Las Crónicas de Mysterion
by luis carlos
Summary: Han pasado ocho años desde el incidente de Cthullu y los chicos tratan de seguir con su vida normal cuando de repente aparecen viejos enemigos que junto con Butters tratan de causar el caos y la ruina en South Park, depende de Mysterion y de sus aliados salvarlo y al mundo entero. Al fin, ya todo a terminado y Kenny recibira una GRAN sorpresa que le alegrara su vida para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION

Buenas tardes damas y caballeros aqui les traigo una historia que tenia rondando en mi cabeza desde hace algun tiempo inspirandome en la trilogia de ( coon y amigos), este fic tiene un poco de todo (suspsenso ,aventura ,drama,ect...) y susede 8 años despues de la trilogia , de alguna manera tratare de meter ah personajes que hallan tenido inportancia en la serie por lo menos una vez , les recomendaria que viesen mi perfil para saber la apariencia los personajes siendo ya mayores aunque me faltan muchos por describir(supniendo que alguien se tome la molestia de hacerlo). pero bueno basta de hablar y comencemos.

los personajes de south park no son mios son de treddy parker y matt stone.

CAPITULO UNO :

EL UNLTIMO AÑO ¿ PERO DE LA PREPARATORIA O DE LA HUMANIDAD?

En la preparatoria de south park todos los estudiantes regresaban ah clases despues las vacasiones , algunos conversaban con sus compañeros sobre lo que habian hecho , otros iban con pocas ganas a sus respectivas clases , despues de la primera jornada llego la hora del almuerzo y dos jovenes se encontraban "charlando" como de costumbre

- ¡ JAJAJAJAJA! ¡SIEMPRE SUPE QUE ERAS UN JUDIO MARICA !- exclamo un castaño robusto.

- ¡ CALLATE CULO GORDO ! - replico un chico pelirrojo.

- Dios , tan temprano y ya comenzaron con lo de siempre ... - dijo frustado un pelinegro mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz.

- Ahora porque sera - hablo un rubio cenizo con su capulla baja miestras se sentava en la mesa con el resto.

- Es que kyle es un marica - dijo el castaño mientras trataba de cecarse las lagrimas de tanto reir.

- ¡ NO LO SOY! - grito el judio con la cara tan roja como su cabello por la furia.

- ¿Ahora porque gritan? - dijo otro pelinegro con su monotona voz mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto con otros chicos.

- ¡ ES QUE KYLE TODAVIA ES VIRGEN ! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! - exclamo el gordo con mas risas todavia.

Todos los presentes en la mesa vieron sorprendidos al judio que parecia un volcan ah punto de explotar.

- ¿ Es en serio?- dijo un afroamricano.

- Ni que fuera para tanto - trato de enmendar las cosas el judio .

- No es por ofender pero eso me daria mucha verguenza - dijo un castoño mientras comia su taco.

- clyde tiene razon , digo , es que todos los presentes ya lo hemos hecho por lo menos una sola vez , ya sea con nuestras respectivas novias o con alguna otra tipa por hay , hasta butters lo ha echo ¿ verdad? - dijo el rubio cenizo.

- bue-bue-bueno si , es porque lexus me dijo que ya estaba lo sufisiente grande pa-pa-para hacerlo - dijo el rubio claro mientras se frotava los nudillos con sus manos y sonrojandose.

- kenny tiene razon , pero los unicos que no tienen novia o an pagado por hacerlo han sido el culon y tweek - dijo craig.

- ¡GAH OH DIOS ¡ !ESO ERA DEMASIADA PRESION¡ CREI QUE ME CONTAGEARIA CON ALGUNA ENFERMEDAD MORTAL Y QUE SUFRIRIA ALGUNA MUERTE TERRIBLE , ¡ OH JESUS ! - grito un rubio tembloroso mientras trataba de tomar una taza de cafe.

- no seria una muerte tan mala despues de todo - comento kenny , despues de todo el ya tiene mucha experiencia con esos temas.

- ¡ hey ! yo puedo conquistarme a cualquier chica si lo quisiera - dijo el culom contrarestando el comentario que hizo craig.

- si como sea - comento desinteresado el pelinegro.

- eeeeeesosososo no es nananada , yo lo hihihihice cuando tenia nunununueve años- comento un chico con muletas y obvio tartamudeo.

todos lo miraron sorprendido , incluso kenny y craig quienes eran reconocidos como los mas mujeriegos de la preparatoria.

- ¿hablas enserio jimmy ?- dijo un sorprendido stan.

- claro quequequeque si - le respondio el invalido.

- eso no es nada yo lo hice alos tres años- dijo de repente un chico canadiense que caminava por hay yendo hacia otra mesa.

todos se sorprendieron aun mas por el comentario del hermanito de kyle.

- ah mi me daria mucha vergüenza que mi hermanita se me hubiera adelantado - dijo kenny.

- ah mi tambien - dijo craig.

- ¿ y quien dice que no lo han hecho ? - comento descaradadamente el hermano kyle cuando paso por hay otra vez ganando una mirada asesina por parte craig y de kenny , mientras kyle se tapava la cara de verguenza con sus dos manos.

despues del receso y de las clases los alumnos ya se encontraban saliendo de la preparatoria yendo hacia sus hogares o ah algun otro lugar.

- oigan chicos vamo a la biblioteca para repasar para el examen del viernes - sugirio kyle.

-lo siento kyle pero no puedo wendy me pidio que la acompañara al museo - dijo su mejor amigo stan .

- sigue lamiendole el culo a tu novia y veras que yo me convertire en el proximo capitan del equipo - comento craig mientras se ensendia un cigarrillo.

-¿ fumando de la forma en la que lo haces? ni en tus sueños - le replico stan .

craig solamente le mostro esl dedo medio y se fue ah otro lado

- ¿ y tu kenny ? - pregunto kyle.

- lo siento pero tengo que acompañar a karen hoy a la casa- dijo el rubio.

- querras decir a acompañarla a ese nido de ratas- dijo burlonamente cartman ganandose un golpe en el estomago.

-¡ AUCHCHCH! ¡ JODANSE ME VOY A CASA! - dijo el gordo mietras se subia a la camioneta que le habia regalado su madre en su cumpleaños numero 16.

- yo tambien me voy , tengo que recoger a lexus en hooters y llevarla a su casa y despues regresar a la mia antes se haga demasiado tarde- comento butters mientras se subia en la harley que se gano en un concurso demostrando ser maricon pero no por ser gay sin por cierto incidente que paso con los motociclistas hace varios años.

- ¡GAH! yoyoyo tengo que regresar a la cafeteria de mimismis padres- dijo tweek mientras se jalava su cabello y su camisa mal abotonada.

- yo voy a acompañar a clyde al centro comercial junto con bebe y nicole- dijo token mientras se subia en su auto junto con sus acompañentes.

- bueno, adios entonces - se despidio kyle de los demas mientras se iba.

pero lo que no sabian ningunos de los chico es que en una furgoneta negra con ventanas poralizadas se encontrava un sujeto misterioso observandolos detenidamente.

- muchachos estupidos no saben lo que se les avecina- comento el sujeto antes de ponerse en marcha.

fin del capitulo

¿ y bien que les parecio ? si se preguntan quien es el tipo misterioso lo sabran mas adelante en la historia en donde susederan varias sorpresas ( risa gutoral ) hasta la proxima ; )


	2. Chapter 2

LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION

Buenas tardes señoras y señores actualizo mas rapido de lo que pense, aprobecho para mencionar que en este fic va a tener POVS y _flash bak_ , recuerden que los personajes no son mios y blablabla .

CAPITULO 2 : MALOS PRESENTIMIENTOS

KENNY POV:

Despues de golpear al culon y de que kyle se despidiera espere a que karen salire de su salon

- ¡ hola Kenny ! - saludó felizmente mi hermanita mientras caminaba al lado de su mejor amiga Ruby Tuker.

- ¡ hola Karen! ¿ como te fue en tu primer dia de escuela ? - le pregunte mientras la abrazaba.

- muy bien - respondio ella con una sonrrisa.

-¿ quieres ir por un helado o algo ? - le pregunte , ya que no tenia prisa en volver a casa.

- uuhhh estabien - me contesto alegremente.

- ¿y tu quieres acompañarnos ? - le pregunte a ruby.

- mejor no gracias - me respondio desinteresadamente .

- bueno adios Ruby - se despidio mi hermana a lo la otra se despidio con el dedo medio dirigido hacia mi , muy al estilo de su pendejo hermano Craig.

Mientras caminamamos a la heladeria nos detenimos en un semaforo , cuando tube la sensacion de que alguien nos estaba observando gire la cabeza hacia atras vi una furgoneta negra con las ventanas polarizadas con una entre abierta viendo a alguien que se me hacia extrañamente familiar.

- Kenny ya cambio el semaforo, vamos - me dijo karen mientra me jalaba de la mano distrayendome un momento y cuando volvi a girar hacia atras la furgoneta ya se habia ido.

Despues de comprar y comernos nuestro helado volviamos a casa , pero no pude preguntarme quien era esa persona que me observaba , podria jurar que la habia visto en algun lado . pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche unos gritos sumamente familiares.

- ¡ PERRA ESTUPIDA ! - escuche la voz de mi padre.

- ¡ PENDEJO DE MIERDA ! - esa era la voz de mi madre y despues se escucho el sonido de botellas y platos rotos.

Mi hermana me abrazaba por atras fuertemente , un habito que tenia desde que era una niña.

- no te preocupes , solo no te separes de mi - le dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

Pasamos por la puerta mientras observavamos lo mismo de siempre , nuestro padres gritando y peleando mientras mi inutil hermano Kevin estaba sentado en el sofa viendo la television sin importale lo que pasava asu alrededor.

- Karen mejor ve a tu habitasion y as tus tareas ¿te parece?-

- esta bien - me respondio con un tono de voz que mostraba preocupusion.

Despues me sente al lado Kevin sin importarme ya la dicusion que tenian nuestros padres.

-¿ como te fue en la secundaria a Karen y a ti ? - me pregunto Kevin sin despegar la vista del televisor.

- Bien supongo - le dije sin verle tampoco.

Mietras las horas pasavan y papa y mama seuian en lo sullo, mostraban los aburridos anuncios de la tele derrepente dieron una noticia de ultimo momento que decia :

" ciudadanos de south park recivimos la noticia de que en una bodega abandona se encontro un cadaver con los organos extraidos , con este ya son diez personas muetas en lo que parece un ritual de sacrifisios humanos "

Despues de escuchar esto me levante enseguida esquivando las botellas y platos que volanban por la sala y me fuy dircteo a mi habitacion cerrando la puerta , cogi mi celular y mepuse a pensar aquien llamar , stan esta con wendy en el museo , kyle esta en la biblioteca y token y clyde estaban con sus novias en el supermercado. asi que no tuve otra opcion que llamar culon de cartman.

- " ¿hola ?" -pregunto el .por el celular.

- soy yo culo gordo - respondi seriamente.

-" ¿que mierdas quieres pobreton ?"- me pregunto molesto , provable mente por el golpe que le avia dado.

-¿ viste las noticias ?-

- " si , interrunpieron mi progama favorito por esa estupides"-

- eso no es una estupides es algo muy serio - le dije enojado.

-" entoces ¿que quieres? ".

- que reunamos a los chicos en la base-

-"¿ ¡que ! ? ¿a estas horas de la noche?"-

- es de suma importancia asi que muevete - dije ya estando furioso

-" arrg esta bien pobreton adios" -despues me colgo

Fui hacia mi armarion y de un cajon saque mi disfras de mysterion que no a cambiado demasiado exepto que no llevo los calsonsillos por fuera y los guantes y botas son de caucho bien resistente.

-parece que Mysterion vuelve a la accion - dije para mi mismo

Despues de guardar el traje en mi mochila y de ver que karen ya estava dormida , me despedi de mis padres , aunque no lo notaron devido a que ya estaban pasados copas y me fui dirigiendome hacia la base con el presentimiento estar metiendome en algo que es mas peligroso de lo que nuca me hubiera imaginado.

FIN DEL KENNY POV

fin del capitulo

esto lo espero que les haya gustado y no se preocupen tal vez haga otros POVS mas adelante , hasta la proxia


	3. Chapter 3

LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION

CAPITULO TRES : LA LIGA EXTREMA DE HEROES

Despues de salir de su casa kenny tomo la bisicleta de su hermano y se dirigio hacia la recidencia de token en donde se encontra la base del los heroes , que es en realidad una casa de campo que se encuentra en el patio trasero de la mansion black, al llegar hay ya se encontraba stan , kyle y ike en la entrada con unas mochilas.

- ¿ que paso kenny ? ¿ porque cartman nos llamo y nos dijo que nos querias aqui ?- pregunto stan.

- ¿ no vieron el noticiero verdad ? - pregunto el rubio , a lo que los tres negaron con la cabeza .

- se los explico adentro ¿ y los demas ? - pregunto el rubio.

- token les esta disiendo a sus padres que va hacer un trabajo escolar con nosotros , clyde fue a buscar a timmy y el culon ya viene en camino - contesto kyle .

- muy bien - dijo el rubio.

Luego de un momento llego token para abrir la puerta de la" base" donde esperaron al resto de los chicos . el primero en llegar fue clyde junto con timmy en su fiel silla de ruedas, despues llego cartman , cada uno con sus propias mochilas y todos se sentaron alrededor de una gran mesa redonda .

- bien ya estamos todos , asi que comensemos - dijo el rubio , luego les explico lo que habia visto en las noticias.

- ¿ quien crees que sea el responsable ?- pregunto stan a los otros.

- tal vez un asesino es serie - respondio clyde.

- no , en las noticias dijeron que las victimas eran parte de un rito de sacrifisio - dijo kenny.

- ¿ un rito satanico tal vez ? - dijo token.

- no lo creo no mostraron imagenes de pentagramas ni signos diabolicos- respondio el rubio.

- tal vez los hizo los miembros del culto de cthulu - dijo ike.

Kenny puso una mirada mas seria de la que ya tenia , despues de todo cuando noesta coquetando con las chicas o pasando el rato con sus amigos o cuidando a karen o vigilando la ciudad , el resto del tiempo trataba de investigar hacerca de su maldicion o del culto de cthulu.

- que tonterias dices , si hace meses que no se sabe hacerca de ellos - espeto cartman.

- puede ser una posibilidad - afirmo stan .

- ¡ timmy ! - apoyo timmy.

- ¿ entonces que hacemos?- pregunto kyle a kenny .

-...vamos a buscar pistas , arreglense - contesto el rubio despues de un rato de pensar.

-¿ le pedimos ayudo a butters ?- pregunto token .

- no, esto es solo una mision de patrullaje no de infiltracion o espionaje o de captura - dijo el rubio sabiendo que butters cuando no esta en con sus transtornos de personalidad deves en cuando les ayuda siendo el profesor caos, en capturar o dar informacion de criminales muchos mas peligrosos como mafiosos , narcotraficantes, etcetera, razon por la cual no lo an entregado a las autoridades.

- en tonces vamos - comento clyde.

Todos sacaban de sus mochilas sus trajes que eran un poco diferentes que cuando eran niños y empezaron a ponerselos.

- ya estoy listo - dijo stan con su disfras tooshwel que no a cambiado mucho exepto porque usa un casco amarillo de trabajador y tenia una T amarilla en el pecho y estaba muy equipado con diferentes herramientas incluyen una motocierra en la espalda.

- yo tambien- dijo kyle con su disfras human kite con su disfras que casi no a cambiado en nada exepto que usa gafas de aviador y tiene un pequeño planeador desplegable en la espalda y un alambre de cadena que usa a manera latigo en combate.

-lo mismo digo - dijo cartman siendo el coon con la misma apariencia de siempre exepto que no lleva cola porque se canso de que lo llamaran "la ardilla humana" y usava garras mas grades.

- igual yo - dijo clyde sindo el mosquito que tenia un gorro rojo para el frio una careta negra con cuencas para los ojos parecidas las de spiderman con una larga nariz roja puntiaguda , el resto del traje seguia igual con una imagen de mosco en el pecho y equipado con pistolas electricas y paralizantes.

- ¡ timmy !- dijo timmy siendo ironmenden con su casi imprenetable armadura de acero reforzado y con cuchillas despeglaves en su rapida silla motorizada.

- y yo - dijo token siendo tupperware con su traje de plastico reforzado azul y gris aprueva de balas en donde tenia un escudo desacoplave en la espalda y usarlo como arma al estilo capitan america.

- bien , entoces vamos , ike tu quedate aqui y chatea los informes policiacos- dijo mysterion con su voz profunda al joven canadience .

- entendido - dijo ike quien a alludado a los heroes desde que tenia diez años .

- entonces liga extrema de heroes ¡en marcha !- ordeno mysterion a los otros,

fin del capitulo

hasta aqui por el momento ,se que no avance mucho en la historia pero queria mostrar como era la apariencia de los heroes siendo ya grandes. bueno adios ( me disculpo por los errores ortograficos)


	4. Chapter 4

LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION

Buenos dias publico ( se oye sonidos de grillos ). ante de comenzar devo decir algo que olvide en el primer capitulo y es hay una historia que dio los animos e inspiracion para escribir este fic se llama ( mysterin mythos : cthuhlu fhtagn ) y es grandiosa ( auque este en ingles y la traduccion al español no es muy buena) pero tiene de todo : aventura, suspenso, romance drama,etcetera . en fin me fasino y se la recomiendo ( aunque sea demasiada larga) pero bien basta de hablar y comencemos . los personajes no son mios son de comedy central y sus creadores.

CAPITULO CUATRO: LOS EXPERIENTES

Mientras los heroes buscaban pistas sobre el sacrifisio una furgoneta negra se estacionaba en una aparente estructura avandonada lejos del pueblo , un sujeto misterioso se baja seguido de sus acompañantes que lo seguian al interior de la estructura , al entrar el sujeto misterioso acciona una palanca secreta que abre un elevador subterraneo que lo lleva a una base secreta baja el suelo .

- al fin llega señor T ,¿ trajo los experientes de los chicos ?- dijo una voz desconocidas

- porsupuesto - dijo el señor T mientras saca unas carpetas de su abrigo.

- interesante muy interesante - dijo la voz mientras examinaba cada una de las carpetas.

- no entiendo porque me pidio que examinara a cada uno de ellos si los que nos interesan son solo dos de ellos- espeto el señor T.

- porque estos chicos tienen fama de resolver cualquier situacion que se les presente , ademas creo que encontre un posible aliado entre ellos - dijo la voz mientras le devolbia una carpeta al señor T.

- ¿ este ? ¿ por que cree que este chico va a querer ayudarnos ?, digo es que no es alguien que sea malvado todo el tiempo - dijo el señor T.

- solo tenemos que mover las piesas adecuadas y el con mucho gusto nos ayudara - dijo con una sonrrisa muy macabra .

- me gusta esa forma de pensar señor M - dijo el señor T con una sonrrisa igual de macabra.

Mientras tanto myterion regresaba la base caminando por los edifisios despues de preguntarle a los goticos sobre el culto de cthulu a lo que respondieron que ya no forman parte de esa orgamizacion tan "comformista", de repente una voz lo detubo .

- ¿ no es un poco tarde para estar patrullando?-

El heroe giro hacia atras para ver a nada mas y nada menos que a butters o mejor dicho al profesor caos , quien al igual que los heroes su traje a cambiado con el paso del tiempo , su casco , guantes y botas son de acero blindado su capa verde hecha el mismo material que los chalecos anti balas , un cinturonturon metalico a su alrededor de su larga camiasa verde con lineas griseas en los vordes sus guante les llegan hasta los codos sus botas hasta las rodillas.

- ¿que quieres caos ? -pregunto el heroe mientras ponia una mano en su cinturon por si acaso.

- no te preocupes ,no vengo a pelar esta noche contra ti, no me encuentro en uno de mis trastornos si es eso lo que te preocupa - la dijo el villano cruzado de brazos.

- ¿que quieres entonces?- volvio a pregunta el heroe.

- tengo informacion que podria serte util- dijo caos mientras caminaba hacia el heroe.

- ¿ en serio? - pregunto desconfiado el heroe mientras se vian cara a cara, ya que con sus botas caos reduce la poca difenrencia de estaturas.

- claro , mientras bucava a mi novia vi a una furgoneta negra siguiendote a ti y a tu hermana desupes de que salieron de la escuela - le respondio el villano .

-¿ a donde fue se luego?- le prunto el herore con interes, aunque eso talves no tenga nada que ver con el tema de los sacrifisios o del culto le preucupaba que un depravado estubiera acosandolos a su hermanita o a el.

- le perdi el rastro a medio camino por culpa del transito pero vi la placa-

- ¿cual es ? - pregunto ya interesado el heroe

- sabes cual es mi presio - le espeto caos.

- ... ahhh, estabien , te inclueremos nuestra proxima reunion pero estaras vigilado - dijo el heroe en forma de advertencia despues de pensarlo un momento.

- pues hay estare - dicho esto bajo del techo .

- espero que si me ayude en algo y no trate de joderme -se dijo el heroe asi mismo esperando que sea el butters normal y no su lado oscura con el que acaba de hablar.

fin fel capitulo

¿ quien sera el señor T y el señor M , cuales seran sus dos objetivos y quien sera su posible aliado? estas preguntas y mas se responderon al lo largo de la historia hasta la proxima 8D (perdon por mi falta de ortograjia).


	5. Chapter 5

LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION

Se preguntaran porque actualiso rapido y es porque ultimamente tengo MUCHISIMO tiempo libre, asi que las actualizacinoes tal vez sean rapidas ( suponiendo que no se me gaste las neuronas, bueno ya saben que los personajes no son mios y blablabla.

CAPITULO CINCO : DESIONES ¿ PARA BIEN O PARA MAL ?

BUTTERS POV :

Despues de mi encuentro con mysterion regrese a mi casa a refleccionar sobre mi desicion de ayudarle , lo que quiero decirs es porque yo siendo un super villano me tomo la molestia de ayudar a mi supuesto enemigo, bueno la razon es que ultimamen ya no tengo muchos motivos de querer seguir siendo el malo , despues de todo cuando yo hacia mis fechorias era para expresasar mi furia o frustacion despues de alguna mala experiencia pero en los ultimos meses siento que ya no tengo la misma mala suerte de antes , aunque mis padres deves en cuando me castigan pero de manera no tan comun como antes , el resto del tiempo estoy con mis amigos ,que ya no me tratan de manipular tanto como antes y con mi hermosa lexus y esto me hace querer dejar atras cualquier pensamiento perjudicial o criminal y solo enfocarme en ayudar a los heroes como pueda.

Me preparo para dormir cuando de repente ...

-" que idiota eres" - me dijo una voz gutoral proveniente de mi mente.

- ¿ que quieres ahora ?- le pregunte trantando de ser cortante .

- " ¿ por que carajo le dijiste a mysterion lo de la furgoneta? " me pregunto.

- pense que era necesario que supiera que lo estaban obsrevando - le respondi.

- "¿ y que te importa si lo si observan o no ?"- pregunto enojado.

- me importa porque kenny es uno de mis mejores amigos y ... - iba a seguir pero el me interrumpio .

- "¿ amigo tuyo ? ¡ pero si es nuestro enemigo mortal ! " - se exaspero el .

- no, desde hace tiempo que no lo estoy considerando mi enemigo - trate de contrarestarlo.

- " ¿se te olvido las veces en las que el y sus amigos interrumpieron nuestros planes ?"- me recordo el .

- ¡ basta ! ¡ se acabo esta conversasion! - dije tomando mi medicina para dormir.

- " algun dia vas a tener que abrir los ojos " - me reprocho.

- no has logrado que cambie parecer - dije antes de quedar dormido.

Me desperte al mañana siguiente saludando alegremente a mis padres mientras bajaba a desayunar despues de haberme arreglado para ir a la preparatoria , luego me subi a mi hermosa moto harley primero yendo a hooters para saludar mi novia lexus. que hemos sido novios desde que tenia quince años, que a diferencia de aquella ves a los nueve años , esta ves si me correspondio ya que ella me considerava "tierno y adorable" en comparacion con otros chicos , no podia sentirme mas feliz y espero que nunca sepa que yo soy el profesor caos y que tengom unos "pequeños" problemas mentales.

- ¡ hola cariño ! - me saluda ella mientras nos besabamos.

- ¿ como estas nena ?- le pregunte despues del beso.

- bien ¿ y tu ?-

- igualmente bien, pero ahora tengo que ir a la preparatoria - le respondi.

- bueno , te espero cuando salgas ¿ bien ? - me pidio.

- por su puesto - me despido besasndola otra ves.

Me fui a la preparatoria al estacionar la moto me dirijo hacia el interion del edifision y busco a kenny con la intencion de decirle sobre mi posible renuncia al crimen cuando de repente alguien me jala del hombro.

-¡ hey butters ! - me saludo mi socio criminal pelirrojo dougie.

-¡ hola ! - le salude alagremente.

- disculpa por no saludarte ayer es que tube que ir a casa rapido por un asunto -

- no hay problema , dime ¿ no has visto a kenny por hay ?- le pregunte.

Su sonrrisa desaparecio enseguida ya que el aun considera a mysterion nuestro enemigo.

- no lo eh visto ¿ porque?- pregunto hostil.

- es que voy a decirle de mi renuncia al crimen - respondi.

- ¿ que?- dijo con una expresion de asombro - ¿ por que ? - pregunto con una expresion de miedo y enojo que me extraño.

- es porque ya no tengo motivos para seguir con mis fechorias - le conteste.

- ¿ entonces como expresaremos nuestras frustaciones y furia ? - pregunto, ya que el tambien expresa sus problemass siendo el general desorden.

- ya encontraremos una solucion para eso - luego sono la campana - bueno nos vemos luego- termine diciendo.

- bueno adios - dijo con tono de tristesa y decepcion.

- "mas te vale saber lo que estas haciendo "- dijo la voz gutoral dentro de mi mente.

- se lo que hago - respondi antes de entrar al salon.

FIN DEL BUTTERS POV

- esto no va a quedarse asi - dijo dougie mientras salia de la escuela con rumbo desconocido.

fin del capitulo

No se esperaban este POV ¿cierto? la personalidad de butters se la puse haci al acordarme del espisodio " buttersball" cuando empezó a hablerse asi mismo de como defenderce y al recordar cuando los chicos juegan al señor de los anilos y el es smeagol, tambien sera uno de los personajes mas cruciales en esta historia .¿ a donde habra ido dougie? lo sabran mas adelante .


	6. Chapter 6

LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION

¿ que es esto ? ¿ tres actualisasiones en un dia ? si que soy impresionante ¿verdad? bueno ya saben los personajes no son mios sino de sus respectivos creadores ( que suertudos).

CAPITULO SEIS: ¿ PESADILLAS O PROFETICIAS ?

Mientras el maestro les daba las clases a los jovenes kenny luchaba por no quedarce dormido en su aciento ya que paso muy mala noche.

_Flash back:_

_Despues de su encuentro con caos ,mysterion regreso a la base en donde sus compañeros le digeron que no encontraron ninguna pista, despues de eso se cambio de ropa y regreso a su casa viendo a sus padres y a kevin dormidos de por las cervezas ,se metio a su cuarto tirandoce enseguida en su cama para dormir, pero de repente..._

_-no... alejate de mi...- murmuraba entre sueños._

_- tu eres el elegido...- dijo en forma de eco una misteriosa voz, con enormes ojos amarillos._

_-¿ quien eres y que quieres de mi ?- le pregunto tratando de mantener la calma._

_- soy el futuro gobernador de este mundo y tu vas a ayudarme a lograrlo - le contesto la voz._

_- ¡jamas voy a ayudarte maldito! - le dijo con gran valentia._

_- no tienes eleccion - dicho esto la voz hace una gigantesca sombra en forma de mano con el proposito de aplastarlo._

_-¡ NOOOOOOOO!- grito desesperadamente al despertatse._

_-¡¿KENNY ESTAS BIEN?!- pregunto preucupada su hermana al entrar a la habitasion._

- _si ,estoy bien karen - dijo con la respiracion entrecortada._

-_¿ seguro ? ¿ no queres que traiga agua o te acompañe?-_

_-no, estoy bien - le respondio tratando de convencerla._

_-¡ YA DEJEN DE HABLAR MALDITA SEA ! grito su padre enojado al despertarse._

_- bueno, al menos dejame acompañarte -insistio karen._

_- estabien - acepto el rubio mientras los hermanos se acomodaban en la cama, aunque kenny le costo trabajo conciliar el sueño._

_Fin del flash back_

- joven mckormick podria despertatarse porfavor- le regaño el maestro.

- ¿ eh ? ah , disculpe - contesto el rubio al despertarse.

- que no se repita ¿ entendido ? - amenazo el maestro.

- si profesor - contesto el rubio ganandose la mirada de burla de algunos de sus compañeros y la de preocupasion de sus amigos.

Ya en la cafeteria el team stan y el team craig se encontraban comiendo en la misma mesa hablaban de cosas tribiales hasta que craig dijo :

- vieron las noticias ayer-dijo con su neutral voz.

Todos los jovenes heros se miraron entresi esperando a ver quien responderia .

- eh , no yo estube en la biblioteca hasta bien tarde - respondio kyle.

- clyde y yo estubimos en el centro comercial acompañando a bebe y a nycole- dijo token.

- yo estube con wendy en el museo el resto del dia - dijo stan.

- yo andaba de paseo con karen por hay - mintio kenny .

- yo estube con lexus hasta tarde - comento butters .

- um , picaron - dijo el rubio pervertido al lo que el otro se sonrrojo enseguida.

- pues dijeron que se encontro otra supesta victima de sacrificio con sus organos extraidos- dijo craig.

- tal ves no de sacrifisio , tal ves fue victima de algun spcicopata como hanniball lecter- dijo cierto friky pelinegro.

- cielos kevin , mejor no digas pendejadas - dijo cartman con una mano en la cara.

- bueno entonces tal ves fue ese tal profesor caos - continuo el pelinegro haciendo que el rubio se estremesira ante esa acusasion .

- no-no-no-no creo que ha-ha-haya sido el - dijo nervioso mientras se frotava los nudillos. bajo la mesa.

- ¿por que lo dices? - pregunto craig al ver el nerviosismo del rubio.

- bu-bu-bueno porporpor...- no pudo seguir porque otro rubio lo interrumpio.

-¡GAH!, oh jesus ,no me imagino lo terrible que deve ser asaesinado de esa manera debe ser muy doloroso que te quiten los organos , luego los venderan al mercado negro ¡ demasiada presion ! - dijo rapidamente tweek.

- calma tweek - dijo clyde mientras lo ayudaba a que tomar su termo de cafe.

- ademas ese marica de caos no tiene los huevos para hacer algo como eso - dijo cartman para tratar de terminar con el tema ganandose una mirada entre aliviada y molesta por parte del rubio.

- como sea - dijo desinteresado craig para luego comer.

Despues del receso y de las clases los alumnos se iban de la preparatoria , mientras tanto eric cartman miraba a una chica pelingra alejandose por la acera con una mirada perdida en su rostro.

- hey eric - saludo butters , pero el castaño aun seguia con la mirada perdida.

-¿ estas bien? - pregunto el rubio .

- ¿ eh ? ah ,si estoy bien - le responio el gordo , pero el rubio miro al lugar a donde estava viendo.

- ¿ aun sigues enamorado de patty nelson ? - pregunto seguro el rubio.

-¡ pe-pero que pendejadas dices ! - dijo con un gran rubor en la cara.

- tranquilo , sabes que nunca se lo dire a nadie - dijo con una sonrisa sincera .

- si, tienes razon , pero aun no encuentro la manera de ligarmela - dijo con tono triste .

- no te preocupes tu eres bien listo ya encontraras la manera - trato de animarlo.

- eso espero - dijo eric , pero despues de unos segundos , hablo de nueva - un momento ¡ya se como lograrlo ! - dijo en forma triunfal.

-¡ vaya ! eso fue bien rapido - le felicito el otro.

- por supuesto , pero necesito de tu ayuda- le dijo.

-en lo que quieras - le dijo emocionado el otro .

- tengo un plan pero tiene que ser en la noche- dijo el gordo.

-pero esta noche hay reunion en la base a la que voy - recordo.

- bueno sera mañana , ¿ puedo contar contigo? - pregunto el castaño.

- por supuesto -le dijo el rubio-

- entose adios nos vemos en la reunion - se depidio el gordo.

- hasta luego - el rubio.

Pero lo que no notaron los dos es que desde una furgoneta negra los estaban observando.

-hay esta uno de nuestros objetivos con nustro posible aliado - dijo la vos del señor T.

- ¿ cree que se una a nustra causa ? despues de todo son amigos del otro objetivo y de los otros chicos -dijo el señor M.

- claro y si no, solo hay que meterle algo de presion - respondia la ultima parte de forma macabra.

Ya siendo de noche kenny se preparo para irse a la reunion no sin antes de ver si karen ya estaba dormida ,lugo mientras iba por la calle no pudo evitar ver las sombras de las y preguntarse sobre la razon de la pesadilla que tubo.

- "espero que solo sean ideas mias y nada importante" - se trato de converser sin saber que no eran ideas suyas solamente.

fin del capitulo

tarararan tarararan ¿que tal estubo ? ¿ que sera la pesadilla que tubo kenny? ¿cuales son los objetivos del señor T y del M ? . lo sabran en algun otro capitulo. (posdata escribire mas rapido de lo que hago se dejan algun comentario porfis ;D ) perdon por la ortografia.


	7. Chapter 7

LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION

Se que dije iva a hacer varios capitulos por dia pero me dia cuenta de que serian demasiados cortos uno a uno asi decidi hacer un solo capitulo en ves de varios individules tal ves siga asi con los otros. pero bueno ya saben que los personajes y la serie no son mios si no de terdy parker y matt stone , pero la historia si es de mi imagiancion.

CAPITULO SIETE : PUNTA DEL ICEBERG y POSIBLES SOSPECHOSOS

Al llegar a la base kenny vio a todos sus compañeros heroes hay , incluyendo a caos siendo vigilado por los heroes .

- bien , ya estamos todos aqui - dejo mysterion.

- ahora dinos porque nos hiciste venir a otra reunion -se quejo el coon .

- esta bien , caos dime el numero de la matricula de la furgoneta que me seguia a mi y a karen ayer - pidio el heroe.

- ¿te siguio una furgoneta ?-le pregunto preucupado human kite y los otros heroes vieron preocupado a su lider.

- si lo siguieron , pero me tome la molestia de seguirla durante un momento antes de perderle el rastro - respondio caos por el heroe.

-¿ entoces cual es el numero de la placa ? -volvio a preguntar mysterion.

- XYZ- 321- le respondio el otro rubio.

- ike busca en la base de datos los registros de los veiculos del pueblo - ordeno el heroe encapuchado.

- enseguida - respondio el canadiense usando su portatil y su gran habiltidad para el chateo que a tenido desde pequeño.

- ¿ que tiene que ver eso con los temas de los sacrifisios ?- pregunto tupperware.

- no estoy seguro pero tuve un mal presentimiento sobre eso - le respondio el otro heroe.

- ¿ y porque nos ayudas caos ? - pregunto desconfiado mosquito.

- bueno es porque ...- iba a responder el rubio diciendo que ya iba a dejar sus actos delictivos y que iba a auydarlos como pueda, pero de repente ...

- ¡ ALERTA !¡ALERTA!¡!ALERTA!- grito una alarma en una pared que se abria mostrando una gran pantalla de plasma.

- ¡¿ que carajos susede ?! - pregunto enojado mysterion , mientras los otros miravan a la pantalla.

-" recibiomos noticias de que hay varias personas siendo tomados como rehenes en el centro comunitario por un grupo misterioso de personas con capuchas y tunicas negras que amenazan con cometer un homicidio en masa , la policia trata de negociar con ellos pero no se a logrado nada ,los mantendremos informados " - dijo el reportero.

Todos los heroes se preocuparon por la noticia especialmente mysterion ya que al escuchar grupo misterioso con capuchas negras se acordo enseguida se acordo del culto que venera a chtulu.

- ¡ muchachos en marcha! , ike tu quedate aqui e informanos si pasa alguna novedad - ordeno mysterion.

- ¡ entendido ! - dijeron todos al unisono, mientras timmy dijo solamente su nombre.

- ¿ como llegamos haya rapido ? - pregunto tooshwel ya estando todos afuera de la base.

- vamos en el "coon movil" - dijo el coon.

-¿eh? - dijeron todos el unisono.

- ¡ siganme ! - dijo el castaño a lo que los otros con la duda en su mente le suigueron.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de los black los heroes vieron incredulos lo que estaban en frente de ellos .

- ¿ que les parece?- dijo el coon con una sonrisa triunfal.

- ¿ pero que carajos es esto ?- dijo tooshwel refiriendose a la camioneta que tenia estampados afiches que decian coon en cada puerta , con grandes orejas de mapache pegadas en el techo , una larga cola de mapache en la parte trasera , unas franjas negras en el parabrisas en forma de antifaz y una larga nariz en el capot.

- es el "coon movil" , todos los grandes heroes tienen un super vehiculo y yo por supuesto soy el mas grande de todos y ... - trato de decir el coon pero el human kite le interrunpio.

-¡ gordo imbecil ,esto es solamente tu camioneta con pendejadas pegadas encima ¡- le grito el pelirrojo.

- ¡ HEY ! es lo mejor que tenemos por ahora - le espeto el castaño.

- ¡ pero si no entramos todos idiota! - le dijo el pelirrojo.

- ¡ YA CALLENSE ! - grito enojado mysterion cansado de la discusion de esos dos -escuchen ,human kite nos sigues desde el aire con tu planeador , ironmeiden tu en tu silla motorisada , - les ordeno enseguida.

- yo traje mi harley - comento el profesor caos.

- bien ,¡en marcha ! - les dijo al resto.

Se dirijieron al centro comunitario , el coon manejaba el "coon movil" con sus compañeros a borda , human kite los seguia desde arriba volando , ironmeiden los seguia desde atras en su rapida silla motorisada y caos desde su harley con su capa ondeando al viento.

Al llegar vieron una barricada policial al frente de la estructura mientras el ofical barbreidy que trataba inutilmente de contener a la multitud diciendo que no hay nada que ver mientras el oficial jates usaba un megafono para tratar de convencer a los cultistas de que se rindieran , sin lograrlo obviamente.

- nos dividiremos en grupos - dijo mysterion - seran asi: human kite y tooshwel entraran por la parte trasera , ironmeiden y mosquito por el lado este , coon y tuperware por el oeste , caos tu y yo por el techo - lo ultimo lo dijo para vijilarlo por si acaso - cuando lance los petardos entren en accion- les dijo para ir a sus posiciones.

Ya estando en posiciones trataron de entrar al centro comunitario.

- ¿crees poder abrir esta puerta tooshwel? - pregunto human kite.

- no hay problema - le contesto al mismo tiempo que cojia una de sus herramientas para abrirla enseguida.

- ¿crees que puedas tirar esta puerta ironmeiden? - pregunto mosquito.

- ¡ timmy! - le respondio mientras embestia la puerta a toda marcha .

- bien echo - le felicito el castaño.

- ¡aaahh! -grito el coon mientras rasguñaba la purta de metal con sus garras.

- oye calmate - trato de tranquilisarlo tuperware.

- ¡ como resiste esta puerta ! - se quejo el gordo.

- espera un momento - le dijo el afroamericano mientras tomaba el picaporte de la puerta y lo giraba abriendeola enseguida.

- eh, ya la avia aflojado - trato de cubrir su torpesa el gordo.

- como sea ¿ entramos ? - lo dijo con tono medio burlon haciendo gruñir al otro.

- ¿necesitas ayuda para subir? - pregunto caos al heroe mientras tiraba un cable con gancho hacia el techo.

- no gracias - le respondio al rubio mientras subia por el ducto de ventilacion

Ya estando cada grupo dentro del edificio se escondieron detras de partes de la estructura a esperar la señal de su lider .

- ¿todos listos?- pregunto mysterion mientras observa a los aterrados rehenes amordazados y a los cultistas mientras los observava desde una ventana en el techo.

- ¡ si! -respondieron por el por sus comunicadores.

- ¿ ya podemos matar a estos inutiles ? - pregunto un encapuchado a otro.

- no , recuerda que tenemos que esperar la orden - le respondio.

- oh vamos , solo uno por diversion - hizo un puchero.

- esta bien - suspiro astiado de la incistencia de su compañero mientras este se hacercaba con un cuchilla a una chica pelinegra .

- ¡ OH MIERDA ! - exclamo asustado tooshwel.

-¿ que pasa ? - preguto mysterion.

-¡ van a matar a wendy¡ - exclamo desesperado.

- ¡ mierda !, no te desesperes , voy ah arrojar los petardos a la cuenta de tres - le dijo el rubio - uno ...

- no te preocupes linda , sera rapido - dijo el encapuchado a wendy , quien trataba de liderarse de las cuerdas que le habian puesto.

- dos...

- ¡ ALEJESE DE MI MALDITO LOCO ! - grito con rabia y miedo la joven .

-¿ con esa boquita comes? - pregunto burlon hombre, pero de repente ...

- ¡tres! - grita mysterion dejando caer los peteados cegando a todos los presentes por unos instantes.

-¿¡QUE CARAJO ...!?- gritaron los cultistas mintras se trataban de tapar los ojos bajandose mas sus capuchas hacia adelante.

- ¡ AHORA ! - dijo mysterion , a lo que los otros actuaron enseguida saliendo de sus escondites a atacar a los culistas con sus artefactos .

-¡ LA LIGA EXTREMA DE HEROES !- gritaron felices los rehenes y asustados los cultistas.

Tuperware lanzando su ecudo golpea a los encapuchados para hacerlo regresar a su mano como un bumerang y cubrirse con el de los cuchillos que un miembro le lanzo.

- no son un gran desafio - comentó.

El coon usaba sus garras para rasguñar el torso ,los brazos y las caras lo mienbros del culto para descubrir que debajo de su capucha tenian mascaras que le cubrian toda la cabeza y el rostro.

- ¿eso es todo mariquitas? -preguntó burlon.

Mosquito usaba sus pistolas electricas para paralizar a los encapuchados mientras saltava hacia un lado al mismo tiempo que disparaba.

- que lentos son - dijo sonriendo.

Ironmeiden embestia con su parachoques pararecido al de un tren a los que estaban adelante de el , mientras que con sus cuchillas despegables cortaba a los que estan a sus lados y atras.

-¡ timmy ! - dijo lo de siempre.

Human kite mantenia su distancia usando su cable cadena para golpear las caras de los encapuchados o atrayendolos asia el al enrrollando sus cuellos para darle una patada justo en el estomago.

-¿ para que querian ellos matar a tanta gente? -le pregunto a los otros.

- no lo se, pero se los preguntaremos despues de joderlos - dijo mysterion mientras pateaba a un cultista en la cara y el lanzaba un churiken a otro justo en el ojo.

- ¡ MYSTERION CUIDADO!- grito caos al ver a un encapuchado lanzando cuchillos asia el heroe, pero se interpuso en el camino de estos y de un movimieto cojio con su mano enguantada un extremo de su capa para cubrirese a el y al otro rubio al mismo tiempo sin recibir ni un rasguño, para despues ir a golpear con su puño de metal a la cara al que los ataco.

- gracias caos - dijo el heroe sonriendo.

- fue un placer - le devolbio el gesto.

- ¿estas bien wendy ? -dijo tooshwel al quitarle las cuerdas a su novia .

- si ,estoy bie... un momento ¿como supiste mi nombre? - pregunto la pelinegra.

- eh...luego te lo explico, pero primero ayuda a las otras personas a irse - dicho esto le entrego un cuchillo para que liberara a los otros rehenes.

La pelinegra obedecio y corto las cuerdas de las demas personas que empezaron a correr asia la salida delantera del edificio mientras lo heroes seguian luchando con los cultistas.

Ella iba a hacerlo tambien pero se detubo un mometo para ver a tooshwel que usa un maso para golpear a un oponente en sus cabeza mientras que con la otra mano diparaba con su pistola de clavos a las piernas del otro.

-" creo que se me hace familiar"- penso ella antes de irse.

Los cultistas se empezaron a retirarse mientras se llevaban consigo a sus compañeros caidos.

- ¡ necesitamos interrogar por lo menos a alguno ¡- dijo mysterion.

- ¡ yo me encargo! - dijo human kite al mismo tiempo que agarraba a un encapuchado con su cable cadena tirandolo al suelo mientras los otros se escapaban.

-bien, ahora veremos quien es este - dijo mysterion quitandole la capucha y la mascara llevandose una gran sorpresa junto con los otros.

-¡señor aldler! - exclamron todos al ver a su antiguo maestro de taller.

-¿ cual es el objetivo de los asesinatos?- pregunto sin rodeos myterion al recordar que cuando eran niños el ya lo habia visto en una reunion del culto.

-...- el maestro no respondio ganandose un golpe en la cara por parte del heroe ante las miradas atonitas del resto.

- ¡RESPONDE IMBECIL! -grito sacando una pistola de su cinturon apuntandole fusto entre los ojos.

- eeeesss papapapara traer devuelta al señor ooooscuro -le respondio con miedo.

-¿ hablas de cthulu ? - pregunto el heroe al lo que el maestro asintio con la cabeza- ¿ quien es tu lider? pregunto al no recordar ese detalle cuando era joven.

-eeeesss el señor M y el señor T - dijo aun nervioso.

- ¡ sus verdaderos nombres ! -exigio empujando el arma contra la frente.

- mysterion ... - dijo human kite tratando de tranquilizar a su lider.

- sesese llaman SS... - trato de decir pero una bala rompio una gran ventana y le atravezo el lado derecho de la cabeza matandolo enseguida .

-¡ ah cubierto ! - comento tooshwel a lo que los otros enseguida hicieron.

- ¡ maldicion!- dijo furioso mysterion mientras golpe una pared estando ya en la parte trasera del centro comunitario - estava tan cerca de descubrir algo de esos asesinatos y del culto - se lamento.

- ya tendremos otra oportunidad - trato de reconfortar human kite.

- eso espero... - murmuro .

- yo creo que mejor me voy antes de que llegue la policia - comento caos sabiendo que aun se le considerava un criminal peligroso y buscado.

- bien , puedes irte - le dijo el rubio ,el otro se fue enseguida.

-¿ crees que podemos confiar en el?- pregunto mosquito, conisente que cuando el es butters "normal" es de gran confianza y gentil , pero cuando es caos eso es otro asunto.

- creo que si , ademas me ahorro algo de sangre- le respondio.

- estoy de acurdo - apoyo el coon a mysterion.

- eso no importa ahora , lo que impota ahora es lo que paso en este lugar- razono tuperware.

- ¡ timmy! -apoyo ironmeiden.

- tienes razon , pero tenemos que ir primero a la base - ordeno a lo que los otros asintieron ,sin darse cuenta de dos siruetas los observaban desde lejos.

- estubo cerca - dijo el señor M.

- si, pero por lo menos le cerre la boca al estupido de aldler - dijo el señor T guardando un rifle de francotirador.

fin del capitulo

Me salio MUCHO MAS LARGO de lo que pense, pero bueno ¿ creyero que se iva a revelar las indentidades d asi de facil ? lo sabran mas adelante... arribederchi, ;D


	8. Chapter 8

LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION

Hola gente , aqui esta otro capitulin de esta historia , apareceran personajes sorpresa en esta ocasion , ya saben que south park no me pertenece si no a Treddy Parker y Matt Stone , pero la historia si es de mi propiedad.( si les gusto las esenas de combate en el capitulo anterior no es nada comparado con lo que se avecina).

CAPITULO OCHO : ADVERTENCIAS DEL CREADOR

STAN POV :

Despues de lo osurrido en el centro comunitario mis amigos y yo nos dirigimos otraves al la base para hablar de lo que ocurrio.

-¿ Quien habra disparado ? - pregunto mosquito.

-No se sabe , de seguro sera alguien que queria mantenerse en el anonimato - respondio human kite.

-No me digas - dijo sarcasticamente el coon.

- No empiecen otra ves ... - suspire tomandome el puente de la nariz

- Ike ¿ has averiguado alguna novedad ? - pregunto mysterion al hermano de mi mejor amigo.

- No, no hay nada nuevo en los archivos policiacos -le respondio el canadiense.

- Carajo , entonces averigua sobre el señor aldrer - le dijo mi rubio amigo.

-¿ Aldrer ? ese es el nomgre de unos mis maestros en la escula - dijo sin entender ike.

- Si , pero descubrimos que era parte del culto de cthulu y ahora esta muerto - respondio como si nada el coon.

- ¿¡ Que carajos ...!? - dijo sorprendido ike.

-Es una larga historia, pero primero as lo que te pedi - exigio mi amigo rubio.

- Esta bien - dijo ike al salir de su estado de shok - no hay nada fuera de lo comun en sus registros civiles , solamente que es viudo y que hiso un intento de suicidio - le respondio

- Maldicion- refunfuño nuestro lider.

-Pero descubri a quien le pertenece el numero de matricula que nos dijo caos despues de que ustedes se fueran - comento ike

-¿Enserio?¿ a quien le pertenece? - pregunto interesado.

- Pertenece a un tal Nelson Claus - respondio ike

-¿ ¡Nelson Claus!? - dije impresionado.

- ¿ Lo conoces ? - me pregunto human kite.

- ¡Si! , es uno de los amigos y compañeros de trabajo de mi papa - dije aun con asombro

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que lo vimos en una reunion del culto cuando eramos niños - dijo tuperware refiriéndose cuando espiaron a una reunion que se llevo acabo en el sotano de una casa.

-Tienes razon - comento mosquito.

- ¿De que carajos hablas? - pregunto el coon.

- Tu no entenderias gordo , en esos momentos ya te haviamos echado del grupo - le dijo human kite a lo que el otro gruño.

-¿ Eso quiere decir que el amigo de tu papa me estaba siguiendome ayer a mi cuando sali de la preparatoria ?- me pregunto mysterion.

- Eso no puede ser , a esas horas el esta trabajando junto con mi papá - le respondi

- Tal ves le presto la furgoneta alguien mas - razono human kite.

-¿ Creen que el tenga algo que ver con los sacrificios llevados por el culto? - pregunte preucupado por el bienestar de mi papá pensando en que podria ser una posible victima.

-tal ves, pero aun asi debes echarle un ojo a ese tipo y si tienes la oportunidad trata de descubrir a quien le presto la furgoneta , ¿entendido tooshwel?- me dijo mysterion

- Por supuesto - le respondi.

- Bien, creo que tenemos una gran pista por el momento , lo mejor es hacer otra reunion mañana en la noche otra ves - dijo nuestro lider .

-Mañana no puedo venir aqui - comento el coon

-¿Por que ? -pregunto mosquito.

- Es que tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer mañana en la noche - dijo mi gordo amigo.

- Minimo es para estar comiendo sheesy poops -dijo el human kite.

-¡ HEY ! - le grito el coon.

- Esta bien , entonces sera pasado mañana , ¿entendido?- nos pregunto nuestro lider.

- ¡Entendido! - dijimos al unisono para luego retirarnos a nuestros hogares.

Estando ya en mi casa tome un trago de whisky tratando de asimilar lo que sucedio y no pude evitar preucuparme sobre los acontecimientos de esta noche, Wendy casi descubre mi identidad y mi papá tiene como amigo a un miembro del culto que han matado a muchas personas , solo espero que podamos regresar ponerle fin a esa situacion antes de que suceda alguna desgracia.

A la mañana siguiente en la preparatoria emepece a buscar a Wendy para ver si se encontraba bien despues de lo que le sucedio ayer , la vi con junto con Bebe y las otras chicas .

- ¡ STAN! - dijo corriendo asia a mi a abrazarme.

-¿ Que te sucede? - dije tratando de hacerme al desentendido.

- No vas a creer que fue lo que me sucedio ayer - dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.

- ¿ Que paso ? - le pregunte fingiendo no saber nada.

- Ayer casi la matan - dijo Bebe.

- Si , pero la liga extrama de heroes la salvo a ella y a las otras personas - dijo Nycole.

- ¿ Y no te paso nada ? - dije ya sabiendo la respuesta .

- No , ella fue salvada por el genial tooshwel - dijo Red con un suspiro de enamorada .

-Todos se ven geniales con sus trajes - dijo Bebe.

- Yo creo que es mejor mysterin - dijo Heidy igual con el mismo gesto.

- Para mi el mejor es mosquito- dijo Bebe.

- Para es human kite - dijo Rebeca.

- para mi es tuperware - dijo Nycole.

-y para mi es el coon - dijo Patty nelson , a lo que las otras la miran sorprendidas - solamente decia - termino decir un poco sonrrojada.

- yo creo que se ve mejor caos un que sea un criminal - dijo Sally

Las chicas seguia hablando de lo sucedido ayer mientras y de nuestros alter - egos ,yo acompañaba a Wendy a tomar algo.

- ¿ Te sientes mejor ? - le pregunte al darle una bebida.

- Creo que si , pero aun estoy muy preusupada por lo que dijeron esos locos antes de que aparecieran los heroes - dijo ella para dar un trago.

- ¿ Que dijeron ? - pregunte esperando alguna informacion para la liga.

- Dijeron que las personas sacrificadas eran el plato de entreda para traer a su señor oscuro y al final poder usar a su principal objetivo como ultimo sacrificio para traerlo a este mundo - me respondio ella .

- ¿ Y quien es su objetivo pricipal ?- pregunte con el mal presntimiento de que fuera alguien que conociera.

- No lo se ,no nos dijeron eso , espero que la liga extrema de heroes puedan detenerlos antes de que pase alguna locura - dijo ella un poco temerosa.

- No te preocupes de seguro mysterion y los otros heroes lograran detenerlos - trate de consolarla.

- Espero que tengas razon - dicho esto la campana sono y fuimos al salon de clases, aun con la incertidumbre en mi cabeza.

FIN DEL STAN POV

KENNY POV :

Cuando llegue a casa despues de la reunion me sorprendí al ver a Karen despierta viendo la televiión.

- ¿ Que haces despierta a estas horas ? - le pregunte sentandome a su lado.

- Es que no eh podipo dormir bien porque mamá y papá estaban peleando con Kevin antes de que quedaran inconsientes por las drogas - me respondio apartando la vista de la tele.

- Pero no te hicieron nada ¿verdad? - le dije preucupado ella asinto con la cabeza - que bueno pero ¿que estas mirando? - dije refiriendome a la tele.

- Las noticias , estan hablando de mi antiguo angel guardian que con sus amigos ayudo a unas personas que iban a hacer asesinados por unos encapuchados - me respondio ella , yo sonrei al escuchar que aun consideraba a mi alter - ego como su viejo angel guardian aun que ella ya tenia trece años.

- Esta bien , pero mejor vamos a dormir ¿ te parece?- le dije.

- Muy bien - dijo ella despues de un bostezo.

A la mañana siguiente fui a acompañar a Karen a la escuala mientras ella me contaba que queria ser novia de Ike , yo sonreia por la idea ya que Ike aunque es descarado es una de las personas mas inteligentes y honestas que yo conocia.

Derrepente mientras cruzabamos una calle mi sonrisa desaparecio enseguida al ver a la misma furgoneta que vi en la ultima ocasión con una ventana entre abierta dejando al descubierto solo una pequeña porcion de cara del mismo rostro que me parecia un poco familiar , trate de enfocar mi mirada atraves de los vidrios polarizados , pero de repente...

- ¡ KENNY , CUIDADO! - grito mi hermana y cuando gire mi cabeza vi un camion dirigiendose asia nosotros , rapidamente empuje a Karen asia un lado justo antes de que me chocara y mandarme a volar enseguida para caer contra el piso.

- ¡ NOOOOOOOOOO! - grito Karen al verme agonizando en la carretera y venir corriendo asia mi - ¡ KENNY , NOOOOO! - gritaba ella mietras llorava en mi pecho , el unico consuelo que tenia es que ella no iba a recordar esta experincia tan traumatizante.

- ¡OH DIOS MIO MATARON A ESE CHICO - escuche a un transeunte.

- ¡ HIJOS DE PUTA ! - dijo otro antes de que todo se me volviera oscuro.

Derrepente me encuentro flotando asia un lugar que conosco tan bien como la palma de mi mano , que era posupesto el cielo.

- Hola joven Mccorick - me saludo un angel.

- Hola arcangel Miguel - le debolvi el saludo.

- Mi padre quiere hablar contigo rapido asique en marcha porfavor - me pidio amablemente mientras caminaba por las nubes.

Mientras yo caminaba por el cielo me di cuenta de que hay muchas mas personas que cuando llegue aqui la primera ves hace muchos años atras , despues de todo desde la batalla que tuve que dirijir del cielo contra el infierno, Dios ya habia cambiado la reglas de aqui para que personas de diferentes religiones pudieran llegar hasta aca y no solamente los mormones .

Mientras miraba sin discresión alguna a las hermosas angelitas derrepente un pequeño rubio familiar me saludo.

-Hola viejo amigo - me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola francesito - salude burlon.

-¡ Ya te eh dicho que soy ingles no frances ! - me dijo molesto.

- Si como digas Pip - le reste importancia mientras seguia mi camino, pero despues aparecio una mujer de ENORMES senos .

- Hola jovensito - me saludo ella.

- Hola señorita me empelaga - le dije burlon como a Pip.

-¡ Es se las traga ! - dijo ella molesta .

- Ups perdon - me despedi y segui caminando , pero despues aparecio otra mujer.

- Hola jovencito - me saludo ella.

- Hola señora Donovan - le salude .

- ¿ Como se esta portando Clyde ?- me pregunto.

- muy bien señora -le dije.

-Kenny muvete rapido porfavor - me apresuro Miguel

- Bueno estabien - dije finjiendo un puchero, lo segui hasta estar en frente del todo poderoso.

- Padre aqui esta el joven Kenny - dijo Miguel haciendo una reverencia .

- Gracias Miguel ,puedes retirarte - dijo Dios con una voz profunda y relajante . a lo que el arcangel obedesio dejandonos.

- Hola Dios - dije con toda tranquilidad.

- Hola Kenny , tengo algo muy importante que decirte y sobre una amenaza terrible que pone en peligro a todas las personas - me dijo el creador.

- ¿ El infierno trata de atacar de nuevo ? - pregunte emocionado por manejar otraves el Sonny PSP de oro.

- No , esta es una amenaza que podria afectar al mundo de los vivos si no la detienes - me advirtio Dios.

- Casualmente no se trata del culto con el que cobatimos ¿ o si?- pregunte esperando que no dijera lo que tenia en mente.

- Desgraciadamente si ,se trata de ellos y de su señor oscuro que ya habias visto cuando tenias nueve años y el mismo que viste en tus pesadillas - dijo lo que mas me temia .

-¡Carajo!- exclame molesto - entonces ¿ que debo hacer para detenerlos? - le pregute al creador.

- Tu y tus amigos se tienen que preparar para hacerles frente a ellos, pero tienes que tener cuidado ya que un amigo tuyo se vera envuelto por una gran maldad y confusion y dependera de ti y de tu equipo en hacerlo entrar en razon- me advirtio el todo poderoso.

- ¿ Quien sera ? ¿ y cuales son los lideres del culto? - le pregunte con ansiedad.

- Eso tendras que averiguarlo por ti mismo y tambien recibiras ayuda de fuentes muy inesperaddas - dicho esto empeze a desaparecer.

´¡HEY ! espera un momen...- no pude terminar de hablar porque desperte en mi cama como siempre.

-¡ MALDICON ! - dije molesto al levantarme - tengo que preparar a los demas para lo que viene- dije ,pero al abrir la puerta me encontre co mi hermana.

- ¡Kenny ! ¿ porque no me seguiste acompañasndo a la escuela hoy ? , de repente me dejaste tirada en la calle - dijo ella molesta.

- Es que ... se me olvido algo muy importante ¿ me perdona ? -trate de decir la mejor mentira que se me ocurrio.

- Esta bien , te perdono por ahora - dijo con las mejillas infladas.

-Muchas gracias -dicho esto la bese en la frente y fui a llamar mis amigos por el celular.

fin del capitulo

No se esperaban la aparicion de Dios ¿cierto? pero recuerden que el esta en todos lados (miro de un lado a otro preocupado) pero bueno ya saben si quieren saber las repuestas a las demas incogntas sigan leyendo y mandando reviews.( me disculpo por la falta de ortografia )


	9. Chapter 9

LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION

Hola señoras y señores aqui va otro capitulo de esta historia ,en esta ocasion el seño le aran una proposicion a cierta personita . ya saben que los personajes y south park no me pertenecen si no a treddy parker y matt stone, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.

CAPITILO NUEVE : PLAN EN MARCHA Y UNA OFERTA INESPERADA

CARTMAN POV :

Me encontraba viendo a Patty riendo con las demas chicas y hablando creo que de lo genial era Mysterion y los otros heroes aunque no escuché muy bien lo que se decian entre si despues de que Stan se fuera con la hippie de Wendy ,luego decidi entrar en el salon de clases a esperar que comenzaran no porque me gustaran , sino para pensar en el plan que voy a relizar en la noche para tratar de conquistar a Patty junto con la ayuda de Butters.

- ¡Hola Eric! - hablando del rey de roma .

- Que tal Butters - le dije aun con la mirada pensatiba viedo hacia otro lado.

-¿ No as visto a Kenny por aqui ? - me pregunto.

- No eh visto al pobreton - le conteste aun sin mirarlo.

- Espero que no le haya pasado nada , porque cuando vine a la escuela vi la misma furgoneta pasando cerca de la escula - me dijo como si me importara lo que le pasara al pobre - por cierto ¿como vas a tratar de que conquistes a Patty hoy en la noche? - esa preguta llamo totalmente mi atensión.

- ¡Cierra la boca ! ¿¡ no ves que hay personas que nos puden escushar ! ? -se lo dije al mismo tiempo que le tapaba la boca con una mano.

- Bu-bueno perdon - dijo cundo quite mi mano - pero entonces ¿ que vas hacer? -me volvio a preguntar con un tono de voz bajo.

- Esta noche iremos al cafeteria de Tweek en la que trabaja a esperar a que salga y cuando ella este caminando asia su casa tu la atacaras - le dije en voz baja tambien.

- ¿ Que... ? - me pregunto en estado de shok con los ojos bien abiertos

-Quiero decir que caos la va a atacar a ella - le aclare.

- ¿ Pe-pero que cosas me pides ? - me prento aun con los ojos abiertos.

-Maldicion ¿tengo que explicartelo ? - le dije empezando a ofuscarme a lo que el nego con la cabeza - escucha , vas a finjir atacarla mientras estas con tu disfras de Profesor caos y cuando ella este aterrada y luego aparecere yo la defendere de ti atacandote y cuando te escapes ella me lo agradecera , despues de eso se empezara a fijar en mi y con el tiempo la tendre conquistada - le detalle mi genial plan.

- Pe-pero la polcia po-podria capturarme - trato de explicarme mientras se frotaba los nudillos unos contra otros.

-¿ Que pendejadas dices ? recuerda que los oficiales de este pueblo son unos imbeciles no te van a capturar, ademas recueda las veces en las que te as ecapodo de la liga - trate pacientemente de calmarle.

-Bu-bueno tal vez tienes razon pe-pero... - trato de decirme pero le interrumpi.

-Entoces no tendras nada de que preucuparte ademas dijiste que me ayudarias - le recorde .

-Si ,pero estarias siendo desonesto - trato de razonar conmigo.

- En la guerra y el amor todo se vale Butters - el espete - entonces ¿vas a ayudarme o no? - le pregunte empezando a molestarme por sus dudads.

- ...Estabien, pero solo fingiremos ¿ entendido? - me dijo despues de pensarlo un momento.

- Si , si como digas - le dije fingiendo desinteres , pero lo que no sabe y nunca sabrá es que yo estaba profundamente agradecido por esa magnifica oportunidad . ya que con los años en los que el me consolaba cuando me sentia triste por no haber conquistado a Patty, yo lo empezaba a considerar a el a mi mejor amigo de confianza y no solamente mi objeto de malipulaciones y esa es la razon por la que apoye a Mysteion sobre si Caos era digno de confianza . pero yo el gran Eric Cartman no mostrare amabilidad o debilidad ante el ni ante nadie.

- ¿ En que piensas Eric ? - me pregunto sacandome de mis pensamientos.

- Nada que impote - le dije secamente para disimular las apariencias, despues llego el maestro y empezaron las clases.

Estando ya en la cafeteria con el judio , el hippie de Stan,Butters y el team craig estabamos comiendo,cuando el friky de Kevyn pregunto:

-¿ Vieron las noticias sobre el centro comunitaro de ayer? -

-Si, fue una mierda - le respondio Craig con su mismo tono de voz de siempte.

-¡ Oh cielos! pobres personas casi las matan ¡eso seria demasiada presion! - exclamo el cafeinomanano de Tweek.

- Di-di-dijeron que ma-ma-mator a un mi-mi-miebro del culto - taratamudeo Jimmy.

-¿ Enserio?¿ a quien ? - preunto el judio finjiendo no saber nada .

-Al señor Aldrer de un disparo en la cabeza que parece fue hecho por un francotirador- le respondio Craig con su voz neutral , a lo que todos los miembros de la liga fingimos caras de sorpresas .

-¡ Pobre Aldrer ! ¡morirse debe ser demasiada presion! - exclamo tweek jalandose su camisa y con su tipico tic en el ojo.

- Y hablando de pobres ¿ donde estara Kenny ? - le pregunte al resto.

- No lo se, no lo eh visto durante todo el dia - me respondio el hippie de Stan.

- De seguro debe estar drogandose con orina de gato por hay - comento el pendejo de Craig.

- Craig mejor callate - le dio el hippie recibiendo como respuesta la tipica seña del otro idiota.

Ya habian terminado las estupidas clases y esteba dispuesto a subir a mi camioneta que obviamente le quite los accesorios que la convertian en el "Coon-movil" pero de repente mire una furgoneta negra rondando por los alrededores y no evitar preguntarme si se trataba de la misma que el pobreton de Kenny dijo que lo estaba siguiendo.

Siendo ya de noche me preparaba a ir a reunirme con Butters cerca de la cafeteria de Tweek para llevar a cabo mi plan.

- oh cariño ¿ a donde vas a estas horas de la noche ? - me pregunto mi mamá.

- A hacer un trabajo escolar con un amigo - le menti.

- Bueno , te cuidas mucho calabacin - me dijo con ese apodo que me molesta tanto.

-Si , si como sea adios - me despedi de ella.

Estando ya en un estacionamiento cerca de la cafeteria de Tweek vi a Butters con su disfras del Profesor caos

- Alfin llegas Eric ¿y ahora que ? - me pregunto.

- Ahora esperaras detras de ese callejon y cuando ella pase tu te interpondras en su camino para tratar de lastimarla y luego de unos segundos hare mi gran aparicion - le explique - ya esta saliendo de la cafeteria en marcha rapido -le dije a el al darme cuenta de que Patty estaba saliendo de su lugar de trabajo.

Vi a Patty caminando por la acera y estando ya cerca del callejon en el que le dije a Butters que esperara y cuando el se dio cuenta de que ella estaba cerca actuo.

- Buenas noches señorita - le saludo el a ella al ponerse en frente.

- ¿ Qui-qui-quien eres tu ? -le oí preguntar ella a el con claro miedo en su voz mientras yo estaba escondido cerca de hay a esperar el momento oportuno.

- ¿Nunca as escuchado del gran y temible Profesor caos? - pregunto ironicamente el tratando de hacercarse a ella .

- Oh cielos... ¡AUXILIO , AYUDA! - grito ella al reconocerlo , ese fue el momento en que yo actue.

- ¡HEY TU , ALEJATE DE ELLA ! - le grite al salir de mi escondite y llegando asia donde estaban ellos dos.

-¿E-e-eric Cartman? - pregunto ella impresionada por mi derrepente aparicion .

- ¿ Porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño ? - dicho esto le di un "muy bien finjido " golpe en el lado izquierdo de la cara haciendolo retroceder , pero despues me arrepenti por sentir que mi mano me dolia ya que olvide que tenia su casco de metal puesto.

- Algun dia vas a pagar caro esto - dicho la finjida amenaza caos se marcho dejandonos solos a mi con Patty.

-¿ Estas bien ? - le pregunte a ella.

- ¡ OH CIELOS , GRACIAS !- gracias me respondio mientras me abrazaba .

- Eh .. de nada fue un placer - dije tratando de disimular mi sonrojo.

-¿ Pero que hacias tu por aqui ? - me pregunto al separarce.

- Venia a tomar un cafe por la cafeteria Tweek Broths , pero escuche tus gritos y vine a ver que pasaba y te vi siendo atacada ese maldito y decidi ayudarte - le respondi a lo que ella me volvio a abrazar sonrojandome otra vez.

- ¿ Quieres que te acompañe a casa ? - le pregunte.

- ¡Claro! no me gustaria que ese loco volviera a tratar de atacarme estando sola - me respondio .

- Entonces en marcha - le dije mientras que la acompañaba por las calles , gire mi cabeza asia atras para ver a Butters quien me sonreia y me chequeava el ojo ,yo le devolvi el gesto sabiende que que ya tenia a oportunidad perfecta para entablar una relacion con Patty.

FIN DEL CARTMAN POV

Lo que no sabian ellos es que el seño los estaban observando otra vez.

- No an cambiado demasiado desde que eran niños - dijo el señor T al ver lo susedido entre los dos chicos.

- ¿Entonces por cual vamos ? ¿por el segundo objetibo principal o por el otro chico? - pregunto el señor M.

- El objetibo puede esperar un poco mas , pero primero vamos por el otro chico a tratar de convencerlo de que se nos una - le respondio el señor T .

- ¿Pero y si no acepta? - pregunto otra vez el señor M.

- Entonces ya conoces el plan B - le respondio el otro con una gran sonrisa macabra.

BUTTERS POV :

Despues de ver a Eric irse con Patty me dispuse a subime a mi Harley para irme con la satisfacción de aberlo ayudado ,pero de repente escuche el sonido de un auto asercandose asia donde estaba yo , me gire asia atras para ver la misma furgoneta que abia visto en los alrededores de la escuela hoy , freno a unos diez metros de donde me encontraba yo para que salieran de su parte trasera unos encapuchados quienas reconoci como los cultistas con sus rostros totalmente cubiertos con sus capuchas y mascaras puestas.

-¿ ¡ QUE RAYOS ... !? - pregunte sorprendido.

- Buena actuacion la de hace un momento Profesor caos - me dijo un tipo mientras se baja de la puerta del conductor dandome cuenta que observaron lo que paso hace un momento con Eric y Patty

-Si , deberias ser actor - dijo burlonamente otro mientras se baja de la puerta del copiloto , mientras los que se bajaron por atras me rodeaban en forma de circulo.

- ¿ ¡Quienes son ustedes! ? - pregunte refiriendome a sus nombres mientras trataba de pensar en una forma de escapar.

- Oh donde estan mis modales , yo soy el señor T - contesto el conductor.

- Y yo el señor M - me respondio el otro.

- ¿Y que quieren de mi? - pregunte tratando de cubrir mi nerviosismo.

- venimos a hacerte una gran oferta - me dijo el sujeto llamado señor T.

- ¿ oferta ? - dije sin conprender.

- Si , de que te nos unas a nuestra causa -me respondio el señor M.

- Y esa seria...- dije con gran curiosidad.

- ¡Gobernar y traer el caos a este mundo trayendo al gran Cthulu! - dijeron todos al unisono incluyendo los que rodeaban.

-¿¡ PERO QUE CARAJOS !?- dije aun mas sorprendido de lo que ya estaba .

- Seria un gran honor para ti , ya que al ayudarnos tendras un puesto garantisado a nuestro lado y al lado de nuestro señor ...- dijo el señor M.

- ...Y podras hacer todo el caos y la ruina que tu tanto quieras - completo el señor M.

- ¿¡Ustedes estan locos!? yo jamas me uniria a ustedes ! - les espete ante la locura que me acabaron de decir .

-Deberias pensarlo mejor Profesor caos ... o deberia llamarte Leopold Butters Stouch - dijo el señor T , al escucharlo decir mi nombre casi me da un infarto.

- Co-co-como su-su-supieron...- dije sin poder ocultar ya mi nerviosismo.

-Sabemos todo aserca de ti y de los mienbros de la liga extrema de heroes - dijo el señor M.

- Pero no te preocupes, no le diremos a nadie sobre ti o los heroes si es lo que te preocupa , asi que si en algun momento cambias de opinion solo llamanos, la oferta aun sigue en pie -dicho eso el señor T me dejo un pedazo de papel en un numero escrito.

- Esperamos con ansias tu decision - dijo el señor M para luego decirle a los otros cultistas que ya era hora de que se fueran en la furoneta.

Luego levante el papel para ver el numero que tenia escrito que era : 20-3-16-21-21-21-5-14-16-19-13-1-14, despues de eso regrese a mi casa cuidado de no despertar a mis padres .

Trate de asimilar lo que paso esta noche y pensar en como decirles a los heroes que el culto sabia de nuestras identidades, pero de repente...

- "Deberiamos aceptar la oferta que nos dieron" - dijo la voz gutoral en mi mente.

- ¡Tu callate! no sabemos lo que podria pasar si le rebelan nuestra identidad y la de los demas- le espete.

-"Si aceptamos podriamos hacer el caos y la ruina que tanto queremos " - trato de convenccerme.

- Eso nunca , jamas seria capas de hacer algo como ayudar a traer a un ser tan terrible como cthulu a este mundo - le dije recordando la destruccion que causo hace muchos atras.

-"Me estas desilucionando , despues de todas las veces que tratamos de causar el caos en este pueblo y no hayas aceptado enseguida"- me reprocho.

- Eso era antes , yo eh cambiado - le dije.

- "Si , ahora eres mas cobarde" - me dijo.

- No , ahora soy menos malicioso que hace unos años - dicho esto me tome mi medicina para dormir para despues mañana decirle a Mysterion y los otros lo que paso hoy.

fin del capitulo

No se esperaban eso ¿ verdad ? apuesto que pensaron que la oferta era para cartman. como sea , si se preguntan por que a cartman le puse ese carcter es que me acorde del episodio" cartman finds love " en el que Butters lo esta consolando por lograr unir a Token y Nycole , asi que me pregunte ¿ si se pone asi por los problemas sentimenales de las otras parejas , como sera con sus propios asuntos personales ? (en el numero dado esta oculto en codigo el nombre del señor T ,suerte en descubrirlo , suponiendo que alguien se tome la moletia xD)


	10. Chapter 10

LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION

Hola damas y caballeros aqui va otro capitulo de esta historia , ya saben que south park no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco , pero la historia si es mia.

CAPITULO DIEZ: PREOCUPASIONES Y DUDAS EN EL AIRE

KYLE POV :

Era el cuarto dia de clases y me encontraba en el salon y escuchaba lo que decia el profesor pero me di cuenta que algunos de mis amigos estan metidos en sus pesamientos , el culon tenia una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja ,mientras Butters tenia una gran expresion de miedo ,mientras Stan, Clyde ,Token, Timmy y yo de preocupasion , de Butters no entiendo su aptitud porque el y el culo gordo no fueron a la reunion de ayer en la noche a la que Kenny nos pidio ir .

_Flash back:_

_Era de noche mis padres y Ike estaban dormidos mientras yo estaba tratando de averiguar algo hacerca del culto y de sus rituales de sacrificio buscando en internet , pero de repente mi celular empezo a sonar ._

_-¿ Hola? - conteste extrañado por quien pudiera ser a estas horas de la noche._

_- "Kyle soy yo Kenny" - me respondio mi amigo rubio._

_- ¿Que susede Kenny? - le pregunte._

_- "Tenemos que hacer una reunion de emergencia ahora" - me dijo. _

_- Pero si dijiste que no abria reunion hoy- le recorde ._

_-" Es que descubri algo importante , asi que avisa los chicos rapido" - dicho esto me colgo._

_Fui desperta a Ike y luego llame a cada a uno de los chicos , peros los unicos que no contestaron fueron Butters y el culo gordo._

_Estando ya en la base esperabamos a Kenny y cuando llego nos dijo :_

_- ¿Donde estan Cartman y Buttes? - pregunto a nosotros ._

_- No lose no me contestan ninguno de los dos - le respondi._

_-¡Rayos! - exclamo Kenny ._

_-¿ Que es lo que susede Kenny ? - le pregunto Stan._

_-Es que creo que alguien va a tratar de traicionarnos y va a ayudar a los cultistas - contesto asiendo que el resto de nosotros nos sorprendieramos. _

_- ¿Estas seguro? - pregunto Token._

_- Si - le respondio._

_-¿ Crees que sea Butters o Cartman quienes nos traicionen? - pregunto Clyde , consiente de que el culon ya nos a traicionado en el pasado y de Butters debes en cuando tiene sus transtornos._

_- No lo se, pero hay que mantener un ojo abierto y no solamente sobre ellos sino tambien sobre los que nos rodean - dijo con tono de preocupacion ._

_-¿ Como sabes que alguien va a tratar de traicionarnos ?- le pregunte._

_-Es que me dijeron que alguien sera afectado por una gran confusion y maldad - me respondio._

_- ¿Quien te dijo? - pregunto Stan._

_- Tengo mis formas de saberlo - le respondio - pero lo importante es estar preparados para cualquier situacion y recolectar cualquier informacion sobre el culto. Stan tu trata de avariguar algo sobre el compañero de trabajo de tu papá , Ike tu estas en el mismo salon del chico gotico ¿ cierto?- le pregunto a mi hermano que le asintio - bien , no podemos descartar cualquier pista sobre el culto y tenemos que estar pendientes si alguien que conocemos de repente actua de manera extraña ¿ entendido ? - pregunto al final a lo que todos asentimos._

_- Bueno ,entonces eso es todo por hoy mañana seguiremos ,podemos irnos ya- dicho esto nos fuimos a nuestros hogares._

_Fin del flash back_

No pude evitar preguntarme quien trataria de traicionarnos ,tambien me pregunto porque el culon tiene una sonrisa que demostraba una gran satisfaccion ¿ acaso sera que iso algo raro ayer cuando no estaba en la reunion ? me dije a mis adentros.

Etando en la cafeteria ya estabamos comiendo , mientras Craig , Jimmy , Tweek y Kevin estaban con sus asuntos normales el resto de nosotros estabamos en nuestros pensamientos hasta que el culon hablo :

-Oigan chicos, adivinen que - dijo con su aire de superioridad.

- ¿Que pasa Cartman ? - le pregunto mi mejor amigo.

- Es que voy a salir con Patty Nelson hoy - dijo con gran orgullo.

-¿ Que ? - dijo Craig sin poder ocultar su asombro.

- Felicidades Eric - le dijo Butters cambiando su expresion de miedo a una de felicidad.

- ¿ Como lo lograste culon ? - le pregunte curioso.

- Facil judio, es que mientras yo paseaba por las calles en la noche escuche que ella pedia ayuda porque que la iban a atracar y yo la salve y la acompañe a su casa y en agradacimento le pedi que tuvieramos una cita - nos relato con la misma sonrisa de ase unos momentos.

- Que suertudo - le dijo Stan.

- ¡ Oh cielos ! eso explica por que ayer escuche un grito cerca de mi cafeteria ¡ eso debio ser mucha presion! - dijo Tweek.

- Eso explica porque no me contestabas las llamadas ayer - le dije al culon

- ¿LLamadas para que ? - me pregunto Kevin.

- Pa-para estudiar para el examende el viernes - le dije la mejor mentira que me pude.

-¿Para estudiar los dos solos a esas horas estando solos ?, que maricas - dijo craig ganandose una mirada fulminante de mi parte y del culon.

- Espero que no te demores demasiado en tu cita Cartman , tenemos mucho que estudiar en la noche - le dijo Kenny refiriendose a la proxima reunion.

- Eso me suena a un trio - dijo el pendejo de Craig ganadose otra mirada fulmiante de mi , del culon y de Kenny y las risas de los demas chicos.

Luego de que las clases terminaran estaba dispuesto a irme pero vi a Kenny que estaba viendo fijamente al culo gordo, me aserque a el y le dije :

- ¿Estas bien Kenny? - al hacer esta pregunta el puso toda su mirada en mi.

- Si , solo estoy pensando en si debemos confiar en Cartman - me respondio - aun recuerdo esa ocasion en la que el se unio a Cthulu y causo grandes destrosos - termino de decir.

- Yo tambien tengo mis sospechas , pero esperemos que no trate de hacer alguna locura y que sepa como comportarse - le dije.

- Eso espero - me dijo el y luego se alejo de mi.

Mientras me alejaba de la escuela no pude pensar en lo que habia dicho Kenny ayer en la reunion sobre que alguien seria afectado por una gran maldad y confusio, pero si eso susede espero que yo y mis amigos podamos hacer algo para evitar alguna tragedia.

FIN DEL KYLE POV:

Mientras los alumnos salian de la preparatoria, Kenny estaba esperando a Karen pero alguien lo llamo.

-¡Hey Kenny! - grito una voz que Kenny conocia muy bien .

- ¿que pasa Butters ? - pregunto al darse vuelta.

- Es-es-es que tengo algo importante que de-de-decirte - dijo con nerviosismo, frotandose los nudillos y mirando de un lado a otro.

- ¿ te encuentras bien ? - le pregunto preocupado el rubio cenizo al ver el estado del rubio claro.

- Si-si-si pero es que de-de-descubri algo terrible del culto - le dijo frotandose los nudillos mas rapido.

-¿ Que es ? - pregunto con toda su atencion fija en el otro.

- Es-es-es que ellos saben de nuetras identidades secretas - le dijo el rubio claro con la mayor firmeza que pudo.

-¿¡QUE COSA!?- grito sorprendido atrayendo la atension de algunos estudiantes.

- Y no solo eso si-si-si no que tambien tratan de traer al monstruo Cthulu a este mu-mu-mundo - termino de decir el otro con miedo en su voz.

-¡MIERDA! - grito de nuevo Kenny preucupado y furioso por lo que acaba de escuchar - ¿pero como supiste todo eso? - pregunto tratando de calmarse.

- Bueno,¿recuerdas lo que dijo Eric sobre que atacaron a Patty nelson ayer? -le pregunto el rubio claro.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? -pregunto Kenny.

-Es-es-es que fui yo el que la ataco estando disfrazado del Profesor caos - le respondio.

-¿Que cosa ? - dijo dejando a un lado su preocupasion .

- Bueno , no la ataque en serio , si no que fue un plan de Eric para tratar de conquistarse a Patty - se fustifico Butters .

- Ah , ya entiendo lo que tratas de decir - dijo Kenny comprendiendo lo susedido y sabiendo lo que es capas de tramar Cartman - pero ¿ como supiste que el culto sabe de nuestras idententidades y que tratan de traer a Cthulu? - pregunto a lo ultimo.

- Es que cuando me dispuse a irme a mi casa ellos aparecieron de repente y me dijeron que sabian todo sobre nosotros y lo de traer a Cthulu y tambien...- penso si seguir o no.

-¿Y tambien que ? - dijo con curiosidad.

- Y que me pi-pidieron si queria unirme a ellos y en sus planes para go-gobernar el mundo - termino de decir.

-¿ Y tu que les dijiste? - pregunto con gran seriedad.

- Que yo nu-nunca seria capas de a-ayudarlos en sus planes -le respondio.

-¿ Como se que me estas diciendo la verdad? - le pregunto sin cambiar su semblante serio.

- Es que yo ya no quiero hacer mis actos criminales y quiero ayudarlos a ustedes en la liga - le respondio con toda sinseridad .

Kenny se quedo pensando un momento en si confiar en Butters o no , pero al ver su mirada honesta se dio cuenta que si podia confiar en el.

- Esta bien Butters te creo , pero entonces tienemos que avisarles a los chicos sobre esto en la reunion de hoy - le dijo Kenny .

- ¿En serio me crees? - pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

- Si te creo y por lo que me acabas de decir voy a darte una oportunidad de que nos ayudes en detener al culto, ademas eres uno de mis mejores amigos - le dijo con una sonrisa sinsera

- Muchas gracias - le dijo Butters aun conservando su gran sonrisa .

- ¡Hey Kenny!- grito de repente Karen al salir de su salon y ver a su hermano esperandola.

- Hola Karen - le devolvio el saludo su hermano mayor - bueno nos vemos esta noche Butters adios - dicho esto empezo a irse con su hermana .

-Adios Kenny - se despio el otro.

-¿De que estaban hablando tu y Butters, hermano? - pregunto curiosa Karen.

-Sobre un trabajo escolar que vamos a hacer esta noche Karen- le minto, para que no supiera en lo que se estaba metiendo.

- Bueno, pero no tardes en llegar cuando vuelvas casa - le pidio Karen.

- Voy a ver si puedo - le dijo su hermano.

Pero lo que no sabia Kenny es que una persona habia escuchado claramente su conversasion con Butters.

-Que idiota es Butters ahora tengo que avisarle al seño sobre esto - dicho esto la persona misteriosa se marcho.

fin del capitulo

Parece que algun chismoso escucho la conversacion de Kenny con Butters y va a irle con el chisme al seño ¿pero esto afectara a los chicos en algun momento ? lo averiguaran despues ( por cierto aun nadie a descubierto la identidad del señor T y es un personaje que todo el mundo conoce).


	11. Chapter 11

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Aqui va otro capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste, ya saben que la serie south park no me pertenece y blablabla.**

**CAPITULO ONCE : LOS ENEMIGOS SE PRESENTAN**

Era de noche y Kenny junto con sus amigos estaban otra reunion en la base y estaba por contarles lo que Butters le dijo hoy cuando salieron de clases.

-Espero que sea importante como para que me hayas tenido que hacer terminar temprano mi cita con Patty, pobreton - se quejo Cartman.

-Claro que es importante culo gordo - le dijo con molestia el rubio.

-¿Entonces de que se trata?- pregunto Stan.

Despues de pensar en la mejor manera de como decirle a sus amigos lo que le dijo Butters en la salida , suspiro y dijo :

-El culto sabe sobre nuestras identidades secretas - les dijo con el mayor tacto que pudo.

-¿¡QUE!? - gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Y no solo eso sino que tambien conocen cada detalle de nosotros y tratan de traer a Cthulu a este mundo de nuevo - termio de decir Butters.

-No puede ser - dijo Kyle aun con estado de shock.

-¿Tu como sabes todo eso Butters?- pregunto Token.

- ES-es-es que ellos me ofrecieron unirme a ellos - le respondio - pero les dije que nunca seria capaz de unirme a ellos - se justifico.

-¿Como sabemos que tu no te as unido ya a ellos?- pregunto desconfiado Clyde.

-Es-es-es que... - trato de justificarse mientras se frotaba los nubillos.

-Confio en el , no hay de que preocuparse - respondio Kenny por el otro rubio.

-Yo tambien - apoyo Cartman.

-Gracias chicos - dijo Butters con una gran sonrrisa.

-Esto no importa ahora , lo que importa es que vamos hacer con el culto- dijo Kyle .

-¡Timmy! - apoyo Timmy.

-Entonces veamos lo que tenemos hasta ahora - dijo Kenny - Ike¿ as averiguado algo raro aserca del chico gotico de tu salon? - termino preguntando al hermano de Kyle.

-Nada raro por el momento con Georgie- le respondio - aunque...

-¿Aunque que? - volvio a preguntar Kenny.

-Lo eh vito manejar navajas muy parecidas a la de los cultistas como las que me trajiste de muestra esa noche despues de lo ocurrido en el centro comunitario- le termino de responder.

-Entonces no podemos descartarlo como sospechoso -espetó Kenny - y tu Stan ¿que as averiguado sobre ese tal Nelson - termino preguntandole al otro pelinegro.

-Nada de importancia por el momento , pero nunca lo eh visto manejar alguna furgoneta negra - respondio el pelinegro.

-Eso quiere decir que alguien mas es la esta manejando - razono Token.

-Recuerdo que cuando me hicieron el ofrecimiento ayer, dos de los ecapuchados se presentaron como el señor M y el señor T - comento Butters.

-Los mismos nombres que dijo el señor Aldrer - dijo Kyle.

-¿No los reconociste? - pregunto Kenny al otro rubio.

-No , ellos tenian sus rostros cubiertos con mascaras - le respondio.

-Maldicion , bueno creo mañana podemos tratar de ...- trato de decir Kenny pero fue interrumpido por un sonido.

-¡ALERTA!¡ALERTA!¡ALERTA!- grito la alarma en la pared mientras se mostraba la pantalla.

-¡MIERDA!¿AHORE QUE? - grito Kenny.

-"Recibimos noticias de que en el centro comercial se lleva a cabo una situasion parecida al la que se llevo en el centro comunitario en donde parece que unos cultistas se han tomado a varios rehenes y amenazan con matarlos si la Liga Extrema de Heroes no se presentan y tambien..." - no se termino de escuchar el reportaje ya que Kenny apago la pantalla.

-Ike tu quedate aqui ya sabes que hacer ,muchachos ,ponganse sus disfraces y en marcha ¡ya! - dicho esto los chicos se pusieron sus trajes.

-¡Rapido al "Coon Movil"! - grito el Coon.

Ya estamdo en marcha dentro del "Coon Movil" iban al centro comercal ,los chicos trataban en pensar en algun plan de como detener a los cultistas . hasta que tooshwel dijo:

-Carajo, ahora que lo recuerdo Wendy me dijo que esta noche iba a salir con las chicas al centro comercial -

-Entonces esperemos que no esten ahi o de lo contrario tendremos que ser aun mas cuatelos de lo que habiamos pensado - dijo Mysterion.

-¿Pero y si rebelan nuestra identidad ? - pregunto Mosquito.

-Salvar la vida de las personas es mas importante que cualquier cosa - le respondio Mysterion.

LLegando a la parte trasera del centro comercial los chicos se dividieron en los mismos equipos y entraron al centro comercial.

-Estamos cerca de la peluqueria - dijo Mosquito atraves del comunicador.

-Nosotros cerca de la heladeria - dijo Tupperware.

-Nosotros en las ventanas superiores del techo - dijo Mysterion.

-Y nosotros cerca de la jugueteria - dijo Tooshwel - desde aqui podemos ver a los rehenes y ... ¡maldicion!- esclamo lo ultimo.

-¿Que pasa? - pregunto Mysterion.

-Lo que mas me temia , Wendy y las otras chicas estan hay - termino de decir con tono de preocupacion.

-Tiene razon , hay esta tambien Bebe - dijo Clyde.

-Tambien Nycole- dijo tupperware.

-Tambien Patty - dijo el Coon.

-No se desesperen , ya sabemos que hacer - al terminar de decir esto Mysterion saca de su cinturon varios petardos.

-Aun no entiendo porque el seño nos hicieron hacer lo mismo que la ultima vez si saben que la liga va a tratar de detenernos- dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-Ellos son nuestros lideres de seguro tienen algun plan para acabar con ellos - comento otro encapuchado.

-Si pero ... -antes de que pudiera seguir hablando los petardos arrojados por Mysterion explotaron cerca de ellos ditrayendolos junto a los demas cultistas y rehenes.

-¡AHORA!- grito Mysterion a los otros miembros de la liga al mismo tiempo que el y Caos saltaban desde las ventanas y caian justo al lada de los cultistas que estaban conversando y estos antes de que pudiran reaccionar fueron noqueados al hacer que sus cabezas chocaran por culpa del heroe mientras Caos le daba un puñetazo a otro encapuchado en el estomago y despues dio media vuelta para patear a otro en la mano en donde tenia un cuchillo haciendo que este volara y se clavara en la pierna de otro encapuchado.

-¡Bien echo Caos! - le felicito el heroe mientras le daba un puntapie a un cultista.

- Es un placer - le respondio el otro rubio para despues darle un cabezaso a otro cultista.

Mientras tanto Iron Meiden embestia a los cultistas que estaban cerca de los rehenes para que Mosquito los ayudara a escapar.

-¡Vayanse rapido! -les grito.

-¡Muchas gracias! - le dijo Bebe al ser liberada de sus cuerdas.

-No hay de que Bebe - le dijo Mosquito.

-¡Timmy! - dijo Iron Meiden.

-¿Como supiste mi nombre? - pregunto sorprendida la rubia.

- Es que... - trato de buscar una excusa , pero el Coon le interrumpio.

-¡OIGAN LARGUENSE RAPIDO! - les grito el gordo mientras rasguñaba al mismo tiempo a dos encapuchados que se encontraban a su derecha e izquierda.

-Tiene razon, vamonos Bebe - le dijo Wendy mientras la cojia de la mano y salia con ella y los demas rehenes por la salida principal del edificio -"¿como es que Mosquito supo el nombre de Bebe y Tooshwel el mio cuando me rescato?" - se pregunto la pelinegra mientras salia.

-Los rehenes ya estan a salvo - comento el Human Kite mientras golpeaba a un cultista en la cara con su cable cadena.

-Bien, entonces no hay que dejar que los miembros del culto se escapen como paso la ultima vez- dijo Tooshwel para luego golpear a un ecapuchado en la cara con un maso para luego clavar un destornillador a otro en el hombro , pero de repente...

-Se nota que eres mucho mas listo que tu padre joven Marsh -le dijo uno de los cultistas.

-¿Que carajo..? - pregunto sorprendido el pelinegro.

- Atrapen a ese idiota rapido - dijo tupperware luego de golpear a un ecapuchado con su escudo.

-Sera un placer - dijo el Human Kite para luego cojer con su cable cadena la pierna del encapuchado jalandola haciendolo caer.

-¿Como supiste mi apellido? - le pregunto molesto Tooshwel despues de levantarlo y aporrearlo contra una pared.

-Es obvio que eres tu joven Stan - le respondio el cultista para que luego el pelinegro le quitara la capucha y la mascara haciendo que se sorprendiera.

-¡NELSON!- grito Tooshwel sorprendido ,pero luego Mysterion se aserco rapidamente a ellos.

¿Cual es el nombre de sus lideres , como saben de nosotros y como planean traer a Cthulu a este mundo? - pregunto sin rodeos.

-¿Porque deberia de decirtelo? - pregunto burlonamente Nelson.

-¡GRANDISIMO IMBECIL! - le grito el rubio para luego sacar su pistola y dispararle en la pierna a Nelson haciendolo gritar de dolor haciendo que los otros chicos se asustaran por el comportamiento de su lider.

-¡AHORA RESPONDE! - exijio el rubio apuntandole a la cabeza.

-Es-es-esta bien , es-es-esta bien , te lo dire - le dijo Nelson con el dolor y el miedo en su voz-sabemos de ustedes por ... - no pudo terminar de hablar porque como un deja bú una bala le atraveso la cabeza por un lado de la misma manera que al señor Aldrer salpicando el suelo y la pared de sangre , sorprendiendo a los heroes y mientras tanto los cultistas heridos aprobechaban para escapar.

-Toda respuesta llega a su tiempo Mysterion - dijo la voz del señor T mietras recargaba su rifle de francotirador al lado del señor M.

-Es cierto , no hay que precipitarse - dijo la voz del señor M desde lo alto de una ventana haciendo que los chicos miraran hacia arriba.

-¡USTEDES! - grito el Profesor Caos al reconocerlos.

- Que decepsion me estas dando Profesor Caos al verte ayudar a estos pendejos - le dijo calmadamente el señor T.

-¿¡Quienes diablos son ustedes!? - pregunto molesto Mysterion.

-Soy el señor T- se presento.

- Y yo el señor M - se presento el otro.

-¿Cual es el proposito de tratar de todo lo que han echo? -les volvio a preguntatar Mysterion.

-Ya te lo dije, toda respueta llegara a su tiempo joven Mckormick - le volvio a responder el señor T para luego retirarse con su complice alejandose de la ventana.

-¡ESPEREN! - exijio el rubio pero ya era tarde - ¡MALDICION ,TAN CERCA Y NO OBTUVIMOS NADA! - grito furiozo pateando el cadaver de Nelson.

-Calmate Kenny - le dijo el Human Kite tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Si, lo importanta es que salvamos a las personas - trato de animarlo Tooshwel.

-Es que no entienden , mietras esos idiotas esten libres seguiran tramando sus planes para lastimar a las personas y tratar de traer a Cthulu - se lamento el rubio poniendose una mano en la cara.

-Ya encontraremos la forma de detenerlos - dijo Tupperware.

¡TIMMY! - apoyo Iron Meiden.

-Esta bien , vamonos - dijo ya calmado el rubio dirijiendose a la salida principal del edificio con sus amigos , en donde los esperaban el publico, la policia y los reporteros.

-¿como salvaron a las personas? - gritan algunos - ¿que querian los cultistas? - gritaron otros .

-Yo creo que mejor me voy Mysterion - dijo el Profesor Caos para luego irse antes de que la policia notara su presencia.

- No hay necesidad de dar las gracias ciudadanos - dijo el Coon al publico -solamente compren las camisetas del Coon por 9,45 dollares -dijo sacando una bolsa de su espalda a lo que las personas se amontonaban para tratar de conseguir una.

-Este no es el momento Coon - dijo Tooshwel agarrandose el puente de la nariz pero de repente aparecio Wendy con sus amigas.

-¿Como supiste mi nombre?- le pregunto la pelinegra.

-Bu-bueno este...¿quien no a escuchado alguna vez el nombre de la presidenta estudiantil?- trato de enmendar las cosas el pelinegro.

-¿Y tu como supiste el mio? - le pregunto Bebe a Mosquito.

-No hay tiempo de responder a sus preguntas, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer - interrumpio Mysterion , para luego irse con sus amigos al "Coon movil" para luego dirijirse a la base a pensar en lo ocurrido esa noche.

-Son tan misteriosos y guapos en sus trajes - suspiro con aire de enamorada Bebe a lo que las otras chicas asintieron exepto Wendy que seguia con su semblante de intriga.

-"Creo que ya lo eh visto en alguna parte" - penso la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto en la base secreta de los cultistas..

-No podemos seguir matando a los miembros que traten de hablar - dijo el señor M.

-Lose pero no teniamos mas opcion - dijo el señor T - pero no entiendo porque no matamos a los otros chicos y no aprobechamos en capturar a nuestros dos objetivos principales - termino de decir.

-Recuerda que aun no es el momento oportuno - le recordo el señor M -ademas nesecitamos que el joven Stouch se una a nuestra causa y no parece querer ayudarnos -le termino de decir.

-No te preocupes , ya sabes que solo hay que meterle presion y el nos ayudara por su propia voluntad - termino de decir el señor T con una sonrisa macabra.

**fin del capitulo**

**Hasta aqui por hoy , si se preguntaran como el señor T conbencera a Butters de que se una a su causa ,lo veran en el proximo capitulo , aunque no sera de una manera muy bonita.**


	12. Chapter 12

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Hola damas y caballeros aqui esta un capitulo que podria dar un giro en los acontesimientsos en la historia y que el resultado tal vez no les guste a algunas personas, pero bueno ya saben que ni south park ni sus personajes me pertenecen , pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO DOCE: UN CORAZON ROTO PUEDE LLEVAR A LA LOCURA**

Mysterion y sus amigos llegaron a su base despues de lo susedido en el centro comercial hay ya habia llegado Butters quien los esperaba junto con Ike.

-¿Que paso chicos? - pregunto el canadiense ya que este no confiaba 100% en lo que Caos le dijera.

-La misma mierda de la vez pasada, salvamos a las personas, tratamos de interrogar a uno de esos cultistas que termino muerto de un disparo en la cabeza- le explico el Coon como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo mientras se quitaba su antifaz y nariz de mapache.

-Y resulto que no era cualquier cultista sino que era Nelson el amigo de mi papá - termino de explicar Tooshwel mientras se quitaba sus gafas y el casco.

-Tambien nos encontramos con sus lideres ,el seño , pero se escaparon-dijo Mysterion mientras se quitaba su capucha y su mascara.

-Bueno ellos me dieron este numero cuando se me aparecieron de repente esa noche - dijo el Profesor Caos mientras se quitaba su casco y sacaba el papel que le entragaron el señor T y M.

-Ike mira si este papel tiene huellas dijitales como las que aparecen en las bases de datos de los ciudadanos o en los registros policiacos - le ordeno Mysterion entregandole el papel que tena Caos.

-Entendido -le dijo Ike.

¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para investigar esto? - le dijo el Human Kite mientras se quitaba sus gafas de aviador.

-¡Maldicion! este no es el momento de estar quejandose - dijo molesto Mysterion al mismo tiempo que golpeba la mesa redonda con su puño -¿que no se dan cuenta que los cultistas ya saben de nuestra identidad y que podrian tramar hacer algo? - dijo aun conservando un tono molesto.

-Calmate porfavor Kenny - dijo Stan dejando a un lado los nombres de heroes - estamos muy cansados ahora y mañana tenemos que ir a la preparatoria - trato de razonar con el rubio.

-Pero ...-trato de contradecir pero lo interrumpieron.

-El tiene razon, tenemos que descansar - apoyo Token mientras se quitaba su disfras.

-Yo tambien pienso igual - dijo Clyde sin su mascara.

-¡Timmy! - dijo Iron Meiden mietras lo ayudaban a quitar su armadura.

-Cierto, ademas tienes que tratar de relajarte - dijo Kyle.

-...Esta bien, seguiremos mañana ¿entendido? - dijo Kenny despues de pensarlo un momento.

-Entendido -dijeron sus amigos al mismo tiempo, luego se fueron a sus respectibas casa.

Kenny al estar en su cuarto se tiro en su cama a tratar de pensar en lo ocurrido, pero despues de un rato quedo dormido y comenzo a tener de nuevo una pesadilla..

-...Alejate de mi...maldito...-murmuro entre sueños.

-"Esa no es manera de hablarle al futuro gobernador del mundo..." - dijo en tono molesto la voz siniestra de la sombra haciedo eco.

- Se que tu eres el monstruo Cthulu... y que tus seguidores tratan de traerte a este mundo, ...pero yo y mis amigos encontraremos la forma de detenerlos - le espeto desafiante el rubio.

-"Que equivocado estas, si tu seras la pieza fundamental de mi regreso...- le dijo la sombra para luego tratar de deborarlo.

-¡NOOOOO! - grito desesperadamente al despertarse como la ultima vez.

-¡KENNY! ,¿¡TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN!? - pregunto asustada Karen al entrar el cuarto de su hermano.

-Si-si Karen estoy bien - le dijo el rubio tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?- le pregunto asercandose a su hermano.

-Si, pero mejor tratemos de dormir y ...- trato de decir Kenny pero fue interrumpido.

-¡CIERREN ESA PUTA BOCA! - les grito molesto su padre.

-Bueno, mejor durmamos - dijo el rubio mientras el y su hermana dormian juntos.

Era el quinto dia de clases en la preparatoria de south park en donde Kenny y sus amigos estaban ya en la cafeteria en donde los otros chicos y chicas hablaban de lo que aparecio en las noticas sobre lo del centro comercial.

-¿Escucharon lo de ayer? - decian algunos.

-¿Supiste que mataron a un cultista ayer? - decian otros, y a asi se hacian las preguntas de un lado a otro , pero para Kenny y sus amigos esa era una situacion preocupante ya que en cualquier momento los cultistas podrian revelar sus identidades secretas.

-¿Que creen que es-es-esten tramando esos en-en-encapuchados , chicos? -les pregunto Jimmy a los otros ocupantes de la mesa.

-De seguro no tienen nada mejor que hacer -respondio desinteasadamente Craig.

-Espero que la Liga Extrema de Heroes puedan detenerlos a tiempo -comento Kevin.

-Yo tambien lo-lo-lo espero ¡GAH! - comento Tweek mientras le daba un tic en el ojo derecho.

-¿Un grupo de personas con disfraces de payasos ,tratando de defender la cuidad?, estoy seguro de que estamos a salvo- dijo sarcasticamente Craig ganandose una disimulada mirada de odio por parte de los mienbros de la liga.

Ya se acabaron las clases y Stan con los chicos se preparaban para irse a sus casas pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Hey Stan - le saludo Wendy.

-¿Si Wendy? - le pregonto el pelinegro.

-Me preguntaba si ¿querias dar un paseo al lago Stark hoy en la noche? - le pregunto la chica sonriendo

-Me encantaria,Pero...-se detuvo a pensar en que tenia reunion en la base a esas horas -...tengo practica esta noche junto con el equipo de futbooll a esa horas - le mintio a su novia.

-Oh bueno...sera para la proxima ¿esta bien? -dijo con un poco de desilucion la pelinegra.

-Esta bien, sera para la proxima - le respondio su novio para luego besarla.

Antes de que los chicos de la liga se fueran a sus hogares Kenny los detuvo.

-¿Que pasa pobreton?, tengo algo de prisa en acompañar a Patty a su casa- se quejo Cartman.

-Y yo tengo que recoger a Lexus en Hooters y llevarla a cenar para celebrar nuestro segundo aniversario de relacion- dijo Butters frotandose los nudillos.

-Escuchen chicos tenemos que estar pendientes y vigilar a los que nos rodean en especial de nuestros seres queridos - les dijo Kenny.

-¿Por que?- pregunto Kyle.

-Porque si el culto sabe todo hacerca de nosotros entonces trataran de hacerles daño a las personas que mas apreciamos y por eso no podemos mantener la guardia baja ¿entendido?- les dijo al resto.

-Entendido- dijeron todos al unisomo para luego irse.

Antes de ir a Hooters , Butters se detubo en una tienda para comprar un osito de peluche como regalo para Lexus ,estaba tan emocionado que por un momento se le olvido el tema del culto. al llegar al estacionamiento se estaciono y se dirijio a la entrada de Hooters con una gran sonrisa y el osito en sus manos, pero al atravesar la entrada su sonrisa desaparecio enseguida por lo que esta viendo...

-No...no puede ser ...- dijo al mismo tiempo que soltaba al osito y unas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos ya que en frente de el estaba su novia siendo besada por un sujeto que tenia un gorro que le cubria todo el cabello y usaba grandes gafas oscuras y la tenia abrazada fuertemente de la cintura mientras Lexus tenia sus manos en los hombros del tipo pero esta se dio cuenta de la presensia de su novio y trato de explicar las cosas.

-Ca-ca-cariño esto no es lo que crees que es...-dijo ella al separarce del abrazo del tipo.

-¡NO! esto es justo lo que creo que parece...- dicho esto se largo del lugar aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡BUTTERS ESPERA! - grito ella con lagrimas en los ojos pero no pudo detenerlo , mientras tanto el sujeto que la besaba se le formo una sonrisa maliciosa antes de retirarse.

Mientras tanto en la recidencia Stouch los padres de Butters se encontraban en sus respectivos trabajos mientras el rubio estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas y de histeria literalmenta hablando.

-¡¿POR QUE?¿PORQUE?¿POR QUE TENIA QUE PASAR ESTO?! - grito mientras golpeaba con furia y tristeza una pared de su cuarto sacandose sangre de los puños.

-"Te dije que esto susederia tarde o temprano" - le reprocho la voz gutoral en su cabeza.

-¡MALDITA SEA ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA QUE EMPIECES! - grito desesperado mientras se sujetaba fuertemente los costados de su cabeza con sus manos.

-"¡NO! ahora tu me vas a escuchar , te dije en muchas ocasiones en el pasado que tratar de ser buena persona y tratar de ser buen novio o buen amigo no te traeria nada bueno y mira las consecuencias"- le espeto la voz en su cabeza.

-¡CALLATE,CALLATE,CALLATE,CALLATE! - grito aun mas deseperado que antes.

-"¡NO VOY A CALLARME , PORQUE SABES QUE YO TENGO RAZON!"- grito la voz

-¡BASTA PORFAVOR BASTA! -siguio gritandose a si mismo.

-"Dime ¿cuantas veces en el pasado no as tratado de hacer el bien,eh? y ¿cuantas veses Dios o el destino o este maldito mundo te a agradecido con solamente maltratos y sufrimiento?¡DIME! -le exijio la voz

-Pe-pe-pero...- trato de el decir el rubio pero fue interrumpido.

-"¡PERO NADA! esta no es la primera vez que susede esto y no solamente ella ¿acaso se te olvido cuando salvaste a imaginacionlandia y que obtuviste ? nada ,solamente un castigo de tus estupidos padres ¿acaso no recuerdas cundo te obligaron a disfrazarte de niña para ayudar a los chicos y que obtuviste? nada, solamente terminaste encadenado en el sotano durante una semana, ahora trataste de ser buen novio durante estos ultimos años y trataste de ayudar a los heroes ¿y que obtuviste? nada, solamente sufrimiento como siempre pasa cuando tratas de hacer las cosas bien - le reprocho la voz gutoral.

-¿En-en-entonces que debo hacer? - se pregunto asi mismo con duda.

-¡HACER QUE ESTE MUNDO SUFRA COMO TE HAN ECHO SUFRIR A LO LARGO DE TU VIDA!- le respondio la voz para luego soltar una carcajada mientras afuera se formaba una tormenta

-Tal vez...tal vez tengas razon - empezo a flaquear Butters mientras se le secaban las lagirmas.

-¡CLARO QUE TENGO RAZON! - afirmo el otro.

-Es cierto en muchas ocasiones eh tratado de ser buena persona y eh tratado de ayudar a las personas pero este maldito mundo y sus habitantes solamente me an pisoteado como basura - se dijo a si mismo mientras su mirada cambiaba a una de inimaginable maldad.

-Claro que es cierto ¿entonces ya sabes que hacer? -le pregunto el otro mientras en su cara se formaba una risa maligna.

-Claro que se que hacer...¡VOY A TRATAR DE TRAER A ESTE MUNDO EL CAOS Y LA RUINA CON LA AYUDA DEL MONSTRUO CTHULU! -termino de exclamar con una carcajada(ND:al estilo monstruo de la pelicula depredador) mientras empezaban a caer rayos y escucharse truenos cerca de la casa.

-¡ESA ES LA ACTITUD! -felicito el otro -¿entonces que esperamos? -termino de preguntar.

- Solamente tengo que hacer una llamada ...-le respondio el rubio para luego cojer el telefono y usando su gran memoria marcar el numero que le dieron los encapuchados.

-¿Diga? -dijeron del otro lado de la linea.

-Acepto su oferta -dijo Butters con voz ronca, marcondo asi su destino y probablemente el destino de toda la humanidad.

fin del capitulo

**TARAM TARAM (musica dramatica ) espero que no se hallan molestado por lo que le hice a Butters , pero les aseguro que el y los otros protagonistas tendran su final feliz y se responderan todas las interrogantes.(aun nadie a descubierto quien es el señor T).**


	13. Chapter 13

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores , aqui va otro capitulo , ya saben que south park y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO TRECE: EL PORTAL PARA LA DECTRUCCION **

**KENNY POV:**

Despues de decirle a los chicos que mantubieran la guardia en alto y que mantubieran un ojo abierto sobre los que los rodean ,fuy a busar a Karen en su salon para irnos agarrados de la mano para que ella no se separara de mi y no le pasara alguna desgracia.

-¿Vamos a comprar un helado Kenny? - me pregunto ella con una gran sonrisa.

-No Karen, hoy no podemos ,ademas parece que se va a formar una tormenta -dije dandome cuenta que las nubes se estaban oscureciendo y pensando que lo mejor era llegar lo mas rapido a casa.

-Esta bien -dijo ella aparentando un puchero.

Al llegar a casa se escuchaba lo mismo de siempre...

-¡PEDAZO DE INUTIL! - grito la voz de mi mamá.

-¡MALDITA PENDEJA! - grito la voz de mi papá.

-Oh Kenny... ¿cuanto tiempo mas vamos a tener que soportar esto? - pregunto asustada Karen mientras me abrazaba fuertemente por atras.

-No te preocupes, algun diá encontraremos la solucion a estos problemas - le respondi no muy seguro si le decia la verdad.

Al entrar vimos los platos y botellas volar de un lado a otro , me di cuenta que Kevin no estaba en casa probablemente estaba tratando de conquistarse a Shelly Marsh la hermana mayor de mi amigo Stan, que es lo siempre hace cuando no estaba tirado en el sofa haciendo nada.

Despues de dejar a Karen en su habitacion y asegurarme de que no tubiera huecos para que no se filtrara el agua de la tormenta que se avecinaba , me dispuse a irme pero ella me detubo diciendo:

-Algunas veces deseo que mi antiguo angel de la guarda volviera aqui y me sacara a mi y a ti de este lugar y nos llevara a vivir a un lugar mejor - dijo para despues sacar las tareas que le dejaron en la clase.

-No te preocupes, de seguro que en donde quiera que este, estara pensando en la forma de como ayudarnos en nuestra situacion - trate de reconfortarla.

-Eso seria tan grandioso - dijo ella antes de que yo saliera de su habitacion.

Me tire en el sofa despues de esquivar las botellas y los platos voladores y me puse a mirar la televisión en donde estaban mostrando una carrera de mi deporte favorito:el nascar, que aun despues de tantos años aun me gustaba y soñaba con ser algun diá un conductor famoso . trataba de no pensar durante unos momentos sobre el tema del culto y trate de enfocarme en la television pero la pelea de mis padres no me dejaba concentrar y tube que ir a mi cuarto a ver alguna de mis revistas de playboy tratando de pasar el rato.

Ya era de noche y la tormenta ya se había calmado y mis padres ya habian dejado de pelear probablemente debido a que estaban pasados de copas , me dispuse a irme a la reunion en la base pero sorpresibamente Karen estaba despierta y me pregunto:

-¿A donde vas Kenny? - dijo mientras se sobava el ojo izquierdo.

-Voy a hacer un trabajo escolar con unos amigos - le respondi -¿pero que hacer despierta a estas horas? - termine de preguntarle.

-Es que tube una pesadilla - me dijo mientras la acompañaba a su cuarto.

-¿Asi, de que? - le pregunte mientras la arrecostaba en su cama.

-...Es que eh...soñe que unos encapuchados te ponian en una maquina y ...te usaban para abrir una especie de portal o algo asi- me respondio mientras la arropaba, pero cuando lo dijo hizo que la sangre se me helara.

-Es-es-es-este no te preocupes de seguro solamente fue un mal sueño nada mas- dije tratando de sonar lo mas razonable posible.

-Esta bien...-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos - ...hasta mañana Kenny- termino de decirme.

-Hasta mañana Karen -le dije mientras la besaba en la frente y se quedo dormida.

Mientras me dirijia a la base no pude evitar pensar seriamente sobre lo que dijo Karen sobre su pesadilla y no pude darme cuenta que no era solamente un sueño de mal gusto sino que tal vez tubo una especie de vision sobre algun futuro cercano y que podria estar relacionado conmigo y tal vez con los que me rodean.

Al llegar a la base ya estaban todos mis amigos presentes exepto Butters.

-Que bueno que estan aqui chicos - les salude -¿pero donde esta Butters? - termine preguntando.

-No lo se no a respondido a ninguna de mis llamadas - respondio Stan.

-Ni las mias - dijo Kyle -

-Tampoco a mi - dijo Cartman.

-Espero que no le halla pasado nada - comento Token.

-De seguro debe estar pasando el rato con su noviecita Lexus - comento Clyde en forma bromista sacandole una risita a Ike.

-No tenemos tiempo de estar esperandolo o haciendo bromas - dije seriamente - tenemos que averiguar que es lo que traman los cultistas y evitar que se salgan con la suya -termine de decir conservando mi semblante serio.

-Esta bien, lo siento - se disculpo Clyde.

-Yo tambien - dijo Ike.

-Si , como sea - le reste importancia a sus disculpas - ¿que han averiguado algo nuevo entonces ?- termine preguntando a todos.

-Nada nuevo asta donde yo se ,pero mi papá, mi mamá y yo tenemos que ir al fueral de Nelson en unos diás - dijo Stan.

-Entonces manten el ojo abierto en caso de que se presente algun indicio del culto - le dije a Stan - y tu Ike ¿as averiguado a quien le pertenece las hullas del numero que le dieron a Butters? - termine preguntando.

-El papel con el numero no tenia huellas digitales -me respondio.

-Maldicion - susurre -¿entonces no as averiguado algo aserca del chico gotico de tu salon? - le termie preguntando.

-Nada nuevo Georgie ,ya que el esta igual de distante con las demas personas incluso esta distante con sus amigos goticos - me respondio Ike.

-Entonces manten un ojo ensima de el - le dije a lo que Ike asintio con la cabeza -... tambien creo que el culto tiene sus ojos fijos en mi -dije despues de pensarlo un momento al recordar lo que me dijo Karen y me di cuenta que los chicos me miraban sorprendido.

-¿Como lo sabes? - me pregunto Stan.

-Es que mi hermana me dijo que en una pesadilla que tubo ,los cultistas me tenian y me ponian en alguna especie de maquina, para abrir un portal -le respondi.

-¿Estas seguro que esa pesadilla que tubo tu hermana puede ser considerada una pista? - me pregunto Kyle tratando de ser razonable.

-Esto es South Park cualquier pista puede ser de utilidad incluso las menos probables - le justifique.

-Tienes razon - me dijo Cartman.

-Entonces vamos a tener un ojo sobre ti para que no te pase nada Kenny -dijo Stan apoyandome mientras que los otros estubieron de acuerdo.

-Gracias chicos - les agradeci para luego seguir hablando del porque Butters no vino , de posibles sospechosos y otras cosas , pero no pude evitar sentir en el fondo de mi corazón que lo que soño Karen no solamente fue un sueño y que podria traer grandes consecuencias mas adelante.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV**

Mientras los heroes estaban en su reunion, Butters o mejor dicho el Profesor Caos se encontraba en marcha en su Harley rumbo asia la estructura aparentemente abandonada que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo en donde le habian citado por telefono y al llegar a su destino no vio a nadie.

-¿Donde carajos estan estos idiotas? -se pregunto con voz ronca a el mismo.

-"Esperemos que no sea una trampa por parte de ellos " -le dijo la parte malvada de el con su tipica voz gutoral.

-Bienvenido seas Profesor Caos - le saludo derepente el señor M mientras es acompañado por el señor T y unos ecapuchados que salian de la estructura.

-Crei que solamente me querian tomar el pelo - espeto Caos mirandolos fijamente sin ninguna expresion en su rostro.

-De ninguna manera, pase porfavor - dijo el señor T indicandole que entrara a la estructura.

Caos les siguio con la guardia en alto entrando a un elevador subterraneo que lo llevo a el y a los encapuchados a la base oculta que resulto ser mucho mas gigantesca de lo que Caos se ubiera imaginado.

-Ponte comodo - le dijo el señor M indicandole que se sentara en una silla.

-Asi estoy bien gracias - les dijo con voz ronca quedando en pie con sus brazos cruzados.

-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo - dijo el señor T - necesitamos de tu ayuda para cumplir con nuestros objetivos y traer a este mundo a nuestro señor Cthulu - termino de decir.

-¿Y cuales son sus objetivos y como pretenden traer a Cthulu a este mundo? - pregunto si rodeos Caos.

-Nuestros objetivos son unos amigos tuyos y para traer a nuestro señor estamos construyendo esto... le respondio el señor M haciendo una seña de que lo siguiera asia una gran puerta que al abrirla revelava una gigantesca area de construccion en donde varios encapuchados se encontraban trabajando en un gigantesco portal muy parecido a el de imaginacionlandia solo que era cientos de veces mas grande y se notaba a medio construir.

-Impresionante - dijo Caos sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-Necesitamos que nos ayudes a conseguir algunas cosas y fondos para poder terminar la construccion del portal - le dijo el señor T.

-¿Me estan pidiendo que sea el que les haga el trabajo sucio? - dijo Caos con molestia en su ya ronca voz.

-Al contrario, te estamos pidiendo que cuando nos ayudes a conseguir lo necesario te encargues luego de distraer a la liga por nosotros para que asi no nos interrumpan -explico calmadamente el señor M.

-Y si lo logramos podras gobernar y causar todo el caos que quieras al lado nuestro y del gran Cthulu - termino de decir el señor T.

-Me gusta esa parte de la oferta- dijo Caos con una gran sonrisa maligna - pero primero necesito saber quienes son unstedes - termino diciendole a los lideres del culto.

-Estabien como digas - dijo el señor M para luego quitarse a capucha y la mascara.

-Ummm nunca te eh visto en mi vida - dijo Caos al verlo durante unos segundos - y ahora tu - dijo refiriendose al señor T.

-Con mucho gusto - le dijo para luego quitarse la capucha y la mascara.

-No puede ser ... tu eres...- dijo Caos sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-El mismo que viste y calza , pero solamente dime señor T - le pidio.

-Como quieras , entonces ¿cuando comenzamos ? - pregunto luego de salir de su asombro.

-Pronto te diremos cuando comenzar - le dijo el señor M.

-Muy bien, pero cuando comience necesritare la ayuda de mi asistente- dijo Caos refirendose a Doguie.

-Como quieras, entoces ¿trato hecho? - pregunto el señor T extendiendo su mano derecha

-Hecho - le contesto Caos con voz ronca estrechando la mano dando inicio a una union que marcara el inicio de grandes desgracias.

fin del capitulo

**Hasta hoy , espero que les alla ustado el capitulo y me gustaria que me dejaran mas reviews si no es mucha molestia ;D ( solamente una persona a descubierto la identidad del señor T ).**


	14. Chapter 14

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros aqui va otro capitulo de esta historia y recuerden que south park y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CATORCE: CAMBIO DE APTITUD Y GRANDES PREOCUPACIONES**

Era ya el sexto diá de clases el fin de semana ya habia pasado, Kenny y sus amigos no habian encontrado ninguna pista sobre el culto y no sabian nada de Butters. se encontraban en los pasillos de la escuela preparandose para entrar a clases pero Kenny detubo a Stan preguntandole:

-¿Encontraste algo raro en el funeral de Nelson el fin de semana? .

-Nada raro, solamente estaban los compañeros de trabajo de Nelson incluyendo a mi papá y no aparecieron ningun familiar ni nada por el estilo - le respondio el pelinegro.

-Maldicion, parece que esos cultistas no se toman la molestia de ver a sus compañeros muertos en los funerales - exclamo decepsionado el rubio.

-Oh tal vez sabian que yo estaria hay presente y por eso no tomaron ningun riesgo - comento Stan.

-Si.. tal vez sea por eso o por...- Kenny no pudo seguir hablando porque algo lo distrajo.

-¿Que pasa Kenny? -pregunto Stan para luego seguir la mirada del rubio sorprendiendose con lo que vio.

Caminando por los pasillos se encontraba Butters, pero no el mismo de siempre sino con una chaqueta de cuero negra con capucha, con jeans grises con rotos en algunos lados, con guantes negros sin dedos, con botas negras, con una expresion en su cara que estaba muy lejos de ser la expresion alegre que siempre le caracterizaba y con una mirada que parecia no demostrar emocion alguna.

-¿Butters? - pregunto sorprendiodo Stan.

-¿Que carajos le paso? - pregunto igual de sorprendido el Kenny.

-No se, pero vamos a ver - dijo el pelinegro pera ver que le pasaba el rubio seguido por Kenny.

-¿Que te paso Butters? - pregunto el rubio cenizo, el otro solamente se limitaba a buscar y sacar cosas de su casillero sin siquiera mirarlos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto Stan poniendole una mano en el hombro, haciendo que este se girara y los viera sin ninguna emocion en su mirada.

-¿Que quieren? -les pregunto con voz profunda sorprendiendos a los dos.

-Solo queriamos saber si te paso algo porque no te vimos en todo el fin de semana - le respondio Stan.

-Estoy bien no se preocupen - les respondio sin cambiar su expresion ni su tono de voz.

-¿Por que no fuiste a la reunion del viernes? - le pregunto Kenny pensando que le pudo haber pasado algo.

-Estaba ocupado, no es nada importante - le respondio para luego tratar irse al salon de clases.

-¿Seguro? - le siguio preguntando Kenny poniendo una mano sobre el hombro.

-Si seguro, ahora sueltame - dicho esto se quito con brusquedad la mano y se retiro, mientras tanto Kenny se dio cuenta que la mirada que tenia el rubio estaba lejos de ser la misma mirada vondadosa y honesta que siempre tenia e incluso se dio cuenta de que era mas frivola de lo que nunca fue ni siquiera en sus peores momentos de crisis mentales.

-¿Que carajos le habra pasado? -pregunto Stan.

-No lo se, pero esto me esta dando mala espina -le contesto el rubio para despues entrar a clases.

Estando ya en el salon de clases los chicos y las chicas no pudieron evitar ver el cambio de apariencia de Butters y algunos cuantos decian que era una forma de revelarce contra sus padres o que pasaba por algun momento dificil y algunos decian que se habia unido a alguna pandilla o banda criminal , esto ultimo era lo que mas preucupaba a Kenny y a los demas miembros de la liga.

Ya se habian acabado las clases y casi todos los estudiantes se habian ido a sus clases, pero Kenny les habia informado a sus compañeros que tendrian reunion esa noche gandose una queja por parte de Cartman e incluso quejas de los demas miembros ya que esta seria la cuarta o quinta reunion consecutiba y tenian que dejar a un lado sus propios asuntos personales.

-...Entonces no vas a poder salir conmigo hoy en la noche tampoco - dijo Wendy sin poder ocultar su tristesa.

-Lo siento, pero los entrenamientos en el equipo de futboll son cada vez mas rigurosos - ttermino de decirle Stan.

-Espero que algun diá se termine esa locura - le dice su novia.

-Eso espero yo tambien...-dijo Stan refiriendose en el asunto del culto.

Los ultimos estudiantes que quedaban eran Kenny esperando a que saliera su hermana y otros alumnos que estaban hablando entre si incluso Butters que ya estaba a punto de irse en su Harley pero alguien le llamo...

-¡BUTTERS! - grito una voz femenina , el aludido se volteo y puso una cara de total desprecio ante la persona que lo llamo.

-¿Que carajos quieres? - pregunto secamente.

-Bu-bu-butters po-po-porfavor escuchame - le decia Lexus con la respiracion entre cortada por haber corrido hasta la preparatoria.

-No tengo porque escucharte - dicho esto dio media vuelta con intencion de irse pero de repente sintio un abrazo por la espalda.

-Porfavor cariño escuchame... - decia la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos -...yo no queria besar a ese tipo, el aparecio de repente y me obligo a besarle y yo trate de apartarlo pero no podia, tienes que creerme porfavor... - decia ella aun abrazandolo fuertemente por la espalda.

-Sueltame...ahora... - decia el rubio perdiendo la paciecia.

-Porfavor no me hagas esto, aun te amo...-decia la chica sin dejar de llorar.

-¡TE DIJE QUE ME SUELTES! -grito el rubio apartandola bruscamente haciendo que ella cayera contra el suelo llamando la atencion de los pocos estudiantes que estaban presentes incluyendo a Kenny - ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME HABLES NUNCA MAS ¿OISTE? NUNCAAAA! - termino de gritar el rubio para luego subirse en su Harley y marcrharse.

-"Bien hecho Butters, bien hecho , no hay que dejar nadie vuelva a tratar de jodernos" - le dijo su parte maligna con su voz gutoral mientras andaban por la carretera.

Mientras tanto Kenny y los pocos estudiantes que vieron lo susedido estaban sorprendidos por lo que acaban de ver y el rubio se hacerco preucupado a la chica que estaba tirada todabia en el piso con inmensas lagrimas que no paraban de fluir.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto ayudandole a pararce.

-...- la chica solamente respondio negando con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? - le siguio preguntando el rubio.

-No gra-gra-gracias no es necesario -dijo tratando inutilmente de secarse las lagrimas.

-¿Que fue lo que paso entre ustedes? - quiso saber.

-Yo ya-ya-ya no quiero se-se-seguir hablando de esto - dijo ella tratando de hablar inutilmente de forma clara.

-Esta bien como digas - le dijo compresivamente Kenny para que luego ella se fuera a pasos lentos aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto"- penso Kenny temiendo que lo susedido con Lexus pudiera afectar emocional o mentalmente a Butters de tal manera que terminara por cometer alguna locura o algo mucho peor.

-¡Hey Kenny! - saludo Karen al salir de su salon , pero al ver que estaba distraido le pregunto jalandole del brazo-¿estas bien Kenny?.

-¿Eh?...si estoy bien no te preocupes - le repondio tras salir de sus pensamientos.

-Ummm ,como digas , pero escucha ¡Ike me invito a salir con el,el fin de semana que viene! - le dijo emocionada su hermana.

-¡Que bien Karen! - dijo alegre su hermano olvidando por un momento el tema de Butters y de Lexus.

-Que suertuda - comento Ruby quien pasaba por hay y la escucho.

-¿Envidia? - le dijo Karen con una gran sonrisa a lo que su amiga le respondio con la tipica seña del dedo medio como la que hace su hermano Craig.

-Bueno ya vamonos Karen - le dijo su hermano mientras los dos se iban caminando a su casa.

Mientras tanto, Butters ya habia llegado a un callejon para esperar a alguien.

-Hola Butters ¿para que me pediste que viniera aqui? - pregunto Doguie aparentando inocensia.

-Al fin llegas -le respodio el rubio con voz profunda- nesecito preguntarte algo - le termino de decir.

-¿De que se trata? - le pregunto el pelirojo.

-¿Te interesaria tratar de traer el caos y la ruina ah este mundo?- le pregunto el rubio sin rodeos.

-¿De que estas hablando? - le pregunto Doguie aparentemente sorprendido.

-¿Has escuchado las notcias sobre los cultistas? - le siguio preguntando el rubio a lo que el pelirojo asintio con la cabeza - pues voy a trabajar con ellos para traer a este mundo al monstruo Cthulu - termino diciendole.

-¿Que cosa? - le pregunto con cara de sorpresa el pelirojo.

-Lo que escuchaste, voy a ayudarlos asi que necesito de tu ayuda para lograrlo, entonces ¿que dices? - le termino preguntando mirandolo seriamente.

-...Esta bien te ayudare a lograrlo - le respondio despues de aparentar pensarlo un rato.

-Perfecto, te avisare cuando vallamos a comenzar, espero que no me decepciones. - dicho esto el rubio se fue.

-Parece que el seño si lograron encontrar la manera de convencerte - se dijo asi mismo el pelirojo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ya era de noche y los heroes se encontraban en la reunion en su base.

-¿No an descubierto nada nuevo? - pregunto Kenny al resto de los heroes a lo que el resto negaron al mismo tiempo - carajo - termino diciendo el rubio.

-Y hablando de cosas nuevas ¿que creen que le abra pasado a Butters? - pregunto Kyle.

-¿Que quieres decir? - pregunto confundido Ike .

-Es que tu no lo viste hoy en la escuela porque el no fue a comer a la cafeteria, pero el resto de nosotros nos dimos cuenta de un gran cambio en el mientras estabamos en clases - le explico Kyle a su hermano.

-¿Creen que este pasando por alguno de sus transtornos de personalidad? - pregunto Token al resto de los muchachos.

-Es lo mas probable, pero... creo que esta vez es mucho mas grave que en otras ocasiones- termino diciendo Kenny.

-¿Como sabes que es mas grave que en otras ocasiones? - pregunto Clyde.

-Es que la mirada que tenia el hoy...es mucho mas terrible que en otras ocasines y no solamente eso sino que tambien cuando casi no habia nadie en la escuela despues de la hora de la salida, el mando al carajo a su novia sin importarle que ella le estubiera suplicando con lagrimas - explico el rubio haciendo que el resto se sorprendiera.

-No puedo creerlo - dijo Stan.

-Ni yo -dijo Kyle.

-Con esa aptitud no creo que podamos seguir confiando en el - comento Clyde.

-¡Timmy! - apoyo Timmy.

-De seguro se le pasara despues de algun buen rato como siempre sucede -contraresto Cartman.

-Espero que se asi ...porque de lo contrario tal vez podria causar peores desgracias de las que a hecho en el pasado- termino de decir el rubio con tono de preucupasion al recordar lo que le dijo Dios.

-¿Entoces no vamos a incluirlo en las proximas reuniones? - pregunto Kyle.

-...Por el momento no - dijo despues de un momento de pensarlo - pero vamos a estar vigilandolo y a esperar a ver si vuelve a la normalidad ¿entendido? -termino preuntando el rubio.

-Entendido - respondieron sus compañeros al unisomo.

Mientras tanto en la base secreta de los cultistas se econtraban reunidos en una mesa el seño juntos con el Profesor Caos alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda.

-¿Que es lo que quieren que haga? - les pregunto sin rodeos el rubio con voz ronca.

-Necesitamos que nos consigas esto...-dijo el señor M pasandole una fotografia.

-¿Que es esto? - preunto Caos refiriedose al libro en la fotografia.

-Es el Necronomicon que esta en el museo de Denver - le respondio el señor T.

-¿El Necronomicon? - pregunto sin saber de que se trataba el libro.

-Si, es lo que necesitamos para traer a nuestro señor a este mundo despues de terminar el portal-le explico el señor M.

-¿Cuando quieren que se los consiga? -les pregunto Caos.

-El libro esta en exibicion en el museo hasta pasado mañana -le dijo el señor T.

-Y despues de eso se lo llevaran de exibicion a otro lado -le termino de explicar el señor M -entonces necesitamos que lo robes mañana antes de que se lo lleven ¿podras hacerlo? - termino preguntandole.

-Denlo por hecho- les dijo Caos haciendo que a los dos encapuchados se les forme una enorme sonrisa bajo sus mascaras.

fin del capitulo.

**Hasta aqui por hoy no se esperaban ese comportamiento por parte de Butters ¿cierto? bueno nos vemos en otro capitulo y quiero darle las gracias a tres ciertas personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi historia y dejar reviews ;D (como me gustaria que hubieran mas personas que tambien me dejaran reviews).**


	15. Chapter 15

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Hola gente espero que esten bien hoy , aqui va otro capitulo , ya saben que south park no me pertenece ni sus personajes , pero la historia es mia.**

**CAPITULO QUINCE : DESCUBRIENDO PLANES OCULTOS Y UN CAMBIO DE NOMBRE **

Era el septmo diá de clases y Ike se encontraba rumbo a su salon pensando en la cita que tendria con Karen el fin de semana , pero de repente una voz que salia del armario del conserje llamo su atencion...

-...Que bueno, al fin vamos a conseguir el Necronomicon que tanto queriamos - dijo una voz que el joven canadiense reconocio enseguida y que parecia hablar por celular - despues de tanto esperar lograremos sacarlo del museo de Denver para luego terminar el portal y asi lograr traer a nuestro señor Cthulu - termino diciendo la voz para luego reir y despues colgar.

Ike se escondio detras de un casillero justo antes de que Georgie, el chico gotico, saliera del armario del conserje con una sonrisa que le resultaba imposible de ocultar bajo su maquillaje palido y se dirijia al mismo salon que Ike , este mientras tanto no pudo ocultar su sorpresa por lo que acabava de escuchar y tambien se sintio feliz de poder encontrar informacion que le fuera de gran utilidad a la liga, asi que se dirijio a su salon en donde ya estaban todos sus compañeros y no pudo disimular una mirada de enamorado dirigida a Karen quien hablaba de algun tema con Ruby.

Estando en la cafeteria se encontraban ya reunidos el team Stan y el de Craig reunidos en la misma mesa como de costumbre pero todos los chicos se dieron cuenta de que faltaba Butters quien se encontraba en una mesa distante junto con Doguie.

-¿Que creen que le-le-le haya pa-pa-pasado chicos? -pregunto preucupado Jimmy.

-¡GAH! ¡o Jesucristo! tal vez ese no sea Butters, sino que se trata de un clon creado por el gobierno para espiarnos y despues desidiran raptarnos para obligarnos a trabajar con ellos o sino mataran a nuestra familias ¡eso es demasiada presion! - dijo obviamente Tweek mientras se jalaba algunos mechones de cabello.

-Calma Tweek, de seguro el estara pasando por uno de sus transtornos de personalidad que debes en cuando tiene - le dijo Kevin tratando de calmarlo.

-Kevin tiene razon de seguro se le pasara tarde o temprano - dijo Craig como si se tratara de lo mas normal del mundo.

-Eso es-es-es-es-espero yo tambien y que su ro-ro-rompimiento con Lexus no lo ha-ha-haya afectado de-de-demasiado - le apoya Jimmy.

-Espero que tengas razon Jimmy - dijo preucupado Kenny para luego girar la cabeza hacia atras y mirar al rubio.

Mientras tanto Butters se encontraba pensando en la manera de como robarse el Necronomicon del museo mientras miraba desinteresado su bandeja de comida

-¿Ya has encontrado la manera de como conseguir el libro Butters? -le pregunto Doguie.

-Aun no - le respodio secamente el rubio - y ya te dije que a partir de ahora me llames Leo -le termino diciendo mientras lo miraba fribolamente.

-Es-estabien como digas Bu-Leo - le dijo el pelirojo nervioso por la mirada que le dedico el rubio.

El rubio siguio pensando en la manera de como entrar al museo y robarse el libro hasta que derepente se le ocurrio una idea.

-¿Aun tienes los ratonsitos que usabamos para nuestros antiguos planes? -le pregunto el rubio.

-Si los tengo ¿por que? - le respodio el pelirojo.

-Los usaremos para que entren en las instalaciones de seguridad del museo y las desactiben para que podamos entrar sin ningun prpblema - le explico el rubio demostrando su gran creatividad.

-"Es una exelente idea Leo" - le felicito su parte maligna con su voz gutoral.

-Que buen plan y ¿ha que hora estaremos halla? - le termino preguntando el pelirojo.

-Te recogere en mi Harley y estaremos halla a las once y media de la noche y espero que no tengas alguna excusa y que lleves contigo a los ratoncitos - termino de decir sin cambiar su semblante fribolo.

-Esta bien, como digas - le dijo el pelirojo aun conservando su nerviosismo.

Ya era la hora de la salida y los alumnos se estaban yendo a sus hogares, mientras Wendy se estaba asercando a Craig a preguntarle algo.

-Hey Craig puedo preguntarte algo - le pidio la pelinegra.

-De que se trata- le dijo el pelinegro sin aparentar interes.

-Es que ¿hasta cuando van hacer practicas de futbool en las noches? que yo sepa la directora no a dicho saber del asunto - le explico la pelinegra.

-¿De que estas hablando? nosotros hacemos practicas en las noches - le respondio el pelinegro con un poco de sorpresa en su tono de voz.

-Es que Stan me dijo que el practica junto con el equipo en las noches - le dijo sorprendida la pelinegra y preucupada la pelinegra.

-No se porque te lo dijo, pero de seguro te estara engañando con alguana tipa por hay - le dijo Craig con su semblante insensible caracteristico.

-¿Que...? - dijo ella en aparente estado de shock.

-¡Hey Wendy! vamos a la tienda de zapatos Clyde rapido que estan a mitad de precio - dijo emocionada Bebe mientras la sujetaba de la mano y llevandosela a la tienda mientras la pelinegra apenas capto lo que le dijo mientras aun seguia en sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento de la escuela Butters o mejor dicho Leo se preparaba para irse, pero Kenny le detubo.

-Espera Butters, tengo que decirte algo- le dijo el rubio cenizo al otro.

-¿De que se trata? y dime Leo no Butters - le dijo con voz profunda y sin aparente emocion sorprendiendo a Kenny

-So-solo queria decirte...que si tienes algun problema en tu vida puedes hablar conmigo o con alguno de los chicos cuando quieras y asi te podriamos ayudar - le dijo tratando de ser lo mas comprensible que pudo preucupado por la salud mental del otro rubio.

-Si , si , como sea ya me voy - le dijo el rubio claro sin cambiar su exprsion para luego irse dejando aun mas preucupado al rubio cenizo.

-"El solamente quiere confundirnos no le hagas caso" - le dijo la voz gutoral a Leo mientras iban en la carretera.

Cuando Kenny se disponia a esperar a Karen fuera de su salon pero derepente salio Ike de este acompañandola .

-¡Hola kenny! - saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo al rubio.

-Hola Karen, hola Ike - les devolbio saludo.

-Oye Kenny tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante - le dijo el canadiense con semblante serio indicandole al rubio de que se trataba de algo importante hacerca de la liga.

-Esta bien como digas -dijo kenny entendiendo de que se trataba -eh... Karen adelantate un momento mientras hablo con Ike -termino diciendole a su hermanita.

-Como digas Kenny - le respondio Karen para irse a una esquina para hablar con Ruby durante un momento.

-¿De que se trata Ike? - le pregunto el rubio sin rodeos.

-Creo que el culto va a tratar de robar el Necronomicon que se encuentra en el museo de Denver - le respondio enseguida el canadiense.

-¿Como lo sabes? - pregunto asombrado Kenny.

-Escuche a Georgie hablar por celular con alguien aserca del libro y no solamente eso sino que parece que tambien quieren construir un portal o algo asi - le respondio haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera mucho mas de lo que estaba y confirmando que lo que le conto Karen en su sueño no estaba lejos de la realidad.

-Maldita sea - dijo Kenny en voz baja -gracias por la informacion, entonces tendremos que informarle a los chicos que la reunion de hoy se hara mas temprano ¿te parece bien?- le termino preguntando.

-Como digas - respondio estando de acuerdo Ike para luego retirarse , mientras el rubio se acerco a su hermana.

-Ya tenemos que irnos Karen - le dijo Kenny mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-¿De que habaron tu y Ike? -le pregunto su hermana mientras caminaban.

-De que te cuide mucho en la cita que van a tener el fin de semana - le mintio su hermano.

-No te preocupes puedo cuidarme sola - le respondio Karen aparentando un puchero.

-Si claro, como en esa ocasion cuando teniamos nueve años y ese sujeto con calzonsillos por fuera tubo que salvarte de un chico que te queria quitar el dinero del almuerzo- le recordo descaradamente Ruby mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Es-es-es que en esos tiempos yo era demasiado joven todabia - le dijo Karen trataando de ocultar su verguenza.

-Si como tu digas - le respondio sarcasticamente su amiga para luego irse, mientras Kenny se aguantaba la risa al recordar ese suceso.

-Hey Kare tengo que irme mas temprano hoy de la casa para terminar un trabajo con unos amigos - le dijo el rubio mientras caminaban por la calle.

-...Bueno esta bien, pero espero que algun diá puedas terminar con esos trabajos escolares - le dijo Karen con un poco de desilucion en su voz.

-Eso espero yo tamien , eso espero...- le dijo su hermano refiriendose a sus asuntos como heroe y teniendo en cuenta lo que va a pasar en la noche de ese diá.

Fin del capitulo

**Hasta aqui por hoy , tambien quiero preguntar si en los POVS ¿debo poner el nombre Butters o el nombre Leo? para que asi no se confundan mas adelante, espero que puedan decirmelo antes de que publique ;D.**


	16. Chapter 16

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Hola querido publico , aqui esta otro capitulo de esta historia y ya saben que south park no me pertenece , pero la historia es mia.**

**CAPITULO DIECISEIS : ROBO AL MUSEO Y DEFRAUDANDO LA CONFIANZA**

**KENNY POV :**

Estaba rumbo a la base pero era mas temprano que en otras ocasiones y al llegar estaban ya todos reunidos.

-¿Y ahora por que mierda nos hiciste venir mas temprano pobreton? - me pregunto molesto el culon.

- Mira, lamento haber hecho que cancelaras tus planes con Patty, culo gordo , pero esto es en verdad muy importante - le respondi.

-¿De que se trata ahora? - me pregunto Token.

-El culto tratara de robar el Neronomicon que se encuentra en el museo de Denver hoy - respondio por mi Ike.

-¿Como lo sabes? - le pregunto su hermano Kyle.

-Es que escuche al chico gotico de mi salon hablar de eso hoy en la escuela con alguien por celular- le respodio Ike.

-¿Que haremos entonces? - me pregunto Clyde.

-Ponganse sus trajes, iremos al museo ahora - les ordene a los chicos.

-¿Pero a que hora trataran de robar el libro el museo? -quiso saber Stan.

-No lo se, no escuche a que hora trataran de robar el libro - le respondio Ike.

-Y es por eso que tenemos que ir rapido al museo ahora -les volvi a ordenar a los chicos.

-No enteindo ¿porque quieren robar ese Necromomicon? , si existen muchos mas libros como ese en todo el mundo - pregunto Stan.

-No estoy seguro , pero vamos a averiguarlo cuando lleguemos halla - despues de decir esto los chicos y yo nos emezamos a poner nuestros disfraces de heroes.

-Espero que no terminen por volarle la cabeza a uno de esos cultistas de nuevo - dijo el Coon.

-Y yo espero que no nas la vuelen a nosotros esos tales seño - comento el Human Kite.

-Vamonos, Ike tu ya sabes que hacer - le dije al hermano de Kyle.

-Entendido - me dijo el.

Estando ya dentro del "Coon-movil" le dije al culon del Coon que conduciera mas rapido a lo que el me respondio quejandose de que las multas por conducir por exceso de velocidad estan muy caras.

-Recuerda que somos heroes reconocidos , no van a tratar de multarnos - le dijo Mosquito.

-Si,si , como sea - le respondio el Coon mientras giraba en una esquina - ahora que lo pienso recuerdo que la mirada que tenia el encapuchado del rifle de francotirador , se me hace muy familiar - dijo diciendo despues de un momento.

-A mi tambien se me hace familiar y estoy seguro que es el mismo tipo que me seguia en la furgoneta , y aunque no tenia la mascara puesta no pude reconocerlo porque las ventanas estaban entre abiertas y solo le vi una pequeña porcion de su rostro - le conte al resto.

-¿Sera alguien que ya conocemos? - pregunto Tooshwel.

-No estoy seguro, pero espero que tarde o temprano lleguemos al fondo de esto - les termine de decir a los chicos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del museo del museo nos dimos cuenta de que no tenia las luces ensendidas, entonces nos dividimos en los mismos grupos de antes excepto yo que me encontraba solo, los chicos ya se encontraban en sus posiciones y esperabamos a que aparecieran alguno de los encapuchados.

-"Que aburrimiento" - se quejo por enesima vez el Coon por el comunicador.

- "Carajo Coon, deja de esta quejandote como un pendejo" - le recrimino el Human Kite.

-"¡No me digas pendejo, cometa de mierda!" - exclamo molesto el culon.

-"Eres un grandisimo..." -iba responer el Human Kite , pero yo los interrumpi.

-¡YA CALLENSE MALDITA SEA! - les grite furioso para que dejaran de estar diciendo estupideces.

-"¡EL EMPEZO!" - gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Dejen de estar discutiendo por idioteces y concentrence , por que sino...- no pude terminar de hablar por que de repente una ventana del museo exploto llamando la atencion de todos.

-¿Que carajo ...?- dijo muy sorprendido Mosquito.

-¡MUEVANSE RAPIDO! - les ordene a los chicos mientras ibamos al lugar de la explosion.

-¿Como lograron entrar sin darnos cuenta? - pregunto Tuperware cuando ya estabamos llegando reunidos cerca del lugar de la explosion.

-No estoy seguro pero vamos ah ...- no pude terminar de hablar por que me sorprendi por lo que vi despues...

**FIN DEL KENNY POV**

Antes de que los heroes estubieran en su base esa noche, Butters se preparaba para irse en busca de Doguie, pero la voz de su madre le detubo.

-¿A donde a estas horas Butters? - le pregunto Linda Stouch desde la cosina.

-Voy hacer un trabajo escolar con un amigo - le mintio el rubio tratando de que su voz no suene tan profunda.

-Esta bien cariño, no te demores - le dijo su mamá, para luego seguir con sus que haceres mientras taradeaba una cancion.

-Y ya te dije que no me gusta que uses esa ropa que pareces un pandillero - le dijo su padre Steven para luego seguir leyendo el periodico.

-Esta bien como sea - dijo hastiado el rubio cogiendo su mochila con su disfras del Profesor Caos.

Despues de eso el rubio se estaciono detras de un callejon para ponerse su traje y despues ir rumbo a la casa de Doguie a buscarlo para el robo del museo, se estaciono en el patio trasero de la casa para no levantar sospechas.

-Que bueno que llegas Caos - le dijo el pelirojo con su traje del General Desorden que al igual que los heroes y el de Caos habia cambiado con el paso del tiempo ya que era de metal como los guantes, casco y botas de Caos , tambien tiene puesto un casco metalico parecido a los cascos alemanes de la primera guerra mundial que le cubria su pelo rojo y usaba unos lentes negros con marco de metal que le embolvia alrededor de la cabeza.

-Que bueno que ya estas listo ¿tienes los ratoncitos? - le pregunto con voz ronca.

-Si, aqui estan - dijo Desorden sacando de su mochila una pequeña jaula con los dos ratoncitos que tenian un dispositibo en la cabeza con el que pueden ser guiados , que tambien transmite al conversaciones que se escuchan atraves de un pequeño comunicador y que tienen una camara.

-Muy bien, en marcha -dicho esto Desorden se subio a la parte trasera de la Harley y se fueron rumbo al museo.

Al llegar al museo escondieron la Harley detras de unos arbustos y se fueron a la parte trasera del museo.

-Muy bien, saca el raton # 1 - ordeno Caos a lo que Desoreden saco uno de los ratoncitos - muy bien ahora metelo por hay -le dijo refiriendose a una rejilla de ducto de ventilacion.

Ya estando dentro del ducto y despues de salir de este al entrar al edifisio, el raton empezo a caminar por el suelo del museo siendo dirigido por un controlador parecido a un GPS que era dirigido por Desorden y con las instrucciones de Caos.

-Cuidado con las rederes laser - le dijo el rubio.

-Eta bien como digas -le dijo el pelirojo para luego dirigir al raton atravez de los laseres teniendo cuidado de no tocarlos para no activar las alarmas

El ratoncito entro de lo que parece la planta electrica del edificio y estando ya hay empezo a mordisquear los cables dañandolos y dejando al museo sin electricidad y desabilitando los sistemas de seguridad,despues regreso por donde vino y para ser guardado en su jaula junto con el otro raton.

-Exelente , ahora vamos a quitar los barrotes de las ventanas - dijo Caos para luego usar un soplete que es el mismo que le dio le lunatico del Dr. Janus cuando era un niño , lo uso para cortar los barrotes y despues romper la ventana y asi entrar al museo.

Estando ya adentro del museo, Desorden no pudo evitar sentirse atraido por los diferentes objetos de valor que se encontraban hay.

-Deberiamos aprobechar y robarnos algunos tesoros - dijo el pelirojo.

-"El tiene razon" -dijo la parte maligna del rubio con su voz gutoral.

-Primero conseguimos el Necronomicon , luego cojemos algunas cosas - espeto Caos con voz ronca.

-Esta bien, como digas - dijo el pelirojo en tono decepsionante.

-"Esa es la aptitud Leo"- le felicito la voz gutoral.

Despues de un rato caminando por el museo lograron ver el libro que tanto buscaban estando dentro de una caja de vidrio reforzado.

-Saca el cuchillo de punta de diamante - ordeno Caos a lo que desorden lo saco y se lo entrego.

Con el cuchillo en sus manos Caos empezo hacer un gran circulo en el vidrio para luego usar unas potentes ventosas(ND:como las que se usan en las peliculas) y retirar el pedazo circular del vidrio y luego meter su mano y coger el libro.

-Al fin lo conseguimos - dijo sonriendo el pelirojo.

-"Con esto conseguiremos traer el caos y la destruccion al mundo" - dijo la voz gutoral haciendo que se formara una sonrisa macabra en la cara del rubio.

-Si ,ahora vamos a robarnos algunas cosas - dijo Caos a lo que Desorden asintio enseguida.

Empezaron a robar algunos objetos como joyas o diamantes u otras cosas y luego prepararon unos explosivos plasticos para volar una ventana reforzada pero el rubio se un momento a mirar el libro fijamente.

-¿Susede algo Caos? - le pregunto el pelirojo.

-Nada ,es solo que este libro parece estar escrito en un idioma parecido al Griego antiguo - le respondio el rubio.

-¿Entiendes el idioma? -le volvio a preguntar Desorden.

-Solo un poco , pero no importa sera mejor que nos vallamos ahora - le dijo con voz ronca a lo que el pelirojo asintio pegando los explosivos a la ventana.

-Muy bien , a la una , a las dos y a las tres - dijo Caos para luego accionar un dispositivo haciendo que los explosiivos explotaran la ventana y creando un gran hueco.

-¡Rapido, vamonos antes de que alguien se de cuenta! - dijo apresurado el pelirojo.

-Vamos a donde esta mi Harley y ...-el rubio no pudo terminar de hablar porque cuando salieron del museo vio algo que le sorprendio.

En frente del Profesor Caos y del General Desorden , estaban reunidos todos los miembros de la Liga Extrema de Heroes quienes miraban sorprendidos a los que salieron del edificio.

-¿Bu-bu-butters? - pregunto sorprendido Mysterion.

-¿Que carajos hacen aqui? - dijo Caos con asombro y enojo en su voz ronca.

-¿Que demonios crees que estas haciedo? - volvio a preguntar Mysterion con enojo.

-Nada que les importe - les dijo el rubio mientras ocultaba el Necronomicon en su mochila.

-¿Es ese el Necronomicon? - pregunto Mosquito al ver lo que ocultaba el rubio.

¿Que mierda estas haciendo con ese libro? - pregunto molesto Mysterion.

-No es asunto suyo - le espeto el rubio mientras pensaba en la manera de como tratar de escapar.

-¿Acaso lo estas robando para el culto? - pregunto el Human Kite adivinando las intenciones del rubio.

-Ese no es su problema - le respondio moleste Caos.

-¿Por que haces esto Caos? yo confie en ti ¿y asi es como me pagas? - dijo Mysterion con enojo y decepcion en su tono de voz grave.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes - les dijo el villano sin cambiar su semblante molesto.

-Si estas ayudando al culto ,tiene que ver mucho que ver con nosotros -le dijo Mysterion mientras el y los otros heroes se asercaban al otro rubio y al pelirojo.

-¿En serio, y que piensas hacer al respecto? - pregunto de forma burlona e ironica el villano mientras se ponia en guardia.

-No nos dejas mas opcion que detenerte...asi que muchachos ...¡al ataque! - les ordeno Mysterion.

El primero en atacar fue Iron Meiden yendo en direccion al rubio con intencion de atropellarlo, pero este salto apoyandose en el parachoques del heroe y cayendo de rodillas por detras de la siila de ruedas, pero cuando levanto la cabeza recibio un golpe en la frente por parte del escudo de Tupperware, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos y luego recibir unos disparos de la pistola electrica de mosquito, pero antes que estas lo tocaran el rubio se protegio de las descargas poniendo delante de el sus guantes metalicos , pero luego el cable cadena del Human Kite se enreda en uno de sus brazos con intencion de atraerlo y golpearlo, pero el villano reacciono mas rapido y jalo el cable trayendo al pelirojo y golpeandolo en el estomago con una de sus botas metalicas haciendolo caer al suelo por el dolor.

-¡KITE NO! - grito Tooshwel para luego cojer uno de sus masos e ir a golpear al rubio a un costado del casco de metal haciendolo retroceder y soltar el cable al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto el pelinegro a su mejor amigo.

- Si, estoy bien no te preocupes - le dijo el pelirojo mientras se sobava el estomago.

Mientras tanto el villano aun aturdido por el golpe, recibio una patada voladora en el estomago por parte de Myterion haciendolo caer al suelo.

-¡Desorden no te quedes como idiota hay parado y hechame una mano! - exigio el rubio.

El pelirojo que estaba observando todo de forma asombrada y estupefacto iba a ovedecer pero el Coon lo detubo.

-¿A donde vas enano? - le dijo el gordo para lugo cojerlo de los hombros y tiralo a una pared con gran fuerza.

-No podemos contra todos ellos Caos - le dijo Desorden mientras trataba de recuperarse del golpe contra la pared y trataba de esquibar los ataques del Coon.

-¡ERES UN INUTIL! -grito furioso el rubio mientras se enfrentaba a Mysterion deteniendo un puñetaso usando el antebrazo de su guante derecho metalico.

-"El tiene razon no podemos enfrentarnos a todos los heroes ahora" - le dijo la voz gutoral.

-¡Maldicion! , esta bien ya me encargare de ustedes en alguna otra ocasion - dijo el rubio despues de esquibar el escudo de Tupperware y sacar una bomba de humo de su cinturon- hasta la proxima idiotas - dicho esto arrojo la bomba al suelo estallandola y desorientando a los heroes.

-¡NO HAY DEJAR QUE SE ESCAPEN! -grito Tooshwel mientras trataba de no toser por el humo.

-¡VAMONOS DESORDEN! - grito Caos , a lo que su compañero le siguio asia donde estaba la Harley y se subian para ponerse en marcha.

-¡HAY QUE SEGUIRLOS RAPIDO! - grito Mysterion a lo que sus amigos lo siguieron al Coon-Movil.

-No hay un lugar alto para que escale y planee- comento el Human Kite.

-Entonces ve con Iron Meiden , el resto suba - les ordeno a los otros heroes.

Ya estando en la carretera los heroes trataban de alcanzar a los villanos mientras esquibavan a duras penas los otros vehiculos que estaban en la carretera.

-¡Conduce mas rapido Coon! - le ordeno Mysyerion.

-¡Eso trato! - le respondio el gordo.

-Si no fueras tan pesado ya lo hubieramos alcanzado - comento Mosquito.

-¡HEY! - se quejo el gordo.

-Dejen de estar peleando que ya los estamos alcanzando - les dijo Tupperware.

Y en efecto mientras discutian ya se estaban hacercando a duras penas a Caos que estaba a maxima velocidad en su Harley.

-¡NOS ESTAN ALCANZANDO! - dijo asustado Desorden.

-Suelta el aceite rapido - le ordenao el rubio mientras esquibava una camioneta.

El pelirojo saco de su mochila unas volsas de aceite y las tiro a la carretera haciendo que esta se volviera resbaladiza.

-¡CUIDADO! - le gritaron los heroes a Coon.

-¡MIERDA! -grito el gordo mientras trataba de frenar el Coon-Movil mientras se deslizaba por la carretera por culpa del aceite y terminaron por chocarse contra una casa abandonada.

-¿Estan todos bien? - pregunto Tooshwel.

-Creo que si - dijeron al mismo tiempo Tupperware y Mosquito.

-¡Carajo, esto no lo cubre el seguro! - se quejo el Coon refiriendose a su vehiculo.

-Eso no importa ahora , lo que importa es que no logramos detener a Caos y no recuperamos el Necronomicon - dijo Mysterion de forma molesta y desepcionante.

-¿Se ecuentran bien? - pregunto el Human Kite quien ya habia llegado al lugar del accidente montado en la parte trasera de la silla motorizada de Iron Meiden.

-Si, no te preocupes - le respondio su mejor amigo.

-Me pregunto por que Butters esta trabajando para el culto - dijo Tupperware.

-Yo sabia que no podiamos confiar en el - espeto Mosquito.

-¡Callate Mosquito! , de seguro lo deven de estar obligando o algo asi- contraresto el Coon.

-¿Creen que tenga que ver con sus problemas mentales o con el rompimiento de su novia? - pregunto Tooshwel.

-No estoy seguro, pero esta no sera la ultima vez que lo enfrentaremos - dijo Mysterion temiendo que el Butters que el conocio se podria haber perdido para siempre y no regrese a la normalidad.

fin del capitulo

**¿Que les parecio? si les gusto el robo , el enfrentamiento y la persecucion haganmelo saber atravez de los reviews si no es mucha molestia ;D, ya que aun falta muchas cosas por delante en la historia.**


	17. Chapter 17

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**CAPITULO DIECISIETE : NUEVOS ALIADOS DEL MAL**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros aqui les traigo otro capitulo, en cuato a los POV mejor dejo el nombre de Butters para que no se confundan ;D ya saben que south park no es mio y blablabla.**

**BUTTERS POV :**

Despues de lograr deshacerme de los heroes, me dirijí a la base de los cultistas para entregarles el Necronomicon , al llegar ahí Desorden y yo entramos a la estructura y accioné la palanca para abrir el elevador subterraneo para luego entrar en el, me di cuenta que Desorden no parecia muy sorprendido por estar en este lugar asi que dije:

-¿No deverias estar sorprendido de poder estar aquí? - le pregunte sin ocultar mi voz ronca.

-Es-es que estoy muy emocinado por estar aquí - me respondio con algo de nerviosismo.

-Como quieras - le dije desinteresadamente pensando que su nerviosismo se devia a mi tono de voz.

-"Tengo la impresion de que no es la primera vez que el no esta en este lugar" - dijo la voz gutoral de mi otro yó.

Decidi no pensar en eso por el momento al llegar al ultimo piso de abajo ya que fuimos recibidos por el seño que estaban acompañados con unos de sus seguidores.

-¿Tienen el libro?- me pregunto inmediatamente el señor M.

-Aqui esta - le respondí sacando el Necronomico haciendo que todos los encapuchados se sorprendieran e hicieran una especie de reverencia ante el libro.

-Excelente- dijo el señor T con una gran sonrisa mientras se quitaba la capucha y la mascara al igual que el resto de los cultistas.

-¿Ahora que van hacer con el? - les pregunte mientras le entrega el libro al señor T.

-lo mantendremos guardado hasta que terminemos el portal- me respondio el señor M.

-Como quieran, y ahora ¿que es lo que sigue? - les pregunte sin rodeos.

-Ahora necesitamos fondos para comprar los materiales para poder seguir construyendo el portal - me respondio el señor M.

-Bueno aqui tenemos algunas cosas de valor que robamos del museo - dijo Desorden sacando de su mochila algunas de las cosas que habiamos robado pero consevando el resto, no pude evitar preguntarme si el ya sabia que necesitaban el dinero para el portal o que si ya conocia a los cultistas de algun otro lado y si ese era el motivo por haberme pedido que robaramos algunos objetos extra.

-"Leo ,creo que este enano ya conocia a estos idiotas de alguna manera y no nos a dicho de donde"- me dijo mi otro yó con su voz gutoral .

-Ya arreglaremos asuntos con el despues - dije en susurro para que nadie me escuchara - yo tambien tengo algunos objetos - termine diciendo sacando alguno de los tesoers y objetos valios pero conserve el resto para mi mismo.

-Muy bien chicos ,pero necesitamos mucho mas que eso para poder comprar los materiales -dijo el señor T.

-El museo mejorara su seguridad cuando tratemos de robarlo otra vez - le espete -ah tamien la liga trato de detenerme - les dije seriamente.

¿Como supiron que ustedes estaban hay?- me pregunto el señor M en tono serio y preucupado.

-No lo se , pero tal vez fue alguno de tus seguidores los que les dijo y sera mejor que no sea alguno de ellos los que halla abierto la boca o no me hare responsable de mis actos -le dije en tono amenazador.

-Ya haberiguaremos la manera de como supieron lo del robo despues ,pero lo que importa ahora es conseguir mas dinero -me dijo el señor T tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Te sugiero que robes el banco estatal de Denver - me dijo el señor M.

-¿Cuando quieren que lo haga? - les pregunte.

-Lo mas pronto que puedas -me dijo el señor T.

-Como digan - les dije en tono hastiado cansado de que me traten de dar ordenes - pero necesitare un poco de ayuda - termine de hablar.

-¿Que quieres decir? - me pregunto el señor M.

-Los miembros de la liga son ocho incluyendo a Ike mientras que Desorden y yo somos solamente dos, necesitamos refuerzos y no creo que tus seguidores tengan las sufisientes habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo para ayudarme a pelear con ellos - les explique al señor M y T.

-Cierto , ademas alguno de los nuestros podria ser capturado y podria decirles a los heroes sobre nuestros planes - me apoyó el señor T.

-Tal vez yo les pueda ayudarlos - intervino de repente una voz.

De entre los cultistas aparecion uno que era visiblemente mas pequeño que el resto de sus compañeros, se quito su capucha y mascara sorprendiendome un poco.

-¿Que cosa dijiste Georgie? - pregunto el señor M un poco asombrado.

Y en efecto era el mas pequeño de los goticos el que se encontraba en septimo grado el mismo grado que Ike, Karen y Ruby pero siendo dos grados menor que Doguie.

-Dije que quiero ayudarlos a conseguir el dinero y a tratar de detener a esos conformistas heroes - le respondio el gotico al señor M mientras se quitaba su capucha y mascara.

-¿Por qué nos quieres ayudar ahora en el campo de acción? - le pregunte desconfiado.

-Porque mientras mas rapido logremos construir el portal, mas rapido lograremos traer al gran Cthulu a este mundo -me respondio a lo que los demas cultistas parecieron estar de acuerdo - ademas el maldito de Ike tiene enamorado a Ruby pero él esta enamorado de Karen y por él Ruby no se fija en mí - termino diciendo el gotico en tono reencorozo.

-Oh que tierno el gotico esta enamorado - dijo burlonamente Desorden.

-"No sabia que los goticos pudiesen sentir amor" - dijo burlonamente la voz gutoral de mi otro yó en mi mente haciendo que se me formara una sonrisa en la cara , pero que se me borro enseguida al recordar el asunto con la perra de Lexus.

-¿Tienes algun problema con eso? - le dijo molesto el gotico a Doguie mientras se le hacercaba.

-¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto enano? - le pregunto burlonamente Doguie ya que este midiendo aproximadamente 1,60 metros aun seguia siendo por lo menos cinco centimetros mas alto que el gotico.

Pero de repente el gotico corrio e hizo un salto apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Desorden cayendo por detras de este y antes de que mi compañero reaccione el gotico le dio una fuerte patada en la espalda haciendolo caer boca abajo contra el piso y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el gotico se sento encima de el y saco una navaja del bolsillo de su tunica y la puso delante de los ojos de Doguie y le dijo:

-Vuelves a tratar de burlarte de mi y terminaras degollado - le dijo en tono amenazante para luego levantarse ante la mirada sorprendida de los demas cultistas que nos rodeaban.

-"El chico tiene mucho potencial"- dijo la voz gutoral en mi mente.

-Bueno, creo que si me podrias ser de ayuda - le dije un poco asombrado por lo que hizo - y espero que no le digas nada a los heroes si te llegasen capturar - le dije en forma de advertencia a lo que el asintio -pero aun asi necesitaré mas apoyo - termine diciendo.

-Ummm creo saber que es lo que necesitas - dijo el señor T despues de pensarlo un momento.

-¿Que es? - pregunte con curiosidad.

-Eso sera una sorpresa para mas adelante -me respondio el señor T a lo que yo lo mire con desconfianza.

-Ademas creo que deverias descansar por esta noche y robar el banco en alguna otra ocasión - me dijo el señor M.

-Esta bien lo que digan- les dije - en cuanto a tí - señale al chico gotico - necesitaras un mejor disfraz que solamente esa tunica si quieres ayudarme - termine diciendo.

-Si, como digas - dijo el chico gotico sin niguna expresion en su voz.

Hice una seña para que me siguiera y empeze a recorrer la base de los cultistas hasta que encontre lo que estaba buscando, unas placas de metal templado que le dí a Desorden para que me ayudara a darle forma luego le pedí al gotico que me diera su talla y despues le empeze a hacer un disfraz metalico un poco parecido al de el General Desorden excepto que no tiene hombreras y que se podía poner encima de su tunica y que en su pecho tiene una gran C , aun conservaba su caucha y mascara oscura pero le agregue una banda en la frente con una C (NA:parecida a las bandas metalicas de la serie Naruto) y para terminar hice un cinturon para que pudiera llevar sus navajas u otros objetos.

-Ya estas listo - le dije para lugo contemplar mi obra -¿que te parece? -termine preguntando.

-"Una obra maestra Leo" - me felicito la voz gutoral en mi mente.

-Espero que con esto pueda enfrentarme a esos idiotas conformistas - me respondio con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Que nombre quieres? - pregunto Desorden con molestia en su voz, posiblemente por la paliza que recibio hace un momento.

-...Raven - respondio el gotico despues de pensarlo durante unos momentos.

-Muy bien Raven , bienvenido al Equipo de la Destruccion- ese era el nombre de mi equipo a partir de ahora en adelante.

-Espero que si nos ayudes en nuestros plabes - le dijo Desorden.

-Como digan - respondio el chico con una risa burlona dirijida a mi compañero.

Despues de eso Desorden y yo nos dirigiamos al elevador para salir de la base pero...

-"Deberiamos preguntarle a este enano si ya conocia a los cultistas antes de que ellos nos ofrecieran que nos unieramos a ellos"- me dijo mi otro yó.

Yo asenti y detube a Doguie tomandolo de su hombrera derecha.

-¿Ya conocias este lugar y a los cultistas antes de que me uniera a ellos? - le pregunte seriamente con mi voz ronca.

-No-no se de que ha-hablas- me respondio nervioso.

-¿Entonces por qué no te sorprendiste cuando llegamos aquí y por qué le entregaste parte de nuestro botín que conseguimos en el robo? - le volví a preguntar sin cambiar mi semblante.

-Es-es-es que...- no pudo responderme a la pregunta , asi que furioso lo tome del cuello y lo estampe contra la puerta del elevador.

-¿Me tratas de ver la cara de idiota o que? - le pregunte furioso - ¿y como sabias que necesitaban dinero para crear un portal? - le termine preguntando apretando el agarre en su cuello.

-Es-es-es que supuse que a ellos le-le-les encantaria que le dieramos partes del bo-bo-botín -me respondio con dificultad - pe-pe-pero no sabia que e-ellos estarian tratando de crear algun po-po-portal - me termino de responder.

-"Este bastardo nos esta mintiendo" - dijo la voz gutoral en mi mente.

Pense un momento en si perdonarlo o no , pero luego me di cuenta de que si me desago de el entonces me costaria mucho mas trabajo enfrentarme a Mysterio y a su amigos , asi que se la perdone por el momento.

-Por tu bien espero que no me estes mintiendo ¿entendido? - le dije en tono serio para luego soltarlo.

-En-entendido - me respondio tratando de recuperarse.

Luego de eso nos subimos en mi Harley y lo deje en su casa y despues me cambie de ropa y me diriji a mi casa , pero al entrar escuche un grito.

-¡BUTTERS! - era la voz de mis pendejos padres que me esperaban en la sala.

-¿Si? - les dije haicendome el desentendido y tratando de disimular mi voz.

-¿Que hora son estas de llegar jovencito? - me pregunto furioso mi papá.

-Es que el trabajo escolar era muy largo - trate de justificarme.

-Nos tenias muy preucupados joven - dijo molesta mi mamá.

-Y estas castigado ¿entendiste? - termino de decir mi odioso padre.

-Como joden - les dije ya empezando molestarme mientras me dirijia a mi habitacion.

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE!? -preguntaron sorprendidos y enojados los dos.

-¡LES DIJE : COMO JODEN ! - les grite furioso a ellos mietras los miraba fijamente a los ojos para luego terminar de subir las escaleras.

-Oh cielos Steven ¿que le a pasado a nuestro hijo? - escuche preguntar a mi mamá con tono de voz preucupante y asustada.

-No lo se Linda , pero esta peor que en esa ocasion cuando llego con el pelo pintado de negro - dijo mi papá con el mismo tono de voz.

-"Asi me gusta Leo que no muestras debilidad ante nadie ni ser sumiso" - me dijo la voz de mi otro yó al mismo tiempo que entraba en mi cuarto.

-Creo que mejor me pongo a dormir ya estoy muy cansado - le dije mientras me quitaba la ropa.

-"Dentro de muy poco tiempo lograremos traer el caos y la destrucción a este mundo" - me dijo él al mismo tiempo en que me miraba en un espejo y le ví decirmelo mientras sonreía.

-Solo esperemos que los idiotas de la liga no traten de detenernos - le dije para luego tomar mi medicina para dormir.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV**

Mientras tanto en otro sitio , el seño estaban visitando a alguien para hacerle una oferta de que se les una a ellos.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? - les pregunto un sujeto sentado en una silla y con una mesa de metal en frente de el.

-Vinimos a hacerte una oferta - le dijo el señor M.

-¿No quieren ponerme una trampa o tratar de joderme cierto? - pregunto desconfiado el sujeto.

-De ninguna manera - le respondio el señor T - te pedimos que nos ayudes en nuestra causa- le termino diciendo.

-¿Y por qué deberia unirme a su causa? - siguio preguntando el sujeto.

-Porque si nos ayudas podriamos ayudarte con cierto asunto que tienes pendiente - dicho esto el señor M saco unas fotografias y se las entrego al tipo y este al verlas empezo a aplastarlas con furia.

-¿Te interesa nuestra oferta? - le pregunto el señor T.

-Claro que me interesa ¿que tengo que hacer? - les dijo el tipo con una gran sonrisa maligna en la cara.

-Solo tienes que ayudarnos en lo que necesitemos y luego podras hacer lo que quieras - le dijo el señor M - ¿entoces aseptas ayudarnos? - termino preguntando.

-Acepto - dijo el sujeto mientras el y a los otros se les formaban una gran sonrisa en sus caras.

fin del capitulo

**¿Quien sera este sujeto misterioso? y ¿que les parecio la aparicion del chico gotico? si les gusto o tien dudas lo sabran mas adelante o traten de adivinar quien es ese tipo atravez de reviews o en PM si es que no es mucha molestia ;D.**


	18. Chapter 18

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERON**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros aqui les va otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten ;) , ya saben que south park no me pertenece y blablabla pero la historia es mia.**

**CAPITULO DIECIOCHO : TRATAR DE RAZONAR INUTILMENTE**

Era el octavo diá de clases y Kenny junto con los miebros de la liga no podian evitar darle una mirada de preocupasion,molestia y desprecio dirijida a Butters quien tenia una gran sonrisa arrogante y de burla dirigida a los heroes mientras el profesor les estaba dando clases, el resto de los alumnos no se percataba de la tension que existia entre los heroes y el villano y seguian aparentando escuchar lo que les decia el profesor.

Kenny mientras tanto luchaba por no quedarse dormido ya que la noche anterior no durmio bien.

_Flash back:_

_Luego del robo del museo y despues de que el coom-movil se estrellara los heroes no tubieron mas opción que llamar a una grua que los recojiera para que los llevara al pueblo mientras el Coon le decia al conductor de la grua que tubiera cuidado con su "super vehiculo" para luego los chicos dirigirse a la base para hablar de lo ocurrido._

_-¿Que susedio chicos?- les pregunto Ike._

_-Butters robo el Necronomicon del museo - le respondio su hermano mientras se quitaba sus gafas de aviador haciendo que el canadiense se sorprendiera._

_-Mas le vale a ese idota de Caos que la reparación del Coon-Movil no me salga demasida cara, porque si es asi...-dijo molesto el Coon pero fue interrumpido._

_-¡Carajo Coon! este no es el momento de estarte quejanndo - le dijo furioso Mysterion mientras se quitaba su capucha y mascara_

_-Para tí es facil decirlo porque no eres el dueño de nuestro unico super vehiculo -le espeto el heroe gordo para luego quitarse su antifaz y nariz de mapache._

_-Mysterion tiene razon Coon, tenemos cosas mas importantes que pensar en estos momentos- le dijo Tooshwel mientras se quitaaba su casco y gafas de constructor._

_-Lo que importa ahora es saber donde ah donde llevo el libor Butters - dijo Tuppervare mientras se quitaba su casco._

_-¿Pero me preunto por qué el y Doguie estan trabajando para el culto? - pregunto el human Kite._

_-No lo se, pero mañana trataremos de averiguarlo - les dijo Mysterion a sus compañeros._

_-Siempre supe que él era un poco medio psicopata, pero esto...- trato de decir Mosquito pero fue interrumpido._

_-Tu te callas Clyde- le dijo molesto el rubio - el aun es mi amigo, asi que primero trataremos de razonar con el antes de sacar conclusiones,¿entendido? - dijo Kenny ,a lo que sus amigos asintieron no muy convencidos sobre lo de tratar de razonar con Butters._

_Estando ya en su casa Kenny se tiro a dormir pero tubo otra pesadilla._

_-Muchacho tonto, no podras evitar mi venida a este mundo...- le dijo la voz siniestra pertenesiente a Cthulu que se encontraba en tinieblas y sombras._

_- Eso ya lo veremos Maldito - le espeto el rubio._

_-¿No te das cuenta de que si me ayudas podras gobernar el mundo a mi lado y al lado de mis seguidores?... - trato de convencerlo el monstruo._

_-No tengo ningun interes en gobernar el mundo ,ya que yo soy un super heroe que lucha por el bien - le dijo desafiante el rubio._

_-¡Me ayudaras de igual manera, quieras o no! -dijo molesto el monstruo para luego tratar de envolerlo con sus tentaculos y tratar de tragarselo._

_-¡DEJAME! - grito el rubio mientras se despertaba desesperadamente._

_-¿Tubiste otra pesadilla Kenny? - pregunto preucupada su hermana Karen mientras entraba a la habitacion._

_-Si...otra horrible pesadilla...-le dijo su hermano tratando de tranquilizarce._

_-Sera mejor que te acompañe de nuevo -le dijo su hermana mientras se asercaba a la cama._

_-No te preocupes, no es necesario que...- trato de decir el rubio pero fue interrumpido._

_-¡HASTA CUANDO VAN A SEGUIR HABLANDO PAR DE IDIOTAS! -grito furioso su padre._

_-Bueno, esta bien durmamos - dijo el rubio mientras su hermana se acomodaba en la cama para tratar de dormir, pero a el le costaria mucho mas trabajo consilar el sueño._

_Fin del flash back_

-¿Joven McCormic se esta durmiendo otra vez? -pregunto molesto el maestro.

Kenny se habia quedado dormido y al escuchar el regaño del profesor no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado.

-Disculpe profesor- se disculpo el rubio.

-Esta es la segunda o tercera vez que haces esto en las clases jovencito -espeto molesto el profesor.

-No volvera a ocurrir- aseguro el rubio ganandose una mirada de burla por parte de algunos de los estudiantes, excepto la de sus compañeros de la liga.

Estanda ya en la cafeteria el team Stan y el de Craig estaban comiendo en la misma mesa de siempre.

-¿Es-es-escucharon las no-no-noticias que dieron ho-ho-hoy chicos? -pregunto Jimmy a los demas.

-¿Que paso? - pregunto Stan aparentando no saber nada.

-Robaron el museo de Denver -respondio Craig sin ninguna muestra de preocupacion.

-¿Enserio, quien? - pregunto Kevin.

-algunas personas dicen que fue ese tal Profesor Caos y su ayudante -le respondio Craig sin cambiar su semblante, todos los miembros de la liga dirigieron una mirada indirecta a Butters que estaba en la misma mesa apartada de la ultima vez y no solamente con Doguie, sino acompañado tambien de Georgie.

-Ta-ta-ta-ta-tambien dicen que los heroes trataron de ca-ca-ca-capturarlos pero se les es-es-es-escaparon -termino diciendo Jimmy.

-Que inutiles son esos heroes y para colmo se dice que se estrellaron - termino de decir Craig ganandose una mirada fulminante difisil de disimular por parte de los heroes.

-¡GAH!¡oh cielos! espero que a los heroes no les halla pasado nada malo ya que estrellarse seria demasiada presion - termino diciendo Tweek jalandose su camisa mal abotonada y con su tic caracteristico.

-No te preocupes Tweek de seguro la liga no se dejará derrotar tan facil por algun supervillano - dijo Kevin tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-"Espero que tengas razon Kevin" - pensó Kenny mientras miraba a Butters desde lejos.

Mientras tanto Butters o mejor dicho Leo estaba comiendo junto con Doguie y el chico gotico mientras conversaban.

-¿Tus compañeros goticos no se molestaran por tu falta de ausencia con ellos? -le pregunto Leo a Georgie.

-Ellos ya no son seguidores del gran Cthulu, asi que se jodan - le respondio el gotico con tono de voz molesto.

-¿Y como trataras de conquistarte a Ruby? - le pregunto Doguie cambiando de tema.

-Facil , cuando Cthulu traiga el caos y la destruccion a este mundo, yo aparentare consolarla y hací la lograre conquistar - explico calmadamente el gotico.

-¿Pero y si despues de traer el caos y la destruccion a este mundo, ella siga enamorada de Ike? - le pregunto el rubio.

-Entoces me desare del problema de raiz - le respondio Georgie sacando una navaja de su abrigo negro.

-"Este chico si que tiene agallas" - dijo complaido la parte maligana de Leo con su voz gutoral.

-Me estoy dando cuenta - apoyo el rubio.

-¿De que te das cuenta de que Leo? -le pregunto el pelirojo.

-De nada que te importe - le dijo bruscamente el rubio con voz ronca -pero lo que importa ahora es pensar en la manera de como robar el banco estatal de Denver el fin de semana que viene- termino diciendoles.

-Creo que deberiamos dejar inconcientes a los guardias de un camion blindado y luego coger sus llaves para entrar al banco y meter el dinero en el camion blindado y largarnos -les explico el gotico.

-Es la idea mas estu...-iba a contrarrestar Doguie pero fue interrumpido.

-Tu callate Doguie- le dijo Leo en tono serio - no es tan mala idea Georgie - termino felicitando al gotico.

-Pero entoces necesitaremos a un cuarto miembro que condusca el camion blindado mientras que Caos y yo estemos en la moto y tratemos de escapar- comento el pelirojo.

-¿Acaso no crees que sea capaz de conducir un camion blindado? -pregunto molesto el gotico.

-Pues vieras que no - le dijo el pelirojo con tono de desapobracion.

-Como sea , pero los señore dijeron que iban a conseguir a alguien para que nos ayuden- termino diciebdo el gotico.

-¿Quien? - pregunto Leo con curiosidad.

-No dijeron quien solamente dijeron que nos seria de mucha utilidad y que con mucho gusto nos ayudaria- le respondio Georgie.

-"Eso me esta dando mala espina" - dijo la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio.

-Pues espero que si nos sea de ayuda- les dijo el rubio a lo que los otros dos asintieron.

Ya era la hora de la salida y los alumnos se estaban yendo incluso Leo pero de repente...

-¡BUTTERS! - se escucho un grito y el aludido giro asia atras y espeto.

-Les dije que me llamaran Leo- les dijo el rubio con tono molesto a los miembros de la liga.

-Ese no es el punto , lo que importa es ¿por qué robaste el Necronomicon para los cultistas ayer y por qué estas trabajando para ellos? - le pregunto seriamente Kenny mientras que sus amigos lo rodeaban.

-Ya les dije que ese asunto no es de su incumbencia - les respondio Leo con voz ronca y con semblante molesto mientras se les hacercaba Doguie y Georgie para ayudarlo por si acaso dando a entender a los heroes de que el gotico aun era parte del culto.

-¿Que demonios te esta pasando?- pregunto Stan con tono de preocupación.

-¿Que quieres decir? - le debolvio la pregunta el rubio.

-¡Solamente mirate! , ese no eres tu, por favor deja a un lado este comportamiento y deja que tratemos de ayudarte para que vuelvas a la normalidad- le respondio Kyle tratando de razonar con el usando el mismo tono de preucupasion que su mejor amigo.

-"No les hagas caso, ellos solamente tratan de ponernos una trampa para luego entragarnos a la policia" - dijo la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio.

-Yo no necesito de su ayuda, asi que dejen de tratar de persuadirme o de detenerme ¿entendieron?- les dijo Leo con tono de voz amenazante.

-¡Carajo Butters , deja de estar actuando como marica! - le dijo Cartman en tono molesto y preocupacion.

-¡Tu callate Eric!¿ o tengo que decirle a Patty sobre el plan que usaste para tratar de conquistarla? - le dijo el rubio en forma de advertencia, haciendo que al gordo se le fueran los colores de la cara durante unos segundos.

-Asi no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte - comento Clyde en tono de desaprobacion.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo - dijo Token.

-¡Timmy! - apoyo Timmy.

-Si ese es el camino que estas tomando , no nos dejaras mas opcion que entregarte a las autoridades - le dijo Kenny como ultimatun.

-¿En serio? - pregunto Leo en forma ironica - los cultistas no son los unicos que saben todo aserca de ustedes , asi que si me tratan de joder entoces yo podria decirles a lo mafiosos , narcotraficante u otros criminales cada uno de los detalles de sus vidas y creanme que ellos no desaprobecharan la oportunidad de tratar de lastimar a los que mas quieren como algun hermano o hermana o alguna novia - les dijo en forma de advertencia mientras se le formaba una gran sonrisa maligna en su cara sorprendiendo a los heroes por lo que dijo.

-No serias capaz de hacer eso - dijo desafiante Kenny.

-¿Quieres probar? , porque aqui todabia hay muchos alumnos que con mucho gusto podrian esparcir el rumor - y en efecto aun quedaban alumnos cerca de la escuela hablando de temas triviales - asi que si me tratan de detener ahora podria empezar a gritar sus identidades secretas antes de que ustedes me puedan poner una mano ensima.

-¡Eres un cobarde! - le dijo Kenny de forma enojada.

-Son ocho contra tres, tengo que emparejar las cosas , ademas tal vez en estos momentos el señ les esten apuntando con el rifle de francotirador y esten preparandose para volarles la cabeza - termino amenazando el rubio , haciendo que a los chicos se les pusieran la caras palidas por esa posibilidad.

-Espero que algun día habras los ojos y recapacites antes de que llegues a un punto sin retorno - le termino diciendo Kenny con tono decepsionante para luego tratar de retirarse junto con sus amigos.

-La tactica de tratar de hacer entrar en razon al villano , ese truco es tan viejo como los dinosaurios - le dijo en forma burlona Leo mientras se retiraba junto con Doguie y Georgie y este ultimo le dirijio una mirada asesina a Ike que estaba junto con los demas heroes.

-"Estos idiotas trataran de jodernos, ahí que estar cuidandonos la espalda" - le advirtio la parte maligna a Leo.

-No hay de que preocuparse, ellos no haran alguna estupides porque saben que yo conosco sus puntos debiles - dijo el rubio mientras sonreia de forma macabra.

Mientras tanto los heroes se preparaban para irse a sus casas pero derepente...

-¡STANNN! - grito una voz femenina , el aludido giro hacia atras y se encontro con la mirada molesta de su novia.

-¿Que pasa Wendy? - pregunto el pelinegro sin entender la actitud de la pelinegra.

-Tenemos que hablar ahora Stan - le dijo Wendy mientras lo cogia del brazo.

-Pero tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer y ...- trato de excusarse el pelinegro pero fue interrumpido.

-Dije : AHORA STANLY MARSH - le dijo la pelinegra en tono serio haciendo que al aludido se le pusieran los pelos de punta al escuchar su nombre completo.

-Es-esta bien , como digas - accedio nervioso para luego irse ante la mirada de sus amigos.

-Creo que alguien amanecio con arena en su vagina hoy- comento burlonamente Cartman sacandole unas cuantas sonrisas a sus amigos.

-No puedo creer que estes haciendo bromas estupidas en una situación como en la que estamos - le regaño Kyle.

-¡HEY! el humor es la mejor manera de desetresarse - se fustifico el gordo.

-Kyle tiene razon culo gordo, este no es momento de decir pendejadas - le espeto Kenny.

-Que amargados - les dijo el gordo antes de irse.

-¿Entonces que vamos hacer con Butters? - pregunto Kyle al rubio.

-No lose, tendre que encontrar la causa de su cambio de aptitud y creo saber donde comenzar,pero esperemos de que si no logramos volverlo a la normalidad, entoces tengamos la esperanza de que se le pase como en otras ocasiones en las que a tenido sus transtornos de personalidad- le contesto el rubio al judio.

-Pues sí, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde -termino de decir el pelirojo tratando de ser optimista.

Ya era de noche y el Profesor Caos junto con el General Desorden y Raven estaban reunidos con los señores M y T.

-¿Para que me llamaron ahora? aun tengo que repasar mi plan para el robo al banco - dijo un poco hastiado el rubio.

-Les tenemos una sorpresa - les dijo el señor T.

-¿De que se trata? - pregunto curioso Desorden.

-De un nuevo aliado a nuestra causa - le respondio el señor M.

-¿Quien es? - pregunto Raven.

-Pase por favor - dijo el señor T.

Derepente se abrio una puerta dejando pasar a un sujeto muy alto pero este al ver a Caos sin su casco pueto se sorprendio.

-¡TU!- gritaron al mismo tiempo el sujeto y Caos , este se sorprendio mucho al ver a la persona que le presento el señor T.

-"No puedo creerlo..."- dijo la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio.

fin del capitulo.

**Hasta aqui por hoy, iba a revelar la identidad del sujeto misterioso en este capitulo , pero por la falta de reviews mejor lo dejare para el proximo para dar mas misterio(les saca la lengua a los lectores) pero bueno ¿que pasara entre Stan y Wendy? y ¿porque Leo se sorprendio cuando vio al sujeto? lo sabran pronto ;D.**


	19. Chapter 19

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, primero me disculpo por no haber dicho quien era el sujeto alto del capitulo , pero me estoy dando cuenta que muy pocas personas comentan sobre mi fic en estos ultimos días, pero les aseguro que sabran la identidad de ese sujeto en el proximo capitulo, mientras tanto traten de adinvinar y envienme un PM si creen que ya lo saben(suponiendo que alguien se tome la molestia de tratar de adivinar XD)**

**CAPITULO DIECINUEVE : HABLANDO CON LAS NOVIAS Y ENCONTRANDOSE CON UN VIEJO "AMIGO"**

**KENNY POV:**

Despues del intento fallido de razonar con Butters y luego de que Wendy se llevara a Stan y despues del chiste estupido del culon y de la practica con Kyle , estaba caminando solo por las calles, ya que Ike se ofresio a acompañar a Karen a casa , eso me dio la oportunidad de ir a un lugar que en circustancias normales me hubiera encantado ir y ese lugar era Hooters , pero en esta ocasion no me dirijia para deleitarme la vista con las hermosas chicas, sino que tenia que hablar con cierta persona.

-¡Hola Kenny! - me saludo una de las chicas con una gran sonrisa ya que yo era muy conocido en este lugar.

-Hola Mercedes -le devolví el saludo -¿No esta Lexus por ahí? - al terminar la pregunta a la chica se le borro la sonria enseguida.

-Esta por ahí - me dijo en tono triste y preucupado señalando a una esquina.

-Gracias - le dije mientras me dirijia al lugar señalado -¿Lexus? -pregunte al llegar a la esquina, ella me miro y pude notar sus ojos enrojesidos y un rastro de lagrimas.

-¿En que le puedo servir? - me pregunto ella tratandome como cliente, mientras trataba de sonreir forzadamente.

-No vine como cliente - le dije -vengo hablar de Butters - le dije de la forma mas delicada que pude ,pero al haber dicho lo ultimo ella no pudo contener mas sus lagrimas y empezo a llorar con fuerza llamando la atencion de los clientes y de las demas empleadas.

-Por-por-por favor no quiero ha-ha-hablar de eso ah-ah-ahora - me dijo ella mientras trataba de quitarse las lagrimas.

-Se trata de algo muy importante - le dije seriamente tratando de ser delicado - hablemos en la estacionamiento de atras ¿te parece bien? - le termine preguntando, ella asintio lentamente y fuimos por la parte trasera de Hooters.

-¿Que pa-pasa con Bu-butters? - me pregunto tratando de secarse las lagrimas.

-El se esta comportando de manera terrible ultimamente , así que necesito saber exactamente la causa del por qué ustedes rompieron - le dije sin rodeos tratando de ser sutil.

-¿No ah cometido alguna barbaridad , cierto? - me pregunto ella refiriendose al comportamiento de su ex-novio.

-...Por el momento nada grave - le mentí para que ella no supira que el es el Profesor Caos -pero necesito saber que paso para ver si puedo ayudarlo- le pedí.

-Es-esta bien- me dijo un poco mas calmada- lo que paso es que yo estaba esperandola para que me recojiera y pudieramos ir a celebrar nuestro segundo aniversario de noviazgo, pe-pero...- no pudo seguir porque otra vez empezo a llorar , y yo conmovido me aserque para abrazarla y ella me correspondio abrazandome fuertemente mientras escondia su cara en mi cuello y yo apoyaba mi cara en su cabello.

-¿Pero...?- la insite a que continuara.

-Pero justo antes de que el llegara un sujeto aparecio derepente y me obligo a besarle y Butters nos vio y solto el osito que me habia comprado y se fue con lagrimas en sus ojos antes de que yo pudiera tratar de explicarle lo sucedido - me termino de explicar ella tras habernos separado del abrazo.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Butters al tener novia lograba calmar de alguna manera la parte malvada de él y tambien lograba ponerle una gran aptitud optimista y alegre que tanto le caracterizaba , pero al sentrise traicionado o engañado hizo que sus problemas mentales aumentaran de manera mucho mas terrible de lo que nunca an sido en el pasado y que tal vez esa furia, desesperacion y dolor le llevaron a traicionarme a mi y a mis compañeros en la liga.

-¿Pero quien fue el sujeto que te obligo a besarte? - le temine preguntando.

-No lo se, tenia un gorro puesto que le cubria todo el cabello y grandes gafas negras- me respondio - pero luego de que Butters se fuera ,el tipo se marcho por la parte de atras y se subio a una furgoneta negra y nunca ah vuelto por estos lados - me termino de decir.

Pero yo al escuchar que el tipo se subio en una furgoneta negra, enseguida me di cuenta de que el culto tubo que ver en este asunto y que esto era una gran trampa para que Butters se les uniera mientras se encontrara en su gran crisis metal y emocinal.

-No te preocupes, yo y mis amigos trataremos de ayudarlo - trate de reconfortar a Lexus.

-Eso significaria mucho para mi - me dijo ella para luego darme un beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento.

-No tienes que agradecerme ,despues de todo el aun es mi amigo - le dije mientras le sonreia para luego darle un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida.

Me dirijia a casa para luego pensar en alguna manera de hacer entrar en razon a Butter y hacer que se de cuenta de que lo estan utilizando.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV**

Pero lo que no sabia Kenny es que alguien había fotografiado su encuentro con Lexus.

-Esto es oro puro -dija la persona misteriosa para luego retirarse.

**STAN POV :**

Wendy me estaba arrastrando literalmente del brazo hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la escuela ,estando ahí le pregunte:

-¿Que pasa Wendy? -dije mientras me sobava el brazo que me agarro para arrastrarme.

-¿Quien es la otra? - me pregunto con tono molesto.

-¿De que estas hablando? - le pregunte sin entender.

-¡NO ME MIENTAS STAN , SE QUE ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO CON OTRA TIPA! -me grito con furia y tristeza mientras le salian lagrimas.

-¿Pe-pero de que carajos hablas? - le pregunte sorprendido por lo que me dijo.

-Se que no haces practicas de futbool en las noches -me dijo aun con lagrimas en sus ojos - Craig me dijo que tu y el equipo nunca practican en las noches - termino diciendo con el mismo tono.

-Ese maldito pendejo -murmure enojado - escucha, es cierto yo no practico en las noches , pero te juro que no te estoy engañando con nadie -le dije mientras la cojia de los hombros y le hacia mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Entonces por qué no querias salir conmigo en esas noches, acaso ya no te gusto ó estas pasando por tu etapa de cinico otra vez? - me pregunto sin cambiar su semblante.

-No es nada de eso - le respondí preucupado -es solo que...- no sabia si decirle que soy Tooshwel y hablarle de la liga o no -...que yo tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer- le dije la verdad a medias.

-¿Como que? -insistio ella.

-Son cosas que no puedo decirte - trate de excuzarme.

-¿Lo vez? ¡sabia que me engañabas! - dijo ella mientras trataba de alejarse de mi.

-¡No, espera! -le dije tomandola del brazo - esta bien te dire por qué no podía salir contigo...- le dije resiganado.

-Te escucho - dijo ella con semblante serio con los brazos cruzados y con las lagrimas secandose.

-Este...yo...-dude en decirle la verdad -...yo soy Tooshwel y soy parte de la Liga Extrema de Heroes - termine diciendole de muy mala gana.

Ella se me quedo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos y con la boca entre abierta como tratando de procesar lo que le acaba de decir.

-¿Que...? - me dijo aun sin salir de su estado de shock.

-Asi es yo soy uno de los heroes de la liga y es por eso no puedo estar siempre contigo, espero que lo entiendas y...-no pude terminar de hablar porque de repente...

-¡Oh Stan, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por escuchar eso! - me exclamo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿No estas molesta? - le pregunte mientras trataba de respirar.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ademas ya tenia mis sospechas de que el gran Tooshwel era alguien que yo conocía, pero esto es mas de lo que yo pude imaginarme -me respondio con una gran sonrisa dejando a un lado sus lagrimas y preucupaciones.

-Que bueno, pero espero que no se lo digas a nadie sobre esto - le termine pidiendo.

-Por supuesto que no se lo dire a nadie - me afirmo -pero cuentame, quienes son los otros miembros y todo lo demas -me pidio entusiasmada.

-Espero que a Kenny no le moleste esto... -dije tomandome el puente de la nariz tratando de murmurar pero no funciono.

-¿¡Kenny es parte de la liga!? - me pregunto ella sorprendida, dandome cuente de que me escucho.

-Es una larga historia...- le dije mientras caminaba por las calles y le empezaba ah contar lo que sabia y con la esperanza de que esto sea para bien y no me arrepienta en algun momoento mas adelante.

**FIN DEL STAN POV**

Lo que no sabia Stan era que alguien que esta cerca de ahí escucho claramebte su confesión.

-No puedo creer que ese idiota de Marsh sea uno de esos pendejos heroes, me pregunto si le puedo sacar probecho a esto - dijo cierta persona antes de irse del lugar.

**KYLE POV :**

Me dirigia a casa luego de la conversasion que tube con Kenny despues del chiste estupido del culo gordo y no pude evitar preguntarme como alguien tan amistoso y vondadoso como Butters pudo haber dicho esas amenazas en contra de nosotros, siendo él el mejor jugador el Sarcasticball(NA:miren el nuevo episodio de la temporada 16 XD) y tambien la unica persona capaz de aguantar las estupideces de Cartman, haya sido capaz de reaccionar de la manera en la que reccionó cuando tratamos de razonar con el y no pude evitar darme cuenta de que en su mente algo estaba funcionaba muy mal ya que el nunca había reaccionado haci en las otras ocasiones en las que se le a sometido a un estres o gran tension y por lo general despues de algun tiempo ya dejaba sus transtornos de personalidad a un lado para ser el mismo de siempre, pero en esta ocasión parece que lo hemos perdido para siempre y estoy casi seguro de que tubo algo que ver con el rompimiento de su novia, solo espero que Kenny encuentre la causa de esa aptitud antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Y hablando de rompimientos de novias, tal vez nunca entendere si un corazón roto pueda llevar a la locura ya que yo solamente eh sentido algo parecido al "amor" en tres ocasiones en las que parece que me enamore de :Bebe, Rebecca y Nycole , en las cuales yo eh fallado , ya sea porque Bebe solamente me queria por mi trasero y luego me dejo por estar con Clyde por los zapatos cuando eramos niños ó porque Nycole termino enamorada de toKen gracias a la ayuda del culon ó porque Rebecca se volvio una puta "aunque ella ya no lo es por tratamiento psicologico" , pero en fin tal vez nunca entienda el dolor de un rompimiento y tal vez por eso no logre entender por lo que esta pasando Butters ya que la unica persona que eh visto aparte de él pasando por un gran cambio de comportamiento ah sido Stan cuando rompio con Wendy, solamente que Stan en vez de tratar de ayudar a un grupo de cultistas, solamente se limito ah unirse a los goticos durante un tiempo.

De repente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver una furgoneta negra andar por la carretera y yo rapidamente me escondí detras de unos arbustos para que no me vieran y pude darme cuenta de que el vehiculo parecía ir a la carretera que lleva direccion a la correcional ó al ayuntamiento pero no pude fijarme bien ya que la perdí de vista.

Luego de eso no pude evitar preguntarme si esa era la furgoneta que le pertenecia a Nelson y que era la misma que había espiado a Kenny , tambien me pregunte por que iria en esa direccion ya sea si iba al ayuntamiento o a la correccional pero tube el mal presentimiento de que si el vehiculo iba a uno de esos lugares, solamente seria para buscar la manera de como perjudicar a mis amigos en la liga, solamente esperaba que este presentimiento fuera errado.

Al llegar a mi casa fuy recibido por mi madre.

-¿donde esta tu hermano ,Kyle? - me pregunto.

-Esta con la hermana menor de mi amigo Kenny- le respondí.

-Muy bien, espero que no se demore demasiado- me dijo ella mientras regresaba a la cocina.

-¿Donde esta papá?- le pregunte.

-En el trabajo, Bubba -me respondio con ese apodo que a usado desde que yo tenía memoria y que aun me sigue dando verguenza si lo dice delante de otras personas.

-Bueno, voy a estar estudiando en mí habitacion -le dije mientras subia las escaleras.

-Como digas cariño- me dijo -pero que no se te olvide que la cena estara servida en unas cuantas horas -me recordo.

-Esta bien, como digas - le dije terminando de subir por las escaleras.

Estando en mi cuarto cojí mi portatil y trate de averiguar algo aserca del culto buscando en internet pero no encontre nada, ahora entiendo porque se queja Ike algunas veces cuando no logra encontrar algo ya que al no encontrar nada que sea de utilidad para la liga, puede ser un poco estresnte y eso que él me a pedido que le permita acompañarnos en nuestras misiones a lo que yo le dije rotundamente que ni loco le permitiria acompñarnos ya que el es un niño todabia y para colmo es uno de los chicos mas bajos de su clase y no tiene las habilidades fisicas para un enfrentamiento a lo que el me contradice diciendo que yo tambien soy uno de los mas bajos de mi salon, pero yo le justifico que yo poseo las sufisientes fuerzas para defenderme gracias a la experiencia que tengo al pelear contra el culón.

Despues de unas horas la cena ya estaba servida y Ike ya estaba en la casa.

-¿Como te fue con Karen en su casa? - le pregunte antes de que nos sirvieran.

-Un poco terrible - me respondio secamente.

-¿Que paso? - le pregunte preocupado.

-Los padres de ella estaban discutiendo y gritando , asi que ella me pidio que dieramos un paseo por el parque y hablamos de la cita del fin de semana y despues cuando se hizo tarde la tube que llevar a su casa, sus padres aun seguian discutiendo, pero Kenny ya estaba ahí y despues de darme las gracias me dijo que quería una reunion hoy en la noche- me dijo mi hermano.

-Pero no te preocupes de seguro ya veras que la situacion...- trate de hablar pero el sonido de mi celular me interrumpio.

-¿Hola? - conteste.

-¡Hey judio!, el pobreton me dijo que les avisara a los muchachos que fueramos inmediatamente a la base, dice que encontro alguna manera de hacer volver a la normalidad al pendejo de Butters- me dijo la fastidiosa voz del culon.

-Pero si todabia es muy temprano bola de cebo - le espete.

-¡HEY! yo solamente te digo lo que el pidio que dijera colorado idiota - me dijo para luego colgar.

Despues de eso mi hermano y yo comimos lo mas rapido que pudimos y despues le dijimos a mamá y a papá que yo tenia un proyecto muy importante que hacer con mis amigos y ellos me creyeron. Ike les dijo que ya iria a dormir, pero claro el se escapó por la ventana y se subio a mi bicicleta y fuimos en direccion a la base.

Al llegar ahí ya se encontraban reunidos mis compañeros con sus trajes.

-¿Que pasa chicos? - pregunte.

-Creo que el culto es la causa de la aptitud de Butters - me respondio Mysterion.

-¿De que estas hablando? - pregunte mientras me ponía mi traje.

-Es que su ex-novia me dijo que un tipo le obligo a besarle justo antes de que Butters llegara a buscarla- me explico Mysterion.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el culto? - pregunto el Coon.

-Que ella me dijo que el tipo cuando se marcho se fue en una furgoneta negra -le contesto y lo ultimo que dijo nos sorprendio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que el culto hizo eso para que Butters pasara por una crisis de personalidad para que así les ayudara mientras se encontrara en ese estado? - le pregunto Tooshwel.

-Asi parece- le respondio.

-¿Entonces que haremos?- le pregunto Tupperware.

-Pues iremos a su casa y trataremos de hacerlo entrar en razon -le dijo Myterion.

-Pero si no lo logramos hoy en la escuela, mucho menos a estas horas -contrarresto Mosquito.

-Es la unica forma de tratar de ayudarle -le dijo nuestro lider.

-Espero que funcione- dijo el Coon.

-¡Timmy! - apoyo Iron Meinden.

-Bueno, entonces sera mejor que...-trato de decir Mysterion pero fue interrumpido.

-¡ALERTA, ALERTA, ALERTA, ALERTA! -sono la alarma de la base al mismo tiempo que se mostraba la pantalla.

-"Recibimos informes de que los mismos cultistas de las anteriores veces tienen de rehenes a varias personas en ayuntamiento de la ciudad y parece que van a tratar de sacrificar a las personas como en las veces anterionres, no esta confirmando pero parece que el Profesor Caos les esta ayudando..."- dijo el reportero en las noticias.

-¿Que decias sobre tratar de razonar con el? - pregunto ironicamente Mosquito.

-¡Tu te callas!- le dijo molesto nuestro lider - Coon ¿ya esta listo el Coon-Movil? - termino preguntandole al culo gordo.

-Apenas si lograron repararlo para hoy - le respondio el culon.

-Muy bien chicos, ya sabemos que hacer y tambien trataremos de razonar con Caos cuando lleguemos alla , asi que ¡en marcha! - nos ordeno, alo que asentimos.

Al llegar al ayuntamiento nos dividimos en los mismos equipos y nos adentramos al edificio y vimos a los encapuchados con los rehenes y confirmamos que Caos estaba ahí junto con Desorden y con un pequeño encapuchado que suponimos era el chico gotico y junto con un sujeto muy alto con un extraño traje.

-Muy bien, ya sabemos que hacer - nos dijo nuestro lider, para luego lanzar una rafaga de fuegos artificiales que desorientaron a los que estaban hay presentes para que nosotros nos pusieramos en acción.

-¡CAOS! - le girto Mysterion.

-Al fin llegan - le dijo Caos de forma burlona.

-No sabes lo que estas haciendo, esto tiene que parar ahora - le dijo Mysterion mientras Mosquito, Tupperware y Iron Meiden luchaban contra los ecapuchados mietras el resto ayudabamos a liberar a los rehenes.

-¿Y por qué deberia parar ahora? - le pregunto burlonamente Caos.

-¡Deja de estar actuando como un marica y reacciona imbecil! - le grito el Coon luego de que los rehenes se hallan ido.

-No has cambiado nada culon de mierda - comento derepente el sujeto alto que estaba junto a Caos.

-¿Quien carajos eres tu? - le pregunto mi mejor amigo.

-¿Acaso no me recuerdan? - pregunto ironicamente el sujeto.

Ninguno de nosotros le reconoció , pero de repente el sujeto se quito el casco que tenia puesto haciendo que a todos nosotros se nos helara la sangre al verle la cara.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, TU ERES...! - dijo sorprendido y asustado Mysterion.

-Que bueno que se acuerden de mi- nos dijo el sujeto que pensamos que nunca volveriamos a ver en nustra vida...

**FIN DEL KYLE POV**

**¿Quien sera el que le tomo las fotografias a kenny? y ¿quien sera el que escucho la platica entre stan y wendy? y ¿quien sera el sujeto alto que hizo temblar a los heroes? parece que dejo incongnitas y no doy respuestas , pero les aseguro que las respuestas las sabran muy pronto y claro suponiendo que me dejar comentarios al respecto ;D**


	20. Chapter 20

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas tardes señoras y señores, antes que nada debo felicitar a Vicpin y a MileyMcTuker por ser las unicas personas que descubriero la identidad del sujeto alto ¡felicidades chicas!(empizo a tirar confetis XD).**

**CAPITULO VEINTE : LOS GRUPOS DEL BIEN Y EL MAL SE ENFRENTAN**

**BUTTERS POV:**

Me encontraba sonriendo y contemplando los rostros de terror de la liga al reconoser al Aniquilador que era el nombre del nuevo integrante de mi Equipo de la Destruccion, aunque claro yo tambien me sorprendí mucho cuando lo ví...

_flash back:_

_-¡TU! -gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo._

_Despues de tantos años nunca pense en volver a ver a este maldito bastardo despues de lo que me hizo cuando teniamos nueve años, creí que se quedaria en la correccional para siempre._

_-¡TRENT BOYETT! - volvi a gritar sorprendido, el era muy grande con aproximadamente 1,95 metros, bien musculoso y con muchos tatujes en sus brazos._

_-¡EL MARICA DE BUTTERS! - me grito el igualmente sorprendido y molestandome por el insulto._

_-¿Ya se conocian? -me pregunto Desorden._

_-¡CLARO! este bastardo casi me mata cuando yo tenia nueve años -le dije en forma reencoroza y un poco preocupada._

_-No puedo creer que alguien como tu este trabajando para estos sujetos -me espeto el idiota de Trent de forma ironica - ademas, si no mal recuerdo cuando tu no testificaste en preescolar yo termine pudriendome en la correccional durante cinco años- termino diciendo de forma reencoroza._

_-Y cuando saliste no perdiste tiempo en tratar de matarme, en vez de al cuarteto de idiotas responsables ¿verdad hijo de puta? -le dije sin cambiar mi tono entre enojado y reecoroso._

_-¿Como me llamaste? -pregunto molesto por el insulto mientras se asercaba a mí._

_-"A este desgraciado hay que cobrarle lo que nos hizo Leo"- dijo furiozo la voz gutoral de mi otro yo._

_-Lo que escuchastes, hijo de pu...-no pude terminar mi frase porque el trato de golpearme, pero afortunadamente logre esqquibarlo y luego me tire ensima de el haciendo que cayera al piso y le repartiera muchos golpes en la cara aun sin tener mis guantes de metal puestos sacandole mucha sangre, pero el puso un pie contra mi estomago y de un movimiento me empujo haciendome volar de espaldas y chocandome contra una pared._

_-¿Desde cuado sabes pelear así?, si antes no eras capaz de matar ni a una mosca - me dijo enojadoTrent mientras se sobava la cara y se asercaba a mi._

_-Nunca me as visto furioso ¿cierto?- le respondi enojado poniendome en pie y listo para seguir peleando y hacerlo pagar por lo que me hizo en el pasado, pero de repente..._

_-¡BANG! -se escucho un disparo que paso entre nosotros, gire mi cabeza a un costado y me dí cuenta de que el señor T habia disparado usando su rifle de francotirador como advertencia._

_-¡YA DEJEN DE ESTAR PELEANDOSE!- nos grito molesto el señor M._

_-¡El empezo! -dijmos los dos al mismo tiempo._

_-Escuchen bien -dijo el señor T- usted señor Boyett accedio a ayudarnos a cambio de su libertad y de poder cumplir con su venganza, así que mas le vale saber como comportarze sino quiere que desagamos nuestro acuerdo - termino advirtiendole._

_-...Esta bien, como digan- dijo resignado Trent mientras se tranquilizaba un poco._

_-Y en cuanto a ti Caos - me dijo el señor M -mas te vale que sepas como controlar esa aptitud que tienes o sino te entregaremos a los heroes ¿entendido? - me termino advirtiendo._

_-Esta bien, perdon, no volvera a ocurrir... - dije de mala gana._

_-"...Solo por ahora..."- termino diciendo mi otro yó en mi mente._

_-Muy bien, ahora escuchenme ,antes del robo al banco, vamos a poner a prueba sus habilidades en equipo en estos momentos - dijo el señor T._

_-¿Como? - pregunto Desorden mientras se hacercaba a mi para ver que no tubiera lesiones graves._

_-Facil , vamos a atraer a la liga ,usando a las personas del ayuntamiento como carnada - nos explico calmadamente el señor M._

_-¿Vamos a sacrificar a las personas del ayuntamiento? - preunto Raven con cierta emoción._

_-No tenemos mucha prisa en hacer el sacrificio colectivo por el momento - le respondio el señor T - solamente queremos ver sus habilidades en el campo de batalla y tratar de meterle miedo a los heroes - termino diciendonos._

_-¿Meterles miedo? -pregunto desorden sin entender._

_-Claro, por algo elejimos al señor Boyett para que nos ayude -respondio el señor M._

_-¿Por qué a mi? -pregunto el idiota de Trent._

_-Porque cuatro de los heroes de la liga incluyendo a su lider, le tienen un miedo inimaginable a usted porque saben de lo que es capaz de hacer- le respondio el señor T -ademas recordamos lo que usted dijo Caos- termino hablandome a mi._

_-¿Lo que yo dije?- pregunte sin entender._

_-Si , usted dijo que necesitava refuerzos para enfrentar a los heroes en combate, asi que le conseguimos a alguien que tbiera una gran habilidad a la hora de pelear y que tubiera una fuerza tremenda -me explico el señor M._

_-¿Y como supieron hacerca de él? -pregunto Raven refiriendose a Trent._

_-Se te olvida que sabemos todo aserca de los heroes y eso incluye que tambien sepamos aserca de algun enemigo que ellos hayan tenido cuando eran niños-explico el señor T._

_-No puedo esperar para ponerle las manos ensima a esos bastardos - comento Trent._

_-Entoces preparence y vallan al ayuntamiento y atraigan a los heroes usando a los rehenes como carnada y tambien seran acompañados por algunos de nuestros seguidores por si acaso - nos dijo el señor M._

_-¿Como lograremos irrumpir en el ayuntamiento, recuerden que su seguridad es mejor que la de un lugar como el centro comercial o el centro comunitario? -les pregunte._

_-"Buena pregunta Leo"- me dijo mi otro yó en mi mente_

_-Sera facil, antes de que fueramos a la correccional a buscar al señor Boyett , primero fuimos al ayuntamiento a sabotear su seguridad para que así ustedes no tengan ningun problema -me respondio el señor T._

_-Gracias, supongo - le dije._

_-De nada, ahora vallan al ayuntamiento- nos ordeno el señor M._

_-Esta bien, pero primero necesitaras un disfras si quieres acompañarnos -dije señalando al pendejo de Trent._

_-¿Un disfraz de payaso como el tuyo ó como el de esos enanos? mejor no -dijo burlonamente, haciendo que Desorden, Raven y yo dieramos una mirada fulminante._

_-¿Quieres cobrar tu venganza ó no? -le pregunte molesto._

_-Esta bien, como digas -me respondio de mala gana._

_Luego de eso busque en la base mas placas de metal templado y le pedí a Desorden y a Raven que me ayudaran a darles forma despues de pedirle a Trent su talla, la forma del traje era parecida a un disfraz de futbooll americano incluyendo su casco, tenia tambien unos brazaletes muy largos que le llegaban hasta el codo y en sus piernas hasta las rodillas, en sus brazaletes tenia varias puas pequeñas de metal al igual en su casco, tambien tenia unas mallas de metal que envolvia cada brazo y cada pierna , en sus manos tenian unos guantes negros con nudillos de metal y en su protector de torso de metal le puse una gran A._

_-Ya estas listo -le dije al darle su traje._

_-"Eres un experto en hacer trajes Leo" - me felicito la voz gutoral en mi mente._

_-Debo admitir que no la hiciste nada mal Butters - me felicito con una gran sonrisa Trent al ponerse su traje._

_-Por supuesto que no me quedo mal y llamame Leo - le espete - tambien toma esto - le dije mientras le daba una larga cadena de metal con un candado en la punta._

_-¿Y esto? - me pregunto el sin comprender._

_-Los heroes tienen muchas armas a su disposicion, necesitamos tambien algunas armas - dicho esto cogí un martillo de dos cabezas y lo puse en mi cinturon._

_-¿Y yo que uso? -me pregunto Desorden._

_-Tu toma etso - le entregue dos pica hielos que el acepto gustoso._

_-¿Y yo? - me pregunto Raven._

_-Tu ya tienes tus navajas- le recorde , el solamente bufó._

_-¿Por qué me pusiste una A en el pecho? - me pregunto Trent._

_-Tu nombre sera el Aniquilador -le explique._

_-No suena nada mal -me dijo sonriente._

_-Bueno en marcha -le dije a mi Equipo de la Destruccion._

_Mi equipo y yo subimos en el gran elevador para salir de la base y afura ya nos estaban esperando los cultistas en su furgoneta negra , Raven y Aniquilador se subieron en la furgoneta y se fueron con los encapuchados, mientras que Desorden y yo ibamos a ir en mi Harley pero antes de ponerme en marcha reflexione un poco._

_-¿Me pregunto si sera buena idea confiar en Trent? -me dije en voz alta._

_-"Si queremos traer a este mundo el caos y la destruccion necesitaremos de la ayuda de el ó de cualquier persona que se una a nuestra causa y a la de los encapuchados"- me dijo mi otro Yó con su voz gutoral-"ademas cuando logremos cumplir con nuestros objetivos ya no lo necesitaremos y podremos cobrarle lo que nos hizo en el pasado -termino diciendo haciendo que se me formara una gran sonriso maligna en mi rostro._

_-Creo que si podemos confiar en el - me dijo Desorden respondiendo a la pregunta que me hice, sacandome de mis pensamientos._

_-Entonces en marcha - dicho esto fuimos al ayuntamiento seguidos por la furgoneta y al llegar ahí cogimos como rehenes a las personas que estaban presentes y esperamos a los heroes._

_fin del flash back_

-¡NO PUEDE SER, TU ERES...-escuche el grito de Mysterion notandose su miedo y sorpresa.

-Que bueno que se acuerden de mi - les dijo Aniquilador con una gran sonrisa de maldad en su cara.

-¡TRENT BOYETT! -gritaron al mismo tiempo Mysterion, Tooshwel , Human Kite y el Coon , sin poder ocultar su gran terror , mientras que Mosquito, Tupperware y Iron Meiden solo lo miraban un poco menos aterrorizados.

-Les presento al Aniquilador - les dije de forma burlona e ironica.

-¡CAOS!, ¿DE DONDE CARAJOS SACASTE A ESTE MALDITO? - me pregunto furioso y aterrado Mysterion.

-Eso no les importa - respondio Raven por mi.

-¡Claro que nos importa y a ti nadie te pregunto enano! - le dijo furioso el Coon haciendo que Raven lo mirara de mala manera.

-Basta de hablar y comencemos con la accion -dije para que mi equipo se preparara- y ustedes pueden largarse -les dije a los cultistas para que se fueran a lo que ellos enseguida se fueron.

-¡Caos no sabes lo que haces! - me grito Mysterion -¡lo del rompimiento de tu novia fue una trampa del culto para que te les unieras! - me termino diciendo.

-"no lo escuches el solo lo dice porque esta desesperado" - dijo la voz gutoral en mi mente.

-Si claro como no -le dije sarcasticamente - si ese es tu ultimo intento de persuadirme me estas decepcionando - le espete.

-¿¡Acaso crees que te estoy mintiendo!? - me dijo Mysterion sin apartar su mirada de la mia.

Pude darme cuenta de que en su mirada no habia rastros de mentira , ¿acaso...?¿acaso el esta diciendome la verdad...? empeze a flaquear y por un momento estube por creerle y entre abri mi boca para decir algo, pero de repente...

-"¡No le hagas caso, recuerda que en muchas ocasiones estos malditos te han engañado solamente para que los ayudes y para que caigas en sus trampas y artimañas y no solo eso sino que tambien te an menos preciado a lo largo de tu vida! "- me recordo mi otro yó con su voz gutoral en mi mente.

-Tienes razon -murmure - no haras que caiga en una de tus artimañas ¿entendiste? -le dije a Mysterion conservando mi tono de voz grave.

-¡QUE TERCO ERES! -me grito furioso y decepcionado Mysterion.

-Eso no importa - le espete- Equipo de la Destruccion...¡AL ATAQUE! -le ordene a mi equipo y estos sacaron sus respectivas armas y se preparaon para el combate.

-¡carajo! , Liga Extrema de Heroes...¡AL ATAQUE!- dijo Mysterion a su equipo y estos se prepararon para pelear contra nosotros.

El primero de los heroes en atacar fue Iron Meiden tratando de embestir a Raven, pero este se apoyo en el para choques del heroe y dio un salto y estando en el aire lanzo unas navajas a Tupperware pero este se cubrio con su escudo y se lo lanzo a Raven cuando estaba en el piso pero este reaccino rapido y se inclino asia atras(NA:al estilo matrix) y logro evitar que el escudo le diera y este se dirigio a Iron Meiden y le golpeo en la cabeza aturdiendolo un poco mientras el escudo caía serca de hay por el rebote del golpe.

-¡Lo siento! - le dijo Tupperware para luego tratar de darle un puñetaso a Raven fallando en el intento.

Mientras tanto Desorden se enfrentaba al Coon y este trataba de rasguñarlo con sus garras pero mi compañero las esquibava a duras penas y luego le enterro uno de sus pica hielos en una de sus piernas sacandole un grito de dolor, pero antes de que pudiera enterrarle su otro pica hielos ,recibio un golpe en la parte de atras de su casco por parte de uno de los masos de Tooshwel haciendo que se aturdiera durante un momento y esa fue la oportunidad del gordo y lo rasguño en el estomago sacandole un grito de dolor por parte de mi compañero haciendolo retroceder y esa fue la oportunidad de Tooshwel para abrazarlo por detras y haciendo un movimiento de lucha libre flexiono su espalda asia atras haciendo que la cabeza junto con el casco de metal de Desorden se chocara contra el piso, pero este reacciono rapido y le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que el heroe retrocediera.

-¡Este enano si que resiste!- dijo molesto el Coon mientras se sobava su pierna herida a lo que Tooshwel asintio.

Yo mientras tanto me enfrentaba a Mysterion ,este saco de su cinturon unos shurikens y me los lanzo mientras el corria, yo coji mi capa anti-balas y de un movimiento me cubri sin recibir ningun daño, cuando me descubri recibi un golpe en el lado derecho de mi cara por un golpe del puño izquierdo del heroe, pero yo le respondi enseguida cogiendolo del brazo con el me golpeo y le hice un movimiento de lucha libre en el que use el impulso de su golpe e hice que se apoyara en mi espalda para luego tiralo contra el suelo al pasarlo por ensima de mi espalda (NA:la yegua voladora el chapulin colorado XD) y estando el en el piso trate de pisarle la cara pero el levanto sus piernas al mismo tiempo y puso sus pies a cada lado de mi casco para luego echar sus piernas asia adelante funto conmigo haciedome volar unos pocos metros haciendome chocar contra unos muebles que estaban cerca, lugo trate de levantarme y al hacerlo el trato de golpearme con una patada voladora pero yo lo detube cruzando mis brazos frente a mi y al recibir el golpe me hizo retroceder un poco, pero luego cojí mi martillo y le pegue justo en el lado derecho de su cara haciendolo retroceder para luego el sacar otros shurikens y sujetandolos firmemente con sus gruesos guantes de goma.

-"Buenos movimientos de pelea Leo"- me felicito mi otro yó

-¿Sorprendido por esto? - le pregunte burlon.

-No me hagas tener que lastimarte gravemente Caos- me advirtio Mysterion con su tono de voz grave.

-Que miedo tengo - le dije burlon mientras me preparaba para seguir luchando.

Mientras tanto me dí cuenta de que el Human Kite y Mosquito estan tratando de evitar que el Aniquilador les golpease con el candado de su cadena al usar esta como latigo.

-¡ASI NO VAMOS A LOGRAR NADA! - dijo desesperado Kite mientras se agachava para esquivar un golpe.

-¡TIENES RAZON! - afirmo Mosquito echandose a un lado al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus pistola electricas.

El Aniquilador se dio cuenta de que Mosquito iba atratar de electrocutarlo y rapidamente cogio el escugo de Tupperware que estaba tirado en el suelo y lo uso para defenderse de las descargas electricas y luego se lo lanzo a Mosquito dandole en la cabeza haciendo que cayera inconsiente.

-!MOSQUITO, NOOO! - le grito Kite.

-Deverias preucuparte por ti mismo enano-le dijo Aniquilador al mismo tiempo que le golpeo una pierna con su cadena haciendo que cayera enseguida por el dolor.

Aniquilador aprobecho que Kite estaba tirado en el suelo y lo cogio del cuello levantandolo solamente con una mano y estrangulandolo.

-Este es el primer paso para mi venganza -le dijo sombriamente el Aniquilador mientras apretaba su agarre.

-¡SUELTALO INBECIL! -escuche el grito de Tooshwel al mismo tiempo que cojía la motosierra de su espalda y la encendía con la intencion de cortar el brazo del Aniquilador , pero este rapidamente solto a Kite y uso las bandas de sus brazos para detener el golpe de motosierra cruzando sus brazos y al hacer esto empezaron a salir chispas por el choque de metal y por el forcegeo haciendo que Tooshwel empezara a retroceder por la inmensa fuerza de mi compañero de equipo al mismo tiempo que la motocierra se hacercaba peligrosamente a su cara , pero derepente Iron Meiden embistio al Aniquilador por su lado derecho haciendolo volar unos metros.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! - le grito furioso Aniquilador al tratar de levantarse.

-¿Estas bien Kite? - ohi preguntar a Tooshwel.

-Si, gracias por salvarme -le respondio Kite.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen imbeciles?- les dijo el Aniquilador de forma desafiante.

-¡MUCHACHOS, TENEMOS QUE GANARLES DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! -les grito desesperado Mysterion mientras se agachaba cuando trate de golpearlo en la cabeza con el martillo.

-¿No seran ustedes los que van a perder? -le pregunte ironico al mismo tiempo que me hagachaba para esquivar un shuriken que me lanzo.

-¡Los malos nunca ganan Caos! - me grito el Coon mientras trataba de rasguñar a Desorden.

-Ustedes no impediran que traigamos al gran Cthulu a este mundo -contrarresto Raven para luego saltar y golpear con ambos pies a Tupperware justo en el pecho.

-¡SERAN HIJOS DE...! -trato de decir Mysterion pero derepente...

-¡ALTO, POLICIA! -escuche la voz del sargento Yates entrando al ayuntamiento junto con varios oficiales.

-¡ES LA POLICIA! - dijo Desorden.

-Ah buena hora llegan estos inutiles- escuche decir desagradecidamente al Coon.

-"Creo que es hora de largarnos" - me dijo la voz gutoral en mi mente.

-¡MALDICION!- grite enojado - ya nos encargaremos de ustedes en algun otro momento - dicho esto le indique a Desorden que cogiera una bomba de humo y la echara al suelo al mismo tiempo que yo lanzaba la mia para luego retirarnos.

-¡AUN NO EH TERMINADO CON ELLOS !-se quejo el Aniquilador mientras lo empujaba para que salieramos.

-Ya tendras otra oportunidad - le dije -pero si no quieres volver a la correccional entonces larguemonos- le termine diciendo mientras saliamos por atras del ayuntamiento y escapabamos.

Estando en la base de los cultistas, los señore nos hablaron

-Felicidades, parece que pudieron aguatarle un combate a la liga entera- nos dijo el señor M.

-Eso no es nada , eh pasado por cosas peores en la correccional -comento Trent sin su casco puesto.

-¿Y lograron meterles miedo?- nos pregunto otra vez el señor M.

-Por supuesto - le respondio Trent.

-¿Se creen capaces de robar el banco estatal de Denver este fin de semana? - nos pregunto el señor T.

-Sera pan comido- le afirme.

-Excelente -dijo el señor M - pero creo que es momento de que vallan a descansar- nos sugirio.

Despues de eso me largue a mi casa despues de dejar a desorde en la suya y estando yo en la mia no pude evitar pensar en lo que me dijo Mysterion sobre que el culto me puso una trampa para separarme de Lexus.

-Espero que solo sea una mentira -dije al aire.

-"Claro que es una mentira, no es la primera vez que la liga trata de verte la cara de idiota"- me dijo mi otro yó en mi mente.

-Tiene razon- le dije para luego tomarme mi medicina para dormir.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV**

**-**Nuestro imformante dice que el joven McCormic se dio cuenta de nuestra trampa contra Caos - dijo el señor M.

-No te preocupes, tenemos estas fotografias y si Caos empieza a flaquear solamente se las mostramos y asi el seguira con sus intenciones de tratar de enfrentar a la liga y de ayudarnos - dijo el señor T con un tono macabro.

fin del capitulo

**¿Les gusto el enfrentamiento? no se esperaban que el sujeto alto fuera Trent Boyett ¿verdad? , pero bueno espero con ansias sus comentarios y hasta la proxima ;D.**


	21. Chapter 21

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches publico, aqui esta otro capitulo de esta historia y tambien les doy las gracias por sus reviews que son los que me motivan para seguir escribendo ;) y tambien me disculpo si el POV de Cartman salio un poco grosero pero recuerden que el es Cartman XD**

**CAPITULO VEINTIUNO : EL TERROR NO SE ALEJA DE SUS VICTIMAS**

**CARTMAN POV :**

El maldito de Caos junto con su enano ayudante usaron unas bombas de humo para escaparse junto con el gotico y con Trent de los inutiles oficiales que trataron de seguirlos sin exito alguno, lo unico bueno de eso es que no tube que enfrentarme al maldito de Trent ya que de ser asi..., mejor no pienso en eso, pero despues empece a sentir el gran dolor en la pierna que tenía lastimada y luego me di cuenta que el estupido judio de Kyle tambien tenia una pierna lastimada y que el inutil de Clyde estaba inconsiente en el piso, mientras el pobreton de Kenny tenia un gran moreton en su cara.

-¿Estan bien? - nos pregunto el inutil del sargento Yates mientras es acompañado de unos cuantos oficiales y algunos para medicos.

-...Creo que si - le respondio el pobreton de Kenny -¿como estan los rehenes? -le termino preuntando.

-Ellos estan bien- le respondio el sargento -¿pero qué les paso a ustedes? -nos pregunto al ver el estado en el que estabamos.

-Esto creo fue una gran trampa para tratar de eliminarnos - le respondio el hippie de Stan.

-¿Eliminarlos? -le pregunto Yates.

-...Si , el Profesor Caos junto con sus ayudantes trataron de detenernos en un combate - le respondio el pobreton.

-¿Ayudantes?- volvio preguntar el sargento.

-Si, el tiene dos nuevos ayudantes y no solo eso el tambien esta trabajando junto con los cultistas que cometieron esos sacrificios - le explico el pobreton.

-Espero que algun día esos malditos terminen tras rejas - dijo molesto Yates -¿pero quieren ayuda medica? -nos termino preguntando.

-No nos vendria mal -le respondio el ricachon de Token mientras cargaba al inutil de Clyde con la ayuda del hippie de Stan.

Luego los para medicos nos empezaron a atender y comprobaron que los unicos que no estaban lesionados eran Timmy y Token ya que estos usaban una armadura mucho mas resistente que los disfraces del resto de nosotros.

-¿Le duele si presiono aqui? - me dijo uno de los paramedicos mientras undia un algodon con alcohol en mi pierna herida.

-¡HAY!, ¡FIJESE MIERDA! - le grite el sentir el inmenso dolor de la herida.

-Pe-perdon, no quise lastimarle...- se disculpo el para medico.

-Si,si como sea - le dije mientras trataba de aguantarme las ganas de seguir gritando.

Me di cuenta que el pobreton y el hippie no estaban muy lastimados y solo tenian unas heriadas no muy graves, mientras que el judio tiene una gran dificultad para tratar de ponerse en pie y al inutil de Clyde le salia unas gotas de sangre en la cabeza y trataban de despertarlo al tratar de quitarle su mascara peor el ricachon de Token no les permitio a los para medicos quitarsela.

-No podemos atenderlo correctamente si no le quitamos su mascara - dijo uno de los para medicos.

-Mejor dejamos su identidad en secreto ¿les parece bien? - les dijo seriamente el ricachon haciendo que los para medicos no le contradijeran.

-E-essta bien como diga - dijo nervioso uno de los para medicoc-pero entonces necesitara esto - le termino diciendo entredandole unas vendas y gasas a lo que el ricachon le dio las gracias.

Luego de eso nos fuimos evitando las preguntas de los periodistas y en esta ocasion no tenia ganas de tratar de vender mis geniales camisas del Coon ya que en mi mente estaba la gran preocupacion aserca del maldito de Trent y lo que el podría tratar de hacernos a mí y a mis amigos en especial a mí claro esta ya que yo aun siendo el gran Coon tal vez no logre hacerle frente a ese maldito de Boyett y podría terminar por matarme a golpes.

Mientras conducia mi genial Coon-Movil tambien me pregunte como carajo el marica de Butters termino trabajando junto con Trent , despues de todo ese maldito casi lo mata cuando tenía nueve años y tambien me preguntaba que tan jodida estaba su cabeza al tratar de enfrentarse a nosotros y al ayudar a esos cultistas idiotas y no podia creer que actuara así solamente por el rompimiento con su noviecita, dijo despues de todo si alguien tratara de quitarme a Patty solamente me limitaria a mandar al carajo al sujeto que tratara de joderme y despues causarle un "pequeño accidente" para que asi aprenda a no meterse con la propiedad del gran Eric Cartman.

Al llegar a la base nos espero el hermano menor del judio.

-¿Se encuentran bien chicos? -nos pregunto el enano canadiense al vernos con vendas.

-Si,estamos bien, no te preocupes Ike - le respondio el judio para luego hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Dilo solamente por tí judio -le espeté mientras me sobava mi pierna lastimada.

-Tenemos que despertar a Clyde- dijo el ricachon mientras lo sacudia tratando de despertarlo.

-Que idiotas eres Token -le dije exsasperado por su intento fallido de despertar al otro idiota, luego coji un baso con agua y se lo heche en la cara a Clyde despertandolo enseguida.

-¡MAMA , PERDONAME POR NO BAJAR LA TAPA DEL RETRETE! -grito asustado, con lagrimas y con la respiracion entre cortada sorprendiendonos a todos.

-¿Estas bien? - le pregunto preocupado Token.

-...Si...estoy bien...- le respondio Clyde mientras se frotaba la cabeza y se secaba las lagrimas.

-¿Otra pesadilla con tu madre? -le pregunto preocupado el hippie de Stan.

-Si...-le respondio con tristeza-¿que paso? -termino preguntando.

-Que el maldito de Trent te golpeo con el escudo de Token -le respondio el judio.

-¿¡TRENT BOYET!? - pregunto sorprendido Ike sabiendo lo terrible de lo que es capaz de hacer ese lunatico.

-El mismisimo y está trabajando junto con Butters y los cultistas -le dijo el pobreton.

-Y lo peor es que lograron escaparse y no sabemos cuando volveran a atacar - comento el hippie.

-Y no solamente estaba Trent ayudando a Butters , sino que tambien el chico gotico le estaba ayudando a pelear contra nosotros - le comentó el ricachon.

-¿Georgie estaba peleando contra ustedes?- pregunto shokeado el judio canadiense.

-Si y te pido que tengas mucho cuidado con el en tu salon de clases y que nos digas si trata de hacer alguna gracia -le pidio el pobreton.

-Entendido -le dijo Ike.

¿Y ahora que haremos?- pregunto Clyde con una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza.

-Lo mejor sería ir a descansar ahora y luego en algun otro momento tratar de razonar con Butters - nos dijo el pobreton.

-¿Vas a intentarlo de nuevo? - le pregunto inseguro el ricachon.

-Si, voy a tratar de intentarlo de nuevo- le respondio el pobre.

-Escucha Kenny...se que el es tu amigo...pero...- trato de persuadirle Clyde.

-Escuchen...-nos hablo con firmeza -...no se si se abran dado cuenta pero cuando trate de convencerlo al decirle que el culto le puso una trampa ,durante unos segundos me parecio ver en su mirada la misma mirada que el tenía cuando era normal antes de que toda esta locura comenzara - nos termino de decir el pobreton.

-Espero que tengas razon Kenny - le dijo el judio.

-Yo tambien espero lo mismo pobreton- le apoye con la esperanza de que Butters en algun momento vuelva a ser el de antes.

-Y hablando de locura...tengo algo importante que decirles- nos dijo el hippie.

¿Que es?- le pregunto el pobre.

-Es...bueno es que le conte a Wendy sobre nosotros... -nos dijo.

-¿¡QUE COSA!?- le gritamos sorprendidos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo-lo lamento chicos...no tube opcion...- trato de disculparse el pendejo de Stan.

-¿¡Por qué carajos hiciste eso!?- le pregunto molesto el pobreton.

-Es que no tenía opción, ella penso que yo la estaba engañando al no poder estar con ella en las citas, asi que no pude ocultarle la verdad por mas tiempo - trató de justificarse.

-¿Por qué no solamente le mentistes idiota? - le pregunte molesto.

-Oyeme bien culon -me dijo molesto- no soy un mentiroso como tú que haces trampa para lograr tus objrtivos - me termino respondiendo.

-¡Yo nunca hago trampas hippie!- le dije enojado.

-Si claro como no , entonces por que Butters me habia dicho que le pediste ayuda para que lograras conquistarte a Patty - me contradijo el pobreton.

-Es-es que eh...- trate de justificarme pero me interrumpieron.

-Yo sabia que habia gato encerrado -comento el judio.

-¡Tu no lo entenderias judio estupido! - le grite estando encabronado.

-¡YA CALLENSE MALDITASEA! -nos grito furioso el pobreton.

-¡EL EMPEZO!- gritamos el Judio y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Ese tema no importa ahora , lo que importa es el culto , Butters y el maldito de Trent -nos dijo tratando de calmarse.

-Entonces nos reuniremos aquí mañana en la noche- comento el hippie.

-Esta bien, pero mañana llegare un poco mas tarde a la reunion- dijo el pobre.

-¿Por qué? - le pregunto el ricachon.

-Es que tengo que haberiguar algo antes de la reunion - le respondio -Ike necesito que imprimas una imagen del Necronomicon que se robo se Butters- le dijo al hermano del judio.

-¿Para que? -le pregunto el enano canadiense.

-Es por alogo importante que tengo que hacer - le respomdio el pobreton.

Luego de eso cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casa, pero antes yo le quite a mi camioneta sus geniales accesorios que la volvian el Coon-Movil y despues me dirigí a mi casa y al llegar fui recibido por mi mamá.

-¡Que bueno que llegas calabacin ,estaba muy preocupada! - me dijo ella mientras me abrazaba y me besaba.

-Si, estoy bien no te preocupes -le dije mientras trataba deshacer su abrazo.

-¿Pero que te paso en la pierna?- pregunto señalando mi cogera y la pequeña mancha de sangre que tenía en mis pantalones.

-Es que... trataron de asaltarme - le mentí.

-Oh cariño,tienes que ir al hospital - me dijo en tono preucupado.

-Dije que estoy bien , no soy un pobre diablo - le dije un poco ofuscado para lugo ir a mi cuarto.

Estando ya en mi cama no pude evitar preocuparme pensando que el maldito de Trent podría estar pensando en la manera mas cruel de vengarse contra mi y mis amigos, ah estas alturas me hubiera gutado tener a mi lado a mi ranita Clyde para que asi me consolara en estos momentos tan dificiles o tambien me hubiera gustado que el marica de Butters no nos hubiera traicionado para que asi me estubiera apoyando pero desgraciadamente él ya perdio totalmente la cabeza.

Era el noveno día de clases y mis amigos y yo estabamos en el salon de clases y no pudimos evitar dirigirle una mirada de desprecio y descepcion a Butters quie nos sonría arrogantemente como en ese día despues de que robo el museo pero su sonrisa no solo era de arrogacia sino que tambien parecia ocultar algo pero no pude adivinar qué.

-Escuchen jovenes - nos dijo el maestro - hoy habra un nuevo alumno con nosotros asi que por favor denle la bienvenida- nos dijo para luego abrir la puerta y al hacer esto casi me da un infarto.

El que entro al salon era nada mas y nada menos que el maldito de Trent Boyett con ropa muy parecida a la que el tenía cuando salio por primera vez de la correccional y nos dirigio a mí , al hippie, al pobreton y al judio una mirada y una sonrisa tetrica exactamente igual a la que nos dio ayer en el ayuntamiento haciendo que se nos pusiera la piel de gallina, ni siquiera Kenny pudo disimular el terror en su cara.

-Jovenes reciban al señor Trent Boyett -dijo el maestro , el resto de los alumnos solamente se impresionaron un poco por su apariencia fisica, mientras que mis amigos de la liga lo mirabamos aterrados sin poder articular palabra.

-Hola- solamente se limito a decir Trent para luego caminar a un asiento vacio que se encontraba convenientemente detras de Butters quien le dirijio una mirada de complice sin parecer preocuparse demasiado.

Las clases seguian normales para los demas alumnos, mientras que para mis amigos y yó fue una especie de tortura ya que teníamos la mirada de Trent fija en nosotros y eso no nos dejaba estar tranquilos, ahoara entiendo como se sienten las victimas de algun acosador.

Al estar en la cafetería nos encontrabamos en la mesa de siempre, mientras Butters , Trent , el enano pelirojo y el enano gotico se encontraban en una mesa que afortunadamente se encontraba lejos de la nuestra.

Me dí cuenta que los unicos que no parecian estar perturbados eran el pendejo de Craig, el cafeinomano de Tweek, el friki de Kevin y el retrasado de Jimmy.

-¿De don-donde habra salido ese tipo chi-chi-chicos? -pregunto Jimmy.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero creo que yo ya lo eh visto en algun lado - le respondio el pendejo de Craig.

-Tienes razon, creo que yo tambien lo eh visto, pero creo que fue en preescolar o por hay -le apoyo el friki de Kevin.

-¡GAH! ¡oh cielos! tal vez es un zombie que ah regresado de su tumba para comerse nuestros cerebros - dijo el cafeinomano de Tweek con su tipico tic nervioso.

-Tweek recuerda lo que te dijo tu padre y busca tu centro... -le dijo Craig a lo que Tweek trato de hacer su metitacion que aprebdio cuando eramos niños-...un momento, ya me acorde de el, se dice que cuando teníamos nueve años el mando al hospital a todos los bravucones del sexto año - termino diciendo Craig.

-Cierto tienes razon ya me acorde de el- le apoyo Kevin.

-Yo tam-tam-tambien - dijo Jimmy.

-¡GAH! y yo tambien -dijo Tweek.

-¿Y ustedes acaso no se acuerdan de el? -nos termino preguntando Craig.

-Este...ah cierto ya recuerdo -dijo el hippie aparentando asombro.

-Y yo -le dije finjiendo asombro tambien.

-Yo tambien -dijo el pobreton.

-Yo tambien recuerdo -dijo el judio.

-Lo mismo -dijeron al mismo tiempo Token y Clyde.

-¡Timmy!- dijo obviamente Timmy.

-¿Pero me pregunto por qué Butters esta con el? -pregunto Kevin.

-De seguro estara dandole la bienvenida, como en esa ocasion en la que llego ese estudiante nuevo que era musulman - le respondio Craig como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

Mientras tanto yó y los demas miebros de la liga nos dimos cuenta de que a partir de hoy en adelante no solamente tendremos que cuidarnos de Trent cuando nos enfrentemos a el con nuestros de heroes ,sino que tambien tendremos que cuidarnos las espaldas en la preparatoria para evitear que nos mate en algun momento.

**FIN DEL CARTMAN POV**

Mientras tanto en la mesa del Team Leo (NA: que alguien me de un premio a la originalidad XD)el rubio menor se encontraba hablando con sus compañeros del crimen.

-Cuando el señor M me llamo esta mañana para decirme que tú ibas a entrar a la preparatoria me sorprendio un poco- le dijo Leo a Trent con voz profunda.

-Esque se lo pedí para poder asustar a ese cuarteto de imbeciles -le respondio el rubio mayor- ademas no puedo esperar para volver a tener la oportunidad de matarlos a golpes - le termino diciendo al rubio menor mientras miraba a la mesa de los ortos dos Teams.

-Recuerda que te dijeron que trataras de no llamar la atención - le recordo Georgie.

-Como sea- dijo el rubio mayor restandole importancia.

-¿Entonces ya tenemos listo el plan para el robo del banco? -le pregunto Doguie a Leo.

-Si, ya esta listo -le respondio el pequeño rubio -recuerda que tu, Georgie y yó entraremos al banco y robaremos el dinero de la caja fuerte y tu Trent noquearas a los guardias y tendras listo el camion blindado para irnos lo mas rapido posible -les termino diciendo el rubio menor.

-"Es un excelente plan Leo" - le felicito la voz gutoral en su mente.

-Solo esperemos que la estupida liga no trate de detenernos -comento el gotico.

-A mi me gustaria que trataran de detenernos - dijo Trent con malicia y burla.

-Primero es el dinero , luego los golpes -le espeto el pelirojo a lo que el rubio mayor bufó.

Ya era la hora de la salida y los miembros de la liga trataban de irse lo mas rapido posible pero derepente...

-¿Se van tan rapido? - le preguto burlonamente Boyett quien aparecio derepente frente a ellos acompañado de Leo y sus dos socios del crimen.

-¿Que carajos quieres de nosotros Boyett? -le pregunto Kenny tratando de aparententar valentia.

-Esa pregunta se responde sola- le dijo ironicamente el rubio mayor mientras trataba de asercarseles, pero Leo le detubo poniendole una mano en el pecho.

-Aqui hay muchos testigos todavia, recuerda que no ahí que llamar la atencion -le dijo.

-Es cierto, ya me encargare de ustedes luego -dijo rubio mayor mientras miraba fijamente al Team Stan.

-Sea lo que sea que esten planeando, no van a lograr asustarnos -dijo Stan desafiante.

-Pues creo que ya estan muy aterrados - les dijo Doguie con aire de superioridad.

-Pero no de tí enano -le dijo molesto Cartman para luego asustarse otra vez ante la mirada de Trent.

-Pronto estaran suplicando por sus vidas- les dijo friamente Leo mientras se retiraba con su grupo.

-Tengo que encontrar la manera hacerlo entrar en razon, para que así se aleje de ese lunatico y para que nos diga lo que sepa del culto - dijo Kenny refiriendose a Butters,a sus amigos.

-Pues espero que lo logres antes de que Trent trate de matarnos -le dijo Kyle a lo que los demas chicos asintieron.

fin del capitulo

**No se esperaban que Trent apareciera en la preparatoria ¿cierto? pero esa es la gracia del titulo XD, y tambien espero su opinion en los reviews y sobre el Team Leo y aun faltaran mas integrantes en su Equipo de la Destruccion (suena musica dramatica).**


	22. Chapter 22

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches gente, en este capitulo aparecera un personaje sorpresa y muchas gracias a las personas que dejan reviews o PM y ya saben que south park no es mio y blablabla.**

**CAPITULO VEINTIDOS : AYUDA FEMENINA**

Luego del encuentro con el Team Leo (NA:aun nadie me da un premio a mi originalidad DX)en la salida de la preparatoria, Kenny estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Karen a su salon pero alguien lo detubo.

-Espera Kenny - le dijo derepente Wendy tomandolo del hombro.

-¿Que sucede Wendy?- le pregunto el rubio.

-Es que...tengo algo importante que decirte -le dijo un poco apenada la chica.

-Bueno, yo tambien tengo algo importante que decirte - le dijo el rubio con semblante serio.

Los dos fueron a un rincon de la preparatoria y empexaron a hablar.

-Se que Stan te dijo todo sobre nosotros -le dijo sin rodeos el rubio.

-Si bueno es que yo pense que el me estaba engañando y...-trato de justificarse la pelinegra.

-No te preocupes, Stan ya me explico lo que paso -trato de calmarle el rubio -¿entonces que que querias decirme? -le termino preguntando.

-Es que yo quería preguntarte si ¿yo podría ayudarlos en la liga? -le pidio la pelinegra con algo de pena.

-¿Que...?- pregunto el rubio en estado de shock.

-Es que me doy cuenta de que esos encapuchados son un gran peligro para la cuidad así que queria saber si podria...-trato de explicar la chica pero fue interrumpida.

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! - le grito el rubio.

-Pero yo pense que...-trato de justificarse la pelinegra.

-Esto no es un juego Wendy-le espeto seriamente el rubio-¿y por qué me lo preguntas a mí, no deberias preguntarselo a Stan?-le termino preguntando si cambiar su semblante.

-Es que Stan me dijo que tu eras el lider de la liga, asi que te lo estoy pidiendo directamente- le respondio la chica- ademas les puedo ser de mucha ayuda- le termino diciendo.

-Ese boca floja...-murmuro el rubio-pero no puedo aceptarte en la liga, lo siento -le termino diciendo a la chica.

-Te pido que por favor me des una oportunidad -le dijo la pelinegra en tono suplicante- ademas en las noticias dijeron que ustedes pasaron por momentos dificiles en el ayuntamiento cuando se enfrentaron a Caos y a sus ayudantes - le termino diciendo la chica.

Kenny estubo a punto de decirle que no otra vez, pero luego penso en que necesitarian mas ayuda al enfrentarse a Butters con su equipo y a los cultistas, asi que le dijo...

-¿Acaso sabes que Butters es el Profesor Caos?- le pregunto sin cambiar su semblante serio.

-Stan me lo explico todo aserca de el y de sus ayudantes -le repondio segura la chica.

-¿Y tambien sabes que el chico nuevo llamado Trent Boyett le ayudo a pelear contra nosotros ayer en el ayuntamiento y casi mata a Kyle?- le pregunto otra vez.

-Eso no lo sabia...-le dijo la pelinegra sorprendida.

-Es por eso que no estoy seguro de dejarte estar en la liga -le dijo el rubio.

-Te aseguro que no les sere un estorbo -le pidio la chica.

-...Esta bien-dijo un poco resignado el rubio- voy a ver si logro convencer a los chicos aserca de esto en la reunion de hoy en la noche- termino diciendole.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias!-le dijo Wendy abrazandolo.

-No hay problema, pero ahora vamonos antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que estamos aquí -le dijo Kenny a lo que la chica asintio y se fureon.

Pero lo que no sabia Kenny ni Wendy es que alguien los habia escuchado.

-Valla, valla, parece que Wendy quire unirse a ese grupo de payasos -dijo la misma persona que escucho la conversación que tubo Weny con Stan el otro día.

Ya era de noche y la Liga Extrama de Heroes estaba reunida en su base incluyendo a su lider.

-¿Que no dijiste que hoy ibas a llegar tarde a la reunion de hoy pobreton?- le pregunto el Coon dejando a un lado sus nombres de heroes.

-Es que surgio algo importante-le respondio el rubio.

-¿De que se trata?- le pregunto el Human Kite.

-Creo que tenemos a un miembro nuevo en el equipo -dijo Mysterion.

-¿Quien es?- pregunto Tooshwel sorprendido como el resto de los heroes.

-Pasa por favor- dijo el rubio, para que luego una puerta de la base se abriera dejando pasar a una persona que sorprendio a los chicos.

-¡WENDY! - gritaron todos al mismo tiempo asombrados.

-¿¡QUE CARAJOS!?- grito sorprendido Tooshwel.

-Hola chicos- dijo la pelinegra un poco humilde.

-¿¡Que coño esta asiendo ella aqui!? -pregunto molesto y sorprendido el Coon.

-Necesitamos toda la ayudo posible para enfrentarnos al culto y...-trato de explicar el rubio pero fuero interrumpido.

-¡Pero ella es una chica y las chicas no pueden ser heroes!- dijo molesto y sorprendido el Coon otra vez.

-¿y por qué no cartman?- le pregunto la pelinegra un poco molesta.

-Porque no excisten heroinas famosas, por eso- le respondio el gordo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Pues te equivocas, esta la Mujer Maravilla ,La Chica Halcon, Las Chicas Superpoderosas...- iba a seguir diciendo pero el Coon la interrumpio... otra vez...

-Esas no son super heroinas famosas porque casi nadie las conoce-le espeto- y ademas no puedes estar en el equipo porque no sabes pelear- le termino diciendo.

-Sino mal lo recuerdo, yo te patie el culo cuando teniamos nueve años -le recordo la chica en tono burlon ,ganandose unas pequeñas sonrisas de algunos chicos.

-Es-es-es que en ese momento me estaba doliendo el hombro y no me sentia bien -trato de cubrir su humillasion el Coon.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es ¿que rayos estas haciedo aqui? -le dijo seriamente Tooshwel.

-Ya les dije que necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible -le dijo Mysterion.

-Pero ella podria salir lastimada si nos acompaña - le dijo Toohswel con preocupasion.

-No te preocupes Stan, yo se como cuidarme sola -le dijo Wendy tratando de calmarlo.

-Si claro como no ,¿de la misma forma en la que te cuidaste en el centro comunitario y en el centro comercial? -le pregunto el gordo de forma burlona e ironica.

-Es que...en esos momentos los ecapuchados me tomaron por sorpresa a mi y a los demas rehenes - trato de justificarse la chica.

-Si claro lo que digas -le dijo sarcasticamente el gordo.

-Ya dejen de estar peleando -dijo seriamente Mysterion- escuchen voy a darle la oportunidad a Wendy de ayudarnos si de nuevo nos enfrentamos a Caos o a los otros maleantes ¿entendido?- les dijo con su tono de voz grave.

-Entendido- dijeron casio todos al mismo tiempo con aires de no estar muy seguros.

-Gracias chicos - dijo Wendy con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Como sea - refunfuño el Coon.

-Muy bien chicos ,ahora ecuchen, voy a salir un momento para investigar algo, mientras tanto diseñenle un traje a Wendy ¿entendido? -les pregunto a lo que los otros asintieron -okey, Ike ¿tienes la foto del Necronomicon que se robaron del museo?- le pregunto al pequeño canadiense.

-Aqui esta- le dijo Ike dandole la foto.

-¿Que vas hacer con esa foto Kenny? -le pregunto el Human Kite.

-Ya les dije que a investigar algo- dicho esto el rubio se fue.

-Muy bien, ahora vamos a diseñarte un traje - dijo Mosquito señalando a Wendy haciendo que ella sonriera.

Luego de eso empezaron a preparar algunos diseños y formas: para la cabeza tendra un casco espartano(NA:al estilo de 300)junto con una placa de bronce que le cubre todo el torso(NA:curveada en ciertas partes ;D),un cinturon en donde llevar cosas, con una falda de placas del mismo metal que esta unos cuantos centimetros por encima de las rodillas, largas botas del mismo metal que la de torso que le llegan hasta las rodillas y con tacones gruesos, largos guantes del mismo metal de las botas con nudilleras de metal, una capa de color negra que solamente le llega hasta la cintura sujetada por unas pequeñas hombreras y por ultimo una larga lanza retractil de 2 metros aproximadamente.

-Creo que ya esta - dice Mosquito con una sonrisa.

-Debo decir que esta muy bien diseñada - dijo Tupperware soriente.

-¡Timmy!- apoyo Iron Meiden.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo el Human Kite.

-Bueno...supongo que no esta tan mal- dice el Coon mirando el diseño fijamente.

-Espero que te proteja de cualquier daño -dijo Tooshwel un poco inseguro.

-Gracias chico, ahora falta un nombre - dijo Wendy.

Despues de un momento todos estubieron pensando, hasta que...

-¿Que les parece la Legionaria? - sugirio Ike.

-Me suena muy bien -dijo sonriente la pelinegra -¿cuando estara lista? -termino preguntando.

-Creo que en un par de horas - le respondio el Human Kite.

-Bueno ¿entonces comenzamos? - pregunto Tooshwel, todos asintieron y empezaro a hacer el traje.

Pero lo que no sabian los heroes es que un ratoncito los estaba espiando atravez de un hueco en la pared de la base y despues se retiro.

-¿Una nueva miembro en la liga eh? - dijo pregunto burlonamente Caos quien escucho toda la practica de los heroes atravez del comunicador del ratoncito, mientras se encontraba muy lejos de la base de los heroes junto con su grupo.

-"No es la gran cosa"- dijo la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio.

-¿Sera alguna molestia?- pregunto Desorden mientras recogia al ratoncito y lo metia en su jaula.

-No importa quien sea, molere a golpes aquien intervenga en mi venganza- dijo el Aniquilador mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-Y yo degollare a quien intervenga en los planes del culto -dijo Raven mientras valancseaba uno de sus cuchillos.

-¿Deberiamos decirle al seño sobre esto? -pregunto Desorden.

-Primero sigamos a Mysterion para saber a donde va -dijo Caos a lo que sus secuaces asintieron y se fueron en la furgoneta negra mientras el iba en su Harley.

Mientras tanto Mysterion llego a una casa y subia por la ventana.

¿Ahora que quieres conformista? - le dijo una voz femenina con tono molesto.

Dentro de un cuarto oscuro se encontraba una joven con maquillaje blanco con labios y parpados pintados de negro con un traje largo de color negro.

-Hola Henrieta- le dijo el heroe al entrar a la habitasion.

Y en efecto era la joven gotica que con los años había adelgasado mucho y se había vuelto muy hermosa con el paso de los años, pero aun conservaba gran parte de su aptitud anti-conformista.

-Dije ¿que quieres? -le dijo la gotica mientras fumaba sus tipicos cigarros.

-¿Sabes algo hacerca de esto? -pregunto sin rodeos el heroe dandole la foto del Necronomicon.

La gotica no pudo esconder su sorpresa al ver el libro en la fotografia.

-¿De donde sacaste esta foto? - dijo la gotica mirando fijamente la foto.

-¿No viste las noticias del robo al museo? - le pregunto el heroe.

-Yo nunca me fijo en las noticias, eso es tan conformista- le dijo la gotica aun mirando la foto.

-¿Entonces sabes algo hacerca de este Necronomicon? - le volvio a preguntar el rubio.

-Este es el Necronomicon original- le respondio la gotica aun con la mirada en la foto.

-Eh escuchado que el culto tiene muchos libros como ese, ¿Por qué este es tan importante? -le pregunto el heroe con su voz grave.

-Durante mucho tiempo los cultos de Cthulu an tratado de conseguir este Necronomicon, pero sus dueños nunca lo an querido vender y es por eso que tiene muchos otros Necronomicones esperando encontrar a uno que se le iguale, pero todos los otros son nada comparado con el original- le respondi la joven.

-¿Y por qué a los cultistas les es tan importante el original?- le siguio preguntando el rubio.

-Porque solamente usando el original podrian traer a este mundo al monstruo Cthulu -le respondio la gotica.

-"¡MALDICION!"-dijo el heroe para sus adentros- ¿Y cuando planean usarlo? -le dijo con preocupacion en su voz.

-No lo se , ya no soy parte de ese culto tan conformista desde ase muchos años - le respondio la gotica para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Carajo- murmuro el heroe-entonces necesito que me hagas un favor- le termino pidiendo.

-¿Por qué deberia? - le pregunto secamente la gotica.

-Si me ayudas te dare todo el cafe y los cigarrillos que quieras -le propuso el heroe.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?- le pregunto enseguida Henrieta aceptando su oferta.

-Necesito que averigues donde se reunen los cultisata y tambien necesito saber cuando trataran de traer a Cthulu al mundo- le pidio el rubio.

-Hare lo que pueda- le dijo la joven -ah... tambien recuerdo que en las reuniones en unos de los Necronomicones que tenian, decian una profecia que se trataba de que alguien elegido por el propio Cthulu seria usado para traerlo a este mundo despues de que alguien lea el conjuro en el Necronomicon original -le temino diciendo.

-"De seguro se trata de mi" -penso preocupado el rubio -¿entonces como lo detendrian?-le pregunto.

-Se dice tambien que solo alguien que halla pasado por grandes sufrimientos seria capaz de detenerlo y evitar que el mundo se sumerja en el caos y la destruccion si lee el conjuro correcto en el Necronmicon original - le respondio al heroe.

-"Entoces hay una forma de detener a Cthulu si llega a este mundo"- penso el heroe sabiendo que el a pasado por grandes sufrimientos por culpa de sus varias muertes -gracias por toda la informacion -le agradecio el heroe mientras se asercaba a la ventana.

-Lo que sea -le dijo la gotica antes de que el heroe se fuera.

Mysterion corria por las calles del pueblo con la intencion de ir a la base y contarle a sus amigos sobre lo que descubrio esa noche, pero derepente...

-¿Dando un paseo a estas horas de la noche Mysterion? -pregunto una voz conocida por el heroe.

-¡Maldicion! - dijo el heroe al detenerse y girar asia atras y ver al Profesor Caos junto con su Equipo de la Destruccion.

-La primera victima de mi venganza - dice el Aniquilador chocando sus puños unos contra otros.

-¿Que carajos quieren?- pregunto el heroe tratando de ocultar su preocupasion.

-¿Que estabas hciendo ase unos momentos? -le pregunto Raven.

-Nada que les importe - les dijo secamente el heroe.

-Pues tendremos que sacarte esa informacion a las malas - le dijo Caos -Equipo de la Destruccion...¡ataquen!- le ordeno a su grupo para luego tratar de ir asia donde estaba el heroe.

fin del capitulo

**¿Como se salvara Mysterion? y ¿quien sera el sujeto que escucho la conversasion entre Kenny y Wendy? lo sabran muy pronto,(especialmente si dejan comentarios ;D).**


	23. Chapter 23

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERON**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, espero que no se molesten por lo que la a pasar a Kenny en este capitulo ,pero recureden que siempre se las arregla XD, y ya saben que south park no es mio y blablablabla y gracias por sus reviews que son muy valiasos para mi :).**

**CAPITULO VEINTITRES : HABLANDO CON LA FUENTE DEL MAL Y ATANDO ALGUNOS CABOS SUELTOS**

Mysterion se encontraba en una situacion critica ya que el Equipo de la Destrucción del Profesor Caos lo estada atacando.

El primero en atacar fue Raven quien le lanzo varios cuchillos mientras corria, el heroe se tiro a un lado rodando en el suelo unos cuantos metros y cuando trato de levantarse recibio un ataque del General Desorden quien trato de clavarle un pica hielo en la cara pero el heroe se cubrio con el antebrazo de su guante de caucho pero al hacer esto hizo que le saliera un chorro de sangre por la herida, pero justamente despues le dio una patada a Desorden en su costado derecho haciendo que el pelirojo caiga a un lado.

Pero despues de eso recibio un golpe en el lado izquierdo en la cara por parte de un puñetazo el guante metalico del Profesor Caos haciendolo caer al suelo casi inconsiente y antes de que tratara de pararse el Aniquilador lo levanto agarrandolo del cuello y sosteniendolo con una sola mano.

-Esta vez no aparecera la policia para salvarte - le dijo el rubio mayor con una gran sonrisa maligna mientras apretaba el agarre.

-¿Co-co-como supieron que yo i-i-i-iria de pa-pa-patrullaje?- pregunto el heroe con mucha dificultad.

-Recuerda que yo se eh estado en algunas ocasiones dentro de tu base asi que tengo mis formas de saberlo -le dijo Caos con voz ronca - ahora dinos ¿a quien fuiste a mostrarle esa foto del Necronomicon? - le termino preguntando al heroe

-A-a-a nadie que les im-im-importe - trato de decir desafiante el heroe pero lo resultaba dificil por la asfixia que le estaba dando el Aniquilador.

-¿Puedo matarlo ya? - pregunto impaciente el rubio grande.

-Un momento -le dijo Caos -si no me dices a quien fuiste a pedirle ayuda aserca del libro...entonces no me dejaras opcion que hacerle una pequeña visita a tu hermanita, de seguro ella tal vez sepa algo -termino diciendole al heroe en tono burlon y amenazador con una gran sonrisa macabra en su cara.

-"Bien dicho Leo"- le felicito la voz gutoral en su mente.

Pero Mysterion al escuchar esto miro con furia a Caos y trato de safarce del agarre del Aniquilador, sin exito alguno.

-Tu te a-a-atrevez a po-po-ponerle una ma-ma-mano ensima y te-te-te mato - le dijo seriamente el heroe con dificultad.

-No si yo te mato primero - le dijo el Aniquilador para luego aporrear al heroe contra una pared con muchisima fuerza haciendolo gritar del dolor.

-Espera un momento idiota, aun tenemos preguntas que hacerle -dijo Raven al rubio grande.

-¡Tu callate enano! -le dijo molesto el Aniquilador -eh esperado por este momento durante mucho tiempo - dicho esto le dio una fuerte patada al heroe en el estomago rompiendole varias de sus cotillas sacandole un grito de dolor y haciendo que vomite sangre , luego lo levanto por ensima de su propia cabeza poniendo una mano en la parte de atras de su espalda y la otra detras de su cinturon y de un movimiento hizo que se estrellara con tra su rodilla partiendole la espalda (NA:al estilo de Bane en la pelicula de Batman) haciendo que el heroe gritara otravez por el dolor y luego lo tiro contra el piso para luego pisarle fuertemente los brazos rompiendoselos.

-¡Eres un malditooo¡- grito el heroe en agonia y furia mientras aun le salia sangre de la boca.

-Pues debiste pensarlo antes de culparme de ese incendio junto con tus pendejos amigos- dicho esto lo levanto sujetandolo de los costados de la cabeza y torciendole el cuello matando al heroe enseguida - ahora solamente quedan tres - dijo el rubio mayor con una carcajada maligna tirandolo al piso como si juera basura ante la mirada atónita de los otros villanos.

-Supongo que... debo reconocer que fue muy entretenido - dijo Raven tratando de no sonar asustado por lo que hizo el rubio grande.

-Lo mis-mismo di-digo - dijo Desorden sin poder ocultar su miedo.

Pero Caos estaba viendo fijamente el cadaver del heroe sin saber que pensar si en sentirse triste o feliz por lo que vio.

-"Fue un hermoso espectaculo" -le dijo la voz gutoral de su parte maligna en su mente.

-Pe-pero si Kenny es mi amigo, el no se merecia esto -dijo el rubio tratando de reflexionando en un tono muy bajo para que sus secuases no lo escucharan y con una voz menos ronca y con rastros de gran arrempentimiento, miedo y tristeza.

-"El ya no es nuestro amigo, recuerda que el es un heroe que ah tratado de detener nuestros planes y objetivos y que forma parte del grupo de personas que an tratado de vernos la cara de idiotas en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de nuestra vida" - le recordo la parte maligana del rubio.

-Eso no es cierto el casi nunca se habia metido conmigo y tambien me ah tratado de ayudar en varias ocasiones, creo que esto es mas de lo que pense-se dijo asi mismo empezando a flaquear en si deberia seguir con sus actos criminales.

-¡Ni se te ocurra echarte para atras, que no se te olvide que queremos traer el caos y la destruccion a este mundo que nos ah maltratado y tambien tratar de dominarlo junto con el monstruo Cthulu!- le recordo su parte maligna empezando a molestarse.

-Tienes razon, quiero que este mundo pague por todo lo que me ah echo, pero aun asi...- volvio a flaquear pero alguien interrumpio sus pensamientos.

-¡Caos, no te quedes ahí como idiota y vamonos antes de que alguien se de cuenta de esto! - le grito Desorden mientras lo cojía del brazo y lo jalaba.

Raven, el Aniquilaor y Desorden se fueron en la furgoneta negra que le pertenece a los cultistas, mientras Caos iba ah subirse en su Harley, pero antes miro otra vez al heroe muerto.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensacion de que esta no es la primera vez que algo como esto le sucede a Kenny? -se pregunto asi mismo.

-"Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que se murio y ya no podra detenernos"- le dijo la voz gutoral en su mente.

-Es cierto...- dijo el rubio para lugo marcharse pero aun con dudas sobre sus actos.

**KENNY POV:**

Estaba muerto, otra vez...y es por esto que le tengo tanto miedo al maldito de Trent, porque al matarme el no va ah recordar que me mato y despues de que yo reviva va ah tratar matarme otra vez y cada vez seria tan dolorosa como la ultima vez o tal vez peor...y no solamente eso , sino que mis amigos no tienen la capacidad de revivir como yo, asi que si ese maldito llegara a matarlos o herirlos gravemente seria el fin para ellos y eso era lo que mas preocupaba y por eso que al principio yo me mostraba un poco inseguro ante la idea de permitirle a Wendy que se uniera a la liga.

Y hablando de preocupaciones, aun tenia en mi mente presente la amenaza que me hizo Butters ya que eso no me lo espere de el y sino hubiera estado estranugulado por Trent, deseguro hubiera echo hasta lo imposible por detener a Butters aunque tubira que dejarlo gravemente herido ya que si alguien tratara de hacerle algo a mi hermana... yo seria capaz de matarlo a golpes , pero antes de que Boyett terminara de matarme me fije en en la mirada que tenia Butters y pude darme cuenta que en su mirada habia una gran confusion y que era poco menos fribola que en esa ocasion cuando aparecio en la escuela con su cambio de ropa y pude darme cuenta de que tal vez empezaba a volver un poco a la normalidad, como ah pasado en las otras ocasiones en las que ah tenido sus crisis mentales , lo cual eso es muy bueno ya que yo en realidad no quisiera tener que lastimarlo de forma grave, solamente espero que vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre antes de que termine cometiendo algo que no tenga vuelta atras.

Sentia el tiempo pasar,suponiendo que un alma sienta el tiempo pasar, pero me dí cuenta que en vez de ir al Cielo o al Limbo o al Infierno, me encontraba flotando en un sitio que se me asia extrañamente familiar y que en cierto modo sentia que me estaba atrayendo a el , despues de un rato mis sospechas se confirmaron al darme cuenta que estaba en el lugar en el que Monstruo Cthulu me habia desterrado a mi y a mis amios cuando eramos niños y por supuesto este lugar era R,ydlie la ciudad enterrada en las profundidades de los oceanos y que era el lugar en donde se encontraban los antiguos que son seres supuestamente inmotales y que son mas viejos que el hombre.

El lugar no ah cambiado nada desde la ultima vez estube aqui con mis amigos ase muchos años atras ya que se notaba que habian muchas plantas extrañas y muchas clases de monstruos vagando por los alrededores, pero por alguna extraña sensacion parecia que me estubiera llamando y al andar por el sitio me di cuenta que las sombras que se encontraban cerca parecian arremolinarse alrededor de mi como si yo fuera el centro de atencion, pero de repente...

-...Que bueno que llegas joven McCormik...- escuche una voz que se me asia desgraciadamente familiar-...eh querido hablar contigo directamente y no solo en tus sueños.

De repente ante mí surgio de las profundiades, de lo que parece un valle de sombras, el gigantesco Cthulu que a diferencia en mis pesadillas podía verlo con toda claridad ya que las sombras se esfumaron de repente mostrando al monstruo en todo su esplendor.

-¡TU! - le grite enojado y tratando de ocultar mi miedo -¿¡Que coño quieres de mi!? -le volvi a gritar.

-...Esa no es manera de hablarle al ser que te dio el don de la inmortalidad...- me espetó el monstruo al mismo tiempo que con una de sus gigantescas manos me cogia y me hacercaba a su cara.

-¡Yo nunca quise tener este don, esto es mas bien una maldición, ya que solamente me a cuasado grandes sufrimientos y mala suerte por las muchas muertes que eh tenido! - le volvi a gritar sin cambiar mi semblante.

-...Tener un poco de mala suerte y sufrir un poco , es un pequeño precio a cambio de tener ese gran poder que tienes... - trato de persuadirme -...ademas deberias considerar un honor tener esa capacidad ya tu fuiste elegido por mí para ayudarme a ir a la tierra y conquistarla...- termino diciendome.

-¡Yo ya te dije que nunca te ayudaria ah hacer tal cosa! - le espete mientras me encontraba parado en la palma de su mano -y ademas ¿por qué fuy yo al que elejiste para tener etse poder de entre todas las personas del mundo?- le termine preguntando con curiosidad.

-...Facil...yo necesitaba a un humano no nato para poder darle ese don...y tu madre fue por su propia voluntad a una reunion del culto contigo dentro de su vientre junto con tu padre acompañandola y yo porsupuesto no desaprobeche esa oportunidad...- me explico el monstruo.

-Esos pendejos...- murmure enojado refiriendome a mis padres -¿Entonces por qué nadie recuerda mis muertes? -le pregunte curioso por la respuesta.

-...Eso es facil de responder tambien...si todos recordaran tus muertes eso llamaria mucho la atencion y eso podria causar muchos inconvenientes para tu proposito...-me explico ese maldito.

-Eso explica muchas cosas -me dije a mi mismo -¿pero entonces como es que siempre termino despertando siempre en mi cama despues de cada muerte?- le termie exigiendo.

-...Eso sera una gran sorpresa que muy pronto descubriras...- me respondio con un tono burlon, suponiendo que un monstruo como el tubiera tubiera humor claro esta.

-¿Por qué necesitas de un portal y de tus seguidores para ir a la tierra, si la ultima vez no necesitaste de la ayuda de nadie para aparecer en mi mundo? -le pregunte sin cambiar mi tono.

-...Esa sera otra sorprese que sabras mas adelante...ahora largate y disfruta del poco tiempo que le queda a tu mundo- me termino diciendome .

-Tu no vas a gobernar el mundo ya que yo puedo detenerte , porque se que solamente alguien que halla pasado por grandes sufrimientos podra detenerte si lee un conjuro del Necronomicon original y tambien recuerdo que escuche ase mucho tiempo que solamente un inmortal puede matar a otro inmortal asi que si tratas de conquistar mi mundo yo podría acabar con tigo de una vez por todas -le termine advirtiendo.

-...Esas son ridiculas amenazas...-me espeto el monstruo -...y parece que no eh logrado convencerte de que me ayudes...¡ahoara largo!...- dicho esto cerro su mano con la intencion de aplastar mi espiritu.

-¡NOOOOOO! - grite desesperado, pero me di cuenta que ya me encontraba en mi cama como de costumbre y ya habia amanecido.

-¿¡QUE SUCEDE KENNY!? - me pregunto Karen que ya estaba lista para que fuera al colegio ya que hoy era el decimo día de clases.

-Nada...solamente otra pesadilla... - le dife tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Esta bien... -me dijo ella no muy convencida- pero apurate rapido, que se hace tarde para ir a la escuela - me reprocho con sus mejillas infladas aparentando un puchero.

-Bueno, esta bien -le dije mientras me levantaba.

Antes de salir, primero desayune unos guafles congelados ,la misma cosa de siempre, y mientras comia no pude evitar darle una mirada acusadora a mis padres, pero ellos no parecian darse cuenta.

Al llegar a la preparatoria fui a dejar a Karen a su salon y me dí cuenta que el chico gotico estaba cerca y me dirijio una mirada fulminante y yo le devolví el gesto, luego me dirijí a donde se encontraba Ike y le pedí que tubiera cuidado del gotico y que cuidara bien a mi hermana a lo que el asintio.

Al entrar a mi salon hay estaban mis amigos de la liga quienes me miraban de forma aliviada, tal vez pensaron que me paso algo en la noche y parece que no se enteraron de lo que me sucedio, pero por otro lado Butters y Trent me miraban de la misma manera que el chico gotico y pude darme cuenta que Butters recupero su mirada frivola , posiblemente debido a que olvido que Trent me mato ayer y no parecia recapacitar de alguna manera y espero que se le aya olvidado la amenaza que me hizo , pero me dí cuenta de que si lograba mostarle que algo terrible le sucediera a alguno de sus viejos amigos, entonces tal vez vuelva a la recapacite ya sea por el arrempentimiento y la culpa que el pueda sentir, pero por el momento tendre cuidarme la espalda de él y de su Team.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV**

La hora del almuerzo ya habia comenzado y el Team Leo (NA:solamente alguien me a felicitado por mi originalidad :D)se encontraba viendo la mesa donde estaba Kenny.

-Aun no entiendo ¿como se pudo escapar de mis manos? - pregunto enojado el rubio mas grande del grupo.

-No tengo ni idea, lo unico que recuerdo es que tratamos de atacarlo y luego se escapo de algun modo- dijo el rubio menor del grupo.

-"Pero tengo la sensacion de que si le hicimos algo, pero no se que exactamente"- dijo la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio menor.

-Y lo peor es que no supimos a quien le pidio ayuda sobre la foto del Necronomicon - se quejo el pequeño pelinegro.

-Solo esperemos que el idiota de Mysterion y su liga no se enteren del robo al banco de Denver este Domingo- dijo el pelirojo.

-Pues a mi me gustaria que trataran de detenernos, para que así tenga la oportunidad de cobrar mi venganza- dijo Trent con impaciencia.

-Pues esperemos que la interferencia de Wendy no sea muy estorbosa si se llegara a enfrentar a nosotros -refutó el lider del grupo.

-No creo que sea un problema -dijo el gotico valanceando una de sus navajas.

-Lo mismo digo -apoyo el pelirojo.

Mientras tanto en la mesa del Team Stan y Craig, los chicos que no eran parte de la liga estaban hablando de cosas tribiales.

-Entonces ¿aun no han encontrado al ladron que te golpeo en la pierna? - pregunto Kevin a Kyle.

-Eh...no aun no lo han atrapado -le respondio el pelirojo, ya que este y Cartman mintieron sobre sus piernas lastimadas.

-¡GAH!¡oh cielos! ser golpeado por un ladron que trato de robarte la billetera debe ser mucha presion - dijo Tweek ,obviamente... para luego tratar de tomarse una taza de cafe.

-Entonces ¿tampoco atraparon al ladron que te apuñalo a ti gordo? - pregunto Craig con su voz neutra a Cartman.

-No, tampoco, ¡y ya eh dicho varias veces que no soy gordo , que soy...! - dijo molesto el culon pero fue interrumpido.

-Si, si, de huesos anchos, la misma mierda de siempre - le dijo Craig sin cambiar su semblate ganandose una risa de los otros chicos.

Ya era la salida y Kenny y sus amigos de la liga esperaron a que casi todos los alumnos se fueran incluyendo al Team Leo.

-Escuchen chicos, tenemos que buscar una nueva base para reunirnos -les dijo a su equipo cuando no estubo nadie cerca.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto Stan.

-Porque ayer en la noche Butters y su equipo trataron de detenerme y tratar de obligarme a decirles a dondo fui ah averiguar sobre la foto del Necronomicon, porque escucharon la conversación que tubimos ayer en la base- le respondio el rubio haciendo que sus amigos se sorprendieran.

-¿Y no te paso nada?- pregunto preocupado Kyle.

-No se preocupen, no me paso nada- les mintio el rubio, sabiendo que nadie le creeria su muerte.

-¿Entonces, donde vamos a rehunirnos? - pregunto Token.

-No teno ni idea- le respondio el rubio.

-¿Volvemos a mi sotano entonces? - sugirio el culon ganandose una mirada negativa por parte de sus compañeros - solamente decia...- se resigno

-Y hablando de ideas, descubri algo muy importante - comento Ike.

-¿Que cosa judio canadiense? - le pregunto Cartman ganandose una mirada fulminante por parte del pelirojo y su hermano.

-Es que yo pegue una grabadora en la parte de abajo en la mesa en donde estaba Butters y su grupo antes de que comenzara el almuerzo y cuando la recojí descubrí esto..- dicho esto el canadiense puso en marcha la grabacion y esto alerto a la liga por lo que escucharon.

-Bien echo Ike -le felicito su hermano mayor, a lo que el pelinegro sonrio complacido.

-Entonces tenemos que vigilar el banco de Denver el Domingo - comento Clyde.

-¿Pero ah que horas? -pregunto Cartman, preocupado por la idea de tener que estar esperando todo el día.

-Todo el día de ser necesario- dijo Kenny haciendo que el gordo gruñera- y esta sera tu oportunidad de demostrar de lo que eres capaz Wendy- le dijo a la pelinegra.

-Les aseguro que no los decepcionare , especialmente con el traje que hicimos ayer -le afirmo la pelinegra con una risa de confianza.

-Muy bien, entonces nos veremos despues, cuando estemos listos,¿entendido? -termino preguntando a sus compañeros y estos asintieron y luego se retiraron.

Pero lo que no sabian los jovenes es que alguien escucho toda esa conversación.

-Espero que estos payasos puedan evitar ese robo al banco -dijo la misma persona que escucho las anteriores conversaciones de Wendy que tubo con Stan y Kenny.

fin del capitulo

**Hasta aqui por hoy , de seguro aun estaran preguntandose quiensera esa persona que escucho la conversacio, bueno eso se sabra creo que dentro de dos o tres capitulos ;D, pero espero que les halla gustado el capitulo y que no se hallan molestado por la muerte de Kenny, pero en los siguientes capitulos las cosas se complican mas y espero sus opiniones con entusiasmo =D.**


	24. Chapter 24

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas tardes querido publico, en este capitulo le va ah pasar algo terrible a un personaje muy apreciado por las personas , espero que no se enojen y muchas gracias por sus reviews y ya saben que south park no me pertenece y blablabla pero la historia es mia.**

**CAPITULO VEINTICUATRO : EMPEZANDO AH ARREPENTIRSE Y UN GRAN DOLOR DE CABEZA**

Era el fin de semana y el Profesor Caos con su equipo y unos cultistas de respaldo esperaban que unos guardias salieran de la empresa en donde trabajaban, para poder atacarlos y quitarles las llaves de un camion blindado e ir a robar el banco de Denver.

-Que aburrido es estar esperando a que salgan esos idiotas- comento Raven.

-La paciensa es una virtud -le espetó Caos.

-"Tu lo has dicho Leo"- le apoyo su parte maligna en su mente.

-Esperemos que no esten armados -dijo Desorden un poco preocupado.

-¿Asustado enano? - le pregunto burlonamente el Aniquilador.

-¡Cierren la boca! -les ordeno molesto Caos - hay van los dos guardias, en marcha - les termino diciendo para luego salir de su escondite con su equipo, mientras que los encapuchados esperaban en la furgoneta estando escondidos.

-¿Viste el partido de ayer?- pregunto un guardia a otro.

-Si, los Broncos perdieron por dos puntos -le respondio el otro con triteza.

-Lamento interrnpirlos, pero creo que es hora de dormir - les dijo de repente Caos.

-¿¡QUE CARAJOS...!? -dijeron sorprendidos los guardias, pero antes de que pudieran hacer un movimiento fueron noqueados por el Aniquilador cuando este hizo que sus cabezas se chocaran una contra otra.

-Muy bien, ahora Aniquilador y Raven conduciran el camion blindado y tu Desorden vendras conmigo y los cultistas vendran detras de nosotros ,¿entendido? -les pregunto a su equipo asintio.

El Aniquilador junto con Raven iban en el camion blindado ,mientras Caos y Desorden los seguían desde atras en la Harley y por ultimo los cultistas los seguian desde su furgoneta.

Al llegar al Banco Caos dijo:

-Escuchen, Aniquilador tu y Raven haran guardia aqui afuera ,Desorden tu y yo junto con los encapuchados entraremos y robaremos el dinero ¿entendido? -les pregunto a sus secuases y estos asintieron, pero de repente...

-No tan rapido Caos- dijo una voz grave que el villano conocia muy bien.

Era por supuesto Mysterion y sus amigos, incluyendo a Wendy o mejor dicho la Legionaria.

-¡LA LIGA EXTREMA DE HEROES! - gritaron todos los villanos al mismo tiempo estando muy sorprendidos.

-¿¡COMO CARAJO SUPIERON DE ESTO!? - pregunto furioso y asombrado Caos.

-Escuchamos tu conversación sobre el robo al banco el Viernes en la cafeteria de la preparatoria mientras estaban en su mesa usando una grabadora - le respondio el Human Kite.

-"Eso explica tambien como supieron lo del robo al museo" - dijo la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos.

-Y no vamos a permitir que roben el banco - le advirtio Mysterion mientras el y su equipo se hacercaban a los villanos.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- dijo furioso Caos -Equipo de la destruccion preparense y en cuanto a ustedes - se refirio a los cultitas- roben el banco mientras nos encargamos de estos inutiles¿entendido? - termino ordenandole a sus secuases a lo que estos asintieron.

-Escuchen -dijo Mysterion a su equipo -Tooshwel y yo nos enfrentaremos a Caos, Legionaria y Human Kite se encagaran de Desorden, Mosquito y Iron Meiden se encargan de Raven y Coon y Tupperware se encargaran del Aniquilador ¿Entendido? -le pregunto a su equipo y estos asintieron ,escepto uno.

-Pe-pero eh...-trato de quejarse el Coon por el gran miedo que le tiene a Trent.

-¡EN MARCHA! -dijo el heroe rubio haciendo caso omiso a la queja del gordo y este se puso en marcha con precausión.

Los primeros en atacar fueron Mosquito y Iron Meiden tratando de lastimar a Raven, el gotico les lanzo algunos cuchillos pero Mosquito se puso detras de Iron Meiden y los cuchillos revotaron contra la resistente armadura del heroe discapasitado sin hacerle ni un rasguño y este se dirijio a toda marcha para tratar de embestir al villano pero este hizo lo mismo que la ultima vez y se apoyo en el parachoques del heroe y salto en el aire cayendo detras pero el heroe enseguida puso marcha trasera y lo embistio, rasguñandolo un poco con sus cuchillas y asiendo que cayera al suelo y el villano cuando trato de pararse se dio cuenta que Mosquito le apunto con sus armas paralizantes y justo cuando iba a recibir las descargas electricas, se iso a un lado y las descargas le dieron a Iron Meiden haciendo que su silla motorizada se sobre cargara y perdiera el control haciedo que se estrellara contra unos botes de basura.

-¡TIMMY, NOOO!- grito Mosquito preocupado, pero luego recibio una pequeña cortadura en su cara por parte de Raven que le lanzo un cuchillo que le rozo, haciendolo reaccionar y tratara de darle una patada al gotico pero este logro esquibarlo.

Por otro lado el Human Kite y la Legionaria se enfrentaban al General Desorden, Kite trato de golpearlo en la cara con su latigo cadena pero el villano se agacho sin ser lastimado y lugo trató de apuñalarlo con su pica hielo pero Legionaria le detubo dandole un golpe en el pecho con la parte no afilada de su lanza haciendo retroceder al villano y luego la uso como garrocha y le dio una patada voladora al villano justo en el casco de metal haciendolo caer durante unos momentos.

-¡Bien echo Legionaria! - le felicito Kite para luego tratar de patear al otro pelirojo sin exito.

-¡De nada!- dijo la heroina haciendole una cortadura superficial al villano en el brazo usando su lanza.

Mientras tranto el Coon y Tupperware se enfrentaban a el Aniquilador que con su pesada cadena y candado trato de golpear al heroe gordo pero el otro heroe se interpuso entre los dos usando su escudo para protejerse del golpe pero retrocediendo por la fuerza del villano y el Coon aprobecho el momento y trato de rasguñarlo pero el rubio uso uno de sus brazaletes y se protegio asiendo que las garras se atoraran en el y luego le dio una patada en el estomago al afroamericano haciendo que este cayera y luego con su mano libre le dio un fuerticimo puñetazo al gordo sacandole el aire y haciendo que escupiera sangre y despues lo agarro del cuello y con su inmensa fuerza lo levanto con una sola mano ahorcandolo despues de dejar su cadena a un lado.

-El pendejo de Kenny habra logrado escapar, pero tu no lo haras culon hijo de puta - le dijo el villano con tono maligno para luego tirarlo contra una pared con gran fuerza sacandole un grito de dolor y cuando cojio su cadena con intencion de golpearlo, pero...

-¡No tan rapido! - le grito Tupperware para luego lanzarle su escudo golpenadolo en su casco aturdiendo un momento al villano y luego aprobecho para darle una patada en el estomago asiendolo retroceder- ¿estas bien? -le pregunto al heroe gordo que estaba tirado en el piso.

-Arg...tu...que...crees? - le pregunto ironicamente mientras escupia sangre y trataba de ponerse de pie- "era por esto que no queria venir a esta mision" -dijo para sus adentros.

En cuanto a Mysterion y Tooshwel peleaban contra Caos , el heroe rubio le lanzo un shuriken dirijido a la cara del villano pero este se cubrio con su guante izquierdo sin recibir daño.

-Esto no sera como cuando juagbamos a las armas ninja - le espeto el villano para luego coger su martillo y tratar de golpear al otro rubio pero el otro heroe cogio uno de sus masos con la intencion de detener su ataque haciendo que su arma y la del villano se chocaran entresi y haciendolos retroceder a los dos -¡eres un grandisimo estorbo! -le grito al heroe pelinegro.

-¡Caos ,reacciona de una ves , este no eres tu, porfavor no lo hagas! - le grito el heroe rubio.

-¿¡Tu que sabes de mi!? ¡tu nunca entenderias mis motivos! - le grito furioso el villano para luego esquivar una patada de Tooshwel y luego golperalo en su casco de constructor con su martillo aturdiendolo.

-"Bien dicho Leo , no le prestes atención" - le dijo la parte maligna con su voz gutoral.

-¡Te conosco bien y entiendo que estas muy dolido por la supesta traicion de tu novia y que tratas de descarar tus frustaciones! ¡pero tratar de traer la destrucción al mundo no es la forma de arreglar las cosas! ¡entiendelo porfavor! -le pidio el heroe rubio para luego tratar de darle un puñetazo en el lado derecho de la cara pero el villano se cubrio con el ante brazo de su guante derecho haciendo que el heroe se lastimara un poco la mano.

-"¡El solamente quiere confundirnos no lo escuches!" - dijo la voz gutoral en la mente del villano.

-¡CALLATE! ¡tu nunca entenderias todo el dolor por el que eh pasado a lo largo mi vida! ¡asi que no digas que me entiendes! - despues de decir esto Tooshwel le dispara con su pistola de clavos pero el villano se cubrio con su resistente capa verde.

-¡Ecucha Butters!- le dijo Tooshwel- recuerda que hace muchos años me dijiste que hay que amar la vida por que si algo te pone triste es porque en algun momento estabas feliz y eso es lo que te hacia sentir vivo y ser un humano porque la unica forma de sentirse triste es porque en algun momento te sentias bien antes y hay que tomar lo bueno de lo malo asi que lo que se siente una bella tristesa y la unica forma de seguir adelante es tratar de mejorar las cosas y no tratar de empeorarlas, asi que recuerdalo porfavor - le pidio el pelinegro(NA: miren el episodio pasitas y entenderan lo que trato de decir ;D).

-¿Yo...yo dije eso? - pregunto el villano empezando a flaquear mientras su mirada se volvia menos fribola.

-Si, me lo dijiste cuando rompí con Wendy y me uni a los goticos - le dijo el pelinegro tratando de razonar.

-"Bien echo Stan, sigue asi , parece que lo estas logrando" - penso Mysterion mientras sonreia esperanzadamente.

-Este...yo...yo -trato de comprender el villano, pero...

-"NO LO ESCUCHES, EL SOLAMENTE QUIERE CONFUNDIRTE Y PONERNOS UNA TRAMPA"- le dijo la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio.

-Yo...yo no se que pensar - se dijo el mismo empezando a desesperarse mientras se quitaba el casco y se sujetaba furtemente los costados de su cabeza y su mirada reflejaba confusion.

-"¡TE EH DICHO QUE NO LE PRESTES ATENCIÓN AH LO QUE TE DIGAN ELLOS YA QUE SOLAMENTE QUIEREN CONFUNDIRTE!" - le grito la voz de su parte maligna en su mente.

-¡CALLATE , CALLATE! - grito el villano desesperado ante la mirada atónita y preocupada de los dos heroes.

-¿Ah quien le esta gritando? -dijo preocupado el heroe pelinegro en voz baja.

-No lo se... pero parece que lo que le dijiste le esta haciendo entrar en razon - dijo el heroe rubio viendo esperanzadamente al villano que se encontraba gritandose asi mismo - Butters porfavor deja a un lado ese comportamiento y ven con nosotros para que te ayudemos - le dijo al otro rubio estendiendole la mano sin intencion de lastimarlo.

-"MALDITA SEA NO LE PRESTES ATENCION" - dijo la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio.

-...Yo...yo...- trato de decir el villano y cuando estubo de tomar la mano del otro rubio alguien grito...

-¡ya tenemos el dinero, larguemonos!-dijo uno de los cultistas mientras el y sus amigos metían el dinero en el camion blindado.

-¡Entonces vamonos! - grito Desorden para luego esquivar un ataque de la Legionaria.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! - dijo Raven mientras detenía un golpe de Mosquito usando sus dos manos.

-¡Aun no eh terminado con estos idiotas! - dijo enojado el Aniquilador mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara al Coon y luego un golpe al casco de Tupperware usando su cadena.

-¡Si no nos largamos ahora la policia vendra y te arrestara y no podras lograr tu vengabza! - le recordo Desorden mientras se subia a la Harley de Caos.

-Esta bien, por ahora...-dijo resignado el rubio grande despues de golpear a sus oponentes.

-¡LEO, MUEVETE RAPIDO TAMBIEN! - le grito Desorden empezando a preocuparse.

-No tienes que seguir haciendo esto Butters - le dijo Mysterion aun con su mano estendida.

-Tal vez...tal vez tienes razon...- flaque el otro rubio pero de repente...

-¡Tu no te vas ah ninguna parte! - grito el Human Kite al Aniquilador cojiendole un brazo con su cable cadena.

-¡Eres un pobre diablo! - dijo furioso el rubio grande jalando con un brazo el cable atrayendo al pelirojo y cojiendolo del cuello -¿te gusta volar? ¡pues vuela! - al decir esto lo levanto por ensima de su cabeza usando sus dos manos y arrojandolo literalmente de cabeza contra una pared con inmensa fuerza haciendo que el pelirojo quedara mortalmente herido por el golpe a su cabeza y quedando inconsiente.

-¡KYLEEEE NOOOOOO! - grito aterrado Tooshwel mientras se asecaba corriendo a su amigo ante la mirado aterrada de los heroes, incluyendo a Caos.

-No...- murmuro Caos aterrado y cuando iba ah tratar de asercarse, escucho el sonido de las sirenas de la policia, asiendo que no tubiera mas opcion que retirarse e ir a su Harley, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de gran preocupasion a los heroes y los unicos que notaron eso fue el Coon , Mysterion y Tooshwel antes se que ellos dirijieran su atencion a Kite.

Luego Raven se subio al camion blindado por la puerta del copiloto, mientras que el Aniquilador se subi por la del conductor con una gran sonrisa de maldad pura en su rostro y luego se puso en marcha para seguir a Caos y a los cultistas.

-¡Kyle...resiste porfavor...!- suplico Tooshwel con lagrimas en sus ojos tomando la mano de su amigo.

-No te rindas ahora judio...- dijo el Coon sin poder aguantar tampoco sus lagrimas.

-¿¡Donde hay una maldita ambulancia!?- grito desesperado Mysterion y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Y de repente llegaron los policias junto con algunas ambulancias y los heroes no perdieron el tiempo en pedir que atendieran al pelirojo y que se lo llevaran enseguida, seguido por los heroes en el Coon-Movil y con la preocupasion de que tal vez Kyle no logre salvarse.

fin del capitulo

**No se esperaban esto ¿cierto? pero no se preocupen que aun le quedan muchas cosas mas por venir a Kyle y en cuanto a Butters...solo dire que las cosas se pondran de cabeza y recuerden que sus reviews son muy valiosos para mi y tambien los PM asi que porfavor dejen comentarios si no es mucha molestia ;D.**


	25. Chapter 25

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, como les dije antes en este capitulo las cosas se complican mas de la que ya estan y espero que no se molesten por el resultado.**

**CAPITULO VEINTICINCO : ECHANDOLE SAL AH LA HERIDA**

**STAN POV :**

Seguiamos de cerca la ambulancia en la que llevaban a Kyle, no pude contener mis lagrimas por la gran preocupación que sentia y me dí cuenta de que Cartman y Kenny tampoco pudieron contener las suyas, mientras que el resto de mis amigos y Wedy luchaban por no llorar tambien.

Luego de unos momentos llegamos al hospital de Denver y Cartman estasion por hay el Coo- Movil para que nosotros bajaramos y siguieramos a Kyle que lo estaban llevando a la sala de emergencias en una camilla con una mascarilla de oxigeno, pero las enfermeras no nos dejaron entrar a la sala.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no puden entrar mientras los doctores atienden a su amigo -nos pidio una de las enfermeras.

-¡PERO MI AMIGO ESTA HAY! - le grite desesperado.

-Pero entiendan que los medicos no pueden ser interrumpidos -nos dijo otra enfermera.

-Ellas tiene razon...- trato de tranquilizarme Wendy poniendome una mano en el hombro.

-...Esta bien como digan...pero informenos si pasa algo - pidio Kenny tratando de que su voz no dejara de ser grave.

-Como digan - nos dijo otra enfermera - pero les sujiero que tambien se dejen revisar - nos pidio.

-Ella tiene razon...- dijo Token tratando de cambiar del tema de Kyle.

-Mas les vale salvarlo, o sino...- amenazo Cartman de forma furiosa y preocupada.

-Tranquilizate Coon - le pidio Clyde.

Luego de eso algunos medicos y enfermeras nos empezaron a atendernor ante la mirada curiosa y sorprendidas de los pacientes posiblemente por ver a unas personas con disfraces de heroes y afortunadamente ninguno de nosotros tenían heridas graves.

-¡Timmy! - grito Timmy al llegar a donde estabamos ya que el se quedo atras al no poder entrar en el Coon-Movil.

-Que bueno que llegas Iron Meiden - le dijo Kenny con su grave voz de heroe, Timmy le devolvio el saludo.

-Solamente nos queda rezar para que Kyle se salve - dijo preocupa Wendy.

-Es cierto y tambien tenemos que pedirle a los doctores que no revelen su identidad secreta- comento Token.

-Es cierto - le apoyo Clyde.

-Y tambien tenemos avisarle a Ike y a sus padres sobre esto - les dije a mis amigos.

-Pero no podemos decirle a los padres de Kyle que el es Human Kite - comento Cartman.

-Le decimos que mientras el estaba paseando en la noche fue secuestrado y golpeado por unos maleantes y que nosotros tuvimos que lo salvarlo y lo traimos al hospital - propuso Wendy.

-Esa es una mier...- iba a decir Cartman pero lo interrumpieron.

-¡Tu te callas culon!, buena idea Wendy - le felicito Kenny a lo que mi novia sonrio complacida.

-¿Pero quien se lo dira a los padres de Kyle y quien le pedira a los medicos que no revelen su identidad como heroe? - pregunto Token.

-Yo les pedire a los medicos que no revelen su identidad secreta - dijo Kenny , despues de todo el puede ser muy persuasivo cuando es Mysterion.

-Entonces yó le dire a los padres de kyle que el esta aquí - me ofrecí.

-Muy bien y despues de eso...nos tendremos que ir de aquí - nos termino de decir Kenny.

-¿Pero por qué? - le pregunté tan asombrado como mis amigos y Wendy.

-Porque si ellos llegan y nos ven aquí ,tal vez podrían reconocernos aun con nuestros disfraces y ademas tenemos que volver a nuestras casas o sino empezarian a levantar sospechas ya que si ellos al llaman a nuestras familias para informarnos y no nos encontremos en nuestras casas eso les podría indicar que estubimos fuera en la noche- nos explico Kenny.

-El tiene razon - le apoyo Wendy a lo que los otros asintimos de muy mala gana.

Luego de eso salio unos medicos de la sala de emergencias.

-¿Como esta doctor? - le pregunté esperando que no sea lo que me temo que sea.

-Afortunadamente pudimos salvarlo y reparar la enorme fructura en su craneo - nos contesto uno de los medicos haciendo que a todos se nos formara una enorme expresion de alivio en la cara, incluyendo a Cartman.

-Pero...- dijo el otro medico haciendo que a todos nosotros se les fuera la expresion de alivio en la cara.

-¿Pero que? - le pregunte asustado.

-Está en un coma severo y no se sabe cuando despertara - me respondío el medico haciendo que a todos se nos pusiera la cara palida.

-y eso no es todo, sino que tambien puede que tenga un daño cerebral permanente - nos dijo el otro medico.

-No...- dije en estado de schok mientras me salian aun mas lagrimas que antes mientras Wendy trataba de consolarme mientras ella lloraba tambien.

-¡SON UNOS INUTILES! - grito furioso y desesperado Cartman con lagrimas en sus ojos como yo mientras hacia un ademan de querer golpear a los medicos(o mejor dicho , rasguñarlos).

-¡YA CALMATE! - le grito Token,mientras el y Clyde lo sostenian de ambos lados y con lagrimas tambien.

-¿Podemos verlo? - pregunto Kenny tratando inutilmente de no llorar.

-Esta bien pueden verlo - nos dijo un medico para luego indicarnos a donde ir.

LLegamos a un cuarto del hospital y antes de entrar Kenny nos dijo que iria a pedirle a los medicos que no le dijeran a nadie que el es el Human Kite, luego entramosny vimos ah Kyle con una gran venda y gasa alrededor de su cabeza, con varias maquinas alrededor, con una mascarilla de oxigeno y con una extraña barba postisa puesta en su cara.

-¿Por qué tiene una barba pegada en su rostro? - le pregunte a una enfermera.

-Ese es su calentador de la cara- me respondio tranquilamente.

-¿Podría quitarle esa mierda de la cara? - le pio descortesmente Cartman a lo que la enfermera lo miro de mala manera y le quito la barba y luego se retiro.

Me aserque a mi mejor amigo y le acaricie la cabeza con delicadeza mientras yó aun seguía llorando y el resto de la liga no se quedaban muy atras de mí.

-No..no te preocupes Kyle...ya veremos como lograr hacer que salgas de esto - le dije con la esperanza de que el me haya esuchado mientras trataba de que mi voz no sonara quebrada y luego le dí un abrazo.

Luego de eso Kenny llego y despues de mirar preocupadamente a Kyle, nos dijo que los medicos accedieron a no decir la identidad secreta de Kyle y luego me pidio que llamara a sus padres y a Ike que a estas alturas ya debio terminar su cita con Karen y se encontraba ya en su casa.

-Ya es hora Stan...- me pidio otra vez Kenny sin su voz grave de Mysterion.

Despues de eso fuimos hasta nuestro pueblo y estando ya en mi casa cogí mi celuar y marque el numero de la casa Blofovski.

-"¿Diga?" - me respondio la mamá de Kyle con tono de voz que mostraba señales de haberse despertado con mi llamada.

-Señora Blofovski...- dije con un tono de voz un poco diferente al mismo de siempre para que no me reconociera y pensaba en la manera de como decirle sobre lo de mi mejor amigo -...su hijo esta en el hospital de Denver gravemente herido -le dije lo mas delicadamente posible.

-"¡QUE QUE QUE!" - grito ella aterrada.

-"¿Que sucede querida?"- escuche la voz del padre de Kyle, que parece que acaba de despertarse.

-"¡KYLE ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL DE DENVER!" - le respondio ella sin cambiar su tono.

-"¿¡QUE!?"- grito aterrado como su esposa.

-Esta inconsiente, vengan rapido - les dije tratando de ser cortante.

-"¿¡QUIEN HABLA!?"- me exigio ella.

-Un medico - le menti para luego colgar y luego tomarme fuertemente el puente de la nariz tratando de no llorar de nuevo.

Despues de unos momentos tome un vaso de whyski y luego mi madre entro a mi cuarto angustiada diciendome que la madre de Kyle la llamo llorando diciendole que mi mejor amigo estaba gravemente herido y yo solamente fingí sorpresa y fui con ella y mi papá al hospital de Denver, Shelly no nos acompaño porque ella y el hermano mayor de Kenny no se encontraban en el pueblo.

Al llegar al hospital hay se encontraban todos mis compañeros de la liga, incluso Craig, Tweek, Jimmy y Kevin que mostraban gran triseza, incluso Craig no pudo disimularla y todos nuestros padres estaban tambien presentes, incluso los de Butters pero el no estaba presente.

-¡OH CIELOS, MI POBRE HIJO!- dijo histerica la mamá de Kyle, mientras mi mamá y las madres de de los demas la trataban de tranquilizar.

-Muy bien, ahora una toma en este angulo - dijo mi papá que se le ocurrio la estupida idea de grabar todo con una camara dijital.

-¡RANDY, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! - grito mi mamá furiosa mientras yo me agarraba el puente de la nariz por la verguenza.

-¿Que?, tal vez esto sea importante mas adelante - trato de justificarse mi papá ganandose una mirada de desaprobacion por parte de todos nosotros.

-¿Pero quien pudo hacerle esto a mi hijo?- pregunto el papá de Kyle llorando mientras Ike lo abrazaba fuertemente llorando y me sentí mas culpable de lo que me sentía ya que yo le habia prometido que lo protegeria en nuestras misiones en la liga.

-Los heroes me dijeron que el estaba paseando por las calles y que fue secuestrado y golpeado por unos maleantes y que tubieron que salvarlo - dijo el medico demostrando que nos hizo el favor de no decir la verdad de lo ocurrido.

-¿Pero por qué Kyle estaba dando un paseo a estas horas de la noche y en Denver? - pregunto Craig llamando la atencion de los demas por su observasion.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es encontrar al culpable de esto - dijo Cartman tratando de cambiar de tema haciendo que todos los demas hablaran entre sí pensando en lo que dijo , pero me dí cuenta de que Craig parecia darse cuenta de la intencion de Cartman y lo miro de forma desconfiada.

Mientras nuestros padres estaban hablando entre si, yo y los mimbros de la liga nos retiramos a un rincon para hablar.

-¡No puedo esperar en ponerles la manos ensima al maldito de Trent! - dijo furioso Cartman.

-Tranquilizate, el podria matarte a golpes si haces algo tu solo - trato de calmarle Token.

-Es cierto, en estos momentos tenemos que estar unidos para no ser los siguientes en caer- dijo Kenny.

-Y no solamente tenemos que cuidarnos de Trent , sino que tambien de Butters y sus secuases- comento Clyde.

-Creo que Butters ya no seguira siendo una amenaza - le contradije.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - me pregunto Wendy.

-Porque cuando nos enfrentamos a el parece que logramos aserlo recapacitar antes de que se fuera - le contesto Kenny por mí.

-Eso es bueno -dijo Cartman dejando a un lado su ira y reemplazandola por alegria.

-¡Timmy! - dijo Timmy alegre.

-Entonces mañana le preguntaremos sobre los cultistas y en donde está su base -dijo Kenny confiado.

-¿y ustedes siendo los heroes por qué no lo averiguan por si mismos? - escuchamos a alguien pregubtar de repente.

-¿¡Que carajo...!? - pregunto Kenny sorprendido al igual que el resto de nosotros.

De repente aparecio cierta persona que no esperabamos que escuchara nuestra converzasión.

**FIN DEL STAN POV**

Mientras que los heroes seguian a la ambulancia en donde se encontraba su amigo rumbo al hospital, el Profesor Caos seguia a sus secuases a la base de los cultistas y al llegar hay los estaban esperando los señore junto con sus seguidores sin sus mascaras puestas.

-¿Consiguieron robar el banco? - pregunto el señor T.

-Si...- dijo Caos sin ninguna muestra de alegria por el robo y con gran tristeza en su voz, pero nadie lo noto.

-Pero la liga de los heroes nos trato de detener - comento Raven.

-¿Como supieron lo del robo? - pregunto sorprendido y enojado el señor M.

-Es que ellos nos dijeron que escucharon nuestros planes al usar una grabadora - le respondio Desorden.

-Eso explicaria tambien como supieron lo del robo al museo - razono el señor T.

-No se preocupen, ya elimine a uno de esos idiotas asi que de seguro no trataran de volver a fastidiarlos - les dijo sonriente el Aniquilador en tono macabro ,haciendo que Caos lo mire de manera fulminante.

-Ahora solo falta que me encargue de los otros imbeciles - dijo Trent sin su casco puesto.

Mientras los cultistas hablaban entre si y Trent presumia su gran fuerza, Caos se retiro a otro lado de la base sin que nadie se dé cuenta exepto los lideres del culto.

En otro sala de la base, Leo o mejor dicho Butters estaba pasando por una crisis de arrepentimiento.

-Ah Kyle no le tenía que pasar eso - se lamento desesperadamente sujetandose la cabeza fuertemente sin su casco ni guantes puestos.

-"¿¡Por qué te preocupes por él!? ¡deberias estar feliz porque ya no nos estorbara!" -le dijo su parte maligna con su voz gutoral.

-¡TU CALLATE! - se gritó asi mismo - esto...esto es mucho mas terrible de lo que yo puedo seguir soportando y de lo que pense y la violencia no es la respuesta- se dijo asi mismo con una voz menos ronca que antes.

-"¿Pero que cosas dices? si la viloencia y lastimar a las personas es la respuesta a todo,¿o se te olvida cuando mataste a esas personas en ese concurso de baile?"- le recordo.

-¡SIERRA LA BOCA, ESO FUE UN ACCIDENTE!- se grito desesperado.

-"Pues entonces recuerda lo que le paso a nuestra abuela, ya que eso no fue un accidente" -le recordo la voz gutoral en su mente.

_Flash back:_

_Butters de trece años se miraba en el espejo su ojo morado causado por su maldita abuela y se trataba de echar una crema,pero..._

_-"no deberias permitir que esto pase"- le dijo la voz gutoral en su mente que le lleva hablando desde el incidente con el ._

_-Pero no puedo hacer nada, ella es una ansiana no seria capaz de golpearla - se dijo asi mismo mirandose en el espejo._

_-"Pues entonces, hay que hacer que sufra un (pequeño accidente)"- le dijo su reflejo de su otro yó con su voz gutoral para luego sonreir malignamente._

_-¡Yo nunca sería capaz de hacer algo como eso! - se dijo asustado por esa idea._

_-"¿¡Acaso quieres seguir con esta rutina!?"- le pregunto enojado su parte maligna._

_-Pues no, pero...- trato de buscar alguna excusa pero el otro lo interrumpio._

_-"Pues entonces no hay que perder tiempo"- le termino diciendo con una sonrisa macabra._

_**-**__Esta bien...como digas - se resigno aun con esa sonrisa en su cara._

_La abuela de Butters iba a bajar por las escaleras , pero no se dio cuenta de que habia un delgado cable amarrado a la baranda de las escaleras y cuando estaba a punto de bajar, Butters que esta escondido, jalo el cable extendiendolo y haciendo que su abuela tropezara y cayera por las escaleras hiriendose gravemente al llegar al piso._

_-¡OH DIOS SANTO, STEVEN VEN RAPIDO MI MADRE SE CAYÓ POR LAS ESCALERAS!- grito aterrada Linda Stouch, para que luego su esposo llegara a ayudarla con la anciana y luego llamar a una ambulancia y llevarsela, mientras tanto Butters estaba en la parte superior de las escaleras sin disimular su sonrisa maligna mientras su parte maligna lo felicitaba._

_Estando ya en el hospital, el medico les dijo a los padres de Butters que su abuela sufrio un duro golpe en la cabeza y que quedó paralizada y que tal vez no logre sobrevivir para el otro día, Linda estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras Steven trataba de consolarla._

_Butters por el contrario le pidio a sus padres que le dieran un momento a solas para hablar con su abuelita y estos se fueron aun con lagrimas y cuando estubo solo con la anciana le dijo:_

_-lo vez abuelita ,es como te dije ase algunos años, que mientras tu te encontraras en una cama de hospital, yo seguiria disfrutando y sonriendole a la vida - le djo en tono frivolo y sonriebte._

_-"Bien dicho Butters" - lo felicito la voz gutoral en su mente._

_La anciana por otro lado entro en colvuncion y desesperacion al escuchar esto y Butters finjio espanto al llamar a sus padres y a los medicos para que la salvaran, pero fue demasiado tarde y la abuela no sobrevivio._

_fin del flash back_

-"...Y despues de eso logramos vivir mejor"- le espeto la parte maligna del rubio.

-¡CALLATE, YO NO QUERÍA HACERLO, TU FUISTE EL LO HICISTE! - se grito asi mismo aterrado por recordar eso.

-"¡NOSOTROS FUIMOS LO QUE LO HICIMOS FUNTOS Y QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE!"- le reprocho su parte maligna.

-¡CALLATE!...Stan y Kenny tenian razon...tratar de traer la destruccion al mundo Y tratar de lastimar a las personas no es la solucion a los problemas , no importa que tan mal me halla tratado el mundo- se dijo asi mismo sin su voz grave - tal vez...tal vez aun halla tiempo de recuperar a Lexus y de ayudar a los heroes - se dijo asi mismo esperanzadamente.

-"¡NI SE TE OCURRA RETRACTARTE EN ESTE MOMENTO!" - le grito la voz de su otro yó.

-¿Ah si?- se pregunto ironicamente el mismo - pues mañana le voy a decir a Kenny y a la liga todo sobre los cultistas - se dijo asi mismo con determinación para luego retirarse de la sala aun en contra las protestas de su otro yó.

Pero lo que no sabía es que los lideres del culto escucharon toda su platica atra vez de un hueco en la pared.

-¡Maldita sea no podemos permitir que flaquee a estas alturas! - dijo enojado el señor M.

-Te advertí que el no era lo suficientemente malo para seguir ayudandonos - le espetó el señor T.

-Pues tendremos que mostrarle las fotos que nos dio nuestro informante solamente asi se volvera totalmente malvado y seguira ayudandonos voluntariamente para siempre -dijo el señor M de forma zombria.

-Eso es musica para mis oidos - le felicito su socio con el mismo semblante.

Butters estaba a punto de irse pero primero fue a recojer sus guantes y su casco en la sala en donde los dejo y cuando se los puso estubo a punto de irse, pero...

-¿Ya te vas Leo? - le pregunto Doguie finjiendo inocensia.

-Escucha Doguie, no podemos seguir metidos en esto - le dijo Butters con su voz normal.

-¿Que...?- le pregunto sorprendido el pelirojo.

-Lo que oiste , mañana le voy a decir a la liga todo sobre estos lunaticos y te recomiendo que te largues tan bien - dicho esto estubo a punto de retirarce.

-¡Espera! - le exigio el pelirojo.

-¿Que pasa? - le pregunto el rubio con ansias de irse rapido.

-Es que...descubrí algo que es muy importante para tí - le dijo un poco nervioso.

-¿De que se trata? - pregunto curioso.

-De esto...- le dijo el pelirojo dandoles unas fotos.

El rubio las cojio y al verlas su expresion cambio enseguida el ver que en la imagen se podía apreciar a Lexus siendo besada y abrazada por Kenny.

-Largate... ahora...- le dijo el rubio con voz aun mas ronca que antes mientras sus manos temblaban y dejava caer las fotos al suelo y en su cara se formaba una mirada de maldad mucho mas terrible que cuando llamo a los cultistas por telefono al aseptar su oferta por telefono.

El pelirojo se fue temiendo por su seguridad pero con una gran sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro.

-"Espero que con esas fotos que tomé no flaquees de nuevo"-penso al alejarse de la sala.

El rubio mientras tanto...

¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! - grito lleno de furia tremende y cojiendo una silla rompiendola contra la pared y luego golpear la misma con su puño metalico crando una grieta- ¡ESE MALDITOOOO! - grito con todas sus fuerzas sintiendose traicionado una vez mas.

-"¡TE LO DIJE, ESE MALDITO SOLO NOS A TRATADO DE ENGAÑAR CON SUS MENTIRAS!" - le recordo su parte maligna.

-¡ES CIERTO, ESE MALDITO SOLAMENTE ME A ESTADO TRATANDO DE VER LA CARA DE IDIOTA TODO ESTE TIEMPO!" - le apoyo a su parte maligna.

-"¡CLARO QUE ES CIERTO Y DE SEGURO SUS MALDITOS AMIGOS LO HAN ESTADO ENCUBRIENDO Y APOYANDO PARA LUEGO TRATAR DE PONERNOS ALGUNA TRAMPA Y JODERNOS CON SUS MENTIRAS!"- le justifico la voz en su mente.

-¡TIENES RAZON Y PENSAR QUE POR UNOS INSTANTES ME CREI SUS MALDITAS MENTIRAS DE QUERER AYUDARME CON MIS PROBLEMAS! - le dio la razon el rubio con voz aun mas abominable que antes.

-"¡CLARO QUE TENGO RAZON Y ES POR ESO QUE DEBEMOS SEGUIR CON NUESTROS PLANES!"- le dijo la voz gutoral refiriendoce a ayudar al culto.

-¡Y NO SOLAMENTE ESO, SINO QUE TAMBIEN VOY A HACER PAGAR A TODOS ESOS MALDITOS HEROES CON SUS MISERABLES VIDAS MIENTRAS ME SUPLIQUEN!- dicho esto empezo a reir (NA: al estilo depredador...otra vez).

-"Me alegro saber que te has dado cuenta de sus artimañas" - le felicito su parte maligna al mismo tiempo que se miraba a un espejo en la sala y se veía sonreir con locura.

-Claro que me dí cuenta, pronto los hare pagar a ellos y a este maldito mundo por todo lo que me ah echo - dicho esto rompio el espejo de un puñetazo mientras seguía riendo (al estilo de ya saben quien) y luego se retiro.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la pared...

-Que bueno que ya es totalmente maligno- dijo el señor M complacido por lo que vio.

-Y de ahora en adelante el seguira de nuestro lado y nadie podra hacerlo cambiar de opinion ni ahora ni nunca...- dijo el señor T complacido como su socio.

fin del capitulo

**De seguro pensaron que Butters recapacitaría ¿cierto? pero parece que esta peor, pero ya les dije que el y los otros protagonistas tendran su final feliz al final de esta historia , pero ¿quien sera el que se presento ante los heroes mientras hablaban? , lo sabran en el proximo capitulo y si lo adivinan diganmelo por PM y si les impacto este capitulo manden un review porfisss ;D.**


	26. Chapter 26

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**CAPITULO VEITISEIS : NUEVOS HEROES Y ESPERANZAS Y PENSANDO EN PLANES MALIGNOS**

**Buenas noches publico en este capítulo se llevaran unas grandes sorpresas, algunas seran buenas y otras no tanto, tambien les digo que el Domingo parece que se dara la nueva temporada de south park a las diez PM (eso dice la wikypedia) y tambien les digo que tratare de actualizar mi perfil con la descripcion de los personajes asi que echenle un ojo ;).**

**KENNY POV : **

No podia creer lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos y todo por no cuidar lo que digo sobre la liga y los otros asuntos y justamente este pendejo era el que nos tenía que escuchar de entre todas las personas en el hospital.

-¿¡CRAIGGG!?- gritamos todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Sorprendidos? - nos pregunto ironicamente muy el desgraciado con su voz neutra de siempre, para luego encenderce un cigarrillo y fumar.

-Estamos en un hospital - le reprocho Wendy refiriendose al cigarrillo ganandose la seña obsena de Craig a lo que Stan le dedico una mirada fulminante.

-¿Desde cuando nos estas escuchando? - le preguntó Token.

-Desde que se agruparon en esa esquina y yo fui a ver si les pasaba algo y los escuche hablar- nos dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Y no solamente el los escucho - nos dijo de repente otra voz.

Y de atras de Craig aparecieron Kevin, Jimmy y Tweek ,que al parecer estaban sorprendidos por lo que escucharon.

-¿¡Que mierda...!? - exclamo molesto culon de Cartman.

-Y esta no es la primera vez que los escucho hablar aserca de la liga - nos dijo Craig despues de quitarse el cigarrillo de la boca.

-¿Que quieres decir? - le pregunte tan sorprendido como el resto.

-Es que ase unos días escuche la convesación que tubieron tú con Wendy y tambien la que ella tubo con Stan mientras trataba de fumar detras de la escuela - me respondio y todos los demas nos miraban de forma acusadora.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada sobre nosotros? - le pregunto Stan.

-Porque al principio planeaba chantajearte para que me dieras el puesto de capitan - le respondio sin ninguna verguenza ganandose una mirada fulminante de Stan y nosotros-pero luego decidí cambiar de opinion - nos termino diciendo, en ese momento me dí cuenta de que no se creía nuestras excusas en la cafeteria.

-¿Por qué? - le pregunto Clyde.

-Porque les quiero ayudar contra esos pendejos de mierda - nos respondio sin rodeos sorprendiendonos a todos.

-¿Que cosa...?- le pregunte asombrado.

-Lo que oiste - me responio sin cambiar su semblante.

-¿Por qué? - le pregunto Stan desconfiado.

-Porque antes de venir aqui, escuche en los noticieros que Caos y sus secuaces robaron el banco de Denver y ahi es donde tengo mis ahorros...- nos respondio a lo que mis amigos y yo aun lo mirabamos desconfiado -...ademas por su culpa casi matan a Kyle - termino diciendonos.

-¿Tu te preocupas por el judio? - le pregunto Cartman sorprendido como nosotros.

-Claro, ¿que creen que soy, un bastardo insensible? - nos pregunto de forma aspera, a lo que nosotros nos mirabamos pensando en si decirle lo que teniamos en mente -ademas Kyle me ayudo a estudiar para un examen muy dificil, asi que le debo una - nos dijo tratan de ocultar su preocupación.

-Aun asi...no se si devamos incluirte en la liga - le dije.

-Kenny... a estas alturas necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible... - me dijo Wendy tratando de ser razonable a lo que los otros parecieran estar de acuerdo...excepto Cartman obviamente.

-...Supongo que si podría incluirte...- le dije despues de pensarlo un momento.

-Nosotros tambien queremos ayudarlos - nos dijo Kevin, mientras el, Tweek y Jimmy aun se encontraban detras de Craig.

-Genial...mas estorbos...- dijo el culon de forma sarcastica e ironica ganadose una mirada fulminante por parte de Craig y sus amigos.

-...Supongo que tambien podría incluirlos...- les dije , pero...

-¡GAH, OH CIELOS! SER UN SUPER HEROE ES DEMASIADO ARRIESGADO PODRIAN MATARME Y ESO SERIA DEMASIADA PRESION! - grito de repente Tweek para que luego Craig y Kevin le pusieran una mano en la boca tratando de calmarlo, a duras penas...

-Calma Tweek, recuerda que los malos son un peligro para la sociedad , es por eso que debemos ayudarlos - le dijo Kevin tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡PE-PERO...! - se trato de excusar, pero Craig le interrumpio.

-Tweek... recuerda que si los villanos ganan, ellos podrian destruir el mundo y eso incluiria al café - le mintio ya que no hay pruebas de que los cultistas tengan intenciones de destruir el café, pero Tweek al escuchar eso dejo de temblar enseguida y en su mirada se veía una determinacion que nunca habia visto antes en el.

-¡NADIE SE METE CON MI VALIOSO CAFÉ! - grito furioso como nunca nadie lo habia visto.

-Bueno... entonces bien venidos a la Liga Extrema de Heroes - les dije, a lo que Jimmy, Kevin y Tweek aseptaron gustosos mientras el pendejo de Craig solamente me saco el dedo medio.

-Mu-mu-mu-muchas gra-gra-gracias - me dijo Jimmy.

-Necesitaremos una base mas grande - comento feliz Token a lo que el resto asintimos.

-Bueno...mañana vamos a hablar sobre eso y vamos a explicarles el asunto del culto - les dije a Craig y a los nuevos integrantes.

-Tambien necesitan trajes de heroes - les dijo emocionado Clyde.

-¿Un disfras de payaso como el de ustedes?,no gracias - nos dijo de forma burlona Craig a lo que los miembros de la liga lo mirabamos de mala manera.

-Si quieres estar con nosotros necesitaras uno - le espeto Stan a lo que Craig solo bufo y le hizo su caracteristica seña.

Luego de eso nuestros padres nos dijeron que ya teníamos que irnos y yo y mis amigos le dedicamos una mirada de preocupasion a Kyle especialmente Stan y luego le dimos nuestro apoyo a sus padres y a Ike que aun seguian llorando descontroladamente y mi hermana que estaba con ellos se despidio del hermano de Kyle con un beso en la mejilla.

Al llegar a la casa mis padres no perdieron el tiempo en emborracharse con la patetica excusa de estar aflijidos por lo que le paso a mi amigo, yo me preguntaba si ellos nisiquiera sabian que Kyle era mi amigo.

LLeve a Karen a su cuarto para que durmiera, pero ella hablo.

-Pobre Ike, debe ser muy duro ver a su hermano en ese estado...- me dijo ella con tristeza, yo por otro lado me sentia afortunado de que ella no recordara mis muertes ya que eso seria demasiado traumatizante.

-No te preocupes...Kyle es resistente, de seguro se recuperara...- dije sin estar del todo convencido.

-Si algo te pasara a tí o ah Kevin, no sabría que hacer - me dijo preocupada mientras la arropaba.

-No te preocupes, despues de todo yo soy indestructible - le dije en forma de broma y seria, despues de todo no importa lo que me pase yo regresare a la normalidad despues de algun tiempo.

-Me preocupo porque...aun sigo teniendo esas horribles pesadillas sobre tí...- al decir esto me preoucupe enseguida.

-¿De que se tratan?- le pregunte esperando que no dijera lo que me temia.

-De lo mismo... unos encapuchados te ponen en una maquina para activar un portal y luego de eso sale un gigantesco monstruo parecido al que aparecio ase algunos años, junto con otros monstruos y luego el monstruo junto con muchos encapuchados y los otros monstruos empiezan a crear destruccion por todo el mundo...- dicho esto hizo que la sangre se me helara, porque si eso era una vision del futuro entonces yó y mis amigos tendríamos que poner todas nuestras energias en detener a los cultistas para evitar que esa vision se hiciera realidad.

-¿...Y que pasa luego...? - le pregunte curioso y temeroso por lo que me estaba diciendo.

-No estoy muy segura ... pero creo que alguien leera un libro cerca del portal para tratar de detener al monstruo y despues de eso me despierto... - me respondio para luego bostezar.

-¿Y sabes quien es? - le seguí insistiendo.

-No lo se, no pude distinguir quien era porque lo ví de espaldas...pero creo que fue mi antiguo angel de la guarda por que la persona que lee el libro tiene una capa oscura... - me dijo mientras se le cerraban los ojos.

-¿Casualmente su capa no era de color verde, cierto? - le seguí preguntando con la esperanza de que Butters nos estubiera ayudando en esos momentos.

-No...la capa era muy oscura y creo que purpura...como la de mi angel guadian - al decir esto se quedo dormida con una sonrisa en la cara y luego le dí un beso en su frente y me retire.

Al estar en mi cuarto, me puse a pensar en lo que me dijo mi hermana y que tal vez tenga la esperanza de detener a Cthulu ya que despues de todo ella dijo que Mysterion o sea yo leyo el Necronomicon y con eso tal vez se podria detener a ese maldito monstruo y tambien recuerdo lo que me dijo Henrieta sobre que solamente alguien que haya sufrido mucho podria leer el conjuro correcto en ese libro para detener al monstruo y yo por supuesto eh sufrido mucho por mis muertes y tambien recuerdo que solamente un inmortal puede matar a otro inmortal , asi que tenia unos cuantos ases bajo la manga en caso de que Cthulu apareca en este mundo.

Luego de pensar en esa posibilidad pude dormir con mucha mas confianza que antes sabiendo que no todo esta perdido.

Al estar en la escuela el día once de clases me dí cuenta que mis amigos le dirijian una mirada fulminante al hijo de puta de Trent, especialmente Stan, mientras Trent nos sonreia de manera burlona y arrogante mientras esperabamos a que llegara el profesor y tambien me dí cuenta de algo que me parecio sumamente extraño y era que Butters nos miraba a todo nosotros de la misma manera en la que nosotros veíamos a Boyett sin que nadie se diera cuenta y al mirarme especialmente a mí, me dí cuenta que su mirada era aun mas terrible que cuando lo ví con su cambio de ropa ase algunos días y me preguntaba por que seguía en ese estado si se supone que ayer Stan y yó logramos hacerlo recapacitar, eso me asusto casi tanto que cuando volví a ver al maldito de Trent en el ayuntamiento.

Luego llego el profesor y les dijo al resto de los alumnos lo que le paso a Kyle y el resto de mis compañeros se aterraron por la noticia, mientras que mis amigos en la liga seguiamos mirando fijamente a Trent quien seguía sonriendo sin disimularlo.

Estando en la cafeteria todos los miembros de la liga estabamos reunidos en la misma mesa de siempre incluso Wendy y los nuevos miembros y despues de asegurarnos que el grupo de Butters no nos estaba escuchando de la misma manera que hicimos nosotros le explicamos a Craig y al resto la situacion por lo que estabamos pasanso con lujo de detalles.

-No puedo creerlo...¿Butters es el Profesor Caos..? - nos preunto sorprendido Kevin.

-Es im-im-im-imposible - dijo Jimmy en estado de shock.

-¡GAH! no puede ser...Butters se volvio malvado...- comento Tweek jalanose su camisa mal avotonada.

-Siempre supe el que era un poco medio psicopata desde que molio a golpes al ...pero esto es demasiado - dijo Craig sin poder ocultar su asombro ya que ayer no escucho con detalles nuestra platica.

-Cierto...pero creo que yá logramos hacerlo recapacitar - dijo Stan esperansado.

-No lo creo Stan...creo que esta peor que antes...- le dije preocupado.

-¿Que...? - me pregunto sorprendido Stan.

-¿Acaso no se han fijado en su mirada? - les pregunté a todos y todos negaron al mismo tiempo - no estoy seguro...pero parece que nos mira con un reencor inmenso a todos nosotros...en especial a mí- les dije de forma muy preocupante.

-¿Pero que pendejadas dices pobreton? si ayer me dí cuente que su mirada volvio a ser la de antes- me dijo el culon tratando de no sonar preocupante.

-Tal vez solo este finjiendo para no levantar sospechas por parte de sus secuases - dijo Wendy tratando de ser optimista y razonable.

-Eso espero...- dije sin estar muy seguro.

-Pero lo que me preocupa tambien es que ese tal Boyett fue el que hirio gravemente a Kyle- comento Kevin a lo que Jimmy y Tweek estubieron de acuerdo.

-¿Y por qué no lo denuncian a las autoridades? - nos preguntó Craig.

-Es que si hacemos algo como eso, los cultistas podrian revelar nuestras identidades secretas - le respondio Stan.

-Que mierda - espetó Craig.

-Pero lo que importa ahora es buscar una nueva base - dijo Token haciendo que todos pensemos en algo.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV**

Mientras tanto en la mesa del Team Leo (muchas gracias a las que me felicitaron XD)...

-Parece que esos idiotas te quieren matar- le dijo Georgie a Trent.

-Que lo intenten haber si pueden - dijo arrogantemente el rubio mayor del grupo.

-"Ese bastardo se cree la gran cosa"- dijo enojado la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo a lo que el rubio asintio.

-¿Entonces que haremos a partir de ahora? - preinto Doguie a el rubio menor.

-Pues antes de irme a mi casa ellos me pidieron que empezara a crear grandes desastres para distraer a los imbeciles de la liga para que asi ellos puedan seguir con la contruccion del portal sin correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos - le respondío Leo.

-¿Cuando empezamos? - le preguntó el gotico.

-Aun estoy pensando en que hacer primero - le respondio el pequeño rubio.

-Parece que al temible Profesor Caos se le acabaron las ideas - dijo burlonamente el rubio grande ganandose una mirada fulminante del otro asiendolo estremecer un poco por su mirada asesina.

-Pues no soy el unico que tiene cerebro aquí, asi que empiecen a pensar tambien - les ordeno con voz muy ronca , a lo que sus compañeros empezaron a pensar en algun plan para crear destrucción y ruina en el pueblo.

-¿Que tal si empezamos por tirar desechos toxicos y basura por el pueblo? - sugirio el pelirojo.

-"No es una mala idea" - dijo la parte maligna del rubio.

-Bien pensado Doguie - le felicito Leo a lo que su sosio sonrio complacido.

-¿Y como lo lograremos? - pregunto el pelinegro.

-¿Aun tenemos el camion blindado? - le pregunto el rubio, a lo que el gotico asintio - pues lo usaremos para recorrer las calles del pueblo al mismo tiempo que votamos los desechos toxicos por las calles - les explico a sus secuases sonriendo de forma macabra.

-"Bien pensado Leo" - le felicito su parte maligna.

-¿Crees que logremos eso sin que nos atrapen? - le preguntó Trent.

-Claro, despues de todo soy el Profesor Caos - le reprocho mientras sonreia.

-¿Y cuando empezamos? - le preguntó Georgie.

-Esta misma noche...asi que preparence...-les dijo con una sonrisa macabra haciendo que sus compañeros se intimidaran un poco incluyendo a al rubio mayor.

Ya era la hora de la salida y todos los alumnos se marchaban y los heroes no disimulaban su mirada fulmiante a tren que habia sido recojido por la furgoneta negra de los cultistas.

Mientras Leo dejo caer discretamen un pedazo de papel al suelo delante de la liga y luego se retiro en su Harley.

-¿Que es esto?- pregunto Kenny.

-Tal vez sea informacion sobre el culto - dijo Stan esperansado por la posibilidad de que Butters les ayudara finfiendo estar ayudando a los cultistas.

Kenny al leer el papel parecia no entender.

-No entiendo esto - dijo con duda.

-Es porque eres pobre- le dijo burlonamente Cartman gandose un golpe en el brazo por parte del rubio- ¡AUCHHH! eso dolio idiota - le dijo sovandose el braza.

-Es una especie de adivinansa - dijo Wendy al leer el papel.

-¿Y que dice? - pregunto Token.

-Dice: si las industrias y las personas votan sus desechos a los mares...¿entonces por qué no devolvele el favor? - les dijo la pelinegra a sus amigos.

-¿Acaso el culto va arrojar desechos por las calles?- eso no tiene sentido - comento Clyde.

-Pues tendremos que rondar por las calles para evitar que eso pase ¿entendido? -pregunto kenny a su equipo asintio - que bien, pue esta noche recoreremos las calles -dicho esto todos asintieron.

-Aun no tenemos trajes ni nombres de heroes - comento Kevin.

-Pues mañana pensaremos en eso - le dijo el rubio.

-Espero que no sea tan ridiculos como los suyos - dijo Craig ganandose una mala mirada por parte del resto de los heroes.

Mientras tanto Leo andaba en su Harley.

-"Esos idiotas no saben lo que les espera" - dijo la parte maligna del rubio haciendo que se le formara una risa maligna en su cara.

fin del capitulo

**No se esperaban esto ¿verdad? ¿y como seran los trajes y nombres de los nuevos miembros? y lo de los desechos toxicos y la basura...solo sera el principio de una secuencia de grandes desgracias y si les gusta el capitulo dejen sus valiosos reviews porfisss :).**


	27. Chapter 27

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches publico, espero que les guste la descripcion de los nuevos heroes y la del camion blindado y lo del plan de Caos y tambien les digo que hoy se dá la nueva temporada de south park en español a las 10 PM(eso es lo que dice wikipedia).**

**CAPITULO VEINTISIETE : NUEVOS HEROES Y ESPERANZAS Y PENSANDO EN PLANES MALIGNOS PARTE DOS**

El Equipo de la Destruccion del Profesor Caos junto con los cultistas estaba haciendoles algunas modificaciones al camion blindado que obtuvieron junto con el robo al banco.

-...Muy bienm, ahora preparen la puerta superior - ordeno Caos a su equipo y a unos encapuchados mientras el estaba terminando una de las puertas corredisas a los costados del camion.

-Veo que estas muy entusiasmado con eso Profesor Caos - le dijo el señor T.

-Claro...despues de todo si se quiere causar el caos y la ruina en el pueblo y enfrenrarme a los estupidos de la liga, necesitare mucho mas que solamente mi Harley y su furgoneta para lograr cumplir con mis planes - le dijo el rubio sonriendo macabramente.

-Pues espero que si logres entretener a los heroes mientras que nosotros terminemos el portal, ya que aun falta mucho por hacer - le espetó el señor M.

-Si, como sea...- dijo hastiado el villano cansado de que le esten exigiendo -...pero aun asi, ¿por qué no tratamos de capturar a sus dos objetivos principales y luego empiezo hacer mis desastres? - les termino preguntando.

-Ya te dijimos, que los objetivos son dos de los miembros de la liga, asi que si los capturamos ahora sus compañeros podrían empeñarse en buscarlo y eso llevaria al riesgo de que descubran este lugar y saboteen lo que estamos haciendo - le expclico el señor T.

-Pero cuando terminemos el portal, ya podremos capturarlos - le termino de explicar el señor M - y espero que el hecho de que los dos sean viejos amigos tuyos, no te impida ayudar a conseguirlos - le termino pidiendo.

-No se preocupen, ya no son mis amigos ninguno de esos idiotas heroes - les dijo el rubio de forma reencorosa con voz ronca.

-Ya terminamos - comento Desorden mientras se quitaba una mascara de soldador junto con los otros criminales.

-Es una obra maestra - dijo Raven viendo que el camion blindado que tenía dos puertas corredizas blindadas a cada lado funto y con una en la parte superior y tambien en la parte trasera obviamente, con puas en los aros de las ruedas y en los parachoques y con una mejor traccion en las llantas.

-¿Que nombre le ponemos? - preguntó el Aniquilador.

-...la Maquina de Maldad - dijo Caos a lo que los demas parecieron estar de acuerdo.

-"Un exelente nombre Leo" - le felicito su parte maligna.

-¿Y ahora que es lo que van hacer? - les pregunto el señor T.

-Ahora vamos buscar desechos toxicos y basura y luego regarlos por el pueblo mientras conducimos la Maquina de Maldad y cuando los heroes nos descubran con el acertijo que deje, se empeñaran en tratar de detenernos y así los tendremos ocupados - le explico Caos.

-¿Y esa sera la forma de distraer a la liga durante todo el tiempo que nos tome terminar el portal? - le pregunto el señor M.

-No...ya se me ocurriran otras formas de exparsir el caos y la ruina en el pueblo - les dijo Caos con una sonrisa temible en la cara, haciendo que los lideres del culto se sintieran complacidos y a la vez un poco intimidados.

-"Parece que estos idiotas se asombraron por lo que dijiste"- le dijo la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio.

Luego despues de eso la furgoneta y la Maquina de Maldad se dirijieron a las aguas en donde las industrias votaban su desperdicios toxicos y en donde se tiraba la basura del pueblo.

Caos le ordeno a su equipo y a los cultistas que llenaran varios contenedores con basura, desechos y agua contaminada, echo esto le dijo a los encapuchados que se fueran a la base y el y su equipo empezaron a recorrer las calles de South Park.

-¿Comenzamos ya? - le pregunto Desorden mientras el y Raven se encontraban en la parte trasera del vehiculo mientras el Aniquilador conducia.

-En marcha...- les ordeno el rubio menor.

Mientras tanto en los techos de los edificios y en las calles del pueblo...

-¿Aun no han encontrado nada fuera de lo comun? - preguntó Mysterion a su equipo atravez del comunicador a lo que todos negaron al mismo tiempo.

-"Deberiamos haber dejado que Craig y los nuevos miembros nos ayudaran" - comento Tooshwel.

-Aun no le hemos diseñados trajes , asi que si nos ayudan en estos momentos la gente se daria cuenta de sus indentidades y eso no nos combrendría - les explico su lider.

-"De igual manera no necesitamos de esos inutiles" - comento el Coon.

-"Pues si queremos detener a los cultistas, necesitaremos de toda la ayuda disponible" - le contrarresto Tupperware.

-"Y esperemos que el acertijo que dejo Butters nos sea de ayuda"- dijo la Legionaria.

-"Suponiendo que si halla logrado recapacitar sobre sus acciones y que si este fijiendo ayudar a los cultistas"- dijo Mosquito.

-"Cierto, aunque no entiendo ¿por qué no nos dio informacion mas clara sobre los cultistas en vez de dejar un acertijo?" - pregunto Tooshwel.

-"Porque si dice algo de forma clara, entonces no sería tan emocionante o misterioso" - explico el Coon como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Esto no es un juego Coon - le espeto Mysterion - solo esperemos que no sea alguna trampa o de lo contrario...- no pudo termina de hablar porque alguien le interrumpio.

-"¡Oigan, estoy viendo un extraño camion blindado tirar mucha basura y deschos por las calles que estan cerca de mi posicion!" - grito Tupperware.

-¿Sabes si se trata de Caos o de los cultistas? - le pregunto el rubio.

-"No estoy seguro, pero estan tirando las cosas por los costados del camion" - le contesto el otro heroe.

-¡Pues en marcha!, Coon, necesitamos que nos recojas de nuestras distintas posiciones - le pidio Mysterion al heroe gordo.

-"¿Que harian sin mí?" - pregunto arrogantemente el gordo.

Estando todos en el Coon-Movil, los heroes miraban asombrados las calles y patios delanteros de las casas que estaban cubiertos de toda clase de desechos y basura.

-¿Por qué estan haciendo toda esta mierda? - preguntó el Coon mientras conducia.

-No lo entiendo...esto no es el estilo criminal del culto - comento Tooshwel.

-Tal vez fue Caos y su equipo - dijo Mosquito.

-Aun no podemos sacar concludiones de... - iba a contradecir Mysterion pero derepente...

El camion blindado se aparecio justamente delante del Coon-Movil haciendo que este casi se estrellara contra el.

-¿¡Que coño..!? - preunto molesto el Coon.

-Es el mismo camion blindado que ví - dijo Tupperware.

Del camion aparecieron el Aniquilador asomandose por la ventana del conductor, Raven de la puerta corrediza de la izquierda , Desorden por la derecha y Caos por la parte de arriba, esto ultimo hizo que los heroes se sorprendieran mas de lo que ya estaban.

-¡BUTTERS! - gritaron todos al mismo tiempo aun dentro del Coon-Movil dandose cuenta que el acertijo era solo un emboscada.

-¿Que les parece mi Maquina de Maldad? - les pregunto burlonamente el villano que aun se encontraba dentro de su vehiculo.

-¿¡Por qué aun sigues asiendo esto!?¡pense que yá habias recapacitado! - le grito enojado, preocupado y decepcionado Mysterion.

-¡Porque yó nunca voy a escuchar las mentiras de unos malditos como ustedes , en especial a un bastardo como tú que me ha estado clavando un puñal en la espalda todo este tiempo! - les grito el villano con furia en su voz ronca.

-¿¡Pero de que carajos estas hablando!? - le grito el otro rubio sin comprender.

-"¡Ese hijo de puta aun tiene el descaro de preguntar!" - dijo molesto la voz gutoral en la mente del otro rubio.

-¡Tal vez esto te refresque la memoria imbecil! - dicho esto el villano arroja un ladrillo con unas fotos amarradas a el que callo cerca del Coon-Movil.

Mysterion se bajo del vehiculo aun en contra las advertencias de los otros heroes y al cojer las fotos se sorprendio al verse a el mismo abrazando y besando a la ex-novia de Butters.

-¡Siempre eh sabido que eres un puton pero esto se ha pasado de la ralla! -le siguio gritando.

-¡Butters esto no es lo que crees que es! - le dijo tratando de explicar lo que hizo en esa ocasion.

-¡Claro que es lo que parece, todo este tiempo me has estado tratando de engañar con tus malditas mentiras diciendome que tu y tus pendejos amigos querian ayudarme con mis problemas y resulta que tú eres la causa de todo! - le grito el villano furioso.

-¡Esto es solo un mal entendido, solo estas confundido! - le dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razon desesperadamente.

-¡Claro que no estoy confundido, de seguro tú fuiste el que beso a Lexus en ese momento cuando entre a Hooters y por eso usabas ese gorro y esas gafas para que no te reconociera y para que yó no interrumpiera en su relacion trataste de convencerme de dejar este camino de la destruccion al ofrecer tu supuesta ayuda y cuando yó tubiera la guardia baja me entragarias luego a las autoridades para que me metieran en un manicomio para siemre! - le el villano grito sin cambiar su semblante.

-¡Nada de eso es cierto! - le grito el heroe rubio.

-¡Butters, recuerda lo que te dije en esa ocasión en el banco, esta no es la solucion!- le grito Tooshwel quien salio tambien del Coon- Movil.

-¡Tu no te metas, de seguro tú y los otros heroes le han estado encubriendo todo este tiempo solamente para querer joderme como siempre lo han echo! - les grito furioso a todos los heroes haciendo que estos se sorprendieran por su tono tono de voz que rallaba casi lo gutoral - ¡Y es por eso que algun día voy hacerlos suplicar por sus malditas vidas! -les termino amenazando.

-¿¡Acaso no te importa lo que le paso ha Kyle!? - le preguntó Tooshwel en tono enojado y preocupado por la amenaza del villano que es el mismo semblante de los otros heroes.

-¡Me importa un carajo lo que le pase a las personas de este maldito mundo! - les grito a los heroes sin cambiar su semblante -¡Y si no les gusta mi aptitud pues intenten detenerme! - dicho esto le indico al Aniquilador que pusiera en marcha la Maquina de Maldad para tratar de escapar.

-¡Subanse rapido! - les grito el Coon al heroe rubio y al pelinegro.

Estando en marcha los dos vehiculos en la carretera, el Coon-Movil se esforsaba por esquibar los desechos que les arrojaban Caos y sus secuases y que estos seguian contaminando todo a su alrededor.

-¡Maldita sea , no puedo seguir esquivandolos todo el tiempo! - exclamo molesto el Coon, pero luego una bolsa de basura se embarro en el para brisas delantero haciendo que que no supiera por donde va y tubiera la necesidad de detenerse para no causar un accidente - ¡esto es pura mierda! - dijo molesto por la suciedad de su vehiculo y por no alcanzar a los villanos.

-¿¡Pero quien carajos tomo esas malditas fotografías!? - pregunto enojado Mysterion.

-No lo se, tal vez fue alguien del culto...pero eso solamente empeoró aun mas la salud mental de Butters - comento Tooshwel de forma preocupante.

-¡Maldita sea! no puedo permitir que él siga en ese camino que esta tomando, aun tengo que encontrar la forma de hacer que se de cuenta que lo estan manipulando - dijo Mysterion lamentendose y poniendose una mano en la cara.

-Pero Kenny...esta es como la segundo vez que él hace esto y parece que no...-trato de decir Mosquito pero el rubio lo interrumpio.

-Escucha Clyde... tal vez a ti no te importe lo que a él le pase, pero a pesar de todo el aun es uno de mis mejores amigos y no solamente eso, sino que le prometí a Lexus ayudarlo y en el robo al banco me dí cuenta que él pudo volver a la normalidad durante unos momentos , solamente hay que seguir insistiendole y hacer que se de cuenta de que su novia aun lo ama y que aun quedan personas que se preocupan por él - les dijo seriamente a los otros heroes.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo pobreton - le dijo el Coon.

-Yo tambien - apoyó Tooshwel.

-Supongo que no puedo contradecirlos - dijo la Legionaria apoyando la decision de su novio.

-Esta bien...como digas...- dijo resignado Mosquito y Tupperware asintio con el mismo semblante.

-¡Timmy! -apoyó Iron Meiden quien llego despues de un momento en tratar de alcanzar al Coo-Movil.

Al estar en su base, Mysterion y los otros heroes vieron a Craig y a los otros chicos que los estaban esperando junto con Ike y luego se aseguraron que no hubiera alguna manera de que Caos los estubiera escuchando como la ultima vez.

-¿Que sucedio chicos? -les pregunto Ike y en su voz y ojos aun se notaba la gran tristeza por lo que le paso a Kyle.

-Butters y su equipo contaminaron todas las calles con basura y desechos toxicos - le explico Mysterion a lo que los otros chicos se sorprendieran.

-¿Y que hacen ustedes aqui? - preguntó secamente el Coon.

-Es que ya tenemos nuestros trajes y disfraces de heroes - le respondio Craig sin mucho interes.

-¿Ya tan rapido? - preguntó sorprendido Mosquito.

Y en efecto mientras los heroes estaban en las calles Craig y los otros ya hicieron sus trajes y cuando se los pusieron, estos eran:

Craig tenia un chaleco azul oscuro de mangas largas que estaba ensima de una camisa negra, guantes negros, jeans negros con un cinturon de cuero marron, botas marrones , un casco de motociclista azul oscuro que le cubria toda la cabeza con visera negra y una espada katana en la espalda con su funda.

-¿De donde sacaste la espada? - pregunto sorprendido Stan.

-¿Se les olvida que yo compre esta espada cuando eramos niños? - pregunto Craig con su voz monotoma de siempre.

-¿Y como es tu nombre de heroe? - le pregunto Kenny.

-Blue racer -le respondio sin rodeos, a lo que el resto parecio estar de acuerdo.

Kevin mientras tanto usaba un traje exactamente igual al de los maestros Jedi en las peliculas de Star Wars y usaba un largo baston que estaba pintado para darle una apariencia parecida a una espada laser doble.

-¿Y cual es tu nombre Kevin? - le pregunto Clyde.

-El Maestro Jedi - le respondio con una sonrisa orgullosa(el nombre me inspire de un gran escritor de Fanficcion XD).

-OH cielos...- murmuro Cartman poniendose una mano en la cara por la posible verguenza de tener a alguien en el equipo con un nombre como ese.

Jimmy tenia un traje muy parecido al que uso en la entrega de premios de comedia y usaba un antifaz rojo con un gorro de bufon y el simbolo de comedia y tristeza en el pecho.

-¿Y tu Jimmy? - le pregunto Token.

-El co-co-comediante - le respodio sonriendo.

Y por ultimo Tweek, que tenía una bata de boxeador del mismo color como la que uso cuando peleo contra Craig cuando eran niños, con guantes y zapatos rojos de boxeo , en su cabeza usaba un gran tarro de cafe con huecos para sus ojos, nariz y boc, en el pecho tenia como simbolo una taza de café humeante y por ultimo un cinturon de campeon de boxeo con el mismo simbolo de café en su pecho.

-¡GAH! yo so-so-so-soy el Co-co-co-coffeeman - repondio temblando como siempre.

-Pues entonces sean bien venidos a la Liga Extrema de Heroes - les dijo Mysterion a lo que los chicos asintieron, excepto Craig que solamente saco el dedo medio, como siempre...

fin del capitulo

**¿Que les parecio las descripciones? si les gusto dejen reviews porfisss y si no les gusto el plan de Leo, recuerden que mas adelante habra cosas peores(suena musica dramatica)**


	28. Chapter 28

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches publico, antes que nada debo decir que me decilucione porque ayer no dieron la nueva temporada de south park como ley en la wikipedia, pero parece que yá dieron el episodio de : el ultimo de los mexicanos, traducido al español y espero que esta vez no me equivoque.**

**CAPITULO VEINTIOCHO : NUEVOS HEROES Y ESPERANZAS Y PENSANDO EN PLANES MALIGNOS PARTE TRES**

**BUTTERS POV :**

Despues de la persecusion y dejar las calles y patios del pueblo cubierto de basura y deschos toxicos, mi equipo y yó volvimos a la base de los cultistas y entramos con la Maquina de Maldad por el gran elevador subterraneo que nos llevo al ultimo piso en donde nos esperaban como de costumbre los lideres del culto y algunos encapuchados.

-¿Y como les fue en su plan de tirar desechos y basura por el pueblo?- nos pregunto el señor M.

-Muy bien - le respondio Desorden sonriendo.

-Pero yo no pude moler a golpes a alguno de esos idiotas de la liga que tanto quiero cobrarles mi venganza - dijo el Aniquilador en tono desepcionante.

-Lo que importa es que ensuciamos las calles y patios de todos esos estupidos conformistas - comento Raven sonriente.

-¿Y les causo algun problema los heroes? - nos preguntó el señor T.

-Ninguno, no fueron capaces de detenernos - les respondí con mi voz cada vez mas ronca.

-Muy bien, pues espero que sigan distrayendolos, hasta que nosotros logremos terminar el portal - nos dijo el señor M , yo lo mire de mala manera ya que no me gustaba que él y el otro imbecil me trataran de dar ordenes como si fuera alguno de sus lame culos.

-Como sea - termine diciendoles hastiado.

-"Solo esperen, cuando Cthulu llegue a este mundo, nos desaremos de ustedes dos y nosotros seremos lo nuevos lideres del culto y seremos los que gobernemos el mundo y crearemos el caos total al lado del monstruo sin su ayuda par de idiotas"- dijo la voz gutoral de mi otro yó, haciendo que se me forme una gran sonrisa que se me hizo casi imposible de ocultar.

-¿De que te ries Leo? - me pregunto Doguie sin su casco de metal puesto.

-Del proximo plan que se esta formando en mi mente - le mentí aun con la sonrisa en mi cara.

-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir - comentó el maldito de Trent sin su casco puesto y bostezando para luego retirarse a la habitacion que los cultistas le habian asignado.

-"Tu tambien estas en nuestra lista de cabos sueltos imbecil"- reprocho mi otro yó.

Luego de eso el gotico se quedo con sus compañeros y yó junto con Doguie nos fuimos en mi Harley y lo deje en su casa y luego me cambie de ropa y me dirijí a la mia y al llegar...

-¡BUTTERS! - era la voz del imbecil de mi padre y pude darme cuenta que mi mamá no estaba en casa, probablemente estaba en la industria en donde ella trabaja de ingeniera en algunas pocas ocasiones (vean el episodio de los hippies).

-"Ya comenzo a joder este estupido"- dijo molesto la voz en mi mente.

-¿Que? - le pregunté molesto de que él siempre trate de castigarme por cual quier cosa ya que él me castiga con mas frecuencia que mi madre.

-¡En primer lugar no se dice "que"se dice señor y en segundo lugar ¿donde has estado a estas horas de la noche joven?! - me dijo enojado, en tiempos pasados me hubiera sentido intimidado por su tono de voz y postura, pero ahora yo era tan alto como el asi que él ya no tenía el tamaño a su favor para tratar de asustarme.

-haciendo un trabajo escolar - le dije secamente y luego trate de subir a mi habitacion pero el me detubo.

-¡No me mientas, se que no has estado haciendo ningun trabajo escolar! - cuando me dijo eso me preocupe pensando que descubrio mis actos criminales.

-¿Pe-pero de que hablas? - le pregunté tratando de hacer que mi voz sonara la mas ingenua como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Hablo de esto! - al decirme eso sacó detras de un sofa la maleta que contenia parte del botin del robo del museo- ¿¡de donde sacastes estas cosas!? - me preguntó aun enojado.

-"¡Maldicio, ya nos descubrio"! - dijo mi otro yó.

-Lo encontre por ahí - no se me ocurrio otra mentira.

-¡No me mientas, se que esto se parece a las cosas que mostraron en las noticias del robo del museo! - me dijo sin cambiar su semblante.

-No se de que hablas - le dije empezando a molestarme y a desesperarme porque pudiera echar todo a perder.

-¡Si no me dices de donde sacastes estas cosas...entonces llamare a la policia para que lo averigue y luego te mandaremos al psiquiatra para que te examine de nuevo! - me termino amenazando.

Pero al escuchar eso ya no lo soporte mas ya que despues de unos años desde que el Dr. Janus se volvio el dueño del City Wok y antes de que la perra de Lexus fuera mi novia llego un nuevo psiquiatra al pueblo que solamente se dedicaba a darle medicamentos fuertes a sus pasientes o darles electrochoques y esto ultimo no me agrada para nada, asi que furioso lo cojí del cuello de la camisa y lo estampe contra una pared de la sala y él se aterro al instente.

-Mas te vale que por tu bien sepas mantener la boca cerrada -le dije sin ocultar mi voz ronca.

-"Hay que hacer que este pendejo aprenda a respetarnos" - me dijo mi otro yó.

-¿Co-como te atreves a ha-ha-hablarle a tu pa-pa-padre de esa ma-manera? - me dijo con miedo en un inutil intento de hacerse respetar.

-Atreviendome -le espeté ironico sin disminuir mi agarre ni mi semblante.

-Es-escucha hijo, si es-es-estas pa-pasando por uno de tus tras-trastorrnos de personalidad, de-deja que te bus-bus-busquemos ayu-ayuda- trató de razonar conmigo.

-¿Ayuda?- le pregunté burlon- pues si te atrevez a decirle a alguien sobre esto...entonces le mostrare a mi mamá y a otras personas unas fotos que te tome cuando vas a ese valnario gay y de seguro no creo que ella le guste que sigas yendo a esos lugares y tampoco creo que te guste que las personas del pueblo te empiecen a jusgar - le amenacé ya que ase unos meses atras mi madre me pidio que hiciera lo mismo que cuando yó tenía nueve años y espie a mi padre para saber que iba a regalarle en su aniversario y descubrí que el aun seguía yendo a esos lugares y le tomé fotos, pero no dije nada para no arruinar nuestra "hermosa" union familiar.

-"Muy bien dicho Leo" - me felicitó mi otro yó.

-¿No se-serias capas...?- dijo aun aterrado.

-Pues pruebame- sin cambiar mi semblante ni disminuir mi agarre,despues de unos momentos el se resigno.

-Esta bien... no dire nada, pero sea lo que sea en que estes metido jovencito va a hacer que termines en la carcel o en el manicomio o peor - me advirtio despues de que lo soltara.

-Que miedo tengo - le dije sarcastico.

-"Cuando traigamos el caos al mundo, le cobraremos todos los estupidos castigos que él y la otra idiota nos an puesto a lo largo de nuestra vida"- me dijo mi otro yó.

luego de eso me puse a mirar la televisión y en las noticias mostraron todo el caos y la ruina que mi equipo y yó logramos hacer al contaminar todo alrededor y no pude evitar sonrier para mis adrentos ya que tambien mostraron que esos desechos estaban contaminando el ambiente del pueblo y eso desesperaba aun mas a las personas.

Despues de unos minutos llegó mi mamá y mi pendejo padre la saludo besandola como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros dos, yo hice una mueca de asco y repulsion ya que yo se perfectamente en donde esa boca ha estado, me dí cuenta que cuando se logre traer a Cthulu al mundo podria cobrarle venganza a mis estupidos padres ya que estos al igual que los heroes, solamente me an mortificado a lo largo de mi vida y mostrando esas fotografias que tengo podria causarles una gran crisis de relación, pero hasta entonces...voy a disfrutar mortificando a mi papá.

-"Solamente espero poder ver sus caras cuando se enteren de todo lo que emos echo"- me dijo la voz gutoral en mi mente.

-Butters ¿aun no te as dormido? - me pregunto ella al verme despierto.

-Estaba esperandote para darte las buenas noches - le mentí tratando de que mi voz no sonara ronca y lueo le dí un abrazo de buenas noches y mientras lo hacia le dirijí una mirada y sonrisa de burla a mi papá y este solamente se puso rojo de la ira.

Al estar en mi cuarto me puse a pensar en cuales serian mis siguientes planes para causar desastres en el pueblo y tambien como cobrarle venganza al puton de Kenny y a la zorra de Lexus por lo que me hicieron y tambien a los otros idiotas de la liga por estarlos encubriendo y por estar engañandome todo este tiempo finjiendo ser mis amigos en querer supuestamente ayudarme con mis problemas.

-"No hay que apresurarse, ya encontraremos la forma de como cobrarles todo lo que han echo" - me dijo mi otro yó con su tipica voz gutoral en mi mente.

-Tienes razo - dicho esto tome mi medicina para dormir.

Al día siguiente era el doceavo día de la preparatoria y los alumnos hablavan de todo el caos que mi equipo y yó logramos ayer y yó trataba enormemente de disimular mi sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar tambien que algunas personas se enfermaron y al entrar a mí salon me dí cuenta de que las miradas de los heroes no solamente se enfocaban en Trent que aun parecia estar muy orgulloso de lo que le hizo a Kyle, sino que tambien me miraban fijamente, eso no era ninguna sorpresa obviamente , pero lo que me preocupo un poco fue que también Craig , Jimmy, Tweek y Kevin me miraban fijamente a mí y a Trent , ¿acaso los estupidos heroes les dijeron sobre lo nuestro?.

-"Espero que esos idiotas no se les haya ocurrido abrir la boca" - me dijó la voz gutoral.

Era la hora del almuerzo y mi equipo y yó estabamos en la mesa de siempre comiendo hasta que Georgie hablo.

-Nuestros lideres nos pidieron que le consiguieramos algunas cosas - yo me moleste porque aun tendría que conseguirle sus cosas a esos idiotas, si se supone que a partir de ahora me concentraria en causasr el caos en el pueblo y enfrentarme a los heroes.

-¿Mas dinero todabia? - le preguntó Doguie un poco hastiado.

-No, es sobre los materiales para el portal - le respondio a compañero el gotico.

-¿Que pasa con eso? - le preguntó Trent.

-Es que las personas que nos lo quieren vender dijeron que no nos lo quieren dar directamente, porque les preocupan que al entrar al pueblo los puedan capturar y por eso pidieron que les paguemos en los muelles y hay recojamos los materiales y nos lo llevaremos - nos explico el gotico.

-¿Y cuando quieren que los busquemos? - le pregunté hastiado de hacer el trabajo sucio.

-Hoy en la noche a las once- me respondio.

-"Odio los planes de ultimo minuto" - dijo la voz gutoral en mi mente.

-¿Y como transportaremos los materiales? - le pregunto Doguie.

-Nuestros lideres ya tienen listos los camiones de carga y algunos de mis compañeros los conduciran y nosotros nos aseguraremos de que nadie interfiera - nos explico ese enano como si se tratara del lider del grupo.

-"¿Quien se esta creyendo para tratarnos como si fueramos sus compañeros del culto?" - preguntó enojado la voz de mi otro yó.

-Solo espero que la liga no nos trate de detener- comentó Doguie.

-Al contrario...esta sería una oportunidad para acabar con ellos al dejarles otro de mis acertijos y hacer que vengan asia nosotros y mientras nos enfrentemos a ellos, los encapuchados se podran escapar con los materiales - le explique a mí equipo.

-"Ese sera el momentó perfecto de hacerlos pagar por lo que nos han echo sin perder el tiempo en pensar en varios planes para distraerlos de los asuntos del culto" dijo mi otro yó haciendo que se me formara una sonrisa en la cara.

-Es una muy buena idea Leo - me felicitó el idiota de Trent con la esperanza de poder vengarse de una vez por todas

-Espero que no nos ganen al enfrentarlos - comentó preocupado Doguie.

-¿Pero que idioteces dices?, en las otras ocasiones hemos estado muy cerca de derrotarlos y solamente se han salvado porque han tenido mucha suerte - nos dijo el gotico.

-Eso cierto - le apoyo Trent - pero hoy no habrá nadie que aparesca para ayudarlos cuando los estemos matando a golpes - termino diciendonos mientras veía fijamente a la mesa en donde estaban los estupidos de los heroes.

-Pero tenemos que tener cuidado de no matar a los dos objetivos de nuestros lideres -nos dijo Doguie.

-"Es cierto, si matamos a los dos idiotas que el culto necesitan, entonces tal vez no podramos traer al monstruo Cthulu a este mundo" - me recordó mi otro yó.

-Pues entonces mataremos a esos dos cuando ya no nos sean de utilidad - les dije a mis socios y estos estubierno de acuerdo.

-"Siempre y cuando logremos capturarlos sin que opongan mucha resistencia"- me recordo mi otro yó.

Luego del receso, me encontraba en el salon junto con Trent y los demas alumnos y empecé a escribir el acertijo que decia:

"Un lugar en donde se dejan cargas muy preciadas que son de utilidad para las personas y que tambien se dejan cargas que pueden ser muy perjudiciales para la comunidad".

Despues de que sonara el timbre de la salida deje el acertijo en mi escritorio y me dispuse a irme pero me dí cuenta que los heroes me miraban de manera enojada y...¿preocupante?, no eso es imposible, si ellos solamemte me han estado engañando como en las muchas veces en las que me han manipulado para sus propios fines desde que yó tengo memoria y pude darme cuenta de que el me miriba de la forma mas "preocupante" era el puton de Kenny , lo cual me parecio un insulto despues de lo que el me hizo.

-"Estos malditos hipocritas creen que vamos creerles que si se preocupan por nosotros" - me dijo la voz gutoral en mi mente a lo que yo estube de acuerdo.

No les presté mas atención y me fui en mi Harley a mi casa y para pensar la emboscada que voy a hacer hoy en la noche.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV**

Luego de que Leo se fuera los heroes cojieron el acertijo que les dejo y empezaron a leerlo.

-¿Cual sera ese lugar en el que se dejaran esas cargas? - preguntó Clyde, el resto de los heroes se pusieron a pensar.

-...Los muelles...- murmuro Wendy a lo que los chicos le prestaron atencion - los muelles en donde van los buques de carga es el unico lugar en donde se dejan todo tipo de cargas - se explico.

-Es cierto, buen trabajo Wendy - le felicitó Kenny a lo que la chica rio complacida.

-¿Entonces tendremos que ir por haya en la noche? - preguntó Craig sin expresion en su voz.

-Exactamennte - le respondio Stan.

-Pero si sabemos que es una trampa de Butters,¿entonces por qué iriamos haya? - preguntó Kevin proecupado.

-Porque nosotros somos lo heroes y si vamos haya y si logramos detener a Butters y a sus secuaces, entonnces tal vez podramos saber en donde está la base de los cultistas y lograr detenerlos y hacer que él se de cuenta de que lo estan usando y todo lo que le sucedio fue una trampa por parte de ellos - les explico Kenny.

-¿Creen que les po-po-podramos ga-ga-ganar? - preguntó Jimmy.

-Claro, con la auyda extra de ustedes cuatro lo lograremos - les dijo optimistamente Token.

-Y yo no puedo esperar en tener la oportunidad de moler a golpes al maldito de Trent , lo que le hizo al judio- dijo Cartman de forma enojada.

-¿Y como piensas en molerlo a golpes?¿usando un scooter como cuando peleaste contra esa niña gorda en esa lucha en fideos? - preguntó de forma ironica Craig (mieren el episodio 9 de la temporada 16 XD)ganandose unas risas por parte de sus compañeros.

-¡HEY PEDASO DE...! - iba a quejarse el gordo pero Kenny interrumpio.

-Mas les vale no estar peleandose en la misión ¿entendido? - les dijo de forma seria.

-Entendido - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo de forma resignada.

-¡GAH!¿pero como llearemos todos haya al mismo tiempo si no camemos todos en la camioneta de Cartman? ¡eso es mucha presion! - comentó Tweek, obviamente...

-¡Timmy! - le apoyó Timmy.

-Pues yo tengo esto...- dijo Craig haciendo un ademan a los otros le siguieran al estacionamiento de la escuela y al llegar hay todos se sorpredieron y maravillaron por lo que vieron.

-¿De donde sacaste eso Craig? - le preguntó facinado Clyde.

En frente de los heroes se encontraba un Camaro de color azul oscuro con algunas lineas negras (parecido al de las peliculas de transformers).

-Fue un regalo que le pedí a mi abuela de cumple años - le respondio el elinegro como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Que suertudo...- murmuro Cartman a lo que los otros estubieron de acuerdo.

-Muy bien Craig , un nuevo vehiculo para nuestra causa - dijo facinado Kenny a lo que el pelinegro le restó importancia.

-En eso si podremos ir todos - dijo Token con el mismo semblante que los otros.

-Solamenté espero que no se ralle la pintura - comentó Craig con un poco de preocupasion.

-Entonces escuchen,a las 7 PM Cartman tu recogras a Stan, Ckyde, Wendy ,Token,Ike y a mí y tu Craig recogeras a Jimmy , Tweek , Kevin y a Timmy y lugo llegaremos a la base a ponernos nuestros disfraces y luego iremos a los muelles ¿entendido? - le preguntó a sus amigos y estos asintieron.

-Pero ¿cuando buscaremos otra base? - preguntó Stan a Kenny.

-Eso lo averiguaremos despues, ahora retiremonos - dicho esto todos se fueron.

Pero lo que no sabia ninguno de los heroes es que cierta persona los habia escuchado desde un lugar muy lejano pero que escucho a la perfeccion toda esa platica.

-Creo que sera muy entretenido ver a la Liga Extrema de Heroes en frentarse al Equipo de la Destruccion y a esos estupidos cultistas - dijo una persona misteriosa.

fin del capitulo

¿Quien sera esa persona misteriosa que escucho esa conversacion? parece que dejo incognitas y nuevos misterios pero esa persona tendrá cierta importancia mas adelante en la historia y si lo descubren diganmelo por PM y ¿que les parecio la aptitud de Leo y el Camaro de Craig? si les gustó dejen reviews porfisss ;)


	29. Chapter 29

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches publico, me alegra mucho sus valiosos reviews :) y en esta ocasion aparecera un personaje sorpresa y recuerden que south park no es mio pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO VEINTINUEVE : FRUSTANDO PLANES Y RETIRADA FORZOSA**

En la base de los heroes, ya todos estaban reunidos y despues de asegurarse de que Caos no hubiera puesto algo para escucharlos, se pusieron sus disfraces de heroes, pero algo les sorprendio.

-¿Que haces con ese traje puesto Ike?- le preguntó Tooshwel sorprendido.

El canadiense usaba un traje de hockey muy parecido al que uso cuando Stan le pidio ayuda para que se uniera al equipo de hockey (miren el ultimo episodio de la temporada diez) pero las zonas verdes del traje fueron reemplazadas por de color rojo, en su pecho tenía el simbolo de la bandera canadiense, en la espalda tiene un baston de hockey, en sus manos tenía un escudo y una pequeña espada con su funda(miren el tercer episodio de la temporada quince) y usaba un cinturon en donde tenia unos equipos medicos y un Table.

-Pues les voy a ayudar en contra de esos bastardos - dijo el pequeño pelinegro con tono enojado y triste al mismo tiempo.

-¿Pero que carajos estas diciendo? - le preguntó Mysterion de forma preocupante.

-Lo que oyeron, les voy a ayudar a enfrentarse a los cultistas y al equipo de Buttes - le respondio Ike sin cambiar su semblante.

-¿Es que no entiendes que esto es muy peligroso? - le preguntó preocupado Tooshwel.

-Entiendo que esto es muy peligroso, pero tambien entiendo que nesecitan de toda la ayuda posible para enfrentarse a ellos...y ademas quiero asegurarme de que ese maldito de Trent reciba su merecido - dijo esto ultimo de forma reencorosa.

-No podemos dejar que este judio nos acompañe - dijo obviamente el Coon, ganandose una mirada molesta por parte del canadiense - seria muy peligroso para el y Kyle estaria en total desacuerdo - termino diciendo el gordo.

-Tienes razon - le apoyó la Legionaria.

-Solamente denme una oportunidad para ayudarlos en el campo de batalla y no solamente en quedarme aqui en la base, se los pido - termino pidiendo.

-Entonces ¿que dices? - preguntó Blue Reacer a Mysterion con su tipica voz desienteresada.

Mysterion miró fijamente a Ike y estubo a punto de decirle que nó pensando en lo que diria Kyle si estubiera hay presente, pero entendia los motivos del pequeño pelinegro y tambien sadia que a estas alturas nesecitaban cualquier tipo de ayuda ya que tenía miedo de que las visiones de su hermana se volvieran realidad y debia evitar que se volvieran realidad a toda costa,

-Esta bien, puedes ayudarnos a pelear, pero si te digo que te retires es para que te vallas ¿entendido? - le dijo seriamente a lo que Ike asintio gustoso.

-¿Y cu-cu-cual es tu nom-nom-nombre de he-heroe? - preguntó el Comediante.

-El Sentinela - le respondio Ike.

-Muy bien, entonces...¡en marcha! - ordeno Mysterion a lo que todos asintieron enseguida, excepto Blue Reacer que le mostro el dedo medio.

Estando todos en el Coon-Movil y en el Blue Ranger(el nombre del Camaro de Craig) se pusieron en marcha a los muelles que se encontraban muy lejos de la base.

Mientras tanto en la base de los encapuchados, se encontraba el Profesor Caos junto con su Equipo de la Destruccion preparando la Maquina de Maldad, mientras los cultistas alistaban los camiones de carga y su furgoneta negra.

-Muy bien ya casi estan listos - dijo Caos con voz ronca.

-Espero que puedas entretener a los heroes mientras mis seguidores traen los materiales - le dijo el señor T.

-No solamente entretenerlos, ¡sino que aprovechare para tratar de destruilos! - dijo el rubio riendo(creo que esta es la cuarta o quinta vez que se rie como depredador) y los otros yillanos y cultistas se intimidaron un poco por esa risa.

-Pero que no se te olviden los dos objetivos - le recordo el señor M.

-Esta bien, como sea - le dijo hastiado el rubio.

-"Aprovechen en dar ordenes por el momento, pero cuando Cthulu llegue al mundo, ustedes dos nos suplicaran por sus vidas"- dijo la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio refiriendose a los dos liders del culto.

-Los camiones ya estan listos - dijo el señor M.

-Y la Maquina de Maldad tambien - dijo el General Desorden.

-Pues en marcha - ordeno Caos, a lo que el, sus secuases y los encapuchados se subian en los vehiculos y se dirigian a los muelles.

Al estar en los muelles vieron las gigantescas gruas que se usaban para descargar los buques y antes de que los camiones se llenaran de los materiales para el portal, Caos y su equipo escondieron su camion blindado detras de unas enormes cajas, para luego el rubio menor se asercara al dueño del encargo que hizo el trato con los lideres del culto.

-Asi que...¿cuanto es el costo de estos materiales? - le preguntó sin ocultar su voz ronca, pero el sujeto no se intimido demasiado.

-Unos 100 millones - le dijo el sujeto sin rodeos este era gordo casi como cartman y tenia un elegante traje negro con delgadas rayas blancas.

-"Es apenas justo lo que robamos del museo"- dijo molesto la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio.

-Como digas - dicho esto el rubio le indico a unos cultistas que trajeran las bolsas con el dinero y se lo entregaron al sujeto y a sus ayudantes.

-¿Esta completo el dinero? - le preguntó a uno de sus ayudantes.

-Si señor Luigi - le respondio su ayudante.

Y en efecto, era el mismo sujeto que se encargaba de robarle los dientes a los niños para hacer el fraude del Hada del diente solo que con los años dejo ese negocio tan infantil y se convirtio en un lider mercante clandestino y a su relativa corta edad era muy temido y respetado por sus ayudantes y trabajadores.

-Estupendo - dijo complacido el gordo - bueno, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted y sus lideres - le termino diciendo a Caos.

-Como sea - le dijo secamente el rubio y despues de eso las gruas empezaron a llenar los camiones con los materiales, pero cuando ya casi estaban listos...

Se escucho el sonido de un claxon asercandose desde lejos alertando a los que estaban reunidos.

-¿¡Que carajos...!?- gritaron Caos y Luigi al mismo tiempo y sus secuases se alertaron por el sonido del claxon y se prepararon para lo peor.

-¡ALTO HAY! - grito una voz que el villano rubio reconocio enseguida.

-¡LA LIGA EXTREMA DE HEROES! - gritaron los cultistas, el Equipo de la Destrucción y los ayudantes de Luigi, estos ultimos se asustaron ya que la liga en muchas ocasiones en el pasado han estrofeado los negocios que Luigi a tratado de lograr haciedo que este les tubiera un gran reencor y miedo.

-"¡Maldición, llegaron mas temprano de lo que pensabamos!"- dijo la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio.

-Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo - dijo burlonamente el Coon cuando el y los otros heroes se bajaron del Coon-Movil.

-¡MALDITA SEA! - grito enojado Caos - ¡Equipo de la destrucción preparence, ustedes larguense - le indico a Luigi y a los sullos para que se fueran - Y ustedes llevense los materiales radido! - les ordeno a los encapuchados y estos asintieron enseguida.

-¡No tan rapido! - grito Mysterion - ¡no hay que dejar que los cultistas se escapen y hay que detener a los que les dieron las cargas! - dijo refiriendose a Luigi y a sus asistentes.

Luego de decir eso, Mysterion junto con Tooshwel le disparaon a los mercantes en sus piernas impidiendoles escapar, mientras Luigi trato de irse, pero...

-¡Tu no te vas a ningun lado! - le grito el Sentinela para luego usar su palo de hockey para golpear un pequeño disco de hockey que le dio al gordo justamente en la parte trasera de la cabeza noqueandolo enseguida.

-¡No podran detenernos a todos nosotros! - dijo Caos a Mysterion sin importarle la aparicion del canadiense.

-¿Eso crees? - pregunto burlon el heroe rubio - pues tengo una sorpresa para ti y tu equipo de villanos - dicho esto cojio su comunicador y dijo - ¡AHORA! - y al decir esto el Blue Ranger aparecio derepente y se estaciono en frente de los cultistas que trataban de llegar a los camionnes de carga.

-¿¡Que diablos!? - girtaron los cultistas y el Equipo de la Destruccion al mismo tiempo por la repentina aparicion del vehiculo.

-Sorpresa - djo Blue Reacer sin interes mientras él , el Comediante, Coffeman y el Maestro Jedi se bajaban del vehiculo.

-¡¿Pero quienes son esos?! - dijo molesto y sorprendido Caos.

-Son los nuevos interantes de mi equipo - le contesto Mysterion.

-no importa quien sea vamos a acabar con cualquier heroe - dijo uno de los cultistas para luego el y sus compañeros trataron de atacar a los nuevos heroes.

Blue Reacer desenfundo su katana y de un solo movimiento hizo una cortadura superficial a las piernas de unos encapuchados haciendlos caer y gritar del dolor.

-Si que son dificiles - comentó sarcasticamente para luego enfundar su espada.

El Maestro Jedi uso su "baston laser" para golpear en la cara a otros encapuchados y luego apoyarse en este para patear a dos cultistas en la cara al mismo tiempo noqueandolos.

-Ese es el poder de la fuerza - comento burlon ganadose un bufido del Coon quien lo escucho.

El Comediante estaba por ser atacado pero...

-¿Sabe porque el gallo nada de espaldas? - les preguntó a lo que los cultistas se miraon entre si sin esntender - pues para que no se le mojen los huevos - les termino de decir y al escuchar esto los encapuchados no pudieron evitar reir un poco (ND: los chistes los contare sin su tartamudeo para que no se confundan ;D).

-Los chinos y los japonese no se llevan bien entre ellos de la misma forma en la que no me llevo bien con sus comidas - les siguio contando chistes y los encapuchados se rieron aun mas - y ¿saben con lo que no me llevo bien tampoco? - les termino preguntando y estos negaro aun riendose - pues mis pies y muletas con sus caras - dicho esto uso sus muletas como apoyo y alzo sus piernas al mismo tiempo y golpeo a dos ecapuchados en sus caras tirandolos al piso y luego uso una de sus muletas para golpear a otro justo a un costado de la cabeza noqueandolo.

-Gracias querido publico - dijo de forma burlona.

Al Coffeman le lanzaron unos cuchillos pero este siendo tan delgado y agil logro esquibarlos facilmente y luego le dio un furte puñetazo a un encapuchado en el estomago y luego se giro y golpeo a otro en la cara y despues esquibar un ataque y golpear a otro justo en la cabeza noqueandolo.

-Nadie va a destruir mi valioso café ¡GAH! - dijo de forma molesta y temblando aun creyendose la mentira que le dijo Craig y este sonrio por debajo de su casco al escuchar eso.

Iron Meiden llego luego para atropellar a los encapuchados que quedaban.

-¡Timmy! - exclamo satisfecho.

-¿Que les parecio eso idiotas? - dijo arrogantemente el Coon a Caos y su equipo que se preocuparon por la superacion de numero entre ellos y los heroes y luego toda la liga se reunio.

-"Esas muletas, esos temblores y esa forma de pelear les pertenecen ah.."- dijo la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos.

-¿Acaso esos no son Jimmy, Tweek, Kevin y Craig? - preguntó enojado el villano rubio.

-¿Algun problema con eso? - dijo Blue Reacer desinteresadamente para luego hacer su tipica seña.

-¡Son demasiados para nosotros! - dijo asustado Desorden a lo que Raven asintio.

-No importan cuantos sean los molere a golpes - dijo el Aniquilador preparando su cadena.

-No vamos ah irnos a ningun lado - dijo Caos preparando su martillo.

-Escuchen chicos - dijo Mysterion a su equipo -Tupperware, Tooshwel, Blue Reacer y Iron Meiden se encargan del Aniquilador - los cuatro asisntieron - Maestro Jedi, Coffeman y Sentinela encarguense de Raven - tambien asintieron - Mosquito y Comediante encarguense de Desorden - asintieron como los otros -y por ultimo , Coon, Legionaria y yó nos enfrentaremos a Caos ¿entendido? - pregunto a lo que asintiero - pues entonces Liga Extrema de Heroes ¡en marcha! - dicho esto los heroes se prepararon para pelear.

los primeros en atacar fueron Tooshwel y sus tres compañeros, el Aniquilador trató de pegarle a Blue Reacer con el candado de su cadena, pero el heroe lo esquibo y la cadean golpeo contra el suelo y el heroe uso su katana y la corto de un solo movimiento antes de que el villano la usara otra vez y este mientras se sorprendía por lo sucediodo recibio un golpe en el estomago por parte de uno de los masos de Tooshwel y luego el heroe uso su otro maso y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a un costado de su casco aturdiendolo enseguida y despues le dio una patada haciendo que el villano cayera momentaneamente al piso.

-Eso es por kyle - le dijo el pelinegro de forma reencorosa.

El Anquilador trato de ponerse de pie pero al hacerlo recibio un golpe en la parte posterior del casco por parte del escudo de Tupperware y mientras estaba aturdio Tooswel y Blue Reacer lo cogieron de cada lado de sus brazos inmovilizandolo siendo ellos unos de los heroes mas fuertes de la liga y teniendo cuidado de las puas de los brazaletes del villano y luego Iron Meiden se puso en marcha con la intension de atropellarlo, pero el rubio alzo a ultimo momento sus dos piernas y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la parte delantera del heroe discapacitado haciendo que este retrocediera y al mismo tiempo deshaciendo el agarre de los dos pelinegros por la fuerza del impacto.

-Esto no es nada - dijo el rubio grande tratando de disimular su cansancio para luego cojer el pedazo de cadena que le quedaba y seguir luchando.

Mosquito y Comediante se enfrentaban a Desorden quien se notaba estar muy asustado por la presensia de todos esos heroes, Mosquito le disparo unas descargas de sus pistolas palarizantes pero el pelirojo logro esquivarlas a duras penas, pero luego recibio un golpe en su casco por una de las muletas del Comediante aturdiendolo y Mosquito aprobecho eso para darle una patada en la espalda del villano haciendolo caer al suelo.

-¿Acaso no puedes pelear sin la ayuda de tus amigos? - preguntó burlonamente Mosquito para luego tratar de golpearlo fallando.

Raven esquibava a duras penas los golpes que le lanzaban el Maestro Jedi y Coffeman y luego lanzó un cuchillo al Sentinela pero este se cubrio con su escudo y los cuchillos cayeron cerca de hay.

-¿Sorprendido por verme aquí Georgie? - le preguntó desafiante el canadiense.

El villano bufó molesto pero cuando iba a atacar al canadiense este uso el palo de hockey y lo golpeo justo en la cara aturdiendolo y antes de que se recuperace recibio un fuertisimo golpe en el estomago cortesia de Coffeman sacandole el aire y luego el Maestro Jedi trato de golpearlo con su baston laser al mismo tiempo que el Sentinela trato de golpearlo con su palo, pero el gotico reacciono rapido y se agacho y las dos armas se chocaron al mismo tiempo y luego se se echo a un lado y luego esquibó un golpe del Coffeman a duras penas.

-Así no voy a lograr nada - dijo el villano sacando otros cuchillos para seguir peleando.

Mientras tanto Caos se enfrentaba a Mysterion y los otros dos heroes, el primero en atacar fue el Coon intentando rasguñarlo pero el villano uso su capa resistene para cubrirse sin recibir ningun daño y al descubrirse le dio una fuerte patada al gordo en el estomago sacandole el aire y haciendolo retroceder del dolor y cuando trato de golpearlo con su martillo, recibio una gran cortadura superficial en el estomago cortesia de la lanza de la Legionaria haciendo que el villano rugiera de dolor y retrocediera para lugo recibir una patada en el casco por parte de Mysterion aturdiendolo.

-Si sigues así, no nos dejas mas opción que lastimarte Caos - le advirtio el heroe rubio.

-¡Eh sufrido cosas peores que esto a lo largo de mi vida! - dijo enojado el villano para luego esquivar una patada voladora por parte de la Legionaria y despues darle un fuerte golpe con su martillo en la parte posterior de su casco espartano.

-¡Carajo Butters! ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que solamente te estan usando? - le preguntó enojado el Coon para luego tratar de rasguñarlo sin exito.

-"Este bastardo si que es descardo al decir eso"- dijo enojado la parte maligan del villano.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ironico el villano - ¿acaso de la misma forma en la que tú me has usado durante toda mi vida para tus estupidos planes? - termino preguntando enojado para luego usar sus guantes metalicos para cubrirse de los shurikens que le lanzo Mysterion.

-Si alguna vez te eh pedido ayuda para mis objetivos , es porque yó siempre te eh considerado mi mejor amigo y la unica persona de mi total confianza y porque sabia que tú nunca me jusgarias ni te burlarias de mí - le dijo el gordo tratando de hacer que el rubio entrara en razon, Mysterion y la Legionaria se sorprendieron por lo que escucharon al igual que los otros heroes que estan cerca.

-"Este idiota cree que nos va a engañar como cuando eramos niños"- dijo la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio.

-¡Si claro y por tu culpa eh pasado por momentos dificiles en muchas ocasiones!- le espetó con su voz cada vez mas ronca.

Luego de decir esto Mysterion trato de golperlo pero el villano le detubo el golpe sujetando su mano y luego trató de darle un puñetazo en la cara pero el heroe le detubo el golpe y las manos de los dos se entrelazaron y empecaron por forcegear (miren la imagen de mi perfil y agande la idea ;D) el villano aun siendo un poquito mas delgado que el heroe no sedia ni un poco ya que el gran reecor y furia que le guardaba le hizo ganar mucha mas fureza de lo que aparenta.

Mysterion por otro lado sentía que las manos metalicas del otro rubio el empezaban a lasimar las suyas y empezara a seder y al ver fijamente los ojos del otro se dio cuenta que mirada era mucho mas abominable y mostraban un gran desprecio asi el y que la vio nunca en algun otro criminal, asi que despues de unos segundos de forcegeo movio su rodilla asi adelante para golpearlo en su yá herio estomago al mismo tiempo que el villano movia su cabeza asia adelante para darle un fuerte cabezaso con su casco de metal y echo esto los dos retrocedieron y con la respiracion entre cortada por el esfuerzo.

-¡LEO NO PODEMOS SEGUIR DE ESTA MANERA! - le grito desesperado Desorde mientras esquibava un ataque del Comediante.

-¡ES CIERTO! - apoyó Raven para luego lanzar dos cuchillos con El Maestro Jedi y contra Coffeman pero falló.

-¡ODIO DECIR ESTO PERO TIEN RAZON! - grito el Aniqulador para luego detener con uno de sus brazaletes la katana de Blue Reace y con la otra el maso de Tooswel.

-"Ellos tiene razon, asi nos van a derrotar"- dijo la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos.

-¡MALDICIÓN! - grito enojado - ya nos la pagaran en algun momentó - dicho esto cogio una bomba de humo y la tiro al piso a lo que sus socios hicieron lo mismo y luego trataron de ir a su Maquina de Maldad - ¡y ustedes subanse a los camiones de carga y larguense! - les grito a los encapuchados que estaban menos lastimados y estos trataron ayudaron a sus compañeros caidos a levantarse y luego ponerse en marcha.

-¡No hay que dejar que se escapen en esos camiones! - gritó Mystrion.

-Yo me encargo - dijo Blue Reacer para luego subir su visera negra y de sus ojos salieron unos rayos azules que destrulleron toda la parte delantera de uno de esos camiones austando a los cultistas obligandolos a irse todos en su furgoneta y abandonar las cargas.

Mientras tanto el Equipo de la Destrucción tambien se asustaron por eso.

-"No podemos competir contra eso" - dijo molesto la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio.

-¡LARGUEMOSNOS ANTES DE QUE NOS MATEN! - grito aterrado Desorden a lo que sus compañeros asintiero y se marcharon en su vehiculo.

-Esos malditos nos la van a pagar algun diá - susurro enojado Caos mientras se sobava la larga herida que estaba en su estomago y que le llegava casi hasta el pecho.

Pero lo que no sabian ni los heroes y los villanos no sabian es que alguen vio todo es espectaculo.

-Muy entretenido, no puedo esperar por proximo - dijo el sujeto misterioso de la ultima vez.

fin del capitulo

**¿Les gusto el enfrentamiento? pues el Equipo de la Destruccion tendra nuevos interantes pronto y unos seran una gran sorpresa y ¿que pasara con el sujeto misterioso? eso lo sabran dentro de poco tiempo ;).**


	30. Chapter 30

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, en este capitulo aparecera un personaje SORPRESA y se haran referencias a otros personajes y muchas gracias por sus valiosos reviews eso significa mucho para mi X) y ya saben que south park no me pertenece, pero la historia es mia.**

**CAPITULO TREINTA : BUSCANDO NUEVOS ALIADOS DEL MAL, PARTE UNO**

Los heroes veian el camion blindado irse y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Mosquito dijo:

-¡Hay que detenerlos ahora!- grito a sus compañeros.

-Yo me encargo - dijo Blue Reacer y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar sus rayos laser...

-¡ESPERAAA! - grito preocupado y asustado Mysterion empujando al pelinegro a un lado y al hacer esto los rayos salieron disparados asia uno de los camiones de carga haciendo que la carga de este se destrullera y que se exparsiera por todas partes y cayendo muy serca de los heroes.

-¿Que carajos te pasa? - preguntó molesto Blue Reacer despues de dejar lanzar sus rayos laser azules.

-¡Jusatamente iba a preguntarte lo mismo! - le espetó el heroe rubio molesto -¿acaso no te das cuenta de que si les dabas con esos rayos, hubieras matado a Butters y a su equipo? - le termio preguntando sin cambiar su semblante.

-Bueno...ellos son los villanos - trató de justificarse el pelinegro del casco azul como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Escuchen...tal vez Butters sea un criminal en estos momentos, pero aun asi hay que encontrar la manera de como ayudarlo y hacer que se de cuenta de que lo estan usando y luego pedirle que nos diga donde esta la base de los cultistas, para así evitar que cumplan con sus planes - les dijo Mysterion a lo que algunos heroes estubieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo mientras el resto no parecia estar muy seguros.

-Y hablando de convencerlo...ese discurso que inventaste y le dijiste no parecio hacer que él recapacitara - dijo Blue Reacer refiriendose a lo que dijo el Coon cuando trató de razonar con Caos.

-Yo no lo inventé...yo dije la verdad - espetó el gordo con tono descepicionante.

-No te preocupes, ya encontraremos la forma de hacelo entrar en razon - le dijo Tooshwel poniendo su mano en uno de los hombros del gordo y este asintio con la cabeza.

-Y hablando de cosas importantes...¿como hiciste eso Craig?- preguntó Tupperware refiriendoce a los rayos laser.

-¿Acaso se les olvido que se los dije cuando eramos niños? - les preguntó el pelinegro como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-Pues si me acuerdo de que hiciste eso en el Peru...¿pero por qué nunca nos dijiste que aun podias hacerlo? - le preguntó Mysterion.

-No pense que fuera la gran cosa - le respondio el pelinegro desinteresadamente.

-¿Pero que dices? ¡si es grandioso! - comentó emocionado Mosquito a lo que algunos de los heroes estubieron de acuerdo.

-Como sea - le restó importancia el de casco azul.

-Con esa habilidad no podran ganarnos - dijo confiada la Legionaria.

-Y hablando de ganar...vamos a ver lo que estaban cargando en esos camiones - comentó el Maestro Jedi a lo que el resto estubo de acuerdo.

Los heroes esculcaron los retos de la carga que se destruyó con el ataque de Blue Reacer y descubrieron que eran enormes trozos de acero reforzado que solamente se aboyaron un poco por los rayos lasers, tambien descubrieron que tambien habian enormes tornillos y tuecas del mismo metal que las vigas de acero reforzado y tambien vieron pedazos de las enormes cajas de madera en donde se encontraban pero estaban echas pedazos a diferencia de las vigas.

-¿Pa-pa-para que querran es-es-estas cosas? - preguntó el comediante.

-De seguro es para el portal que tratan de construir - comentó Mysterion y sus amigos lo vieron sin entender - es que mi hermana dijo que en sus pesadillas, los cultistas crearon un gigantesco portal para traer a Cthulu a este mundo - les explico el rubio.

-Pues ahora que no lo tienen no haran nada - razonó la Legionaria.

-¡GAH! es cierto - apoyó Coffeman temblano como siempre.

-Ahora vamos a preguntarle a ese, si sabe algo aserca de las identidades de los lideres del culto - dijo el Sentinela apuntando a Luigi que aun se encontraba noqueado en el piso mientras su secuases aun seguian retorciendose de dolor.

Mysterion no perdio tiempo y de una patada en el estomago despertó al gordo que estaba tirado en el piso y este al despertarce se sobo el estomago y luego se aterro al verse rodeado por todos esos heroes.

-Asia mucho tiempo que no nos veimamos Luigi - le dijo ironico el rubio.

-No-no me hagan na-nada - suplico el mercante aterrado.

-No te haremos nada si nos dices lo que queremos saber - le dijo seriamente Tooshwel.

-¿Acaso sabes las identidades de los lideres del culto? - le preguntó sin rodeos Mysterion.

-No-no lo se... ellos tenian unas capuchas con mascaras puestas cuando haciamos el trato - le dijo el gordo sin cambiar su semblante aterrado.

-Esta diciedo la verdad - dijo la Legionaria al ver la mirada del mercante.

-Esta bien...solo por eso no te lastimaremos seriamente - dicho esto Mystrion le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al mercante dejandolo inconsiente ante la mirado preocupante de los otros heroes- ahora esperemos a los oficiales para que les expliquemos lo que sucedio aquí y se encarguen de estos idiotas y de esos camiones de carga - termino diciendo el heroe rubio a lo que sus amigos asintieron.

Mientras tantó la Maquina de Maldad y la furgoneta negra de los cultistas se dirigian a la base secreta y al llegar y entrar en el gran elevador subterraneo y bajar al ultimo piso, fueron recibidos por los lideres del culto y muchos encapuchados.

-¿Donde estan las cargas? - preguntó enseguida el señor T.

-No pudimos obtenerlas - dijo Caos mientras tenia una mano apoyada en la herida de estomago.

-¿¡QUE!? - gritaron los dos lideres del culto al mismo tiempo de forma enojada y preocupada.

-Los mienbros de la liga nos lo impidieron - dijo Raven mientras se sobava los lugares en donde lo habian golpeado.

-¿¡Acaso no pudieron hacerles frente, manada de idiotas!? - dijo furioso el señor M.

-"Este imbecil quiere que perdamos la paciencia"- dijo la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo de forma enojada por lo que le dijeron.

-Pero es que ellos eran mas que antes - comentó Desorden mientras se quitaba su casco y se sobava los lugares en donde lo golpearon.

-¿¡Que cosa!? - gritaron los lideres del culto de forma enojada y sorprendida

-Ahora ellos son doce miembros ya que incluyeron a cuatro nuevos heroes - dijo el Aniquilador mientras hacia lo mismo que el pelirojo.

-¿Y quienes eran? - preguntó el señor T sin cambiar su semblante.

-Eran: Craig Tuker, Jimmy Valmer, Kevin Stolie y Tweek Tweak - les contesto Caos sin su casco ni guantes metalicos puestos.

-¿Acaso se refieren a estos? - preguntó el señor M dandole unos experientes al rubio menor y este asintio.

-¿Como tenian estos experientes? - les preguntó desconfiado el rubio.

-Ya te habiamos dicho que conocemos todo hacerca de los heroes y eso incluye tambien a sus amigos.- le explico el señor T.

-"Algun día van a tener que dar explicasiones hacerca de eso"- dijo la voz de la parte maligna en la mente de Leo.

-Pero entonces nesecitamos mas ayuda para enfrentarnos a esos malditos conformistas - comento el chico gotico sin su capucha y mascara puesta.

-¿Pero donde encontramos mas ayuda? - preguntó Doguie.

-Yo se quien podría ayudarnos - dijo Trent llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Quien?- les preguntaron los lideres del culto al mismo tiempo.

-Un par de amigos mios - les respondia el rubio grande sonriendo zombriamente.

-"Ese estupido no me inspira nada de confianza"- dijo la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo.

-Bueno...nos diras quienes son despues, pero lo que importa es encontrar la manera de como recuperar esas valiosas cargas - comentó el señor M tratando de calmarse.

-Yo tambien conozco a un par de amigos que tal vez puedan ayudarnos - comentó Leo con su voz ronca.

-"¿Te refieres ah...?" - dijo la voz en la mente del rubio un poco emocionado por lo que dijo este.

-exactamente de esos dos - le afirmo.

-¿Quienes son? -le preguntó el señor T.

-Eso lo sabran muy pronto - dijo cortante Leo a lo que los lideres lo vieron un poco desconfiado.

-Bueno, entonces vallan a descansar y espero que para la proxima hagan bien su trabajo y podamos recuperar nuestros valiosos personajes - les ordeno serio el señor M.

-Como digan - dijo Leo hastiado.

-"Pronto seremos nosotros los que daremos ordenes"- dijo la parte maligna el rubio.

Luego de eso Leo y Doguie se retiraron despues de que los cultistas les ayudaran con sus heridas, mietras tanto Trent les dijo a los lideres del culto quienes podrían ayudarlos y estos lo pensaron unos momentos.

-¿Seguro que podemos confiar en esos sujetos? - preguntó el señor M a su socio.

-No tenemos opcion, ademas si le hacemos el mismo ofrecimiento, de seguro aseptaran gustosos - le repondio el señor T sonriendo maliganmente.

-Pero tambien tenemos que hacer algo al respecto a este chico - le dijo el otro dandole un experiente - segun lo que nos dijo Georgie, este chico es una gran amenaza para nuestros planes - le termino de decir de forma preocupada.

-...Creo que sé quien podria ayudarnos contra el - le dijo el señor T sin cambiar su semblante.

-¿Estas hablando de...? - trato de decir el señor M sabiendo de quienes estaba hablando su socio.

-De los mismos , pero tambien nesecitamos saber a quien le vá a pedir ayuda el joven Stouch - termino diciendo de forma pensatiba el señor T.

-Pues espero que todos estos sujetos si nos sirvan de ayuda - dijo el señor M con el mismo semblante que su socio.

Mientras tanto Leo sin su disfras de Profesor Caos ya habia dejado a Doguie en su casa y se fue rumbo a la suya en su Harley y al llegar...

-¡BUTTERS! ¿¡donde estabas!?- le grito preocupada su madre, mientras su padre no se atrevia a decir nada por la amenaza que le hizo su hijo.

-Por hay - dijo secamente el rubio y cuando trató de subir las escaleras su madre lo detuvo.

-¿¡Pero que te paso!? - pregubtó aterrada por la mancha de sangre que que se ve por ensima de su camiseta gris ya que él siempre usa su chaqueta negra desabotonada y por eso se notaba los rastros de la herida de su batalla contra los heroes.

-Nada, solamente trataron de asaltarme - le contesto tratando de que su voz no sonara ronca para que ella no sospechara algo.

-¡Pero tenemos que llamar al hospital y a las autoridades! - dijo aun preocupada su madre.

-Ya dije que no paso nada, ahora solo quiero ir a dormir -dijo cortante el rubio para luego ir a su habitación.

-Oh cielos Steven, ¿acaso se estara metiendo en algo peligroso? - pregunto aun preucupada la rubia.

-...-su marido no respondio ya que si hacia algo indevido su hijo podría mostrar esas fotos tan comprometedoras- de seguro son las hormonas las que hacen que se comporte extraño-le dijo a su esposa para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Pues espero que no sea nada grave - dijo la rubia sin cambiar su semblante a lo que su marido se tubo que aguantar las ganas de decir algo.

Leo mientras tanto, pensaba en como convencer a dos viejos amigos que el yá conocia desde ase mucho tiempo y tambien pensaba en alguna manera de como enfrentarse a los heroes.

-Espero que ellos se unan a mi causa - se dijo asi mismo en frente de un espejo.

-"No te preocupes, de seguro ellos aceptaran ya que no son muy diferentes de nosotros"- dijo su otro yó mientras se miraba en el espejo y sonreia de forma macabra.

-Pero aun tengo que encontrar la forma de contra restar esos rayos laser ya que son un peligro para mí y no creo que crear una armadura sea de mucha ayuda contra los ataques de Craig - se dijo asi mismo de forma preocupante y luego se puso a pensar.

-"..." - su parte maligna tambien estaba pensando, pero luego -"un momento, ya se como"- le dijo al el mismo mientras se reflejaba en el vidrio y sonreia zombriamente.

-¿Como? - se preguntó asi mismo el rubio.

-"¿Recuerdas la pelicula THOR?" - le preguntó su parte maligna.

-Ya se lo que tratas de decirme - se dijo asi mismo mientras seguia sonriendo de forma macabra.

Luego de eso se tomo su medicina para dormir con una gran idea en su mente tan...particular.

Era el treceavo día de clases y todos los miembros de la liga miraban fijamente a Trent y a Leo y estos los miraban de forma furiosa por lo que le hicieron en los muelles y se podía notar que el miedo que los heroes le tenían a Boyett había desaparecido totalmente al tener la ayuda de los nuevos miembros de la liga y eso les daba mucha mas confianza que antes.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, el Team Leo y el Team Kenny (es el nombre que se usara para referirse al equipo de los heroes de ahora en adelante ya que Stan y Craig decidieron darle el liderazgo a Kenny sobre los dos grupos ;D) se encontraban en sus respectivas mesas.

-¿Como se encuentra Kyle? - preguntó Stan a Ike que se encontraba en la misma mesa que los otros heroes.

-Todabia sigue igual - dijo el pequeño pelinegro de forma triste.

.No te preocupes judio canadiense, tu hermano ah sufrido peores cosas que un golpecito en la cabeza - trató de animarlo Cartman...a su estilo, a lo que el pelinegro agradecio.

-¿Pero como vamos hacer para que Butters se de cuentá de lo estan usando y para saber donde esta la base de los cultistas? - preguntó Wendy ya que esta se encontraba en la misma mesa, al lado de su novio.

-¿Que tal si usamos a un psiquico para que se meta en su mente y lo ayude? - sugirio Kevin.

-Eso es una mier...- iba a decir Cartaman pero fue interrumpido.

-Tu callate culon, esa no es tan mala Kevin - le felicitó Kenny, ganandose una sonrisa por parte del pelinegro y un gruñido por parte del gordo.

-¿Pero donde vamos a encotrar a un psiquico? - preguntó Stan.

-Eso lo pensaremos luego, lo que importa ahora es pensar en lo que haran los cultistas si tratan de recuperar sus maetriales para el portal - dijo el rubio a lo que los otros empezaron a pensar.

Mientras tanto en la mesa del Team Leo...

-¿Quienes son esos amigos tuyos que sugeriste ayer? - preguntó desconfiado Georgie.

-Ya dije que sera una gran sorpresa - respondio muy confiado el rubio grande.

-"Esperemos que no sean tan bastardos como el" - dijo enojado la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio.

-¿Y cuando llegaran? - preguntó Doguie.

-Pues el señor M dijo que él y el señor T le haran la misma oferta que me hicieron a mí - le dijo confiado el rubio grande.

-Pues espero que nos sean de ayuda al enfrentarnos a los estupidos de la liga - espetó el rubio menor.

-Claro que nos seran de ayuda - dijo el rubio mayor sin cambiar su semblante.

-Y eso me recuerda ¿a quien le vas a pedir ayuda Leo? - preguntó el pelirojo.

-Ya dije, a unos viejos amigos mios -le respondio el rubio con voz ronca.

-"Siempre y cuando acepten nuestra oferta" - le dijo su parte maligna.

-Pues espero que no sean tan deviles como estos enanos - dijo burlon Tren, haciendo que el gotico y el pelirojo lo miraran de mala manera y haciendo que el otro rubio riera un poco.

Ya era la hora de la salida y los Teams de los heroes y de los villanos se fueran a sus distintos hogares, pero Leo no fue a su caso enseguida, sino que fue a visitar a un viejo amigo y llegó a una casa y estaciono su Harley y toco la puerta y despues de unos segundos un joven la abrio.

-Hola Tommas - saludo Leo tratando que su voz no sonara ronca.

fin del capitulo

**TARARARAN TARARARAN ¿no se esperaban la aparicion de Tommas cierto? y de seguro se preguntaran ¿como el y Leo se conocen? eso lo sabran prontó, tambien se preguntaran cuales son los otros amigos de Trent, pues creo que muchas personas ya saben esa resuesta y si no traten de adivinar por PM y ¿quien sera el otro amigo de Leo? tambien traten de adivinar y por ultimo¿ quienes seran los sujetos de los que hablaron los señores M y T? pues les dire que seran una ENORME SORPRESA y si lo adivinan diganmelo por PM para no arruinarle la sorpresa a las otras personas ;).**


	31. Chapter 31

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas tardes querido publico, en esta ocasion aparecera un personaje sorpresa y espero que no se enojen por la forma en la que Leo le convence de ayudarlo y tambien se hablara de cierto tema que el amigó de Leo conoce a la perfección y que es lo que lo motiva ha ayudar al rubio en sus planes. **

**CAPITULO TREINTAIUNO : BUSCANDO ALIADOS DEL MAL, PARTE DOS**

**BUTTERS POV : **

Al tocar la puerta de la casa, me abrio Tommas el chico del Tourette, el y yó hemos sido amigos desde que el ingreso a la misma escuela que yó cuado teníamos once años y con el paso del tiempo el era burlado, maltratado y ridiculizado por los muchos alumnos que les parecia extraño su enfermedad, pero yó en ningun momento me burlaba de el y al contrario siempre le daba apoyo y animos ya que yó en esos tiempos me preocupaba por las demas personas, despues de todo en esos tiempos tambiendebes me hacian lo mismo, auque no con la misma frecuencia que le hacian a él porque las personas yá sabian de lo que yó era capas de hacer cuando perdia la paciencia y es por eso que nos volmimos muy buenos amigos.

Pero no solamente yó me volvi su amigo, sino que el insensible de Craig se volvio su mejor amigo y siempre trataba de protejerlo cuando le hacian burla (en especial Eric) porque al parecer le encantaba las groserias que él decia y eso parecia ponerlo tan felizzz y tambien los otros idiotas como Tweek, Jimmy, Kevin, Token, Timmy y el cuarteto de imbeciles tambien se volvieron sus amigos (excepto Eric, obviamente), pero con el paso del tiempo Tommas ya no pudo seguir soportando los terribles maltratos y las humillasiones que les hacian los demas estudiantes y por eso se fue de la preparatoria el año pasado y recibia clases particulares en su casa y cuando se fue creo que esa era la unica vez ví a Craig muy deprimido, pero aun asi Tommas y yó seguiamos en contacto por Messenger.

-Hola Tommas - le salude tratando de que mi voz no sonara ronca.

-¡COÑO! ¡hola Butters! - me saludó alegremente él.

-"No a cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que nos vimos cara a cara"- me dijo mi otro yó en mi mente.

-¿Como has estado? - le pregunté.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! bien supongo - me dijo de forma un poco lastimera, pude darme cuentá de que su apariencia era la misma desde que eramos niños, pero parecia que sus ojeras eran mas pronunciadas que antes - pero pasa porfavor ¡CARA DE CULO! - me dijo lo mas amablemente que pudo.

Ya estando en su sala le pregunté por su madre y me dijo que estaba haciendo las compras.

-¿Y que ¡PUTA! te trae por aqui? - me preguntó feliz de recibir la visita de un amigo suyo.

-Es que tengo que pedirte algo muy importante - le dije sin rodeos.

-¿De que ¡VERGA! se trata? - me preguntó sin cambiar su semblante.

Trate de pensar en la mejor forma de como convencerlo de que se una a mi causa y que me ayudara a enfrentarme a los heroes.

-Dime Tommas ¿las personas aun te siguen juzgando por tu Tourette? - al preguntar esto su expresión feliz cambio enseguida a una triste.

-Si ¡MARICA! - me dijo cabizbajo - ¿pero por qué ¡MIERDA! lo preguntas?- termino preguntandome.

-¿Que me dirias si te digo que existe una manera para que las personas de este planeta no se sigan burlando de ti? - le pregunte para tratar de que el se interesara en mi oferta.

-¿Cual seria esa manera ¡MARICA!?- me preguntó esperanzado y sonriente.

-Facil...solamente tienes que ayudarme a traer a este mundo al monstruo Cthulu- le respondí sin rodeos, su sonrisa desaparecio enseguida y fue reemplazada por una expresion de miedo y shock, al parecer el aun recordaba lo que ese monstruo hizo en el pasado.

-¿Que...? - me preguntó atónito.

-Lo que dije, nesecito de tu ayuda para lograr que ese monstruo venga al mundo - le dije sin cambiar mi semblante.

-¿Pero que ¡HIJO DE PUTA! cosas me estas pidiendo? - me preguntó sin cambiar su semblante.

-Te pido que me ayudes a mí y a los que veneran al monstruo a que te unas a nuestra causa - le dije empezando a molestarme por sus protstas.

-¿Pero que ¡CARAJO! estas diciendome? yo nunca seria capaz de ¡CAGARME! ayudar a alguien para tratar de traer a un monstruo tan terrible como ese, ni tampoca ayudar a esos cultistas que aparecen en las noticias y que ¡JODEN! mataron a esas personas - me dijo aterrado y me dí cuenta que el ya habra visto las noticias sobre los sacrificios humanos.

-"Parece que no esta muy feliz por la oferta"- dijo ironoco mi otro yó.

-¿Acaso quieres seguir viviendo con las humillasiones que te hacen las personas - le insistí tratando de convencerlo.

-Pues no ¡PERRA! pero esa no seria la solucion a mis problemas - se trato de justificar y yo me enoje porque esas era casi las mismas palabras que me dijeron Stan y Kenny durante el robo al banco.

-Si me ayudas, entonces nadie se atrevera a burlarse de tí ya que podras gobernar el mundo a mi lado y al lado de mis socios ó ¿es que acaso te gusta que las personas se burlen de tí y de tu madre cuando andan por las calles? - le dije sabiendo que a su madre tambien la ridiculizan por tener a un hijo como el.

-Pues no me gusta que me humillen y tampoco me gusta que se burlen de mi ¡PUTA! madre, pero...- trato de justificarse pero le interrumpi.

-Pues si me ayudas, entonces tu y tu madre no mas seran ridiculizados nunca mas y tal vez de seguro ella lograra encontrar a un buen esposo que la quiera a ella y a tí- le dije esperando que se tomara en cuenta eso, sabiendo que lo que él mas quiere en el mundo es la felicidad de su madre y que las personas dejen de humillarlo.

-...- el parecia estar dudandolo y su mirada demostraba confusión e indesición y me dí cueta que parecia pensarlo, por alguna extraña razon su mirada se me hacia familiar.

-"Ya casi lo hemos logrado, hay que seguir insistiendole"- me dijo la voz de mi otro yó en mi mente.

-Vamos Tommas, te aseguro que valdrá totalmente la pena y recuerda que yó siempre eh sido sinsero contigo - trate de hacerle entender que siendo mi amigo deberiamos apoyarnos mutuamente.

-Tienes¡MIERDA! razon...ya no quiero que mi madre sufra y tampoco quiero que las personas se burlen de nosotros por mi enfermedad - acepto mi oferta despues de pensarlo y me dí cuenta de que por su tono de voz parecia guardar un gran reencor asia el mundo, de forma muy parecida a lo que yó siento- y tambien quiero que las personas del mundo paguen por todas las humillaciones que me han hecho - dicho eso hizo que se me formara una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

-"Lo conseguimos"- me felicitó la voz gutoral en mi mente.

-Que bueno que hallas aceptado mi oferta - dicho esto le estendí mi mano para que la estreche y cerrar el trato.

-¿Cuando comenzamos¡PERRA!? - me preguntó al mismo tiempo que estrechaba mi mano.

-Primero tengo que decirte los detalles - luego de eso le conte todo sobre lo del culto y sobre mi equipo de villanos y todo lo que sé aserca de los heroes.

-¿Y cuando ¡PUTA! tengo que ir a esa base secreta? - me preguntó luego de que le conté con detalles lo que sabia.

-Pronte dire cuando, pero dime ¿Sabes pelear bien? - le pregunté teniendo en cuenta que los heroes eran muy habiles a la hora de pelear.

-Claro ¡MAL NACIDO!, recuerda que Craig me enseño a como defenderme - me recordo.

-"Es cierto"- le apoyó la voz en mi mente.

-Pues espero que no tengas muchos inconvenientes al enfrentarce a ellos...en especial a Craig - le recordé teniendo en cuenta la posibilidad de que los dos se enfrenten.

-...No te preocupes ¡COJONES!, solo espero no tener que enfrentarme a el directamente - me lo dijo despues de pensarlo un momenteo ya que Craig aun seguia siendo su amigo y debes en cuando los dos se veian por las calles y pasaban el rato por hay.

-"Exelente, ahora solamente falta convencer al otro"- dijo la voz en mi mente haciendome reir.

-¡Cariño ya llegue a casa! - escuche derepente la voz de la madre de Tommas con unas bolsas del super mercado.

-Hola ¡REPUTA! mamá - le saludó mi amigo y luego la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-¡OH! hola Butters - me saludo felizmente ella, ya que sabia que era uno de los pocos amigos de su hijo.

-Hola señora Tomson- le salude tratando de que mi voz no sonara ronca (el apellido me lo invente, asi que denme otro premio a mi originalidad XD).

-¿Que te trae por aqui? - me preguntó la señora sin cambiar su semblante.

-Me estaba visitando ¡PERRA! - contesto Tommas por mí.

-Que bueno y ¿quieres quedarte a almorzar con nosotros? - me ofrecio la señora Tomson amablemente.

-No gracias señora, yó ya estaba a punto de irme - le dije tratando de ocultar mi voz ronca.

-Muy bien, Tommas ayudame con las bolsas - le pidio a su hijo.

-Esta bien ¡CARA DE CULO! - dicho esto me retire no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de complice a lo que él me la devolvio.

Mientras andaba en mi Harley por las calles, no pude evitar sentir un poco de envidia asia Tommas, ya que su madre lo amaba con todo su corazón no importa las cosas que el diga, mientras que por otro lado mis padres en muchas ocasiones me han castigado por cualquier pendejada , aunque no sea directamente mi culpa y ellos solo han demostrado preocupación real asia mí cuando me ha pasado algo realmente malo, pero luego de algun tiempo vuelven a ser los mismos de siempre, pero afortunadamente las cosas estaran a punto de cambiar en mi casa dentro de poco tiempo, en especial con mi pendejo padre.

Luego de andar por la carretera me detube en un pequeño edificio de apartamentos y luego de estacionar mi Harley empece a subir las escaleras del edificio y al llegar a uno de los ultimos pisos toque el timbre de uno de los apartamentos.

-¡Ya voy!- escuche una voz que conocia muy bien y despues de un momentó la persona que vivia hay abrio la puerta y se alegro al verme.

-Hola Bradley - le salude con el mismo tono que use con Tommas.

Y en efeco delante de mí se encontraba Bradley Stuar (otro apellido inventado por my XD) mi viejo amigo en el campamento de bicuriosos y al que tube que salvar de que no se tirara de un punte, con el paso del tiempo el dejó el campamento de bicuriosos y dejo de ser tan fantico religioso al tomar en cuenta el consejo que le dí antes de que tratara de suicidarse,y tambien con el paso del tiempo cambio un poco su apariencia y su cabello afro es mucho mas bajo y es suelto y le cubre una pequeña porcion de la espalda, pero al dejar el campamento fue echado por sus padres de su casa a la edad de quince años y yó le ofrecí mi casa como resguardo ya que a mí nunca me agradaba ver a personas desamparadas (miren el episodio 7 de la temporada 10) y mis padres accedieron a regañadientes ya que se los pedí como recompensa por mis buenas calificasiones, pero cuandó el estaba en mi casa durante un tiempo, me dí cuenta de que el era totalmente gay y por eso le ayude a buscar un departamento en donde el pudiera vivir, ya que yó obviamente deje a un lado mi comportamiento bicurioso desde ase mucho tiempo y tener a un gay viviendo en mi misma casa me ponia un poco nervioso y preocupado y luego de que le conseguí el departamento en el que el vive ahora, él encontro un trabajo como camarero en un restaurante y una escuela publica en la que el estudia y deves en cuando le hago una visita para ver como está.

-¡Hola Butters! - me saludo el felizmente para luego abrazarme, eso me incomodo un poco ya que aun recordaba cuando el me dijo que yó le gustaba.

-¿Como has estado Bradley? - le pregunté luego de que dejo de abrazarme.

-Muy bien - me dijo felizmente, pero luego...

-¿Quie es el Bradley? - preguntó derepente un sujeto que salia de una habitación y que solo tenia una sabana cubriendole la cintura y me dí cuenta de que interrumpí en un momento "intimo" entre Bradley y ese sujeto.

-"Me dá nauseas de solo pensar lo que esos dos estaban haciendo"- dijo la voz gutoral de mi otro yó a lo que asentí.

-Este es mi amigo Butters - me presentó ante el tipo.

-¡OH! Butters, he escuchado mucho sobre tí - me dijo alegremente el tipo.

-¿En serio? - le pregunté curioso

-Claro, Bradley me ah contado muchas cosas sobre ti - al decir eso Bradley se sonrojo un poco, en ese momentó me dí cuenta de que el tipo se parecia un poco a mí, excepto porque su cabello rubio era mas oscuro y que sus ojos eran verdosos , era un poco mas bajo que yó y su piel era un poco mas palida que la mia.

-¿Y usted es...? - le pregunté curioso otra vez.

-El es Simon, es mi novio - me respondio Bradley un poco avergonzado, en ese momentó me preguntaba si Bradley tenia como novio a este tipo solamente por su gran parecido a mí y que tal vez lo usaba como una especie de reemplazo al no poder lograr hacer que yó lo quisiera como él me quiere a mí ya que yó solo solamente lo considero un amigo.

-"Ese marica no ha cambiado nada" - espetó asqueado mi otro yó ante la idea de que Bradley pudiera seguir enamorado de mí y yo le asentí.

-Es un gusto - me dijo Simon ofreciendo sumano para que la estrechara, yo me puse a pensar en si deberia corresponder el gesto ya que esa mano podría haber estado en algun lado que mejor no trato de averiguar, pero si no saludaba al novio de Bradley este podria sentrse ofendido y tal vez no quiera aceptar mi oferta de que se una a mi causa y a la de los cultistas.

-El gusto es mio - le dije con una falsa sonrisa al estrechar su mano.

-"Tendré que cortarme la mano luego de esto" - dijo la voz gutoral en mi mente.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí? - me preguntó Bradley.

-Es que tengo que hablar de algo contigo - le dije estando yá en la sala.

-Pues cuentame - me pidio él mietras se sentaba en un sillon y su novio se sentaba a su lado.

-Es un asunto pribado entre tú y yo - le dije tratando de no sonar aspero, Bradley parecio sorprenderse y emocionarse por pedirle una charla privada, probablemente se le ocurrio la idea de que yó estoy aquí para pedirle que seamos pareja.

-Es-esta bien - me dijo un poco nervioso - eh...Simon, ¿por qué no aprobechas para ir a comprar unos viveres en la tienda de la esquina mientras hablo con Butters? - le preguntó a su novio y este se quedo viendome con una mirada de desconfianza , pero luego asintio.

-Esta bien volvere poronto - dicho esto busco ropa que ponerse y luego se despidio de Bradley dandole un beso en la boca a lo que el correspondio gustoso, yó por otro lado trataba de no hacer una mueca de asco y tambien me preguntaba quien de esos dos era el pasivo y quien el activo ó si intercambiavan de posiciones en su relación , esto ultimo pensamiento hizo que se me revolviera el estomago.

-¿Entonces que querias preguntarme? - me preguntó Bradley un poco emocionado porque yo estaba solo con él en el departamento.

-Nesecito que me ayudes en algo - le dije sin rodeos.

-¡Claro! por tí yo haria cualquier cosa - me dijo emocionado, yó alce una ceja ante su argumento - es-este me refiero que hare cualquier cosa en lo que nesecites - dijo sin poder ocutarr su sonrojo.

-Nesecito tu ayuda para traer a este mundo al monstruo Cthulu - le solte de golpe y el al igual que Tommas me miro en estdo de shock, de seguro tambien recuerda lo que el monstruo hizo en el pasado.

-¿Que cosa dices...? - me dijo sin cambiar su semblante.

-Lo que escuchaste, estoy tratando de traer a este mundo a ese monstruo junto con la ayuda de los cutistas que aparicieron en las noticias - le seguí dicieno sin cambiar mi semblante.

-¿¡Pero estas loco?! ¿¡Como puedes ayudar a esa gente!? - me preguntó aterrado, probablemente al saber lo de los sacrificios humanos.

-"No parece estar muy feliz por lo que le dijiste"- dijo mi otro yó.

-No te preocupes...no he matado a nadie, si es lo que te preocupa... -trate de calmarlo.

-"..Por ahora" - dijo mi otro yó.

-Te pido que por-porfavor te va-vallas de mi departamento - dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y abriendome la puerta de la salida.

-"¿Su departamento? si no mal recuerdo le ayudamos a pagar la mitad"- me recordo mi otro yó.

-Deberias pensar mejor mi oferta despues de todo tú no estarias aquí si no fuera por mí - le dije empezando a molestarme por tratar de echarme despues de todo lo que hice por el.

-Yo se que estoy en deuda contigo y todo eso...pero eso no quiere decir que te pague de la manera en la que lo estas pidiendo - trató de justificarse.

-"Maldito desagradecido"- dijo la voz en mi mente de forma enojada.

-Pues no lo hagas por mi, haslo por todas las veces en las que todas las personas te han descriminado a lo largo de tu vida - le dije refiriendome al hecho de que el es gay y que en muchas ocasiones ha sido el objeto de burlas y comentarios indevidos por parte de la gente homofovica.

-Que muchas personas en este mundo me hallan tratado como a un marjinado no quiere decir que yó valla a hacer algo tan terrible como traer a este mundo un ser como ese tal Cthulu - cuando dijo eso me enojo aun mas porque se parecian a las palabras que me decian Stan y Kenny.

-Pues entonces aslo por mí - al decir esto el me vio con la boca entre abierta y con los ojos muy abiertos muy sorprendido, posiblemente al saber que yó sabia que el estaba enamorado de mí.

-¿Como supiste que tu me gus...? - trato de preguntar en estado de shock.

-"Cree que uno no se dá cuenta"- dijo ironico la voz gutoral en mi mente.

-La forma en la que me miras lo dice todo - le espeté secamente - ademas si me ayudas en mi causa, entonces podrias gobernar el mundo a mi lado, al lado de mis socios y al lado de Cthulu y al mismo tiempo podrias hacer que el mundo se volviera un mejor lugar para los gays como tú - le dije sin estar seguro de que los cultistas les agrade la idea de apoyar a los gays, pero me dí cuenta que ellos aceptan a cualquier tipo de personas , asi que tal vez no les moleste la presencia de alguien como Bradley.

Mientras tanto el al escuchar que podria gobernar el mundo (a mi lado) hizo que su preocupación desapareciera y fuera reeplazada por una de alegria pensando que yó habia aceptado estar junto a el en forma de pareja, pobre iluso si cree que yó lo quiero de la misma forma en la que el me ama.

-¿Entonces...podría hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para la gente como yo? - me preguntó emocionado.

-Si aceptas mi oferta tal vez lo logres -le afirme.

-Pues acepto - dijo desidido y luego me abrazo repentinamente, a lo que yó trate de no tirarlo de un golpe por su repentina acción.

-"Solamente espero que no trate de hacer alguna gracia contra nosotros" - dijo enojado la voz gutoral de mi otro yó.

-¿Y sabes como defenderte? - le pregunté de la misma forma que a Tommas.

-Claro, recuerda que he tomado muchas clases de yoga, asi que sé como moverme - lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono de voz provocativo causandome un escalofrio.

Luego de eso le explique lo que sabia del culto y de los heroes y luego me despedí de él y de Simon quien regreso con unas bolsas de compras y me ofrecieron a que me quede a comer con ellos, pero yo negue su oferta y me fuy para dejarlos solos con "sus asuntos privados" y luego me fuy a mi Harley.

Al estar en mi casa no pude evitar pensar que Tommas y Bradley, no solo aceptaron mi oferta por mi amistad con ellos, sino porque como yó, ellos an pasado por momentos muy dificiles a lo largo de su vida y eso los asia sentirse un poco marginados y eso los hacian muy similares a mí.

-Solo espero que no flaqueen en algun momentó - me dije preocupado de que ellos pasaran por lo mismo que yó.

-"No te preocupes, sus miradas eran un poco parecidas a la nuestra, asi de seguro no nos traicionara"- me tranqulizó mi otro yó.

-Tienes razon...y mañana empezare a fabricar la manera de como contrarestar los rayos de Craig - me dije a mi mismo y luego de eso me tome mi medicina para dormir.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV**

Mientras tantó en otro lugar lejos de south park...

-¿Que quieren ustedes dos? - preguntó hostil un sujeto misterioso.

-Venimos a hacerle una oferta - le dijo el señor M.

-La ultima vez les dije que yó no voy a unirme a su causa ya que yo tengo mis propios planes - les dijo el tipo sin cambiar su tono.

-Pero tenemos algo que te puede interezar - le dijo el señor T para luego sacar una foto y entregarseala y el sujeto al verla no pudo contener su rabia.

-¿¡Como saben de esto!? - preguntó furioso y sorprendido el tipo.

-Sabiamos que te interesaria - le dijo el señor M ironicamente.

-¿Entonces aceptas? - termino por preguntar el señor T.

-Claro que acepto - dijo el tipo sonriendo macabramente de la misma forma que lo estan haciendo los lideres del culto.

fin del capitulo

**(Musica dramatica) no se esperaban que fuera Bradley ¿cierto?, no soy ningun experto en el yaoi recuerden que mi estilo de escriura es del tipo aventura, ciencia ficción y misterio, asi que no creo que saber si explique bien lo que sucedio en el asunto de Bradley, y si les gustó la forma en como Leo lo convencio a él y a Tommas, diganmelo por reviews ó por PM si no es mucha molestia ;) ya que sus opiniones son MUY valiosas, si se preguntan quien es el sujeto misterioso que hablo con los lideres del culto, solo dire que ha los chicos lo conocen muy bien y no es el mismo que vio el enfrentamiento entre los equipos de los heroes y de los villanos.**

**Posdata : mas adelante pondré en el perfil de esta historia unas imagenes que encontre por hay que son muy parecidas a las descripciones de Mysterion , Caos y el Coon, aunque no son del todo exactas a como me imagino a esos tres.**


	32. Chapter 32

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenos día gente, en esta ocasión apareceran unos personajes sorpresa (o tal vez no tan sorpresa) pero primero quiero explicar algo del capitulo anterio, cuando Leo le dice a Bradley "pues no lo hagas por mi" se referia a las cosas que hizo para ayudar a Bradley, pero cuando le dijo "pues entonces haslo por mí" se referia a el amor que Bradley le tiene y este le ayuda con gusto, espero que haya logrado explicar esa escena . pero bueno volviendo a este capitulo...debo decir que Leo mostrara una ENORME sorpresa ante los cultistas y su equipo y que de seguro le causara uno que otro dolor de cabeza a los heroes XD.y gracias por sus reviews y ya saben que south park no es mio y blabblabla**

**CAPITULO TREINTAIDOS : BUSCANDO NUEVOS ALIADOS DEL MAL, PARTE TRES**

Antes de que los lideres del culto fueran a buscar al sujeto misterioso, primero fueron a la correccional en donde le hicieon el ofrecimiento a Trent y usando sus influencias pidieron hablar con dos presos muy particulares.

-Buenas tardes - saludo gentilmente el señor M a un tipo que estaba detras de un vidrio anti balas.

-¿Que desea?- preguntó el tipo aparentando amabilidad.

-Vengo a hacerte una oferta que de seguro te encantara - le siguio diciendo el señor M.

-¿Y de que se trata? - preguntó el tipo sin cambiar su semblante.

-Te pido que te unas a mi causa - le respondio.

¿Y esa seria...? - preguntó el tipo con curiosidad.

-Que me ayudes a mí y a los mios a traer a este mundo al gran Cthulu - le repondio el señor M sin cambiar su semblante.

El tipo se sorprendio un poco al escuchar eso, despues de todo el y los otros reclusos aun recuerdan lo que ese mostruo hizo en el pasado.

-¿Por qué deberia ayudarte a tí y a los tuyos?- preguntó el tipo con desconfianza.

-Podría hacer que salieras de este lugar mucho antes de que se termine tu sentencia - le ofrecion el señor M.

-Solamente me faltan unos meses para salir de aquí, ¿asi por qué debería arriesgarme a ayudarle en tus planes? - preguntó desconfiado.

-Porque si me ayudas a traer a Cthulu a este mundo podras gobernar y hacer todo lo que quieras en este mundo...y eso icluye cubrir con papel higienico todas las casas que tu quieras señor Meyers - le termino ofreciendo.

Y en efecto era nada mas y nada menos que Josh Meyers, la misma persona que se dedicaba a cubrir de papel higienico todas las casas del pueblo, al principio solo le daban unos meses de ecarcelamiento cuando era un niño, pero con el paso del tiempo fue empeorando y llegaba a lastimar gravemnete a cual quier persona que tratara de detenerlo, razon por la cual termino en la correccional y durante todo ese tiempo se volvio amigo de Boyett.

Meyers al escuchar la oferta que le hizo el señor M, hizo que en su cara se formara una sonrisa macabra (al estilo Hannibal Lecter) y que sus ojos grises se dilataran por la posibilidad de poder empapelar todas las casas que el quisiera.

-Acepto su oferta - le dijo sonriendo - ¿pero como supieron de mí y sobre que me gusta empapelar las casas? - le termino preguntando.

-Eso lo sabras luego, pero ahora sera mejor que te alistes, ya que pronto saldras de este lugar - dicho esto el señor M se retiro y Meyers aun seguía con su sonrisa en su cara.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la correccional...

-¿Quien carajos es usted? - preguntó hostilmente un sujeto.

-Soy alguien que te vá a dar la oportunidad de tu vida - le dijo calmadamente el señor T.

-¿Y de que se trata? - preguntó el sujeto sin cambiar su semblante.

-De que me ayudes a mí y a mis seguidores a traer a este mundo al gran Cthulu - le dijo de la misma forma en la que dijo el señor M a Meyers.

Pero el sujeto recciono de la misma manera que Josh por lo que dijo el señor T y luego preguntó:

-¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte en tus planes? .

-Si me ayudas...entonces podras ser libre e ir a Disney Landia como siempre quisistes, señor Stomper - le termino ofreciendo.

En efecto, era Mark Romper Stomper, el a estado en la correccional desde que era muy joven, incluso casi tanto tiempo como Trent y este era uno de sus amigos mas cercanos incluyendo a Meyers, Stomper era uno de los lideres de las pandillas juveniles cuando era un niño, pero con el paso del tiempo fueron apareciendo nuevos reclusos que le han tratado de quitar su liderasgo, especialmente desde su intento fallido de fugarse con la ayuda de Cartman (miren el segundo episodio de la temporada 4) y desde entonces ha pasado por situaciones muy dificiles y eso le a causado muchos problemas que solamente han aumentado su sentencia.

Pero al escuchar que podría ser libre e ir a Disney Landia, hizo que su expresión hostil cambiara totalmente por una de total felicidad he hizo que se le formara una gran sonrisa en su cara (un poco menos lunatica como la de Josh XD) y sus ojos marrones mostraran una gran emoción.

-Cuente conmigo - aceptosu oferta - ¿pero como supieron de mí y que me gusta Disney Landia? - preguntó de la misma forma que Meyers.

-Proto lo sabras , pero ahora alistate, ya que tú y un amigo tuyo me acompañaran a mí y a mi socio, a un lugar muy importante - dijo este pensando que el señor M yá habra logrado convencer a Meyers, y luego se retiro.

Estando fuera de la correcciona, los lideres del culto esperaban a que salieran Josh y Mark y estos al estar fuera no pudieron evitar alegrarse, pero se sorprendieron al verse mutuamente.

-¿Te pidieron ayuda a tí tambien? - se preguntaron los dos pelinegros al mismo tiempo ya que estos siedo amigos, se encotraban en partes difernetes de la correccional.

-No hay que perder el tiempo, muevanse - les pidio el señor T.

-Un momento, ¿Como supieron sobre nosotros? - les preguntó Meyers.

-Su amigo Trent Boyett nos pidio que los sacaramos a ustedes, ya que nesecitamos que nos dijo que podrian de sernos de ayuda - les respondio el señor M.

-Ya se me hacia raro que a él se lo hubiran llevado antes de que terminara su sentencia - comentó Stomper.

-Y eso explica tambien como ustedes saben lo que nosotros queremos - razonó Josh, sabiendo que el y Mark le contaron a Trent sus mas anhelados deseos y de seguro Trent les dijo a los lideres del culto.

-No hay que perder el tiempo, subanse a la furgoneta, en el camino les explicaremos todo - dicho esto los cultistas y los dos pelinegros se fueron en la furgoneta rumbo a la base secreta.

Varios días despues de que buscaran a los dos pelinegros y al sujeto misterioso,no hubo clases en la preparatoria ya que las personas desidieron tratar de limpiar las calles contaminadas por culpa de Caos . en la base de los cultistas los lideres esperaban a Leo y a Doguie ya que el rubio les pidio prestada la furgoneta negra para buscar "algo"y despues de un rato este llegó junto con Doguie pero sin sus trajes puestos.

-Que bueno que llegas Caos - le dio la bien venida el señor T, aunque el rubio no tubiera su traje puesto le decian Caos.

-¿Y yá encotrastes a dos nuevos miembros para tu equipo? - le preguntó el señor M.

-Claro - le respondio con voz ronca - pase...-dicho esto hizo una seña y luego dos chicos entraron.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? - preguntó el Aniquilador desconfiado, ya que este no acompañó al rubio menor en la furgoneta.

-Ellos son Tommas Tomson y Bradley Stuar - les presentó Leo sin su casco ni guantes puestos y estos dos dijeron:

-Hola señores - saludó timidamente Bradley.

-Hola ¡CARAS DE CULO! - saludo Tommas y luego se tapó la boca por el insultó, ya que a el le dava verguenza decir vulgaridades en frente de personas que el no conosca.

-¿Como dices? - preguntó enojado Trent sin su casco puesto mientras que Raven y los lideres del culto miraban al chico con de forma ofendida.

-Per-´perdon ¡PENDEJO! - trató de disculparse...fallando obviamente

-¿¡COMO ME LLAMASTE!? - grito furioso el rubio grande y asercandose al chico del Tourette con la intencio de golpearlo y este retrocedio asustado, pero Leo se interpuso en el camino.

-El no puede controlar lo que dice porque tiene el sindrome de Tourtte - le explico antes de que su amigo resultara lastimado.

-"Mas le vale que no trate de hacerle algo a Tommas"- dijo molesto la voz en la mente de Leo ya que este consideraba al chico como un amigo de verdad que le quedaba al igual que a Bradley.

-¿El sindrome de que? - preguntó el rubio grande sin saber a que se referia.

-Es una enfermedad que hace que las personas no puedan controlar lo que dicen - explico Leo aun con la guardia alta para defender a su amigo por si acaso y el otro rubio parecio calmarse un poco y los otros villanos parecieron comprenderlo.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo...uno de nuestros objetivos pricipales finjio tener esa enfermedad cuando era un niño...- comentó el señor M.

-Es cierto, ya me acuerdo...¿pero por qué te estas uniendo a nuestra causa? - termino preguntandole a Tommas el señor T.

-Porque yá ¡PUTA! no soporto que las personas se burlen de mí y de mi ¡ESTUPIDA! madre por culpa de mi enfermedad y por eso quiero ayudarlos en ¡MIERDA! sus planes y en Traer a Cthulu a este ¡HIJO DE PUTA! mundo para que las personas paguen por todo lo que han hecho - se explicó.

-Me gusta su aptitud - dijo el señor T complacido.

-"Que bueno que no se molestaron por los insultos"- dijo complacido la parte maligna de Leo.

-Muy bien, eres bien venido a nuetra organización - dijo el señor M con el mismo semblante- y tú ¿por qué te quires unirte a nosotros? - le termino preguntando a Bradley.

-Bueno es por...- se quedó viendo a Leo, pensando en si deveria decir si estó lo hace por el amor que le tiene a él y no solamebte para que los gays sean mejor aceptados -...es porque no soporto que las personas me discriminen a mí y a mi gente por ser gay - termino explicandose.

Al decir esto los otros villanos parecieron sorprenderse un poco y Trent parecia no poder contener su risa, pero parecia que no les molestaba tener a un gay para que les ayude en sus planes y objetivos.

-Pues eres bien venido - le dijo el señor T de forma neutral.

-Y espero que los dos nos sean de mucha ayuda en nuestros planes - termino diciendó el señor M.

-Espero que un marica como tú nos sea de ayuda - dijo burlon Trent ganandose una mala mirada por parte de Bradley y una de Leo por burlarse de su amigo.

-Los ayudaremos siempre y cuando nos ¡IDIOTAS! ayuden luego con nuestros asuntos - espetó Tommas

-Como gusten - dijo complacido el señor T al tener nuevos ayudantes.

-"Solo espero que no se les ocurra deshacerse de ellos despues de traer a Cthulu "- espetó la parte maligna de Leo a lo que el rubio estubo de acuerdo ya que los dos jovenes son sus unicos amigos verdaderos.

-Ustedes dijeron que buscaron a los amigos de Trent - comentó de repente Raven.

-Si, ¿en donde estan? - preguntó Doguie.

-Aqui estan...-dijo el señor M para luego hacer una seña de que habriera una puerta y al hacerlo aparecieron dos pelinegros, a lo que Boyett se alegró enseguida.

-¡Que bueno que estan aqui!- comentó Trent al ver a sus dos amigos de la correccional.

-Yo siempre supe que estarias metido en algun cuento raro - dijo ironico Mark para luego estrechar la mano del rubio grande.

-Parece que nunca cambiaras - dijo Josh con el mismo tono que Romper.

-Quiero presentarles al señor Josh Meyers y al señor Mark Romper Stomper - les presentó el señor T ante Leo y los otros miembros del Equipo de la Destruccion y estos los saludaron, excepto Leo que los miro fijamente.

-"Parece que se ven rudos y espero que sepan como hacerles enfrentarce a la liga"- dijo la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo.

-¿Y ustedes de donde se conocen? - preguntó Doguie.

-Pues de la prision obviamente - le respondio Trent.

-Era de esperarce - espetó ironico Georgie sin su mascara ni capucha puesta.

-Espero que nos ayuden a pelear contra los heroes - dijo Leo asperamente, ganandose una mala mirada por parte de los dos pelinegros.

-Muy bien, yá casi esta todo el equipo listo, solamente faltan unos cuantos integrantes mas - dijo el señor M.

-¿Y quienes son? - preguntó Leo con voz ronca.

-Aquí esta uno de ellos - dicho esto el señor T hizo una seña a unos encapuchados para que habriera una puerta y dejara pasar a un sujeto con una tunica muy parecida a la de los cultistas, pero sin su capucha ni mascara puestas y se notaba de mediana edad.

-Quiero presentarles a...- hiba a decir el señor M pero el sujeto le interumpio.

-Solo llamenme el señor C - se presentó el sujeto.

-"Tengo la sensacion de haberlo visto antes, pero no se en donde"- dijo la parte maligna en la mente de Leo.

-¿Y usted por qué quiere ayudarnos a enfrentarnos a los heroes? - preguntó Leo desconfiado.

-Digamos que...tengo mis propios motivos para hacerlo, y tambien porque a uno de los esos heroes lo odio muchisimo - dicho esto le dio a Leo la fotó que le mostraron los lideres del culto cuando le hicieron la oferta.

-¿Se refiere a ...?- hiba a decir Leo al ver la foto, pero fue interrumpido.

-Del mismo - espetó el señor C enojado.

-¿A quien se refiere? - preguntó Bradley ya que él y Tommas no ven la foto que tiene Leo.

-Eso no importa ahora, ¿entonces cuales son los otros miembros del equipo? - preguntó Georgie.

-Luego trataremos de convencerlos de que se nos unan - dijo el señor T ganandose una mirada desconfiada de todos los miembros del Equipo de la Destrucció incluyendo a los nuevos integrantes - lo que importa ahora es la manera de como recuperar los materiales que no pudimos conseguir - les dijo a los villanos.

-Ya se me ocurrira la manera de como lograrlo - les dijo Leo - pero primero...nesecitaran un traje para que nos ayuden - les dijo a los nuevos integrantes de su equipo.

-Que emocion - dijo Bradley alegre por la posibilidad de usar un traje que sea diseñado por Leo, a lo que los demas lo vieron una forma rara - me referia a lo de enfrentarme a los heroes - dijo averonzado.

-"Espero que no nos arrepintamos de haberlo incluido en el equipo"- dijo un poco avergonzado la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo.

-Entonces siganme ha...- hiba a decir Leo pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Y por qué deberiamos obedecerte? - preguntó desafiante Stomper a lo que Meyers le apoyó.

-"¿Quien se esta creyendo este hijo de puta?"- preguntó furioso la parte maligna de Leo

-Porque yó soy el lider de este equipo, ¿algun problema? - le dijo el rubio sin ocultar su voz ronca y hacercandose al pelinegro quien era un poco mas alto y estaba furioso de que alguien se atreva a tratar de cuestionar su liderasgo, en especial un nuevo miembro de SU equipo.

Mark iba a contradecirlo, pero al ver la mirada horrible que Leo tiene en sus ojos se intimido, ya que nunca habia visto una mirada como esa, nisiquiera en los reclusos mas peligrosos de la correccional.

-Nin-ningun problema - le respondio tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, ante la mirada sorprendida de sus dos amigos, quienes tambien se intimidaron ante la mirada de Leo, incluso Trent.

-Yo mejor me quedo, no estoy en edad para usar trajes pendejos - dijo el señor C haciendo que Leo y los jovenes le dieran una mirada fulminante

-Entonces siganme - dijo Leo y todos los jovenes lo siguiero para los trajes, mientras que el señor C se quedo con los lideres del culto.

-Espero que esos jovenes si sepan trabajar en equipo - dijo el señor C.

.Eso espero tambien - dijo el señor M de forma un poco preocupante.

-No te preocupes, ademas recuerda que el joven Stouch a demostrado en algunas ocasiones su facetas de lider cuando era un niño - le recordó el señor T a su socio y este asintio.

-Ahora diganme ¿cuales seran los otros sujetos a los que les van a pedir ayuda? - les preguntó el señor C.

-Esos seran un poco mas complicados de convencer que a tí - le dijo el señor M a lo que el señor C lo miro con duda.

Mientras tanto Leo les pidio las tallas a los nuevos miembros, y luego con la ayuda de todos ellos empezó a crear sus trajes, segun sus gustos y diseños.

-Al fin terminamos - dijo Leo despues de unas pocas horas de diseño y trabajo.

-"Quedaron muy bien" - le felicito su parte maligna.

-Si que fueron un complicados - comentó Doguie.

-Pero quedaron muy bien - dijo Bradley con su traje puesto.

-Tienes ¡MIERDA! razon - le apoyó Tommas tambien disfrazado.

-Pero faltan los nombres - comentó Georgie.

-Pues piensen en algo - oredeno Leo a su equipo y todos ellos se pusieron a pensar en los nombres.

-Voy a llamarme el Destructor - dijo Mark, su disfras consistia de dos kangoo jumps en sus pies que lo hacian casi tan alto como Trent, tenia una mascara de soldador, con rodilleras y coderas de metal , guantes cafes , pantalones y una camiseta grises con un cinturon negro en donde llevar cosas, como arma tenía un hacha de incendios y en el pecho tenia un dibujo de una carabela (como la del punisher).

-Yo me llamare ¡PENDEJO! Rudeman - dijo Tommas, su difraz era parecido al de Caos, excepto que su camisa larga era de verde oscuro , sus pantalones negros, su resistente capa de color verde oliva que es sostenida por un pequeña cadena en el pecho como la de Caos, sus guantes eran un poco diferentes y botas eran iguales a las de Caos, usaba una gorra al estilo militar, con gafaz oscuras, su cara estaba pintada como la de los solados en una selva, cinturon como el de Caos y como armas usaba dos dicos de metal filosos(como los que aparecen en la segunda pelicula de Depredador).

-LLamenme...Psicosis - dijo Josh, su traje no era muy complicado, usaba una bata blanca de spicologo desabotonada, en sus brazos usaba unos brazaletes en donde salian unas cuchillas (al estilo de Assassins Creed) pantalones auzul claro, guantes grises, botas marrones, camiseta azul como sus pantalones,una mochila medica en donde llevaba diferentes instrumentos quirurgicos y otros objetos , usa un bozal (al estilo de Hannibal XD), un gorro de medico blanco. en el pecho tiene el simbolo de un rollo de papel higienico.

-Y yo soy el Cougar - dijo Bradley, tenia una gorra de oficial negra que escondia todo su largo cabello debajo, tenia una camisa gris en donde curisamente se puso el simbolo sexual masculino entrelazado con otro igual, usaba un pantalon de cuero negro con rodilleras, un chaleco de cuero negro sin mangas y que en su espalda llevaba la cara de un puma rugiendo, brazaletes como los del Aniquilador pero sin puas, gafas oscuras, guantes y botas negras, estas con punta de metal y como arma usaba un latigo negro que se trajo de su casa cuandó Leo lo fue a buscar.

-"Me preguntó si ese latigo lo habra usado junto con su noviecito entre los dos"- dijo la parte maligna de Leo de una forma entre burlona y desaprobadatoria.

-Que suerte que ya no nos estamos en ese campamento - espetó el rubio en voz muy baja para que sus compañeros no lo escucharan - parece que ya tenemos al equipo listo - les dijo a sus compañeros.

-¿Y ahora que ¡PUTA! hacemos? - preguntó Rudeman.

-Ahora les voy a mostrar algo muy importante en lo que estube trabajando en estos días- les informo a su equipo.

-¿Que es? - le preguntó Trent.

-Es algo que sera de mucha utilidad para enfrentarnos a la liga - dicho esto Leo le ordeno al gotico que buscara a los lideres del culto y al señor C y al resto de los encapuchados y luego fue por su traje del Profesor Caos, pero este tenía algo un poco diferente.

-Veo que ya crearon sus disfraces - les felicitó el señor M.

-No solamente eso,sino que habia inventado algo que me sera de mucha utilidad contra la liga - dijo Caos sonriente.

-¿De que se trata? - preguntó el señor T curioso.

-De esto...- dicho esto apuntó uno de sus guantes, que parecian ser un poco mas gruesos que antes, a una pared y sorpesivamente de este hizo que saliera una descarga de energia electromagnetica (parecida a las descargas que hace el Dr. Doom en la pelicula de los 4 fantasticos)que se dirigio a la pared y al chocar con ella hizo que destruyera en pedazos ante la mirada sorprendida y atónita de todos, incluyendo a los lideres, mientras que el guante parecia estar rodeado de rayos de energia azul.

-¿Co-como hiciste eso...?- preguntó Doguie en estado de shock.

-Fue facil...- dicho esto Leo empezo a explicar como hizo eso.

_flash back_

_El día despues de que Leo le hizo el ofrecimiento a Tommas y Bradley, bajo a desayunar y mientras lo hacia no pudo evitar darle una mirada de burla a su padre haciendo que este ardiera de la rabia._

_Luego de terminar de comer le pidio a su madre:_

_-¿Puedo pedirte un favor mamá? - preguntó tratando de que su voz no sonara ronca._

_-¿De que se trata cielo? - le preguntó la rubia luego de que terminara de lavar y secar los platos._

_-¿Podría ir a la industria en la que trabajas? - le pidio sabien que la empresa en la que trabaja su madre era un lugar en donde se fabrican dijerentes artefactos que funcionan en base al electromagetismo ó diferentes clases de energia._

_-¿Para que me lo pides cariño?- le preguntó curiosa la mujer, ya que el rubio y su marido casi nunca le preguntan sobre su trabajo._

_-Es que en la preparatoria nos pidieramos que expusieramos sobre maquinas que funcionen con diferentes tipos de energias asi que queria saber si podia ir a donde trabajas para que así yo pudiera saber lo necesario para mi expocisión- le mintio tratando de parecer honesto._

_-...Bueno, esta bien cariño, voy a hablar con mi jefe para que puedas ir a la empresa y para que investigues lo que necesites, pero portate bien ¿entendido?- le dio su aprobación despues de pensarlo un momento._

_-"Que imbecil, se tragó el anzuelo"- dijo feliz la voz maligna en la mente del rubio._

_-Gracias mamá - le dijo con una muy bien finjida sonrisa._

_Estando en la empresa, Leo se maravillo por los fantasticos ratefactos de ultima tecnologia que se encontraban ahí, luego empezo a recolectar informacion y diseños de artefactos y fuentes de energia para su "exposición", luego descubrio que de los diamantes se podian sacar energia y que esta se puede transformar en descargas electromagnesticas_(esto es algo me invente, asi que ni lo intenten XD) _usando una maquina especial que se usa para poder destruir grandes objetos y que lanza las descargas en la dirección que uno quiera con solo el pensamiento mediante un chip que se encuentra en la maquina, que sorprendentemente es lo suficientemente pequeña como para ser llevada en un brazo. asi que al saber esto el rubio copió el diseño de esa maquina y se robó las piezas piesas para construirla sin que nadie se de cuenta._

_Estando yá en su casa empezó a hacer el artefacto y uniendolo con sus guantes y botas de metal, dandoles una apariencia un poco mas gruesas, y usando algunos de los diamantes que se robó del museo pudo darle la ilimitada energia a su creación._

_-"Somos unos genios Leo"- dijo complacido la parte maligna del rubio al ver su obra._

_-Ahora solamente tenemos que ponerlos a prueba- dijo para sonreir zombriamente._

_Luego se dirijio a una estructura a medio construir asegurandose se de que nadie lo siguiera, en especial los heroes, y estando ahí apunto con sus dos manos a la estructura y con solo pensar en usar la maxima potencia, disparo las descargas de energia y derribo toda la estructura de un solo disparo destrullendola por completo._

_-¡ESTO ES LO YÓ QUE LLAMO UNA HERRAMIENTA DEL CAOS! - grito Leo emocionado por que su invento funciono para luego reir _(creo esta es la sexta vez que se rie asi XD)

_-"¡AHORA NO HABRA NADIE QUE PUEDA DETENERNOS!"- dijo la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio igualmente emcionado._

_fin del flash back_

-Eso explica porque se destrullo ese edificio a medio construir cuado dieron las noticias- razonó el señor M.

-Eres un ¡PENDEJO! genio Leo - le felicitó Rudeman, y este al igual que Bradley yá no lo llamaban por su nombre Butters.

-¿Y esas descargas son siempre así de potentes?- le preguntó Georgie.

-Yó puedo hacer que la potencia aumente ó disminulla cuando quiera, gracias a los micro chips que les puse a cada guante y bota, usando solamente el pensamiento- le repondio el rubio aun viendo con orgullo la pared que destrulló.

-"Que suerte que nos acordamos de las peliculas THOR y LOS VENGADORES cuando el lanzaba rayos"- comentó la parte maligna en la mentè de Leo.

-Con esto de seguro derrotaremos a esos estupidos heroes - comentó Trent.

-Pues espero que podamos tener la oportunidad de pelear contra ellos, antes de que tú los desintegres con tus guantes - dijo el Destructor un poco descilucionado por la posibilidad de no poder enfrentarse a la liga.

-Lo mismo digo - le apayó Psicosis con el mismo semblante.

-Siempre tan inteligente - suspiro el Cougar ganandose una mirada extrañada por parte de todos los demas, haciendolo enrojecer.

-Y con esto podremos enfrentarnos a los rayos de Craig - dijo Caos, pero al decir eso hzio que Rudeman se preocupara por la posibilidad de lastimar al pelinegro.

-No se confien. recuerden que ellos aun siguen siendo mas que ustedes - les advirtio el señor T.

-Como sea - le dijo desinteresado Caos.

-"Y con esto no tendremos problemas de deshacernos de ustedes dos y de Trent" - dijo la voz en la mente del rubio haciendolo sonreir.

-No se preocupen, con mi ayuda no perderan contra esos idiotas heroes - comentó el señor C.

-Pues espero que en algun momento nos muestre esa habilidad que tiene - le exigio Caos.

-Se las mostrare en el momento adecuado - le espetó el señor C de forma arrogante y Caos lo miro escéptico.

-Pues entonces pueden retirarce, y mañana planearemos la forma de como recuperar los materiales para el portal - les dijo el señor M, para que Leo, Doguie,Tommas y Bradley se fueran a sus casas, mientras que Trent, Josh, Mark y Georgie se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras que los lideres del culto y el señor C se quedaron solos para hablar.

-Espero que ustedes logren construir ese portal y me ayuden en mis asuntos - les dijo asperamente el señor C.

-No te preocupes, con tu ayuda, con la de Caos y su equipo y con la de los otros miembros que faltan, lograremos traer a Cthulu a este mundo y podremos gobernarlo y esclavizar a sus habitantes y hacer lo que queramos - dijo el señor T, sin saber de las intenciones de Leo.

fin del capitulo

**Este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, pero ¿que les parecio? creo que algunas personas ya sabian que Josh y Mark iban a aparecer, y se preguntaran quien es ese tal señor C, solo dire que algunos miembros de la liga lo conocen muy bien y le tienen gran temor, y lo mismo pasa con los otros miembros faltantes del equipo del culto, asi que si los adivinan diganlo por PM y tambien creo que las escenas de combate las dividire en partes ya que al tener nuevos personajes se hace muy complicado escribirlas y luego pndre una imagen de como se vé Caos con sus nuevos guantes y botas, aunque es un diferente a como me lo imagine.**


	33. Chapter 33

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**¿Que les parece la nueva imagen de la historia?, es así casi como me imagino al Profesor Caos, excepto que no tiene artefactos en su cinturon, ni tiene el martillo que le puse como arma y sus ojos no muestran la maldad que le puse en este fic ;D, luego en algun momento pondre la imagen de Mysterion y la del Coon, y me preguntaba si alguien se tomaria la ENORME MOLESTIA de dibujar a los otros personajes con sus trajes ya que no soy presisamente un buen dibujante ;) y en esta ocasión resurgira alguen que todos conocen.**

**CAPITULO TREINTAITRES : DESPUES DE UNA GRAN ESPERA...**

En algun momento antes de que Leo y los cultistas se encontraran en su base con los nuevos villanos, Kenny y sus amigos de la liga aprovecharon los días en los que no hubo escuela, por culpa de la contaminación que produjo Caos y su equipo, todos los heroes estaban en su "nueva base improvisada" que era la cafeteria de Tweek y todos estaban en una larga mesa apartada del resto de los clientes.

-Que suerte que no hay clases en estos días - comentó alegre Cartman.

-Culón idiota, eso no inporta ahora, lo que impota es lograr descubrir en donde estan los cultistas y para eso necesitamos ayudar a Butters para deje ese comportamiento que tiene y para que nos diga donde se encuentran - dijo enojado kenny.

-¿A estas alturas y aun te preocupas por él? - le preguntó Craig con su típica voz monotona.

-Ya lo dije antes y lo volvere a decir- dijo sin cambiar de semblante - él aun es mí amigo y en muchas ocasiones nos ha ayudado en el pasado, y no solamente en los asuntos de la liga, sino que tambien nos ha ayudado en varias ocasines en todo le que le pedimos, asi que hay que encontrar la manera de ayudarlo antes de que su propia locura y confusión lo consuma por completo - se explico el rubio.

-Tienes toda la razon pobreton - le apoyó el castaño gordo.

-Ademas, tambien ayudariamos a cualquiera de nosotros que se encontrara en su situación y eso incluiria a alguien como tú - comentó Stan señalando a Craig a lo que algunos de los miembros de la liga asintieron.

-Como sea - le restó importancia el otro pelinegro mostrando el dedo medio.

-¿Pero en donde vamos a encontrar a un psiquico para que entre en su mente y lo ayude? - perguntó Wendy haciendo referencia a la idea que tubo Kevin en la cafeteria de la escuela.

-No creo que logremos encontrar a uno en este pueblo, ya que todos los que dicen serlo, solamente son unos farzantes - comentó Token.

-Es ci-ci-cierto todos esos son unos men-men-mentirosos - le apoyo Jimmy.

-¡GAH! tal vez si lo golpeamos en la cabeza se mejore, ¡aunque eso seria demasiada presión - sujirio Tweek a lo que todos se le quedaran viendo con una expresión que dice "no es el momento de que empieces con tus ideas" haciendo que el rubio temblara mas que de costumbre.

-Y hablando de golpes en la cabeza...¿como se encuentra Kyle? - preguntó Clyde a Ike.

-Nada nuevo...aun sigue en estado de coma - respondio el canadiense de forma triste.

-No te preocupes judio canadiense, ya te he dicho que el a sobrevivido a cosas peores - trató de animarlo Cartman...a su estilo.

-Solo esperemos que se logre recuperar por completo y tambien...- iba a decir Kenny pero fue interrumpido por la television que estaba en la cafeteria.

-"Recibimos noticias de que el edificio en construccion que se encontraba en el lado oeste del pueblo fue destruido, no se sabe la causa, pero se cree que fue una fuerte exploción que destrullo las columnas principales de la estructura, no se sabe quien pudo haber hecho eso pero las autorirares creen que fue obra de alguna banda criminal o algo asi..." - no se termino de escuchar las noticias porque la señora Tweek apagó el televisor.

-Oh cielos Richar, ¿que pasara si algo como eso llegara a pasar a nuestra cafeteria? - pregunó la madre de Tweek a su esposo.

-No lo se querida, solo espero que los oficiales ó la Liga Extrema de Heroes puedan capturar a los responsables - le dijo el padre de Tweek con el mismo semblante preocupado.

Pero lo heroes al escuchar las noticias se miraron entre si y asintieron y se fueron de la cafeteria, con rumbo a su antigua base en la propiedad de los Black, y al llegar ahí se pusieron sus trajes de heroes y luego de que Cartman "transformara" su camioneta en el Coon-Movil y despues de que Craig desidiera usar a su Camaro luego de cubrir su numreo de matricula , se dirigieron al lugar de la construcción destruida y al llegar ahí vieron varios oficiales y bomberos en la escena y luego se estacionaron cerca de ahí.

-¿Que sucedio aquí? - preguntó Mysterion sin rodeos al sargento Jates.

Este le dijo que lo mismo que mostraron en las noticias, no sabian quien pudo destruir el edificio y que los demas oficiales y algunos invetigadores no encontraron ningun rastro de explosivos ni nada parecido, y luego de algun tiempo todos se fueron excepto los heroes que se quedaron para ver si lograran encontrar algo que les diera alguna pista.

-No hay rastros de polvora ni nada perecido a explosivos - comentó Tooshwel a lo que los demas heroes asintieron.

-¿Pero quien pudo haber hecho algo como esto? - preguntó Mosquito.

-Tal vez fue Caos y su equipo - sugirio Blue Reacer.

-No lo creo, si hubieran sido ellos entonces habrian rastros de huellas de su camion blindado en las cercanias del edificio ó rastros de explosivos ó detonadores de bombas- le contradijo Tupperware.

-Tienes razon, pero ¿que estara haciendo él y su equipo en estos momentos y los cultistas? - preguntó Mysterion.

-De seguro que aun siguen encabronados por la paliza que le dimos en los muelles - dijo arrogantemente el Coon.

-Oh tal vez esten aterrados por los rayos de Craig - comentó burlon Mosquito a lo que los otros parecieron apoyarlo.

Mientras tanto la Legionaria miraba fijamente las columnas principales y notó algo extraño.

-¿Pa-pa-pasa algo Le-le-legionaria? - le preguntó el Comediante.

-No estoy segura... pero parece que esas columnas no fueron destruidas por alguna explosión - le respondio la pelinegra de forma pensativa.

-¿Que quieres decir? - le preguntó el Maestro Jedi.

-En una explosión, la onda expansiva destrulle todo a su alrededor, pero esas columnas parecen que fueron impactadas en una sola dirección por alguna especie de rafaga de energia, como un rayo ó algo parecido ... ó tal vez mas potente - contetó la pelinegra aun estando pensativa.

-¿Pero como es eso posible? - preguntó Mysterion al escuchar toda esa conversación.

-No estoy segura...- le respondio al rubio.

-Solo esperemos que Butters y sus secuaces no tengan nada que ver en esto - comentó el heroe rubio de forma preocupante a lo que el resto lo miro con el mismo gesto y luego se retiraron del lugar.

Lo que ninguno sabia es que alguien lo vio desde un lugar muy lejano.

-Espero que el siguiente enfrentemiento entre los heroes y los villanos sea muy entretenido y a ver si se matan entre si - dijo el mismo sujeto que vio el enfrentaminto en los muelles, con un tono lugubre.

**STAN POV :**

Luego de estar revisando los restos del edificio en construcción, nos dirigimos a la base que se encontraba serca de la mansion de Token y ahí nos pusimos nuestras ropas normales y luego de eso nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, excepto Ike que este se fue con sus padres a ver a Kyle en el hospital del pueblo yá que lo transladaron desde el hospital de Denver para que así nosotros y su familia nos resultara mas facil visitarlo sin la necesidad de ir a esa ciudad, afortunadamene le habiamos quitado el disfras de Human Kite antes de que sus padres lo vieran con ese disfras puestos en el hospital de Denver.

Estando en mí casa fuy recibido por mi mamá quien me preguntó en donde estaba, le dije que estaba con mis amigos, lo cual era cierto pero no le dije que estabamos haciendo, tambien ví a shelly estando refunfuñando molesta, posiblemente porque su cita con el hermano de Kenny no salio como se esperaba ó que se yo, tambien me dí cuenta que mi papá estaba comiendo mucho mas que de costumbre, posiblemente por querer romper del mojon mas grande del mundo...otra vez. ya en mi cuarto, me tome un trago de Whisky, ya que pensar en lo que me dijo Ike sobre el estado de Kyle hace que empiece a ver mierda por todos lados, solo espero que mi mejor amigo logre recuperarce de ese golpe que le produjo el maldito de Trent, debo admitir que cuando lo ví en el ayuntamiento casi me cagó en los pantalones, despues de todo aun recuerdo esa ocasión en la que molio a golpes a todos los bravucones del sexto grado cuando eramos unos niños y al verlo de una edad que es alrdedor de la mia y la de mis amigos me hizo imaginar que era mucho peor que cuando teníamos nueve años, pero afortunadamente pudimos hacerle frente a él y al equipo de Butters con la ayuda de los nuevos miembros de la liga...y odio admitirlo pero tambien eso incluye la ayuda de Craig, en especial por su capacidad de lanzar rayos de sus ojos ya que con eso no tendremos problemas en enfrentarnos a los cultistas y a equipo de Butters. y eso me recuerda lo que nos dijo Kenny hoy en la cafeteria, ya que en muchas ocasiones hemos utlizado a Butters para que nos ayude, y lo minimo que podemos hacer es tratar de ayudarlo y a que se dé cuenta de que lo estan usando y lograr de alguna manera hacer que vuelva a la normalidad.

Derepente sonó mi celular y al mirarlo ví que era una llamada de Ike y al contestar me dijo que valla al hospital lo mas rapido posible, asi que no perdí tiempo y cogí las llaves del auto de mi papá y me dirigí lo mas rapido posible al hospital.

Al estar ahí me dirigí enseguida a la habitación de Kyle, con una estupida barba postisa, ahí estaban sus padres, su hermano y todos los miembros de la liga.

-¿Que paso? - le pregunté preocupado a la enfermera.

-Shiiii, guarde silencio - me indicó la enfermera haciendo una seña para que me callara.

Pero derepente pasó algo que nos sorprendio a todos los presentes...

-Miren su mano - dijo Ike al ver que la mano de Kyle se estaba moviendo un poco.

-Esta despertando... - dijo esperanzada la madre de mi mejor amigo.

-Tu puedes judio - comentó Cartman con el mismo gesto que que ella , esta y su esposo hicieron caso omiso al comentario que dijo mi gordo amigo.

Pero todos contubimos la respiración al ver que Kyle empezó a habrir lentamente sus ojos.

-¿...Don...donde estoy? - fue lo primero que dijo.

-¡MI HIJO HA DESPERTADO! - gritó la señora Bloflovski con lagrimas de felicidad, para luego darle un fuerte abrazo y llenarlo de besos, y no solamente ella estaba llorando de la feicidad, sino que tambien todos nosotros teníamos lagrimas en los ojos de lo felices que estabamos, incluso Cartman y Craig las tenian, pero este ultimo dio media vuelta hacia un lado en un inutil intento de que nadie se diera cuenta, yo por mi parte no perdí tiempo en tambien darle un abrazo a mi mejor amigo al mismo tiempo que su padre y hermano se lo davan y me dí cuenta de que Cartman luchaba contra el impulso de hacerlo también.

-Necesito que se hagan a un lado para que podamos ver que no tenga un daño permante - nos dijo el doctor, a lo que asintimos y nos apartamos un poco - enfermera, quitele el calentador de la cara - le termino ordenando a la enfermera y esta le quitó la barba postisa.

-¿Te encuenras bien? - le preguntó el doctor enseguida.

-Creo...creo que si...- le repondio Kyle.

-¿Nos reconoces? -le preguntó preocupado Kenny que estaba junto con su hermana pequeña y al decir eso hizo que todos nos preocuparamos.

-...Claro que los reconosco chicos... - respodio un poco sonriente y al decir eso yó no perdí tiempo en darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Pensé que te habiamos perdido para siempre - le dije entrecortadamente porque seguía llorando de la felicidad.

-Yó siempre supe que los judios eran unos cabezas duras - comentó el culón, ganadose una mala mirada por parte de los padres y de todos los demas nos dimos cuenta de la gran alegria y emoción que tenía Cartman al decir eso asi que no le dijimos nada y nos enfocamos en Kyle.

-..,¿Apenas acabo de despertar y yá comienzas a molestar culo gordo?... - le espetó mi amigo de forma burlona y todos nos pusimos a reir un poco.

-¿Puedes sentir las piernas, te duele la cabeza?- le siguio preguntando el doctor.

-...Si...puedo sentir las piernas...y me dule un poco la cabeza... - le respodio para luego sobarse la cabeza en donde tiene una venda y gasa alrededor.

-Debo decir que tienes mucha suerte jovencito, ya que muchas personas no logran sobrevivir a una herida como esa - siguio hablando el doctor.

-¿Y no tendra daño permanete?- preguntó preocupado el señor Bloflovski.

-De momento no estamos seguros y es por eso que necesita quedarse mas tiempo en el hospital para aserle unas pruebas y asegurarnos que no tenga ningun daño a corto plazo - nos explico a todos.

-Haremos lo que sea para que se recupere - afirmó la señora Bloflovski y dicho esto, ella y su esposo se retiraron de la habitción para hablar con el doctor en privado, mientras Kenny le pidio a Ike que se llevara a Karen a dar una vuelta por el hospital, con la intención de que todos le expliquemos la situación sobre lo que ah sucedido ultimamente y el hermano de Kyle captó el mensaje y se llevó a Karen por ahí.

-Me alegro de que este bien - le dije a mi mejor amigo.

-...No te preocupes...¿pero que paso con el robo al banco? -termino pregintandonos.

-Primero que nada,dejame presentarte a los nuevos miembros de la liga- al decir esto Kenny señalo a Craig, Tweek, Jimmy y a Kevin.

-...¿Ustedes...nos estan ayudando?..- preguntó sorprendido.

-Obviamente - le contesto Craig, luego de recuperar su tipica voz monotona.

-Es un placer ayudar- le dijo Kevin.

-¡GAH! no dejaremos que esos maleantes se salgan con la suya - le dijo obviamente Tweek.

-Nun-nunca esta de-demas un par de manos ex-extra - dijo Jimmy de forma bromista.

Luego de eso le empezamos a explicar lo sucedido con Butters, su equipo y sobre el asunto de los muelles.

-Entoces...las cosas siguen iguales... - nos dijo Kyle en tono trizte.

-Peor que eso, ahora Butters esta mas loco que antes y nos odia a todos profundamente porque piensa que le encubrimos la supuesta infedelidad de su novia conmigo - le explicó Kenny.

-No se preocupen, tenemos a Craig y con sus rayos nadie podrá detenernos - nos dijo Clyde de forma optimista.

-¿Que harian sin mí?- preguntó Craig de forma irónica y arrogante.

-Pues cuando te recupers podremos ganarle a esos villanos y así podremos ponerle fin a todo esto - dijo Kenny de forma esperanzada.

Pero por alguna extraña razon yó tenía el mal presentimiento de que las cosas estaban lejos de acabarce.

**FIN DEL STAN POV Y DEL CAPITULO**

**¿Creyeron que me había olvidado de Kyle?, pues se equivocan, él proto estara devuelta en el campo de batalla, y si les gustó la imagen de Caos, pues tambien les encantaran las del Coon y Mysterion ;)**

**Posdata : si se preguntan como suena la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo...pues miren el episodio de la quinta temporada en el que los chicos y las chicas estan en guerra y se daran una idea ;D.**


	34. Chapter 34

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches publico, lamentó si no puse escenas de combate ya que si lo pusiera en este capitulo, entonces me saldría demasiado largo, pero les aseguro que dentro de muy poco veran peleas ;) , ya saben que south park no me pertenece, pero la historia es mia.**

**CAPITULO TREINTAICUATRO : HABILIDAD TERRIBLE Y ALGUNAS EXPLICASIONES**

Luego de que los heroes estubieran con Kyle, Kenny se fue caminando con su hermana rumbo a su casa, él se encontraba muy feliz de que uno de sus mejores amigos estubiera fuera de peligro, y no solamente eso, sino que con la ayuda del pelirojo les resultaria mas facil enfrentarce al equipo de Butters y a los cultistas, y así se aseguraria de que las visiones de su hermana no se hicieran no se hicieran realidad, solamente tendrian que asegurarce de que los villanos no recuperacen los materiales y así no habria ningun problema, pero derepente...

-Hey conformista - le dijo una voz que el rubio conocia muy bien y que le sorprendio.

-¿Henrieta? - pregunto al detenerce y dar media vuelta.

-¿Quien mas? - preguntó la chica de forma ironica y asperamnete.

-¿Quien es ella Kenny? - preguntó Karen.

-Es...una amiga mia - le contestó, ya que él desde ase tiempo tubo que revelarle si identidad secreta, porque con el paso del tiempo, en el que él siendo Mysterion, debes en cuendo la visitaba por lo del culto y le tubo que decir quien era realmente y es por esa razon es que la joven no se sorprendio en lo mas minimo cuando el rubio le pidio ayuda sobre el tema de los sacrificios humanos y sobre el Necronomicon y afortunadamente no le ha dicho su identidad a nadie, ya que si lo hacia eso la podria convertir en alguien "conformista" segun su perspectiva de gotica.

-¿No es alguna de tus noviecitas? - le siguio preguntando su hermana con un tono entre burlo y medio picaresco, despues de todo estar tanto tiempo con el rubio ha hecho que ella aprendiera unas cuantas de él, pero afortunadamente no tiene su aptitud tan pervertida XD.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, la gotica arqueo una ceja y lanzó una inquisidora y acusadora al rubio, y este mientras tanto no sabia como que decirle a su hermana.

-...Este...no... solamente es una amiga mia nada mas- le volvio a afirmar a su hermana y esta se quedo mirandolo sin estar del todo convencida - ¿Pero que quieres Henrieta? - termino preguntandole, ya que no es muy habitual que ella lo este buscando a él ya que siempre es él el que la busca a ella.

-Es sobre algo muy importante - le dijo seriamente y sin rodeos la pelinegra, y el rubio se dio cuenta de que puede ser de suma importancia si ella lo estaba buscando era porque habrá descubrido algo sobre el culto ó algo asi.

Luego de eso se fueron a un restaurante, despues de dejar a Karen en la casa de su amiga Ruby.

-¿Descubriste algo sobre el culto? - le preguntó en tono y serio bajo para que nadie los escuchara.

-Si, es sobre esos sacrificios que hicieron - le respondio la joven mientras fumaba un cigarro sin importarle si eso molestara a los demas clientes.

-¿Que pasa con eso?- le siguio preguntando sin cambiar de tono.

-Recuerdo que hace algunos años cuando yó era parte de ese culto, ellos dijeron que para lograr traer a Cthulu en algun momento tendrian que sacrificar primero las vidas de algunas personas de cierta forma especifica extrayendoles los organos y luego tendrian que hacer un sacrificio colectivo, para que así la fuerza vital de las victimas sea otorgada a ese monstruo , si en algun momento lograran construir el portal, él tubiera las fuerzas suficientes para lograr atravezar el portal si llegaran a leer el conjuro en frente de este - le explico la joven.

-Pero si me dijiste que ellos necesitaban a alguien que halla sido elegido por el propio Cthulu para lograr abrir ese portal ¿entonces por qué necesitan la fuerza vital de las pesonas? - le siguio preguntando sabiendo que el fue el elegido por el monstruo.

-Porque la fuerza vital de los sacrificados es el equivalente a los platillos de entrada y el plato fuerte seria la persona que se usara en el portal - le explico otra vez al rubio.

-Ummm, ya entiendo - dijo preocupado por recordar los sucesos del centro comercial , en el centro comunitario y en el ayuntamiento ya que en esas ocasiones casi se mueren muchas personas y eso quiere decir que el culto en algun momento podria tratar de lastimar a la gente de nuevo - Y casualmente no sabes ¿ a que momento los cultistas trataran de hacer de nuevo esos sacrificios? - le termino preguntando.

-No, ya te dije que yá no soy parte de ese grupo, pero recuerdo que ellos dijeron que si en algun momento llegaran a hacer eso, seria alredor de muy tarde en la noche, ya que a esas horas es mas probable que el mosntruo reciba las energias vitales de los sacrificados - le explico la gotica por tercera vez.

-Eso explica porque nunca tratan de hacer eso en el día - dijo pensando razonablmente el rubio.

-Tambien creo que descubrí algo importante de ese tal Butters - dijo derepente la joven, ya que Kenny tambien le ha dicho sobre las identidades de los otros heroes de la liga, incluyendo la identidad del Profesor Caos.

Kenny al escuchar el nombre de Butters dejó de pensar en lo de los sacrificios y le presto atención a lo que la pelinegra le tubiera que decir.

-¿Que pasa con el? - le preguntó seriamente.

-Es que no hace mucho, lo ví en la industria en donde trabaja mi conformista padre (otra cosa inventada por mí XD) cuado fuí a recojerlo porque me había llevado el auto para ir a una cafetria, y cuando llegue ví a ese chico con una mochila en mano irse del lugar - le respondio la chica.

-¿Y que llevaba en esa mochila? - le siguio preguntando el rubio sin cambiar su semblante.

-No lo se, pero luego al estar en mi casa escuche a mi padre hablar por telefono sobre que alguien se robó varias piezas de una maquina y parece que nadie se habia dado cuenta de quien fue, pero creo que fue él.

-¿Y de que se trata la industria en la que trabaja tu papá?.

-Se trata de diferentes tipos de energia y de maquinas que funcionén con ellas , usando el electromagnetismo o electricidad o algo así.

Kenny se puso a pensar en lo que Butters se pudo haber robado de ese lugar, si se trataba de algo que le sirva para ayudar a los cultistas entonces eso quiere decir que se estara preparando para hacer algun movimiento, ó que podria estar construyendo algo para enfrentarce a él y a sus amigos en la liga.

-¿Y de que maquina se trataban las piezas que se robó? - le termino preguntando.

-No lo sé, recuerda que yo no me meto en los asuntos conformistas de personas como mi padre - le respondio secamente.

-Bueno...gracias por toda esa información - le agradecio con una sonrisa.

-Como sea - le dijo desinteresadamente - solo espero que me pagues con los cigarrillos y el cafe que me ofreciste - le termino exigiendo.

-No te preocupes, tengo un amigo que te puede dejar gratis todo el cafe que quieras - dijo divertido al imaginarse la expresión que pondria Tweek si le pidiera que le regalara cafe a alguien.

Luego de eso Kenny fue a buscar a su hermana menor para irse a su casa y al estar ahí se puso a pensar en que estaria haciendo Butters con lo que se robó ó si eso de alguna manera tendria que ver con el edificio en construcción que fue destruido, pero mientras tanto tendria que preparar a su equipo por si las moscas.

Mientras tanto en la base del culto, era el día despues del reclutamiento de los nuevos villanos y todo el Equipo de la Destrucción estaba reunido en una gran mesa redonda, junto con los lideres del culto.

-¿Ya has encontrado la forma de recuperar los materiales que nos quitaron? - preguntó el señor T al Profesor Caos.

-Claro que se la forma de como recuperar esos materiales - le respondio el rubio con seguridad.

-¿Como? - le preguntó el señor M.

-Muy facil, atraeremos a esos idiotas con uno de mis acertijos a la aceria en donde les tenderemos una emboscada y mientras peleamos contra ellos, sus seguidores aprobecharan el momento para recuperar los materiales - les explico con voz ronca.

-Es una buena idea Leo - le apoyó el Cougar que por alguna razon se sentó muy serca de Caos estando en su lado derecho.

-Pues los materiales estan en los almacenes de pruebas de la policia, así que si enviamos a los cultistas podrían ser capturados y si eso pasa podrían decir donde esta nuestra base y eso tiraria por tierra todo lo que hemos logrado - comentó Raven contradiciendo el plan de Caos.

-Es cierto y no podemos permitir que alguno de nuestros seguidores sea capturado - apoyó el señor T a lo que dijo el pelinegro.

-"De seguro lo dice porque se les estan acabando las balas de su rifle de francotirador y por eso no podrian serrarle la boca a alguno de sus seguidores si se atreva a tratar de decir algo"- espetó la voz maligna en la mente de Caos.

-No se preocupen por eso, yo me asegurare que ninguno de sus seguidores no sea capturados por nadie mientras conseguimos los materiales - dijo de repente el señor C.

-¿Como lo lograras? - le preguntó el Aniquilador.

-Con la habilidad que tengo no sera ningun problema - dijo arrogantemente el señor C.

-Pues me gustaria ver esa gran habilidad que tienes, antes de que podamos poner en marcha el plan - le exigio Caos a lo que el resto del equipo parecia estar de acuerdo.

-Esta bien, como gusten - dicho esto el señor C hizo una seña para que lo siguieran a un lugar mas espacioso dentro de la base y al estar ahí les dijo a los otros villanos que no se le asercaran.

-Espero que valga la pena - espetó el Destructor.

-Yo tambien lo espero - le apoyó Psicosis.

-"Ellos dos tienen razon, porque si este sujeto sale con alguna pendejada entonces..."- la parte maligna de Caos se calló al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

El señor C hizo una habilidad que causo que todos los presentes se asombran y asuataran por lo que hizo, excepto los lideres del culto, quienes sabian que podía hacer eso ya que no es la primera vez que lo ven haciendolo y solamente se dedicaban a reir complacidos.

-¿¡Que mierda!? - exclamo sorprendido el Aniquilador.

-¡Es ¡COÑO! impresionante! - exclamo Rudeman con el mismo tono que el rubio grande.

-¡Con razon se me hasia familiar! - exclamó Caos con el mismo semblante.

-"Pense que nunca se volveria a saber de este sujeto"- le apoyo su parte maligna, al recordar que vio a este sujeto en las notcias despues de que se termino un suceso que afectó negativamente a las personas ase varios años atras

-¡Ah mi tambien se me hasia familiar! - apoyó Desorden al comentario de Caos.

-¡Espero que no trate de lastimarnos! - comentó asustado Cougar por lo que vio.

-¡Con eso sí lograremos conseguir los materiales! - exclamo Raven con un tono entre emocionado y preocupado.

-¡Creo que sí valio la pena! - dijo el Destructor con el mismo semblante que los otros.

-Creo que mejor me hubira quedado en la correccional - susurró Psicosis tratando de no sonar preocupado.

-¿Les encantó? - preguntó el señor C de forma irónica y burlona.

-Creo que sí fue buena idea pedirle ayuda - dijo complacido el señor M.

-Cierto, solamente espero que los otros miembros que faltan si sepan como controlarce - le dijo el señor T con un tono preocupante, porque los otros posibles miembros tal vez no se sepan controlar.

-Pues debo reconocer que con esa habilidad, entonces no tendran problemas en recuperar los materiales mientras que nosotros nos enfrentamos a los heroes - dijo Caos dejando a un lado su asombro.

-Espero que no se les olviden que uno de esos heroes es alguien a quien quiero matar con mis propias manos - les espetó el señor C despues de que dejó de mostrar su habilidad secreta.

-No te preocupes, dejare que tú te encargues de él cuando consigan los materiales - le afirmo Caos.

-Pues sera mejor que se alisten, ya que hoy mismo se llevara en marcha su plan - avisó el señor M a los villanos.

-"Solo esperemos que cuando logremos traer a Cthulu al mundo no nos traten de matar antes de que nosotros nos deshagamos de esos dos" - dijo la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos preocupado de que el señor C trate de protejer a los lideres del culto cuando Leo trate de eliminarlos y tratar de quedarce con el liderasgo del culto.

fin del capitulo

**¿Cual sera esa habilidad terrible que mostró el señor C? lo sabran mas adelante y si adivinan quie es diganlo por PM, y ¿como sera el enfrentamiento en la aceria?, creo que lo veran en el siguiente capitulo ;D y muchas gracias por sus reiews y por sus comentarios X).**

**Posdata : espero que si les gustó la imagen de Caos diganlo, ya que mas adelante pondre la de Mysterion y la del Coon, pero parece que nadie tratara de dibujar a los otros personajes DX.**


	35. Chapter 35

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches gente, este capitulo habra una pequeña sorpresa que espero que no les molest y con el titulo del capitulo ya se sabra lo que pasra.**

**CAPITULO TREINTAICINCO : LA SUPER BATALLA RONUD 1**

Era de noche y Token se encontraba solo en la segunda base de los heroes (recuerden que la primera fue el sotano de Cartman XD), despues de todo es de su propiedad, estaba asegurandose de que no faltara nada ya que siempre se corria el riesgo de que algun ladron se metiera a tratar de robar, especialmente cuando se es rico, ya que cuando el ó alguno de los otros heroes no se encontraran en la base, esta se encontraba desprotejida.

Luego de asegurarse de que no hubiera nada fuera de lo comun estubo a punto de retirarce, pero...

Derepente un ladrillo con un pedazo de papel rompio una ventana cayendo dentro de la base.

-¿¡Que carajo...!? - se preuntó sorprendido por eso y luego salio de la base para ver si lograba encontrar al responsable pero no vio a nadie - tengo que avisarle a los demas - dicho esto cogio su celular y empezó a llamar a los demas.

Todos los miembros de la liga estaban reunidos en la base, excepto Kyle obviamente porque aun seguia en el hospital en proceso de recuperación.

-¿Que paso Token? - le preguntó preocupado Clyde.

-Alguien tiro esto por la ventana - dicho esto le mostro a los demas el ladrillo con la hoja de papel.

-¿Quien tiro ese ladrillo? - le pregunto Kenny.

-No lo se, cuando trate de ver quien fue el responsable, no ví a nadie - le respondio.

-Y yo siempre pensaba que los ricos tenian buenos sistemas de seguridad - espetó Cartman de forma ironica ganandose una mala mirada por parte de todos, especialmente de Token obviamente.

-¿Pero que dice ese pedazo de papel? - pregunto Stan retomando el tema y enfocandose en el ladrillo.

-No lo se, para eso les llame para que lo vieran - dicho esto separo el papel del ladrillo y se los mostro al resto.

-Es un acertijo - dijo Wendy, en ese momento todos se dieron cuenta de que Butters estaba planendo algun movimiento.

-¿Ahora de que sera? - preguntó Craig monotonamente.

-Dice : ¿En que lugar se hace el mismo metal que revoluciono las objetos a nivel mundial y que es donde Terminator derroto a uno de sus enemigos? - dijo Kenny a sus amigos y estos pensaron durante un momento.

-Es la aceria - dijo Kevin.

-¿Se-se-seguro? - le pregunto Jimmy.

-Claro, la aceria es done Terminator derroto al T-1000 (mieren su segunda pelicula), y es el lugar en donde se hace el acero, que es el metal que revoluciono los objetos a nivel mundial - se explico.

-Muy bien chicos, ponganse sus trajes para irnos a la aceria, pero antes de ir a la aceria tenemos que avisarle a la policia que tenga cuidado y vigilen las bodegas de pruebas - les dijo Kenny.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Cartman.

-Porque esto puede ser una trampa para distranernos, mientras los cultistas aprovechan para tratar de recuperar los materiales para el portal - se explico el rubio.

-¡GAH! tienes razon - le apoyo Tweek.

-Pues entonces alistemonos -dicho esto todos empezaron a ponerse sus dizfraces.

Pero lo que los chicos pasaron por alto, es que al llegar a la base se les olvido el pequeño detalle de asegurarse de que Caos no los estubiera escuchando, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento usando uno de sus ratoncitos como la vez anterior y este recibio la orden de retirarce.

-Parece que se tragaron el anzuelo - espetó ironico Raven.

-Obviamente - le refutó el lider del equipo -, ahora tenemos que movernos rapido y llegar a la aceria antes que los heroes - le dijo a los otros villanos.

-¿Pero los ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! cultistas no tendran problemas con la ¡MARICA! policia? - preguntó Rudeman.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que el señor C estara con ellos, asi que no tendran problemas - le aseguro Caos.

-"Solamente me gustaria ver la cara de los oficiales al ver como seran asesinados" - comentó la voz maligna en la mente de Caos de forma sadica.

-Tienes razon - apoyo Cougar al comentario que dijo Caos.

-Y espero que en la aceria pueda cobrar al fin mi vengana - dijo el Aniquilador.

-Siempre me pregunté que se sentiria enfrentarce a los heroes - dijo emocionado el Destructor.

-No creo que sea tan emocionante como cubrir las casas con papel higienico - comentó ironicamente Psicosis.

-Pues entonces vamos - dijo Desorden luego de coger el ratoncito y meterlo en su jaula.

Luego de eso, Caos y Desorden se subiron en la Harley del rubio, mientras que el resto del equipo estaban en el camion blindado, rumbo a la aceria y en esta no habia nadie porque era muy de noche.

Al estar ahí ocultaron sus vehiculos y se adentraron en la aceria y estando adentro Caos le dio instrucciones a su equipo.

-Escuchen, Aniquilador, Raven, Desorden y yó esperaremos a los heroes cerca de esa caldera, el resto esperen a que todos los heroes entren y cuando eso suceda cerraran las enormes puertas de la aceria y luego de que lo hagan ellos no se podran escapar y así podremos acabar con todos ellos haciendolos pedazos - le explico a su equipo y estos asintieron, excepto Rudeman quien parecia tener una expresión de preocupasión, despues de todo casi todos esos heroes fueron sus amigos cuando estubo en la misma escuela, en especial Craig.

Pero Caos al ver esa expresión, aun debajo de su camuflaje y gafas, se dio cuenta de que tendria que convencerlo en no flaquear en algun momento, asi que despues de que los otros villanos estubieran en sus puestos, se le aserco.

-Recuerda que los heroes no saben quien eres, asi que no tienes de preocuparte - trató de darle animos.

-No es por eso ¡CARA DE CULO!, es porque casi todos ellos fueron mis ¡COÑOS! amigos cuando estaba en la misma escuela, en especial Craig - murmuro lo ultimo.

-"No podemos permitir que se retracte a estas alturas" - exclamo molesto la voz maligna en la mente de Caos.

-Escucha Tommas - le dijo el rubio claro tomandolo de los hombros y haciendolo ver cara a cara - si queremos que el mundo nos respete como queremos, tenemos que tomar medidas como estas y no podemos dejar que nadie nos detenga, ¿o acaso quieres seguir viviendo con las humillaciones y los maltratos que la gente te hace a tí y a tu madre? - le termino recordando ese importante detalle.

-...Tienes razon, ya no quiero seguir viviendo de esa ¡PUTA! manera y no quiero que se sigan metiendo con mi ¡RAMERA! madre, asi que enfrentare a cualquiera que ¡CHUPA VERGA! se me ponga en el camino - termino sediendo ante la "logica" de su amigo.

-"Esas palabras son todo lo que necesitamos escuchar"- dijo complacido el otro yó en la mente de Caos.

-Muy bien dicho Tommas, ahora ve con los otros y preparate - dicho eso el joven de Tourette se junto con los otros villanos.

Mientras tanto los heroes se dirijian a la aceria, luego de avisarle a la policia de que los cultistas podrian tratar de recuperar los materiales que se confiscaron de los muelles.

Al llegar a la aceria estacionaron por ahí el Coon-Movil y al Blue Ranger y se adentraron al lugar.

-Muy bien chicos, mantenan los ojos abiertos, ellos podrian aparecer por cualquier lado y...-trató de decir Mysterion pero fue interrumpido.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! - esa era la sonrisa macabra de Caos, que se escucho por todo el lugar (septima vez que se rie así XD)- ¡que bueno que llegaron! - les dijo el villano saliendo detras de una gran caldera de fundición acompañado de tres de sus secuaces luego de que se encendieran todas la maquinas del lugar.

-¡CAOS! - gritaron todos los heroes al mismo tiempo, pero solo unos cuantos notaron algo difernte en sus guantes y botas de metal.

-Esta vez no lograran escaparse como la ultima vez - le dijo desafiante y seguro Mysterion.

-Al contrario - espetó burlon el villano - ustedes no seran los que logren escaparse jejeje...¡AHORA! - dicho esto el resto de su equipo cerró derepente las puertas de la aceria y rodearon a los heroes por detras - ¡SORPRESA! - termino gritando el rubio claro sin cambiar su semblante.

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS...!? - gritaron sorprendidos casi todos los heroes.

-"Se nota que estan muy sorprendidos"- espetó burlon la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos.

-Permitanme presentarles a los nuevos integrantes de mi Equipo de la Destrucción - siguio diciendo con el mismo semblante.

-¿¡De donde sacaste a esos sujetos!? - le preguntó Mysterion con tono entre molesto y preocupado.

-Ustedes no son los unicos que pueden conseguir nuevos miembros para que les ayuden- siguio diciendo sin dejar a un lado su tono burlon - ahora presentense - les ordeno a sus secuases.

-Yo soy Cougar - se presento agitando su latigo.

-Soy Rudeman ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! - se presentó rozando sus dos discos filozos de metal uno contra otro y ganandose una mala mirada por parte de los heroes por el insulto.

-"Esa voz se me ase muy familiar"- penso Blue Reacer, pero no pudo reconocerlo por el camuflaje y las gafas que el villano tenia puestas y porque trata de que su voz suene grave.

-Diganme Psicosis - se presentó haciendo de que sus brazaletes salieran sus cuchillas.

-Y yo soy el Destructor - se presentó balanceando su hacha de incendios.

-No nos asustan, aun somos mas que ustedes - dijo Tooshwel desafiante.

-Y aun tenemos a nuestra arma secreta - dijo Mosquito señalando a Blue Reacer y este solamente hizo su tipica seña dirigida a los villanos.

-"Estos estupidos no saben la sorpresa que tenemos guardada"- dijo burlonamente la parte maligna en la mente de Caos.

-Pues ustedes no son los unicos que tienen un arma secreta - les dijo Caos de forma arrogante.

-¿De que estas hablando? - le preguntó Mysterion con el mal presentimiento sobre lo que le dijo Henrieta, mientras que los otros heroes miraban al villano sin entender.

-¡HABLO DE ESTO! - justo despues de decir eso apuntó a una caldera de fundición con uno de sus guantes y de este salio una rafaga de electromagnetismo a maxima potencia y al chocar contra la caldera la destruyó en pedazos ante la mirada atónita y sorprendida de los heroes y la mirada complacida de los otros villanos.

-¿¡COMO CARAJOS HIZO ESO!? - preguntó el Coon con el mismo semblante de los otros heroes.

-Esta es la ventaja de ser el hijo de una ingeniera que trabaja en una industria con los mejores avances tecnologicos - respondio el villano de forma arrogante y con una zombria sonrisa mientras su guante esta rodeado de rayos de energia azul - y no se preocupen, no voy a usar la maxima potencia al pelear contra ustedes, ya que si lo hiciera los destruiria muy facilmente y no seria demasiado divertido, ni emocionante - les termino diciendo sin cambiar su semblante.

-¿Como se te ocurrio esa idea? - le preguntó Tooshwel tratando de no sonar temeroso.

-Eh visto peliculas de super heroes, como THOR, IRON MAN y LOS VENGADORES - le contesto sin cambiar de semblante.

-Eso explica porque no habias hecho ningun movimiento en estos ultimos días ya que estabas trabajando con las piezas que te robaste de esa industria ¿cierto? - le preguntó desafiante Mysterion, tratando de cubrir su asombro y preocupación.

-"¿Como supo que robamos esas piezas?"- preuntó molesto la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos.

-No importa como supo que robamos esas piezas, lo que importa es que con estos poderes y con la ayuda de los nuevos integrantes de mi equipo, ustedes no podran derrotarnos nunca - dijo seguro el villano mientras sonreia macabramente.

-Eso ya lo veremos - dijo desafiante Mysterion poniendose en guardia, mientras sus amigos aun estaban demasiado preocupado por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Pues entonces...¡EQUIPO DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN AL ATAQUE! - ordeno Caos a su equipo apuntando con su mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha estaba cerrada en puño a un lado de su cabeza y los villanos se asercaron a los heroes para pelear.

-¡LIGA EXTREMA DE HEROES EN MARCHA! - ordeno Mysterion a sus amigos para pelear tambien.

fin del capi...

(¡JAJAJA!, ¿¡CREYERON QUE ESE ERA EL FINAL DEL CAPITULO!?, recuerden que en el anterior les prometi una pelea y yó soy un hombre de palabra, asi que sigan leyendo el enfrentamiento ;D y espero que no se molesten por el falso final XD.)

El primero en atacar fue el Destructor, que se enfrento a Tupperware y al Maestro Jegi, este ultimo trato de golpear al villano con su baston laser, pero el villano usando sus Kangoo Jumps salto en el aire esquivando el golpe del baston y luego con su hacha trato de golpear a Tupperware, pero este uso su escudo para defenderce y el hacha choco contra el escudo y al hacerlo se quedó incrustada y el heroe y el villano empezaron a forcegear, pero derepente el Maestro Jedi trato de atacar al villano, pero este salto a ultimo momento por encima de Tupperware y al hacerlo lidero su arma y con esta le dio un fuerte golpe al afroamericano en la cabeza, pero como tenía su casco puesto no resulto gravemente herido y solamente quedo tirado a un lado en el suelo durante unos momentos mientras su casco tenia una gran marca, mientras que el otro heroe trato de detener otro golpe del villano poniendo delante de el su baston en forma horizontal, pero al hacer eso fue partido a la mitad por el hacha del villano y mientras se sorprendio por eso el villano salto y le dio una patada justo en el pecho tirandolo al piso.

-Ahora ya se lo que sintio Dart Maul - dijo el heroe refiriendose a que su arma "laser"se rompio al medio y luego de eso trato de seguir peleando usando las dos mitades por separado.

Psicosis se enfrentaba a Legionaria y a Tooshwel, la pelinegra trato de acuchillarlo con su lanza pero el villano detubo su ataque con una de sus cuchillas, mientra el otro pelinegro trato de golpearlo con uno de sus masos pero el villano uso su otra cuchilla para cortarlo superficialmente en el pecho al mismo tiempo que se agacho para esquivar el golpe del heroe y al hacer eso el heroe golpeo accidentalmente a su novia en su casco espartano haciendola caer al suelo.

-¡NOOO! - gritó el heroe preocupado y cuando trato de ayudarla, el villano le dio una patada en el estomago haciendolo retroceder un momento y cuando trato de acuchillarlo el heroe trató de dispararle con su pistola de clavos pero el villano se echó a un lado justo a tiempo y saco de su pequeña mochila unos bisturis y se los lanzo al heroe pero este se hizo a un lado tratando de esquivarlo pero los bisturis le rozaron su pierna y brazo izquierdo sacandole sangre por su gran filo.

-¿No quieres una incisión? - le preguntó burlonamente el villano para luego seguir peleando.

Cougar se enfrentaba a el Mosquito y al Comediante, el con su latigo cogio una de las muletas del heroe discapacitado y la jala haciendolo caer, el otro heroe trató de disparale con sus pistolas electricas pero el villano se agacho y luego usando su latigo agarro al heroe del cuello y lo atrajo asia el, de forma muy parecida a lo que hacia el Human Kite, y pateo al heroe justo en el estomago haciendo que perdiera el aire y luego le dio un puñetazo en el lado izquierdo de la cara haciendolo retroceder y que se le cayera su mascara.

-No quisiera dañar a un sujeto tan guapo como tú - le dijo burlonamente el villano, pero el heroe al escuchar se sorprendio de sobre manera ya que se dio cuenta del tipo de persona con el que estaba peleando y el villano estaba a punto de atacarle de nuevo, pero el Comediante lo golpeo fuertemente en la espalda con la muleta que le quedaba.

-La proxima vez te me-metere esta mu-muleta por donde te gus-gusta que te dén - le amenazó de esa manera ya que tambien escucho el comentario del villano.

El Aniquilador se enfrentaba al Coon y a Iron Meiden, el heroe gordo apenas lograba esquibar los ataques de la cadena del villano, este se consiguio una nueva en la base de los cultistas, pero luego el heroe invlido trató de atrapellarlo, pero el villano reacciono rapido y sujetó con ambas manos la parte delantera del heroe y con su gran fuerza logró detenerlo y al hacer esto empezaron a forcejear en una especie de competencia entre el musculo y la maquina (recuerden que la silla de Timmy es motorizada) y a la silla del heroe se le empezaron a quemar las llantas por la fuerte fricción contra el suelo y por estar tratendo de avanzar , el villano por otro lado empezó a retroceder un poco, pero luego levantó la parte delantara del heroe y lo volcó haciendolo caer de lado y el heroe no podia levantarce, pero de repente el Coon se le lanzó al villano abrazandolo del cuello desde atras y el rubio empezo a zarandear de un lado a otro para quitarse al gordo y luego de unos momentos se lo quitó de encima haciendolo caer y estando en el piso recibio una fuerte patada en el estomago por parte del villano sacandole el aire.

-Ahora tu sigues en mi lista de venganza - dicho esto cogio su cadena para golpearlo, pero el heroe reaccion rapido y le dio una fuerte patada el villano en la entre pierna haciendo que este cayera de rodillas y gritando por el INMENSO DOLOR.

-No pudiste con el judio, mucho menos conmigo - dicho esto fue a ayudar a Iron Meiden a levantarce y seguir peleando, mientras el villano se puso de pie a duras penas y tambalenandoce.

Raven se enfrentaba al Sentinela, ya que el villano le tenía un gran reencor al canadiense por asuntos personales, este ultimo trató de golpear el gotico con su palo de Hockey pero el villano logro esquivarlo saltando asia atras y luego le lanzo unos cuchillos al heroe, pero este uso su pequeño escudo para protejerce y luego uso su pequeña espada para tratar de atacar al otro pelinero, pero este uso uno de sus cuchillos para defenderce y las dos armas filosas se chocaron y los dos empezaron a forcegear durante un momento, pero el canadiense le dio un cabezaso al mismo tiempo que el villano le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y los dos retrocedieron.

-Por tu culpa Ruby no se fija en mi - le dijo furioso y resentido el gotico.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando? - preguntó el heroe sin entender, pero el villano trató de atacarlo lanzandole unos cuchillos fallando por poco.

Desorden se enfrentaba a Coffeman, el villano apenas lograba esquivar los golpes que le lanzaba el rubio con sus guantes de boxeador puestos, luego trato de golpealo con una porra de metal, que se fravico en la base, pero el rubio lo esquibo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago sacandole el aire y cuando trató de golpearlo en la cara, el villano le pegó en la mandibula haciendolo retroceder y luego trató de apuñalarlo con un pica hielo pero el heroe se hecho a un lado esquivandolo.

-Un cafeinomano como tú nunca podrá derrotarnos - le dijo arrogantemente para luego tratar de golpearlo en la cara con su porra, fallando.

-¡GAH! eso ya lo veremos - le contradijo el rubio para luego seguir peleando tratando de no temblar...como de costumbre.

Rudeman peleaba contra Blue Reacer usando sus dos dicsos de metal filosos, mientras el heroe usaba su Katana y las armas se chocaban entre si mientras los dos oponentes trataban de herirse mutuamente y trataban de esquibar los ataques del otro, pero parecia que los dos peleaban de una forma muy parecida.

-"Esos movimientos los he visto ¿pero donde?"- pensó el pelinegro para luego detener con su espada uno de los discos de metal del villano y luego le dio un rodillazo en el estomago al mismo tiempo que el villano le hacia una cortadura superficial en uno de sus brazos usando su otro disco de metal sacandole sangre.

-No me hagas tener que lastimarte ¡CARA DE CULO! - le pidio el villano sin poder disimular su voz ni su insulto.

-"Esa voz y esa forma de insultar solamente le pertencen ah...- penso el pelinegro - ¿eres tú Tommas? - le termino preguntando esperando que no sea quien cree que es.

El villano por otro lado se sorprendio porque lo descubrieron, pero trato de disimular inutilmente ya que pasó justamente lo que no queria que pasara.

-No se de que ¡MIERDA! estas hablando - le contradijo.

-Esa voz y esos insultos solamente me indican que si eres tú Tommas - le espetó seguro e impactado al descubrir que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba ayudando a los villanos.

Al verse descubierto el villano no tubo mas opción que aceptarlo.

-Craig por favor , no me hagas tener que ¡MAMARTE! lastimarte - le suplico para que no siguieran peleando.

-Tommas tu y yó somos amigos ¿por qué haces esto? - le preguntó con el mismo semblante luego de que se quitara su casco y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Esto no tiene ¡VERGA! que ver contigo, asi que por favor no sigamos con esto - le pidio desesperado ya que no quiere seguir enfrentarndoce a su mejor amigo.

-Si estas ayudando a los cultistas...entonces no me dejas mas opción que tratar de detenerte - le dijo con pesar ya que en realidad no quiere seguir peleando con él.

Mysterion se enfrentaba a Caos, como de costumbre, pero el villano a diferencia de las otras veces, no lo atacaba directamente, sino que desde su posición le lanzaba descargas electromaneticas mientras sonreia con locura, el heroe miebtras tanto trataba de esquibar esos ataques desesperadamente, porque aunque el villano no lo estubiera atacando con su maxima potencia, esas descargas de energia podrian herir a cualquier persona y por eso no podía atacarlo directamente, asi que cogio unos de sus shurikens y se los lanzo al villano y este como en las otras ocasiones se cubrio con su capa resistente sin recibir ningun daño y al descubrice se dio cuenta que el heroe estaba a punto de darle una patada voladora, pero antes de que lo pudiera golpear, el villano le dio con una descarga de energia y al hacer esto mando a volar al heroe asia atras chocandolo contra una pared y sacandole un grito de dolor por la senscion de electrocutarse y por el golpe.

-Despues de esta noche ni tú ni nadie podra detenerme y podre cobrate lo que me has echo- le espetó el villano con risa de locura en la cara mientras se le asercaba listo para tratar de darle el golpe final.

-...¿Acaso...no te das cuenta...de que todo...ese asunto fue...una trampa del culto? - le preguntó entrecortadamente por el dolor, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

-"Cree que se nos ha olvidado esas fotos y que nos a estado engañando con malditas mentiras"- recordó la voz gutoral en la mente del villano.

-Tus malditas mentiras no te salvaran ahora - le contradijo zombriamente y cuando estubo a punto de acabar con el heroe...

BUUUMMM

se escuchó una explosión de una caldera ya que Craig lanzó sus rayos lasers en entre de los dos rubios para salvar al heroe, pero el rayo impcato una gigantesca y esta se destrullo derramando el metal fundido al piso y el metal se dirigia los heroes y a los villanos y todos parecian no tener escpatoria.

ahoa si el fin del capitulo

**En el siguiente capitulo seguira el combte, asi que no se lo pierdan y muchisimas grasias por sus comentarios y review y espero que no ayan nolestado por esa pequeña broms XD**


	36. Chapter 36

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aqui está la continuación del combate, espero que les guste y si les encanta diganlo por sus valiosos Reviews ;D y recuerden que south park no es mio, pero la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO TREITAISEIS : LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 2**

La gigantesca caldera habia explotado por culpa de los rayos de Craig y el metal fundido empezo a esparcirse por el suelo de la aceria y los heroes y los villanos parecian no tener escapatoria y empezaro a retroceder asustados ya que con esa explosión se empezaron a destruir todas las demas calderas.

-¡Carajo Craig, mira lo que hiciste! - le gritó enojado el Coon luego de haber dejado de pelear contra el Aniquilador.

-Gordo imbecil, solo trataba de ayudar a Kenny - se justifico el pelinegro luego de coger su casco sin poder ocultar su preocuoasión, no solamente por el metal fundido y las explosines, sino por el asunto de Tommas.

-¡OH JESUCRISTO! ¿¡QUE HACEMOS!? - gritó aterrado Coffeman...obviamente.

-¡Por su culpa todos vamos a morir, porque ya no podemos escapar! - gritó enojado el Aniquilador, luego de haber dejado de pelear contra el Coon y mientras aun seguia adolorido por la patada que le dió.

-¿¡Nuestra culpa!? ¡si ustedes fueron los que cerraron las puertas! - le contradijo Tooshwel enojado.

-¡Timmy! - le apoyó Iron Meiden.

-¡YA DEJEN DE ESTAR GRITANDO Y ENCUENTREN UNA MALDITA SALIDA! - gritó furioso Mysterion quien apenas habia logrado recuperarce del ataque de Caos.

-"¡Odio admitirlo, pero el desgraciado tiene razon!"- le apoyó la voz maligna en la mente del villano.

-¡HAGANSE A UN LADO! - gritó Caos y luego de eso funto sus dos mano y apunto asia las puertas de la aceria y uso la maxima potencia de sus guantes y le lanzó una rafaga de energia destrullendolas por completo.

-¡LARGUEMONOS RAPIDO!- gritó el Destructor a lo que todos los presentes se fueron corriendo de la aceria y fusto cuando estaban afuera, las calderas empezaron a explotar destrullendo la aceria por completo y los pedazos volaran por los aires.

-¿Estan todos bien? - pregunto Mosquito a sus compañeros heroes mientras se ponia su mascara.

-Creo que si - dijo Tupperware mientras ponia una mano en la parte golpeada de su casco.

-Yo tambien - comentó la Legionaria haciendo lo mismo que Tupperware.

-Lo mismo digo - dijo Tooshwel sobandose las heridas echas por Psicosis

-Pues entonces...- iba a decir Mysterion, pero una rafaga de energia paso cerca de los heroes llamando la atención de todos ellos.

-No se olviden de nosotros idiotas - les espetó Caos mientras él y sus secuases se preparaban para seguir peleando.

-¡CARAJO! ¡pues sigamos! - dicho esto volvieron a enfrentarse, pero cambiando de oponentes.

El Aniquilador se enfrenta a Tooshwel y a Mysterion, el pelinegro le disparo con su pistola de clavos apuntandole al rostro pero el villano se cubrio con sus brazaletes metalicos sin recibir ningun rasguño y luego con su cadena trató de golpear al pelinegro, pero el heroe rubio empujó a un lado a su amigo evitando que los dos salieran lastimados y luego cojio uno de su shurikens y se lo lanzó, pero el villano se volvio a cubrir con uno de sus brazaletes, pero cuando se descubrio recibio un duro golpe en el casco por parte del pelinegro que le lanzó uno de sus masos y luego una patada en el estomago por parte del otro rubio, pero enseguida le cogio la pierna y lo levantó en el aire y lo chocó contra el otro heroe haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

-Antes de que acabe la noche les hare pagar por lo que me hicieron en el preescolar - les dijo de forma amenazante para tratar de golpearlos con la cadena, pero fallando por poco.

-En estos momentos me gustaria que Shelly nos ayudara - dijo ironico el peliengro al recordar que su hemana mayor siempre ha tenido una fuerza tremenda y que cuando eran niños le pidio ayuda para que Trent no los matara a golpes.

-A mi tambien me gustaria que nos ayudara, pero a estas alturas mi hermano debe estar tratando de conquistarla, aunque creo que lo unico que conseguira sera un viaje al hospital - comentó medio burlon el heroe rubio para luego tratar de patear al villano, pero este le detubo la patada con el protector de su pierna izquierda sacandole sangre por culpa de las puas y al mismo tiempo que detubo un golpe de uno de los masos del pelinegro con su brazalete derecho.

El Destructor se enfrentaba a la Legionaria y a Iron Meiden, la pelinegra trató de cortarlo con su lanza pero el villano saltó ensima de ella cayendo a sus espaldas y cuando trato de golpearla con su hacha el heroe discapacitado lo atropelló mandandolo a volar unos metros y cuando trato de levantarce la chica uso su lanza como garrocha de un salto le pateo su mascara de soldador tirandolo al piso otra vez y luego el heroe invalido trató de arrollarlo pero el villano se echó a un lado y luego de ponerse de pie le pegó con todas sus fuerzas usando su hacha en la parte trasera de la armadura pero esta al ser tan resistene protegio al heroe que solamente se quedó aturdido un momento por el golpe y luego puso marcha trasera embistiendo el villano y cortandolo un poco con sus cuchillas haciendolo caer al suelo y luego la chica trató de clavarle la lanza en el pecho, pero el pelinegro movio sus piernas asia arriba y con sus Kangoo Jumps la golpeo en la parte delantera de su traje haciendola retroceder y luego de eso se puso de pie.

-Siempre me pregunté ¿que sentiria golpear a una chica? - dijo medio burlon y molesto por lo sucedido mientras se preparaba para seguir peleando.

-Pues no seria una sensación muy agradable para ti- le espetó la chica respondiendo a la preguntá.

-¡TImmy! - le apoyó Iron Meiden.

Psicosis se enfrentaba a Mosquito y a Coffeman, el villano trató de apuñalar al rubio, pero este lograba esquivar sus ataques y luego trató de golpearlo con su guante derecho pero el pelinegro se cubrio con su brazalete izquierdo para luego patear en el estomago al rubio sacandole el aire y luego trató de apuñalarlo con su cuchilla derecha, pero Mosquito le dio una patada en su costado izquierdo haciendolo caer y luego trató de pisarle la cara pero el villano, aun tirado en el piso, le pateo la otra piena haciedo que el castaño cayera y luego se puso ensima de el y le agarro el cuello con una mano y con la otra estaba a punto de apuñalarle la cara, pero derepente el rubio lo tacleo tirandolo a un lado y haciendo que se quitara ensima del castaño, pero luego el villano se lo quitó de ensima de un fuerte empujon con su pie en el estomago del rubio tirandolo a un lado.

-Creo que esto si puede ser tan emocionante como empapelar las casas - dijo burlon el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie.

-El que va a terminar empalado seras tú por las vendas en el hospital cuando acabemos contigo - le espetó Mosquito mientras preparaba sus pistolas electricas.

-Y eso seria mucha presión para tí ¡GAH! - completó Coffeman...obviamente.

El General Desorden se enfrentaba al Comediante y al Sentinela, el canadiense trató de golpear al pelirojo usando su palo de Hockey, pero el villano uso su porra para detenerlo y luego se le asercó y trató de patearlo pero el pelinegro se protegio con su pequeño escudo pero retrocedio por el impacto de la patada y cuando el villano trató de apuñalarlo con un pica hielo fue detenido por el Comediante quien le dio un golpe en la espalda con una de sus muletas y cuando el pelirojo volteo asia atras para atacarlo, el canadiense le pegó en el costado derecho de su casco usando su palo de Hockey aturdiendolo y luego el invalido se apoyó en sus dos muletas y alzó sus piernas para golpear el pelirojo en el pecho tirandolo al piso.

-No vas a poder derrotarnos - le refutó el canadiense.

-No les tengo miedo - le contrarestó el pelirojo tratando de aparentar valentia.

-Si no tu-tu-tubieras a tus se-se-secuases, estarias su-su-suplicando - le espetó el invalido.

-Al menos no tengo un sombrero de bufon - le dijo burlon el villano para luego seguir peleando.

Cougar y Raven se enfrentan al Maestro Jedi y a Tupperware, el rubio rizado trató de golpear al friky con su latigo pero este hizo que el latigo se enredara en una de las mitades de su "baston laser"y luego lo jalo asia el para tratar de golpearlo pero el villano al ser atraido puso delante de el una de sus piernas y golpeo al pelinegro en el estomago sacandole el aire y luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendolo retroceder.

-¿Por qué los heroes casi son siempre tan atractivos? - dijo el villano fingiendo un puchero, pero el pelinegro al escuchar eso puso la misma expresión que Mosquito, lo mismo hizo Tupperware quien trataba de golpear con su escudo abollado al gotico y este al escuchar eso puso una expresión de desaprobación.

-"Espero que no avergüence al equipo con sus mariconerias"- pensó avergonzado el chico para luego poner sus manos en el suelo y alzar las piernas y darle una patada doble al afroamericano en el estomago, pero con su armadura no recibio daño y lo cogio enseguida de sus dos piernas y lo lanzó al rubio tirandolos al piso.

-Esta mierda no me esta gustando nada - murmuro en voz alta el Maestro Jedi por lo que dijo el rubio rizado.

-Tienes toda la razon - le apoyó el otro heroe con la misma expresión.

-"Como me gustaria que fuece Leo el que se hubiera estubiera tirado encima de mi" - pensó emocionado el rubio para luego ponerse de pie seguir peleando.

-"Como me hubiera gustado caer de esta manera ensima de Ruby en un campo de flores muertas" - pensó el gotico para luego tratar de pararce tambien y seguir luchando.

Rudeman se enfrentaba al Coon, pero a diferencia de cuando peleo contra Blue Reacer, el villano no vasilaba al momento de enfrentarlo, ya que el gordo no era su amigo, es mas él era una de las personas que lo molestaban cuando estubo en la escuela y aun recordaba cuando fingio tener el sindrome de Tourette y por eso le guarda reencor.

El heroe usaba sus garras tratando de golpear al villano, pero este tenia una capa muy parecida a la de Caos y se cubrio protegiendose de las garras del gordo y al descubrirce le rasgó en el pecho con uno discos filosos sacandole un rugido de dolor, pero luego el heroe le respondio rasguñanole el estomago y luego con su otro brazo le dio un codazo en el lado izquierdo de la cara haciendolo retroceder.

-Eres un ¡HIJO DE PUTA! - gritó el villano, aunque no se sabe si el insulto lo dijo por su sindrome o por el enojo, poniendose una mano en su herida.

-¡No me digas hijo de puta, maldito pendejo! - le debolvio el insulto el gordo, y luego trató de atacarlo, pero...

-¡NO LO LASTIMES! - gritó preocupado Blue Reacer para que Tommas no resultara herido. en ese momento demostró una preocupacion asia su amigo que es de forma muy parecida a la preocupación que muestra Kenny asia Leo, ó tal vez mayor.

-Tu no me des la espalda - le espetó Caos para luego tratar de golpearlo con su martillo, pero el heroe le detubo el golpe con su Katana y al hacer eso la espada empezó a vibrar por el impacto, pero el heroe no perdio tiempo y trató de cortar al villano, pero este uso uno de sus gruesos guantes metalicos y se protegio del ataque para luego usar su martillo y golpearo a un costado del casco azul rompiendole la visera negra, al mismo tiempo que el heroe le dio un fuerticimo rodillaso en el estomago y los dos retrocedieron.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¿¡que le hiciste a Tommas!? ¿¡acaso lo obligaste a ayudarte!? - le preguntó furioso el pelinegro sin importarle que una parte de su casco estubiera dañado y que goteara sangre de la cabeza.

-¿Obligarle? - preguntó burlon e ironico el villano - yo no lo obligué a ayudarme, él esta ayudandome por su voluntad - le termino diciendo sin cambiar su semblante, para luego tratar de darle una patada con energia pero el heroe lo esquivó y la patada dio contra un bote de basura destrullendolo en pedazos y luego el pelinegro le pegó con una patada voladora haciendo que el rubio cayera y rodara unos cuantos metros por el piso, mientras Rudeman solamente desvio la mirada y luego le dio una patada al Coon en el estomago.

-¿¡Que le dijiste!? ¿¡acaso le lavaste el cerebro!? - le siguio preguntando sin cambiar su semblante, para luego tratar de asercarsele y cortarlo por la mitad, pero el rubio golpeo el suelo con una de sus botas haciendo que una rafaga de energia recorriera el piso en dirección al heroe, dandole a este y mandandolo a volar varios metros por el aire haciendolo caer contra el piso.

-No le hice ningun lavado de cerebro, solamente le recordé la terrible manera de como el mundo lo a tratado a lo largo de su vida - le espetó el villano sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Lo cual no lo hace muy diferente a nosotros"- le apoyó su parte maligna con su tipica voz gutoral.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO! - dicho esto el pelinegro le lanzó sus rayos laser sin importarle estar lastimado, pero el rubio reacciono rapido y lazó una rafaga de energia a maxia potencia aputandole con sus dos manos y los dos ataques de energia se chocaron entre si (al estilo Kame-Hame-Ha de Drangon Ball Z, XD) haciendo que el suelo temblara y haciendo que el suelo se hundiera debajo del lugar donde chocaron las energias, mientras los dos oponentes empezaron a forcejear sobre quien destruiria al otro con sus poderes, pero despues de varios segundos de forcejear, los ataques produjeron una gran explosión, por la gran concentración de energia y al hacer eso mandó a volar varios metros por los aires a los dos, inclusive a los demas presentes haciedo que todos se golpearan contra el piso al caer y creando un crater en el suelo en el lugar de la explosión.

Los heroes estaban heridos, pero no de gravedad.

-...¡ARG!...¿estan todos bien? - preguntó Mysterion mientras se sobava la cabeza.

-...Creo...que sí...- le respondio adolorido Tooshwel.

-Cof...cof... esto es una mierda - se quejó el Coon luego de toser.

- Oh... mi cabeza...- se quejo el Maestro Jedi.

-Creo...que si estoy bien - dijo Tupperware sin estar casi lastimado.

-¡Timmy! - exclamó alegre Iron Meiden, despues de todo es el que tiene la armadura mas resistente y no sufrio casi nada.

-..Ahhh... mi espalda...- dijo la Legionaria adolorida.

-Ahhh...mis piernas...- se quejó el Comediante.

-...Oh mi brazo...- dijo el Sentinela sobandoce el brazo derecho.

-...Hayyyy...mi pierna...- dijo adolorido Mosquito sobandoce la pierna izquierda.

-¡GAH! - exclamo obviamente Coffeman -¿estas bien Craig?...- le preguntó asercandose al pelinegro, pero este no parecia reaccionar, ya que él y Caos fueron los que volaron mas lejos, - ¿Craig? - siguio preguntando pero asustado y temblando mas de lo normal y sacudiendolo un poco.

-...Arggg...me dule...la cabeza... - se quejó el pelinegro para luego quitarse su dañado casco y el rubio se alegro de que no estubiera gravemente herido.

Mientras tanto los villanos...

-...Craig...no...- murmuro preocupado Rudeman sin importarle sus propias heridas.

-Grrr...esa explosion...si que fue terrible...- se quejó el Aniquilador poniendose de pie a duras penas.

-...Tu lo has dicho...- le apoyó el Destructor sobandose el estomago.

-...Ohhh...tienes razon...- espetó Psicosis sobandoce la espalda.

-...Que suerte que tengo casco...- susurro Desorden.

-...Arg...arg...arg...- exclamo Raven respirando entrecortadamente.

-...¿Estas bien Leo?...- preguntó Cougar mientras los sostenia y lo ayudaba a levantarce.

-...Creo que si...- le respondio con voz ronca mientras ponia su brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros del otro rubio y este se sonrojo un poco por el gesto.

-"Si esa exploción hubiera pasado mas cerca de nosotros...nos hubiera matado"- exclamó preocupado la parte maligna de Leo.

-...Tengo que aprobechar este momento y acabar con esos malditos...- dicho esto apuntó con su guante izquierdo en dirección a los heroes, pero antes de lanzar alguna rafaga de energia...

-¡Espera, recuerda que dos de esos heroes son nuestros objetivos principales! -le gritó Raven.

-"Es cierto, casi se nos olvida"- apoyó la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos.

-El tiene razon, ademas a estas alturas los cultistas ya habrán podido recuperar esos materiales y ademas todos nosotros estamos muy cansados y lastimados- le dijo Cougar mientras aun lo sostenia y trataba de persuadirlo de que se diera cuenta de que no solo los heroes estaban heridos, sino que los de su equipo estaban lastimados tambien y tampoco queria que nadie muriera innecesariamente.

-"Tiene razon, los cultista ya habran logrado recuperar los materiales con la ayuda del señor C ...ademas ya tendremos alguna otra oportunidad de acabar con esos idiotas"- comentó la parte maligna en la mente de Caos haciendo que se le formara una sonrisa lugubre en el rostro asustando un poco a Cougar.

-...Pues entonces esto es todo por hoy... larguemosnos..- termino ordenandole a su equipo y casi todos se dirigieron al camion blindado y se retiraron, pero Rudeman le dedico una ultima mirada preocupante a Craig y este lo miraba de forma entre preocupada y desepcionante.

Mientras tanto Cougar se subio en la Harley de Caos y ayudó al rubio claro a sentarse en la parte de atras mientras él conducia la moto y se sintio emocionado por ese contaco fisico y se retiraron.

-¡ESPEREN! - gritó Mysterion quien apenas se lograba poner de pie -¡tenemos que seguirlos rapido! - le termino ordenando a su equipo, pero estos apenas si se podian levantar.

-...Kenny...por favor...solamente miranos...- le suplico Tooshwel aun adolorido mientras señalaba a los otros heroes.

-¿¡Acaso no se dan cuenta de que...!? - iba a seguir exigiendo el rubio, pero lo interrumpieron.

-¡MALDITA SEA POBRETON, YA CALLATE! - le gritó furioso y cansado el Coon -¿¡acaso no te das cuenta del estado en el que nos encontramos!?- le termino preguntando.

-El tiene razón...no podemos seguirlos en este estado...- le apoyó la Legioneria mientras se apoyaba en su lanza para no caer y todos los heroes parecieron estar de acuerdo y el rubio no tubo mas opción que desistir.

-"Solamente espero que no hallan podido recuperar los materiales para el portal"- termino pensando con esa ultima esperanza.

Pero lo que no sabian los heroes y ni los villanos es que alguien estubo observando todo ese enfrentamiento.

-Muy buen espectaculo, con juegos artificiales y todo una ruina, solamente es una lastima de que nadie murio - comentó la misma persona misteriosa que vio la pelea en los muelles.

fin del capitulo

**Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo y si les encató el combate diganlo por sus reviews o por PM, si no es mucha molesti ;), en el siguiente capitulo creo que aparecera un personje sorpresa.**

**Posdata : si alguien necesita ayudo ó consejos para sus fics pueden pedirme ayuda cuando quieran por PM o por reviews, ya que siempre cuento con imaginación de sobra XD.**


	37. Chapter 37

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, en esta ocasión aparecera un personaje sorpresa, ya saben que south park no es mio y blablabla.**

**CAPITULO TREINTAISIETE : PERDIENDO ESPERANZAS Y RAZONES PARA AYUDAR AL MAL**

Mientras los heroes y los villanos peleaban, el señor C y algunos encapuchados se dirigian a los almacenes de la policia para reuperar los materiales para el portal.

-Esto no me esta gustando nada, hay muchos oficiales - comentó un encapuchado de forma preocupante mientras se bajaba de la furgoneta negra junto con los demas.

-Ustedes solamente son unos cobardes- espetó molesto el señor C - esperen aqui - les termino ordenando.

-¿Pero usted que va hacer...? - no pudo terminar su pregunta porque se aterró ante lo que paso frenta a sus ojos y los otros cultistas tambien se aterraron.

-¡Oh Mierda! - gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Escuchen, cuando entre y mate a todos los policias, ustedes entraran luego de unos quince minutos y destruiran las camaras de seguridad y luego cojeran los camiones con los materiales para que se los lleven ¿entendido? - les ordenó el señor C luego de que mostro su terrible habilidad.

-Si-si-si señor - contestaron algunos temerosos mientras el resto aun estaba en estado de shock y luego de eso el señor C se dirigio a los almacenes de la policia.

Mientras tanto en los almacenes...

-¿Creen que la advertencia que nos dio Mysterion y sus amigos sea cierta? - preguntó uno de los oficiales a sus compañeros.

-Por su puesto, despues de todo él y los otros heroes nos han ayudado en varias ocasinones - le recordó otro oficial.

-Ademas no hay de que preocuparse, esos cultistas idiotas no podran enfrentarce a todos nosotros - comentó otro oficial estando seguro, despues de todo en esos almacenes estaban el 70% de los oficiales del pueblo.

-Es que tengo un mal presentimiento y... - no pudo terminar de hablar porque se escuchó un grito desgarrador.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! - era uno de los policias que estaban de patrullaje fuera de los almacenes.

-¿¡QUE COÑO...!? - gritaron algunos oficiales y salieron afuera para ver que pasaba, y vieron algo que los aterro enseguida.

-¿¡QUE CARAJOS PASO!? - perguntó aterrado uno de los oficiales al ver a varios de sus compañeros muertos tirados en el piso.

-¡ESTO ES UNA CARNICE...! - iba a gritar otro pero de repente...

-¡SORPRESAAAA! - se escucho la voz del señor C para luego aparecerse derepente delante de los policias aterrandolos mas de lo que estaban.

-¡OH DIOS SANTO! - gritaron algunos mientras que el resto estaban en estado de shock.

-¡ESO SE PARECE AH...! - iba a gritar otro oficial, pero el señor C lo despedazo de un solo movimiento ante la mirada aterrada de los demas policias.

-¡DISPARENLE RAPIDO! - gritó otro pero antes de que todos pudieran reccionar el señor C los asesino sin ningun esfuerzo.

-Esto sera muy divertido - dijo el señor C en tono lugubre con uno sonrisa sadica en su rostro y luego de eso empezó a matar a todos los oficiales que estaban en el area de una forma abominable.

Mientras tanto los cultistas estaban viendo todo desde lejos usando unos vinoculares.

-Que suerte que él esta de nuestro lado - murmuro uno a lo que todos estubieron de acuerdo.

-Ya pasaron los quince minutos, en marcha - ordeno uno de los encapuchados y luego se dirigieron al lugar donde estaban los camiones con los materiales y donde estaban tambien los oficiales muertos y al ver esto los encapuchados no pudieron ocultar su miedo.

-¿Sorprendidos? - preguntó el señor C de forma sadica y burlona. los cutistas no supieron que decir por su miedo - no se queden ahí parados como idiotas y montense en los camiones con las cargas y larguemonos rapido - les termino ordenando sin cambiar de semblante.

Luego de eso los cultistas se subieron en los camiones de carga y se fueron, no antes de subir unas parte de las cargas a otros camiones ya que estas fueron las que Craig tiró con sus rayos en los muelles y antes de irse se aseguraron de destruir todas las camaras de seguridad para no dejar pistas.

Pero lo que no sabian es que el mismo sujeto misterioso, observó todo eso.

-Me preguntó que fue mejor, ¿el enfrentamiento de los heroes contra los villanos o esta carniceria? - se preguntó de forma sadica y divertida, ya que de alguna manera vio esos dos sucesos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto en la aceria...o mejor dicho, lo que queda de ella, ya habian llegado los camiones de bomberos para apagar el enorme incendio del lugar y tambien habian llegado algunas ambulancias junto con el resto de la policia del pueblo.

-¿Que pasó aqui? - preuntó el sargento Jates a los heroes.

-...Fue Caos y su equipo los responsables de esto.. - le contestó Mysterion mientras los para-medicos le ayudaban con sus heridas a él y a los otros heroes.

-¿Y los detubieron? - les siguio preguntando.

-...No...ellos lograron escaparce...- le contesto adolorido Tooshwel.

-Carajo - murmuro molesto el sarento - no se preocupen, mis oficiales y yó buscaremos en el area, mientras ustedes descansan y...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque su radio sonó.

-"¡SARGENTOOO...!"- se escucho la voz de Murphie el mejor amigo y compañero de Jates - "¡...NECESITAMOS AYUDA!" - termino suplicando y su voz indicaba de que podría estar gravemen herido.

-¿¡Que pasa Murphie!? - le preguntó atravez de su radio y todos los presentes escuchaban la conversación, incluyendo los heroes.

-."..Algo...nos ataco...y mató a muchos policias...y se llevaron los camiones con las cargas...necesitamos que nos ayuden..."- dicho esto se cortó la comunicasón, pero la voz de Murphie indicaba que estaba gravemente herido.

-¿¡MURPHIE!?,¿¡MURPHIE!?- preuntó desesperado el sargento - ¡TODOS RAPIDO, A LOS ALMACENES DE CARGA! - les termino ordenando a sus oficiales y estos se subieron a sus patrullas y se fueron, seguidos por las ambulancias y por los heroes, estos ultimos con una gran preocupación porque parecia que los cultistas lograron salirse con la suya.

Al llegar a los almacenes todos se sorprendieron y aterraron por lo que vieron, varios policias muertos, hechos pedazos y con marcas extrañas en sus cuerpos y parecia que nadie sobrevivio.

-Oh Dios santo..- murmuró aterrado el Mosquito.

-¡Busque sobrevivientes rapido! - ordeno preocupado el sargento, todos empezaron a buscar sobrevivientes, pero parece que nadie lo logro, pero derepente...

-¡AQUI HAY ALGUIEN! - gritó el Maestro Jedi, ya que él y los otros heroes estaban buscando sobrevivientes, aunque aun seguian cansados y un poco heridos por la pelea que tubieron con Caos y su equipo y la persona que se encontró era Murphie quien se encontraba mortalmente herido con unas extrañas marcas en el cuerpo.

-¿¡QUE PASO!? - le preuntó preocupado Jates mientras algunos paramedicos trataban de curar al oficial herido.

-...Algo...nos...ataco...y luego de eso...los encapuchados se llevaron...los camiones de cargas...- respondio entrecortadamente por culpa de sus graves heridas.

Los heroes se dieron cuenta en ese momentó que todo ese esfuerzo que hicieron en la aceria fue en vano, ya que los cultistas lograron conseguir los materiales para su portal, aunque les avisaron a la policia para que se preparan, pero parece que no sirvio de nada.

-¿Que fue lo que los atacó? - preguntó Mysterion en tono furioso porque todo su esfuerzo y el de los otros heroes no sirvieron de nada.

-...Fue...fue...- no pudo responder porque murio con los ojos abiertos.

-¡MURPHIE, NOOOOOO! - gritó el sargento Jates, ,mientras los otros oficiales se lamentaban, al igual que los heroes.

-¡MALDITA SEA! - gritó furioso Mysterion para luego ir y golpear una pared que estaba lejos con el puño.

-Calmate porfavor - le pidio Tooshwel.

-¿¡ES QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA?!,¡TODAS LAS ESPERANZAS ESTAN PERDIDAS, PORQUE ESOS MALDITOS CULTISTAS CONSIGUIERON SUS MATERIALES PARA CREAR SU MALDITO PORTAL! - termino gritando sin cambiar su semblante -¿¡PORQUE, PORQUE NO HACES NADA!? - empezó a gritar al cielo como esperando que Dios le respondiera -¡CARAJO, RESPONDEME! - siguio gritando furioso para luego hacer una seña muy parecida a la de Craig apuntando asia arriba ante la mirada atónita de los presentes que lo veian desde lejos.

Pero a Mysterion se le olvido el importante detalle, de que si se insulta al todo poderoso, este no se pondría feliz obviamente, asi que luego de hacer esa seña le cayó un rayo matandolo enseguida.

-¡OH DIOS MIO, MATARON A KENNY! - gritó aterrado Tooshwel.

-...- nadie parecia responder porque estaban sorprendidos y aterrados por lo que vieron.

-En estos momentos, como me gustaria que el judio estubiera aquí - comentó el Coon, por la extraña sensación de que esta no es la primera vez que vé algo como esto.

Mientras tanto en el hospital...

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA! - gritó derepente Kyle al despertarce.

-¿¡Que pasa!? - preguntó una enfermera preocupada al entrar a la habitación.

-...Nada...no paso nada...- le dijo el pelirojo luego de calmarse, dicho eso la enfermera se retio preocupada -"¿Por qué habre dicho eso, y por qué tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo le paso a Kenny y por qué creo que las cosas se complicaran apartir de este momento?"- termino pensando para luego tratar de dormir.

Mientras tanto en la base de los cultistas, los camiones de carga llegaron junto con la furgoneta negra y los encapuchados y el señor C.

-Que bueno que los consiguieron - dijo complacido el señor T al ver los preciados materiales.

-No fue un gran desafiao - comentó el señor C, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo mientras los ecapuchados lo veian con miedo.

-Ahora solamente falta que lleguen Caos y su equipo - dijo el señor M y luego de unos momentos los villanos llegaron en la Maquina de Maldad y la Harley que era conducida por Cougar con Caos en la parte trasera.

-Al fin llegaron - les dijo complacido el señor T - ¿se encuentran bien? - les termino preguntando al ver el estado de los villanos.

-¿Usted que cree? - preguntó ironico el Aniquilador para luego quitarce su casco.

-¿Que pasó con la liga? - les preguntó el señor M.

-No logramos matarlos, pero los dejamos muy heridos - le respondio Raven mientras se quitaba su capucha y mascara.

-Todo gracias los rayos de energia de Leo - felicitó Desorden para luego quitarse el casco, mientras el aludido aun era ayudado por Cougar y luego por Rudeman. quienes lo sostenian de cada lado.

-...Ya me encargare de ellos en algun otro momento...- comentó Caos aun estando un poco herido y cansado -...pero...¿consiguieron los materiales? - termino preguntando.

-Por supuesto - le respondio arrogantemente el señor C.

-"Por lo menos el esfuerzo valio la pena"- espetó la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos.

-¿Ahora que ¡PUTAS! hacemos? - preguntó Rudeman mientras aun ayudaba a sostener a su amigo.

-En estos momentos, aun falta mucho para terminar el portal, asi que en algun momento ustedes se tendran que enfrentar y distraer a los heroes de nuevo para que así no averigüen en donde esta este lugar y no nos estropeen nuestros planes - les explicó el señor T.

-Pero debo felicitarlos, parece que sí lograron aguantarle un combate a esos heroes, en especial a ese tal Craig - les felicitó el señor M, pero Rudeman se entristecio al recordar lo sucedido con el pelinegro.

-Para la proxima lograremos acabar con ellos - presumio el Destructor mientras se quitaba su mascara de soldador.

-Y espero que la proxima vez sea mas divertido - le apoyó Psicosis mientras se quitaba su gorro y bozal.

-Pues tomense su merecido descanso, ya pensaremos en como enfrentar a los heroes en algun momento - les dijo el señor T, dicho esto, Boyett, Meyers, Stomper y Georgie se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitasiones despues de que los ayudaran con sus heridas, mietras Leo, Tommas, Bradley y Doguie, aun eran atendidos por sus heridas, pero parecian que no eran muy graves.

-Creo que ya es momento de irse - ordeno Leo, ya estando un poco mejor - ah y gracias por traerme Bradley - le agradecio al rubio rizado.

-De-de nada, es un placer ayudarte - le dijo un poco sonrojado - si-si quieres te puedo acompañar a tu casa, ya que estas un poco mas cansado y herido que yo - le termino diciendo, como pretexto de poder estar cerca de Leo.

-"Este marica es capas de inventarse cualquier excusa para tratar de estar con nosotros"- espetó molesto y asqueado la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo -"si no fuera porque es uno de nuestros mejores amigo ya lo habriamos molido a golpes por sus comentarios pendejos"- termino diciendo sin cambiar de semblante.

-Mejor no Bradley, yo tengo que dejar a Doguie en su casa - dicho esto el rubio rizado le dirigio una mala mirada al pelirojo y este se estremecio un poco - ademas, Simon te debe estar esperandote en el departamento y tambien estara muy preocupado porque aun no has llegado a estas horas- le termino diciendo medio burlon y el otro rubio se enrojecio sin poder ocultarlo, ya que aunque a Simon sea como una especie de reeplazo de Leo, lo ama aunque no tanto como ama a Leo.

-Ti-tienes razon - sedio aun sonrojado.

-Yo tambien tengo que ¡CAGARME! irme a casa, no quiero preocupar a mi ¡MAL PARIDA! madre - comentó Tommas.

-Muy bien, le ordenare a uno de los cultistas que los lleven a sus casa - les dijo Leo y estos asintieron, pero Bradley parecia estar un poco decepcionado.

Luego de eso Leo y Doguie se fueron en la Harley del rubio, mientras el rubio de Tourette y el rubio rizado fueron dejados en sus respectivos hogares por la furgoneta negra.

Tommas al llegar a su casa fue recibido por su madre.

-¡Tommas! - le dijo preocupada para luego abrazarlo - ¡oh cielos, estaba tan preocupada! - le termino diciendo, mientras su hijo le correspondia el abrazo.

-No te preocupes ¡PUTA DE MIERDA! recuerda que te dije que iba a salir con mi ¡CULO! amigo Butters esta noche - trató de consolarla, esto era como una especie de mentira a medias ya que si estubo con Leo en la noche...pero no presisamente para pasar el rato.

-Es que como me dí cuenta de que no llegabas, pense que te habia pasado algo malo - le dijo luego de terminar con el abrazo, pero sin cambiar su semblante y parece que no se dio cuenta de las heridas que tenia su hijo ya que este usaba una camisa de cuadros de mangas larga.

-Ya dije que no te ¡JODAS! preocupes, no me paso nada - le mintio para que no se preocupara mas.

-Es que si algo te llegara a pasar...no sabria que hacer, recuerda que hay personas que no tienen paciencia asia tu enfermedad - le recordo.

-Descuida, no hay ¡MIERDA! ningun problema - le termino diciendo - "no te preocupes mamá, dentro de poco tiempo, las personas no volveran a humillarnos, ni a burlarce de nosotros dos y algun día talvez logres encontrar a un tipo que te ame como te mereces y hare que las personas paguen por todo los que nos han hecho"- termino pensando al recordar la oferta de Leo.

-Bueno, ve a lavarte los dientes y luego ve a dormir -dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Estando en su cuarto Tommas estubo a punto de irse a dormir, pero se detubo al mirar unas fotos en su mesa de noche y en una de ellas vio una de el junto con Craig estando en una piscina cuando eran niños, en ese momento se puso a pensar si todo esto valia la pena ya que Craig era una de las pocas personas que se preocupaban por el y que siempre trataba de protegerlo cuando estaba en la misma escuela, asi que se sentia mal por estar ayudando a los enemios de la liga.

Pero luego vio otra de el junto con Butters estando en un parque y tambien se dio cuenta de que el rubio tambien lo habia ayudado y apoyado en varias ocasiones cuando eran niños, asi que tambien le debia mucho, pero un poquito menos que a Craig.

Por ultimo vio una foto de el junto con su madre y recordó todas las veces que ella pasaba por grandes verguenzas y humillaciones por culpa de su enfermedad y tambien recordaba las cosas horribles que la gente les hacia y les decia a ella y a el a lo largo de su vida, pero aun asi ella lo ama con todo su corazón.

-"Por ella yo seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, aunque tenga que hacer cosas malas"- penso antes de dormirse.

Bradley mientra tanto ya habia llegado a su departamento y al llegar fue recibido por Simon.

-¡Bradley! - dijo con el mismo tono que usó la madre de Tommas - pense que te habia pasado algo - dicho esto le dio un abrazo y un beso, haciendo que el rubio rizado se sonrojara.

-No tienes porque preocuparte - le dijo luego del beso.

-¿Pero porque llegaste tarde? - le preguntó sin cambiar su semblante.

-Es que...el restaurante nos pidio que hicieramos horas extra - le mintio para que no supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Y como te fue? - le preguntó dejando a un lado su preocupación.

-Muy bien, pero ahora estoy muy cansado - le respondio siguiendo con la mentira.

-Esta bien...pero antes de dormir...¿no quieres tener un poco acción? - le preguntó lujurioso y el rubi rizado se sonrojo enseguida, no porque no le gutara, sino porque aun seguia pensando en Leo.

-Tus deseos son ordenes - le dijo con el mismo semblante que su novio.

Luego de un momento de "pasion" los dos terminaron el uno al lado del otro, con la respiracón entre cortado, pero Bradley en todo ese tiempo solamente pensaba en Leo con cada movimiento y luego penso sobre el tema de ayudar a los cultistas, ya que no estaba muy seguro en si seguir ayudandolos, ya que esto lo hacia pricipalmente para tratar de hacer que Leo se fijara en el y no solamente para que el mundo sea mejor para su gente, pero luego recordó las muchas ocasiones en la que las personas lo humillaban por ser gay y tambien a los suyos, asi que tambien guardaba reencor asia el mundo.

-"Solamente espero que cuando todo esto se acabe, pueda hacer que él se fije en mi"- pensó, despues de todo aun recordaba cuando Leo le dijo que tenia novia, y cuando escucho eso hizo que se le formara un gran hueco en su corazón que trato de llenar con Simon, pero ahora que sabe que Leo ya no esta con Lexus, eso le dio alguna esperanza de que talvez pueda conquistarlo, luego de pensar en eso se quedo dormido al lado de su novio.

fin del capitulo.

**Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo, y espero que les halla gustado las razones de Bradley y Tommas y si les gusto diganlo por sus valiosos reviews y comenterios .**

**Posdata : la escritora Vicpin esta haciendo la secuela del fic :Assassins Creep Angeles Exterminadores y se los recomiendo ya que es muy buena historia.**


	38. Chapter 38

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, en esta ocasión aparecera un personaje SORPRESA que todo el mundo conoce y creo a algunas les encantara, ya saben que south park no es mio pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO TREINTAIOCHO : VISITANDO A UN VIEJO AMIGO Y PENSANDO EN COMO SOLUCIONAR LAS COSAS**

**KENNY POV :**

Despues de hacer ese insulto dirgido asia Dios, me cayó un rayo matandome, no se me hacia raro, despues de todo no es la primera vez que me muero de esta forma y obviamente en vez de flotar asia el Cielo, empece a descender asia un lugar que conocia tambien como la palma de mi mano y obviamente era el Infierno, en el que estado tantas veces como las que eh estado en Cielo o como las que estado en el Limbo.

Al llegar ahí vi que las cosas no habian cambiado desde la ultima vez estube ahi, con un calor terrible, chorros de lava y fuego saliendo del piso y de los volcanes y el suelo ardiente con olor ah azufre, vi las almas de los condenados vagando por hay y por haya o en sus casas o en los parques de fuego y algunas otras siendo torturadas por los demonios, que se encontraban disfrutando y riendo de los gritos de dolor y de agonia de los condenados.

Despues de un momento de estar quieto, empeze a caminar por hay y luego de unos momentos ví a Billly Mails promocionando sus productos (mieren el episodio 8 de la temporada 13 XD) y algunas celebridades quejandose de eso, algunnas veces me pregunto ¿Por qué algunos famosos terminan aqui?, decidi no prestarle mas atención a ese asunto y segui caminando y luego de unos momentos vi a la abuela de Butters siendo golpeada por algunos diablos, eso me ase recordar ¿como es que ella murio? recuerdo que Butters me dijo que ella resbalo por las escaleras, pero cuando lo dijo no parecia estar triste, luego de eso ví a Ted Bundy, un terrible asesino en serie, que parecia que estaba discutiendo con otros dos asesinos sobre algun tema, se me asia muy gracioso porque parecian los tres chiflados (miren el espisodio 11 de la temporada 10 XD).

Seguia caminando sin rumbo esperando revivir como siempre pasa, algunas veces estoy muy agradecido de que nadie sepa de que fui yó el que manejo el PSP de oro cuando lo use para salvar el Cielo, ya que si los diablos o bestias infernales se enteraran de eso...no perderian el tiempo en torturarme todo el tiempo que esté aqui presente antes de que reviva. derepente me tope con alguien que conocia muy bien...desgraciadamente.

-Hola Damien - le salude normalmente, el era tan alto como Stan, pero es tan delgado como yo, su piel palida que contrastaba con el entorno, un traje fino totalmente negro al igual que su cabello, ojos rojos como la sangre, zapatos finos y parecia tener un latigo de fuego.

-Hola Kenny - me saludo con una sonrisa terrible en su cara, su tono de voz tan...infernal obviamente, al saludarme mostro sus filosos colmillos blancos y parecia votar un poco de vapor de la boca - ¿ahora por qué estas aqui? - me termino preguntando.

-Es que insulte ah... ya sabes quien - dije señalando asia arriba, ya que si decia el nombre de Dios en este lugar, podria hacer Damien se pusiera furioso y eso significaria muchos problemas para mi.

-Se nota que no has cambiado nada - dicho eso uso su latigo de fuego para golpear a un alma que estaba encadenada a una pared sacandole un grito de dolor y de agonia.

-Mira quien lo dice - le espeté ironico - pero ¿como a estado tu y tu padre? - le termine preguntando.

-Todo es una mierda, él a tenido otra de sus crisis sentimentales porque los pendejos de Saddan y Chris han vuelto a pelear por el - me contesto molesto y averonzado.

-Parece que el consejo que le dí ase muchos años no le sirvio de nada - dije recordando esa ocasión, cuando estube aqui mientras en la tierra se formaba un gran problema por Terrans y Philip (mieren la pelicula XD) -pero entoces ¿eso quiere decir que no se haran mas fiestas Hawainanas o de noches de brujas? - le termine preguntando con un puchero, despues de todo en algunas ocasiones yo voy a esas fiestas cuando muero.

-Por el momento no y parece que las cosas se pondran un poco aburridas por estos lados - me respondio fingiendo un puchero - pero afortunadamente podre entretenerme al ver como tu y tus amigos se enfrentan a ese tal Butters y a su equipo - me dijo sonriendo sadicamente y sorprendiendome.

-¿Co-como supiste que...? - trate de preguntarle, pero estaba tan sorprendido que no podia hablar bien.

-¿Como supe de eso?, fue facil, solamente hago esto -dicho eso hizo que derepente se formara un portal y en este se podia observar todo south park.

-¿Nos has observado todo este tiempo? - le pregunte con un tono entre molesto y sorprendido.

-Por supuesto - me respondio tranquilamente para luego desaparecer el portal.

-¿Por qué lo haces? - le seguí preguntando.

-Ya te dije, me gusta entrenerme - me dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Entonces sabes la situación por la que estamos pasando - le reproche refiriendome al asunto del culto y de Butters.

-Obviamente - me dijo sin cambiar su semblante - ah, tambien escuche que ustedes necesitan una nueva base - termino diciendome.

-¿Que pasa con eso? - le pregunté.

-Pues podria recomendarte un lugar en donde ustedes pueden estar a gusto sin que nadie los descubra - dicho esto casqueo los dedos y de su mano aparecia una pequeña bola de fuego y luego de que esta desapareciera, mostro una tarjetica blanca y me la entrego.

-¿Que es esto? - le pregunté sin entender.

-Es la dirección de un lugar en donde tu y tus amigos pueden instalarce y en donde podrian recibir ayuda- luego de que me dijo eso me fije en la tarjeta.

-Gracias supongo - le agradeci un poco desconfiado - pero ¿por qué me ayudas con esto?- le termine preguntando sin cambiar mi semblante.

-Digamos que... no seria muy divertido ver como ustedes son derrotados facilmente ademas de que no quiero que ese culto se salga con la suya - luego de decir esto le dio otro latigazo a alma en la pared.

-Si en verdad quieres ayudarme ¿no seria mas facil decirme en donde esta la base de los cultistas? - le segui preguntando.

-No puedo decir eso, de alguna manera uno de los lideres del culto a logrado mantener la ubicación de su base secreta fuera de la capacidad de los poderes de alguien como yó o de cualquier ser que tenga poderes especiales - me termino respondiendo, eso me hizo pensar ¿que clase de persona podria contrarrestar los poderes de alguien como Damien o de cualquiera que tenga poderes especiales?.

-Pero entonces ¿por qué quieres que detengamos a los cultistas? - termine preguntando por curiosidad.

-Pues...en algun momento mi padre y yo trataremos conquistar la tierra, pero si ese maldito de Cthulu y sus monstruos logran llegar a ese mundo con la ayuda de los cultistas...entoces no podriamos conquistar la tierra - me respondio con un tono que parecia demostrar..¿preocupasión y miedo?.

-Eso quiere decir que Cthulu es tan terrible y tan poderoso que ni tú ni tu padre se atreverian a desafiarlo por el dominio del mundo - adivine de forma ironica y burlona y el se quedo mirandome con enojo, al parecer lo que dije era cierto.

-Solamente asegurate que no terminen su portal, no importa que tengas que hacer para impedirlo - me dijo tratando de terminar con la conversación.

-Esto no lo hago ni por tí ni por tu padre, lo hago para salvar el mundo - le reproché

-Como sea, ahora largate - dicho esto me lanzo una bola de fuego quemandome enseguida y despues de unos segundos de agonia, termine despertando en mi cuarto como de costumbre

Luego me levante y al ver de mi bolsillo ví la dirección que me dio Damien.

-Solamente espero que logremos detener a ese monstruo antes de que sea demasiado tarde - me dije a mi mismo y luego sali de mi habitacion con la intención de avisarle a los chicos sobre una nueva posible base.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV**

Mientras Kenny estaba dando su "paseo" por el Infierno, Leo ya habia llegado a su casa, en esta ocasión sus padres ya estaban dormidos, asi que no perdio tiempo en dirigirse a su habitacion y descansar.

-Ahora tengo que pensar en que otro plan para causar el caos en el pueblo y para enfrentarme a esos idiotas de la liga - se dijo asi mismo mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-"Tienes razon, pero en esta ocasión pensemos en destruir un lugar en el que hallan muchas personas para que asi el caos sea mucho mayor"- le dijo su reflejo (al estilo del Duende Verde en las peliculas de Spiderman) mientras sonreia malinamente.

-...- el rubio se quedo pensando un momento, y luego vio las heridas que tenia y una macabra idea se le ocurrio -¿recuerdas esa pelicula de Batman?- se preguntó asi mismo aun conservando su sonrisa.

-"Creo que ya se lo que tratas de decirme"- le felicito su parte maligna aun mirandose al espejo.

-Y con eso acabaremos con ellos y de seguro haremos que las personas tiemblen ante mi- dicho esto se fue a tomar su medicina para dormir sin dejar de sonreir malignamente.

Al día siguiente, los heroes se encontraban en la Base que le pertenecia a Token, afortunadamente ninguna de las familiares de los heroes se dieron de las heridas que estos tenian.

-Me pregunto ¿por qué Kenny se fue derepente? - preguntó Stan.

-No lo se, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que el pobreton se puso fuiroso y luego de eso se fue - le contesto Cartman.

-Pero ¿ah donde se habra ido? - preguntó Wendy.

-Tal vez fue a un lugar por hay para tratar de calmarse - respondio Token.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es pensar en como derrotar a Butters y a su equipo y como detener a los cultistas - cometó Clyde.

-Eso me recuerda... se quien es uno de los nuevos miembros del Equipo de la Destrucción - comentó Craig tratando de no sonar preocupado.

-¿Quien es? - le preguntó Token y todos los demas lo vieron esperando la respuesta.

-...- Craig penso un momento en si deberia decirles - es Tommas - les respondio tratando de no sonar angustiado, al decir esto casi todos se asombraron, despues de todo el rubio de Tourette fue su amigo durante todo el tiempo que estubo en la misma escuela, antes de que la dejara y no se dieron cuenta que era Tommas con el que se enfrentaron ayer, ya que estaban muy ocupados enfrentandose a los otros villanos.

-¿Te refieres al que tenia el sindrome de Tourette? - le preguntó Kevin, a lo que el otro pelinegro asintio.

-¿Pero por qué esta ayudando a Butters y al culto?- pregunto Stan aun sorprendido.

-No lose, de seguro esl desgraciado de Butters o los cultistas lo habran obligado a unirseles, despues de todo él nunca sera capas de ayudar a ese tipo de gente - respondio Craig sin poder ocultar se preocupasión y tristesa.

-Yo siempre supe que ese chico era un fenomeno, pero esto...- iba a decir Cartman, pero Craig le interrumpió dandole un puñetaso en la cara que lo tiro al piso ante la mirada asustada y atónita de los demas.

-¡TU LE VUELVES A DECIR DE ESA MANERA Y TE MATO A GOLPES IMBECIL! - le gritó furioso el pelinegro, mientras Stan, Token y Clyde lo sostenia para que no siguiera golpeando al gordo.

-¡Calmate Craig! - le pidio alterado Clyde.

-¡GAH, OH CIELOS, LO MATÓ! - gritó aterrado Tweek al ver a Cartman tirado en el piso.

-No te preocupes Tweek, el solamente esta inconsiente - trato de tranquilizarlo Kevin, para luego tratar de levantar al gordo con la ayuda de Wendy y de Ike, mientras que los demas trataban de tranquilizar a Craig.

-Esto es lo que te pasa por hablar mas de la cuenta culón - le reprocho Wendy luego de que el gordo recuperara el conocimiento.

-Pe-pero si yo solamente...- trato de justificarse, pero lo interrumpieron.

-¡Ya callate Cartman! - le grito molesto Stan - ahora ya sabes lo que siente Kenny con respecto a Butters - le termino reprochando a Craig.

-No es lo mismo, es que Tommas...- trato de buscar alguna excusa para su amigo, pero no se le ocurri nada.

-No te preocupes, de seguro el culto lo engañó para que se les uniera de la misma manera en que engañaron a Butters, solamente hay que encontrar la manera de convencerlo de que no siga ayudandolos - trato de reconfortarlo Token.

-Eso espero - se dijo con la esperanza de no tener que enfrentarce a su amigo de nuevo.

-Cuando Kenny aparesca, tenemos que decirle sobre esto -comentó Stan a lo que el resto estubo de acuerdo.

-"Ya me pagaras esto Craig"- penso molesto Cartman mientras se sobaba la cara.

-Y hablando del culto... creo que descubri algo aserca de Georgie - comentó Ike.

-¿Que pa-pa-pasa con el? - le pregutó Jimmy.

-...- el canadiense penso en la mejor manera en como decir que el gotico estaba enamorado de Ruby, ya que Craig obviamente no estaba de humor para esa noticia, pero luego se dio cuenta de que si no lo decia ahora, entonces las cosas podrian empeorar mas adelante - creo que Georgie esta enamorado de Ruby - solto de golpe.

Craig se quedo shokeado durante un momento al escuchar eso, ya que en menos de 24 horas, descubrio dos cosas terribles sobre algunas personas que el valora mucho.

-¿¡QUE!? - preguntó molesto, asombrado y preocupado al mismo tiempo -¿¡ESE ENANO ESTA ENAMORADO DE MI HERMANA?! - terminó preguntando sin cambiar su semblante a lo que Ike solamente asintio - esto no puede estar pasando - se lamentó pasandose una mano por el cabello de forma desesperante.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Ruby nunca se fijaria en alguien con una aptitud como el - trato de reconfortarlo el canadiense.

-Pues mas le vale a ese enano que no se le aserque a mi hermana - espetó enojado Craig dejando a un su preocupación durante unos momentos.

-Pues eso seria dificil, ya que Georgie esta en el mismo salon de ella, al igual que yó y Karen - le termino diciendo Ike.

-Pues asegurate de que no le pase nada - le termino pidiendo hostil como una especie de "favor" al pequeño pelinegro canadiense y este asintio

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es encontrar la manera de como detener a los cultistas y evitar que se salgan con la suya- retomo la conversación anterior, Kevin.

-Tienes razon, tambien tenemos que saber de donde salieron los nuevos integrates del Equipo de la Destrucción - dijo Stan al resto y todos asitieron - y tambien tenemos que hacer de que Butters deje de ayudar al culto... y lo sucede con Tommas - termino diciendo lo mas delicado posible para que Craig no se alterara mas de lo que está.

Mientras tanto, Karen y Ruby caminaban daban un paseo por las calles mientras hablaban

-¿Por qué tu hermano llego tarde a tu casa ayer? - preguntó Karen a su amiga.

-No lo se, pero cuando llego parecia estar muy cansado...y creo que tambien estaba preocupado y un poco herido, pero mis padre parecieron no notarlo - le contesto la pelinaranja con un tono de preocupación que no pudo disimular.

-Lo mismo pasa con mi hermano Kenny, el ultimamente a regresado muy tarde a casa y no solamente eso, sino que cuando llega parece estar cansado y un poco herido, pero parece que mis padres ni Kevin se dan cuenta de eso y lo peor es que anoche no llego, me pregunto si...- Karen no pudo seguir hablando porque alguien le interrumpio.

-¡Oigan esperen! - las dos chicas se detubieron y al darse vuelta vieron a Leo quien se asercaba hacia ellas en su Harley mientras iba por la carretera.

-¿Que pasa Butters? - le preguntó Karen sin preocuparse, ya que ella aun consideraba al rubio como uno de los mejores amigos de Kenny, ya que este nunca le dijo sobre el cambio de aptitud que tiene el rubio.

-Es que...tengo que darle algo muy importante a Kenny, y me preguntaba ¿si tu podias entregarle esto? - dijo esto tratando de que su voz no sonara ronca y despues le dio un sobre blanco.

-¿Que es esto? - le preguntó la pequeña castaña.

-Es algo muy importante que el me pidio que le diera - le mintio el rubio.

-¿Y por qué no se lo das tu? - le pregunto Ruby con voz desinteresada, muy al estilo de su hermano.

-"Se nota que es toda una Tuker"- espetó ironico la voz maligna en la mente de Leo.

-Es que estoy muy ocupado ultimamente - respondio a la pregunta de la pelinaranja - entonces ¿podras hacerme ese favor? - le termino pidiendo a Karen con una sonrisa honesta muy bien fingida.

-Por supuesto, no hay ningun problema - le contesto la pequeña sonriendo amablemente.

-Muchas gracias - le agradecio aun con su falsa sonrisa y luego se despidio de las dos y Karen se despidio con una agitación de mano, mientras que Ruby solamente le mostro el dedo medio.

-"Ese idiota de Kenny no sabe lo que le espera, ya que lo que sigue, hace que lo de la aceria paresca un juego de niños"- dijo la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo, haciendo que se la formara una sonrisa maligna en la cara.

fin del capitulo

**¿Que les parecio? no se esperaban que apareciera Damien ¿cierto? y ¿Cual sera el siguiente plan de Leo? eso lo sabran mas adelante, y muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas tardes señoras y señores, si en el capitulo anterior se sorprendieron por el lugar a donde fue Kenny, en esta ocasion el y los otros heroes iran a un lugar en que ase tiempo nadie parece que se acuerda y tambien aparecera un personaje sorpresa, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia si es mia.**

**posdata : en el nuevo episodio que se dio el miercoles, pusieron a Butters con una aptitud muy parecida a la que le puse en este fic, lo mismo pasa con Kenny XD.**

**CAPITULO TREINTAINUEVE : UNA NUEVA BASE Y HOSPITAL EN LA MIRA**

Luego de revivir, Kenny estaba a punto de buscar a sus amigos de la liga, pero antes de irse se dio cuenta de que su hermana Karen no estaba, asi que se le aserco a cu madre y dijo:

-¿Donde esta Karen, mamá? - le preguntó, en esa ocasión ella y su padre no estaban peleando como de costumbre.

-Ella salio ase unas horas con su amiga Ruby- respondio Carol mientras limpiaba los platos...o eso parecia, ya que ellla por alguna razon parecia estar cansada, como si acabara de dar a luz no ase mucho tiempo, pero Kenny no se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Y ha que hora llega?- le volvio a preguntar, pero con un tono preocupado, ya que el pueblo aun estaba un poco contaminado por los desechos toxicos que tiro Caos y su equipo.

-Creo que en unos momentos llega- le respondio su madre sin cambiar de semblante, luego de unos minutos llego Karen y al ver a Kenny lo saludo feliz.

-Hola Kenny - le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Hola Karen - le dijo su hermano correspondiendo el gesto.

-¿Por qué no llegaste ayer a dormir? - al decir esa pregunta, Carol trato de no seguir prestando atención a eso y luego se retiro del lugar, ya que ella sabe muy bien porque Kenny no llego a la casa.

-Es que...- Kenny no sabia que decirle a su hermana.

-¿Acaso estubiste con alguna de tus novias toda la noche? - le pregunto tratando de adivinar, demostrando la aptituda de un McCormic...especialmente demostrando lo que ha aprendido de su hermano Kenny.

-...- el rubio mientras tanto no sabia como reccionar, ya que al parecer su hermanita a aprendido de el... tal vez demasiado.

-No te preocupes, no le dire de eso a nadie - le termino diciendo su hermana, pensando que si adivino el motivo del porque su hermano no llego el día anterior, el rubio se tranquilizó un poco ya que no tendria que segur inventando mentiras a su hermana, luego se dirigio a la puerta con intención de irse, pero su hermana le dijo - por cierto, ase unos momentos me encontre con un amigo tuyo haya afuera - le dijo refiriendose a Leo.

-¿Asi, quien?- le pregunto curioso.

-Ese chico tan gentil, Butters, mientras Ruby y yo andabamos por la calle...- no pudo seguir hablando ya que Kenny al escuchar el nombre "Butters" se dirigio a toda prisa a donde su hermana y la cogio desespeadamente de su hombros.

-¿Que te hizo, te toco, te amenazo, te dijo algo indevido, trato de llevarte a algun lugar?- le preguntó en un tono que demostraba preocupasíon, miedo, angustia y furioso, ya que aun recordaba ese ocasion en la que Leo le hizo esa amenaza.

-Eh...- la castaña no sabia que decir por el repentino comportamiento de su hermano -...el no me hizo nada malo...solamente me pidio que te entregrara este sobre - dicho eso le dio a su hermano el sobre que le dieron en la calle.

-Que bueno que no te paso nada - luego de decir eso le dio un fuerte abrazao a la castaña y esta solamente parecia entender menos ese comportamiento.

-¿Estas bien Kenny?- le pregunto luego de que se separarn del abrazo.

-Escucha Karen, no quiero que te le aserques otra vez, ¿entendido?- le ordeno con toda seriedad.

-..¿Pero por qué, acaso tu y él no son amigos? - le siguio preguntando sin entender, ya que ella consideraba a Leo uno de los mejores amigos de Kenny.

-Pues...él y yo tenemos un pequeño desacuerdo y un intercambio de opiniones muy importante, asi que lo mejor es evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con el, ¿entendido?- le siguio diciendo sin cambiar su semblante.

-..Entendido - le respondio aun sin entender.

-Muy bien, tampoco quiero te le aserques a ningun extraño - le termino pidiendo y ella asintio aun sin entender.

Luego de eso, Kenny se metio el sobre que le dio Karen, en el mismo bolsillo endonde tenia la dirección que le dio Damien y luego cogio la bicicleta de su hermano Kevin y se fue rumbo al unico lugar en donde sabe que estarian sus amigos y era por supuesto la base de Token y al llegar ahí se dio cuenta de que Cartman parecia estar sangrando por la nariz y se sobava la cara y parecia que Craig estaba muy alterado.

-¿Donde estabas Kenny? estabamos muy preocupados, porque ayer te fuiste derepente - le dijo Stan apenas lo vio.

-Es que...tenia que calmarme un poco - mintio, ya que obviamente nadie le creeria en donde estaba - ¿pero que paso aquí? - pregunto refiriendose a Cartman y a Craig.

-El desgraciado de Craig me golpeo - se quejó el gordo aun sobandose la cara.

-Tu te lo buscaste culón - le reprocho Wendy.

-¿Por qué lo golpeaste? - siguio preguntando el rubio.

-Este bastardo insulto a Tommas - le contesto Craig con tono que demostraba enojo y preocupasión.

-¿Por qué hicieste eso culón? - siguio preguntando, ya que sabia que cualquiera que se metiera con el chico de Tourette recibiria una golpiza por parte de Craig, y tambien porque ese chico fue una amigo de todos los otros chicos de la liga, excepto de Cartman obviamente.

-Lo hice porque ese chico era uno de los nuevos integrantes del equipo de Butters - se trató de fustificar el gordo.

-¿Que...?- dijo sorprendido y dejando a un lado el asunto de su hermana, ya que nunca penso que alguien como Tommas seria capaz de ayudar en los planes del culto - ¿como es posible? - termino preguntando sin cambiar de semblante.

-No lo sabemos - respondio Stan.

-Eso quiere decir que ahora no solamente tenemos que encontrar la manera de hacer que Butters deje ese comportamiento, sino que tendremos que hacer que Tommas deje esa aptitud tambien - razono Kenny de forma exasperante y preocupada pasandose una mano por el cabello y todos parecieron estar de acuerdo.

-¿Entonces que haremos si nos volvemos a enfrentar a ellos?- preguntó Token.

-...Pues lo de siempre, tenemos que buscar la manera de como hacer que entren en razon y tratar de lastimarlos lo menos posibles - les dijo al resto, pero los demas parecian tener dudas sobre lograr ese cometido, en especial con Butters - eso me recuerda, que mi hermana me dio esto - dicho eso saco el sobre que le dio Karen.

-¿Que es eso? - preguntó Clyde.

-Un sobre que le dio Butters a mi hermana hoy - al decir eso los demas lo miraron preocupado.

-¿Que tiene adentro? - le pregunto wendy.

-Pues veamos... - al decir eso habrio el sobre y en este habia una carta que tenia algo escrito.

-Parece un acertijo - comentó Kevin.

-No me digas - espetó sarcasticamente Cartman.

-¿Que di-di-dice? - preguntó Jimmy.

-Dice : "Un lugar en donde los vivos y los muertos pueden estar hospedando bajo el mismo techo y que dento de unos dias se convertira en un hermoso espectaculo de juegos artificiales"- explico Kenny leyendo la carta.

-¿Un lugar en donde los vivos y los muertos pueden estar hospendando bajo el mismo techo? - preguntó Stan sin comprender.

-¡GAH! tal vez sea el cementerio - sugirio Tweek temblando como siempre.

-¿Que idioteces dices?, si en los cementeios solamente se encuetran los muertos - le contrarestó Cartman.

-Un momento...Ya se en donde - dijo Token despues de pensarlo un momento.

-¿Donde? - le pregunto Kenny.

-Es el hospital - al decir eso todos lo miraron sorpendido.

-¿Estas seguro? - le pregunto Clyde.

-El tiene razon, el hospital es el unico lugar en donde pueden estar tanto los vivos como los muertos - le apoyo Wendy.

-Eso quiere decir que van a tratar volar en pedazos al hospital - comento Stan, adivinando el resto del acertijo y todos se alarmaron al escuchar eso.

-¿Entonces que haremos?- preguntó asustado Clyde.

-Pues tenemos que encontrar la manera de detenerlos y avisarles a las personas que avandonen el hospital lo mas rapido posible - ordeno Kenny.

-Pero si pensamos en un plan para tratar de detenerlos, Butters podria enterarce de nuestros movimientos - comento Kevin, sabiendo que si ellos pensaban en alguna de detener a Butters y a los demas villanos, estos se podrian escucharlos como en las otras ocasiones y asi estarian prevenidos.

-Pues tenemos que encontrar una nueva base en donde podramos pensar las cosas sin ser descubiertos - dijo Ike, a lo que Kenny se acordo de lo que le dio Damien.

-Pues creo que encontre un nuevo lugar en donde podriamos instalarnos - al decir eso saco de su bolsillo el papel con la direccion y se lo mostro a los demas.

-¿Donde conseguiste esta direccion? - le pregunto Stan.

-...Lo averigue antes de volver a mi casa - mintio, ta que obviamente nadie le creeria en donde lo consiguio.

-Creo que se me ase muy familiar esta direccion - comento Wendy en modo pensativa al ver ese pedaso de papel.

-A mi tambien - dijo Cartman al verla tambien a lo que Stan estubo de acuerdo.

-Pues entonces iremos a ese lugar y vermos si podemos instalarnos y luego pensaremos en la forma de como evitar que exploten el hospital- dicho esto todos se prepararon para ir a ese lugar.

Mientras tanto en la base de los cultistas, estaban reunidos todos los miembros del Equipo de la Destruccion junto con los lideres del culto.

-¿Ya tienen algun plan para encargarse de los heroes? - el señor T le pregunto a Caos.

-Por supuesto - le respondio seguro el rubio.

-¿Cual es? - le pregunto el señor M.

-Haremos que todo el hospital vuele en pedazos - respondio con una sonrisa macabra y los otros villnos lo vieron de forma aprobatoria, excepto Cougar y Rudeman que parecian estar muy preocupados por eso.

-¿Y como lo logran? - pregunto el señor C.

-Facil, algunos cultitas se disfrazaran de medicos o de pasientes y al estar en el hospital pondran ocultar varios explosivos y cuando los heroes esten ahí activaremos lo explosivos y asi nos desaremos de ellos - les explico su maligno plan.

-"Y de esa forma esos estupidos heroes pagaran todas esas ocasiones en las que nos han usado y nos han tratado de ver la cara de idiota duante todo este tiempo "- comentó la voz maligna en la mente de Caos.

-Pero que no te olvide que aun necesitamos a los objtivos que queremos - le recordo Raven

-No se preocupen, nos enfrentaremos a ellos fuera del hospital durante unos momentos, luego algunos de nostros entraremos en el hospital y mientras ellos los persigan, el resto de ellos seguiran peleando afuera incluyendo a los dos objetivos y asi que cuendo explote el hospital el resto de los heroes moriran sin que a los dos objetivos pricipales les pase nada - se explico el rubio.

-Pero cuando el explote entonces podriamos morir- dijo precupado Desorden.

-No se preocupen, con unos comunicadores, les avisaremos para que se vallan antes de que explote - les siguio explicando.

-Y de esa manera acabaremos con la mayoria esos idiotas heroes de una vez por todas - termino diciendo el Aniquilador sonriendo.

-¿Pero que pasa si aun quedan personas en el hospital? - pregunto Cougar, de una forma preocupante.

-Pues que se jodan, con el hospital echo pedazos el caos invadira todo south park, ademas en el acertijo que hice, dije que el hospital explotaria en unos cuantos dias, asi que si no sacan a las personas de ahí durante todo ese tiempo sera su problema - explicó Caos, aun sonriendo malignamente haciendo que Rudeman y Cougar lo miren con preocupasión.

-¿Y como lograremos que esos heroes se queden adentro del hospital luego de que nos sigan y que no traten de escapar? - preguntó el Destructor.

-Muy facil, les lanzaran unos somniferos y cuando ellos caigan inconsientes ustedes saldran cuando les avise y asi ellos seran destruidos junto con el hospital - se volvio a explicar el rubio.

-¿Y cuando comenzaras con tu plan?- le pregunto el señor T.

-Desde hoy, necesito que algunos de tus seguidores vallan al hospital y oculten algunos explosivos - le respondio.

-Pues no perdamos el tiempo y en marcha - dicho esto, los lideres del culto les avisaron a sus seguidores que se pusieran en marcha al hospital y pusieran los explosivos, mientras el Equipo de la Destrucción se alistaba para el proximo enfrentamiento contra los heroes.

-"Solo espero que Craig no resulte herido cuando explote el hospital"- penso preocupado Rudeman.

Mientras tanto, Kenny y sus amigos iban rumbo al lugar que decia la dirección y al llegar ahí notaron que parecia un lugar que ase mucho tiempo que fue avandonado.

-Esto es pura mierda - se quejo molesto Cartman.

-Por primea vez estoy de acuerdo contigo culón - le apoyo Craig ganandose una mala mirada por parte del castaño por el insulto.

-"Ese inutil de Damien si que sabe recomendar buenos lugares"- penso Kenny de forma sarcastica.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que ya habiamos estado en este lugar en algun momento en el pasado - comento Stan de forma pensativa.

-Lo mismo digo - le apoyó Wendy con el mismo semblante, pero luego vio algo tirado en el suelo que le llamo la atención y luego fue a recojerlo.

-¿Que es eso? - le pregunto Clyde al ver lo que Wendy tenia en sus manos.

-Es una escoba y parece que tiene una bamdera amarrada - y en efecto asi era y la bandera parecia sumamente familiar.

-...Un momento, creo que se me ase muy familiar esa escoba y esa bandera - dijo Stan luego de pensar un momento, luego de eso la cogio y empezo a sacudir el polvo de la bandera y cuando la vio mas claramente se sorprendio - no puede ser...-

-¿De que se-se-se tra-trata?- le preguntó Jimmy.

-Miren - al decir esto mostro con la bandera y casi todos se sorprendieron al verla.

-¡LA RECISTANCE! - gritaron casi todos al reconocerla ya que desde asia mucho tiempo que no se sabia de eso, ya que desde que Terrance y Philip fueon salvados, no se a seguido con esa organizacion ya que aparentemente no era necesaria.

Los unicos que no la reconocieron fueron Kennny, Jimmy y Timmy, estos dos ultimos no estubieron en ese movimiento asi que no sabian nada aserca de eso, mientras Kenny por otro lado, se encontaba muerto cuando se creo esa organizacion asi que no sabia nada de ese asunto (miren la pelicula XD).

-¿La Recistance? - pregunto Kenny sin entender.

-¿No recuerdas?- le pregunto Stan y el rubio nego con la cabeza - fue un movimiento que hicimos ase varios años para salvar a Terrance y Philip durante la guerra entre Canada y Estados Unidos - le termino explicando.

-Nunca pense que volveriamos a hablar sobre ese insidente y sobre este sitio - comento Wendy.

-"¿Me pregunto como Damien supo de este sitio?"- penso Kenny.

-Entonces ¿nos instalamos aqui? - pregunto Token refiriendose al tema de la base.

-...Pues creo que ya tenemos nuestra nueva base - dijo Kenny y todos parecian estar de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio...

-Espero que esos idiotas si sepan aprovechar ese sitio - dijo Damien mientras los veia através de un portal.

-¿Que miras hijo? - le pregunto su padre.

-Nada papá - le contesto al mismo tiempo que cerraba el portal ya que tenia prohibido chismosear el mundo de los vivos ya que su padre lo castigo por haber arruinado su ultima fiesta Hawainana.

fin del capitulo

**No se esperaban que la nueva base fuera el viejo lugar de la Recistance ¿cierto?, pues espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y si les gusto diganlo por reviews o por PM y lo que pasara dentro de poco sera una ENORME SORPRESA que nadie se esperara y que podria dar un giro de 360 grados a los acontasimientos.**


	40. Chapter 40

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION **

**Buenas noches querido publico, en esta ocasion pasara algo que tal vez no le guste a algunas personas, pero les aseguro que en el proximo capitulo ocurrira una ENORME SORPRESA que podria veneficiar a los heroes, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CUARENTA : LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 3**

Luego de estar en su nueva base, Kenny y sus amigos le avisaron a la gente del hospital sobre lo de la explosión y como era de esperarce, las personas entraron en un terrible estado de panico y no perdieron el tiempo en tratar de evacuar a todos los que estaban ahi presentes, pero al ser muchas personas no podian evacuarlos a todos al mismo tiempo, asi que pasaron unos cuantos días antes de que pareciera que ya no habia nadie dentro del hosital.

-Espero que puedan detenerlos - dijo Kyle a Mysterion, ya que el pelirojo aun era paciente en el hospital y al igual que los demas fue retirado del lugar, el heroe mientas tanto, estaba ayudando a mover a todas las personas a otro sitio, con la ayuda de los otros heroes.

-No te preocupes Kyle, ya veras como lograremos detenerlos - le dijo el rubio tratando de sonar seguro, pero sin poder ocultar su preocupasion.

-Como me gustaria estar recuperado, asi tal vez les seria de mucha ayuda - cometo lamentandose por su estado fisico.

-Recuerda lo que te dijo el doctor, Kyle aun tienes que descansar y seguir en recuperación ya que de lo contrario te pondrias en peligro - le recordo su mejor amigo Tooshwel.

-Solamente espero que no les pase nada - siguio diciendo preocupado el judio.

-No te preocupes judio, no somos tan fragiles como tu - le espetó el Coon de forma burlona.

-No te respondo como te mereces, ya que eso llamaria mucho la atención - le dijo el judio tratando de ser paciente ya que alededor de ellos aun hay muchas personas.

-Gracias por su ayuda heroes - interrumpio derepente una enfermera.

-No es necesario agradecernos señora - le dijo cordialmente el Sentinela.

-Ya es hora de irnos - dijo un doctor, la forma en como se llevaban a los pacientes del hospital era subiendolos en autobuses (Como en una de las peliculas de Batman).

-Esta bien - dijo la enfemera para luego tratar de ayudar a Kyle a subir al autobus, pero el pelirojo primero se aserco a su hermano y le susuro:

-Ten mucho cuidado al efrentarte a ellos Ike - le dijo eso ya sabiendo que el equipo de Butters tenia nuevos integrantes.

-No te preocupes, se como cuidarme - le aseguro su hermano menor y luego de esosubieron al pelirojo al autobus y este se puso en marcha dejando solos a los heroes.

-¿Ahora que hacemos? - pregunto la legionaria.

-Ahora esperaremos al equipo de Caos y...- Mysterion no pudo terminar ya que una rafaga de energia llamo su atencion y la de los otros heroes y la rafaga dio contra un auto estacionado haciendolo explotar.

-¿Me buscaban?- preguntó burlonamente Caos, mientras el y su equipo se asercaban al lugar en donde estaban los heroes, que era el estacionamiento del hospital y no se sabe donde ocultaron su Maquina de Maldad.

-¿Ya estan esperandonos? - pregunto enojado Mysterion.

-Por supuesto - le respondio el villano sin cambiar su semblante.

-¿Y por qué esperaron que estubieramos solos? ¿por qué no volaron el hospital enseguida? - siguio preguntado el heroe sin cambiar su semblante.

-Tenia mis motivos - dijo el villano para luego recordar...

_flash back_

_El Equipo de la Destruccion se encontraba mirando desde lejos como las personas eran evacuadas durante uno de esos dias despues de que se diera el aviso sobre la posible explosion del hospital._

_-Deberiamos aprovechar este momento y explotar ese lugar mientras los heroes se encuentran ayudando a las personas que estan ahí- comento Desorden, ya que los cultistas ocultaron muy bien los explosivos y nadie los podia encontrar._

_-El tiene razon, ademas si matamos a esas personas podrian ser el sacrificio colectivo que tanto necesitamos - le apoyo Raven, ya que aun faltaba ese sacrificio y porque cuando el señor C mato a los oficiales no lo hizo en nombre de Cthulu y por eso no les servia como sacrificio colectivo._

_-Aun que el momento es tentador...me temo que no seria buena idea, ya que si matamos a todos los que esten ahí, eso significaria que tambien matariamos a los dos objetivos principales del culto y eso no seria nada bueno para nuestra causa - explico Caos a su equipo._

_-¿Entonces por qué elegiste al hospital como el lugar en donde acabar con el resto de los inutiles de los heroes? - le pregunto el Aniquilador._

_-Facil...porque al explotar el hospital, eso causaria el caos, terror y confucion en las personas del pueblo, aunque no se mueran muchas personas aparte de los idiotas de la liga que no necesitamos - explico mientras se le formaba una sonrisa terrible en la cara estremeciendo un poco a los miembros de su equipo._

_-"Y al hacer eso todas las personas temblaran de miedo ante nosotros"- le apoyo la parte maligna en su mente._

_-"Por lo menos no se morira gente inocente"- penso Cougar un poco mas tranquilo._

_-"Solamente espero que Craig no este dentro del hospital cuando explote"- penso preocupado Rudeman._

_-¿Y cuando nos enfrentaremos a los heroes? - pregunto el Destructor._

_-Cuando ya no halla nadie cerca del hospital, ya que si los enfrentamos ahora, las personas que esten cerca podrian tratar de ayudarles y solamente causarian mas molestias - explico Caos otra vez._

_-Pues dicen que mañana se terminaran de llevar a todos los pacientes que faltan por evacuar - comento Psicosis._

_-Pues apenas se lleven a los ultimos pacientes, nos enfrentaremos a la liga - dicho esto le indico a su equipo que se retirara del lugar._

_fin del flash back_

-"...Y es por eso que no los matamos ensguida con el resto de las personas en esa ocasion"- dijo la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos.

-Esta vez no se podran escapar de nosotros - le dijo desafiante Mysterion mientras se ponia en guardia como el resto de los heroes.

-Esto terminara de forma muy diferente en como termino en la aceria - dijo arrogantemente el villano - muchachos... ya saben que hacer...¡EN MARCHA! - dicho esto los villanos se acercaron a los heroes para pelear.

-¡AL ATAQUE! - grito Mysterion a su equipo y estos se prepararon para pelear.

Psicosis se enfrentaba al Coon y a Blue Reacer, el heroe pelinegro trataba de atacar al villano con su Katana, pero este usando sus cuchillas lograba de tener sus ataques asiendo que las armas de los dos se chocaran entre si y trataban de esquivar los ataques del otro, pero luego el villano puso delante de el sus cuchillas cruzandolas y detubo un golpe vertical de la espada del heroe y luego de detenerlo unos segundos le dio un rodillazo al heroe sacandole el aire y lueo le dio un codazo en la parte izquierda del casco aturdiendolo, pero al hacer eso se lastimo un el codo y el Coon aprovecho ese momento y lo abrazo por detras y lo alzo unos centimetros y asfixiandolo por la falta de aire y luego el otro heroe se aserco con la intencion de cortarlo pero el villano levanto sus dos piernas a ultimo minuto y golpeo al heroe en el pecho con una patada doble tirandolo al piso al mismo tiempo que daba un cabezaso con la parte posterior de su cabeza a la frente del gordo y al hacer eso se logro liberar del abrazo y luego trato de apuñalarlo pero el gordo le detubo su ataque con las garras de su mano izquierda y luego con su mano derecha le rasguño el pecho sacandole un rugido de dolor al villano y haciendolo retroceder.

-Para ser tan gordo, no peleas mal - le dijo burlon el villano.

-¡HEY! ¡no soy gordo, soy de huesos anchos! - le dijo molesto el Coon - y en cuanto a ti, levantate rapido - le dijo a Blue Reacer mientras lo empujaba con el pie.

-Si, ya te escuche, no me empujes idiota - le dijo molesto para luego levantarce.

-"Si no fuera porque te necesito para enfrentarme a este, ya te hubiera dejado tirado en el piso"- penso el castaño para luego seguir peleando.

El Destructor se enfrentaba a Tooshwel y a Mosquito, este ultimo usaba dos Sais como nuevas armas de combate, el villano trato de golpear al otro pelinegro con su hacha de incendios, pero este reacciono rapido y cogio la motosierra de su espalda y la uso para detener el golpe del villano y al hacer esto empezaron a salir chispas por el contacto de la motosierra encendida y el hacha y luego de unos segundos de forcegeo los dos se separaron y luego dieron una vuelta en el mismo sitio donde estaban y luego trataron de atacar a su oponente, Tooshwel trato de atacar al villano con un golpe horizontal de su motosierra, pero el villano lo detubo con la empuñadura del hacha y al hacerlo causo mas chispas otra vez y luego levanto su pierna y con su Kangoo jump le pateo en el estomago tirandolo al piso y por esto la motosierra quedo tirada por hay y luego trato de golpearlo con su hacha pero Mosquito lo abrazo por detras, aun con la diferencia de altura, poniendo uno de sus Sais cerca de su cuello y cuando trato de apuñalarlo el villano reacciono rapido y le dio un codazo en el estomago haciendo que escupiera sangre, ya que tenia coderas de metal y luego hizo que pasara por ensima de su espalda y callera al piso delante de el y luego trato de pisarle la cara, aunque tubiera la nariz puntiaguda de su mascara, pero derepente Tooshwel le lanzo uno de sus masos y este golpeo al villano en la espalda y cuando este se dio vuelta para mirar al que lo ataco, recibo un fuerte golpe en su mascara de soldador por parte del otro maso del heroe aturdiendolo un momento y luego recibio una patada en el estomago y luego el heroe lo tiro a un lado alejandolo de Mosquito.

-¿Estas bien? - le pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a levantarce.

-...Creo que si...ahora es momento de darle una picadura de mosquito- luego de eso, cogio sus Sais y se preparo para seguir peleando.

Cougar se enfrentaba a la Legionaria y a Coffeman, la pelinegra trato de apuñalar al villano con su lanza pero este lograba esquivar cada uno de sus ataques, y luego cogio una de las piernas de la chica con su latigo y luego la jalo tirandola al piso y luegp trato de pisarla pero la chica puso su lanza de forma horizontal y detubo el pie del villano y este empezo a hacer fuerza con su pie, pero derepente recibio un golpe en el estomago por parte del otro rubio y luego estubo a punto de recibir un golpe en la cara pero se cubrio con su brazalete izquierdo evitando cualquier daño, pero luego la chica se levanto del piso y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la parte no filoza de su lanza y luego Coffeman le dio un gancho al higado haciendo que el otro ruibio retrocediera de dolor y luego trato de golpearlo en la cara pero el villano de agacho y despues le dio un codazo en el estomago haciendolo retroceder.

-¿Por qué los rubios tan lindos siempre son tan dificiles de someter? - pregunto de forma burlona, con una especie de doble significado.

-¡GAH! - grito alarmado el otro rubio al darse cuenta de ese doble significado y lo mismo paso con Caos y Mysterion que estaban cerca y lo escucharon y el villano hizo una mueca de desaprovacion.

-No puedo creer que este tipo nos este causando tantos problemas - comento molesta la pelinegra para luego tratar de darle una patada voladora al villano al apoyarse con su lanza, pero este se agacho y luego la cogio por detras del cuello con su latigo y la atrajo asia el y le dio una patada en la espalda y despues le dio un rodillazo en el estomago al otro rubio haciendolo retroceder.

El Aniquilador se enfentaba al Maestro Jedi y a Iron Meiden, el heroe discapacitado trato de atropellar el villano pero este se echo a un lado y luego con su cadena trato de atacar al pelinegro pero este uso su nuevo "baston laser" e hizo que la cadena se enredara en este, pero luego el rubio lo atrajo asia el jalando la cadena pero el heroe al reacciono rapido y usando el impulso de la jalada, levanto sus dos piernas y le dio una patada doble en el pecho al villano y lo hizo retroceder, pero este reacciono rapido y cogio una de sus piernas y dio media vuelta y lo azotó fuertemente contra el piso sacandole un grito de dolo ya que se golpeo contra el piso de espaldas, luego el rubio cogio su cadena y trato de golpearlo con ella pero derepente el heroe discapacitado lo atropello por la derecha tirandolo al piso y luego trato de volver a golpearlo pero el villano se echo a un lado y luego con su cadena trato de golpear al heroe pero al hacer eso la cadena se enrrollo accidentalmente con una de las ruedas de la silla y cuando eso paso el heroe discapacitado perdio el control y la silla cayo de costado y no se podia levantar.

-Veamos que tan resistente es esa armadura - dijo burlonamente el villano para luego darle patadas al heroe, pero luego el Maestro Jedi uso su baston como garrocha y salto y le dio una patada doble en la espalda al villano haciendolo caer y este al tratar de levantarse recibio un golpe en el casco por el baston del heroe pero enseguida cogio el baston con su mano derecha y luego lo jalo asiendo que el heroe se le asercara y lo agarro del cuello lo levanto con una sola mano.

-Primero voy a acabar con cualquiera que se interpona en mi venganza - dicho esto apreto el agarre con intencion de ahorcarlo pero el pelinegro reacciono rapido y le dio un golpe en el cuello dandole justo en la manzana de Adan y echo esto el rubio lo solto y se empezo a sobar su cuello pero luego el pelinegro salto y le dio una fuerte patada en el casco y luego le dio un puñetazo en el mismo lugar pero al hacer esto se lastimo la mano por el metal del casco y luego el rubio trato de golpearlo pero el pelinegro dio un salto asia atras y esquivo el golpe y luego trato de darle otra patada voladora pero el villano puso delante de el sus dos brazaletes y la patada dio contra estos e hizo que los dos retrocedieran y luego, cuando el pelinegro estaba totalmente de pie le dio una patada a un costado haciendo que el pelinegro cayera a un lado y sangrara por culpa de las pequeñas puas que tenia en la pierna y cuando trato de levantarse se dio cuenta de que el rubio trato de darle un puñetazo pero antes de recibir el golpe cruzo sus brazos de frente pero al hacer esto se lastimo, ya que el rubio tiene nudilleras de metal, luego se echo a un lado para evitar una patada.

-Esto nunca le paso a Han Solo - murmuro mientras se sobaba sus heridas para luego ir a recojer su baston y seguir peleando.

Rudeman se enfrentaba a Tupperware, el villano trataba de golpear al heroe con sus discos de metal filosos pero el heroe con su escudo, este escudo era nuevo, lograba cubrirse y detener de sus ataques, luego el heroe trato de darle un punta pie a su oponente pero este se defendio con una de sus botas de metal deteniendo el ataque y luego dejo a un lado uno de sus discos de metal le dio un puñetazo con su guante derecho en la cara y luego trato de atacarle con el disco de metal de su mano izquierda usando todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la cara otra vez, pero el heroe reacciono rapido y puso el escudo delante de el y el disco de metal se quedo incrustado en el escudo y luego de un momento de forcejear el heroe libero su escudo levantandolo junto con el disco de metal del villano, pero este al ver las dos manos del heroe arriba, el villano aprovecho ese momento y empezo a darle muchos puñetazos y cortes en el estomago y pecho, pero como el heroe tiene armadura no recibia ningun rasguño y luego le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y mientras el villano se sobaba se estomago el heore le dio un cabezaso aturdiendolo y haciendo que se le callera su gorra militar y despues quito el disco de metal que estaba incrustado en su escudo y lo tiro por hay y luego con este trato de golper en la cara al villano pero este reacciono rapido y cruzo sus brazos delante de el y como sus antebrazos estaban cubiertos por el metal de los guantes no recibio nigun daño y luego levanto una de sus piernas y le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que los dos retrocedieran.

-No se cual sea tu problema, pero esto no es la solucion - el heroe trato de razonar con el villano, despues de todo el rubio fue amigo de los heroes, especialmente de Craig.

-Esto es ¡MIERDA! algo que nadie ¡CAGA! entenderia - dicho esto cogio el disco de metal que le quedaba y se preparo para seguir peleando.

El General Desorden y Raven se enfrentaba al Sentinela y al Comediante, el pelirojo trataba de golpear al canadiense con su porra de metal, pero el heroes lograba bloquear cada ataque usando su palo de Hockey y luego trato de atacarlo con su espada pero el villano le detubo el ataquue con un pica hielo y enseguiga le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y luego un cabezazo en con su casco de metal puesto y el pelinegro quedo aturdido un momento y el villano estubo a punto de apuñalarlo, pero derepente el Comediante le pego con sus muletas a ambos lados del casco de metal aturdiendo al villano y luego estubo apunto de golpearlo en la espalda, pero de repente Raven le dio una patada en el costado izquierdo tirandolo al piso boca abajo y luego se le aserco para tratar de apuñalarlo con uno de sus cuchillos pero el invalido rapidamente dio media vuelta y le pego en la cara con una de sus muletas y con ese impulso logro levantarse y luego trato de darle un golpe vertcal con su otra muleta peroenseguida el pelirojo se puso en el medio y detubo ese golpe con su porra y enseguida le lanzo un pica hielo que le dio en su pierna derecha, pero el heroe enseguida se apoya en su otra muleta y levanto sus dos pierna y le dio una patada doble en el pecho tirando al pelirojo al piso y luego el Sentinela estubo a punto de atacarlo con su espada pero derepente el gotico se puso en el medio y detubo ese ataque con uno de sus cuchillos y enseguida le dio un codazo en el lado derecho de la cara haciendolo retroceder.

-¿Acaso no te sabes defender por ti mismo? - pregunto burlon el gotico al pelirojo mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Esto es solo el calentamiento - trato de justificarse luego de levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el Sentinela al Comediante.

-Cre-creo que si - dijo mientras se sacaba el pica hielo que le clavaron en la pierna y luego de eso los dos se prepararon para seguir peleando contra los villanos.

El Profesor Caos se enfrentaba a Mysterion, como de costumbre, pero en esta ocasion el heroe tenia un par de cuchillos de guerra, el villano trato de darle un golpe horizontal con su martillo pero el heroe se agacho esquivando el golpe y luego trato de apuñalarlo con uno de sus cuchillos pero el villano detubo ese ataque con el antebrazo de su guante derecho y luego trato de golpearlo con el martillo que estaba en su mano izquierda pero el heroe le dio un rodillazo en estomago sacadole el aire y luego le dio un codazo en la mandibula haciendo que el villano retrocediera y luego trato de darle una apuñalada doble en los hombros pero el otro rubio se cubrio con su capa resistente y luego de que se descubrio le dio un golpe en el estomago con su martillo sacandole el aire al heroe y despues le dio un cabezazo con su casco de metal y luego le dio un puñetazo con su guante derecho tirandolo al piso y luego trato de darle un golpe vertical con su martillo pero el heroe recciono rapido y flexiono sus dos piernas y le dio una patada doble en el estomago haciendo que escupiera sangre y luego mientras se sobaba el estomago el heroe aprobecho el momento y le cogio uno de los brazos y le hizo una yegua voladora y mando a volar al villano unos cuantos metros y luego trato de acercarsele con la intension con la intension de patearlo pero el villano golpeo el piso con su guante derecho y al hacer esto hizo que una rafaga de energia electromanetica recoriera el piso y esta dio contra el heroe mandandolo a volar unos cuantos metros.

-"Esto es mas dificil de lo que pensamos"- se quejo la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos.

-Tienes razon, si el no fuera uno de nuestros objetivos principales ya lo habria matado desde ase rato - le apoyo el rubio mientras se levantaba.

-¿Que ganas con explotar el hospital? - le pregunto Mysterion mientras se levantaba aun adolorido por la descarga de energia.

-La respuesta a eso es muy facil, al explotarlo hare que el caos inunde el pueblo, aterrando a las personas mas de lo que ya estan - le respondio mientras tenia una sonrisa siniestra en la cara.

-¿Acaso con eso crees que con eso se van a resolver tus problemas? - le pregunto enojado para luego lanzarle unos shurikens pero el otro rubio los detubo con su capa y luego le lanzo una una rafaga de energia pero el heroe la esquivo a duras penas.

-Tal vez no se resuelvan mis problemas, pero por lo menos hare que este maldito mundo pague una pequeña parte de todo el sufrimiento que me ha causado a lo largo de mi vida y luego acabare contigo - le dijo con un tono reecorozo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿aun crees que yo fui el que te puso los cachos con tu novia? - le siguio diciendo enojado el heroe para luego tratar de cortarlo con uno de sus cuchillos pero el villano lo detubo haciendo que su martillo chocara contra el cuchillo haciendo que este se rompiera y luego le dio un rodillazo al heroe en el estomago pero este enseguida le dio un golpe en el lado derecho de su casco y los dos retrocedieron.

-¡Claro que fuistes tu, no seria sorpresa que hicieras algo como eso y por esa razon algun día voy hacerte pagar por eso y tambien a tus estupidos amigos heroes por estarte encubriendo! - le grito furioso para luego tratar de despedazarlo con una rafaga de energia a maxima potencia, sin importarle que el heroe se el objetivo pricipal del culto, pero este logro esquivar ese ataque y la rafaga dio contra un arbol destrullendolo por completo.

-¡Butters, tu y yo hemos sido muy buenos amigos desde que estubimos en Hawaii, asi que por favor detente! - le pido el heroe ya que si seguian asi no tendria mas opcion que lastimarlo gravemente o en el peor de los casos tener que matarlo.

-"Este estupido cree que con eso va a lograr detenernos"- espetó la parte maligna en la mente de Caos y luego de eso se dio cuenta que los otros heroes estaban muy enfocados en enfrentase a los otros villanos - "muy bien, este es el momento de hacer que nuestro equipo haga que los heroes los persigan al hospital y luego de que queden inconsientes haremos que todo ese lugar explote en pedazos y acabaremos con todos ellos"- dicho eso hizo que se le formara una risa macabra en la cara al rubio.

-Pues entonces...¡YA SABEN QUE HACER! - le ordeno a sus secuases y estos captaron la orden y dejaron a un lado sus combates y se dirigieron rumbo al interior del hospital, excepto Psicosis quien se encontraba peleando con Blue Reacer y con el Coon y como el gordo es el segundo objetivo pricipal, el villano no siguio a sus compañeros.

-¡No hay que dejar que se escapen, hay que seguirlos rapido! - Grito Tooshwel y junto con los otros heroes persiguieron a los villanos rumbo al interior del hospital.

-Tengo que ir a ayudarlos - murmuro Blue Reacer pero no pudo seguirlos porque Psicosis no lo dejaba.

-¡ESPERN, ESO PUEDE SER UNA TRAM...!- trato de advertir Mysterion pero Caos le interrumpio al darle un codazo en la cara.

-¡Tu callate! - le grito el otro rubio - "ahora solamente hay que esperar que nuestros compañeros dejen inconsientes a los heroes y luego podremos volar el hospital"- termino diciendo la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio.

Mientras tanto los villanos corrian por los pasillos del hospital y cuando llegaron a una puerta que parecia estar bloqueada y parecia que no tenian salida se detubieron y los heores los alcanzaron.

-No tienen escapatoria - les dijo seguro Mosquito.

-No me digas...- dijo sarcasticamente Raven - ¡AHORA! - dicho esto el y los otros villanos les tiraron unas bombas que tenian gases somniferos a los heroes.

-¿¡Que cara...!? - iba a decir el Maestro Jedi pero el y los otros heroes cayeron inconsientes al piso por culpa del somnifero.

-Muy bien, ahora dejemos a estos idiotas aqui y larguemosnos para que asi el hospital explote en pedazos y mate a estos estupido - dijo Desorden y todos los villanos se retiraron del lugar, pero Rudeman dedico una ultima mirada a los heroes.

-"lo unico bueno es que Craig no esta aqui"- penso antes de seguir a sus compañeros.

Luego de eso los villanos salieron del hospital por el mismo lugar en el que entraron y vieron a sus compañeros peleando contra los heroes.

-¡Ya esta echo Caos, ahora explota el hospital" - le grito Desorden.

-"Por fin"- dijo complacido la voz maligna en la mente del rubio.

-Ahora despidete de tus compañeros heroes - le dijo zombriamente a Mysterion, para luego sacar de su cinturon un detonador a control remoto para poder activar los explosivos que se encontraban ocultos en el hospital.

-¡NO TE DEJARE HACERLO! - le grito Mysterion y luego trato de quitarle el detonador, pero el villano lo mando a volar con una rafaga electromagnetica.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN LO DETENGA! - grito el Coon.

-"Ahora es el momento de acabar con esos heroes" - dijo la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio y este estaba a punto de presionar el boton del detonador, pero por alguna extraña razon no lo presion enseguida y solamente se quedo viendolo mientras lo tenia en su mano derecha - "¿Que estas esperando? ¡presiona el boton!" - le siguio exigiendo.

-Eso quiero hacer, pero...pero algo me lo impide y no se que es - se dijo a si mismo mientras aun seguia con el detonador en la mano y no lo presionaba en lo que parecia una especie de lucha interna en si debia hacerlo o no, ya que parecia dudarlo momentaneamente.

-¡TU NO VAS A HACER NADA! - le grito Blue Reacer para luego lanzarle sus rayos laser.

-¡CUIDADO LEOOO! - grito Cougar y lo empujo a un lado justo a tiempo para que el rayo laser no les diera y los dos rubios cayeron al suelo pero al hacer esto el detonador cayo al piso y se activo accidentalmente y derepente...

¡BUUUUUMMMMM! - todo el hospital empezo a volar en pedazos (como en la pelicula : Batman el caballero de la noche) e hizo que los heroes y villanos volaran unos cuantos metros por el aire.

-¡NOOOOOO! - gritaron aterrados Mystrion, el Coon y Blue Reacer al ver todo el hospital echo pedazos, porque lo mas probable es que los otros heroes no hayan sobrevivido a la explosion.

fin del capitulo

**TARARARAMM TARARARAMM (musica dramatica) ¿que les habra ocurrido a los heroes en el hospital? y ¿que pasara con los otros heroes? ¿acaso los villanos lograron salirse con la suya? eso lo sabran en el proximo capitulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews y comoentarios :).**

**posdata : en la pagina south park latin ya salio un nuevo episodio en español, (eso espero).**


	41. Chapter 41

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí va otro capitulo, en esta ocasion hay una ENORME SORPRESA, asi que no se lo pierdan ;), ya saben que south park no me pertenece, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CUARENTAIUNO : UN GRAN PODER CONLLEVA A UNA GRAN RESPONSABILIDAD (eso me recuerda una frase de un super heroe, ¿perode quien sera?) **

El hospital habia explotado y los tres heroes que se encontraban afuera veian todo de forma aterrada, ni siquiera Blue Reacer pudo disimular su preocupacion, mientras que los villanos veian complacidos como el lugar se desstruia, excepto Cougar y Rudeman quienes no parecian estar muy felices por eso.

-¡Al fin acabamos con ellos! - grito emocionado el General Desorden.

-¡Ahora nadie interferira con los planes del culto! - dijo el gotico con el mismo semblante que el pelirojo.

-¡Solamente me falta acabar con estos dos idiotas para completar mi venganza! - comentó el Aniquilador señalando a Mysterion y al Coon.

-"Exelente, ahora ya casi no hay heroes que nos detengan"- dijo complacido la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos.

-Tienes razon, ya casi no hay heroes que nos detengan - se dijo asi mismo con una especie de sonrisa a medias - pero...¿pero por qué tengo esta opresión en el pecho? - se termino preguntando con una voz un poco menos ronca mientras se sujetaba el pecho con su guante derecho en lo que parecia una especie de arrempetimiento sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Estas bien Leo? - le pregunto Cougar.

-¿Eh?... si estoy bien - le respondio para luego quitarse la mano del pecho recuperando su tono voz ronco.

-¡TENGO QUE IR A SALVARLOS! - gritó desesperadamente Mysterion para hacer un ademan de querer ir al interior del hospital que se encontraba en llamas y aun seguia con algunas explosiones, aunque un poco mas pequeñas que las primeras.

-¡POBRETON IMBECIL, SI VAS HAYA, TE VAS A MORIR! - le grito el Coon para luego sujetarlo con la ayuda de Blue Reacer.

-¡MALDITA SEA, SUELTENME! - siguio gritando desesperadamente el rubio mientras forcejeaba para que lo soltaran y los otros dos heroes apenas si lograban sujetarlo.

-No se olviden de nosotros idiotas - les espetó el Destructor mientras el y los otros villanos se preparaban para enfrentarce a los heroes.

-¡TODO ESTO ES POR SU CULPA! - gritó furioso Blue Reacer y estubo a punto de lanzarles sus rayos azules lasers, mientras aun sujetaba a Mysterion, pero Caos fue mas rapido y les lanzó una rafaga electromagnetica a los tres heroes mandandolos a volar unos metros en el aire, dejandolos heridos a los tres.

-"¡CRAIG!"- penso asustado Rudeman al ver como el pelinegro estaba tirado en el piso.

-Apartir de hoy ya no habra nadie que logre detenernos - dijo Caos a los heroes mientras se preparaba para darles el golpe final, aun sin importarle que dos de ellos son los dos objetivos principales del culto, pero derepente...

Una pared del hospital, que no habia sido destruida y que parecia estar un poco fragil , fue atravesada por uno de los sofas del hospital, aparentemente el sofa fue levantado de alguna manera y lo lanzaron con gran fuerza y velocidad contra la pared haciendo que a esta se le formara un gran hueco y el sofa callo serca de los villanos y de los heroes llamando la atencion de todos.

-¿¡Que carajos...!? - pregunto asombrado y molesto Caos.

-"¿¡Quien pudo haber echo algo como eso!?"- pregunto la voz maligna en la mente del rubio.

Pero todos los presentes guardron silencio por el asombro de lo que vieron a continuación.

-No puedo creerlo...- susurro Mysterion por lo que estab viendo.

Pero antes de que los heroes y los villanos se asombraran por lo del sofa, el resto de la liga estaba tirada en el piso del sotano del hospital, ya que con la explosion inicial el suelo en el que estaban se abrio y eso hizo que los heroes cayeran por ese hueco que se formo y terminaran en ese lugar y relativamente sin daños graves ya que los cultistas no pusieron explosivos en ese lugar, asi que los heroes no se murieron enseguida por la explosion, pero eso no los ponia fuera de peligro ya que aun quedaban varias explosiones secundarias y todo lo que los rodeaba estaba en llamas.

-Cof..cof... ¿estan todos bien? - preguntó Tooshwel luego de toser ya que habia humo por todos lados y de se pasara el efecto de los somniferos y mantenia los ojos cerrados mientas se sobaba el estomago.

-...Creo que si...- le respondio la Legionaria quien tambien se le paso los efectos del somniferos -...un momento...¿¡que carajos esta pasando!? - pregunto alarmada al ver que todo estab rodeado de llamas y partes del hospital estaban cayendo en pedazos.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA!? - gritó alarmado su novio al darse cuenta de la situacion en la que estaban.

-¡TENEMOS QUE DESPERTAR A LOS OTROS RAPIDO! - volvio a gritar la chica, para luego ella y su novio ayudaran a los demas heroes de la Liga a despertarce y al hacerlo se alarmaron enseguida por la situacion en la que estaban.

-¿¡Como llegamos aquí?! - pregunto aterrado Mosquito, ya que obviamente al estar inconsiente por los somniferos él y los otros heroes no escucharon la explosion y no se dieron cuenta cuando cayeron al sotano.

-¡GAH! ¡OH CIELOS! ¡VAMOS A MORIR! - gritó aterrado Coffeman.

-¡NO HAY QUE PERDER TIEMPO Y BUSQUEMOS UNA SALIDA! - dijo Tupperware con el mismo semblate que los otros.

-¡Pues larguemonos rapido! - dijo el Maestro Jedi, para luego el y los otros heroes se dirigieron a una rampa que parecia ir asia arriba.

Mientras corrian por la rampa lograban esquibar a duras penas los escombros en llamas que caian desde los niveles superiores y luego de que llegaron al primer nivel del hospital no pudieron seguir ya que una puerta estaba bloqueda y no parecia abrirse con ninguna facilidad.

-¡TENEMOS QUE ABRIR ESTA PUERTA! - comento el Sentinela.

-¡TIMMY! - grito Iron Meiden para luego ponerse a toda marcha con su silla motorizada y embestir la puerta y rompiendola, afortunadamente la cadena que se le atoro en una de sus ruedas fue retirada por uno de los heroes antes de adentrarse al hospital.

-¡Hay que seguir avanzando rapido! - dijo Tooshwel para luego seguir corriendo por los pasillos en ruinas, con las paredes en llamas y con algunas explosiones secundarias que hacian que todo el lugar temblara y haciendo que cayeran trosos en llamas por todos lados.

-¡Mi-miren, ahí es-esta una sa-salida! - dijo el Comediante señalando con una de sus muletas una puerta que decia SALIDA.

-¡Rapido, ya casi hemos llegado! - dijo Tooshwel y cuando parecia que ya casi se habian salvado, derepente en suelo entre la salida y los heroe colapso y creo un gran hueco y al pasar eso los heroes casi caen en el y no pudieron seguir avanzando.

-¡NOOOOO! - grito aterrado Mosquito.

-¿¡Que hacemos!? - pregunto desesperadamente el Maestro Jedi.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, derepente un gran televisor atraveso una pared haciendo un gran hueco en esta y sorprendiendo a los heroes.

-¿¡Pero que...!? - iba a decir Tooshwel pero se cayo al dar vuelta asia atras y ver quien fue el responsable de eso.

**KYLE POV**

Luego de despedirme de mi hermano y de mis amigos, el autobus se dirigio a un sitio en el que ponian a los pacientes del hospital, que era el centro comunitario, estando ahí las personas hablaban sobre los ultimos acontecimientos que han ocurrido en el pueblo, como por ejemplo: la basura y los desechos toxicos que se tiraron por todas partes, la destruccion de la aceria, ya que estos dos sucesos ocurrieon por culpa de Butters y su equipo, pero lo que mas preocupaba a las personas fue esa masacre en los almacenes de la policia ya que ahí se murieron la mayor parte de los policias del pueblo y eso significaba que los criminales no perderian el tiempo en tratar de hacer de las suyas y para colmo saber que el hospital estaba en peligro de ser destruido y eso solamente aterraba a las personas mas de lo que ya estaban, solamente esperaba que mis amigos lograran impedirlo.

Mientras estaba en el centro comunitario me fijaba en los otros pacientes del hospital, algunos eran heridos o enfermos de gravedad, otros estaban mejos delicados, yo por otro lado, desde que me desperte esa vez, luego de mi largo coma, sentia una sensacion extraña, una sensación que creo que ya habia sentido ase mucho tiempo, pero no sabia que era exactamente.

Desde que estoy en rehabilitacion sentia como una especie de mareos, pero estos no me daban ganas de vomitar ni nada parecido, sino que parecian que me daban una especie de presentimientos, como en esa ocasion en la que me desperte derepente esa noche en el hospital y grite HIJOS DE PUTA, no se porque lo dije, pero en esa ocasion de alguna manera pude escuchar a Stan diciendo OH DIOS MIO, MATARON A KENNY, aunque no entiendo como es posible que lo haya escuchado y tampoco logro entender porque dijo eso, si Kenny esta vivo, pero cuando lo escuche hable por puro instinto y creo que esa no era la primera vez que digo HIJOS DE PUTA, pero no logro recordar si ya lo habia dicho alguna vez en el pasado o si solamente son ideas mias.

Pero tambien me dí cuenta que mientras estaba en rehabilitacion de alguna manera, cuando me frustaba y me enojaba cuando no podia moverme bien, por extrañamente que paresca los objetos que estaban cerca de mi, parecian moverse un poco, al principio pensaba que era por el viento, pero luego me dí cuenta que no podia ser eso, ya que cuando eso sucedia na habia ninguna ventana cerca y solamente pasaba eso cuando yo estaba realmente muy molesto o bien enojado, al principio crei que solamente estaba alucinando pero luego, cuando las enfermeras o los doctores se daban cuenta de que algun objeto estaba fuera de lugar...eso me hacia entender que yó de alguna manera pude moverlos sin la necesidad de tocarlos, desde esos momentos me dí cuenta de que yo tal vez sea un psiqui...no, eso es imposible, los psiquicos son una gran farsa, eso lo demostre ase muchos años cuando el culón de Cartman finio serlo, pero por extraño que paresca esta sensacion que tengo ahora se parece mucho a una que senti en esos tiempos cuando el culón y otros supuestos psiquicos, estaban en medio de un "combate mental" en la habitacion en la que yo estaba hospedado en el mismo hospital en que estaba hospedado desde que me desperte del coma, en esos tiempos al ver ese "combate" me enoje mucho, de tal manea que por alguna extraña razon el foco del cuarto se rompio derepente y algunos libros cayeron al piso, luego de eso, paso un tiempo y pareci que ya habia vuelto a la "nomalidad", pero ahora esa sensacion a vuleto, solo que mas potente que en esa ocasion.

Derepente, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se escucho una fuerte explosion que paecia venir del hospital, todas las personas estaban hablando ente si y asustados por eso, yo por lado tenia la sensacion de que Stan y los demas estaban en un peligro mortal, asi que no perdí demasiado tiempo y me puse un pantalon y una camisa que estaban cerca de mi y me puse mi tipica Ushanka verde y me dirigi a la salida del centro comunitario, afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta de eso ya que todos parecian estar en sus asuntos y tambien mis padres parecian no haberse dado cuenta de eso, estando afuera cogí una ambulancia que esta por ahí y la conduci rumbo al hospital.

Al llegar ahí me dí cuenta de que habia explotado y estaba en llamas, luego me estacione por hay, justo en el lado opuesto en donde se encontraba el estacionamiento, luego me puse a pensar en si deberia entrar a ese lugar en llamas, ya que si lo hacia podria morir quemado, pero sentia que si no hacia nada mis amigos podrian morirse, asi que contrario de toda logica, me meti por una puerta que se estaba a punto de quemar y luego de eso empece a buscar por todos lados a mis amigos pero lo unico que miraba era que todo se estaba quemando y algunos trosos de la estructura se estaban cayendo a pedazos y yo trataba de no asfixiarme por el humo, asi que luego de unos momentos de estar dando vueltas por todo el lugar, logre escuchar los gritos de mis amigos, asi que fui en direccion de en donde provenian los gritos y al llegar ví a mis amigos que estaban frente a un gran hueco y me dí cuenta de que las llamas parecian estar asercadose a ellos asi trataba de decirles algo, pero no lograban escucharme, asi que impulso moví mi mano derecha asia adelante y al hacer esto de alguna manera hice que un televisor en llamas flotara en el aire y antes de darme cuenta ya lo habia lanzado en direccion a una pared y al chocarse contra ella se produjo un gran hueco.

-¿¡Pero que...!? - escuche decir a mi mejor amigo y este dio vuelta asia atras y callo al verme ya que obviamente no esperaba que yo estubiea ahi y todos los demas dieron vuelta y tambien se sorprendieron al verme.

-¿¡KYLE!? - gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, pude darme cuenta de que Kenny, Craig y el culón no estaban con ellos.

-¿Estan bien? - les pregunte peocupado y dejando un lado lo que hice con el sofa.

-¿Tu hicieste eso Kyle y que haces aquí? - me preguntó mi mejor amigo asombrado y preocuado luego de que se asecara a mi junto con los demas y refiriendose al televisor y a la pared y al echo de que yo estaba en ese lugar tan peligroso.

-Este yo...- trate de buscar la explicasion mas "logica" para esa situacion, pero derepente un pedazo del techo se destrullo, asi que no habia tiempo de hablar - luego te explico, lo que importa ahoa es largarse de aqui - dicho esto les indique que pasaran por el hueco que hice y luego de unos momentos de estar corriendo por los pasillos que estaban destrullendose y se seguian scuchando otras pequeñas explosiones, nos detubimos en lo que parecia ser un pasillo si salida y luego tratamos de dar media vuelta y regresar por donde vinimos pero ya habia caido una gran pocion del techo que no nos permitia avanzar y parecia que estabamos acorralados.

-¡YA NO HAY SALIDAAA! - escuche el grito aterrado de Mosquito.

Luego de escucharlo ví un sofa que estaba en llamas asi que me preguntaba si podía hacer lo msmo que paso con el televisor, asi que no pense mucho y por instinto hice que el sofa levitara ante la mirada sorprendida de mis amigos y luego de eso lo mande contra la pared y al hacer esto se formo un gran hueco en la pared y no perdí tiempo en indicarle al resto que me siguiera ya que parecia una salida del hospital y al estar afuera enseguida ví al esto de la liga y al equipo de Butters y todos parecian estar sorprendidos al verme saliendo del hospital junto con mis amigos.

-¿¡KYLEEEE!? - gritaron al mismo tiempo Kenny, el culón, Craig y Butters, mientras los ayudantes de este solamente miraban asombrdos lo que paso, incluyendo al bastardo de Trent.

-¿¡Que carajos estas haciendo aquí!? - me preguntó molesto y enojado Caos y pude darme cuenta de que su tono de voz era mas ronco desde la ultima vez que lo escuche.

-¿Tu hiciste eso Kyle? - me preguntó Kenny refiriendose a lo del sofa.

-Bueno, si hice eso, pero... traté de explicar, pero derepente se escucho el sonido de las sirenas de los bomberos, de la policia, y de las ambulancias asercandose asia donde estabamos todos nostros.

-¡No importa como hizo eso, lo que impota ahora es largarnos de aquí antes de que llegue la policia! - dijo Desorden a su equipo y estos dejaron a un lado su asombro y se dispusieron a marcharse, mientras tanto yó y mis amigos tratabamos de recuperar el aliento, luego de salir del hospital en llamas, pero antes de que los villanos se fueran le dedique una mirada a Butter y al enfocarme en el, escuche algo:

-"¿Como es que ese maldito tiró ese sofa a través de esa pared?" - escuche una voz que parecia venir de su mente, y me dí cuenta de que esa voz era el tono mas horrible que alguna vez habia escuchado y me dí cuenta tambien que parecia estar preguntandose asi mismo, luego de eso él y su equipo se escaparon en un camion blindado y en la Harley que le pertenecia a Butters.

Luego de eso me dí cuenta de que yo sí era un psiquico.

**FIN DEL KYLE POV Y DEL CAPITULO**

**TARARARARAMMMM TARARARARARAMMM (musica dramatica) no se esperaban que la sorpresa era que Kyle era un psiquico ¿cierto? recuerden que yo dije que era un ENORME SORPRESA, asi que espero que les haya gustado y esa habilidad de seguro les sera de mucha a los heroes mas adelante, pero recuerden que aun faltan dos integrantes en el equipo de Butters, asi que habran mas sorpresas por aparecer en la historia. y muchas gracias por sus reviews, parece que ya tengo casi 100 reviews y eso me hace tan felizzzz(lo digo al estilode cierto pelinegro XD)**


	42. Chapter 42

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, en este capitulo apareceran dos personajes muy peculiares y uno de ellos sera una ENORME SORPRESA que de seguro a muchas personas les encantara, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CUARENTAIDOS : NUEVO VILLANO Y NUEVO...¿ALIADO?**

Los villanos se estaban escapando, pero los heroes no podian seguirlos, ya que la mayoria aun tosia humo y por eso no podian hacer mucho, pero afortunadamente los bomberos, las ambulancias y algunos policias llegaron a ese lugar y los bomberos no perdieron el tiempo en tratar de apagar el fuego, mientras que los plicias buscaban por el area a Caos y a su equipo y los paramedicos revisaban a los heroes, pero afortunadamente no estaban heridos de gravedad.

-Este espectaculo fue mejor que el de la aceria - dijo Damien mientras los veia.

-Damien, te dije que estabas castigado - le dijo molesto su padre quien lo decubrio y el ojirojo no tubo mas opcion que cerrar el portal, mientras murburaba unos insultos dirigidos a su padre y pateaba unas rocas del piso caliente.

Mientras tanto, los heroes fueron al centro comunitario para que Kyle le dijera a sus padres que estaria con sus amigos y le dieron permiso de irse, aunque no estando muy seguros, luego llegaon a la su "nueva base" y estando ahí no perdieron tiempo en hablar.

-¿Estan seguros de que nadie tiene ninguna herida grave? - pregunto Mysterion y todos dijeron que no tenian ningun problema.

-Pues entonces...¿como hiciste eso Kyle? - preguntó Tooshwel y todos los miembros de la ligo lo miraron fijamente.

-Pues...no se como explicarlo...- fue lo unico que supo decir.

-Tiene que haber alguna explicasión para eso que hiciste - insitio la Legionaria.

-Es que desde que me desperte del coma me eh sentido un poco diferente - siguio diciendo el pelirojo sin saber como explicarse.

-¿Acaso estas usando la fureza? - preguntó el Maestro Jedi, refiriendose a la habilidad que tenien los Jedi en las peliculas de Star Wars.

-Es la pendejada mas grande que has dicho en la vida - le contrarresto molesto el Coon, a lo que parece que el resto estaba de acuerdo.

-Oh tal vez tengas poders mentales como Jean Grey - trato de fustificarse el friky, refiriendose a la mutante peliroja en las peliculas de X-Men.

-Solamente eres un... - iba a seguir insultando el Coon, pero fue interrumpido.

-Un momento culón, tal vez tengas razon Kevin - apoyó Mysterion al comentario del pelinegro y todos lo vieron sorprendidos - quiero decir, que esto es South Park, cualquier cosa aparentemento imposible, a sucedido en este pueblo en muchas ocasiones - se termino explicando el rubio.

-Tienes razon - le apoyó Tooshwel - ademas Kyle, esta no es la primera vez que pasa algo como eso, recuerdo que ase muchos años atras hiciste parecido a eso cuando estabas en el hospital y Cartman esta supuestamente peleando contra unos psiquicos y te molestaste eh hiciste que un foco se rompiera y que se cayeran algunos libros - termino recordando ese insidente y el Coon bufo al acordarse tambien.

-Pues si lo hice... pero fue cuando me dí un pequeño golpesito en la cabeza y luego de unos dias volví a la normalidad - siguio recordando el pelirojo.

-Pero ese golpe que te dio el estupido de Trent no fue algo pequeño, si no que fue uno que casi te mata, asi que tal vez esos "poderes psiquicos o mentales" no se te desaparezcan ya que el golpe fue mucho mas terrible que en esa ocasion cuado eramos niños - termino razonando el rubio.

-El tiene razon, ademas con esos poderes que tienes, de seguro podremos derrotar al equipo de Butters y lograremos evitar que los cultistas se salgan con la suya - dijo esperanzado Mosquito.

-Es cierto, con esas habilidades que tienes, junto con los rayos de Craig, no podran ganarnos - comentó Tupperware a lo que el resto estubo de acuerdo.

-Parece que se me acabaron mis quince minutos de fama - murmuro ironico Blue Reacer.

-Que judio tan suertudo - espetó el Coon con envidia.

-Pues tendre que practicar para poder manejar a la perfeccion estas habilidades - dijo el judio al resto de los heroes.

-"Y con eso de seguro podremos ayudar a Butters para que deje ese comportamiento que tiene y asi podremos encontrar la base de los cultistas y detenerlos" - penso esperanzadamente Mysterion.

-"Solamente espero que Tommas ya halla dejado de ayudar a los cultistas si en algun momento llegaramos a descubrir su base secreta" - penso preocupado Blue Reacer y luego de eso empezaron a organizar la base y aser que sea mas "presentable".

Mientras tanto, Caos y su Equipo de la Destruccion, se dirigian a la base de los cultistas en su Maquina de Maldad y al llegar ahí fueron recibidos por los lideres del culto.

-¿Lograron acabar con esos heroes? - les preguntó el señor T.

-No pudimos deshacernos de ellos - le respondio molesto Caos, para luego quitarse su casco.

-¿Que cosa? - preguntó molesto el señor M - ¿acaso no los mataron en el hospital? - termino preguntando sin cambiar su semblante.

-No entiendo como lograron sobrevivir, pero parece que Kyle los ayudó de alguna manera - siguio diciendo el rubio.

-Debí arrojarlo con mas fuerza contra esa pared cuando tube la oportunidad - comentó molesto el Aniquilador para luego quitarse su casco.

-"Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con ese imbecil" - le apoyó la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo y este asintio.

-¿Se refieren a Kyle Broflovski? - volvio a preguntar el señor T y Leo asintio.

-Parece que ese chico resulto ser mas problematico de lo que pensamos - espetó el señor M.

-Pues parece que sin mí, ustedes no son nada - comentó derepente el señor C de forma arrogante, ya que este no acompaño a los otros villanos porque se quedo en la base para ayudar a los cultistas en la contrucción del portal, ante la mirada preucupante de los encapuchados y tambien porque solamente ayudaria a los otros villanos si la situacion lo requiere, pero al decir eso se ganó una mala mirada por parte de los otros villanos.

-"Solo porque tiene esa habilidad ya se cree la gran vaina, el no nos acompaño porque sabe lo que le puede pasar si nos ayuda directamente en el campo de batalla" - dijo enojado la voz maligna en la mente de Leo.

-¿Pero que haremos ahora? ellos son trece y nosotros somos solamente ocho - dijo preocupado Doguie.

-Afortunadamente mientras ustedes estaban peleando en el hospital, nosotros aprobechamos el momento para buscar a otro aliado para nuestra causa y al que le habiamos pedido ayuda desde ase unos dias - dijo seguro el señor M.

-¿Quien? - le preguntó Leo.

-Pase por favor - dijo el señor T y luego una puerta se abrio y salio un sujeto que tiene puesto un extraño traje, los demas villanos se quedaron viendolo con extrañeza, especialmente Leo.

-Hola - fue el simple saludo que dijo el sujeto, pero su voz era un poco extraña.

-"Este sujeto lo hemos visto en algun lugar"- comentó la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo.

-¿Pero en donde lo eh visto? - se preguntó asi mismo, pero luego de verlo con mas detenimiento se dio cuenta de quien es - un momento...¿¡Tu eres...?! - termino exclamando sorprendido.

-Parece que al fin lo reconoces - dijo complacido el señor M.

-"¡Es imposible que este aquí!"- dijo la parte maligna en la mente de Leo estando muy sorprendido.

-Ase tiempo que no nos vemos Butters - le dijo el tipo sin emocion alguna en sus palabras.

-¿Ya lo conocias, Leo? - le preguntó Bradley.

-¡Claro que lo conosco, pero es imposible que este aquí! - le contesto sin dejar de lado su asombro y los demas lo vieron sin entender.

-¿Por qué ¡MIERDA! dices que es imposible? - le preguntó Tommas si entender.

-No es imposible, solamente era dificil de encontrar - le dijo el señor T con el mismo semblante que su socio.

-Parece que si lograron convencerlo para que nos ayude - espetó ironico el señor C.

-¿Donde lo encontraron? - preguntó Leo ya estando un poco menos asombrado.

-Es una larga historia - le respondio el señor M.

-Pues me gustaria ver de lo que es capas de hacer este tipo - exigio Trent.

-Yo tambien quiero ver de lo que es capaz de hacer - le apoyó Josh.

-Lo mismo digo - les apoyó Mark.

-Pues vamos a ver de lo que es capaz - dijo el señor T y luego de eso se dirigeron al mismo lugar en donde Leo demostro sus rayos electromagneticos.

-¿Ahora que va a pasar? - preguntó Georgie.

-Ya lo veran - le respondio el señor M y luego de eso le indico a uno de los encapuchados que usara una grua y levantara una gran viga de acero.

-¿Que ¡COÑO! van hacer con eso? - preguntó Tommas.

-Es una demostracion - dicho eso el señor T le indico al encapuchado que moviera rapidamente el brazo de la grua en direccion al sujeto y la viga de acero iba a toda velocidad, pero el sujeto derepente de un solo movimiento cortó la viga a la mitad, justo antes de que esta le golpeara y las dos partes de esta se estrellaron con gran fuerza contra unas paredes destrullendolas ante la mirada sorprendida de los villanos, excepto los lideres del culto que sonreian complacidos.

-Esto no es nada - comentó el sujeto como si fuera la mas normal del mundo.

-Es imposible... - dijo asombrado Trent a lo que Josh y Mark estubieron de acuerdo.

-No se compara conmigo - dijo arrogantemente el señor C.

-Pues con él en nuestro equipo, nadie podra derrotarnos - afirmo Caos complacido al ver lo susedido.

-"Solamente espero que no nos depedace accidentalmente cuando nos enfrentemos a esos estupidos heroe"- comentó preocupado la voz en la mente de Leo.

-Ahora diganme ¿en donde lo encontraron? - volvio a preguntar Leo.

-Pues veran... - empezaron a explicar los lideres del culto y todos los demas les prestaban toda su atencion, mientras el sujeto solamente se limitaba a ver lo que hizo con las vigas.

-"Espero que luego de ayudarles, cumplan con su palabra"- pensó el tipo mientras miraba a los demas villanos.

Mientras tanto, los heroes ya terminaron de preparar su "nueva base" y ya le pusieron todos lo artefactos que tenian en su base anterior.

-Ya está lista - dijo complacido Kenny.

-¿Ahora que hacemos? - le preguntó Clyde.

-Pues tendremos que prepararnos por si acaso el culto ó Butters hacen algun movimiento - le dijo a su equipo.

Mientas tanto Stan estaba viendo la vieja bandera de la Recistence y luego se le ocurrio una idea.

-Oigan chicos, creo que se de alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarnos - le dijo a sus amigos.

-¿Quien? - le preguntó Token.

-Siganme- dicho esto el cuarteto se metieron en la camioneta de Cartman y se fueron del lugar, mientras el resto se quedaron en la base para cuidarla.

Despues de algun tiempo el cuarteto llegó a una casa que parecia estar llena de huecos en el jardin.

-¿A quien buscamos Stan? - le preguntó Kyle.

-A alguien que ase mucho tiempo que no vemos - dicho esto tocó el timbre de la casa yluego de unos minutos un joven la abrio - hola Topo - termino saludando al joven.

fin del capitulo

**TARARARARAMMM TARARARAMMM (musica dramatica...otra vez) no se esperaban que uno de los personajes sorpresa fuera Christofer ¿ciertoe?, recuerden que dije que trataria poner a peronajes que hayan tenido importancia por lo menos una vez en algun episodio y aunque el Topo nunca a aparecido en algun episodio, fue de gran importancia en la pelicula, ademas muchas personas lo admiran, pero...¿quien sera el nuevo integrante en el equipo de Leo? es una GRAN SORPRESA y si lo adivinan o creen quien es, diganlo por PM y muchas gracias por sus reviews ya que tengo mas de 100 comentarios y eso me hace tan felizzzz :).**


	43. Chapter 43

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, en esta ocasion aparecera un personaje sorpresa, (o tal vez no tan sorpresa) ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CUARENTAITRES : NUEVOS MIENBROS EN LA LIGA Y RECORDANDO VIEJOS TIEMPOS**

**STAN POV**

Al llegar a la casa toque el timbre y me abrio la puerta nada mas y nada menos que el Topo, el mercenario frances, el era un poco mas bajo que Kenny y se le notaba bien fuerte, probablemente por hacer tantos huecos, tenia el cabello castaño bien oscuro, una camiseta negra que le quedaba ajustaba, pantalones milittares, botas marrones, guantes negros, un cigarrillo en la boca y tenia una pala en la espalda y mis amgios lo reconocieron enseguida, excepto Kenny.

-Hola Topo - le salude y el, como en esa ocasion cuando eramos niños, me cogio por la parte delantera de la camisa y me aporreo contra la pared lastimandome un poco, ante la mrida sorprendida de Kyle, Cartman y Kenny, especialmente de este ultimo ya que él nuaca a visto al Topo.

-¿¡Quienes son ustedes!? ¿¡acaso el gobierno los a enviado a eliminarme?! - nos hizo una preguntá muy parecida a la que nos hizo en esa ocasion y con caracteristico asento frances.

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas de nosotros? - le pregunté mientras le indicaba a los chicos con la mano que no hicieran nada, luego de unos segundos se me quedo viendo y parece que me reconocio.

-¿...Stan? - me pregunto luego de disminuir su agarre y yó asentí.

-Parece que al fin te acuerdas de nosotros francesito - le espetó ironico Cartman.

-¿Y tu eres el gordo pendejo de Cartman, cierto? - le preguntó molesto, ya que aun recuerda esa ocasion en la que Cartman no desactivo ese sistema de seguridad.

-¡No soy gordo, soy de huesos grandes! - le contraresto mi gordo amigo.

-No empieces culón - dijo un molesto mi mejor amigo.

-¿Y tu eres Kyle cierto? - le reconocio tambien y mi amigo le asintio - ¿y tu eres...? - le termino preguntando a Kenny, quien observo todo con la guardia en alto.

-El es Kenny un viejo amigo nuestro - le respondí luego de que me soltara por completo.

-¿Y que es lo que quieren? - nos siguio preguntando.

-Venimos a pedirte ayuda - le dije y el arqueo una ceja con duda, ya que han pasado muchos años desde la guerra entre Estados Unidos y Canada.

-Pues pasen - dicho esto entramos en su casa, le pregunté sobre su mamá y nos dijo que ella ase tiempo que se fua a Francia y luego le explicamos sobre la situacion del culto y de Butters y su equipo y sobre lo que los cultistas tratan de hacer y el se quedó un poco impresionado.

-...y es por eso que te pedimos ayuda - le termino pidiendo Kenny.

-...- parecio penserla un momento - esta bien, les ayudare - nos dijo y eso nos alivio un poco - ¿pero como piensan pagarme? - nos termino pidiendo y nosotros lo vimos sorprendido.

-¿Que cosa? - le preguntó el culón molesto.

-Soy un mercenario, no hago nada gratuito - nos explico como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? - preguntó Kyle a Kenny.

-...Esta bien, te pagaremos cuando terminemos con ese asuntó - termino sediendo mi rubio amigo.

-Espero que no se les olvide - nos dijo de forma seria - ah, tambien conosco a alguien que de seguro querra ayudarnos - nos termino diciendo.

-¿Quien? - le preguntó Kenny.

-Un viejo amigo mio - dicho eso fue a buscar su telefono y luego de unos momentos parece que le contestaron-Hola Gregory - le saludo, notros nos sorprendimos un poco, ya que desde ase muchos años que no se sabia de Gregory, porque aparentemente se fue a Inglaterra luego de esa guerra, o eso creiamos, yo me moleste un poco, ya que aun recuerdo que el estaba interesado en Wendy, pero afortunadamente ella no estaba interesada en el.

Luego de esa conversacion telefonica, en la que parecia una pequeña discucion o reclamos, el Topo colgo el telefono y luego dio un gran suspiro.

-¿Y bien...? - le pregunté.

-Pues parece que si accedio a ayudarme, pero tenemos que ir a buscarlo a su casa y explicarle mas detalladamente lo que ustedes me digeron- nos pidio.

Luego de eso nos fuimos en la camioneta de Cartman mientras el Topo nos indico el camino y luego de unos momentos estabamos saliendo del pueblo y nos diriiamos a otra ciudad en la que parecia que las casas eran como una especia de mansiones, incluso algunas eran mas grandes que la casa de Token, luego nos estacionamos en frente de una y el Topo fue a tocar el timbre de la gran puerta de la entrada y luego de unos momentos un mayordomo nos abrio la puerta.

-Buenas tardes jovenes, el señor Fields los esta esperando - nos dijo y luego hizo un ademan para que lo siguieramos y pude escuchar a Cartman murmurar un "lame culos" y luego de eso nos pidio que nos sentaramos en un largo sofa y esperabamos a Gregory.

-Como se nota que este tipo es mas ricachon que Token - comentó ironico Cartman.

-Mas te vale saber como comportarte culón - le regaño Kyle y mi gordo amigo solamente bufo.

-Ase rato que no nos vemos - interrumpio derepente una voz.

Bajando unas escaleras estaba nada mas y nada menos que Gregory Fields, es tan delgado como Butters, pero un poco mas alto que Kenny, tiene una camisa y unos pantalones muy parecidos a los que usaba cuando eramos niños, con unos zapatos finos y su siempre bien peinado cabello que no a cambiado nada desde que lo vimos por primera vez.

-Hola Gregory - saludo secamente el Topo.

-Hola Chris - le saludo en un tono medio burlon, me dí cuenta que al Topo no le gusta que le digan de esa manera, porque cuando lo escucho hizo una mueca de molestia - Hola chicos - nos saludo con un tono caballeroso y nosotros le devolvimos el gesto, aunque no tan caballerosamente obviamente - ¿y para que me piden ayuda, despues de tanto tiempo? - nos termino preguntando, ya que aparentemente el Topo le pidio que nos ayudara cuando hablo por telefono.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocian? - les preguntó Kenny.

-Claro, en muchas ocasiones yo eh ayudado a Chris en sus misiones cuando eramos mas jovenes - le respondio Gregory con un tono presumido y arrogante y el Topo se molestó otra vez porque le dijeron Chris.

-Bueno, nosotros necesitamos que nos ayudes a enfrentar a unos maleantes - interrumpio mi mejor amigo, retomando la conversacion original.

-Pues soy todo oidos - dicho esto le explicamos todo sobre la situacion de la misma forma que al Topo.

-...y es por eso que necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible - termino explicando Kenny y Gregoy no pudo ocultar su asombro.

-...Valla, que...interesante...- trató de no sonar impresionado, fallando obviamente.

-¿Entonces vas a ayudarnos? - le pregunte.

-Cuenten conmigo - respondio sonriendo de forma segura.

-Pues ere bienvenido a la Liga Extrema de Heroes - dijo complacido Kenny y luego le estrecho la mano.

Luego de eso nos dirigimos a la base con el Topo y con Gregory y al llegar Cartman oculto su camioneta.

-Siento que a pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez que estube aqui - comentó Gregory de forma un poco nostalgica y escuche al Topo murmurar algo como idot.

Entramos a la base y ahí estan todos los demas esperandonos.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran - nos espetó el pendejo de Craig.

-¿Encontraron a alguien para que nos ayude? - nos preguntó Ike.

-Por supuesto - le respondio mi mejor amigo y luego de eso hizo un ademan para indicarle a los dos para que pasaran y la mayoria reconocio enseguida a Gregory, especialmente Wendy.

-¿Gre-gregory? - le pregunto mi novia sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-Hola Wendy - le saludo aparentemente tranquilo, pero me dí cuenta de que en su tono habia un poco de reencor y eso no era ninguna sorpresa para mi ya que Wendy lo mando al carajo cuando eramos niños.

-Les presento a Gregory Fields y al...Topo - les presento Kenny, sin decir el nombre verdadero del Topo.

-¿De don-don-donde los sacaron chi-chi-chicos? - nos preguntó Jimmy, ya que el y Timmy no estubieron con nosotros cuando formamos la Recistence, luego de eso les explicamos de donde los conociamos y les recordamos a los que los habian olvidado con el paso de los años.

-Que bueno, mas miembros en el equipo - dijo alegre Clyde.

-¿Y ya tienen sus nombres de heroes? - preguntó Kevin.

-Aun no - le respondio Gregory.

-Eso me parece algo estupido - dijo el Topo ganandose una mala mirada por parte de nosotros y una risa por parte de Gregory.

-Luego pensaremos en eso - interrumpio Kenny - lo que importa ahora es estar listos en caso de que Butter y su equipo hagan algun movimiento o si los cultistas traman algo y tratar de buscar su base secreta - nos termino diciendo y todos asentimos icluso Gregory y el Topo.

Pero tenía el presentimiento de que muy pronto veriamos a alguien que tambien no habiamos visto desde ase mucho tiempo y cuando lo vieramos no seria en una situacion muy apropiada ni de buen gusto para todos nosotros.

**FIN DEL STAN POV**

Mientras tanto, en la base de los cultistas, se encotraba el Profesor Caos con su equipo junto con los lideres del culto, incluyendo al señor C y al nuevo integrante del equipo reunidos en una gran mesa redonda.

-¿Entonces que es lo que vamos hacer ahora? - preguntó el nuevo integrante del equipo.

-Yo sugiero que matemos a las personas que se encuentran en el centro comunitario como el sacrificio colectivo que necesitamos - comentó Raven.

-"El tiene razon" - le apoyó la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos.

-No es mala idea Georgie - le felicito el señor M.

-Pero la liga tal vez estan preparandoce por si acaso hacemos algun movimiento - comentó preocupado el General Desorden.

-No hay de que preocuparse, por algo lo tenemos a él para que les ayude - le calmo el señor T, refiriendose al nuevo integrante del equipo.

-¿Entonces vamos a matar a las personas que estan en el centro comunitario?- preguntó el Aniquilador.

-Por supuesto - le respondio sonriendo el señor T.

-¿Pero como lo haremos?, obviamente no podremos poner bombas como lo hicimos en el hospital - dijo Psicosis.

-Tienes razon - le apoyó el Destructor.

-Se como lo haremos - dijo Caos y todos le prestaron atencion - nosotros nos enfrentaremos a los heroes en otro sitio y mientras se encuentran peleando contra nosotros, los encapuchados aprobecharan ese momento para matar a las personas y asi lograremos ese sacrificio en masa - se termino explicando el rubio.

-Es una exelente idea - dijo complacido el señor M.

-Y si lograramos matar a esas personas, ¿que haremos despues? - preguntó Cougar, aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo de matar a las personas.

-Pues luego de eso, trataremos de volver a deshacernos de esos estupidos heroes - le respondio Caos con una sonrisa terrible en la cara.

-"Solamente espero que Craig no resulte lastimado cuando nos enfrentemos de nuevo a los heroes" - penso preocupado Rudeman.

-Pero que no se les olvide que a uno de esos heroes lo quiero matar con mis propias manos - recordó el señor C.

-Como digas - le dijo hastiado Caos.

-"Si tanto quiere matarlo, entonces que lo haga rapido, en vez de estar metido en este sitio como un cobarde" - replico molesto la voz maligna en la mente del rubio.

-¿Cuando llevaremos a cabo ese plan? - preguntó Desorden.

-Primero tenemos que repasarlo, antes de llevarlo a cabo - dijo el señor T y luego de eso todos empezaron a repasar los pasos que van hacer.

Ya siendo de noche, Leo dejo a Doguie en su casa, pero antes de irse a su casa paso por Hooters, por alguna extraña razon, y desde lejos, observo lo que hacian las personas incluyendo a Lexus, pero desde su pocision no vio la gran tristeza que ella tenia en su cara.

-"Esa maldita, algun día va a pagar por lo que hizo"- dijo enojado la parte maligna en la mente del rubio.

-Tienes razon...pero...- luego empezó a recordar algunas cosas.

_flash back _(en estos flash backs el recordara algunas cosas en momentos no continuos o saltandonse escenas)

_-Yo que-queria preguntarte ¿si-si que-querias sa-salir con-conmigo? - preguntó Butters de quince años a Lexus, mientras se frotaba rapidamente los nudillos y no podia ocultar su sonrojo._

_-Ummm, esta bien - le respondio la chica despues de pensarlo un mometo y al decir eso hizo que se le formara una gran sonrisa en la cara al rubio._

_-"Por lo menos acepto la cita"- espetó la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio._

_-Espero que te halla gustado la feria - dijo Butters al estar frente de la casa de Lexus luego de la cita y se frotaba los nudillos._

_-¡Claro! me divertí mucho - le dijo feliz Lexus._

_-¿En-en serio? - le dijo emocionado el rubio._

_-Por supuesto, eres muy amable, tierno y lindo - le siguio diciendo la chica sin cambiar su semblante, luego miro el reloj en su mano derecha -pero ya es tarde y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, asi que gracias por todo, hasta mañana - dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego entro a la casa._

_-...- Butters, mientras tanto, no supo que decir y se quedo con cara de imnotisado mientras se ponia una mano en la mejilla que le besaron y luego dio un largo suspiro y se le formo una gran sonrisa en la cara._

_-"Al menos valio la pena esa cita" - espetó la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio mientras este aun sonreia._

_-¡Chicos, adivinen que! - exclamó muy feliz Butters, mientras se asercaba a la mesa en la cafeteria de la escuela en donde estaban sus amigos._

_-¿Que pasa Butters? - le preguntó Cartman quien estaba viendo a Patty quien se encontraba con las otras chicas en otra mesa._

_-¡Lexus se volvio mi novia! - dijo sin cambiar su semblante y los demas se sorprendieron al escuchar eso._

_-No puede ser - comentó Craig sin poder ocultar su asombro._

_-Felicidades Butters - le felicitó Kenny con una sonrisa sincera en la cara y tambien hicieron lo mismo los demas chicos._

_-"Parece que si se sorprendieron, estos tontos" - dijo ironicó la voz en la mente de Butters._

_-...Y el ganador de la Harley es...¡Leopold Butters Stouch! - dijo un presentador de un progama de concursos en frente del publico y todos los que estaban precentes aplaudieron y el rubio, de dieciseis años, se quedó shockeado sin saber que hacer._

_-¡Felicidades cariño! - le felicitó Lexus quien estaba a su lado derecho._

_-Que suertudo - dijo Kenny aparentando un puchero estando a su lado izquierdo._

_-Es-es que...- no sabia que decir._

_-Es que eres muy listo - le dijo su novia y luego le dio un beso en la boca sacandolo de su estado de shock mientras las personas aun seguian aplaudiendo._

_-¡Ahhhh, Buttersss! - jadeo Lexus, mientras ella y el rubio estaban en un momentó de gran pasion en la casa de la chica mientras movian sus caderas al mismo compas._

_-¡Ohhhh Lexusss! - jadeo el ruibio mientra tocaba sin reserba los senos de su novia y luego de unos momentos los dos llegaron al orgasmo sincronizadamente y luego los dos se pusieron a un lado del otro con la respiracion entre cortada._

_-Fue...grandioso - dijo la chica aun agitada._

_-Lo mismo digo...- dicho eso entrelazo su mano con la de su novia._

_-"No puedo esperar para el siguente round"- dijo lujorioso la voz en la mente del rubio._

_-Te amo tanto - le dijo la chica estando aun agitada._

_-Yo tambien te amo mucho - le dijo el rubio y luego de eso los dos se durmieron._

_Fin del flash back_

Los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos porque de repente vio a Kenny entrando a Hooters y apretó con furia los manubrios de su Harley.

-"Todo eso solamente fue una farsa, ya que ese puton y esa perra nos han engañado desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo"- espetó enojado la parte maligna en la mente de Leo.

-Tienes razon, algun día voy hacer que esos dos paguen por lo que me hicieron - le apoyó enojado antes de irse.

Pero lo que no sabia Leo, es que Kenny, luego de la reunion en la base, fue a Hooters para ver como se encontraba Lexus ya que estaba muy preocupado por la chica.

-¿Estas bien Lexus? - le preguntó el rubio.

-Solamente un poco mejor - le respondio la chica sin ocultar su tristeza.

-No te preocupes, tal vez dentro de poco logre hacer que Butters vuleva a la normalidad - le dijo tratando de ser optimista.

-Gracias - le dijo sonriente la joven.

Pero Kenny tubo la sensacion de que alguien los observo y cuando dio la vuelta y miro asia afuera del lugar no habia nadie.

-"Que raro, no creo que halla sido Damien" - termino pensando.

fin del capitulo.

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo? espero que les halla gustado el reclutamiento de Gregory y del Topo, y el plan que hicieron lo villanos tal vez pueda tener repercuciones mas adelante y espero que les halla gustado los flash back y muchas gracias por sus reviwes :).**


	44. Chapter 44

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**CAPITULO CUARENTAICUATRO : EL RETORNO DE UN VIEJO "AMIGO"**

**Buenas noches querido publico, en esta ocasion aparecera un personaje SORPRESA que de seguro impresionara a todas las personas que esten leyendo este capitulo y que parece que nadie recuerda, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

Los heroes estaban patrullando por la ciudad y era de noche, unos dias despues de lo ocurrido en el hospital, algunos estaban andando en los techo y tejados de las casas o de los edificios, mientras que otros, como el Coon y Blue Reacer, estaban dando vuletas por las carreteras en sus vehiculos junto algunos heroes que los acompañaban, mientras el Human Kite estaba volando bien alto gracias a que con sus poderes mentales se podía mantener flotando en el aire durante mucho mas tiempo que antes, mientras los nuevos miembros del equipo, Gregory y el Topo, estaban en el centro comunitario junto con Iron Meiden y la Legionaria ya que Mysterion les puso la mison de cuidar a las personas que se encontraban en el centro comunitario por si acaso y tambien porque queria poner a prueba a los dos nuevos heroes.

Mietras Mysterion estaba por los tejados se dio cuenta que las cayes estaban menos contaminadas ya que las personas se tomaron la molestia de limpiar los desechos toxicos y la basura que Caos y su equipo habian tirado. derepente escucho lo que parecia ser una alarma y cuando llegó al lugar de donde provenia el ruido se dio cuenta que unos ladrones cualquiera eestaban robando una joyeria, tambien parece que la policia no iba en camino, posiblemente porque el 70% de los oficiales del pueblo estaban muertos y el resto no podía estar acudiendo a todos los lugares del crimen ya que no tenían los suficientes oficiales para hacerlo. asi que Mysterion no perdio tiempo en ir a detenerlos.

-Esto es mas facil de lo que pense - dijo feliz uno de los cuatro ladrones.

-Cierto, ahora que la mayoria de los oficiales estan muertos, ya no pueden estar en todos lados - le dijo otro con el mismo gesto.

-Y podremos tener lo que queramos - comentó un tercero.

-Ahora podemos robar todo lo que... - iba a decir el cuarto pero derepente cayó inconsiente y los otros dos se alarmaron al ver quien fue el responsable.

-¡MYSTERION! - gritaron los dos estando aterrados.

-Estan muy equivocados si creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran - les espetó enojado el heroe con su voz grave.

-¡LARGUEMOS RAPI...! - el otro ladron no pudo seguir hablando porque el heroe le dio una patada en la cara tirandolo al piso y dejandolo inconsiente.

-¡MALDICION! - dijo otro pero el heroe lo cojo del cuello y le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejandolo inconsiente tambien.

-¡POR FAVOR, NO ME LASTIMES! - le suplicó el otro ladron estando aterrado.

-Tu no valdrias la pena, porque eres un pobre diablo - dicho eso le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y luego una patada en la cara dejandolo incosiente.

-"Solamente espero que las cosas no se compliquen mas de lo que por culpa de los estupidos criminales comunes y corrientes" - penso el heroe, pero luego vio mas detenidamente a los ladros y se dio cuenta que eran los mismo que habian robado un tienda de DVDS cuando eran niños y estaban disfrazados de: Los Vengadores (miren el episodio 12 de la nueva temporada XD) - "asia tiempo que no veia a estos idiotas"- termino pensando ironico y luego se retiro dejando a los ladrones amarrados a unos postes para que la policia los encontrara despues.

Mientras tanto, el Profesor Caos y su equipo estaban cerca de un puente que estaba a las afueras del pueblo y que estaba cerca de un espeso bosque, a esas horas no habian vehiculos pasando por hay, el plan de los villanos era que cuando los heroers pasaran el puente y estubieran del lado en el que ellos se encontraran, los villanos explotarian los soportes del puente y este caeria en pedazos y los heroes no podrian escaparse y así los villanos los podrian derrotar de una vez por todas y es por eso que no hicieron algun movimiento durante unos dias ya que estaban preparando el puente.

-¿Por qué no solamente explotamos el puente cuando ellos esten cruzandolo y así nos deshacermos de ellos mas facilmente? - preguntó Desorden.

-Porque si hacemos eso, entonces matariamos accidentalmente a los dos objetivos del culto - le respondio Raven.

-Tienes razon - le apoyó el Aniquilador.

-Ademas si los matamos de esa forma...no seria tan divertido ya que no los derrotariamos directamente con nuestras propias manos - comentó Caos con una sonrisa macabra en la cara que estremecio un poco a algunos de los otros villanos.

-Tienes razon Butters, no seria tan divertido - le apoyó el sujeto misterioso con tono lugubre.

-"Por lo menos el esta de acuerdo con lo que dijimos"- comentó la voz en la mente de Leo.

-Ya te dije que me llamaras Leo - le espetó el rubio y el otro solamente bufó

-¿Y como haremos que los heroes vengan hasta acá? - preguntó psicosis.

-Facil, ¿ven ese restaurante que está ahi?- le preguntó a su equipo señalando a un restaurante que estaba lejos de ellos y estos asintieron - pues lo haremos explotar y eso llamara la atencion de los heroes y los atraera hasta aquí - le termino explicando a su equipo.

-¿Pero que pasa con la policia? - le preguntó preocupado el Destructor.

-No hay de que preocuparse, debido a que no hay demasiados no podran llegar aquí antes que los heroes - le tranquilizó el rubio.

-Y mientras peleamos contra los estupidos heroes y los pendejos policias tardan en llegar hasta aquí, los cultistas aprobecharan el momento para hacer el sacrificio colectivo que tanto necesitamos - dijo complacido el gotico, mientres Rudeman y Cougar trataron de disimular su tristeza, luego vio la hora en su reloj - a estas horas mis compañeros ya deben estar en posición listos para actuar - termino diciendo.

-Pues entonces...que empiezen los juegos artificiales - dicho cogio un detonador a control remoto y sonriendo presiono el boton haciendo que el restaurante explotara en pedazos.

-"Que hermoso espectaculo de juegos artificiles"- dijo feliz la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos.

-Muy bien, ahora oculten la Maquina de Maldad y cuando los heroes esten cerca del restaurante, apareceremos por sorpresa desde atra de ellos - le dijo a su equipo y estos asintieron - y en cuanto a tí - señalo al sujeto misterioso - te pondras entre el restaurante en llamas y cuando los heroes nos encaren tu saldras sorpresibamente - le dijo sabiendo que el sujeto no recibiria ningun daño ya que su traje lo protege de casi cualquier cosa.

-¿Por qué? - le preguntó el tipo.

-Porque eso hara que los heroes se sorprendan y ademas haras una presentacion mas dramatica e impactante- le explicó.

-Como digas - le dijo con su extraño tono de voz y luego se adentró en el restaurante que estaba en llamas por la explosion.

-Ahora vamos a esperar a los heroes - termino diciendo Caos a su equipo y luego se ocultaron.

Cuando el restaurante explotó el primero que se dio cuenta fue Human Kite quien estaba volando por los aires.

-Chicos, el restaurante que se encuentra cerca del puente Park explotó - le dijo a los otros heroes atravez de su comunicador.

-"Escuche la explosión tambien" - dijo Mysterion atravez de su comunicador.

-"Yo tambien" - dijo el Coon.

-"Yo igual" - dijo Blue Reacer con su tipica voz monotoma.

-"¿Que hacemos?" - preguntó la Legionaria.

-"Tu quedate en el centro comunitario junto con los otros"- le ordeno Mysterion y ella asintio -"Coon, recogeme y a los otros que esten cerca de tí, Blue Reacer has lo mismo" - les ordeno y los dos asintieron y Blue Reacer le sacó el dedo medio al comunicador XD.

-"¿Creen que haya sido Caos y su equipo?"- preguntó Tooshwel.

-"No estoy seguro, pero es lo mas probable" - dijo el rubio.

-"¿No debemos esperar a la policia?"- preguntó el Sentinela.

-Ellos estan del otro lado del pueblo, no llegarian a tiempo - le respondio su hermano.

-"Pues en marcha, Kite si llegas primero, no hagas nada hasta que no hallamos llegado, ya que aun no controlas bien tus poderes" - le dijo el rubio sabiendo que durante esos dias el pelirojo a estado practicando con sus habilidades mentales y le ha costado trabajo tratar de dominarlas.

-Entendido, me dirijo asia hayá - dijo el pelirojo y fue volando asia el lugar de la explosión.

Los heroes ya estaban en los vehiculos y se dirigieron rumbo al restaurante y tubieron que pasar por el puente Park sin saber que este tenía explosivos en los soportes de este y luego parqueran serca de ahí y luego se dirigieron a pie al restaurante en llamas.

-¿Quien habrá sido el que lo destrullo? - preguntó el Maestro Jedi.

-No se, cuando volaba por la zona, no ví a nadie - respondio el Human Kite.

-Sera porque los responsables estabamos bien ocultos - dijo de repente una voz que los heroes conocian muy bien y estos al darse vuelta vieron a Caos y a su equipo quienes los estaban esperando.

-¿Como se ocultaron? - le preguntó molesto Mysterion.

-Estabamos ocultos en ese gran contenedor de carga - dijo el villano señalando al contenedor que estaba cerca y lo mas probable es que ahí este tambien la Maquina de Maldad.

-No se podran escapar con en las veces anteriores - le siguio diciendo molesto Mysterion.

-Al contrario, ustedes no podran escapar jejejeje - les siguio diciendo de forma burlona.

-¿Que quieres decir? - le preguntó Tupperware.

-Me refiero a esto - dicho eso sacó de su cinturon un detonador - que comiencen los juegos artificiales.

Luego presiono el boton del detonador y los soportes del puente explotaron y el puente se derrumbó ante la mirada sorprendida de los heroes y la mirada complacida de los villanos, excepto las de Rudeman y Cougar.

-¿¡Que es lo que has echo?!- preuntó furioso y asombrado Mysterion al ver como el puente se derrumbaba.

-¿Sorprendidos? - preuntó burlo e ironico el Villano haciendo que los heroes se enojaran mas de lo que estaban.

-¡Grrrrr! - gruñó el Coon - pues nosotros tambien tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes - termino diciendo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? - les preguntó burlon el Aniquilador mientras preparaba su cadena.

-Pues claro, judio, has una demostración - le ordeno al Human Kite.

-Lo hago porque quiero, no porque me lo dices - dicho eso hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha e hizo que un bote de basura flotara en el aire ante la mirada sorprendida y atónita de los villanos y luego se los lanzo y estos lo esquivaron a duras penas hechandose a un lado.

-¿¡Como, MIERDA, hizo eso!?- preguntó Rudeman con el mismo semblante que tenian los otros villanos.

-¡ES imposible! - comentó Desorden.

-¿¡Acaso es un psiquico!? - preguntó el Destructor sin saber que adivino.

-¡Con esa habilidad no podremos ganarles! - dijo Psicosis.

-"¡Eso explica como se salvaron en el hospital!"- espetó la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos si poder ocultar su asombro.

-¡No se asusten, aun tenemos mis poderes electromagneticos! - trató de tramquilizar a su equipo - ademas... nostros tambien tenemos una GRAN sorpresa para ustedes - termino diciendole a los heroes, mientras su equipo aun estaban todabia sorprendidos y preocupados.

-No me digan - dijo ironico Blue Reacer.

-Esta sorpresa hara que todos ustedes se caguen en sus pantalones - les dijo burlon y seguro el rubio dejando a un lado su asombro - ¡ya puedes salir! - le ordeno al nuevo villano.

De entre el fuego del restaurante salio el sujeto misterionso tomando por sorpresa a los heroes que le daban la espalda y cuando lo encararon notaron que el sujeto es como de la altura de Cartman y parcia bien formido y usaba un extraño traje negro con casco y mascara.

-Que tal chicos - les dijo el tipo con su extraña voz profunda.

-¿Quien carajos es ese tipo? - preguntó enojado Mysterion al ver al sujeto.

.¡GAH! ¡es un monstruo! - dijo asustado Coffeman y Blue Reacer trató de calmarlo...a duras penas.

-¿Acaso no lo reconocen? - preguntó burlon Caos.

-...- los heroes se quedaron viendolo un momento y nadie parecia reconocerlo, hasta que...

-Un momento...¡no puede ser! - dijo asombrado Mysterion y retrocediendo un poco.

-"Parece que al fin lo reconocio"- dijo burlon la voz en la mente de Caos.

-Ese casco se parece a...¡es imposible! - dijo Tooshwel con el mismo semblante que Mysterion.

-¡Pense que estaba muerto! - dijo el Coon con el mismo semblante que los dos heroes.

-¡Esto es no puede estar pasando! - dijo el Human Kite.

-¿Ustedes ya lo conocen? - les preguntó Mosquito sin reconoser al tipo y extrañado por la aptitud del cuarteto.

-¿¡Acaso no lo reconocen!? - preguntó Mysterion a los otros heroes quienes no reconocieron al tipo y estos negaron- es...es...- trató de decir.

-Si que estan bien asombrados - dijo ironico Raven.

-¡ES CHEEEFFF! - gritaron Mysterion, Tooshwel, Human Kite y el Coon al mismo tiempo y los otros heroes se quedaron shockeados al escuchar eso.

-El ya no es Chef, ahora se llama Darth Chef - les dijo Caos

-¡NO PUEDE SER! - gritó Tupperware.

-¡PERO SE SUPONE QUE ESTABA MUERTÓ - gritó Mosquito.

-¡Es CASI IGUALTO A DART VADER! - gritó el Maestro Jedi.

-¡GAHHH! - gritó Coffeman...obviamente.

-¡ESTO DE-DEVE SER UNA MA-MA-MALA BROMA! - gritó el Comediante.

-¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE!? - preguntó Blue Reacer sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-Es una historia un poco interesante...- dijo Caos mientras sonreia y luego recordo lo que los lideres del culto les dijo a él y a los otros villanos.

_flash back_

_Ase mucho tiempo, luego de que los miembros del club Tutti Frutti le lavaran el cerebro al Chef, volviendolo un pedofilo y lo reconstruyeron con partes mecanicas, él y los demas pedofilos se dedicaron a recorrer el mundo tratando de tener sexo con cualquier niño que se les cruzara en el camino y despues de tantos viaejes lograron conseguirlo y el Chef durante todo ese tiempo se deleitaba con hacer eso y su mente cada vez se volvia mas y mas degenerativa y retorcida dejando totalmente de ser la persona que era antes de unirse a ese club y tambien su brazo y pierna izquierdos se volvieron totalmente mecanicos _(recuerden que en la serie su brazo y pierna derechos se volvieron mecanicos y mientras que los izquierdos eran normales)_, pero con el paso del tiempo los otros miembros se preocuparon porque su aptitud empeoraba y con su gran habilidad al usar su "espatula laser" y su fuerza sobrehumana, podía partir en pedazos lo que sea, incluso a cualquiera que lo tratara de detener y eso asustaba a los otros miembros del club y un día él se canso de que los otros pedofilos lo trataran de contener y se encargo de "desaparecerlos" al despedasarlos con su espatula, pero al hacer eso ya no tenia forma de como viajar alrededor del mundo en busca de nuevas victimas y por eso no podía ir muy lejos de la fortaleza del cluben busca de niños y eso solamente lo molestaba cada vez mas._

_Pero un día uno de los cultistas, que era tambien parte de ese club y logró evitar que el Chef lo matara, le dijo a los lideres del culto sobre eso y estos se dieron cuenta de que el Chef era un viejo amigo de los heroes cuando eran niños y estos lo daban por muerto y al pricipio le pidieron que se les uniera a su causa y que si les ayudaba el podria tener a todos los niños que quisiera, pero el Chef no queria trabajar para nadie, asi que los amenazó de que no lo volvieran a molestar, pero luego de un tiempo los lideres del culto le volvieron a hacer esa oferta pero le dijeron que si les ayudaba entonces podría tener a las personas con las que el tanto fanatseaba con tener relaciones y estas personas eran nada mas y nada menos que el cuarteto formado por Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny y aunque ya no eran niños eso no le impediria tratar de satisfacer sus mas profundos deseos_

_-Acepto su oferta - les dijo al escuchar esa oferta mientras sonreia bajo su mascara _(aunque ya no tana cara)_ de la misma manera en la que los lideres del culto sonreian._

_fin del flash back_

-...y es asi como el termino ayudandonos - termino diciendo Caos a los heroes y estos se aterraron mas de lo que ya estaban al ecuchar eso.

-Eso no puede ser...- dijo shockeado el Human Kite que era el mismo semblante que tenian los otros heroes.

-"Ahora si que estan asustado" - dijo burlon la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos.

-Pero ya basta de hablar, comencemos - dijo Caos a su equipo y estos se prepararon para pelear, incluso Darth Chef quien sacó su "espatula laser" y se alistaba para pelear.

-¡Maldición!, muchachos, ya saben que hacer - dijo Mysterion a su equipo y estos se alistaron para el combate, aunque aun estaban muy preocupados.

fin del capitulo

**(Musica dramatica) nadie esperaba que el sujeto misterionso fuera el Chef ¿cierto? pero recuerden que yo dije aparecerian personajes ineditos y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en el siguiente habra un gran combate y muchas gracias por su reviews :).**


	45. Chapter 45

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, aqui esta otro combate TREMENDO en esta ocasion morira alguien, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CUARENTAICINCO : LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 4**

Los heroes se enfrentaban a los villanos, pero teniendo cuidado de no asercarse a Darth Chef, ya que este con su espatula laser podria matar a cualquiera de un solo movimiento, nisiquiera las armaduras de Tupperware o la de Iron Meiden resistirian un ataque de esa arma, suponiendo que el heroe invalido se encontrara en ese campo de batalla

Psicosis se enfrentaba a Tupperware, el villano le lanzó unos bisturis, pero el heroe se cubrio con su escudo y bituris se chocaron contra este y rebotaron por hay, luego el heroe le lanzó su escudo pero el villano se agachó y el escudo golpeo contra un arbol que estaba cerca y al hacer eso rebotó y regresaba por donde lo habian lanzado al mismo tiempo que el villano se asercaba al heroe con la intencion de tratar de acuchillarrlo pero no se dio cuenta de que el escudo rebotó y este le golpeo en la parte trasera de la cabeza dejandolo mareado y el heroe aprovecho el momento y le dio un puñetazo en el lado izquierdo de la cara y luego un rodillazo en el estomago y por ultimo un cabezazo en la frento usando cu casco y tirando al villano al piso, luego cogio su escudo y trató de golpearlo con este pero el villano, aun con esos golpes, reaccionó rapido y con sus dos pies golpeo fuertemente las rodillas del heroe haciendolo caer y luego le golpeo el lado derecho de la cara, pero al hacer eso se lastimo la mano por culpa del caso del heroe y luego le dio una apuñalada en el estomago con la cuchilla de su mano derecha, pero esta se atoró en la armadura del heroe y este aprovechó el momento y se levantó al mismo tiempo que sujetaba al villano y luego se echó asia atras haciendo un movimiento de lucha libre hizo que las espaldas de los dos se estrellaran contra el piso sin lastimarse pero sí lastimando al villano pero este se trató de parar rapido y al estar de pie le trató de dar una patada al heroe, pero este, estando tambien de pie, le detubo la patada sujetandole la pierna con sus dos manos, pero luego el villano aprovecho que lo tenia sujeto y le dio una patada en la cara con su otro pierna haciendo que el heroe le soltara y rectrocediera y luego le dio una patada doble en el estomago haciendolo retroceder pero sin haberlo lastimado gravemente.

-¿Eso es todo? - preguntó desafiante el villano tratando de disimular el dolor de los golpes.

-Esto es solo el principio - le espetó el heroe para luego coger su escudo para seguir peleando.

El General Desorden se enfrentaba a Mosquito, el heroe trató de apuñalar al pelirojo con uno de sus Sais pero el villano le detubo el ataque con su porra de metal y luego trató de apuñalarlo con un pica hielo en la cara pero el heroe movio a un lado su cabeza a un lado esquivando el ataque y luego le dio un rodillazo en el estomago al villano pero este, aun con la falta de aire, movio asia adelante su cabeza junto con su casco de metal y golpeo al heroe en la frente, esquivando la nairz puntiaguda de este, y haciendolo retroceder y luego trató de darle un golpe horizontal con su porra pero el heroe se agachó y luego le dio una pata horizontal en la pierna izquierda haciendolo caer y se agachó con la intencion de darle una apuñalada doble pero el pelirojo le dio un golpe con la porra directamente en la quijada haciendo que el heroe retrocediera otravez y mientras se sobaba la mandibula el pelirojo le apuñalo en el hombro sacandole un gritó de dolor pero luego el heroe le dio uno codazo en el lado izquierdo de la cara y luego le dio una patada en el estomago tirandolo al piso para luego sacarse el pica hielo que tenía clavado en el hombro en donde salian unos cuantos chorros de sangre y luego trató de pisarle la cara pero el villano cruzo sus dos brazos delante de su rostro deteniendole el pie y luego levantó una de sus piernas dandole una patada en el estomago al castaño haciendolo retroceder y luego se levantó listo para seguir peleando.

-Parerce que el mosquito resulto ser al que picaron - le dijo burlon refiriendoce a la apuñalada que le hizo.

-Ya me las pagaras - le dijo el heroe tratando de sonar desafiante y sobandose la herida mientras gimea de dolor y aguantandose las lagrimas.

Raven se enfrentaba al Sentinela, los dos pelinegros usaban sus armas filosas y peleaban entresi al hacer que estas chocaran una contra otra y trataban de cortar al otro al mismo tiempo que esquivaban los ataques de su oponentes, derepente el canadiense usa su palo de Hockey y trata de darle un golpe vertical al gotico pero este logra detener ese golpe al sujetar el palo con su dos manos justamente antes de recidir el golpe y los dos empiezan a forcegear, pero luego el gotico alza rapidamente sus dos piernas, aun sosteniendo el palo, y le dá una patada doble al canadiense en el pecho tirandolo al piso, pero como este tenia puesto su traje de Hockey no resivio mucho daño, pero luego el gotico trató de golpearlo usando el palo de Hockey pero el heroe reacciono rapido y uso su escudo para protegerse del golpe y luego de que se protegio se levantó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo retroceder al villano y luego este trató de darle un golpe horizontal con el palo pero el heroe se volvio a cubrir con su escudo y luego uso su pequeña espada le hzio una cortadura superficial en el brazo derecho haciendo que soltara el palo de Hockey para luego el heroe cogerlo y darle un golpe con el palo en el estomago sacandole el aire y luego trató de darle un golpe horizontal dirigido a la cabeza pero el gotico reaciono rapido y se inclino asia atras(al estilo Matrix...otravez) y luego dio un salto en el aire y le dio una patada en el estomago al heroe haciendolo retroceder mientras se sobaba el estomago.

-Eres...un estupido Georgie...en vez de estar ayudando al culto...deverias aprobechar el tiempo en como...tratar de hacer que Ruby se fie en tí - le dijo entrecortadamente por el golpe y el cansancio tratando de razonar con su enemigo.

-Al ayudar al culto...podre hacer que el mundo este a nuestros pies con la ayuda del gran Cthulu...y hare que Ruby este a mi lado para gobernarlo...- le contrarestó el gotico estando en el mismo estado que el canadiense.

El Maestro Jedi se enfrentaba a Rudeman, el villano trataba de atacar al heroe usando sus dos discos de metal filosos, pero el pelinegro lograba detener sus ataques, a duras penas, usando su baston laser, que en esta ocasion era mas resistente que en las otras ocasiones y luego de estar deteniendo sus ataques durante un momento el pelinegro trato de darle un golpe horizontal al villano pero este se agacho esquivando el golpe y cuando se incorporo trató de cortar al heroe moviendo asia arriba el disco de metal de su mano izquierda pero el heroe dio unos pasos asia atras esquivando ese ataque y luego trató de golpearlo con un ataque vertical dirigido a la cabeza usando su baston pero el villano le detuvo con el disco de su mano derecha y luego le dio una patada al heroe en el estomago sacandole el aire y luego le dio un codazo en el lado derecho de la cara tirandolo al piso, luego iba a patearlo pero se detubo al recordar que el pelinegro fue uno de sus amigos en la escuela asi que se contubo, pero el heroe al ver su oportunidad y se apoyó en su baston laser y le dio una pata en el estomago y luego un golpe en la cara con su baston haciendo que al villano se le cayeran las gafas negras y luego trató de atacarlo de nuevo con un golpe recto con el baston directo al pecho pero el villano cruzó sus brazos al frente deteniendo el ataque con los antebrazos de sus guantes metalicos y luego sujeto el baston y lo jalo haciendo que el heroe se asercara y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago pero el heroe, aun adolorido, reacciono rapido y le dio un cabezazo haciendo que los dos retrocedieran estandos mareados de igual manera y al villano se le cayó su gorra.

-Si sigues ayudando al lado oscuro, solamente te pasaran grandes desgracias - trató de razonar el heroe mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Mis ¡PENDEJOS! motivos valen totalmente ¡MIERDA! la pena - se trató de justificar para luego coger su gorra y sus gafas y ponerselas para seguir peleando.

El Aniquilador se enfrentaba al Coon y a Tooshwel, el heroe pelinegro trató de golpear al ruibio con uno de sus masos pero este lo detubo cruzando delante de el sus brazos y protegiendose con sus bandas de metal y luego le dio un rodillazo en el estomago sacandole el aire y luego lo cogio de cada lado de su casco y lo aserco rapidamente asia el dandole un fuerticimo cabezazo con su casco de metal haciendo que el pelinegro quedara unos momentos inconsientes en el piso y luego trató de golpearlo con sus cadena, pero derepente el Coon se le tiro ensima, como en la aceria, pero esta vez el rubio en vez de zarandearlo le dio un fuerticimo codazo en el estomago haciendo que el heroe le soltara por el dolor y por la falta de aire y luego el villano dio nedia vuelta y lo cogio del cuello y lo levantó con una sola mano con la intencion de estrangularlo pero el heroe le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que el villano lo soltara y luego trató de rasguñarlo con sus dos manos al mismo tiempo pero el villano le agarró de las muñecas justo a tiempo y luego empezó a aplastarcelas con su gran fuerza haciendo que el heroe gritara del dolor y poniendolo de rodillas al mismo tiempo que el villano se inclinaba asia adelante y disfrutando de la agonia del gordo, pero derepente el villano recibio un fuerte golpe en el lado derecho de su casco, cortesia de Tooshwel, haciendo que soltara al gordo y se tambaleara asia un lado y luego el heroe pelinegro le disparo con su pistola de clavos en su pierna izquierda sacandole un grito de dolor al villano, ya que las mayas que le cubren las piernas y los brazoz no protegen de ataques perforantes, luego el pelinegro le dio un puñetazo vertical en la quijada asiendolo retroceder otravez y luego el heroe trató de clavarle un destornillador pero el rubio le sujetó el brazo y con su inmensa fuerza hizo que el heroe se apuntara asi mismo con el destornillador rumbo a la cara tratando de hacer que se lo clave el mismo y cuando estubo a punto de clavarselo en la mejilla izquierda...el Coon le empujo derepente haciendo que soltara al pelinegro y luego le rasguñó el costado izquierdo donde la armadura es debil y luego le dio un codazo en el cuello haciendolo retroceder mientras se sobaba la garganta.

-¿Estas bien Hippie? - le preguntó el gordo mientras se sobaba las muñecas que aun le dolian.

-Si...gracias Coon - le agradecio el pelinegro.

-Ustedes dos no van a poder derrotarme y les hare pagar por lo que me hicieron - les dijo amenazante el villano con voz un poco aguda por el golpe y luego cogio su cadena y mientras cogeaba de la pierna.

-Este hijo de puta si que jode - masculló el gordo.

-Tu lo has dicho - le apoyó el pelinegro preparando sus masos.

El Destructor se enfrentaba a Blue Reacer, el villano trato de atacar al heroe con un golpe horizontal al casco azul, pero el heroe se agachó esquivando el golpe y luego trató de cortar al villano con su Katana pero este se echó a un lado y luego le pateo la espada con uno de sus Kangoo Jumps haciendola volar y caer no muy lejos de ahi y luego trató de atacar al heroe con su hacha con un golpe vertical pero este lo detubo al sostener la empuñadura del hacha y luego le dio un cabezazo al villano usando su casco y haciendolo retroceder aunque tubiera su mascara de soldador puesta y luego trató de recuperar su espada pero el villano dio un salto con giro en el aire y se interpuso entre el heroe y su Katana y luego saltó otravez y le dio una patada al heroe en el pecho tirandolo al piso y luego se le aserco con la intension de golpearlo con el hacha, pero el heroe bajó la visera de su casco y le lanzó sus rayos laser azules y el villano apenas los esquivo echandose a un lado y los rayos dieron contra unos arboles que estaban cerca destrullendolos enseguida ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes pero luego todos siguieron en sus asuntos, luego el pelinegro fue a recoger su espada y al recuperarla estaba a punto recibir un golpe vertical por parte del hacha de su oponente pero afortunadamente reacciono rapido y puso su espada de forma horizontal y poniendo una de sus manos contra la parte no filosa de su espada deteniendo el golpe de su enemigo, sin romperse afortunadamente y luego los dos empezaron a forcejear, el villano aun con su ventaja de altura le resultaba dificil tratar de someter al heroe quien le estaba haciendo retroceder y luego de unos momentos la espada cortó la parte del hacha contra la que habia chocado y luego paso muy cerca de la cabeza del villano quien se sorprendio por lo de su arma pero luego le dio un codazo en el lado izquierdo del casco del heroe con su codera derecha pero este inmediatamente le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y los dos retrocedieron.

-¿Eso es todo la que puedes hacer aun con tus rayos? - le preguntó burlon e ironico el villano tratando de no sonar preocupado.

-...- el heroe solamente se dedico a sacarle el dedo medio en respuesta para luego seguir peleando.

Cougar se enfrentaba al Comediante y a Coffeman, el heroe rubio trató de golpear al villano pero este lograba esquivar cada uno de sus ataques y luego el heroe invalido trató de atacarlo con un golpe vertical con una de sus muletas pero el villano le detuvo el golpe con uno de sus brazaletes y luego le dio un rodillazo en el estomago al invalido sacandole el aire, pero luego el heroe rubio le dio un gancho al higado haciendo que el villano retrocediera y luego trato de darle un golpe en la cara pero este se cubrio con uno de sus brazaletes pero derepente el heroe invalido le golpeo la espalda con sus piernas al aberce apoyado en sus muletas y al hacer eso el villano cayo a un lado pero este, aun tiardo en el piso, uso su latigo y lo enrollo en el cuello del heroe rubio y lo jaló asercandolo para darle un rodillaso en el estomago estando de pie, gracias al impulso, luego el heroe discapacitado trató de darle un golpe horizontal, pero el villano se agachó y el Coffeman recidio ese golpe en el tarro de cafe que usa como casco haciendolo caer al piso durante un momento y luego el villano le dio un puñetazo en el lado izquierdo de la cara al Comediante tirandolo al piso boca abajo y luego trató de ponerle un pie en la espalda pero el heroe se dio vuelta rapidamente y le pegó en la cabeza con una de sus muletas y mientras el villano estaba aturdido el otro heroe lo sujeto por atras tratando de inmovilizarlo pero el villano se inclino asia adelante haciendo que el heroe cayara ensima del disacapacitado.

-"Como me hubiera gustado que Leo fuera el que me sujetara de esa manera por atras"- penso emocionado el villano -¿eso es todo lo que tienen? - les preguntó burlon a los heroes que se estaban poniendo de pie.

-No pu-puedo cre-cre-creer que este ma-ma-marica nos este ca-ca-causando tantos pro-problemas - dijo enojado el Comediante.

-¡GAH! ¡esto es mucha presion! - le apoyó Coffeman...temblando como de costumbre.

Darth Chef se enfrentaba al Human Kite, el heroe trataba de mantener su distancia, ya que si se acercaba al villano este podria partirlo a la mitad de un solo movimiento, mientras usaba sus poderes mentales para hacer que los objetos que esten cerca flotaran en el aire y se dirigieran asia el villano con la intencion de golpearlo pero este con su espatula laser cortaba sin ninguna dificultad cualquier cosa que le lanzaran, luego el pelirojo trató de enredarle los pies con su cable cadena con la intencion de hacerlo caer, pero el villano sujetó el cable y lo atrajo asia el sin ningun esfuerzo y cuando el heroe ya estab lo suficientemente cerca trato de cortarlo con su espatula, pero el pelirojo reacciono rapido e hizo que un bote de basura le diera justo en la cabeza haciendo que el villano soltara el cable no pudiera atacar al heroe, pero al recibir ese golpe hizo que se le cayera su mascara y casco revelando que ya no tiene cara y que estaba todo desfigurado ante la mirada aterrada del pelirojo y la de los demas presentes , incluyendo a los villanos.

-Oh Dios mio...- murmuro el pelirojo tapandose la boca con una mano estando aterrado.

-No debiste haber echo eso Kyle - le dijo molesto el Chef con voz profunda y ronca, para luego cojer su casco y mascara y ponerselos.

-¿Que es lo que la ah pasado Chef? - le preguntó el pelirojo aun estando aterrado y preocupado.

-Solamente eh pasado por un "pequeño" cambio - le dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa para luego seguir peleando.

Caos se enfrentaba a Mysterion, como siempre, el heroe le lanzó unos shurikens al villano y este, como de costumbre, se cubrio con su capa verde y al descubrirse le lanzo una rafaga de energia pero el heroe se echo a un lado esquivando ese ataque y luego se aserco al villano con la intencion de cortarlo con sus dos cuchillos de guerra pero este piso con fuerza el suelo haciendo que una rafaga de energia se dirigiera al heroe dandole y mandandolo a volar unos metros por el aire y cuando estaba tirado en el piso, el villano aprovecho el momento para tratar de atacarlo con su martillo tratando de golpearlo de forma vertical y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo el heroe detubo ese ataque sujetando con sus dos piernas el arma antes de recibir el golpe y de un jalon se lo quito al villano y lo arrojó por ahi y luego se levanto y trató de darle una apuñalada doble al villano tratando de atacarlo de cada lado pero el villano le detuvo ese ataque poniendo sus antebrazos a cada lado deteniendo el ataque del heroe haciendo que los cuchillos se incrustaran en cada guante metalico, pero el heroe reacciono rapido y le dio un rodillaso en el estomago y luego le dio un puñetazo en el lado derecho de la cara pero el villano le sujeto el brazo con el que lo golpearon y despues le dio una patada en el costado izquierdo al heroe y luego le dio un codazo en la cara con su otro brazo justo en la nariz pero el heroe reacciono rapido y le hizo una cortadura superficial en el pecho con uno de sus cuchillos sacandole un rugido de dolor al villano pero este no perdio tiempo y le dio un cabezazo en la frente haciendo retroceder al heroe y luego el villano fue a buscar su martillo y justo cuando lo cogio el heroe le dio una patada voladora por la espalda tirandolo al piso boca abajo, pero como tiene su capa resistente no sufiro mucho daño y luego el heroe trató de hacerle una guillotina de pierna pero el villano se echo a un lado justo a tiempo y el heroe se lastimo cuando su pierna chocó contra el piso y luego el villano aprovecho el momento para darle una patada con energia mandandolo a volar otravez sacandole un grito de dolor al chocarse contra el piso por la descarga electromagnetica y luego se aserco al heroe tirado en le piso y cuando estaba a puto de darle el golpe final, el heroe le tiró cuatro shurikens que se le clavaron al villano uno en cada pierna y los otros en cada brazo haciendolo retroceder y gritando de dolor, pero luego, aun adolorido y con furia, lo cogio del cuello y le dio un puñetazo con su guante izquierdo haciendo que el heroe se quedara un poco desorientado y luego el villano se quito los shurikens que le habian clavado y se los arrojo pero el heroe, que se recupero rapidamente, hizo un salto asia atras dando una voltereta en el aire esquivando los shurikens pero estos dieron contra la capa, aun estando a mitad del salto, atravezandola sin dañar al heroe y este cayo parado luego del salto que hzio, mientras el villano gemia del dolor por sus heridas y apenas se mantenia de pie.

-Sera mejor que te rindas Caos, ya que si sigues asi vas a terminar con un daño fisico permanete o algo peor - le espetó el heroe en forma de amenaza y preocupante ya que no queria tener que llegar hasta esos limites, mientras aun seguia bien adolorido por las descargas electromagneticas.

-¡Esto no es nada! - le contrarresto furioso el villano para luego lanzarle otro descarga con sus guante derecho y el heroe logró esquivarlo como la vez anterior, pero luego el villano le lanzo enseguida otra rafaga de energia con su guante izquierdo y el heroe no pudo esquivarlo y la rafaga le dio mandandolo contra un arbol sacandole otro grito de dolor y en esta ocasion no se pudo levantar ensguida devido al dolor y el villano no perdio tiempo fue asia el, aun sangrando por las heridas, y al estar frente de el le dio un furte golpe con su martillo en el hombro izquierdo romiendoselo y luego en el derecho y el heroe grito otravez de dolor y luego el villano lo cogio por la parte delantera de su traje levantandolo y luego lo aporreo contra el arbol lastimando mas al heroe.

-Ahora es hora de que pagues por lo que me hicistes - le dijo con voz ronca y luego de su cituron saco una navaja y la acerco al cuello de este, pero en vez de degollarlo enseguida, se detubo un momento al sentir una opresion en el pecho como en esa ocasion en el hospital y por un momento empezó a dudar, pero luego...

-"¿¡Que estas esperando!? ¡haslo pagar por lo que nos hizo!" - le exigio la voz maligna en la mente de Caos pero este aun no hacia algun movimiento -¡recuerda lo que este puton y la perra de Lexus hicieron! - le termino recordando aun sin importarle que Kenny sea el objetivo principal del culto.

-Tienes razon, hay que hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo - se dijo asi mismo.

-"¿Ah quien le esta hablando?" - se preguntó pensando el heroe que no podia defenderse porque no podia mover los brazos.

-Este es tu fin Mysterion y no te preocupes, cuando tu hermana esté debastada por tu muerte, yo me encargare de consolarla y de hacerle compañia y cuidarla- le dijo en tono y una sonrisa aterradora y dicho eso le cortó el cuello haciendo que saliera mucha sangre que le salpico al villano en la cara mientras su sonrisa se hacia mas grande y terrible -¡SI, SI, AL FIN ACABE CON EL GRAN MYSTERION JAJAJAJAJAJAJA - termino riendose con locura (octava vez que se rie de esa forma XD) ante la mirada atónita de todos los presnetes incluso la de los villanos.

-¿¡QUE HAS ECHO IMBECIL?! ¡ EL ERA EL OBJETIVO PRICIPAL DEL CULTO! - le preguntó enojado y atónito el gotico

-¡OH DIOS MIO, CAOS MATÓ A MYSTERION! - gritó aterrado Tooshwel.

-¡ES UN HIJO DE PUTA! - grito tambien el Human Kite de la misma forma que el otro heroe mientras veia el cadaver del rubio tirado en el piso.

-Parece que no podre cobrar completa mi venganza - espetó ironico y desilucionado el Aniquilador.

fin del capitulo

**Espero que les halla gustdo este TREMENDO combate ya que me costo MUCHO trabajo escribirlo, en el siguiente capitulo se seguira la pelea, y muchas gracias por sus reviews y si les encanto la pelea comenten porfizzzz ;)**


	46. Chapter 46

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, en esta ocasion, susedera una SORPRESA y ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CUARENTAISEIS : DESCUBRIENDO LAS IDENTIDADES DE LOS HEROES**

Antes de que los heroes se enfrentaban a Caos y a su equipo, la Legionaria y los otros heroes estaban en el centro comunitario viilando que nada le ocurriera a las personas y ayudandolas si necesitaban ayuda.

-Gracias jovencita - agradecio un anciano a la heroina, luego de que esta le diera un vaso de agua.

-De nada señor - le dijo cortesmente la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Necesito que alguien me traiga un poco de suero - pidio una anciana.

-Aqui tiene señora - le dio uno Bebe, ella y las demas chicas amigas de Wendy estaban de voluntarias para ayudar a las personas, claro, sin saber que Wendy era la Legionaria y esta se sentia feliz de que sus amigas ayudaran a las demas personas (la moraleja de esto, es que cualquiera puede ser un heroe sin la necesidad de usar disfraz ;D).

-Muchas gracias niña - le agradecio la anciana y la rubia le sonrio.

-¿Me pregunto, por qué Wendy no esta aqui ayudandonos? - preguntó Nycole a la rubia.

-No lo se, ella no me dijo porque, solamente dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer, eso es rara en ella - le respondio Bebe un poco extrañada.

-Tienes, eso es raro, pero tambien es extraño que Eric y sus amigos no hayan querido ayudarnos a cuidar a las personas- comento derepente Patty Nelson.

-De Cartman no me sorprende porque es un...- sally iba a decir un insulto dirigido al culón, pero callo al ver la mirada molesta que le dirigia Patty y se intimido un poco -... lo que quiero decir es ¿que cosa estaran haciendo los chicos que pueda ser mas importante que ayudar a las personas que se encuentran aqui? - termiono preguntando aun estando un poco nerviosa.

-Muy buena pregunta, espero que Clyde no este metido en algu problema - le apoyo Bebe, preocupada por su novio.

-Algo raro tambien es que Butters no este aqui, despues de todo el en muchas ocasiones a ayudado a las personas, ya sea que le pidan ayuda o no - comentó Red y todas las demas chicas parecieron estar de acuerdo.

-Esto es tan aburrido - se quejó el Topo...por enesima vez.

-Yo siempre pense que los mercenarios debian tener una gran paciencia - espetó ironico y burlon Gregory que estab a su lado.

-Pues cuando me pidieron ayuda, pense que era para pelear contra los cultistas y contra el equipo de villanos de ese tal Butters y no para estar cuidando a heridos o ancianos o ah enfermos - se trató de fustificar el frances un poco molesto.

-Si mal no recuerdo, te contrataron para que nos ayudes en lo que necesitemos y no es necesariamente para pelear contra cualquiera que se te crusca en el camino - le recrimino la Legionaria que se estab cansando de las quejas del frances.

-¡Timmy! - le apoyo Iron Meiden...obviamente.

-Como sea...- termino diciendo el mercenario desinteresadamente.

Mientras tanto los cultistas estaban esperando afuera del centro comunitario esperando que dieran la orden para entrar.

-¿Hasta cuando tenemos que esperar? - se quejo impaciente uno de los encapuchados.

-Empezaremos cuando escuchemos una gran explosion - le respondio otro, estando molesto por las quejas de su compañero, el otro solamente bufo. luego de unos momentos se escucho una gran explosion.

-Esa es la señal, preparence - dijo otro de los cultistas y un gran grupo de encapuchados se alistaron para entrar al centro comunitario.

Mientras tanto en la jefatura de policia, los oficiales tambien escucharon esa explosion.

-¿Que fue eso? - preguntó uno de los policias.

-No lo se, ¿que hacemos sargento? - preguntó otro a Jates.

-Pues que creen, vamos al lugar de la explosion y tambien preparen el helicoptero por si acaso - termino ordenado y todos los oficiales se alistaron para ir al lugar de la explosion.

Devuelta en el centro comunitario...

-¿Que fue esa explosion? - preguntó Gregory.

-No lo se, pero me da mala espina - le contesto preocuada la legionaria y luego de eso recibio indicaciones de Mysterion para que se quedara ahí junto con los demas heroes a cuidar a las personas, atravez del comunicador - preparence chicos, creo que vamos a tener problemas - le indico a su equipo.

-Eso es musica para mis oidos - dijo el Topo, con un tono que parecia...¿alegre?. pero derepente...

-¡AUXILIO, UNOS ENCAPUCHADOS ENTRARON A...! - gritó aterrado un medico que vio a los cultistas entrar, pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque lo apuñalaron por la espalda ante la mirada aterrada de las enfermeras, los medicos y las otras personas, mientras los cuatro heroes se prepararon enseguida.

-Bloqueen las entradas, no dejaremos que las victimas se escapen como en las otras ocasiones - ordeno uno de los encapuchados y sus compañeros bloquearon todas las salidas asustando mas a las personas.

-Muy bien, ahora sacrifiquemos a estos pobres diablos - dijo otro encapuchado sonriente, pero luego...

-¡No tan rapido! - gritó la Legionaria poniendose entre los cultistas y las personas.

-Ohhh que tenemos aqui, una niñita que quiere hacerse la heroina - dijo burlon uno de los cultistas enojando a la chica mas de lo que ya estaba.

-No se saldran con la suya - les dijo desafiante la pelinegra.

-¿Y como piensas detenernos? - le siguio preguntando el mismo cultista sin cambiar su semblante burlon.

-Desgraciadamente para ustedes no me encuentro sola - dicho esto le indico a los otros heroes que salieran de sus escondites.

-¿¡Pero quienes carajos son esos!? - preguntó otro cultista, ya que los villanos nunca vieron a estos nuevos heroes.

-LLamenme el Caballero Ingles - se presento Gregory, el usaba un traje azul claro muy fino, en el pecho tiene el simbolo de la bandera inglesa, teina un antifaz azul oscuro, con un sombrero alto del mismo color que el traje, usaba zapatos finos del mismo color que el antifaz al igual que los guantes y como arma usaba una espada como la que mostro cuando estaba dando su discurso en la Resistence cuando era niño.

-Yo soy el Mole - se presento el Topo, el usaba su ropa normal junto con un chaleco y gorro militares, un pasa montañas que solamente muestra sus ojos y como arma usaba su inseparable pala, ya que los heroes le prohibieron usar armas de fuego.

-¿Ya no se creen tan rudos, verdad? - les preguntó desafiante la pelinegra

-¡Timmy! - le apoyo Iron Meiden.

-Ustedes son solamente cuatro, no podran derrotarnos - les dijo otro cultista mientras el y sus compañeros se alistaban para pelear.

-Eso ya lo veremos - siguio diciendo la pelinegra sin cambiar su semblante.

-¡Ataquen! - grito otro encapuchado para luego empezar el combate, ante la mirada preocupante de las personas que miraban lo que estaba por suceder.

El Mole, usaba su pala para golpear a los cultistas en las cabezas dejandolos inconsientes o mareandolos o usando los bordes filosos de esta para para cortar a sus enemigos, luego unos cultistas le lanzaron unos cuchillos que le dieron en la espalda, pero como tenia su chaleco no recivio ningun rasguño y luego le dio un golpe en las cabezas a los que lo atacaron con su pala pero luego uno de los encapuchados lo sujeto por atras tratando de inmovilizarlo y luego otros cultistas le lanzaron otravez cuchillos, pero el castaño se inclino asia adelante, junto con el que lo sostenia y este se interpuso en el camino de los cuchillos que le dieron en la espalda matandolo y luego cayo al piso, para luego el heroe quitarle los cuchillos que tenia en la espalda y luego se los lanzo a los que lo atacaron y les dio en sus brazos a algunos y en las piernas a otros.

-Ustedes no valen la pena - les esptó como si fuera cualquier cosa y luego siguio peleando contra los otros cultistas.

El Caballero Ingles usaba su espada para cortar a sus enemios, teniendo cuidado de no herirlos mortalmente usando su gran habilidad en esgrima, y lograba esquivar cada ataque que le lanzaran, luego unos cultistas trataron de apuñalarlo pero el rubio le detuvo sus ataques con su espada y luego le dio una patada a uno en el estomago y un puñetazo al otro en la cara y luego dio media vuelta para darle una patada a otro en la mano, en donde tenia un cuchillo y este volo un momento en el aire y le cayo en el ojo a otro encapuchado haciendo que gritara de dolor.

-Esto es mas divertido que las misiones Chris - le dijo burlon a su compañero y este gruño molesto para luego darle una patada a un encapuchado el la cara tirandolo al piso.

La Legionaria se enfrentaba a sus enemigos usando su lanza para golpear los o cortarlos y luego la uso como garrocha para dar un salto y patear al mismo tiempo a dos encapuchados y luego le dio le dio un golpe en la cabeza a otro con la parte no filosa de su lanza, luego le dio una patada a otro en el estomago, luego le dio una cortadura a otro en la cara y despues dio un salto y patea a otro en el pecho tirandolo al piso.

-¿Ahora quien es la niñita? - preguntó burlona, pero luego se dio cuenta que un cultisata iba a tratar de atacar a unas personas asi que lanzó su lanza rumbo al encapuchado y le dio fustamente en la cabeza, matandolo, haciendo que saliera chorros de sangre ante la mirada asustada de las personas - "¿Pero que es lo que eh echo?" - se preguntó mentalmente de forma aterrada, ya que nunca habia matado a nadie, excepto cuando hizo que mataran a esa maestra cuando era una niña (miren uno de los ultimos episodios de la primera temporada XD).

Pero al estar pensando en lo que hizo no se distrajo y uno de los encapuchados aprovecho el momento y la golpea en el lado derecho de su casco espartano aturdiendola un momento y luego otro le dio una patada en la espalda tirandola boca abajo en el piso y luego otro iba a tratar de apuñalarla, pero de repente el Caballero Ingles se puso en el medio y le corto la mano en donde tenia el puñal haciendo que el encapucharo gritara de dolor.

-Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama - le dijo enojado, sin importarle el hecho de que hirio gravemente a una persona - ¿estas bien? - le preguntó a la chica quien aun seguia shokeada por haber matado a una persona (recuerden que cuando alguien mata con sus propias manos a alguien por primera vez, puede ser una experiencia no muy agradable).

-...¿Eh?... creo, creo que si - le dijo aun estando impactada por lo que hizo.

Algunos cultistas iban a tratar de lastimar a las personas, pero afortunadament Iron Meiden los atropellava y los cortaba con sus cuchillas, protegiendo a las personas sin recibir ningun daño.

-¡Timmy! - dijo desafiante, pero las amigas de Wendy lo escucho.

-¿Acaso ese no es Timmy? - pregunto Sally, ya que ella y las demas chicas nunca han escuchado al heroe hablar.

-Tienes razon, la forma en como lo dice lo delata - le afirmo Patty.

-No puedo creer que el sea uno de los heroes - dijo sorprendida Heidi.

-Un momento, si el esta aqui siendo uno de los heroes, eso quiere decir que los otros chicos son...- adivino Bebe, pero fue interrumpida, porque se escucho otra explosion, que era la explosion que derrumbo al puente, asustando otravez a las personas.

-¿No me digas que nuestros novios son los heroes de la liga? - le preguntó sorprendida Nycole y la rubia asintio.

-Eso explica porque los chicos ya no tenian tiempo de salir con nosotras - exclamo Red ya que su novio es Kevin (se me ocurrio derepente XD).

-Entonces nuestros novios son super heroes - dijo emocionada Patty.

-¿Pero donde estan ahora? - preguntó preocupada Sally (a quien me sujieren para ponerle como novio?).

-No lo se - le respondio Bebe - pero de seguro deben estar enfrentandose a ese tal Profesor Caos y su equipo y es por eso que no estan aqui y...- no pudo seguir hablando ya que uno de los cultistas la cogio del cabello y le puso un cuchillo contra el cuello ante la mirada aterrada de las otras chicas.

-Deberias considerarte afortunada, ya que seras de ayuda para nuestra causa - le dijo zombriamente.

-¡Suelteme imbecil! - le dijo la rubia con un tono entre asustada y enojada y luego le dio una fuertisima patada entre las piernas haciendolo caer mientras gritaba POR EL ENORME DOLOR soltando a la chica y luego esta le dio una fuertisima cachetada tirandolo contra el piso.

-¿Estas bien Bebe? - le preuntó preocupada Red y la rubia asintio.

-¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso? - le preguntó Nycole refiriendose a lo que le hizo al encapuchado.

-Wendy me lo enseño como forma de auto defensa - luego de eso fijo su vista a la Legionaria quien le hizo una cortada a un encapuchado luego de recuperar su lanza y estando un poco menos impactada por lo que hizo - un momento, ¿es mi imaginacion o la Legionaria es Wendy? - preguntó el ver con mas detalle el cabello negro de la heroina y viendo los ojos azules de la chica.

-Tienes razon - le apoyo Heidi - eso explica porque ella no a tenido tiempo de estar con nosotras - termino razonando.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡ella tambien es una super heroe! - dijo emocionada Red y las demas estaban con el mismo semblante.

Pero luego las chicas vieron como su amigo y los otros heroes se estaban empezando a cansar, ya que la enorme desventaja numerica les estaba superando.

-Chicas, temos que ayudarles a pelear contra esos locos - dijo Bebe con determinacion y las otras la vieron sorprendidas.

-¿Que cosa? - le preguntó Patty.

-Lo que escucharon, si no ayudanos a Wendy y a los otros heroes a enfrentar a esos encapuchados, entonces ellos nos van a matar a todas nosotras y a las demas personas - le explico a las otras jovenes.

-Tienes razon - le apoyo Nycole.

-¿Pero como vamos a enfrentarnos a ellos? - preguntó Red refiriendose al hecho de que no tienen armas, luego de eso Bebe se fijo en algunas jeringas que estaban llenas con morfinas y se le ocurrio una idea.

-Escuchen, vamos a inyectarles con estas jeringas y asi lograremos hacer que esos idiotas queden inconsientes y asi les resultara mas facil a Wendy y a los otros heroes enfrentarse a ellos - dicho esto les dio a sus amigas las jeringas, una en cada mano - ¿estan listas? - le pregunto a las demas y estas asintieron - pues...¡al ataque chicas! - dicho esto fueron a tratar de ayudar a su amiga y a los otros heroes.

fin del capitulo

**¿Que les parecio? no se esperaban esa aptitud por parte de Bebe y de las otras chicas ¿cierto?, recuerdo que Sakuyachan16 me dijo en un review, que no le gusto la aptitud que le puse a las chicas, asi que decidi hacer que las chicas ayudaran como puedan a los heroes, aunque no se si deba hacerlas heroinas como lo hice con Wendy, porque tendria que quemar todas mis neuronas en pensar en nombres y disfraces de heroinas D: , espero que les halla gustado el capitulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION **

**Buenas noches querido publico, espero que les guste este capitulo y tambien les deso un feliz Hallowen y gracias por sus comentarios en el pequeño fic que hice ayer :).**

**CAPITULO CUARENTA Y SIETE : LA UNION HACE LA FUERZA Y HABLANDO CON LA PARTE MALIGNA**

Las chicas no se dirigian asia los cultistas para atacarlos, ante la mirada preocupante de las demas personas.

Primero fueron a ayudar a la Legionaria, quien estaba siebdo atacada por uno encapuchados, Bebe se aserco a uno por atras y le clavo una jeringa en el costado derecho inyectandole la morfina y haciendo que cayera sonñoliento al piso.

-¿Estas bien Wendy?- le pregunto la rubia y la pelinegra se sorprendio al escuchar que la llamaban por su verdarero nombre.

-¿Como supiste que yo...? - no pudo terminar su pregunta porque otro encapuchado trato de atacar a las dos, pero afortunadamente Nycole logro ponerse en el medio y le clavo una inyección en el estomago haciendo que el tipo quedara sonñoliento.

-Te descubrimos ase unos momentos - le dijo la afroamericana.

-Y tambien descubrimos a los demas heroes - le dijo Patty para luego clavarle una inyeccion a otro cultista, haciendo que la heroina se sorprendiera mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Pero no te preocupes, no le diremos a nadie sobre eso - le tranquilizo Red para luego esquivar un ataque de otro encapuchado y clavarle una inyección.

-No queisiera ser descortes señoritas, pero si se quedan aqui podrian resultar lastimadas - interrumpio derepente el Caballero Ingles, quien escucho toda esa conversacion, para luego darle una patada en el estomago a un encapuchad y luego cortar superficialmente a otro con su espada.

-Pero ustedes necesitan de nuestra ayuda - dijo Sally para luego inyectar a un encapuchado en el cuello.

-Ustedes niñitas solamente serian un estorbo - dijo descortesmente el Mole, que tambien logro escucharlas, ganandose una mala mirada por parte de las jovenes, incluyendo la Legionaria, para lugo golpear a un cultista en la cara con su pala.

-Escuchen chicas, agradesco quieran ayudarnos, pero el Caballero Ingles tiene razon, si se quedan aqui podrian resultar heridas - les dijo la heroina.

-Pero si no las ayudamos contra estos lunaticos nos matarian de igual manera y tambien a las otras personas- le dijo Heidi para luego clavarle uan jeringa en el ojo a otro encapuchado haciendolo gritar del dolor.

-En eso si tienen razon - le apoyo el Mole para luego darle un puñetazo el la cara a un encapuchado.

-¡Timmy! - les apoyo Iron Meiden luego de hacer atroprellado a algunos cultistas.

-¿En realidad creen que unos jovencitas y unos idiotas disfrazados de heroes van a poder derrotarnos a todos? - preguntó derepente uno de los encapuchados de forma burlona, ya que habia escuchado esa platica junto con otros cultistas.

-Solos tal vez no puedan derrotarlos. pero con nuestra ayuda si podremos acabar con ustedes - interrumpio derepente una de las personas que eran testigos de lo que estaba pasando.

Las otras personas que estaban viendo todo, se dieron cuenta de la gran valentia que demostraron las chicas y eso les dio tambien el valor de defenderce por si mismos y no tenerles miedo a los cultistas, asi que siguieron su ejemplo y cualquier persona que pudiera ponerse de pie y luchar cogio cualquier cosa, para usarla como arma y se preparavan para luchar contra los encapuchados y estos se dieron cuenta de que eran superados en numero y eso los preocupo enseguida y empezaron a retroceder, ya que obviamente no todos los miembros del culto estaban ahi presentes y solamente eran una pequeña porcion de sus compañeros encapuchados.

-¿Que hacemos? - preguntó asustado uno de los cultistas.

-¿Ahora ya no se creen tan rudos, cierto? - preguntó burlonamente el Caballero Ingles.

-¡RETIRADA! - grito uno de los encapuchados estando aterrado y luego todos los demas empezaron a desbloquear las salidas que habian bloqueado y se fueron llevandose a sus compañeros heridos, pero dejando a los dos encapuchados que se murieron.

-Que bueno que se largaron - dijo el Mole y luego dio un suspiro de cansancio.

-Gracias por ayudarnos - agradecio la Legionaria a todas las personas que se propusieron a ayudarlas, especialmente a sus amigas.

-No tienes que darnos las gracias, despues de todo tu y todos tus amigos heroes nos han ayudado en varias ocasiones - le devolvio el agradecimiento un doctor, que era el mismo que siempre ayudaba a los chicos cuando eran unos niños y parece que él y las otras personas no escucharon como las chicas descubrieron la identidad de los heroes (¿casualmente nadie sabe como se llama ese doctor?).

-Afortunadamente esos idiotas se fueron - comento el Caballero Ingles para luego sentarce y descansar un momento.

-Oye Legionaria, tenemos que hablar contigo sobre algo impotante - le hablo Bebe, refiriendose al tema sobre las identidades de lo heroes y la pelinegra entendio a lo que se referia y luego las chicas se fueron a una esquina para hablar sin que nadie mas las escuchara.

-¿Que e¿quieren que les diga chicas? - pregunto la heroina.

-Pues quisieramos saber cuales son las identidades de los chicos cuando tienen sus trajes de heroes - pidio Red y todas parecieron querer saber lo mismo.

-Esta bien, se los dire - le dijo la pelinegra un poco resignada y aun angustiado por haber matado a ese cultista -"Solamente espero que Stan y los demas no se molesten demasiado po esto"- penso la heroina para luego decirle lo que queria saber.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio...

-No me esperaba esa reacción por parte de las personas, en especial por parte de las chicas - dijo Damien quien estaba viedo todo atravez de un portal - y me pregunto ¿que haran los heroes ahora que se enfrentan al Chef? - se termino preguntando asi mismo y luego cerro el portal antes de que su padre lo descubriera.

Mientras tanto los oficiales iban en sus patrullas con rumbo al lugar de dos las explosiones, pero no pudieron seguir porque el puente Park estaba derrumbado.

-¿Pero que paso con el puente? - preguntó un oficial.

-Parece que la segunda explosion se devia a que destrulleron el puente - adivino otro oficial.

-Sargento, mire - dijo otro oficial que tenia unos vinoculares y les dio a Jates otros vinoculares y le indico al sargento que viera en la misma direccion.

-Ahi estan los heroes y parecen que se enfrentan a Caos y a su equipo - dijo el sargento.

-¿Entonces que hacemos, no podemos ir haya para ayudarlos - dijo preocupado otro policia.

-Que suerte que tenemos el helicoptero, diganle al piloto que no los pierda de vista y diganle al francotirador que les dispare a los villanos si es necesario - ordeno a sus oficiales y estos les dieron la orden a sus compañeros atravez de sus radios.

-¿Que harmos ahora?- pregunto otro oficial al sargento.

-Vamos a poner una barricada por el camino de la calle 7, esa es la unica salida que tendrian los villanos si trataran de escapar - les dijo a los demas oficiales y luego se pusieron en marcha.

Mientras tanto los heroes y los villanos estaban viendo el cadaver de Mysterion mientras Caos aun sonreia con locura.

-¿¡POR QUE HICISTE ESO?! ¡SIN EL YA NO PODREMOS TRAER A ESTE MUNDO A CTHULU! - grito furioso y alterado el gotico.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA, LO QUE ME IMPORTA ES QUE YA CONSEGUI MI VENGANZA! - le contradijo el rubio para luego seguir riendo (novena vez XD) ante la mirada atónita de los demas heroes y algunos de los villanos.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO! - le grito furioso Blue Reacer y luego trató de desintegrarlo con sus rayos laser azules.

Pero al mismo tiempo Darth Chef se interpuso en el camino de los rayos laser y con su espatula laser funto con su fuerza sobre humana detubo ese ataque de energia haciendolo retroceder mientras sus botas mecanicas empezaban a dejar una marca profunda de retroceso en el suelo, ante la mirada sorprendida de los demas y luego de unos momentos el Chef desvio el ataque mandandolo a un lado y los rayos azules dieron contra el Coon-Movil, que estaba lejos, destrullendolo enseguida.

-¡NOOOOOO! - girto aterrado el Coon al ver como su vehiculo era hecho pedazos -¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO CRAIG! - le grito furioso al pelinegro.

-¿Lo que yo he hecho?, pero si fue el Chef el que lo hico - le contradijo el pelinegro, pero luego se hagacho cuando estubo a punto de recibir un golpe por parte del Destructor.

-No se olviden de nosotros idiotas - les espetó el villano de la mascara de soldador y todos parecian estar preparados para seguir peleando.

-"Tengo que encontrar la manera de como detener a Butters, de alguna manera u otra" - penso el Human Kite y luego trato de meterse en la mente del rubio usando sus poderes mentales, mientras los demas heroes se enfrentaban a los villanos, incluyendo a Darth Chef.

Luego de que terminar de reir, Caos estaba apunto se seguir peleando pero derepente...

-¿Que...que esta pasandome? - se pregunto asi mismo mientras se quitaba el casco y se sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza sintiendo una extraña sensacion y luego de eso cayo aparentemente inconsiente.

-¿Estas bien Leo? - pregunto preocupado Cougar para luego esquivar un ataque del Comediante.

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Leo...

-"Muy bien, ya estoy adentro de su mente, ahora vere que puedo hacer"- dijo, o mejor dicho penso Kyle que se encontraba dentro de la mente del rubio y estaba con su ropa normal.

-"¿¡COMO CARAJOS ENTRASTES AQUI!?" - le preguntó furioso la parte maligna de Leo y sorprendiendo al pelirojo.

-"¿Bu-butters?" - pregunto el heroe, ya que ante el estaba la parte maligna del rubio, su apariencia era casi igual a la de Butters, excepto que sus ojos mostraban una maldad casi inimaginable, incluso talvez mas terrible que los ojos rojos de Damien, usaba el traje del Profesor Caos, sin su casco puesto y su tono de voz era terrible(vean el episodio en donde las chicas y los chicos estan en guerra y asi sabran a lo que me refiero).

-"No soy Butters, soy su otra mitad, puedes llamarme Caos y te hemos dicho que nos llames Leo" - le dijo enojado la parte maligna del rubio con su tipica voz gutoral.

-"¿Su otra mitad? ¿que significa esto?" - le siguio preguntando el pelirojo estando muy preocupado.

-"primero responde a la pregunta que te hice"- le exigio Caos refiriendose a la pregunta que le hizo ase unos momentos.

-"Con mis poderes mentales pude entrar aqui" - le respondio - "pero si tu eres su otra mitad,¿entonces que paso con Butters?"- le termino preguntando sin cambiar su semblante.

-"El nos esta escuchando en estos momentos"- le respondio Caos.

-"No entiendo, ¿como es posible que Butters pueda tener a alguien como tu en su mente?" - les siguio preguntando el pelirjo.

-"¿Acaso se te olvido que él tiene transtornos de personalidad?"- le preguntó Caos de forma enojada.

-"¿Pero como fuiste creado?" - le seguio preguntando y recordando lo de los problemas mentales del rubio.

-"Fui creado porque Leo ya no podia seguir soportando los terribles maltratos e infusticas que le sucedian y por culpa de esa cosntante presion y estres surgi yó en su mente para ayudarlo a sobrellevar las cosas y para hacer que se de cuenta de todo lo que este maldito mundo le a hecho pasar a lo largo de nuestras vidas"- le respondio Caos con una sonrisa terrible en la cara.

-"¿Entonces todo este tiempo en el nos hemos enfrentado a Butters, era por que tu le has estado diciendo que hacer?"- siguio preguntando con uno tono que no solamente demostraba preocupacion sino tambien enojo.

-"Te equivocas, el ha tomado esas decisiones por si mismo, yo solamente le eh dado un pequeño empujon recordandole todas las cosas malas que nos han ocurrido e insitandole en sus decisiones"- le respondio Caos.

En ese momento el pelirojo se dio cuenta de que con la influencia de Caos, Butters se volvia cada vez mas y mas loco e inestable, en especial cuando el rubio esta sometido bajo una situacion que le afecte negativamente a nivel emocional y mental, como una supuesta traicion o algo asi, y al ocurrir eso hace que la parte maligna de Leo logre tener mas control sobre el rubio y sobre sus acciones volviendolo cada vez mas y mas peligroso y cruel y si seguia asi el Butters "normal" tal vez desapareceria para siempre .

-"¿Entonces tu insitaste a que Butters matara a Kenny?"- pregunto, esta vez de forma furiosa.

-"Por supuesto, solamente le recorde lo que ese maldito puton y la perra de Lexus nos hicieron ya que si no se lo recordara, entonces tal vez no halla podido hacerlo" - le respondio Caos aun conservando su terrible sonrisa.

-"Tu solamente eres un maldito mosntruo¡"- le grito furioso el pelirojo.

-"¿Un monstruo yo?"- le pregunto burlon -"es por culpa de este maldito mundo que fui creado, ya que si no nos ocurriera tantas desgracias, entonces tal vez no estaria aqui presente en la mente de Leo"- se trato de justificar Caos.

-"¡Ecucha Butters, no le hagas caso a este tipo, no recuerdes las cosas malas que tan ocurrido a lo largo de ti vida, solamente trata de recordar las cosas buenas que ta han ocurrido ya que la destruccion y la ruina y lastimar a la gente no es la respuesta a los problemas!"- trató de hacer entrar en razon al rubio.

-"Estas equivocado Kyle"- dijo derepente Leo que se mostro ante el pelirojo asombrandolo mas de lo que ya estaba, con una mirada y un tono de voz que eran apenas un poco menos terribles que los de Caos y su vestimenta era la misma que mostro cuando se volvio malo - "mi otro yó tiene razon, en muchas ocasiones yo eh tratado de ser una buena persona, eh tratado de ayudar a la gente y eh tratado de hacer el bien, pero lo unico que recibo a cambio es que este maldito mundo y sus habitantes me pisoteen como basura"- le dijo con tono reencorozo.

-"¡No sabes lo que dices!"- le siguio insistiendo.

-"No vas hacer que cambie de opinion"- le siguio diciendo Leo.

-"¡Maldicion!"- exclamo enojado el pelinegro -"pues entonces voy a averiguar donde esta la base de los cultistas"- dicho esto trato de meterse mas a fondo en la mente del rubio, pero este y su parte maligna se interpusieron en su camino.

-"No te vamos a dejar hacerlo"- le espetó Caos y luego el y Leo golpearon al mismo tiempo con el puño al pelirojo en la cara mandandolo a volar y haciendo que volviera en sí estando devuelta en su cuerpo y despertandoce, ya que al meterse en la mente del villano su cuerpo quedo tirado en el piso, estando con la respiracion entrecortada.

-¿Estas bien Kyle? - le preguntó preocupado Tooshwel mientras lo ayudaba a levantarce.

-Creo que si... - le respondio su amigo -...¿cuanto tiempo estube dormido? - termino preguntando.

-Solamente estubiste dormido unos tres segundos luego de que caiste al piso - le respondio el pelinegro, dando a entender al pelirojo que mientras el estaba hablando con Caos en la mente de Leo en lo que parecian varios minutos, en el mundo real solamente pasaron unos pocos segundos.

-¿Estas bien Leo?- le pregunto Cougar mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Si..creo que si...- le repondio a su amigo.

-"Tenemos que tener cuidado con esos poderes mentales, ya que si vuelve a hacer eso en otra ocasion tal vez nos resulte mas dificil deshacernos de él"- dijo preocupado la parte maligna en la mente de Leo y luego se preparaon para seguir peleando contra los heroes.

fin del capitulo

**¿Que les parecio? espero les haya gustado la aptitud de las personas en el centro comunitario y espero que les haya gustado la parte en la que Kyle habla con la parte maligna de Leo. y muchas gracias por sus reviews y que tengan una feliz noche de brujas, ¡BUUUUUU! XD.**


	48. Chapter 48

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, aqui les va otro capitulo de esta histoia, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la hiatoria es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CUARENTA Y OCHO : UNA PERSECUCION PELIGROSA**

Luego de que Kyle entrara y saliera de la mente de Leo, los heroes y los villanos iban a seguir peleando, pero derepente una luz les apunto a todos, era el faro del helicoptero de la policia.

-¡Somos la policia, quedense en donde estan! - gritó el piloto del helicoptero atravez de un megafono.

-¡Es la policia! - gritó preocupado Desorden.

-¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! - exclamo el Coon de forma desagradecida.

-¿Que ¡PUTA! hacemos Caos? - pregunto Rudeman al lider de los villanos (hago que a Butters se refieran a el como Caos cuando tenga su disfraz puesto y cuando no lo tenga sera Leo, espero que con eso no lo confundan con su parte maligna que se llama Caos tambien).

-...- el rubio estaba pensando que hacer y luego vio fijamente al Human Kite.

-"Ya encontraremos la forma de como deshacernos de esos heroes en alguna otra ocasion, pero si seguimos asi, ese maldito de Kyle podria meterse en la mente de nuestros compañeros y entoces descubriria nuestra base secreta y todo se echaria a perder"- razono molesto la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo.

-Ya nos encargaremos de ustedes en alguna otra ocasion - le dijo enojados a los heroes - larguemonos - le dijo a su equipo y estos se dipusieron a irse, pero derepente...

¡BUUUMM!, se escucho el sonido de un disparo.

-Le dí a uno de los villanos - dijo el francotirador que estaba en el helicoptero luego de que disparara su rifle.

Pero de todos los villanos que se encontraban ahi le dio a Darth Chef en una de sus piernas mecanicas y obviamente no le hirio ni mato, solamente lo enfurecio.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! - grito furioso y luego cogio una enorme roca y levantandola, ante la mirada sorprendida de los heroes y se la lanzo al helicoptero y cuando estaba a punto de darle este, la roca fue destruida por los rayos de Blue Reacer, salvando la vida de los oficiales que estaban adentro del helicoptero - ¡Maldito mocoso! - termino diciendo molesto e hizo un ademan de seguir peleando, pero Caos lo detubo.

-Escucha Chef, luego nos encargaremos de ellos en alguna otra ocasion, ahora larguemosnos - le ordeno y el Chef bufó y luego todos se dirigieron a la Maquina de Maldad para irse y Caos y Desorden se fueron en la Harley del rubio.

-¡No hay que dejar que se escapen! -exclamo Tooshwel.

-¡No podemos seguirlos porque mi super vehiculo fue destruido! - se quejo el Coon refiriendose a su camioneta.

-Escuchen - dijo el Human Kite y todos le prestaron atencion - Tooshwel, Mosquito, Tupperware y Blue Reacer, persiganlos en el Blue Ranger - les indico a los chicos para que subieran en el Camaro de Craig - Iron Meiden, nos seguiras como siempre y yó los seguire desde el aire junto con el helicoptero de la policia - les termino diciendo a los heroes.

-¿Pero que hacemos el resto? - le pregunto el Maestro Jedi.

-No caben todos en el Camaro de Craig - les razono el pelirojo - Ademas...alguien necesita quedarse para explicar lo que sucedio con Kenny y sobre lo del Chef - termino diciendo de forma triste al ver el cadaver del rubio tirado en el piso y tambien al saber que uno de los viejos amigos de los chicos se volvio uno ser terrible y todos parecieron estar con el mismo pensamiento.

-Pues en marcha - corto el silencio Blue Reacer y se pusieron en acción.

La maquina de Maldad iba a toda velocidad por la carretera mientras el helicoptero de la policia lo seguia desde el aire al igual que el Human Kite, mientras que el Blue Ranger se le estaba asercando desde el suelo, mientras que Caos y Desorden iban adelante del camion blindado, momtados en la Harley del rubio, a esas horas no habian vehiculos en las carreteras.

-"¡Estos malditos si que causan molestias!"- espeto molesto la parte maligna en la mente de Caos.

-Tienes razon - le apoyo el rubio.

-¿Quien tiene razon? - le pregunto Desorden.

-No te importa - le espetó molesto el rubio, pero luego un disparo paso cerca de su cabeza y le rompio un espejo retorvisor - ¡Ese maldito helicoptero! - dijo furioso porque le estaban apuntando con el rifle de francotirador desde el helicoptero.

-¡Si seguimos asi nos van a matar! - exclamo asustado el pelirojo.

-"El tiene razon, tenemos que deshacernos de esos malditos policias" - le dijo la voz gutoral al rubio en su mente.

-Pues entonces me encarare de ellos - dijo zombriamente y luego miro asia atras y apunto con su guante derecho al helicoptero y le lanzo una descarga electromagnetica y que le dio en la cola, destrullendola y empezo a caer sin control.

-"Ya nos deshicimos de esos idiotas, ahora solammente faltan los estupidos de la liga"- dijo complacido la parte maligna en la mente de Caos.

Los villanos en la Maquina de Maldad vieron complacidos como el helicoptero empezo a caer, excepto Rudeman y Cougar quienes no parecian estar muy felices.

-"¿Que le esta pasando a Butters?"- penso preocupado Cougar, refiriendose al comportamiento de su amigo.

-"¿Desde cuando Butters es capaz de tratar de lastimar de esa manera a las personas?"- penso Rudeman con el mismo semblante que el rubio rizado ya que ellos dos aun tenian en mente como Leo mato a Mysterion.

-"Parece que Yo no eh sido el unico que cambio con el transcurso del tiempo" - penso el Chef de forma ironica

Mientras tanto, los heroes que estaban en el Blue Ranger, miraban asustados como el helicoptero estaba cayendo.

-¡Carajo! - exclamo Tooshwel.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer para salvarlos - comento Blue Reacer, tratando de disimular su preocupacion.

Mientras tanto, el Human Kite miraba como el helicoptero caia, ,mientras aun flotaba en el aire.

-Tengo que hacer algo - se dijo asi mismo y luego extendio sus dos manos con direccion a helicoptero y consentrandose lo mejor que pudo hizo que la maquina disminuyera lentamente su caida, gracias a sus poderes mentales, llegando al punto en el que esta aterrizo suavemente en la calle y los oficiales se miraron entre si sin entender lo que sucedio.

-"Lo logre" - penso feliz el pelirojo, pero por el enorme esfuerzo que hizo empezo a decender lentamente hasta el suelo y al estar ahi se puso de rodillas mientras se sujetaba la cabeza ya que esta le dolia por el esfuerzo y estaba jadeando con dificultad.

-"¿Estas bien Kite?"- le pregunto Tooshwel por el comunicador, ya que el y los otros heroes vieron como el pelirojo desendia, atravez de los espejos retrovisores del Camaro de Craig mientras se alejaban cada vez mas de el heroe.

-Si estoy bien, solamente me dio una jaqueca por el esfuerzo que hice al detener el helicoptero - les dijo a sus amigos atravez de su comunicador.

-"Que bueno, ahora descansa mientras aun perseguimos a Butters y a su equipo"- le dijo su mejor amigo y el pelirojo estubo de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto Caos y su equipo no se dieron cuenta de lo que hizo el Human Kite porque siguieron andando por la carretera, pero derepente el lider de los villanos vio que mas adelante se habia formado una barricada que consistia en algunas patrullas de la policia que estaban juntas para impedir el paso, asi que el rubio disminullo la velocidad se su Harley y se puso al lado de la puerta del conductor del camion blindado y le indico al conductor, que era el Aniquilador, que se pusiera al frente y embistiera a las patrullas, mientras él se ponia destras del camion blindado y mantenia la distancia.

-Esto sera divertido - dijo sonriendo el rubio grande - sujetence chicos, esto se pondra un poco turbulento - les dijo a sus compañeros con un tono medio burlo y estos lo miraron sin entender.

-¿Estas loco? - le preguntó asustado Raven quien estaba en el asiento de copiloto y parecio darse cuenta de lo que iba hacer.

-¿De que estas hablando? - le preguntó Psicosis.

-¡Quiere embestir a las patrullas de la policia! - dijo asustado el gotico y todos se alarmaron enseguida.

-¿¡Estas bromeando!?- pregunto asustado el Destructor y luego se asomo por la puerta del techo para comprobarlo llevandose la sorpresa de que si estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¡Vas a matarnos! - preguntó aterrado Cougar.

-¡Es una ¡VERGA! locura! - le dijo Rudeman.

-No se preocupen, a este camion blindado le hicimos unas mejorias - les trato de tranquilizar el rubio mayor, ya que ni Meyers, ni Stomper, ni Bradley y Tommas, no estubieron presentes cuando se les hicieron las mejoras al camion blindado y entre estas estaba una mejor suspension en los ejes.

-Espero que tengas razon - le espetó el Chef sin rastros de preocupacion.

-¡AQUI VAMOS!- dijo emocionado el rubio grande y puso a toda marcha el vehiculo ante la peticiones de los demas que no querian que eso pasara.

Mientras tanto los oficiales estaban esperando en la barricada, como las habia dicho el sargento Jates y derepente uno de los policias se dio cuenta de que se estaba asercando la Maquina de Maldad porque los vio atravez de unos binoculares.

-Sargento mire - le dijo el mismo oficial de la otra ocasión y el sargento cogio unos binoculares y vio lo mismo que el policia.

-¿Que carajos es eso? - preguntó a los demas oficiales.

-Creo que es el Profesor Caos y su equipo de villanos - adivino un oficial.

-Pues no perdamos tiempo y disparemoles a esos malditos - ordeno el sargento y todos los oficiales empezron a dispararle a la Maquina de Maldad, pero esta al ser de metal resistente no sufrio ningun daño y siguio andando como si nada y se asercaba cada vez mas y mas a la barricada y asustando a los oficiales.

-¿Que hacemos sargento? - pregunto preocupado un oficial.

-...- el sarento no decia nada y solamente miraba como el vehiculo se asercaba cada vez mas y mas y luego de unos segundos reacciono - ¡HAGANSE A UN LADO! - les grito alarmados a los oficiales y estos se movieron para alejarse del lugar.

Justo despues de dar esa orden, la Maquina de Maldad embistio a las patrullas que estaban en su camino mandandolas a volar unos cuantos metros por el aire, pero afortunadamente los oficiales ya se habian echado a un lado sin ser lastimados y luego de eso paso Caos en su Harley y por ultimo el Blue Ranger.

-¡JIIIIJAAAAAAAAAA!- grito emocionado el Aniquilador al embestir las patrullas,(al estilo de los vaqueros sel lejano oeste XD) mientras los demas villanos apenas y se lograron sostener.

-¡MALDITA SEA TRENT! - se quejo enojado el Destructor.

-¡ERES UN LUNATICO! - le grito molesto Psicosis (que descarado ¿verdad?)

-Ya no se quejen - le resto importancia al asunto aun con rastors de emocion y los demas villanos lo vieron de mala manera.

Mientras tanto Caos y Desorden tratron de adelantarce a la Maquina de Maldad, pero derepente unos rayos azules pasaron serca de ellos y se dieron cuenta de que Blue Reacer fue quien les lanzo ese ataque al sacar la cabeza por la ventana de la puerta del conductor ya que el y los otros heroes los seguian en el Blue Ranger.

-"¡Estoe hijos de puta si que joden!"- dijo enojado la parte maligna en la mente del rubio.

-Tienes razon - la apoyo el rubio y luego trato de atacar a los heroes con sus rafagas de energia electromagnetica, pero afortunadamente Blue Reacer es un exelente conductor y lograba esquibar cada uno de sus ataques.

-No creo que el culón sea capas de manejar de esta manera - dijo Blue Reacer de forma un poco presumida y los demas parecieron estar de acuerdo.

-"Tenemos que deshacernos de esos malditos de una manera u otra"- dijo molesto la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio.

Luego de unos momentos, Caos vio que alrededor de la carretera habian unos arbloes que eran muy altos y se le ocurrio una idea.

-Ya se lo que tengo que hacer - se dijo asi mismo y luego apunto a los arboles que se encontraban entre la Harley y el camion blindado y luego les lanzo unas rafagas de energia haciendolos caer del lado de la carretera luego de que la Maquina de Maldad pasara y aplastando a una parte de un auto que estaba parqueado serca y luego el rubio fue en marcha asia el vehiculo que estaba medio aplastado e hizo que la Harley saltara ensima de este al apoyarse en el capod y pasando por ensima de los arboles derribados y aterrizar del otro lado.

-¡Lo logramos! - exclamo feliz Desorden luego de ese salto.

-"Al fin nos deshacimos de ellos"- dijo complacido la parte maligna del rubio.

-Solamente espero que los cultistas hayan logrado hacer ese sacrificio colectivo - dijo el rubio, con el presentimiento de que no lograron ese objetivo.

Mientras tanto, los heroes...

-¡Detente Craig! - le grito aletrado Tupperware y el pelinegro piso fuertemente el pedal del freno y el Camaro frenó fustamente antes de chocarse contra los arboles derribados y todos dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-Maldicion, se escaparon - dijo molesto el pelinegro del casco azul.

-Ya los atraparemos en alguna otra ocasion - dijo de forma optimista, Mosquito tratando de levantar los animos.

-Solamente espero que Wendy y los demas hayan logrado proteger a las personas del centro comunitario - dijo preocupante el pelinegro del casco amarillo.

Mientras tanto. en otro sitio...

-Como se nota que esos idiotas si saben conducir - espetó Damien quien los vio atravez de un portal y luego lo cerro antes de que su padre se diera cuenta.

fin del capitulo.

**Espero que les haya gustado la persecucion y gracias por sus reviews, por cierto ya se estreno el nuevo capitulo de la serie y es muy gracioso XD, espero que hayan tenido un feliz dia de las brujas y gracias por sus comentarios :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasion aparecera un personje SORPRESA espero que les guste y ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CUARENTA Y NUEVE : PENSANDO EN COMO EQUILIBRAR LAS FUERZAS ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL**

Luego de que Caos y su equipo perdieran a los heroes, pasaron algunas horas hasta que llegaron a la base de los cultistas y al entrar en ella vieron que muchos encapuchados estaban heridos.

-¿Que les paso? - pregunto Desorden al verlos en ese estado.

-Parece que las personas del centro comunitario no estaban muy felices por la idea de querer sacrificarlos - repondio enojado el señor M.

-Eso quiere deccir...- trato de adivinar Raven temiendo lo peor.

-Que no se pudo hacer el sacrificio colectivo - termino diciendo el señor T con el mismo semblante que su socio.

-"¡Eso quiere decir que todo el esfuerzo que hicimos no sirvio de nada!"- exclamo furioso la parte maligna en la mente de Caos.

-¡Todos son unos inutiles! - les grito fuiroso a los encapuchados. para luego lanzar una rafaga de energia asia una pared destrullendola asustando a las cultistas, los otros mienbros en el equipo de Caos estaban con el mismo semblante que el rubio.

-Pe-pe-pero no fue nuestra cul-cul-culpa, resulta que ahora hay dos nuevos he-he-heroes en la li-li-liga - dijo uno de los cultistas estando muy asustado.

-¿¡Que cosa!? - preguntaron todos los miembros del Equipo de la Destruccion sorprendiendolos y enojandolos mas de lo que ya estaban.

-¿Quienes son? - pregunto Caos sin cambiar su semblante.

-No lo sabemos - respondio el mismo encapuchado aun asustado.

-Esto se esta complicando cada vez mas y mas - murmuro en voz alta mientras se quitaba el casco y se pasaba una mano por el cabello de forma desesperante.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - le preguntó el señor C, ya que este se quedo en la base de los cultisas para ayudarlos a construir el portal.

-Porque resulta que uno de los heros, Kyle, tiene poderes mentales y psiquicos -les dijo Leo y los lideres del culto y sus seguidores se sorprendieron por eso.

-¿Estas hablando en serio? - le pregunto el señor T.

-¿Creen que estoy mintiendo? - le devolvio la pregunta de forma tosca.

-Debí asegurarme de que se hubiera muerto cuando tube la oportunidad - comento molesto el Aniquilador para luego quitarce su casco.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no lograron deshacerse de los heroes? - pregunto el señor M dejando a un lado su asombro y con un tono enojado.

-No, no pudimos destruir a esos idiotas - le respondio Leo, a esas alturas él y los otros vilanos ya olvidaron la muerte de Mysterion. los lideres del culto se molestaron mas de lo que ya estaban por esa respuesta - y lo peor es que resulta Kyle puede meterse en las mentes de las personas y eso podria significar un gran riesgo, ya que podria averiguar en donde esta nuestra base secreta - termino diciendo de forma preocupante, ya que si recordaba esa parte que paso despues de la muerte del heroe rubio.

-"¿Pero como carajos el puton Kenny se logró escapar de nuestras manos?"- se pregunto molesto la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo.

-¡Maldicion!- grito furioso el señor T -¿como sabes que él puede meterse en la mente de las personas? - termino preguntandole a Leo.

-Porque el muy maldio se metio en la mia - le respondio.

-"Afortunadamente no pudo averiguar mucho"- espetó la parte maligna en la mente del rubio.

-¿Y no le dijiste nada? - le pregunto preocupado y molesto el señor M.

-Por supuesto que no - le respondio con su voz grave y toscamente.

-Eso explica porque estabas ¡JODIDO! tirado durante unos segundos en el piso - razono Rudeman.

-Pense que te dormiste en medio del combate - dijo burlon el Stomper sin su mascara de soldador puesta, ganandose una mala mirada por parte del rubio y unas cuantas risas por parte de Meyers y Boyett.

-¿Pero que es lo que vamos hacer? - preguntó preocupado Doguie - con nuevos miembros en la liga, junto con los poderes mentales de Kyle, no seremos capaces de derrotarlos, tal vez ni siquiera con la ayuda de él - termono diciendo señalando al Chef quien solo bufo molesto por esa subestimacion.

-El tiene razon, si las cosas siguen de esta manera, entonces no podremos realizar el sacrificio colectivo que tanto necesitamos y entonces no podremos traer al gran Cthulu a este mundo - le apoyó Georgie estando preocupado.

-¿Entonces que ¡MIERDA! haremos?- Preguntó Rudeman a los lidres del culto.

Los lideres del culto se pusieron a pensaron en que hacer y luego se les ocurrio una idea y se dieron una mirada complice.

-Lo primero que hay que hacer, es que ustedes descansen y se recueren de sus heridas, luego les diremos la manera de como evitar que ese tal Kyle se meta en sus mentes, luego trataremos de hacer otra vez el sacrificio colectivo y por ultimo tratar de deshacerse de esos malditos heroes - les dijo el señor T y los villanos parecieron asentir.

-"Me pregunto ¿que es lo que tienen pensado?"- pregunto desconfiado la voz maligna en la mente de Leo.

Luego de eso, los cultistas que no estaban lastimado, ayudaron a los villanos a curarse de sus heridas y luego de eso Leo, Tommas, Bradley Y Doguie se fueron a sus casas, mientras que Trent, Mark, Josh Y Georie se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones dentro de la base. Mientras que los lideres del culto, el señor C y Darth Chef estaban conversando.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañaste al campo de batalla para a enfrentarnos a esos chicos? - preguntó el Chef al señor C.

-Ya lo dije, tengo mis motivos y no puedo ayudarlos a enfrentarce a esos idiotas en este momento - se trató de justificar el señor C.

-"Cobarde"- penso enojado el Chef- ¿entonces como vamos a evitar que Kyle se meta en nuestras mentes y averigue la ubicacion de esta base? - termino preguntando a los lideres del culto.

-Eso es muy facil, desde ase tiempo logramos encontrar la forma de como contrarestar los poderes mentales y psiquicos de alguien que tenga esas habilidades - le respondio sonriendo el señor M.

-Pues eso espero- les espetó el señor C.

-¿Pero entonces no vamos a buscar mas ayuda para enfrentarnos a los heroes? - volvio a preguntar el Chef.

-Tenemos a alguien en mente para que nos ayude...pero...- hiba a seguir diciendo el señor T, pero parecia que no estaba muy seguro dejando a un lado su sonrisa.

-¿Pero...? - le insistio el señor C.

-Si le pedimos ayuda a esa persona, seria mucho mas peligroso que cuando les pedimos ayuda a ustdes dos - termino diciendo el señor M, que parecia estar muy preocupado y los otros villanos se dieron cuenta de quien estaba hablando, despues de todo, los lideres del culto ya les habian hablado de ese posible "aliadoa".

-Es cierto, seria muy peligorso pedirle ayuda - le afirmo el Chef.

-Tienen razon- le apoyó el señor C.

-Creo que lo mejor por ahora es dejar eso como ultimo recurso y enfocarnos ahora en como enfrentar a los heroes y como lograr el sacrificio colectivo que necesitamos - termino diciendo el señor T y los otros estubieron de acuerdo.

Al llegar a su casa, Leo subio a su cuarto, sus padres ya estaban dormidos, estaba caminando con dificultad, ya que aun les dolia las heridas que le habia echo Mysterion con sus shurikens, estando en su cuarto se miro en el espejo.

-Ahora enfrentarce a los heroes sera mas complicado- se hablo asi mismo.

-"Tienes razon, con los poderes que tiene Kyle,y con los otros heroes que no conocemos nos resultara mas dificil enfrentarnos a esos idiotas"- le apoyo su otra mitad en su mente minetras se reflejaba en el espejo.

-¿Entonces que es lo que debemos hacer? - se pregunto asi mismo.

-"Pues esos idiotas de los lideres del culto, parecian que ya encontraron la manera de como contrarestar los poderes mentales de Kyle"- le recordo su parte maligna de forma desconfiada.

-Espero que sea verdad, pero aun asi esos idiotas de la liga son mas que nosotros y aun con la ayuda del Chef, tal vez no seamos capaces de derrotarlos, asi que necesitamos mas ayuda, aunque sea otro par de brazos -se siguio hablando asi mismo y lugo penso en quien podria ayudarles.

-"..."- su parte maligna tambien estaba pensando en quien podria ayudarlos, despues de todo al rubio ya no le quedaban mas amigos a quien pedirles que se unan a su causa.

Luego de eso estaba a punto de irse a dormir, pero antes de eso vio una foto en la que el estaba con Lexus abrazados e hizo una mueca de furia y cogio la foto.

-"Antes de que el monstruo Cthulu llegue a este mundo, vamos a hacer que esa zorra de mierda pague por lo que nos hizo con el maldito puton de Kenny"- dijo enojado la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio y luego este estaba a punto de rompoer le fotografia, pero derepente se le ocurrio una idea.

-Un momento, ya se quien puede ayudarnos - se dijo asi mismo para luego sonreir zombriamente y su parte maligna se dio cuenta de quien estaban hablando.

-"¿Estas seguro de que podremos hacer que se nos una?"- le preguntó su parte maligna sin estar seguro de lograrlo.

-No te preocupes, pude lograrlo con Tommas y con Bradley, de seguro podre lograrlo de nuevo - le respondio al otro de forma confiada y luego se dispuso a dormir con una sonrisa macabra en la cara.

Mientras los villanos estaban en su base, los heroes iban al centro comunitario para ver como estaban las personas, luego de recoger a Kite y a los otros heroes ya que estos tubieron que pedir un taxi XD y al llegar vieron que todos estaban bien, excepto los dos cultistas que se murieron.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó Tooshwel a su novia.

-Estamos bien- le respondio la pelinegra, con tono angustiante ya que aun no se le pasaba el efecto de haber matado a una persona y el pelinegro se dio cuenta de su angustia.

-¿Enserio estas bien?- le siguio preguntando poniendole ambas manos en los hombros.

-Este...- no pudo seguir hablando ya que la interrumpieron.

-Ah buena hora llegan- dijo descortesmente el Mole.

-Como se nota que si tubieron que esforzarse- comentó ironico Blue Reacer al ver como se encontraban los otros heroes.

-Pero valio la pena- dijo el Caballero Ingles mientras miraba a las personas que trataban de comprar las camisetas que vendia el Coon XD.

-¡Timmy!- le apoyó Iron Meiden.

-¿Y solo ustedes cuatro pudieron enfrentarse a los cultistas que vinieron aquí?- preguntó el Human Kite.

-Pues recibieron un poco de ayuda por parte del poder femenino- respondio derepente Bebe, muy feliz quien se aserco a los heroes con las demas chicas.

-¿Ustedes ayudaron a pelear contra los cultistas?- preguntó sorprendido Mosquito, que era el mismo semblante que tenian los heroes al escuchar eso.

-Claro que ayudamos...Clyde- le respondio Bebe,lo ultimo lo dijo sonriendo y sorprendiendo mas a los heroes, mientras que las otras personas estaban en sus propios asuntos.

-¿Co-co-como supieron que...?- no podia formular bien la pregunta por lo sorprendido que estaba.

-Nosotras lo descubrimos mientras que wendy y los demas peleaban contra esos lunaticos- le respondio Nycole.

-¿Acaso las otras personas tambien saben de nuestras identidades?- preguntó el Maestro Jedi.

-No te preocupes cariño, solamente nosotras sabemos de sus identidades- le tranquilizo Red.

-Que-que-que alivio- suspiro el Comediante.

-Y no se preocupen, no le diremos a nadie sobre eso- dijo Sally a los heroes.

-Que bueno- dijo aliviado el Sentinela, pero luego vio a los dos cultistas muertos -¿pero que les paso a esos sujetos?- termino preuntando señalando a los cadaveres.

-Uno de esos idiotas fue asesinado accedintalmente por sus compañeros- respondio el Mole como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¡GAH! ¡eso debio ser mucha presion!- exclamo alterado Coffeman...como era de esperarse.

-¿Y el otro?- preguntó Tupperware, pero la Legionaria al escuchar eso su expresion de angustia empeoro y su novio lo notó, aunque ella tubiera su casco espartano puesto.

-Yo...yo fui el que lo maté- dijo la heroina sin cambiar su semblante y algunos de los heroes se sorprendieron por eso - es que ese tipo iba a matar a unas personas y...- trató de justificarse pero su novio la interrumpio dandole un abrazo.

-No te preocupes, eso era inevitable- trató de reconfrontarla y ella correspondio el abrazo.

-¿Done esta Kenny?- preguntó derepente Heidi al notar que Mysterion no estaba ahí presente.

-...- ninguno de los heroes supo que decir, ya que ellos, al igual que los villanos, olvidaron que el rubio se murio.

-No lo sabemos, luego de que él estubiera peleando contra Butters, se fue derepente- respondio el Human Kite.

-¿¡Contra Butters!?- preguntaron todas las chicas sorprendidas, ya que ellas nunca pensaron que "el tierno y gentil Butters" estubiera peleando contra el heroe mas famoso del pueblo y tambien porque Wendy no les hablo sobre los villanos.

-Luego les explicaremos con mas detalles en otro sitio- les dijo Tooshwel luego de abrazar a su novia refiriendose al echo de que las otras personas pudieran escuchar- lo importante es que nadie inocente murio y que todo esta bien- termino diciendo.

-Excepto que mi camioneta fue destruida por culpa de este pendejo- dijo molesto el Coon derepente, luego de vender varias camisetas y señalando a Blue Reacer y este solamente le mostro el dedo medio...como de costumbre.

-Cuando Kenny aparesca, les explicaremos todo con mas detalles- dijo el Human Kite a las chicas y estas se pusieron de acuerdo.

**KENNY POV**

Luego de que Butters me matara, estaba flotando en el Limbo, al parecer Dios aun seguia molesto por ese insulto que le hice la anterior vez que morí.

Mientras estaba esperando para revivir, me puse a pensar en lo que susedio antes de que muriera, estaba muy angustiado y preocupado sobre lo de Chef, ya que nunca me imagine que el tipo que nos daba tantos consejos cuando eramos niños termino ayudando a los malditos cultistas y lo peor es que tal vez en todos estos años, es que él siguía siendo un pedofilo y que de seguro habrá abusado de muchos niños, solamente espero que los chicos sepan como defenderse de él y tambien, al igual que Butters, tratar de ayudarlo a que deje esa aptitud que tiene, aun que despues de tantos años creo que su mente se ha vuelto muy diferente a lo que era antes de unirse a ese maldito club Tutti Frutti. y eso hacia que tratar razonar con el se volviera mucho mas complicado.

Luego pensé en Butters, antes de que me cortara el cuello, me dí cuenta que él parecio dudarlo durante unos momentos y que sus ojos mostraron una especie de indesicion, en ese momento me dí cuenta de que él aun no se habia vuelto totalmente malvado y que tal vez aun quedaba un poco de su antigua aptitud antes de que se uniera a los cultistas, pero luego recorde que tambien parecia hablarse asi mismo y eso me preocupo mas de lo que ya estaba ya que sé que el tiene trantornos mentales y me preguntaba si cuando se hablo asi mismo ¿acaso estaba hablandole a alguna personalidad que tenga en su mente que se diferente de él mismo? porque de ser asi, tal vez esa otra personalidad maligna era la que le insitaba a hacer todas las cosas que ha echo ultimamente. ese pensamiento me hizo dar cuenta de que yo tal vez tenia la razon al pensar que él al sentirse traicionado y engañado hacia que sus problemas mentales aumentaran de manera terrible y que esa posible parte maligana en su mente este ganado cada vez mas y mas control sobre sus acciones llevandolo al punto de que sea capaz de matar a las personas y si seguía de esa manera entonces tarde o temprano terminara matando a alguien que no pueda revivir como yo y eso significaria que el dejaria totalmente de ser la persona gentil y amable que alguna vez fue en el pasado, aunque aun recuerdo que el hundio un barco de pasajeros cuando eramos niños y cuando mató a esas persones en ese concurso de baile, pero en esas ocsiones lo hizo accidentalmente asi que no cuentan y afortunadamente él no recordara que me mató y tampoco recordara la lo que dijo sobre mi hermana.

Tambien recordé que las personas en el centro comunitario podrian estar en peligro si los cultista las atacaban, solamente esperaba que Wendy y los otros hallan sido capaces de defenderlas.

Luego de unos momentos sentí como desaparecia y eso significaba que ya estaba a punto de revivir y luego me desperte en mi cama como de costumbre.

-Tengo que ver como se encuentran los demas- me dije a mi mismo y luego cogí mi traje de Mysterion, que por alguna extraña razon siempre estaba en mi closet cuando revivia y lo guarde en mi mochila y salí de mi cuarto y me dí cuenta de que ya era la mañana del otro día y ví a Karen que parecia estar viendo televisión.

-¿Que miras Karen?- le pregunté.

-Las noticias, dicen que unos cultistas trataron de matar a las personas, pero parece que algunos heroes y las personas pudieron detenerlos- me respondio mi hermana, eso me puso muy feliz, ya que parece que nadie inocente murio- ¿pero por qué ayer no llegastes a dormir, acaso estubistes con alguna chica?- me preguntó de forma picaresca, algunas veces me sorprende de lo mucho que a aprendido de mí...desafortunadamente.

-Si Karen, estube con una chica toda la noche- le mentí- pero ahora tengo que hacer algo muy importante con mis amigos, asi que tengo que irme.

-Esta bien, espero que te valla bien- dicho eso me dio un abrazo de despedida y le correspondi gustoso y luego me fui de mi casa.

Luego de que salí escuche el sonido del motor de una moto, pero cuando di vuelta para ver que era no habia nadie, asi que no le preste importancia y fui a buscar a mis amigos.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV**

El día siguiente de lo ocurrido en el centro comunitario y el enfrentamiento entre los heroes y los villanos, Leo andaba por las calles en su Harley e iba rumbo a un barrio pobre que quedaba muy serca en donde vivia Kenny y luego se detubo en una pequeña casa que parecia estar muy deteriorada y al bajarse de su moto fue asia la puerta y la toco.

-¡Ya voy!- dijo una voz femenina y luego de unos segundos se abrio la puerta.

-Hola Tammy- le saludo el rubio tratando de que su voz no sonara grave.

fin del capitulo

**(Musica dramatica) no se esperaban que el personaje sorpresa fuera Tammy ¿cierto? si no saben quien es ellla, vean el primer capitulo de la temporada 13, en el siguiente capitulo dire como ella y Leo se conocen, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por sus comentarios y si adivinan de quien se estaban refiriendo los lideres del culto diganlo por PM, claro, si es que se toman esa molestia ;).**


	50. Chapter 50

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, aca está otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste la aptitud que le puse a Tammy, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad. (¿cincuenta capitulos?, creo que este fic es el mas largo que se halla escrito en español sobre esta serie, ¿cierto? XD).**

**CAPITULO CINCUENTA : PENSANDO EN COMO EQUILIBRAR LAS FUERZAS ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL, PARTE DOS**

**BUTTERS POV :**

Al llegar a la pequeña casa deteriorada me baje de mi Harley y al tocar la puerta de la pequeña casa, escuche que decian "ya voy" y me abrio Tammy Warner, la antigua novia del puton de Kenny, ella habia tenido sífilis cuando eramos niños, pero con el paso del tiempo logro curarse facilmente con la penicinila, pero porque tenía sífilis, el pendejo de Kenny termino con su relacion, ella era un año mayor que yó y los demas chicos, pero ella nunca termino la secundaria ya que al ser pobre no podia seguir estudiando, incluso mas pobre que el pendejo de Kenny, asi que dejo la escuela en noveno grado, pero no solo por eso dejo la escuela, sino que tambien lo hizo principalmente porque desde que le dio una "mamada" a Kenny y este la dejo despues de eso, ella fue clasificada como puta por todos los demas estudiantes de la escuela y eso le hizo le ganar muchas burlas y comentarios indecorosos por parte de las demas, asi que ella no pudo seguir soportando eso y no volvio a estudiar, pero, al igual que a Tommas, durante el tiempo que estubo en la escuela traté de darle apoyarla y darle animos, aunque al principio tambien la llamaba puta pero con el paso del tiempo sentia compasion por ella por todo lo que le decian y asi nos volvimos amigos aunque no tan cercanos como lo era yó con Tommas o con Bradley...o como lo era con los idiotas de Kenny y Eric.

Cuando abandono la escuela, ella dijo que necesitaba trabajo, ya que si no tenia ninguno, sus padres la echarian de la casa, al parecer sus padres, en especial su papá, en esos tiempos, eran peor que los de Kenny en lo que respecta a la crianza, asi que yo le habia preguntado a la zorra de Lexus, que en esos tiempos era mi novia, si Tammy podia trabajar en Hooters y luego de unos pocos dias ella ya estaba trabajando con las demas chicas en ese lugar y parecia que estaba muy feliz en ese sitio durante unos cuantos años, pero cuando los demas chicos de la preparatoria empezaron a ir a ese lugar, no pasó mucho tiempo para que los comentarios indevidos y burlas se hicieran presentes, ya aun la seguian recordando como una puta y ella trataba de sobre llevarlo lo mejor que pudo, junto con el apoyo de las demas chicas, pero aun así, no pudo seguir mas con eso y renuncio de Hooters el año pasado, en algunas ocasiones yo la visitaba para ver como se encontraba, auque algunas veces Lexus se ponia un poco celosa por eso, pero luego me dí cuenta de que Tammy no habia tenido mas opcion que trabajar de strip teas en un club nopturno (que ironia ¿cierto?) para lograr mantenerse y tambien a su madre paralitica ya que su padre era un abusador que las golpeaba y en una ocasion lastimo a la mamá de Tammy de tal manera que le fracturo la espalda dejandola en paralitica en silla de ruedas y este termino en la carcel por eso.

-Hola Tammy- le salude tratando de que mi voz no sonara ronca.

-¡Hola Butters!- me saludo feliz ella, ya que al parecer era el unico chico que la buscaba no por sus "servicios" en el club nopturno sino porque me preocupaba un poco por ella.

-Ase tiempo que no nos vemos Tammy- le dije, me pude dar cuenta que ella era mas alta que las chicas de mi salon,solamente superada por Nycole, era solamente un poco mas baja que yo y aun tenia su largo y hermoso cabello castaño.

-"Si que esta bien buena"- espetó lujurioso la voz gutoral de mi otro yó en mi mente.

-¿Que te trae por aqui?- me pregunto sin cambiar su semblante.

-Vine a hablar contigo- le seguí diciendo tratando de no sonar ronco

Ella me dejo pasar a su casa y me pude dar de que está no habia cambiado casi nada con el paso del tiempo, luego le pregunte por su madre y me dijo que estaba durmiendo en su cuarto.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- me preguntó luego de que nos sentaramos en unos viejos sofas llenos de agujeros.

Al igual que a Tommas, traté de pensar en la manera de como pedirle que se una a mi causa.

-Dime Tammy, ¿aun sigues haciendo ese trabajo?- le pregunté refiriendome a que era strip teas y al escuchar eso su sonrisa desaparecio enseguida ya que obviamente no se sentia orgullosa por eso.

-Si...- me respondio con tristeza notable.

-¿Y tambien te siguen diciendo esos comentarios indebidos cuando estas en las calles?- le seguí preguntando sabiendo que a ella aun le siguian diciendo ese tipo de cosas.

-Si...todavia...-me respondio sin cabiar su semblante- ¿pero porque me preguntas eso?- me termino preguntando.

-¿Que dirias si te digo que puede haber una manera de que dejes de hacer eso?- le seguí preguntando.

-¿Te refieres de volver a Hooters?, no se si pueda, recuerda que ahí aun van personas que me consideran una... ya sabes a lo que me refiero- trató de adivinar lo que queria decirle sin cambiar su semblante.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero en que si me ayudas en algo que estoy haciendo, dejaras ese trabajo y nadie se atrevera decirte esas cosas indevidas- le dije para que pareciera interesarte en mi oferta.

-¿En serio?- me preguntó sin poder ocultar su interes y emocionada por lo que le dije- ¿de que se trata?- me termino preguntando sin cambiar su semblante.

-Es facil...solamente tienes que ayudarme a traer a este mundo al monstruo Cthulu- solte de golpe y ella al igual que Tommas y Bradley, cambio su semblante a una expresion de miedo y shock ya que obviamente ella tambien recordaba lo que ese mosntruo hizo en el pasado.

-"¿Por qué no me sorprende su reacción?"- preguntó ironico mi otro yó en mi mente.

-¿Que cosa...?- me preguntó sin dejar su asombro.

-Lo que oiste, necesito de tu ayuda para que yó, los cultistas y mis secuases podamos lograr traer a ese monstruo a este mundo- le seguí diciendo.

-¿Pe-pero tu estas loco?- me siguio preguntando- ¿co-como puedes pedirme algo asi?,¿acaso estas trabajando con esas personas?- termino adivinando y sabiendo lo que los cultistas eran capaces de hacer ya que de seguro habra escuchado las noticias.

-No es tan complicado como parece- seguí insistiendole, aunque en realidad es muy complicado por los estupidos heroes.

-Yo nunca seria capaz de ayudar a esas personas, asi que por favor vete de mi casa- me dijo y luego me hizo el ademan de que saliera al abrirme la puerta.

-"Esto tampoco me sorprende"- espetó enojado mi otro yó en mi mente.

-¿En serio no te gusta mi oferta?, ya que si me ayudas, podras tener el mundo a tus pies y tambien...- no pude seguir porque ella me interrumpio.

-No me importa lo que digas, asi que por favor vete yá- me dijo sin cambiar de aptitud.

-"Esta perra si que es dificil de convencer"- dijo enojado la voz en mimente.

-Si me ayudas, tambien podras hacer que Kenny pague por lo que hizo- le recorde ese importante detalle. ya que ella odiba profundamente al puton de Kenny, tal vez casi tanto como yo lo odio y lo culpa a él por su mala fama de ser puta, solamente por la "mamada" que le dio cuando eramos unos niños y desde esos momentos su vida fue empeorando, pero ella nunca le reclamo nada porque ya todo estaba dicho y echo.

Ella al escuchar eso, dejo a un lado su miedo y preocupacion y su mirada demostro tener un gran reecor guardado asia ese maldito.

-¿Como dices...?- me volvio a preguntar cerrando la puerta y parecia que se estaba interesando en lo que tenia que decir.

-"Parece que eso si le llamo la atencion"- dijo un poco complacido mi otro yó.

-Primero deja que te explique- luego de eso le empece a contar sobre lo que sabia sobre el culto, sobre mis compañeros de equipo y sobre los idiotas de la liga y eso parecio sorprenderla mas de lo que estaba al principio.

-...y es por eso que te estoy pidiendo ayuda- le termine contando- entonces, ¿que dices?- le termine preguntando.

-...- ella parecia estar pensandolo y parecia indesisa, asi que le segui insistiendo.

-Vamos Tammy, si aceptas entonces podras darle a tu madre todos lo cuidados que necesitas y tambien nadie te volvera a decirte esas cosas tan horribles ni tendras que seguir con el trabajo que tienes y ademas...podras hacer que ese maldito de Kenny pague por haberte creado esa mala fama- le termine recordando ese detalle.

-...Esta bien...acepto- me dijo con un tono que demostraba gran reencor asia ese imbecil.

-"Lo conseguimos" exclamp mi otro yó estando muy complacido y se me formo una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Que bueno que hayas aceptado- le dije le extendi la mano y ella la estrecho y yo le dí un beso en esta tratando de demostras caballerosidad.

-Que amable- me dijo luego de que dejara de besar su mano- ¿y cuando tendre que ir a esa base?- me termino preguntando de la misma forma que hizo Tommas.

-En alguno de estos dias te dire cuando empezar- le dije- ¿y sabes como pelear?- termine haciendole la misma pregunta que le hice a Tommas.

-Por supuesto, despues de todo vivir por estos lugares hace que uno tenga que aprender a como defenderse- me respondio segura.

-"En eso tiene razon"- le apoyó mi otra mitad en mi mente.

-¿Con quien hablas Tammy?- dijo derepente la señora Warner que parecia haberse despertado.

-Con una amiga por telefono- le mintio a su madre ya que esta no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba aqui porque se encontraba en su habitasion.

-Creo que es mejor que me valla- le dije a Tammy y ella asintio y me retire del lugar.

Mientras andaba por la carretera en mi Harley y pase casualmente por la casa del puton de Kenny y me puse a pensar en como él se pudo escapar de mis manos, si estaba casi seguro de que lo habia dejado sin escapatoria cuando me enfrente a él serca del puente Park.

-¿Como se habra escapado?- me pregunte a mi mismo.

-"Ya tendremos otra oportunidad de encargarnos de él"- me animo la voz gutoral en mi mente.

-Tienes razon- dicho esto segui andando por la carretera.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV**

Mientras tanto, en la antigua base de la Resistence, Kenny ya habia llegado y se sorprendio al ver a las chicas de su grado estando ahi.

-¿Pero que carajos...?- pregunto y todos los demas lo vieron.

-Al fin llegas pobreton- le espetó molesto Cartman, ya que este y los demas heroes no usaban sus disfraces.

-Que bueno que estas aqui Kenny- dijo aliviado Kyle ya que el y los demas estaban preocupados porque el rubio no aparecia.

-¿En donde estabas y por qué te fuiste derepnte del campo de batalla?- le preguntó Craig, con su tipica voz monotona.

-...- el rubio no sabia que mentira inventarce- eso no importa ahora- dijo tratando de restarle importancia y los demas lo vieron con gran desconfianza- pero diganme, ¿que hacen ellas aqui?- termino preguntando señalando a las chicas y algunas de ellas ya estaban emocionadas de ver en persona al heroe mas reconocido del pueblo.

-Es una larga historia- le respondio Stan y luego de eso le explicaron al rubio sobre lo que paso en el centro comunitario y lo que paso con Caos y su equipo de villanos.

-Ummm, gracias por su ayuda chicas- les agradecio a las jovenes y algunas de ellas soltaron un suspiro de colegiada (obviamente porque aun estaban en la preparatoria XD).

-No tienes porque agradecer, despues de todo ustedes nos han salvado y a las demas personas en muchas ocasiones - le dijo Bebe.

-Pero no pudimos detener a Butters y a su equipo- se lamento Clyde.

-No se preocupen, ya los detendremo en alguna otra ocasion- trató de animar el rubio- lo que importa es que ustedes no fueron derrotados por ellos- termino sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pero por culpa de este idiota, ,mi camioneta fue destruida- mascullo molesto Cartman señalando a Craig y este solamente le mostro el dedo medio- pero afortunadamente, con el dinero del seguro, que le puse, podré comprarme otra y esta vez sera mejor- termino diciendo con aire de superioridad, pero los demas no le prestaban mucha atencion.

-Pero lo que mas me preocupa, es que el Chef esté ayudando a Butters y a los cultistas- comento Wendy, ya que los otros heroes le explicaron a ella, al Topo, Gregory, Timmy y a las chicas lo que sucedio en ese combate.

-No hay de que preocuparse, solamente tenemos que encontrar la manera de como hacer que deje ese comportamiento que tiene, lo mismo pasa con Butters y con Tommas- volvio a tratar de animar Kenny, pero los demas no parecian estar muy seguros de eso.

-Pero entonce, ¿que vamos ahora?- preguntó Ike.

-Pues me dijeron que dos de los cultistas se murieron- dicho esto Wendy se angustio y Stan le puso una mano en el hombro para darle animos- y que tambien le cortaron la mano a otro- Gregory parecio angustiaser tambien, aunque no tanto como Wendy, ya que no es la primera vez que lastima gravemente a una persona, por las misiones que ha echo junto al Topo- asi que tenemos las identidades de dos cultistas y tenemos las huellas dijitales de un tercero, asi que tenemos buenas pistas, que podrian sernos de ayuda para descubrir a los cultistas.

-¿Eso quiere decir...?- le preguntó Kevin tratando de adivinar.

-Eso quiere decir que ya tenemos mas posibilidades de averiguar donde esta la base de los cultistas y detenerlos, asi que empecemos- dicho esto empezaron a trabajar, incluso las chica, pero luego Kyle le pidio a Kenny que hablaran un momento.

-¿Que pasa Kyle?.

-Es sobre Butters- le responsio preocupado el pelirojo.

-¿Que pasa con él?- le volvio a preguntar, pero con preocupacion.

-Luego de que te fuiste, me metí en su mente para ver si podia hacer algo para que deje ese comportamiento que tiene- le dijo olvidando el echo de que el rubio murio, pero recordando lo que hizo luego de su muerte.

-¿Y que sucedio?- le volvio a preguntar si cambiar su semblante.

-Descubrí que Butters esta peor de lo que pensamos, ya que en su mente habita una personalidad maligna, que es difernte a la suya propia y que al parecer es el que le insita y le aconseja y le apoya todas las malas decisiones que ha tomado ultimamente y se llama Caos- le explico el pelirojo.

-"¡MALDICION!"- penso enojado el rubio, ya que sucedio lo que mas temia- ¿y que paso luego, pudiste ayudar a Butter?- le siguio preguntando.

-No pude, él y su otra mitad, me sacaron de su mente y no pude hacer nada- le redondio de forma desepcionante.

-Carajo- susurro el rubio- pues espero que cuando nos volvamos a enfrentar a él, logremos encontrar la manera de como deshacernos de esa parte maligna que tiene y así tal vez deje de comporatarse de la manera en la que se está comportando- dijo tratando de sonar optimista, pero en el fondo no estaba muy seguro.

-Espero que tengas razon- le dijo el pelirojo con el mismo semblante y luego los dos fueron a ayudar a los demas.

Luego de eso, pasaron unos dias y los lideres del culto hicieron una reunion, solicitando la presensia de todo el Equipo de la Destruccion.

-¿Que ¡MIERDA! es lo que pasa?- preguntó Rudeman.

-Ya tenemos la forma de como evitar que ese tal Kyle se meta en sus mentes- le respondio el señor T muy confiado.

-Que alivio- comento sonriendo Raven, suponiendo que un gotico pudiera sonreir.

-¿Pero donde esta Leo?- preguntó Cougar.

-El me dijo que fue a buscar a alguien que podria ayudarnos en nuestra causa- le respondio Desorden ya que el rubio lo dejo en la base y lugeo se fue.

-Espero que si sea alguien que valga la pena, no como ustedes- espetó burlon el Aniquilador, refiriendose a los dos rubio, al pelirojo y al gotico, ganandose una mala mirada por parte de estos y unas risas por parte de los dos pelinegros y de los otros villanos. luego de unos minutos llegó el rubio.

-Al fin llegas Leo- le reprocho el Chef sin ninguna emocion en so voz.

-¿Donde estabas?- le preguntó el señor M con desconfianza.

-Recoguendo a alguien que puede ayudarnos en nuestra causa- le respondio, dando a entender que lo que dijo el pelirojo era verdad- pasa Tammy- termino pidiendole a la chica que estaba detras de el.

Los villanos, vieron asombrados a la chica, ya que esta era muy hermosa y eso llamo la atencion atencion de todos, en especial la de los mas jovenes, quienes se maravillaron ante la presencia de la castaña, excepto de Cougar y de Raven.

-"Parece que si valio la pena"- penso emocinado el Aniquilador.

-"¿De donde habra sacado a esa tipa?"- se pregunto Cougar, de forma un poco molesta y celosa.

-"Si que es hermosa"- penso Rudeman con el mismo semblante que el Aniquilador, ya que el chico no la reconocia cuando ella estaba en la misma escuela y Leo nunca le conta de ella, lo mismo pasa con Bradley.

-"Espero que nadie note el bulto en mis pantalones"- penso pervertidamente el Destructor.

-"Ase tiempo que no veia a una mujer tan buena"- penso Psicosis con un semblante parecido al de el otro pelinegro.

-"Se nota que Leo si tiene buenos contactos"- penso emocionado Desorden, que tampoco la reconocio.

-"No se compara con Ruby"- le resto importancia el gotico.

-"Como me gustaria que fuera cinco años mas jove"- penso pervertidamente el Chef de forma desilusionada.

-"Parece que todos se sorprendieron al verla"- espetó ironico y burlon la parte maligna de Leo.

-Quiero presentarles a Tammy Warner- presento a la chica ante los villanos.

-Ho-hola señores- saludo la chica, estando un poco nerviosa.

-Hola jovencita- le saldo el señor T sin estar tan emocionado como los otros villanos.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos en nuestra causa?- le preguntó el señor M con el mismo semblante que su socio.

-Porque durante mucho tiempo, la gente me ha insultado de forma horrible en varias ocasiones y tambien porque ya no quiero seguir con el trabajo que tengo...y ademas quiero cobrarle venganza al maldito de kenny McCormik por lo que me hizo- dijo esto ultimo de forma reencoroza y asombrando un poco a los villanos por el tono de voz que usó.

-Parece que odias mucho a nuetro objetivo principal- espetó ironico el señor C.

-Pues creo que si puedes sernos de ayuda, pero sabes que a ese chico lo necesitamos vivo ¿cierto?- le preguntó el señor T.

-Si lo se, Leo me dijo todo con detalles- le respondio la joven- lo unico que quiero es que sufra y cuando ya no sea de utilidad, destruirlo- termino diciendo sin cambiar su semblante.

-Con esa aptitud que tienes,eres bien venida al equipo- le dijo complacido el señor M y la chica le agradecio.

-"Que bueno que la hallan aceptado"- penso aliviado la voz maligna en la mente de Leo.

Luego de esa presentasion, los lideres del culto le dijeron a los villanos que ya sabian la forma de como contrarestar los poderes mentale de Kyle y lueo pensaron en algunos planes para el sacrificio colectivo y por ultimo, Caos le diseño un traje a Tammy.

-"Si que le quedo muy sexy"- comentó lujurioso la parte maligna en la mente de Leo y parecia que los otros villanos tenian ese mismo pensamiento, incluyendo a los cultistas que la vieron, ya que no hay muchas mujeres que forman parte de ese culto, los unicos qe no pensaron de esa manera eran Bradley y el gotico obviamente.

-¿Que nombre quieres?- le preguntó Leo mientras la veia.

-...LLamenme...Sombra- le respondio la chica luego de pensarlo unos momentos, su traje era muy parecido al de los ninjas (miren a las ninjas del video juego Batman Arkhan City y asi sabran a lo que me refiero), pero en sus brazos tenian brazaletes de metal, lo mismo pasa en las piernas, sus armas una Katana, parecida a la de Craig, unas cuchillas arrojadisas, un largo baston retractil de metal y en sus zapatos tenia un cuchillo retractil en cada uno.

-Pues oficialmente ya eres parte de nuestro equipo- le dijo complacido el rubio con una sonrisa en la cara muy zombria.

fin del capitulo

**Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, en especial la parte de Tammy y gracias por sus reviwes y comentarios, creo que el Team Leo esta casi completo, lo mismo pasa con el Team Kenny, nos vemos en otro capitulo ;).**


	51. Chapter 51

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasion tratare de meter un poco de romance en esta historia, espero que les guste, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CINCUENTA Y UNO : LUGARES ALTERNATIVOS Y EMPEZANDO CON LOS CELOS**

Los dias pasaban y las personas que estaban en el centro comunitario fueron transladadas al hospital de Denver, en donde se tenia una fuerte seguridad para que no les pasara nada a los pacientes y en donde se vigilaban a cada una de las personas, en caso de que actuaran de forma sospechosa, ya que no querian que sucediera lo que paso en el hospital de South park.

Mientras tanto, los heroes estaban en sus rondas de patrullaje, el Coon ya se habia conseguido una nueva camioneta, que era una Hummer H2 y que era mas grande que la que tenia anteriormente, a esta la llamaba : el Coon-Movil 2.0, en donde podia llavar a mas personas, incluyendo a Iron Meiden con su silla de ruedas y su armadura que podia ir en la parte trasera. Por otro lado, el Mole tenia una moto militar, que al parecer la habia usado en varias de sus misiones como mercenario, pero aparentemente no puede llevar pasajeros y la llamaba Moncherry.

-¿No les parece raro que en estos ultimos días, los cultistas o el equipo de Butters, no hayan tratado de hacer algun movimiento?- pregntó el Human Kite, a los demas heroes a través de su comunicador mientras volaba por los aires.

-"De seguro deben estar planeando algo"- razonó la Legionaria, a través de su comunicador, mientras ella y su novio estaban en el Coon-Movil 2.0.

-"Solamente espero que podamos detenerlos, cuando hagan algun movimiento"- dijo Mysterion, mientras andaba por los tejados y techos.

-"¿Y cuales creen que pueden ser sus proximos movimientos?"- pregntó Mosquito, que estaba dentro del Blue Ranger.

-"Lo mas probable es que traten de encontrar la forma de como deshacerse de nosotros ó tratar de conseguir el sacrificio colectivo que tanto necesitan"- razonó Tupperware que estaba en el Coon-Movil 2.0.

-"Ó tambien traten de encontrar la manera de como secuestrarte pobretón"- espetó un poco preocupado el Coon, refiriendose al rubio, ya que este ya les habia dicho a los demas que el era el posible objetivo principal del culto.

-"No se preocupen, yo se como cuidarme solo"- trató de tranquilizar el rubio.

-"Ese no es el unico problema, el culto tal vez trate de lastimar ó secuestrar a las personas que sean mas sercanas a tí Kenny, como por ejemplo a Karen, para que asi tú accedas a sus exigencias"- comentó preocupado el Sentinela, que estaba en la base, junto con las chicas, ya que este estaba enamorado de la castaña y el heroe rubio se preocupo enseguida por esa posibilidad.

-"Es cierto, eso es lo que muetran en las peliculas"- comentó el Maestro Jedi, que estaba en el Blue Ranger.

-"No solo pasa en las peliculas, eh visto eso en muchas de las msiones que eh tenido"- comentó el Mole, despues de todo el en varias ocasiones ah sido contratado para salvar rehenes...o para capturarlos.

-"¡GAH! ¡eso seria mucha presion!"- exclamo el Coffeman...como era de esperarce mientras iba en el Blue Ranger.

-"Pues espero que esos malditos no se les ocurra hacerle algo a mi hermana o al inutil de mi hermano o a los pendejos de mis padres"- exclamo molesto y preocupado el rubio.

-"No te preocupes Kenny, nosotros te ayudaremos en caso de que ocurra lo peor"- le apoyó Tooshwel y los demas estubieron de acuerdo, incluyendo al Coon y a Blue Reacer.

-"Gracias por eso"- agradecio el rubio.

-"Siempre y cuando me paguen, no habra problema"- espetó el Mole, ganandose una risa por parte del Caballero Ingles y comentarios desaprobatorios por los demas heroes.

Mientras tanto, en la base de los cultistas, los lideres del culto y el Equipo de la Destruccion entaban discutiendo entre si sobre cuales de sus planes hacer primero.

-...y yó digo que sacrifiquemos a las personas que se encuentran en el hospital de Denver- sugirio Raven, ya que al parecer aun seguia con esa idea en la cabeza.

-No podemas hacer eso, porque la segurirad de ese hospital es mucho mejor que la del que volamos la ultima vez- le contrarresto Desorden.

-Pues entonces busquemos otro lugar en donde hayan muchas personas para el sacrificio coloectivo- sugirio Caos, con su voz ronca.

-Eso no es tan facil como parece, recuerda que las personas del pueblo no se van a dejar joder porque han adquirido valor por culpa de esos imbeciles de la liga y por culpa de esas pendejas chicas- le contradijo el Destructor.

-El tiene razon, las personas de aquí no son tan cobardes como antes- le apoyó el Aniquilador.

-"No me gusta admitirlo, pero ellos tienen razon"- exclamo molesto la parte maligna en la mente del rubio.

-¿Pero que ¡COJONES! hacemos?- preguntó Rudeman, aunque en realidad no queria que eso pasara.

-Pues digo, que en vez de sacrificar a las personas que estan en este pueblo, sacrifiquemos a las personas de otros lugares y que no sea necesario las que estan en el hospital de Denver- sugirio el Chef y todos les presteron atencion.

-"Esa es muy buena idea"- le apoyó complacido la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos, haciendo que se le forme una sonrisa terrible en la cara al rubio.

-Tienes razon Chef, no es necesario que las personas de South Park sean las que se usen como sacrificios, pueden ser cualquier personas de otros lugares- le apoyó sonriendo el señor T.

-Eso es muy cierto- les apoyó el señor M con el mismo semblante que su socio.

-En tonces ¿a que personas vamos a sacrificar que no sea de Soutk Park?- preguntó el señor C y todos empezaron a pensar.

-Pues yo escuche por ahí, que en el estadio de Denver se va a dar un partido entre los Broncos de Denver y los Gatos Monteses y van estar muchas perosnas presentes- comentó Sombra, sin su mascara ninja puesta y todos los demas le pusieron atencion.

-¿Eso quiere decir que...?- iba a preguntar Cougar, pero lo interrumpieron.

-Eso quiere decir que podremos sacrificar a las personas que esten en ese estadio- dijo Raven con un tono emocionante.

-"No es mala idea"- dijo complacido la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos, que aun conservaba su sonrisa.

-Es una exelente idea, podremos hacer que los cultistas pongan explosivos en el estadio, como lo hicieron en el hospital y el puente y al detonarlos podremos matar a las personas que se encuentren ahí y asi optendremos el sacrificio colectivo que tanto necesitamos- explico Caos y los demas villanos parecieron estar de acuerdo, excepto Rudeman y Cougar obviamente.

-¿Y cuando comenzamos con eso?- preguntó emocionado el Gotico.

-Cuanto antes mejor- pidio el señor M.

-Pues diganle a sus seguidores que pongan bombas en el estadio de Denver y que tengan cuidado de qye nadie los descubra- ordeno Caos.

-"Por el momento son sus seguidores, pero algun día seran los nuestros"- espetó la parte maligna en la mente del rubio.

-¿Pero que pasa con los heroes?- preuntó Psicosis.

-Pues haremos lo mismo que en esa ocasion en la aceria y en el hospital, les mandare uno de mis acertijos y luego nos enfrentaremos a ellos y mientras eso sucede, los cultistas volaran el estadio en pedazos junto con las personas- explico Caos a los otros villanos.

-Bien dicho, ademas, esos estupios heroes no saben lo que estamos planeando y de seguro piensan que vamos a tratar de hacer nuestros planes en el pueblo y no se les ocurrira que vamos a atacar a personas que no se encuentren en South Park- termino razonando el señor T.

-Mientras nuestros seguidores preparan los explosivos en el estadio, ustedes deben prepararse para enfrentarse a la liga- les ordenó el señor T a los jovenes villanos y estos asintieron y se retiraron del lugar.

-"Sigue dando ordenes mientras puedas"- exclamo molesto la parte maligna en la mente de Caos.

Luego de eso, los jovenes villanos se fueron a otro lugar con la intencion de practicar su movimientos de combate, pero derepente...

-Puedo hacerte una ¡MIERDA! preguntá Tammy- le pidio Tommas, quien no tenia su maquillaje ni gorra militar puestos.

-Por supuesto- le dijo sonriendo la castaña, sin sentirse ofendida por ese insulto, ya que Leo le explico sobre el sindrome de Tourette que teine Tommas.

-¿Donde es que vives ¡PUTA!?- le preguntó, con la intencion de entablar una conversacion.

-Ah...pues yó vivó en los barrios pobres que quedan muy serca de las afueras del pueblo- le respondio con tristeza la chica, ya que ella no se sentia muy orgullosa de eso y el rubio se dio cuenta de que hizo una pregunta indevida y se lamento enseguida- ¿y tú de donde vienes?- le preguntó tratando de dejar a un lado su tristeza.

-Pues yó vivo por la calle ¡CULO! 7, que queda serca de la avenida Lumbar- le respondio - ¿y es cierto que estubieste en la misma ¡VERGA! escuela que Leo y yó?- le siguio preguntando, ya que Leo le recordo ese detalle.

-Si...estube estudiando ahí, pero la abandone ase unos años porque ya no podia seguir soportando las horribles cosas que me decian- le volvio a responder con el mismo semblante triste, pero esta vez con reecor tambien.

-Te ¡JODO! entiendo, a mí en varias ocasines me hacian burla y tambien me hacian bullie por mi enfermedad y por eso la abandone tambien- le contó el rubio, con el mismo semblante que la chica.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó la castaña soprendida, ya que nunca se habia topado con alguien que halla pasado por situaciones muy parecidas a lo que le ocurrio a ella.

-Claro que es ¡CULO! cierto y es por eso que tambien abandone la ¡MAL PARIDA! escuela el año pasado- le afirmó con serierad y sin cambiar su semblante.

-¿Entonces con quien vives?- le preguntó la chica con curiosidad y con un poco mas de confianza.

-Con mi ¡ZORRA! madre, nada mas- le respondio.

-¿Y tu padre?- le siguo preguntando sin cambiar su semblante.

-Mi ¡HIJO DE PUTA! padre, nos dejo solos a mi madre y a mí cuando yo era un ¡BASTARDO! niño- le respondio aun conservando su semblante triste y reencoroso ya que odia mucho a su padre por haberlos abandonado-¿y el tuyo?- le preguntó con mas confianza tambien.

-Mi maldito padre, era un estupido alcohólico que siempre nos golpeaba a mí y a mi mamá cuando estaba borracho y por culpa de él mi madre quedó paralizada de la cintura asia abajo- le respondio de forma mucho as reencorosa y triste que antes y el rubio se dio cuenta enseguida.

-Pues parece que nuestros ¡CHUPAS VERGAS! papás si que son pesimos ejemplos a seguir- le dijo bromista tratando de levantar los animos.

-Jajajaja, tienes razon - la apoyó la chica con mejores animos por la broma y dejando de lado su tristeza y reencor.

-"Parece que tenmos mucho en comun"- pensaron los dos sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

-"Parece esos dos estan muy acaramelados"- dijo burlon la parte maligna en la mente de Leo que los estaba observando desde lejos.

-Pues parece que no es el unico que le echo el ojo a Tammy- espetó el rubio al ver que Trent, Mark, Josh y Doguie, estaban obervando tambien.

-"Ese maltido anormal esta muy equivacado si cree que va a poder a conquistarse a una hermosura como ella mientras yo esté en este lugar ya que nadie debe tenerla aparte de mí"- pensó molesto y celoso Trent sin su casco puesto.

-"Me preguntó ¿como lograre que ella se empiece a fijar en mí y no en los demas?"- se preguntó asi mismo Doguie.

-"¿Como lograre ligarmela, si esta hablando con ese fenomeno? y lo peor es que los otros ya le echaron un ojo"- pensó Mark, con el mismo seblante que el rubio grande.

-"Cuando ya no este hablando con ella, me asegurare que ese idiota ni nadie mas interfiera"- pensó Josh de la misma forma que sus dos amigo.

-Parece que las cosas se complicaran entre nosotros apartir de estos momentos- comento en voz baja Leo con un tono ironico y burlon.

-"Como me gustaria que Leo se fijara de esa misma forma asia mí"- pensó triste Bradley

-"No puedo esperar a que Ruby tenga esa edad para ver que tan buena se pondrá"- fantaseo el gotico.

fin del capitulo

**¿Que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado esa parte entre Tammy y Tommas y la aptitud de los otros villanos XD y gracias por sus reviews y comentarios :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, aca va otro capitlo de esta historia, espero que les guste y ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CINCUENTA Y DOS : LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 5**

Luego de una charla gustosa que tubieron Tammy y Tommas, los dos fueron a preparar sus respectivas armas por separado y a practicar un poco sus movimientos de combate. pero luego Trent se la aserco a Tammy.

-¿De donde es que tú y Leo se conocen presiosa?- le preguntó el rubio grande con un tono medio picaron que incomodó a la castaña.

-Pues lo conocí cuando yo estaba en la misma escuela que él antes de que la abandonara- le respondio aun con incomodidad por esa repentina pregunta.

-¿En serio?, ¿y por qué la abandonaste?- siguio preguntando el rubio grande.

-Pues porque me insultaban y decian cosas horribles y no pude seguir soportandolo y por eso me fui de ahí- le respondio con un mismo semblante con el que uso cuando Tommas le hizo esa preguntá.

-¿Como es posible que se hayan atrevido a insultar a una chica tan hermosa con tú?- le preguntó fingiendo enojo y la chica se dio cuenta de eso.

-Pues por culpa del idiota de Kenny, las personas me decian esas cosas y es por eso que lo odio muchisimo- le respondio de la misma forma reencoroza que cuando habló con Tommas.

-Pues yó tambien lo odio, ya que por culpa de él y de sus estupidos amigos, termine pudriendome en la correccional durante la mayor parte de mi vida- le contó con gran furia y reencor dirigidas asia el cuarteto.

-¿En serio? ¿y por qué terminastes en la correccional?- le preuntó con curiosidad.

-Pues porque me convencieron de crear un incendio cuando estabamos en preescolar y una maestra accidentalmente se quemó y me echaron la culpa de eso y el idiota de Leo no testifico a mi favor y luego de unos cinco años les traté de cobrar venganza, cuando ellos ya estaban en cuarto grado, pero los muy cobardes les pidieron a los de sexto grado que los defendiera y por supuesto los molí a golpes y luego traté de hacerlos pagar por lo que me hicieron, pero luego ellos volvieron a quemar accidentalmente a la misma maestra y otra vez me echaron la culpa de eso y terminé de nuevo en la correccional y desde entonces no eh pensado en otra cosa que no sea mi venganza- le explicó sin cambiar su semblante.

La chica solamente se asombro y asustó un poco al darse cuenta el tipo de persona que era el rubio grande, al ver que era alguien que guarda mucho reencor y furia, incluso mucho mas que la que ella tiene.

-Bueno...este, tengo que irme...- dijo la chica con la intencion de terminar con esa conversacion tan incomoda.

-¡Hey! espera - le dijo el rubio y luego la sujetó de un brazo.

-¡Me estas lastimando el brazo, sueltame! - le exigio enojada y asustada la chica, ya que el rubio grande no estaba midiendo su fuerza.

-Solamente quiero hablar contigo un momento- siguio insistiendo el rubio sin disminuir su agarre.

-¡QUE ME SUELTES!- le gritó furiosa y luego le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el lado izquierdo de la cara haciendo que la soltara y el rubio retrocediera un poco y los demas villanos que estaban presentes le pusieron toda atencion, incluyendo algunos cultistas.

-¿¡Cual es tu maldito problema pedazo de puta?!,¡solamente queria entablar una conversacion contigo!- le dijo furioso el rubio, mientras se sobaba la cara, dejando toda intension de conquistarla y luego trató de golpearla, pero la chica usando sus "graciles movimientos de bailarina" logró esquivar ese golpe.

Mientras tanto Tommas, que tambien estaba viendo eso, se enfurecio al ver eso e hizo el ademan de querer ayudar a la chica, pero Leo lo detubo poniendole una mano al hombro.

-No interfieras Tommas, recuerda que ese idiota es mucho mas fuerte que yú- le dijo con voz ronca.

-Pero ¡PUTA! ella necesita ayuda- dijo el rubio de Tourette aun con el ademan de ayudar a la castaña.

-No te preocupes, ella sabe muy bien como defenderse, solamente observa- le trató de tranquilizar el rubio claro.

-"Esto sera un buen espectaculo"- dijo entusiasmado la parte maligna en la mente de Leo.

El rubio, que no tenia su cadena, trataba de darle puñetazos a la chica, pero esta lograba esquivarlos echandose asia atras dando saltos con volteretas en el aire, (parecidas a las de Gatubela en una de las viejas peliculas de Batman), y luego de esquivar una patada, la chica cogio su baston retractil de metal y lo usó para golpear al rubio en la cara y luego lo uso para apoyarse, como lo hace la Legionaria y el Maestro Jedio y darle una patada en el pecho al rubio, pero este le detuba una de las piernas y luego hizo el ademan de de azotarla contra el suelo, pero la chica le dio una patada en la cara con su otro pie, sin usar las cuchillas que tenia en cada zapato haciendo que la soltara y cayendo al suelo de pie y luego la lanzó unas cuchillas, pero el rubio se protegio con sus brazaletes y luego trató de darle una patada horizontal pero la chica se apoyó en las hombreras de metal del rubio y dio un salto por ensima de él cayendo detras y luego trató de usar su espada para atacarlo pero el rubio le dio un codazo en el estomago sacandole el aire y luego la cogio del cuello y la levantó con una sola mano ahorcandola.

-No debiste hacer esto, ahora tendré que lastimar esa hermosa cara que tienes- le dijo zombriamiente y luego preparo su otro puño con la intencion de golpearla, pero...

-¡Sueltala imbecil!- le gritó furioso Tommas y luego le dio un fuerticimo golpe en el lado derecho de la cara, aun con la gran diferencia de alturas, con su guante derecho de metal y el rubio grande cayó momentaneamente al piso luego de que soltara a la chica por ese golpe.

-"Parece que Romeo fue a salvar a Julieta"- deijo burlon la parte maligna de Leo, mientras preparaba sus guantes de metal, por si acaso.

-¿Estas ¡PUTA! bien?- le preguntó Tommas a la chica mientras la ayudaba a pararce.

-Si, gracias por ayudarme- le agradecio la joven mientras le sonreia y el rubio se sonrojo.

-¿Asi es como logras conquistarte a las chicas, Trent?- le preguntó burlon Meyers, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse con la ayuda de stomper.

-¡Callate Josh!- le exclamo molesto el rubio grande.

-"Si asi es como se mueve peleando esa chica, ¿como sera en la cama?"- pensó lujurioso Mark.

-"Parece que ella si tiene los pantalones bien puestos"- pensó comico Doguie mientras se asercaba a Leo.

-"Como me gustaria que Leo me defendiera de esa manera"- fantaseo Bradley quien tambien se asercó a Leo, a Tommas y a la chica.

-"Eso no se compara cuando Ruby se encabrona"- pensó Georie quien no se movio de su lugar y siendo consiente de lo que es capaz de hacer la pequeña Tuker XD.

-Esa no es forma de ¡CAGAR! tratar a una dama- dijo aun enojado Tommas a Trent.

-¿¡A tí que te i mporta pedazo de...!?- iba a devolverle el insulto el rubio grande y con la intension de seguir peleando, pero...

-¡BANNNGGG!- se escuchó el sonido de un disparo, que fue echo por el señor T con su rifle de francotirador.

-¡Ya dejen de estar peleandose!- gritó furioso el señor M.

-"Como se nota que si entrenaron bien"- pensó burlo e ironico el Chef que lo observó todo junto con los otros villanos.

-"Ya sabia, que estos chicos no sabrian trabajar en equipo"- pensó ironico el señor C.

-Mas les vale saber como comportarce- advirtio el señor T luego de recargar su rifle.

-¡Pero...!- dijeron al mismo tiempo la chica, el rubio de Tourette y el rubio mayor, pero fueron interrumpidos.

-¡Pero nada! y mas les vale que sus asuntos personales no interfieran con nuestros planes, ¿entendido?- advirtio seriamente el señor M.

-Entendido- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y luego todos los presentes se empezaron a retirar del lugar, murmurando entre si.

-"Esa perra ya me las pagara algun día"- pensó enojado Trent, mientras era acompañado por sus dos amigos pelinegros.

-"Ahora que Trent ya no tiene oportunidad con ella, solamente tengo que preocuparme de los otros"- pensó Josh esperanzadamente.

-"No puedo esperar a tener la oportnidad de tratar de ligarmela"- pensó Mark con el mismo semblante que el otro pelinegro.

-"Ese maldito hijo de puta hace que los clientes del club nopturno en donde trabajo parescan unos santos"- pensó enojada la castaña mientras era acompañado por Leo y los otros dos rubios.

Luego de que todos se fueran, los lideres del culto, junto con el Chef y el señor C volvieron a la sala de reniones.

-Ya les habia dicho que esos mocosos no sabrian como trabajar en equipo- les espetó el señor C a los lideres del culto.

-Pues espero que sepan como controlarse por su bien- dijo molesto el señor M.

-Y si por culpa de sus problemas personales, echan a perder nuestros planes, entonces...- dijo el señor T, pero se le adelantaron.

-Entonces me encargare de hacerlos pedazos si no saben como controlarse en el campo de batalla- terminó diciendo Darth Chef mientras envainaba su espatula laser y los otros tres asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto, los heroes seguian con su patrullaje por el pueblo, era la noche en la qe se jugaba el partido de futbol americano en el estadio de Denver, esperaban algun movimiento, ya que al parecer las pistas que optubieron de los dos cultistas muertos ni de la mano que el Caballeron Ingles cortó.

-Esto se esta volviendo tan aburrido- se quejó por enesima vez el Coon mientras conducia el Coon-Movil 2.0.

-"Como te quejas culo gordo"- le recriminó molesto el Human Kite por el comunicador.

-¡No me insultes maldita rata judia!- le devolvio el insulto el gordo.

-"¡No empiecen, maldita sea!"- les ordeno enojado Mysterion y los otros dos heroes bufaron.

-"El gordo tiene razon, esto se está poniendo tan aburrido"- se quejó Blue Reacer y el gordo rugio porque le dijeron gordo.

-"Totalmente de acuerdo"- le apoyó el Mole.

-"Ya dejen de estar quejandose y..."- Mysterion no pudo terminar de hablar, porque derepente un ladrillo con un pedazo de papel cayó serca de donde estaba y no se dio cuenta de donde lo lanzaron.

-"¿Mysterion?"- preguntó preocpado Tooshwel porque el rubio se calló repeninamente.

-"Encontre otro acertijo"- dicho eso, los demas heroes prestaron atencion enseguida.

-"¿Que dice?"- le preguntó preocupada la Legionaria.

-"Dice : un lugar en donde las personas pueden conseguir un poco de todo"- leyó el acertijo a los demas heroes y todos empezaron a pensar.

-"Es el centro comercial"- adivinó la Legionaria.

-"¿Estas segura?"- le preguntó Mosquito.

-"Por supuesto, es el unico lugar en donde se puede optener un poco de todo"- razonó la chica.

-Como se nota que tu y las demas chicas son expertas en ir a ese lugar- le espetó burlon y machista el Coon, ganandose unas cantas risas por parte de algunos chicos y una mala mirada por parte de la pelinegra que estaba en el Coon-Movil 2.0.

-"Eric..."- advirtio molesta Patty Nelson que estaba en la base junto con las demas chicas, que escucharon ese comentario indevido y que tambien las acompañaba el Sentinela (que suertudo es él al estar solo con tantas chicas ¿cierto?).

-Eh...- el gordo no sabia que decir.

-"No pierdan el tiempo y dirijanse al centro comercial, rapido"- ordenó Mysterion, sin cambiar su semblante molesto.

-"Maldicion, me encuentro en el otro lado del pueblo"- comentó Blue Reacer, ya que el, junto con Mosquito, el Maestro Jedi, el Comediante y Coffeman estaban en el Blue Ranger.

-"No entiendo, ¿por qué tratan de volver a atacar en el centro comercial? y ademas a estas horas no hay nadie"- trató de razonar Kite mientras iba a ese lugar.

-"Buena preguntá"- la apoyó Tooshwel.

-"Pues muevanse rapido para tratar de detenerlos, yo ire a pie"- termino ordenando el rubio y todos asintieron.

El Coon, conducia su Coon-Movil 2.0 y era acompañado por Tooshwel, la Legionaria, el Caballero Ingles, Tupperware y Iron Meiden, mientras el Human Kite iba por los aires y el Mole iba en su Moncherry.

Mientras Blue Reacer iba a toda marcha en su Blue Ranger junto con sus amigos y Mysterion ya estaba en el centro comercial y entró en el a esperar a sus amigos y aparentemente no habia nadie adentro.

-"¿Que tendra planeado el culto y Butters?"- pensó preocupado el heroe rubio al ver que no habia nadie a la vista.

-¿Mysterion?- pregntó Kite que fue el segundo en llegar.

-Que bueno que ya llegaste Kite- se alegró el rubio y luego de unos momentos llego el Mole.

-Parece que soy el tercero- espetó al ver a los otros dos heroes. luego de unos momentos llegó el Coon con los otros heroes.

-Al fin estamos aquí- dijo el Caballero Ingles.

-Muy bien, ahora solamente faltan los demas y...- el heroe rubio de capucha purpura no seguir hablando, ya que una rafaga electromagnetica pasó serca de ellos.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran- les dijo burlon Caos, mientras el y su equipo salieron de una tienda en donde estaban escondidos y esperaban que estubieran la mayoria de los heroes.

-¡CAOS!- gritaron los heroes al mismo tiempo.

-"Asi que esos son los nuevos heroes ¿eh?"- exclamó molesto la parte maligana en la mente del rubio al ver al Mole y al Caballero Ingles- como se nota que te gusta buscar nuevos miembros en tu equipo ¿verdad Mysterion?- le preguntó al heroe con el mismo semblante que su parte maligna.

-No podras escaparte de nuevo- le dijo molestó el lider de los heroes.

-Pareces disco rayado- le dijo burlo Desorden, sacandole unas risas a los otros villanos, incluyendo al Chef.

-Ademas, nosotros tambien tenemos a un nuevo integrante en nuestro equipo- dicho esto le hizo una seña a Sombra para que hiciera su aparicion detras de los heroes (al estilo de Gatubela en una de las viejas peliculas de Batman...otra vez).

-¿Que coño...?- preguntó sorprendido el Coon.

-Les presento a Sombra- presentó Caos a su nueva secuas.

-"¿Por qué se me hace un poco familiar?"- pensó Mysterion.

-Parece que ahora somos mas que ustedes- comentó Raven con aire de superioridad, ya que ahí solo estaban nueve heroes y los villanos eran diez.

-"Maldicio, date prisa Craig"- penso preocpado Tooshwel.

-No se asusten, Kite, ya sabes que hacer- le ordeno al pelirojo, refiriendose a que este se dejara inconsientes a los villanos usando sus poderes mentales.

-Entendido- dijo el pelirojo y trató de consentrarse para noquear mentalmente a los villanos, pero cuando trató de meterse en la mente de ellos, un extraño campo de energia invisible los rodeaba y el pelirojo no pudo meterse en sus mentes- ¿pero que carajos?- se preguntó sin entender que susedia.

-¿Que pasa Kite?- le preguntó su mejor amigo.

-No logro meterme en sus mentes- le respondio luego de que volviera a intentarlo y los villanos sonrieron por eso.

-Solamente estas perdiendo el tiempo, ya que nosotros tenemos un metodo nos protege de tus poderes- le dijo burlon Caos.

-¿Como lo lograron?- les preguntó molesto y preocupado Mysterion.

-Eso no les importa imbeciles- les exclamo el Destructor sin dejar de sonreir.

-Ya basta de hablar...¡AL ATAQUE!- le ordeno Caos a su equipo y estos se asercaron a los heroes.

-¡En marcha!- ordeno Mysterion y su equipo se preparó para pelear.

Tooshwel se enfrentaba al General Desorde y a Raven, el pelirojo trato de golpear al heroe con su porra de metal, pero este lo detubo con uno de sus masos y luego le dio un rodillazo en el estomago sacandole el aire y luego trató de golpearlo con su otro maso, pero el gotico le dio una doble patada por detras tirandolo al piso y luego se la aserco con la intencion de de apuñalarlo, pero el hero desefundó su pistola de clavos y le disparo, aun estando tirado, pero el pequeño pelinegro se echo a un lado esquivandolos a duras penas y luego el pelirojo trató de patear al heroe, pero este le detubo la pierna y luego se levantó, aun sosteniendo la pierna del villano y lo arrojó contra el gotico y este no lo pudo esquivar y los dos villanos chocaron y cayeron al piso.

-Como me estorbas- dijo molesto el pequeño pelinegro.

-Pues no te pongas en mi camino- le contrarestó el pelirojo y los dos se levantaron para seguir peleando contra el heroe.

-"Ahora ya se lo que siente Trent, cuando peleamos contra el"- penso ironico el heroe y esquivó a duras penas un cuchillo que le lanzó el gotico y despues el pelirojo trató de clavarle uno de sus pica hielos pero el heroe le pateo la mano, lastimandosela y el pica hielo cayó por ahí, pero luego el gotico le lanzó un cuchillo que le dio en el hombro y el heroe rugio de dolor pero luego le pegó con uno de sus masos en el protector pectoral con todas sus fuerzas mandandolo a volar...otra vez.

-"Estos dos si que causan molestias"- volvio a pensar el heroe y luego se saco el cuchillo que tenia en el hombro y se preparo para seguir peleando.

Tupperware se enfrentaba al Aniquilador, el vilano en esta ocasion, tenia un bate de base ball de metal con una funda en su espalda aparte se su cadena y el hero mientras tanto usaba dos escudos al mismo tiempo, el villano trató de golpearlo en la cabeza con el candado de su cadena, pero el se agachó esquivando ese ataque, pero luego el rubio trató de atacarlo con un golpe vertical de su bate, pero el heroe se protegio con su escudo izquierdo y con el otro le pego en el casco de metal al villano haciendolo retroceder, pero este enseguida le enrolló el brazó derecho con su cadena y luego lo atrajo asia el con su gran fuerza y le pego en la cabeza con su bate de metal, pero como el heroe tenia su casco puesto no fue herido mortalmente y luego el rubio lo cogio del otro brazo y le hizo una yegua voladora y lo tiro fuertemente contra el piso y luego trató de pisarle la cara, pero el heroe se cubrio con uno de sus escudos y luego, aun estando tirado en el piso, dio un giro y le pateo las piernas al vllino haciendolo caer y luego se le monto ensima y luego trató de golpearlo con uno de sus ecudos al alzarlo, pero el villano le dio un cabezazo y luego lo empujo a un lado y luego se levanto, aunque aturdido por el golpe que hizo, lo mismo le pasa al heroe.

-"Que suerte que mi traje es muy resistente, porque de lo contrario ya estaria muerto"- penso aliviado el afroamericano.

-"No puedo creer que me este costando tanto trabajo enfrentarme a uno solo de estos estupidos heroe"- penso molesto el rubio grande y luego se alisto para seguir peleando.

Mysterion se enfrentaba a Sombra, (para variar las cosas XD), la villana usaba su Katana y peleaba con toda fiereza contra el rubio, quien apenas lograba detener sus ataques usando sus cuchillos de guerra para defenderse, los dos hacian que sus armas filosas se chocaran entresí con la intension de herir al otro, mientras esquibavan los ataques de su oponente, luego la villana trató de darle un golpe horizontal con su espada, pero el rubio la detubo con su cuchillo izquierdo y luego le dio un rodillazo en el estomago sacandole el aire, pero no perdio tiempo y uso su baston retractil y le pegó al heroe en la cara y luego trató de patearlo con la cuchilla de su zapato derecho en la cara al saltar, pero el heroe se agacho y luego le dio un codazo en la cara, pero la villana enseguida le hizo una cortadura superficial en la pierna izquierda y los dos retrocedieron.

-"Parece que si fue buena idea dejar que los dos ex-novios resolvieran sus problemas"- dijo burlo la parte maligna en la mente de Caos, al verlos mientras el rubio peleaba contra el Coon.

-"¿De donde salio esta chica?"- penso molesto el rubio con la respiracion entre cortada por el dolor en su pierna.

-Voy hacerte pagar por las cosas que me han pasado por tu culpa- le dijo enojada la villana y luego trató de cortarlo con un ataque vertical de su Katana, pero el rubio la detubo al cruzar sus cuchillos ensima de el y luego le dio un cabezazo y los dos retrocedieron de nuevo.

-"Esa voz...¿acaso es...?"- pensó preocupado y asombrado el rubio, temiendo que sea la persona que tenia en mente- ¿Tammy?- le preguntó sin su voz grave de heroe.

-Si que eres lento para adivinarlo- le espetó molesta la villana y luego se quito durante unos momentos su mascara, sorprendiendo de sobre manera al rubio y a los demas heroes que la vieron.

-¿¡No puede ser!?- exclamó asombrado el rubio.

-¿Me extrañastes cariño?, ¿ó esperas que te dé otra "mamada"?- le dijo enojada y reencorosa la castaña y luego se puso de nuevo su mascara para seguir peleando.

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDOME!- gritó shockeado el rubio ante esa revelacion.

fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el combate, en el siguente capitulo se seguira la pelea y tambien espero que les haya gustado el asunto entre los villanos y muchas gracias por sus reviews :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, en este capitulo apareceran muchos personajes sorpresas y susedera algo terrible, esepero que no se molesten, y ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CINCUENTA Y TRES : LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 6 Y PLAN TERRIBLE COMPLETADO Y CAUSANDO GRADES PREOCPACIONES.**

Luego de que Tammy revelara su identidad, ella siguio peleando contra Mysterion, el heroe, que apanas supero su asombro, detubo un golpe del baston de metal de la villana usando usando el antebrazo de su guante de goma derecho y luego detubo, con su cuchillo izqyuierdo, la Katana de la villana y luego ella le dio un rodillazo en la quijada haciendo que el heroe retrocediera y luego ella uso su bastaon como garrocha y trató de darle una patada voladora en el pecho, pero el rubio cruzo sus brazos en frente y detubo esa patada y luego enseguida le sujeto una pierna y luego le dio una patada en la espala a la villana, luego de hacer que diera media vuelta y ella cayó al piso y estando aun tirada en el piso, la lanzó una cuchilla al mismo tiempo que el heroe le lanzo un shuriken y las dos armas se chocaron entre si y cayeran por ahí y luego el heroe se le aserco para tratar de patearla, aun con la herida en su pierna, pero la villa apoyó sus manos en el piso y flexiono sus piernas y le dio una patada doble al heroe en el pecho sacandole el aire y gemir de dolor y luego la chica se levanto de un salto y luego trató de darle un golpe vertical con su espada al rubio pero este la detubo al sostenerle la mano que sujetaba su sable y luego se la levantó mientras la chica forcejeaba para que la soltara, mientras que el heroe le detenia su baston con su otra mano.

-No se cual es tu problema, Tammy, pero ayudar a los cultistas no es la solucion- le dijo el rubio mientras aun forcejeaba con la villana, desmostrando que esta tiene mas fuerza de lo que parece.

-¿Mi problema?- le pregnuto enojada la castaña- ¡tu eres el origen de la mayoria de mis problemas!,¡ya que tú me convencistes de darte esa maldita mamada, luego de que te enteraste que se la dí a ese chico (no me acuerdo como se llama el primer chico al que Tammy se la chupo) y luego de que se descubrieran las intensiones de Micky Mouse, no perdiste tiempo en pedirme que te la diera y por eso todos me empezaron a llamar puta y tú no hiciste nada para remediarlo!- le termino diciendo furioza la villana y luego le dio un puntapie en la pantorrilla del heroe, sacandole sangre ya que uso su cuchilla retractil y el heroe rugio de dolor y retrocedio tambaleandose, ya que ahora sus dos piernas estaban heridas, luego de que soltara a la villa y esta aprovecho ese momento y se apoyó en los hombros del heroe y salto cayendo de espaldas de este, de la misma forma que lo hizo contra Trent y luego trató de cortarle la cabeza desde atras. pero el rubio se agachó justo a tiempo y luego le dio una patada horizontal, aun con sus piernas lastimadas,al darse media vuelta, tirando al piso a la castaña, pero esta enseguida se levantó.

-Escucha Tammy...- dijo el heroe con dificultad por el cansansio y por el dolor-...en esos tiempos era un niño...no sabia que ese asunto tubiera repercusiones tan malas en algun momento- trató de calmarla y de razonar.

-Pues en ningun momento tratastes de apoyarme o de hacer que las personas dejaran de decirme esas cosas- le espetó la villana sin cambiar su semblante.

-...- el heroe no sabia que decir aserca de eso, ya que ella tiene razon en ese sentido, ya que luego de que él se muriera de sifilis, no volvio a interesarse mas en Tammy de nuevo, ya que empezó a fijarse en las otras chicas, que obviamente no tenian esa enfermedad y parecia hacerle caso omiso a lo que le sucedia a la castaña y solamente se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedia cuando ella dejó la escuela, cuando estaba en noveno grado y era demasiado tarde para remediar las cosas y luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que ella tambien estubo trabajando en Hooters y lo dejo por culpa de los chicos que le decian esos comentarios indecorosos y desde entonses no supo nada de ella...hasta ahora.

-Tu silencio demuestra que yó tengo razon- le espetó la villana, aun enojada y luego siguieron peleando.

El Coon se enfrentaba a Caos, el heroe trataba de rasguñar al villano con sus garras, pero este lograba esquivar cada ataque, a duras penas y luego uso su martillo para tratar de darle un golpe vertical, pero el heroe le sujetó el arma con una de sus manos y con la otra le rasguño la cara, pero como el villano tenia su casco puesto no recibio ningun daño y salieron chispas por el roce de metal contra metal, pero en su casco quedaron las marcas del rasguño y luego con su mano libre le dio un golpe en el estomago al gordo y le saco el aire y luego trató de volverlo a atacar con una descarga de energia, pero el heroe se echó a un lado y luego el villano trató de atacarle con otra descarga, pero el heroe se le tiro ensima y los dos rodaron un momento en el suelo y el villano termino debajo del heroe, siendo un poco aplastado por el peso de este XD y el heroe hizo el ademan de tratar de chuzarle los ojos con sus garras de la mano derecha, pero el viilano reacciono rapido y movio rapidamente su cabeza asia adelante chocando su casco de metal contra la frente del heroe aturdiendolo un momento y luego lo golpeo con su guante derecho metalico en la cara, tirandolo a un lado y luego se le aserco con la intension de darle una patada con energia, pero el heroe le tiro una pequeña bomba de polvo que enseguesiendo al rubio y lo hizo toser durante un momento y luego el heroe aprobecho esa oportunidad y le rasguñó el pecho, sacandole un rugido de dolor al villano y luego le rasguñó el estomago, sacandole otro rugido y luego lo abrazó, inmovilizando cada uno de los brazos del villano y lo levantó unos centimetros del suelo mientras lo empezaba a asfixiar, pero luego de unos segundos, el villano, aun con los brazos inmovilizados, puso una mano a cada costado del estomago del heroe e hizo una descarga de energia, a quema ropa, y por la fuerza de de la descarga, los dos volaron en direcciones opuestas. el villano se chocó contra una tienda de peluches y el gordo chocó contra una tienda de comida (que casualidad ¿verdad? XD).

-Ese maldito de Eric, si que resiste- dijo molesto el rubio luego de que se levantara, sin mucho daño por el choque, ya que tiene su resistente capa verde y luego se fijó un momento en un peluche de Hello Kiti.

-"Y pensar que esta pendejada de peluches nos gustó cuando eramos unos niños"- espetó ironico y molesto la parte maligna en la mente del rubio.

El heroe mientras tanto, no se podía levantar por culpa de la fuerte descarga, tenia una gran marca en donde estaban las manos del villano y estaba gimiendo de dolor y quejandose...como de costumbre.

-...Hay...ese maldito de Butters ya me las pagara- susurro y luego hizó el ademan de levantarse, pero no pudo por el dolor y el villano no perdio tiempo y se le asercó y le dio una patada en un costado, haciendo que el heroe escupiera sangre y luego el rubio le puso un pie en el pecho.

-Este es tu fin Eric- le dijo zombriamente el villano mientras sonreia con locura y preparó su guante derecho con la intencion de darle un golpe de energia a toda potencia en la cara para matarlo y el heroe no podia hacer mas que tratar inutitlmente de poner delante de el sus brazos para tratar de cubrirse y el villano estubo a punto de darle el golpe final...pero se detubo derepente, aun con el puño en el aire en donde tenia preparada la descarga de energia.

-"¿¡Que estas esperando!? ¡mátalo de una vez, hay que hacer que este culón hijo de puta pague por todas las veces que nos ha usado para sus estupidos planes y por todas las desgracias que hemos pasado por su culpa!"- le exigio furioso la parte maligna del ruibio en su mente.

-Eso trato...pero...- el villano sintio de nuevo esa opresion en el pecho y su puño empezó a temblar por la indesicion y luego recordó lo que el gordo le dijo en los muelles.

_flash back_

_-Si alguna vez te eh pedido ayuda para mis objetivos, es porque yó siempre te eh considerado mi mejor amigo y la unica persona de mi total confianza y porque sabia que tú nunca me jusgarias ni te burlarias de mí._

_fin del flash back_

el villano demostraba una mirada de indesicion que era exactamente igual a la que demostró justo antes de matar a Mysterion, cuando estaban cerca del puente Park, el gordo se dio cuenta de esa mirad, pero el villano, como en esa ocasion, trató de matar al heroe por la insistencia de su parte maligna...pero derepente...

-¡ESPERA CAOS, RECERDA QUE ÉL ES EL SEGUNDO OBJETIVO PRINCIPAL DEL CULTO!- le girtó Desorden mientras aun seguia peleando contra Tooshwel, con la ayuda de Raven.

Pero al decir eso, los demas heroes le prestaron atencion, ya que ellos no sabian que Cartman era un objetivo del culto.

-¿Pero que rayos...?- preguntó Mysterio sorprendido, para luego bloquear un golpe por parte de Sombra y los demas heroes tenian el mismo semblante y luego siguieron con sus respectivos combates.

-"El tiene razon, este bastardo es el segundo objetivo del culto"- recordó la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos.

-Es cierto, ya luego en algun otro momento me encargare de tí Eric- le dijo hostilmente el rubio, dejando a un lado sus deseos de venganza, por el momento, y luego le dio un golpe "normal" al heroe en la cara con todas sus fuerzas dejandolo inconsiente y lo dejó tirado en el lugar en el que estaba y luego se dedico a mirar como sus secuases se enfrentaban a los otros heroes.

-"Mientras esperamos que los otros estupidos heroe llegan, vamos a observar este espectáculo"- espetó burlon la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio.

-Será my divertido verlos pelear- le apoyó el rubio, con una sonrisa terrible en la cara y luego se limitó a observar, con sus gruesos guantes de metal cruzados y aun estando serca del gordo tirado en el piso.

Mientras tanto, Blue Reacer pisaba a fondo el acelerador de su Camaro tratando de llegar lo mas rapido posible al centro comercial.

-¡Rapido Craig, la fuerza me indica que algo terrible está a punto de ocurrir!- le apresuró el Maestro Jedi...obviamente y los demas heroes lo vieron de forma extraño.

-"Ahora enteindo porque Cartman se enoja debes en cuando por esos comentarios"- pensó desaprobatoriamente Mosquito.

-Voy tan rapido como puedo- exclamó el pelinegro de casco azul, tratando de no sonar preocupado.

-Tienes que tener cuidado con los baches ¡GAH!- le sugirio Coffeman temblando como de costumbre.

-No es mo-mo-momento de decir pen-pen-pendejadas- espetó un poco mloesto el Comediante por los comentarios del friky y el rubio tembloroso.

-Tu lo has dicho Jimmy- le apoyó Blue Reacer.

Mientras tanto, en el estadio de Denver, el señor C y algunos cultistas estaban en su furgoneta negra, serca del estadio en donde se jugaba un importante partido entre los Broncos de Denver y los Gatos Montese (se me olvido decir que ese nombre me inspire en un episodio de los Simpsons XD).

-Muy bien, ya es hora de hacer el sacrificio colectivo- dijo emocionado uno de los encapuchados ya que estos ocultaron muy bien los explosivos en el estadio.

-Yo me encargo, ustedes son demasiado cobardes- les espetó burlon el señor C y luego cogio el detonador a control remoto y fue a la entrada del estadio, seguido de los cultistas que lo vieron un poco preocupado. estando ahí adentro, podian ver como el publico gritaba emocionado viendo como se hacia un pase, sin saber que estaban condenados.

-En nombre del gran Cthulu, sacrifico a estas personas, para que su fuerza vital sea otorgada al gran señor oscuro y blablablabla- le restó importancia al resto del discurso, el señor C y luego presionó el detonador.

-"¡EL NUMERO 12 CORRE CON LA PELOTA Y...!"- el cronista del partido, que estaba anunciando el partido, se calló enseguida, porque el campo de futboll fue destruido en pedazos (como en la pelicla de Batman) y los jugadores que estaban ahí murieron enseguida y los gritos de emocion del publico y transformaron en gritos de terror y luego los simientos del lugar empezaron a explotar en pedazos, matando tambien a las personas que no tubieron tiempo de reaccionar y los simientos explotaban en un efecto domino, creando varias explosiones y nadie podía esacpar.

-Es un buen juego- dijo sadicamente el señor C con una sonrisa terrible en su cara y algunos de los cultistas lo vieron con miedo, mientras algunos no podían ocultar su gran felicidad- Ya es hora de irnos- les ordenó a los ecapuchados y se retiraron del lugar en donde estaban antes de que explotara tambien y estando serca de la salida, unos dos guardias los vieron, ya que estos enseguida trataron de entrar al estadio al escuchar la primera explosion.

-¡OIGAN! ¿quienes son ustedes?- preguntó un guardia mientras que él y el otro los apuntaba con sus armas (estos son los mismos guardias que aparecieron en el episodio cuando el cuarteto, junto con Wendy, formaron una banda juvenil).

-Solo son una pequeña molestia- dijo calmadamente el señor C y luego demostró su terrible habilidad, ante la mirada aterrada de los guardias y de los cultistas.

-¿¡QUE MIER...!?- gritó uno de los guardias, pero el señor C lo mató de un solo movimiento antes de que pudiera terminar de gritar y luego de un solo movimiento mandó a volar al otro dejandolo mortalmente herido y los cultistas los miraron sin cambiar de semblante.

-No se queden ahí como estupidos y muevanse antes de que el estadio nos caiga ensima- les ordenó hostilmente el señor C y luego todos se dirigieron a la furgoneta y se retiraron rapidamente, mientras el estadio aun se destruia en efecto domino y aun se escuchaba los gritos de las personas.

Mientras tanto, en la base de los heroes...(les sugiero que cuando los demas personajes esten escuchando las explosiones, ustedes escuchen la cancion del señor de los anillos 3, cuando sale un rayo de energia verde de la ciudad de los orcos, asi se dara un efecto mas dramatico ;D).

-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Bebe, luego de que ella y las demas chicas, junto con Sentinela, trataban de buscar alguna pista sobre el culto, en algunos archivos y escucharon las explosiones ya que estas fueron tan fuertes que se oyeron hasta South Park.

-Parece que fueran explosiones- comentó Patty, sin darse cuenta que adivinó.

-¿Pero de donde provienen?- preguntó Red.

-Esto no me gusta nada- murmuró preocupado el pequeño pelinegro canadiense, con un muy mal presentimiento.

Mientras tanto, en el Infierno...

-Que imbecil es Kenny y esos estupidos heroes no sirven para nada- cometó enojado y preocupado Damien, que vio todo eso atravez de un enorme portal.

-¡Damien, te dije que...!- su padre trató de castigarlo, pero calló al darse cuenta de que el culto logró su cometido- oh cielos...- murmuro preocupado en voz baja y todos los diablos, criaturas infernales y las almas de los condenados vieron eso con el mismo semblante que el rey de las tinieblas.

-¡Oye, trae tu culo aquí!- le exigio Saddan, sin saber lo que sucedia XD.

Mientras tanto, en el Cielo...

-Padre, los seguirdores del monstruo Cthulu han logrado conseguir el sacrificio colectivo- dijo preocupado el arcangel Miguel, ya que este, Dios y los demas angeles y almas vieron todo ese suceso desde una nube que tenia un espejo que mostraba todo ese suceso.

-No te preocupes hijo mio, al final, el mundo se salvara, aunque desafortnadamente muchos de mis hijos moriran- le dijo el todo poderoso con su voz suave y profunda con la intension de calmar a los que lo rodean, aunque la mayoria miraban muy preocupados lo que sucedio.

-Solo espero que mis viejos amigos no resulten muy lastimados- dijo preocupado Pip.

-Espero que Clyde, no se muera- dijo procupada la señora Donovan.

-Yo tambien espero que mis viejos alumnos no se mueran- dijo la señorit Selastraga, con el mismo semblante que tiene el pequeño rubio y Betsy.

-¿Vas ayudarlos, padre?- preguntó Jesus al Creador.

-No hijo, recuerda que no puedo interferir directamente en el mundo de los mortales, recuerda lo que aprendiste la noche del 31 de Diciembre de 1999- le recordó al Salvador (vean el penultimo episodio de la temporad 3 y asi sabran a lo que me refiero ;D) y su hijo solamente siguio mirando preocupado lo que sucedia

-Pues parece que tendremos nuevos inquilinos, dentro de muy poco tiempo- termino diciendo el hijo del Creador, con la intencion de levantar los animos y el humor, refiriendoce a lo que sucedio.

Mientars tanto, en la base de los cultistas...

-¡Lo consiguieron!- gritó emocionado uno de los encapuchados y todos los demas estaban con el mismo semblante.

-Dentro de muy poco tiempo, lograremos traer a este mundo a nuestro señor- dijo complacido el señor M, con una sonrisa terrible en su cara.

-Y tambien podremos gobernar este mundo y hacer lo que queramos- dijo el señor T con el mismo semblante que su socio.

Mientras tanto, en Ridley...

-¡SI,SI, AL FIN TENGO LA FUERZA VITAL DE LAS PERSONAS!- gritó feliz el monstruo Cthulu- ¡Y CUANDO SE TERMINE ESE PORTAL Y USEN A ESE ESTUPIDO MOCOSO, EL MUNDO SERA MÍO!- termino diciendo sin cambiar su semblante y los demas monstruos que estaban serca parecian que tenian el mismo semblante (suponiendo que los monstruos pudieran reir).

Mientras tanto, en la carretera de South Park...

-¿Que mierda fue eso?- preguntó Blue Reacer, sin poder ocultar su preocupacion y estando a tres cuadras del centro comercial.

-¡GAH! parecen que fueron explosiones- adivinó alarmado Coffeman y al parecer sus paranoias si estaban justificadas XD.

-Creo que tenias razon Kevin- le apoyó, Mosquito, refirendose a lo que dijo el friki.

-"Esto me dá mala espina"- penso preocupado el Comediante.

Y por ultimo, en el centro comercial...

-¿¡Que mierda fue eso!?- preguntó sorprendio y enojado, Mysterion refirendose a la primra exolsion

-¡SIIII, AL FIN LOGRAMOS EL SACRIFICIO COLECTIVO QUE TANTO NESECITABAMOS!- gritó emocionado y feliz Raven, mientras los heroes se miraron entre si con semblantes aterrados al darse cuenta de que los cultistas lograron ese cometido y los demas villanos se miranban con el mismo semblante que el gotico, excepto Rudeman y Cougar, que parecieron tener el mismo semblante que los heroes...y parece que Sombra tambien tenia ese semblante.

-"¿Por qué carajos sugerí ese lugar?"- pensó arrepentida la castaña.

-"Al fin lo lograron"- epetó complacido la parte maligna en la mente de Caos, haciendo que al rubio se le formara una sonrisa terrible en la cara y en esta ocasion no sintio la opresion en el pecho, ya que él no lo hizo directamente, a diferencia de lo que sucedio en el hospital.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- soltó una terrible carcajada, asustando un poco a los heroes y a algunos villanos, especialmente a Cougar, Rudeman y Sombra(decima vez que se rie como Depredador XD)- ¡estupidos heroes, todo esto fue una trampa y no se les ocurrio que los cultistas atacarian a otros lugares fuera de South Park!- les exclamo victorioso el ruio para luego carcajear (onceava vez XD).

-¡Ah! ah, ah, ah - gimio adolorido el Human Kite y luego se puso de rodillas sujetansose la cabeza, porque con sus poderes psiquicos sintio como una gran numero de personas habian muerto.

-¿Estas bien Kite?- le preguntó se mejor amigo luego de que los combates se tetubieran por unos momentos.

-No, siento que un enorme numero de personas acaban de morir de una forma horrible- le redpondio angustiado y shockeado el pelirojo

-¡SON UNOS MALDITOS!- gritó furioso Mysterion.

-Creo que ya es momento de acabar con ustedes- dijo Caos, aun conservando su terrible sonrisa, pero luego...

-¡No tan rapido!- ordenó enojado Blue Ranger, quien estaba acompañado de los otros cuatro heroe.

-¡LLego la caballería!- dijo aliviado el Caballero Ingles.

-Ah buena hora llega- espetó desagradecidamente el Mole, sacandole una risa al ruio ingles.

-"Esto se pondrá mas divertido de lo que pense"- espetó confiado la parte maligna en la mente del rubio.

-Pues entonce...¡AL ATAQUE!- ordeno confiado a sus secuases y todos empezaron a pelear de nuevo, pero alguons camiando de oponentes.

fin del capitulo

**Que les parecio, esos malditos cultistas lograron salirse con la suya, pero recuerden lo que dijo Dios, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y la escena de combate en el siguiente se seguira la pela y muchisimas gracias por sus reviews ;)**


	54. Chapter 54

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasion un personaje resultara mortalmente herido y no sera Kenny. y ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITTLO CINCUENTA Y CUATRO : LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 7**

Luego de que se escucharan esas explosiones, Blue Reacer y los otros heroes ayudaron a Mysterion y a los demas a pelear contra los villanos y algunos cambiaron de oponentes.

El Human Kite apenas se habia recuperado de ese dolor de cabeza y luego el Chef trató de cortarlo con su espatula laser, pero Tooshwel logró empujarlo a un lado, evitando que los dos resultaran lastimados.

-No deberian distraerce de esa forma chicos- les espetó el villano de forma ironica- y no puedo esperar a tener la oportunidad de llenar esos rectos que tienen- les termino diciendo de forma pervertida y lugubre, asustando enseguida a los heroes.

-No puedo creer que esto nos esté sucediendo- dijo el pelinegro de forma preocpante, ya que nunca penso que tendria que enfrentarce de esa forma a uno de sus viejos amigos de la infancia.

-Si esto es una pesadilla, que alguien me despierte- dijo el pelirojo con el mismo semblante que su mejor amigo.

Luego, el pelirojo usó sus poderes mentales e hizo que unas sillas flotaran en el aire y se los lanzó al villano, pero este las cortó sin ninguna dificultad y los pedazos cayeron por ahi, pero luego, el heroe pelinegro le golpeo con uno de sus masos, la mano mecanica en donde sujetaba su espatula laser y esta cayó por ahi y luego con su otro maso, golpeo al villano en la mascara, usando todas sus fuerzas, tirandosela, junto con el casco y luego trató de golpearlo en el pecho, pero el villano le sufjetó el brazo, por la muñeca, en donde tenia el maso y sin ningun esfuerzo empezó a aplastarle la muñaca, haciendo que el heroe se arrodillara por el dolor y gimiera, luego el villano trató de darle un golpe, con su fuerza sobre humana, usando su otro puño mecanico, pero luego una mesa se chocó contra su espalda, sin lastimarlo ya que tenia su traje puesto y giro asia atras, mientras aun sujetaba al pelinegro,para ver que fue Kite el que lo ataco y luego este le lanzó otra mesa, pero el villano de un puñetazo la rompio justo antes de que le diera en la cara, pero luego el heroe pelinegro vio su oportunidad y con su mano libre, uso su otro maso y le pegó al villano, en su ya desfigurado rostro, haciendo que este lo soltara por el aturdimiento y luego le dio una patada en el estomago, sin lastimarlo obviamente y el villano lo agarró ensegida del cuello y lo levanto sin ninguna dificultad y lo lanzo sin esfuerzo asia una columna del hormigon, pero justo antes de que chocara, se detubo derepente flotando en el aire, gracias a la ayuda de los poderes de Kite que lo bajo delicadamente al suelo, mientras el villano fue a ponerse su mascara y casco.

-Como se nota que has practicado mucho en los entrenamientos de fult boll, Stan- le espetó de forma medio burloa el villano, ya que obviamente fue el entrenador de las Vacas de South Park, cuando los heroes eran niños- y tambien se nota que te has vuelto mucho mas listo e inteligente, Kyle- le termino diciendo al pelirojo, sabiendo que este siempre fue el mas listo del cuarteto.

-Carajo- murmuro preocupado el pelinegro- si seguimos de esta forma, va a terminar matandonos- termino diciendo preocupado a su mejor amigo.

-Si tan solo pudiera meterme en su mente, tal vez logre encontrar la manera de como ayudarlo a que deje ese comportamiento...- dijo su amigo de forma lastimera. luego vio que el villano trató de recoger su espetula laser, pero enseguida uso sus poderes para evitar que la recuperara atrayendola asie el mismo y el villano se enojó enseguida por eso.

-¡Devuelvemela, es mia!- le exigio furioso el villano y luego cogio una banca de metal que estaba pegada a suelo y la arrancó de este sin esfuerzo y luego se la lanzo a los heroe, pero el pelirojo uso la espatula eh hizo que esta se dirigiera asia la banca y la corto a la mitad, aun en estando en el aire y las dos mitades cayeron por ahí de la misma forma que le pasa a las sillas y luego la atrajo asia el mismo y la sujetó de la empuñadura.

-¿Ah cuantas personas has lastimado y matado con esta arma, Chef?- le preguntó preocupado y molesto el pelirojo.

-Ah mas personajas de las que ustedes se puedan imaginar- les respondio aun conservando su semblante enojado y luego se les asercó rapidamente a los heroes, gracias a sus piernas mecanicas super fuertes, que hacian que el suelo temblara un poco a cada paso que daba y estubo a punto de darles un puñetazo, pero el pelirojo uso sus poderes mentales para apartarse, junto con su amigo y esquivaron ese golpe, que dio justamente contra la columna de hormigon y la destrulló enseguida partiendola en pedazos, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los que estaban presente, incluyendo a los villanos.

-"si nos dejamos golpear de esa manera, nos mataria enseguida"- pensó preocupado Tooshwel.

-"Y pensar que cuando volvimos a ver al idiota de Trent, creimos que él era terrible"- pensó ironico y asustado el pelirojo, que aun sostenia la espatula laser y luego se preparo a seguir peleando con la ayuda de su mejor amigo.

La Legionaria y el Maestro Jedi, se enfrentaban a Raven, el villano les lanzó unos cuchillos a los heroes, que estaban a cada lado de él , pero estos los esquivaron, apenas, y luego trataron de atacarlo al mismo tiempo, usando sus largas armas, pero el villano se inclino asia atras y las armas de los dos heroes chocaron entre si y luego el pequeño pelinegro se apoyó en los hombros de cada heroe y le dio una patada a cada uno, al mover sus piernas a cada lado, asiendolos rectroceder y luego trató de atacar a la pelinegra al saltar y tratar de darle darle una apuñalada doble, pero ella le pegó en la cara con la parte no filosa de su lanza y lo tiro al piso y luego el otro heroe pelinegro se aserco al villano para darle un golpe vertical con su baston, pero el villano lo esquivo fusto a tiempo y luego salto y le dio una patada en la cara, haciendo que el heroe retrocediera y luego trató de apuñalarlo, pero el pelinegro mayor le dio una patada en el estomago tirandolo denuevo y luego trató de patearlo, pero el villano le lanzó un cuchillo que le dio en el hombro al heroe, sacandole un rugido de dolor y luego trató de apuñalarle en el rostro, pero la heroina le detubo ese ataque con la parte filosa de su lanza y luego le dio un rodillazo en el estomago sacandole el aire al villano y luego trató de darle un golpe vertical con la cuchilla de la lanza, pero el villano la detubo cruzando dos cuchillos ensima de su cabeza e inmediatamente alzó sus piernas y le dio una patada doble a la chica en el estomago, aunque no le causo mucho daño porque tiene su armadura puesta, pero si logró tirarla al piso y luego se le puso ensima con la intension de apuñalarla, pero el otro pelinegro le pego en la frente, justo en donde tiene su banda metalica, aturdiendo al villano y la pelinegra aprobecho el momento y le dio un puñetazo en la cara quitandoselo de ensima, haciendo que este girara un momento en el piso y luego se levantó con la ayuda del otro heroe.

-Para ser tan pequeño, si que resiste- espetó la heroina.

-se nota que el lado oscuro si tiene buenos guerreros- le apoyó el otro pelinegro...a su estilo.

-"No puedo esperar a que el gran Cthulu venga a este mundo, para poder deshacernos de estos malditos conformistas"- penso enojado el gotico y luego se preparo para seguir peleando.

El Destructor se enfrentaba a Tupperware y a Iron Meiden, en esta ocasion, el villano usaba dos hachas, el heroe afroamericano se cubria lo mejor que pudo usando sus dos escudos, protegiendose de los golpes que le daba el villano con sus hachas y despues de unos momentos en donde el heroe se protegia, el villano dio una salto con voltereta y cayo detras del heroe y antes de que pudiera atacarlo, se dio cuenta que el heroe discapacitado y justo antes de que lo atropellara, saltó y el heroe de silla de ruedas atropello accidentalmente al otro heroe y lo tiro al piso.

-¡Timmy!- exclamo preocupado el heroe discapacitado.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- le dijo para tratar de calmarlo.

-"¿Por qué me tocó pelear contra los heroes con las armaduras mas resistentes?"- penso molesto el villano.

Luego, el heroe afroamericano, le lanzo uno de sus escudos, pero el villano saltó y lo esquivo y luego se le aserco al heroe con la intension de atacarlo, pero no se dio cuenta de que le escudo rebotó contra una pared y se regreso por donde vino y le dio al villano en la parte trasera de la cabeza, en donde su mascara de soldador no lo protege y el pelinegro quedo aturdido un momento y el heroe afroamericano aprovecho el momento y le dio un puñetazo en el lado derecho de su mascara de soldador y luego le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y luego trató de golpearlo con el escudo que le quedaba, pero el villano se agacho, esquivando ese golpe horizontal y luego le dio un golpe en el estomago al heroe, que no resulto lastimado gracias a su armadura, pero luego el villano le golpeo en el casco con su otra hacha, tirandolo al piso y antes de que pudiera levantarse, el villano le dio una fuerte patada en la cara y luego le puso uno de sus Kangoo jumps en el pecho dejandolo inmovilizado en el piso.

-¿Cuantos golpes necesitare para atravesar tu armadura?- preguntó hostilmente y estubo a punto de darle un golpe doble con sus dos hachas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Timmyyyy!- gritó Iron Meiden y en vez de tratar de tropellarlo, le lanzó una red, que salio dispara de donde parecia un dispositivo que tenia en su armadura en donde parecia estar su mano derecha y esta red envolvio al villano de tal forma que le inmovilizo en la parte superior del cuerpo y solamente podia mover las piernas de forma limitada y luego el heroe discapacitado lo atropello tirandolo al piso y el villano rodo unos metros.

-¡Gracias Timmy!- le agradecio el otro heroe y el descapcitado sonrio complacido debajo de su armadura y luego se aserco al villano que estaba en el piso- ahora veamos quien es este- dijo y despues hizo el ademan de tratar de quitarle la mascara de soldador, pero...

-¡No tan rapido!- le gritó Caos con su voz ronca, que hasta ese momento solamente miraba el enfrentamiento entre heroes y villanos, le lanzo una rafaga de energia que mandó a volar al heroe unos cuantos metros y chocó contra una pared, aunque no lo mató ya que no uso su maxima potencia.

-¡TOKEN!- gritó preocupado Mosquito, ya que él y los demas presentes vieron eso y luego Iron Meiden se le aserco preocupado.

-La proxima vez no estare serca para ayudarte- espetó un poco molesto Caos al Destructor y le ayudo a quitarse la red que lo envolvia, usando el cuchillo de punta de diamante que es el mismo que uso en el robo al museo.

-Ya lo tenia controlado- el pelinegro trató de cubrir su incompetencia.

-Si claro, como no- le termino diciendo de forma sarcastica- "esto no lo hacemos por querer ayudarte, sino porque si los heores descubren tu identidad secreta, entonces podrian averiguar de donde te sacaron y entonces tal vez se den cuenta de quienes son los lideres del culto y todo se echaria a perder, porque aun los necesitamos"- termino razonando la parte maligna en la mente del rubio.

-...si Timmy, estoy bien...- Tupperware tranquilizo al heroe discapcitado y luego se levanto para seguir peleando contra el pelinegro, mientras que el villano rubio volvio a su posicion original serca del inconsiente Coon y siguio observando los combates.

El Mole y el Caballero Ingles se enfrentaban al Aniquilador, el villano usaba su cadena y trataba de golpear a los heroes y estos apenas y lograban esquivarl los ataques, pero el rubio menor trató de atacar al rubio grande con un golpe horizontal en direccion al costado del villano, pero este le detubo ese ataque con su brazalete derecho, pero luego el Mole trató de darle un golpe vertical con su pala, pero el villano le detubo con su brazalete izquierdo, pero inmediatamente los heroes le dieron un rodillazo en el estomago al mismo tiempo sacandole el aire y luego el frances le golpeo en la cabeza con su pala, aturdiendolo un mometo y el rubio menor le dio un puñetazo en la quijada desde abajo haciendolo retroceder y luego el frances trató de golpearlo de nuevo, pero el villano sujeto la pala con sus dos manos y mientras el heroe castaño forcejeaba para liberar su arma, el rubio menor trató de cortar al villano, pero este le dio una patada en el estomago sacandole sangre por la boca y tirandolo al piso y luego le dio un cabezazo al frances, con su casco de metal y sacandole sangre por las pequeñas puas de este y tirandole la gorra militar que este tenia, dejando al heroe casi inconsiente y luego cogio su bate de metal con la intension de golpearlo, pero el otro heroe, que apenas se recupero de la patada en el estomago, le hizo una cortadura en el costado derecho, en donde la armadura del rubio es débil, pero este le dio un codazo en la cara y luego lo cogio por la parte delantera de su elegante traje y lo alzó y se lo tiró al frances, que aun estaba muy aturdido por el cabezazo y los dos heroes cayeron al piso y luego el villano usó su cadena, con una sola mano, con la inteancion de golpear a los heroes, pero el Mole reacciono rapido y puso su pala de forma horizontal y la cadena se enrollo en esta y el heroe la jaló junto con le rubio, aunque este es mas grande y fuerte, con un solo brazo no pudo contra el frances y cuado estubo serca, este le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago sacandole el aire y luego le dio otra patada horizontal en la pierna derecha haciendo que el rubio grande cayera, pero se lastimo su propia pierna por las puas en la banda del villano y despues ayudó a su amigo a pararce.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó sin poder ocultar su preocupasion.

-Si, gracias Chris- le agradecio y el frances gruño porque le llamaron por su nombre- pero dime ¿esta es la accion que tanto deseabas?- le termino preguntando de forma ironica y medio burlona.

-Por supuesto, esto es mas divertido que tener que cuidar a enfermos ó ancianos- le respondio con su mismo semblante.

-"¿Por qué tengo la sensacion de que cada vez me alejo cada vez mas y mas de mi venganza?"- pensó enojado el rubio mayor y luego se preparo para seguir peleando.

Cougar, Rudeman y Desorden se enfrentaban a Coffeman y al Comediante, aunque en realidad los dos villanos rubios no tenian muchos animos de seguir peleando, ya que estaban muy angstidados y preocupados porque muchas personas murieron y solamente el pelirojo estaba peleando contra los heroes.

-"Esto...esto ya no me agrada nada, no quiero que mas gente inocente muera, no importa como me hallan tratado las personas de este pueblo, las otras personas del resto del mundo no me han echo nada ni tampoco a mi mamá"- penso Rudeman que parecia arrepantirse y sin intencion de seguir peleando y luego vio a Sombra que estaba peleando contra Mysterion-" ademas...si tengo suerte, tal vez mi madre no sea la unica mujer importante en mi vida"- termino pensando de forma esperanzada.

-"Aunque muchas personas me hallan discrimidado y jusgado por ser como soy, eso no quiere decir que las demas personas del mundo paguen por lo que me halla sucedido ya que muchas otras personas no son homofobicas"- pensó Cougar con el mismo semblante que tenia el otro rubio, pero luego vio a Caos, quien aun sigue en la misma posicion- "y aunque ame mucho a Leo, esta no es la mejor forma de hacer que se fije en mi, tal vez pueda hacer que el me quiera de la misma forma en que yo lo quiero de alguna otra forma"- siguio pensando con el mismo semblante esperanzado que el otro rubio - "solamente espero que Simon no se entere de lo que eh echo"- termino pensando de forma preocupante.

Mientra tanto, Caos se dio cuenta de que sus dos amigos no hacian nada y se molesto por eso.

-¿Que carajos les esta pasando a Bradley y a Tommas?- se preguntó asi mismo con el seño fruncido.

-"Parese que esos dos idiotas ya no quieren ayudarnos"- espetó enojado la parte maligna en la mente del rubio.

-Si no fuera porque son muy buenos amigos mios, ya los habria echo pedazos- espetó aun sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Pues espero que no se les ocurra traicionarnos a estas alturas, ya que sin ellos entonces nos costaria mas trabajo deshacernos de los estupidos heroes"- le dijo su parte maligna y luego vio que Sombra seguia peleando contra Mysterion y que al parecer dejó a un lado su arrepentimiento momentaneamente -"pero por lo menos ella si tiene intensiones de pelear contra ese estupido y de seguir ayudandonos"- termino diciendo complacido.

-Es cierto, luego encontrare la manera de como hacer que Tommas y Bradley sigan ayudandonos sin flaquear- se termino diciendo con el mismo semblante que su parte maligna.

Mientras tanto,Psicosis se enfrentaba a Blue Reacer y a Mosquito, el heroe pelinegro y el villano, hacian que sus armar filosas se chocaran entre si, al mismo tiempo que tratavan de evitar que su oponente lo cortara y luego de un intercambio de ataques, el hereoe le dio una patada horizontal al villano en el costado izquierdo tirandolo al piso y luego trató de cortarlo con su espada, pero el villano le lanzó unos bisturies que le dieron al pelinegro en ambas piernas que lo hicieron caer durante un momento y luego el villano se le monto ensima con la intencion de apuñalarlo, pero Mosquito le dio una patada en la cara que lo tiro a un lado y luego trató de clavarle uno de sus Sais, pero el villano le sujetó la mano en donde tenia su arma y luego el heroe trató de apuñalarlo con su otro Sai, pero el villano lo detubo con su otra mano y luego empezaron a forcejear, pero el pelinegro era mas fuerte y le empezó a voltear las manos al cataño, con la intencion de hacer que se clavé sus propios Sais en cada ojo y cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo..., pero derepente Blue Reacer le cortó el brazo izquierdo al villano, usando su Katana, entre el codo y el hombro.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- gritó el villano, por el terrible dolor y en agonia, mientras que salia chorros de sangre de su herida y retrocedia y todos lo presentes se dieron cuenta de eso y algunos se aterraron al ver eso.

-¡JOSHHH!- gritaron al mismo tiempo el Destructor y el Aniquilador, preocupados al ver lo que le paso a su amigo, dejando momentaneamente sus combates contra lo heroes y demostrando que los criminales si se preocupan por sus compañeros...aunque sea un poco.

-"No debio bajar la guardia"- espetó burlon y sadicamente, la parte maligna en la mente de Caos, haciendo que se le formara una sonrisa terrible en la cara mientras aun seguia observando todo.

-¿Estas bien Clyde?- preguntó el pelinegro de casco azul, dejando a un lado los nombres de heroes.

-Si, gracias...pero...- dijo asustado y shockeado, porque la sangre del villano le salpico ensima y su amigo se dio cuenta de eso.

-No te preocupes, si lo hice, es porque no tenia mas opcion- trató de excusarce y de tranquilizar a su amigo, aunque sin mucho exito.

-"Si esto sigue asi...entonces tarde o temprano, los demas podrian sufrir cosas como esa o peores"- pensó preocupadamente Mysterion, pensando en que eso le podria pasar a sus amigos heroes...incluyendo a Butters, Tommas...y a Tammy.

-¡MI BRAZO!, ¡ERES UN MALDITOOOO!- le gritó furioso y en agonia el villano y luego trató de atacar de nuevo a los heroes, aun estando con una herida mortal, pero el heroe le detubo ese ataque con su sable y luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara, dejando inconsiente al villano moribundo.

-"Como le gusta que lo lastimen"- pensó ironico el heroe, tratando de no angustiarse por lo que hizo.

fin del capitulo

**¿Que les parecio? si se preguntan porque elegí a Meyers para que sea el herido mortal, es porque hice la tecnica del "de tin marin de don pinguë" XD, ademas, me doy cuenta de que los villanos parecian estar ganando demasiadas veces. espero que les halla gustado este combate y gracias por sus comentarios :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION **

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, espero que les guste la imagen de Mysterion, ya que es casi parecido a como lo describo en el fic, excepto porque tiene los calsonsillos por fuera XD,¿es mi imaginacion o parece que este fic es el mas largo que se halla escrito sobre la serie south park en español?, ya que recuerdo que otro fic llamado "sea lo que sea sera" tiene 54 capitulos y parecía ser el mas largo, en lo que se refieren en cantidad de capitulos, pero ahora parece que el mio lo supera en cantidad (sonrio victorioso), pero esto se lo debo a mi GRAN IMAGINACION (y ha que tengo mucho tiempo libre...por ahora), auque no se si halla algun otro fic con mas capitulos que el mio, pero bueno, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad y muchas gracias por sus comentarios :).**

**CAPITULO CINCUENTA Y CINCO : LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 8 Y EXAMINANDO LOS ARTEFACTOS DE LOS ENEMIGOS**

Luego de que Blue Reacer hiriera mortalmente a Psicosis, el heroe pelinegro y Mosquito, fueron a enfrentarse a Caos, mejor dicho, solamente el heroe pelinegro, ya que el castaño aun estaba shockeado por lo que le ocurrio a Psicosis, el rubio, que hasta ese momento solamente habia estado viendo todo con una sonrisa sadica en la cara, no parecio preocuparse de tener que enfrentarse a los heroes.

El unico en atacar fe Blue Reacer, que aparentemente dejo de lado su angustia por lo que hizo, trató de cortar al villano usando su Katana, pero el rubio se defendia de cada ataque usando sus gruesos guantes metalicos para detener los golpes de la espada, luego de unos momentos se cubrio con su resistente capa verde al defenderse de un ataque horizontal y al descubrirse le dio un puñetazo en el estomago al pelinegro sacandole el aire y luego trató de golpearlo con su martillo de forma vertical usando su otra mano, pero el heroe le detubo ese golpe al poner su espada de forma horizontal y luego le dio un rodilazo en el estomago al rubio haciendolo retroceder y luego le dio un golpe en la quijada y luego trató de darle un golpe vertical con su sable, pero el villano reacciono rapido y con su martillo, que estaba cubierto de energia electromagnetica, golpeo con todas su fuerzas la espada del heroe y al hacer eso la katana se reventó en pedazos ante la mirada sorprendida del pelinegro y luego el villano aprovecho el momento y le dio un golpe "normal" con su martillo en el lado izquierdo del casco, rompiendole la visera de forma muy parecida a como lo hizo en la aceria y el heroe cayó al piso y luego el rubio trató de darle una patada con energia, pero el pelinegro cogio un cuchillo que estaba en el piso, que era el que a Sombra se le cayó cuando hizo que se chocara contra el shuriken de Mysterion y el pelinegro se lo lanzó el rubio que le dio en el costado derecho, sacandole un rugido de dolor y haciendolo retroceder y luego el pelinegro lo cogio del brazo en donde tenia su martillo y le hizo una yegua voladora tirandolo con fuerza contra el piso luego de mandarlo a volar un poco y haciendo que el villano dejara caer su martillo y luego se le aserco con la intencion de darle una patada horizontal a la cabeza, pero el rubio le detubo ese golpe con su antebrazo derecho y luego se levantó enseguida y le dio un puñetazo el lado derecho de su casco azul y luego le dio otro en el lado izqierdo y luego trató de darle otro derechazo, pero el pelinegro le detubo ese golpe al sujetarle el guante metalico y luego le sujetó el otro y despues le dio un cabezao con su casco azul y luego un rodillazo en el estomago sacandole el aire y haciendolo retroceder y despues funto sus manos y le dio un golpe doble en el lado izquierdo de su casco metalico tirando el rubio al piso y trató de patearlo, pero el rubio se apoyó en el piso y levanto sus piernas dandole una patada doble con energia en el pecho al pelinegro, mandandolo a volar varios metros y haciendo que chocara contra una tienda de herramientas.

-¡NOOO!- gritó asustado Rudeman e hizo el ademan de ir a ayudarlo, pero Mosquito se puso en su camino.

-Tu no iras a ningun lado- le advirtio el castaño, ya que al parecer no se dio cuenta de las intenciones del rubio y este no tubo mas opcion que pelear contra el heroe.

-"Parece que tantas veces de practicar futbol, han echo que ese pendejo tenga bastante habilidad"- espetó molesto la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos y luego el rubio fue a recoger su martillo y fue en dirección al pelinegro con la intencion de darle el golpe final.

-Luego de esto, el idiota de Stan no tendra mas competencia por el puesto de capitan del equipo- le dijo de forma burlona y sadica y sin sentir esa opresion en el pecho ya que el pelinegro nunca fue un amigo cercano, luego levantó el martillo, que estaba con energia y estaubo a punto de darle un golpe mortal al heroe que aun no se podia mover, pero...

-¡ESPERA LEO, POR FAVOR NO LO ¡CAGUES! LASTIMES!- le suplicó gritando Rudeman, mientras detenia con sus dicos de metal, los Sais de Mosquito y todos los demas escucharon esa suplica y Caos lo miro con molestia y desaprobacion.

-"Ese idiota no ayuda y tiene el descaro de exigir"- dijo molesto la parte maligna en la mente del rubio.

Pero el pelinegro aprobecho que el rubio estaba distraido y luego de recuperarse un poco del ataque que recibio, cogio una gran llave inglesa y la uso para golpear al rubio en el lado derecho de su casco metalico tirandolo al piso y luego le dio una patada en el estomago sacandole el aire poniendolo boca arriba y le puso un pie en el pecho.

-Ahora rindete ó tendre que lastimarte de la misma forma que al otro idiota- le amenzó, refirieandose a como lastimo a Meyers.

-¡NUNCA!- le dijo desafiante y sin rastro de miedo.

-Pues espero que kenny me perdone- dicho esto, preparo sus ojos para destruirlo con sus rayos lasers azules, pero...

-¡LEOOO!- gritó Cougar, que estaba ayudando a Rudeman a pelear contra Mosquito y luego usó su latigo y con este cogio la pierna del heroe y lo hizo caer de espaldas contra el piso, pero al hacer eso, los rayos azules del heroe dieron contra el techo, atravesándolo sin problemas, pero este se empezó a derrumbar y todos dejaron de pelear.

-¡Todo el mundo larguese!- gritó Mysterion luego de dejar de pelear contra Sombra.

Luego,el human Kite levantó al Coon y al brazo cortado de Meyers, usando sus poderes mentales, mientras el Aniquilador levantó a Psicosis, que aun estaba inconsiente y mortalmente herido y lo cargo mientras corria como todos los demas y algunos esquivaban los trosos de techo que caian, pero derepente una gran porcion de techo cayó en frente de la salida bloqueandola.

-¡No hay salidaaa!- gritó asustado Desorden.

-¡Haganse a un lado chicos!- exclamo Darth Chef y luego corrio aisa el pedazo de techo que bloqueaba la salida y de un puñetazo lo partio en pedazos y sigio corriendo a la salida, siendo seguido por los otros villanos y por los heroes que salieron justó antes de que el techo se derrumbara por completo destrullendo el centro comercial.

-¿Estan todos bien?- preguntó Mysterion, que aun con sus piernas heridas pudo correr junto con los demas.

-Parece que si- le respondio Tooshwel.

-Esto me recuerda mucho lo que pasó en la aceria- les interrumpio Caos, que junto con su equipo estaban listos para seguir peleando, excepto Meyer obviamente que aun seguia inconsiente y el Aniquilador le hizo un torniquete en la herida.

Los heroes y los villanos estaban a punto de seguir peleando, pero derepente se escuchó las sirenas de la policia, que fueron avisados por el Sentinela sobre lo que ocrria en el centro comercial.

-Es la policia- aviso Raven tratando de ocultar su preocupasion.

-"Como se nota que esos estupidos no se cansan de que los jodamos"-exclamo molesto la voz maligna en la mente de Caos, refiriendose lo que la Maquina de Maldad le hizo a las patrullas de la policia y lo que hizo el señor C en los almacenes de evidencias.

-Grrrr- gruño molesto Caos- ya nos encargaremos de ustedes despues, lo que importa es que se logró el sacrificio colectivo- dicho esto hizo el ademan de irse del lugar junto con sus secuases.

-¡NO TAN RAPIDO!- le gritó Mysterion y el funto con los otros heroes trataron de asercarse a los villanos para evitar que escaparan.

-¡Como molestan!- gritó furioso Caos y luego usando sus dos guantes, lanzó una descarga electromagnetica al piso, haciendo que se formara un gran hueco en el piso de forma horizontal y los heroes no los podian seguir.

-¡Coño!- gritó enojado el Human Kite, que aun tenia la espatula laser del Chef y aun hacia flotar al Coon y al brazo de Josh.

-Larguemosnos- ordeno Caos a su equipo.

-¡Esperen, aun tienen mi espatula laser!- dijo enojado Darth Chef.

-¡Y tambien tienen el brazo de Josh!- dijo el Destructor, preocupado por el miembro de su amigo.

-No hay tiempo para recuperarlos y si nos quedamos aqui, la policia podria ayudar a los heroes a enfrentarse a nosotros y eso seria muy perjudicial- les dijo Caos y los villanos no tubieron mas opcion que dejar el campo de batalla y se dirigieron a su camion blindado y a la Harley del rubio.

-¡No voy a dejar que se escapen!- masculló el Human Kite y luego hizo el ademan de seguir a los villanos, pero Mysterion lo detubo.

-Espera Kyle, si los sigues tu solo podrian matarte- le dijo a su amigo pelirojo y este no tubo mas opcion que resignarse.

-"Si Tommas no estubiera con ellos, ya los habria matado"- penso enojado Blue Reacer, dejando su angustia por lo que le hizo a Psicosis y teniendo en mente que por culpa de ellos se murieron muchas personas y tambien recordando que el gotico esta enamorado de su hermana.

Luego los oficiales llegaron y los heroes les explicaron lo que sucedio y despues se subieron al Coon-Movil 2.0 y al Blue Ranger, mientras que el Mole iba en su Moncherry y se dirigieron a su base, pero a Mysterion le toco conducir el vehiculo del Coon, ya que este aun seguia inconsiente. Al llegar fueron recibidos por las chicas y por el Sentinela.

-¿Estan bien chicos?- les preguntó preocupado el pequeño pelinegro canadiense.

-Mas o menos- le respondio el lider de los heroes mientras se sobaba las heridas en sus piernas y luego el canadiense cogio un botiquin de primeros auxilios y con la ayuda de las chicas empezaron a curar a los heroes de sus heridas.

-¿Que le paso a Eric?- preguntó preocupada Patty Nelson al ver a su novio.

-No te preocupes, el culón solamente esta inconsiente- le calmo Kite y la chica lo miro un poco molesta por el insulto dirigido al gordo.

-¿Y detubieron a Butters y a su equipo?- les preguntó Nycole.

-No, no pudimos detenerlos- le respondio la Legionaria de forma triste y desepsionante ya que ella y los demas heroes no detubieron a los villanos.

-¡Eso fue demasiada presion, GAH!- le apoyó Coffeman, como era de esperarse.

-Pero diganme, ¿ustedes escucharon algunas explosiones? ya que nosotras escuchamos ruidos que parecian explosines y que parecian provenir de lejos- les pidio Bebe y los heroes se miraron entre sí sabiendo la terrible verdad y esperando que alguno de ellos se los digera a las chicas y al canadiense.

-Si...fueron explosines que se dieron fuera del pueblo y parece ser que los cultistas lograron el sacrificio colectivo que tanto necesitaban- le explico Mysterion y el pequeño canadiense y las chicas se aterraron por eso.

-No puede ser...- dijo atonito el canadiense.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ese maldito culto ganó?- preguntó Red con el mismo semblante que el pequeño pelinegro.

-No...esto no ha terminado, aun podemos detenerlos- dijo Mysterion tratando de levantar los animos y de dar esperanzas, aun que parecia no funsionar.

-¿Pero como vamos a detenerlos?, no sabemos en donde esta su base secreta, no tenemos mas pistas y tarde o temprano terminaran de construir su portal- dijo Mosquito de forma pesimista.

-Aun tenemos una pista- dijo el rubio y luego vio a Kite- ¿Aun tienes ese brazo y la espatula del Chef?- le preguntó al pelirojo.

-Aquí estan- dicho eso, saco de una bolsa el brazo cortado de Psicosis y la empuñadura de la espatula laser de Darth Chef, el Sentinela y las chicas se asustaron al ver eso.

-¿De donde sacaron ese brazo?- ´preguntó impactado Sally y los heroes vieron a Craig, para que respondiera.

-Se lo corte a uno de esos villanos porque trató de matar a Clyde- se justificó el pelinegro tratando de sonar como si fuera cualquier cosa y las chicas lo vieron un poco preocupadas.

-¿Y que es esa cosa?- preguntó Heidi refiriendoce al la empuñadura de la espatula laser.

-Esta es el arma del Chef- le respondio Kite y luego la activo para que saliera la espatula laser y algunos de los presentes se asombraron por eso...en especial el maestro Jedi XD.

-"Como me gustaria tener un arma como esa"- fantaseo el friki.

-¿Y que hacemos con esto?- preguntó Tupperware.

-Primero averiguaremos a quien le pertenece las huellas digitales de este brazo y asi tal vez demos con alguien del culto y luego veremos como funciona esa espatula- les dijo Mysterion a todos parecieron asentir.

-Es-es-esperen chi-chi-chicos, te-te-tenemos que despertar a E-e-eric- comentó el Comediante.

-Yo lo despierto- dijo la Legionaria y luego cogio un balde de agua y se lo tiro ensima al gordo XD.

-¡CUIDADO CON LOS HIPPIES Y CON LAS MINORIAS!- gritó aterrado el gordo al estar todo empapado y despierto y todos lo vieron de forma extraña ya que al parecer el gordo tubo una pesadilla.

-¿Estas bien Eric?- le preguntó preocupado Patty mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

-Creo que si...- le respondio mientras se sobaba el lugar en donde Caos le golpeo-...un momento ¿¡donde esta Butters y el resto de esos pendejos!?- termino preguntando alterado.

-No te preocupes, estamos en la base- le tranquilizo Tooshwel.

-Pero los villanos se escaparon- le dijo lamentable el Caballero Ingles.

-Y lo peor es que lograron el sacrificio colectivo- le dijo la Legionaria.

-Pues parece que sin mí, no saben que hacer- dijo arrogantemente el gordo, ganandose una mala mirada.

-Eric...- le advirtio Patty y este solamente bufó.

-No hay que tiempo que perder, empecemos- ordeno Mysterion, luego le explicaron al gordo lo que sucedio y empezaron a examinar la espatula del Chef y a averiguar sobre las hullas digitales del brazó de Josh, pero luego de que le quitaran el brazalete en donde estaba la cuchilla, se dieron cuenta que tambien tenía una pequeña banda con una especie de dispositivo.

-¿Que es esto?- preguntó Kyle, todos los heroes no tenian puestas sus mascaras o cascos.

-Es como una especie de banda- comentó el Topo.

-¿Pero para que sirve?- volvio a preguntar el pelirojo.

-Pues veamos- dijo Kenny y luego se la puso y luego parecio activarlo- pues no me siento diferente- termino diciendo a los demas ya que al parecer no ocurrio nada.

-Tal vez sea un comunicador- sugirio Stan.

-No lo creo, si fuera un comunicador estariamos escuchando las conversasiones de Butters y su equipo- razonó el judio.

-Un momento, recuerden que ellos dijeron que encontraron la forma de como contrarestar los poderes mentales de Kyle- les recordó Kenny.

-¿Crees que sea esta cosa lo que contraresta los poderes de Kyle?- le preguntó dudoso Stan.

-Pues hay que averiguarlo, Kyle, trata de meterte en mi mente- le pidio al judio.

-Muy bien- dicho esto se trató de meter en la mente de su rubio amigo, pero ocurrio lo mismo que paso en el centro comercial- no puedo entrar a tu mente- le dijo despues de unos momentos de intentarlo.

-Pues parece que encontramos lo que los hace inmunes ante mis poderes- dijo alegre el judio al haber descubierto eso junto con los otros.

-¿Pero como crearon este artefacdo y quien lo creo?- preguntó Kevin.

-De seguro fueron pendejos cultistas- adivino Cartman.

-Ahora escuchen, Ike, Kyle Wendy y Kevin, analizaran este arctefacto y traten de encontrar la forma de como contrarestarlo - les pidio y los cuatro asintieron- tambien analicen la espatula del Chef- les termino ordenando.

-¿Para que quieres que exsaminemos la espatula laser?- le preguntó Ike.

-Porque si descbrimos como funciona, entoces podremos crear nuevas armas que nos ayuden a pelear contra Butters y contra su equipo- les explico kenny a los demas.

-Me gusta como suena eso- comento el Topo sonriendo.

-Ah mi tambien me gustaria tener armas laser- volvio a fantaser Kevin.

-Oigan chicos encrontamos a quien les pertenecen las huelllas digitales del brazo cortado- interrumpio repentinamente Bebe y que esta y las demas chicas estaban invetigando en los registros policiales usando las computadoras.

-¿A quien les pertenece?- le preguntó Clyde.

-A un tal Josh Meyer, que era un excombicto- le respondio la rubi rizada.

-Ahora que recuerdo...se dice que ese sujeto empapelo muchas casas- recordó Token y todos se acoredaron de que esos susesos los mostraban en las noticias.

-Pues parace tenemos una pista importante entre mamos, ya que asi talvez sepamos quien fue el que le pidio que se uniera al equipo de Butters- dijo con poco de espereza Kenny.

-Pues espero que no te equiboques pobretón- le exclamo el culón.

fin del capitulo

**Espero que les halla gustado esa pelea del Profesor Caos VS Blue Reacer y parece que los heroes tratan de tener las mismas habilidades que los villanos, nos vemos en otro capitulo y gracias por sus reviews :D**


	56. Chapter 56

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, en esta ocasion se dara una pequeña sorpresa ;), ya saben que South Park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CINCENTA Y SEIS : BARRIL DE POLVORA**

Mientras los heroes estaban en su base, el Profesor Caos y su equipo llegaban a la base de los cultistas y al entrar ahí, fueron recibidos por los cultistas y sus lideres.

-Que bueno que llegan- les dio la bien venida el señor M, aun conservando su semblante complacido.

-Les tenemos buenas noticias- les dijo el señor T.

-Ya sabemos que lograron explotar el estadio- les interrumpio Caos, para luego quitarse su casco.

-Pues supongo ya estan muy felices por eso- les espetó el señor C que ya habia llegado a la base, minutos antes de que llegaran los otros villanos.

-Por supuesto- les dijo complacido Georgie, luego de quitarse su mascara y parece que Leo, Chef y Doguie taenian su mismo semblante, mientras que Tommas, Bradley y Tammy, no parecian muy felices por eso.

-¡En vez de estar hablando pendejadas, deberian ayudar a nuestro amigo!- exigio molesto Tret que tenia a Meyers cargado en sus brazos.

-Parece que no salieron muy bien librados de su enfrentamiento contra los heroes- dijo ironico y burlon el señor C, ganandose una mala mirada por parte de Mark y Trent.

-¡Ya muevanse rapido!- les exigio molesto el pelinegro con el mismo semblante que su rubio amigo.

-Esta bien, como digan- dicho eso, el señor T le indico a algunos de sus seguidores, que parecian ser medicos, que atendieran enseguida a Josh y se lo llevaron a otra parte de la base, seguidos por Stomper y Boyett, para ver que lograran salvar a su amigo, mientras los otros villanos eran atendidos por sus heridas, que no eran muy graves.

-¿Entonces que haremos ahora?- preguntó Leo a los lideres del cultto.

-Pues el portal esta terminado en un 75%, asi que dentro de poco tiempo lograremos traer a este mundo a nuestro señor Cthulu- les dijo sonriendo el señor M.

-¿Y entonces que haremos con los heroes?- preguntó Doguie.

-Ya encontrare la forma de como deshacernos de ellos- le respondio Leo con su voz ronca, mientras que Sus dos amigos rubios y la castaña lo vieron de forma preocupante.

-Pero por culpa de esos estupidos heroes, perdí mi espatula laser- se quejo molesto Darth Chef.

-¿Acaso no puedes fabricarte otra?- le pregntó el señor C.

-Si puedo, pero necesitare un diamante para eso- le respondio el otro villano, sin cambiar su semblante (en realidad, el proceso de fabricar espadas laser lo mostraron una vez en los viejos episodios de la serie Star Wars, que se daba en Cartoon Netword...o eso mas o menos recuerdo).

-¿Acaso no te resultaria mas facil ir a una tienda de Disney y pedir una?- le preguntó medio burlon el señor T (miren el ultimo episodio de la temporada 16 XD).

-Esas armas laser son copias baratas comparadas con la mia- le respondio mas molesto de lo que estaba.

-Pues te puedo dar uno de los diamantes que me robe del museo para que la fabriques- le ofrecio Leo, no porque quisiera ayudarlo, sino por que le preocupa que el Chef se enfuresca y mata a todos lo presentes.

-Gracias Leo- le agradecio el villano, ya estando calmado.

-"Por lo menos ya se tranquilizo"- dijo aliviado la parte maligna en la mente del rubio.

-Y hablamdo de fabricar...¿como lograron construir estas ¡MAL PARIDAS! bandas que nos protegen de los poderes mentales de Kyle?- preguntó Tommas a los lideres del culto.

-Pues...ase algunos años, tubimos un pequeño problema con alguien que tambien tenia poderes psiquicos- le respondio el señor M, un poco nostalgico.

-Y para contrarestarlo, creamos un dispositibo que protege de cualquier tipo de poder mental- termino respondiendo el señor T.

-¿Quien fue el que les causo ese problema?- les preguntó Tammy.

-Esa sera otra historia, para otra ocasion- le respondio cortante el señor M, tratando de terminar con el tema y ganandose una mirada desconfiada por parte de los demas villanos.

-"Pues espero que algun día nos explique quien fue el que les causo tanton problemas"- dijo molesto la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo. Luego de unos minutos aparecieron Trent y Josh.

-¿Y como se encuentra su amigo?- les preguntó Bradley.

-Apenas y se logró salvar- le respondio preocupado Trent.

-"No puedo creer que alguien como ese idota se preocupe por otras personas"- espetó burlon y sadico, la parte maligna en la mente de Leo y el rubio trató de disimular su sonrisa.

-Pues parece que ya no podrá empapelar mas casas- dijo burlon Leo en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara.

-"Parece que el maldito de Craig aun sigue siendo una gran molestia y parece que no soy el unico en querer matarlo"- penso enojado uno de los villanos(¿quien adivina el que penso eso? ya que esta vez no fue la parte maligna de Leo).

-No puedo esperar a ponerle mis manos ensima a ese maldito de Craig- dijo enojado y reencoroso Mark mientras chocaba su puño izquierdo contra su palma derecha, pero Tommas al escuchar eso se enojo enseguida.

-Mas te vale que no le ¡CAGUES! hagas nada- le advirtio al pelinegro de forma seria y levantandose de su silla.

-¿Y quien nos lo va impedir, tú?- preguntó desafiante y enojado Trent que estaba al lado de Mark.

-Se los ¡MAMÓ! advierto- siguio diciendo Tommas sin cambiar su semblante desafiante y era acompañado por Bradley, por si acaso, mientras Doguie, Georgie y Tammy solamente los miraban y al parecer la castaña estaba preocupada por el rubio de Tourette.

-"Maldicion, tenemos que interferir de nuevo"- exclamo molesto y hastiado la parte maligna en la mente de Leo y este se interpuso entre sus dos amigos y los ex-convictos.

-Ya dejen de estar corportandose como idiotas- les dijo Leo a los tre rubios y al pelinegro.

-Tienes razon, mas les vale que dejen a un lado sus asuntos personales- advirtio el señor M, mientras el y los otros villanos miraban todo.

-Es cierto, ademas... si tanto quieren vengar lo que le sucedio a su amigo...pueden lastimar a alguien que Craig quiera, como por ejemplo su pequeña herman, Ruby- les sugirio zombriamente el Chef, pero el gotico al escuchar eso se alarmo enseguida.

-¿Que rayos...?- murmuro Georgie.

-Es cierto, de seguro a Josh le encantara tener la oportunidad de lastimar a la hermana del idiota que le cortó el brazo- apoyó lo que dijo el Chef, Trent.

-¡NI SE LES OCURRA HACERLE ALGO A ELLA!- gritó furioso el gotico parandose derepente y llamando la atencion de todos.

-"Parece que este Romeo si esta preocupado por su Julieta"- dijo burlon la voz maligna en la mente de Leo.

-¿Y si queremos hacerle algo a ella, que piensas hacer enano?- le preguntó Trent de la misma forma en que se lo preguntó a Tommas y este mientras tanto, tambien se alarmó por esa amenaza que le hicieron a la hermana de su amigo.

-Pues mas les vale que tampoco le ¡CHUPEN VERGA! hagan nada a la hermana de Craig- les volvio a advertir Tommas, poniendose al lado del gotico.

-"Que valiente"- penso Tammy y luego solto una especie de suspiro sin que se diera cuenta de lo que hizo.

-¡No me hagan tener que volver a repertirselo!- les volvio a advertir furioso el señor M y su socio preparaba su rifle de francotirador y parecia que el rubio de Tourette y el gotico estaban a punto de pelear contra los dos ex-convictos, pero derepente...

-¡BUMMMM!- se escuchó una pared siendo destruida, ya que Leo se puso uno de sus guantes y lanzó una rafaga de energia electromagnetica contra una pared en forma de advertencia.

-¡¿Cuantas putas veces les tengo que decir que dejen de estar peleandose?!- preguntó furioso Caos con su vo ronca y todos los demas dejaron de lado su furia que fue reemplazada por el miedo que les produjo el rubio.

-"Hasta que al fin se calmaron"- espetó enojado la parte maligna del rubio en su mente.

-Escuchen ustedes- dijo señalando a su amigo de Tourette y al pequeño Gotico- no se preocupen por Craig o su hermana, ellos son Tukers, se saben defender por si solos- les trató de calmar- y en cuanto a ustedes, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo en tratar de como joder a Craig, deberian pensar en la forma de como ayudar a su herido amigo- les dijo a Trent y a Mark y luego vio fijamente a Darth Chef- ademas...podrian hacerle una protesis mecanica como la que tiene él- termino diciendo señalando al villano.

-"Siempre tan sabio"- penso suspirando Bradley.

-¿Como mis protesis?- preguntó el Chef refiriendose a lo que dijo Leo.

-Por supuesto, si dices que eres capas de hacer una espatula laser, entonces no tendras problemas en crear partes mecanicas como las que tienes- le razonó el rubio.

-"Con tal de que dejen de estar peleandose entre si"- exclamo la parte maligna en la mente del rubio y parecia que los ex-convictos vieron esperanzados al villano.

-...Esta bien, les fabricare una protasis a su amigo- les dijo resignado a los otros villanos y estos se alegraron por eso- "y mas les vale que luego de eso dejen de estar corportandose como niños, o de lo contrario los hare pedazos y luego me divertire con sus culos"- termino pensando de forma pervertida.

-Bueno, ya que todo esta arreglado, pueden retirarse, luego les avisaremos si necesitamos de su ayuda- les dijo el señor M y los jovenes se retiraron, pero los amigos de Meyers se fueron a un lado y los de Leo acompañaron al rubio por otro lado, incluyendo al gotico y a Doguie.

-Esto es un barril de polvora y solamente se necesita de una chispa para que todo se valla al carajo- espetó ironico el señor C.

-Solamente espero que se logren aguantar entre sí antes de que logremos terminar el portal- dijo un poco preocupado el señor M.

-Eso espero yo tambien- le apoyó el señor T- ademas...si luego de que el gran Cthulu llegue a este mundo y ellos aun siguen peleandose entre sí...- siguio diciendo de forma macabra.

-Entonce los haremos pedazos- termino diciendo el Chef y los otros estubieron de acuerdo.

Luego de eso, Leo y los demas estaban a punto de irse a sus respectivas casas, excepto el gotico (en realidad le puse que vive en la base de los cultistas, porque no se me ocurrio nombres para sus posibles padres), pero derepente Tammy se aserco a Tommas.

-Oye, fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarce a esos cavernicolas- le felicito refiriendoce a cuando el rubio encaró a Trent y a Mark.

-Si...bueno...es que Craig es mi ¡PUTA! mejor amigo, aunque sea uno de los heroes- le dijo un poco avergonzado y sonrojado. Los dos seguian hablando de cualquier tema, ya sea sobre sus motivos para ayudar a los cultistas ó de cosas triviales, ante la mirada de Leo, Bradley, Doguie y el gotico.

-"Parece que ya no tengo posibilidad de conquistarla"- pensó lastimosamente el pequeño pelirojo.

-"Como me gustaria que Leo me hablara de esa forma tan apasionada"- pensó el rubio rizado de forma esperanzada y miro indirectamente al otro rubio.

-...- este mientras tanto solamente miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido, ya que al ver eso le recordaba lo que sucedio con Lexus y su supuesta traicion.

-"El amor no srive de nada, ya que luego de algun tiempo, la persona que supestamente te ama, te clava un puñal en el corazón, en especial si te traiciona con uno de tus su puestos mejores amigos"- espetó reencorozo la parte maligna en la mente del rubio.

-Tienes razon, solamente espero que Tommas y Tammy no la caguen- murmuro en voz baja y de forma reencoroza.

-"Solamente espero que esos estupidos ex-convictos no le hagan nada a Ruby"- pensó preocupado el pequeño pelinegro.

Luego de unos minutos todos parecian hacer el ademan de irse, pero luego Tommas se aserco a Leo.

-Espera ¡PENDEJO! Leo, queria preguntarte algo- le pidio.

-¿De que se trata?- le preguntó un poco molesto, ya que aun recordaba que el rubio de Tourette le distrajo unos momentos mientras se enfrentaba a Craig.

-¿Podrias prestarme tu ¡CULO DE MIERDA! Harley por esta noche? le preguntó y el otro solamente arqueo una ceja.

-"Despues de que casi no hizo nada en el centro comercial, tiene el descaro de pedirnos ese favor"- espetó molesto la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio claro.

-¿Por qué la quieres?- le pregunto sin cambiar su semblante.

-Bueno...es porque...- se ruborizo y miro fijamente a Tammy y el otro rubio siguio su mirada y lo entendio todo.

-"Ohhhh, que ternura"- espetó burlon la parte maligna de Leo y este estubo a punto de decirle que no a su amigo por su falta de compromiso en el combate contra los heroes, pero luego recordo que el rubio era su amigo desde que eran niños y por eso accedio.

-Esta bien, te prestare mi Harley- dicho esto el otro rubio se le formo una gran sonrisa en la cara- pero si le haces un rasguño te hare pedazos con mis guantes, ¿entendido?- le termino advirtiendo.

-¡Muchas gracias ¡CARA DE CULO! Leo!- dicho esto le dio un fuerte abrazo, ante la mirada celosa de Bradley.

-Si bueno, ya vete antes de que me arrepienta- dicho eso, le entregó la llave de la moto, luego vio como Tommas le ofrecia a Tammy llevarla a su casa y ella acepto sonriendo y subieron por el enorme elevador que los llevaba a la superficie.

-¿De que hablaban tu y Tommas, Leo?- le preguntó derepente Bradley que tenia el ceño fruncido.

-El solamente me pido prestado mi moto- le respondio como si fuera cualquier cosa y se dio cuenta de la expresion del rubio rizado.

-"Si se pone haci solamente porque Tommas nos dio un abrazo, ¿como se pondra al saber que ya no somos virgen?"- dijo burlon e ironico la parte maligna en la mente de Leo, ya que este nunca le dijo que tubo intimidades con Lexus.

Luego de eso, Leo le ordeno a uno de los cultistas que lo dejara a él, a Doguie y a Bradley en sus respectivas casas. Leo estando ya en su casa noto que sus padres no estaban y luego se fue a su habitasion y estando ahí se dispuso a dormir, pero antes de tomar su medicina para dormir se puso a pensar un poco.

-"Dentro de muy poco tiempo este mundo temblara a mis pies y tambien podre hacer que esos pendejos de Kenny, Eric y Lexus paguen por lo que nos han echo y tambien a los estupidos de la liga"- dijo la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio.

-Tienes toda la razon- le apoyó Leo, pero luego vio unas fotos en la que estaba con su ex-novia y luego vio otras en la que estaba con sus amigos celebrando su cumple años #11- ¿pero por qué tengo esta sensacion en el pecho?- se preguntó asi mismo al volver a sentir esa opresion y poniendose una mano ensima.

-"Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que muy pronto nos vengaremos de ellos"- le dijo su parte maligna, tratando de restarle importancia.

-Es cierto- dicho eso se tomo su medicina para dormir.

Pasaron dos días desde lo que paso en el estadio de Denver, las noticias no tardaron en llegar a todas las demas ciudades y pueblos del mundo, y obviamente mucha gente se preocupo por eso, en especial los habitantes de South Park que eran los mas alterados ya que al pueblo le han ocurrido muchas desgracias en relativamente muy poco tiempo, como, los ataques de los cultistas, la contaminacion de los deschos toxicos, lo de la aceria, el hospital, el puente Park y el restaurante que estaba cerca de este y lo del centro comercial, pero aun asi parecia que se iba a volve a abrir la preparatoria del pueblo y las demas edificasiones importantes de pueblo.

Mientras tanto, los heroes se encontraban en la vieja base de la Resistence.

-Que mierda, dentro de muy poco tiempo tendremos que volver a la escuela- se quejó Cartman.

-No es momento para quejarse culo gordo- le recrimino Kyle y el gordo gruño por el insulto.

-Es cierto, lo que importa ahora es enfocarnos en el culto y en Butters y su equipo- apoyó Stan al pelirojo.

-Pues entonces veamos que tenemos- dijo Kenny a los demas.

-Pues a ese tal Meyers lo sacaron unos tipos, pero no se sabe quien lo saco ya que los archivos fueron alterados- comentó Ike, ya que el y los demas buscaron en los registros de la correccional y el rubio gruñó desesperanzad- pero descubrimos que el mismo día en que lo sacaron, tambien sacaron a otro recluso, a un tal Mark Romper Stomper- termino diciendo el pequeño canadiense.

-¿Mark?- preguntó un poco sorprendio Cartman.

-¿Lo conoces?- le preguntó Kenny.

-Claro, ase varios años, cuando me enviaron a la correccional por golpear con una piedra a este neg... a Token- se corrigio a ultimo segundo y el aldido y su novia lo vieron de mala manera- lo conocí porque compartiamos celda- termino diciendo.

-¿Y que mas sabes de él?- le siguio preguntando el rubio.

-Pues no se nada mas, despues de que me liberaron solamente le hice una visita y nunca mas supe de él- le respondio.

-Parece que este es un callejon sin salida- espetó Craig de forma desalentadora y todos los demas parecieron estar de acuerdo.

-Pues pasemos a lo que sigue- dijo Kenny tratando de dejar de lado ese tema- ¿ya saben como funciona esa banda que contraresta tus poderes Kyle?- le preguntó al pelirojo y los que lo ayudaron con ese asunto.

-Pues descubrimos que esa banda produce un tipo de energia invisible que protege la mente del que lo usa de cualquier influencia psiquica- le espondio Wendy.

-¿Y saben como desactivarla?- les preguntó Clyde.

-Pues no pudimos encontrar la forma de como desactivarla cuando la usan- le respondio Ike.

-Pero si descubrimos como hacer que los poderes de Kyle afecten a los que la usen- termino diciendo Kevin.

-¿Como?- preguntó Gregory.

-Facil, invertimos la funcion del dispositivo y al ponermela, eso me dara la capacidad de poder entrar en las mentes de las personas que tengan puestas las bandas- dijo alegre el pelirojo y complacido por haber echo eso con la ayuda de los otros.

-Eso quiere decir que cuando volvamos enfrentarnos ellos, podras usar tus poderes y meterte en sus mentes y tratar de descubrir lo que saben o dejarlos inconsientes- dijo esperanzado Token.

-Por lo menos tenemos algo bueno para variar- exclamo el Topo.

-Que bueno, ahora diganme ¿ya descubrieron como funciona la espatula laser del Chef?- les preguntó otra vez Kenny.

-Esa es una perdida de tiemo, de seguro debe ser como las que frabicó el pendejo de Mickey Mouse, cuando Disney compró los derechos de Star Wars- comentó Cartman recordando ese suceso (miren el ultimo episodio de la nueva temporada XD).

-No es lo mismo, a esas armas laser se les acaban las baterias muy rapido y no duran mucho ya que se dañan con facilidad y es por eso que sus ventas no han sido muchas- le contradijo el judio.

-¿En tonces como funciona la espatula del Chef?- volvio a preguntar el rubio cansado de la discusion entre el culón y el judio.

-Al parecer, funciona con un dispositibo, que usan la energia de los diamentes para crear el rayo laser- explico emocionado Kevin...como era de esperarce.

-¿Entoces podremos crear armas laser?- preguntó Clyde con el mismo semblante que Kevin.

-Pues es muy dificil crear esos dispositibos y obviamente no tenemos diamantes para darles energia- respondio Wendy y el castaño y el pelinegro se desilusionaron, especialmente el friki XD.

-Pues parece que lo unico bueno que logramos es poder neutralizar las bandas que usan los villanos- dijo Gregory tratando de sonar optimista.

-¡Timmy!- le apoyó Timmy.

-Pues eso es mejor que no tener nada- dijo Kenny un poco desilusionado.

-Pues sugiero que nos vallamos a nuestras casas y descansemos ya que en unos días volveremos a clases- dijo un poco emocionada Wendy y algunos de los demas no parecian estar felices por eso, en especial Craig y Cartman.

-Pues entonces se acabo la reunion- ordeno Kenny.

-Pero deben tener cuidado tu y Cartman, ya que ustedes dos son los objetivos principales cultistas- le advirtio Ike.

-¡GAH! eso es mucha presion- dijo obviamente Tweek.

-No se preocupen, sabemos como cuidarno- le tranqulizo el rubio.

-Sierto, no somos tan debiles como los judios- dijo burlonamente el gordo y el canadiense y su hermano y este hizo que una botella de plastico golpeara al gordo en la cabeza- ¡HEY!- se quejo el gordo y todos los demas rieron por eso.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado...

-Mas le vale a ese idiota de Kenny que no se deje atrapar ya que si eso ocurre ese maldito monstruo llegara a la tierra- dijo molesto y preocupado Damien quien los observo por un portal.

Luego de unos dias, volvieron a empezar las clases en la preparatoria, pero al parecer no habian la misma cantidad de alumnos, ya que muchas familias del pueblo se fueron de South Park, por los sucesos que han ocurrido.

En el salon de los heroes, se encontraban estos y las chicas y tambien estaban Leo y casi todos los miembros de su equipo, pero parecia ser que todos ellos eran los unicos alumnos que quedaban en ese salon y todos se lanzaban miradas fulminantes entre sí y apenas soportaban el impulso de querer matarse entre ellos.

-"Ese maldito de Craig, ya me las pagara"- pensó furioso Meyers que junto con sus amigos miraban al pelinegro con mirada asesina, Josh tiene un brazo mecanico muy parecido al de Darth Chef, pero tenia una cubierta de piel falsa que hacia que pareciera un brazo de verdad y eso sorprendio a los heroes y a las chicas, pero trataron de disimular para que el maestro no note nada raro.

-Esto me esta gustando nada Stan- dijo en voz baja Kyle a su mejor amigo de forma preocupante- esto es como un barril de polvora.

-Pues esperemos que no se produsca una chispa que inicie con un gran problema- le dijo el pelinegro con ese mismo semblante al pelirojo.

fin del capitulo

**Espero que les halla gustado, creo que dentro de poco tiempo ocurrira una ENORME SORPRESA, que sera bien inesperada ;) y muchas garcias por sus comentarios :)**


	57. Chapter 57

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasion aparecera un personaje sorpresa y ya saben que south park no es mio y blablablabla.**

**CAPITULO CINCUENTA Y SIETE : BARRIL DE POLVORA, PARTE 2**

Era la hora del almuerzo en la cafeteria de la preparatoria, los alumnos hablaban entre si sobre lo que habia sucedido en el pueblo y en le estadio de Denver, mientras que el Team Kenny junto con las chicas y el Team Leo, se encontraban en sus respectivas mesas y algunos miembros de los Teams se lanzaban miradas fulminantes entre sí.

-No puedo creer que tenga que estar estudiando- exclamo molesto el Topo, ya que no ah estado en una escuela desde...desde tiempos inmemorables XD.

-Oh vamos, no es tan malo como parece Chris- le dijo medio burlo Gregory y el frances se molesto por que dijeron su nombre.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que si los villanos estan en el mismo salon que nosotros, entonces podrian hacernos algo- dijo preocupada Wendy

-Y yo que pense que cuando el maldito de Trent ingreso a la preparatoria ya era malo, ahora con los otros idiotas presentes, la situacion es mucho peor- comentó preocupado Stan apoyando lo que dijo su novia.

-Tienes razon- le apoyó su mejor amigo- ¿pero quien es el tipo que esta sentado al lado derecho de Butters?- termino preguntando, refiriendoce a Bradley, ya que nunca lo vieron sin su gorra de oficial, ni sus gafas oscuras cuando se enfrentaban a el cuando era Cougar.

-De-de-des seguro es el pedazo de ma-ma-maricon que usa el la-la-latigo- adivino molesto Jimmy.

-Un momento...- dijo Kenny pensativo- ¿acaso no es el mismo chico que vivio un tiempo en la casa de Butters ase dos años atras?- preguntó recordando, ya que Leo le dijo en esos tiempos, que un amigo suyo fue echado de su casa por ser gay y en unas pocas ocasiones lo vio y parece que algunos chicos recordaron eso.

-Tienes razon pobretón, es el mismo marica que vivió con Butters cuando teniamos quince años- le apoyo Cartman.

-Si que debio estar muy desesperado para reclutar ese tipo de gente- dijo ironico Craig, pero luego se fijo en Tommas que estaba sentado a la izquierda de Leo y a su lado, estaba Tammy - pero lo que mas me preocupa ¿es como logró convencer a Tommas para que lo ayude?- termino preguntando de forma molesta y preocupante y no pudo disimularlo.

-Recuerda que Butters tambien es su amigo, de seguro lo convencio de ayudarlo, de alguna manera- le recordó Token y el pelinegro bufó sin cambiar de semblante.

-De seguro es lo mismo que pasó con Tammy, la habrá convencido de ayudarlo y a los cultistas, de la misma forma que lo hizo con Tommas- dijo preocupado el lider del grupo, no porque sintiera amor por la castaña, sino porque siente que en parte es su culpa que ella ah pasado momentos muy dificiles desde que eran niños.

-Pues espero que si nos volvemos enfrentar a ellos, pueda encontrar la manera de como ayudarlos a que deje ese comportamiento que tienen, lo mismo pasa con el Chef- dijo Kyle, tratando de ser optimista.

-¿Estas seguro de que puedes lograr eso?- le preguntó Clyde sin estar muy seguro de eso.

-Por supuesto, ahora mis poderes mentales son mas potentes que al pricipio- le respondio seguro el pelirojo.

-Pues espero que si lo logres Kyle, ya que si no los detenemos ni los logramos hacer entrar en razon...entonces no tendremos mas opcion que lastimarlos de forma grave, como ocurrio con ese tal Meyers- dijo preocupado Kenny, al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-¿Pero me como es que ese tipo tiene un brazo izquierdo?- preguntó Bebe que estaba setada funto a Clyde.

-De seguro es un miembro mecanico, como los de Darth Vader- respondio Kevin...como era de suponerse.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Kevin- le apoyó Cartman.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa del Team Leo, los ex-convictos miraba de mala manera a Craig, especialmente Josh que con su mano mecanica aplastaba sin problemas una lata de gaseosa sin ningun esfuerzo.

-Ese maldito de Craig, voy hacer que pague por lo que me hizo- dijo enojado Meyers y sus amigos parecian apoyarlo, mietras Tommas los miraba de forma enojada y al parecer el gotico tambien, por lo que dijeron la ultima vez aserca de Ruby.

-"Si se les ocurre hacerles algo a Craig ó a su hermana, no me hare resposable de mis actos"- penso enojado el rubio de Tourette.

-"No me importa lo que la hagan a ese idiota de Craig, pero si se les ocurre hacerle algo a Ruby, los voy a cortar en pedazos"- pensó el pequeño gotico, con el mismo semblante que el rubio.

-"Parece ser que no fue muy buena idea que nos pusieran a todos en la misma escuela"- pensó preocupado Doguie al notar la tension en el ambiente.

-"Creo que no fue buena idea unirme a este grupo lleno de lunaticos"- pensó preocupada Tammy, pero luego vio Kenny y su preocupacion desaparecio y fue reemplazada por la ira y la venganza.

-"Parece que no somos los unicos en tener motivos personales para aydar a los cultistas"- dijo la parte maligna en la mente de Leo de forma ironica.

-Tienes razon- le apoyó el rubio en voz baja y luego vio a Kenny y a Cartman con el mismo semblate que tiene la castaña- solamente espero ser yó el primero que haga que ese putón pague por lo que hizo, luego de que ya nos sea de utilidad- se termino diciendo a si mismo sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Que dijiste Leo?- le preguntó Bradley, que no escucho muy bien lo que dijo el rubio claro.

-Nada que te importe- le respodio de forma tosca y su amigo sintio una especie de punzada en el pecho por la forma en como le respondio el rubio claro- pero pasando a otró tema...¿como lograron convencer a sus madres para que los dejaran estudiar otra vez aqui?- les preguntó a Tommas y a Tammy tratando de que el ambiente no fuera tan tenso.

-Pues yo le dije a mi ¡PUTA DE MIERDA! mamá que queria estar junto con mis amigos, aunque al principio ella no esta muy ¡CULEADA! segura de eso- le respodi y luego miro discretamente a Tammy- "ademas, asi podre tener mas oportunidades de estar con Tammy"- termino pensando esperanzadamete.

-Ya veo...- dijo Leo y se dio cuenta de la mirada indirecta que su amigo le dedicaba a la castaña, pero parece que nadie mas se dio cuenta- "como se nota que ya tiene las cadenas y grilletes del amor puestas"- espetó ironico y burlon la parte maligna en la mente del rubio- y dime tammy...¿como convenciste a la tuya?- le preguntó a la castaña.

-Pues le dije a la mia que yá no queria seguir trabajando en el club nopturno en el que trabajo, luego le dije que quería volver a estudiar, para así lograr conseguir un buen empleo cuando ya sea mas grande- le respondio (ese club nopturno es el mismo en donde los chicos fueron a llevar al Chef en el primer episodio de la temporada 10, pero no recuerdo el nombre), luego vio tambien inderectamente a Tommas- "ademas, no todo el tiempo encuentro a un chico que sea tan caballeroso y amable como él"- termino pesando con una sonrisa y Leo fue el unico que se dio cuento otra vez, ya que los ex-convictos solamente miraban con furia a Craig, mientras los otros seguian en sus propios pesamientos y parecia que nadie les estaba prestando demasiada atecion a esa platica y Leo se dio cuenta tambien de eso.

-"Y pensar que esos tres idiotas no son los unicos que odian a Craig"- pensó ironico y burlon Leo y su parte maligan estubo de acuerdo- y dime Bradley...¿que dice Simon sobre el cambio de escuela?- le preguntó al rubio rizado y este se sonrojo al ver que le estaba preguntando su amor platonico.

-Pues...le dije que queria estudiar en una mejor escuela, para que asi no tenga que seguir trabajando en ese restaurante como camarero- le respondio.

-"De seguro solamente esta aqui con la intension de estar cerca de nosotros"- dijo molesto y asqueado la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio claro.

-Y tú Georgie, ¿como vá la construccion del portal?- le preguntó al gotico, dejando de lado el tema del ingreso a la escuela y no le preguntó a los ex-convictos, ya que al parecer sus familiares los mandaron al carajo cuando los metieron presos y nunca mas han vuelto a tener contacto.

-El portal ya esta terminado en un 88%, con la ayuda del señor C y de Darth Chef, el proceso se ah acelerado y muy pronto lograremos traer a este mundo al gran Cthulu- respondio emocionado el pequeño pelinegro.

-Por lo menos tanto esfuerzo valio la pena- dijo derepente Trent, que dejó de mirar de mala manera a Craig y a los demas heroes- solamente espero que luego de que ese monstruo llegue al mundo, pueda al fin cobrar mi venganza a ese estupido cuarteto- termino diciendo de forma reencoroza.

-Y yó tambien voy a cobrarle a ese maldito de Ike- dijo el gotico con ese mismo semblante.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyó Meyers con el mismo semblante y Tommas lo vio de mala manera de nuevo, lo mismo hizo el gotico por la amenaza que le hicieron a Ruby.

-Al unico que quiero ver sufrir es al pendejo de Kenny- dijo Tammy, con ese mismo semblante.

-Creo que tambien voy a cobrarle al idiota de Cartman, el echo de que nunca mas me halla vuelto a visitar a la correccional- comentó Mark con el mismo semblante que sus amigos (esa idea me la sugirio Vicpin).

-"Si cree que puede lograr su venganza antes que nosotros, esta muy equivocado"- dijo molesto la parte maligna en la mente de Leo.

-Si me estorba, lo hare pedazos como al idiota de Trent y a los pendejos lideres del culto- dijo en voz baja y nadie lo escucho.

-Pero que no se les olvide que Kenny y Cartman son nuestros objetivos pricipales, asi que no pueden matarlos...al menos por ahora- les recordó Doguie de forma Zombria y todos asintieron de mala manera, mientras Bradley, Tommas se miraron entre sí de forma preocupante, por esos pensamientos por parte de los demas.

Luego de que se terminara el almuerzo, los alumnos estaban buscando en sus casilleros lo necesario para las clases, pero el Team Kenny y el Team Leo se detubieron en medio de los pasillos y los heroes y villanos se lanzaban miradas fulminantes unos a otros y solamente estaban separados por 6 mteros de distancia.

Trent, miraba de forma reecoroza y enojada al cuarteto y a Craig y estos no se inmutaron ni intimidaron como la primera vez, Josh mirarba a Craig con el mismo seblante que el rubio grande, pero este no se intimido tampoco, Mark tambien miraba al pelinegro y luego a Cartman con el mismo semblante que su amigo, Tammy miraba a Kenny con ese mismo semblante y Leo tambien lo miraba de esa manera y tambien a Cartman y el pequeño gotico miraba a Ike de esa misma forma.

Craig, miraba a Tommas de forma preocupante, desaprobatoria y molesta y el rubio desvio la mirada ya que o era capaz de verlo a los ojos y despues al gotico de forma enojada, Kenny miraba de esa misma forma a Tammy y a Leo, especialmente al rubio y parecia que Cartman, Kyle y Stan lo miraban de esa misma forma, mientras que el resto de los heroes y villanos solamente se miraban de forma desafiante, ya que no tenian tanto reencor y ni guardaba furia personales a sus oponentes y algunos de los presentes estaban muy nerviosos por eso, especialmente Tweek que temblaba mas que de costumbre XD.

Luego de unos segundos, los demas alumnos ya se fueron a sus clases y solamente quedaron los heroes y villanos. Derepente Craig hizo su tipica seña a los ex-convictos y estos se enojaron enseguida, especialmente Josh e hicieron el ademan de asercarse a los heroes y estos y los otros villanos se prepararon para lo peor, pero derepente...

-¿Estan todos bien?, ¿Okeyyy?- dijo derepeto nada mas y nada menos que el señor Mackey XD, y todos se detubieron enseguida ya que si hacian algo, podrian llamar mucho la atencion.

-Si señor Mackey, todo esta bien- le respondio Leo, tratando de que su voz no sonara roca.

-El timbre de clases ya sonó, asi que vuelvan a sus salones,¿Okeyyy?- les ordenó el consejero.

-Como diga señor Mackey- le dijo Kenny, quien aun miraba fijamente a Leo y a Tammy.

-Pues muevanse rapido, ¿Okeyyy?- les volvio a ordenar y todos los alumnos no tubieron mas opcion que ir a sus salones y aguatarse entre sí y volver a su mismo salon de clases, excepto Doguie y Georgie y Ike, estos ultimos no despegaron sus miradas.

Luego de unas horas, se estaba asercando la hora de la salida y mientras los vilanos y heroes mayores se miraban de forma fulminante en su salon. Georgie y Ike tambien se miraban de esa misma forma en el suyo, luego de unos momentos el maestro les dio el resto de la clase libre a sus alumnos y luego se puso a dormir, (¿que flojo verdad?) y los alumnos empezaron a hablar etre sí y luego de un tiempo el timbre de salida sono y todos se empezaban a retirar de la escuela. pero luego el gotico se aserco a Ruby que estaba hablando con Kare y Ike y este tubo la guardia alta por si acaso

-Este...hey Ruby...me preguntaba ¿si quieres ir a dar un paseo por el parque?- le preguntó sin poder ocultar su sorojo, que se notó atra vez de su maquillaje y sin prestarle atecion a la castaña y al canadiense.

-Escuha Georgie...ya te eh dicho que tengo cosas mejores que hacer que salir contigo, ademas recuerdo que la ultima vez que salí cotigo, fuimos a dar un paseo por el cementerio- le respondio tratando de ser paciente y molesta por recordar ese paseo.

-Pero esta vez podria...- no pudo seguir hablando por que vio como Kenny y Craig se asercaban a sus hermanas y el pequeño cana diense se alivio por eso.

-Vamonos a casa Karen - le dijo sin rodeos el rubio y mirando fijamete al gotico de mala manera y este le devolvio la mirada.

-Nosotra tambien nos tenemos que ir rapido a casa Ruby- dijo con el mismo semblante Craig y lanzadole una mirada fulmiante a Georgie y este se la devolvio.

-Pero si ahorita estaba hablando con Ike y con Karen sobre...- iba reclamar la pelinaranja sin tomar en cuenta lo que dijo el gotico, pero fue interrumpida.

-Te dije: RAPIDO- le dijo seriamente su hermano y su hermana se preocupo por eso, porque su hermano solamente hablaba de esa manera cuando estaba en una situacion realmente seria, pero trató de ocultar su preocupasion.

-Esta bien, como digas- se resigno y luego hizo la tipica seña como toda una Tucker XD, y se marchó del lugar junto con su amiga castaña y Kenny, dejandos solos a los dos pequeños peliegros que se miraban de forma fulmiate.

-Eres un tonto Georgie, si tanto la amas, deberias enfocarte en como lograr hacer que se fije en tí y no perder tiempo en ser uno de los cultistas- le aconsejo derepente y el gotico se enojo por eso.

-Tu no lo entienderias, ya que ella solamente se fija en tí y por eso no la he logrado enemarorarla de mí- le contradijo al otro pelinegro.

-¿Que te importa mas, el amor que le ienes a ella o el culto?- le siguio preguntando el canadiense.

-...- el otro pelinegro no supo que responder a eso, ya que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el monstruo llegara a la tierra, pero tambien amaba a Ruby con todo su corazón, aunque eso esta en contra del supuesto comportamiento de un gotico, asi que esa pregunta lo dejo fuera de combate.

-Tu silencio lo dice todo, no tienes que seguir ayudando a los cultistas, si nos ayudas de seguro Ruby se alegra al saber que ayudaste a los heroes y asi tal vez la tengas enamorada de tí- le ofrecio de forma esperanzada y el otro pelinegro parecio dudarlo durante u momento.

-Voy a seguir con mis planes de ayudar a los mis compañerod cultistas y luego de que acabe contigo, ella se fijara en mi y asi tendré las dos cosas que tanto deseo- le dijo con una sonrisa macabra y el otro lo miro molesto y preocupado- ah, tú y el pendejo de Craig, tienen que cuidarla muy bie, ya que los tres ex-convitos de mi grupo hicieron una amenaza de lastimarla y a Craig- dijo de forma preocupante y el otro tambien se preocupo.

-Pues tendre que avisarle a Craig que tiene que preocuparse de cuidar a su hemana- dijo Ike muy preocupado por eso.

-Pues mas te vale que no se te olvide- le espetó el otro y el canadiense solamente asintio

-garcias por decime esto- le agradecio, dejando de lado su preocupasion.

-Solamente lo digo por ella- dijo sin poder ocultar s preocupasion.

fin del capitulo

**Espero que les halla gustado el captulo y la aparicion de Mackey XD, pero esa no es la enorme sorpresa que pro meti, y gracias por sus reviews :)**


	58. Chapter 58

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, en esta ocasion sucedera una pequeña sorpresa, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CINCUENTA Y OCHO : BARRIL DE POLVORA, PARTE 3 Y PLANEANDO COMO CAPTURAR A LOS OBJETIVOS PRINCIPALES**

Luego de que los alumnos se fueran a sus casa, el Team Kenny y las chicas esperaban que el Team Leo se fuera del lugar, mientras Kenny y Craig sujetaban las manos de sus hermanas menores por si acaso y estas parecian no entender porque habia tanta tension en el ambiente, luego de unos minutos, los villanos fueron recogidos por la furgoneta negra de los cultistas y se retiraron, excepto Leo que luego de unos segundos de ver a los heroes, se retiro en su Harley y despues de eso, los heroes y las chicas dejaron de estar tensos y algunos soltaron un gran suspiro de alivio.

-¿Acaso ocurre algo entre ustedes y esos chicos?- preguntó Ruby a los presentes.

-No es nada que te importe enana- le dijo cortante se hermano mayor, para que no supiera lo que estaba sucediendo y la pelinaranja le hizo la tipica seña de una Tucker XD.

-¿Pero entonces que es lo que ocurre entre ustedes Kenny?- preguntó Karen a su hermano mayor.

-Este Karen...es que...- su hermano no sabia que decirle, pero derepente alguien habló.

-Oigan conformistas- dijo nada mas y nada menos que Henrieta, la chica gotica y todos los presentes la vieron enseguida de forma extrañada, ya que la chica era dos años mayor que ellos y ya se habia graduado de la preparatoria ase dos años y obviamente no estaba estudiando con ellos y Kenny se sintio aliviado por esa interruccion ya que no tendria que decirles mentiras a su hermanita.

-¿Que quieres tú?- preguntó desconfiado Clyde, ya que este y los demas presentes no sabian que ella debes en cuando ayda a Kenny en el tema del culto.

-Tengo que hablar de algo importante- le respondio secamente la gotica y luego se aserco a Kenny.

-Uyyy, creo que mejor te dejo sola un momento para que hables con tu novia Kenny- le dijo de forma medio burloa y picara Karen y luego se alejo un poco del lugar junto con Ruby y su hermano se sorprendio de nuevo por esa aptitud y algunos de los heroes y chicas apenas se aguantaban las risas y la gotica le lanzó una mirada inquisidora al rubio mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Oh cielos...- murmuro apenado el rubio y se puso una mano en la cara- ¿pero de que quieres hablar Henrieta?- le preguntó a la chica que aun no cambiaba su semblante.

-Pues que quiero ayudarte a tí y a los demas conformistas en sus asuntos en su liga- le dijo sin rodeos la chica señalando a los heroes y todos los demas se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que la chica sabia que ellos eran los heroes.

-¿Tu sabes que nosotros somos la Liga Extrema de Heroes?- preguntó asombrado Stan.

- Claro- le respondio la pelinegra como si fuera cualquier cosa-¿acaso nunca les dijiste que me contaste sobre sus identidades?- le termino preguntandó a Kenny y todos los demas le lanzaron una mirada que exigia explicasiones al rubio.

-Es una larga historia chicos- trató de calmarlos, pero todos seguian mirandolo de la misma manera- ¿pero por qué quieres ayudarnos ahora Henrieta?- le preguntó a la chica, ya que aun no le habia dado el café y los cigarrillos que le prometio como pago.

-Porque ese pendejo de Butters y su equipo destrulleron el restaurante donde yó y mis otros dos amigos goticos tomabamos café- le respondio de forma reencoroza la gotica (miren el ultimo episodio de la temporada 12 XD)- ademas...con el sacrificio colectivo que hicieron los cultistas, ese monstruo Cthulu esta cada vez mas cerca de llegar a este mundo- termino diciendo de forma preocupada y tratande no sonar asi, fallando en el intento.

-¿Acaso no eres parte de ese culto?- le preguntó desconfiada Wendy y todos parecian tener ese mismo semblante.

-Pues no, desde ase varios años deje de ser parte de esa organizacion tan conformista- le respondio secamente a la otro pelinegra y tambien de forma un poco molesta ya que Kenny no les habia dicho detalles sobre eso.

-Ummmm creo que si puedes sernos de ayuda- dijo Kenny despues de pensarlo un mometo y todos los demas lo vieron de forma asombrada.

-¿Estas seguro?- le preguntó Bebe.

-Claro, ella en varias ocasiones me ah dado informacion valiosa sobre el culto- le respondio seguro el rubio.

-Espero que no te equivoques al dejarla estar en nuestro equipo pobretón- le espetó Cartman y se ganó una mala mirada por parte de la gotica y el rubio.

-Bueno...ya arreglaremos despues ese asunto en la base, pero ahora es el momento de irnos- dijo Kenny a los demas y despues de eso, todos se empezaron a dispersar, pero Kyle parecia no moverse de su sitio ya que al parecer se quedó viendo hipnotisado fijamente a donde se habia ido la gotica.

-¿Estas bien Kyle?- le preguntó su hermano.

-...¿Eh?...asi, estoy bien- le respondio luego de que dejara a un lado su falta de atension- "Nunca me habia dado cuenta de lo hermosa que se habia vuelto esa chica"- termino pensando, ya que nunca antes se habia fijado en ese detalle y luego soltó un suspiro sin que el mismo se diera cuenta, pero su hermano si se dio cuenta de eso.

-"Espero que en esta ocasion si tengas suerte hermao"- penso esperanzado el pequeño canadiense y parece que su hermano no leyó sus pensamientos.

El resto de el día paso en relativa calma, tomando en cuenta que el pueblo es South Park y ya era de noche, el Equipo de la Destruccion estaban reuidos en la base de los cultistas, los jovenes villanos estaban con sus disfraces, pero sin sus mascaras o cascos puestos.

-¿Ahora para que nos pidieron que nos reunieramos?- preguntó molesto y hasiado Leo.

-Pues para decirles que el portal ya está terminado en un 90%- le respondio complacido el señor M.

-"Si que se mueven rapido"- dijo un poco sorprendido la parte maligna en la mente del rubio.

-"Si no fuera por nosotros, ese portal apenas estaria por un poco mas de la mitad"- penso moleto Trent, ya que este junto con sus dos pelinegros amigos, junto con Georie, el señor C y Darth Chef, han puesto de su parte en la construccion del portal.

-¿Entonces para que ¡PUTAS DE MIERDA! nos llamaron?- preguntó Tommas, que por algun motivo etaba sentado muy cerca de Tammy ;D.

-Pues porque dentro de muy poco tiempo necesitaremos que capturen a los dos objetivos principales- les dijo el señor T.

-¿Y para cuando quieren que los capturemos?- les preguntó Doguie.

-Pues cuanto antes mejor- les dijo el señor M.

-Entonces empecemos a pensar en planes para capturarlos- dijo leo y todos empezaron a pensar en distintas formas de como lograr capturar a Kenny y a Cartman. luego de un tiempo algunos villanos empezaron a discutir sobre que plan es mejor.

-...Y yó digo que capturemos a los dos al mismo tiempo, luego de que nos deshagamos de los otros estupidos heroes- dijo el gotico.

-Ya te hemos dicho que si tratamos de capturarlos al mismo tiempo, los otros heroes los podrian ayudar y no los consiguiriamos- le contradijo Doguie.

-Es cierto, si los tratamos de atraparlos de una sola vez, entonces sus amigos los ayudarian, es mejor hacerlo por separado- le apoyó el Chef.

-Pero si tratamos de capturarlos por separado, eso quiere decir que nosotros tambien tendriamos que separarnos y eso nos dejaria en mas desventaja numerica de lo que ya estamos- le contradijo Bradley, apoyando lo que habia dicho el gotico.

-No se preocupen por esas pendejadas, esta vez yó ire con ustedes - les dijo el señor C y todos los jovenes lo vieron con sierta duda y asombro.

-"Hasta que al fin deja de ser tan cobarde"- dijo molesto la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo.

-¿Entonces como capturaremos a ese par de idiotas?- preguntó Trent.

-Escuchen- dijo Leo, para que todos les prestaran atencion- haremos que los heroes se dividan en tres grupos, para que asi sea mas facil pelear contra ellos.

-¿Como lo haras?- le preguntó el señor M.

-Sera facil, primero les enviare tres acertijos al mismo tiempo que indiquen tres lugares diferentes y así los heroes no tendran mas opcion que tener que dividirse en tres equipos y asi sera mas facil capturar a los idiotas de Eric y Kenny- les explico a sus secuases y la mayoria estubo de acuerdo.

-Esa es muy buena idea Caos- le felicitó el señor T sonriendo.

-"Como me gustaria que usara esa gran inteligencia para cosas menos peligrosas"- penso Bradley de forma un poco desaprobatoria.

-¿Y cuales seran esos tres lugares distintos?- le preguntó Josh.

-Seran : el zoologico, el manicomio y la biblioteca- le respondio el rubio y Tommas, Bradley y Tammy lo vieron un poco preocupados, mientras que el resto parecia estar de acuerdo con esos lugares.

-¿Cuando comenzaremos a llevar a cabo ese plan?- preguntó un poco emocionado Mark.

-Dentro de unos días- le respondio el rubio.

-Solamente espero tener la oportunidad de hacer que el maldito de Craig me pague lo que hizo- dijo de forma reencoroza Meyers y parecia que sus dos amigos le apoyaban en eso, mientras que Tommas lo miraba de mala manera.

-"Estos estupidos mocosos estan muy equivocados si creen que pueden matarlo, ya que yó sere el encargado de hacerlo pedazos"- pensó uno de los villanos.

-"Solamente espero que Craig no le toque pelear contra esos idiotas ó contra mí"- penso preocupado y molesto Tommas.

-Pues comencemos a repasar el plan- dijo el señor M y todos los villanos empezaron a preparar las estrategias contra los heroes.

Luego de un tiempo, los villanos ya habian terminado de planificar lo que harian y Leo estaba dispuesto a irse a su casa, pero Tommas y Bradley lo detubieron un momento.

-¿Que quieren?- les preguntó hostilmete con voz ronca.

-Escucha Leo...nosotros nos preguntabamos si...- comenzó diciendo Bradley un poco temeroso por como reaccionaria el rubio claro.

-¿No crees que este ¡CARA DE VERGA! se esta pasando de la raya?- termino diciendo Tommas con el mismo semblante que el rubio rizado.

-¿Que cosa?- les preguntó medio sorpredido y medio enojado por lo que le dijeron.

-Lo que pasa es...que no importa como nos halla trado el mundo, lastimar a las personas y traer la destrucción al mundo no es la respuesta- le trató de hacer entrar en razon Bradley y eso solamente hizo que la furia del rubio claro aumentara mas y mas, porque esas son las mismas palabras que dijeron Stan y Kenny.

-¡NI SE LES OCURRA ECHARSE PARA ATRAS!- les gritó fuiroso y bien fuerte Leo y los otros dos rubios retrocedieron asustados por eso, ya que la voz del rubio claro rayaba lo gutoral.

-"¡Despues de todo lo que hemos pasado y tienen el descaro de dudar a estas alturas!"- dijo la parte maligna en la mente con el mismo semblante que tenia este.

-Pe-pe-pero Leo, es que ¡MIERDA! la gente que esta fuera del pueblo no nos ah echo nada y...- Tommas trató de hacerlo entrar en razon otra vez, pero Leo lo interrumpio de nuevo.

-¡Ustedes son unos malditos imbeciles!,¿¡acaso tengo que recordarles las cosas horribles que les han pasado en la vida!?- les preguntó sin cambiar de semblante- Dime Tommas, ¿acaso se te olvido cuando tu padre te abandonó a tí y a tu mamá? ¿acaso se te a olvidado como las personas te han maltratado y burlado de tí a lo largo de tu vida?- le recordó esos sucesos al rubio de Tourette.

-Pues no se me ¡VIOLADO! a olvidado eso, pero...- trató de buscar una respuesta, pero Leo lo volvio a interrumpir.

-¡PERO NADA!, si te atreves a echarte asia atras, volveras a pasar por eso, ¿o es que acaso te gusta que te sigan jodiendo a tí y a tu madre?- le siguio insistiendo.

-...Tienes...tienes ¡MIERDA! razon, si abandono esto, entonces las personas me seguiran tratando a mí y a mi ¡PUTA! madre de esa manera tan horrible- sedio ante la "logica" de su amigo- pero prometeme que ¡MAMES! no le pasara nada a Craig ni a su hermana- le termino pidiendo.

-Muy bien dicho,te prometo evitar que el idiota de Meyers y sus pendejos amigos le hagan algo a Craig y a Ruby- le prometio.

-"Que idiota, si supiera que esos tres estupidos no son los unicos que quieren matar a Craig"- dijo ironico la parte maligna en la mente del rubio claro, dando a enteder que no cumpliria con su promesa y luego se fijo en Bradley- "ahoar solo falta convencer a este otro estupido".

-Y tú Bradley, ¿acaso te olvidó cuando tus padres te echaron de la casa como si fueras basura cuando les dijiste que eras gay y te saliste del campamento bicurioso porque te confundian con las cosas que decian? ¿acaso se te olvido como las personas te discriminaban por ser como eres y como te trataban? porque si te echas asia atras entonces volveras a esa situacion, ademas si no mal recuerdo a Simon tambien lo trataban mal por ser tambien gay, ¿acaso quieres que eso se vuelva a repetir? ¿y acaso no quieres que el mundo sea un mejor lugar para tu gente?- le termino preguntando de la misma forma que le dijo a Tommas.

-...- el rubio rizado se puso a pensar en eso, ya que lo que le dijo Leo era cierto, pero aun tiene dudas en seguir con ayudar a los cultistas y Leo se dio cuenta de eso y siguio insistiendole.

-Ademas, recuerdo que tambien haces esto por MÍ- le dijo sabiendo que el rubio rizado esta enamorado de el y Bradley se sonrojo por eso.

-Esta bien, seguire ayudandote y a los cultistas, solamente para que el mundo sea mejor para los mios- termino sediendo como el rubio de Tourette- "y espero que en algun momento pueda ganarme tu corazón"- termino pensando esperanzadamente.

-"Si cree que con ayudarnos piensa que vá a lograr que me fije en el, esta totalmente equivocado"- dijo molesto y asqueado la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio claro, adivinando los pensamientos de Bradley.

-¿Estan bien?- preguntó derepente Tammy, que escucho el grito que hizo Leo, pero no escucho el resto de la platica.

-Si ¡PERRA! Tammy, estamos bien- le dijo Tommas- "ademas, si sigo en esto puedo seguir estando cerca de ella"- pensó con el mismo semblante esperanzador que Bradley.

-"Por lo menos ella no esta flaqueando como estos dos"- espetó la parte maligna en la mente de Leo.

-Creo que ya es momento de irnos- dijo el rubio claro a sus tres amigos dejando de estar enojado y luego los cuatro se fueron a sus respectivas casas, junto con Doguie que estaba esperando a Leo para que lo llevara.

Pero lo que no sabian, es que los lideres del culto escucharon toda esa platica entre los tres rubios, detras de una pared.

-Parece que esos dos se van a volver un problema- dijo molesto el señor M.

-Pero por lo menos, el joven Stouch logró convencerlos de que no flaqueen- dijo complacido el señor T.

-Pues mas les vale a esos dos que no vuelvan a dudar, porque si vuelve a pasar los haré pedazos- dijo molesto Darth Chef que tambien escucho eso y despues choco sus dos puños mecanicos uno contra otro.

-Justamente iba decir lo mismo- le apoyó el señor C.

Luego de eso, pasaron unos días y los heroes y villanos en la escuela, apenas y se lograban aguantar entre sí, cuando sonó el timbre de la salida, Leo dejó tres acertijos al mismo tiempo y los heroes no perdieron el tiempo en leerlos.

-¿Ahora de que se trata?- preguntó hastiado Cartman.

-¿Pero por qué dejaron tres?- preguntó Clyde.

-Esto no me gusta nada- dijo preocupado Kyle, que nó se atrebia a usar sus poderes en la escuela contra los villanos, ya que si lo hacia eso seria muy contra producente en esos momentos.

-Pues veamos- dijo Kenny y cogio el primer acertijo y empezó a leer- dice: "un lugar en donde los inquilinos tienen las camisas muy apretadas y en donde las personas dicen muchas incoherencias y parece que nadie les presta mucha atencion"- dicho esto los demas se miraron sin entender.

-Un momento...es el manicomio- adivinó Kevin.

-¿Estas seguro?- le preguntó Kenny.

-Claro, es el unico lugar en donde las personas pueden decir cualquier tipo de cosa sin que se les tome muy en serio- se explicó el pelinegro fanatico de Star Wars.

-Ese Butters si que es descarado al mencionar ese sitio- espetó ironico Craig y algunos de los presentes parecieron estar de acuerdo.

-Muy bien, ahora veamos el otro- dijo Stan, sin prestarle atencion a lo que dijo el otro pelinegro y luego leyó otro acertijo- dice: "un lugar en donde el silencio vale mas que el oro"- dicho eso, todos volvieron a pensar.

-La biblioteca- dijeron al mismo tiempo Wendy y Kyle.

-¿Seguros?- les preguntó Gregory.

-Por supuesto, halla el silencio es muy importante- le respondio la chica.

-Como se les nota que a ustedes les encanta ese lugar- les dijo ironico y burlon el Topo y el pelirojo y la pelinegra le vieron de mala manera.

-Ahora solo falta el ultimo- dijo Token y cogio el tercer acertijo- dice: "Un lugar en donde se puedan ver muchas clases de animales sin tener que buscarlos alrededor del mundo".

-Es el zoologico- respondio enseguida Kenny, ya que ese acertijo no es muy dificil (fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio escribir XD).

-¿Y cu-cu-cuando van a tra-tra-tratar de atacar esos lu-lu-lugares?- preguntó Jimmy.

-...No dicen cuando piensan hacer algun movimiento- dijo stan luego de mirar minuseosamente los tres acertijos.

-¿Entonces que haremos ¡GAH!?- preguntó Tweek.

-Pues lo de siempre, vamos a patrullar por esos lugares para asegurarnos de que no logren sus cometidos- les dijo a los demas Kenny.

-¿No deberiamos avisarles a la policia ó a los ciudadanos sobre esto?- preguntó Bebe.

-No, los policias a estas alturas, estan muy atareados porque con la gran disminucion de oficiales y patrullas, no tienen tiempo de poder ayudar a todas las personas que los necesiten- le respondio Kenny.

-Ademas, si les decimos a los habitantes del pueblo, el caos y la confucion se apoderarian de todo y eso solamente cuasaria mas problemas- termino diciendo Kyle.

-Pues entonces a partir de ahora, vamos a estar rondando por esos lugares y estar atentos por si algo sucede, ¿entendido?- les termino diciendo a sus amigos heroes y a las chicas.

-Entendido- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, excepto Timmy que solamente dijo su nombre XD.

fin del capitulo

**¿No se esperaban que Henrieta se uniera de esa forma a los heroes, cierto?, al parecer Tommas y Bradley volvieron a caer en las palabras de Leo, pero ellos al igual que Butters tendran su final feliz al final de esta historia ;) y lo que se avecina en el zoologico, manicomio y biblioteca creo que sera tremendo y gracias por sus comentarios ;D, por cierto, aparte del crossover del video juego que tengo planeado, tambien voy hacer otro crossver de South Park con los Vengadores, creo que hare esos crossover al mismo tiempo...eso espero XD.**


	59. Chapter 59

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, aca va otro capitulo de esta historia, creo que los combates que pondre en los siuientes capitulos seran los mas largos que escridiré y creo que me van a salir ampoyas en los dedos XD, por cierto, lo del capitulo anterior en la parte donde Kyle queda idiotizado al ver a Henrieta se lo dediqué a VicPin ya que ella a usado a esa pareja en varias ocasiones ;D, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CINCUENTA Y NUEVE : COMENZANDO CON LOS PLANES MALIGNOS**

Los heroes estaban rondando por los alrededores del pueblo, especialmente cerca del zoologico, biblioteca y manicomio, era de día, en esta ocasion la Legionaria manejaba el Mercedes Benz que le pertenecia a su mamá y le puso el nombre de Power Girl, en este iban ella, el Caballero Ingles, el Maestro Jedi y el Comediante, mientras que en el Blue Ranger iban Blue Reacer, Tooshwel, Mosquito y Coffeman, mientras que en el Coon-Movil 2.0 iban el Coon, Mysterion, Tupperware y Henrieta, que le pusieron el nombre de Black Spider, aun en contra de las protestas de la chica que decia que eso le parecia una idiotes, seguia usando la misma ropa negra de siempre, solamente usaba unas gafas negras para cubrir su verdadera identidad y como armas usaba cuchillas como las que usa el pequeño gotico, mientras que el Mole estaba en su Monchery y el Human Kite volava por los aires, por otro lado, Iron Meiden y Sentinela, estaban en la vieja base de la Resistence junto con las chicas y ayudaban al pelinegro en tratar de revelar la verdadera informacion de los archivos alterados cuando se liberaron a Meyers y a Stomper y tambien tratando de averiguar sobre los dos cultistas que se murieron en el centro comunitario y la mano cortada .

-¿No han descubierto nada nuevo sobre esos tipos?- preguntó Mysterion, a través de su comunicador, mientras él y los otros heroes rondaban cerca del zoologico.

-"Estamos trabajando en eso"- le respondio el pequeño canadiense.

-Pues mantenganos informados- les termino diciendo.

-"¡Timmy!"- le respondio el heroe invalido dando a entender que trataria de clumpir con ese cometido.

-¿Has visto algo fuera de lo usual Kite?- le preguntó al pelirojo.

-"Nada por el momento"- le respondio el judio mientras seguia volando.

-¿Y que dices tú Blue Reacer?- le preguntó al pelinegro del casco azul.

-"Nada"- le respondio con su tipica voz neutral y desienteresadamente, mientras estaba cerca del manicomio junto con sus amigos en su Camaro.

-¿Legionaria?- le preguntó a la novia de Tooshwel.

-"Lo mismo, nada fuera de lugar"- le respondio la chica que estaba rondando cerca de la biblioteca junto con los otros heroes.

-¿Y tú Mole?- le termino preguntando al frances.

-"Solamente estoy mal gastando el combustible"- le respondio el castaño, dando a entender que no ha visto nada fuera de lo comun ya que tambien estaba cerca del zoologico.

-El tiene razon, solamente estamos perdiendo el tiempo pobretón- le apoyó el Coon que estaba al lado del rubio.

-No te quejes culo gordo, tú siempre dices que eres el "mas grande heroe de todos" y los grandes heroes tienen mucha paciensia- le espetó medio molesto el rubio y el gordo solamente bufó.

-"Es cierto culón, no te quejes"- le recriminó el Human Kite.

-¡Ah tí nadie te preguntó rata judia voladora!- le dijo molesto el gordo y luego de eso los dos se pusieron a discutir como siempr, mientras el heroe rubio se enojaba y les decia que se callaran, mientras que Tooshwel se sujetaba el puente de la nariz aun estando lejos de ese lugar.

-¿Siempre son así?- preuntó Black Spider que estaba sentada al lado de Tupperware, refiriendose al comportamiento de esos heroes.

-Solo el 90% de las veces- le respondio el heroe de forma hastiada por la aptitud de los demas heroes.

Mientras tanto, Caos estaba cerca del zoologico, acompañado por el Aniquilador, Psicosis y Raven.

-Esos idiotas no saben lo que les espera- dijo medio burlon el pequeño pelinegro.

-Solamente espero poder vengarme de ese maldito de Craig- dijo reencorozo Psicosis mientras asia que una cuchilla saliera de su brazo mecanico, que en esta ocasion no tiene su piel falsa.

-Lo mismo digo de ese estulido cuarteto- dijo el rubio mayor con el mismo semblante que su amigo para luego tronarse sus nudillos.

-Pero que no se les olvide que Kenny y Cartman son nuestros dos objetivos principales- les recordó el gotico.

-Pareces un disco rayado diciendo eso una y otra vez- le dijo burlon el rubio grande sacandole una risa a su amigo y el pequeño pelinegro lo vio de mala manera.

-No empiecen con sus estupideces y consentrence- les recrimino molesto el pequeño rubio, luego vio por unos binoculares al Coon-Movil 2.0 y luego vio la hora en su relój de bolsillo.

-"Ya es el momento"- dijo la voz gutoral en la mente del pequeño rubio.

-Escuchen ya es hora, Raven, ¿tus compañeros cultistas pusieron esa capsulas con feromonas en los bebedores de los animales?- le preguntó al gotico.

-Por supuesto- le respondio seguro, ya que en esos días los cultistas se disfrazaron de empleados del zoologico y pusieron unos dispositivos que liberan unas feromonas y toxinas en el agua que toman los animales, que hace que estos enloquescan y tambien pusieron pequeños explosivos en las cerraduras de las jaulas.

-Exelente- dijo complacido el lider del grupo con una sonrisa sadica en la cara- Chef, ¿estan listos en sus posiciones?- le preguntó al otro villano a través de una radio.

-Estamos listos- le respondio el villano, que estaba acompañado por Cougar, el General Desorden y Sombra que estaban cerca de la biblioteca y los tres jovenes villanos veian un poco asustados al villano de traje oscuro y los cultistas habian escodido en la biblioteca pequeños recipientes que tienen el gas de la risa.

-Muy bien, señor C ¿ustedes tambien estan listos?- le preguntó al otro villano.

-Por supuesto- le respondio con seguridad, mientras estaba acompañado por el Destrucctor y por Rudeman y estaban cerca del manicomio.

-Perfecto- dijo aun conservando su sonrisa e intimidando un poco a los otros tres villanos que lo acompañaban- Rave, ¿los cultistas lograron sabotear el sistema de seguridad de los cuartos de los pacientes?- le volvio a preguntar al gotico.

-Cla-claro- le respondio un poco nervioso por la sonrisa del rubio, los cutistas disfrazados de enfermeros y doctores y se infiltraron en los cerrojos electornicos de las puertas de los pacientes y con solo presionar un boton se habren sus puertas dejando en libertad a los pacientes mas...orates por asi decirlo XD.

-Magnifico, pues entonces...comencemos- les ordenó a los otros villanos y estos se pusieron en marcha.

En el zoologico...

-Mira Ruby, que bonitos son esos conejitos- dijo alegre Karen, que habia salido de paseo junto con su amiga Ruby, ya que sus hermanos les dijeron que tenian "asuntos escolares que hacer", asi que las dos desidieron dar un paseo por el zoologico sin que estos lo supieran, pero la pelinaranja no miraba a los conejitos con el mismo semblante que su amiga, sino que los veia con la tipica expresion neutra de una Tucker y parecia estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

-"¿Por qué el idiota de mi hermano a estada actuando raro ultimamente?"- penso Ruby recordando que Craig a estado muy alterado - "y siempre que no esta en casa y llega tarde siempre tiene la estupida excusa de que está haciendo un trabajo escolar o que está pasando el rato con sus amigos"- termino pensando sospechando de las excusas que le dá su hermano.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que su castaña amiga gritó derepente.

-¿Que sucede?- le preguntó sin poder ocultar su preocupasion.

-¡Mira lo que le pasa a los conejitos!- le dijo asustada a su amiga señalando a los conejos que estaban detras de una pared de cristal y estos empezaron a golpear con fuerza el cristal y parecian votar espuma de la boca y parecia que se movian de un lado a otro sin control y algunos se atacaban entre sí, ya que las feromonas y toxinas afectaron primero a los animales pequeños.

-¿Que carajos les pasa a esos conejos?- preguntó la pelinaranja sin ocultar su asombro.

-¡No lo sé, pero mejor vamonos!- le siguio insistiendo su amiga y la cojio de la mano para irse de esa parte del zoologico y tambien las otras personas se asustaron al ver ese comportamiento por parte de los pequeños demas pequeños animales que tambien se estaban enloquecer.

-¿Que diablos les ocurrio a esos animales?- preguntó Ruby ya estando fuera de esa parte del zoologico.

-No lo sé, pero mejor vamos a otra parte para seguir viendo a los demas animales- dijo Karen tratando de dejar de lado su preocupasion.

Pero mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, mas y mas animales se salias de control y las personas que estaban presentes se aterraban cada vez mas, mientras que Caos y sus secuases miraban todo desde lejos con sus binoculares.

-Que divertido es ver a esos pendejos aterrarse- dijo burlon el pequeño pelinegro.

-Tu lo has dicho enano- le apoyó el rubio grande y el gotico lo vio de mala manera por ese comentario.

-Parece que a las personas no les gustan los animales- dijo burlon y sadico el rubio menor.

-"Creo que es el momento de liberarlos de su cautiberio"- dijo la voz maligna en la mente del rubio comparteindo el mismo semblante.

-Tienes razon...- dijo en voz baja- ya sabes que hacer Psicosis- le ordenó al pelinegro mayor.

-Sera un placer- dicho esto, activó con su brazo mecanico los pequeños explosivos de las cerraduras de las jaulas de los animales grandes liberandolos entando yá enloquecidos y alvorotados.

-¡CUIDADOOOOO!- gritó uno de los empleados del lugar al ver como los animales se escapaban de sus jaulas y estos empezaban a atacar a las personas.

-¡SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDAAAA!- gritó aterrado otro de los empleados y todas las personas empezaron a correr por sus vidas de forma desesperada.

-¡Corre mas rapido Karen!- le apresuró Ruby mientras corría sujetandola de la mano, mientras las dos trataban de escapar de un pequeño rebaño de ñues que las perseguian a ellas y a otras personas.

-¡Eso trató, pero me duelen las piernas!- le dijo aterrada su amiga mientras trataba de aguantarle el paso a la pelinaranja, esta al ser mas alta y fuerte tiene que hacer el doble de esfuerzo en apresurarla, ya que al parecer la castaña no tiene la resistencia de su hermano cuando tenía su edad.

Luego de unos segundos de estar corriendo, la joven Tucker vio un cubiculo de un baño y ella y la pequeña castaña se metieron ahí, mientras las demas personas seguian corriendo escapando de los ñues, mientras el resto de las personas eran atacadas por los demas animales.

-¿¡Como carajos se escaparon esos animales de sus jaulas!?- dijo molesta y asustada la pelinaranja.

-"Dios, por favor envia a mi angel de la guarda para que nos salve"- rezó la castaña de forma desesperada en su mente.

Mientras los animales se enloquecian en el zoologico, las personas que estaban en la biblioteca estaban leyendo tranquilamente, pero derepente...

-Jejejejejeje- empezó a reir una persona llamando la atension de los demas lectores.

-¡Shiiiii!, guarde silencio- le excigio la ecargada de la biblioteca.

-Lo-lo-lo siento- dijo la misma persona entre risas, pero luego empezó a reir con mas fuerza- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- siguio riendo de tal manera que se cayó de su asiento llamando la atension de las demas personas que lo vieron preocupados.

-Oiga, ¿se encuentra bien?- le pregutó otro lector, pero luego empezó a reir a carcajadas como la otra persona- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.

-¿Que carajos...?- iba a decir otra persona, pero luego empezó a reir tambien.

Todas las personas se asustaron por eso y luego trataron de irse del lugar, pero una a una empezaron a caer riendose a carcajadas y sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo. mientras que el Chef y los jovenes villanos que lo acompañaban, escuchaban eso a través de unos microfonos que los cultistas habian escondido.

-Parece que nadie respeta el silencio en la biblioteca- dijo ironico y burlon Darth Chef.

-Es cierto, es por eso que ahora la gente prefiere leer desde sus computadores- dijo Desorden con el mismo semblante que el villano mayor, mientras Sombra y Cougar se miraban de forma preocupante.

No muy lejos de ahí, la Legionaria y los otros heroes estaban cerca de ahí en el Mercedes Benz y la chica se detubo al escuchar un sonido que parecia salir de la biblioteca.

-¿Ocurre algo Legionaria?- le preuntó el Caballero Ingles ya que este y los demas heroes no escucharon.

-Creo que escuche risas que provienen de la biblioteca- dijo la chica.

-¿Risas?- le preguntó el Maestro Jedi.

-Eso creo- le dijo la chica sin estar muy segura.

-Pu-pu-pues aserquemonos- pidio el Comediante.

Luego al asercarse mas a la biblioteca comprobaron que si eran personas riendose y algunas se arrastraban fuera del lugar aun riendo sin control.

-¿Pero que rayos...?- preguntó sorprendido y preocupado el Maestro Jedi.

-¿Que les esta pasando a esas personas?- preguntó el rubio con el mismo semblante que el pelinegro.

-Pa-pa-parece que hubieran escuchado una ma-ma-maraton de los chistes de Jay Leno- comentó el Comediante.

-Esto no me está gustando nada- dijo preocupada la Legionaria y luego cogio su comunicador para pedir ayuda y luego vio aterrada como una persona se murio con una sonrisa terrible en su cara y los otros heroes se asustaron tambien.

Mientras tanto, en el manicomio, los empleados y enfermeros atendian a los pasientes dandoles sus medicamentos o ayudandolos con sus tratamientos y tambien atendian a las personas que estaban de visita, pero derepente las puertas de los pasientes menos...lucidos se abrieron y estos al principio se vieron sin entender, pero luego no perdieron tiempo en empezar a recorrer el lugar y atacar a cualquier persona que se les cruzara en el camino y diciendo ó gritando incoherencias y algunos parecia que tenian camisas de fuerza o estaban en batas.

No muy lejos de ahí, Blue Reacer estaba conduciendo su Blue Ranger, mientras era acompañado por sus compañeros.

-Me estoy aburriendo- se quejó por enesima vez el pelinegro del casco azul.

-Tu lo has dicho- le apoyó Mosquito.

-Ya dejen de quejarse y consentrense, recuerden que Butters podria hacer algo y...- Tooshwel no pudo seguri hablando porque derepente él y los demas heroes escucharon varios gritos proviniendo del manicomio y Blue Reacer no perdio tiempo en conducir a ese lugar y al llegar él y los demas heroes vieron como varias personas salian corriendo del lugar y eran perseguidas y atacadas por los internos que usaban cualquier cosa como arma, ante la mirada sorprendida de los heroes

-¡GAH! ¡oh cielos santo, los locos estan atacando a las personas!- exclamo asustado Coffeman...como era de esperarse.

-¡Tenemos que pedir ayuda rapido!- dijo asustado Mosquito.

-¡Enseguida!- dijo el pelinegro de casco amarillo.

Mientras tanto en los alrededores del zoologico...

-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Mysterion refiriendose a los gritos de las personas y de los animales enloquecidos.

-No lo sé, pero parece que son gritos de personas y...- Tupperware no pudo seguir hablando, ya que en frente del Coon-Movil 2.0 pasaron corriendo vairas personas que huian despavoridas de los animales que las perseguian y mataban, ante la mirada atónita de los heroes.

-¿¡Que carajos...!?- preguntó sorprendido e impactado el rubio.

-¡Son los animales del zoologico!- exclamo el Coon con el mismo semblante que el rubio.

-¿Tu crees...?- le preguntó ironica Black Spider, tratando de ocultar su asombro.

-¡Tenomos que pedirle ayuda a los demas!- dijo Tupperware.

-¡Me leiste la mente!- le apoyó Mysterion y lueo hizo el ademan de comunicarse con los demas heroes, pero se le adelantaron.

-"¡Mysterion necesitamos ayuda, las personas de la biblioteca empezaron a reir derepete como si estubieran locos!"- pidio ayuda la Legionaria a través de su comunicador.

-"¡Nosotros tambien necesitamos ayuda, los internnados en el manicomio se lograron escapar de algua manera y estan atacando a los emplados del lugar y a otras personas!- pidio ayuda Tooshwel de la misma forma que hizo su novia.

-¡Maldicion!- exclamo molesto el lider de los heroes.

-"Escuchen, estoy cerca de la biblioteca, me dirijo asia halla"- dijo el Human Kite.

-¡Necesitamos que alguien venga al zoologico y nos ayude, porque los animales se escaparon y estan atacando a las personas!- pidio refuerzos Mysterion.

-"Yo soy el mas cercano a ustedes, voy en camino"- les dijo el Mole.

-Muy bien, gracias Mole- le agradecio el rubio- ¿necesitan ayuda Tooshwel?- le preguntó a su amigo a través de su comunicador.

-"No nos vendria mal un par de manos, ya que esto parece que se vá a poner feo"- respondio en su lugar el pelinegro de casco azul tratando de que su voz no sonara preocupada.

-Entonces, Sentinela y Iron Meiden, necesito que vallan lo mas rapido posible al maicomio y ayuden a los demas- les ordeno al canadiense y al invalido.

-"¡Timmy!"- dijo Iron Meiden dando a entender que haran lo pedido.

-"¿Quieren que nosotras tambien les ayudemos?"- preguntó Bebe hablando por todas las chicas.

-No, ustedes quedense ahí en la base y si las cosas se ponen feas pidanle ayuda a la policia- les ordenó Mysterion.

-"Entendido"- dijo resigada la rubia rizada, con claro tono de desepcion en su voz y parece que las demas tienen ese mismo semblante.

-Entonces ¡EN MARCHA!- ordenó Mysterion a sus amigos y estos se pusieron en acción.

Mysterion, junto con el Coon, Tupperware y Black Spider se dirijieron al zoologico y al estar ahí vieron, con asombro y miedo que ninguno pudo disimular, que animales carnívoros se estaban comiendo a las personas, mientras que los herbívoros solamente se limitaban a corretear a las personas ó embestirlas ó aplastarlas con sus patas.

El rubio no perdio el tiempo y sacó su pistola y le disparó a un león que tratabá de comerse a una persona que estaba ensima de un árbol, el felino cayó muerto y la persona se fue dandole las gracias al heroe.

El afroamericano vio que un chimpance estaba por golpear a unas dos mujeres, asi que le lanzó uno de sus escudos y le dio al primete en la cabeza yamendo su atension, pero no dejandolo inconsiente, luego este se dirijio al heroe con la intension de atacarlo pero justo antes de golpear al heroe, recibio un disparo en la cabeza por parte de Mysterion y cayó muerto enseguida.

-Gracias- le dijo sonriendo.

-De nada- le devolvio el gesto.

Black Spider se dio cuenta que unos tres zorros iban asia ella con la intension de atacarla, pero ella rapidamente les lanzo un cuchillo a cada uno al mismo tiempo dandoles justo en la cabeza matandolos enseguida.

-Creo que serian buenos abrigos- dijo de forma medio ironica y burlona, suponiendo que una gotica tubiera sentido del humor.

El Coon vio que una anaconda estaba por atacar a un niño, pero rapidamente se le tiro ensima al animal, aplastando un poco al reptil, pero este enseguida se le trató de enroscar al gordo, pero este usó sus afiladas garras de matal y le hizo profundas cortaduras al animal que se desangró hasta morir.

-¡Gracias Coon!- le agradecio el niño.

-De nada joven, solamente compra esta gorra(que misteriosamente sacó detras de su espalda) por 5 con 95 y así...- el gordo no pudo seguir con su "venta" ya que le interrumpieron.

-¡Cartman cuidadoooo!- le gritó Mysterion ya que un tigre se le avalanzó esima al gordo, mientras esquibava a un bufalo que trató de embestirlo.

El castaño no tubo tiempo reaccionar y el tigre lo tiró al piso y puso cada pata delantera a cada lado del heroe y este miró al animal aterrado y cuando el felino estaba a punto de darle una mordiada mortal...

-¡No tan rapido gatito!- dijo una voz que los heroes conocian muy bien...para su desgracia y enseguida vieron que una descarga de energia electromagnetica dio contra el tigre mandandolo a volar y matandolo enseguida ya que el villano uso mas potencia de lo necesaria (pobres tigres, estan en peligro de extincion DX).

-¡BUTTERS!- gritaron lo heroes al mismo tiempo, excepto la gotica que solamente lo veia de mala manera por lo que le hizo al restaurante.

-"Si alguien vá hacer que ese gordo imbecil sufrá, seremos nosotros"- espetó la parte maligna en la mente del rubio claro y los otros tres villanos se pusieron al lado del rubio.

-¿Les gusta la forma en como devuelvo a los animales a su ambiente?- les preguntó burlon Caos y los heroes dieron cuenta de que él o sus socios liberaron a los animales de alguna manera.

-"Que lastima, no esta presente el hijo de puta de Craig"- pensó decepcionado Psicosis.

-"Si no puedo matar ahora a estos idiotas, por lo menos me divertire un poco al darles una golpiza"- pensó el Aniquilador con un semblante parecido al de su amigo.

-"Que bueno, aquí estan los dos objetivos principales, eso nos ahorrara un poco de tiempo"- penso complacido Raven, pero luego vio a Black Spider y se asombró enseguida- ¿Hen-henrieta?- preguntó ya que la reconocio sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Hola Georgie- le saludo la chica sin estar sorprendida en lo mas minimo- ¿como has estado?- le preguntó como si se tratara de cualquier cosa y sin importarle en donde estaba en ese mometo.

-¿Que carajos estas haciendo aquí?- le volvio a preguntar sin cambiar de semblante.

-Tu que crees- le respodio la chica sin cambiar de semblante.

-No quisiera interrumpir esta reunion entre goticos, pero este no es el momento de estar hablando- les dijo Mysterion.

-Justamente iba a decir lo mismo Mysterion- le dijo Caos y luego preparo su martillo para pelear y los otros villanos hicieron lo mismo, excepto el pequeño pelinegro que aun seguia asombrado.

-¿En realidad piensas iniciar un combate en estas circstancias?- le preguntó el heroe rubio, refiriendose al echo de que los animales podrian atacarlos en cualquier momento.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo que el publico nos interrumpá?- le dijo de forma medio burlona con una sonrisa de locura en su cara.

-"Cada ves esta peor, parece que ya no le importa que pueda salir lastiado o termine muerto"- penso preocpado el heroe rubio.

-¡Pues empecemos!- dijo el Aniquilador y todos se prepararon para pelear.

fin del capitulo

**Mañana seguire con el combate y espero que me salgan bien tremendos :O, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo creo que le invertí tiempo describiendo las escenas y gracias por sus reviews ;D.**


	60. Chapter 60

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, me costó trabajo describir los combates, espero que les guste, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO SESENTA (este fic si que es largo ¿cierto?) : LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 9**

Mientras que los animales seguian atacando a las personas que estaban en el zoologico y tambien a las que estaban fuera de este, Mysterion y sus compañeros se enfrentaban a Caos y a su equipo, mientras que Karen y Ruby que aun estaban en el cubiculo que esatab cerca del lugar donde peleaban los heroes y villanos y la puerta de este estaba medio abierta.

-¡Mira Ruby, es mi angel guardian y á venido con sus amigos!- dijo alegre y aliviada la pequeña castaña- parese que mis suplicas si fueron escuchadas- termino diciendo sin cambiar su semblante.

-Al fin llegan esos payasos- dijo medio desagradesida y medio aliviada- espero que luego de que acaben con esos estupidos villanos, nos saquen de este maldito zooloico- termio diciendo sin cambiar su semblante y las dos vieron como los villanos peleaba contra los heroes.

El Aniquilador se enfrentaba a Tupperware, el villano trató de golpear con su cadena a heroe, pero este se protegio con uno de sus escudos y luego con el otro golpeo al rubio en el casco haciedolo retroceder y luego trató de darle otro, pero el villano reacciono rapido y sacó de su funda el bate de metal y le dio un golpe horizontal al heroe en el casco tirandolo al piso y luego y trató de darle un golpe con su cadena, pero el heroe le lanzó unos pequeños discos que sallieron de un dispositibo de su brazo derecho y que no le dio tiempo de usar contra el chimpanse, estos le dieron al rubio en la cara, pero al chocarse los discos explotaban en una pequeña nube de humo, parecidas a las bombitas que el Coon usó cotra Caos en el centro comercial, el villano estaba tosiendo y quedó enseguesido un momento y el afroamericano aprovechó el mometon y le lanzó uno de sus discos que le dio en la cabeza aturdiendolo un momento y luego se levató y le dio un pueñetazo y despues un rodillazo en el estomago, aunque el villano no sufrio un daño grave ya que tiene su protector de torso puesto y luego el heroe le pegó el la cabeza con el escudo que le queda y lueo trató de darle otro puñetazó, pero el rubio, luego de que se recuperara del humo,le detubo el puño con su mano libre, luego de dejar de lado su cadena y luego le dio un cabezazo y los dos cascos de ambos choaron entre sí, pero el rubio reaccionó rapido y le sujetó el mismo brazo y aporreo al heroe contra las barras de una jaula que estaba cerca luego de lanzarlo y al heroe se le cayó su otro escudo y despues con su cadena enrrolló la pierna del heroe lo atrájo asia el y al estar a su alcance le empezó a dar varias patadas en el costado con su pierna derecha, aunque no lo lastimaban en realidad y el heroe le detubo sorpresibamente su pierna con su brazo izquierdo y luego le dio una patada en el costado con su pierna derecha, aun tirado en el piso sacandole un rugido de dolor al vilano y despues se levantó del piso y le dio un izquierdazo en la cara al villano y luego un derechazo y despues trató de darle otro izquierdazo pero el villano se cubrio con su brazalete derecho luego le agarró el brazo y le hizo una yegua voladora tirando al heroe fuertemente contra el piso luego de mandarlo a volar, pero cayendo cerca de uno de los escudos y luego hizo el ademan de pisarle la cara, pero el heroe se dio cuenta del escudo que estaba cerca y lo cogio y se cubrio justo a tiempo y detubo el pie del villano, los dos empezaron a forcejear, pero derepente escucharon un ruido.

-¡MUUUUU!- era el mugido de un bisonte que se les acercaba a toda velocidad, el villano se apartó enseguida del camino, mientras el heroe apenas y se levantó y cuando el animal estaba a un metro de el, puso su escudo asia adelante y el animal lo golpeo con gran fuerza y mandó a volar al heroe muchos metros por el aire y termino chocando fuertemente contra una palmera, rompiendo esta y el heroe cayó inconsiente al piso, aunque no herido de gravedad, algunas partes de su armadura se rompiron ó quedaron abolladas, especialmente su escudo.

-¡TOKENNN!- gritó aterrado Mysterion con voz grave que se estaba peleando contra Caos cerca de ahí, ya que desde que comenzó el combate los heroes y villanos se separaron y estaban en otras partes del zoologico, aunque no muy lejos del uno y otro y tambien del cubiculo donde estaba Ruby y Karen.

-No debes distraerte Mysterion- le advirtio Caos de forma burlona para luego tratar de atacarlo con una descarga de energia.

-¿Acaso dijo Token?- preguntó Ruby sin haber entendido bien, mietras Karen solo esperaba que a su angel guardian lo le pasara algo asi.

-"Ahora voy a ayudar a Josh a pelear contra ese gordo imbecil"- pensó el Aniquilador, luego de asegurarse de que el bisonte ya se hubiera ido, pero luego vio que un jaguar tenía la intencion de atacarlo y parecia votar espuma de la boca- "esto debe ser una broma"- pensó preocupado y luego se alistó para pelear contra el felino.

Raven se enfrentaba a Black Spider, el pequeño gotico le lanzó unos cuchillos a la pelinegra, pero esta los esquivó facilmente, mientras aun sostenia su cigarro con una mano y se lo ponia en la boca, el villano se asercó corriendo a la gotica y saltó para darle una patada voladora, pero esta lo esquivó de nuevo y luego el goticó se apoyó en una roca y saltó dando una voltereta en el aire ensima de la chica y cayó detras de ella y luego hizo el ademan de atacarla, pero la chica le dio una patada en el costado izquierdo al darse media vuelta rapido y tiró al piso al pequeño pelinegro y luego votó tranquilamente el humo de su cigarrillo por la boca, el villano se levantó molesto y empezaba a desesperarce, sacó de su cinturon dos cuchillos y luego trató de apuñalar a la chica en la cara, aun con la diferencia de altura, ya que la chica mide aproximadamente 1,70 metros, pero la chica esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo cualqueir ataque del villano y luego de unos momentos la chica le metio el pie y el pequeño gotico cayó contra el piso boca abajo y luego se puso boca arriba e hizó el ademan de levantarse de un salto, pero la gotica le puso rapidamente el tacon izquierdo en el estomago, haciendo rugir del dolor al pequeño pelinegro y no se podia levatar.

-Eres un estupido Georgie, ¿acaso se te olvidó que yo fui la que te enseñó esos movimientos?- le recordó la pelinegra y luego le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, ya que cuando ella era parte del culto, le esneñó al pequeño pelinegro como pelear y tambien los otros goticos y el villano se desespero mas de lo que estaba.

-¡Eres una traidora, ¿¡como puedes estar ayudando a estos malditos conformistas!?- le preguntó furioso refiriendose a los heroes, mietras trataba inutilmente ponerse de pie.

-Ya te lo habia dicho, yó ya NO formo parte de esa organizacion tan conformista- se excusó la pelinegra- "ademas, si ese monstruo llega a este mundo, los cultistas tal ves no perderian tiempo en tratar de elimiarme por desertora y los otros dos"- termino pensando de forma preocupante y metida en sus pensamientos.

-"Esa voz se me hacer familiar"- pensó la pequeña Tucker, pero logró escuchar bien por el ruido de los gritos de los animales ó de las personas atacadas.

-"Como me gustaria saber pelear de esa manera"- pensó ilusionada la pequeña castaña.

El pequeño gotico se dio cuenta que la pelinegra estaba metida en sus pensamientos y aprovechó el momento para hacerle una cortadra superficial en la pierna izquierda y la chica gruñó de dolor y retrocedio y luego el villano se levantó del suelo y luego hizo un saltó con la intension de darle una apuñalada doble a la chica, pero esta les sujetó las muñecas, aun estando en pleno salto y luego la pelinegra inclinó su espalda asia atras y con el impulso del salto del villano, lo lanzó asia atras mandandolo a volar varios metros en el aire y chocandolo contra los barrotes de una jaula y el villano quedó aparentemente inconsiente, luego la chica se le aserco y luego de comprobar de estubiera "inconsiente" dio media vuelta e hizo el ademan de ir a ayudar al Coon que estaba peleando contra Psicosis, pero derepente, el pequeño pelinegro se levantó y le dio una patada sorpresiba por la espalda a la pelinegra y esta cayó boca abajo y el villano no perdio el tiempo y se tiró ensima de ella sentandose bruscamente en su espalda y la chica rugio de dolor y el villano le cogio el cabello por detras y le alzó la cabeza usando su mano izquierda y con su derecha cogio una cuchiilla e intentó degollar a la pelinegra, pero esta movio rapidamente y levantó sus piernas asia atras y le dio una patada doble al gotico en la espalda aisendo que cayera asia adelante de la pelinegra y esta se paro rapidamente y luego trató de patear el pequeño pelinegro pero este le sostubo la pierna sujetandola con sus dos piernas y luego le lanzó dos cuchillos, la chica inclinó su cabeza a la izquierda y uno de los cuchillos le hizo una cortadura superficial sin ser de gravedad, mientras que el otro cuchillo le dio en el hombro izquierdo sacandole un gruñido de dolor a la chica y luego el villano, que aun sostenia la pierna con sus dos piernas, hizo que la chica cayera boca arriba y luego se sentó ensima de ella y trató de apuñalarla, pero la chica le dio un codazó en el cuello y mientras el villano sufria por ese golpe, no perdio tiempo y le dio un izquierdazó que tiro a un lado al villano y luego los dos se levantaron.

-No puedo creer que ahora seas tan cobarde por atacar a alguien por la espalda- le reprochó molesta la chica mientras se sobaba la herida en su hombro, refieriendose a la patada que el chico le dio por atras cuando tenia la guardia baja.

-Eso es algo que aprendí durante todo el tiempo que eh estado enfrentandome a los estupidos heroes y que afortuadamente no aprendí de tí o de los otros dos idiotas- le respondio molesto con la voz aguda por el golpe y luego se preparó para seguir peleando, derepente, se escucharon los ruidos de unos animales y los dos goticos miraron que unos perros de las praderas se les asercaban con la intension de atacarlos, asi que ambos dejaron de pelear y se prepararon a enfretar a los caninos.

-"Lo que tengo que hacer para traer a este mundo a mi señor"- pensó exasperado y preocupado el pequeño gotico.

-"Esto es lo que me sucede al querer ayudar a Kenny y a los otros conformistas"- pensó ironica la gotica mayor.

Psicosis se enfrentaba al Coon, el heroe trataba de rasguñar al villano con sus garras y este las esquibaba a duras penas y despues de un momento de estar esquibando esos ataques, le dio un rodillazo en el estomago al gordo sacandoles el aire y despues le dio un puñetazó en la cara con su brazó derecho tirando al gordo al piso luego hizó el ademan de querer patearlo, pero el heroe le lanzó una pequeña bomba de humo que le dio al pelinegro al pelinegro en la mascara que tiene puesta, como paso con Caos en el centro comercial y el heroe aprovechó el momento y se levantó del piso y de un movimiento asia arriba le hizo una cortadura superficial en el estomago del villano sacandole un rugido de dolor y luego le hizo otra cortadura de forma horizontal en el pecho con su otra mano y el villano volvio a rugir y luego funtó sus manos con la intension de darle un golpe doble en el lado izquierdo de la cara al villano, pero este, luego que se le pasara el efecto del humo, le detubo ese ataque con su mano mecanica sosteniendo las dos manos del heroe al mismo tiempo y luego se las empezó a aplastar con facilidad y el heroe gritó de dolor, no solamete por esa gran presion en sus manos, sino que tambien porque sus propias garras se estaban enterrando en sus manos sacandole sangre y luego el villano usando la fuerza sobre humana lo arrojó con facilidad asia una pared y el heroe volvio a gritar del dolor y despues cayó sentado en el piso y luego el villano se le asercó a pasos lentos.

-Creo que a Mark le gustara que te dé una golpiza y no creo que a los cultistas les moleste demasiado que estes medio muerto- le dijo de forma sadica y burlona mientras soreia y luego hizo el ademan de darle un puñetazo con su brazo mecanico, pero el heroe vio que a su lado estaba uno de los escudos de Tupperware y lo cogio con una mano, que aunque estubiera lastimada aun agarrar cosas y se protegio del puñetazo y parecia que el escudo se abolló un poco y despues le dio una patada en el ya lastimado estomaga al vilano sacandole el aire y depues se levantó del piso y le dio un codazo en el lado derecho de la cara, tirandolo al piso funto con su bozal y despues trató de pisotearlo, pero el villano se echó a un lado esquibando ese ataque y despues se levantó y trató de darle otro puñetazo al gordo, pero este se volvio a cubrir con el escudo y este se abolló mas de lo que estaba y despues trató de rasguñarlo con su otra mano, pero el villano le detubo ese golpe con su brazalete derecho y despues dirijio su cuchilla derecha asia el pecho del gordo le hizo una larga coratdura en angulo que recorrio desede el pecho hasta una parte del estomago y el heroe volvio a gritar del dolor y hacerlo retrocedr, pero despues el heroe le escupio en le cara y le dio en los ojos, luego el villano se limpiaba con su mano y el heroe trató de darle un puñetzo pero el villano le cogio su mano con la suya mecanica y despues lo arrojó asia el cubiculo del baño, dejando inconsiente al gordo, en donde estan Karen y Ruby ocultas y estas salieron cuando el cubiculo cayó de lado y ellas cayeron boca abajo y el villano se dio cuenta de eso y sonrio sadicamente, al ver a la hermana de Craig , luego recojio su bozal y ponerselo.

-Valla, valla, miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo de fomra sadica con una sonrisa bajo su bosal- si es nada mas y nada menos que la hermana menor de Craig Tucker- le dijo sin cambiar su semblante y estando frente a las chicas

-¡Vamonos Ruby!- le dijo aterrada Kare y trató de jalar a su amiga, pero el villano cogio a la pelinaranja del cuello usando su brazo mecanico- ¡SUELTALAAA, ANGEL DE LA GUARDA AYUDANOS!- pido ayuda sin cambiar su semblante y gritando.

-¿Karen?- preguntó sorprendido Mysterion, ya que no se habia dado cuenta de que su hermana estaba en ese lugar.

-"Ohhh que ternura, ella aun cree que este putón es su angel guardian"- dijo burlon la parte maligna en la mente de Caos que tambien escucho eso ya que cuando eran mas jovenes, Kenny le dijo a Leo que su hermana considera a Mysterion su angel guardian.

-¡Tengo que ir a salvarlas!- dijo asustado el heroe rubio, pero Caos se interpuso en su camino.

-No tan rapido- le dijo y luego le lanzó una rafaga de energia mandando a volar al heroe.

-Solamente me hubiera gustado que el pendejo de tu hermano estubiera presente para ver esto- le dijo sadicamente, luego Karen trató de ayudar a su amiga, pero el villano la tiró a un lado con su brazo derecho y sacó de este una cuchilla de su brazalete- despideté de esta vida- le dijo a la chica que trataba inutilmente de liberarse y paracia que no tenia escapatoria.

fin del capitulo

**(Musica dramatica) ¿como se salvara Ruby? eso lo veran en el siguiente capitulo, ya que la batalla sigue y gracias por sus reviews ;)**


	61. Chapter 61

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, si se preguntan porque hayer no actualice, es porque estaba de viaje a la ciudad de Santa Marta :) y es por eso que no tenia tiempo de terminar este capitulo y solamente tenia tiempo para leer algunos fics, pero afortunadamente tengo mi portatil y así puedo seguir publicando :D, bueno, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO SESENTA Y UNO : LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 10 Y DEFENDIENDO AL AMOR**

Psicosis sujetaba fuertemente a Ruby por el cuello, parecia que nadie la podria salvar. porque Tupperware y el Coon se encontraban inconsientes, el Topo aun no habia llegado, Spider Black estaba ocupada ennfrentandose a unos perros de la pradera y Mysterion apenas se habia recuperado de la descarga que le lanzó Caos y estaba un poco lejos y solamente podía ver lo que pasaba y justo cuando el villano estaba a punto de apuñalar a la pelinaranja...

-¡SUELTALA!- gritó derepente Raven de forma furiosa que vio lo que estaba a punto de pasar, asi que dejó de pelear contra los perros de la pradera y se dirigio rapidamente asia donde estaba Psicosis y le dio una patada doble voladora por el costado derecho tirando al villano al piso dejandolo inconsiete unos mometos ya que se golpeo la cabeza y asiendo que soltara a la pequeña Tucker.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó el pequeño gotico de forma preocupada, ante la mirada sorprendida de Mysterion, Spider Black, el Profesor Caos y el Aniquilador, que aun se encontraba peleando contra el jaguar, ya que todos se dieron cuenta de eso cuado el pelinegro gritó.

-"No puedo creerlo, eso gotico si se preocupá de verdad por la hermana de Craig"- pensó el heroe rubio sorprendido y dandose cuenta de que el pequeño pelingro si se preocupa por la pequeña Tuker, tal y como se lo dijo Ike, aunque el sea uno de los villanos.

-"Ohhh que ternura, Romeo fue a salvar a Julieta"- dijo de forma burloa la voz maligna en la mente de Caos.

-Pues no creo que Meyers valla a estar feliz por eso- dijo de forma ironica y burlona el villano rubio y luego se preparo para seguir peleando contra Mysterion.

-"¿Que mierda le sucede a ese enano?"- pensó enojado el Aniquilador y luego siguio peleando contra el jaguar.

-"Vaya Georgie, se nota que esa chica te tiene bien amarrado con una correa"- pensó de forma burlona e iroica Spider Black, ya que ella nunca habia visto al pequeño gotico preocuparse de esa manera por otra persona y luego siguio peleando contra los perros de la pradera.

-¿Te encuentras lastimada Ruby?- le volvio a preguntar sin cambiar su semblante y ayudando a la chica a levantarse, junto con la ayuda de Karen, que ahia visto lo sucedido.

-Si, gracias por...- la pelinaranja dejo de hablar, porque reconocio esa voz y se asombro eseguida- ¿Georgie?- le preguntó sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-...- el villano no sabia que decir ya que lo habian descubierto, aunque tubiera su mascara y capucha puesta-...eh...no se de que estas hablando- trató de hacerse el desetendido, sin ningun exito.

-¿Eres tú Georgie?- le preguntó Karen que estaba tan asombrada como Ruby.

-Me estan confundiendo con alguien mas- les dijo tratando inutilmente de ocultar su identidad.

-Ese tono de voz me indica que si eres tú Georgie- le espetó Ruby, de fora muy parecida a como Craig le dijo a Tommas en la aceria.

-...- el villano aun seguia sin saber que decir y empezó a desesperarse ya que la chica de la que esta enamorado y la mejor amiga de esta lo habian descubierto y luego se quito su mascara y capucha resignado y las chicas se asombraron al darse cuenta que si tienen razon-...este, tienen que irse de aquí, este lugar es muy peligroso- les dijo tratando inutilmente de cambiar de tema.

-¿Tu eres uno de los villanos del equipo de ese tal Profesor Caos?- le preguntó Karen, dejando de lado su asombro y preocupandose, ya que ella habia visto en las noticias lo que los villanos eran capaces de hacer y tambien el combate que ocurrio ase unos momentos.

-Es que...ustedes no lo entienden, yo...- trató de buscar una excusa, fallando.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú eres parte de ese culto que há sacrificado a tantas personas y que trataron de matar a las personas que se encontraban en el ayuntamiento?- le preguntó Ruby, dejando de lado su asombro y enojandose ya que ella sabe lo que han tratado de hacer los encapuchados.

-Oh cielos...- murmuro asustada Karen al pesar que uno de sus compañeros de escuela sea parte de ese culto ta peligroso

-No...no es lo que piensan, yo solamente...- trató de excusarse, ya que él en realidad no habia sacrificado a nadie como lo hicieron sus compañeros cultistas, pero la pelinaranja lo interrumpio.

-No puedo creerlo...- murmuró shockeada y asombrada al pensar que el chico, que aunque no le gustara lo consideraba una especie de amigo, pudiera matar a las personas como los cultistas- tal vez no seas la mejor persona que conosco, ni tampoco el que me gustas, pero nunca pense que fueras capaz de hacer esas cosas tan horribles que dicen en las noticias, ¡SOLAMENTE ERES UN ASESINO!- le recriminó con furia y decepcion en la cara, mientras que Karen parecia tener un semblante de preocupasion y el gotico sintio una gran punzada en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras de la chica que tanto ama, en espcial en la forma como se lo dijo y no pudo disimular su gran tristeza y se quedó quieto en su sitio sin moverse.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos larguense rapido!- les gritó Mysterion, mietras detenia el martillo de Caos y al parecer nadie mas le prestó atension a la conversacion que tubieron las chicas con el gotico ya que todos los demas estaban enfocados en sus asuntos.

-Ya escuchaste a mi angel guardian, tenemos que irnos rapido antes de que los animales ó los otros villanos nos traten de atacar- dijo Karen a su amiga y las dos hicieron el ademan de irse, pero el pequeño pelinegro las detubo.

-¡Espera Ruby, deja que te explique!- le dijo desesperado y luego trató de detenerla poniendole una mano al hombro.

-No Georgie, tal vez me hayas salvado y por eso te lo agradesco- le dijo con pesar- pero eso no cambia el echo de que estes ayudando a los villanos que han lastimado a tantas personas- termino diciendo de forma decepcionante y luego se quitó la mano que le puso en el hombro e hizo el ademan de irse y el villano se sintio peor de lo que ya estaba, pero derepente...

-¿Ya se van señoritas?- les preguntó Psicosis que ya se despertó y vio a las dos chicas que se estaban alejando del gotico y este se puso en alerta.

-¡Oh nó, tenemos que irnos rapido!- dijo asustada la castaña y luego las dos chicas trataron de escaparse por la entrada del zoológico, pero derepente un rinoceronte pasó cerca de ellas y destruyó la entrada al chocarse contra esta, muriendo por el fuerte impacto y esa parte del zoolóico se derrumbó y no hhabia mas salida, ante la mirada preocupada de los heroes que estaban consientes y del Aniquilador, mientras que Caos no le parecia preocuparse por eso y Psicosis solamente estaba enfocado en matar a la pequeña Tucker sin importarle lo que suceda a su alrededor.

-¡MALDICION!- gritó molesto y preocupado el heroe rubio.

-Es solo un contra tiempo menor- le resto importancia el rubio villano.

-¿¡Ahora como saldremos de este malditó lugar!?- preguntó preocupado el rubio mayor mientras sostenia con sus manos la cara del jaguar para evitar que lo muerda.

-Este asunto ya no me esta gustando nada- dijo la gotica tratando de no sonar preocupada mientras le lanzaba un cuchillo a un perro de la pradera y lo mató.

-Ahora ya no tienen como escapar y descubriran que yo soy mucho peor que los animales de este lugar- le dijo de forma sadica Psicosis y luego se les aserco rapidamente y luego levantó su brazo derecho y trató de cortar a la pelinaranja y esta no pudo moverse del asombro y Karen trató de jalarla, sin exitó, pero derepente...

-¡NOOOO!- gritó el gotico y se interpuso entre la chica y el villano y levantó dos cuchillos y los cruzó ensima de el y detubo el ataque del pelinegro mayor y la cuchilla de este casi le llegaba hasta la frente- ¡Ruby, Karen, larguese rapidó!- les dijo con dificultad, debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, ante la mirada atónita de las chicas, en especial la castaña.

-¡VAMONOS RAPIDO RUBY!- le gritó asustada Karen y la pelinaranja apenas pudo reaccioar y se hicieron el ademan de ir a esconderse en la cafeteria del zoológico que estaba cerca de ahí.

-¡No voy a dejar que se escape esa mocosa!- les dijo Psicosis y luego se alejó del gotico y trató de ir tras de ellas, pero el gotico corrio y se interpuso en el camino del pelinegro mayor- ¡fuera de mi camino enano!- le excigio furioso.

-¡Para llegar a ella, tendras que pasar sobre MI cadaver!- le amenazó con valor el gotico y las chicas al escuchar eso se detubieron antes de entrar a la cafeteria.

-¿¡Ah tí que te importa lo que le suceda a la hermana del pendejo de Craig!?- le preguntó sin cambiar su semblante furioso, ya que no es la primera vez que el gotico esta en gran desacuerdo con hacerle algo a Ruby y las chicas escucharon esa pregunta.

-"¿Que carajos tiene ese idiota contra mi hermano?"- penso preocupada la pelinaranja.

-¡ELLA ME IMPORTA MAS QUE MI PROPIA VIDA, PORQUE LA AMOOOO!- le gritó con determinacion y sinceridad y todos los que estaban presentes le escucharon a la perfeccion.

-¿Que...?- preguntó la pelinaranja en estado de shock y con la boca que casi le llega hasta el piso.

-Wauu...- susurro su amiga con el mismo semblante.

-"Yo pensé que un gotico supuestamente no tiene sentimientos como el amor, pero parece que me equiboqué"- pensó asombrado Mysterion dandose cuenta que el pequeño pelinegro esta bien enamorado de Ruby.

-"Que mierda, el amor solamente causa problemas"- espetó la voz maligna en la mente de Caos de forma desaprobatoria.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- le apoyó el rubio y luego siguio peleado contra el heroe.

-"Haces que los goticos quedemos en verguenza Georgie"- penso de forma desaprobatoria Black Spider, para luego esquivar a uno de los perros y luego lanzarle un cuchillo a otro dandole fusto en un ojo y el animal aulló de dolor.

-"Eso explica porque ese enano se opuso cuando teniamos la idea de lastimar a esa niña"- pensó el Aniquilador de forma molesta y luego le dio un golpe con su cadena al jaguar, dandole en el estomago y el animal rugio de dolor.

-Oh que lindo, un gotico enamorado- le dijo burlon Psicosis y el otro villano lo fulmino con la mirada- pues es una lastima, ya que si quiero cobrarle venganza al bastardo de Tucker, tengo que matarlo a el ó a su hermana...y a cualquiera que trate de protegerla- le dijo con una sonrisa sadica bajo su bozal y se preparo para pelear contra el pelinegro menor y este tambien se alistó para pelear.

-Vamonos rapido Ruby, esta es nuestra oportunidad- le dijo Karen, pero su amiga aun estaba en estado se shock.

-"El...¿me ama de verdad y no por capricho...?"- se preguntó mentalmente, ya que siempre pensaba que el gotico no la amaba de corazón, pero luego reacciono al sentir como la pequeña castaña la estaba jalando de la mano y las dos fueron corriendo al interior de la cafeteria, pero la pelinaranja le dedico una mirada de preocupacion al gotico y estando adentro del lugar veian todo detras de una ventana reforzada (les sugiero que cuando los dos villanos peleen, escuchen la cancion de cuando Goku tranformado en super saiyayin 3 peleo contra Janemba transformado, en una de las peliculas de Dragon Ball Z, aunque esa pelicula no fue la gran cosa).

El villano mayor trataba de apuñalar al menor, pero este lograba esquibar sus ataques, usando los movimientos que habia aprendido de Henrietta y de los otros goticos, luego le lanzó un cuchillo, pero el pelinegro mayor le detubo ese cuchillo con su brazo mecanico y trató de cortarle el cuello con un ataque horiontal de la cuchilla de su brazo mecanico, pero el villnano menor se agachó y despues saltó y le dio una patada doble en el ya lastimado estomago del pelinegro mayor haciendolo retroceder y sacarle un rugido de dolor, despues salto de nuevo y trató de darle una apuñalada doble pero el villano lo sujtetó del cuello, aun estando en pleno salto y lo empezó a estrangular con su mano mecanica y el pequeño soltó sus cuchillos y sujetó con sus dos manos la muñeca mecanica en un inutil intento de liberarse y sin exito y el mayor rio de forma sadica, pero luego el villano menor le dio un rodillazo en la quijada tirandole el bozal y el villano lo solto y despues el menor le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, hiriendolo mas de lo que estaba y despues se apoyó en los hombros del mayor e hizo un salto y cayó por detras de del villano y luego trató de darle una patada horizontal con su pierna iquierda, pero el villano le detubo ese golpe al hacer que su brazo mecanico girara totalmente asia atras y despues de sujetar su pierna lo alzó si ningun esfuerzo y luego lo puso delante de sí, el gotico estaba de cabeza y luego le dio varios puñetazos en el estomago con su mano derecha sacandole el aire y sangre al pelinegro menor, pero despues de unos segundos el gotico le dio una patada en la cara con su pierna libre haciendo que el pelinegro mayor lo soltara y se sobara la cara y cuando cayo al piso, se apoyó en sus manos y le dio una patada doble en el ya lastiado pecho del pelinegro grande haciendolo retroceder y despues se puso de pie dio un salto y trató de darle una patada en la cara, pero el otro villano se protegio con su ante brazo derecho y enseguida lo cojio con su mano mecanica y lo lanzó con fuerza asia un arbol y el menor, antes de chocarse contra este, apoyó sus dos piernas en el árbol y usando el impuslo de la arrojada dio un largo salto en direccion al pelinegro mayor con la intención de darle una patada voladora en la cara, pero el villano mayor cruzó sus brazos delante de sí y detubo esa patada, pero por la fuerza del impacto cayó de espaldas contra el piso y despues el pequeño pelinegro trató de pisarle la cara, pero el villano grande le sujetó el pie con su mano macanica y le dio una patada en el cosatado, aun estando en el suelo, tirandolo al piso y despues se le montó ensima y le sujetó la garganta con su mano derecha y luego sacó una cuchilla de su mano mecanica y la puso en frente de los ojos del pequeño gotico.

-¿Vez bien esto?- le preguntó burlon con una sonrisa sadica en la cara- con esta misma cuchilla voy a cortar en pedacitos al idiota de Craig...y a su hermanita- le dijo sin cambiar su semblante y luego hizo el ademan de clavarle la cuchilla en la cara, pero derepente...

-¡GRRRRRR!- se escuchó el rugido de un león y los dos villanos miraron como el felino se les asercaba y el pelinegro mayor trató de echarse a un lado, pero el animal se le tiro ensima y se puso ensima de el y al hacer eso, salvó al gotico que se apartó lo mas rapido que pudo, mientras el otro villano puso su brazalete derecho en frente para defenderse del león y este clavó sus colmillos en el brazalete y lo mordia con su gran fuerza, pero luego el villano usó la cuchilla de su brazo mecanico y se la clavó en la cara con mucha facilidad gracias a su fuerza sobre humana, matando al animal y despues lo movio a un lado y se levantó sacudiendose la suciedad de su bata blanca.

-Creo que eh matado a un lindo gatito- dijo de forma lugubre con una sonrisa en la cara y despues recogio su bozal y se lo puso y despues hizo el ademan de ir a la cafeteria en donde estaban Ruby y Karen que esta ese momento vieron todo lo sucedido entre el pelinegro mayor y el gotico, pero este se volvio a poner en el camino del villano.

-No te olvides de mí- le dijo desafiente y sin importarle el echo de que el pelinegro mayor o algun animal trataran de atacarlo.

-¡Como estorbas!- le dijo furioso y luego le lanzó unos bisturies, pero el pequeño gotico los esquivo y despues saltó y trató de apuñalar al otro villano en la cara, pero este le sujetó la muñeca con su mano mecanica y despues se la rompio (como le paso a Sasuke Uchiha por culpa de su hermano Itachi).

-¡AHHHHHH!- gritó de dolor el pequeño pelinegro y el otro villano sonreia sadicamente.

-¡GEORGIEEEE!- gritaron preocupadas al mismo tiempo Karen y Ruby y esta ultima hizo el ademan de salir del interior de la cafeteria.

-¿¡Que estas haciendo Ruby!?- le preguntó la pequeña castaña sin cambiar su semblante y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Tengo que ir a ayudarlo- le respondio la pelinaranja tratando inutilente de no sonar preocupada.

-¿¡Que cosa!?- le volvio a preguntar.

-Lo que escuchastes, si no hacemos nada, ese maldito loco va a matarlo- le volvio a responder sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡Pero podrias morir!- le trató de hacer entrar en razon- ademas mi angel guardian esta ahí afuera y tal vez pueda ayudarlo y...- no pudo seguir hablando porque su amiga le interrumpio.

-¡Maldita sea Karen, no podemos siempre estar esperarando a que ese sujeto nos ayude todo el tiempo con nuestros problemas, asi que ya deja de actuar como una niñita y aprende a defenderte por ti misma, asi que vamos rapido!- le espetó enojada la pequeña Tucker y luego se salio de la cafeteria dejando sola a la pequeña castaña que estaba perpleja.

-Ella...ella tiene razon, no puedo estar siempre esperando a que me salven, tengo que valerme por mi misma- se dijo asi misma con determinacion y luego salia de la cafeteria tambien, auque seguia preocupada.

Mientras tanto, Psicosis tiró a un lado al gotico y despues le puso un pien en el pecho sacandole otro grito de dolor.

-Espero que a los cultistas no se molesten demasiado al darse cuenta que maté a uno de los suyos- dijo de forma zombria y aun conservando su sonrisa sadica en la cara y fusto cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe final...

-¡HEY TÚ, DEJALO!- le gritó Ruby y luego le lanzó una piedra que le dio al villano en la cabeza llamando toda su atension.

-Valla, valla, parece que tienes muchas ganas de morir- le dijo molesto el pelinegro mayor y luego se asercó lentamente a la pelinaraja y a Karen que se habia puesto al lado de su amiga.

-¡Ruby nooo, largate!- le gritó desesperado el pequeño gotico que aun seguia tirado en el piso, pero las chicas no se movian de su sitio.

-¡Karen, nooo!- gritó preocupado Mysterion y luego hizo el ademan de ir a ayudar a las chicas, pero Caos se puso en su camino.

-Ya te eh dicho muchas veces que no me des la espalda- le advirtio el villano.

-¡Maldicion!, ¡Henrietta ve halla y salvalas!- le pidio desesperado a la gotica ya que Tupperware y el Coon aun seguian inconsientes.

-¿No vez que estoy ocupada?- le preguntó molesta la pelinegra y luego vio que dos perros se les asercaban a cada lado y saltaro en el aire y la chica se inclino asia atras y los dos animales se chocaron entre sí.

-Si que tienen hagallas al enfrentarse a mí- dijo burlon y malicioso Psicosis a las dos chicas.

-No vamos a correr de nuevo- le dijo desafiante la pequeña Tucker tratando de no sonar preocupada y le hizo la tipica seña de su hermao y aun siguiendo en su misma posicion, al igual que Karen.

-Pues entonces es su fin- les dijo el villano y luego levantó las dos manos preparando las cuchillas.

-¡NOOOOOO!- gritaron aterrados el pequeño gotico y Mysterion y fusto cuando parecia que nadie salvaria a las pequeñas...

-¡RUUMMRUMMM!- se escucho derepente el ruido de una motocicleta y derepente el Mole aparecio en su Monchery, saltando por ensima de una de las altas paredes del zoológico y al caer paso a toda velocidad llendo asia las chicas y sujetandolas al mismo tiempo fusto antes de que Psicosis las cortara ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes.

-¡TOPO!- gritó alegrado Mysterion al verlo.

-"Solamente es otro estorbo"- dijo molesto la parte maligna en la mente de Caos.

-Ah buena hora llegan los refuerzos- dijo desagradecida Spider Black para luego patear en la cara a uno de los perros.

-Si con pelear contra este maldito animal no fuera suficiente, ahora llega otro de esos estupidos heroes- dijo molesto el Aniquilador y luego golpeo en la cabeza al jaguar con su bate de metal, haciendo que el animal se enojara mas de lo que estaba.

-¿Estan bien madmasueles?- les preguntó el frances a las chicas luego de detenerse.

-Si, muchas gracias- le dijo feliz la pequeña castaña.

-¡Otro estorbo en mi venganza!- gritó furioso Psicosis mientras se acercaba a las chicas y al frances.

-Escuchen madamasueles, busquen un lugar seguro mientras me enfrento a ese pendejo- les dijo el mercenario y despues se dio cuenta de que habian animales sueltos por todo el lugar- y tambien cuidense de los animales- les termino diciendo.

-Entendido- les dijo las chicas al mismo tiempo y luego hicieron el ademan de ir a la cafeteria, pero la pelinaranja se dio cuenta de que Georgie se estaba levantando con dificultad del piso mientra se sujetaba su muñeca lastimada con su otra mano.

-Vamos Karen, tenemos que ir a ayudarlo- le dijo a su amiga y fueron en dirección a donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

-¿Estas bien Georgie?- le preguntó preocupada Karen mientras ella y su amiga lo sostenian de cada lado.

-Mas o menos- le respondio el gotico con dificultad a causa de sus heridas.

-Gracias por habernos defendido de ese loco- le agradecio la pelinaranja y el pelinegro no pudo ocultar su sonrojo aun debajo de su maquillaje.

-No...no tienes que agradecer- le dijo el chico.

-Tambien escuchamos lo que dijiste cuando ibamos a la cafeteria- le dijo Karen y el chico se enrojeció mas de lo que estaba ya que el no se habia dado cuenta de eso ya que les estaba dando la espalda a las chicas.

-Este...eh yo...- no sabia que decir.

-Luego hablaremos de esto despues, lo que importa ahora es evitar que nos maten- dijo Ruby tratando de dejar el tema de lado y luego los tres fueron a la cafeteria y estando ahí continuaron mirando lo que le sucedia a los heroes y a los villanos (en esta ocasion escuchen la cancion cuando Naruto se enfrento a Gaara con la ayuda del sapo gigante).

Mysterion y el Profesor Caos se enfrentaban, como de costumbre, luego de ver como su hermana estaba a salvo junto con su amiga, el heroe rubio le lanzó unos shurikens al villano, pero esto se protegio con su capa resistente y al descubrirse trató de lanzarle una rafaga de energia, pero el heroe lo esquivo y despues cogio uno de los escudos de Tupperware, que fue el mismo que usó el Coon cuando peleo contra Psicosis y que estaba abollado, y se lo lanzó al villano muy rapido y este no reacciono a tiempo y el escudo le dio en la frente de su casco de metal aturdiendolo un momento y el escudo regresó, como un boomerang, al heroe y este lo cogio y despues se le aserco rapidamente al villano y le dio una patada voladora en el estomago tirandolo al piso y luego hizo el ademan de golpearlo con el escudo de forma vertical luego de saltar , pero el villano le lanzó una rafaga de energia al heroe en pleno salto y lo mando a volar en el aire y cayó fuertemente contra el piso y despues el villano se levantó del piso y se aserco rapidamente al heroe y salto en el aire con el martillo alsado y con energia electromagnetica, pero el heroe se puso de rodillas rapidamente y se cubrio con el escudo y el villano lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que la onda expansiva los mandó a volar a los dos en direcciones opuestas (parecido a como lo hizo Thor contra el Capitan America en la pelicula de los Vengadores), pero el escudo explotó en pedazos.

-Algun día de estos voy a tener que pedirle a Token que nos haga trajes resistentes como el suyo- dijo aliviado el heroe rubio al darse cuenta que no sufrio mucho por lo sucedido.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensacion de que lo que paso se parece a una pelicula que ví?- preguntó moleto y sarcastico Caos al tratar de levantarse.

-"Justamete iba a decir lo mismo"- le apoyó su parte maligna y luego se vio la empuñadura del martillo y se dio cuenta que este se reventó en pedazos como el escudo- "Maldicon, ahora tenemos que conseguirnos otro".

-Esto nunca le ocurrio a Thor- dijo el rubio y luego fue a seguir peleando contra Mysterion.

El heroe trató de darle un golpe en la cara al villano con el puño derecho, pero este se protegio con el antebrazo de su guante metalico y luego trató de darle una patada horizontal con su pierna izquierda, pero el otro rubio se la detubo con su pierna derecha y lastimandosela por culpa de la bota metalica del villano y luego trató de apuñalarlo en la cara con el cuchillo de su mano izquierda, pero el villano lo detubo con su guante derecho y lo sujetó y despues le hizo una yegua voladora y tiró con fuerza contra el piso sacandole un rugido de dolor al heroe y despues hizo el ademan de pisarle la cara, pero el heroe levantó al mismo tiempo sus dos piernas y las puso a cada lado y lo jaló con fuerza asis adelante y lo mandó a volar unos metros y el villano chocó contra una jaula sacandole un gruñido de dolor y despues el heroe fue en dirección a el y trató de darle un puñetazo, pero el otro rubio se echo a un lado justo a tiempo y el heroe golpeo una de las barras de metal lastimandose el puño y enseguida el villano sujeto con su mano metalica derecha otra barra de metal e hizo que una descarga de energia recorriera toda la jaula y eso hizo que tambien recorriera al heroe y lo mandó a volar otra vez y se chocó contra un árbol sacandole un rugido de dolor y despues el villano le lanzó otra rafaga de eneria a maxima potencia, pero el heroe se tiro boca abajo y la rafaga pasó por ensima de el y destrulló todo el árbol por completo y la rafaga siguio su camino y destrulló una pared del zoológico y tambien a los animales que estaban en el camino y el resto de los animales se empezaron a ir por donde estaba la pared y se escaparon como lo habian echo los otros, ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes.

-"Vamos angel guardian, no te des por vencido"- le animó mentalmente Karen aunque tambien estaba muy preocupada.

-"¿Que esta haciendo ese estupido de Caos?, ese ataque hubiera matado a nuestro objetivo principal"- penso molesto y preocupado el pequeño gotico mientras Ruby le envolvia el brazo lastimado.

-"Si esto sigue así, los heroes van a terminar echos pedazos"- penso preocupada la pelinaranja luego de envolver el brazo del gotico.

-"Como se nota que ese desgraciado de Butters si le esta dando un buen uso a las piezas de la maquina que se robó de la industria en donde trabaja mi papá"- pensó de forma ironica y molesta Spider Black y despues mató al ultimo perro de la pradera que quedaba.

-"Que suerte que no estaba en el camino de esa descarga"- pensó aliviado el Aniquilador y luego le dio una patada al jaguar.

-"Que suerte que no es mi enemigo"- pensó un poco preocupado Psicosis y luego detubo con su antebrazo mecanico un golpe de la pala del Mole.

-"Si al idiota de Gregory le pasara algo como eso, ya no le resultaria divertido enfrentarse a estos estupido villanos"- pensó de forma ironica el frances y luego esquivó un golpe de Psicosis.

-"Si esto sigue así, va a terminar matando a todos"- penso preocupado Mysterion y luego se acerco a Caos para seguir peleando, pero derepente...

-"¡KENNY, NO VAS A CREER ESTO, PERO UNO DE LOS ENCAPUCHADOS ES..."- gritó derepente Tooshwel a través del comunicador y se notaba muy aterrado y sorprendido.

-¿Stan?¡¿STAN?!- le preguntó preocupado el rubio, pero parecia que la comunicacion se cortó y trataba unitilmente de recuperar el contacto.

-"Si supiera que nosotros y el Chef no somos los unicos villanos que tenemos habilidades sobre humanas, estaria temblando de miedo"- dijo burlon e irónico la parte maligna en la mente de Caos, adivinando a quien se referia Stan, ya que tambien escucho ese grito.

-Es cierto- le apoyó el rubio- No deberias distraerte Mysterion- le advirtio al heroe y luego le dio un puñetazo en el lado izquierdo de la cara tirando al heroe al piso y despues trató de pisarle otra vez la cara con su bota izquierda que estaba cubierta de energia azul, pero el heroe se echó a un lado, esquivando ese ataque con energia y rapidamete se puso de pie y le dio un derechazó en la cara al villano y luego un izquierdazo y despues otro derechazó y despues trató de darle otro izquierdazo, pero el villano le atrapó el puño y despues le sujetó la otra mano y los dos rubios empezaron a forcejear, pero luego el villano le dio un rodillazo en el estomago al heroe sacandole el aire y despues le dio un cabezazo haciendolo retroceder y despues junto sus manos y las alzó para darle un golpe doble en la cabeza, pero el heroe reacciono rapido y le dio un puñetazo vertical asia arriba dandole en la quijada haciensolo retroceder y despues le dio una patada horizontal en el costado izquierdo tirandolo al piso y despues trató de pisarle la cara, pero el villano cruzó sus brazos y detubo esa pisada y forcejearon un momento, pero derepente...

-¡BUURRRRRRR!- se escucho el bramido de un elefante acercarse a toda velocidad asia donde estaban los dos rubios los otros heroes y villanos se dieron cuenta de eso y dejaron de pelear un momento, el heroe corrio asia un lado, el otro apenas si se pudo levantar justo cuando el paquidermo estaba a unos diez metros de distancia y el suelo temblaba a cada paso.

-¡BUTTERSSS!- gritó aterrado el heroe rubio, despues de todo aun se preocupaba por el villano

-¿¡Butters!?- preguntaron sorpredidas Karen y Ruby que lo habian escuchado y lo veian todo desde la cafeteria.

-"¡Maldita sea!"-exclamo asustado la parte maligna en la mente de Caos al ver que el animal se acercaba.

-¡CARAJOOO!- gritó desesperado el rubio pero reacciono rapido y concentro toda la energia de sus botas metalicas y dio una fuerte pisada doble creando un crater en el piso y se logró impulsar bien alto pasando por ensima del animal fusto a tiempo y este siguio de largo pasando por el crater y derribando todo lo que sucede a su alrededor alejandose del campo de batalla.

-"Que alivio"- penso un poco mas tranquilo Mysterion, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo asombroso- ¿¡que carajos...?!- preguntó y los demas heroes y villanos le siguieron la mirada.

-Mierde- dijo el Mole un poco asombrado.

-Eso solo complicara mas las cosas- dijo Black Spider con el mismo semblante que el frances, ya que ante la vista de todos, el Profesor Caos estaba flotando en el aire mientras aun seguia botando energia electromagnetica de sus botas.

-Como se nota que si es muy listo- dijo sarcasticamente el Aniquilador y luego le golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al jaguar en la cabeza matandolo de una vez por todas.

-Que suertudo- dijo Psicosis aparentando un puchero.

-"Esto es nuevo"- dijo complacido la voz maligna en la mente de Caos mientras este se admiraba.

-Esto me recuerda la primera pelicula de Iron Man- dijo esl rubio con el mismo semblante que su parte maligna y luego uso sus guantes y empezó a botar energia de estos para nivelarse y despues empezó a disminuir la potencia de sus botas y desendio lentamente al piso delante de Mysterion- ¿sorprendido?- le preguntó burlon.

-Carajo- murmuro el heroe sin poder ocultar su asombro y luego se preparo para seguir peleando contra el villano.

-No puedo creerlo, Butters es el Profesor Caos- dijo Karen sin cambiar su semblante sorprendido y parecia que Ruby tiene el mismo semblante.

-"Si tan solo supieran la mitad de todo"- penso ironico el pequeño pelinegro que estaba con ellas.

Black Spider aprobechó que los demas estaban distraidos y fue a tratar de despertar a Tupperware, aunque aun tiene las heridas que le produjo Raven.

-Hey tu conformista, levantate- le dijo la chica y lo empezo a mover con el pie.

-Ahh...me duele la cabeza...- dijo el afroamericano y luego se quitó su casco y se empezó a sobar la cadeza, pero al parecer no habia sufrido ningun daño grave.

-No es momento de quejarse y vamos a despertar al gordo para seguir peleando contra esos idiotas- le dijo la chica y luego fue asia donde estaba el Coon, que aun estaba inconsiente y al parecer un pequeño zorro le estaba jalando el zapato derecho con la boca y la chica no perdio el tiempo y le lanzó un cuchillo al animal matandolo y despues empezo a empujar al gordo con el pie- oye gordinflon, despierta.

-No soy gordo...soy de huesos anchos...- murmuro ya que al parecer estaba soñando.

-Como sea, ya levantate- le dijo la chica y luego le pincho un brazo con una pequeña aguja.

-¡AUCHHHH!- exclamo el castaño al despertarse y luego se sobo el brazo y luego vio que fue la gotica- ¡Eso dolio puta gotica!- le gritó furioso luego de levantarse y la chica lo miro molesto por el insulto.

-No es el mometo de estar quejandose, tenemos que seguir enfrentandonos a esos pendejos- le recrimino la chica y luego apunto con su cigarrillo asia donde estaban Mole que se estaba enfrentando con dificultad a Psicosis y al Aniquilador que se unio a esa lucha luego de matar al jaguar y entre los dos tenian al frances contra las cuerdas.

-Pues entonces en marcha- dijo Tupperware luego de ponerse su casco y los tres fueron a ayudar al frances.

El Mole detenia con su pala el bate metalico del Aniquilador, pero Psicosis le dio una patada voladora en el costado izquierdo y lo tiro al piso y luego el rubio grande trató de golpearlo con su cadena, pero Tupperware se interpuso en el camino y detubo ese golpe con el escudo que le quedaba y despues el Coon empujo a un lado al rubio grande corriendo a toda velicidad (toda la que puede alguien tan gordo como el XD) y lo tiro a un lado, luego Black Spider le dio una patada voladora a Psicosis tirandolo tambien a un lado.

-Estas bien- preguntó Tupperware al frances.

-¿Tu que crees?- le preguntó sarcastico mientras se ponia una mano en el hombro en donde tiene una herida producida por una de las cuchillas de Psicosis.

-Pues no perdamos tiempo y sigamos peleando cotra ellos- les apresuso la gotica.

-¿Pero donde esta el gotico?- preguntó el afroamericano ya que el y el gordo estaban inconsientes cuando el pequeño pelinegro se enfrento a Psicosis y el Mole aun no habia llegado en ese momento.

-Es una larga historia- le respodio la chica y luego le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y despues se prepararon para pelear contra los villanos.

Pero ninguno sabia lo que les estaba pasando a los otros heroes, ya que estos estaban en apuros tambien, en especial donde estaba Tooshwel y los que lo acompañaban.

fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado los combates en especial la parte de Georgie, ya que creo que estos seran los combates mas largos que haré, en el siguiente capitulo me enfocaré en lo que pasa en la biblioteca y por ultimo en lo que pasa en el manicomio y ahí habra una ENORME SORPRESA que de seguro sorprenderá a muchas personas y muchas gracias por sus reviews ;D**


	62. Chapter 62

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, en esta ocasion me enfocare en el combate que ocurre cerca de la bibliotaca, espero que les guste, ya saben que south park es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO SESENTA Y DOS : LA SUPER BATALLA ROUND 11**

Mientras Mysterion y sus compañeros se enfrentaban a Caos y los otros villanos, la Legionaria y los demas heroes trataban de ayudar a las personas que salian de la biblioteca y que se morian de la risa, literalmente hablando.

-¿Que carajos les ocurre a estas personas?- preguto preocupado el Caballero Ingles mientras miraba a un muerto con una sonrisa tetrica en la cara.

-Se parecen a las victimas del Guason en la primera pelicula de Batman- comento el Maestro Jedi ganandose una mirada extraña por parte de los demas heroes.

-¿Que esta ocurriendo aquí?- pregunto el Human Kite que ya habia llegado al lugar desde el aire.

-No lo sa-sa-sabemos- le respondio el Comediante.

-Tal vez yo les pueda responder a esa pregunta- les dijo una voz que los heroes conocian muy bien, para su desgracia.

Darth Chef se les acercaba a pasos lentos, seguido por el General Desorden, Sombra y Cougar.

-¡CHEF!- gritaron los heroes al mismo tiempo.

-Que tal chicos- les saludo el villano con su extraño tono de voz.

-"Que lastima, aqui no esta el maldito de Kenny"- penso desepcionada y molesta Sombra.

-"Hubiese preferido acompañar a Leo que tener que estar aqui"- penso Cougar con un semblate parecido al de la castaña.

-"Me pregunto como les estara llendo a Caos y a los demas"- penso el pequeño pelirojo.

-¿Ustedes son los causantes de esto?- les preguntó enojada la Legionaria, refiriendose a lo que le estaba pasando a las personas.

-Tu que crees- le dijo ironico y burlon el villano mayor- pero ya basta de hablar y comencemos- dicho esto desefundo su nueva espatula laser, mientras los villanos jovenes preparaban sus propias armas.

-¡Al ataque chicos!- ordeno Kite y se enfrentaron a los villanos, mientras las personas de la biblioteca seguian riendo (ya saben que canciones escuchar XD).

El Caballero Ingles y el Maestro Jedi se enfrentaban a Cougar, el heroe pelinegro trató de golpear al villano con su baston de forma horizontal, pero el villano se agacho y luego le dio un rodillazo en el estomago al heroe sacandole el aire, pero este enseguida le dio un codazo en el lado derecho de la cara haciendolo retroceder y despues trató de darle un golpe vertical con su baston, pero el villano cruzó sus brazos delante de el y detubo ese ataque con sus brazaletes de metal y los dos empezaron a forcejear, pero derepente el otro heroe le dio una patada en el costado izquierdo del villano tiradolo al piso y despues se le acerco con la intencion de cortarlo con su espada, pero el rubio rizado cogió su latigo y lo uso para enrollar la pierna derecha del otro rubio y la jaló haciedolo caer despues se levanto rapidamente y le dio una patada en el estomago al heroe, sacadole el aire y luego trató de darle otra patada, pero el heroe pelinegro se apoyó en su baston y lo usó como garrocha y le dio una patada voladora al rubio rizado en la espalda tirandolo otra vez al piso y luego trató de darle un golpe vertical con su baston, pero el villano sujeto esa arma con sus dospiernas y despues uso su latigo y lo usó para agarrar el cuello del pelinegro y lo atrajo asia el y le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendolo retroceder y despues se levanto y cogiendo el baston del heroe , lo usó para golpear al pelinegro en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza tirandolo al piso dejandolo momentaneamente inconsiente y despues trató de darle un golpe vertical, pero el otro heroe se interpuso en el camino y detubo ese ataque al poner su espada de forma horizontal e inmediatamente le dio una patada en el estomago sacandole el aire al rubio rizado tirandolo al piso, luego ayuda a levantar al pelinegro del piso.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó.

-Creo que si- le respondio mientras se sobaba la cabeza- pero ahora que no tengo mi arma principal, me sera mas dificil pelear contra ese pedazo de maricon o a los otros que trabajan para el lado oscuro- termino diciendo de forma enojada, pero el villano escucho ese insulto.

-"Es por esos insultos y comentarios que algunas veces odio a las personas"- penso enojado el rubio rizado y se puso de pie con la ayuda del baston del heroe- "pero aun asi, no estoy muy de acuerdo con lo de matar a las personas como lo que ocurrio en el estadio de Denver"- termino pensando de forma preocupante y luego siguio peleando contra los heroes.

El Maestro Jedi sacó de su traje dos bastones, que eran las dos mitades de su baton original y luego trató de golpear al villano pero este detubo ese bolpe con su brazalete izquierdo y luego con su mano derecha usó su latigo y cogio al otro rubio del brazo en donde no llevaba su espada y lo atrajo asia el y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago sacandole el aire y despues le dio un golpe en la cara y despues golpeo al pelinegro en la pierna haciendolo caer usando el baston que le quito y luego trató de darle una patada, pero el pelinegro le lanzó uno de sus batones y le dio al villano fusto en la frente y tirandole su gorra negra y luego el otro heroe aprovecho el momento y le hizo una larga cortadura superficial en la espalda cortando el chaleco negro y sacandole un grito de dolor al rubio rizado y este dio media vuelta y trató de darle una horizontal al otro rubio, pero este le detubo esa patada con su pierna y luego el pelinegro se puso de pie y le dio una patada en el costado izquierdo tirandolo al piso y despues trató de golpearlo con el baston que le quedaba, pero el villano uso el baston que le quito y lo uso para detener ese ataque al mismo tiempo que se puso de pie y luego se dio cuenta de que el otro heroe se le acercaba con la intesion de atacarlo, pero rapidamente movio al mismo tiempo sus dos piernas asia atras y le dio una patada doble al heroe en el pecho al mismo tiempo que movia su cabeza asia adelante y le daba un cabezazo al heroe pelinegro asiendo que los dos heroes se echaran asia atras.

-Maldición, ahora tendre que inventar una excusa para que Simon no se preocupe por esta herida en mi espalda- dijo preocupado el villano mientras se sobaba la epalda y luego la frente y despues recogio su gorra para ponersela.

Los dos heroes trataron de golpear al mismo tiempo al villano, el rubio usando su espada y el pelinegro el baston que le quedaba, pero el villano puso el baston de forma horizontal y detubo al mismo tiempo esos dos ataques pero empezó a seder rapidamente por la fuerza de los heroes y rapidamente levantó sus dos piernas y le dio a cada uno un rodillazo en el estomago sacandoles el aire, pero los heroes reaccionaron enseguida y le cogieron las piernas y lo asotaron con fuerza contra el piso sacandole otro grito de dolor al villano, pero este rapidamente usó su latigo y lo enrollo en el cuello del pelinegro y se impulso asia adelante y le dio un codazo al pelinegro en la cara y un puñetazo al rubio tambien en la cara haciendo que le soltaran las piernas y despues se echo asia atras y con la repiracion entre cortada por el esfuerzo y cansanio y los heroes parecian estar en el mismo estado, aunque no tan grave.

-"Hubiese preferido que fuese Leo quien me hubiera sujetado de las piernas"- penso ilusionado el rubio rizado.

-¿No piensas hacer una de tus bromas maricas?- le preguntó desafiante y burlon el Maestro Jedi y el villano lo miro enojado.

-Lo siento, pero los pelinegros no son mi tipo- le respondio medio burlon y medio enojado y despues miro al otro heroe- prefiero mejor los rubios- dijo chequeandole un ojo al ingles y este lo miro sin poder ocultar su espanto.

-Debí pensarlo mejor antes de hacerle caso a Chirs, sobre ayudar a los heroes cuando me hicieron la oferta- dijo con arrepentimiento y junto con el otro heroe se prepararon para seguir peleando contra el villano.

Mientras tanto, la Legionaria se enfrentaba a Sombra, la villana usaba su Katana para tratar de cortar a la pelinegra, pero esta se la detenia con la parte filosa de su lanza y las dos chicas empezaron a hacer que sus dos armas filosas chocaran entre sí y evitaban que la otra la lastimara, pero luego de unos momentos, la castaña cogió su baston de metal y la uso para golpear a la pelinegra en el lado izquierdo del casco espartano, mientras que con su Katana le estaba deteniendo la lanza a la heroeina, y esta retrocedio por el golpe, y luego la villana trató de darle un golpe vertical, pero la pelinegra puso su lanza de forma horizontal y detubo ese golpe y afortunadamente la lanza no se corto a la mitada y luego le dio un rodillazo a la castaña en el estomago y la hizo retroceder y despues trató de darle un golpe horizontal en la cabeza con la parte no filosa de su lanza, pero la castaña se agachó y luego le dio un golpe vertical asia arriba con su bara dandole a la pelinegra en la quijada haciendola retroceder de nuevo y despues le dio un golpe en el lado derecho del casco y la tiro al piso boca abajo y despues trató de cortarla con su espada, pero la pelinegra se dio vuelta rapidamente y le pegó en la cabeza con la parte no filosa de su lanza haciendola retroceder y depues se levantó enseguida y se apoyó en su lanza y le dio una patada voladora a la castaña en el pecho y la tiro al piso y depues le puso una de sus botas de metal en el estomago con fuerza sacandole un rugido de dolor a la villana y apunto asia abajo la parte filosa de su lanza con la intension de clavarsela, pero fusto cuando se la iba a clavar, la villana levantó su pierna izquierda y le clavó el cuchillo que tenia en su zapato, en el brazo derecho, entre el codo y el hombro donde no tiene defensa, fusto antes de que la heroina le clavara la lanza, sacandole un grito de dolor y no pudiendo completar su ataque y la villana de la quito de ensima y se puso de pie de un salto y cogio su baston para usarlo como garrocha y le dio una patada doble en el torso a la heroina, que estaba sobandose la herida en su brazo, tirandola al piso y despues le puso el pie derecho en el pecho e hizo el ademan de clavarle su sable, pero la heroina hizo que de su brazalete izquierdo saliera una cuchilla (como la de Lucian en la primera pelicula de Inframundo) y le hizo una cortadura en el pie derecho haciendo que la villana gritara de dolor y quitandole el pie de ensima y retrocediendo mientras cogeaba, la heroeina se paro rapidamente y despues trató de darle un golpe en angulo a la villana la parte filasa de su lanza, pero la cataña reacciono rapido y le detubo ese ataque con su sable y las dos chicas empezaron a forcejear, pero la villana al ser un poco mas grande y mas fuerte estaba haciendo que la pelinegra empezara a seder, en especial por la herida en su brazo derecho, pero luego de unos segundos la pelinegra trató de darle una patada, al mismo tiempo que la castaña trató de darle una patada tambien y las dos hicieron que sus piernas se golpearon entre sí y las dos retrocedieron por la fuerza del impacto.

-Escucha Tammy, recuerdo que cuando eramos mas jovenes te insultaban y te decian cosas horribles y entiendo que estes muy resentida por eso, pero ayudar a los cultistas no es la forma de como enmendar las cosas- trató de hacerla entrar en razon mientras se sobaba su brazo lastimado que perdio algo de movilidad, despues de todo la castaña era amiga de las demas chicas aunque siendo un grado mayor no se veian con frecuensia.

-Tu nunca lo entenderias Wendy, despues de todo tu siempre has tenido las cosas faciles ya que probienes de una buena familia, siempre tienes a tu buen novio y siempre fuiste la chica mas lista del colegio, asi que no entiendes nada de lo que me ah ocurrido por culpa de ese maldito de Kenny y es por eso que luego de que los cultistas ya no lo necesiten voy a asegurarme de que sufra como se lo merece y a cualquiera que trate de ayudarlo- le dijo de forma enojada y reencoroza y se dispuso a seguir peleando contra la pelinegra.

La castaña le lanzó unos cuchillos mientras se le asercaba rapidamente, pero la pelinegra se cubrio con sus brazaletes y no recibio ningun rasguño, pero la villana aprovechó el momento y se apoyó en las hombreras de la heroina y dio un salto pasando por ensima y al caer detras de ella desefundó su Katana y trató de cortarla, pero la pelinegra movio rapidamente su lanza asia atras y detubo ese ataque y enseguida dio media vuelta haciendo que la espada se moviera asia arriba y aprovechó ese momento y usó la cuchilla de su brazalete izquierdo y le hizo una cortadura superficial en el estomago sacandole un grito de dolor a la villana y despues le dio un cabezazo con su casco espartano y despues le dio una patada en su costado derecho tirandola al piso y despues saltó y trató de clavarle su lanza, pero la villana rapidamente dio un salto asia atras levantandose del piso y esquivando ese ataque y la lanza de la heroina se clavó en el piso y se le atoró y trató de liberarla, pero no podia y la villana aprovechó el momento y trató de atacarla con su espada, pero la heroina reacciono rapido y dejo de tratar de recuperar su arma y se detubo ese ataque con la cuchilla de su brazalete izquierdo, pero la castaña rapidamente usó su baston y le pegó de frente en el cuello sacandole el aire haciendola retroceder y despues le dio un codazo en el lado derecho de su casco y despues le hizo una cortadura en el muslo izquierdo haciendola caer mientras gemia de dolor e hizo el ademan de clavarle su sable, pero la pelinegra hizo que la cuchilla de su brazalete saliera disparada y le dio en el hombro derecho a la villana sacandole un grito de dolor y la hizo retroceder y despues la heroina cogio uno de los cuchillos que le habia arrojado y se lo clavó en la pierna izquierda a la villana sacandole de nuevo otro grito de dolor, pero despues trató de golpearla con su baston, pero la pelinegra se lo detubo con su brazalete izquierdo y lo sujeto y le dio una patada en el costado izquierdo a la villana, haciendo que soltara su baston de metal y la pelinegra lo usa para mantenerse en pie.

-Si sigues de esta forma, vas a terminar echa pedazos- le advirtio la pelinegra mientras luchaba por seguir en pie, ya que la herida en su pierna izquierda era muy larga.

-Mira quien lo dice- le espetó ironica la castaña, que tambien luchaba por seguir en pie porque estaba cojeando por culpa de la herida en su pie derecho y por la apuñalada en su pierna izquierda mientras se ponia una mano en su hombro lastimado y luego se preparo para seguir peleando, lo mejor que podia, al igual que la otra chica.

El Comediante se enfrentaba al General Desorden, en esta ocasion, el heroe tenia unos aparatos en sus piernas que le permitian ponerse de pie y caminar y asi poder usar libremente sus brazos, el heroe trató de golpear al villano con un golpe vertical de su muleta izquierda, pero el villano le detubo ese ataque con sus dos porras de metal, ya que se hizo otra en la base la base de los cultistas, pero luego el heroe le dio una patada en el pecho tirandolo al piso y depues trató de pisarlo, pero el villano se echó a un lado y luego se levantó y trató de golpearlo con su porra izquierda, pero el heroe le detubo ese ataque con su muleta derecha y depues le dio un golpe en el casco con su otra muleta tirandolo de nuevo al piso y depues trató de darle un doble golpe con sus muletas levantandolas, pero el pelirojo le lanzó uno de sus pica hielos y le dio al innvalido en el hombro izquierdo haciendolo retroceder y gemir de dolor y el villano se levanto rapidamente y le dio un golpe en la quijada con su porra derecha y despues uno en el estomago sacandole el aire y estubo apunto de darle otro golpe en la quijada, pero el heroe le dio un golpe a cada lado del casco con sus muletas aturdiendo al villano y despues le dio un cabezazo en la cara al agacharse, pero el villano se recupero rapidamente y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y depues cogio el pica hielo que le quedaba y se lo clavó en la pierna derecha al heroe pero este no perdio tiempo y se apoyó en sus muletas y le dio una doble patada en el pecho tirando al pelirojo de nuevo al piso, pero se levantó rapidamente y se dio cuenta que el heroe trató de darle un golpe horizontal a cada lado, asi que rapidamente se protegio con sus porras teniendo ese doble ataque y despues se echó a un lado.

-Tal vez ya puedas poderte de pie, pero yó eh mejorado un poco desde lo ocurrido en el centro comercial- le dijo arrogantemente el pelirojo.

-Pues no lo su-su-suficiente pa-pa-parami- le dijo desafiante el castaño y luego siguieron peleando.

Mientras tanto el Human Kite se enfrentaba a Darth Chef, el pelirojo como de costumbre mantenia su distancia usaba sus poderes mentales para lanzarle objetos al villano y este como de costumbre los cortaba con facilidad con su espatula laser.

-¿Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer Kyle?- le preguntó burlon y desafiante el villano.

-Así no voy a lograr nada, es el momento de meterme en su mente- dijo el pelirojo y despues se concentro para meterse en la mente del villano.

fin del capitulo

**Hasta aqui por hoy, mañana seguire con este combate y creo que tambien pondre el del manicomio, espero le es haya gustado estos combate y muchas gracias por sus reviews ;)**


	63. Chapter 63

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasion uno de los villanos dejará de ayudar a los cultistas y le resultara de mucha ayuda a los heroes mas adelante y lamento no haber publicado ayer, ya que estaba un poco ocupado, pero ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO SESENTA Y TRES : LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 12 Y HACIENDO RECAPACITAR AL ENEMIGO**

Mientras los demas heroes se enfrentaban a los villanos, el Human Kite trataba de meterse en la mente del Chef usando sus poderes mentales.

-Mientras tengamos estas bandas, no podras meterte en nuestras mentes Kyle- le dijo el villano mientras se le acercaba con la intension de cortarlo con su espatula laser.

-Pues les tengo una sorpresa- le dijo el pelirojo y usando la banda que modificaron, logro meterse en la mente del villano y este se detubo derepente.

-Que...¿que esta pasandome?...- se preguntó asi mismo y luego cayó al piso inconsiente.

-¿Que rayos le esta pasando?- preguntó Desorden mientras detenia un ataque del Comediante.

-Esta es tu oportunidad Kyle- dijo la Legionaria para luego esquivar un ataque de Sombra.

El pelirojo estaba en la mente de Chef y al igual que cuando lo hizo con Leo, estaba con su ropa normal.

-"Muy bien, ahora a ver que tenemos aqui"- dijo o mas bien penso.

-"¿¡Como diablos entrastes aquí!?"- le preguntó enojado el Chef que estaba en frente del pelirojo con su traje oscuro, pero sin su mascara ni casco puestos mostrando su desfigurado rostro e intimidando un poco al pelirojo, pero a diferencia de Leo el villano no tiene ningua otra personalidad.

-"Logré meterme aqui gracias a que modificamos le banda que estaba en el brazo que Craig le corto a ese tal Josh"- le respondio tratando de ocultar su intimidacion.

-"¿¡Y que rayos es lo que quieres!?"- le siguio preguntando sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Estoy aquí para ayudarle a que deje ese comportamiento que tiene"- le respondio el pelirojo sin cambiar su semblate tambien y en forma de ofrecimiento (ya saben que cansion escuchar).

-"¡YO NO NECESITO DE TU AYUDA!"- le gritó furioso y derepente hizo que de la nada se formara una gigantesca espatula (ND: recuerden que en la mente de una persona no existen limitasiones fisicas o de realidad)y con ella trató de aplastar al heroe, pero este rapidamente hizo que se formara un gigatesco escudo ensima de el y detubo ese ataque y despues hizo que su brazo creciera y le dio un puñetazo al villano que lo envio a volar, pero este rapidamente hizo que varias pespatulas pequeñas flotaran y se dirigieron a toda velocidad al pelirojo y este trataba de esquivar esos ataques y algunas espatulas le hacian varios rasguños, pero despues creo un campo de fuerza y logró protegerse del resto de las espatulas y luego le lanzó unos rayos de energia de los ojos al villano, pero este rapidamente funtó sus manos y le dio un golpe a este ataque y se lo devolvio al pelirojo, pero este rapidamente se echó a un lado y luego le lanzó varias bolas de piedra y el villano les dió un golpe a cada una rompiendolas, despues creo una motosierra gigante y tratando de cortar al heroe, pero este le contrarestó al crear una sierra circular y las dos armas se chocaron entre sí y empezaron a salir chispas de ellas (como en Gears of War) y luego de un momento las dos armas se reventaron en pedazos, luego el heroe creo un cañon delante de el y lo disparó en dirección al villano, pero este rapidamente creo un tubo que estaba doblado y la bala de cañon se metio en un extremo y salio por el otro e iba en dirección al pelirojo, pero este rapidamnete creo delante de el una espada e hizo que cortara la bala a la mitad y las dos partes pasaran al lado derecho e izquierdo del heroe y este rapidamente le lanzó dos discos filosos con la intension de cortarlo (como lo hizo Freezer y Cell cuando pelearon contra Goku en sus respectivos combates), pero luego de estarlos esquibando durante unos momentos el villano los sujetó con cada mano y se los devolvio al pelirojo y este los esquibo (al estilo Matrix) luego creo una ametralladora y empezó a disparar, pero el villano creo un muro delante de el defediendose de las balas, luego creo un lanza llamas y le lanzó fuego al pelirojo, pero este rapidamente creo un extintor y le el contenido de este y las dos rafagas se chocaron entre sí neutralizandose mutuamente luego el villano hizo que su brazo creciera y fuera en direccion al pelirojo, pero este rapidamente creo una especie de portal delante de sí y el puño lo traspaso y otro portal se formó detras del villano y de el salio el puño del villano e hizo que el mismo se golpeara mandandolo a volar y el heroe aprovechó el momento e hizo que unas cadenas envolvieran al villano sin darle oportunidad de hacer un movimiento.

-"¡Te tengo!"- le dijo triunfal el pelirojo.

-"¡SUELTAME!"- le excigio furioso el villano y empezó a forcejear inutilmente para tratar de liberarse de las cadenas.

-"Tu no iras a ningun lado"- le espetó el pelirojo- "ahora veré que puedo hacer"- se dijo asi mismo y despues empezó a adentrarse mas a fondo en la mente del villano mientas asia que el villano flotara cerca de el mientras aun seguia forcejeando.

El pelirojo recorria la mente del Chef tratando de encontrar algo que haga que el villano deje el comportamiento que tiene, pero derepente se topó con una parte de los recuerdos del villano y en esta se veia como el villano abusaba y violava a niños de toda clase y edad y en alguna de esas ocasiones imaginaba que se lo estaba haciendo a alguno del cuarteto y al ver eso, el pelirojo se aterró enseguida.

-"No puede ser..."- murmuro llevandose una mano a la boca.

-"Impresionante ¿verdad?"- le preguntó burlon y sadico el villano- "durante estos ultimos años mi unico anhelo a sido abusar de esos culos que tienen"- le termino diciendo sin cambiar de semblate y el heroe trató de no seguir prestado atension esos recuerdos tan terribles y siguio buscando otra clase de recuerdos, luego de unos momentos vio unos recuerdos en donde el Chef mataba a los miembros del club Tutty Frutty partiendolos en pedazos con su espatula laser.

-"Por lo menos esos malidtos recibieron su merecido"- dijo medio asustado y medio reecorozo, despues de todo por culpa de ese club el Chef se volvio un pedofilo cuando le lavaron el cerebro.

-"Es que esos idiotas me trataron de poner limites"- comentó el villano.

-"Pero si ya los habias matado ¿por qué seguias abusando de los niños?"- le preguntó el pelirojo.

-"Porque nada es tan satisfactorio como abusar del culo de los niños"- le respondio el villano de forma tetrica y con una sonrisa zombria en su desfigurada cara y asustando al heroe mas de lo que estaba.

-"Eso no es cierto, no era lo que usted me decia a mí y a mis amigos cuando eramos niños, siempre nos decia que nada era mejor que hacerselo a una mujer frente al fuego de una fogata y siempre nos cantaba alguna cansion sobre eseos temas y siempre nos daba buenos consejos"- le recordó ese importante detalle el pelirojo.

-"Eh cambiado"- le contra resto el villano- "ademas, los que abusan de los niños logran volverse casi inmortales"- se trató de fustificar.

-"¿Y de que le sirve ser casi inmortal, si le a dado la espalda a los que algua vez fueron sus amigos y a lastimado a tantas personas y es temido por los que a lastimado?"- le preguntó con la intension de hacerlo recapacitar.

-"..."- el villano parecia no saber que responder a eso y trataba inutilmente de buscar la forma de como justoficarse.

-"Tal como lo suponia"- le recriminó el pelirojo y despues siguio buscando en los recuerdos del villano tratando de encontrar algo que le indique donde esta la base de los cultistas o las identidades de los lideres del culto, pero luego se topó con algo que le podria ser de utilidad- "usted dijo que le encantaba hacerselo a los niños, pero le voy ayudar a recordar que es lo que mas le gustaba hacer antes de unirse a ese maldito club"- dicho esto, le empezó a mostrar al Chef sus viejos recuerdos cuando se lo hacia a las mujeres de toda clase y dandole consejos a los chicos y cantando cansiones y el villano empezó a incomodarse y empezó a forcejear mas y mas.

-"¡ALEJA ESO DE MÍ!"- le exigio furioso el villano y trató de desviar la mirada, pero el pelirojo le seguia poniendo en frente mas y mas recuerdos que estaban en lo mas profundo de la mente del villano - "TE EH DICHO QUE LOS ALEJES"- le siguio exigiendo sin cambiar su semblante.

-"Esto era usted antes Chef, asi es como era antes de que se uniera a ese club, la maravillosa persona que era y que siempre ayudaba a quien lo necesitaba, no importaba quien sea y que siempre cantaba cansiones sobre las mujeres y que siempre las trataba de conquistar y no era el monstruo que ese ahora"- le dijo el pelirojo tratando de hacer que reflexione.

-"¡CALLATE, CALLATE, MI VIDA ERA VACIA Y HUECA Y POR ESO ME UNÍ A ESE CLUB PARA SETIRME PLENO Y SATISFECHO DE POR VIDA!"- se trató de justificar furioso mientras forcejeaba cada vez con mas violencia.

-"No Chef se equiboca, su vida antes era totalmente plena y satisfactoria, ya que contaba con muchos amigos, era querido y respetado y siempre tenia a las mujeres mas bellas a su disposicion"- le recordó todo esos importates detalles- "ademas ¿acaso su vida es mas plena y satisfecha ahora, que antes de que se uniera a ese club?"- le termino preguntando ese detalle.

-"..."- el Chef no sabia que responder a eso, ya que desde que mató a los miembros de ese club le a resultado mas dificil tratar de encontrar niños con quien tener relaciones y eso lo frustaba cada vez mas y mas llegando al punto desesperarse y a sentir un gran vacio y violarse a los niños no lo satisfaccia como en las primeras ocasiones.

-"Ve como tengo razon"- afirmo el heroe- "asi que porfavor, deje el comportamiento que tiene y trate de volver a ser maravilloso ser que era y asi podrá ayudarnos como el los viejos tiempos y podra a volvera ser como era con nuestra ayuda"- le termino diciendo de forma suplicante.

-"..."- el villano parecio estar flaqueando y despues de un momento parece que sedio- "tal vez...tal vez tienes razon Kyle, en los ultimos años no me eh sentido satifecho ni pleno y los niños ya no me resultan tan satisfactorios como al pricipio y ya no me causan el mismo placer que cuando se los hice en las primeras ocasiones cuando era parte del club y no se les compara cuando lo hacia con las mujeres y en algunas ocasiones extraño cantar sobre ellas y a ellas y tambien eh lastimado a muchas personas inocentes" recapacito y se arrepintio ante lo que le dijo el heroe y este se alegro enseguida ya que al parecer logró hacer entrar en razon al villano y este parecia que estaba tomando la apariencia que siempre tenia antes de unirse a ese club dando a entender que su mente regreso a ser como era antes.

-"Que bueno que halla abierto los ojos Chef"- dijo complacido y feliz el heroe y luego lo libero de de las cadenas- "ahora necesito que me diga quienes son los nombre de los lideres del culto y donde esta su base secreta y porque Kenny y Cartman son sus objetivos"- le pidio al villano.

-"Esta bien, su base secreta esta en..."- no pudo seguir, ya que por alguna extraña razon se le estaba olvidando eso y tambien todo lo relacionado con el culto- "no puedo...no puedo recordar nada sobre el culto"- dicho eso empezó a gritar de deseperacion y a sujetarse fuertemente la cabeza ante la mirada preocupada y asustada del pelirojo y se aserco a ayudarlo.

-"¿Se encuentra bien"?- le preguntó al ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-"No lo entiendo...es como si derepente se me olvidara todo sobre los cultistas"- le dijo de forma desesperante, pero parece que el pelirojo se dio cuenta de lo que era.

-"¿Pero como?" preguntó el pelirojo y despues penso unos segundos-"un momento, los brazaletes, de seguro le deben estar afectando"- adivinó el heroe.

-"Pues entonces vuelve a tu cuerpo y quitamelo"- le pidio el Chef y el pelirojo no perdio tiempo en irse de la mente del Chef y volver a su cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien Kyle?- le preguntó el Caballero Ingles ya que habia dejado de pelear un momento contra Cougar que se estaba enfrentando al Maestro Jedi y al parecer solamente pasaron unos pocos segundos en el mundo real.

-Si estoy bien, pero tengo buenas noticias, logré que el Chef dejara esa aptitud que tiene- le dijo alegre y los demas heroes lo escucharon y tambien se alegraron. mientras los villanos se preocuparon por eso.

-Que bueno, justo como le pasó a Darth Vader a finales de El retorno del Jedi- dijo feliz el Maestro Jedi, como era de esperarse.

-Uno menos, ahora solo faltan Butters y Tommas- dijo la Legioaria con el mismo semblante que el pelinegro.

-¡Maldicion!, ¿¡como es posible que se halla metido en su mente si tiene puesto la banda?!- exclamo preocupado y molesto el General Desorden luego de esquibar un ataque del Comediante- "ahora las cosas se complicaran mas de lo que estan, pero afortunadamente esos brazaletes emiten un tipo de energia mental que hace que el que lo use se le olvide todo lo relacionado sobre el culto en caso de que decida traicionarnos el que lo tenga puesto"- pensó un poco mas aliviado- "lo malo que es que los efectos no son permanentes si se lo quita y tal vez puede recordar quien es el señor C ya que no es uno de los lideres del culto y tal vez pueda recordar quien es el otro aliado, aunque no le hallan pedido ayuda todavia"- termino pensando volviendo a preocuparse ya que los lideres del culto le explicaron esos detalles a el ya que es su informante.

-Espero que eso no interfiera con mis intensiones de hacer sufrir al putón de Kenny- dijo molesta y preocupada Sombra para luego seguir peleando contra la Legionaria, pero le resultaba dificil con las heridas que tiene.

-"Por lo menos así no habra riesgo de que mas gente inocente salga herida por mano de el"- penso aliviado Cougar y luego esquivó un ataque del Maestro Jedi- "solamente espero que Leo tambien deje en algun momento ese comportamiento que tiene"- termino pensando de forma esperanzada.

Pero derepente se escuchó una peticion de auxilio a través de los comunicadores.

-"¡KENNY, NO VAS A CREER ESTO, PERO UNO DE LOS ENCAPUCHADOS ES..."- era la misma transmision que Tooshwel habia echo a través de su comunicador y los demas heroes tambien lo escucharon, pero se cortó la señal.

-¿Stan? ¿¡STAN!?- gritó preocupados Kite y la Legionaria al mismo tiempo de forma muy parecida a como lo dijo Mysterion en el zoológico.

-Escuchen chicos, hay que ir rapido al manicomio y salvar a los que se encuentran ahí, ya que uno de los aliados del culto es...- iba a decir el Chef, pero derepente se escuchó el sonido de unos gritos y rugidos y todos miraron en una dirección y se dieron cuenta de que los animales que se habian escapado del zoológico estaban persiguiendo y matado a las personas que se encontraban en su camino por todo el pueblo y habian sido capaces de llegar hasta donde estaba la biblioteca que se encontraba muy lejos del zoológico.

-¡OH MIERDA!- gritó aterrado Desorden.

-Yo siempre decia que lo de los animales era mala idea- dijo preocupado Cougar y empezó a retroceder a pasos lentos.

-¿Que carajos les esta pasando a esos animales?- preguntó asustado el Maestro Jedi ya que nadie sabia que los animales estaban enloquecidos por las feromonas y toxinas que le pusieron al agua que estos beben.

-¿Que debemos hacer Kyle?- le preguntó el Caballero Ingles con el mismo semblante que el rubio rizado.

-Pues no tenemos de otra, tenemos que detener a esos animales- dijo el pelirojo y los heroes se prepararon para enfrentarse a los animales y tratar de evitar que maten a mas personas y parece que el Chef tambien les hiba a ayudar, mientras los villanos jovenes hiciero al ademan de ir a la furgoneta negra y escapar.

-¡Ustedes no se van a ningun lado!- les gritó la Legionaria.

-Pues intenten detenernos- les dijo desafiante Desorden, pero derepente un elefante (no es el mismo que casi aplasta a Caos) pasó por ensima del vehiculo aplastandolo por completo ante la mirada asustada de los villanos y luego fue en dirección a estos con la intension de aplastarlos, pero Darth Chef se puso en el camino y justo unos cinco metros antes de que aplasatara a los villanos y le sujetó de los colmillos con la fuerza sobre humana de sus brazos mecanicos y al animal le estaba resultando dificil avanzar, mientras al Chef sus piernas mecanicas se les estaba undiendo en el piso al hacer fuerza y mientras retrocedia dejaba unos hueco largos y profundos en suelo mientras seguia forcejeando contra el paquidermo y se escuchaba el sonido de las partes mecanicas que parecian estar fallando por el enorme esfuerzo y tambien se escuchaba los gruñidos del animal que tambien se estaba esforzando en seguir avanzando, pero despues de varios segundos de estar forcejeando, el ex-villano logró levantar con inmenso esfuerzo al animal por ensima de su cabeza, ante la mirada asombrada de todos los presentes y lo mandó a volar y el animal cayó ensima de un auto estacionado que estaba cerca de la biblioteca quedando inconsiente.

-¿Esta bien Chef?- le preguntó preocupado Kite.

-Si, estoy bien- le respondio mientras verificaba que no se hubieran dañado gravemente sus miembros mecanicos.

Pero derepente todos se dieron cuenta de que mas animales se les acercaba rapidamete, asi que los heroes y villanos no tubieron mas opcion que trabajar juntos para evitar que los matasen.

Un par de bufalos se acercaban rapidamente al Chef, pero este los detubo facilmente con cada brazo mecanico y luego los alzó y los hizo golpear entre sí dejandolos inconsentes unos momentos y luego los mandó a volar sin esfuerzo y cayeron contra el piso en direcciones opuestas, luego vio que un rinoceronte se le acercaba y enseguida desenfundó su espatula laser y de un movimiento lo cortó de forma horizontal desde el hocico hasta la cola partiendolo a la mitad y las dos partes volaron un momento y la cayeron a unos coyotes que estaban cerca aplastadolos, luego un oso trató de atacar al Chef tomandolo por sorpresa y con una de sus garras golpeo la mano en donde sostenia la espatula tirandosela y con su otra garra trató de golpearlo en la cara, pero el ex-villano le detubo ese golpe con su mano mecanica izquierda con facilidad y luego le dio un golpe en el estomago al animal enterrandole el puño con su mano derecha atravesandolo por completo y luego lo alzó y y se lo tiró a un puma que estaba a puto de atacarlo que estaba en pleno salto y al tirarselo aplastó al felino.

-Se parecen mucho al oso y al puma que atacaron luego de que cayera por ese precipisio- dijo irónico el Chef y derepente un león se le tiro por atras con la intension de morderlo, pero rapidamente se lo quitó de ensima tirandolo frente de sí y luego hizo el ademan de patearlo con su pierna mecanica izquierda, pero luego una leona se le tiró por delante tirandolo de espaldas contra el piso y luego levantó su pata derecha con la intension de atacarlo, pero el Chef rapidamente le sujetó la cabeza y se la torsio matando a la felina y luego la tiró a un lado y luego se levantó y recogio su espatula laser y vio que el mismo león que lo atacó por la espalda saltó en el aire y se dirijía asia el y rapidamente lo partio a la mitad con su espatula matando al animal y las dos mitades cayeron por ahi y luego se dio cuenta de que el resto de la manada de los leones estaban listos para atacarlo.

-Esto es peor que cuando dirijí a las personas cuando peleamos contra esos pavos mutantes- pensó de forma ironica al recordar eso (vean uno de los viejos episodios de las primeras temporadas XD) y luego se preparo para pelear contra los felinos.

El Human Kite se enfrentaba a una jirafa, esta trataba de patearlo, pero el pelirojo rapidamente se echó a un lado y despues usó sus poderes mentales e hizo que su cable cadea se envolviera en las patas del animal y lo faló con fuerza e hizo que la jirafa cayera al piso y despues hizo que una roca flotara en el aire y le pegó en la cabeza dejando inconsiente, luego se dio cuenta que los dos bufalos que el Chef mandó a volar se levantaron e iban en dirección a el uno a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha, pero rapidamente el heroe se impulsó asia arriba y los dos animales se chocaron entre sí volviendo a quedar inconsientes, luego volvio a estar en el piso vio que unas hienas se acercaban a las personas que estaban cerca de la biblioteca y que aun seguian riendo sin control y algunas estaban inconsientes y otras muertas, pero el heroe rapidamente hizo que unas motos que estaban cerca fueran en dirección asia los animales y los golpeara a cada uno usando las motos como si fueran enormes bates de Baseballl y salvando a las personas y mandando a volar a los animales, luego se dio cuenta que unos ñues iban rumbo asia el, pero rapidamente hizo que las motos fueran en direccion a ellos y los embistio de frente de forma horizontal y mandando a volar a los animales, luego se dio cuenta que un gorila iba en dirección a las personas de la biblioteca, asi que rapidamente hizo que la lanza de la Legionaria, que aun estaba enterrada en el piso, se separara de este y la mandó a volar rapidamente asia el primate y le dio justamente en la espalda atravezandolo por completo matadolo, luego atrajo la lanza asia el y la sujeto justo a tiempo, ya que un leopardo esta a punto de atacarlo, asi que rapidamente la usó y se la enterro al felino justo en la boca matandolo enseguida, luego lo uso para golpear a un pequeño mono que saltó con la intension de atacarlo y lo mando a volar, luego vio que un carnero se le acercaba con la intension de embestirlo, pero el heroe rapidamente dio un salto y al pasar por ensima del animal le clavó la lanza en la espalda matando al animal y este cayó rodando en el piso aun con la lanza inncrustada en su espalda.

-Si Stan estubiera aquí, no estaria muy feliz por esto- dijo de forma ironica sabiendo que a su mejor amigo le gustan los animales y luego fue asia el Chef a ayudarlo a pelear contra los leones.

Mientras tanto, la Legioaria, junto con el Caballero Ingles, el Comediante y el Maestro Jedi, se enfrentaban a una jaulia de lobos, la heroina era la que estaba mas lastimada de los heroes, asi que tenia que ser la mas precabida, un lobo trató de atacarla, pero ella rapidamente le pegó con el baston que le habia quitado a Sombra y tiró al animal al piso, luego otro lobo trató de atacarla por la espalda, pero el Comediante se interpuso en el camino y se apoyó en sus muletas y levanto sus pieras al mismo tiempo y le dio una patada doble al aimal en la cara tiradolo al piso, luego otro lobo trató de atacarlo por el lado derecho, pero el Maestro Jedi se puso en frente y le pegó en la cara con uno de sus bastones, luego se dio cuenta de que otro lobo trató de atacarlo y rapidamente puso su baston derecho de forma horizontal y el canino lo mordio pero por el impulso hizo que el heroe cayera y se puso ensima de este con la intension de morderlo, pero el Caballero Ingles le dio una patada al animal y se lo quitó de ensima al pelinegro y cayendo de espaldas y rapidamente se le acerco al canino y le clavó su espada en el estomago matandolo, pero derepente otro lobo se le tiro por atras y lo tumbo boca abajo y estaba a punto de ser mordido, pero rapidamente la Legionaria se apoyó en el baston y dio un salto y le dio una patada voladora al animal tirandolo al piso, pero por las heridas que tenia empezó a gemir del dolor.

-¿Estas bien Wendy?- le preguntó preocupado el ingles dejando a un lado los nombres de heroes.

-Regular- le respondio la pelinegra mientras aun gemia.

-¡CUIDADO!- les gritó el Maestro Jedi, ya que un gran toro se acercaba a toda velocidad asia donde estaba el rubio y la pelinegra, pero rapidamente los dos se echaron a un lado y el animal embistio a unos lobos que estaban cerca matandolos y se chocó contra un auto, pero rapidamete se recupero e hizo el ademan de volver atacar a los heroes mientras raspaba el piso con una de sus pesuñas y los miraba fijamente y los jovenes se empezaron a preocupar mas de lo que estaban.

-¿Co-co-co-como vamos a aca-aca-acabar con ese maldito ca-ca-cachon- dijo preocupado el Comediante para luego darle un golpe a un lobo con una de sus muletas.

-Ummm, tengo una idea- dijo la Legionaria despues de pensarlo un momento.

-¿Cual?- le preguntó el inlgles para luego cortarle el cuello a un lobo.

-Voy a tratar de montarlo- le respondio y todos los heroes se sorprendieron enseguida al escuchar esa respuesta.

-¿¡ESTAS LOCA!?- le preguntó asustado el pelinegro luego de darle una patada a un lobo.

-Escuchen, es la unica forma de detenerlo, ademas si lo domo podriamos usarlo para atacar a los demas animales y así nos ahorrariamos esfuerzo y no nos seria tan peligroso- trató de explicarse la pelinegra.

-Pero tu eres la que esta mas lastiada de todos nosotros, si lo intentas te lastimaras mas de lo que estas- le trató de hacer entrar en razon el ingles.

-Y soy la unica que tiene armadura, asi que soy la mas indicada para tratar de hacer eso- se trató de volver a explicar la heroina, para luego pegarle a un lobo en la cara con su baston.

-¿Y como vas ah montarte ensima de el?- le preguntó el pelinegro sediendo ante la insistensia de la chica y los otro heroes parecieron seder tambien.

-Necesito que alguien me sirva de apoyo para que asi salte y me monte ensima de el y luego usaré mi capa para enrrollarsela alrededor de los ojos y así tal vez logre hacer que haga lo que le indique- le explico a los demas heroes.

-¿Estas segura que puedes saltar? tu pierna esta lastimada- le recordó preocupado el ingles.

-Claro que puedo, pero solo tengo una oportunidad- le respondio la chica mientras posaba una mano en su pierna herida.

-Esta bien, yo te ayu-ayu-ayudaré a sal-sal-saltar- le dijo el Comediante despues de golpear a un lobo en la cara.

-¡Pues muevanse rapido, hay viene el toro!- les dijo preocupado el pelinegro ya que el animal se les acercaba rapidamente e iba en dirección a donde estaban el rubio y el pelinegro y al parecer los lobos se apartaron al ver al animal acercandose.

-¡Rapido Jimmy!- le pidio al invalido y este se apoyó en sus muletas y la chica corrio asia el y puso su pierna izquierda en la espalda del castaño y gruñendo de dolor dio un salto en el aire y cayo sentada en el toro y enseguida le envolvio la cabeza con su capa enseguesiendo al animal y este se movia de un lada a otro tratando de quetarse a la chica (como sucede en los rodeos) y luego de varios segundos en donde la chica luchaba por no caer y ante la mirada preocupada de los heroes y gruñendo del dolor por las heridas que tenia, logró hacer que el animal fuera a la dirección que queria, a duras penas, al jalar la capa asia un lado el animal iba en la dirección donde jalaban, ya sea de izquierda a derecha

-¡Lo logré!- dijo emocionada y feliz la chica y luego dirigio al animal en dirección a unos lobos y los embistio matandolos.

-Ahora nos resultara mas facil pelear contra estos animales- dijo complacido el ingles.

-Ahora que lo pienso...ver a estos animales por todos lados me recuerda la pelicula: Jumanjie- comentó el Maestro Jedi.

-Ti-ti-tienes toda la razon- le apoyó el Comediante.

Luego de eso, la chica usaba al toro para embestir a los animales que trataban de atacar a las personas, mientras que los villanos que al principio estaban peleando contra otros animales se escondieron detras de unos autos luego de un tiempo y vieron como seguia la situacion.

-Esto no me esta gustando nada, ahora que Darth Chef se a unido a ellos, no podremos ganarles si los volvemos a enfretar- dijo preocupado el General Desorden.

-¿Entonces que es lo que debemos hacer?- le preguntó Sombra con el mismo seblante.

-Ahora lo mejor es irnos de aquí mientras podamos, ya que si seguimos en este lugar los animales podrian matarnos ó los heroes podrian detenernos- le respondio si cambiar de semblante.

-Solamente espero que Leo y los demas no esten lastimados- dijo preocupado Cougar.

-Ellos saben como defederse, lo mas importante es esperar a que ellos hayan logrado capturar a Kenny y a Cartman, ademas los lideres del culto no estaran nada felices al saber que el Chef nos a traicionado- le dijo el pelirojo sin cambiar de semblante- pero afortunadamente con la ayuda del señor C tal vez aun podamos ganarles a los heroes si nos volvemos a enfrentar en combate- termino diciendo tratando de sonar esperanzador, pero los otros dos villanos lo vieron de forma preocupada al saber de lo que es capaz de hacer ese tipo.

-"Que suerte que no estoy cerca de ese sujeto"- penso aliviada Sombra, ya que ella vio la habilidad terrible del señor C en una ocasion cuando estaba en la base de los cultistas- "solamente espero que a Tommas no le pase nada"- termino pensando recuperando su semblante de preocupasion.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? si la furgoneta fue destruida ya no podemos escapar rapido- preguntó preocupado el rubio rizado mientras el, la castaña y el rubio aun seguian mirando como los heroes y el Chef seguian peleando contra los animales y trataban de evitar que lastimaran a las personas que se encontraban cerca.

-Pues robemos un auto y larguemonos- le dijo el pelirojo y dicho eso se metieron en una camioneta y puntearon los cables y se fueron del lugar.

-¡Estan escapando!- dijo Kite que los vio irse.

-No tenemos tiempo de seguirlos, tenemos que detener a estos animales- le dijo la Legionaria luego de hacer que el toro embistiera a lobo matandolo.

-Solamente espero que los demas chicos esten bien, ya que yó no era el mas terrible aliado que tienen los cultistas- dijo preocupado Darth Chef luego de partir a la mitad a un león y los heroes se vieron entre sí de forma preocupante.

fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y los combates, saben al principio consideraba hacer que el Chef muriera siendo aun un villano, pero luego me dí cuenta de que él habia ayudado a los chicos en muchas ocasines en las viejas temporadas de la serie asi que decidí hacer que dejara de ser un villano y se volviera uno de sus aliados, luego vere como hago a que vuelva a ser el de antes y como se habran dado cuenta en el siguiente capitulo el señor C sera un GRAN DOLOR DE CABEZA y al fin revelare su identidad y sera una sorpresa TREMENDA y tambien pondre otra sorpresa que de seguro les gustara a muchas personas y tambien un persoaje resultara mortalmente herido y no sera Kenny, ya que obviamente el siguiente capitulo se centrará en lo que sucede cerca del manicomio. y muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios :).**


	64. Chapter 64

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, primero que todo debo felicitar a FireLeon, ya que fue la unica persona en descubrir quien es el señor C, ¡felicidades! (lanzo confeti XD), tambien creo que este sera uno de los capitulos mas sangrientos :O y la identidad secreta de el señor C sera una sorpresa ENORME y creo que tambien volveran a aparecer personajes sorpresas ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO SESENTA Y CUATRO : UNO DE LOS PEORES ALIADOS DEL MAL**

Mietras Mysterion se enfrentaba a Caos y a su equipo y mietras el Human Kite estaba en la mente del Chef, Tooshewl, Blue Reacer, Mosquito y Coffeman se enfrentaban a los locos del manicomio que decian ó gritaban incoherencias y trataban de salvabar a las demas personas, mientras el Sentinela y Iron Meiden iban a ese lugar lo mas rapido posible (ya saben que cancion escuchar).

El peliegro del casco amarillo, usaba sus masos y golpeaba en las caras de los locos dejandolos inconsientes mientras trataba de esquivar sus ataques, pero derepente uno de los iternados lo abrazó por atras inmovilizandole los brazos y luego otros dos internos se le acercaron por delante con la intension de atacarlo, pero el heroe rapidamente levantó sus dos piernas y le dio a cada uno de los dos en el estomago tirandolos al piso y con el impulso logró hacer que el que lo sujetaba cayera al suelo juto a el y rapidamente le dio un fuerte cabezazo con la parte trasera de su casco y el interno lo soltó para luego sobarse la cara y el heroe rapidamente se levantó y le dio una patada en la cara dejandolo inconsiente, pero se dio cuenta de que otro interno trató de atacarlo, pero rapidamente usó uno de sus destornilladores y se lo clavó en el ojo sacandole un gritó de dolor y despues le dio un golpe en la cabeza tirandolo al piso dejandolo inconsiente, pero luego vio que varios locos se le acercaban, pero rapidamente desenfundo sus dos pistolas de clavos y les disparó en las piernas haciendo que los internos cayeran al piso y se retorcian y gritaran del dolor y despues enfundo sus pistolas y volvio a usar sus masos y se lo tiró a un loco en ña cabeza dejandolo inconsiente y que se estaba a punto de atacar a una enfermera que era trabajadora del manicomio.

-¿Esta bie señorita?- le preguntó a la enfermera mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Si, muchas gracias por...¡CUIDADO!- le gritó aterrada la mujer al señala en una dirección en donde un loco se acercaba rapidamente asia donde estaban con un cuchillo en la mano, pero el pelinegro rapidamente le dio una patada en la mano donde tenia el cuchillo y esta sali volando y le cayó a otro loco en el hombro muy cerca del cuello y empezó a desangrarse hasta morir y luego le dio un puñetazo al loco que tenia el cuchillo en la cara y lo dejo inconsiente en el piso.

-Escuche señorita, lo mejor es que usted y los demas trabajadores del manicomio y las personas que estaban de visita se vayan rapido de este lugar- le dijo el heroe para luego hacer que dos internados chocaran sus cabezas enntre sí dejandolos inconsientes.

-Entendido- le dijo la enfermara y despues le indico a las demas personas inocentes que se fueran lo mas rapido posible de ese lugar en vez de estar mirando lo que hacian los heroes y luego se epezaron a ir lo mas rapido posible.

Luego de eso el heroe siguio peleando cotra los demas locos, uno se le acercaba por delante y el otro por detras, pero el heroe rapidamente cogio al que se le acercaba por delante y lo sujetó y usando el impulso de este se inclino asia atras y lo mandó a volar y lo hizo chocar contra el loco que se le acercaba por detras y los dos se golpearon contra el piso quedando inconsientes, luego vio que otro loco se le acercaba por la izquierda, pero rapidamente le pegó en la cabeza con uno de sus masos dejandolo inconsiente y rapidamente dio media vuelta y le clavó un destornillador a otro en el hombro y despues le dio un rodillanzo en el estomago tirandolo al piso y retorciendose del dolor, pero luego se dio cuenta que varios internos lo estaban rodeando.

-Maldicion, no me queda mas opcion que usar esto- dicho eso sacó de su espalda su motosierra y la encendio- Si no quieren terminar echos pedazos, les sugieron que se rindan- les advirtio, pero obviamente los internos al ser unos locos no le prestaron atension y trataron de atacar al heroe y este no tubo mas remedio que usar su arma luego de suspirar con pesadez. un loco trató de apuñalarlo con un bisturi en su mano derecha, pero el heroe le cortó el brazo donde tenia el bisturi haciendo que la sangre le salipcara la camisa y el loco gritara de dolor y se retorciera en el piso por la agonía, pero luego otro loco trató de patearlo, pero el heroe rapidamente le cortó la pierna tirandolo al piso y retorciendose en agonía como el otro y se estaba formando un gran charco de sangre alrededor del heroe, luego otro trató de atacarlo por detras, pero rapidamente movio su arma asia arrba y atras y le cortó la cabeza de forma vertical y le salpico de sangre para caer muerto, pero el heroe no tenia tiempo de preocuparse al haber matado a alguien ya que enseguida vio como otro loco trató de tirarsele ensima, pero rapidamente lo cortó a la mitad por el ombligo matandolo enseguida y las dos mitades cayeron a sus lados, pero derepente otro loco lo empujó por atras y el heroe cayó boca abajo en el charco de sangre manchandose obviamente pero sin cortarse y luego el mismo loco trató de atacarlo, pero el heroe rapidamente se dio media vuelta y le cortó las dos piernas al mismo tiempo haciendo que cayera y agonizara como los otros,luego se levantó de un salto y vio que otro recluso trató de atacarlo con un pedazo de madera, pero el heroe rapidamente corto ese pedazo de madera seguido de la cabeza del loco matandolo al instante y salpicando mas al heroe de sangre mas de lo que ya estaba y en la cara y algunos de los locos vieron con terror al heroe y otro de forma enojada.

-Esto es mucho peor que cuando pelie contra esos zombis en esa noche de brujas- dijo de forma ironica, nostalgica y preocupada el heroe al recordar ese suceso (miren el primer especial de noche de brujas de la primera temporada XD)- luego de esto necesitare tomar mucho licor para no volver a ser un cinico- termino diciendo y luego siguio peleando contra los locos, aunque estaba empezando a cansarse.

Mientras tanto, Mosquito y Coffeman luchaban contra los locos de forma no tan sangrienta, ya que el castaño usaba sus pistolas electricas para paralizar a sus oponentes y dejarlos inconsientes pero si se le acercaban usaba sus Sais para clavarselos en los brazos o en las piernas pero siempre teniendo cuidado de esquibar los ataques de los orates, el rubio usaba sus grandes habilidades del boxeo para esquibar y golpear a los que lo trataban de atacar, aunque con sus temblores le resulataba un poquito mas dificil dar un golpe sertero XD, pero mientras seguian peleando contra sus enemigos notaron lo que estaba haciendo Tooshwel con su motosierra y esos los preocupó y asustó mas de lo que ya estaban.

-Solo espero que Token, Kenin y los demas no les pase nada- dijo preocupado el castaño, para luego clavarle un Sain en el hombro a un oponente y enseguida dispararle a otro con una de sus pistolas electricas.

-¡GAH! tal vez los animales que estaban en el zoológico luego de escaparse siguieron atacando a las personas y despues fueron hasta donde esta la biblioteca y ahí siguieron atacando a mas gente y al resto de nuestros aigos y eso es mucha presion- dijo rapidamente el rubio sin darse cuenta que esa supuesta paranoia era justo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos XD y despues de decir eso le dio un puñetazo a un loco en la cara dejandolo inconsiente y despues le dio un gancho al higado a otro.

-Cielos Tweek...en serio debes dejar de tomar tanto café- le dijo de forma desaprobatoria su amigo para luego darle una patada en el estomago a un enemigo y despues darle un codazo a otro fusto en la nariz.

-¡De ninguna manera dejare de tomar café!- le contrarestó molesto el rubio para luego darle un golpe vertical a un loco fusto en la quijada dejandolo inconsiente mientras aun seguia temblando.

Por otro lado, el Blue Reacer usaba su nueva Katana para pelear contra los locos, pero a diferencia del otro pelinegro, no vaciló en usar su arma para cortar a sus oponetes ya que obviamente no tiene la gentileza del otro pelinegro y no es la primera vez que corta gravemente a alguien, asi que con su espada cortaba a los que trataban de atacarlo, ya sea cortandole un brazo ó una pierna ó la cabeza ó a la mitad ó algo asi y tambien trata de evitar que lo atacaran mientras la sangre de sus enemigos le salpicaba, pero mientras seguia peleando se estaba empezando a cansar de la misma forma que Tooshwel, pero luego de varios minutos el y sus amigos heroes parecian que ya estaban acabando con todos sus oponentes y luego de un rato ya derrotaron a todos los que los atacaban o por lo menos a lo que no se quedaron a pelear, ya que algunos locos se alejaron rapidamente del manicomio luego de escaparse de este.

-¿Estan todos bien?- preguntó Tooshwel mientras jadeaba por el cansansio.

-Estoy bien- le respondio el castaño.

-Yo tambien ¡GAH!- le respondio el rubio, temblando como siempre ya que el y el castaño son los que estan menos cansados.

-Lo mismo- le respondio Blue Reacer con su voz neutral, pero estaba igual de cansado que el otro pelinegro.

-Pues entonces vallamos al zoológico ó a la biblioteca para ayudar a los demas y...- el pelinegro del casco amarillo no pudo seguir hablando porque alguien le interrumpio.

-Muy buen espectaculo jovenes heroes- dijo derepente una voz que los heroes no habian escuchado antes y derepente se les estaban acercando a paso lento el Destructor, Rudeman y un encapuchado que era porsupuesto el señor C que fue el que habló y al parecer los tres villanos vieron todo lo que los heroes habian echo y los heroes se pusieron en guardia enseguida.

-"Esa voz se me ase familiar"- pensó Tooshwel al haber escuchado al señor C.

-"Maldicion Tommas, ¿por qué aun sigues ayudando a esos malditos"- penso Blue Reacer de forma preocupante y desepcionada.

-"Espero no ser yó el que tenga que enfrentarse a Craig"- penso preocupada Rudeman al ver al heroe y sin poder ocupar su preocupasion aun con su maquillaje militar en su cara.

-"Que lastima, no esta el pendejo de Cartman"- peso desilusionado el Destructor-"pero al menos le haré un favor a Meyers al joder al idiota de Craig"- termino pensando con una sonrisa lugubre en su cara detras de su casco de soldador.

-"Despues de tantos años lograré cobrarle a ese estupido lo que me hizo"- penso de forma reencoroza al señor C- despues de tantos años, al fin nos volvemos a ver- le termino diciendo a los heroes y estos lo vieron extrañados.

-¿Quien carajos eres tú?- le preguntó molesto el pelinegro del casco amarillo ya que el villano tenia la capucha de su tunica puesta y no se le veia la cara.

-¿Acaso no se acuerdan de mí?- le devolvio la pregunta el villano con una sonrisa burlona debajo de su capucha.

-¿Se supone que deveriamos saber quien eres tú?- le preguntó esta vez el pelinegro del casco azul con su tipica voz monotoma y haciendo su tipica seña.

-Por su puesto que saben quien soy yó- le respondio el villano sin dejar de sonreir- especialmente tú Craig- le siguio diciendo viendo especificamente al aludido y este se sorprendio al igual que los otros heroes y al parecer los otros villanos tambien se sorprendieron.

-"¿Acaso el ya conocia a Craig?"- pensó preocupado el chico de Tourette.

-"¿Acaso Josh no es el unico que quiere despedazar a ese idiota?"- pensó ironico y sorprendido el Destructor.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- le preguntó el pelinegro sin poder ocultar su semblante y se quitba el casco de la impresion y los otro heroes tenian el mismo semblante.

-Claro que conosco tu nombre, despues de todo por ty culpa no pude lograr mi objetivo- le respondio el villano dejando de lado su sonrisa y con un tono que demostraba gran reencor y enojo.

-¿De que mierda estas hablando?- le preguntó esta vez el otro pelinegro.

-¿En serio no se acuerda de mí?- les preguntó el villano fingiendo un puchero y los heroes se vieron entre sí dando a entender que no sabian de que estaba hablando el villano- pues permitanmen refrescarle la memoria- dicho eso se quitó su capucha mostrando toda su cara.

Coffeman y Mosquito lo vieron sin asombrarse, pero un segundo despues de que el villano mostrara su cara, los dos heroes pelinegros se pusieron palidos del miedo.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo aterrados y empezaron a retroceder, ni siquera Craig pudo disimular su terror.

-¿Lo conocen?- le preguntó el castaño muy extrañado por la aptitud de los dos pelinegros y parecia que el rubio tambien estaba extrañado, mientras los dos villanos jovenes se dieron una especie de mirada de complice, pero el rubio no podia ocultar su preocupacion.

-¡POR SUPUESTO, ¿ACASO NO SE ACUERDAN DE EL?!- les preguntó el heroe del casco amarillo sin cambiar su semblante aterrado y el castaño y el rubio negaron con la cabeza.

-¡EL ES...EL ES...!- el otro pelinegro no podia hablar bien por el asombro, mientras el villano los miraba sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, en la base de los heroes, las chicas aun seguian tratando de descubrir quienes fueron los que liberaron a Meyers y a Stomper a través de los registros policiacos.

-Oye Bebe, ¿crees que Token y los demas se encuentren bien?- preguntó preocupada Nycole.

-Por supuesto que el y los demas chicos estaran bien, despues de todo ellos son los heroes del pueblo- le respondio la rubia, aunque no estaba totalmente segura y trataba de ocultar su preocupasion.

-Tienes razon, ademas Ike y Timmy fueron a ayudar a los que estaban cerca del manicomio- le apoyó Heidi con una aptitud mas optimista que la rubia

-Pues eso espero...- dijo no muy convencida Red que tambien escuchó esa platica, pero derepente una pantalla de plasma se encedio mostrando el noticiero tomando por sorpresa a las chicas.

-¿Que rayos...?- pregunto Sally, pero enseguida cayó al ver lo que estaban mostrando.

-"Recibimos noticias de que uno de los guardias que sobrevivio a la destrucción del estadio de Denver y que estaba gravemete herido esta recuperando el conocimiento y unos oficiales estan cerca de el para hacerles algunas preguntas"- dijo el reportero y luego las camaras de televisión se enfocaron en el guardia que es el mismo que habia sido atacado por el señor C, luego de que este matara a su compañero y lo dejara mortalmente herido luego de empezar la destrucción del estadio.

-"¿Quien fue el responsable de la destrucción del estadio de Denver?"- se escuchó la voz de un policia que le estaba haciendo las preguntas.

-"Fue el...fue el..."- trataba de hablar con claridad, pero sus heridas aun seguian siendo graves y eso le dificultaba responder y todas las personas que estaban viendo las noticias estan ansiosas por querer saber esa respuesta.

De vuelta a donde estan Tooshwel y los otros heroes...

-¡EL ES...EL ES...!- seguia diciendo Craig sin cambiar su asombro y el otro pelinegro ya no sabia que decir porque estaba en estado de shock (musica dramatica por favor).

-¡EL CONEJILLO DE INDIAS GIGANTEEEE!- dijeron aterrados el heroe y el guardia en el hospital al mismo tiempo, aunque no estubieran en el mismo lugar y todos lo que escucharon eso se aterraron enseguida.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- gritó aterrado Mosquito mientras dejaba caer sus Sais.

-¡GAHHHHH!- gritó Coffeman con el mismo semblante que su amigo y se jalaba su cabello luego de quitarse su tarro de cafe, despues de todo, las personas de todo el mundo aun recordaban lo que esos monstruos hicieron contra la humanidad ase tantos años cuando encarcelaron a las bandas de flauta peruana.

-¿Sorprendidos?- les preguntó burlon el villano- pueden llamarme Carl Cobayus- les dijo su verdadero nombre (el nombre me lo sujerio Fire Leon gracias por eso ;D, pero el apellido me lo invente, que obvio es el apellido¿verda?.

-Pues parece que si se sorprendieron- dijo el Destructor con el mismo semblante que el otro villano, mientras que Rudeman miraba todo con preocupasion.

Mientras en la base de los heroes...

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- gritó aterrada Bebe, ya que ella y las demas chicas recordaban perfectamente lo que sucedio.

-¡TENEMOS QUE INFORMARLE A LOS CHICOS!- dijo Patty con el mismo semblante que la rubia y luego agarró su comunicador y trató de avisarle a los heroes, pero al parecer la señal no estab dispoible en esos momentos y eso preocupó mas a las chicas y que se les han olvidado darles mantenimientos adecuados

Mientras tanto en el Cielo...

-¡Oh cielos!- dijo aterrado Pip, que junto con las demas almas vieron todo eso a través de una nube, ya que obviamente al estar muertos, no sabian quines eran los aliados del culto y aun recordanban perfecamente lo que esas bestias hicieron, mientras que Dios y los angeles y santos ya sabian quienes son los aliados del culto, pero no dijeron nada para no preocupar a sus "inquilinos".

-¡Oh no, mi pequeño Clyde!- dijo aterrada Betsy que tambien vio eso y luego cogio una pequeña nube para ver lo que ocurria con su hijo.

-No te preocupes hija mia, su hijo estara bien- le trató de tranquilizar el todo poderoso, pero la castaña aun seguia muy preocupada.

Mientras en el Infierno...

-El mismo bastardo que mató a eso policias en las bodeas de pruebas y que casi logra conquistar el mundo ase tantos años atras- espetó Damien que vio eso a través de un portal.

-Ese maldito estubo mas cerca de conquistar la tierra de lo que estube yó- dijo el rey de las tinieblas de forma molesta, que tambien estaba viendo eso, junto con las almas de los condenados y los seres infernales.

-Pero no lo logramos porque te comportastes como un marica y me tiraste por ese precipisio- le recriminó Saddan que tambien estaba viendo eso.

-¡Oye ya dejalo en paz!- le exigio furioso Chirs.

-¡Obligame marica!- le dijo desafiante y los dos empezaron a pelear...como de costumbre XD, mientras el rey del lugar se cubria la cara con sus dos manos y negaba la cabeza de forma vergonzante, mientras su hijo gruñaba de molestia y vergüenza y los demas seres infernales y las almas de los condenados trataban de no reirse por eso.

De vuelta a la tierra, en la residencia Marsh...

-Oh cielos...- dijo shockeada Sharon que junto con su esposo y Shelly vieron esa noticia a través del televisor.

-Que mierda...- dijo la hermana mayor de Stan con el mismo semblante que su madre.

-¡Ire por mi camara!- dijo emocionado Randy y subio rapidamente a su habitación.

-Oh no otra vez...- suspiro hastiada su esposa mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz.

-La misma mierda de siempre- dijo su hija con el mismo semblante y sujetandose el puente de la nariz tambien.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Broflovski...

-¿¡QUE QUE QUE!?- preguntó aterrada Sheila que estab viendo esas noticias tambien.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo Gerald con el mismo semblante que su esposa.

-¿¡Donde estan nuestros hijos!?- preguntó desesperada la mamá de Kyle.

-¡No lo sé, dijeron que estarian jugando con sus amigos en el parque!- le dijo desesperado su esposo.

-¡Pues hay que ir a buscarlos rapido para así irnos rapido del condado!- le dijo su esposa sin cambiar su semblante y luego hicieron el ademan de salir y subir a su auto, pero derepente se escucharon gruñidos y rugidos de animales y gritos de personas y resulta que los animales del zoológico que no estaban peleando contra los heroes seguian causando destrosos por todo el pueblo.

-¡OH DIOS SANTO, VOLVAMOS A LA CASA RAPIDO!- dijo el papá de Kyle y el y su esposa entraron rapidamente a su casa.

-¿¡ACASO EL MUNDO SE ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCO!?- preguntó aterrada la mamá de Kyle.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Cartman...

-Oh cielos...- murmuró preocupada Liane.

-No le prestes atension a eso, mejor sigamos- le dijo seductoramente el padre Maxi ya que el es un "cliente" habitual de la señora Cartman y siguieron con lo suyo XD.

Mientras en la casa de los Stouch...

-Oh cielos Steven, ¿que vamos hacer?- preguntó asusta Linda mientras abrazaba a su marido.

-No lo se Linda, pero tenemos que tratar de irnos lo mas rapido posible del estado- le respondio su marido compartiendo el mismo semblante que ella.

-Pues tenemos que encontrar Butters para poder largarnos, ¿pero donde esta?- preguntó preocupada la rubia, pero su marido aun seguia furioso por las faltas de respeto que su hijo le hacia cada vez que tenia la oportunidad.

-No te preocupes por el, el ya sabe como cuidarse por si solo- le respondio de forma reecoroza y enojada.

-¿¡Pero que estas diciendo!?, ¡el es nuestro hijo!- le dijo aterrada la mujer al escuchar eso.

-Pero es que...- fue interrumpido porque se escucharon los gritos histeria y cuando vieron por la ventana vieron algunos locos que se escaparon del manicomio que estaban atacando a las personas.

-¡OH DIOS SANTO!- gritó aterrada la rubia.

-"Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que Butters tiene algo que ver sobre esto"- pensó Steven de forma preocupante y asustado.

fin del capitulo

**Espero que si se hayan sorprendido sobre lo del conejillo de indias gigante, y parece que soy la unica persona que lo ah incluido a el en algun fic de south pak, mañana seguire con el combate y gracias por sus reviews :)**


	65. Chapter 65

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasion apareceran muchos personajes sorpresas y Craig se enfrentara al señor C y ya saben que south park y sus personajes no son mios, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO SENSENTA Y CINCO : LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 13 Y PREOCUPASIONES EN LAS FAMILIAS.**

Las noticias sobre el conejillo de indias, no tardaron en llegar a las demas partes del pueblo y todas las personas que estaban viendo las noticias se asustaron enseguida, en especial porque luego de que el guardia dijera sobre lo del conejillo, mostraron una imagen del antiguo secretario de defensa, Carl Cobayus y luego otra imagen de cuando es el conejillo de indias pirata y todas las personas lo reconocieron de inmediato ya que en esos tiempos luego de que se deshicieran de los conejillos que estaban atacando al mundo, mostraron en los noticieros quien fue el responsable de eso y que tambien se habia logrado escapar de su prision y nunca habia sido capturado.

-No puede ser...- murmuró sorprendido el hermano mayor de Kenny que estaba viendo eso a través del pequeño televisor de la casa McCormick.

-No puede ser...- susurró Carol que tambien estaba viendo eso usando el mismo semblante.

-De seguro ese guardia debio estar drogado- dijo Stuar tratando de restarle importancia y tratar inutilmente de no sonar asustado y luego le dio un trago a su cerveza tratando de calmarse.

-"El burro le dice al conejo orejon"- pensó ironico y molesto su hijo ante el comentario de su papá.

-¿Pero donde estaran ahora Kenny y Karen?- preguntó preocupada la señora McCormick.

-Karen dijo que estaria con su amiga Ruby dando un paseo por el Zoológico, pero no sé donde estará el idiota de Kenny- le respondio su primogénito tratando de no sonar preocupado.

-Entonces tenemos que buscarlos rapido para luego irnos lo mas rapido posible de este estado- dijo Carol y con su hijo mayor hicieron el ademan de irse de la casa, pero Stuar no se movia de su sitio- ¿que carajos estas esperando? ¡apurate rapido!- le apresuro su esposa dejando de lado su preocupasion y molestadose enseguida.

-Es que...me duele la espalda- se trató de excusar su marido.

-¡Maldita sea, por una vez en tu miserable vida deja de ser un vago y muevete rapido que nuestros hijos estan en peligro!- le dijo furiosa su esposa, espantando tanto a su primogenito como a su marido.

-Eh...yo mejor enciendo la camioneta- dijo Kevin para luego salir rapidamente de la casa dejando solos a sus padre.

-¿Y bien?, ¿te vas a quedar ahí como un maldito costal de papas ó vas a mover el culo?- le preguto la peliroja sin cambiar su semblante molesto y con las manos en la cintura y moviendo el pie con gran impaciencia y mirandolo fijamente.

-No entiendo porque te preocupas tanto, si cada vez que a Kenny le ocurre alguna trajedia siempre le vuelves dar a luz y siempre vuelve a estar en perfectas condiciones cuendo crece al día siguiente- le dijo su marido tratando de calmarla, sin exito alguno.

-¡Ese no es el punto!- le volvio a gritar su esposa estando aun furiosa- tal vez Kenny pueda volver siempre luego de morir, pero eso no significa que no debamos preocuparnos menos por él o por nuestros otros dos hijos- le espetó su esposa sin cambiar de semblante-ademas, Karen pueden revivir como él- le recordó ese importante detalle, ya que cuando ella tenia a sus otros hijos en si vientre no estaba en una de las reuniones del culto, asi que ellos no estan malditos como Kenny y no pueden revivir- asi que si no hacemos algo, ella podria morir en caso de que vuelvan a aparecer eso conejillos de indias gigantes y se quedaria muerta para siempre- le termino diciendo dejando de lado su enojo y reemplazandolo por una gran preocupasion y miedo.

-...- su esposo no sabia que decir ya que ella al decir todo eso le hizo entrar mas o menos en razon.

-¡PIN, PIN!- se escuchó derepente el claxon de la camioneta, dando a entender que Kevin esta impacientanoce- ¡muevanse rapido!- les grito desde la camioneta.

-¡Ya voy!- le devolvio el grito su madre- ¿entonces que vas hacer?- le termino preguntando a su esposo.

-...Tienes...tienes razon, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, tenemos que buscar a nuestros hijos- le respondio su esposo reflexionando sobre lo que le dijo su esposa y esta se alegró al escuchar eso.

-Al fin dejas de ser tan flojo, ahora vamos al zoológico rapido- dicho eso, se subieron a la vieja camioneta oxidada y partieron rumbo al zoológico y a diferencia de las demas partes del pueblo, no habian animales o locos rondando por donde viven ya que estan cerca de las afueras del pueblo.

Al mismo tiempo, no muy lejos de ese barrio, especificamente en la casa de Tammy.

-No puede ser...- susurró preocupada la mamá de Tammy que estaba viendo esas noticias sentada en su silla de ruedas- tengo que llamar a Tammy, para así irnos del pueblo- dijo sin cambiar su semblante y cogió el telefono y marcó el numero del celular de su hija, pero no contestaba- oh no...Dios por favor, que no le halla pasado nada- suplicó preocupandose mas y mas.

Por otro lado, en el departamento de Bradley...

-Oh Dios santo...- dijo asustado Simon que vio las noticias- si vuelven aparecer esos monstruos de nuevo...- temino diciendo sin cambiar de semblante- tengo que buscar a Bradley para irnos lo mas rapido del estado- dicho esto cogió las llaves de su auto e hizo el ademan de salir de su departamento, pero derpente escuchó unos rugidos y gritos y cuando sacó la cabeza por la ventana del apartamento y vio con horror que algunos ainmales estaban atacando a las personas en las calles- ¡Oh mierda!- dicho eso, no tubo mas opcion que quedarse en su departamento- espero que esos animales no lleguen al restaurante donde trabaja Bradley- dijo sin dejar de estar preocupado.

Mientras, en la casa de Tommas...

-Oh Jesus...- susurro asustada la señora Tompson- tengo que llamar a Tommas para irnos rapido a otro estado ó ah otro pais- dicho esto cogió su celular y trató de llamar a su hijo, pero no contestaba- oh no, tengo que ir a buscarlo rapido- dicho eso hizo el ademan de salir de su casa, pero al igual que los Stouch, vio por una ventana a los locos del manicomio atacando a las personas mientras decian o gritaban incoherencias- cielos santo, espero que a Tommas no le pase nada- termino diciendo sin cambiar su semblante y no pudiendo salir de su casa al igual que los otros padres y madres que no sabian en donde estaban sus hijos.

En la casa de los Tuckers...

-Oh...- fue lo que dijo el papá de Craig y Ruby, tratando de ocultar su preocupasion, mientras su esposa no podia disimular su miedo.

-Cielos santo, si eso es cierto va a pasar lo mismo que pasó ase tantos años atras- dijo preocupada la señora Tuckers llevando sus dos manos a la boca- tenemos que buscar rapido a Ruby y a Craig- le dijo a su marido.

-Ruby dijo que iba a estar en el zoológico funto con su amiga Karen- le dijo su esposo tratando de no sonar asustado.

-¿Y Craig?- le preguntó sin cambiar de semblante.

-No lo sé, no dijo a donde fue- le respondio sin ya poder ocultar su preocupasion.

-Entonces tenemos que ir rapido al zoológico a recojer a Ruby y despues buscaremos a Craig- dicho esto los padres Craig salieron de su casa y se subieron en su auto.

-¿Donde está el Camaro de Craig cuando se le necesita- dijo molesto y preocupado el señor Tucker y no perdio tiempo en poner en marcha su auto, pero luego de unos segundos vieron que unos mandriles estaban atacando a unas personas- ¿que diablos...?- preguntó asombrado.

-Un momento...esos mandriles son los que estaban en el zoológico, eso quiere decir...- dijo su esposa de forma pensatiba.

-¡RUBYYYY!- gritaron aterrados los dos al mismo tiempo al darse cuenta que los animales del zoológico se escaparon y el señor Tucker no perdio mas tiempo y pisó a fondo el pedal del vehículo y no le importó atropellar a los mandriles y fue rumbo al zoológico para buscar a su hija.

Mientras tanto en la base de los cultistas...

-Valla, valla, parece que ahora todas las personas se dieron cuenta de que Carl esta de vuelta a las andanzas y de seguro todas las personas pensaran que los conejillos de indias vuelven al ataque- dijo el señor M como si fuera cualquier cosa ya el y los encapuchados estaban viendo las noticias desde una gigantesca patalla de televisión.

-Eso no importa, mientras el aun nos sigan ayudando no tendremos de que preocuparnos- le dijo el señor T con el mismo semblante que su socio.

-Solamente esperó que Caos y los demas chicos logren capturar a nuestros dos objetivos.

-No te preocupes, con Carl y Darth Chef de seguro lograran capturarlos- le dijo confiado el señor T sin saber que el Chef ya los traicionó.

-Bueno, ya basta de hablar y sigan trabajando- ordeó el señor M a los encapuchados y estos siguieron trabajando en el portal que parecia estar completo en un 98%.

Mientras tanto, Iron Meiden iba a toda marcha rumbo al manicomio, con el Sentinela montado en la parte trasera de su silla motorizada, pero ninguno de los dos sabian sobre lo del conejillo de indias ya que las chicas aun no se habian logrado comunicar con ellos,pero derepente los dos heroes vieron que unos locos andaban sueltos por las calles y atacando a las personas.

-¿¡Que rayos...!?- preguntó sorprendido el pequeño canadiense.

-¡Timmy!- exclamo el otro heroe deteniendose enseguida.

-De seguro estos son los lunaticos que se escaparon del manicomio- razonó el canadiense luego de bajarse de la silla del invalido.

-¿Timmy?- le preguntó el otro heroe refiriendose a que deben hacer.

-Escucha Timmy tu ayuda a las personas y deten a esos orates, yo iré a pie al manicomio para ayudar a los chicos y les llevare esto- le dijo y luego le mostró tres artefactos.

-Timmy!- afirmo el otro y fue a embestir a unos locos, mientras el canadiense corria lo mas rapido posible asia el manicomio.

-"Tengo que llegar rapido a ese lugar"- pensó de forma preocupante y con un mal presentimiento- "solo espero que estas cosas sean de mucha utilidad"- termino pensanndo mientras sujetaba con fuerza una bolsa en donde tiene los tres artefactos.

De vuelta en el maicomio...

-¡KENNY, NO VAS A CREER ESTO, PERO UNO DE LOS ENCAPUCHADOS ES...!- trató de decir Tooshwel a través de su comunicador, pero el señor C usó su larga lengua de un movimiento le quitó el comunicador y se lo llevó a la boca y se lo comio sin ningun problema (recuerden que el usó su lengua para matar a un general a finales del primer episodio de pandemia), asustando mas a los heroes.

-Delicioso- les dijo Carl luego de masticar y traga el comunicador y relamerse la boca.

-Asi es mejor, ya que los otros estupidos heroes no interferiran- dijo complacido el Destructor, mientras que Rudeman solo esperaba que nada malo le ocurriera a Craig.

-¿Pero como es posible que estes trabajando para los cultistas?- le preguntó Mosquito, aun con rastros de miedo, mientras que Coffeman temblaba mas que de costumbre.

-Eso no les importa- le respondio de forma hostil- lo que importa ahora es que despues de tantos años, al fin cobraré mi venganza- dijo zombriamente mirando fijamente a Craig y este trató inutilmente de no parecer asustado.

-Ya te detube una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo- le dijo el pelinegro tratando de ocultar su miedo.

-La ultima vez me tomaste por sorpresa ya que no sabia que ibas a tirar esos rayos en ese momento, pero yó eh mejorado con el tiempo y esta vez te hare pedazos- le dijo de forma reencoroza y enojada.

-"Si claro, como no, en todo este tiempo no trataste de atacarlo ya que sus rayos te pueden herir mortalmente y es por eso que no nos acompañabas en las misiones y te escondias en la base como un cobarde y solamente actuas ahora ya que ese cabron esta muy cansado y mientras mas cansado este, sus rayos seran menos potentes"- pensó de forma molesta el Destructor, ya que en una ocasion los lideres del culto le explicaron a los demas villanos el motivo por el cual el señor C no los acompañaba en los enfrentamientos contra los heroes- "lo unico que no sabia era que tambien lo querias despedazar".

-"Si se atreve hacerle un daño a Craig..."- penso enojado Rudeman mientras luchaba contra el impulso de atacar a Carl, pero si trataba de hacer algun movimiento este lo mataria de un solo movimiento al transformarse.

-Pues yo tambien eh mejorado un poco con el tiempo- espetó Craig refiriendose a sus grandes habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, para desenfundar su Katana y dejar a un lado su casco azul y se ponia su chullo y los otros heroes se preparaban, aunque aun seguian muy asustados y cansados.

-Pues entonces...ustedes dos, encarguense de esos tres idiotas, yo me encargare de este pendejo- le ordenó a los otros dos villanos y estos se pusieron en guardia, pero el rubio lo hizo de mala gana.

-Escuchen chicos, traten de no lastimar a Tommas, al otro jodanlo como quieran- les pidio el pelinegro del casco azul.

-No te preocupes, trataré de no lastimarlo gravemente- le dijo el pelinegro del casco amarillo- Clyde, Tweek, encarguense de Stomper- le termino ordenado a los otros dos heroes.

-Entendido ¡GAH!- le afirmo el rubio temblando como de costumbre.

-"Buena suerte Craig"- le deseo suerte el chico de Tourette.

-¡En marcha!- dijo Tooshwel y empezaron a pelear contra los villanos jovenes, mientras que Carl y Craig se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Que esperas, no vas a transformarte?- le preguntó desafiante el heroe, con la estratejia de que el señor C al transformarse, le sea mucho mas facil de atacar con sus rayos.

-No hay porque presipitarse, ya que si me transformo te mataria muy facilmente y no seria tan divertido, ya que no te haria sufrir como te mereces- le respondio confiado el villano y con una sonrisa lugubre en su cara- ademas, para enfrentarme a tí solamente necesitare esto...- dicho esto hizo que de su brazo derecho creciera una lanza echa de hueso y la empuño como arma y esta tiene filo en cada extremo(esa habilidad se la invente y no sera la unica)- ¿sorprendido?- le preguntó sin cambiar su semblante y el heroe trataba de disimular su asombro.

-Como se nota que si has mejorado un poquito- le dijo tratando de que su voz sonara monotona.

-Y esto no es lo unico en lo que eh mejorado- dicho eso empezaron a pelear.

El heroe trataba de cortar al señor C con su espada, pero este usaba su lanza para detener o bloquear todos los ataques del pelinegro y tambien trataba de cortarlo con una de las partes filosas de su lanza, pero el heroe tambien le detenia esos ataques con su sable y los dos hacian un intercambio de ataques mientras evitaban los golpes del otro, pero luego de unos momentos, el heroe le dio una patada en el costado al villano tumbandolo al piso boca arriba y luego se le acercó con la intension de clavarle su espada, pero el villano usó su larga lengua y con esta le jaló el pie derecho haciendolo caer y ensguida se levantó y trató de clavarle su lanza, pero el heroe rapidamente le dio una patada doble en el pecho aun estando tirado haciendo retroceder al villano y luego se levantó y trató de darle un golpe vertical con su Katana, pero el villano le detubo ese ataque poniendo su lanza de forma horizontal y enseguida le dio un rodillazo en el estomago al heroe y despues le dio un codazo haciendolo retroceder y despues le trató de cortar con su lanza de un movimiento vertical asia arriba, pero el heroe le detubo ese ataque al sujetarle el brazo derecho y enseguida le dio un cadezazo y despues trató de cortarlo con su espada usando su mano libre, pero el villano rapidamente le dio una patada horizontal en el costado derecho alejando al heroe y despues usó su lanza como garrocha y le dio una patada voladora en el pecho volviendolo a tirar al piso y luego se le acerco para tratar de clavarle su lanza, pero el heroe rapidamente le lanzó sus rayos, aun estando tirado en el piso y los rayos iban en angulo, pero el villano enseguida se inclinó asia atras esquibando por muy poco ese ataque pero cuando se puso derecho recibio una patada doble en el pecho por parte del heroe, pero usando el impulso de la patada dio un giro en el aire y cayó de pie, pero ensguida el heroe le volvio a lanzar sus rayos, pero el villano de nuevo lo esquibo echandose a pecho tierra y los rayos se dirigieron al manicomio destrullendo la mayor parte de este, ante la mirada sorprendida y asustada de los demas heroes y villanos que estaban en sus respectivos combates pero rapidamente volvieron a lo suyo, el señor C se levantó rapidamente y con su lengua enrrolló el cuello del heroe y lo atrajó rapidamente asia el con la intencion de clavarle su lanza de frente, pero el heroe usó el impulso de la jalada y apoyó su mano derecha en la cabeza del villano mientras sostenia su espada con la izquierda, esquivando la lanza y saltando por ensima de el y estando detras del villano trató de darle un golpe horizontal con su Katana, pero el villano rapidamente movio su lanza asia atras y detubo ese ataque y rapidamente movio su arma asia arriba haciendo que el la espada del heroe volara por los aires y enseguida le hizo una cortadura horizontal en ambas piernas al heroe sacandole un rugido de dolor y haciendo que se tambaleara asia atras tratando de no perder el equilibrio y el villano trató de darle un golpe vertical con su lanza con la intension de partirlo al medio, pero el pelinegro, aun muy adolorido sujetó con ambas manos la lanza, teniendo cuidado de que no le cortaran los dedos y los dos empezaron a forcejear, el heroe siendo mas alto y fuerte estaba haciedo que el villano retrocediera un momento (Carl no tiene super fuerza cuando esta en su forma humana, ni super resistencia), pero como el heroe tiene sus piernas lastimadas no podia seguir empujando y estaba comenzando a inclinarze y a retroceder y estando muy cansado estaba empezando a perder fuerza en el agarre y el filo de la lanza del villano se le estaba acercando cada vez mas y mas a su cara, pero el heroe rapidamente le dio una patada horizontal en el costado apartando al villano, pero empeorado mas sus heridas y estaba empezando a cogear mientras buscab su Katana y la recogia y trataba de no caer y estaba jadeando del cansansio y el dolor.

-¿Que te pasa, ya estas cansado?- le preguntó burlon Carl, que al parecer no se cansa como los humanos normales.

-"Maldision, si sigue en su forma humana me resulta mas dificil darle con mis rayos"- penso preocupado el heroe mientras trataba de seguir en pie.

-Craig no...- murmuro asustado y preocupado Rudeman que se enfrentaba a Tooshwel y que estaba viendo ese combate.

fin del capitulo.

**Espero que les hallan gustado el capitulo en especial la pelea entre entre Craig y Carl, mañana seguire con el combate en el manicomio, ¿pero que será lo que Ike tiene en su bolsa?, eso sera una GRAN SORPRESA y muchas gracias por su reviews :)**


	66. Chapter 66

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeross, aqui les va otro capitulo de esta historia, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO SESENTA Y SEIS : LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 14**

Mientras Craig seguia peleando contra el señor C, Rudeman peleaba contra Tooshwel que aun estaba manchado con la sangre de los locos que mató.

El heroe trató de golpear el rubio con su maso izquierdo, pero este le detubo ese golpe con su disco de metal derecho y luego le trató de dar una patada en el costado con su pierna izquierda, pero el le detubo ese golpe al defenderse con su pierna derecha, pero lastimandosela un poco por la bota metalica del villano, pero no perdio y le dio un codazo en la cara al rubio haciendolo retroceder y despues le trató de dar un rodillazo en el estomago, pero el villano le detubo ese golpe con su pierna izquierda y enseguida le hizo un corte horizontal en el pecho sacandole un rugido de dolor al pelinegro, pero este rapidamnete le dio un codazó vertical en la quijada y enseguida lo golpeo en el estomago con uno de sus masos sacandole el aire y despues le dio un punta pie haciedo que el rubio cayera al piso y luego trató de darle un golpe vertical con uno de sus masos, pero el villano se echo a un lado justo a tiempo y el heroe golpeo el piso con su maso y el villano se levantó enseguida y le hizo una cortadura en angulo en su espalda sacandole un rugido de dolor al pelinegro y enseguida le dio una patada en la espalda tirando al heroe boca abajo y luego trató de darle una patada, pero se detubo al recordar que el pelinegro fue uno de sus amigos en la escuela y no se burlaba de el, pero el heroe al ver al rubio metido en sus pensamientos aprobechó el momento y cogió su pistola de clavos y le disparó al rubio unos dos clavos en el hombro derecho sacandole un grito de dolor al rubio y enseguida se levantó y le volvio a disparar de nuevo, pero el villano usando su capa resistente se cubrio con esta de la misma forma que lo hace el Profesor Caos y al descubrirse le lanzó al heroe su disco derecho, aunque con dificultad debido a la herida en su hombro, pero el pelinegro se agachó y el disco paso por ensima de su casco amarillo y luego fue a darle un golpe con su maso derecho pero el villano le detubo ese ataque con el antebrazo de su guante izquierdo mientras aun seguia sosteniendo el disco que le quedaba, pero lo que el pelinegro no sabia es que el disco de metal que esquibó estaba regresando como lo hacen los escudos de Tupperware ya que esos discos de metal son diferentes a los primeros, mientras que el heroe con su otro maso trató de golpear al rubio con su otro maso, pero este se lo detubo con su antebrazo derecho, mientras aun detenia el otro maso y los dos empezaron a forcejear, pero el heroe al ser un poco mas alto y mas fuerte estaba empezando a someter al villano y este , con la herida en su hombro, no podia seguir aguantandole mas el forcejeo, pero derepente el disco que regresaba como un boomerang se le clavó al heroe en homoplato izquierdo sacandole un grito de dolor y dejo de forcejear y el rubio aprobecho el momento y le dio un derechazo en la cara al pelinegro con su guante de metal y luego un izquierdazo y el heroe estaba mareado por esos golpes, el rubio estaba por darle otro derechaso, pero el pelinegro, apesar de esos golpes, le sujetó el puño metalico y le hizo una yegua voladora, aun con el disco clavado en su espalda y mando a volar al villano unos cuantos metros por el aire y luego de hacer eso, se quitó el disco que tenia clavado y rugiendo de dolor se puso la mano derecha en su herida de la cual salia chorros pequeños de sangre y gemia de dolor, mientras que el villano se levantaba del piso y se preparaba para seguir peleando con el disco que le quedaba.

-¿Por qué...por qué haces esto Tommas...que ganas al ayudar a los cultistas?- le preguntó el pelinegro con dificultad devido al dolor de las heridas y tratando de razonar con el rubio.

-Porque...- el villano se detubo un momento a pensar en porque lo hacia, pero luego recordó lo que Leo le dijo sobre los maltratos y abusos que le han ocurrido a lo largo de su vida y tambien a su madre y tambien por la posibilidad de estar al lado de Tammy- ...porque en muchas ¡MIERDAS! ocasiones las personas de este pueblo me han ridiculizado por mi enfermadad y a mi madre tambien- le respondio de forma reecoroza mientras se quitaba los clavos que tenia en el hombro- "aunque en realidad el resto del mundo no me ah echo nada"- termino pensando de forma preocupante.

-¿Acaso se te ha olvidado que nosotros nunca te hemos ridiculizado?- le siguio preguntando el heroes, refiriendose a el y a los otros heroes que fueron sus compañeros de escuela y no le decian nada, excepto Cartman obviamente.

-Tal vez ustedes no me hallan echo ¡CARA DE CULO! nada, pero eso no cambia el echo de que el resto de las personas me hayan ¡CULEADO! marginado- le respondio recuperando su semblante reencorozo.

-"Maldision, si esto sigue asi, no me quedara mas opcion que herirlo gravemente"- penso resignado y preocupado el pelinegro y se preparo para seguir peleando contra el rubio.

El heroe le volvio a disparar con su pistola de clavos, pero el villano se volvio a cubrir con su capa resistente y al descubrirse le lanzó el disco que le quedaba, pero el heroe lo esquivo como al primero, pero el rubio no perdio y enseguida se le acerco y trató de darle una patada voladora, pero el pelinegro le detubo la patada al cruzar su brazos, pero el impacto lo hizo retroceder, pero enseguida el heroe le dio una patada en el cosatado derecho al villano y este cayó boca arriba al piso y luego el heroe trató de pisarlo pero el villano se echó a un lado y enseguida se levanto y despues trató de darle un puñetazo con su mano metalica derecha pero el heroe le detubo ese ataque con su antebrazo derecho lastimandoselo por el guante metalico y el villano se dio cuenta que su disco estaba regresando asia el asi que rapidamente lo cogio en pleno vuelo con su mano guante izquierdo y rapidamente le hizo una cortadura superficial en el hombro derecho al heroe sacandole otro rugido de dolor, pero enseguida lo golpeo en la cara con el maso de su mano izquierda tirandole al villano sus gafas oscuras y aturdiendolo momentaneamente y enseguida lo abrazó sujetandolo con fuerza y enseguida arque su espalda asia atras haciendo un movimiento de lucha libre e hizo que la cabeza y gorra del villano se chocara con fuerza contra el piso y dejandolo aparentemente inconsiente y luego hizo el ademan de ir a ayudar a Mosqutito y a Coffeman que estaban peleando contra el Destructor, pero el villano se levantó rapidamente y junto sus dos manos metalicas y le dio un fuerticimo golpe en el casco amarillo del heroe por la parte de atras tirando al heroe al piso boca abajo y tirandole el casco y enseguida le puso el pie en la espalda con fuerza haciendo que el heroe gritara del dolor, mientras se acomodaba su gorra militar y dentro esta tiene un pequeño casco que le protegio de ese golpe.

-Stan, por favor ¡CHUPA VERGA! rindete, no quiero tener que lastimarte gravemente- le pidio el villano ya que en realidad no queria lastimar mortalmente al pelinegro.

-No...no voy a rendirme nunca, ya que yo soy un heroe- le contraresto el pelinegro con dificultad mientras aun seguia en el piso- ademas...dime, ¿acaso tu madre estaria de acuerdo con lo que estas haciendo?- le preguntó sabiendo que la señora Tompson es una buena persona.

-...- el villano no sabia que decir, ya que obviamente su madre no sabe que el es uno de los integrantes del equipo del Profesor Caos y el heroe aprovechó que el rubio estaba metido en sus pensamientos y logro quitarselo de ensima y ponerse de pie.

-¿Y bien? ¿que crees que ella pensaria sobre lo que estas haciendo?- le siguio preguntando.

-¡Callate ¡HIJO DE PUTA!, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!- le gritó furioso el rubio y luego trató de darle un puñetazo con su guante izquierdo, pero el heroe le sujetó el puño con su mano derecha y luego le trató de darle otro golpe con su otra mano, pero el heroe volvio a sujetarlo con su otra mano y los dos empezaron a forcejear, siendo el heroe el que estaba ganando ese forcejeo.

-Escucha, si sigues ayudando a los cultistas, tarde o temprano ella se dara cuenta- le trató de razonar el pelinegro.

-Mientras ella no lo ¡CAGUE! sepa no tengo porque preocuparme, ademas a ella en muchas ocasiones la han humillado por mi enfermedad- le contraresto mientras empezaba a seder.

-¿Acaso no te has puesto a pensar en que si la policia te atrapa y te condenan como a un criminal, eso le causaria mas humillasion y dolor que solamente por tu sindrome?- le preguntó volviendo a tratar de razonar mientras aun seguia ganando el forcejeo.

-...- el villano volvio a quedarse sin palabras, ya que lo que le dijo el heroe es cierto, pero luego recordó lo que le dijo Leo, sobre que si lograban traer a Cthulu al mundo no tendria que soportar volver a soportar lo que le diga o haga la gente ni a el ni a su madre- Pues cuando ese monstruo ¡PENDEJO! llegue a este mundo, ni ella ni yo volveremos a ser ridiculizados- dicho esto le dio un rodillazo al heroe en el estomago y los dos se separaron-"aunque en realidad solamente quiero que las personas de este pueblo sufran un poco por lo que me han echo a mí y a mi mamá, pero no quiero que en realidad se muera nadie de aqui, ni las personas del resto del mundo"- termino pensando el rubio de forma preocupante y con aires de arrepentimiento.

-"Si que es dificil en tratar de convencerlo"- penso el heroe de forma molesta y resignada y luego siguio peleando contra el villano aunque con su cansansio y heridas le resultaria muy dificil.

El Destructor peleaba contra Coffeman y Mosquito, el villano trataba de golpear al rubio con sus hachas, pero este siendo tan delgado y agil lograba esquibar esos ataques a duras penas, aunque estubiera temblando, el villano trató de darle un golpe vertical, pero el heroe lo esquivo echandose a un lado, luego el villano trató de darle un golpe horizontal en la cabeza, pero el rubio lo esquivo agachandose, luego le dio un golpe en el estomago con su guante de boxeo derecho sacandole al villano, luego trató de darle un gancho al higado, pero el pelinegro le fio una patada en el pecho con su Kangoo jump derecho tirando al heroe al piso luego se le acerco con la intension de golpearlo con sus hachas, pero Mosquito rapidamente le dio una patada voladora en el costado derecho tirandolo al piso y luego ayudo a su amigo a levantarse, luego fue rapidamente asia donde estaba tirado el pelinegro con la intension de patarlo, pero el villano rapidamente se levanto dando un sato asia atras esquivando la pisada del heroe y luego trató de darle un golpe con sus hachas uns a cada lado de la cabeza del castaño, pero este rapidamente se agachó y las dos armas del villano se chocaron entre sí y al pasar eso se le rompieron la parte filosa por la gran fuerza del golpe y el castaño rapidamente le dio un golpe vertical en la quijada al villano haciendo que su mascara de soldador y que retrocediera, el castaño enseguida trató de darle un derechazo, pero el villano esquivo ese golpe y enseguida le dio un rodillazo al heroe en el estomago sacandole el aire y luego le dio un codazo con su codera derecha tirando al heroe al piso y despues hizo el ademan de pisarlo, pero derepente el heroe rubio le dio un gancho al higado sacandole un rugido de dolor al pelinegro y despues le dio un golpe en el estomago y despues trato de darle otro, pero el villano lo esquivó y le dio un golpe en el tarro de cafe con su rota hacha y tirando al ruibo al piso, pero no herido de gravedad y luego trató de pararse, pero el pelinegro le puso su Kangoo jump derecho en el piso y despues trató de pisarle la cara con su otro pie, pero Mosquito atacao derepente clavandole uno desus Sais en el hombro derecho del villano sacandole un grito de dolor y despues trató de clavarle el otro en el pecho, pero el villano rapidamente le sujetó la mano con fuerza y luego trató de hacer que el heroe se lo clavara asi mismo, pero derepente Coffeman le dá un golpe a cada cosatado al pelinegro y este volvio a gritar del dolor, pero rapidamente movio su pierna asia atras y le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que el rubio retrocediera, pero el castaño aprovecho el momento en que estaba distraido y eseguida le clavó el Sai que le quedaba en el otro hombro y el villano volvio a gritar del dolor pero rapidamente le dio un codazo en el lado derecho de la cara tirandolo al piso, luego dejo a un lado sus hachas rotas y se quitó los Sais que tenia clavados en sus hombros y de estos salieron uno chorros de sangre y espaba empezando a marearse por la hemorragea, pero aun en ese estado, el villano trató de atacar al rubio con los Sais del castaño, pero el heroe apenas lograba esquivar esos ataques. pero despues de unos momentos uno de los Sais se clavó en el guante de boxeo derecho del rubi, pero como el guante es esponjoso el arma no se enterro totalmente y si herir de gravedad al ruio y este rapidamente le dio un izquierdazo en la cara haciendolo retroceder y luego se quito el Sai que estaba en su guante, pero el villano rapidamente dio un salto y le dio una patada horizontal en el tarro de cafe con su Kangoo jump derecho tirando al rubio al piso y luego piso con fuerza la espalda sacandole un grito de dolor al heroe y luego hizo el ademan de apuñalarlo con el Sai que aun le quedaba, pero derepente recibio una descarga de electricidad por parte de Mosquito dejandolo paralizado un momento y cayendo al piso y el castaño rapidamente le dio una patada en la cara dejandolo inconsiente.

-Al fin derrotamos a este idiota, ahora vamos a ayudara Craig y a Stan- dijo el castaño y luego fueron a ayudar a los dos pelinegros.

Rudeman aun seguia peleando contra Tooshwel pero cuando vio que se les acercaban el castaño y el rubio, asi que dejo de pelear y se acercó asia donde estaban el señor C y Craig peleando, este ultimo esta ya muy cansado y jadeando por las heridas.

-Señor C ¡MAL PARIDO! los heroes ya son mas que nosotros, debemos ¡CAGARNOS! ir de aquí- le pidio el rubio, aunque en realidad lo que queria es que Craig no seguiera peleando contra ese mostruo y tampoco queria lastimar a los otros heroes.

-Solo eres un cobarde- le espetó molesto el villano, para luego darle una patada a Craig en el estomago y alejandolo de el- ahora mismo me encargare de despedazarlos- dicho esto se transformo en el conejillo de indias pirata gigante ante la mirada aterrada de los heroes y del villano rubio- ahora los hare pedazos- les amenazó y se les acercaba lentamente y a cada paso el suelo temblaba.

Tooshwel le disparó con sus pistolas de clavoa, pero estas no le hacian ningun rasguño, luego Mosquito le disparó sus pistolas electricas pero tampoco le hicieron ningun daño y el villano solamente se vurlaba de sus intentos de lastimarlo.

-Muchachos estupidos, sus pateticas armas no son capaces de hacerme nada- les dijo burlon el monstruo.

-¡Pues entonces toma esto!- le gritó Craig y le lanzo sus rayos azules, pero el monstruo a difenrencia de la ultima vez saltó a un lado esquivando ese ataque y cayendo lejos de los heroes y estos se sorprendieron por la velicidad del conejillo, luego Craig le volvio a lanar sus rayos, pero el monstruo los esquivo de nuevo y cada vez que caia el suelo temblaba.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?- le preguntó burlon el villano a Craig- ya te habia dicho que eh mejorado con el tiempo- le espetó sin cambiar su semblante

-Maldicion, ¿ahora que vamos hacer Craig?- le preguntó asustado Mosquito y el pelinegro no sabia que responder ya que estaba empezando a desesperarce.

-¡GAH! deberiamos tratar de escapar- sujirio asustado Coffeman temblando mas que de costumbre.

-¿Y que les hace pensar que los voy a dejar escaparse?- les preguntó el villano de forma burlona.

-"Carajo, no podemos hacer nada para detener a ese monstruo"- penso asustado Tooshwel.

-¡AHORA MUERAN!- les gritó el conejillo y de su boca lanzó un rayo de energia rojo en dirección a los heroes y estos apenas lo esquivaron y el rayo de energia dio contra lo que quedaba del manicomio destrullendolo totalmente ante la mirada sorprendida y asustada de los heroes y de Rudeman (esa es otra habilidad que le invente.

-¿¡Que diablos...!?- preguntó atónito Tooshwel.

-Como se les nota que si estan muy aterrados- les dijo ironico el señor C- ¡AHORA MUERE CRAIG!- dicho esto le lanzó un rayo de energia al pelinegro y este no podia correr por la heridas en sus piernas.

-¡NOOOOOO!- gritó aterrado Rudeman al ver que su amigo parecia no tener salvatoria.

fin del capitulo

**¿Como se salvara Craig? eso lo veran en el siguiente capitulo, en donde aparecerá una gran sorpresa y gracias por su reviews :)**


	67. Chapter 67

** LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros. en esta ocasion Ike mostrara unos artefactos que le resultaran de mucha utilidad a los heroes y esa es la gran sorpresa que tengo preparada, pero aun así en este capitulo alguien resultara mortalmente herido y no sera uno de los malos, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO SESENTA Y SIETE : LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 15 Y ARTEFACTOS PARA EL BIEN**

El conejillo de indias pirata lanzó un rayo de energia rojo asia Craig, pero este rapidamente lanzó sus rayos azules y los dos ataques de energia chocaron entre sí (al estilo Kame Hame Ha de Dragon Ball Z) y el suelo empezó a temblar por ese choque de energias y se estaba formando un crater debajo de donde se chocaron, de forma muy parecida a como ocurrio cuando Craig peleo contra Caos fuera de la aceria, los demas heroes y Rudeman miraban eso con asombro y terror.

-"Y pensar que este maldito se parece a Strippes"- pensó ironico el pelinegro mientras forcejeaba contra el ataque del villano.

-Vamos Craig, no te rindas- le apoyó Mosquito, pero mientras el y los demas jovenes miraban eso, se daban cuenta que el pelinegro empezaba a seder y sus rayos azules estaban siendo mermados por el ataque del señor C ya que estaba muy cansado y sus rayos azules eran menos potentes (como le ocurrio a Gohan cuando peleo contra Cell) y el pelinegro parecia que ya no podia seguir soportando eso y el rayo rojo de Carl se le acercaba mas y mas y cuando parecia que estaba a punto de desintegrarlo.

-¡CRAIGGGG!- gritó Rudeman y rapidamente fue asia donde estaba el pelinegro y lo empujó fuertemente y los dos cayeron a un lado esquivando a penas el rayo de energia rojo del monstruo que se dirigio asia unos arboles destruyendolos por completo y el conejillo se enojó enseguida por la interrupcion del rubio.

-¿¡Que demonios cree que esta haciendo ese mocoso!?- preguntó furioso, pero tambien tratando de no parecer cansado, ya que al usar ese ataque de energia a maxima potensia, lo canso mucho, pero parece que nadie se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Estas ¡JODIDO! bien Craig?- le preguntó preocupado el chico de Tourette, mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, mientras los demas jovenes se les acercaban.

-Si...gracias por salvarme Tommas- le agradecio el pelinegro.

-¡Eres un maldito traidor!- gritó furioso el señor C a Tommas.

-Yo dije ¡MIERDA! que ayudaria al culto, siempre y cuando no le pasara nada a Craig ni a su ¡PUTA! hermana- le dijo con impresionante valor el rubio, ante la mirada sorprendida de los heroes en especial a Craig por el gran valor que demostró.

-Con que sí ¿eh?, pues espero que el joven Stouch no se moleste demasiado al saber que has muerto por mis propias manos o mejor dicho por mis garras- dijo zombriamente para luego acercarse lentamente asia los jovenes y estos empezaron a retroceder.

-¿Puesdes volver a lanzar tus rayos Craig?- le preguntó desesperado Tooshwel.

-Estoy demasiado...cansado...no tengo mas energias- le respondio con le respiracion entre cortada el pelinegro.

-Eso es musica para mis oidos- dijo Carl sin cambiar su semblante zombrio, pero de repente...

-¿¡QUE CARAJOS...!?- se escuchó el grito sorprendido del Sentinela, que llegó al lugar y vio asustado al gigantesco conejillo de indias pirata, a los cabaveres de los locos mutilados con charcos de sangre y al manicomio echo pedazos.

-¡IKE!- gritó Tooshwel sorprendido al ver al hermano menor de su mejor amigo en ese lugar- ¡tienes que irte rapido, este lugar es muy peligroso!- le siguio gritando muy preocupado por el pequeño pelinero.

-¡El conejillo de indias pirata gigante!- siguio gritando el canadiense señalando al monstruo.

-Ah...solamente es otro de esos estupidos heroes- le restó importancia el señor C y siguio acercandose a los jovenes.

-"Que suerte que traje esto"- penso el pequeño canadiense y de una bolsa sacó tres artefactos y rapidamete se acercó a los otros jovenes.

-¿Que estas haciendo Ike?, te dije que te fueras, esto es muy peligroso- le dijo Tooshwel sin cambiar su semblante preocupado.

-No, yo traje algunas cosas que pueden sernos de utilidad- dijo el pequeño pelinegro y cogio uno de los tres artefactos.

-¿Que es eso?- le preguntó Mosquito.

-Es algo en lo que Wendy, Kevin, Kyle y yó hemos estado trabajando en estos ultimos dias, cuando ustedes andaban en su pratullaje- le respondio el canadiense.

-No importa lo que sea esa cosa, ustedes no se podran salvar de mí- dijo Carl y se preparó para lanzar otro rayo de energia rojo en dirección a los heroes.

-Espero que funcione- dijo el Sentinela y enseguida se puso delante de los otros heroes y de Rudeman.

-¿¡QUE HACES IKE!?- le gritó aterrado Tooshwel.

-¡MUERAN!- dijo en conejillo y lanzó otro rayo de energia en dirección a los heroes y estos parecian no tener salvacion, pero derepente el rayo de energia rojo se exparcio en varias direcciones, sin hacerle un solo rasguño a los jovenes, pero al exparcirse lo hizo en rayos mas pequeños que destruyeron los alrededores del lugar, ante la mirada sorprendida de los jovenes y del monstruo.

-¿¡Que diablos...!?- preguntó furioso el monstruo, pero el y los jovenes se sorprendieron por lo que estaban viendo.

-¿Pero que...?- preguntó asombrado Mosquito, ya que delante de los jovenes, el canadiense tiene un escudo que esta echo de energia laser de color azul y que con este se defendio del ataque del monstruo sin recibir ningun rasguño aunque lo hizo retroceder.

-¿Como hiciste eso Ike?- le preguntó sorprendido Tooshwel.

-Ya les dije, esto es algo en lo que mi hermano, Wendy, Kevin y yó hemos estado trabajando- le respondio sonriente el pequeño pelinegro.

-¿Eso es un escudo laser?- le pregunto Craig sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-Por supuesto- le respondio el canadiense.

-¿Pero como lo hicieron? ¡GAH!- le preguntó Coffeman.

-Pues cuando examinamos la espatula laser de Darth Chef, logramos recrear esa tecnologia y la implementamos para asi poder crear un escudo laser, para que asi cuando nos volvieramos enfrentar a el, podamos defendernos de sus ataques- les explicó el canadiense- y afortunadamente tambien nos puede proteger de ataques de energia, ya que tambien lo diseñamos con el fin de que nos proteja de las descargas electromagneticas de Caos y al parecer tambien nos protegé de cualquier tipo de energia- termino explicando con sierto aire de orgullo refiriendose al ataque del monstruo.

-Tu y los demas si que son inteligentes- le felicitó el castaño sonriendo.

-"Como se nota que estos mocosos son mas listos de lo que parecen"- pensó molesto Carl que esta escuchando toda esa platica y empezando a cansarse por lanzar de nuevo un rayo de energia.

-¿Pero como le dieron energia al escudo, si para eso necesitan de un diamante?- le preguntó el pelinegro de casco amarillo.

-Facil, Wendy dio uno de los diamates de su madre y asi podimos darle eneria al escudo- le respondio el canadiense- ademas, tambien le hicimos unos cambios a la espatula del Chef y se volvio esto...- dicho eso sacó de su bolsa la empuñadura de la esaptula del Chef y al activarla hizo que saliera una espada laser azul.

-De seguro Kevin se emociono al hacer esto- dijo sonriendo Mosquito.

-Por supuesto- le afirmo el pequeño pelinegro- y tambien creamos esto...- dicho eso sacó de su bolsa un par de zapatos de forma extraña.

-¿Unos zapatos? ¡GAH!- le preguntó Coffeman.

-No son unos zapatos cualquiera, estos son zapatos pueden hacer que el que los use pueda dar grandes saltos y correr mas rapido ya que tienen un dispositivo de antigravedad- volvio a explicar el canadiense.

-¿Como los hicieron?- le preguntó el castaño.

-Pues...- el pequeño pelinegro no pudo explicar, porque lo interrumpieron.

-Muy interesnte conversacion, pero se les esta olvidando que yó aun sigo aquí- dijo molesto el señor C que hizo temblar el piso con una pata el pisar con fuerza.

-¡Maldición!- masculló Tooshwel, pero enseguida se le ocurrio una idea- escuchen, Mosquito, Coffeman, Sentinela y yó distraeremos a ese monstruo y tu Craig usa esos artefactos- le dijo a los demas heroes en voz baja y estos se sorprendieron.

-¿Que cosa? ¡GAH!- le preguntó el rubio temblando mas que de costumbre.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el que use esos artefactos?- preguntó Craig.

-Porque tu eres el mas habil en manejar una espada, ais que te resultara muy facil usar la espada laser, ademas eres el que esta mas cansado de nosotros y por eso necesitas de ese escudo y de esos zapatos, para que así puedas enfrentarte a ese monstruo ya que eres el unico que puedes detenerlo- le explicó el pelinegro del casco amarillo.

-Esta bien, como digas le dijo tratando de sonar desinteresado- ¿y tu que vas hacer Tommas?- le preguntó al rubio de Tourette que hasta ese momento no habia dicho nada.

-Pues yo ¡MIERDA!...- el rubio no sabia que decir, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Ya dejen de estar hablando pendejadas y preparense para morir!- les dijo el monstruo y se acercó a los chicos.

-¡Ya saben que hacer!- dijo Tooshwel y los heroes tomaron direcciones opuestas, mientras Craig se ponia los zapatos antigravedad, mientras Tommas se alejaba del lugar.

-"Por favor, no te mueras Craig"- penso preocupado y asustado Tommas mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Tooshwel le disparó al monstruo con su pistola de clavos,pero obviamente no le hizo nada y este trató de atacarlo con su larga lengua, pero el pelinegro se echó a un lado esquivando ese ataque y luego le volvio a disparar al monstruo, pero esta vez en la boca, pero tampoco le hizo nada, luego el monstruo hizo el ademan de ir a atacarlo, pero el Sentinela cogio uno de sus discos de Hookcey y con su baston le pegó con todas su fuerzas y el disco le dio al monstruo en su ojo derecho llamando su atencion y este trató de acercarse, pero Mosquitó le disparo en el ojo derecho con su pistola electrica llamando la atencion del señor C y este no perdio el tiempo y empezó a perseguir al castaño y este corria por su vida a toda velocidad, pero el monstruo lo estaba alcanzando y justo cuando iba a usar su larga lengua...

-¡No tan rapido!- le gritó Craig mientras daba un gran salto en el aire aun con las heridas en sus piernas y cayó en la espalda del monstruo y este antes de que pudiera reacionar, recibio una apuñalada en la espalda por parte de la espada laser que tiene el heroe sacandole un rugido de dolor que posiblemente se haya escuchado por todo el pueblo, ya que al parecer un arma laser si es capaz de lastimarlo y enseguida se empezó de mover de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse y luego de unos segundos logró quitarselo, pero el pelinegro usando los zapatos antigravedad cayó de pie en el piso, luego el monstruo trató de atacarlo con su pata delantera derecha, pero el pelinegro se cubrio con el escudo laser y las garras del monstruo al chocarse contra este se desintegraron enseguida sacandole otro rugido de dolor al monstruo y haciendo retroceder al heroe por el impacto, pero este enseguida saltó en el aire y de un movimiento le cortó la oreja izquierda y el monstruo volvio a rugir y el heroe cayó detras de el y luego hizo el ademan de volver a atacarlo, pero el villano saltó a un lado y estando lejos del heroe le lanzó otro rayo de energia, pero a diferencia de las primeras veces, este salio con menos potencia y el heroe se volvio a cubrir con el escudo y de la misma forma que pasó con el Sentinela, logró hacer que el rayo de energia se dispersara por todas partes, pero los demas heroes tubieron que esquivar los pequeños rayos rojos que cayeron cerca de sus posiciones, pero el monstruo no perdio el tiempo y con su lengua cogió un arbol y lo arrancó del suelo con gran facilidad y se lo arrojó a Craig, pero este lo partio a la mitad con la espada laser y las dos mitades del árbol cayeron por ahí y el heroe usando las pocas energias que le quedaban le lanzó sus rayos azules y el monstruo no puedo reaccionar rapido ya que estaba cerca del heroe y recibio el ataque que lo tumbo al piso, pero a diferencia de la primera vez no quedó tirado pero si herido y rapidamente se puso de pie, pero con la respiracion entre cortada por el dolor y el canzancio.

-Estas muy cansado y por eso tu patetico rayo no me hizo nada- le dijo el monstruo tratando inutilmente de no parecer cansado.

-Justamente iba a decirte lo mismo- le dijo desafiante el pelinegro que tambien esta cansado y adolorido por sus heridas que con cada movimiento empeoraban, pero el y los otros heroes se dieron cuenta de que el rayo que lanzó el monstruo fue menos potente que los primeros.

-"Asi que ese monstruo tambien se puede cansar ¿eh?"- pensó confiado Mosquito.

-Grrrr- gruñó molesto el señor C- "no me esperaba que esos malditos heroes tubieran esos artefactos que son capaces de herirme, si esto sigue así me irá mucho peor que cuando traté de matarlo la primera vez"- termino pensando preocupado Carl.

-"Luego de esto devo felicitar a Kevin y a los demas por hacer estos artefactos, ya que si no los tubiera ese maldito ya me hubiera matado"- pensó Craig aliviado por tener los aparatos que le dio el Sentinela.

-"Despues de que terminemos con ese maldito iremos a ayudar a Kyle y a Kenny"- penso confiado Tooshwel.

-"Que bueno que le esta dando un buen uso a esos artefactos"- penso el Sentiela con el mismo semblante que Tooshwel.

-"Solamente quiero que esto termine rapido"- pensó preocupada Coffeman temblando como de costumbre.

-"Muy bien Craig, sigue así"- penso aliviado Rudeman que esta viendo todo eso y luego se acercó al Destructor que aun seguia inconsiente y que afortunadamente para el ningun rayo de energia le dio y el rubio lo empezó a mover para que despertara- Levantate ¡CARA DE CULO!- le dijo.

-Ah..,mi cara- dijo el pelinegro mientras se sobaba en donde Mosquito le pateo- ¿que me perdí?- le preguntó al rubio mientras este le daba su mascara de soldador.

-El señor C esta ¡CAGANDO! enfrentandoce a Craig, pero parece que esta perdiendo- le respondio el rubio fingiendo estar preocupado por eso.

-Carajo...- susurro el pelinegro viendo que Carl esta herido- si ese monstru no es capaz de enfrentarce a ese idiota, eso quiere decir que nosotros tampoco- dijo preocupado.

-Pues entonces sugiero que nos ¡CULIEMOS! vallamos de aquí- le dijo el rubio y el pelinegro parecio estar de acuerdo- señor C retiremonos ¡PENDEJO DE MIERDA!- le dijo al monstruo.

-¡NUNCA!- le dijo molesto el conejillo por la aptitud que a mostrado el rubio- ¡voy a acabar con este maldito de una vez por todas!- dicho esto siguio enfrentandose a Craig mientras los demas heroes y villanos miraban la pelea.

El monstruo saltó y trató de caer ensima de Craig con la intension de aplastarlo, pero este rapidamente se echó a un lado esquivando ese ataque y rapidamente se acercó al monstruo con la intension de atacarlo, pero este trató de darle un golpe horizontal con su pata izquierda, pero el heroe se inclinó asia atras esquivando ese ataque y con el impulso de la corrida pasó por debajo del monstruo y enseguida le hizo una larga cortadura en su estomago sacandole un rugido de dolor al villano y despues salia por detras de este y enseguida saltó con la intension de clavarle la espada laser en la cabeza, pero el monstruo rapidamente dio media vuelta y trató de pegarle al heroe en pleno salto con su pata izquierda, pero el pelinegro se volvio a cubrir con el escudo laser y desintegrando las garras del villano sacandole otro rugido de dolor, pero por la fuerza del impacto, al estar en el aire, mandó a volar al pelinegro varios metros en el aire en dirección a un árbol, pero el heroe rapidamente dio una voltereta en el aire y apoyó los dos zapatos antigravedad y se impulsó rapidamente asia el villano con la intension de cortarle la cara, pero este enseguida saltó esquivando al heroe y estando en el aire usó su larga lengua y enrrolló al heroe por la cintura y lo atrajó rapidamente asia el con la intension de comerselo, pero el heroe rapidamente le cortó la lengua candole otro rugido de dolor al monstruo y con el impulso de la jalada se puso en la cabeza del villano y le clavó su espada laser en el ojo derecho dejandolo tuerto y el monstruo volvio a rugir de dolor y el heroe trató de clavarle su espada laser en la cabeza, pero el villano rapidamente se lo quitó de ensima y los dos cayeron al piso de pie.

-"Esto es mas dificil de lo que pense"- penso enojado y preocupado el monstruo jadeando de dolor y cansansio, pero luego hizo que le volvieran a crecer sus garras- "afortunadamente puedo hacer que mis garras y mi lengua se recuperen, solamente me gustaria que eso pasara con el resto de mis heridas"- termino pensando sin cambiar de semblate.

-"Este maldito no sabe cuando rendirse"- pensó ironico y preocupado el pelinegro que tambien estaba cansado- "si tan solo estubiera en perfecto estado, ya lo hubiera derrotado con mis rayos".

Pero el villano vio que cerca de el estaba uno de los discos de metal de Rudeman y se le ocurrio una idea, con su lengua cogio el disco y se lo lanzó al pelinegro, pero este rapidamente saltó y lo esquivó se acercó rapidamente al villano, pero no sabia que ese disco era como un boomerang y al regresar le dio al pelinegro en el hombro derecho, estando ya cerca del monstruo, sacandole un grito de dolor ante la mirada asustada de los heroes y de Rudeman, al recibir ese ataque soltó el escudo, que lo tenia en su mano derecha y el villano no perdio el tiempo y lo golpeó con su garra izquierda mandandolo a volar de forma muy parecida a como atacó al guardia de seguridad que esta en el hospital, hiriendo mortalmente al pelinegro ante la mirada aterrada de los heroes y de Rudeman que vieron como Craig caía duramente contra el piso, mientras el montruo sonrio victorioso.

-¡AL FIN LO DERROTEEEE!- gritó feliz el señor C al ver como el pelinegro se estrelló contra el suelo.

-¡CRAIGGGG!- gritron al mismo tiempo los heroes y se acercaron rapidamente a su amigo.

-¡NOOOOOO!- gritó Rudeman tambien aterrado e hizo el ademan de ir asia donde esta tirado el pelinegro, pero Carl rapidamente se puso en su camino.

-¡Tu no vas a ningun lado!- le dijo el villano, para luego enrollarlo con su lengua y levantarlo, mientras el rubio trataba inutilmente de liberarse y el Destructor lo miraba asustado- tu y yó vamos tener una buena charla al llegar a la base- le dijo de forma hostil y enojado y luego vio a los heroes que ya estaban con el moribundo pelinegro- "Ya casi no tengo fuerzas y si alguno de esos estupidos chicos usa esos aparatos, tal vez terminen por herirme gravemente"- termino pensando de forma preocupante- "espero que los demas hayan logrado capturar a los dos objetivos del culto, porque sino..."- termino pensando molesto- ya terminamos con esto, asi que larguemosnos- luego miro al Destructor y este se estremecio- y tú subeté rapido para irnos- le indico que se subiera en su espalda- pero si tocas alguna de mis heridas te hare pedazos- le amenazó.

-Es-esta bien- dijo asustado el pelinegro y con cuidado se montó en la espalda del monstruo y este empezó a alejarse del campo de batalla.

-¡NO, SUELTEME, CRAIGGG, CRAIGGG!- gritó aterrado el rubio forcejeando por liberarse, sin ningun exito.

-¡Ya callate!- gritó el monstruo y apretó su agarre dejando inconsiente al rubio y luego se alejó rapidamente del sitio.

Mientras tanto, con los heroes...

-¡Craig resiste...!- suplicó Mosquito mientras se quitaba su mascara y se le salian las lagrimas y el pelinegro respiraba con dificultad y escupia sangre.

-¡Por favor no te mueras GAh!- suplicó tambien Coffeman que tambien estaba llorando ya que el y el castaño son muy buenos amigos del pelinegro.

-¿¡Que hacemos!?- preguntó desesperado el Sentinela.

-¡Tenemos que llevarlo rapido al hospital!- dijo Tooshwel con el mismo semblante que el canadiense.

-¿¡Pero a cual!? ¡si el hospital esta echo pedazos!- le recordó aterrado el castaño, refiriendose a que el hospital del pueblo fue destruido por culpa de Caos y su equipo.

-¡Pues al de Denver, en marcha!- dicho esto los heroes se subieron al Camaro de Craig, que estaba bien escondido y no se destrullo por el combate y fueron a toda marcha rumbo a Denver para tratar de salvar a su amigo que seguia escupiendo sangre y respiraba con mas y mas dificultad.

Mientras tanto, en el zoológico...

-Ag...ag...ag- Ruby jadeaba al sentir una opresion en su pecho, que no sabia porque.

-¿Te ocurre algo Ruby?- le preguntó preocupada Karen, mientras ellas dos y Georgie estaban aun dentro de la cafeteria y seguian mirando el enfrentamiento de Mysteion y su equipo contra Caos y los otros villanos.

-No..no se lo que me pasa, pero siento que alguien cercano a mí esta en peligro mortal- dijo preocupada la pelineranja sin dejar de jadear.

-"De seguro alguno de mis compañeros villanos habrá herido a Craig"- adivinó el pequeño gotico, aunque no le importaba lo que le ocurriera al pelinegro, no le gustaba que Ruby se sintiera mal si le ocurriera algo.

-¿Pero que habran esos rugidos?, esos no eran como los de los animales de aquí ¿o si?- preguntó Karen refiriendose a los rugidos de dolor del señor C que se escucharon por todo el pueblo.

-Esos rugidos solamente le pueden pertenecer a...- adivinó el pelinegro en voz baja, pero cayó para que las chicas no se asustaran mas de lo que ya estan.

-¿Que dijiste Georgie?- le preguntó Karen.

-No, nada, mejor sigamos viendo lo que ocurre- dicho eso siguieron mirando el combate entre lo heroes y villanos.

fin del capitulo

**No se esperaban que el herido fuera Craig ¿cierto?, pero no se preocupen, como le ocurrio a Kyle, ya veran como le hago para que vuelva a la acción ya mas adelante en la historia, el siguiente capitulo seguire con el combate en el zoológico y gracias por sus reviews ya que estoy muy cerca de los 200 :)**


	68. Chapter 68

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, como el titulo indica, los villanos lograron capturar a Kenny y a Cartman, pero ya veran como hago que los salven ;), espero que les guste el combate y ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO SESENTA Y OCHO : LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 16 y LLEVANDOSE A LOS OBJETIVOS PRINCIPALES**

Mientras Tooshwel y los demas llevaban a Craig al hospital de Denver lo mas rapido posible, Mysterion y sus compañeros heroes aun seguian enfrentandose a Caos y a los otros villanos en el zoológico, pero los heroes aun no sabian nada sobre lo del conejillo de indias pirata gigante.

El Aniquilador se enfrentaba a Tupperware y al Coon, el villano trató de golpear al gordo con su bate de metal, pero el afroamericano se interpuso en el camino y detubo ese golpe con el escudo de que le quedaba, pero el villano rapidamente le dio una patada en el costado derecho tirando al heroe al piso,luego hizo el adean de patearlo, pero el gordo le clavó sus garras en el brazo derecho, aunque sus manos aun seguian lastimadas por culpa de Psicosis, atravesando la maya de metal que protagia el brazo del villano y este soltó un gruñido de dolor, pero rapidamente le dio un codazo en la cara al heroe haciendolo retroceder y despues le dio un rodillazo en el estomago sacandole el aire y despues hizo el ademan de golpearlo en la cabeza con su bate, pero Tupperware le lanzó su escudo y golpeo al villano en la parte trasera de su casco aturdiendolo un momento y el gordo aprovechó el momento y le dio un puñetazo en la quijada al rubio de forma vertical haciendolo retroceder, teniendo cuidado de que sus propias garras no se claven en su mano, luego el otro heroe le dio una patada al villano en la espalda tirandolo al piso y luego hizo el ademan de golpearlo con su escudo de forma vertical, pero el villano rapidamente usó su cadena y goleo al heroe en el casco haciendolo retroceder y rapidamente se levantó y con su bate y golpeo al heroe de nuevo en el casco tirandolo al piso y cuando iba a volver a golpearlo con su cadena, el Coon le tiró una pequeña bomba de humo que le dio al villano en la cara haciendolo toser y ensegueser unos segundos y el gordo aprovechó el momento y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, aunque no lo lastimo mucho a que tiene su protector de torso, luego trató de rasguñarle la cara pero como el villano tiene su casco puesto no le lastimo la cara, pero salieron chispas del roce de metal contra metal, luego le rasguñó el pecho, sin lastimarlo obviamente, luego le clavó sus garras en el costado derecho sacandole un gritó de dolor al villano, pero este se recupero del humo y rapidamente cogio al heroe del cuello y lo levantó con una sola mano y lo arrojó contra Tupperware que apenas se levantaba y los dos heroes volvieron a caer al piso y el villano cogio su cadena y trató de golpear a los heroes, pero estos rapidamente se levanteron del piso esquivando ese ataque y el afroamericano puso su pie en el candado de la cadeno y la mantubo contra el piso y mientras el villano trataba de liberarla el heroe lo golpeo en la cara con su escudo haciendolo retroceder y soltando su cadena y el Coon aprovechó el momento y se le avalanzó por detras y lo abrazó por el cuello y el villano empezó a zarandear de un lado a otro tratando de quitarselo de ensima, pero el heroe le clavó sus garras por debajo de la axila izquierda en donde el villano no tiene protección sacandole un grito de dolor, pero este rapidamente le dio un codazó con su brazo derecho al gordo en el estomago sacandole el aire y haciendo que lo soltara y despues dio media vuelta con la intension de golpearlo, pero Tupperware usó la cadena del villano y conesta le enrolló el cuello y lo jaló con sus dos brazos atrayendo al villno asia el y al tenerlo cerca le dio un derechazo en el casco, luego un iquierdazo y luego trató de darle otro derechazo, pero el rubio le detubo el puño y luego le detubo el otro y los dos empezaron a forcejear, pero el villano al ser mas grande y fuerte empezó a hacer que el heroe empezara a seder y a ponerse de rodillas, ya que sus guantes no son del mismo material que su traje, mientras el villano se inclinaba asia adelante, pero derepente el Coon trató de volver a tirarasele ensima, pero el rubio rapidamente movio su pierna izquierda asia atras y le dio una patada al gordo en pleno salto sacandole el aire y que escupiera sangre y tiradolo al piso y enseguida movio su cabeza asia adelante y su casco de metal se chocó contra el de Tupperware terminando de tiraralo al piso y enseguida le dio una fuerte patada en el casco dejandolo momentaneamente inconsiente y luego cogio su cadena y se acercó rapidamente al Coon que aun estaba tirado en el piso y lo levantó con facilidad al enrollar su cadena en el cuello del gordo y este trataba inutilmente de liberarse, pero luego de unos segundos quedó inconsiente por la falda de oxigeno y el villano estubo a punto de darle un golpe mortal, pero se contubo al recordar que el gordo es uno de los objetivos del culto.

-Tienes suerte de que esos encapuchados te consideren uno de sus obetivos principales, porque si no...- le dijo hostilmente y resignado y luego lo dejo tirado contra el piso y luego vio que Tupperware se estaba levantando- mejor sigo divirtiendome con ese estupido- dicho eso siguio peleando contra el afroamericano.

Mientras tanto, Karen, Ruby y Georgie vieron lo que le sucedian a los heroes.

-"Que bien, ya han vuelto a dejar inconsiente a ese culón, ahora solamente falta que Caos derrote a Mysterion y así podremos irnos rapido de este maldito lugar"- pensó complacido el gotico.

-Oh no. han derrotado a uno de los amigos de mi angel guardian- dijo preocupada la pequeña castaña.

-Rayos...- susurró la hermana de Craig- "si esto sigue asi entonces ese lunatico volvera a tratar de matarme y hacerle algun daño a Karen y a Georgie"- pensó preocupada Ruby, refiriendose a Psicosis- Escuchen, tenemos que irnos de la cafeteria- dijo y su amiga y el pelinegro la vieron sorprendidos.

-Pero si salimos de aquí, los animales o los otros villanos trataran de atacarnos- le dijo preocupada la castaña.

-Pues si nos quedamos aquí ese maldito loco volvera a tratar de atacarnos- le explico la pelinaranja.

-Tienes razon y en el estado en el que me encuentro no sere capaz de volverlo a enfrentar- le apoyó el gotico mientras se sostenia su muñeca herida.

-¿Pero entonces a donde vamos?- preguntó Karen.

-Pues yo ví una especie de oficina que no esta muy lejos de aquí, asi que podemos ir hayá- sujirio el pequeño gotico.

-Entonces vamos rapido- dijo Ruby y salieron rapidamente de la cafeteria y al parecer los heroes y villanos no se dieron cuenta de eso ya que estaban enfocados en sus respectivos combates.

Mientras la jovenes y el gotico se dirigian asia la oficina, derepente un coyote se les interpuso en el camino y saltó en el aire con la intension de atacarlos, pero Georgie rapidamente saltó en el aire y le dio una patada voladora en la cara al animal tirandola al piso y dejandolo incosiente (Como ocurrio en la primera pelicula de Resident Evil) ante la mirada asombrada de las chicas.

-¿Estas bien Georgie?- le preguntó Karen refiriedose a la herida en su muñeca.

-Si, no se preocupen, pero no hay tiempo para explicar, mejor sigamos- dicho eso entraron rapidamente a la oficina del gerente del zoológico y desde ahi siguieron mirando lo que pasaba entre los heroes y villanos.

-"Algun día vas a tener que explicarnos como es que sabes pelear de esa manera y tambien todo este asunto"- pensó la pelinaranja refiriendose al pelinegro.

Psicosis se enfrentaba a Black Spider y al Mole, el frances trató de golpear al villano con su pala pero este le detubo ese ataque protegiendose con su brazo mecanico, luego vio que la pelinegra le lanzó un cuchillo, pero se cubrio con su brazalete derecho luego le dio un rodillazo al frances en el estomago haciendolo retroceder e hizo el ademan de apuñalarlo, pero la pelinegra se interpuso en el camino y detubo ese ataque cruzando dos cuchillos ensima de sí y luego de detenerlo le dio una patada al pelinegro en el costado derecho haciendolo retroceder y despues trató de apuñalarlo con el cuchillo de su mano izquierda, pero el pelinegro le sujeto la muñeca con su mano derecha y luego trató de darle una patada horizontal, pero la gotica se apoyó en el hombro izquierdo levantandose y esquivando ese ataque y el Mole le dio una patada en el costado derecho tirando al villano boca arriba si lastiar a la chica y los dos heroes se acercaron con la intension de atacarlo al mismo, pero el villano les lanzó un bisturi a cada uno, pero el mercenario se cubrio con su pala y la gotica solamente lo esquivó, pero el villano rapidamente se puso de pie y luego trató de atacar al Mole con la cuchilla de su brazo metalico, pero el frances le detubo ese ataque con su pala, luego la chica trató de patearlo por el costado derecho, pero el pelinegro le detubo ese golpe con su pierna derecha y enseguida le dio un cabezazo al frances apartandolo y tirandole su gorra militar y luego le dio un codazo en la cara a la gotica apartandola, luego con su brazo mecanico cogio al fraces por el cuello y lo lanzó con facilidad asia la pelinegra, pero esta saltó pasando por ensima del frances esquivandolo y este se chocó contra una jaula sacandole un rugido de dolor y quedando inconsiente momentaneamente y la chica estando en el aire por el salto le lanzó dos cuchillos al pelinegro, pero este se echó a un lado esquivandolos y enseguida le lanzó unos bisturis y la chica, estando ya en el suelo,se agachó esquivandolos y luego el villano se le acercó con sus cuchillas listas para cortarla, pero la chica lograba esquivar esos ataques a duras penas, luego el villano trató de darle una patada horizontal, pero la gotica se apoyó en los hombros del villano esquivando esa patada y saltando por ensima del pelinegro cayendo detras de el y luego trató de darle una patada, pero el villano,hizo que su brazo mecaico girara totalmente asia atras y le sujetó la pierna y facilmente mandó a volar a la chica contra un árbol, pero ella hizo el mismo movimiento que usó Georgie y se apoyó con sus pies contra el árbol y usó el impulso de la arrojada y dio un salto en dirección al villano con la intención de darle una patada voladora, pero este cruzó rapidaente su brazos deteniendo esa patada, pero retrocediendo, pero la chica enseguida le dio una patada en la cara con su otra pierna, haciendo que el villano cayera al piso y tirandole el vozal y luego se le acercó y trató de patearlo, pero el villano le sujetó la pierna y la hizo caer y enseguida se le puso ensima y le sujetó el cuello con su mano derecha y luego preparó la cuchilla de su brazo mecanico.

-Tu amigo gotico no pudo conmigo, mucho menos tú- le espetó burlon el pelinegro e hizo el ademan de apuñalarla.

-¿Eso crees?- le preguntó la chica de forma ironica y con dificultad por el agarre, pero enseguida le clavó un cuchillo en el brazo derecho del villano asiendo que la soltara por el dolor y la chica esquivo la cuchilla del brazo mecanico y enseguida le dio un codazo en la cara quitandose de ensima al villano que se puso de pie mientras se sacaba el cuchillo que tenia clavado en el brazo y la chica rapidamente se puso de pie y le dio un rodillazó en el ya lastiado estomago del pelinegro y luego saltó y trató de darle una patada en la cara con su pierna derecha, pero el pelinegro le sujetó la pierna con su brazo mecaico y enseguida le rompio el pie con su mano mecanica y la chica gritó de dolor cayendo al piso y el villano no perdio el tiempo y le dio una patada en el estomago sacadole el aire y haciendo que escupiera sangre, luego le puso un pie en el hombro herido de la chica y esta no pudo disiular su dolor y volvio a gritar.

-Como te lo dije antes, ningun gotico puede derrotarme- le espetó molesto mientras se sobaba su brazo lastimado y luego hizo el ademan de clavarle la cuchilla de su brazo mecanico, pero derepente...

-¡No tan rapido idiot!- le gritó el Mole, que recobró el conocimiento y le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda al villano con su pala tiradolo al piso y apartandolo de la gotica- ¿estas bien?- le preguntó mientras la ayudaba ponerse de pie, pero la gotica solamente podia pararse en su pierna izquierda mientras cojeaba de la derecha.

-¿Acaso me veo bien?- le preguntó ironica la chica mientras jadeaba del dolor.

-Pues quedaté aqui mientras sigo peleando contra ese pendejo- le dijo y la dejo y la chica se apoyó en un árbol y trataba de no caer.

-Voy a tener que pedirle a Ethan que me preste su baston luego de esto- murmuró ironica y adolorida la gotica (ese es el nombre del mas alto de los goticos y que siempre lleva un baston negro).

-Te crees muy valiente al atacar a una mujer, a ver pelea conmigo- dijo desafiante el frances al villano.

-Sera todo un placer- le dijo el pelinegro con el mismo semblante y los dos siguieron peleando.

-¿Acaso ella no es la novia de tu hermano?- preguntó Ruby a Karen que miraban todo eso desde la oficina y pensado que Henrietta es la novia de Kenny.

-Tienes razon Ruby, espero que Kenny no se preocupe demasiado al verla en ese estado- le dijo preocupada la castaña, pero luego vio a Georgie- ¿acaso no estas preocupado por tu amiga gotica?- le preguntó, ya que el gotico no parecia estar preocupado por lo que le suceda a su antigua compañera y mentora.

-Ella y yo ya no somos amigos- le respondio de forma reecoroza y que el considera a Henrietta una traidora.

-"Algun día tendras que explicar eso tambien"- penso descofiada la pequeña Tucker y los tres siguieron viendo los combates.

Mysterion y el Profesor Caos peleaban, (el miso cuento de siempre), el heroe trató de darle una apuñalada en la cara, pero el villano se defendio con el antebrazo de su guante metalico derecho y enseguida trató de darle un izquierdazo, pero el heroe se agachó esquivando ese ataque y enseguida le dio un puñetazo con su mano derecha en la mandibula al villano haciendolo retroceder y luego trató de darle un derechazo, pero el villano le sujetó el puño y enseguida le dio una patada en el costado derecho tirandolo al piso luego trató de patearlo de nuevo, pero el heroe le sostubo la patada con sus dos manos y enseguida le dio una patada en el estomago, aun estando en el piso, haciendo que el villano retrocediera mientras se sobaba y trataba de recuperar el aire y enseguida se levantó y le dio un derechazo y luego un izquiedazo y luego trató de darle otro derechazo, pero el villano se agachó esquivando ese ataque y enseguida le dio un puñetazo en el estomago al heroe sacandole el aire y luego cogio su cabeza y rapidamente le dio un cabezazo con su casco de metal y luego le dio un derechazo tirando de nuevo al heroe al piso y luego trató de darle una pisada con energia, pero el heroe rapidamente se levanto de un salto asia atras y esquivo ese ataque y enseguida funto sus dos manos y le dio un doble golpe al villano en el lado derecho del casco tirando al villano al piso y por ese golpe hizo que se le cayera el casco de metal y luego el heroe le lanzó unos shurikens, pero el villano, aun estando en el piso, se cubrio con sus guantes metalicos y luego golpeo con fuerza el piso con su puño derecho y una rafaga de energia se movio por el piso en dirección al heroe, pero esta rapidamente se echó a un lado y se acerco rapidamente al villano y saltó con la intension de darle un fuerte pisotón, pero el villano rodó a un lado esquivando ese ataque y enseguida se levantó y trató de darle un derechazo pero el heroe se defendio cubriendose con su antebrazo izquierdo, lastimandoselo por el guante metalico, pero enseguida usó su cuchillo derecho y le hizo una cortadura al villano en lado izquierdo de la cara desde la mejilla hasta la frente pasando por ensima de ojo sin cortar este, pero si los parpados y la ceja (parecida a la cicatriz de Yancha) y el villano gritó de dolor mientras se ponia su guante izquierdo en la herida mientras retrocedia y el heroe, un poco arrepentido por lo que hizo, trató de darle un izquierdazo, pero el villano, aun con su guante en la cara, se agachó y le dio una patada con energia en el costado derecho mandando a volar al heroe varios metros y luego de comprovar de que su ojo izquierdo no sufrio un daño grave fue a recoger su casco y se lo puso, mientras el heroe se levantaba con dijicultad y los dos rubios se miraban con la respiracion entre cortada por el cansansio y sus heridas.

-"Esta herida se parece mucho a la que ese putón nos hizo cuando jugabamos a los ninjas cuando eramos niños"- recordó molesto la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos.

-Pero afortunadamente no me lastimo el ojo como en esa ocasion, pero me va a quedar un cicatriz permanente- dijo el rubio enojado mientras salia sagre de su herida y goteaba.

-Si sigues con esto Butters, voy a tener que herirte de formas mucho peores- le advirtio el heroe rubio desde lejos con la intension que el villano dejara de pelear.

-¡Ya te lo eh dicho en varias ocasiones, que eh pasado por cosas peores que estas a lo largo de mi vida!- le dijo furioso el villano para seguir peleando contra el heroe.

El villano le lanzó una rafaga de energia al heroe, pero este lo esquivó y enseguida le lazó dos shurikens, pero el villano se cubrio con su capa resistente y al descubrirse golpeo con fuerza el piso con su botas y se impulso por el aire rumbo asia el heroe con la intension de darle un puñetazo, pero el heroe esquivo ese ataque justo a tiempo y el villano golpeo con su puño derecho una palmera destrullendola porque su guante estab con energia, pero enseguida le lanzó una rafaga de energia con su mano izquierda al heroe, pero este se tiro al piso esquivando ese ataque que dio contra un bisonte matamdolo enseguida, pero el heroe estando aun en el piso le lanzó uno de sus shurikens al villano y este no pudo reaccionar y el shuriken le dio en su hombro derecho sacandole un rugido de dolor, pero enseguida se sacó el shuriken y lo lleno de energia y se lo lanzó rapidamente al heroe que ya estaba de pie, pero no reacciono rapido y el shuriken se le clavó profundamente en el muslo derecho y quemandolo tambien por la energia que tenia y el heroe gritó del dolor y empezo a cogear y el villano rapidamente se le acerco y le dio un derechazo aturdiendo al heroe por culpada del guante de metal y despues lo cogio de los hombros y lo aporreo fuertemente contra una jaula sacandole otro grito de dolor al heroe y luego hizo el ademan de darle un puñetazo de energia con su guante izquierdo en la cara, pero el heroe rapidamente se solto de su agarre y se agacho esquivando ese golpe que dio contra una barra de metal reventandola por la descarga de energia y el heroe estando agachado le empezo a dar varios puñetazos al villano en el estomago sacandole el aire y que escupiera sangre y despues le dio un golpe vertical en la mandibula haciendo que el villano retrocediera y despues le dio un izquierdazo y luego trató de darle un derechazo, pero el villano le sujetó el brazo y le hizo una yegua voladora golpeando fuertemente al heroe contra el piso y luego trató de pisarle la cara, pero el heroe levantó su pierna izquierda y le dio una patada en la cara al rubio claro haciendolo retroceder y se levanto, pero con dificultad por la herida en su pierna, y luego trató de apuñalarlo con su cuchillo derecho, pero el villano le sujeto la mano con su guante derecho y enseguida le dio un puñetazo en el brazo con su guante izquierdo lastimandoselo y haciendo que soltara el cuchillo y rugiera del dolor ya que el villano le golpeo en el codo dejandole el brazo inutilizado y ahora tiene su brazo y pierna derechos lastimados, pero aun asi, trató de darle una patada horizontal con su pierna izquierda, pero el villano se la detubo con pierna derecha y enseguida le dio un puñetazo con energia en el pecho mandando a volar al heroe varios metros por el aire y haciendo que se chocara contra un árbol y haciendo que volviera a gritar del dolor y que quedara casi inconsiente y el villano tenia una sonrisa sadica al ver a su enemigo en ese estado y se le acercaba lentamente, ante la mirada de los demas heroes y villanos.

-Maldición...- susurro Black Spider, pero no podia moverse rapido por su pie roto.

-¡Mysterion!- gritó preocupado Tupperware e hizo el ademan de ir a ayudarlo, pero el Aniquilador se lo impidio.

-No tan rapido- le dijo el rubio y luego trató de golpearlo con su bate de metal, pero el heroe se cubrio con su escudo.

-Mierde- dijo el Mole y tambien hizo el ademan de ir a ayudarlo, pero Psicosis se lo impidio.

-¿Adonde crees que vas?- le preguntó burlon, el pelinegro y trato de cortar al heroe con la cuchilla de su brazo mecanico, pero el heroe puso su pala de forma horizontal para protegerse del ataque, pero la fuerza sobre humana del brazo mecanico del villano hizo que pudiera cortar facilmente la empuñadura de la pala a la mitad, sorprendiendo al frances y el villano rapidamente le dio una patada en el estomago tirandolo al piso- "luego de terminar con este estupido, voy a buscar a la hermana del idiota de Craig, para convertirla en tiritas de carne"- penso sadicamente el pelinegro para luego seguir peleando contra el frances.

-¡Angel guardian!- dijo asustada Karen y ella junto con Ruby hicieron el ademan de ir a ayudar al heroe rubio, pero Georgie se los impidio.

-¿Que estan haciendo?, si salen de aquí el maldito de Psicosis podria volver a atarcarlas- les dijo preocupado el pequeño pelinegro.

-Pero si no hacemos algo, ese lunatico de Butters va a matar a Mysterion- dijo preocupada la pequeña Tucker.

-No se preocupen, yo iré haya y evitare que lo maten, ustedes quedense aquí- les dijo el gotico e hizo el ademan de irse, pero la pelinaranja lo detubo.

-Pero si vas haya solo podrias...- trató de decirle preocupdad, pero el pelinegro la interrupio.

-¡Les dije que se queden aquí!- les grito seriamente el gotico y enseguida salio de la oficina dejando sorprendidas a las chicas- "si sales de ese lugar y te ocurre algo, nunca me lo perdonaria"- termino pensando el gotico preocupado mientra corria asia donde estan Mysterion y Caos.

-Al fin...despues de tanto tiempo lograré cobrarte lo que me hiciste y luego seguira la perra de Lexus y por ultimo el hijo de puta de Eric- dijo zombriamente Caos con una sonrisa de locura en su cara viendo fijamente a Mysterion que estaba medio inconsiente y estaba listo para darle un golpe con energia y en esta ocasion no sentia esa opresion en el pecho ya que con el paso de los dias se volvia cada vez mas y mas maligno y no sentiá remordimiento y justo cuando estaba a punto de matarlo...

-¡Espera Caos!- le gritó Georgie luego de correr.

-"¿Ahora que carajos quiere este enano?"- dijo molesto la parte en la mente del rubio.

-¿Que mierda quieres Georgie, no deberias estar cuidando a tu noviecita?- le preguntó molesto el rubio y el gotico lo vio de mala manera.

-¿Acaso se te olvido que él es el objetivo principal del culto?- le recordo ese importante detalle.

-Eso me importa un puto bledo, lo que me importa es cobrarle venganza- le dijo enojado el rubio e hizo el ademan de atacar al heroe, pero el pelinegro le interrumpio de nuevo.

-Pues si lo matas, entonces no podremos traer al gran Cthulu y no podremos gobernar el mundo ni causar el caos y la destrucción que tanto queremos, ya que él es la pieza fundamental- le recordó ese importante detalle y el villano detubo en seco su ataque ya que los lideres del culto le dijeron a el y a los otros villanos el porqué Cartman y Kenny son sus objetivos principales.

-"Algun día voy averiguar como es que saben tanto de mí"- penso el heroe que logró escuchar muy bien esa conversacion y que apenas esta recuperando totalmente el conocimiento.

-"Este enano tiene razon, si lo matamos ahora entonces no podremos traer a ese monstruo al mundo y no podremos gorbernar ni causar el caos y la destrucción que tanto quereos"- razonó la voz gutoral en la mente del villano rubio.

-Es cierto- le apoyó el rubio- algun día me encargare de hacerte pedazos- le dijo hostilmente y lo cogio del cuello y lo levantó- pero por ahora, que tengas dulces sueños- dicho esto le dio un puñetazo "normal" en la cara dejando inconsiente al heroe y el gotico votó un suspiro de alivio.

-Parece ser que Georgie logró evitar que mataran a Mysterion- dijo aliviada Ruby que vio todo lo sucedido, pero no logró escuchar bien lo que decian.

-¿Pero entonces que le van hacer a mi angel guardian?- preguntó preocupada Karen.

-No lo sé, pero si salimos de aquí el lunatico del bozal o algun animal podria atacarnos- le dijo su amiga aguantandose las ganas de salir de la oficina.

-"Que bueno que no lo mató"- penso el pequeño pelinegro y luego recordó que el Coon tambien esta inconsiente- "ahora que nuestros objetivos principales estan a nuestra merced, es el momento de largarnos de este sitio antes de que algun animal trate de atacarnos"- siguio pensando preocupado- Caos, ya tenemos a nuestros objetivos, es el momento de irnos antes de que algun animal nos ataque- le dijo al rubio que aun seguia sosteniendo al heroe inconsiente.

-"El tiene raon"- le apoyó la voz maligna en la mente de Caos.

-Pues entonces ya hemos terminado- dijo complacido el villano- ¡oigan ustedes ya tenemos a los objetivos principales, asi que larguemosnos!- les gritó a Psicosis y al Aniquilador que aun seguian peleando contra sus respectivos oponentes.

-¿Objetivos?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Karen y Ruby que escucharon eso.

-Aun no he terminado de divertirme y tampoco eh podido matar a la hermana de Craig- dijo Psicosis mientras detenia un puñetazo del Mole.

-Yo tampoco eh terminado de divertirme- dijo el Rubio grande para luego golpear a Tupperware en el casco usando su cadena.

-Tengo que tratar de ayudarlos rapido- dijo Black Spider, pero no podia ayudar a los otros heroes a pelear por su pie herido.

-No esten perdiendo el tiempo y larguemosnos antes de que algun animal...- el pequeño gotico no pudo seguir hablando ya que derepente se escuchó el bramido de un elefante, que es el mismo que trató de aplastar a Caos e iba en dirección asia donde estaban el rubio y el gotico y el suelo temblaba a cada paso.

-¡Otra vez este maldito animal!- dijo furioso Caos y en vez de esquivar al paquidermo como la primera vez le apuntó con sus guantes y le lanzó una rafaga de energia electromagnetica a maxima potencia que despedazó por completo al animal y la rafaga termino chocando contra la salida bloquedad del zoológico destrullendola y haciendo un gran hueco, ante la mirada sorprendida y asustada de todos lo presentes.

-"Que lastima, hubieramos echo unas bonitas teclas de piano con sus colmillos"- dijo sadicamante la parte maligna en la mente de Caos fingiendo un puchero.

-Tienes razon- le apoyó el rubio con el mismo seblante- ¡bueno, ya dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo y larguemosnos de aquí!- le termino ordenando a los demas villanos y estos, un poco asustados, hicieron el ademan de hacerle caso, pero los heroes contra los que estaban peleando trataron de detenerlos- ¡como estorban!- dijo furioso el villano y rapidamente les lanzó a cada heroe una rafaga de energia mandandolos a volar, mientras Black Spider se puso detras de un árbol para que el villano no la atacara tambien y el villano no se dio cuenta.

-¡Aniquilador, coje al gordo imbecil y llevatelo!- le ordeno al rubio grande este asintio y levnató al Coon, que estaba inconsiente y se fue por el hueco que habia echo Caos- ¡tu Psicosis, llevaté a este idiota rapido!- le ordenó al pelinegro, refiriendose a Kenny.

-Pero aun no eh logrado matar a la hermana de Craig y...- el villano no pudo seguir objetando ya que una rafaga de energia paso muy cerca de el asustandolo enseguida.

-¡DIJE : RAPIDOOO!- le oredenó furioso el rubio y el otro villano asitio y se acerco intimidado a donde estaba tirado Mysterio y le dedico una mala mirada al gotico y este le devolvio el gesto y luego se retiró del lugar arrastrando al heroe por la salida, seguido por Caos y el gotico estubo a punto de irse tambien, pero...

-¡Espera!- le gritaron al mismo tiempo Ruby y Karen que se le acercaron rapidamente.

-¿¡Adonde se llevan a mi angel guardian!?- le preguntó asustada y preocupada la pequeña castaña.

-¿Y por qué Butters dijo que él y el otro heroe son sus objetivos principales?- le prenguntó Ruby, tratando de no sonar asustada ni preocupada.

-Es que eh...- el pelinegro no sabia que decir, ya que obviamente no queria decirle a las chicas lo que planean los cultistas.

-¡Oye enano, no te quedes ahí parado como idiota y muevete rapido!- le apresuró molesto Caos, mientras el y los otros villanos estaban en la Maquina de Maldad.

-Yo...tengo que irme- dijo el gotico y fue en dirección asia el camión blindado.

-¡Espera Georgie!- le gritó Ruby, pero el gotico ya habia subido rapidaente al vehiculo y este se puso en marcha alejandose rapidamente del zoológico y de las chicas.

Mientras tanto, en el Cielo...

-Padre, devemos ayudar a los heroes a salvar a Kenny- dijo preocupado Jesus al todo poderoso y todos los demas presentes miraban eso preocupados.

-No te preocupes hijo mio, ya veras que el sera salvado por alguien totalmente inesperado- le dijo el todo poderoso para que se tranquilice- pero desgraciadamente, mas adelante volvera a ser capturado y nadie impediara que lo usen para traer a ese monstruo a la tierra- termino diciendo el creador y todas las almas y angeles se miraron etre sí preocupados.

Mientras tanto, dentro del zoológico, Black Spider fue asia donde estaban Tupperware y el Mole.

-Oigan levantense, esos malditos se llevaron a Kenny y al gordinflon- les dijo al chica moviendo a los heroes que estaban recuperandose del ataque que les hizo Caos.

-¿¡Que!?- preguntó sorprendido el afroamericano.

-Tenemos que avisarle a los demas- dijo el Mole y luego trató de comunicarse con los demas heroes con su comunicador, pero parecia que no podia captar la señal- maldición, no puedo comunicarme con nadie- dijo molesto el frances.

-Pues entonces vallamos a la biblioteca o al manicomio a buscar a los demas rapido- dijo la gotica- pero necesito que alguien e ayude a moverme, ya que tengo el pie lastimado- le pidio a los otros heroes.

-Esta bien, yo te llevo- se ofrecio el afroamericano y luego cargó a la chica y salieron del zoológico junto con el frances y afortunadamente ningun animal estaba cerca de ellos, luego de unos momentos llegaron al Coon-Movil 2.0 e hicieron el ademan de subirse en el, ya que el Coon dejo las llaves adentro de su vehiculo, pero derepente alguien los llamo.

-¡Oigan esperen!- le gritó Ruby que se acercaba a ellos junto con Karen.

-¿Que quieren?- les preguntó apurado Tupperware.

-¿Por qué esos villanos se llevaron a mi angel guardian?- les preguntó preocupada la pequeña castaña y los heroes se miraron entre sí para ver quien le respondia.

-Se lo llevaron porque necesitan sacarle informacion- le mintio la gotica y las dos jovencitas se preocuparon mas de lo que estaban.

-Pero no se preocupen, vamos a salvarlo- le trató de tranquilizar el afroamericano.

-Eso espero- dijo Karen, aun estando muy preocupada, pero luego vio a la gotica- ¿Kenny sabe que tu eres una miembro del equipo de los heroes?- le preguntó creeyendo que la chica es la novia de su hermano mayor y la pelinegra solamente arqueo una ceja y la miró acusadoramente.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que movernos rapido- interrumpio el Mole- y ustedes niñas, deben buscar un lugar seguro- le dijo a las chicas.

-Esta bien, vamos Karen- dicho eso, vieron como los heroes se iban en el Coon-Movil 2.0 y luego hicieron el ademan de irse del zoológico, pero alguien las llamó.

-¡RUBYYY!- se escuchó el grito del señor Tucker y señora Tucker, que llegaron al zoológico.

-¡KARENN!- se escuchó al mismo tiempo el gritó de los padres de Kenny y de su hermano mayor que tambien llegaron al zoológico.

-¿Mamá, papá?- preguntaron sorprendidas las dos chicas al mismo tiempo y enseguida sus respectivos padres se les acercaron y las abrazaron y llenaron de besitos.

-Estabamos tan preocupados por ti hija- dijeron los padres de Ruby.

-Y nosotros de tí Karen- dijeron los padres de la castaña.

-Ahora solamente falta encontrar a Kenny, para asi irnos lo mas rapido posible de este pueblo tan loco- dijo Kevin mientras se acercaba a sus padres y hermana.

-Nosotros tambien tenemos que encontrar a Craig, para tambier irnos del pueblo, dijeron los padres de Ruby.

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó la pelinaranja.

-Es porque el que destrulló el estadio de Denver fue...- iba a responder su madre, pero derepnte se escuchó un rugido y resulta que un oso pardo los vio y todos se aterraron enseguida.

-¡No hay tiempo para hablar, hay que irnos rapido!- dijo asustado Kevin y todos se fueron rapidamente en sus respectivos vehículos alejandose del zoológico.

Mietras tanto, cerca de la biblioteca, los heroes y Darth Chef terminaron de acabar con los animales que los estaban atacando a ellos y a las personas que estaban cerca del lugar.

-Al fin terminamos con estos animales- dijo aliviado el Human Kite mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara.

-Si Ace Venture o el Dr. Doridoll estubieran aqui presentes, de seguro estarian bien furiosos- comento el Maestro Jedi y todos lo vieron de forma extraña.

-No co-co-comiences ahora Ke-ke-kevin- le dijo el Comediante de forma desaprobatoria y el pelinegro agachó la cabeza en señal de verguenza.

-¿Pero a donde vamos ahora, al zoológico ó al manicomio?- preguntó el Caballero Ingles, refiriendose a cual grupo de heroes ayudar.

-Tenemos que ir rapido al manicoio- dijo preocupado el Chef.

-¿Pero por qué?- le preguntó la Legionaria.

-Es porque uno de los aliados del culto es...- el Chef no pudo seguir hablando, porque derepente todo el piso se puso a temblar y parecia que era por unos fuertes pasos y ensguida se escucharon los gritos de terror de las personas que estaban cerca del lugar, pero que no fueron atacados por los animales y los heroes miraron a una sola dirección y se aterraron por lo que viernon.

-Carajo...- dijo preocupado Darth Chef- justamente de quien estoy hablando.

-¡EL CONEJILLO DE INDIAS PIRATA GIGANTEEE!- gritaron aterrados los heroes y el monstruo pasó cerca de ellos sin notarlos, ya que tenia uno de sus ojos lastimado y siguio su camino, aun llevando en su lengua a Rudeman y en su espalda al Destructor.

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- dijo aun aterrado Kite.

-Ese es el otro aliado del culto- dijo el Chef- y tambien es el que estaba encargado de la trampa del manicomio- dicho eso, los demas heroes se aterraron mas de lo que estaban.

-¡Eso quiere decir que Stan podria estar...!- dijo preocupada la Legionaria preocupada por el estado de su novio.

-Voy a verificar si esta bien- dijo el pelirojo y se enfocó en hayar mentalente a su mejor amigo.

Mientras tanto, en el Blue Ranger, Tooshwel conducia el Camaro a toda velocidad, mientras los demas heroes trataban de hacer que Craig no se muriera y el Sentinela usaba su botiquin de primeros auxilios para tratar de curar al pelinegro que aun seguia mortalmente herido.

-"Stan...Stan..."- se escuchó derepente la voz del Human Kite en la mente del pelinegro del casco amarillo.

-¿Kyle?- preguntó el pelinegro sin dejar de conducir y los otros heroes lo vieron de forma extraña.

-"Que bueno que estas bien Stan"- dijo aliviado su mejor amigo- "¿estan bien tu y los demas?".

-Clyde, Tweek, Ike y yó estamos bien.

-"¿¡Ike esta con ustedes!?"- preguntó sorprendido el pelirojo.

-Si, esta con nosotros, pero no esta lastimado- le respodio y su amigo se alivio por eso- pero Craig esta gravemente herido por culpa de...

-"...¿Por culpa del conejillo de indias pirata gigante?"- termino adivinado su mejor amigo.

-¡Si! ¿como supistes que...?- iba a preguntar sorprendido.

-"Yo y los demas lo acabamos de ver corriendo por las calles"- le respondio el pelirojo.

-¿Y no les paso nada?- le preguntó preocupado.

-"No, no nos hizo nada, ya que al parecer no nos vio"- le respondio y el pelinegro se alivio por eso- "¿y donde estan ustedes?".

-Estamos en el Camaro de Craig yendo a toda velicidad al hospital de Denver, ya que el esta gravemente herido- le respondio preocupado.

-"Espero que no le pase nada"- dijo preocupado el pelirojo- "pero afortunadamente logré hacer que el Chef dejara el comportamiento que tiene y nos estubo ayudando"- le dijo con la intension de levantar los animos.

-¡Que bien!- dijo alegre el pelinegro al saber que el Chef ya no es un villano- ¿pero que pasa con Kenny y los demas?- preguntó recuperando su semblante preocupado.

-"No lo se, voy a tratar de comunicarme con el o con los que estaban en el zoológico".

-Espero que no les haya pasado nada- dijo preocupado el pelinegro y su amigo termino con la comunicasión Psiquica.

-¿Con quie hablabas Stan?- le preguntó el canadiense.

-Estaba hablando telepaticamente con tu hermano- le respondio y los otros heroes parecieron entender lo que ocurrio ase unos momentos.

-¿Como estan el y los demas?- le siguio preguntando el pequeño pelinegro.

-Ellos estan bien, pero no se sabe como estan Kenny y los que estaban en el zoológico- dicho esto los demas heroes se preocuparon enseguida.

-Espero que no les haya pasado nada- dijo preocupado Mosquito.

-Eso espero yo tambien...eso espero- dijo el pelinegro sin estar muy seguro de eso y sin saber lo que le ocurrio a Kenny y a Cartman.

fin del capitulo.

**Hasta aquí por hoy, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, creo que en el siguiente capitulo aparecera un personaje SORPRESA y gracias a sus reviews, ya que casi tengo 200 :) y eso me hace tan felizzzz ( lo digo al estilo de Craig XD)**


	69. Chapter 69

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, en esta ocasion aparecera un personaje SORPRESA del que parece nadie lo recuerda y que ayudará a los heroes, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO SESENTA Y NUEVE : RECIBIENDO AYUDA UN POCO...ESCATOLÓGICA**

Luego de que el Human Kite terminara de hablar telepaticamente con Tooshwel, estaba a punto de decirle a los demas heroes y al Chef sobre lo que le paso a Craig, pero derepente alguien los llamo.

-¡Oigan chicos!- se escuchó el grito de Tupperware que estaba conduciendo el Coon-Movil 2.0, y es acopañado por Black Spider y el Mole que se les estaban acercando y al parecer no vieron al conejillo de indias pirata.

-¡Christofer!- exclamo feliz el Caballero Ingles al ver a su amigo frances y este solamente bufó molesto porque lo llamaron por su nombre verdadero.

-¿Estan bien?- les preguntó Kite cuando los heroes se bajaron del vehículo del Coon y viendo fijamente a la gotica de forma preocupante por las heridas que tiene.

-Regular- le respondio adolorido el Mole.

-¿Que hace el aqui?- preguntó derepente Black Spider señalando a Darth Chef y el afroamericano y el frances lo miraron con cautela.

-No se preocupen, el ya no es nuestro enemigo- les aseguro el pelirojo, pero los otros tres heroes lo vieron desconfiados.

-Esta bien...¿pero saben algo acerca de Craig y los demas?- preguntó Tupperware y el pelirojo recordo lo que le dijo su mejor amigo y trató de buscar la manera mas delicada de darles esas noticias a los demas heroes.

-Stan y los demas estan bien...pero Craig fue herido gravemente por el conejillo de indias pirata gigante que esta ayudando a los cultistas- al decir eso casi todos lo presentes se sorprendieron por eso.

-¿¡QUE!?- preguntaron aterrados el Maestro Jedi y Tupperware, ya que ellos dos son amigos muy cercanos del pelinegro.

-¿¡Conejillo de indias pirata gigante!?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo el Mole Y la gotica. tratando inutilmente de no sonar preocupados, despues de todo ellos, al igual que las demas persoas, recuerdan perfectamente lo que esas bestias hicieron en el pasado.

-¿¡Como es posible que ese monstruo este ayudando al culto!?- preguntó el afroamericano sin cambiar su semblante.

-No estoy muy seguro...¿pero donde estan Kenny y el culón?- les preguntó el judio.

-Es por eso que estamos aquí, ese idiota de Butters y su equipo de villanos se llevaron a Kenny y tambien al gordinflon- le respondio la gotica y los demas heroes se alarmaron por eso.

-¡Tenemos que ir a salvarlos!- dijo preocupado el Maestro Jedi.

-¿Pero como? no sabemos en donde estan- dijo la Legionaria con el mismo semblante que el otro pelinegro.

-Voy a tratar de meterme en la mente de alguno de los dos, par ver si puedo saber en donde esta- dijo Kite y luego se concentro tratando de meterse en la mente de alguno de ellos, pero como estaban inconsientes no podia saber en donde estaban.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó impaciente el Mole.

-Estan inconsientes, no puedo saber donde estan- le respondio el pelirojo y los demas heroes se dedilusionaron.

-Pues entonces metete en la mente de alguno de los otros chicos, de la misma forma en que lo hiciste conmigo- le sugiro Darth Chef.

-Es una buena idea Chef- le dijo el pelirojo y enseguida se volvio a concentrar.

Mientras tanto, en la Maquina de Maldad, el Aniquilador conducia el camion blindado, a su lado estaba el pequeño gotico y atras iban Caos y Psicosis que estaban vijilando al Coon y a Mysterion que aun estaban inconsientes y los habian amordazado.

-Ah...mi cabeza...- se quejó el rubio mayor y repentinamente se desmayó y su cabeza quedó contra el volante.

-¿¡Que diablos...!?- dijo asustado el pequeño pelinegro y enseguida cogio el volante tratando de que el vehículo no se estrellara mientras desesperadamente maniobraba de forma erratica.

-¿¡Que mierda estas haciendo Trent!?- dijo molesto y asustado el pelinegro mayor, ya que el y Caos sintieron como el camión se movia de un lado a otro erraticamente.

-¡VAMOS A ESTRELLARNOS CUIDADOOO!- gritó aterrado Georgie y el vehículo se estrelló contra un árbol y los pasajeros se golpearon duro en el intrior del camión.

-Ah...mi brazo...- dijo adolorido el pelinegro mayor.

-¿¡Que diablos le pasa a ese idiota!?- dijo furioso Caos tambien adolorido y luego el y el pelinegro mayor se bajaron del camión y fueron a las puertas del conductor y del copiloto.

-¿¡Por qué no te fijas por donde conduces Boyett!?- le preguntó enojado Psicosis, mientras abria la puerta del conductor, pero al hacer eso el rubio grande cayó al piso- ¿Trent?- le preguntó preocupado.

-¿Que rayos pasó?- preguntó molesto Caos a Georgie mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

-No lo sé, derepente ese estupido se desmayó- le respondio el gotico mientras se sobaba la cadeza.

-"¿Por qué ese pendejo se desmayó derepente?"- preguntó molesto la parte maligna en la mente del rubio.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la cabeza del rubio mayor...

-"Muy bien, ya estoy dentro de la mente de este idiota"- dijo complacido Kyle.

-"¿¡QUE DIABLOS!?"- preguntó furioso Trent, ya que al igual que el Chef se materealizó frente al pelirojo.

-"No tengo tiempo para estar peleando contigo, debo saber donde estan Kenny y el culo gordo"- le espetó el heroe con prisa.

-"Tal vez no te haya podido matar fisicamente, pero esta es mi oportunidad de destruirte mentalmente"- dicho esto hizo que sus brazos crecieron convirtiendose en dos gigantescos martillos y trataron de aplastar al pelirojo, pero este enseguida creo un campo de fuerza y los dos martillos se rompieron al chocarse contra este y el heroe no perdio el tiempo e hizo unas cadenas y envolvio rapidamente al rubio con estas y no se podia mover.

-"Seras muy fuerte fisicamente, pero tu capacidad creativa e inteligencia son una verguenza"- le espetó burlon el heroe.

-"¡SUELTAME!"- le exigio furioso el rubio que trataba de liberarse inutilmente de las cadenas.

-"No hasta saber en donde estan Kenny y el culón y tienes suerte de que no sea una persona reencoroza, ya que en estos momentos te prodia hacer pagar por casi haberme matado"- le dijo molesto el pelirojo.

-"¡Nunca de diré en donde estamos!"- le dijo el rubio sin cambiar su semblante.

-"No hace falta que me lo digas, solamente tengo que ocupar tu cuerpo momentaneamente"- le dijo seguro el heroe.

-"¿¡Que cosa!?"- le preguntó aun mas furioso de lo que estaba.

-"Lo que escuchastes"- dicho esto el pelirojo usó sus poderes mentales para manejar momentaneamente el cuerpo del villano, aunque no lo puede hacer a largo plazo y tampoco trató de averiguar sobre los cultistas, ya que podria pasar lo mismo que pasó con el Chef.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo real...

-¿Que te pasa Trent?- le preguntó preocupado Psicosis y el rubio empezo a mirar a todos lados.

-¿Donde estamos?- le preguntó el rubio grande y su voz sonaba de forma diferente y el pelinegro se volvio a preocupar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.

-Eh...si, estoy bien- le contesto su "amigo" tratando de que su voz sonara normal.

-"Esa voz se me hace muy familiar"- dijo pensativo la voz maligna en la mente de Caos que tambien estaba escuchando al otro rubio.

-Tienes razon- le apoyó el pequeño rubio y enseguida vio fijamente al otro rubio de forma molesta por el accidente.

-¿En donde estamos?- volvio a preguntar el "villano" mayor.

-Cerca de la avenida Harby, ¿acaso se te olvidó?- le dijo el pequeño pelinegro, que tambien estaba molesto por el accidente.

-Gracias por decirmelo- le agradecio el "villano" y su voz volvio a cambiar.

-Un momento...- dijo Caos, que reconocio esa voz y parece que se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y vio como el rubio mayor volvio a desmayarse y Psicosis se volvio a preocupar.

-¿Que coño te sucede Trent?- le dijo y empezó a moverlo y su amigo se despertó.

-¡Escuchenme, el desgraciado de Kyle se metio en mi mente y manejó mi cuerpo unos momentos!- dijo molesto y preocupado el rubio mayor y sorprendiendo a los dos pelinegros.

-"¡MALDITA SEA!"- exclamó furioso la parte maligna en la mente de Caos, ya que sucedio lo que mas temia.

-¡Tenemos que movernos rapido!- ordenó el rubio menor y enseguida todos se subieron a la Maquina de Maldad, solo que esta ocasion, Psicosis era el que conducia y los otros tres villanos iban en la parte de atras, en donde aun estaban los heroes que al parecer no se despertaron por el choque.

-¿Como rayos ese tal Kyle se pudo meter en la mente de el, si tenemos nuestras bandas puestas?- preguntó preocupado el gotico señalando al rubio mayor.

-No tengo idea- le respondio el pequeño rubio- "si pudo hacer eso con Trent, entonces tal vez pueda hacerlo con cualquiera de nosotros"- termino diciendo la voz maligna en su mente ya que él y que los demas villanos no sabian sobre la perdida de memoria que producia la banda en caso de que alguien tratara de revelar informacion sobre el culto.

Mientras tanto, devuelta en las cercanias de la biblioteca...

-¿Lograstes averiguar en donden Kyle?- le preguntó la Legionaria.

-Estan cerca de la avenida Harby, tenemos que movernos rapido- dicho esto algunos heroes se fueron en el Power Girl y los otros, incluyendo Darth Chef, se subieron en el Coon-Movil 2.0 y fueron lo mas rapido posible asia la avenida Harby, mientras el pelirojo iba volando por los aires.

-"Escuchen chicos, voy a tratar de ubicarlos desde arriba"- dijo Kite telepaticamente a los demas heroes, ya que los comunicadores aun no funcionaban bien.

-Entendido- le dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Malición, ahora recuerdo que dejé mi Moncherry en el zoológico- dijo molesto el Mole.

-¿Te golpearon tan fuerte en la cabeza que se te olvido Christ?- le preguntó burlon el Caballero Ingles y el frances le dio un golpe en el brazo ya que los dos iban en el vehículo del Coon.

De vuelta en la Maquina de Maldad...

-¡Conduce mas rapido!- apresuró Caos a Psicosis.

-¡Eso trató, pero en la carretera hay muchos de los animales que se escaparon del zoológico!- le dijo molesto el pelinegro mayor, mientras atropellaba a los animales que se les cruzaba en el camino.

-¿Me pregunto como estaran los demas?- preguntó derepente el Aniquilador.

-Ellos tienen al Chef y al señor C, de seguro habran echo pedazos a esos estupidos conformistas- dijo confiado el pequeño pelinegro.

-Pues eso espero- dijo el rubio menor, pero derepente todos vieron que el Coon estaba empezando a moverse y a jadear y parecia que le salia espuma de la boca.

-¿Que mierda le esta ocurriendo a este culón?- preguntó desinteresadamente del rubio grande.

-...- el rubio menor estaba viendo fijamente al gordo y se dio cuenta que parecia salirle un poco de sagre por uno de su zapato derecho que tiene una marca de mordida que fue la que le produjo ese pequeño zorro- ¿acaso algun animal le mordio el pie derecho?- le preguntó a los otros villanos.

-Ahora que recuerdo...mientras este idiota estaba inconsiente la primera vez creo que un pequeño zorro le estaba jalando el pie- le respondio el gotico que habia visto eso desde la cafeteria en donde estaba escondido con Ruby y Karen.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- volvio a preguntar el rubio mayor.

-Pues que si un animal infectado con las toxinas y feromonas muerde a una persona, esta en vez de enloquecerse puede convulcionar hasta morir- le explico el pequeño rubio.

-Como si nos importace lo que le pueda pasar a esta bola de cebo- dijo ironico Psicosis para luego atropellar a una gacela.

-Pues nuestros lideres lo quieren vivo, asi que hay que evitar que se muera...al menos por ahora- le contra resto el pequeño pelinegro.

-Estoy de acuerdo, mientras mas rapido lleguemos a la base, mas rapido podremos darle un antidoto- le apoyó el rubio menor.

-"Ademas, si se muere ahora, no podremos hacerlo sufrir como se merece"- dijo sadicamente la parte maligna en la mente del rubio menor y este asintio.

La Maquina de Maldad seguia su camino y atropellando a quien tubiera la mala suerte de cruzarsele. pero derepente algo asombroso paso a varios metros delante de vehículo.

-¿¡QUE CARAJOS!?- dijo asutado Psicosis y piso fuertemente el freno del vehículo, haciendo que los demas jovenes se volvieran a golpear en el interior del camión.

-¿¡Que carajos te pasa Meyers!?- le preguntó enojado el rubio mayor.

-¡Miren eso!- le dijo asombrado el pelinegro mayor señalando asia adelante y los otros villanos se bajaron del vehículo para ver que pasaba y enseguida se asombraron.

-¿Que mierda es eso?- preguntó asombrado el pequeño gotico.

-No puede ser...- dijo atonito Caos por lo que estaba viendo ya que delante de ellos salian chorros de aguas sucias de los alcantarillados junto con...otras cosas no muy higienicas.

-"Esto no puede estar pansando"- dijo enojado la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos sabiendo quien es capas de hacer algo como eso.

-Es...es...- el rubio no podia hablar bien por su asombro, pero derepente se escuchó a alguien.

-¡Aquiiiiiii estoooooooooyyyyyyy!- era el saludo de alguien muy particular.

-¡Es el señor Mojónnnn!- exclamó asombrado y molesto Caos al ver de que una alcantarilla salia nada mas y nada menos que el señor Mojón que aun sigue visitando en navidad a los niños que comen bien en todo el año.

-¿¡Que carajos es ese pedazo de mierda!?- preguntó enojado Psicosis.

-Exactamente lo que dijiste, un pedazo de mierda- le apoyó el rubio menor.

-¿Como se han estado comportando chicos?- les preguntó el Mojón.

-¿Tu que crees?- le preguntó ironico y molesto Caos.

-Eh escuchado por hay que ustedes se han comportado muy mal- les dijo molesto el pedazo de mierda XD.

-¿Tienes algun problema con eso?- le preguntó desafiante el rubio mayor dejando de lado su asombro.

-Pues claro, cuando ustedes votaron eso descehos toxicos por el pueblo, al llegar a los alcantarillados contaminaron mi dulce hogar- le respondio enojado el mojón.

-¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?- le preguntó burlon el gotico.

-Pues les voy a dar una cucharada de su propia medicina- dicho esto hizo que de unos alcantarillados salieran unas criaturas echas de...ya saben que, pero que tambien estan combinadas con los desechos toxicos que Caos y su equipo arrojaron.

-Esto es una mierda- dijo molesto rubio mayor.

-Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo- le apoyó el rubio menor y el junto con los otros villanos se prepararon para pelear sucio, en el sentido mas literal de la palabra XD.

-"Solo espero que cuando terminemos con esta mierda, logremos irnos rapido a la base"- exclamó asqueado la parte maligna en la mente de Caos y se enfrentaron a la mierda XD.

fin del capitulo

**Nadie se esperaba la aparicion del señor Mojón ¿cierto? pues recuerden que en el primer capitulo dije que trataria de meter o mencionar a personajes que hayan tenido importancia en la serie por lo menos en algun capitulo, ademas me acordé de el porque ya estamos en epocas navideñas XD, ademas parece que nadie lo ah icluido en algun fic de south park en tiempos recientes, asi que por eso lo puse en esta historia, hasta mañana, gracias por sus reviews y recuerden comer buena fibra en navidad XD.**


	70. Chapter 70

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, tal como lo indica el titulo, esto será una mierda XD, ya saben que south park no es mio y blablablabla.**

**CAPITULO SETENTA (como ha durado esta historia ¿verdad?) : UNA MIERDA DE BATALLA(eso tiene mas de un sentido XD)**

Mientras el Profesor Caos y su equipo se enfrentaban al señor Mojón y sus criatruras de mierda XD, los heroes que estaban en el Coon-Movil 2.0 y en el Power Girl ya estaban en los alrededores de la avenida Harby y estaban dando vueltas por los alrededores.

-"¿Los han encontrado?"- les preguntó Kite telepaticamente desde el aire.

-Ningun rastro de ellos, solamente vemos a muchos perosnas y animales muertos- le respondio la Legionaria con pesar por lo que estaba viendo en la calle.

-Nosotros tampoco y...esperen- Tupperware no pudo terminar de hablar porque el y los otros heroes y el Chef vieron algo que les preocupo.

-"¿Ocurre algo?"- le preguntó el pelirojo.

-Encontramos a Timmy, pero parece que el y los oficiales se estan enfrentando a unos locos y animales que estan atacando a las personas- le respondio preocupado el otro heroe, ya que en frente del el y de los demas heroes, Iron Meiden y los policias del pueblo estan tratando de defender a los ciudadanos de los locos del manicomio y de los animales del zoológico que no se habian enfrentado a los heroes.

-"Pues entonces ayudenlos, el resto sigamos buscando"- ordenó el pelirojo y todos asintieron.

Tupperware, Black Spider, el Mole, el Caballero Ingles y Darth Chef se dirigieron en el Coon-Movil 2.0 rumbo asia donde estaban Iron Meiden y los policias del pueblo que luchaban desesperadamente contra los locos y los animales del zoológico y el Hummer chocó a un ñu que estaba a punto de embestir al oficial Barbraidi y este se alegró al darse cuenta de que eran los heroes.

-¡LLegó la caballeria!- gritó alegre el policía.

-¡Timmy!- exclamó feliz el heroe invalido luego de aver embestido a un orangutan.

-¡Que bueno que llegan!- dijo aliviado el sargento Jates para luego golpear a un loco con su porra.

-¿Que harian sin nosotros?- dijo ironico el Mole, mientras se bajaba del vehículo, funto con con el rubio, el afroamericano y el Chef.

-Tu quedate dentro del vehículo, con ese pie lastimado, no podras pelear bien- dijo el heroe mas alto de todos a la chica gotica.

-No hace falta que me lo digas dos veces- dijo la chica aun estando dentro del vehículo y enseguida le lanzó un cuchillo a un mono dandole en la garganta matandolo enseguida- pero estare cuidandoles las espaldas por si acaso- dijo sin inmutarse por haber matado al animal.

-Esta bien...como digas...- dicho esto fue a efrentarse a los animales y a los locos, con la ayuda de los demas heroes. (se me olvido decir que los locos se pararecen a los del viedo juego: Batman Arkhan Asilum).

El Caballero Ingles detubo con su espada el ataque de un loco que lo queria acuchillar, luego de detenerlo le dio un rodillazo y luego un codazo en la cara tirandolo al piso y enseguida dio media vuelta y le dio una patada horizontal a otro orate en el costado derecho tirandolo tambien al piso y luego le clavó su espada a otro enemigo en el hombro sacandole un grito de dolor y el rubio le dio un derechazo tirandolo al piso, pero derepente otro loco lo sujeta por atras inmovilizandole los brazos y otro orate se le acerco por delante con la intension de atacarlo, pero el rubio rapidamete levanta sus dos piernas y le dá una patada doble al loco e su pecho tirandolo al piso y por el impulso hizo que el y el loco que lo sujetaba cayeran al piso y estando tirados el rubio le dio un cabezazo con la parte trazera de su cabeza en la cara del loco haciendo que lo soltara, pero tambien que se le cayera su sombrero y enseguida se levantó y le dio una patada al orate en la cara dejandolo inconsiente y ensguida vio que otro enemigo trató de tirarsele ensima, pero el rubio rapidamente se echó a un lado y enseguida le hizo una profunda cortadura en la espalda matandolo enseguda y el heroe se angustio un poco por eso, pero vio como otro loco trató de atacar a una mujer y a su hijo, asi que rapidamente se le acerco al orate y le clavó su espada en la espalda matandolo enseuida, ante la mirada aterrada de la mujer y su hijo.

-¡Váyanse rapido!- le ordenó el rubio y la señora y el niño se fueron lo mas rapido posible del lugar- "Por lo menos esto no es tan vergonzoso como pelear contra ese maricon"- pensó ironico al recordar su enfrentamiento contra Cougar.

El Mole usó su pala para golpear a los locos en la cabeza, sin importarle que del golpe los matara o nó, luego vio que unos orates estaban atacando a un policia que estaba tirado en el piso, asi que rapidamente fue a donde estaban y golpeo a cada loco en la cabeza dejandolos inconsientes, pero el policia ya estaba muerto, pero luego vio que un jaguar se le acercó a toda velocidad y saltó, pero el frances rapidamente le dio un golpe en la cara con todas sus fuerzas matando al felino que cayó rodando unos metros en el piso, el mercenario vio que unos pequeños micos se le acercaban rapidamente, pero el frances le dio un golpe a cada uno y literalmentr los mandó a volar.

-Home Run- dijo burlonamente el mercenario, pero derepente un avestruz trató de patearlo pero el mercenario rapidamente se echó a un lado y rapiamente usó uno de los bordes filosos de su pala y de un solo movimiento le cortó el cuello al ave matandola y empezó a salir chorros de la herida, luego el frances vio que un loco trató de apuñalar a un oficial, pero rapidamente le lanzó su pala como si fuera una lanza y se la clavó al orate en la espalda matandolo matandolo y el frances rapidamente fue a recuperar su arma.

-Gracias joven- le agradecio el oficial mientras se paraba.

-Si si, como sea- dicho esto siguio peleando contra los demas locos y animales.

Tupperware usó su escudo para lanzarselo a un orate dadole justo en la cabeza dejandolo incosiente y regresando como un boomerang y enseguida lo usó para protegerse de un gato montes que se le tiró ensima y luego de protegerse el heroe congio al animal y lo asotó fuertemente contra el piso matandolo y enseguida vio que un orate se le vino ensima, pero enseguida le dio una patada en pleno vuelo en el estomago a loco sacandole el aire y tirandolo al piso, pero derepente un león se le tiró ensima y trató de rasguñarle la cara, pero como tenia el casco puesto no recibio daño, pero las marcas del las garras se quedaron incrustadas, luego el animal hizo el ademan de tratar de morderlo, pero...

-¡Timmyyy!- gritó derepente Iron Meiden e hizo que una red saliera disparada de su armadura y con esta envolvio al animal que luchaba inutilmente de liberarase y el heroe discapacitado no perdio el tiempo y fue a toda marcha y embistio fuertemente al felino dejandolo inconsiente.

-Gracias Timmy- le agradecio afroamericano y luego vio fijamente al felino- "y pensar que en el pasado traté de unirme a ellos"- pensó ironicon y nostalgico recordando ese suceso, (miren uno de los ultimos episodios de la temporada 5 XD).

Darth Chef usaba su fuerza sobre humana para mandar a volar facilamente a los locos que trataban de atacarlo, en esta ocasion no usaba su espatula laser, ya que no queria matar innecesariamente a sus oponentes, pero luego vio que dos zebras se dirigieron asi el, pero las detubo en seco con mucha facilidad y las levantó y se las tiro a un buey que trataba de torear a unas personas y al caerles ensima quedó inconsiente y luego vio que un rioceronte trató de atropellar a unos oficiales, pero rapidamente se puso en su camino y de un solo golpe en la cara mandó a volar y el animal cayó enseima de un auto aplastandolo y luego vio que un toro trató de embestirlo, pero enseguiida lo cogio de los cachos y de un movimiento le torcio la cabeza matando al animal.

-Creo que con este animal podria hacer un buen bistec- dijo de forma humoristica recordando los tiempos en los que el cocinaba la comida.

Por otro lado, el Human Kite segui mirando desde arriba tratando de encontrar alguna señal de los villanos, pero derepnte algo le llamó la atencion enseguida.

-¿Que carajos...?- murmuro soprendido- "Escucha Wendy, necesito que vallas al la avenida Judson, creo que encontré a Caos y a los otros villanos"- le dijo telepaticamente a la novia de su mejor amigo.

-¿Estas seguro?.

-"Creo que sí, pero tambien estoy viendo algo extraño, voy a ir a verificarlo"- dicho el pelirojo empezó a desender.

Mientras el Chef y los heroes seguian peleando contra los animales y los locos y Kite y los demas heros iban rumbo a la avenida Judson en donde el Profesor Caos y su equipo se enfrentaban al señor Mojón y a sus criaturas de mierda XD. los jovenes villanos no les resultaba dificil dañar a las criaturas, ya que obviamente no eran muy solidas, pero como ellos estaban cansados por el enfrentamiento que tubieron con los heroes en el zoolóico, asi que les estaba complicando cada vez mas pelear contra esas criaturas que cada vez que recibia algun daño, se le volvia a formar otro echo de mierda mientras y tabien mientras mas pasaba el tiempo los villanos se cansaban mas y mas.

El Aniquilador usaba su cadena para atacar las mierdas desde cierta distancia, ya que obviamente no queria acercarseles, las golpeaba en la cabeza, pero enseguida se volvian a recuperar, derepete una criatura le vomitó... ya saben que y el rubio rapidamente se echó a un lado, pero derepente otra criatura le vomitó por detras manchandole su armadura por toda la espalda y el villano hizo una gran mueca de asco y rapidamente giró asia atras y con su bate de metal golpeo a la criatrura en la cabeza, pero al hacer eso la mierda le salpicó por toda la parte delantera del casco y el rubio no pudo contener sus ganas de vomitar y lo hizo.

-¡ESTO ES UNA MIERDA!- exclamo asqueado y luego de decir eso, volvio a vomitar con mas fuerza.

-¡Totalmente de acuerdo!- le apoyó Psicosis, mientras le lanzaba unos bisturis a otra criatura de mierda, pero luego de traspasarlas, la criatura le vomitó mierda y el pelinegro se echó a un lado y luego le cortó la cabeza con la cuchilla de su brazo mecanico, pero al hacer eso su brazo se ensucio por esa mierda y el villano hizo una gran mueca de asco, pero luego vio que otra criatura se le acercó por atras e instintivamente dio media vuelta y le dio una patada horiontal en el costado izquierdo, pero al hacer eso se manchó una gran parte de sus pantalones de mierda y obviamente no pudo aguantar sus ganas de vomitar y lo hizo de la misma manera que su rubio amigo, pero al tener su bozal puesto, parte del vomito se le quedó dentro de la voca asqueandolo mas de lo que estaba.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- exclamó luego de quitarse su bozal y vomitar libremente XD- "ubiese preferido ir a la mison del manicomio o la de la biblioteca, asi no estaria metido en esta mierda"- pensó arrepentino, pero luego vio como la parte manchada de su pantalon se ampezaba a deteriorar- ¿¡Que mierdas!?- exclamó asustado al ver eso y enseguida se quitó rapidamente sus pantalones XD.

-¡Recuerden que estos fenomenos de mierda tambien estan formados por los desechos toxicos que arrojamos, asi que si esa mierda les cae en la piel, podrian deretirsela!- les dijo alarmado y asqueado el pequeño gotico mientras le lanzaba un cuchillo a una criatura usando la unica mano buena que le queda, mientras desesperadamente esquibava los vomitos de las criaturas.

-"¡El tiene razon!"- le apotó asqueado la parte maligna en la mente de Caos, mietras el rubio se enfrentaba al señor Mojón, este usaba sus poderes "escatológicos", para lanzarle al villano bolas de...ya saben que, y el villano desesperdado les lanzaba descargas de energia que hacian que los ataques de mierda se desintegraran sin dejar rastros, excepto el olor obviamente y luego de unos momentos, el villano trató de desintegrar al mojon parlante lanzandole descargas de energia, pero la mierda navideña los esquivaba al esconderse rapidamente en alguna alcantarilla y saliendo sorpresivamente por otra y el villano trataba de desintegrarlo, pero el mojón repetía el procedimiento muchas veces y el rubio se desesperaba cada vez mas y mas y derepente, en un pequeño descuido, el señor Mojón le arrojó mierda con desechos toxicos que le dieron al villano en la capa y esta, aun siendo muy resistente, se empezó a deteriorar y el villano, asqueado, rapidamente se la quitó y vio como su capa se empezaba a desintegrar en el suelo.

-¡MIERDA, TANTO TRABAJO QUE ME COSTO HACERLA Y SE DESTRULLE POR TODA ESTA MIERDA!- gritó furioso y asqueado el villano.

-Ya te lo habia dicho, es una cucharada de tu propia medicina- le espetó molesto el mojón- pero aun asi, me decepcionas Butters, ya que cuando eras un niño, eras una buena persona la mayor parte del tiempo y ahora resulta que has causado tantos desastres en el pueblo y estas ayudando a esos cultistas- le recriminó el mojón de forma decepcionante.

-Oh que lastima por haberte decepcionado- le dijo sarcasticamente el rubio con su voz ronca- pues muchas veces en el pasado eh tratado de ser buena persona y eh tratado de ayudar a las demas personas, pero este maldito mundo y sus habitantes solamente me han tratado como basura, incluso peor que a un pedazo de mierda como tú- le dijo de forma reencoroza y enseguida le lanzó una descarga electromagnetica, pero el mojón hizo una pared de mierda que lo protegio de ese ataque, pero la pared explotó en pedazos y los...desechos y lo demas se exparsieron en varias direcciones, salpicando a los villanos.

-¡OH MIERDA!- gritaron asqueados los villanos y vomitaron enseguida XD, pero afortunadamente para ellos, la pared al explotar no tenia desechos toxicos y no les paso nada mortal, excepto para sus estomagos y narices XD.

-¡Maldita sea Caos, si seguimos así nos vamos a morir por toda esta mierda y por los desechos toxicos- le dijo molesto y asqueado el pequeño pelinegro.

-"¡El tiene razon, no podemos seguir con esta mierda!"- le dijo asqueado la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos.

-¡Entonces larguemonos rapido!- dijo el rubio y los villanos hicieron el ademan de subirse a su Maquina de Maldad, pero unas criaturas de mierda se les pusieron en el camino- ¡vayanse a la mierda!- dijo furioso y ensguida puso las palmas de sus guantes contra el piso e hizo que una rafaga de energia fuera en dirección asia las criaturas explotandolas, pero salpicando aun mas a los villanos.

-¡MIERDA, OTRA VEZ NO!- dijeron asqueados los villanos, pero antes de poder subirse a su camión blindado...

-¿¡Que mierda...!?- se escuchó la voz sorprendida de Kite que habia llegado al lugar y pocos segudos despues llegaron la Legionaria junto con los demas heroes en el Power Girl, que tambien se sorprendieron por lo que vieron.

-"Esto cada vez se pone peor"- dijo ironico la voz maligna en la mente del rubio.

-¡Hola chicooooooosss!- les saludó alegremente el señor Mojón.

-¿¡Señor Mojón!?- dijeron sorprendidos los heroes al verlo.

-Tenemos que irnos rapido- dijo preocupado el gotico, pero cuando los villanos trataron de subir en su vehículo, Kite les lanzó un bote de basura que cayó frente de ellos.

-¡Ustedes no se van a ningun lado!- les dijo desafiante el pelirojo, mientras el y los otros heroes se preparaban para enfrentarse a los villanos.

-Al principio pensé que teniamos buena suerte al capturar a esos dos idiotas heroes, pero ahora el día se ha vuelto una mierda- dijo ironico y preocupado el gotico.

-Justamente iba a decir lo mismo- dijo Caos y junto con los otros villanos se preparaon para pelear contra los heroes, aunque todos los presentes estaban muy cansados.

fin del capitulo

**Tal y como se los dije, esto fue una mierda y no solamente por el combate entre los villanos y el señor Mojón, sino porque creo que estos fueron los peores combates que eh escrito, pero recuerden que gasté muchas neuronas en los combates anteriores, asi que trataen de comprenderme D: y muchas gracias por sus reviews, mañana seguire con el combate, espero que no resulte tan mierdoso XD.**


	71. Chapter 71

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, creo que ya volví a escribir los combates como los de antes y en esta ocasion apareceran personajes sorpresas, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO SETENTA Y UNO : LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 17 Y SALVANDO A LOS HEROES**

Luego de que el Human Kite y los demas heroes llegaran a donde estaban Caos, su equipo y el señor Mojón, los heroes empezaron a pelear contra los villanos, aunque todos estaban cansados y heridos por sus respectivas combates, especialmente los villanos que aun seguian cubiertos de mierda XD, mientras el señor Mojón se retiro para descansar por haber usada su poderes mierdosos XD.

-Buena suerte chicos- les deseo suerte a los heroes y enseguida tosio de forma extraña.

El Profesor Caos se enfrentaba al Human Kite (hasta que alfin varié XD), el pelirojo asia que vairos objetos flotaran en el aire y se los lanzaba al rubio, pero este hacia que sus puños metalicos se cubrieran de energia, asi que cuando estaba por ser golpeado por algun objeto el lo golpeaba en pleno aire y lo destruia y la pelea siguio asi por varios mintuos, el heroe le lanzaba objetos y el villano los destruia y empezaba a cansarse, pero derepente el villano piso el suelo con fuerza el piso con su bota derecha e hizo que una rafaga de energia fuera en dirección al heroe, pero este rapidamente se impulo asia arriba esquivando ese ataque que dio contra una auto y lo hizo explotar, pero el pelirojo no perdio el tiempo e hizo que una moto flotara en el aire y se la lanzó rapidamente al rubio, pero este enseguida lanzó una rafaga de energia y explotó la moto en pleno aire y los pedazos de la moto se exparsieron por el aire y el rubio y el villano tubieron que esquivarlos, para no resultar mas lastimados de lo que ya estaban, pero luego de esquivarlos el pelirojo usó su cable cadena y con este enrolló al rubio lo alzó en el aire, pero el villano cogio com su guante izquierdo el cable e hizo una rafaga energia recorriera el cable y le dio al pelirojo haciendo que cayera al piso de espaldas y el villano cayó de pie y rapidamente se le acerco al pelirojo con la intension de darle una patada de energia, pero el pelirojo hizo que un pedazo de la moto destruida golpeara al rubio por el lado izquierdo tirandolo al piso luego de mandarlo a volar unos metros y el heroe rapidamente se puso de pie y con sus poderes se elevó en el aire y fue rapidamente en dirección en donde estaba tirado el rubio y trató de darle un fuerte pisiton en la cara, pero el rubio rapidamente se echó a un lado esquivando ese pisada y enseguida se paró y le dio un fuerte derechazo en la cara aturdiendo mucho al heroe por culpa del guante de metal y enseguida le dio un rodillazo sacandole el aire al pelirojo y luego trató de darle un izquierdazo, pero el heroe se agachó esquivando ese ataque y luego se elevó en el aire y le dio una patada doble al rubio en el pecho tirandolo al piso y enseguida se le montó ensima y le daba varios golpes en la cara, pero como el villano tiene puesto su casco de metal, el heroe se estaba lastimando sus puños, pero luego de unos segundos, el rubio le sujetó ambas manos y le dio un cabezazo en la frente con su casco atrudirendo al pelirojo y enseguida lo hizo a un lado y el rubio se le monto ensima y esta a punto de darle un golpe con energia, pero el pelirojo usó sus poderes mentales y hizo que su cable cadena se enrollara por el cuello al villano por atras y lo hizo apartar enseguida levantandolo un momento en el aire mientras el rubio se trataba de quitar el cable y el pelirojo no perdio el tiempo y se levantó y le dio una patada voladora al rubio en el estomago tirandolo al piso, pero este rapidamente le lanzó una rafaga de energia que mandó a volar al pelirojo unos metros y se chocó contra la puerta de un auto sacandole un grito de dolor, pero luego se levanto jadeante por el cansansio y el dolor y el rubio tambien lo hizo con el mismo seblante.

-Carajo Butters...¿por qué aun sigues ayudando a esos malditos cultistas? esta no es la soluciona los problemas- le pregunto entre cortadamente el pelirojo tratando de hacerlo recapacitar.

-Ya lo eh dicho en varias ocasiones...voy hacer que este maldito mundo y sus habitantes paguen por todas las cosas horriblies que me han pasado a lo largo de mi vida- le dijo reencorozamente y tambien entre cortadamente.

-"Tenemos que acabar rapido con este maldito, antes de que traté de usar sus poderes menteles de la misma forma en que lo hizo con Trent"- dijo molesto y preocupado la parte maligna en la mente del rubio y este asintio.

-"Maldición, no voy a lograr convencerlo de esta manera, pero si trato de concentrarme unos momentos para tratar de meterme en su mente, el podria aprovechar los segundos en los que me tardo en concentrar y podria lanzarme una rafaga letal de energia"- penso el pelirojo con el mismo semblante que la parte maligna del rubio- Por favor Butters, no recuerdes las cosas malas que ta han pasado, recuerda lo buenos momentos que has tenido- volvio a tratar de recapacitar el pelirojo.

-¿Los buenos momentos? ¡son muchas mas las desgracias que me han pasado que esos efimeros momentos felices!- le dijo furioso y siguio peleando contra el pelirojo.

La Legionaria se enfrentaba al gotico, la chica aun tiene la herida en su pierna izquierda producida por Sombra y el pequeño pelinegro aun tiene su muñeca derecha rota, asi que los dos no estan en perfectas condisiones para el combate, la pelinegra usaba el baston que le quitó a Sombra como garrocha y trató de darle una patada al gotico, pero este se echó a un lado esquivandola y enseguida le lanzó unos cuchillos, pero la chica se cubrio con su brazalete izquierdo y luego trató de darle un golpe horizontal, pero el pequeño pelinegro se agachó esquivando ese ataque y enseguida trató de darle una patada voladora, pero la chica levantó al mismo tiempo su pierna derecha y los dos se golpearon el estomago al mismo tiempo y sacandose el aire, pero la pelinegra se recupero rapido y trató de darle un golpe vertical al villano, pero este,lo detubo con su brazalete izquierdo y enseguida le dio una patada horizontal en el costado izquierdo tirando a la chica al piso, luego el villano se le monto ensima y trató de apuñalarla con su mano izquierda, pero la chica le detubo ese ataque con la cuchilla de su brazalete izquierdo y los dos forcejearon, pero la chica rapidamente le dio un cabezazo con su casco espartano echando al villano a un lado mientras se sobaba la frente y la chica rapidamente se paro y trató de darle una patada con su pierna izquierda, que estaba herida, pero el villano le detubo ese ataque con su mano izquierda y enseguida levantó su pierna derecha y le pateo la herida a la chica y esta gritó de dolor mientras retrocedia y cogeaba mientras se apoyaba en el baston para no caer, mientras el villano se ponia de pie y cogio uno de sus cuchillos y trató de atacar, pero la pelinegra le detubo ese ataque con su cuchilla del brazalete izquierdo y luego de detenerselo trató de darle un izquierdazo, pero el villano instintivamente se protegio con su brazo derecho, pero al hacer eso la chica le lastimo mas su muñeca rota sacabdole un grito de dolor, pero aun asi le dio un rodillazo a la heroina haciendola retroceder y el tambien lo hizo y los dos se miraban con la respiracion agitada por el dolor y cansancio.

-Malditos conformistas...no van a poder detenernos...- le dijo desafiante el pequeño gotico.

-No vamos a dejar que se lleven...a Kenny y a Cartman...- le contraresto la pelinegra y luego los dos siguieron peleando.

El Maestro Jedi se enfrentaba al Aniquilador, el rubio trató de golpear al pelinegro con su cadena , pero el pelinegro lo esquivó echandose a un lado luego usando su baston, que lo recupero luego de que Cougar y los otros villanos se esacaparon, lo utilizó como garrocha y le dio una patada voladora al villano en el pecho, aunque no lo lastimo porque tiene su armadura puesta y mal oliente XD, pero el villano rapidamente le cogio el pie y lo arrojó contra una pared fuertemente sacandole un grito de dolor al heroe y luego trató de golpearlo con su bate de metal, pero el pelinegro se agachó y el bate dio contra la pared, y el heroe enseguida le dio un puñetazo en la quijada haciendo que el villano retrocediera y luego le dio una patada en el costado derecho y enseguida trató de darle un derechazo, pero el rubio le sujetó el brazo y facilmente le hizo una yegua voladora que mando a volar al heroe uno metros, pero este rapidamente dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó parado y enseguida usó uno de sus pequeños bastones y se lo lanzó al villano de forma recta y le dio fustamente en la garganta sacandole el aire al rubio y enseguida se sobó la el cuello y el pelinegro rapidamente se le acerco con la intension de darle un golpe vertical, pero el rubio aun adolorido, le detubo ese ataque al sujetar el baston, con una mano y con la otra le dio un fuerte puñetazo al heroe en el estomago sacandole el aire y que escupiera sangre y enseguida lo cogio del cuello y lo levantó con una sola mano y lo empezó a estranular, pero el heroe rapidamente le dio una patada debajo del brazo izquierdo, en donde el villano tiene una herida y al recidir ese ataque soltó al heroe y rugio del dolor y el pelinegro cogio el baston que le tiró al villano y luego cogio su otro baston y enseguida le empezó a dar varios golpes en el casco al villano aturdiendolo, pero este puso sus brazaletes a ambos lados y detubo los bastones del pelinegro y enseguida le dio un cabezazo con su casco de metal en la frente al heroe tirandolo al piso y el villano trató de pisarle la cara, pero el pelinegro se hizo a un lado esquivando la pisada y rapidamente fue a buscar su baston principal y al cogerlo vio que el villano trató de golpearlo con su cadena, pero rapidamente puso su baston de forma horizontal y la cadena se enrolló en esta y el villano lo jaló con sus dos manos y trajó al heroe asia el, pero este rapidamente puso sus pies asia adelante y le dio una patada doble al rubio en el pecho tirandolo al piso y el heroe rapidamente le puso un pie en el pecho y trató en enterrarle su baston en le cuello, pero el rubio rapidamente levantó su pierna y le dio una patada en el costado derecho al pelinegro tirandolo al piso y sacandole el aire y enseguida se levanto y trató de golpearlo con su bate de metal, pero el heroe rapidamente se echó a un lado y el bate golpeo fuertmente contra el piso y el heroe enseguida le dio una patada en el casco haciedo que el rubio retrocediera y los dos se alejaron con la respiracion entre cortada por el cansansio.

-No perdí contra ese jaguar en el zoológico, mucho menos perderé cotra un maldito como tú- le exclamo molesto el villano.

-En estos momentos me gustaria tener esos artefactos que hice con los demas- se lamentó el heroe, refiriendose a las armas lasers y a los zapatos antigravedad que hizo junto con Ike, Kyle y Wendy, lugo siguio peleando contra el rubio.

Mietras los heroes y villanos se enfrentaban, el señor Mojón, funto con su esposa Otoño y sus tres hijos, Cowelis, Ambar y Simon fueron asia el camión blindado de los villanos para rescatar a Mysterion y al Coon, (creo que soy el primero en incluir a la familia del señor Mojón en un fic XD) y estando ahí le quitaron las cuerdas con las que habían amarrado a los heroes.

-Hay que despertarlos rapido- dijo el Mojón a su familia.

-Este heroe se vé mas guapo cuando lo veo de cerca- dijo su esposa, con claros sintomas de estar borracha XD.

-Este no es el momento para que empieces querida- dijo su esposo tratando de ser paciente.

-Papi, algo raro le esta pasando al Coon- interrumpio Cowelis mientras veia como el gordo gemia del dolor, se retorcia y le salia un poco de espuma de la boca.

-Parece que hubiera comido jabón- trató de adivinar Simon (recuerden que este el hijo menos listo del señor Mojón XD).

-No creo que sea por eso Simon- le dijo su padre.

-Entonces voy a despertar a Mysterion- dijo Ambar y luego pasó por la cara del heroe haciendole un bigote de mierda XD.

-Arg...¿que mierda es ese olor?- preguntó el heroe mientras se despertaba.

-¡Hola Kennyyy!- saludo alegremente el señor Mojón.

-¿¡Señor Mojón!?- preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

-Hola guapo- le dijo coquetamente la esposa del Mojón.

-Querida...- advirtio su esposo avergonzado.

-¿Que estan haciedo aquí?, o mejor dicho, ¿donde estoy?- les preguntó a las mierdas XD.

-Estas en el camión blindado de Butters y nosotros estamos aquí para salvarte y a Cartman- le respondio el señor Mojón.

-Muchas gracias, ¿pero que es ese olor?- le volvio a preguntar el rubio.

-Es que te hice un bigote para que despertaras- le dijo sonriendo Ambar.

-Eh...gracias...- le agradecio tratande no hacer un mueca de asco y luego se pasó su guante izquierdo para limpiarce la cara y luego hizo el ademan de pararse, pero enseguida gimio de dolor por las heridas que le hizo Caos en su pierna y brazo derecho y solo podia leventar con su pierna izquierda, mientras que con su brazo izquierdo se sostenia al derecho y jadeaba del dolor.

-Es momento de irnos- dijo el señor Mojón, pero el heroe vio el deplorable estado del Coon.

-¿Que le pasa a Cartman?- preguntó preocupado el rubio.

-No sabemos que le pasa, cuando llegamos estaba en este estado- les respodio Cowelis.

-Maldicion- dijo preocupado el rubio- ¿pero donde estan mis compañeros heroes?- les termino preguntando sin cambiar de semblante.

-Ellos estan afuera peleando contra Butters y los otros villanos- le respondio Ambar.

-Entonces tengo que salir rapido de aquí, pero necesito que me ayuden a mover al culón- le pidio ayuda a las mierdas.

-Muy bien, pero va ser dificil mover a este gordito tan guapo- dijo seductora Otoño.

-No de nuevo...- dijo estresado el seño Mojón para luego hacer que unas criaturas de mierda entraran al camión blindado y cargaran al heroe con dificultad manchandolo de mierda y el heroe se asqueo enseguida y salio cogeando del camión.

-¡Ya salvamos a los chicos!- gritó alegre el señor Mojón estanda ya lejos de la Maquina de Maldad funto con Mysterion, su familia y el Coon que aun era cargado por las criaturas de mierda.

-¡Que bien!- dijo alegre el Human Kite.

-¡NO!- gritó furioso Caos- ¡No voy a dejar que se los lleven!- dicho esto lanzó una rafaga de energia asia el señor Mojón y su familia, pero este rapidamente formó una pared de mierda que explotó por ese ataque y toda la mierda se exparsio por todos lado manchando a los heroes y villanos.

-¡OH MIERDA!- gritaron asqueados lo heroes y empezaron a vomitar.

-¡NO OTRA VES!- dijeron asqueados los villanos y empezaron a vomitar lo poco que les quedaba en el estomago.

-Esto es peor que lo del zoológico- dijo asqueado Mysterion.

-¡Tenemos que recuperarlos!- dijo furioso el gotico, pero derepente se escuchó el sonido de un claxon.

-¡Oigan chicos!- se escuchó el saludo de Tuppeware que conducia el Coon-Movil 2.0 y es acompañado por los demas heroes, incluyendo a Iron Meiden que iba en la parte trasera del vehículo y tambien estaba Dath Chef y todos ellos ya habian terminado de derrotar a los locos y a los animales y dejaron a los policias para que ayudaran al las demas personas y llegaron hasta ahí porque Kite se los dijo mentalmente

-¡LLegaron los re-re-refuerzos!- exclamó feliz el Comediante, que antes estaba peleando con Psicosis.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- gritó mas furioso Caos- no importa, podemos con ustedes- les dijo desafiante el villano a los heroes, pero los otros villanos no parecieron estar de acuerdo con eso.

-Pues les tenemos una sorpresa- les dijo confiado el Mole y el Chef se bajó del vehículo, sorprendiendo a los villanos y a Mysterion.

-¿¡Chef!?- gritaron sorprendidos los villanos y tambien Mysterion.

-"No te preocupes Kenny, logré hacer que dejara ese comportamiento que tiene"- le dijo telepaticamente Kite al rubio.

-Bien echo Kyle- le felicito el rubio al ver que el Chef y no esta ayudando a los villanos.

-Que tal chicos- saludo el Chef a los villanos.

-¡Parece que ese maldito nos a traicionado!- dijo enojado el Aniquilador.

-Estoy de acuerdo- le apoyó Psicosis

-¡Tenemos que recuperar al putón y al culón sea como sea!- dijo furioso Caos.

-¿¡Estas loco Caos?, ellos ya son mas que nosotros y con la ayuda de Darth Chef no podremos ganarles!- le dijo preocupado el gotico.

-"El tiene razon, si nos quedamos para seguir peleando perderemos"- le dijo con pesar la parte maligna en la mente del rubio.

-¡MALDICIÓN, TANTO ESFUERZO QUE HICIMOS PARA CAPTURAR A ESOS IDIOTAS Y TODO SE ECHÓ A PERDER POR CULPA DE ESTAS MIERDAS!- gritó furioso el rubio y el señor Mojón y su esposa e hijos vieron molestos al rubio.

-Entonces no tenemos mas opcion, tenemos que irnos rapido- dijo Psicosis y luego los villanos se dirigieron al camión blindado.

-¡No vamos a dejar que se escapen!- les dijo Kite y luego todos los heroes y el Chef fueron hacia los villanos.

-¡SOLO SON UNOS ESTORBOS!- gritó furioso Caos y enseguida lanzó una rafaga de energia asia el piso creando un largo y profundo hueco y los heroes no podian pasar- ¡Si no puedo capturar a ese maldito, entonces sera mejor que muera!- dicho esto lanzó una rafaga de energia a toda potencia asia Mysterion, los demas heroes apenas si esquivaron ese ataque, pero el rubio, como tiene su pierna herida no lo pudo esquivar y la rafaga los desintegró enseguida.

-¡KENNYYYY!- gritaron aterrados todos los presentes, excepto los villanos.

-¡AL FIN LO MATEEEE!- exclamó alegre Caos con una sonrisa de locura en su cara y enseguida se empezó a reir (esta es la 13 vez que se rie como depredador XD).

-¿¡QUE HAS ECHO IMBECIL? SIN EL YA NO PODREMOS TRAER A CTHULU AL MUNDO!- le preguntó alterado y enojado el gotico.

-¡Eso no importa, ahora larguemonos!- dicho esto los villanos se fueron rapidamente del lugar, cubiertos totalmente de mierda XD.

fin del capitulo

**Espero que les hallan gustado los combates, pero nadie se esperaba que aparecieran los hijos y la esposa del señor Mojón ¿cierto?, pero hablando de combates, se me ocurrio una idea para hacer que los combates suban a nuevos niveles mas adelante en la historia y creo que seran mas tremendos que los anteriores :O, y muchas gracias por sus reviews ;)**


	72. Chapter 72

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, en esta ocasion aparecera un personaje sorpresa, o no tan sorpresa, ya saben que south park no es mio,pero la historia es de mi propiedad**

**CAPITULO SETENTA Y DOS : LA APARICION DEL MAL EN PERSONA**

Luego de que Caos matara a Mysterion y se fuera, los demas heroes vieron con horror el lugar en donde su amigo fue desintegrado.

-¡Oh dios mio, mataron a Kenny!- exclamó aterrada la Legionaria.

-¡Hijos de puta!- termino diciendo Kite- "pero por qué tengo el presentimiento de que no es la primera vez que algo como esto sucede"- termino pensando.

-Esto es una mierda, primero no pudimos detener a Caos y a su estupido equipo, segundo estamos cubiertos de esta maldita mierda y ahora Kenny se murio- dijo molesto el Mole.

-No me gustó como dijiste lo segundo- le recriminó molesro el señor Mojón, pero enseguida se puso a toser desesperadamente, mientras sus hijos y esposa lo sostenian de cada lado.

-¿Esta bien señor Mojón?- le preguntó preocupado Kite.

-No...desde que Butters y su equipo arrojaron esos desechos toxicos, el ambiente de las cloacas se a contaminado- le respondio con dificlutad el mojon.

-Es cierto...y eso nos a enfermado a todos- le apoyó su esposa con el mismo semblante.

-¿No pueden mudarse a otro lado?- les preguntó Darth Chef.

-No Chef...este pueblo es nuestro hogar y no vamos a abandonarlo- le respondio el señor Mojón.

-Tienes razon, este pueblo es el hogar de todos nosotros- le apoyó Kite.

-No quisieran interrumpir su interesante conversacion, pero algo le pasa a este gordinflon- dijo derepente Henrietta mientras se apoyaba en un poste y señalaba al Coon que aun se retorcia y jadeaba del dolor y le salia espuma de la boca.

-¿Que le pasa a Cartman?- preguntó preocupado Kite.

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que llevarlo rapido al hospital de Denver- dijo preocupada la Legionaria.

-Entonces vamos todos al hospital, tambien estan haya Stan y los demas y tambien aprovecharemos para que nos cueren de nuestras heridas- dijo Kite a los demas y algunos se subieron en el Coon-Movil y los otros en el Power Girl y fueron rumboa a Denver, mientras el señor Mojón y su familia volvieron a alcantarillado en donde las cosas siguen contaminadas, aun mas de la que ya estaban en los viejos tiempos en los que ya habia solamente mierda XD.

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio...

-Que alivio, Kenny fue rescatado- dijo complacido Damien que vio todo lo sucedido por un portal.

-¿Quien hubiera pensado que el señor Mojón lo salvaria?- preguntó ironico el rey de las tinieblas.

-Justamente iba a preguntar lo mismo- le dijo su hijo- espero que ese idota no se vuelva a dejar capturar- termino diciendo el ojirojo de forma preocupante.

-Eso espero yo tambien- le apoyó su padre- "si Kenny es capturado y traen a Cthulu a la tierra y la conquista, entonces no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que traté de conquistar mis dominios tambien"- termino pensando preocupado tambien.

Mientras tanto, en la base de los cultistas, el General Desorden, Cougar y Sombra fueron los primeros en llegar en la camioneta que se robaron y la metieron en el gran elevador subterraneo y bajaron hasta el ultimo piso, en donde los recibieron los lideres del culto y algunos cultistas.

-¿Como les fue?- les preguntó el señor T.

-Mal- le respondieron los villanos al mismo tiempo, mientras se sobaban sus heridas.

-¿Por qué?- les preguntó el señor M.

-Porque no nos enfrentamos a Kenny ni a Cartman- le respondio desorden mientras se quitaba su casco- y tambien porque...- el pelirojo no sabia si seguir.

-¿Porque...?- le insistio impaciente el señor T.

-Porque el Chef nos traiciono y ayudó- le respondio el pelirojo un poco angustiado.

-¿¡QUE!?- preguntaron sorprendidos y furiosos los lideres del culto.

-Asi es, parece que Kyle logró meterse en su mente- les explicó Sombra mientras se quitaba su mascar ninja.

-¿¡Pero como!? ¡si tienen esas bandas puestas!- dijo el señor M sin cambiar su semblante.

-No lo sabemos- les dijo Cougar, para luego quitarse su gorra y sus gafas negras- "solamente espero que Leo tambien deje algun día ese comportamiento que tiene"- termino pensando esperanzadamente.

-¡Maldita sea y tanto trabajo que nos costo convencerlo de que se nos una!- dijo aun furioso el señor M.

-Y lo peor es que ese maldito de Kyle podria meterse en la mente de cualquiera de ustedes y averiguar algo que les sea de ayuda a los heroes y que pueda joder todo lo que hemos echo- dijo preocupado el señor T.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que el que use esas bandas se le olvidara todo lo que sepa sobre nosotros en caso de que trate de revelar algun tipo de informacion- le trató de tranquilizar su socio.

-Tienes razon, pero los efectos de la perdida de memoria no son permanentes- le contraresto el señor T sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Perdida de memoria?- preguntaro Bradley y Tammy sin entender.

-Solo esperemos que los demas si hayan tenido exitio- dijo Doguie y luego de varios minutos llegaron el señor C, aun transformado, mientras el Destructor aun seguia en su espalda y Rudeman aun es sujetado por la lengua del monstruo y seguia inconsiente.

-Al fin llegan- les espetó el señor M.

-¿Como les fue?- les preguntó impaciente el señor T.

-Regurlar- le respondio adolorido el conejillo de indias que aun tiene sus heridas y sin ningun reparo lanzó a Rudeman contra una pared haciendo que se despertara y gritara del dolor.

-¡Tommas!- gritó preocupada Tammy y rapidamente se acerco al rubio.

-¿Por qué estas molesto Carl?- le preguntó el señor M sin importarle lo que le sucediera al rubio.

-Porque ese maldito mocoso me estorbó mientras me enfrentaba al maldito de Craig- le respondio el monstruo mientras volvia a su forma humana y estando así se notaban mas sus heridas.

-¿Y nuestros objetivos?- le preguntó el señor T.

-No nos enfrentamos a ellos- le respondio Carl mientras se sobaba su heridas- pero afortunadamente logré deshacerme de ese pendejo de Craig- termino diciendo con una sonrisa zombria en su cara.

-Por lo menos es un heroe menos de que preocuparnos- dijo el señor M con el mismo semblante.

-¿Estas bien Tommas?- preguntó preocupada Tammy mientras ayudaba al rubio a levantarse.

-Mas o menos ¡PUTA DE MIERDA!- le respondio adolorido el rubio, pero luego vio a Carl- ¡USTED ES UN MALDITO!- le gritó furioso.

-¡Y tu eres un grandisimo estorbo!- le dijo molesto el señor C.

-¡Voy hacer que ¡CAGUE! pague por lo que le hizo a Craig!- le siguio diciendo furioso el rubio y luego cogio el disco que le quedaba y se lo arrojó a Carl, pero este lo esquivó, aun adolorido y el disco se clavó en una pared, pero el rubio hizo el ademan acercarse a el con la intension de atacarlo y el otro villano sacó la lanza de su brazo con la intension de pelear contra el rubio, pero...

-¡BANGGG!- se escuchó el sonido del disparo del fifle de francotirador que fue disparado por el señor T.

-¡No es el momento de estar jugando!- les dijo furioso el señor M.

-Es cierto, no hay que perder el tiempo en sus estupidos desacuerdos- les advirtio el señor T mientras recargaba su riflie.

-Tienes suerte de que yo este cansado muchacho, porque sino te haria lo mismo que al estupido de Craig- le advirtio Carl y el rubio aun furioso hizo el ademan de acercarsele para atacarlo, pero Tammy lo detubo.

-Por favor Tommas, calmate, o sino esos lunaticos te pueden hacer algun daño- le hizo entrar en razon y el rubio no tubo mas opcion que calmarse de mala gana.

-solamente espero que Craig ¡SE JODA! sobreviva- dijo el rubio dejando de lado su furia y reemplazandola por el miedo y angustia.

-Ahora solamente falta que lleguen Caos y su equipo- dijo Doguie tratando de calmar el ambiente tan tenso, luego de eso los encapuchados les ayudarona a curarse de sus heridas.

-¿Te encuentras bien ¡PERRA! Tammy?- preguntó preocupado Tommas al ver las heridas que tiene la castaña.

-Un poco mejor, gracias por preguntar- le respondio la chica mientras ponia las manos en las heridas que le produjo la Legionaria- ¿y tu como estas?- le termino preguntando.

-Pues yo ¡MIERDA! me siento mejor- le respondio el chico- pero estoy muy preocupado por ¡EL HIJO DE PUTA! de Craig, ya que fue gravemente herido por ese maldito- dijo señalando al señor C, recuperando su semblante enojado.

-No te preocupes, de seguro el estara bien- le dijo al chica tratando de darle animos mientras le sonreia.

-Gracias por apoyarme ¡ZORRA!- le agradecio el rubio sonriendo tambien.

Luego de varios minutos, en los que los lideres del culto le dijeron a Carl, a Tommas y a Mark sobre la traicion del Chef, llegaron Caos y el resto de los villanos en la Maquina de Maldad y todos los otros villanos y cultistas se dieron cuenta del olor que traian consigo.

-¡AG! ¿que es esa peste?- preguntó asqueado Mark mientras se tapaba la nariz.

-¿Tu que crees?- le preguntó ironico y molesto el Aniquilador mientras se bajaba del camión blindado junto con los otros villanos y todos se dieron del estado en el que estaban.

-¿Que les paso, por qué estan cubiertos de mierda?- les preguntó Doguie.

-El maldito del señor Mojón se puso en nuestro camino- respondio enojado Caos y algunos se asombroron por eso y otros se miraron sin entender.

-¿Señor Mojón?- preguntó el señor C.

-¿Pero capturaron a los objetivos principales?- les preguntó el señor T y Caos y los otros tres villanos se vieron para ver quien le respondia.

-No...no pudimos capturarlos, fueron rescatados por ese maldito pedazo de mierda- le respondio enojado Caos.

-¿¡QUE!?- preguntaron furiosos los lideres del culto al mismo tiempo.

-Y lo peor es que el mató a nuestro objetivo principal- dijo el gotico señalando al rubio y los demas villanos se asombraron por eso.

-¿Eso quiere decir que todo el esfuerzo que hicimos no sirvio para nada?- preguntó molesto Doguie.

-¡USTEDES SON SOLO UNOS INUTILES Y UNOS MALDITOS ESTUPIDOS!- les gritó furioso el señor M a los villanos y estos se ofendieron por eso.

-¡Oigan hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, pero no sabiamos que iba aparecer ese maldito pedazo de mierda junto con sus criaturas!- le contraresto enojado el rubio grande mientras se quitaba el casco.

-¿¡Su mejor esfuerzo!? ¡si eso es todo lo que tienen, mejor los hubieramos dejado pudrirse en la correccional!- les dijo enojado el señor M a los tres exconvictos y estos se enojaron enseguida.

-¡Oiga no nos hable así!- le dijo enojado Mark.

-¡Si tanto quieren capturara a esos idiotas haganlo ustedes mismos!- les dijo enojado Josh sin su bozal ni gorro puestos.

-"El tiene razon"- le apoyó la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo.

-¡Es cierto, en vez de mandar a unos jovenes a hacer el trabajo sucio, deverian hacerlo ustedes mismos!- les dijo enojado Bradley.

-¡Tienes razon, si tanto quieren capturar al idiota de Kenny y a ese tal Cartman haganlo ustedes mismos!- apoyó ese comentario Tammy que tambien estaba enojada y los lideres del culto se enfurecieron mas con los jovenes por decir esas cosas, mientras los encapuchados miraban preocupados esa situacion

-¡Ustedes son solamente unos mocosos estupidos e inutiles, tanto esfuerzo que hice al pelear contra ese idiota de Craig y ustedes no lograron su proposito!- les dijo furioso el señor C y los jovenes villanos se enojaron mas de lo que ya estaban.

-"¡Ese maldito si que es descarado!"- dijo enojado la parte maligna en la mente de Leo.

-¿¡Nosotros unos inutiles!? ¿¡y por qué desde un principio usted no nos acompaño en las primeras misiones?! ¿¡O es que acaso le tiene tanto miedo a los rayos de Craig que por eso no nos acompañaba y se quedaba aquí en la base cagandose del miedo!?- le preguntó enojado Leo con su voz ronca y enojado.

-¡Es cierto, usted es solamente un ¡HIJO DE PUTA! cobarde!- apoyó Tommas el comentario que hizo Leo.

-¿¡Como se atreven a hablarme de esa manera!?- les preguntó furioso Carl y enseguida se transformo en el conejillo de indias gigante, aun con sus heridas frenscas y Bradley, Tammy, Georie, Doguie y los encapuchados se asustaron enseguida, mientras Tommas, Trent, Josh, Mark y Leo no cambiaron su semblante enojado y el rubio claro enseguida preparó sus guantes y botas metalicas para pelear contra el monstruo, mientras los lideres del culto preparaban su rifle francotirador, pero derepente...

-¡YA CALLENSEEE!- gritó derepente una voz que los villanos y los encapuchados no sabian a quien le pertenecia, mientras los lideres del culto se pusieron palidos al escucharla.

Derepente, en frente de todos se formó un portal que mostraba la cara del montruo Cthulu, asombrando a todos los que estaban presentes.

-¡Mi señor!- dijeron al mismo tiempo los lideres del culto que se arrodillaron frente al portal, despues de todo no es la primera vez que ellos escuchan la voz del monstruo ya que el se habia comunicado de esa manera con ellos en el pasado.

-¡Es el gran Cthulu- dijo emocionado Georgie para luego el y los demas encapuchados tambien se arrodillaran, mientras los villanos aun seguian sorprendidos.

-¿¡Que diablos...!?- preguntó asombrado Trent.

-¡Oh Dios santo!- exclamó Tammy tambien asombrada.

-"Es mas feo desde que lo vimos en las noticias ase tantos años"- espetó asombrado la parte maligna en la mente de Leo.

-Tienes razon- le apoyó el rubio, ya que el no vio directamente al monstruo ase años, ya que en esa ocasion estaba encerrado en el sotano de Cartman, pero si lo vio en las noticias, pero luego vio como los lideres del culto aun seguian arrodillados- estos idiotas solamente son unos lame culos- dijo ironico y burlon y su parte maligna lo apoyó.

-¿En que podemos servirle mi señor?- le preguntó humilde el señor M.

-Desde Ridley puedo escuchar sus dicusiones y gritos y tambien quiero saber por qué aun no me hantraido a la tierra- le exclamo molesto el monstruo.

-Es que por culpa de estos inutiles no pudimos capturar a Kenny- se trató de excusar el señor T señalando a los villanos.

-Ya te dijimos que no es nuestra idiota- le contradijo molesto Leo.

-¿Y tu quien es jovencito?- le preguntó el monstruo por la repentina interrupcion del rubio y este se estremecio un poco, pero pudo mantener la calma.

-Yo soy Leopold Stouch- le respondio con firmeza el rubio y los demas se sorprendieron por la valentia que mostraba ante el monstruo.

-Ah...es cierto, eres el temible Profesor Caos que ha probocado la el caos y ruina en el pueblo- le dijo complacido Cthulu.

-El mismo que viste y calza- dijo arrogantemente el rubio mientras se acercaba asia el monstruo, ante la mirada preocupada de Tammy, Tommas y especialmente Bradley.

-"Ten cuidado Leo"- pensó preocupado el rubio rizado.

-"¿Como se atreve a hablarle de esa manera a nuestro señor?"- pensó molesto Georgie.

-Me a gustado mucho como tú y tu equipo han ayudado a mis seguidores con tus planes malignos- le siguio diciendo complacido el monstruo.

-Ah sido un placer- le siguio diciedo el rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Pero por qué mataste a la piesa clave para mi llegada a la tierra?- le preguntó el monstruo refiriendose a Kenny.

-Pues porque tenia un asunto pendiente con el- le respondio sin muestras de arrepentimiento ya que aun a el y a los otros villanos no se les habia olvidado que el mató a Kenny.

-Eres cruel, despiadado, usas tu inteligencia para hacer desgracias y no te arrepientes por lo que haces, esas cualidades me gustan- le dijo el monstruo sin cambiar de semblante.

-Gracias supongo- le dijo el rubio con el mismo semblate.

-¿Acaso sabes que el joven Kenny tiene la capacidad de revivir?- le preguntó el monstruo.

-¿Que...?- preguntó asombrado el rubio y todos los otros jovenes tambien se asonbraron.

-"¿El idiota de Kenny puede revivir?"- pensó asombrada Tammy.

-¿Acaso ellos dos no te dijeron a tí y a tu equipo el porque Kenny es la pieza fundamental para mi retorno?- le volvio a preguntar el monstruo refiriendose a los lideres del culto, que ellos si saben que Kenny puede revivir ya que el monstruo se los dijo.

-Ellos dijeron que Kenny habia sido elegido por usted para que asi pueda llegar a este mundo, pero no nos dijeron que el tiene esa habilidad- le respondio el rubio sin cambiar su semblante.

-"Eso explica porque ya habiamos tenido el presentimiento de que el ya se habia muerto de alguna manera en el pasado"- razonó la parte maligna en la mente del rubio.

-Claro que tiene esa habilidad, yo se la dí cuando lo maldije cuando era un bebé no nato que aun se encontraba en el vientre de su madre- explicó el monstruo.

-Eso explica porque en algunas ocasiones el se a salvado cuando parecia que no tenia escapatoria- razonó Doguie.

-Porque en esas ocasiones el no se escapó, si no que se murio de alguna manera- razonó tambien el pequeño gotico.

-¿Pero entonces por qué no podemos recordar su muertes?- preguntó Trent.

-Porque cuando lo maldije, hice que nadie pudiera recordar todas las vece que muere- volvio a explicar el monstruo- Pero creo que puedo hacer una excepcion,con ustedes ya que como han ayudado para mi llegada a la tierra les daré la capacidad de que recuerden sus muertes- les dijo el monstruo a los villanos.

-Me parece bien, ya que así podré divertirme en matar a ese pendejo todas las veces que quiera- dijo sadicamente el rubio mayor.

-"Estoy de acuerdo"- le apoyó la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo.

-"Que gran honor, hemos sido favorecidos por el gran Cthulu"- pensó alegre el gotico.

-"Como si me importara lo que le ocurriera a ese mocoso"- pensó desinteresadamente el señor C.

-"Como me gustaria ver que ese idiota se muera una y otra vez"- pensó Tammy de forma reecoroza.

-No creo que esto se buena idea- dijo Bradley a Tommas en voz baja.

-Tienes razon ¡CARA DE CULO!- le apoyó el rubio de Tourette.

-¿Entonces que quiere que hagamos ahora mi señor?- preguntó el señor M a Cthulu.

-Despues de que terminen el portal traten de capturar lo mas rapido posible a ese chico tan revelde y descarado y tambien a ese gordo idota que me convencio de ayudarlo ase tantos años- les ordenó el monstruo- y tambien deben prepararse, ya que cuando el joven McCormick reviva tendrá una habilidad que les complicara mas las cosas- les siguio ordeando el monstruo.

-¿habilidad?- le pregutó Leo.

-Si, una habilidad que ya tenia predispuesta desde el mometo en que nacio y que le sera de utilidad para enfrentarse a ustedes- le explicó el monstruo.

-¿Y por qué le dio esa habilidad?- le preguntó Josh.

-Porque cuando se la dí, esperaba que el me ayudara cuando ya fuera mas grande, pero parece que ese mocoso no resultó como me lo esperaba- le respondio el monstruo.

-¿Y cual sera esa habilidad?- le preguntó Mark.

-Esa será una sopresa para ustedes, asi que mejor alistense- les dijo el monstruo y los jovenes villanos lo miraron desconfiados- y tu joven, espero que sigas así con tus planes, me gusta ver como causas el caos y el panico en el pueblo- le dijo a Leo.

-No ase falta que me lo diga dos veces- le espetó el rubio.

-Exelente- dijo complacido el monstruo- y en cuanto a ustedes, mas les vale que no esten perdiendo el tiempo en discusiones y terminen rapido el portal- les dijo seriamente a los lideres del culto.

-Como diga señor- le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y dicho eso el portal se serró.

-"Si las cosas siguen así, entonces no habrá necesidad de matar a esos dos idotas para que nosotros seamos los nuevos lideres del culto"- exclamó alegre la parte maligna en la mente de Leo y este estubo de acuerdo.

-Ya escucharon a nuestro señor, hay que moverse rapido- dijo el señor T a los encapuchados y estos enseguida volvieron a trabajar en el portal.

-Nosotros primero tenemos que quitarnos esta mierda- dijo Trent, ya que el, Leo, Josh y Georgie aun siguen manchados de mierda.

-Esta bien, muevanse rapido, ya luego pensaremos en alguna manera de como capturar a nuestros dos objetivos principales- les dijo el señor M y los cuatro villanos fueron a limpiarse, mientras los otros jovenes villanos se fueron de esa parte de la base y tambien los encapuchados y solamente que daron los lideres del culto y el señor C.

-Parece que el joven Stouch le calló muy bien a su señor- les espetó burlon e ironico Carl.

-Eso no es lo que importa, lo que importa ahora es tratar de capturar a nuestros dos objetivos principales lo mas rapido posible- dijo el señor M.

-¿Deberiamos pedirle ayuda a...?- preguntó el señor T.

-No, seria muy arriesado pedirle ayuda, eso lo tendremos como ultimo recurso- le respodio su socio, sabiendo a quien se referia.

-¿Pero entonces como los capturaran?, con el Chef del lado de los heroes, ellos ya tienen un aliado muy poderoso- les dijo Carl.

-Pues esperemos que nosotros o Caos encuentremos una solucion para enfrentar a los heroes y tambien para los poderes que el joven McCormick tendra luego de su resurreccion- dijo preocupado el señor T, ya que a Cthulu ya les habia dicho a el y a su socio la habilidad que tiene Kenny.

fin del capitulo

**No se esperaban que apareciera Cthulu ¿verdad? pero lo puse de esa manera ya que el es en realidad el amo del culto y los señore son sus lacayos que obedecen sus ordenes sin chistar, y la habilidad que tendrá Kenny mas adelante será una gran sorpresa y tambien la forma en como Leo lo tratará de contra restar y creo que dentro de dos o tres capitulos haré UNA GRAN SORPRESA, que de seguro les encantara ;D y gracias por su reviews :)**


	73. Chapter 73

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas novhes damas y caballeros, aquí va otro capitulo de esta historia, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO SETENTA Y TRES : REPERCUSIONES, PREOCUPASIONES Y VOLVIENDO A ARREPENTIRSE**

Mientras los villanos estaban en su base, los heroes ya habia llegado al hospital de Denver y rapidamete le pidieron a los medicos y enfermeras que atendieran al Coon, mientras los demas heroes eran atendidos por sus heridas, aunque los medicos y enfermeras que los atendian hicieron una mueca de asco ya que los heroes aun seguian manchados por la mierda del señor Mojón XD.

-Stan y los demas deben estar por aquí tambien- comentó Kite mientras se quitaba sus gafas y gorro y se ponia su Unshanka verde.

-Espero que Craig no se haya muerto- dijo preocupado Tupperware.

-No te preocupes, los heores nunca mueren- le dijo el Maestro Jedi tratando de levantarle los animos, aunque tambien está muy preocupado.

-Es-es-espero que Eric no se mu-mu-muera tam-tam-tampoco- dijo preocupado el Comediante.

-No te preocupes Jimmy, el culón a sobrevivido a cosas peores- le trató de reconfrontar Kyle aunque tambien esta muy preocupado por Cartman.

-¡Oigan chicos!- se escuchó derepente el grito de Tooshwel que junto con Coffeman, Moasquito y el Sentonela se acercaron a los demas heroes.

-¡Stan!- dijo alegre la Legionaria y Kyle para luego acercarse al pelinegro y abrazarlo.

-¿Estan bien?- les preguntó el heroe del casco amarillo.

-Regular- le respondio su novia mientras se sobaba las heridas que les produjo Sombra.

-¿Y por qué estas cubierto de sangre?- le preguntó su mejor amigo.

-Por un problema que tube con los locos del manicomio- le respondio el pelinegro, pero luego se dio cuenta del estado de los demas heroes- ¿pero por qué estan cubiertos de mierda?- les preguntó tratando de no sonar asqueado.

-El señor Mojón nos ayudo contra Butters y su equipo- les respondio el pelirojo.

-Ah ya veo, ¿pero donde estan Kenny y Cartman?- le preguntó a su mejor amigo.

-Cartman esta siendo atendido y no sabemos que le pasa- le respondio preocupado el pelirojo y su mejor amigo se preocupo enseguida.

-¿Y Kenny?- le siguio preguntando el pelinegro.

-Pues el...no lo sé, derepente se fue del lugar- le respondio su novia.

-Es cierto, el derepente se fue del lugar- le apoyó el Caballero Ingles.

-¿Que clase de lider se escapa del campo de batalla dejando atras a los suyos?- preguntó molesto y desconfiado el Mole.

-¡Timmy!- le apoyó Iron Meiden y parece que algunos heroes tienen el mismo semblante.

-De seguro habrá tenido alguna buena razon- le trató defender Kyle a su amigo rubio.

-Si claro, como no- le dijo sarcasticamente el Mole.

-Eso no es lo que importa ahora, lo que importa es que Craig y Cartman no se mueran- interrupio Token.

-Tienes razon, ¿como esta Craig?- preguntó el Maestro jedi a Mosquito.

-No lo sabemos, pero el medico nos dijo que esta gravemente herido y dijo que no sabe si se pueda salvar aun despues de la operacion- le respondio preocupado el castaño.

-¡GAH! ¡eso es demasiada presion!- dijo alterado el rubio tembloroso.

-¿Entonces que es lo que haremos ahora?- preguntó el Sentinela y todos empezaron a pensar un momento.

-Pues lo unico que podemos hacer por ahora es esperar a que Cartman y Craig se logren salvar y aviasarle a sus familias el estado en que se encuentran- dijo la Legionaria.

-Tienes razon, es lo unico que podemos hacer ahora y tambien decir una plearia para que no se mueran- le apoyó su novio.

-Pero primero tenemos que ir a la base y avisarle a las chicas sobre todo lo que ah sucedido- comentó Stan.

-Tienes razon, solamente esperemos que la mamá del culo gordo y los padres y hermana de Craig no se angustien demasiado y no sepan que ellos y nosotros somos los heroes- dijo Kyle.

-Espero que Ruby no se preocupe demasiado- dijo el pequeño canadiense.

-"Por favor Craig, no te mueras"- penso preocupado Mosquito y Tupperware, Coffeman y el Maestro Jedi eran los que estan mas preocupados por la salud del pelinegro.

-"Dios, por favor, que no se muera el culón"- rezó Kyle.

-Entonces en marcha- dijo Black Spider y luego los heroes salieron del hospital de Denver y se subieron en el Blue Ranger, Power Girl y el Coon-Movil 2.0, en donde los estaba esperando Darth Chef y fueron rumbo al pueblo.

Mientras tanto, en la base de los cultistas, Leo y los demas villanos ya se habian terminado de limpiar y ya todos se reunieron en la mesa redonda, dejando de lado sus diferencias personales, por la aparicion que Cthulu habia echo momentos atras.

-Hasta que al fin dejaron de oler a tanta mierda- dijo burlon Mark.

-¡Callate Mark!- le gritaron molestos Josh y Trent.

-No hay que perder el tiempo en discusiones, hay que volver a pensar en la manera de como capturar a nuestros objetivos principales- comentó Georgie.

-Tienes razon Georgie- le apoyó el señor M.

-Pues ese monstruo dijo que el putón de Kenny tendria una habilidad que le resultara util cuando pelee contra nosotros de nuevo, tal vez debamos de pensar en la manera de como contrarestarlo- sugirio Doguie.

-"El tiene razon"- le apoyó la voz maligna en la mente de Leo.

-Tienes razon Doguie, ese idota de Kenny no va ayudar a nuestro señor, asi que hay que encontrar la manera de como enfrentarlo y tambien a los otros estupidos heroes y al maldito traidor del Chef- apoyó el señor T al comentario que hizo el pelirojo.

-Es cierto y tambien recuerden que esos mocosos tienen un escudo y espada laser y tambien unos zapatos anti-gravedad- comentó el señor C.

-"Como me hubiera gustado que Craig te hubiera matado con esos artefactos"- penso molesto Tommas.

-Y tambien tenemos que volver a crear nuevos planes para capturar a los dos objetivos y deshacerse de esos idotas conformistas- dijo el gotico.

-Pues entonces piensen en algo- dijo Leo y todos los villanos se pusieron a pensar en como enfretarse a los heroes, pero luego de varios minutos en los que decian o sugerian alguna idea que parecian no ser provechosa, se resignaron y se termino la reunion.

-Espero que para lo proxima reunion ya se les haya ocurrido algo- ordenó el señor M y casi todos los jovenes villanos lo vieron de mala manera, ya que aun recordaban muy bien lo que ocurrio entre ellos.

Luego de eso, Trent, Josh, Mark y Georgie se fueron a sus respectivas habitasiones a descansar y a tratar de recuperarse de sus heridas, mientras Leo, Tommas, Bradley, Tammy y Doguie se preparaban a irse a sus casas, pero Tommas se le acerco a Tammy a hablarle un momento.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? ¡PERRA!- le preguntó un poco sonrojado.

-Claro Tommas- le dijo sonriente la castaña.

-Es que como no vamos hacer ¡MIERDA! ningun acto delictivo en estos proximos días...¿quisieras salir conmigo? ¡CHUPA VERGA!- le pidio sonrojandose mas.

-¿Una cita...?- preguntó sorprendida la chica, ya que desde que le dieron su inmerecida fama de puta en la escuela, ningun chico la invitaba a salir.

-Si...una ¡PORQUERIA! cita- le dijo el rubio sonrojandose mas- ¿aceptas?.

-Claro que acepto- le respondio la chica, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo alegre y emocionado el rubio.

Mientras tanto, Leo, Doguie y Bradley miraban y escuchaban todo eso.

-"Ese si que tiene suerte al salir con una chica tan buena como ella"- pensó celoso el pelirojo.

-"¿Cuando será el día en que Leo me pida una cita de esa manera?"- pensó nostalgico el rubio rizado para luego suspirar y mirar discretamente al rubio claro.

-...- Leo solo miraba en silencio la escena y con semblante molesto ya que aun considera el amor una ilusion y algo contraproducente y aun le guarda reencor al Lexus por su supuesta traicion.

-"Eso me recuerda un poco cuando le pedimos por primera vez una cita a esa perra"- dijo molesto la voz gutoral en su mente.

-Tienes razon- le apoyó en voz baja y luego se acercó a Tammy y a Tommas- No quisiera interrumpir su romantica escena, pero ya es momento de irnos- les dijo descortesmente y el otro rubio y la castaña desviaron sus mirada sonrojados.

-Es-esta bien ¡MARICON!- dijo avergonzado el rubio de Tourette.

-En-entonces vamonos- dijo la chica con el mismo semblante y los jovenes se fueron de la base.

Uno de los encapuchados manejaba la camioneta que Doguie, Tammy y Bradley se robaron luego del enfrentamiento contra los heroes y mientras conducia por las calles el pelirojo, la castaña, el rubio rizado y Tommas que los esta acompañando, se dieron cuenta de todo el caos y desesperacion que se formo en el pueblo ya que se podia ver perfectamente como varias personas estaban heridas o muertas siendo atendidos por los paramedicos y otras personas y tambien se podian ver los animales que murieron o quedaron inconsientes al enfrentarse a los heroes y tambien a los locos que estaban en esas mismas condiciones y las personas que estaban empacando y subiendo varias cosas en sus autos con la intencion de irse del pueblo, los dos rubios y la castaña miraban todo eso con preocupasion y arrepentimiento, ya que aunque ellos no hayan sido los que liberaron directamente a los animales y a los locos, pusieron de su parte al enfrentarse a los heroes y eso hacia que sus dudas sobre ayudar a los cultistas crecieran de nuevo, mientras el pelirojo y el cultista que esta conduciendo miraban todo eso con una sonrisa tetrica en su cara.

-Tal vez no hayamos capturado a Kenny o a Cartman, pero al menos logramos crear todo este desastre- dijo sadicamente el pelirojo.

-Tienes razon chico- le dijo el encapuchado con el mismo semblante, mientras los dos rubios y la castaña se miraban entre sí con preocupasion. luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Tommas y este se bajó de la camioneta.

-Bu-bueno, adios ¡PERRA! Tammy, luego te llamo para la cita- le dijo sonrojado el rubio de Tourette.

-Esta bien, adios Tommas- le dijo la chica para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y la camioneta se fue, mientras el rubio se quedó estatico en su lugar y se le formó una gran sonrisa en la cara y luego de unos momentos entró a su casa.

-¡TOMMAS!- dijo preocupada su madre al verlo y enseguida fue a abrazarlo y su hijo correspondio el gesto.

-Estaba tan preocupada por tí hijo- le dijo aliviada su madre con rastros de haber estado llorando.

-No te preocupes ¡PERRA! estoy bien- le dijo su hijo con la intension de calmarla.

-¿Pero y esas heridas?- le preguntó su madre volviendo a preocuparse ya que las heridas que tiene el rubio estaban vendadas y se les notaban aun por ensima de la ropa.

-Es que...unos ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! locos que se escaparon del manicomio me atacaron- le mintio para que ella no supiera en lo que esta metido- pero no te preocupes, no estoy ¡JODIDO! herido de gravedad- le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla otra vez.

-Que bueno que no ta paso nada grave- le dijo su madre mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo- pero ahora escucha, recoje tus cosas y prepara las maletas, para así irnos lo mas rapido posible de este pueblo- le pidio la señora Tompson

-¿Que...?- le preguntó sorprendido su hijo.

-Es que en las noticias dijeron que el Conejillo de indias pirata gigante fue el que destrulló el estadio de Denver, eso quiere decir que esos monstruos tal vez hayan vuelto y por eso tenemos que irnos lo mas rapido posible del condado- le explicó su madre, sin saber que su hijo ya sabia de eso.

-Pero no podemos irnos ¡CARA DE CULO!- le contradijo su hijo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.

-Pues porque...- su hijo supo que si se iban del pueblo no podria tener la cita con Tammy, pero derepente el televisor mostró unas noticias de ultimo minuto.

-"Recibimos noticias de que la alcaldesa de south park a decidido hacer una reunion en el centro comunitario del pueblo, para así hablar si se debe abandonar South Park, la reunion se hará mañana al medio día, los mantendremos informados"- dijo el reportero y luego de eso la señora Tompson apagó el televisor.

-Viste ¡ZORRA! mamá, mañana se hara una reunion para decidir que hacer- le dijo su hijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Espero que puedan tomar la desicion correcta- dijo preocupada su madre y su hijo se sintio peor por ser parte de los villanos responsables de eso.

-Una pregunta ¡COÑO! mamá- le pidio su hijo.

-¿Cual cielo?- le preguntó la señora Tompson aun estando preocupada.

-Si yó ¡CAGO! pudiera hacer algo para que nadie nos humille por mi enfermedad, pero lo que hiciera no es bueno para las demas personas,¿que dirias?- le preguntó refiriendose a estar ayudando a los cultistas y su madre lo vio extrañado.

-Pues te diria que lo que estes haciedo no es la solucion a los problemas- le respondio su mamá.

-¿Aun despues de todo lo que nos ah ¡CULEADO! pasado por culpa de las demas personas?- le siguio preguntando.

-Oh hijo...no te preocupes por eso, no importa lo que nos digan o hagan, mientras los dos estemos juntos es todo lo que necesitamos para sobre llevar las cosas- le dijo consoladora su madre mientras le acarisiava la mejilla y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-...- su hijo no sabia que decir, ya que el escuchar eso se dio cuenta de ayudar a los cultistas no seria de ningun gusto a su madre y eso hizo que sus ganas de abandonar el culto crecieran de nuevo.

-¿Por qué me preguntastes eso Tommas?- quiso saber su madre.

-Por nada mamá, por nada- le respondio con la intesion de dejar el tema y con dudas en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, luego de que el encapuchado dejara a Doguie en su casa, fue a dejar a Bradley en su departamento y luego de que el rubio se despidiera, subio a su piso y abrio la puerta de su departameto.

-¡Bradley!- dijo preocupado Simon y rapidamente se le acercó al rubio rizado y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras lo besaba y el le correspondio gustoso, pero pensando en otra persona (ya saben quien XD).

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Simon sin cambiar de semblante, pero luego se dio cuenta de las heridas que tiene su novio y se preocupo mas- ¿pero que te pasó?- le volvio a preguntar señalando las heridas.

-Es que...unos locos me atacaron derepente mientras volvia del trabajo- le mintio de la misma forma en que Tommas le dijo a su madre- pero no te preocupes, no fue nada grave- le trató de tranquilizar.

-Que bueno que no te paso nada grave, ya que si algo te llegara a pasar...no sabria que hacer- le dijo aun preocupado.

-No te preocupes, ya te dije que no es nada grave- le trató de volver a calmar.

-Que bueno, pero escucha, no vas a creer esto, en las noticias dijeron que el que destrulló el estadio de Denver fue el conejillo de indias pirata gigante y eso quiere decir que esas bestias tal vez hayan regresado y tambien dijeron que la alcaldesa hará una reunion mañana para asi ver si los ciudadanos abandonaremos el pueblo- le dijo Simon aun estando preocupado.

-Pues espero que se tomen las decisiones correctas- dijo Bradley, ya que el no quiere que nadie mas muera y no quiere que se sigan haciendo desgracias.

Mientras tanto, Tammy ya ahia llegado a su deteriorada casa y al entrar fue recibida por su madre.

-¡TAMMY!- dijo la señora Warner con el mismo semblante que la señora Tompson ya que tambien tenia rastros de lagrimas.

-Estaba muy preocpudada por tí hija- le dijo sin cambiar de semblante mientras la castaña se inclinaba a la altura de la silla de ruedas de su madre y la abrazaba.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- le dijo la castaña tratando de calmarla.

-¿Pero y esas heridas, acaso te atacó un loco?- le preguntó al darse cuenta en el estado en el que estaba.

-Si mamá, un loco me atacó- le dijo la misma mentira que dijeron Tommas y Bradley.

-Escucha hija, en las noticias dijeron que el que destrulló el estadio de Denver fue el conejillo de indias pirata gigante y tambien dijeron que mañana se hará una reunion en el ayuntamiento, para saber si los ciudadanos debemos abandonar el pueblo o nó- le informo aun estando muy preocupada.

-Espero que no- dijo la castaña, ya que si se van del pueblo no podrá tener la cita con Tommas.

-¿Pero por qué dices eso?- le preguntó sorprendida su madre.

-Pues porque...este pueblo es nuestro hogar y no podemos abandonarlo- le respondio, en parte eso si es verdad ya que en muchas ocasiones el pueblo a pasado por momentos dificiles y los ciudadanos no se han ido como cobardes.

-Pues espero que las cosas pronto se solucionen- le dijo preocupada su madre y su hija se sintio mal, porque es parte del grupo de villanos que hiceron todas esas cosas terribles.

fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dentro de unos cuantos capitulos haré lemmos, espero que me salgan bien y aun faltan varias sorpresas mas :O y gracias por sus reviews ;)**


	74. Chapter 74

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, aquí les va otro capitulo de esta historia y creo que daré indisios de que seran las habilidades que Leo y Kenny tendran mas adelante, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO SETENTA Y CUATRO: REPERCUSIONES, PREOCUPASIONES Y VOLVIENDO A ARREPENTIRSE, PARTE 2**

Mientras tanto, en Hooters, las chicas y sus clientes miraban con preocupasion las noticias y murmuraban entre sí lo que dijeron sobre lo del conejillo de indias pirata gigante pirata y sobre la posibilidad de abandonar el pueblo.

-¿Que haremos si se decide abandonar el pueblo? no podemos dejar este trabajo- comentó preocupada Ferrari.

-No lo sé, solamente esperemos que las cosas se mejoren- dijo preocupada Mercedes.

-Espero que tengas razon- dijo Porche con el mismo semblante- ¿y tu que dices Lexus?- le preguntó a su amiga, pero ella parecia estar metida en sus pensamientos- ¿Lexus?- le volvio a preguntar mientras la movia un poco.

-¿Ah?- preguntó la castaña.

-¿Aun sigues pensando en Butters?- le preguntó Mercedes y parece que adivinó ya que su amiga puso semblante triste.

-Si...- le respondio con pesar.

-¿No crees que ya es momento de olvidarte de el?, aun quedan muchos chicos en el mundo, asi que no debes seguir triste por el y mucho menos despues de la forma en como te trató cuando fuiste a su escuela para tratar de explicarle las cosas- le dijo Ferrari con la intension de animarla, pero solamente se ganó una mala mirada por las otras chicas, especialmente de Lexus.

-No puedo olvidarlo, ya que aun lo amo, aun despues de como me trató en esa ocasion y nunca encontraria a un chico tan tierno, gentil, cariñoso y vondadoso como lo es el, asi que no voy a perder las esperanzas de que el algun día vuela a mí y volvamos a ser lo que eramos antes- dijo Lexus tratando de ser esperanzada, aunque en el fondo no estaba del todo segura y no sabia que su ex-novio es el causante de muchas de las desgracias que le pasan al pueblo.

-Tienes razon Lexus, no hay que perder las esperanzas, ademas Kenny te dijo que el está tratando de hacer que Butters recapacite- apoyó Mercedes bien optimista.

-Tienes razon- le apoyó Porche.

-Espero que si lo haga recapacitar- dijo un poco mas esperanzada Lexus- "¿pero por qué tengo el presentimiento de que Butters esta peor cada vez mas y mas y que en algun momento mas adelante le va a pasar algo malo?"- termino pensando recuperando su semblante preocupado y poniendose una mano en el pecho.

-No es el momento de estar hablando chicas, a trabajar- les dijo el portero y todas dejaron de lado sus preocupaciones momentaneamente y siguieron con lo suyo (ese portero es el mismo que aparecio en el episodio de Pasitas).

Por otro lado, luego de que se fueran del hospital, los heroes se dirigieron a su base y al llegar fueron recibidos por los chicas.

-¡Chicos!- dijo aliviada Bebe mientras se acercaba a Clyde y le daba un beso que el castaño correspondio gustoso.

-¿Estan bien?- les pregunto Heidi.

-La mayoria si- le respondio Ike sabiendo que Cartman y Craig estan graves.

-Escuchen chicos, no van a creer lo que dijeron en las noticias- les dijo preocupada Nycole luego de haber besado a Token.

-¿Casualemte se trata sobre el conejillo de indias pirata gigante?- adivinó ironico el Topo y las chicas se sorprendieron.

-Si, como supieron...- dijo asombrada Sally.

-Lo vimos en las calles- les dijo Wendy.

-¿Y no les hizo nada ese monstruo?- les preguntó preocupada Patty.

-A casi todos no nos hizo nada, excepto...- Stan no sabia si debia seguir.

-¿Excepto por quien?- le preguntó preocupada Red.

-Excepto por Craig, que fue mortalmente herido por ese monstruo- le respondio angustiado Clyde.

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron aterradas las chicas, en especial Sally, ya que ella y el pelinegro ya estaban encarameladndose desde ase algun tiempo (esa idea se me ocurrio derepente XD).

-¿¡Y donde esta!?- preguntó aterrada Sally.

-Esta en el hospital de Denver- le respondio Kevin, que tambien esta preocupado por el pelinegro.

-¡Dios, espero que no se muera!- dijo preocupada la chica mientras lloraba descrontoladamente y sus amigas la trataban de consolar.

-Y no es el unico que esta grave- dijo Henrietta mientras se sentaba ya que no puede estar de pie.

-¿Alguien mas esta gravemente herido?- preguntó preocupada Patty y todos los heroes se miraron entre sí para ver quien le decia que su novio, Cartman, esta tambien grave en el hospital de Denver.

-Si, es Cartman el que esta tambien grave- le respondio con pesar Kyle y la chica se quedó en estado de shock y enseguida se desmalló.

-¡Patty!- dijeron preocupadas las chicas al mismo tiempo y luego fueron a ayudar a su amiga.

-Si asi se ponen ellas por el estado de esos dos, no quisiera imaginarme como reaccionaran sus respectivas familias- dijo angustiado Gregory.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- le apoyó el Topo.

Luego de unos momentos, las chicas les dijeron a los heroes sobre la reunion que se hará en el centro comunitario mañana sobre si se debe abandonar el pueblo o nó y tambien los herores les dijeron a las chicas sobre que el Chef ya no es uno de los villanos, aunque las chicas obviamnete desconfiaron al principio, luego hablaron sobre el porque Kenny "desaparecio" y luego pensaron en la forma en como decirles a los señores Tucker y a Ruby sobre el estado de Craig y tambien como decirles a la señora Cartman sobre el estado del culo gordo, luego de terminar de pensar, los heroes y las chicas decidieron que ya era momento de irse, mientras Sally y Patty aun seguian preocupadas y llorando por el estado de sus respectivos novios, pero antes de irse, Kyle se acercó a Henrietta que etsaba cogeando.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Henrietta?- le preguntó caballerosamnete el pelirojo.

-No necesito la ayuda de un confor...- la chica iba a responder descortesmente la chica, pero calló al darse vuelta y mirar los ojos verdes esmeralda del judio y por alguna razon que ella no entendia se sintio hipnotisada al ver esos ojos, ya que en las otras veces que vio al pelirojo este usaba sus gafas de aviador con el resto de su traje de heroe y por eso no los notó, hasta ahora.

-¿Que dijiste?- le preguntó el judio sin entender lo que habia dicho la chica.

-Que...si, necesito un poco de ayuda para caminar- le respondio la gotica, sin saber porque sentia como su corazón se aceleraba.

-Si quieres...puedes poner una mano en mi hombro...para que asi puedas moverte mejor- le ofrecio el pelirojo tratando de no sonrojarse.

-Eh...gracias- le agradecio la gotica y luego puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del judio, mietras este ponia su mano izquierda en la espalda de la chica para ayudarla a moverse y su sonrojo crecio mas por ese contacto fisico y la chica trataba de no parecer avergonzada y los dos se empezaron a ir, mientras Ike, Stan y Wendy los miraba con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Creo que eso será el inicio de una hermosa relacion- dijo esperanzadamente la pelinegra.

-Que bueno que Kyle ya haya enccontrado a alguien- dijo el pelinegro mayor con el mismo semblante que su novio.

-Hasta que al fin mi hermano se armo de valor y decidio hablarle- comentó el pequeño pelinegro con el mismo semblante y luego todos se fueron de la base.

**BUTTERS POV (ase rato que no habo un POV, ¿verdad?:**

Luego de salir de la base, me dirigia a mi casa en mi Harley, que la habia dejado en la base de los cultistas mientras, llevabamos a cabo nuestros planes fallidos, mientras andaba por las calles, me daba cuenta del estado en el que estaba el pueblo, heridos y muertos por todos lados, ambulancias moviendose de un lado a otro y las personas desesperadas que tambien se movian por hallí y por hallá, eso hizo que se me formara una gran sonrisa que se me hacia casi imposible de disimular, ya que aunque no maté o herí gravemente a las personas de forma directa, por lo menos los planes que diseñé si tubieron un efecto perjudicial en el pueblo y sus habitantes.

-"Por lo menos estas personas si sufrieron"- dijo sadicamente mi otro yó en mi mente.

-Al menos todo el esfuerzo que hicimos hoy en la mañana valio la pena- le apoyé con el mismo semblante y luego de unos minutos llegué a mi casa y al acercarme a la entrada noté que algunas personas estanban heridas en los alrededores de la mia, no le dí importancia a eso y entré.

-¡BUTTERS!- escuché el grito de preocupasion de mi madre y rapidamente se acerco a mí para abrazarme y besarme, mientras el pendejo de mi padre solamente se limitaba a mirarme con desconfiansa y acusadoramente, como si de alguna manera supiera que fui yó el responsable de lo ocurrido en el pueblo.

-"Que lastima, no les pasó nada a ellos, como a las otras personas"- dijo desilusionado la voz maligna en mi mente.

-¿¡Te encuentras bien, que te pasó en la cara!?- me preguntó preocupada mi mamá señalando la cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de mi cara, que me hizo el putón de Kenny.

-Es que unos locos me atacaron en la calle- le mentí, aunque tenia el presentimiento de que no soy el unico en decir esta mentira.

-¿Y en que parte del pueblo fueron en donde te atacaron?- preguntó derepente el idiota de mi padre, sin mostrar preocupasion por mi integridad fisica, ya sea que esté molesto por el comportamiento que eh mostrado asia el en los ultimos tiempos o porque a el no le importe un carajo lo que pueda pasarme, lo cual no seria una sorpresa para mí ya que aun recuerdo perfectamente como el y mi estupida madre aceptaron 250 millones de dolares al venderme a la puta de Paris Hilton.

-"Ese idiota quiere ver que perdamos la paciensia"- dijo molesto la voz gutoral en mi mente.

-Estaba con unos amigos y derepente unos locos aparecieron y nos atacaron- le mentí tratando de que mi voz no sonara ronca y el aun seguia mirandome con desconfianza.

-Que bueno que no ta pasó nada grave- dijo aliviada mi madre- pero escucha, será mejor que prepares tus maletas, ya que mañana se hará una reunion en el centro comunitario para ver si se decide abandonar el pueblo- me dijo mi mamá volviendo a angustiarse.

-"¿Tan terribles son nuestros planes que ya quieren abandonar este pueblucho?"- preguntó burlon mi otro yó en mi mente.

-Pues yo espero que no se decida abandonar el pueblo- le dije, ya que si todos abandonaran el pueblo, eso quiere decir que el idiota de Kenny tambien se puede ir y si eso pasa entonces no podremos traer al monstruo Cthulu a este mundo.

-Eso espero yo tambien cariño, pero ultimamente han ocurrido muchas desgracias, en especial lo que han echo ese tal Profesor Caos y su equipo de villanos y tambien lo que pasó en el estadio de Denver ya que el responsable fue ese conejillo de indias pirata gigante- siguio diciendo preocupada mi madre y yó trataba de no reirme por ese comentario.

-"Pobre idiota, si tan solo supiera que nosotros somos los que hemos causado tantas desgracias en el pueblo..."- dijo ironico mi otro yó en mi mente.

-No te preocupes mamá, de seguro los heroes del pueblo lograran arreglar las cosas- le mentí, ya que obiamente yó y mis compañeros de equipo haremos todo lo posible para destruir a esos idiotas, en especial al putón de Kenny y al bastardo de Eric, claro luego de que ya no nos sean de utilidad.

-Eso espero yo tambien hijo- siguio dicendo preocupada mi madre, luego de eso me dirigí a mi cuarto, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada desafiante y burlona y el se puso rojo de la rabia y mi madre no se dio cuenta de eso y yó terminé subiendo a mi cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

Estando adentro dejé a un lado mi mochila en donde tenia mi traje del Profesor Caos, que ya estaba limpio de la maldita mierda del señor Mojón, pero faltaba mi resistente capa, que fue destruida mietras me enfrentaba a ese pedazo de mierda.

-"Maldición, ahora tenemos que buscar los mismos materiales del que estan echos los chalecos anti-balas para así hacer otra"- dijo molesto mi otra mitad en mi mente.

-Tienes razon- le apoyé y luego me quité la ropa y me miré en el espejo y pude apreciar con mas detalles las heridas que tengo, especialmete la de mi cara y tambien me dí cuenta de que mi condicion fisica pareciera mejorar mas, posiblemente al usar tantas veces mis guantes y botas metalicas ya que son muy pesadas y porque tambien de vez en cuando ayudó en la construcción del portal

-"Por lo menos tanto esfuerzo nos hizo mas fuertes"- dijo complacido la voz gutoral en mi mente.

-Tienes razon- le apoyé- pero aun asi, necesitare mas que esto cuando nos volvamos a enfrentar a los heroes, aunque el culón de Eric y Craig ya no esten en condiciones para pelear, ellos aun siguen siendo mas que nosotro- recordé ya que obviamente el señor C nos dijo lo que le hizo a Craig y no creo que los heroes aun hayan encontrado la cura para la infección de Eric.

-"Es cierto y lo peor es que con la traicion de Darth Chef, las cosas se complicaran mas para nosotros"- me dijo el reflejo de mi otro yó (al estilo Duende Verde).

-Y eso no es lo peor, el monstruo Cthulu dijo que cuando el putón de Kenny reviva tendrá una habilidad que complicará aun mas las cosas- le dije a mi otra mitad recordando lo que nos dijo ese monstruo- y no nos dijo cual seria esa habilidad.

-"¿Entonces que haremos? ya no tenemos mas amigos a quienes pedirles que se unan a nuestra causa, ya que ese musulman se fue a su pais ase mucho tiempo, Scott Malkinson y Kip Drordy se mudaron al pueblo ase mucho tiempo tambien, asi que no tenemos a quien pedirle ayuda"- me recordó mi otro yó (NA: originalmente queria poner a esos tres personajes como amigos de Leo y que le ayudaran en su causa, pero luego me dí cuenta de que seria muy complicado incluirlos e inventarles nombres de villanos, asi que solamente me limité a usar a Tommas, Bradley y Tammy como amigos de el).

-Tienes razon, ademas mis viejas perras ya no estan en el negocio de vender besos, asi que no puedo contar con su apoyo- le dije recordando cuando yo era un chulo- si tan solo Pip estubiera vivo, de seguro nos ayudaria con gusto- dije recordando que cuando el estaba vivo lo molestaban mucho, incluso mas veces que a mí cuando era un niño.

-"Entonces debemos crear algo, para así contrarestarlos, ya que si lo que dijo Carl es cierto, entonces esas armas laser y esos zapatos anti-gravedad que inventaron les resultara de ayuda contra nuestros guantes y botas electromagneticas"- me siguio recordando mi otro yó.

-¿Pero que crearemos?- le pregunté y pasaron varios minutos en los que nos quedamos pensando en que inventar algo que nos sea de ayuda contra esos malditos heroes, pero luego me cansé de pensar e hice el ademan de acostarme a descansar, pero luego me fijé en mis guantes y botas y se me ocurrio una idea.

-Ya se que es lo que podemos hacer- dije de forma triunfal.

-"Me agradá lo que se te ocurrio"- dijo complacido la voz de mi otra mitad sabiendo lo que se me ocurrio.

-Con lo que se me acaba de ocurrir, nadie podrá detenernos- le dije mientras se me formaba una gran risa en la cara.

-"Pero para lograrlo, tendremos que pedirle ayuda a esos estupidos cultistas"- me dijo mi otra mitad.

-Pues entonces en la proxima reunion les diré que es lo que tenemos en mente y así nos conseguiran lo que les pidamos- le dije.

-"Muy bien dicho y cuando ya hayamos logrado traer a ese monstruo a este mundo, nos desharemos de esos idiotas d así nosotros seremos los lideres del culto y gobernaremos el mundo al lado de Cthulu"- dijo complaciente mi otro yó mientras me volvia a mirara en el espejo y notaba como mi sonrisa se volvia mas grande.

-De seguro no se esperan que nos deshagamos de ellos- le apoyé sin dejar de sonreir- pero ahora debo descansar, mañana comenzaremos con lo que tenemos planedo- dicho esto me recoste en mi cama y empecé a quedarme dormido, aunque no sea de noche, estoy muy cansado por el enfrentamiento que tube contra ese maldito putón en el zoológico y contra ese pedazo de mierda y contra el desgraciado de Kyle.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV**

Por otro lado, los padres, el hermano y la hermanita de Kenny ya habian llegado a su casa, luego de una ardua busqueda por todos lados y no encontraron al rubio, asi que no tubieron mas opcion que regresar a su hogar estando muy preocupados.

-Maldición, ¿donde carajos se habrá metido Kenny?- dijo preocupado Kevin.

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo- dijo Karen aun mas preocupada que su hermano mayor.

-No podemos irnos del pueblo sin el- dijo Carol con el mismo semblante que sus hijos, ninguno de ellos sabia sobre la reunion de mañana, ya que estaban en su camioneta cuando dieron esa noticia.

-Espero que ninguno de esos locos o animales que estaban en las calles le haya echo nada- comentó Stuar con el mismo semblante que el resto de su familia.

-¿Entonces que debemos hacer ahora?- preguntó la pequeña castaña.

-Lo unico que podemos hacer es esperar que regrese- le respondio su madre y luego cada uno de los McCormick se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar.

-Dios, por favor, has que mi hermano regrese sano a casa y que esos villanos no le hagan nada a mi angel guardian- rezó Karen mientras se arrodillaba frente a su cama.

-Donde coño estas hermano- dijo preocupado Kevin para luego dar un trago de cerveza.

-Espero que el no se haya metido en algun cuento raro- dijo preocupado Stuar para luego tomar una botella de licor.

-Eso espero yo tam..- su esposa no pudo seguir hablando porque derepente se sujetó fuertemente su estomago y empezó a gemir del dolor, pero se tapaba la boca con una mano para que sus hijos no la escucharan.

-¿¡Que pasa!?- le preguntó preocupado su esposo.

-¡Esta ocurriendo de nuevo!- le dijo alterada su esposa mientras su vientre crecia mas y mas.

-¡Carajo, eseo quiere decir que se volvio a morir!- dijo su esposo tambien alterado.

-¡LLevate a Kevin y a Karen rapido!- le ordenó su esposa mientras se le estaba empezando a romper la fuente y su esposo rapidamente salio del cuarto y fue al de su hijo mayor.

-Tenemos que irnos rapido Kevin- le ordeno su padre tratando de no sonar alterado.

-¿Que? pero si apenas acabamos de llegar- le dijo extrañado su hijo.

-Es que me acordé de un sitio en donde puede estar Kenny, asi que en marcha- le mintio Stuar y su hijo al principio lo miro con desconfianza, pero luego se retiró de su cuarto sin escuchar los gemidos de dolor de su madre que ya estaba dando a luz, luego Stuar fue al cuarto de su hija y le dijo la misma mentira y ella no perdio el tiempo y salio de su habitasion y los tres estaban en la camioneta, pero los hermanos de Kenny notaron la ausensia de Carol.

-¿Donde esta mamá?- preguntó Karen.

-Ella...decidio esperar en la casa en caso de que Kenny regrese- le mintio su padre.

-Espero que cuando regresemos el ya haya regresado- dijo Kevin.

-Tenlo por seguro- le aseguró su padre y luego puso en marcha el vehículo.

Mientras tanto, Carol ya termino de dar a luz a Kenny, pero parecia que en esta ocasion ella se canso mas que en las anteriores ocasiones y sentia una extraña sensasion, pero trató de no prestarle atension a eso y fue a dejar a su hijo a su cuarto y lo puso en su cama y luego le puso su tipica anorak naranja, que siempre esta dispuesta luego de cada muerte, pero antes de irse se detubo en el marco de la puerta.

-Esto es lo que pasa por haber ido a la reunion de ese maldito culto- se arrepintio la peliroja y luego vio de nuevo a su hijo, pero al hacerlo noto como si unas sombras se arremolinaran alrededor de el, asi que rapidamnete se sobó los ojos pensando que miro una ilusion y cuando volvio a ver a su hijo ya no habian sombras.

-Tal vez sea solo mi imaginación- se dijo asi misma y luego se retiro del cuarto, sin saber que no eso fue su imaginación.

fin del capitulo

**(musica dramatica) ¿que sera eso que vio la mamá de Kenny?, eso lo sabran mas adelante y tambien lo que hará Leo y creo que dentro de poco ya haré los Lemmos, hasta la proxima y gracias por su reviews :)**


	75. Chapter 75

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noche damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capitulo, en esta ocasión aparecerán personajes sorpresas y también daré indicios sobre las habilidades de Kenny, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO SETENTA Y CINCO: REPERCUCIONES, PREOCUPASIONES Y VOLVIENDO A ARREPENTIRSE, PARTE 3**

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Tucker, los padres y la hermana de Craig ya habían llegado y ellos al igual que los McCormick no sabían sobre lo de la reunión del día de mañana en el centro comunitario.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Craig?- preguntó preocupada la señora Tucker.

-No lo sé, pero si no lo encontramos rápido, entonces no podremos irnos de este pueblo- le respondió su esposo también preocupado.

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada- dijo angustiada Ruby recordando esa opresión que tubo en el pecho cuando estaba en el zoológico- "pero sigo sin entender ¿por qué ese lunático del bozal odia a mi hermano"- termino pensando preocupada recordando lo que decía Psicosis.

-Pues espero que aparezca rápido, para así irnos del pueblo- dijo el señor Tucker sin cambiar su semblante.

-Eso espero yo también y...- la señora Tucker fue interrumpida porque el teléfono de la casa sonó y fue a atender- ¿diga?- preguntó al contestar.

-"¿Señora Tucker?"- era Token, que trataba de que su voz sonara diferente, ya que en la base lo eligieron a el como el encargado de decirles a los familiares de Craig sobre el estado del pelinegro ya que él es uno de los mejores amigos del pelinegro.

-Si habla ella, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- le preguntó la rubia.

-"…"- el afroamericano buscaba las palabras correctas de como decirle que Craig esta gravemente herido en el hospital de Denver- "su hijo esta en el hospital de Denver"- le contestó con pesar.

-¿¡QUE!?- gritó aterrada la mujer y su esposo e hija la vieron preocupados enseguida.

-¿Qué pasa querida?- le preguntó su marido.

-¡Craig esta en el hospital de Denver!- le respondió la rubia sin cambiar su semblante.

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron aterrados al mismo tiempo su esposo e hija y Token los escuchó perfectamente a través del teléfono y se angustió mas de lo que ya estaba.

-¿¡Que le pasó a mi hijo!?- preguntó la señora Tucker sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Fue atacado por unos animales y esta recién operado y le recomiendo que vengan lo mas rápido posible"- le mintió, ya que los héroes decidieron que no seria buena idea decirles que Craig fue atacado por el conejillo de indias pirata gigante, ya que si lo dicen eso llamaría la atención.

-¡Iremos lo mas rápido posible!- le dijo la mujer aun conservando su semblante- ¿pero quien habla?- le termino preguntando.

-…Un medico- le mintió Token y dicho eso le colgó.

-¡Tenemos que ir rápido al hospital de Denver!- dijo la señora Tucker aun aterrada.

-¡Pues en marcha!- dijo su esposo con el mismo semblante y enseguida subieron a su auto y fueron a toda marcha a Denver.

-"¿Por qué paso fusto lo que no quería que pasara?"- se preguntó mentalmente Ruby tratando de contener sus lagrimas mientras iba con sus padres en el auto.

Por otro lado, Linane Cartman ya había terminado con el padre Maxi de su "asunto de negocios" y él se había ido y la señora Cartman hizo el ademan de preparar la comida para su hijo sin saber sobre las noticias de la reunión de mañana en el centro comunitario, ni lo que ocurrió en el pueblo, pero de repente el teléfono sonó.

-Hola- contesto alegre la mujer.

-"¿Señora Cartman?"- era Stan, que al igual que en esa ocasión cuando Kyle fue herido, trataba de que su voz sonara diferente ya que fue al que le pidieron que le dijera a la señora Cartman sobre lo que le paso a Eric, al principio se consideró a Kyle, pero él dijo que tenia "otros asuntos".

-Soy ella ¿Qué desea? – le dijo amablemente Linane.

-"…"- Stan, al igual que Token trataba de pensar en la mejor manera de como decirle a la mamá de Cartman lo que le ocurrió a su hijo- "su hijo esta en el hospital de Denver"- le dijo lo mas sutil que pudo.

-¿¡QUE!?- gritó aterrada la castaña mientras soltaba un plato que se rompió contra el piso- ¿¡QUE LA PASÓ!?- preguntó sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Fue atacado por un animal que estaba infectado"- le respondió, ya que antes de irse del lugar la habían preguntado a una enfermera que era lo que le sucedía al gordo cuando lo estaban atendiendo.

-¡Oh cielos, mi calabacín, iré para haya enseguida!- dicho esto colgó y se subió a su auto y fue lo mas rápido posible a Denver, sin importarle el estado en el que se encuentra el pueblo.

El pelinegro, mientras también colgó y se sujetaba el puente de la nariz y luego le dio un trago a su botella de wishy de la misma forma en que lo hizo cuando Kyle fue herido, después de todo el culón es su amigo.

El día pasaba y algunas personas no perdieron el tiempo y se iban lo mas rápido del pueblo, sin importarle la reunión que se llevara mañana en el centro comunitario, afortunadamente para los héroes, sus respectivas familias decidieron esperar hasta el día de mañana para decidir si abandonar o no al pueblo, lo mismo pasa con las de los villanos, así que mientras se esperaba el día siguiente algunas personas se dedicaban a tratar de arreglar los el desastres producidos por los locos y los animales.

**KENNY POV:**

Butters me mató, otra vez, pero en esta ocasión me fijé en su mirada y pude darme cuenta de que a diferencia de la primera vez que me mató, el no demostraba ninguna indecisión o duda en su mirada, lo cual quiere decir que el cada vez se vuelve mas y mas maligno y demente, dando a entender que en algún otro momento, él podría matar a alguno de mis amigos sin reparos o sin arrepentirse y si eso pasa…no tendría mas opción que acabar con él para así evitar que lastime a las demás personas, aunque él sea uno de mis mejores amigos, ya que aun lo considero uno de mis amigos, aun después de todo lo que a echo, solamente espero que Kyle lo haga recapacitar de la misma forma en que lo hizo con el Chef.

Sentía como me desvanecida, dando a entender que ya estaba a punto de revivir como siempre pasa, pero sentía algo diferente, no sabría como explicarlo, pero creo que desde que volaron el estadio de Denver, me e empezado a sentir diferente no se lo decía a nadie, ya que no quería preocupar a nadie, en especial a mis amigos en la liga, ni a Karen, no se como explicarlo, pero recuerdo que en una ocasión estaba a punto de dormir, pero cuando me disponía a apagar mi lámpara, de alguna forma mi sombra se distorsionó, al principio me asusté y alejé enseguida mi mano de la lámpara y me la examine para ver si no tenia nada raro, al ver que estaba bien volví a hacer el ademan de apagar la lámpara y no ocurrió nada fuera de lo común después de eso, así que pensaba que fue solo fue mi imaginación lo que ocurrió en esa ocasión, pero en otra ocasión me estaba cambiando de ropa estaba de pie y me estaba quitando mi siempre fiel anorak naranja, pero al terminar de quitármela vi mi sombra que estaba en el piso, pareció que tuviera dos grandes alas que me salían de la espalda eso me aterró enseguida y me toque la espalda desesperadamente para ver si no tenia nada y no encontré nada fuera de lo común, desde ese momento e estado fijan domé en cualquier sombra que haga, la mayoría de las veces no pasaba nada fuera de lo común, pero en algunos momentos esporádicos, miraba como mi sombra se distorsionaba de alguna manera, solo para que vuelva a la normalidad, eso me preocupaba cada vez mas y mas, luego de revivir tendré que contarles a los chicos sobre esto ya que estoy seguro que esto tiene que ver con mi maldición.

Al despertarme, estaba en mi habitación, como siempre, pero me di cuenta que era de día y tarde, eso es raro, ya que siempre que revivo normalmente es de mañana aproximadamente, luego me paré de mi cama pero antes de salir de miré mi sombra y parecía no tener nada fuera de lo común, pero aun así me sentía extraño. Al salir de mi cuarto me di cuenta de que papá, Kevin o Karen no estaban en la casa, así que fui a la cocina y ahí estaba mi mamá, pero por alguna extraña razón parecía estar muy agitada.

-Hola mamá- le salude y ella me miró y tenia una extraña expresión en su rostro- ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunté preocupado.

-Si, estoy bien Kenny- me respondió, pero me di cuenta de que estaba mintiendo por la forma en como me lo dijo- pero que bueno que ya hayas vuelto a casa, me tenias muy preocupada y también a tus hermano y a tu papá- me dijo, pero en su tono de voz me indicaba que no parecía estar muy asombrada por mi "regreso a casa".

-¿Donde están papá, Kevin y Karen?- le pregunté sin cambiar mi semblante preocupado.

-Ellos te están buscando por el pueblo, pero ahora los voy a llamar para decirles que ya estas aquí- me respondió y luego cogió el teléfono y marcó el numero del celular de Kevin, mientras tanto pensaba en si irme a la base para ver como estaban mis amigos, pero decidí quedarme a esperar a que llegaran mis hermanos y mi padre.

Mientras esperaba, mi madre fue a su cuarto a buscar algo y yo miraba el televisor, en el que parecían estar dando una repetición de las noticias de hoy, que decían que el responsable de la destrucción del estadio de Denver fue el conejillo de indias pirata gigante, eso me asombró enseguida, ya que desde esa mucho tiempo que no se sabe nada de ese sujeto y lo peor es que ese monstruo al ser el responsable de la destrucción de ese estadio quiere decir que esta ayudando a los cultistas, pero afortunadamente tenemos a Craig en la liga, así que si ese monstruo ataca podremos detenerlo (NA: recuerden que Kenny no sabe lo que le paso a Craig), luego en las noticias mostraron el estado en el que estaba el pueblo, eso me preocupó mas de lo que estaba ya que al parecer muchas personas murieron o quedaron gravemente heridas, también recordaron que mañana se hará una reunión en el centro comunitario para decidir si se debe abandonar el pueblo o no, eso no solo me preocupó mas de lo que estaba, sino que también me molesto demasiado, ya que yo y mis amigos hemos salvado al pueblo en varias ocasiones, desde que éramos niños, ya sea siendo héroes o no, así que no voy a permitir que se abandone el pueblo por el que hemos luchado tantas veces.

Luego de unos momentos, me fui de la sala y me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara tratando de quitarme la angustia y refrescarme, luego de terminar de mojarme el rostro cogí una toalla para secarme, pero cuando me miré en el espejo…

-¡AHHHH!- grité aterrado, ya que cuando miré mi reflejo no era el de siempre, mi piel era pálida, casi tanto como la de Damien, mi cabello rubio se volvió mucho más oscuro, mis iris se volvieron negros y mis pupilas estaban contraídas y al gritar parecía que me salió un vapor oscuro de la boca.

-¿¡Que pasa Kenny!?- me preguntó asustada mi mamá al llegar al baño.

-¡MI REFLEJO, MIRA MI REFLEJO!- le dije aterrado mientras señalaba el espejo.

-¿Qué pasa con el?- me preguntó ella sin entender.

-¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta que…!?- iba a preguntarle, pero al mirarme de nuevo en el espejo yo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó mientras me ponía una mano en la frente para ver si no tenia fiebre o algo parecido.

-Eh…si- le mentí- creo solamente fue mi imaginación…- le dije para que no se preocupara mas de lo que estaba.

-…- ella se quedó mirándome un momento con duda, pero luego trató de restarle importancia- espero que solamente sea eso, pero en estos momentos creo que Stuar y tus hermanos ya deben estar a punto de llegar- me dijo ya no estando preocupada.

-Que bien- le dije tratando de no seguir preocupado- "¿Qué carajos habrá sido eso?"- me pregunté mentalmente.

-¡Ya llegamos!- escuché el saludo de mi hermano que llegó junto con mi papá y mi hermana.

-¡Kenny!- dijo alegre Karen y fue corriendo para abrazarme y yo correspondí el gesto- ¡que bueno que estas bien, estábamos muy preocupados por ti!- me dijo luego de dejar de abrazarnos.

-Cierto, ¿donde carajos te habías metido?- me preguntó Kevin, no sabia que responderle, pero me di cuenta de que mamá y papá se dieron una especie de mirada de cómplice y eso me extraño, ¿acaso ellos sabían como es que volví?, eso es imposible, nadie recuerda mis muertes y obviamente tampoco recuerdan cuando revivo.

-Es que…mientras andaba con mis amigos unos animales nos atacaron, pero logré escaparme- les mentí a medias, ya que si estaba con mis amigos en la liga en el zoológico, pero no precisamente de paseo.

-Que suerte que no te pasó nada- me dijo Karen para luego abrazarme de nuevo.

-Pero escucha hermano, hay que preparar las maletas para irnos, ya que en las noticias dijeron que el responsable de la destrucción del estadio de Denver fue el…- iba a decirme Kevin, pero lo interrumpí.

-El conejillo de indias pirata gigante, lo mostraron en la repetición de las noticas.

-Entonces no hay que perder tiempo, hay que prepararse para irnos- me dijo mi papá.

-No- dije seriamente y todos me vieron algo sorprendidos- lo que quiero decir es que este pueblo es nuestro hogar, así que no podemos abandonarlo- les expliqué sin cambiar mi semblante.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo hijo?, si ese monstruo volvió eso quiere decir que las demás bestias también pueden haber regresado y causarían destrozos por todo el pueblo de la misma forma en como paso ase tantos años- me dijo preocupada mi madre.

-No es la primera vez que el pueblo ah sido atacado de alguna manera y siempre se solucionan los problemas de alguna forma- les recordé.

-Tienes razón, este pueblo a logrado sobrevivir a muchas locuras- me apoyó mi hermano.

-Además, en las noticas dijeron que se va hacer una reunión en el centro comunitario mañana para decidir si se debe abandonar el pueblo- les dije ya que al parecer no sabían de eso.

-¿Entonces que haremos?- preguntó preocupada mi hermana y mis padres parecieron estarlo pensando un momento.

-Pues esperaremos hasta mañana para ver que es lo que se decide- dijo resignada mi mamá.

-Pues yo digo que mientras mas rápido no vayamos mejor- contradijo papá también resignado.

Luego de eso mis padres volvieron a su cuarto, mientras Kevin fue a llamar a la hermana de mi amigo Stan y yo hice el ademan de ir a buscar a mis amigos, pero Karen me detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa Karen?-

-Es que no vas a creer lo que pasó hoy en el zoológico- me dijo ella y yo fingía no saber de lo que estaba hablando, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que sucedió, antes de que Butters me dejara inconsiente.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

-Es que mientras Ruby y yo estábamos dando un paseo por el zoológico, de repente los animales se enloquecieron y de repente se escaparon de sus jaulas y Ruby y yo nos escondimos en un baño portátil y hay empecé a rezar para que Dios enviara a mi ángel guardián para que nos salvara- me dijo y yo trataba de no sonreír por eso- y luego de unos minutos él llego junto con sus amigos y al principio ayudaban a las personas que estaban siendo atacadas por los animales, pero luego llegó ese temible Profesor Caos y su equipo de villanos y empezaron a pelear, pero mientras peleaban uno de esos villanos trató de lastimar a Ruby y dijo que era una venganza contra Craig- al escuchar eso recordé lo que decía Psicosis cuando dijo que le iba a cobrar a Craig lo que le hizo, solamente esperaba que el y los demás que estaban en los alrededores del manicomio hayan podido arreglárselas, ya que no los vi mientras Kyle y los demás se enfrentaban a Butters y a su equipo- pero afortunadamente Georgie nos salvó y se enfrentó a ese lunático, pero resulta que es uno de los cultistas que han lastimado a tantas personas- me dijo con pesar, ya que ese chico aun siendo uno de los cultistas y villanos, es un amigo y compañero de mi hermana y también de Ruby, especialmente de esta, ya que demostró estar bien enamorado de ella, solamente me gustaría ver que cara pone Craig al saber que ese chico se arriesgó para salvar la vida de su hermana- pero eso no fue lo mas sorprendente, sino que tu viejo amigo, Butters es el terrible Profesor Caos- me dijo asombrada, eso obviamente no fue una sorpresa para mi, de seguro ella y Ruby lo vieron sin su casco cuando se lo quité en medio del combate.

-¿En serio? No puede ser- le dije fingiendo muy bien estar asombrado.

-Si y no solo eso, sino que el y sus secuaces se llevaron a mi ángel de la guarda y a uno de sus amigos- me siguió diciendo preocupada.

-No te preocupes por él, de seguro los demás héroes lo habrán salvado y también al otro héroe- le dije con la intención de calmarla, en parte era cierto ya que mis amigos me rescataron y a Cartman con la ayuda del señor Mojón, pero por otro lado le mentí de cierta manera ya que Butters me mató.

-Pues eso espero…pero lo que importa ahora es decirle a la policía que Butters es el Profesor Caos- me dijo ella, pero me di cuenta de que si eso pasaba, Butters podría cobrar venganza lastimando a mi hermana o a alguien cercano a mí, además si se revela su identidad o la de los otros villanos, estos no perderían el tiempo en revelar la mía y la de mis amigos y eso nos traería muchos problemas.

-Eh…mejor no le digas a nadie sobre eso- le dije.

-¿Pero por qué?, él es un criminal muy peligroso que ha causado muchas desgracias en el pueblo- me dijo ella sin entender.

-Porque…él esta siendo manipulado por los lideres de los cultistas- le dije, en parte es cierto ya que él les esta ayudando a los cultistas por la trampa que ellos le pusieron al separarlo de Lexus y él no se ha podido dar cuenta de eso y por eso lo ha convertido en alguien terrible por culpa de sus transtornos de personalidad y por el gran dolor, furia y desesperación que sintió por esa supuesta infidelidad.

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso?- me pregunto curiosa mi hermana.

-Es que…se lo había preguntado a uno de los héroes y ellos me dijeron eso- le respondí ya que no quiero que sepa que yo soy Mysterion…al menos por el momento.

-Esta bien…como digas, pero eso me recuerda que uno de los héroes que vi en el zoológico era tu novia, esa chica gótica , ¿sabias que ella es uno de los héroes?- ese comentario me dejo fuera de lugar, ya que en cierto sentido me daba risa que mi hermana pensara que Henrietta fuera mi novia, solamente espero que ella le haya seguido la corriente.

-Eh… si ya lo sabía- le dije y ella pareció creerme.

Luego de eso llamé a Kyle y le pregunté si el y los demás estaban bien, él me dijo que casi todos estaban bien, solo con heridas menores, pero me dijo que Craig y el culón estaban graves, eso me preocupó enseguida ya que aunque el culo gordo joda debes en cuando sigue siendo mi amigo y en cuanto a Craig, aunque no seamos muy cercanos, él y yo en varias ocasiones hemos logrado conquistarnos chicas muy buenas cuando combinamos nuestros "encantos" y también porque su hermana Ruby es la mejor amiga de Karen.

Kyle me preguntaba en donde estaba y porque me había ido del campo de batalla, obviamente no podía decirle que me había muerto, porque ni él ni los demas me creerían que estaba muerto, asi que le dije que me había retirado luego de que nos mancharan de la mierda del señor Mojón, no tuve que ser adivino para saber que el tenia un semblante de duda, pero luego me dijo lo que mostraron en las noticias, sobre lo del conejillo de indias pirata gigante y lo de la reunión de mañana en el centro comunitario, le dije que vi la repetición de esas noticias y le dije que mañana luego de la reunión del pueblo iba hacer una reunión de nosotros en la base para hablar de algo muy importante.

Luego de unas horas, ya se había echo de noche, así que me dispuse a dormir, pero antes de cerrar los parpados me fijé en mi sombra y empecé a mover mi mano derecha para ver si ocurría algo pero al parecer no ocurría nada fuera de lo común… al menos por el momento y después de unos segundos me quedé dormido.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV**

Pero lo que no sabía Kenny, es que alguien lo estaba observando.

-Muchacho estúpido, no sabe el potencial que tiene, que lastima que lo desperdiciara- dijo Cthulu de forma desaprobatoria que lo estaba viendo desde Ridley- espero que mis seguidores logren capturarlo, especialmente con la ayuda de ese chico tan peculiar- termino refiriéndose a Leo.

Ya era el día de mañana y ya las personas estaban reunidas en el centro comunitario, se notaba que faltaba un gran porción de los habitantes, ya que obviamente muchas personas murieron o están heridas por lo ocurrido el día anterior, todas las personas que estaban reunidas hablaban entre si, las familias de los héroes también lo hacían entre ellas de forma muy preocupante, lo mismo pasaba con la mamá de Tammy y la de Tommas, mientras la castaña le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Kenny, pero el rubio no le prestaba atención ya que estaba viendo fijamente a Leo que le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona, y los padres de este hablaban con las familias de los héroes y estos al igual que Kenny les lanzaban malas miradas a los villanos, incluso a los ex-convictos que también habían ido a esa reunión y miraban desafiantes a los héroes, mientras que Simon y Bradley estaban hablando con el señor Esclavo y con Big gay All, ya que ellos son vecinos en el edificio de departamentos , mientras el señor Garrison le dedicaba una mala mirada a su antiguo amante y al esposo de este, posiblemente por lo que paso entre ellos ase tantos años.

-Sean todos bien venidos- saludó la alcaldesa, aun después de tantos años ella seguía siendo el alcalde del pueblo y siempre esta acompañada por sus dos ayudantes- que bueno que aun queden muchas personas en el pueblo- les dijo tratando de sonar complacida.

-Ya deje de estar hablando pendejadas alcaldesa y vaya al grano- le exigió Jimbo.

-Cierto valla al grano- le apoyó su fiel amigo Ned.

-Como sabrán, han ocurrido muchas desgracias en el pueblo últimamente- les dijo a los ciudadanos y Leo y su equipo trataban de contener sus risas, mientras los héroes los miraban de mala manera- así que decidí hacer esta reunión para saber si debemos abandonar el pueblo o no- dicho esto las personas volvieron a hablar entre si.

-Pues yo digo que hay que abandonar el pueblo, ya que si es cierto lo del conejillo de indias pirata gigante, entonces esas bestias podrían volver a atacar el pueblo, además ese equipo de villanos han causado muchas desgracias y también no se les olvide lo que esos cultistas trataron de hacer- dijo la señora Blofowski y algunas personas parecieron estar de acuerdo con ella.

-Pues yo digo que no lo abandonemos, este pueblo es nuestro hogar y no podemos dejarlo- le contradijo Jimbo y algunas personas parecieron estar de acuerdo con él, especialmente los héroes.

-Pero si nos quedamos aquí, tarde o temprano podríamos morir todos- dijo preocupada la señora Stouch, apoyando el comentario de Sheilla.

-Cierto, si no nos morimos por culpa del Profesor Caos y su equipo de villanos o de los cultistas, entonces moriremos si es cierto que han vuelto esos conejillos de indias- apoyó su esposo Steven y Leo trataba de no empezar a reír y parecía que la mayoría de personas están de acuerdo con eso, mientras Tommas, Tammy y Bradley pusieron semblante de arrepentimiento.

-Pues yo digo que no nos vallamos- dijo de repente Stan, ganándose la atención de todos, incluso de los villanos- escuchen, este pueblo a sido el hogar de todos los que estamos aquí presentes y todos saben perfectamente que aquí han ocurrido cosas muy extrañas desde siempre, pero también hemos logrado encontrar la manera de como sobrellevar las cosas y seguir adelante, no importa lo que suceda- dicho esto las personas parecieron estar de acuerdo con eso.

-Tienes razón, hemos sobrevivido a cosas peores que un estúpido equipo de villanos o de unos malditos cultistas o el posible retorno de los conejillos de indias- le apoyó Kenny y Leo y los villanos le dedicaron una mala mirada.

-"¿Cómo se atreve?"- preguntó molesto la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo.

-Es cierto, no podemos tirar la toalla ahora- dijo Kyle apoyando el comentario de su mejor amigo y de Kenny.

-Bien dicho, South Park es más que un pueblo, es una comunidad que nadie dividirá- apoyó también Alex Griffin (NA: es el mismo sujeto que apareció cuando los dueños de un casino indio compraron el pueblo en la temporada 7) y parece que la mayoría de las personas apoyaron ese comentario.

-"¿De donde salió de nuevo ese tipo?"- pensó un poco molesto Stan.

-Los chicos tienen razón, este pueblo es parte de todos nosotros- apoyó esos comentarios el tio de Stan.

-¡Pero podríamos morir!- contradijo angustiada Sheilla y las personas volvieron a discutir entre si.

-Esto cada vez se pone mejor- dijo emocionado Randy mientras filmaba todo con su cámara de video.

-Por el amor de Dios Randy…- dijo avergonzada Sharon mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz.

-¡Ya cállense!- gritó enojada la alcaldesa- los que quieran irse del pueblo alcen la mano- dicho esto la mitad de los presentes alzaron la meno- y ahora los que quieran quedarse alcen la mano- dicho esto la otra mitad alzó la mano- "maldición, parece que no llegamos a nada"- pensó resignada la peli azul- pues hasta que no se pongan de acuerdo se aplaza la reunión hasta nuevo aviso- dicho esto dio cierre a la reunión- dicho esto se retiró del lugar y las personas volvieron a discutir entre ellas.

Luego de un tiempo las personas se estaban retirando del lugar, pero Tommas se acercó a Stan.

-¿Qué quieres tú?- le preguntó cauteloso el pelinegro, después de todo aun recordaba su enfrentamiento cerca del manicomio.

-¿Cómo esta Craig? ¡CARA DE CULO!- le preguntó preocupado el rubio.

-Pues él está grave- le respondió con pesar, ya que aunque el otro pelinegro sea su rival para el puesto del capitán del equipo de futbol, lo considera una especie de amigo y el rubio al escuchar eso no pudo ocultar su gran tristeza- escucha Tommas, sé que tu no eres una mala persona, así que por favor deja de estar ayudando a esos sujetos y dinos donde está la base de los cultistas, si haces eso te aseguró que no tomaremos represalias contra ti y no le diremos a tu madre y a nadie que eres uno de los villanos- le trató de hacer entrar en razón de la misma forma que la ultima vez.

-Yo…yo…- el rubio parecía estar a punto de entrar en razón y de decirle algo al héroe, pero de repente alguien intervino.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó Leo, mientras él y su Team se acercaban al rubio y al pelinegro y los amigos de este y los otros heroes se dieron cuenta de que puede haber problemas y no perdieron el tiempo en acercarse también y todos se miraban fijamente de forma desafiante.

-Nada que les importé- le respondió molesto Stan.

-La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos a ustedes, no habrá ningún pedazo de mierda que les ayude- les dijo molesto Leo con su voz ronca.

-Y para la próxima los detendremos- le dijo Kenny de forma desafiante.

-Lo has dicho tantas veces que ya pareces disco rayado- le espetó burlo Doguie.

-Tienes razón- le apoyó el líder de los villanos- y la próxima vez que pelee contra ti…voy asegurarme de hacerte sufrir lentamente antes de volver a matarte- le amenazó sombríamente y con una sonrisa sádica en recordando la forma en como lo mató y el líder de los héroes se sorprendió enseguida al darse cuenta que Leo recordó esa muerte, mientras los demás héroes se miraban sin entender y la mayoría de los villanos tenían una sonrisa de burla en sus caras.

-¿Tu…tu recueras eso?- preguntó atónito el rubio cenizo.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, y no soy el único, ¿verdad chicos?- le preguntó a su Team y todos asintieron.

-¿De que está hablando Kenny?- le preguntó Kyle sin entender ya que si trataba de usar sus poderes en ese momento, podría llamar la atención de las personas que estaban cerca.

-Es que…- el rubio no pudo responder porque alguien interrumpió.

-Kenny es el momento de irnos, así que vamos- le dijo su madre que era acompañada por Stuar, Kevin y Karen.

-Ya escuchaste a tu mami Kenny, vete- le dijo burlón Leo y el otro rubio no tubo mas opción que irse a regaña dientes, luego de eso los familiares de los demás héroes y de los villanos también empezaron a llamar a sus hijos y todos se fueron del centro comunitario.

Estando ya en su casa Tommas se puso a pensar en si debería dejar de ayudar a los villanos y en decirles a los héroes lo que sepa del culto y luego de unos momentos de meditar tomó la decisión de decirle a los héroes, pero primero tenia que decirle a su madre que él es uno de los villanos, ya que aunque Stan le aseguró que los héroes no dirían que él es uno de los villanos, eso no quiere decir que los cultistas y los demás villanos no vallan a tomar represalias.

-Oye ¡PUTA! Mamá Tengo que decirte algo- le dijo.

-¿De que se trata hijo?- le preguntó sonriente la señora Tompson.

-Yo…yo…- su hijo estaba a punto de hablar, pero luego recordó lo que Stan le dijo mientras peleaban cerca del manicomio.

_Flash back_

_-Dime, ¿acaso tu madre estaría de acuerdo con lo que estas haciendo?._

_-¿Y bien? ¿Qué crees que ella pensaría sobre lo que estas haciendo?._

_-¡Cállate ¡HIJO DE PUTA!, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!._

_-Escucha, si sigues ayudando a los cultistas, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta._

_-Mientras ella no lo ¡CAGUE! Sepa, no tengo porque preocuparme, además a ella en muchas ocasiones la han humillado por mi enfermedad._

_-¿Acaso no te has puesto a pensar en que si la policía te atrapa y te condenan coma a un criminal, eso le causaría mas humillaciones y dolor que solamente por tu síndrome?._

_-…Pues cuando ese monstruo ¡PENDEJO llegue a este mundo, ni ella ni yo volveremos a ser ridiculizados._

_-"Aunque en realidad solamente quiero que las personas de este pueblo sufran un poco por lo que me han hecho a mí y a mi mamá, pero no quiero que en realidad nadie se muera de aquí, ni las personas del resto del pueblo"_

_Fin del flash back_

Al recordar eso, no supo si decirle la verdad o no a su madre.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme hijo?- le preguntó su madre esperando a que continúe hablando.

-Yo…voy a tener una cita- le respondió, al darse cuenta de que si le decía que es uno de los villanos, entonces podría perder el cariño y amor de su madre.

-¡Oh cariño! ¡vas a tener una cita! ¿¡con quien!?- le preguntó alegre y emocionada su mamá, ya que su hijo nunca antes había tenido una cita.

-Con una ¡PERRA ESTUPIDA! Amiga que me presentó Butters- le respondió y en esta ocasión si estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¡Me alegro tanto por ti hijo! ¿Cuándo será?- le preguntó sin cambiar de semblante.

-Dentro de unos ¡COÑOS! Días.

Espero que te vaya bien- le dijo su madre y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Eso espero yo también mamá…eso espero- le dijo recordando la situación en la que está.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, especialmente lo que ocurrio con Kenny y la reunión en el centro comunitario y también la aparición de los personajes sorpresa ya que parece que soy el primero en incluirlos en un fic, creo que el lemmon lo tendré listo para mañana o para el siguiente capitulo y gracias por sus reviews ;D**


	76. Chapter 76

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenos días señoras y señores, en esta ocasión se dirá lo que le pasa a Kenny y como Butters tiene planeado tratar de volver a equilibrar las fuerzas entre los malos y los buenos, ya saben que South Park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO SETENTA Y SEIS: REVELACIONES Y MAS DESCONFIANZA**

Luego de la reunión en el centro comunitario, los héroes y villanos esperaron que fuera tarde en la noche, para así ir a sus respectivas bases.

En la base de los villanos, ya estaban reunidos todos los miembros del Equipo de la Destrucción.

-Como se nota que las personas del pueblo están bien indecisas- dijo irónico y burlón el señor C, ya que el y los lideres del culto supieron lo que paso en esa reunión ya que los tres ex-convictos se los dijeron.

-¿Ya saben como enfrentarse a esos malditos héroes o encontraron la manera de como contrarrestar los artefactos que tienen, la traición del Chef y la habilidad que tendrá el joven McCormick?- preguntó el señor T a los demás villanos.

-No- dijeron casi todos al mismo tiempo y los líderes del culto se molestaron por eso.

-Yo se como- dijo de repente Leo ganándose la atención de todos los demás villanos.

-¿Cómo?- le preguntó el señor M.

-Fácil…voy a crearme una súper armadura que me ayude a pelear contra ellos- le dijo seguro y con una sonrisa de arrogancia en su cara y los demás lo vieron asombrado, incluso los líderes del culto y Carl.

-¿Armadura?- le preguntó Trent.

-Exacto, con una armadura que se muy resistente lograré hacer frente ante cualquier artefacto que esos pendejos hayan creado y así no tendré problemas en derrotarlos- siguió diciendo confiado el rubio claro.

-¿Y de que materiales estará echa esa armadura?- le preguntó el señor T.

-De una aleación de acero reforzado con titanio, a mis guantes, botas y casco y martillo los reharé también de esos materiales- le respondió el otro villano.

-¿Y crees que con una armadura echa de esos materiales sea capaz de resistir un ataque de las armas laser que esos mocosos tienen?- le preguntó Carl, sabiendo de lo que son capaces de hacer esas armas por experiencia propia.

-No solamente estará echa de esos materiales, sino que también le daré energía con unos diamantes que aun me quedan y así la energía electromagnética me dará las fuerzas y la resistencia y rapidez para hacer frente a sus armas laser y para poder acabar con esos malditos- les explicó confiado Leo.

-"Y luego de derrotarlos y de traer a Cthulu a este mundo, no desharemos de estos dos idiotas para ser los nuevos lideres del culto y luego del maldito de Trent, del putón, del culón bastardo y de esa perra"- termino diciendo la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio y este trataba de no sonreír por eso.

-Esa es muy buena idea Caos- le felicitó el señor M.

-Siempre tan inteligente- dijo suspirando Bradley ganándose una mirada extraña por parte de los otros villanos y se sonrojo.

-"No otra vez"- dijo avergonzado y molesto la parte maligna en la mente de Leo.

-¿Pero como vas hacer esa armadura? En la base solamente hay acero reforzado, no hay titanio- le dijo el pequeño gotico sin importarle el comentario del rubio rizado.

-Pues entonces haremos lo mismo que pasó cuando buscábamos el dinero para comprar los materiales del portal, robaremos un banco y luego compraremos el titanio- explicó Leo a los demás y casi todos parecieron estar de acuerdo.

-Solo espero que los héroes no nos traten de detener como en esa ocasión- dijo preocupado Doguie.

-Que enano tan cobarde- le dijo burlón el rubio mayor, ganándose una mala mirada por parte del pelirrojo y unas risas por parte de los otros villanos.

-Pero él tiene razón, los héroes tienen la ayuda de Darth Chef, así que si nos volvemos a enfrentar a ellos, estaríamos en desventaja- dijo Tammy apoyando el comentario de Doguie.

-Y no solo eso, el chico Brofowsky puede meterse en sus mentes y así sabría lo del robo- les dijo el señor T.

-¿Acaso no pueden crear unas bandas mejores que las que nos dieron?- les preguntó Leo.

-Pues si podríamos, pero nos tomaría mucho tiempo hacerlas- le dijo el señor M.

-Pues hasta que no se fabriquen, no podremos hacer ningún movimiento- dijo decepcionado Georgie.

-Cierto, si tratamos de hacer ¡MIERDA! Algo, entonces Kyle podría meterse en nuestras mentes y detenernos- comentó Tommas, aun que lo dijo con la intención de que los villanos no tuvieran ánimos de hacer algún movimiento.

-Bien dicho, no quiero que ese maldito se vuelva a meter en mi mente- dijo molesto Trent recordando lo sucedido cuando conducía el camión blindidado.

-Solamente espero que el efecto de perdida de memoria que pusieron en las bandas, sea muy duradero, ya que si el Chef recuerda todo lo que sabe sobre este lugar, eso seria un gran problema para todos- dijo preocupado Josh, ya que los lideres del culto le explicaron a los jóvenes lo que hacen las bandas en caso de que alguien los traicione.

-Pues cuando tengamos listas las nuevas bandas les avisaremos, así que por ahora retírense- les dijo el señor T y los jóvenes se fueron de la sala de reuniones, dejando solos a los lideres del culto y a Carl.

-Espero que esos mocosos si puedan enfrentarse de nuevo a los malditos héroes y que no vuelvan a tener una disputa entre ellos de nuevo- dijo el señor C- especialmente por parte de ese chico de Tourette- termino diciendo de forma molesta al recordar la aptitud de Tommas asia el cuando volvieron a la base luego de llevar a cabo los planes.

-Tienes razón Carl, ese chico, junto con el maricón, parecen ser los menos colaboradores y menos dispuestos a ayudarnos con nuestros planes- la apoyó el señor M refiriéndose a Tommas y a Bradley.

-Cierto, esos dos pueden ser un gran problema mas adelante, si no fuera porque son amigos de Caos ya nos habríamos desecho de ellos- también apoyó el señor T.

-Pues cuando su señor llegue a este mundo, con mucho gusto me desharé de los dos, en especial de ese tal Tommas- les dijo sombríamente Carl.

-Como quieras- le dijo el señor M con el mismo semblante.

-Solamente espero que no tengamos que recurrir al otro aliado- dijo preocupado el señor T y los otros dos villanos parecieron estar de acuerdo y se fueron de la sala.

Lo que no sabían los lideres del culto ni Carl, es que un pequeño ratoncito los había escuchado desde un hueco en una pared y es uno de los ratones que Leo y Doguie usaron en el robo al museo y luego se retiró del lugar.

-¿Cómo se atreven?- preguntó Leo así mismo de forma enojada por lo que dijeron sobre sus amigos, demostrando que aunque es muy malvado y demente con el paso del tiempo , aun tiene la sutileza de preocuparse por sus dos amigos.

-"¿Con que eso es lo que hablan esos malditos en sus reuniones secretas eh?"- preguntó su parte maligna con el mismo semblante, ya que el rubio al llegar a la base, había ocultado el ratón y le había dado instrucciones de esconderse en una pared luego de que el rubio se fuera de la sala de reuniones, para así saber de que es lo que hablan los lideres del culto cuando el no esta presente.

-Como esos idiotas se atrevan hacerle algo a Tommas o ah Bradley…- dijo aun enojado el rubio claro.

-"Por el momento no podemos decirle a ellos sobre esto, ya que si saben que esos idiotas los quieren matar, entonces querrán abandonar nuestro equipo y si eso pasa nos resultara mas difícil pelear contra esos estúpidos héroes"- le dijo la voz gutoral en su mente.

-Tienes razón, este no es el mejor momento de decirles sobre esto y lo peor es que Carl esta dispuesto a ayudarlos a matarlos- dijo aun enojado mientras recogía el ratón y lo guardaba en uno de los bolsillos se su chaleco negro.

-"No te preocupes por eso, con la armadura que planeamos hacer ni siquiera un monstruo como él podría derrotarnos"- le tranquilizó su parte maligna.

-Es cierto, con esa armadura nadie podrá detenernos- le apoyó el rubio con una sonrisa sádica en su cara- pero aun así, ¿Quién será su otro posible aliado?- se preguntó con duda y curiosidad.

-"No lo sé… pero supongo que debe ser un sujeto bien terrible para preocupar a esos idiotas"- le dijo su otra mitad.

-Cierto…y lo peor es que no dijeron nada sobre la habilidad que tendrá el putón de Kenny.

-"Tal vez no lo saben".

-Oh tal vez Cthulu les prohibió decirnos algo al respecto para así hacer que la "sorpresa" sea mayor- razonó el rubio.

-"Sea lo que sea, lo volveremos a matar con en las otras dos ocasiones".

-Bien dicho, ahora vámonos de aquí, antes de que alguien nos descubra- dicho esto fue rumbo asía donde lo estaban esperando Doguie, Tammy, Tommas y Bradley y todos se fueron de la base y nadie se dio cuenta de lo que el escuchó.

Mientras los villanos tenían su reunión, en la base de los héroes todos estaban reunidos, excepto casi todas las chicas y Kenny parecía muy angustiado y eso preocupaba a la mayoría de los héroes, mientras los otros lo miraban desconfiados por su repentina desaparición luego de que el señor Mojón los ayudó.

-¿Qué te pasa Kenny, por qué estas así?- le preguntó preocupado Stan.

-Es que…- el rubio no sabía como decirles que Butters y los otros villanos sabían de su capacidad de revivir, ya que obviamente nadie le creería.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?, somos tus amigos, puedes contarnos lo que sea- le dijo Kyle con la intensión de darle ánimos para que siguiera hablando y por alguna extraña razón él y Henrietta se sentaron muy cerca uno del otro ;)

-No se como decírselo-les dijo el rubio mientras se pasaba una mano en su cabello de forma desesperada.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que Butters te dijo hoy?- adivinó Wendy.

-Exacto- afirmó el rubio.

-¿Qué quiso decir Butters con volver a matarte?- le preguntó sin entender Kevin.

-Si Kenny ¿por-por-por qué dijo eso?- le preguntó Jimmy.

-Porque…- el rubio se detuvo un momento, pero luego decidió seguir- porque yo soy inmortal y tengo la capacidad de revivir- dicho esto algunos de los héroes lo vieron sorprendido y otros lo vieron sin creerle.

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó Stan.

-Lo que escucharon, yo soy alguien que cuando lo matan revive como si nada le hubiera pasado y eso me vuelve inmortal y Butters me a matado dos veces- volvió a decir.

-Un momento…ahora que recuerdo dijiste algo como eso cuando éramos niños y estábamos en el sótano de Cartman- recordó Token

-¡Timmy!- le apoyó Timmy y parece que Kyle, Stan, Clyde también recordaron ese suceso.

-Solo les pido que en esta ocasión me crean- les pidió el rubio.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos de creerte?- le preguntó desconfiado el Topo ya que ni él ni Gregory, ni, Cartman, Craig,Jimmy, Kevin, Ike, Tweek, Wendy, Henrietta y el Chef, no estaban presentes cuando eso pasó

-Pues porque yo lo digo y soy el líder- le respondió el rubio.

-¿Solo por eso? ¿o es que acaso es tu mejor excusa para no decir que huiste como un cobarde luego de que esa mierda te liberara?- le siguió preguntado desconfiado el Topo.

-¿¡Como te atreves a decirme eso!? ¡yo no soy ningún cobarde!- le gritó furioso el rubio parándose repentinamente de la silla y golpeando con fuerza la mesa redonda con su puño derecho y Tweek tembló mas que de costumbre.

-¿En serio?¿entonces por qué no nos dices la verdad cuando huiste?- le siguió preguntando el francés sin inmutarse por la repentina reacción del rubio.

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!- le respondió el rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-Escucha Kenny… no es que quisiera llamarte mentiroso…pero esa no es la primera vez que te vas del campo de batalla- le dijo Clyde con la mayor sutileza que pudo.

-¿¡Tu también desconfías de mí!?- le preguntó aun furioso el rubio.

-Y no es el único, en varias ocasiones te has ido en medio de un combate- le dijo seriamente Token apoyando a su amigo castaño.

-Ellos tienen razón Kenny, necesitamos que nos digas la verdad- le dijo Stan tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡No estoy mintiendo!- siguió diciendo furioso el rubio.

-Suponiendo que estuvieras diciendo la verdad, ¿Cómo es posible que tengas la capacidad de revivir?- le preguntó Gregory también desconfiado.

-¡Es por culpa de ese maldito culto y del monstruo Cthulu, ya que ellos me maldijeron cuando era un bebé no nato en el vientre de mi madre!- explicó sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿El culto de Cthulu?- le preguntó Henrietta.

-Correcto, ellos me dieron la capacidad de revivir luego de que muera y cuando revivo nadie se acuerda de mi muerte- les explicó tratando de calmarse.

-Si lo que dices es cierto ¿eso quiere decir que cuando despareces de repente…?- iba preguntarle Stan.

-Es porque me han matado- le dijo el rubio- y es por eso que esos desgraciados me consideran su objetivo principal, ya que ese maldito monstruo fue el que me eligió para ser el que lo ayudara a traer a este mundo luego de que terminaran con el portal que están construyendo- les explicó a los demás y obviamente lo vieron con desconfianza, incluso Stan y Kyle, pero Henrietta se sorprendió un poco.

-"Si lo hubiera dicho cuando yo y mis compañeros góticos éramos parte de esa organización… de seguro lo habríamos alabado"- pensó nostálgica la chica.

-¿No te pudiste haber inventado un mejor cuento?- le preguntó irónico el Topo, dando a entender que no le creyó ni una palabra.

-¡ERES UN PEDAZO DE…!- el rubio le gritó volviendo a enfurecerse e hizo el ademan de ir a golpearlo y el francés estaba listo para pelear, pero Darth Chef se puso en medio de los dos.

-¡Ya cálmense chicos!- le exigió el ex-villano tratando de tranquilizarlos- escuchen, Kenny tiene razón, él es el objetivo principal del culto, porque ese monstruo lo eligió y lo maldijo para ser la pieza clave para su regreso a la tierra- les dijo a los jóvenes, ya que recordó un poco lo que sabia del culto y los jóvenes al escuchar eso dejaron momentáneamente sus dudas.

-¿Puede recordar algo más del culto?- le preguntó Kyle.

-Por el momento no- le respondió el Chef.

-Pero si es cierto que cuando mueres, revives luego… ¿Qué pasa mientras estas muerto?- le preguntó Ike.

-Algunas veces voy al Cielo, otras al Limbo o al Infierno, pero siempre despierto en mi cama al revivir- les dijo a los demás.

-¡GAH! Eso debe ser mucha presión- comentó Tweek con su tic en su ojo.

-Invéntate un mejor cuento- le espetó irónico el Topo y el rubio lo miró moleto.

-Pues si tienen dudas de lo que estoy diciendo, hay una forma de como hacer que me crean- les dijo seguro el rubio tratando de dejar de lado su enfado.

-¿Cómo?- le preguntó desafiante el francés.

-Fácil… Kyle, necesito que te metas en mi mente y mires mis recuerdos, así demostraré que tengo razón- le pidió a su amigo pelirrojo.

-¿Estas seguro?- le preguntó un poco inseguro el judío.

-Por supuesto, luego podrás demostrar esos recuerdos a los demás y así demostraré que estoy diciendo la verdad- le explicó al judío.

-Esta bien, como digas- dicho esto se concentró y se metió en la mente de Kenny.

El pelirrojo estando en la mente de su amigo, fue guiado por este a través de sus recuerdos, el pelirrojo mientras andaba en su mente, miraba muchos recuerdos de su amigo, muchos son de las aventuras que el cuarteto habían tenido a lo largo de sus vidas, otros recuerdos son de cosas triviales, mientras que otros se tratan cuando el rubio miraba revistas pornográficas o cuando estaba en momentos "íntimos" con las chicas, eso avergonzaba un poco al judío, mientras el rubio tenia semblante orgulloso, otros recuerdos eran cuando el rubio estaba con sus amigos y compañeros de escuela, otros eran cuando lo mostraba protegiendo a su hermana Karen y cuando sus padres peleaban y otros recuerdos se tratan cuando el esta siendo Mysterion y ayuda a las personas, pero luego de unos momentos el rubio le señaló al judío los recuerdos sobre sus muertes y este al verlos se asombró enseguida, ya que podía ver a la perfección las incontables veces en las que el rubio se ah muerto y también de todas las veces en las que ah estado en el Cielo, en el Limbo y en el Infierno y en esa ocasión cuando estuvo en Ridley y habló con Cthulu sobre su maldición y por ultimo vio el asunto de las sombras que tanto a perturbado a Kenny últimamente.

Luego de saber todo eso Kyle decidio que ya era el momento de salir de la mente de su amigo y decirle a los demás todo lo que vio.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Henrietta luego de que el pelirrojo se despertara.

-Si, estoy bien- le respondió el judío.

-¿Y bien, él esta diciendo la verdad?- le preguntó sin rodeos el Topo.

-Por supuesto que esta diciendo la verdad- le respondió seguro el judío y algunos lo vieron asombrados y el resto aun conservaban sus dudas.

-Pues muestra esos recuerdos para estar seguros le espetó el francés aun desconfiado.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyó Gregory.

-Esta bien, como digan- dicho esto, el judío les mostró mentalmente a cada uno de los presentes lo que había visto en la mente de Kenny, luego de eso a ninguno le quedó duda sobre la capacidad de Kenny al revivir luego de que se muere por la maldición que le puso ese monstruo.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo atónito Stan.

-¡GAH! Debe ser bien doloroso y terrible morirse tantas veces- exclamó alterado Tweek.

-No te preocupes, después de tantas veces me eh acostumbrado- le dijo el otro rubio con la intensión de tranquilizarlo- ¿y tu no tienes algo que decir?- le preguntó molesto al Topo que también se había asombrado como el resto.

-Esta bien…perdón supongo- esa fue la "disculpa" del francés y Gregory no pudo aguantar su risa.

-No puedo creer que Butters te haya matado dos veces- dijo asombrado Token.

-Cuando Craig y Cartman se enteren de esto no lo van a creer- dijo Clyde con el mismo semblante que el afroamericano, siendo optimista por pensar que su amigo y el culón se recuperen en algún momento.

-¿Pero que será lo que pasa con tu sombra y lo de tu reflejo en el espejo?- preguntó Wendy a Kenny.

-No se porque habrá pasado eso- le respondió inseguro el rubio.

-Creo que yo sé porque pasa eso- dijo de repente Henrietta ganándose la atención de todos, especialmente de Kyle.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó ansioso Kenny.

-Lo sé por esto…- dicho esto sacó de una bolsa que trajo un Necronomicon, que es el mismo que le mostró a Kenny en esa ocasión cuando eran unos niños.

-¿Qué es e-e-eso?- le preguntó Jimmy.

-Es un Necronomicon- le respondió la chica.

-Se parece al que Butters Y Doguie se robaron del museo- dijo Stan.

-Ese no tiene igual ya que es el original- espetó la gotica.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese libro con lo de la sombra?- le preguntó Kenny retomando la conversación original.

-Que en los Necronomicones que están en todo el mundo y en diferentes idiomas, dicen que el elegido por Cthulu, tendrá habilidades y poderes que ningún humano normal tendría, luego de una muerte- les explicó la chica mostrando un pasaje del libro.

-Eso no tiene sentido, me eh muerto en varias ocasiones y luego de revivir no me había pasado lo de las sombras- le contradijo Kenny.

-Pues aquí dice que luego de que Cthulu obtenga la fuerza vital de las personas que hayan sido sacrificadas de forma colectiva, o sea las del estadio, el elegido por él empezará a sentir varios síntomas extraños acerca de su propia sombra- les volvió a explicar la chica.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser acerca de su sombra?- le preguntó Kyle.

-Porque el elegido, al tener esas habilidades… se le considerará la sombra de Cthulu- terminó explicando la gótica y todos se asombraron y vieron a Kenny, que es el que estaba mas asombrado.

-¿Y que más?- preguntó interesado Kevin.

-Pues no dice nada más, no se predijo si el elegido cumplirá con su deber de ayudar a ese monstruo o no-le respondió la chica.

-Pues obviamente yo nunca ayudaría a ese monstruo, ¿eso podría afectar mis supuestas habilidades?- le preguntó Kenny estando muy preocupado.

-Independiente de tu decisión, tendrás tus habilidades y poderes que se desarrollaran poco a poco y eso quiere decir que cuando las controles a la perfección pasaras por una gran transformación- le explicó la chica y el rubio se angustio más de lo que estaba, a tal punto de sentarse en una silla y ponerse ambas manos en su cara.

-Vamos Kenny, no te pongas así- le trató de animar Stan poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Cierto, no es para tanto- le dijo Kyle con las mismas intensiones que su mejor amigo.

-Además debe ser fabuloso poder tener súper poderes- le trató de animar Clyde.

-Es que no entienden… si sucede eso, me podría convertir en un monstruo como ese maldito Cthulu- les dijo aterrado por esa posibilidad.

-No te preocupes, no importa lo que seas, siempre serás nuestro amigo- le volvió a tratar de animar Stan y casi todos parecieron estar de acuerdo.

-Gracias chicos- les agradeció el rubio con una sonrisa sinsera.

-Pero me pregunto ¿Cómo es que Butters y los demás villanos parecen recordar tus muertes?- le preguntó Ike.

-De seguro los lideres del culto y ellos habrán descubierto el modo de recordarlas- les dijo la gótica.

-Posiblemente, pero dime, ¿no recuerdas quienes son sus lideres?- le preguntó Kenny.

-No, ya te eh dicho que desde ase mucho tiempo no soy parte de ese culto, además en las reuniones que se hacían, el líder se cubría la cara con su capucha y casi nunca la mostraba a los demás- le respondió la chica.

-¿Líder? Pero cuando ellos se presentaron en el centro comercial en esa ocasión eran dos líderes- recordó Stan.

-De seguro habrán echo algún trato con alguien para que se le uniera- sugirió Wendy.

-Es lo mas probable- le apoyó Token.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente por hoy, ya es hora de retirarnos y descansar- dijo Kenny y todos se empezaron a ir de la base, excepto Darth Chef, que no tiene un lugar a donde ir y la base se había vuelto su hogar temporal, Pero antes de que Kenny se fuera, se fijó en su sombra y se preocupo por lo que le dijo Henrietta.

-"Espero que no termine siendo un monstruo"- pensó preocupado y se fue de la base.

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio…

_Bradley, ya estaba en su departamento y al parecer Simon no estaba, asi que se preparó para irse a dormir, pero de repente se esuchá que tocan la puerta y al ir a ver quien era, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Leo._

_-¿Leo?¿que estas haciendo aquí? Ya es muy de noche- le dijo sin dejar de estar asombrado._

_-Tengo que hablar de algo contigo- le dijo sin rodeos el rubio claro._

_-¿De qué se trata?- le preguntó el rubio rizado, con cierta emoción al estar hablando a solas con Leo._

_-¡De esto!- dicho eso cogió sorpresivamente a Bradley por la cintura y lo atrajo enseguida asía su cuerpo y lo besaba con ansias en la boca, Bradley mientras tanto se sorprendió de sobre manera por esa repentina acción, pero luego de unos segundos empezó a corresponder y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Leo y le acariciaba el cabello y este masajeaba con firmeza la nalgas del rubio rizado y luego este bajó su mano y empezó a acariciar el miembro de Leo y los dos gemían por las caricias que estaban recibiendo uno del otro y luego se dirigieron al cuarto del rubio rizado, aun sin separarse y estando ahí Leo arre costó a Bradley y luego le empezó a quitar su ropa y el otro rubio hacia lo mismo y cuando estuvieron desnudos Leo se arrecostó ensima del rubio rizado y lo volvió a besar y a acariciar sin reservas_

_-Espe… espera Leo…Simon podría llegar en cualquier momento…y si ve esto…- iba a decir Bradley recordando ese importate detalle, pero no podía hablar bien porque estaba con le respiración entre cortada y muy exitado._

_-Eso no importa- le interrumpió el otro rubio mientras besaba y succionaba su cuello- además…esto es lo que siempre has querido ¿verdad?- le dijo para luego recorrerle el pecho con su lengua y luego le mordisqueaba y chupaba los pezones._

_-Claro que es lo que siempre eh querido- le afirmó para luego gemir y arquear su espalda del placer._

_-Pues entonces déjame complacerte- dicho esto hizo un camino de besos por toda la barriga, para luego llegar a su miembro erecto y empezar a darle besitos._

_-Ah...Leo ¡OH LEO!- gimió de placer al sentir como el otro rubio se metió todo su miembro en la boca y empezó a lamerlo y a chuparlo con fervor- ¡AH SI, SIGUE ASÍ LEO AH!- seguía gimiendo con mas placer y agarraba con sus manos el cabello de Leo con la intención de que no detuviera esa acción, mientras este sonreía aun con ese miembro en su boca y luego de unos momentos- ¡AHHH LEOOOO!- gritó al esparcir su semilla en la boca de Leo y este lo saboreó gustoso y luego acercó su cara a Bradley y lo beso de nuevo en la boca._

_-Creo que ya sabes lo que sigue ¿verdad?- le dijo de forma lujuriosa._

_-Si…hazme lo que quieras…- le dijo aun con la respiración entre cortada._

_-Date vuelta- le ordenó y el rubio rizado se puso boca abajo y enseguida el otro rubio se le arre costó encima mientras pasaba sus manos por el pecho y le acariciaba y pellizcaba los pezones mientras hundía su cara en el cabello rizado y se deleitaba con su olor- que rico hueles- le dijo para luego lamerle su oído izquierdo- ahora lame- le dijo poniendo delante de el dos dedos y el rubio rizado los lamio hasta quedar totalmente mojados y luego el otro rubio bajó hasta la entrada de Bradley y al tenerla de frente les masajeo las nalgas abriéndolas besó la entrada y la lamio mojándola y luego le metió los dos dedos húmedos y los movió despacio de forma circular tratando de ser lo mas delicado y menos doloroso para Bradley y este se retorcía un poco por eso._

_-Muy bien, ya estas listo, voy a entrar- le avisó al otro rubio y este asintió y sujetaba con fuerza las sabanas- aquí voy- dicho esto se posicionó y empezó a penetrarlo y el otro rubio no pudo contener su grito, pero Leo le tapó la boca- no grites, podrían escuchar- dicho esto, el otro rubio cogió una almohada y hundió su cara en ella y luego de unos momentos el rubio claro empezó a dar pequeñas embestidas que luego de unos momentos se volvieron mas rudas y pasó sus brazos por la cintura del rubio rizado y lo abrazó con fuerza pegándolo mas a él e hizo que Bradley se pusiera a gatas para penetrarlo mas fuerte, mientras este seguía gimiendo del dolor y placer y sus gemidos y gritos no se escuchaban bien por la almohada._

_-¡Ah Leo!- gemía el rubio con cada embestida._

_-¡Te gusta esto ¿verdad?!- le exclamó mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas._

_-¡Oh si, me encanta!- le afirmó, luego el rubio claro lo volteo quedando frente a frente, sin haberse de él y el rubio riza rodeo su cintura con sus piernas y lo apega mas a él._

_-_Bradley…-

_Leo seguía embistiendo con fuerza a Bradley mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y este del cuello._

_-_Bradley…-

_Luego de unos minutos Leo estaba dando las últimas embestidas y con una embestida final se corrió en el interior._

_-¡AHHHH!- soltaron los dos al mismo tiempo un gemido final y se recostaron una al lado del otro._

_-Eso fue… grandioso- dijo jadeante Bradley._

-Bradley…-

_-Lo mismo digo- dijo Leo jadeante también._

_-Te amo…- dijo el rubio rizado mientras le agarraba la mano y entrelazaba los dedos._

_-Yo también te a…- el rubio claro no pudo seguir, porque de repente…_

-¡Bradleyyyy!- se escuchó el Grito de Simon, que estaba acostado al lado del rubio rizado, que estaba durmiendo y que parecía estar soñando y ese grito lo sacó de su "fantasia".

-¿Eh?- preguntó Bradley al abrir sus ojos y darse cuanta que todo lo que ocurrio fue un sueño.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó su novio preocupado.

-Ah…si, estoy bien…- le dijo de forma desilusionada ya que todo eso solo fue su imaginación.

-¿Por qué decías "Leo"?- le siguió preguntando, ya que Bradley murmuraba varias veces ese nombre mientras dormía.

-Es que…no decía "Leo", decía te veo, es que estaba soñando que tu y yo estábamos jugando a las escondidas y al encontrarte te decía "te veo".- fue la mejor mentira que se le ocurrió y estaba tratando de no sonrojarse.

-…- Simon lo veía sin estar muy convencido, pero luego de un momento dejo a un lado sus dudas- como digas, mejor sigamos durmiendo.

-Muy bien- le dijo y luego los dos se abrazaron para seguir durmiendo- "¿Cuándo será el día en que eso se haga realidad?"- pensó triste Bradley, antes de quedarse dormido.

Fin del capitulo

**¡TARAAAAN! Espero que les haya gustado el Lemmon, ya que es la primera vez que escribo uno, pero no la última :O, creo que esta es una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Butters es el activo, ya que el 99% de las veces él es el pasivo, así que decidí darle un giro a las cosas, después de todo la aptitud que tiene en esta historia es muy diferente a la de otros fics, pero pasando a otros temas…ahora los héroes también saben sobre la inmortalidad de Kenny y de las habilidades que tendrán luego, que por cierto esa parte sobre las sombras me inspiré en una historia que leí ase tiempo, lo mismo pasa con su transformación y en cuanto a Leo…el odia mas y mas a los lideres del culto y también a Carl y su armadura le será de mucha utilidad al volver a pelear contra los héroes, especialmente contra Kenny :O, y muchas gracias por sus reviews ;D**


	77. Chapter 77

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, asía rato que no subía dos capítulos en el mismo día ¿verdad?, es que ayer me dio mucho sueño y no había terminado el 76, por ese lo había subido hoy en la mañana, pero ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO SETENTA Y SIETE: SOLUCIONES ALTERNAS A LA VIOLENCIA**

Días luego de que se hiciera la reunión del pueblo en el centro comunitario y de que los héroes y villanos hicieran sus reuniones en sus respectivas bases, la vida seguía "normal" entre los habitantes que aun quedaban en South Park, mientras que en la preparatoria el ambiente aun era muy tenso entre el Team Kenny y el Team Leo, los héroes y villanos apenas si lograban aguantarse entre si. El resto de los estudiantes no parecían darse cuenta de la tensión que había entre ellos, pero si se dieron cuenta de que faltaban Craig y Cartman, especialmente este ultimo, ya que no se escuchaban los gritos e insultos como: Judío y Culón y eso hacia un extraño silencio cuando todos los estudiantes estaban almorzando en la cafetería de la escuela.

-Nunca pensé en decir esto, pero extraño al culo gordo- comentó preocupado Kyle.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyó Wendy con el mismo semblante.

-Es cierto, tantas veces que escuchamos sus insultos y comentarios ya nos hemos acostumbrado a eso- les apoyó Stan con el mismo semblante y parecía que todos estaban de acuerdo en eso.

-Y hablando del culón, ¿Cómo se encuentra él y Craig?- preguntó Kenny.

-Le pregunté a la señora Cartman y ella me dijo que aun sigue estando muy mal y no hay rastros de mejoría- le respondió Kyle con pesar.

-Maldición- susurró molesto y preocupado Kenny- ¿y que pasa con Craig?- volvió a pregutar.

-El también sigue mal, las heridas que tienen son muy graves- le respondió triste Clyde.

-Y también dicen que las heridas que tiene se parecen a la de los policías que se murieron en los almacenes de pruebas- dijo Token.

-Eso quiere decir que cuando recuperaron sus materiales para el portal, el conejillo de indias pirata gigante los ayudó- adivinó Kevin.

-Eso pa-pa-parece- le apoyó Jimmy.

-Es lo mas probable, ¿pero como es que ese monstruo esta ayudando a los cultistas?- preguntó Stan.

-Muy buena pregunta, solamente espero que el Chef logré recuperar totalmente la memoria, para que así nos diga todo lo que sabe- dijo Kyle.

-Yo también lo espero- le apoyó su hermano Ike.

-No puedo esperar para el próximo enfrentamiento, para así meterme en la mente de Butters, como lo hice con Trent, para así detenerlo y tener la oportunidad de examinar más a fondo su mente, para así saber donde esta la base de los cultistas y tratar de hacer que deje ese comportamiento que tiene- dijo Kyle.

-Eso espero Kyle…eso espero- dijo preocupado Kenny y parecía que los demás no estaban muy seguros de eso.

-¿Y por qué no tratas de escuchar lo que están diciendo ahora?- pidió Stan a su mejor amigo.

-Muy bien dicho Stan- le agradeció el pelirrojo y enseguida se concentro.

Por otro lado, en la mesa del Team Leo, los jóvenes villanos ya estaban reunidos y hablando de los asuntos de las misiones y comiendo.

-Si que debió ser asqueroso pelear contra ese pedazo de mierda ¿verdad?- preguntó burlonamente Mark a sus dos amigos, al gótico y a Leo y estos lo vieron de mala manera, porque se estaba refiriendo del encuentro con el señor Mojón.

-¡Cállate Stomper!- le gritaron molestos el rubio mayor y el otro pelinegro y el aludido no pudo evitar reír.

-Eso no es cosa de risa, por culpa de ese maldito mojón, no pudimos capturar a Kenny ni a Cartman- le dijo molesto el gótico.

-Es cierto- le apoyó Doguie.

-Como sea- le restó importancia el pelinegro aun riendo y luego le dio una mordida a su sándwich.

-Pues para la próxima vez que pelee contra esos idiotas, nada ni nadie podrá ayudarlos ya que con la armadura que haré, seré invencible- dijo Leo seguro de si mismo.

-¿Estas seguro ¡PENDEJO!?- le preguntó Tommas, preocupado por la posibilidad de que los héroes resulten lastimados gravemente, como le pasó a Craig.

-Claro que estoy seguro, después de todo, la mayoría de mis planes e inventos han sido de mucha utilidad para nuestros fines- le respondió el otro rubio sin cambiar su semblante.

-¿Y por qué no habías echo una armadura antes?- le preguntó Tammy que por alguna extraña razón estaba sentada muy cerca de Tommas.

-Porque es muy complicado hacer una armadura de una aleación de acero con titanio, especialmente porque el titanio no se consigue en cualquier lado, además al principio no la veía necesaria porque tenia mis guantes y botas electromagnéticas y pensaba que con eso seria suficiente para enfrentarme a esos idiotas de la liga, especialmente contra los rayos de Craig- al decir esto Tommas se entristeció al recordar el estado del pelinegro- pero ahora como ellos tienen armas lasers y la ayuda del Chef, necesitaré mas poder y recursos para enfrentarme a ellos- les explicó.

-¿Y no podrías hacernos una armadura para cada uno de nosotros?- le preguntó Trent.

-¿Qué no escuchaste? Que hacer una armadura como esa es muy difícil- le dijo hastiado el otro rubio.

-"Además, si cada uno de esos idiotas tienen una armadura, entonces podría significar muchos problemas para nosotros mas adelante"- dijo molesto la parte maligna en la mente de Leo refiriéndose a los tres ex-convictos.

-Si es tan complicado hacer una armadura como esa, ¿por qué entonces no nos haces guantes y botas como los tuyos?- le preguntó Josh.

-"Como insisten"- espetó la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo sin cambiar de semblante.

-Porque para hacer esos guantes y botas, se necesitan de diamantes muy grandes para hacer que funcionen y me quedan muy pocos y los voy a usar para darle energía a la armadura que voy hacer- les volvió a explicar hastiado.

-¿Y por qué no robas el mismo museo como en esa ocasión o una joyería?- le preguntó el pequeño gótico.

-Porque el museo de Denver ya habrá mejorado sus sistemas de seguridad, además en las joyerías los diamantes que tienen son muy pequeños o son una imitación barata- volvió a explicar el rubio.

-Cierto, seria muy riesgoso- le apoyó Doguie.

-Cualquier excusa para no esforzarse ¿verdad?- les preguntó burlón el rubio mayor ganándose una mala mirada por parte de los otros villanos.

-Lo que sea, ¿pero como va la fabricación de las nuevas bandas?- le preguntó al pequeño gótico.

-Nuestros líderes dicen que para mañana ya estarán listas- le respondió el pelinegro menor.

-Que bueno, así no habrá riesgos de que Kyle se meta en nuestras mentes- dijo aliviada Tammy- "después de todo no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta de todo por lo que eh pasado"- pensó angustiada por eso.

-Y por cierto, ¿Cuándo trataremos de robar el banco?- preguntó Bradley, aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso.

-El día después de mañana iniciaremos el robo al banco de Denver- les volvió a responder el gótico.

-Espero que esos malditos no descubran nuestros planes, especialmente con la habilidad que tiene Kyle- dijo preocupado el pelirrojo.

-Tienes razón enano, ese desgraciado de Kyle podría meterse en la mente de alguno de nosotros y así saber nuestros planes- apoyó ese comentario el rubio mayor.

-"Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con estos dos ¿o es la segunda vez?"- dijo irónico la parte maligna en la mente de Leo.

Pero lo que no sabían ninguno de los villanos, es que Kyle había escuchado toda esa plática con sus poderes mentales.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijeron?- le preguntó Kenny.

-Que pasado mañana trataran de robar el banco de Denver- le respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Otra vez?- le preguntó su mejor amigo.

-¿Quieren comprar mas materiales para el portal?- preguntó Token, creyendo los cultistas quieren usar el dinero robado para comprar mas materiales como la ultima vez.

-No, parece que Butters tiene planeado comprar titanio para crearse una especie de armadura que le ayude a pelear contra nosotros- les explicó el judío y eso asombró al resto.

-¿Armadura?- le preguntó Clyde y el pelirojo asintió.

-Como lo hizo Tony Stark- dijo Kevin con cierta emoción.

-¿Dijeron algo más?- le preguntó Wendy.

-Si, parece que sus líderes van a tratar de hacer nuevas pulseras para contrarrestar mis poderes- le respondió el judío.

-Rayos- susurró molesto Kenny- si eso llega a pasar, nos volverá a costar mas trabajo pelear contra ellos- dijo sin cambiar su semblante.

-Si eso pasa, entonces perderíamos nuestra ventaja contra ellos- espetó el Topo.

-Tienes razón Christ- la apoyó Gregory y el francés volvió a gruñir al escuchar su nombre.

-Pues pa-pasado mañana los de-de-detendremos- dijo seguro Jimmy.

-¡Timmy!- le apoyó Timmy…obviamente.

-Bueno…no fue lo único que descubrí- siguió diciendo Kyle.

-¿Qué más descubriste?- le preguntó su hermano.

-Pues parece que tres de los amigos de Butters no están muy seguros de seguir haciendo sus planes malignos- les dijo Kyle y algunos se asombraron por eso.

-¿Cómo lo supiste, acaso no debes meterte a fondo en sus mentes para saber lo que piensan?- le preguntó Gregory.

-Es que hice una pasada rápida en sus mentes sin que se dieran cuenta- le explicó el pelirrojo.

-Supongo que uno de los tres debe ser Tommas- adivinó Stan, recordando lo que hablaron cerca del ayuntamiento y el judío asintió.

-Si Craig estuviera aquí, se alegraría por eso ¡GAH!- dijo Tweek sabiendo que el rubio de Tourette es uno de los mejores amigos del pelinegro.

-Tienes razón Tweek- le apoyó Clyde.

-¿Y quienes son los otros dos?- preguntó Kenny retomando la conversación original.

-La otra es Tammy- al escuchar eso, el rubio se empezó a masajear las sienes de forma frustrante y angustiada, ya que considera que es su culpa que ella se halla unido a los villanos, ya que no hizo nada por acallar los rumores sobre que ella es una puta cuando eran mas jóvenes.

-Maldición, algún día tengo que convencerla de que yo no solo fui el culpable de esos rumores, sino que ella también tubo algo de culpa- dijo, mas para si mismo que para los demás.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo rápido, ya que ella te odia a ti más que a ninguna otra persona- le dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Y quien es el ter-ter-tercero?- le preguntó Jimmy.

-El tercero es ese chico del cabello rizado, ese tal Bradley- al decir esto a algunos héroes les dio una especie de escalofrió al recordar los comentarios que hacia Cougar.

-¿Te refieres al ma-ma-maricón?- le preguntó Jimmy un poco perturbado y molesto.

-El mismo y parece que la principal razón por la que ayuda a los cultistas es porque esta enamorado de Butters y trata de estar lo mas cerca posible de él con la esperanza de que pueda conquistarlo- explicó un poco perturbado por haber averiguado eso y al parecer los demás se perturbaron también.

-No puede creer lo que voy a decir, pero siento lastima y pesar por Butters- dijo Kevin.

-Si Cartman escuchara eso, no perdería el tiempo en decir alguno de sus comentarios- dijo irónica Wendy.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyó su novio.

-¿Pero de que nos sirve saber que esos tres no están muy seguros de seguir ayudando a los cultistas?- preguntó Clyde.

-Pues nos sirve de mucho, ya que si de alguna manera logramos convencerlos de que dejen de ayudar a los cultistas, entonces nos serian de ayuda al decirnos en donde esta su base secreta o decirnos quienes son los lideres del culto- explicó Kenny y casi todos parecieron estar de acuerdo.

-Cierto, además ellos tres en realidad no son malas personas- le apoyó Kyle.

-Tienes razón, no parecen ser como Trent o los demás- afirmo Stan, recordando lo de Tommas.

-Solamente esperemos que no pierdan memoria como el Chef- dijo Kyle pensando en esa posibilidad.

-¿Pero que hay de Butters?- preguntó Kenny a Kyle.

-Nada ah cambiado en él, pero parece que esta peor que la última vez que me metí en su mente- le respondió el judío con pesar y el rubio bufó decepcionado.

-No te preocupes Kenny, ya veras como encontraremos una solución para él y los otros tres- le trató de animar Stan y el rubio agradeció.

-Pues tenemos que pensar en la forma de como hacer que ellos ya no sean villanos- dijo Wendy.

-Tienes razón y no solo a ellos, creo que sé de otro que tal vez pueda dejar de ayudar l culto- dijo Kenny.

-¿De quien? ¡GAH!- le preguntó Tweek.

-De ese chico gótico- le respondió el otro rubio y Ike se asombró por eso.

-¿De Georgie?- le preguntó el canadiense y el rubio asintió- pero es imposible hacer que él deje de ayudar a los cultistas, él es un fiel de voto de ellos- le contradijo el pequeño pelinegro.

-Pero también esta muy enamorado de Ruby- les dijo a los demas- cuando estábamos en el zoológico y Meyers trató de atacarle, ese chico la defendió a ella con gran valor sin importarle lo demás, así que si de alguna manera logramos hacer que deje de ayudar al culto para poder estar con ella…- iba a explicar, pero alguien se le adelanto.

-Entonces lo pondríamos en una situación en la que él tenga que decidir entre el culto o ella- termino diciendo Kyle.

-Exacto-

-No creo que Craig vaya a estar muy feliz si se entera de que queremos usar a su hermana- dijo Token preocupado por esa posibilidad.

-Tienes razón, además Ruby no está enamorada de él, así que no creo que vaya a corresponderle- dijo el pequeño pelinegro también preocupado por esa posibilidad.

-Pero ella y mi hermana vieron como él se comportó cuando estuvieron en peligro, tal vez Ruby si le corresponda y si eso pasa, entonces ella le pediría que dejé de ser un cultista y cuando eso suceda, de seguro dirá lo que necesitemos- explicó Kenny, pero el canadiense no estaba muy convencido.

-Usar los sentimientos de los nuestros enemigos en su contra, me gusta como suena eso- dijo medio burlón el Topo ganándose una mirada extraña por parte de los demás.

-No empieces Chris- le dijo Gregory, pero luego de eso sonó el timbre de regreso a clases.

Mientras los héroes y villanos mayores estaban de vuelta en su atmosfera de alta tensión en su salón, Ike mientras tanto miraba como Karen consolaba a Ruby que aun lloraba por lo ocurrido a Craig y también se fijaba en como Georgie miraba preocupado a la pelinaranja, luego se dio cuanta que en el yeso que tiene en su muñeca derecha, tenia palabras de agradecimiento por parte de Karen y de Ruby, demostrando que lo que dijo Kenny en el zoológico si fue verdad.

Luego de unos momentos, el maestro se por alguna razón y los estudiantes no perdían el tiempo en hablar entre sí y Ike se acercó asía donde estaba Karen y Ruby.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó preocupado a la pelinaranja y esta negó con la cabeza aun llorando.

-No te preocupes Ruby, Craig estará bien, recuerda que él es un Tucker- le trató de animar la pequeña castaña.

-¿Pero por qué, por qué le túbo que pasar eso a mi hermano?- preguntó la pelinaranja aun llorando- primero fue ese maldito loco que me quería matar por vengarse de Craig por alguna razón y ahora resulta que un animal lo atacó gravemente, no entiendo ¿que habrá echo él para merecerse esto?- seguía diciendo sin dejar de llorar.

-Ya veras que pronto se logrará recuperar- le animó el pequeño canadiense.

-Pero tienes razón Ruby, ¿por qué ese loco del bozal quería cobrarle venganza a Craig?- pregunto Karen.

-No lo sé, pero estoy segura que Georgie sabe algo al respecto- dicho esto la pelinaranja luego se trató de secar las lagrimas y fue en dirección al gótico que se sobre saltó al ver eso y Karen y Ike se levantaron también.

-Teng que hablar contigo Georgie- le exigió la chica tratando de que su voz no se quebrara.

-¿So-sobre que?- le preguntó nervioso y un poco sonrojado por estar hablando con la chica que le gusta.

-Sobre lo que pasó en el zoológico- le respondió Karen en lugar de Ruby.

-Eh… yo no puedo hablar sobre eso- les dijo el pelinegro, ya que a los líderes de culto les prohibieron a sus seguidores decir algo sobre los planes que se llevaron a cabo.

-Escucha Georgie, te agradesco de todo corazón que me hayas salvado y también a Karen, pero necesito saber el por que ese lunático del bozal quería cobrarle venganza a mi hermano- le exigió con seriedad la pelinaranja.

-¿Prometen no decirle a nadie lo que les voy a decir?- les preguntó resignado el gótico y las chicas asintieron- es porque Craig es uno de los héroes de la liga y le cortó el brazo izquierdo- les dijo en voz baja para que nadie escuchara y al escuchar esto las chicas se asombraron por eso, mientras Ike le miraba de forma de advertencia.

-No puede ser…mi hermano es uno de los héroes de la liga…- dijo atónita Ruby.

-Es explica porque siempre él llegaba muy tarde a casa cuando le lo contaste- dijo Karen, también atónita, mientras Ike fingía estar asombrado.

-Pero entonces ¿por qué estas en ese equipo de villanos que están ayudando a los cultistas, eres uno de ellos?- le preguntó Ruby tratando de dejar de lado su asombro.

-Es porque ese culto es mi religión y por eso debo hacer todo lo necesario para sus planes- les volvió a responder el gótico.

-Pero ese culto a lastimado a muchas personas y lo mismo pasa con los villanos, ¿acaso no te molesta que hayan echo tantas cosas malas?- le preguntó Karen.

-…- el gótico no sabia que responder, ya que el ah estado de acuerdo en casi todas las decisiones que se han tomado en el culto.

-Escucha Georgie, te pido que por favor dejes de estar ayudando a esos lunáticos y si en verdad dices que me amas como lo dijiste en el zoológico, entonces no sigas con eso te lo pido- le dijo Ruby, con un tono medio suplicante muy extraño en un Tucker y el gótico no sabia que decir- además si decides dejar ese culto y de alguna manera ayudas a los héroes…entonces tal vez tu y yo si lográramos ser algo mas adelante- al decir esto sus mejillas se sonrojaron, ya que cuando vio como el gótico peleaba por ellas, se dio cuenta de que ella en el fondo si quería al gótico y este al escuchar eso se sonrojo mas de lo que esta, aun por encima de su maquillaje

-Yo… este…- el gótico no sabia que decir al respecto, pero afortunadamente para él , ya había regresado el profesor y las aburridas clases siguieron.

-"Vamos Georgie, reflexiona, es por tu bien"- pensó esperanado el canadiense.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, creo que mañana mostraré la cita de Tommas y Tammy, espero que me salga bien y gracias por sus reviews ;)**


	78. Chapter 78

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, en esta ocasión se hablara mas sobre la maldición de Kenny y los planes de Leo y se dará el primer movimiento en la cita de Tammy y Tommas.**

**CAPITULO SETENTA Y OCHO: PENSANDO EN LOS PLANES Y EN LOS DESCUBRIMIENTOS Y EL INICIO DE LA CITA**

Las clases ya habían terminado y los alumnos se fueron a sus hogares, mientras que Kenny y sus amigos de la liga fueron en dirección a la base, excepto Ike que por petición de Kenny, esta acompañando a Karen y a Ruby por si acaso, ya que después de todo, los cultistas o los villanos podrían tratar de hacerles algo, mientras el resto de los héroes ya habían llegado a la antigua base de la Resistence.

-Al fin llegan chicos- les dio la bien venida Darth Chef. Que obviamente no tiene otro lugar a donde ir y vive en la base.

-Hola Chef- les saludaron los chicos, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Parece que ya estamos todos- dijo Stan.

-No, aun faltan Henrietta y el resto de las chicas- dijo Kevin

-Henrietta dijo que ya estaba en camino- dijo Kyle, que por alguna extraña razón sabía del paradero de la chica.

-Y el resto de las chicas están con Patty y a Sally tratando de animarlas- dijo Wendy con pesar estando consiente del estado de sus amigas.

-Bueno, esperemos a que llegue tu noviecita Kyle- dijo burlón Kenny y los demás héroes no pudieron contener sus risas y el judío se puso tan rojo como su cabello. Luego de unos momentos Henrietta ya había llegado y Kyle no pudo ocultar su felicidad.

-Bien, ya estamos reunidos, comencemos- dijo el líder de los héroes.

-¿Primero vamos hablar sobre lo del robo que Butters y su equipo van hacer al banco de Denver?- preguntó Token.

-No, primero averigüemos sobre mi maldición- dijo Kenny- ¿trajiste de nuevo ese Necronomicon Henrietta?- le preguntó a la gótica.

-Acá está- dijo sacando de una bolsa el libro.

-¿Ese libro dice algo sobre lo de las sombras que están relacionadas conmigo?- le siguió preguntando el rubio.

-Pues dice que el elegido. Ósea tú, que poco a poco sus poderes de sombra aumentaran- le respondió la chica y el rubio se incomodó por eso.

-¿Y crees que pueda controlarlos?- le volvió a preguntar el rubio de forma preocupante pensando que si usa sus poderes no tenga el control.

-A ver…- dijo la chica mientras hojeaba el libro-…dice que con concentración y paciencia lograrías controlar tus poderes, pero…- la chica no sabia si seguir hablando.

-¿Pero…?- le insistió el rubio.

-Pero si pudieras lograr dominar tus habilidades, eso quiere decir que te transformarías, como había dicho la última vez y cuando lo hagas, no hay garantía de que luego de transformarte, puedas volver a la normalidad- dicho esto el rubio no pudo ocultar su preocupación y Stan y Kyle le pusieron una mano en cada hombro para apoyarlo mientras el resto de los héroes se miraban entre si de forma preocupante.

-¿Cómo seria esa transformación?- le preguntó el rubio sin dejar de estar preocupado.

-Como ya te había dicho antes, eres la sombra de Cthulu, así que cuando te transformes tendrás alas muy parecidas a la de ese monstruo, tu piel se volverá muy pálida y el color de tus ojos y cabello cambiaran como mostraste en tus recuerdos y no solo eso, sino que como arma tendrás una gran guadaña- le volvió a explicar la chica mientras hojeaba el libro.

-¿Guadaña?- le preguntó Clyde.

-Si, una guadaña, ya que la sombra de Cthulu se le considera el ángel de la muerte, especialmente considerando que tú que te has muerto tantas veces- explicó señalando a Kenny y mostrando un dibujo que muestra a alguien que tiene alas y maneja una guadaña que esta en el Necromnomicon.

-Eso tiene sentido- razonó Wendy.

-Pero si me transformase, ¿no perdería auto control y empezaría a causar destrozos o algo así?- le preguntó el rubio aun conservando su preocupasion.

-Tu fuerza de voluntad determinara cuanto control tengas si llegaras a transformarte- le volvió a explicar la gótica.

-Que bueno que tengo una gran fuerza de voluntad- afirmó el rubio tratando de parecer seguro

-Aparte de esa transformación, ¿Qué otros poderes de sombra tendría él?- preguntó el Topo señalando a Kenny.

-Si logra manejar bien sus poderes, podrías usar tu propia sombra para manipular las sombras de los objetos y de las personas, ya sea paralizándolas o envolviéndolas para capturarlas o cualquier uso que le des- siguió explicando la chica.

-Eso seria de mucha utilidad cuando nos volvamos a enfrentar a Butters y a su equipo y a los cultistas- dijo Stan tratando de verle el lado bueno a las cosas.

-Siempre y cuando logre controlar esas habilidades- dijo un poco pesimista Kenny.

-No te preocupes, de seguro lograras dominarlas- le apoyó Kyle.

-Pero ahora que eso ya esta explicado, sugiero que pensemos en que hacer cuando traten de robar el banco de Denver- comentó Darth Chef.

-¡GAH! Es cierto- le apoyó Tweek.

-Pues comencemos- dijo Kenny y todos empezaron a hablar sobre como detener el robo al banco.

Por otro lado, todo el Equipo de la Destrucción estaba reunido en la base de los cultistas, ya que los líderes del culto solicitaron su presencia.

-¿Para que nos llamaron? ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- les preguntó Tommas, no estando muy feliz de estar ahí.

-Para decirles que terminamos las bandas- le respondió el señor T.

-Ya era hora- espetó desagradecido Leo.

-Las terminamos con un día de anticipación- les dijo el señor M sin importarle el cometario del rubio claro.

-Que bien, así no habrá riesgos de que Kyle se meta en nuestras mentes- dijo sonriendo Doguie.

-Justamente iba a decir lo mismo- dijo Trent sonriendo también.

-Pues tomen- les dijo el señor M y todos los villanos se pusieron las nuevas pulseras.

-"Con esto, ese Maldito de Kyle ya no será un problema tan grave"- dijo complacido la otra mitad en la mente de Leo.

-Ahora que tienen esas bandas, necesitamos que mañana roben el banco de Denver- les dijo el señor T y casi todos los jóvenes villanos parecieron estar de acuerdo, excepto Tammy y Tommas, ya que su cita estaba planeada para mañana.

-Pero mañana no podemos- exclamó la chica.

-Cierto ¡MIERDA!- le apoyó el rubio de Tourette.

-¿Por qué no?- les preguntó molesto Carl y parecía que los otros villanos tienen el mismo semblante.

-Pues porque…- los dos no sabían que decir, pero de repente a la chica se le ocurrió una idea.

-Porque deberíamos preparar algún plan en caso de que los héroes nos traten de detener- les dijo.

-Tienes razón, esos malditos conformistas podrían tratar de detenernos como la última vez- apoyó el gótico y parecieron que los demás villanos estaban de acuerdo con eso y la castaña y el rubio de Tourette dieron un suspiro de alivio y se dieron una mirada de cómplice y pareció que nadie se dio cuenta de eso, excepto Leo.

-"Cualquier cosa para no arruinar la cita ¿eh?"- dijo burlón la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio claro.

-Pero Tammy tiene razón, necesitaremos de un plan en caso de que esos malditos nos traten de detener- dijo Leo en voz baja apoyando el comentario de la cataña.

-Tienes razón jovencita, debemos pensar en un plan en caso de que la liga trate de detenerlos- le dijo el señor M.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?- preguntó Meyers.

-Ya se lo que hay que hacer- dijo Leo ganándose la atención de los demás villanos- nos dividiremos en tres grupos, como en la ultima ocasión y mientras un grupo roba el banco de Denver, el resto se encargara de distraer a los héroes en el pueblo y así no nos enfrentaremos a todos al mismo tiempo- les explicó el rubio.

-¿Volver a tratar de dividirlos? Eso no funcionó la ultima vez, ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a funcionar en esta ocasión?- le preguntó desconfiado Mark ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Leo.

-Porque en esta ocasión, vamos a distraer a esos idiotas, no trataremos de capturara al putón o al culón bastardo, así que cuando ya tengamos el dinero del banco les diremos al resto que se retiren lo mas rápido posible del campo de batalla para que así no los derroten- les volvió a explicar Leo.

-¿Huir del campo de batalla?, eso me parece muy cobarde- le espetó burlón Trent y parece que sus dos amigos se tienen el mismo semblante, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Leo.

-¿Acaso quieres enfrentarte a Darth Chef?- le preguntó molesto Leo y los tres ex-convictos dejaron de lado su burla enseguida, ya que el Chef seria capas de derrotar a cualquiera de los demás villanos, incluso tal vez al señor C.

-Tienes razón Caos, ese maldito traidor del Chef los derrotaría si se lo propusiera y con más facilidad si tiene la ayuda de los héroes- dijo el señor T apoyando el comentario de Leo.

-Y es por eso que necesito crear la armadura- les dijo Leo.

-Pero si el Chef está cerca cuando tratemos de robar el banco, nos podría detener junto con la ayuda de los héroes- dijo preocupado Doguie.

-"Como ponen pretextos"- dijo molesto la parte maligna en la mente de Leo.

-Pues para eso hago los planes para dividirlos, para que así la mayoría de los héroes no estén cerca cuando robemos el banco y así el Chef tampoco este cerca cuando lo robemos- explicó ya hastiado el rubio- además ellos ya no tienen la ayuda de Craig, ni del culón, así que tal vez no nos puedan parar- les trató de dar ánimos, pero Tommas se entristeció al volver escuchar el nombre del pelinegro.

-Tienes razón, sin los rayos de ese maldito de Craig, ya han perdido a un aliado poderoso- dijo burlonamente Carl y Tommas dejo de lado su tristeza y lo miró con enojo.

-Buen punto- le apoyó el señor M- además tampoco tienen la ayuda de nuestro segundo objetivo, así que tal vez aun tengan una oportunidad de hacerles frente, aunque tengan la ayuda del Chef- les dijo el señor T.

-Además aun tengo mis guantes y botas de energía electromagnética, así que si nos enfrentamos al Chef o ah la habilidad que pueda poseer el idiota de Kenny, podré hacerles frente- dijo seguro Leo.

-Cierto, pueden que tengan razón- dijo Josh un poco mas optimista.

-¿Entonces cual es el plan para separarlos?- preguntó Bradley.

-Esta vez en vez de dejarle tres acertijos, les dejaré cuatro, para que así los héroes se dividan en cuatro grupos- les explicó Leo.

-¿Dividirlos en cuatro?, pero solamente podemos dividirnos en tres- dijo Mark sin entender.

-Correcto, así estarán mas divididos, ya que nosotros atacaremos tres lugares al mismo tiempo incluyendo el banco y el cuarto lugar será de distracción, haciéndoles perder el tiempo- les explicó Leo.

-Es muy buen plan Caos- le felicitó el señor T.

-¿Y cuales serán los lugares que atacaremos?- le preguntó el señor M.

-Aparte del banco, los otros dos lugares que atacaremos serán el centro psiquiátrico y un club nocturno- les dijo Leo- y el de distracción será el asilo de ancianos.- termino explicando.

-"Especialmente ese maldito centro psiquiátrico, en donde nos hacían esas malditas pruebas de electro choques y otras cosas mas"- dijo rencoroso la voz maligna en la mente de Leo- "pero afortunadamente, el medico que nos atendía, sufrió un pequeño (accidente) ase dos años"- terminó diciendo haciendo que se formara una sonrisa tétrica en la cara al rubio.

-¿El club nocturno será en el que yo trabajaba?- le preguntó Tammy, un poco preocupada por su antiguo lugar de trabajo, ya que ahí también trabajaban chicas que fueron amigas de ella.

-El mismo- le afirmó el rubio- y no te preocupes, tal vez no lastime a los que se encuentra ahí, solamente a los idiotas héroes- le dijo con la falsa intención de tranquilizarla y Tommas la vio preocupada.

-De seguro debiste atraer a muchos clientes- le dijo burlón Mark y sus dos amigos rieron por eso ganándose una mala mirada por parte de la castaña y del rubio de Tourette.

-¿Van a colocar gases de la risa como lo hicieron en la biblioteca?- preguntó Georgie.

-No, es muy costoso conseguir mucho de ese gas, solamente les indicaré en mi acertijo que atacaremos esos lugares y cuando ellos estén rondando cerca, daremos la iniciativa atacando primero- explicó Leo- y también necesitare que algunos cultistas nos acompañen en el robo al banco, por si acaso y también necesitaremos de tu ayuda- termino diciendo señalando a Carl.

-No hay problema- le dijo arrogantemente el señor C.

-"Solamente vas porque ya no está Craig, maldito cobarde"- pensó enojado Tommas.

-Pues es todo por hoy, vayan preparándose para pasado mañana y si tienen la oportunidad de capturar al joven McCormick, no la desaprovechen- dijo el señor M

-Veremos si tenemos esa oportunidad- dijo Leo y luego los villanos se retiraron del lugar y como de costumbre, solo e quedaron los villanos mayores.

-¿Ya estas lo suficiente bien para poder pelear Carl?- le preguntó el señor M.

-Estoy lo suficiente bien para poder enfrentarme a cualquier mocoso- le afirmó arrogante el señor C, aunque sus heridas aun seguían un poco frescas.

-Espero que cuando logren robar el banco y crear esa armadura, puedan deshacerse de esos malditos héroes y lograr conseguir nuestros objetivos- espetó el señor T un poco desconfiado.

-Pues cuando me logre recuperar totalmente, no habrá ningún problema- les afirmo Carl arrogantemente.

-Eso espero, después de todo, la habilidad que tendrá el joven McCormick, solamente dificultaría mas las cosas para nosotros- dijo preocupado el señor M, ya que Cthulu le había dicho a é las habilidades que tendrá Kenny.

Pasó el día en relativa calma y al día siguiente los héroes y villanos estuvieron de nuevo en su atmosfera tensa, Kyle se dio cuenta que ya no podía meterse en la mente de los villanos y eso preocupaba y molestaba a los héroes, ya que han perdido una gran ventaja, mientras que por otro lado, Ruby y Karen aun seguían insistiéndole a Georgie que dejara de ayudar a los villanos, pero el gótico seguía reaceo de dejar al culto, aun ante la petición de Ruby, pero parecía que se le estaban formando dudas en su mente, aunque de a poco y eso daba esperanzas a Ike.

Luego de que terminaran las clases, los héroes decidieron ir de nuevo a la base para examinar los acertijos que Leo les dejó, mientras que los villanos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares.

Por otro lado, Tommas le había pedido a Leo que le prestara su Harley y como en la otra ocasión, el rubio claro le advirtió que no le hiciera un rasguño y el rubio de Touretter le volvió a agradecer y fue en la moto para dejar a Tammy en su casa y luego fue a la suya.

-Ya llegue ¡PUTA! Mamá- saludó a su madre al llegar a la casa.

-Hola Cielo- le saludó su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hoy voy a tener la ¡MIERDA! Cita hoy- le avisó su hijo.

-Que bueno hijo- le dijo alegre la señora Tompson.

-Quería preguntarte ¿Cómo fue que tu y ¡EL HIJO DE PUTA! Papá tuvieron su primera ¡CHACARA! cita?- le pregunto tratando de saber que hacer en la cita.

-Oh…- su mamá se entristeció al recordar que su ex-esposo ya no está con ella y la abandono y a su hijo y este se dio cuenta de eso y se arrepintió al hacer esa pregunta-… pues cuando éramos jóvenes el me llevó a un elegante restaurante italiano y ahí hablábamos sobre diferentes cosas sobre nuestra vida y luego de eso fuimos a dar un paseo por un lago- le contó nostálgica su mamá.

-Gracias por decírmelo ¡PERRA!- le agradeció su hijo y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla- ahora voy a ¡CAGARME! avisarle a Tammy en donde vamos a tener nuestra ¡MALPARIDA! Cita le dijo.

-Así que se llama Tammy, espero te vaya bien con ella- le dijo sonriendo su mamá dándole ánimos.

-Eso espero ya también ¡CARA DE CULO!- dijo tratando de sonar esperanzado- "solo espero que por mi enfermedad, no se eche a perder la cita"- pensó preocupado y luego llamó a Tammy.

Mientras tanto, en la casa deteriorada de Tammy, la chica ya había llegado y saludó a su madre y luego de unos momentos recibió el llamado de Tommas diciéndole en donde tendrán la cita y eso puso a pensar a la chica, ya que si era un restaurante elegante, necesitaría un buen vestido.

-Oye mamá, ¿puedes prestarme algún elegante vestido?- le pidió a su mamá.

-¿Un vestido elegante, para que?- le pregunto extrañada su madre.

-Es que en la cita que voy a tener hoy va a ser en un restaurante elegante italiano- le explicó su hija.

-Ah bueno…creo que en el ropero tengo un vestido turquesa corto que usé ase muchos años cuando salí por primera vez con… ya sabes quien- le termino diciendo de esa manera, ya que se estaba refiriendo al papá de Tammy y ellas dos lo odiaban profundamente por lo que le hizo a la mamá de la castaña.

-¿Crees que me quede?- le preguntó su hija dejando de lado el tema de su padre.

-Por supuesto, después de todo tienes la misma talla que yo cuando tenia tu edad- le dijo sonriendo su madre.

-Gracias mamá- le agradeció su hija y luego la abrazó.

Pasaron las horas y tanto Tommas como Tammy ya estaban listos, la chica usaba el vestido turquesa que le prestó su madre, haciendo que luciera mas hermosa de lo que ya era, especialmente con el maquillaje que le puso su madre y unos tacones azules oscuros, al igual que su bolso.

-Te ves muy linda hija- le alagó la señor Warner.

-Gracias mamá-le agradeció la castaña.

-¿Cuando llega Tommas?-

-Creo que dentro de unos veinticinco minutos- le respondió y luego esperó a que llegara Tommas.

Mientras, en la casa de Tommas…

-Ya estoy listo ¡CHUPA VERGA!- dijo Tommas, él tiene puesto un elegante traje de color verde oliva, con zapatos y corbata negras.

-Que guapo te ves Tommas- le alagó su mamá.

-Gracias ¡COME MIERDA!- le agradeció su hijo.

-¿Y como vas a ir a buscarla?-

-Le pedí a Butters que me ¡CULEARA! Prestara su Harley-

-¿Una Harley? Eso no parece muy romántico, mejor lleva mi auto- le ofreció su mamá sonriendo.

-¿Estas segura ¡COÑO!?- le preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

-Claro hijo, con toda confianza- le dijo su mamá aun sonriendo y le entregó las llaves.

-Muchas gracias ¡PUTA!- dicho esto la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de la casa para buscar a Tammy.

-Mi hijo ya se ah echo todo un hombre- dijo con suspiro la señora Tompson.

Luego de un tiempo, Tommas ya había llegado a la casa de Tammy esta se despidió de su madre y se acercó al auto de la mamá de Tommas y este se quedó idiotizado al ver la belleza que tiene frente a él.

-Hola Tommas- le saludó alegre la castaña dándole un beso en la mejilla, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

-Que hermosas estas ¡PUTA!- le alagó y la chica se sonrojó por eso.

-Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo- le alagó también la castaña y el rubio se sonrojó también.

-Pues vamos al restaurante Mariconini- le dijo y puso en marcha el auto (ese restaurante me lo sugirió DannyCake, gracias por eso linda ;D).

Fin del capitulo

**Esperó que les haya gustado el capitulo, mañana seguiré con la cita de Tommas y Tammy y creo que dentro de dos capítulos los héroes y los villanos volverán a pelear y gracias por sus reviews ;)**


	79. Chapter 79

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, aquí esta la cita de Tammy y Tommas, espero que les guste y ya saben que South Park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO SETENTA Y NUEVE: UNA EXELENTE CITA Y LA DESAPARICION DEL CAOS**

Luego de que Tommas recogiera a Tammy, se dirigieron al restaurante italiano Mariconini, al llegar el rubio estaciono el auto de su madre y al bajar fue a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió ayudando caballerosamente a Tammy al bajarse.

-Gracias- le agradeció sonriente la castaña.

-Es un placer ¡ZORRA!- le dijo amablemente el rubio luego le ofreció el brazo y la chica lo tomó y se dirigieron muy juntitos al interior del restaurante.

-Buenas noches- les dijo amablemente el recibidor.

-Necesitamos una ¡VERGA! Mesa- le pidió Tommas, pero luego se tapó la boca por el insulto y el recibidor lo vio de mala manera.

-Esta bien…pase por aquí- les indicó y el rubio y la castaña se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba en una esquina- ahora les envío a un camarero- dicho esto el recibidor se fue.

-Dime ¡PUTA! Tammy, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo tu ¡RAMERA! Mamá cuando le contaste sobre la cita?- le preguntó tratando de empezar una conversación, aunque algunas personas que estaban presentes se incomodaron por esos insultos.

-Pues ella se alegró mucho, ya que nunca antes un chico me había invitado a salir, desde el incidente con el desgraciado de Kenny- le respondió medio alegre y medio molesta recordando ese incidente y el rubio se sintió mal por eso- ¿pero que dijo la tuya?- le preguntó dejando de lado esos pensamientos.

-Pues ella también se ¡CAGO! Alegró mucho, ya que nunca antes había tenido una ¡VERGA! Cita- le respondió emocionado por este momento.

-¿Enserio nunca habías tenido una cita?, no puedo creer que una chica no se hubiera fijado en un chico tan amable y caballeroso como tú- le alagó la chica y el rubio se sonrojo por ese comentario.

-Gracias por decirme eso ¡CHUPA VERGA!- le agradeció aun sonrojado- pero es que antes ninguna chica se fijaba en mí por las cosas que decía por culpa de mi ¡CULO! Síndrome- le dijo con pesar recordando cuando era mas joven.

-De seguro ninguna chica supo apreciarte como te mereces- le volvió a alagar cogiendo su mano y el chico se ruborizo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Gra-gracias- le agradeció nervioso.

-¿En que les puedo servir?- interrumpió de repente la voz del camarero, que el rubio y la castaña reconocieron enseguida y voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron.

-¿Bradley?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo (NA: ¡sorpresa! XD).

-¿Tommas, Tammy?- preguntó el rubio rizado también sorprendido.

-¿Qué ¡MIERDA! Haces aquí?- le preguntó Tommas y las personas se volvieron a incomodar por sus groserías.

-Este es el restaurante en donde trabajo- les respondió- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les preguntó.

-Pues aquí es donde decidimos tener la cita- le respondió Tammy.

-Ah ya veo… ¿pero que quieren que les traiga?- les preguntó retomando su posición de camarero.

-Déjanos ver el menú – dijo la chica y ella y el rubio miraron que había para comer.

-Yo quiero ¡MIERDA! Espaguetis- pidió Tommas y algunas personas hicieron una mueca de asco al escuchar ese insulto.

-Y yo quiero lasaña- pidió Tammy.

-Enseguida se los traigo- les dijo sonriente el rubio rizado y se retiro.

Mientras esperaban la comida, el rubio y la castaña hablaban de diferentes cosas, sobre sus momentos buenos y malos cuando eran niños y estaban en la escuela antes de dejarla, de sus respectivas madres, de como detestaban a su respectivos padres y de otras cosas triviales riéndose, aunque debes en cuando Tommas se avergonzaba de los insultos que decía y se daba cuenta de que algunas personas se incomodaban por eso. Luego Bradley regresó con sus pedidos y se los dio y luego se retiro dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-"¿Cuándo será el día en que Leo me invite a una cita también?"- pensó melancólico el rubio rizado y luego fue a atender otra mesa.

La pareja comía con gusto la comida mientras se miraban sonriendo, luego de terminar volvieron a hablar.

-¿Qué crees que suceda si llegáramos a traer a ese monstruo al mundo?- preguntó la chica pensando en eso.

-Pues ¡MIERDA! De seguro ese monstruo volverá a causar destrozos por todo el mundo, como pasó ase tantos años- le respondió preocupado el rubio.

-Tienes razón, eso seria una desgracia y al pensar en eso algunas veces me dan ganas de dejar de ayudar a esos locos- le dijo la chica con rastros de remordimiento.

-Te entiendo, yo también eh ¡CAGADO! Pensado en abandonar al culto- le dijo el rubio con el mismo semblante.

-Pero lo único que me mantiene ahí, es porque odio al maldito de Kenny ya que por el mi vida se fue al caño, si no fuera por eso ya hubiera dejado de ser una de los villanos- le explicó al chico con un semblante entre rencoroso y arrepentido- ¿y a ti que te mantiene ahí?- le preguntó tratando de cambiar de semblante.

-…- el rubio se tomo un tiempo para pensar- al principio me uní a ellos al ¡JODER! recordar las cosas horribles que me decían y hacían las personas a mí y a mi ¡PERRA! Madre y eso hacia que me dieran ganas de hacer pagar a las personas por lo que nos han hecho, pero luego de un tiempo me di cuenta de que causar el caos y la ruina no es la solución para mis problemas, también recordé que muchos de los héroes de la liga fueron mis amigos cuando yo era mas joven, especialmente Craig- se entristeció al recordar a su amigo que esta gravemente herido- y también me puse a pensar en lo que diría mi ¡PUTA! mamá si se entera que yo soy uno de los villanos – termino diciendo sin cambiar su semblante.

-Te entiendo, mi mamá de seguro no estaría feliz si descubre que yo soy una villana- le dijo entristeciéndose por eso también- pero si ya no quieres seguir ahí, ¿por qué no te vas y ya?- le termino preguntando.

-Es que me di cuenta que ¡COÑO! Si trato de dejar de ayudarlos, ellos podrían hacer algo malo contra mi y mi ¡PERRA! Mamá- le dijo preocupado por esa posibilidad.

-Tienes razón, si tratamos de echarnos para atrás tratarían de hacerles daño a nuestras madres- le apoyó la castaña con el mismo semblante.

-La única esperanza que quedaría, seria que los ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! héroes logren detener los planes del culto, así ya no se lastimaran a mas ¡PENDEJOS! Personas- dijo tratando de sonar esperanzado.

-Eso ahorría muchos problemas- la apoyó la chica, aunque no tan esperanzada.

-Pues hasta entonces, tendríamos que fingir pelear seriamente con ellos- dijo el rubio un poco mas animado.

Luego de eso, le pidieron a Bradley que le trajeran la cuenta y después se fueron del restaurante y el rubio sugirió que dieran un paseo por el lago Stark, estado ahí empezaron a caminar tomados del brazo y contemplando las estrellas en el cielo y mirado sus reflejos en el lago, que no estaba congelado y eso creaba un ambiente muy romántico (escuchen música romántica).

-Ah sido una bonita noche Tommas- le dijo la castaña mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y este se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

-No más bonita que tu ¡SURIPANTA!- le alagó el rubio y la chica se sonrojo también.

-Bueno…tú también eres muy guapo- le alago la chica mientras lo miraba cara a cara y se acercaba lentamente a su rostro.

-Y tu muy ¡ZORRA! Hermosa…- le dijo también acercando su rostro al de ella y se besaron en la boca, al principio fue un beso leve y luego se separaron un momento y después se volvieron a besar con mas pasión juntando sus lenguas y el rubio rodeo a la chica por la cintura con sus brazos y ella su cuello y acariciándole el cabello y luego de unos momentos se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Te amo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Tú eres un chico tan gentil, caballeroso, considerado y amable- le dijo la chica.

-Y tú eres una ¡PUTA! Chica tan vivas, valiente, decidida y ¡CARA DE CULO! Comprensiva- le dijo el chico y luego de eso se volvieron a besar con pasión mientras se arre costaban en el césped mientras se acariciaban, luego se empezaron a quitar sus elegantes vestimentas, pero luego de unos momentos se detuvieron.

-Es-espera Tommas- decía la chica jadeante- ¿es-estas seguro de seguir con esto?-

-Pues ¡MIERDA! Si no quieres…- el rubio fue interrumpido ya que la chica le beso la boca dando a entender que si quería seguir, luego se quitaron totalmente la ropa quedando desnudos, el rubio, guiado por sus instintos, besaba con pasión el cuello de la castaña y esta se arqueaba del placer y gemía, luego pasó del cuello, a los senos de la chica y los besaba y succionaba mientras que con sus manos masajeaba las nalgas de la chica y eso excitaba mas a los dos, luego el chico pasó su lengua por todo el estomago de la chica lamiéndola y la chica gemía mas y mas, luego el rubio bajó hasta el clítoris de la chica y empezó a lamerlo y la chica gemía mas fuerte.

-¡Ah Tommas!- decía mientras sujetaba fuertemente el cabello rubio y luego de unos momentos se corrió- ¡AH!- gritó de satisfaccion y el rubio tragó gustoso y subió hasta la cara de la chica y la beso con fervor.

-Ahora me toca- la dijo lujuriosa al castaña y luego bajó hasta el miembro erecto del chico y lo empezó a besar.

-Oh Tammy… ¡AH!- gimió aun más fuerte ya que la chica metió todo el miembro en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo y lamerlo con fervor y el rubio gemía con mas y mas fuerzas y agarraba el cabello castaño de la chica indicándole que no se detuviera por nada y luego de unos momentos se corrió en la boca de la chica- ¡AH! Gritó de placer y los dos tenían la respiración entre cortada.

-¿Seguimos…?- preguntó lujuriosa la castaña.

-Por supuesto ¡PUTA!- dijo también lujurioso el rubio- pero no traje ¡MIERDA! Un condón- recordó ese detalle tan importante.

-No te preocupes, yo me tomé de esas pastillas para evitar un embarazo, así que no hay problema- le dijo para luego darle un beso en la boca.

-Muy bien- dicho esto, el rubio arre costó a la chica en el césped y se posiciono entre las piernas de la chica y suavemente fue penetrándola y la chica no pudo contener un grito, pero se tapó la boca con una mano tratando de ahogar sus gritos.

-¿Estas ¡JODIDA! Bien?- le preguntó preocupado el rubio y la chica asintió lentamente y con sus piernas rodeo la cintura del rubio y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello del rubio y este empezó a dar pequeñas embestidas que poco a poco se volvieron mas rudas.

-Ah Tommas…- jadeo la chica entre cada embestida y rasguñando la espalda del rubio y este le besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello y aumentaba las embestidas y luego de unos momentos cambiaron de posición y la chica quedó arriba de él empalándose así misma y movía sus caderasal mismo ritmo que la del rubio y este sobaba sus senos sin reserva.

-Ah Tammy…- gemía el chico para luego sujetar con firmeza la caderas de la chica a cada lado y la ayudaba a aumentar el ritmo y luego de unos momentos…

-¡AHHHH!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo cuando llegaron al orgasmo y la chica se arre costó al lado del rubio y los dos estaban jadeantes y con la respiración entre cortada y el rubio sujeto la mano de la chica y la entrelazo con sus dedos.

-Eso fue… grandioso- dijo jadeante la castaña- especialmente para ser… mi primera vez…- dijo la chica, ya que aunque era bailarina de Streep tees, nunca se había acostado con ningún hombre.

-Iba a decir ¡PUTA MIERDA! Lo mismo…- dijo el rubio también jadeante.

Luego de varios minutos, los dos se limpiaron lo mejor que pudieron y se pusieron sus ropas y fueron al auto de la madre de Tommas y se subieron, durante todo el camino, los dos no pudieron dejar de sonreír, al llegar a la casa de la chica el rubio se bajó del auto y fue a abrirle la puerta del copiloto y ella se bajó y el rubio la acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida- le dijo sonriente la castaña.

-Para mi ¡COMO MIERDA! También- le dijo el rubio también sonriendo- deberíamos volver a repetirlo en algún otro momento.

-Tienes razón- dicho esto le dio beso en los labios- pero será para después, hasta mañana- se despidió alegre la chica.

-Hasta mañana tu ¡CARA DE CULO! También- dicho esto la chica entró a su casa y el rubio se fue en el auto de su mamá.

-¡Mamá ya llegue!- saludó alegre Tammy.

-¡Hola hija!- le devolvió el saludo su madre que estaba viendo l televisión- ¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó.

-Muy bien- le dijo sonriente para luego besarla.

-Se nota- le dijo también sonriente y después vio que el vestido que le presto estaba un poco sucio- ¿lo hicieron cerca del lago verdad?- le dijo con una sonrisa picara y su hija se sorprendio por eso.

-¿Cómo supiste…?- le chica no podía preguntar bien por su asombro.

-Se nota a simple vista, especialmente en el estado en el que estas- le dijo aun conservando su sonrisa- solamente espero que no quedes embarazada o algo así- le dijo seriamente.

-No te preocupes, ya me había tomado de esas pastillas- le aseguró su hija.

-Que bueno, pero ya es tarde, deberíamos dormir- le dijo para luego bostezar.

-Está bien- dicho esto, Tammy y su mamá se preparaban para ir a dormir.

Por otro lado, el rubio ya había llegado a su casa y estacionó el auto de su madre.

-¡Ya llegue ¡LAME CULOS! Mamá!- dijo alegre Tommas.

-¡Al fin llegas hijo!- dijo alegre la señora Tompson y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó.

-Muy ¡JODIDA! Bien- le dijo aun alegre su hijo.

-Me alegro por ti- le dijo su mamá aun sonriente y se fijó en el estado de su hijo- Espero que hayan usado protección- le dijo de forma seria y su hijo se asombro.

-¿Ah que te re-re-refieres? ¡TRAGA MIERDA!- le preguntó tratando de hacerse el desentendido, pero su nerviosismo lo delataba.

-Soy una madre, se de esas cosas- le espetó su mamá- ¿usaron protección o se tomó esas pastillas?- le volvió a preguntar.

-Si ¡PERRA!- le respondió su hijo aun nervioso.

-Que bueno hijo, me alegró mucho que te fuera bien en tu cita- le dijo su mamá volviendo a sonreír.

-Gracias por ¡CLAVARMELA! Prestarme el auto- le agradeció su hijo.

-No hay de que hijo, pero dime ¿no debes devolverle a tu amigo Butters su Harley?- le preguntó recordando que su hijo no uso la moto.

-Tienes razón ¡LAME CULO!, tengo que devolvérsela- le dijo a su mamá.

-Muy bien, cuando regreses te preparas para dormir- le pidió la señora Tompson y luego de eso el rubio se despidió y se subio a la Harley de Leo y fue rumbo a su casa.

Estando en la residencia Stouch dejo parqueada la Harley y fue a tocar la puerta para avisarle a Leo, pero quien abrió la puerta fue Lynda Stouch y se notaba que estaba llorando.

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¡PUTA!- le preguntó preocupado y la rubia no se molesto por el insulto ya que los padres de Leo saben que Tommas tiene el síndrome de Tourette.

-Nuestro hijo no ah vuelto a casa- le respondió Steven que se puso al lado de su esposa y como en varias veces en la serie trataba de calmarla.

-¿Qué?- preguntó preocupado el rubio.

-¡No sé que le paso, luego de unas horas de que el volviera de la escuela dijo que iba a visitar a alguien y no ha vuelto mi pobre Butters!- le respondió Lynda echa aun un mar de lagrimas.

-¿Saben a donde fue? ¡PENDEJOS!- les preguntó aun preocupado el rubio.

-No nos dijo, solamente me pidió prestado el auto y se fue- le respondio Steven de forma preocupante, aunque no se sabe si preocupado por su hijo o por el auto.

-¿Y ya le ¡CAGARON! Pidieron ayuda a la policía?- les preguntó, aunque eso suena raro viniendo de un villano.

-Si, pero como quedan muy pocos policías en el pueblo, están muy ocupados y no nos pueden ayudar- le volvió a responder Steven.

-¡Oh cielos, no sé que voy hacer si le pasa algo a Butters!- dijo Lynda aun angustiada y preocupada.

-No se ¡JODAN! Preocupen, voy a tratar de encontrarlo- les dijo Tommas.

-Espero que puedas- le dijo Steven y luego de eso Tommas volvió a subirse a la Harley de Leo y fue a toda velocidad a su casa, al llegar ahí ocultó la moto y esperó a que su madre estuviera dormida y cuando se durmió, cogió su celular y llamó a Bradley.

-"¿Qué pasa Tommas?"- le preguntó el rubio rizado bostezando, ya que desde ase varias horas terminó de trabajar.

-Escucha ¡MARICON! Leo desapareció- le dijo preocupado y el otro rubio se alarmó enseguida.

-"¿Qué?"- le preguntó en voz baja, para que Simon no despertara- "¿pero como?"- le preguntó aun alarmado.

-No lo ¡JODO! Se, sus padres dijeron que horas luego de que regresara de la escuela, dijeron que se fue y ¡COMEN MIERDA! No saben donde esta- le contó sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Tenemos que pedirle ayuda a los demás"- le dijo Bradley refiriéndose al Equipo de la Destrucción.

-Solo espero que si nos ¡MAME! quieran ayudar- dijo no estando muy seguro de la colaboración de los otros villanos

-"Pues espero que si ayuden"- dicho esto colgó y el rubio de Tourette llamo a Tammy y le explicó la situación y la chica se alarmó también y luego llamo a Doguie y también le explicó lo que paso y el pelirrojo no se angustio tanto como el rubio rizado y la castaña, pero Tommas no se dio cuenta de eso, después llamó a los lideres del culto y también les explicó lo que pasó y estos no se perturbaron por la posible perdida de su aliado y luego cogió su traje de Rudeman y lo metió en su mochila y de verificar que su mamá estaba dormida se subió en la Harley de Leo y fue a toda velocidad a la base de los cultistas.

Estando ya en la base accionó la palanca secreta del elevador subterráneo y bajó a los últimos pisos de la base y al llegar fue a la sala de reuniones en donde estaban esperándolo los líderes del culto.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras- le espetó el señor T.

-¿Dónde ¡PUTAS! Están los demás?- les preguntó apurado.

-Uno de nuestros seguidores están despertado a Boyett, Meyers, Stomper, Georgie y a Carl, y ya mandamos a otro a buscar al resto- le respondió el señor M, luego de unos momentos llegaron los tres ex-convictos, Carl y el pequeño gótico.

-¿Para que me despiertan?- preguntó molesto y bostezando el rubio mayor.

-Leo ¡SE CAGO! Desapareció- les dijo preocupado el rubio de Tourette y como era de esperarse, los demás villanos no mostraron muestra de preocupación, ya que los villanos, a diferencia de los héroes, no les importa demasiado el estado de sus compañeros de equipo, al menos que fueran amigos cercanos.

-¿Solo para eso nos despiertas mocoso?- le preguntó molesto el señor C y el rubio lo miro molesto.

-En caso de que se les ¡MAMEN! El es el líder del Equipo de la Destrucción- les recordó molesto el rubio de Tourette.

-¿Y que? Cualquiera de nosotros puede ser el líder del equipo- le dijo irónico y burlón Mark y el rubio de Tourette lo miro enojado también.

-Pues si desapareció, tal vez fue capturado por los héroes- adivinó el señor T empezando a preocuparse.

-¿Y que? Problema suyo- le restó importancia Trent ganándose una mala mirada por parte del otro rubio.

-Pues si Caos fue capturado por los héroes…- iba a decir el señor M pero se le adelantaron.

-Eso quiere decir que los héroes le pueden sacar información que nos pueda joder- dijo preocupado el pequeño gótico y los villanos se dieron cuenta de ese importante detalle y se alarmaron enseguida.

-¿Creen que Leo pueda mantener la boca cerrada?- preguntó Josh.

-Pues eso espero, ya que si los héroes los capturaron, le quitaran la banda que tiene y Kyle se metería en su mente y así podría averiguar lo que necesiten, aunque perdiera la memoria por los efectos de la amnesia, seria un enorme riesgo que lo tengan en sus manos- dijo aun preocupado el señor T.

-Cierto, tenemos que encontrarlo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo el señor M con el mismo semblante que su socio y luego de unos segundos llegaron Tammy, Bradley y Doguie.

-Al fin llegan ¡PENDEJOS!- dijo aliviado Tommas.

-¿Ya saben en donde esta Leo?- les preguntó sin rodeos Bradley sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-No estamos seguros, pero creemos que la liga lo tiene- le respondió el pequeño gótico.

-Si eso es cierto, ¿Cómo lo rescataremos?, no sabemos en donde esta la nueva base de los héroes- dijo Doguie, ya que no saben los héroes están en la vieja base de la Resistence.

-Pues afortunadamente cuando hicimos las nuevas bandas, les pusimos unos localizadores, en caso de que alguien sea capturado- les dijo el señor T y luego sacó un radar (NA: parecido al radar del dragón en DBZ)- usen esto y encuentren a Caos, antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dicho esto le dio el radar a Tommas.

-No puedo creer que tengo que rescatar a ese marica- dijo molesto Trent, ganándose unas risas por parte de sus dos amigos y una mala mirada por parte de los otros dos rubios y de la castaña.

-Ya no pierdan el tiempo y prepárense para irse- les ordeno el señor M y los jóvenes villanos se retiraron del lugar, dejando solos a los villanos mayores.

-¿En serio creen que vale la pena rescatar al joven Stouch si fue capturado por los estúpidos mocosos de la liga?- preguntó hastiado Carl a los lideres del culto.

-Por supuesto, aun lo necesitamos y además nos a sido de mucha ayuda- le respondió el señor T.

-Pero esta puede ser una buena oportunidad, ya que si los héroes lo tienen, eso quiere decir que no podrían estar vigilando el banco de Denver y si ese es el caso, podremos mandar a nuestros seguidores a robarlo- dijo sonriente el señor M.

-Muy bien pensado- le apoyo su socio – y necesitamos que tú acompañes a nuestros seguidores- le pidió a Carl.

-Como quieran- les dijo sin estar muy emocionado.

Por otro lado, los jóvenes villanos ya se pusieron sus trajes y se subieron a la Maquina de Maldad y miraron el radar y fueron rumbo a donde les indicaba, mientras Rudeman y Sombra los seguían en la Harley de Leo.

-Parece que la noche no terminó tan glamorosa como pensamos- comentó irónica y preocupada la chica.

-Justamente iba a decir lo mismo ¡PUTA!- le dijo el rubio con el mismo semblante y siguieron al camión blindado.

Fin del capitulo

**¿Qué le habrá pasado a Leo? Eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo y espero que les haya gustado la cita y el Lemmon, creo que en el siguiente capitulo haré un combate y al parecer Tommas y Tammy tuvieron el protagonismo en este capitulo ;) y gracias por sus reviews **


	80. Chapter 80

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y ya saben que South Park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO OCHENTA, (esta historia si que es bien larga y ah durado ¿cierto?): INVIRTIENDO LOS PAPELES**

**KENNY POV:**

Luego de que Butters nos dejara unos acertijos y de que sonara el timbre del termino de clases, mis amigos y yo fuimos a la base de la Resistence y como en la otra ocasión le pedí a Ike que no perdiera de vista a Karen ni a Ruby y están ahí nos pusimos a analizar los acertijos.

-¿Ahora que tendrán planeados esos malditos?- preguntó molesto Clyde.

-Pues veamos- les dije al resto y leímos los acertijos.

-Aquí dice: "¿Qué lugar es donde la gente esta cuando ya esta cerca de la tumba y donde recibe muy pocas visitas?"- nos leyó Stan y dicho eso nos pusimos a pensar.

-¿Sera la morgue?- nos preguntó Kevin.

-No lo creo…dice que es un lugar que dice donde la gente esta cundo ya esta cerca de la tumba, no cuando este muerta- le contradijo Wendy siendo siempre tan razonable.

-Y no creo que se trate del hospital, ya que fue destruido- nos dijo Kyle razonando también.

-Un momento, creo que ya se cual es el lugar- dijo Stan con tono preocupante llamándose la atención de todos nosotros.

-¿Cuál es?- le pregunté.

-El asilo de ancianos- cuando nos dijo eso nos preocupamos enseguida.

-¿Estas seguro?- le preguntó Gregory y mi amigo asintió.

-Eso tiene sentido, el asilo de ancianos es el lugar en donde muchas personas están cuando ya son demasiadas viejas y que sus familiares muy pocas veces hacen visitas- razonó Token.

-No puedo creer que Butters y su equipo quiera atacar a un asilo de ancianos- dijo preocupado y molesto Kyle.

-Si no los detenemos mataran a los viejitos, eso es terrible ¡GAH!- comentó preocupado Tweek temblando mas que de costumbre.

-Tienes razón, eso es demasiado terrible, incluso para un mercenario- le apoyó el Topo, tratando de no sonar preocupado, pero nosotros nos dimos cuenta.

-Pues los de-de-detendremos- dijo Jimmy.

-Eso espero, ahora veamos otro acertijo- les dije a los demás y lo empecé a leer- dice: "¿que lugar es en donde trataron inútilmente de curarme sin éxito?"-

-¿Un lugar donde trataron de curarlo?- nos pregunto el Chef.

-¿Esa pregunta se refiere a Butters?- nos pregunto Herietta.

-Parece ser- le respondió Kyle.

-¿Pero a que lugar se refiere?- nos pregunto Gregory y luego de unos segundos de pensar, sabíamos la respuesta.

-El centro psiquiátrico- le respondí y mis amigos estuvieron de acuerdo con esa respuesta ya que la mayoría de nosotros sabe perfectamente que Butters ase dos años iba al centro psiquiátrico en donde le hacían diferentes tipos de pruebas, ya que desde que molió a golpes a ese doctor en frente de todo el publico, se descubrió que tenia problemas de personalidad y trastornos mentales y en ese lugar trataron de "curarlo" pero sin éxito alguno, luego de un tiempo el doctor que estaba encargado de él murió en un accidente de auto ya que al parecer le fallaron los frenos, pero dejo de ir desde que tenia quince años ya que desde esa edad parecía estar mejorando, casualmente desde los mismos tiempos en él que salía con Lexus, dando a entender que al tener a alguien que lo ame hacia que sus problemas mentales disminuyeran significativamente y siempre tuviera una buena aptitud.

-Eso quiere decir que trataran de atacar también ese lugar- nos dijo preocupado Stan.

-Si el culón estuviera aquí, no perdería el tiempo en decir alguna pendejada- dijo irónico y triste Kyle.

-Ahora solo falta el otro acertijo- dije mostrando el ultimo acertijo y Token lo leyó.

-Aquí dice: "¿Qué lugar es en donde los hombres van para deleitarse con la belleza de las mujeres y que es un lugar que su nombre es un animal y un dulce?"- no dijo y a mí no me tomo mucho tiempo en saber esa respuesta.

-Es un club nocturno- respondí sin rodeos, después de todo a mí me gustan los clubs nocturnos y muchos de los demás me vieron con una mirada cómplice y sonriendo, mientras que otros de forma desaprobatoria, especialmente Kyle y Stan.

-¿Y sabes cual club es?- me preguntó Wendy con un semblante parecido al de mis amigos.

-Hay muchos clubs, seria difícil descubrir a cual se refiere- le respondí.

-Pues en el acertijo dice que el nombre del club es el de un animal y de un dulce- dijo Gregory y yo el resto trató de pensar a cual club se refería el acertijo.

-Un momento, ya se cual es- dijo Clyde ganándose la atención de todos- es : el hipopótamo de menta- no termino diciendo.

-Tienes razón Clyde- le apoyó Kevin y me acordé de que no iba a ese lugar porque me entere que ahí trabajaba Tammy y obviamente no seria capas de verla en esa situación.

-¿Y tu como sabes de ese lugar Clyde?- le preguntó Wendy un poco molesta, después de todo es la mejor amiga de Bebe y él se puso nervioso

-Es que…Craig una vez nos pidio a mi, a Token, a Tweek, a Jimmy y a Kevin que…- su nerviosismo no lo dejaba hablar bien y me di cuenta que los mencionados le lanzaron una mirada de advertencia y se calló enseguida y los demás tratábamos de no reír.

-Espera a que le diga a Bebe y las demás de esto- les advirtió Wendy y Clyde y los otros se pusieron pálidos enseguida.

-Conformistas- espetó Henrietta para luego fumar.

-Ya hablaremos de eso después, lo que importa ahora es que Butters y su equipo van a tratar de atacar esos lugares- nos dijo preocupado Kyle.

-Es cierto y lo peor es que si atacan esos lugares y nos enfrentamos a ellos, de seguro los cultistas aprovecharan el momento de robar el banco de Denver- nos dijo Stan, también preocupado.

-Y lo peor, es que trataran de dividirnos como lo que pasó la ultima vez y tratarían de volver a capturarte- me dijo preocupada Wendy.

-Oh tal vez aparte de ir al banco, traten de ir al hospital de Denver y secuestrar al culo gordo- dijo también preocupado Kyle.

-Es cierto, no podemos estar en todos esos lugares al mismo tiempo y mientras mas nos dividamos, mas vulnerables seremos- nos dijo Kevin con el mismo semblante.

-Y lo peor es que tienen la ayuda de Carl- nos dijo el Chef.

-¿Entonces que haremos? ¡GAH!- preguntó Tweek.

-Yo se lo que hay que hacer- nos dijo de repente el Topo y todos lo vimos- en vez de esperar a que esos idiotas ataquen, nosotros deberíamos tratar de capturarlos antes de que hagan algo y al tenerlos en nuestras manos sacarles información que nos sea útil- nos explico como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-La forma en como lo dices indica que tienes mucha experiencia en eso- le espetó Henrietta.

-Naturalmente- nos dijo sin cambiar de semblante- y si gustan yo podría ser el que saque información- se ofreció con una sonrisa y el resto de nosotros lo vimos con cierta cautela, después de todo es un mercenario y de seguro tiene mucha experiencia con ese tipo cosas.

-Chris…- le advirtió Gregory y el bufó al escuchar su nombre.

-Pero lo que dices no es mala idea, en vez de esperar a que ellos actúen, debemos de detenerlos con anticipación- nos dijo Token y la mayoría de nosotros parecían estar de acuerdo.

-Es cierto, de seguro ellos no esperan que nosotros los tratemos de atacar primero- le apoyó Stan.

-¿Entonces a quien capturaremos? No sabemos en donde se hospedan Trent, ni ese tal Josh, ni Mark- nos comentó Kyle.

-¿Tu sabes donde vive ese chico gótico Henrietta?- le pregunté.

-No, en todo el tiempo en que fuimos compañeros, nunca decía en donde vivía- me respondió.

-¿Aun no recuerda algo Chef?- le pregunté.

-No, aun no recuerdo- me respondio.

-Pues solo nos quedan cuatro opciones y son: el lunático de Butters, ese enano pelirrojo, la chica, el maricón y el que siempre dice insultos- nos dijo el Topo sin tomarse la molestia de decir los nombres.

-Pues no sabemos en donde vive ese tal Bradley, ni Doguie- dijo Wendy recordando ese detalle, ya que en todo este tiempo nunca nos habíamos tomado la molestia de averiguar en donde vivían el resto de los villanos.

-Y no creo que Craig se ponga muy feliz si se entera que tratamos de capturar a Tommas- nos dijo Clyde y parece que Token, Tweek, Kevin y Jimmy estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Ti-ti-tienes razón- le apoyo Jimmy.

-Pues solo quedan Tammy y Butters- nos dijo Kevin y yo me angustie por eso, ya que no quería que ninguno de los dos resultara lastimados si intentáramos capturarlos, ya que por un lado Butters fue uno de mis mejores amigos, sino el mejor, desde que fuimos a Hawái y yo había dicho que trataría de ayudarlo a darse cuenta de que lo de Lexus fue una trampa del culto y tratar de hacer que recapacitara, aun después de todo lo que a echo y por otro lado, me siento parcialmente responsable de lo que le a pasado a Tammy ya que si no le hubiera pedido que me diera esa mamada, de seguro no le hubiera pasado las cosas que le pasó en todos estos años.

-¿Entonces a cual trataremos de atacar?- me preguntó Stan sacándome de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta que todos me veían esperando una decisión y yo aun seguía sin poder decidir.

-Yo sugiero que capturemos a la chica, ya que ese lunático tiene sus guantes y botas electromagnéticas y seria mas difícil- recomendó el Topo y me di cuenta que la mayoría parecía estar de acuerdo.

-No esperen, creo que es mejor que tratemos de capturar a Butters, él es el líder del Equipo de la Destrucción, así que si lo capturamos de seguro el resto de los villanos no sabrán que hacer- nos dijo Kyle.

-Tienes razón Kyle, si lo capturamos tal vez el resto no sepa como seguir con sus planes malignos y eso evitaría muchos problemas- le apoyó Stan.

-Estoy de acuerdo- les apoyé- además si lo capturamos, tal vez podamos hacer que el deje el comportamiento tan terrible que tiene y así tal vez nos ayude a enfrentarnos a los cultistas y a los otros villanos- dije con esa esperanza.

-Pero él es uno de los villanos más peligrosos, con sus guantes y botas podría desintegrarnos, además parece que no tiene intenciones de cambiar- me contradijo Token y parece que la mayoría estaba de acuerdo.

-Pero el antes era nuestro amigo y aun tengo la esperanza de que pueda volver a la normalidad- le espeté empezando a molestarme de que me contradijeran.

-Tienes razón Kenny, si lo capturan tal vez puedan ayudarlo de la misma forma que a mí- me apoyó el Chef.

-Tienes razón Chef, tal vez pueda ayudarlo- afirmó Kyle y Stan y Henrietta le apoyaron.

-Pues entonces ya esta decidido, vamos a tratar de capturar a Butters- les dije a los demás, pero me di cuenta que la mayoría no estaban muy de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Cómo vamos a capturarlo?- me preguntó Wendy.

-Yo sugiero que vayamos a su casa y lo agarremos a las malas- nos sugirió el Topo con una sonrisa ansiosa y el resto lo vimos de forma desaprobatoria.

-Te ves mejor callado Chris- le dijo Gregory también de forma desaprobatoria.

-¡Timmy!- le apoyó Timmy.

-Como sea- nos dijo el Topo cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo un puchero.

-Yo digo que le dejemos un mensaje que diga que si no va a un lugar específico revelaremos su identidad a la policía y cuando llegue le tenderemos una emboscada- nos sugirió Kevin y algunos lo vieron de forma rara.

-Kevin, debes dejar de ver tantas películas- le recriminó Clyde y Kevin agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Un momento, esa no es mala idea- le apoyé y él sonrió orgulloso.

-¿Pero y si le pide ayuda a su equipo?- nos pregunto Token.

-Pues en el mensaje le exigiremos que vaya solo, ya que si pide ayuda revelaremos su identidad- volvió a decirnos Kevin y algunos lo vieron no muy seguros de eso.

-¿Cuál será el lugar en donde le pidamos que vaya?- preguntó Wendy.

-Creo que el mejor lugar seria en donde destruyeron ese restaurante que queda cerca del puente que esta siendo reconstruido- nos sugirió Henrietta.

-Muy buena idea Henrietta, ahí no habrá nadie inocente que pueda ser lastimado- le apoyó Kyle.

-Pues entonces vamos y recuerden que vamos a tratar de capturarlo, así que no lo traten de herir gravemente al menos de que sea absolutamente necesario- les dije y luego empezamos a ponernos nuestros trajes de héroes y algunos se fueron en el Coon-Movil 2.0 y otros en el Power Girl , le pedí al Mole que fuera en su Monshery a la casa de Butters y dejara el mensaje y Henrietta no nos podía acompañar por su pie herido, pero antes de que me subiera al Blue Ranger junto con el resto, le hablé a Kite.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto.

-Escucha Kyle, si lo logramos capturar y luego de que te metas en su mente, necesito que hagas todo lo posible para que deje ese comportamiento que tiene, ya que en verdad no quiero que salga lastimado gravemente y quiero que vuelva a la normalidad- le pedí preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar a Butters en caso de que no lo hagamos recapacitar y trate de atacarnos.

-No te preocupes, lo logré con el Chef lo lograre con él también- me dijo optimista mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Pues entonces vamos- dicho esto nos subimos en el Camaro de Craig, me di cuenta de que pasaron varias horas desde que se inicio la reunión y era de atardecer- "espero que si hay pelea no llame la atención de gente inocente"- pensé preocupado.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV**

**BUTTERS POV:**

Luego de que dejara los acertijos a esos pendejos héroes y sonara el timbre de la hora de la salida, me disponía a irme a mi casa, pero Tommas me pidió que le volviera a prestar mi Harley para su cita con Tammy, al principio estaba por mandarlo a la mierda, pero luego recordé que cuando discutimos con los pendejos d con Carl, él me apoyó al discutir con ellos. Así que por eso le preste mi moto, pero le volví a advertir que si le hacia un rasguño los desintegraría con mis rayos electromagnéticos luego de agradecerme se fue y yo decidí estirar las piernas e ir a pie a mi hogar, que dentro de muy poco ya no volveré a vivir ahí, ya que tengo planeado que cuando logremos capturar al putón de Kenny y estemos listos para traer a Cthulu al mundo, no perderé mucho tiempo en mostrar a las personas las fotografías de mi odioso padre cuando estaba en ese balneario gay y así su humillación será inmensa y lograré cobrarle todas las veces que me a castigado junto y también cobrarle a mi pendeja madre ya que de seguro cuando se vea esas fotografías sufrirá una crisis mental como la que le paso ase tantos años, eso me hizo dar cuenta que los problemas mentales pueden ser hereditarios y de seguro los herede de ella, solo que a niveles inmensos y casi incalculables. Aunque tal vez el origen de esos problemas se deba a la maldita educación que ellos dos me trataron de imponer desde que tengo memoria ya que ellos sin que se dieran cuenta estaban creando a alguien totalmente diferente de lo que ellos esperaban y el origen también puede deberse a todas las desgracias y sufrimientos que me han ocurrido o por la forma en como me han usado las malditas personas desde que tengo memoria también, especialmente por parte de viejos "amigos" ya que de seguro todo eso hizo que me convirtiera en lo que soy ahora, especialmente en la creación de mi otro yo, que tengo desde que tenia diez años y que me a sido de mucha utilidad para "resolver" muchos de mis problemas.

Luego de mucho tiempo de estar caminando llegue a mi casa.

-Ya llegue- fue mi simple saludo sin muestras de emoción y tratando de que mi voz no sonara ronca.

-Hola cariño- fue el saludo alegre de mi mamá desde la cocina y mi padre solamente levanto la vista de su periódico y me dedico una mirada de desprecio y desconfianza ya que desde ese momento en que lo amenace con esas fotos en varias ocasiones desobedecía cualquier estúpida orden que me diera y lo e contra decido en varias ocasiones y lo desafiaba a que me tratara de poner una mano en sima para así tener una excusa para molerlo a golpes y obviamente él no se atrevía hacer algún movimiento por miedo y eso me resulta irónico ya que cuando yo era mas joven su postura y voz en sus regaños me resultaban bien intimidantes, pero ahora los papeles están invertidos y me gusta mucho ser yo el que intimida, claro que solo hago eso cuando mi mamá no esta cerca, ya que la odio un poquitico menos que a él, pero eso no la salvara de lo que yo ya tengo planeado ya que ella también me a castigado en varias ocasiones.

-Hola mamá- le salude con una sonrisa bien fingida y luego fui a donde mi papá.

-Hola- fue el simple saludo y le dije con voz ronca y él se estremeció un poco por eso y trataba de disimularlo a duras penas.

-Hola hijo- me saludo y su tono demostraba cautela y miedo, eso hizo que se me formara una sonrisa burlona en mi cara y el dejo de lado su preocupación y se puso rojo de la rabia y me retire del lugar para ir a mi habitación aun riendo.

Al estar ahí no perdí el tiempo y empezaba a seguir haciendo mi nueva capa resistente ya que les pedí a pendejos líderes del culto que me dieran los mismos materiales del que están hechos los chalecos antibalas y luego de unas pocas horas ya había terminado de hacerla y es casi igual a la original, excepto que le agregué pequeñas laminas de acero que están entre las telas, así que no se pueden ver y eso le da mas resistencia .

-"Esto nos protegerá mas que antes"- dijo complacido mi otro yo.

-Yo también lo espero- le afirme.

Luego de eso empecé a hacer el diseño de la armadura que creare, su forma seria muy parecida a la de Ironman en el centro del pecho tendría el diamante más grande que tengo, en un gran cinturón tendré otro en la hebilla y en mis guantes y botas nuevos le pondré los que les puse a los anteriores y en la frente de mi nuevo casco le pondré el mas pequeño de los diamantes aun que su forma será la misma que la del casco original y la parte que mostraba una porción de mi cara estará un cristal trasparente resistente que aun permite mostrar la pequeña porción de mi rostro y el cristal me indicara en donde están mis enemigos con una pequeña computadora que le implantare a la armadura (al estilo Iroman obviamente) en la parte superior del casco no sobre saldrá mi cabello ya que el casco me cubrirá toda la cabeza, pero le pondré algo parecido a mi cabello en la parte superior para que se vea igual a mi casco original, la parte superior del torso, las hombreras , los guantes, botas, cinturón y el casco serán de color plateado oscuro y el resto será de color azul como el de mi camisa larga de Profesor Caos y por ultimo le agregue la capa y contemple mi diseño y quedo magnifico.

-"Es tu mejor obra maestra Leo"- me felicito mi otro yo en mi mente haciendo que se me formara una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

-No puedo esperar para construirla- dije con ansias- ¿Qué nombre nos pondremos cuando la usemos?- le pregunté.

-"…"- nos quedamos pensando unos momentos hasta que se me ocurrió una idea.

-Voy a llamarme Iron Caos- dije aun conservando mi sonrisa (ese nombre me lo recomendó FireLeon, y fue por ese nombre que se me ocurrió la idea de hacerle a Leo una armadura, gracias por eso ;D).

-"Buen nombre, aunque la armadura no este echa de hierro, sino de metales mucho mas resistentes"- me recrimino mi otra mitad.

-Como sea, ahora voy a…- no pude seguir hablando porque una piedra rompió mi ventana y cayo dentro de mi cuarto.

-"¿¡Que mierda!?"- gritamos al mismo tiempo mi otra mitad y yo y enseguida me arrime por la ventana para ver quien habrá sido el hijo de puta que me arrojo esa piedra pero al ver afuera no vi a nadie y solo escuche el sonido de una moto alejándose mas y mas.

-"¿Habrá sido Tommas?"- me pregunto molesto la voz gutoral en mi mente refiriéndose al sonido de la moto.

-No, no creo que haya sido el, ese sonido es diferente al de mi Harley- le dije ese importante detalle y luego cogí la piedra que tiraron y al tenerla me di cuenta que tiene pegada una nota y cuando estaba a punto de leerla…

-¿Qué fue eso Butters?- me pregunto mi madre al entrar en mi cuarto y yo escondí la nota y no se dio cuanta de eso.

-Alguien tiro esta piedra y rompió la ventana- le dije mostrándole la piedra.

-¿Y no te paso nada?- me volvió a preguntar preocupada, eso me parecía muy hipócrita de su parte, ya que en varias ocasiones ella y el otro imbécil en varias ocasiones no se han tomado la molestia en preocuparse cuando yo eh estado en situaciones desesperantes y solo se limitaban en darme estúpidos castigos.

-No, no me paso nada- le respondí tratando de que mi voz no sonara ronca y como era de esperarse se fue de mi habitación como si nada hubiera ocurrido y apenas se fue no perdí el tiempo en ver leer la nota y decía…

-"Ven al restaurante que destruiste que queda cerca del puente Park y ven solo y si le pides ayuda a alguien le diremos a la policía quien eres en realidad"-

Al leer esto me enfurecí enseguida y despedace la nota y la tire por la ventana y luchaba con el impulso de romper algo o gritar por la furia.

-¿¡Quien pudo haber sido el maldito que hizo esa carta!?- pregunte furioso a la nada.

-"¡De seguro fueron esos malditos de la liga!"- me dijo mi otro yo en mi mente también furioso.

-¿Entonces que haremos? Si voy solo esos idiotas podrían capturarme y yo solo no podría enfrentarme a todos ellos- dije sin cambiar mi semblante.

-"Pues no tenemos mas opción, tenemos que ir a ese lugar o de lo contrario ese desgraciados revelarían nuestra identidad y todo se iría a la mierda"- me dijo resignado la voz gutoral en mi mente.

-Maldición, y la Harley se la preste a Tommas, así no podría escapar rápidamente en caso de que este perdiendo contra ellos- recordé aun enojado y preocupándome por esa posibilidad.

-"Pues tenemos que pedirle el auto prestado a nuestro pendejo padre"- me dijo mi otro yo en mi mente.

-Pues entonces andando- dicho esto cogí mi capa nueva y un nuevo martillo y los metí en la mochila con el resto de mi traje de Profesor Caos y agarre mi mochila y salí de mi cuarto y fui en donde estaba mi odioso padre.

-¿Qué quieres Butters?- me pregunto secamente tratando de no mostrar cautela.

-Préstame el auto- le dije sin rodeo y sonó mas como una exigencia que como un pedido y el me miro de forma acusadora.

-¿Para que?- me volvió a preguntar sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Como le gusta hacer preguntas"- espeto molesto mi otra mitad.

-Para nada que te importe- le dije molesto y muy groseramente y él se puso rojo de la ira y cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo lo interrumpí- sino me das el auto ahora voy a tener que mostrar esas fotografías, así que muévete rápido- le amenace con mi voz ronca y el dejo de lado su furia y palideció ante eso y no tubo mas opción que darme las llaves de su auto- ya era hora- dije mientras se las arrebataba de la mano.

-"Ya era hora"- dijo desagradecido la voz gutoral en mi mente.

-Algún día vas a pagar todo esto, ¿entendiste?- me advirtió.

-"Si supiera lo que tenemos planeado para el"- dijo irónico y sádico mi otro yo.

-Que miedo tengo- le dije burlón y él se volvió a poner rojo de la furia y luego de eso me despedí de mi mamá y me subí al auto y me puse en marcha rumbo asía el restaurante que destruí en esa ocasión y que esta cerca del puente que también destruí y que esta en proceso de reconstrucción y que esta cerca del lugar en donde maté por primera vez al putón de Kenny.

Mientras andaba por la carretera me di cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo, así que me detuve en un callejón y me puse mi traje de Profesor Caos y mi capa nueva y casco, guantes y botas de metal y seguí mi camino.

Luego de un tiempo llegué al lugar en donde destruí el restaurante y al bajarme del auto no vi a nadie y al mirar a mí alrededor vi el puente siendo reconstruido y como ya era de noche no habían trabajadores cerca.

-¿Dónde estarán esos malditos?- pregunté molesto.

-"Esta mierda no me esta gustando nada"- espetó molesto y preocupado mi otro yo.

-¡BUTTERS!- escuche de repente el grito de alguien que conocía muy bien y alce mi mirada al cielo y vi al desgraciado de Kite descender delante de mi.

-Así que tu fuiste el que me dejo esa nota ¿verdad?- le dije enojado y preparé mi martillo para pelear.

-Pues te equivocas- dijo de repente otra voz y al darme vuelta vi a ese tal Topo que era acompañado por ese tal Gregory y otros de los inútiles héroes y me di cuenta que al ver a Kite no podía fijarme en lo que ocurría detrás de mi.

-No crean que me voy a rendir fácilmente- les dije desafiante y tratando de no sonar preocupado.

-Pues deberías, no quisiera tener que lastimarte gravemente- me dijo la voz grave de alguien que yo conocía a la perfección y al ver a mi lado derecho vi al maldito de Mysterion que era acompañado por los demás héroes incluyendo al traidor de Darth Chef y me rodearon en círculo.

-"Malditos bastardos"- me dijo molesto y preocupado mi otra mitad en mi mente.

-Ríndete Butters, no podrás enfrentarte a todos nosotros- me advirtió el maldito putón.

-¿En serio? Pues parece que se te olvida que cuando éramos niños pude hundir un barco de pasajeros usando una bola y un palo de golf, así que esto no es nada- le recordé ese importante detalle y siendo desafiante.

-Pues sin la ayuda de tu equipo no podrás derrotarnos, así que darte por vencido- me advirtió Tooshwel.

-"Grandísimo pendejo"- le dijo molesto la voz gutoral en mi mente.

-¿Se creen muy valientes al atacarme estando yo solo, verdad?- les dije sin cambiar mi semblante.

-Si no opones resistencia, será mas fácil para ti y si vienes con nosotros voluntariamente podremos ayudarte a dejar esa mala aptitud que tienes- me dijo Kite tratando inútilmente de hacer que me rinda sin problemas.

-"Como les gusta seguir insistiendo con eso"- dijo irónico y molesto mi otro yo en mi mente.

-Si tanto me quieren capturar vengan por mi- les dije desafiante mientras me ponía en guardia.

-Pues no nos dejas más opción… ¡al ataque!- ordenó el putón de Mysterion y todos se me acercaron para pelear.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en el siguiente habrá combate y eso me recuerda que parece ser que la escritora Danny Cake le ocurrió un supuesto accidente, yo espero que eso no sea verdad, pero les pido que digan una plegaria para que no le haya ocurrido nada grave yo también voy a decir una plegaria y gracias por sus reviews.**


	81. Chapter 81

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, en esta ocasión Leo se enfrentara a casi todos los héroes el solo :O y Kyle se meterá de nuevo en la mente de Leo y también aparecerán personajes, especialmente de uno a quien se lo dedico a cierta persona ;).**

**CAPITULO OCHENTA Y UNO: LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 18 Y CAPTURANDO AL VILLANO**

El Profesor Caos estaba totalmente rodeado por los héroes (NA: en esta ocasión escuchen la canción de DB Z, cuando Goku transformado en súper saiyayin peleo contra Freezer cuando usaba su máximo poder, mientras Vegeta los miraba boquiabierto) , el primero en atacar fue Iron Meiden, el héroe invalido trato de atropellar al villano, pero este se apoyó en l parachoques de la armadura y salto cayendo detrás del invalido y cuando levanto la mirada vio que Tupperware le lanzo uno de sus dos escudos, pero el villano lo atrapo con su guante derecho y lo recargo de energía y se lo mando al afroamericano y el escudo al estar cubierto de energía al dar contra el héroe lo mando a volar unos metros, pero enseguida el Mole golpeo al villano en la espalda con su pala, pero como el rubio usa su capa resistente no sufrió daño y rápidamente dio media vuelta y pateo al francés en el costado derecho con su bota con energía mandando a volar al héroe unos metros, pero enseguida la Legionaria le dio una patada voladora en el pecho tirando al villano al piso y la chica hizo el ademan de patearlo, pero el villano golpeo con fuerza el piso con su guante derecho haciendo una descarga de energía que fue hasta la chica y al darle la mando a volar y luego el villano trato de ponerse de pie pero recibió un golpe e el lado derecho de su casco, cortesía de uno de sus masos que se lo lanzo Tooshwel y el rubio quedo aturdido mientras se paraba y luego el pelinegro trató de golearle en el lado izquierdo del casco, pero el rubio le detuvo ese ataque con el antebrazo de su guante izquierdo y enseguida le dio un puñetazo en el estomago sacándole el aire al héroe y enseguida juntó sus dos manos metálicas y le dio un doble golpe en el casco amarillo del héroe tirándolo al piso y que se le cayera el casco y el villano hizo el ademan de darle una patada con energía, pero el Maestro Jedi le pego en el lado izquierdo del casco haciéndolo retroceder y luego trató de golpearlo en el lado derecho, pero el rubio detuvo ese ataque con su guante derecho sujetándolo y enseguida hizo que una descarga de energía recorriera el bastón dándole al héroe y por la descarga el bastón explotó en pedazos mandando al héroe a volar y el villano como tenia puesto su guante de metal no resulto herido, pero enseguida el Human Kite le enrollo el cuello con su cable cadena y lo atrajo rápidamente asía él y al tenerlo cerca le dio un golpe vertical e la quijada del rubio haciéndolo retroceder y el pelirrojo trato de darle un derechazo, pero el villano le sujeto el puño con su guante izquierdo y al sujetarlo empezó a apretar el agarre lastimando la mano del judío poniéndolo de rodillas y luego se quitó el cable con su mano derecha y estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo con energía con su puño derecho, pero de repente el Comediante le pego por la parte trasera de su casco y el villano dejo al pelirrojo y giro rápidamente para tratar de golpear al invalido con su martillo en la cabeza, pero el héroe se inclino asía atrás esquivando ese ataque y apoyándose en sus muletas levantó sus dos piernas al mismo tiempo y le dio una patada doble al villano en el pecho tirándolo al piso boca arriba pero rápidamente se puso de pie y cargo de energía su martillo y trató de atacar al invalido pero este trató de protegerse con sus muletas, pero se reventaron por el golpe del martillo recargado y el héroe cayo boca arriba y el villano piso fuertemente su estomago sacándole un grito de dolor y que escupiera sangre y el villano hizo el ademan de pisarle la cara con energía, pero de repente Iron Meiden lo atropello por detrás mandando al villano a volar y que cayera boca abajo, el rubio se puso rápidamente de pie y vio que el Caballero Ingles trató de darle un golpe vertical con su espada, pero el villano rápidamente detuvo ese ataque con el antebrazo de su guante izquierdo y enseguida le dio un rodillazo sacándole el aire y luego trató de darle un puñetazo con energía, pero Coffeman le dio un gancho al hígado sacándole un grito de dolor al otro rubio y enseguida le dio un izquierdazo y luego trató de darle un derechazo, pero el villano se agacho esquivando ese golpe y enseguida le dio un golpe en el tarro de café usando su martillo tirando al rubio tembloroso al piso y luego trato de patearlo, pero de repente Mosquito le lanzo un Sai que le dio al villano en el hombro izquierdo sacándole un rugido de dolor al rubio y este le lanzo una ráfaga de energía, pero el castaño se tiro al piso esquivando ese ataque y estando aun en el piso le disparo con sus pistolas eléctricas, pero el villano se cubrió con su capa resistente y al descubrirse se saco el Sai que tenia clavado y al hacer eso le empezó a salir sangre y luego vio que Mysterion trato de atacarlo con uno de sus cuchillos de guerra, pero el villano uso el Sai y detuvo ese ataque y enseguida trató de golpearlo con su martillo, pero el héroe lo sujeto de la muñeca metálica en donde sujetaba el martillo y los dos rubios empezaron a forcejear, pero de repente Darth Chef cogió a Caos por la capa y si dificultad lo mando a volar haciendo que chocara de espalda contra un árbol y aunque tuviera su capa resistente el golpe fue muy duro y grito del dolor y luego el ex-villano trato de golpearlo, pero el rubio, aun muy adolorido por el choque, se logro agachar y el Chef reventó el árbol de un puñetazo y el rubio rápidamente recargo con energía su martillo y le dio un golpe fuertísimo al Chef en la parte delantera de su traje mecánico mandándolo a volar varios metros y el rubio se fijo en Mysterion y le lanzo una ráfaga de energía a máxima potencia, pero de repente el Maestro Jedi se interpuso y uso el escudo laser que lo protegió a él y al otro héroe y la ráfaga de energía al haberse chocado contra el escudo se esparció en varias direcciones y los demás héroes tuvieron que echarse a un lado para esquivarlos y el villano hizo el ademan de volver a atacar con una descarga de energía, pero Tooshwel y Tupperware lo sujetaron de cada brazo deteniéndolo y enseguida la Legionaria le dio una patada voladora en el estomago sacándole el aire y haciendo que escupiera sangre y por el impulso de la patada los héroes que lo sostenían lo soltaron y el rubio cayo al piso y Kite floto en el aire de un salto en dirección al villano con la intensión de darle un fuerte pisotón, pero el rubio se echo a un lado justo a tiempo y enseguida se paro y trato de darle una patada al pelirrojo, pero Tupperware se puso en medio y detuvo esa patada con su escudo y el Mole enseguida golpeo al villano en el casco usando su pala haciendo que el rubio mareara y se tambaleara y Mysterion aprovecho el momento y le lanzo dos shurikens que le dieron al rubio en cada pierna haciendo que cayera de rodillas al piso y gimiera de dolor y al levantar la mirada como Tooshwel le apunto con una de sus pistolas de clavos pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiera dispararle, el villano dejo a un lado su martillo y recargo con energía sus dos guantes y golpeo con fuerza el piso y al hacer esto se impulso asía arriba esquivando los clavos del héroe y aun estando en el aire empezó a votar energía de sus botas para así mantenerse flotando y no perdió el tiempo y lanzo una ráfaga de energía con cada guante, pero el Maestro Jedi uso de nuevo el escudo laser deteniendo una ráfaga y dispersándola en varias direcciones de nuevo y el Chef uso su espátula laser para desviar la otra ráfaga y esta dio contra un árbol destruyéndolo por completo, luego Mysterion, que tenia puestas las botas anti-gravedad, salto en el aire pasando por encima de Caos sorprendiéndolo y este antes de que pudiera reaccionar, recibió una patada en el casco por parte del otro rubio tirándolo rápidamente en dirección al piso, pero antes de que chocara contra el suelo fue agarrado por Darth Chef que lo sujeto justo a tiempo y lo abrazaba fuertemente por detrás impidiéndole moverse y luego de unos momentos de forcejeo el villano aparentemente se canso y dejo de oponer resistencia y empezó a jadear del dolor y cansancio mientras aun le salía sangre de sus heridas y los héroes se le acercaban con precaución y obviamente no estaban tan cansados ni heridos como Caos.

-Ríndete Butters, es imposible que puedas ganarnos a todos nosotros- le advirtió Mysterion que ya estaba en el piso y estaba delante del villano.

-¡SON UNOS MALDITOS!- les grito furioso el villano mirándolos fijamente y algunos de los héroes se intimidaron porque su voz rayaba lo gutoral.

-Por favor Butters date por vencido, no nos hagas tener que herirte de forma mortal- le pidió Kite, para que el rubio ya no opusiera mas resistencia.

-"¡Maldita sea, tenemos que encontrar la manera de como escapar!"- dijo furioso la parte maligna en la mente del villano.

-¡DEJENME IMBECILES!- les grito el villano sin cambiar su semblante.

-Así no vamos a lograr nada- dijo molesto el Caballero Ingles.

-Tienes toda la razón- le apoyo el Mole.

-Pues entonces llevémoslo a la base- dijo Mosquito.

-Pues en marcha- dijo Mysterion y le indico a Tupperware que le pusiera a Caos un pañuelo con cloroformo en la cara con la intensión de dormirlo, pero el villano, aun estando muy cansado, levanto sus dos piernas al mismo tiempo y le dio una doble patada con energía al afroamericano en la parte delantera de su armadura mandándolo a volar asía atrás y al pasar esto el héroe se choco con los otros héroes que estaban detrás de él haciendo que cayera al piso y el villano puso las palmas de sus manos metálicas en los costados del traje de Darth Chef y enseguida hizo que una corriente electromagnética lo recorriera y al pasar esto el Chef lo soltó mientras retrocedía y rugía del dolor y el villano rápidamente giro al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus manos y le daba un doble golpe al Chef en su mascara tirándosela, luego el villano vio que los otros héroes trataron de atacarlo, pero enseguida piso el suelo con fuerza, aun con sus piernas lastimadas y con el impulso de la energía de sus botas voló en el aire y fue en dirección en donde estaba su martillo y al llegar en donde estaba lo recogió y al levantar la mirada vio como Mysterion le lanzo unos shurikens y Mosquito le disparo con sus pistolas eléctricas, pero el villano rápidamente se cubrió con su capa sin recibir ningún daño y al descubrirse golpeo el suelo con fuerza el suelo con su martillo haciendo que una ráfaga de energía recorriera el piso en dirección a los héroes que no habían caído por culpa de Tupperware, pero el Maestro Jedi rápidamente clavo el escudo laser contra el piso volviendo a desviar la ráfaga de energía que se disperso en el piso sin lastimar a los héroes y el villano hizo el ademan de volver a golpear el piso, pero no se dio cuenta que Kite estaba en el aire e iba en dirección a él y el pelirrojo le dio una fuerte patada en la cara al villano tirándolo al piso y tirándole el casco y el martillo por la fuerza del impacto y el pelirrojo cayo parado cerca del rubio que aparentemente estaba inconsciente por la patada.

-¡Kite esta es tu oportunidad, quítale el brazalete y trata de meterte en su mente rápido!- le ordeno Mysterion y el judío asintió y se acercó al rubio e hizo el ademan de ponerle una mano encima, pero sorpresivamente el rubio le cogió la mano del pelirrojo y de un movimiento se puso encima del héroe cogiéndole fuertemente el cuello.

-¡Ahora piensa rápido!- le dijo enojado e irónico el rubio e hizo el ademan de darle un puñetazo con energía, pero…

-¡Como quieras!- le espetó el pelirrojo con dificultad e hizo que un maso de Tooshwel que estaba tirado en el piso flotara y fuera en dirección al rubio que no se dio cuenta de eso y el maso le pego fuertemente en la cabeza dejando al rubio inconsciente de una vez por todas y le saliera sangre de la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Tooshwel a su mejor amigo mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Si estoy bien- le afirmo el judío y luego se fijo en el inconsciente rubio- no puedo creer que él solo, nos haya causado tantos problemas- dijo con molestia y un poco de asombro.

-Solamente porque tiene sus guantes y botas electromagnéticas, porque si no las tuviera yo solo seria capaz de detenerlo- espetó el Mole medio arrogante.

-No presumas Chris- le recrimino el Caballero Ingles y el francés gruño por su nombre.

-Y aunque él no tuviera sus poderes electromagnéticos, dudo mucho que tu solo seas capaz de detenerlo- le espeto Mysterion y el mercenario gruño molesto, después de todo, el líder de los héroes sabe de lo que es capaz de hacer Caos, especialmente cuando esta furioso.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Tupperware a los demás héroes y todos asintieron- ¿y usted Chef?- le termino preguntando al ex-villano que fue afectado por las descargas electromagnéticas.

-Creo que si, pero parece que varios de los circuitos de mis partes mecánicas fueron dañados- le respondió el Chef mientras se movía con dificultad.

-Pues regresemos a la base y estando ahí veremos si podemos hacer que deje ese comportamiento que tiene o tratemos de averiguar en donde esta la base de los cultistas- dijo Mysterion y los héroes amordazaron a Caos y se fueron en sus vehículos llevándose también el casco y el martillo del villano.

Mientras tanto, en el Cielo…

-Y pensar que ese joven fue el que salvo a Imaginacionlandia y a todos sus habitantes cuando era un niño- dijo desaprobatoriamente Jesus refiriéndose a Butters ya que él todos los ángeles y almas vieron ese combate a través de una nube.

-Ya veras como él dejara esa aptitud que tiene mas adelante hijo mio, después de todo él aun tiene bondad en su corazón, aunque su parte maligna este ganando cada vez mas influencia en él- le dijo Dios que también vio todo eso.

-Solo espero que mi viejo amigo deje de ayudar pronto a esos cultistas- dijo preocupado Pip.

-Yo también espero que mi tataranieto deje de hacer tantas cosas malas- dijo Tintin también preocupado (esta parte es dedicada a VicPin ;D)- con esas grandes habilidades que tiene es una lastima que esta ayudando a los villanos- termino diciendo de forma decepcionante.

Mientras tanto, en el Infierno…

-Nunca pensé que mi estúpido nieto fuera capaz de aguantarle un enfrentamiento a todos esos héroes- dijo molesta la abuela de Butters, ya que ella y las demás almas en pena y los seres infernales vieron eso a través de un enorme portal.

-Si él cuando era un niño fue capaz de aguantarle muchos abusos a una puta vieja como tu, obviamente será capaz de aguantarle un combate a esos inútiles héroes al ya ser casi adulto- le espeto el rey de las tinieblas y la anciana tembló del miedo por el tono como en que se lo dijeron.

-Pero si ese lunático logra crearse la armadura que diseño, casi no habrá nada que pueda detenerlo- espetó Damien con cierto tono de preocupación y envidia.

Mientras tanto en Ridley…

-Vaya, vaya, se nota que ese chico tiene agallas al pelear contra esos malditos, en especial contra ese mocoso tan desagradecido- dijo Cthulu complacido y divertido, ya que también vio todo eso- y seria una lastima que todo lo que haya echo y planeado llegara a su fin por culpa de esos estúpidos chicos, pero afortunadamente les enseñe a mis lacayos como crear un rastreador en las bandas que hicieron, así que es cuestión de tiempo para que lo busquen y cuando eso suceda, todo se volverá mas divertido- termino diciendo sin cambiar su semblante.

Por otro lado, en Hooters…

-Ah…- exclamo Lexus poniéndose una mano en el pecho y con el mal presentimiento de que algo malo le ocurrió a su ex –novio- "Butters…"- pensó preocupada.

Luego de que los héroes se llevaran a Caos, pasaron unas horas hasta que llegaron a la base de la Resistence y ya se había echo muy de noche. Al estar ahí ya los estaba esperando Henrietta y Ike, ya que este último había sido avisado por celular para que estuviera ahí.

-Al fin llegan- les espeto la gótica.

-Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar- le dijo sarcásticamente el Mole mientras se quitaba su pasa montañas y gorra militar.

-¿Capturaron a Butters?- les pregunto el canadiense, ya que su hermano le dijo lo del plan telepáticamente antes de pelear contra el rubio.

-Acá esta- le respondió su hermano mientras hacia que el rubio flotara con sus poderes mentales y al villano le habían quitado sus guantes y botas metálicas por si acaso.

-Al fin capturaron a ese lunático- les espetó la gótica mientras veía como el judío bajaba al villano.

-Pero resulto mas difícil de lo que pensamos- dijo Tupperware mientras se quitaba su casco.

-Pero los buenos siempre ganan- dijo el Maestro Jedi con cierto orgullo en su tono de voz.

-Ahora llévenlo a la sala de interrogatorio- ordenó Mysterion mientras se quitaba su capucha y Kite llevo a Leo a la sala de interrogatorio seguido por Henrietta y por Tooshwel y el Topo por si acaso.

La sala de interrogatorio se parece a las salas de la policía, con una silla de metal y una mesa larga de metal en frente y en una pared estaba un gran espejo que al otro lado se podría ver todo lo que pasaba en la sala que estaba toda oscura, excepto por una lámpara que apuntaba a la silla. Pusieron a Leo en la silla y por alguna extraña razón, el Topo pidió que le quitaran todo su traje de Caos, excepto los pantalones ya que al parecer al tener poca ropa, el interrogado es mas "cooperativo", al sentarlo en la silla le amarraron las piernas a las patas y los brazos a la silla y también le quitaron la banda que tenia en su muñeca izquierda, para que así Kyle no tuviera problemas en meterse en su mente y luego se fueron de la sala dejando solo a Leo y luego dejaron las vestimentas del villano en otra habitación en donde estaban los guantes, botas y casco de metal y el martillo, pero ninguno de los héroes sabían que la banda que tenia Caos estaba dando una señal al radar que tiene el Equipo de la Destrucción.

-¿Ya esta todo listo?- les pregunto Kenny, ya que mientras se ponía a Leo en la sala, el resto de los héroes aprovecharon el momento para ponerse su ropa normal y guardaron sus disfraces y armas.

-Si ya esta listo- le dijo Tooshwel mientras se quitaba su casco amarillo y sus gafas de constructor.

-¿Entonces que haremos con él? ¿vamos a empezar a interrogarlo ahora o mañana?- pregunto Clyde.

-Creo que mejor lo interrogamos mañana, ahora es demasiado tarde- sugirió Gregory y parecía que la mayoría estaba de acuerdo.

-No- le contradijo Kenny- mientras mas rápido averigüemos lo que necesitemos, mas rápido podremos detener al culto- les dijo a los demás.

-Tienes razón Kenny y en el mejor de los casos tal vez logre hacer que deje esa aptitud que tiene- le apoyo Kite mientras se quitaba sus gafas de aviador.

-¿Crees que puedas lograrlo? ¡GAH!- le pregunto no muy seguro Tweek.

-Claro que puede lograrlo- dijo Henrietta, que por alguna razón estaba apoyando al pelirrojo y este le agradeció.

-Pues escuchen, Kyle, Stan, Topo, Clyde, Token y yo estaremos interrogando a Butters, mientras Wendy, Ike y Kevin analicen la banda y los guantes y botas de Caos y el resto descanse y estén pendientes por si acaso necesitamos ayuda- les ordeno a los demás y todos asintieron.

-Yo voy a aprovechar para reparar mis circuitos dañados- dijo Darth Chef y se fue a otro lado de la base.

Kenny junto con sus amigos héroes entraron a la sala de interrogatorio, el rubio veía a Leo y se dio cuenta de su estado y se lamento ya que el villano, aunque este mejorando su condición física, tiene muchas cicatrices de las muchas ocasiones en las que se enfrentaban a él y a otros heroes, como las marcas de rasguños que les hizo el Coon cuando peleo contra él en el centro comercial, el largo corte que le hizo la Legionaria cuando pelearon en los muelles de carga, las marcas en los hombros y brazos que le hizo cuando les lanzo los shurikens en varias de sus peleas, pero la cicatriz mas notable es la que tiene en el lado izquierdo del rostro que le hizo cuando pelearon en el zoológico (NA: que se parece a la que tiene Kakashi en su cara, pero un poco mas grande)y también se notaba las cicatrices recientes y que aun sangraban y dándose cuenta de lo injusto de las circunstancias, ya que él siendo inmortal y al revivir luego de morir todas sus heridas se curan sin problemas y sin cicatrices, mientras que sus amigos héroes y Leo no tienen esa habilidad y tienen que esperar el lento proceso de curación de un humano normal.

-"Maldición, si sigue de esta manera, va a terminar matándose"- pensó preocupado el líder de los héroes- despiértenlo- le pidió a sus amigos.

-Como digas- le dijo el Topo y cogió un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa y salpico a Leo despertándolo.

-Auch… mi cabeza…- dijo adolorido el rubio aun con los ojos cerrados y luego hizo el ademan de tratar de moverse, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrado- ¿¡que esta pasando, donde mierda estoy, por qué no puedo moverme!?- pregunto enojado y forcejeando inútilmente para tratar de liberarse, demostrando una aptitud muy diferente a cuando lo interrogaron cuando era un niño (ND: miren el episodio cuando jugaban a los detectives XD) y luego de unos momentos de forcejeo desistió porque aun esta muy cansado por la pelea que tubo contra los héroes y empezó a jadear con mas fuerza.

-Es inútil que trates de liberarte Butters, así que no te resistas- le aconsejó Kenny luego de hacer que prendieran todas las luces.

-¡SUELTENME!- les exigió furioso el villano al verlos.

-"¿¡Como se atreven a hacernos esto!?"- pregunto furioso la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo.

-No hasta que tranquilices y dejes esa aptitud que tienes y nos digas lo que necesitamos saber- le espeto Kyle.

-¿Y que les ase pensar que les voy a decir algo?- les dijo desafiante el villano.

-Pues si no hablas por la buenas, lo haremos por las malas- le amenazó Clyde tomando el papel de un policía malo.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto burlón el villano- ¿y que harás al respecto, hacer que me siente en un inodoro con la tapa alzada y que me muera como le paso a tu puta madre?- le termino preguntando sin cambiar de semblante y el castaño se enfureció enseguida al escuchar eso.

-"Bien dicho Leo"- le apoyó su parte maligna en su mente.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO!- le grito furioso y enseguida le dio un golpe en la cara, sacándole sangre al rubio de la boca y los demás héroes tuvieron que sacarlo de la sala para que no siguiera golpeando al villano.

-Cálmate Clyde- le trató de tranquilizar Token, mientras al castaño se le salían lagrimas de la ira y tristeza al recordar ese suceso.

-¡Como ese maldito vuelva a decir algo como eso, voy a…!- el castaño no pudo seguir, porque Kenny lo cogió del cuello y lo estampo contra una pared.

-Escucha Clyde, sino eres capaz de controlar tus emociones entonces lárgate y déjanos trabajar- le dijo seriamente el rubio y luego lo soltó y luego le indico a Token que se lo llevara y este asintió y se fue con su amigo y luego de eso el rubio volvió adentro de la sala junto con Stan, Kyle y el Topo.

-Escucha Butters, sino nos quieres dar información por tu propia voluntad, entonces te la sacaremos a la fuerza- le dijo seriamente el pelinegro.

-Intenten lo que quieran, eh sufrido cosas peores que cualquier tipo de tortura- les dijo valientemente el villano.

-¿Torturarte?, no, tenemos mejores métodos que eso- le recrimino Kenny señalando a Kyle.

-"¡No de nuevo!"- dijo enojado la otra mitad en la mente de Leo.

-¡No se atrevan!- les grito enojado el villano volviendo a forcejear.

-Ya sabes que hacer Kyle- le dijo a su mejor amigo y el pelirrojo asintió y se concentró y se metio en la mente del villano.

-Esto será interesante- dijo el Topo.

El pelirrojo estaba en la mente del rubio como paso la primera vez y como en esa ocasión trato de no perder tiempo.

-"Es hora de que empiece a trabajar"- pensó el héroe pero usaba su traje de Human Kite, pero tenia puesto su unchanka verde y no tenia sus gafas de aviador.

-"¡Tu de nuevo!"- le grito furioso la parte maligna en la mente de Leo, que se llama Caos y su apariencia es la misma que en esa ocasión usando el traje de profesor Caos, pero sin su casco puesto y aun conservaba su típica voz gutoral, pero en su cara se veía la cicatriz que tiene el rubio en el mundo real.

-"Esta vez te detendré ¿oíste?"- le dijo desafiante el pelirrojo.

-"No se como lo hiciste con el traidor del Chef o con el idiota de Trent, pero te aseguro que no podrás conmigo"- le dijo Caos sin cambiar de semblante y se preparó para pelear contra el pelirrojo (NA: en esta ocasión escuchen la canción cuando Naruto peleo contra Gaara con la ayuda del sapo gigante)

El villano hizo que su brazo creciera y se transformara en un gigantesco martillo y trato de aplastar al héroe, pero este rápidamente creo un escudo arriba de si mismo deteniendo ese ataque y tanto el martillo como el escudo se reventaron por el impacto, ya que a diferencia del enfrentamiento que el pelirrojo tubo con Trent, Butters tiene mucha mas imaginación y creatividad y es casi tan inteligente que Kyle, así que la pelea será mas reñida, luego de ese choque, el pelirrojo creo varias ametralladoras e hizo que todas dispararan al mismo tiempo asía el villano, pero este rápidamente creo una larga pared de metal que detuvo las balas y luego hizo que un cañón se formara en la parte superior de la pared y le disparo al pelirrojo, pero este rápidamente creo un gran bate de baseball y con este golpeo el misil del cañón y se lo devolvió y el misil se impacto contra la pared que el villano creo explotándola mandando a Caos a volar y el pelirrojo rápidamente creo unas cadenas con la intensión de enrollar al villano, pero este rápidamente hizo que sus dos manos se volvieran dos sierras circulares y cortó fácilmente las cadenas y luego hizo que sus brazos se alargaran y trató de cortar al héroes a cada lado, pero este rápidamente creo dos yunques a cada lado y las sierras al chocarse contra estos, se rompieron y el pelirrojo rápidamente hizo que su pierna se estirara creando una lanza y la mando a toda velocidad en dirección al villano, pero este rápidamente creo un tuvo en U y la lanza entro por un extremo y salió por el otro e iba en dirección a Kyle, pero este rápidamente se inclino asía atrás esquivando el ataque por muy poco, pero el villano rápidamente creo una enorme piedra encima del pelirrojo y otra debajo y las hizo mover rápidamente con la intensión de aplastar al héroe, pero este rápidamente creo dos enormes taladros uno apuntando asía arriba y el otro asía abajo y al hacer eso las dos piedras se destruyeron al chocarse contra los taladros y el héroe hizo que estos fueran en dirección al villano, pero este rápidamente hizo que sus dos manos se volvieran dos enormes espadas y con estas corto exactamente a la mitad a cada taladro y luego trató de cortar al héroe con la espada izquierda, pero el pelirrojo rápidamente hizo que su mano derecha se volviera un hacha y detuvo el ataque del villano y rápidamente hizo que su mano izquierda se volviera un hacha y estiro su brazo y trato de cortar al villano, pero este le detuvo ese ataque con su otra espada y luego de un momento de forcejear el villano lanzo fuego de su boca rumbo al héroe, pero este rápidamente lanzo hielo de su boca y los dos ataques se chocaron entre si creando una fuerte explosión que mando volar a los dos , pero el villano creo una gran resortera y se impulso en esta y fue a toda velocidad al pelirrojo y este se impulso en un cuerda elástica y también fue en dirección al villano y en la mano del villano se formo un gran puño de metal y el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo y los dos puños se chocaron produciendo una poderosa explosión y la fuerza de la onda expansiva fue descomunal haciendo que toda la mente del rubio se pusiera a temblar unos momentos y el rubio en el mundo real esta gimiendo un poco, como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza ante la mirada preocupada de Kenny y Stan.

-Yo esperaba algo mas interesante- dijo el Topo decepcionado y aparentando un puchero ganándose una mala mirada por parte del rubio y el pelinegro.

Devuelta en la mente de Butters, tanto el villano como el héroe parecían estar empezando a cansarse especialmente el héroe, ya que la mente de una persona se puede agotar sino descansa lo suficiente y como era bien de noche y no habían dormido ya estaban agotándose su creatividad e imaginación, el rubio aun teniendo sus manos metálicas trato de golpear al héroe, pero este se protegió creando un escudo delante de él, pero el guante rompió el escudo y le dio un fuertísimo golpe a Kyle en la cara mandándolo a volar y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera reaccionar el villano creo unas cadenas que enrollaron al héroe inmovilizándolo, pero este hizo que sus brazos se volvieran espadas muy filosas y cortó las cadenas y los dos se veían de forma desafiante.

-"Ríndete, no vas a poder derrotarme"- le advirtió el héroe, pero demostraba indicios de estar ya muy cansado mentalmente.

-"¿Rendirme?"- le dijo burlonamente Caos- "se te olvida dos importantes detalles".

-"El primero es que el no esta solo"- interrumpió Leo de repente que se materializo detrás del judío tomándolo por sorpresa ya que su voz y ojos son un poco mas terribles que cuando el judío estuvo en su mente por primera vez y tenia la misma vestimenta que mostro cuando su cambio de aptitud en la escuela por primera vez- "y el segundo detalle, es que yo fui el que salvo a imaginacionlandia y eso se debe a mi gran capacidad creativa e imaginativa y obviamente eso da el poder necesario para detenerte"- le termino advirtiendo con su voz ronca.

-"Tienes razón Leo, los dos juntos podremos acabar con este maldito sin mucho esfuerzo"- le apoyó Caos con una sonrisa sádica en la cara.

-"Maldición, si apenas pude hacer frente a la parte maligna en la mente de Butters, mucho menos seré capaz de enfrentarme a los dos al mismo tiempo"- dijo preocupado y molesto el pelirrojo- "ya encontrare la forma de como lograr detenerlos a ustedes dos, en especial a ti"- dijo señalando a Caos y este aun conservaba su sonrisa sádica y luego de eso el pelirrojo dejo la mente del villano y regreso al mundo real.

-¿Cómo te fue Kyle, lograste hacer que Butters dejara esa aptitud que tiene?- le preguntó Kenny cuando el pelirrojo despertó.

-No, no pude, él esta peor que la ultima vez y no solo eso, sino que su parte maligna parece que cada vez lo influencia mas y mas- le respondió de forma molesta y preocupante y Kenny y Stan también pusieron ese mismo semblante- y no creo ser capas de derrotar a Butters y a su parte maligna al mismo tiempo, los dos tienen una imaginación y creatividad tremendas- termino diciendo sin cambiar de semblante mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el cansancio y esfuerzo.

-Pues tomémonos un descanso, especialmente tu Kyle- le dijo Stan y todos dejaron solo a Leo que aparentemente estaba inconsciente, pero tiene una gran sonrisa sádica en la cara.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el combate, demostrando que Leo aun estando solo poder un gran dolor de cabeza, literalmente hablando XD y lo de Tintin me inspire en algunos fics de VicPin, pero debo decir que Leo y Trent no son primos ni nada de eso, creo que mañana hare otro combate y gracias por sus reviews **


	82. Chapter 82

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, aquí les va otro capitulo de la historia, espero que les guste ;)**

**CAPITULO OCHENTA Y DOS: TOMANDO POR SORPRESA A LOS HEROES**

Luego de que Kyle saliera de la mente de Leo, él junto con los demás héroes fueron asía donde estaban el resto de los héroes y algunos parecían que estaban dormidos.

-¿Qué tal les fu-fu-fue?- le pregunto Jimmy para luego bostezar.

-Mal, no pude hacer que Butters recapacitara y no pude averiguar nada sobre los cultistas- le respondió Kyle de forma decepcionante y el inválido bufo también decepcionado.

-No puedo creer que Butters no quiera decirnos nada, si cuando éramos niños él hubiera hablado enseguida- dijo decepcionado Stan.

-No es el mismo Stan, él a cambiado, especialmente con la influencia de su parte maligna- le dijo su mejor amigo.

-¿Pero entonces que haremos? Sino dice nada no podremos detener a esos cultistas¡GAH!- dijo alterado Tweek ya que era uno de los héroes que aun estaban despiertos, después de todo el a tomado mucho café a lo largo de su vida XD.

-Pues yo podría hacer que hable- comento el Topo con una sonrisa en la cara y el resto lo vieron de forma extraña sabiendo las intenciones del francés.

-Tu te callas- le dijo seriamente Kenny y el mercenario bufo- pues entonces pensemos en alguna manera de como hacer que recapacite- les dijo a los demás, pero parecía que todos estaban cansados.

-Yo mejor voy a dormir- dijo el Topo restándole importancia al comentario del rubio cenizo lo miro molesto y el inválido y el rubio tembloroso parecían que también tenían mucho sueño y fueron a dormir también y los únicos que parecían despiertos eran Stan, Kenny y Kyle.

-Inútiles- dijo molesto el rubio.

-Pero ellos tienen razón Kenny, ya es muy de noche, debemos descansar- le dijo Kyle.

-Es cierto, lo único bueno es que mañana no hay clases, así que podremos levantarnos tarde- dijo Stan apoyando a su mejor amigo.

-Esta bien, como digan- les dijo el rubio resignado- ¿pero donde están Ike, Wendy , Kevin y el Chef?- pregunto al no ver a los mencionados.

-Creo que ellos aun siguen analizando los artefactos de Butters y el Chef aun sigue reparándose- les dijo Henrietta que aun seguía despierta a duras penas.

-Pues vamos a ver que es lo que han descubierto- dijo el rubio.

-Yo mejor me quedo a dormir- les dijo la gótica.

-Si qui-quieres puedo hacerte com-com-compañía- se ofreció Kyle tratando inútilmente de no sonrojarse.

-Es-está bien- acepto la chica y su sonrojo solo se tapo por su maquillaje.

-Vamos Stan, dejemos solos a los noviecitos- dijo burlón el rubio dejando de lado su enojo y el sonrojo del judío y de la gótica aumento y primero fueron a la sala en donde estaba Darth Chef.

-¿Cómo esta Chef?- le pregunto Stan.

-Un poco mejor chicos, ya eh reparado la mitad de los circuitos que fueron dañados- les respondió el ex-villano.

-Me alegro por usted, si necesita ayuda no dude en pedírnosla- le dijo alegre Kenny y el Chef le agradeció y luego los chicos fueron a la sala en donde estaban Ike, Wendy y Kevin.

-¿Cómo les va?- les pregunto el rubio al verlos trabajar en los aparatos de Leo.

-Muy bien- les dijo sonriente el pequeño pelinegro.

-¿Qué han descubierto?- les pregunto Stan.

-Pues descubrimos que estos guantes y botas de acero reforzado funcionan gracias a un artefacto que saca energía de los diamantes y que la transforma en energía electromagnética y con un chip que tiene en cada guante y bota puede lanzar una descarga de energía en la dirección en la que se quiera con solo el pensamiento- les explico la chica.

-Como se nota que Butters si fue bien listo al robar las piezas y el diseño de esa maquina de la industria en la que trabaja el papá de Henrietta- espetó el rubio- ¿Qué más han descubierto?- les pregunto.

-Pues esta capa esta echa del mismo material del que están hechos los chalecos anti-balas y también tiene placas de metal que la hacen más resistente- le respondió Kevin.

-Eso explica porque a sido capas de resistir tanto esta noche- espetó Stan.

-Y parece ser más resistente que la anterior- dijo Wendy recordando cuando Caos peleaba contra Mysterion u otros héroes.

-Es una lastima, él es tan inteligente y con sus creaciones seria capaz de hacer tantas cosas buenas y de ayudar a la gente. Pero desperdicia su potencial en ayudar a los malditos cultistas- dijo decepcionado y molesto Kenny.

-Tienes razón, muchos súper villanos tienen grandes habilidades que pueden ser de ayuda para la humanidad, pero siempre las usan para hacer grandes destrozos y causar desgracias– le apoyó Kevin (NA: ¿nunca se han dado cuanta de que muchos súper villanos tienen habilidades que pueden ayudar a las personas, pero siempre las usan para el mal?).

-¿Y que hay de la banda que bloquea los poderes de Kyle y que produce perdida de memoria del que la use en caso de que quiera revelar información sobre el culto?- pregunto Stan retomando la conversación original.

-Pues esta banda tiene un diseño mucho mas complicado que la anterior, así que no sabemos si podremos contrarrestar sus efectos poso lo hicimos la primera vez- le respondió el canadiense con cierto tono de decepción.

-¿Entonces no pueden invertir su función para que Kyle se pueda meter en la mente de los que usen esas bandas?- les pregunto Kenny de forma decepcionante.

-Aun no estamos seguros, pero necesitaremos más tiempo para ver si podemos modificar la función de esta banda para ver si Kyle puede meterse en la mente del que las usen- le respondio Wendy.

-¿Y lo de la perdida de memoria?- les pregunto el pelinegro Mayor recordando al Chef.

-Pues aun no sabemos como contrarrestar eso, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que esos efectos pasen- le respondió Kevin.

-Maldición, necesitamos que el Chef recupere la memoria para que así nos diga lo que sabe- dijo Kenny sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Y por qué no intentan buscar información en la mente de Butters?- les pregunto Wendy.

-Kyle se metió en su mente para tratar de hacer que recapacitara, pero fallo y no pudo averiguar nada- le respondio su novio.

-Además, si tratara de averiguar algo sobre el culto, de seguro Butters tendrá amnesia también- les dijo el rubio.

-Estas equivocado- le contradijo el canadiense- las bandas hacen que el que las use pierdan la memoria solamente cuando la tiene puesta, así que si no la tiene puesta cuando trate de revelar información…- el pelinegro no pudo seguir explicando porque lo interrumpieron.

-Podrá decir todo lo que sepa del culto- terminó por decir el rubio con cierto tono esperanzador.

-Entonces hay que hacer que Kyle vuelva a meterse en la mente de Butters- les dijo Wendy.

-Pero no entiendo, el Chef ya no tiene su banda puesta ¿así por qué no recuerda lo que sabe del culto?- pregunto Stan.

-Porque cuando mi hermano se metió en su mente y el Chef le iba a decir lo que sabia del culto, en ese momento tenía su banda puesta y por eso tuvo perdida de memoria y aunque ya no la tenga puesta, sus efectos aun perduran- le respondió y explico el pequeño pelinegro.

-Pues entonces no hay que perder tiempo y pidámosle a Kyle que se vuelva a meter en la mente de Butters- dijo Kenny.

-Pero Kyle no pudo ganarle ase unos momentos- le recordó Stan.

-Pero tengo una idea, voy a hacer que Kyle me meta en la mente de Butters para ayudarle a pelear contra él y contra su parte maligna y si ganamos voy hacer que Butters mires mis recuerdos de cuando hable con Lexus cuando la visite en Hooters y así se dará cuenta de que ella aun lo ama y que lo de su supuesta infidelidad fue una trampa del culto- les dijo a los demás.

-Esa es una buena Kenny- le felicito Wendy.

-Es cierto, si logras mostrarle ese recuerdo de seguro dejara ese aptitud que tiene y nos quera ayudar a detener a los cultistas- le felicito también Stan.

-Pues en marcha, ustedes quédense aquí y sigan examinando los artefactos- les dijo a los dos pelinegros y a la novia de Stan.

-Entendido- le dijeron al unísono y el pelinegro mayor y el rubio fueron asía donde estaba Kyle y los demás héroes dormidos y se dieron cuenta que el pelirrojo estaba muy cómodo al lado de Henrietta.

-Despierta Kyle- le dijo su mejor amigo moviéndolo un poco.

-Hoy no quiero ir a la escuela mamá… el señor Garrison va hacer un examen pendejo…- dijo el pelirrojo y parece que estaba soñando y recordando algo del pasado y sus amigos trataban de no reír por eso.

-No hay tiempo de decir tonterías Kyle, levántate- le dijo el rubio aun tratando de no reír.

-¿Eh, que?...- preguntó el judío al despertar.

-Al fin despertaste Kyle- le dijo su mejor amigo aun tratando de no reír.

-Necesitamos que vuelas a meterte en la mente de Butters- le dijo Kenny dejando de lado su risa.

-Pero si ya es muy tarde y ahorita no pude y…- el pelirrojo no pudo seguir, porque…

-Ya dejen dormir…- murmuro molesta Henrietta con los ojos cerrados y al lado del pelirrojo y dando media vuelta rodeo al judío con un brazo sin darse cuenta y este se puso tan rojo como su cabello.

-No es el momento de estar acaramelados y levántate- le dijo el rubio y ayudo al pelirrojo a pararse y este delicadamente se quito de encima el brazo de la chica y esta no se dio cuenta y luego los dos súper mejores amigos y el rubio fueron de nuevo a la sala de interrogatorio y antes de entrar le explicaron al judío el plan del rubio.

-Umm… ya veo, no es mala idea, ¿pero crees que nosotros dos podamos ganarle a Butters y a su parte maligna?- le pregunto no muy seguro el judío.

-Pues yo tal vez no sea el mas listo ni el mas creativo e imaginativo, pero si le muestro esos recuerdos de seguro haremos que recapacite- le dijo optimista el rubio.

-Entonces vayan- les dijo el pelinegro y entraron a la sala de interrogatorios, en donde aun estaba Leo y parece que estaba dormido y jadeando fuertemente porque aun estaba muy cansado por la pelea que tuvo contra los héroes.

-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero siento pena por Butters- dijo Kyle con pesar

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto Stan.

-Es porque todo lo que él a echo fue por culpa de los cultistas, que lo engañaron aprovechándose de sus trastornos mentales- le respondió sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pues entonces hay que meternos en su mente y tratar de hacer que vuelva a la normalidad- le dijo Kenny y luego cogió un baso de agua y se lo tiro al rubio despertándolo.

-¿Ahora que mierda quieren, no ven que trato de dormir?- les pregunto enojado el rubio claro.

-Ahora vamos hacer que dejes esa aptitud que tienes- le dijo seriamente el rubio cenizo- ya sabes que hacer Kyle- le dijo al pelirrojo.

-Entendido- dicho el pelirrojo puso una mano en el hombro del rubio cenizo y se concentro para hacer que la mente de Kenny también entrara en la cabeza de Leo.

-Espero que funcione- dijo Stan que solamente se limitaba a ver.

-"Ya estamos en la mente de Butters, Kenny"- le dijo Kyle al rubio cenizo.

-"Ahora hay que mostrarle esos recuerdos"- le dijo Kenny, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, alguien hablo.

-"Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí"- les dijo Caos que se materializo frente a ellos.

-"¿Butters?"- pregunto sorprendido Kenny al ver la mirada llena de maldad y al escuchar la voz gutoral de la parte maligna de Leo.

-"Él no es Butters, es su parte maligna"- le respondió el pelirrojo.

-"¿Así que tu eres el que a echo que Butters se volviera lo que es ahora?"- le pregunto molesto el rubio cenizo.

-"El mismo que viste y calza"- le dijo burlón Caos con una sonrisa terrible en su cara.

-"Por tu culpa él se ha vuelto alguien terrible"- le dijo enojado Kenny.

-"¿Por mi culpa?"- le pregunto Caos sin cambiar de semblante- "es por culpa de este maldito mundo y de sus malditos habitantes el que Leo se haya vuelto lo que es ahora, ya que sino fuera por todas las injusticias que le han ocurrido, yo no estaría aquí en su mente"- les dijo enojado el villano.

-"Butters si puedes escucharme, no le hagas caso a este maldito, nosotros hemos venido a ayudarte"- le dijo Kenny.

-"No Kenny, mi otra mitad tiene razón"- le dijo Leo que se materializo frente a los héroes y se ponía al lado de Caos- "En muchas ocasiones yo eh tratado de ser buena persona, eh tratado de ayudar a la gente y eh tratado de hacer el bien, pero este maldito mundo y sus habitantes solamente me han pisoteado como basura, así que por eso voy hacer que todo el mundo pague por todo lo que me han hecho"- les dijo enojado Leo.

-"Escucha Butters, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte, así que danos un momento para hablar"- le pidió Kyle.

-"¿Y por qué debería darles un momento para hablar?"- les pregunto burlón Leo mientras el y su parte maligna se preparaban para pelear.

-"Carajo"- masculló molesto Kenny- "¿crees que puedes volver a enfrentarte a su parte maligna Kyle?"- le pregunto al pelirrojo.

-"Por supuesto"- le afirmó su amigo- "¿pero crees que seas capaz de enfrentarte a Butters?"- le pregunto preocupado y estando consiente de que Kenny no es precisamente la persona con mas imaginación del mundo.

-"Hare lo que pueda, así que en marcha"-

-"Tu encárgate de Kyle, yo me hare cargo de ese maldito putón"- dijo Leo a Caos.

-"Con mucho gusto"- le dijo sonriente Caos y empezaron a pelear contra los héroes.

Mientras eso pasaba, el Equipo de la Destrucción estaba acercándose asía donde estaba la base de los héroes ya que el radar que les dio los lideres del culto les indicaba a los villanos en donde estaba la pulsera que tenia Leo.

-Da vuelta a la derecha- dijo el General Desorden, que era el que sostenía el radar y le estaba dando indicaciones al Aniquilador, que era el que conducía.

-Espero que Leo este bien- dijo preocupado Cougar, que estaba en la parte trasera del camión junto a Psicosis, el Destructor y Raven.

-No te preocupes marica, pronto estarás con tu noviecito- le dijo burlón el villano de la mascara de soldador, ganándose una mala mirada por parte del rubio y unas risas de los demás villanos.

-Tienes envidia de que yo si tengo a alguien a quien amar y no soy un solitario como tu- le espeto molesto el rubio rizado.

-¿¡Que dijiste!?- le pregunto enojado el pelinegro e hizo el ademan de golpearlo, pero el gótico lo detuvo.

-No es el momento de desperdiciar energías en discusiones estúpidas, tenemos que estar preparados para pelear contra los héroes, en caso de que ellos hayan sido los responsables de la desaparición de Leo- les dijo mientras ponía su mano derecha contra el pecho del otro villano y como esa era la mano que le lastimo Psicosis en el zoológico usaba una prótesis mecánica parecida al brazo de Meyers y eso le daba mas fuerza que una mano normal.

-Tienes razón enano, si esos idiotas fueron los causantes de la desaparición de Leo, entonces debemos estar listos- le apoyó el pelinegro del bozal.

Luego de unos momentos, el camión blindado se detuvo a una calle de la base de la Resistence y Rudeman, que iba en la Harley de Leo junto con Sombra, se puso al lado de la puerta del copiloto y le indico a Desorden que abriera la puerta.

-¿Por qué se ¡CAGARON! Detuvieron?- le pregunto al pelirrojo.

-Es que el radar indica que la banda de Leo esta en ese edificio de halla- le respondió el pelirrojo mientras señalaba la base de los héroes y no vieron los vehículos de estos ya que los estacionaron en la parte de atrás de la estructura.

-¿Esa será la base de los héroes?- pregunto Sombra.

-Parece ser- le respondió el pelirrojo.

-Pues entonces vamos halla y acabemos con ellos- dijo el Aniquilador e hizo el ademan de pisar a fondo el acelerador, pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo.

-Espera un momento, ellos tienen la ayuda de Darth Chef, así que si hacemos un ataque directo, nos puede partir en pedazos con su espátula laser- le recordó ese importante detalle.

-Afortunadamente le pedí a nuestros lideres esto- dijo de repente el Destructor mostrando un lanza misiles que se trajo de la base de los cultistas.

-Bien pensado Mark- le felicito Psicosis.

-Pues entonces no pierdas el tiempo y lánzale un misil a esos conformistas- le dijo el gótico y el otro pelinegro abrió la puerta superior del camión blindado y empezó a apuntar a la base de los héroes ante la mirada preocupada del rubio rizado, del rubio de Tourette y de la castaña.

-¿No crees que eso es un poco exagerado?- pregunto Cougar con la intención de que el otro villano no hiciera algún movimiento.

-Ellos son mas que nosotros y tienen la ayuda del Chef, así que hay que emparejar las cosas- dijo Psicosis con una sonrisa sádica debajo de su bozal.

-Tienes razón, además no creo que esos idiotas estén esperando un ataque- dijo el rubio grande con la misma sonrisa que su amigo.

-"Lo único bueno es que Craig no estará ahí"- pensó Rudeman sin estar de acuerdo con lo que dijeron los otros villanos y preocupado por los héroes.

-"Solo espero que la explosión no lastime a Leo"- pensó preocupado Cougar.

-"Espero que Kenny sea el único lastimado de forma grave"- pensó Sombra con un semblante parecido al de los dos rubios.

-Pues entonces…a la una… a las dos… ¡y a las tres!- dijo divertido el Destructor para luego disparar el misil.

Pero antes de que los villanos estuvieran cerca de la base de los héroes. Ike, Wendy y Kevin seguían examinando los artefactos de Caos y el pelinegro mayor estaba fascinado al probar los guantes y botas metálicos de Caos al destruir unas cuantas latas y botellas como blancos, mientras la chica y el pequeño canadiense investigaban mas a fondo la banda de Leo y la separaron en partes.

-Umm…esto es raro- dijo la chica mientras analizaba una parte de la banda.

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó Ike.

-Esta parte de la banda, mira parece que tiene una lucecita que parpadea- le dijo mostrándole una parte de la banda que tiene una luz roja que se apaga y prende cada segundo.

-Tienes razón es raro…no parece que esta parte de la banda sirva para bloquear los poderes de mi hermano- dijo el canadiense también examinando la banda.

-Oye Kevin ven aquí- le pidió la chica y el friki dejo de estar "probando" los guantes y botas metálicos de Caos y se los quito y fue asía donde estaban los otros dos pelinegros.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué crees que sea esto?- le pregunto el pelinegro menor mostrándole la parte de la banda.

-…- el pelinegro mayor se puso a analizar la banda unos segundos- no estoy seguro de, pero recuerdo que asé algún tiempo en las revistas científicas mostraron una especie de dispositivo de localización muy parecido a este que indicaba la posición del que lo use en cualquier lugar en el que se encontrara a un radar que sirve para localizar el dispositivo y el dispositivo se activa en caso de que el que lo use sea secuestrado- dijo luego de recordar.

-Un momento, ¿un dispositivo de localización que se activa cuando el que lo use sea secuestrado?- pregunto alarmada la pelinegra sabiendo lo que eso puede significar.

-Eso quiere decir que…- dijo también alarmado el pequeño pelinegro y el pelinegro mayor también se dio cuenta de lo que trataban de decir.

-¡Oh mierda!- gritaron los tres pelinegros al mismo tiempo y salieron rápidamente de la sala de pruebas y fueron a la sala de interrogación a toda velocidad dejando los artefactos de Caos encima de una mesa.

Mientras tanto, Kyle y Kenny estaban peleando mentalmente contra Leo y Caos. El pelirrojo estaba teniendo reñida pelea contra Caos de forma muy parecida cuando peleo contra él la primera vez, pero a Kenny le estaba costando mucho trabajo pelear contra Leo.

El villano creo varias lanzas y las mando a toda velocidad asía el héroe, pero este creo un gran escudo redondo y las lanzas se clavaron en este, pero las puntas lo atravesaron y estaban muy cerca de la cara del héroe y este no perdió y creo varios shurikens y se los mando a toda velocidad al villano, pero este enseguida hizo que sus mano crecieran y las palmeo fuertemente creando una fuerte onda expansiva que dio contra los shurikens y se los devolvió al héroe y este se movía de un lado esquivando a duras penas los shurikens (NA: de la misma forma que hizo Naruto cuando peleo contra Kiba) y luego de esquivarlos el héroe le lanzo rayos laser de los ojos en dirección al villano, pero este rápidamente creo un portal delante de él y los rayos se adentraron en este y el villano enseguida creo otro portal detrás del héroe y este antes de que pudiera reaccionar los rayos le dieron por las espalda lastimándolo y quemándole la espalda y haciendo que gritara de dolor e hizo un gruñido en el mundo real, pero luego vio que Leo se le acerco rápidamente con una espada en el brazo izquierdo y trato de córtalo de forma vertical, pero Kenny enseguida creo una espada de su brazo derecho y las dos espadas se chocaron entre si creando una fuerte onda expansiva y los dos rubios empezaron a forcejear, siendo Leo el que tenia la ventaja y haciendo ceder a Kenny, pero este rápidamente le dio una fuerte patada horizontal mandando a volar al villano, pero este rápidamente creo una manta detrás de si y esta lo detuvo sin problemas y rápidamente hizo que sus dos brazos se volvieran dos ametralladoras y empezó a disparar contra Kenny, pero este rápidamente creo un lanza llamas y lanzo una ráfaga de fuego que hizo que las balas se derritieran y el fuego iba en dirección a Leo, pero este rápidamente creo una gran esfera de agua y la lanzo al fuego y al chocarse contra este crearon una gran explosión de vapor que encegueció temporalmente a los dos rubios, pero Kenny no perdió el tiempo y dio un fuerte soplido que disperso el vapor y enseguida hizo que su brazo creciera y trato de golpear a Leo, pero este enseguida hizo que su mano se volviera de metal y creciera y detuvo el puño del otro rubio y enseguida lo empezó a aplastar haciendo que Kenny volviera a gritar del dolor, pero enseguida no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente hizo que su otro brazo creciera y fuera rápidamente en dirección a Leo y lo golpeo fuertemente en la cara haciendo que le soltara el puño y mandándolo a volar asía atrás, pero el villano hizo que sus pies se volvieran resortes y creo una pared detrás de él y por el impulso del golpe hizo que al apoyarse en la pared le permitiera dar un salto a toda velocidad y fue en dirección a Kenny y este no pudo reaccionar y Leo le dio un fuertísimo en el estomago mandándolo a volar y el villano rápidamente creo un portal debajo se si y se metió en este apareció por detrás de Kenny que aun estaba volando y le dio una patada en la cabeza mandando a volar al héroe a volar asía arriba y haciendo que volviera a gritar del dolo (NA: recuerden que en un combate mental la mente de alguien puede ser lastimada por otra mente) y luego el villano creo otro portal y se metió en el y se apareció encima del héroe con la intensión de golearlo de nuevo, pero el héroe rápidamente junto sus dos piernas y las convirtió en un gran martillo y golpeo a Leo en el estomago mandándolo a volar y después creo unas cadenas y con estas enrollo al villano inmovilizándolo.

-"¡Lo logre!"- dijo Kenny de forma victoriosa.

-"¿Eso crees?"- le pregunto burlón Leo y enseguida hizo que sus brazos se volvieran espadas y con estas corto fácilmente las cadenas ante la mirada atónita del otro rubio.

-"¿¡Que, pero como!?"- pregunto el héroe sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Tu tal vez seas un gran guerrero en el mundo real, pero no tienes ni la mitad de la capacidad creativa e imaginativa que yo tengo y es por eso que cualquier cosa que crees, yo podre hacerla mucho mejor y mas resistente" dicho esto creo unas cadenas por detrás de Kenny tomándolo por sorpresa y no fue capaz de escapar de las cadenas y estas lo inmovilizaron enseguida.

-"¡Sueltame!"- le exigió enojado el rubio cenizo tratando inútilmente de liberarse .

-"¿Quién tiene a quien?"- le pregunto burlón el rubio claro.

-¡Kenny no!"- dijo asustado Kyle e hizo el ademan de ir a ayudar a su amigo, pero Caos se puso en su camino.

-"No te olvides de mi"- le dijo burlón el villano impidiendo que el pelirrojo fuera a ayudar a Kenny.

-"Tal vez seas capaz de revivir cuando te mueres físicamente, ¿pero que pasaría si te mato mentalmente?, ¿acaso también serias capaz de revivir de nuevo o tu cuerpo se volvería un cascaron vacío si?"- le pregunto Leo a Kenny con una sonrisa sádica en la cara mientras apretaba las cadenas y Kenny gruñía de dolor

-"Escucha Butter… antes de matarme deja que… te muestre algo muy importante"- le dijo con dificultad.

-"¿Una ultima voluntad?, esta bien, como quieras"- le dijo Leo sin cambiar de semblante.

Mientras tanto , en el mundo real Stan seguía viendo como los dos rubios y el pelirrojo gemían como si tuvieran dolor de cabeza y eso preocupo al pelinegro, pero de repente alguien lo llamo.

-¡STAN!- le grito alarmada Wendy que ya había llegado a la sala de interrogatorio junto con Ike y Kevin.

-¡Shiiiii!, guarden silencio Kyle y Kenny están peleando mentalmente contra Butters- les dijo Stan para que no hicieran ruido.

-Tenemos un gran problema, la banda que le quitamos a Butter tiene un localizador que esta indicando su posición- le dijo Ike.

-Y eso quiere decir que los cultistas saben de la ubicación de la base- le termino diciendo Kevin.

-¿¡QUE!?- pregunto Stan que se alarmo enseguida- Avísenle a los demás, yo voy a despertar a Kyle y a Kenny- dicho esto su novia y el resto se fueron de la sala de interrogatorios y el pelinegro puso su mano en el hombro de Kyle para poder hablar mentalmente con el.

-"Kyle…Kyle…"- se escucho la voz del pelinegro dentro de la cabeza de Leo.

-"¿Qué pasa Stan?, estoy ocupado en estos momentos"- le dijo su amigo mientras esquivaba un ataque de Caos.

-"La banda que tenia Butters tiene un localizador y ahora los cultistas saben en donde estamos"- le dijo preocupado el pelinegro.

-"¿¡QUE!?"- le pregunto alarmado el judío- "¡entonces tenemos que salir de aquí!"- dicho esto hizo el ademan de irse- "¡Kenny rápido, tenemos que irnos!"- le dijo al rubio que aun estaba inmovilizado por las cadenas de Leo.

-"Pero aun no le eh mostrado esos recuerdos a Butters"- le dijo el rubio.

-"¿Recuerdos?"- pregunto Leo y Caos al mismo tiempo.

-"No hay tiempo que perder, así que en marcha"- dicho esto el pelirrojo y el rubio claro salieron de la mente de Leo.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso? Estaba tan cerca- le dijo molesto el rubio al despertarse.

-Es que la banda que tiene Butter tiene un localizador que indica en donde esta y eso quiere decir que los cultistas y el equipo de Butters ya saben donde estamos- le dijo alarmado Stan.

-¿¡QUE!?- grito alarmado Kenny – tenemos que despertara los demás rápido antes de que…- el rubio no pudo seguir porque de repente se escucho una fuerte explosión .

-Justo en el blanco- dijo Sádicamente el destructor que disparo el misil y luego los villanos se acercaron a la base de los héroes.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en el siguiente creo que habrá combate y gracias por sus reviews. ;)**


	83. Chapter 83

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, debo informar que ya regrese a mi ciudad natal **** y en esta ocasión otro de los villanos tendrán dudas en seguir ayudando a los cultistas :O**

**CAPITULO OCHENTA Y TRES: LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUD 19 Y UNA PEQUEÑA ESPERANZA**

El Destructor disparo el misil que se choco contra una de las paredes delanteras de la base de los héroes causando una gran explosión que hizo que algunos héroes que estaban dormidos salieran volando y se chocaran contra las paredes interiores de la base y el resto de los héroes se despertaron enseguida.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA!?- grito alterado el Topo.

-¿¡QUE CARAJOS FUE ESO!?- grito Gregory también alterado.

-¡Fue una explosión!- dijo Token, que fue uno de los héroes que salió volando por la explosión y apenas se podía levantar por el dolor al chocarse contra una pared.

-¡Oh cielos, de seguro estamos bajo ataque y nos quieren matar!- exclamo aterrado Tweek, sin saber que sus paranoias son ciertas.

-¿Están bien?- les pregunto preocupado Kenny, que junto con Stan, Kyle, Kevin,Ike y Wendy habían salido de la sala de interrogación.

-Estamos muy mal…- le respondió Clyde que al igual que Token estaba muy lastimado por la explosión.

-¿Pero que fue lo que causo esta explosión?- pregunto Henrietta que estaba en el mismo estado que el castaño.

-De seguro fueron los cultistas o el equipo de Butters- le respondió Ike.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?- pregunto de repente el Aniquilador, que junto con el resto del Equipo de la Destrucción ya habían llegado a la base de los héroes y habían entrado por el hueco que hizo la explosión y los héroes se sorprendieron al verlos.

-¿¡Que carajos…!?- preguntaron algunos héroes al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Como supieron que esta es nuestra base!?- les pregunto enojado Gregory.

-Las bandas que tenemos tienen un dispositivo de localización que nos indico en donde esta Leo- le respondió Raven.

-¿Dónde tienen a Leo?- les pregunto molesto Cougar sin rodeos.

-Eso no les importa, ahora lárguense de nuestra base- les dijo molesto Stan.

-No vamos a irnos a ninguna parte, ya que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con ustedes- les dijo el Destructor con una sonrisa burlona debajo de su mascara de soldador.

-Es cierto, este es el mejor momento para derrotarlos de una vez por todas- le apoyo Psicosis con el mismo semblante.

-No van a poder derrotarnos, somos mas que ustedes- les espeto molesto Kenny.

-¿En serio idiota?, pues parece que no están en condiciones para pelear, ya que no tienen sus trajes puestos ni sus armas- le espeto Sombra ya que los héroes guardaron sus trajes y armas luego de capturar a Leo.

-Maldición- murmuro molesto el Topo, ya que el y los otros héroes recordaron ese importante detalle.

-¿Qué sucedió chicos?- pregunto el Chef al llegar al lugar luego de escuchar la explosión.

-Estamos bajo ataque- le respondió Kyle.

-Y vamos a acabar con todos, incluyendo a un maldito traidor como tu- dijo Raven señalando al Chef.

-Que no se les ¡CAGUE! Que nuestro objetivo es ¡CULEAR! Rescatar a Leo- les recordó Rudeman.

-Si, si, como sea- dijo desinteresadamente el rubio mayor y pareciera que el resto de los villanos tenían el mismo semblante, excepto la castaña y los otros dos rubios que estaban preocupados por Leo.

-Pues no vamos a dejar que se lo lleven- les dijo desafiante Kenny, mientras el y los otros héroes se ponían en guardia.

-Entonces ya saben lo que significa- les espeto Desorden mientras el y los otros villanos se acercaban a los héroes para pelear.

-Escucha Henrietta, tu no estas en condiciones para pelear bien, así que ve a la sala de interrogación y vigila que ninguno de estos idiotas se acerque a Butters- indicó Kyle a la gótica y esta asintió y se retiro del lugar y los héroes y villanos empezaron a pelear, aunque los héroes estaban en cierta desventaja al no tener sus armas.

El Aniquilador se enfrentaba a Stan y a Token, los héroes en esta ocasión no tenían sus armas y protecciones, así que debían ser mucho más cuidadosos al pelear contra el rubio, este uso su cadena para tratar de golpear Stan, pero este se echo a un lado esquivando ese ataque y luego trato de darle un puñetazo al rubio, pero este le cogió el puño con su mano derecha y se lo empezó a aplastar haciendo que el héroe gruñera de dolor y se pusiera de rodillas y el villano cogió su bate de metal e hizo el ademan de golpearlo, pero Token le dio una patada por el costado derecho apartando al villano y haciendo que soltara a Stan y Token le ayudo a ponerse de pie, pero el rubio uso su cadena para enrollar el brazo del afroamericano y lo atrajo asía el y al tenerlo cerca le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago sacándole el aire y luego le dio un cabezazo con su casco de metal tirándolo al piso y luego hizo el ademan de golpearlo con su bate de metal, pero Stan se le tiro encima haciendo que el y el rubio cayeran al piso y el pelinegro le daba varios golpes en la cara al villano, pero como este tiene puesto su casco de metal hacia que el pelinegro se lastimara sus puños, pero luego de unos segundos el rubio le puso un pie en el estomago y de un movimiento mando a volar a Stan que se choco contra una pared de espaldas sacándole un grito de dolor y el villano se paro e hizo el ademan de ir a golpearlo, pero Token lo abrazo del cuello por atrás y el villano empezó a zarandearlo de un lado a otro para quitárselo de encima y luego de unos momentos le dio un fuerte codazo en el estomago y luego otro y otro, hasta que el héroe no pudo mas y soltó al villano mientras escupía sangre y el rubio rápidamente dio media vuelta y le dio una patada horizontal al afroamericano tirándolo al piso boca abajo y sacándole sangre por culpa de las pequeñas púas de la banda de la pierna y luego le piso fuertemente la espalda sacándole un grito de dolor y luego trato de golpearlo con su cadena, pero rápidamente Stan cogió un escombro de la pared destruida y lo lanzo fuertemente al casco del rubio llamando su atención y el afroamericano aprovecho que estaba distraído y se lo quito de encima y rápidamente se puso de pie y le dio un golpe vertical al villano en la quijada haciéndolo retroceder y luego se acercó a donde estaba Stan.

-Estas bien- le pregunto el afroamericano.

-Si, solo me duele la espalda- le respondió adolorido- ¿y tu?- le devolvió la pregunta.

-También me duele la espalda, pero a estas alturas, extraño mucho mi armadura y escudos- le dijo irónico y nostálgico.

-Yo también extraño mucho mis mazos y el resto de mis herramientas – le dijo Stan con el mismo semblante.

-Pues sin sus armas no van a poder conmigo- les dijo molesto el Aniquilador y luego siguió peleando contra ellos.

Raven se enfrentaba a Timmy y a Darth Chef, el ex-villano trataba de golpear al gótico, pero como aun tenia varios circuitos dañados no podía moverse bien y el pequeño pelinegro lograba esquivar fácilmente los ataques que hacia el Chef, luego de unos momentos de estar esquivando, el gótico le lanzo unos cuchillos al Chef, pero revotaron contra el traje mecánico sin hacerle ningún daño y luego el Chef trato de darle un puñetazo, pero el gótico se agacho y el puño dio contra una pared reventándola en pedazos y luego el pelinegro le dio una patada en la mascara tirándosela y después trato de apuñalarle su desfigurada cara, pero el ex-villano lo cogió del brazo y lo mando a volar, pero el gótico dio una voltereta en el aire y cayo de pie pero luego se dio cuenta que Timmy trato de embestirlo, pero rápidamente dio un salto y le dio una patada al invalido en la cara desorientándolo y haciendo que chocara contra a el Chef por la espalda y los dos cayeran un momento al piso.

-¿Estas bien Timmy?- le pregunto el Chef que no sufrió ningún daño y ayudaba al invalido a levantarse.

-Timmy- le afirmo el inválido mientras se sobaba la cara.

-¿Qué pasa, eso es todo de lo que es capaz de hacer un pedófilo y un inválido?- les pregunto burlón el gótico.

-Tienes suerte que yo ya haya dejado esa aptitud, porque sino…- le advirtió el ex-villano y luego se puso su mascara y siguió peleando contra el pelinegro.

El gótico le lanzo unos cuchillos al Chef, pero este de un movimiento los desintegro con su espátula laser y luego se le acero con la intensión de cortarlo por la mitad, pero el villano se inclino asía atrás esquivando la espátula laser y luego puso sus manos en el piso se apoyó y levanto al mismo tiempo sus piernas y le dio una patada doble al Chef en la parte delantera de su traje mecánico, pero no le hizo nada y luego el Chef trato de golpearlo con su puño mecánico izquierdo, pero el gótico dio una vuelta asía atrás y el puñetazo dio contra el piso creando un hueco y haciendo que el suelo temblara un poco, luego el villano hizo el ademan de lanzarle unos cuchillos, pero Timmy lo atropello sorpresivamente por detrás tirándolo al piso.

-¡Timmy!- le dijo de forma burlón el inválido.

-¿Qué decías sobre lo que somos capaces de hacer?- pregunto burlón el Chef al villano.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé- dijo molesto el gótico para luego seguir peleando contra ellos.

Rudeman se enfrentaba a Clyde y a Kevin, pero el rubio no quería usar sus discos de metal filosos para lastimarlos gravemente, el castaño trato de darle un puñetazo al villano, pero este lo detuvo con el antebrazo de su guante metálico derecho y el castaño se lastimo la mano y el villano le dio un codazo con su brazo izquierdo en a cara apartando al castaño y luego trato de darle un derechazo, pero Kevin le dio una patada en el costado tirando al rubio al piso y luego trato de patearlo, pero el villano le sostuvo la pierna con sus dos manos metálicas y aun estando en el piso, le dio una patada en el estomago al pelinegro, sacándole el aire y tirándolo al piso y enseguida se le monto encima y le sujeto el cuello y trato de darle un puñetazo, pero Clyde lo tacleo y lo aparto del pelinegro y el castaño se monto encima y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al rubio y después hizo el ademan de darle otro, pero el villano rápidamente movió su cabeza rápidamente asía adelante e hizo que el casco que tiene en su gorra se chocara contra la frente del castaño aturdiéndolo y después se lo quito de encima de un empujón y enseguida se paro y trato de darle una patada al castaño, pero el pelinegro le dio una patada por detrás tirándolo de nuevo contra el piso, aunque no lo lastimo porque el rubio tiene su capa resistente, pero luego el pelinegro trato de darle un pisotón en la cara al rubio, pero este se echo a un lado y enseguida se levanto y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago sacándole el aire y luego le dio otro puñetazo pero en la cara tirando al pelinegro al piso y después hizo el ademan de patearlo, pero se detuvo al recordar que el pelinegro es amigo de Craig, pero al estar metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Clyde se le acerco y le dio un derechazo, tirándole sus gafas y luego un izquierdazo y luego trato de darle otro derechazo, pero el rubio le sujeto el puño con su mano metálica izquierda y luego el castaño trato de darle un izquierdazo, pero fue detenido por la otra mano del rubio y los dos empezaron a forcejear, pero el villano, siendo un poco mas alto y fuerte que el castaño, estaba haciéndolo ceder y lastimándole las manos con sus guantes metálicos y el castaño estaba empezando a arrodillarse, pero de repente Kevin le dio una patada al rubio en la parte trasera de la cabeza aturdiéndolo y Clyde enseguida hizo que le soltara las manos y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago al rubio sacándole el aire y enseguida Kevin lo agarro del brazo derecho y Clyde del izquierdo y los dos al mismo tiempo le dieron un doble rodillazo al villano en el estomago haciendo que escupiera sagre y tirándolo al piso y enseguida se le acercaron para tratar de pisarlo, pero el rubio rápidamente cogió sus dos discos de metal y se levanto enseguida y le hizo a cada uno una cortadura superficial en el pecho sacándole un rugido de dolor a los dos y retrocedieron.

-Escucha Tommas, nosotros fuimos tus amigos en la escuela y nunca te decíamos nada sobre tu síndrome, ¿por qué aun sigues haciendo esto?- le pregunto molesto y decepcionado Clyde.

-Yo ¡MIERDA! No tengo nada contra ustedes, así que no me hagan tener que ¡CAGARLOS! Lastimarlos- les pidió el rubio con la intensión de hacer que los dos dejen de pelear.

-¿Qué crees que te diría Craig sobre esto?- le pregunto Kevin con el mismo semblante que el castaño.

-Se que Craig no estaría ¡JODIDO! De acuerdo sobre que yo siga siendo un villano- le respondio con pesar y tristeza al recordar el estado de su amigo y al pensar en lo que le diría si estuviera ahí presente- pero Leo es mi ¡VERGA! Amigo también, así que no voy a ¡CULEAR! Permitir que le hagan algo- dicho esto siguió peleando contra el castaño y el pelinegro que bufaron decepcionados al no haber echo que el rubio dejara de dejar de ser villano.

Cougar se enfrentaba a Kyle y a Ike, el judío mayor (para variar las cosas XD) trato de patear al rubio, pero este se hizo a un lado esquivándolo y luego trato darle un puñetazo, pero el pelirrojo se agacho y le dio un golpe vertical al villano en la quijada haciéndolo retroceder y después el judío mayor trato de darle una patada horizontal, pero el villano levanto su pierna derecha y se protegió de ese ataque y los dos se lastimaron su piernas por ese choque, pero el pelirrojo hizo que uno de los escombros de la pared destruida flotara y fuera en dirección al villano por el lado derecho, pero este se dio cuenta justo a tiempo y se agacho esquivando el escombro, pero el pelirrojo aprovecho el momento y le dio un derechazo y luego un izquierdazo, tirándole las gafas y luego trato de darle otro derechazo, pero el rubio le cogió el brazo y le hizo una yegua voladora mandando a volar al judío unos pocos metros, pero antes de chocar contra el piso, el pelirrojo detuvo su caída con sus poderes mentales flotando en el aire y luego se puso de pie, pero el villano rápidamente uso su látigo y enrollo el cuello del héroe y lo atrajo rápidamente asía el con la intensión de golpearlo, pero el judío elevo sus dos piernas al mismo tiempo y le dio una patada doble al villano en el pecho tirándolo al piso y soltándose del látigo, luego trato de pisarle la cara al rubio, pero este levanto sus dos piernas al mismo tiempo y golpeo al héroe en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder mientras recuperaba el aire y enseguida se puso de pie y junto sus manos y le dio un golpe doble en la cara al judío pelirrojo tirándolo al piso y después trato de patearlo, pero el judío canadiense se puso en el medio y detuvo esa patada al sujetarla con amabas manos y con esfuerzo empujo al rubio y este casi pierde el equilibrio y el canadiense no perdió el tiempo y trato de darle un puñetazo, pero el rubio se protegió con su brazalete izquierdo y el judío menor se lastimo la mano y después el villano le dio una patada horizontal en el costado izquierdo tirando al pequeño pelinegro al piso, pero el judío mayor rápidamente se puso de pie y floto en el aire y le dio una patada en la cara tirándolo al piso y haciendo que se le cayera la gorra que tenia puesta, pero el rubio no perdió el tiempo y giro asía atrás levantándose y retrocediendo un poco.

-Escucha tu Bradley- le dijo el pelirrojo y el rubio puso atención al escuchar que lo llamaba por su nombre verdadero- yo sé que tu amas mucho a Leo- el decir esto el rubio no pudo disimular su sonrojo- y también sé que tu estas en su equipo de villanos, con el propósito de hacer que él se fije en ti, pero ser uno de los villanos no es la mejor manera de lograrlo- le trato de hacer recapacitar.

-Ni tu ni nadie me entendería, ya que por él yo seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa ya que lo amo- le dijo el rubio tratando de excusar sus actos.

-Pues si en verdad lo amas tanto, en vez de estar ayudándolo con sus planes malignos, deberías encontrar la manera de hacer que él deje esa aptitud tan terrible que tiene- le dijo con la intención de hacer que se de cuenta de eso.

-…- el rubio no sabia que decir, ya que el pelirrojo le dijo una gran verdad, ya que todo ese tiempo a estado ayudando a Leo con sus planes y objetivos, aun sabiendo que son cosas malas y en varias ocasiones se a arrepentido por las cosas que se han hecho y lo ayudo con la esperanza de que Leo se fije en el, pero nunca se le había ocurrido que si en verdad lo ama de corazón, entonces trate de encontrar la forma de hacer que deje de ser la persona horrible que se ha vuelto.

-¿Y bien, que dices de eso?- le volvió a preguntar el judío pelirrojo.

-Tal vez…tal vez tengas razón, pero… si trato de dejar de ayudarlo el de seguro se enojaría conmigo y así lo perdería para siempre- le dijo temiendo por esa posibilidad.

-Pues cuando estés solo con él en algún otro momento, trata de hacer que deje de ser el ser terrible que es ahora y trata de hacer que entre en razón- le pidió el judío pelirrojo dejando de lado sus intenciones de pelear.

-Tienes razón, voy a intentarlo- dicho esto se fue del campo de batalla y fue a buscar a Leo.

-¿Crees que ese marica si pueda hacer que Butter deje esa mala aptitud que tiene?, después de todo Butters no se fijaría en el- le pregunto su hermano que escucho toda esa platica.

-Tal vez Butters no lo quiera de la misma forma en que él lo ama, pero esperemos que si logre hacer que deje de ayudar al culto- le dijo su hermano tratando se sonar seguro, aunque no estaba totalmente convencido.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y los combates, ¿pero acaso Bradley será capaz de hacer que Leo deje der ser un villano?, pues lo dudo mucho, ya que Leo aun seguirá siendo villlano por muchos mas capítulos por delante, antes de que recapacite ;)**


	84. Chapter 84

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, en esta ocasión otro de los villanos ya quera dejar de ayudar a los cultistas, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad**

**CAPITULO OCHENTA Y CUATRO: LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUN 20 Y UNA PEQUEÑA ESPERÁNZA , PARTE 2 (¿si que han sido muchos rounds, verdad)**

Luego de que Cougar dejara de pelear contra Kyle y Ike, estos fueron a ayudar a los otros héroes, el pelinegro fue a ayudar a Jimmy, que estaba peleando cotra el General Desorde y el pelirrojo fue a ayudar a Stan y a Token, mientras los demás héroes y villanos seguían en lo suyo.

El Destructor se enfrentaba al Topo y a Tweek, pero el francés, a diferencia de los demás héroes que no tenían sus armas, tenia a mano su inseparable pala que la usaba para pelear y esta es mucho mas resistente que la que uso cuando peleo contra psicosis en el zoológico. El villano trato de golpear al rubio con sus hachas, pero este, al igual que cuando pelearon en el manicomio, lograba esquivar esos ataques a duras penas y luego de unos momentos el rubio trato de golpear al pelinegro, pero este se protegió con su codera derecha metálica y el héroe se lastimo el puño y el villano le dio un rodillazo enseguida en el estomago tirando al rubio al piso y luego hizo el ademan de tratar de golpearlo con una de sus hachas, pero el Topo se puso en el medio y puso su pala de forma horizontal deteniendo ese ataque y enseguida le dio una patada horizontal al pelinegro en el costado derecho, aun con la diferencia de alturas y el villano cayo a un lado y el francés trato de darle un golpe vertical con su pala, pero el pelinegro levanto sus dos piernas al mismo tiempo y le dio una patada doble al francés en su pecho con sus Kangoo Jumps tirándolo al piso y el pelinegro se paro enseguida y piso fuerte el estomago del mercenario haciendo que gritara de dolor y que escupiera sangre y luego hizo el ademan golpearlo con sus hachas, pero de repente el rubio le dio un gancho al hígado sacándole un rugido de dolor al pelinegro y luego le dio le dio un derechazo, pero se lastimo el puño al golpear la mascara de soldador y el pelinegro trato de cortarle la cabeza de un movimiento horizontal con una hacha, pero el rubio se agacho justo a tiempo y el hacha paso por encima de su cabeza cortándole unos pocos mechones rubios y el pelinegro trato de darle un golpe vertical con su otra hacha, pero el Topo uso su pala para detener ese ataque y enseguida le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara tirándole la mascara de soldador y haciendo retroceder al villano, pero el francés también se lastimo el puño, pero el pelinegro, sin estar muy aturdido por ese golpe, dio un salto pasando por encima de los héroes y cayendo detrás de estos y trato de darle un golpe al Topo con una hacha y con la otra al rubio, pero el francés movió su pala asía atrás deteniendo el hacha y el rubio se inclino esquivando la otra y el mercenario rápidamente dio media vuelta y le dio una patada en el costado izquierdo sacándole un rugido de dolor al pelinegro y el rubio enseguida le dio un golpe en la quijada haciendo que el pelinegro retrocediera y el francés trato de darle un golpe horizontal con su pala, el villano le detuvo el golpe con la empuñadura de una de sus hachas al ponerla de forma vertical y dejando la otra a un lado y enseguida dio un salto dándole una patada al rubio en el pecho y otra al francés también en el pecho con cada uno de sus Kangoo Jumps haciendo que los dos héroes retrocedieran y con el impulso de esas patadas se tiro asía atrás apartándose de los héroes y recogió su mascara de soldador.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, eso es todo lo que eres capaz de hacer? Y eso que no tenemos nuestros trajes de héroes- le dijo burlonamente y arrogante el Topo mientras se sobaba en donde le habían golpeado.

-Grrrr- gruño molesto el pelinegro- esto es solo el calentamiento, ahora comenzare a pelear en serio- dicho esto se puso su mascara de soldador.

-Esto también fue el calentamiento para nosotros ¡GAH!- le dijo desafiante Tweek mientras se sobaba sus puños lastimados y junto con el francés siguieron peleando contra el pelinegro.

Psicosis se enfrentaba a Wendy y a Gregory, el villano trataba de cortar al rubio, pero este a duras penas lograba esquivar y luego de unos segundos el villano dejo de usar la cuchilla de su mano mecánica y trato de darle un puñetazo, pero el rubio se agacho y el puño dio contra una pared enterrándose en esta, pero no partiéndola en pedazos, ya que el brazo mecánico del villano, no es tan fuerte como los del Chef y al pasar eso, el villano trataba de sacar su brazo de la pared, pero no podía y el rubio aprovecho el momento y trato de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero el villano se protegió con el brazalete de su brazo derecho y el rubio se lastimo el puño y el villano, aun atorado, le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que el rubio retrocediera y se sobara el estomago y después libero su brazo mecánico y trato de darle un puñetazo, pero Wendy le dio una patada por la espalda, haciendo que el villano perdiera el equilibrio y se echara asía adelante y el rubio aprovecho el momento y lo sujeto del brazo mecánico y le hizo una yegua voladora tirándolo fuertemente contra el piso y luego se le acerco y trato de hacerle una guillotina de pierna, pero el villano se echo a un lado justo a tiempo y el rubio golpeo el piso con su rodilla, fuertemente lastimándosela y gritando de dolor y se empezara a sobar la rodilla y el villano no perdió el tiempo y le dio una patada en la cara tirándolo al piso boca arriba y enseguida le puso el pie en el pecho e hizo el ademan de clavarle la cuchilla de su brazo mecánica, pero la pelinegra no perdió el tiempo y le dio puñetazo en la cara tirándole el bozal y haciendo que el villano retrocediera, pero el villano enseguida le cogió la mano con la que lo golpearon con su mano derecha y la chica trato de darle otro puñetazo con su mano libre, pero el villano le cogió esa mano con su mano mecánica y sin mucho esfuerzo empezó a hacer que la chica cediera llegando al punto en que le rompió la mano con su mano mecánica.

-¡AHHHHH!- la chica grito del dolor y cayo al piso de rodillas mientras sujetaba su mano lastimada con su mano izquierda.

-"¡Maldición!" – pensó preocupado Gregory al ver eso y apenas se podía levantar, porque tiene lastimada su rodilla.

-¡WENDY!- grito aterrado Stan que vio eso e hizo el ademan de ir a ayudarla, pero el Aniquilador se lo impidió.

-Para llegar a ella, tendrás que pasar por mi primero- le dijo desafiante el rubio grande y luego trato de golpear al pelinegro con su cadena.

-¡Kyle, ve halla y ayudala!- le pidió desesperado Stan, ya que el pelirrojo le estaba ayudando a él y a Token a pelear contra el rubio grande.

-Esta bien- le afirmo su mejor amigo y fue a ayudar a la pelinegra.

-Siempre eh querido saber que es lo que se siente cortar la linda cara de una mujer- dijo sádicamente Psicosis mientras agarraba a Wendy por el cuello con su mano derecha y preparaba la cuchilla de su mano mecánica, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo….

-¡No tan rápido!- le grito Kyle que floto en el aire y le dio una patada en la cara tirando al villano al piso y haciendo que soltara a la chica.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el pelirrojo a la chica mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

-No precisamente bien…- le dijo adolorida la chica mientras se sujetaba su mano lastimada.

-No creo que a Trent le moleste que me deshaga de uno de sus objetivos de venganza- dijo Psicosis sin cambiar de semblante y levantándose del piso.

-Escucha Wendy, quédate aquí mientras me enfrento a ese maldito- le dijo Kyle y la chica asintió y el pelirrojo fue a pelear contra el villano, con la ayuda de Gregory, que no podía caminar bien.

El pelirrojo hizo que un escombro flotara y fuera en dirección al villano, pero este de un golpe con su brazo mecánico reventó el escombro con mucha facilidad y luego se le acerco rápidamente y trato de acuchillarlo, pero el pelirrojo lograba esquivar esos ataques a duras penas, luego el villano trato de cortarlo por ambos lados, pero el judío se elevo en el aire esquivando ese ataque y paso por encima y al estar detrás del pelinegro trato de patearlo, pero este hizo que su brazo mecánico girara asía atrás deteniendo la patada del pelirrojo y luego hizo el ademan de azotarlo contra el piso, pero Gregory sujeto al villano por detrás, haciendo que soltara al pelirrojo, pero el villano le dio un codazo en el estomago con su brazo derecho haciendo que el rubio lo soltara y después giro asía atrás y sujeto al rubio del cuello usando su mano mecánica y lo estaba estrangulando y justo cuando iba a partirle el cuello, Kyle le dio un puñetazo en la parte trasera haciendo que el pelinegro soltara a Gregory y luego de soltarlo dio media vuelta con la intensión de darle una patada, pero el pelirrojo le detuvo ese ataque con sus dos manos, pero el villano enseguida hizo el ademan de cortarlo con la cuchilla de su brazo mecánico, pero el pelirrojo hizo que otro pedazo de escombro volara y le dio al villano fuertemente en el pecho mandándolo a volar unos metros y el judío fue a ayudar a Gregory a levantarse.

-¿Esto es mas difícil que tratar de rescatar a Terrance y Philip, verdad?- le pregunto irónico el judío, recordando la guerra entre Canadá y Estados unidos.

-Me leíste la mente- le respondió el rubio con el mismo semblante y eso tiene un doble sentido XD y luego siguieron peleando contra el pelinegro que se estaba levantando.

Mientras tanto, el General Desorden se enfrentaba a Jimmy y a Ike, el inválido al no tener sus muletas que fueron destruidas por Caos, solamente usaba los soportes especiales en sus piernas para poder estar bien de pie, el canadiense trato de golpear al pelirrojo, pero este uso una de sus porras para bloquear el ataque del pelinegro y este se lastimo el puño de la misma forma en que le a pasado a los demás héroes y el pelirrojo hizo el ademan de golpearlo con la otra porra, pero el inválido se la sujeto con una mano y con la otra le dio un puñetazo en la cara al pelirrojo haciéndolo retroceder y luego el canadiense le dio un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire, pero el pelirrojo no perdió el tiempo y le dio un golpe vertical en la quijada al pelinegro y al mismo tiempo le dio un golpe en la cara al inválido haciendo que retrocedieran y después trato de darle una patada en el costado al canadiense, pero este le sujeto la pierna y el invalido aprovecho el momento y le dio una patada al pelirrojo tirándolo al piso y el pelinegro hizo el ademan de patearlo, pero el villano cogió uno de sus pica hielos y se lo clavo en la pierna, haciendo que el pelinegro gritara del dolor y después vio como el inválido trato de patearlo, pero enseguida uso una de sus porras para detener ese ataque y enseguida le metió el pie al inválido haciéndolo caer y después se levanto le dio una patada al inválido en el estomago, sacándole el aire y que escupiera sangre y después hizo el ademan de apuñalarlo, pero Ike le dio una patada en la espalda tirando al pelirrojo al piso boca arriba y luego ayudo a Jimmy a pararse.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el pelinegro.

-Mas o me-me-menos, ¿y tu?- le pregunto señalando la herida que tiene en la pierna.

-Mi hermano ha sobrevivido a cosas peores, yo también puedo- le dijo tratando de ser optimista mientras se ponía una mano en la herida.

-Sin sus trajes y armas no van a poder derrotarnos- les dijo desafiante el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Y por qué no nos has de-de-derrotado?- le pregunto burlón y desafiante el inválido y el pelirrojo gruño molesto y siguió peleado contra los héroes.

Mientras tanto, Sombra se enfrentaba a Kenny, el rubio no tenía sus armas, así que asía todo lo posible para que la castaña no lo cortara con su Katana y luego de unos momentos de esquivar los ataques de la castaña, ella trato de darle un golpe vertical con su espada, pero el rubio le detuvo ese ataque al sujetar el sable con las manos y enseguida los dos empezaron a forcejear, pero luego de unos segundos la castaña hizo que su sable se empezara a acercar peligrosamente a la cabeza del rubio, pero justo antes de que pudiera cortarlo, el rubio le dio un rodillazo en el estomago a la villana sacándole el aire y enseguida el rubio movió a un lado la espada y le dio un fuerte cabezazo haciendo que la chica retrocediera y soltara la espada mientras ella se quitaba su mascara ninja y se sobaba la frente y el rubio también se sobo su frente, pero la chica no perdió el tiempo y saco su bastón retráctil y trato de golpear al rubio en la cabeza, pero este uso el sable que le quito a la chica y detuvo ese ataque y luego trato de darle un golpe vertical a la villana con la espada, pero ella puso su bastón de forma horizontal y de tubo ese ataque y enseguida le dio una patada horizontal al rubio en el costado izquierdo apartándolo y después le trato de volver a pegar en la cabeza, pero el rubio se agacho y luego trato de cortar a la villana con es sable, pero ella rápidamente saco uno de sus cuchillos y lo uso para detener ese ataque, y enseguida dio un salto y le dio una patada en el estomago al rubio tirándolo al piso y después trato de darle un golpe vertical con su bastón, pero el rubio rápidamente se inclino asía adelante y puso la espada de forma horizontal deteniendo el bastón de la chica y el rubio con mucho esfuerzo se estaba poniendo de pie haciendo que la chica retrocediera y luego de unos momentos de estar forcejeando, la chica rápidamente uso uno de sus cuchillos y le hizo una cortadura superficial en el brazo derecho, haciendo que el rubio rugiera del dolor y retrocediera un poco, luego la chica hizo que de sus zapatos salera una pequeña cuchilla y trato de patear el rubio con esta, pero el rubio se hizo a un lado, pero la cuchilla le hizo una cortadura en el estomago haciendo que el rubio volviera a rugir del dolor y también cortándole su chamarra naranja y luego la chica trato de apuñalarlo con su cuchillo, pero el rubio le sujeto el brazo y de un movimiento la tiro boca arriba fuertemente contra el piso sacándole un grito de dolor a la chica y después trato de pisarle la cara, pero la chica rodo a un lado y enseguida se levanto y uso su bastón como una garrocha y le dio una patada al rubio en el pecho tirándolo al piso y la chica le lanzo uno de sus cuchillos que le dio al rubio en el hombro sacándole un rugido de dolor de dolor y luego le lanzo otro, pero el rubio uso la espada y golpeo el cuchillo mandándolo a volar y que cayera por ahí, luego la chica trato de patearlo con la cuchilla de su zapato, pero el rubio, aun tirado en el piso, uso la katana para detener la cuchilla y enseguida se quito el cuchillo que tenia clavado y se lo clavo a la chica en la pierna izquierda, sacándole un grito de dolor y haciendo que retrocediera y el rubio se levanto rápidamente y trato de cortarle la cabeza a la castaña, pero esta se agacho y rápidamente puso sus manos en los hombros del rubio y salto pasando por encima de él y cayendo por detrás y trato darle un golpe horizontal con su bastón, pero el rubio movió el sable asía atrás deteniendo el bastón y rápidamente movió la espada asía arriba causándole una cortadura superficial a la chica entre los senos sacándole de nuevo un grito de dolor y haciendo que soltara el bastón que salió volando y el rubio rápidamente dio media vuelta y le dio una fuerte patada horizontal a la castaña tirándola al piso y luego hizo el ademan de patearla, pero la chica rápidamente se apoyó en sus manos y dio un giro asía atrás esquivando la patada y poniéndose de pie, aun con su pierna herida y saco dos cuchillos y trato de apuñalar al rubio, pero este le detuvo uno de los cuchillos con la Katana, pero no pudo detener el otro y la chica le hizo otra cortadura en el torso al rubio y al hacer esto hizo que la ya dañada chamarra anaranjada del rubio se le cayera y dejara su torso discretamente bien formado al descubierto (NA: espero que les guste chicas ;D) y el rubio rugió de nuevo del dolor, pero enseguida le dio un codazo a la chica en la cara sacándole sangre de la boca y haciéndola retroceder, pero ella luego vio su bastón tirado en el piso y fue a recogerlo enseguida, al mismo tiempo que el rubio se le acerco y trato de darle un golpe vertical al mismo tiempo que la chica cogió su bastón y lo puso de forma horizontal deteniendo el golpe de espada y luego de unos momentos de estar forcejeando la castaña le dio una patada al rubio con su pierna herida al mismo tiempo que el rubio la pateaba también y los dos retrocedieron y jadearon del dolor y cansancio.

-No importa que puedas revivir… voy a matarte todas las veces que sea necesarias hasta que te quedes muerto…- le amenazo la castaña de forma rencorosa.

-Escucha Tammy… entiendo que por mi culpa has pasado por momentos difíciles… por esa mamada que me diste cuando éramos niños… pero por favor entiende tu también tuviste la mitad de culpa… ya que tu me diste esa mamada por tu propia voluntad- le trato de hacer entrar el razón el rubio.

-¡CALLATE! ¡TU ERES EL UNICO QUE TIENE LA CULPA, YA QUE LUEGO DE QUE SE DESCUBRIERA EL FRAUDE DE LOS ANILLOS DE PUREZA NO PERDISTE TIEMPO EN PEDIRME QUE TE DIERA ESA MALDITA MAMADA!- le grito furiosa la chica.

-No, te equivocas, luego de que se descubrió el fraude le los anillos, tu misma te ofreciste a ir a Freides a dármela porque querías y no estabas caliente como cuando fuimos a ese concierto, así que no te la pedí tu lo hiciste porque querías hacerlo y no porque te engañe- le recordó ese importante detalle.

-….- la castaña no sabia que decir, ya que eso si fue cierto, ella se había ofrecido a darle esa mamada luego de que se descubriera el fraude de los anillos de pureza y el rubio no la había engañado para eso.

-¿Vez como si tengo razón?, así que por favor, deja de estar haciendo esto- le pidió el rubio.

-Tienes…tienes razón en eso, ¿pero por qué nunca decías algo para acallar las cosas horribles que me decían?- le pregunto ese importante detalle.

-En esos tiempos estabas un grado mayor que yo, así que no estaba consiente totalmente consiente sobre las cosas que te decían, pero solo me entere de eso un tiempo después de que te fueras de la escuela y ya era demasiado tarde para que yo pudiera hacer algo- le explico el rubio- y entiendo que estés molesta con las personas que te han dicho esas cosas indebidas, pero este no es la solución, así que por favor deja de seguir con esto- le pidió dejando de lado su Katana y acercándose a la chica sin la intensión de lastimarla.

-Tienes razón, esta no es la forma en como resolver mis problemas y yo también tuve la culpa por haberte dado esa mamada- razono la chica soltando sus cuchillos.

-Me alegro mucho que dejaras esa aptitud Tammy- le dijo sonriendo el rubio y al parecer ninguno de los demás villanos y héroes se dieron cuenta de eso, excepto Kyle, que escucho toda esa conversación con sus poderes mentales.

-"Muy bien Kenny, parece que ya hemos convencido a dos de los villanos, ahora solo falta Tommas y así todo esto se arreglara"- pensó optimista el pelirrojo, para luego seguir peleando contra Psicosis.

-Ahora escucha Tammy, quítate la banda que tienes y así dinos en donde esta la base de los cultistas- le pidió el rubio.

-No puedo quitármela ahora, es muy complicado quitársela y mis compañeros de equipo se darían cuenta de eso- le dijo la castaña.

-Pues entonces finjamos seguir peleando para que así no levanten sospechas- le pidió el rubio.

-Esta bien- dicho esto, los dos siguieron "peleando", claro sin querer herirse de verdad obviamente.

Fin del capitulo.

**Espero que les hayan gustado los combates, al parecer, Bradley, Tammy y Tommas ya no quieren seguir ayudado a los cultistas, creo que voy a hacer que ellos finjan siendo villanos para así poder ayudar a los héroes y tratar de hacer que Leo vuelva a la "normalida", aunque creo que aun faltan muchas mas batallas por delante :O y muchas gracias por su reviews ;)**


	85. Chapter 85

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión Kenny demostrara un poco de sus nuevas habilidades y algunos villanos querrán dejar de ayudar a los cultistas. Ya saben que South Park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO OCHENTA Y CINCO: UNA TRAICION BENEFICIOSA Y EMPEZANDO A USAR LOS DONES**

Mientras los héroes y los villanos seguían en la suyo, Cougar estaba buscando a Leo por toda la base y luego de unos momentos lo vio en la sala de interrogatorios y aun seguía amarrado a la silla y se había quedado inconsciente luego de que Kyle y Kenny salieran de su mente y el rubio rizado se preocupo por el estado en el que se encontraba, con todas esas cicatrices y heridas que tiene el rubio claro.

-Oh no… ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado Leo?- pregunto preocupado y luego hizo el ademan de entras a la sala e ir a ayudarlo, pero…

-¿Adonde crees que vas?- le pregunto Henrietta que estaba escondida en las sombras y apareció delante del rubio y le dio una patada en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder.

-Quítate de mi camino, no me hagas tener que lastimarte- le advirtió el rubio rizado mientras se sobaba el estomago.

-Si tratas de llevarte a este lunático, tendrás que pasar sobre mí- le advirtió la chica mientras se ponía en guardia, aunque esta cojeando por su pie derecho lastimado.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- dicho eso saco de su cinturón una bomba de humo, que tiene en caso de emergencias y se la tiro a la chica al mismo tiempo que se ponía una mascara anti-humo y mientras la chica tosía y no podía ver, el rubio aprovecho el momento y le dio una patada en el costado haciendo que ella cayera a un lado y se golpeara la cabeza contra la mesa metálica quedando inconsciente y el rubio fue a ayudar a Leo y con un pequeño cuchillo le corto las cuerdas con las que lo habían amarrado a la silla y luego de liberarlo le cogió un brazo poniéndolo por encima de sus hombros y lo trataba de cargar y mientras se acercaban a la salida de la sala, Leo despertó.

-Coff..coff…- tosió mientras despertaba-…- arg…¿Qué esta pasado?...- pregunto refiriéndose al humo.

-No te preocupes Leo, estoy aquí para ayudarte- le dijo Cougar mientras salía de la sala y se alejaban del humo.

-¿Bradley?- pregunto sorprendido de verlo en ese lugar.

-"¿Qué carajos esta haciendo el aquí?"- pregunto la parte maligna en la mente del rubio claro.

-¿Qué haces en este lugar? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?- le pregunto con voz un poco menos ronca.

-Es una larga historia, pero tenemos que irnos rápido de aquí- le respondió el otro rubio mientras aun seguía ayudándolo a moverse.

-¿Viniste tú solo?-

-No, el resto de nuestro equipo están peleando contra los héroes y vinimos a rescatarte-

-¿El resto?- le pregunto un poco sorprendido.

-No hay tiempo para hablar, tenemos que largarnos- le dijo apurado.

-"Un momento, faltan nuestras cosas y traje"- dijo la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo.

-Espera Bradley, tenemos que buscar mi traje y artefactos de Caos rápido- le pidió a su amigo.

-Pero no hay tiempo y…- el otro rubio iba a contradecir, pero Leo lo interrumpio.

-Dije RAPIDO- le dijo seriamente y recuperando su voz ronca y el rubio rizado se intimido por eso.

-Es-esta bien, como digas- acepto nervioso y los dos empezaron a recorrer la base y luego de unos momentos encontraron el traje y artefactos de Caos en la sala de pruebas.

-"Al fin los encontramos"- dijo complacido la voz maligna en la mente de Leo.

-Escucha Bradley, ayúdame a ponerme mi traje- le pio al otro rubio, ya que aun estaba muy cansado y adolorido por el combate que tubo contra los héroes y no podía moverse bien por las heridas que le hicieron.

-Esta bien, con mucho gusto- le dijo con cierta emoción al tener la oportunidad de poder tocar a Leo y este se dio cuenta de eso.

-"Como se le ocurra tocarnos en algún lugar indebido, voy hacerlo pedazos"- pensó molesto y asqueado la parte maligna en la mente de Leo y este hizo una mueca de repulsión al tener en cuenta esa posibilidad.

Luego de unos momentos, Leo ya se había puesto su traje y artefactos de Profesor Caos, con la ayuda de Bradley y estando pendiente de que no hiciera alguna gracia y también recogió las partes de la banda que habían desarmado y la volvió a armar y se la puso con mucha dificultad ya que es muy difícil quitarse y ponerse una banda como esa.

-¿Ya estas listo?- le pregunto el rubio rizado.

-Si…pero no estoy en condiciones para pelear- le dijo mientras jadeaba del dolor y cansancio.

-Pues entonces vayámonos antes de que los héroes nos traten de detener- le pidió el otro rubio.

-"Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con ese marica"- le apoyo la otra mitad en la mente de Leo.

-Entonces larguémonos- dicho esto apunto a una pared con su guante derecho y lanzo una ráfaga de energía que la destruyo creando un enorme hueco y los dos rubios salieron por ahí y luego el otra pared estaba en el camino y también la destruyo y al pasar esto los dos rubios vieron como los héroes y villanos aun seguían peleando.

-Ya libere a Leo- dijo Cougar a los demás villanos y estos y los héroes los vieron al ver como se destruía la pared.

-Ya era hora- les dijo molesto el Aniquilador para luego darle una patada a Stan.

-¡No hay que dejar que se vayan!- exclamo molesto Kenny, que dejo de "pelear" contra Sombra.

-Tienen suerte de que no este en condiciones para pelear, porque sino les haría pagar por lo que me hicieron- les dijo enojado y jadeante Caos que se apoyaba en una pared para no caer.

-Entonces ¡MIERDA! Larguémonos- dijo Rudeman con la intensión de dejar de pelear contra los héroes.

-Aun no eh terminado de jugar- comento divertido Psicosis para luego tratar de golpear a Kyle, fallando por poco.

-Ni yo- le apoyo el Destructor con el mismo semblante mientras detenía la pala del Topo con una de sus hachas al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada a Tweek en el estomago con su Kangoo Jump izquierdo.

-No es el momento de estar perdiendo el tiempo, larguémonos rápido- le ordeno molesto Caos con voz ronca.

-Está bien, como digas- dijo Raven de mala gana, para luego darle una patada en la cara a Timmy y esquivar un golpe del Chef y fue por el hueco que se produjo por el misil que lanzo el Destructor.

-Solo por esta vez, ya que es muy tarde y tengo sueño- dijo molesto el rubio mayor para luego levantar a Token y tirárselo a Stan y los dos cayeron al piso.

Psicosis, el Destructor y el General Desorden también dejaron sus respectivos combates de mala gana y se retiraron también, mientras Rudeman les dedicaba una mirada de preocupación a los demás héroes y también se retiro y Sombra le dio una mirada cómplice a Kenny y se fue también y Cougar se retiro también dándole una mirada de cómplice a Kyle mientras ayudaba a Caos a irse del lugar.

-¡No vamos a dejar que se escapen!- les dijo molesto el Topo, mientras él y los otros héroes hicieron el ademan de seguir a los villanos.

-¡COMO MOLESTAN!- les grito furioso el villano para enseguida lanzar una ráfaga de energía con ambos guantes al techo de la base de los héroes y este se empezó a derrumbar.

-¡Cuidadooo!- grito aterrado Clyde mientras los héroes trataban de esquivar los escombros que caían, mientras Caos y Cougar salían del lugar y se montaban en la Maquina de Maldad y se retiraban del lugar, seguidos de Rudeman y Sombra que miraban preocupados como el techo de la base se derrumbaba.

-Parece que al fin los derrotamos- dijo sonriente el Destructor que salió por la puerta del techo del camión y miraba como se derrumbaba el techo de la base de los héroes.

-Parece que si valió estar despierto a estas horas- dijo Psicosis con el mismo semblante.

-Pues espero que si estén muertos de verdad- dijo Desorden no muy seguro.

-Ya era hora de que nos deshiciéramos de esos estúpidos conformistas- dijo el gótico con el mismo semblante que los otros dos pelinegros- "solo espero que Ruby no se de cuenta de que hoy pelee contra ellos"- termino pensando de forma preocupante.

-"Esos imbéciles ya no nos causaran mas problemas"- dijo sádicamente la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos y este tenia una sonrisa sádica en la cara.

-Por fin les hice pagar por lo que me hicieron- dijo Caos sin dejar de sonreír, pero de repente esa opresión en el pecho que no sentía desde ase mucho tiempo, volvió con mas fuerza que las veces anteriores e hizo que la sonrisa se le borrara de la cara y se pusiera su manos derecha en el pecho- ¿Por qué de nuevo vuelvo a sentir esto?- se pregunto en voz baja.

-¿Estas bien Leo?- le pregunto Cougar preocupado.

-No, estoy muy cansado y herido por el combate que tuve con esos estúpidos cuando me capturaron- le respondió, tratando de creer que esa opresión se debe por el estado en el que esta.

-Como se nota que si te hicieron mierda- le dijo burlón el rubio mayor ganándose unas risas por parte de los demás villanos y una mala mirada por parte de los otros dos rubios.

-"Dentro de muy poco también nos desharemos de ti imbécil"- dijo enojado la voz maligna en la mente de Caos y este asintió dejando de lado esa opresión.

Mientras tanto en lo que quedaba de la base de los héroes, algunos estaban debajo de los escombros y no se podían mover.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Stan a los demás mientras se quitaba un escombro de encima.

-Creo que si- le respondió Kyle mientras se quitaba un escombro que tenia encima usando sus poderes mentales.

Luego empezaron a levantar los escombros y preguntaron si el resto estaba bien y descubrieron que algunos tenían huesos fracturados y no podían moverse bien y al parecer los que estaban mas lastimados eran Timmy, Jimmy y Gregory, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que aun no había aparecido ni Kenny, ni Henrietta y el Chef.

-¿Dónde esta Kenny?- pregunto el Topo, que era uno de los menos lastimados.

-¿Se habrá muerto?- pregunto preocupado Ike.

-No veo al Chef tampoco- dijo Stan con el mismo semblante que el pequeño canadiense.

-Tampoco veo a Henrietta- dijo Kyle con el mismo semblante que su hermano y el pelinegro mayor.

-Pues busquémoslos- dijo Token y todos empezaron a mover escombros para buscar al rubio, a la gótica y al Chef y luego de unos momentos un gran bloque se empezó a mover y de este salio el Chef que tiro el bloque a un lado.

-¿Esta bien Chef?- le pregunto Stan.

-Creo que si- le respondió el ex-villano mientras se sacudía la suciedad de su traje mecánico.

-Ahora solo faltan Kenny y Henrietta- dijo Kyle y luego de unos momentos reviso la zona en donde estaba la sala de interrogación y al levantar algunos escombros, descubrió a la chica que estaba debajo de la mesa de metal y la protegió de los escombros.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado el judío pelirrojo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si..coff, coff…- le respondió mientras tocia.

-Ahora solo falta Kenny- dijo Wendy, mientras se sostenía su mano derecha que fue herida por Psicosis.

Pero luego de unos momentos de estar buscando y levantando escombros, vieron que unos escombros se estaban moviendo sin que aparentemente nadie los tocara y para sorpresa de todos una especie de gran esfera oscura salió debajo de los escombros.

-¿Qué carajos es eso?- pregunto atónito Clyde.

-¡GAH! Tal vez sea una nave espacial- dijo alarmado Tweek jalándose unos mechones rubios con su mano izquierda y tenía su brazo derecho herido.

Pero todos se sorprendieron mas de lo que estaban cuando la esfera se deshizo y resulta que Kenny estaba dentro de ella, pero su apariencia era muy diferente, ya que se había vuelto muy palido y su cabello rubio se volvió muy oscuro, las iris se volvieron negras y sus pupilas estaban contraídas.

-¿Kenny?- pregunto asombrado Kyle.

-¿Eres tú?- le pregunto Stan con el mismo semblante que su mejor amigo.

-…- el rubio se empezó a mirar un momento a el mismo y se dio cuenta de que sus heridas habían desaparecido y parecía que estaba rodeado de un aura oscura, mientras algunas sombras parecían arremolinarse a su alrededor.

-¿Kenny?- volvió a preguntar Kyle.

-Si, soy yo, no se preocupen- al decir esto le salió una especie de vapor negro de la boca y su voz sonaba igual de grave cuando es Mysterion.

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto Stan aun asombrado.

-No lo se- le respondió mientras aun seguía en ese estado.

-Son tus poderes que están aumentando, es por eso que estas así- le dijo Henrietta y todos recordaron cuando Kyle le mostro los recuerdos de Kenny.

-Tienes razón, son sus poderes- le apoyó el pelirrojo.

-¿Puedo volver a la normalidad?- le pregunto Kenny preocupado por la posibilidad de quedarse así.

-Intenta concentrarte, tal vez así vuelvas a la normalidad- le sugirió la chica y el rubio luego de unos segundos empezó a concentrarse en su forma original y después volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto Token.

-Bien- le respondió luego de ver que no tuviera nada raro- ¿y ustedes como están?- les pregunto.

-Tengo la pierna lastimada- le respondió Gregory adolorido mientras el Topo lo ayudaba a pararse.

-Yo tengo mi mano herida- le respondió Wendy también adolorida

-Yo me lastime mi brazo derecho herido ¡GAH!- dijo Tweek con el mismo semblate

-Y yo mis pi-pi-piernas- dijo Jimmy, mientras Kevin y Clyde lo ayudaban a estar de pie y a los que estaban heridos le salían sangre de sus heridas.

-Pues entonces no perdamos tiempo y vayamos al hospital de Denver- les dijo Kenny.

-¿Pero que pasa con la base?- le pregunto preocupado Gregory.

-No podemos estar aquí por mas tiempo, tenemos que irnos rápido, antes de que alguien sepa lo que paso aquí- le respondió Kyle.

-Cierto, luego nos preocuparemos de la base, ahora tenemos que irnos a que nos curen de nuestras heridas- dijo Stan y dicho esto los héroes recogieron sus trajes y artefactos de héroes y después fueron a la parte trasera de la base en donde estaban sus vehículos, que afortunadamente no fueron destruidos.

-No puedo creerlo, esta base fue nuestro refugio cuando formamos le Resistence y ahora fue destruida- comento triste y nostálgico Gregory.

-No te pongas así, después de todo este lugar nos ha servido de ayuda últimamente, así que debes alegrarte por eso- le trato de dar ánimos Stan.

-Cierto, no te pongas a llorar por eso, ahora vámonos- le dijo desconsiderado el Topo, mientras se subía en su Moncherry y se iba y el ingles le dedico una ultima mirada a lo que quedaba de la base y luego se monto en el Coon-Movil 2.0 y se fue del lugar.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte…

-Que idiota son esos héroes. Les sugerí esa base y dejaron que la destruyeran- comento molesto Damien que junto con su padre y los demás seres infernales y almas en pena vieron eso de la misma forma en que vieron la pelea de Caos.

-Tienes razón hijo, pero lo que no logro entender es como uno de los líderes de ese culto, ha logrado mantener oculta la ubicación de su base- le dijo su padre de forma pensativa.

-Pues espero que ese tal Tommas, el maricón y esa tal Tammy, si dejen de ayudar a esos idiotas y le digan a Kenny y a los otros inútiles la ubicación de la base- espeto el ojirojo.

-Siempre y cuando no pierdan la memoria como le paso al Chef- le recordó el rey de las tinieblas.

-También espero que ese estúpido de Kenny sepa como controlarse cuando llegue a transformarse totalmente, porque de lo contrario…- esto ultimo lo dijo tratando de no sonar preocupado y su padre tiene el mismo semblante.

Mientras tanto, los villanos que estaban en la Maquina de Maldad y seguidos por Rudeman y Sombra ya estaban llegando a la base de los cultistas y al estar ahí ya los estaban esperando los lideres del culto.

-¿Lograron rescatar a Caos?- les pregunto el señor M.

-Acá esta- le respondió el Aniquilador desinteresadamente señalando asía atrás en donde Cougar, Sombra y Rudeman estaban ayudando a Caos a estar de pie.

-¿Se encuentra bien Caos?- le pregunto burlón e irónico el señor T con una sonrisa sádica en la cara al ver el estado del rubio claro.

-¿Usted que cree?- le pregunto molesto el otro villano mientras jadeaba del dolor y cansancio.

-¿Los héroes fueron los responsables de que desaparecieras?- le pregunto el señor M y el rubio asintió

-¿Le dijiste algo a los héroes luego de que te capturaran?- le pregunto el señor T dejando de lado su sonrisa y poniendo un semblante serio.

-No…no dije nada, no se preocupen- les afirmo el rubio claro sin cambiar su semblante cansad lo vieron sin estar totalmente seguros.

-Pues eso espero- le dijo el señor M con el mismo semblante que su socio.

-"Después de todo lo que pasamos y tiene el puto descaro de dudar de nosotros"- dijo molesto la voz maligna en la mente de Caos al darse cuenta del semblante que pusieron los lideres del culto.

-¿Y donde esta el ¡CARA DE CULO! Señor C?- pregunto Rudeman molesto al recordar lo que hizo Carl a Craig.

-Mientras ustedes buscaban a Caos, él y unos cuantos de nuestros seguidores aprovecharon el momento para robar el banco de Denver- le respondió el señor T.

-"Por lo menos no perdieron el tiempo"- espeto la parte maligna en la mente de Caos.

-Pero en vez de estar hablando, debemos llevarlo a que lo curen de sus heridas- comento Sombra señalando a Caos.

-Esta bien, como digan- les dijo el señor M y luego les dijo a algunos encapuchados que se llevaran a Caos para curarlo, seguidos de el rubio rizado, del rubio de Tourette y de la castaña y el resto de los villanos se quedaron con los lideres del culto.

-¿Fueron capaces de enfrentarse a los héroes?- les pregunto el señor T a los jóvenes villanos.

-Por supuesto, no fueron demasiado difíciles- les respondió el rubio grande de forma arrogante mientras se quitaba el casco.

-Cierto, no fueron la gran cosa- le apoyo el Destructor quitándose su mascara de soldador.

-Como me hubiera seguido seguir jugando con ellos- comento Psicosis quitándose su bozal y gorro aparentando un puchero, pero a los tres ex-convictos se les olvido el importante detalle de que los héroes no usaban sus trajes ni tenían sus armas para pelear.

-¿Y lograron deshacerse de todos ellos?- les pregunto el señor T.

-Pues no estamos seguros, pero Caos hizo que el techo les cayera encima, así que de seguro no estarán ilesos- le respondió Desorden quitándose su casco de metal y gafas.

-Espero que esos malditos conformistas ya no nos causen problemas- dijo el gótico quitándose su mascara y capucha, pero luego se preocupo al recordar lo que Ruby le decía sobre dejar de ayudar a los villanos.

-Ya regrese- dijo de repente el señor C, que parecía estar cubierto de manchas de sangre.

-Al fin llegas Carl- le dio la bienvenida el señor M.

-¿Lograste robar el banco?- le pregunto el otro líder del culto.

-Por supuesto- le respondió arrogante Carl.

-¿Y esas manchas?- le pregunto Doguie señalando la sangre.

-Me divertía un poco al matar a los guardias del banco- le respondió el señor C con una sonrisa sádica en la cara, intimidando un poco a los jóvenes villanos y haciendo que los lideres del culto sonrieran también.

-Excelente, todo marcha a la perfección- dijo complacido el señor T.

-Cierto, el portal ya esta casi listo y con la armadura que se hará Caos, podremos capturar al joven McCormick y al fin lograremos traer a nuestro señor a este mundo- le apoyo M con el mismo semblante.

-Y al fin lograre que esos idiotas paguen por lo que me hicieron- dijo sonriendo Trent.

-Y podre ir a Disneylandia como tanto soñé- dijo esperanzador Mark sonriendo también.

-Y yo podre empapelar todas las casas que quiera- dijo Josh con el mismo semblante que el otro pelinegro.

-Y el mundo estará a nuestros pies- dijo Doguie con le mismo semblante que los otros villanos.

-"Solo espero que Ruby no me mande al carajo cuando logremos traer a nuestro señor"- pensó preocupado el pequeño gótico.

-Pues entonces retírense y tómense su merecido descanso- les dijo el señor T y los jóvenes villanos se fueron de la sala de reuniones dejando solos a los líderes del culto y a Carl.

-Como se nota que a estos jóvenes les encanta ayudarlos- dijo irónico el señor C.

-Por supuesto, después de todo sino fuera por nosotros, ellos no estarían aquí- le dijo seguro el señor M.

-Exacto, luego de que nuestro señor llegue a este mundo, ellos y nuestros seguidores podrán hacer lo que quieran- comento el señor T con el mismo semblante.

-Pero que no se les olvide que luego de traer a su señor a este mundo, me tendrán que ayudar a deshacerme de esas malditas bandas de flautas peruanas para que así yo y el resto de mis seguidores conquistemos una parte del mundo como me lo prometieron- les recordó seriamente el señor C.

-No te preocupes Carl, cuando Cthulu llegue te ayudaremos a que ya no existan esas bandas peruanas para que así conquistes y destruyas todo lo que quieras a nuestro lado y de nuestro señor- le aseguro el seño T.

-Pues eso espero- les dijo sin cambiar su semblante.

En otro lado de la base, Leo estaba siendo atendido de sus heridas, mientras Tomms, Tammy y Bradley estaban esperando que terminaran de atenderlo.

-Escuchen ¡PENDEJOS! No podemos seguir ayudando a estos locos- dijo Tommas al otro rubio y a la castaña.

-Tienes razón Tommas, ya no podemos seguir con esto- le apoyo la chica.

-Es cierto, esto es mas de lo que podemos permitir- le apoyo el rubio rizado.

-Pues tenemos que ¡CAGARNOS! Decirles a los héroes en donde esta la base, para que así los ¡CAGUEN! detengan- les dijo el rubio de Tourette.

-Y también tenemos que hacer que Leo deje esa mala aptitud que tiene- dijo preocupado Bradley.

-¿Y como van a lograr eso?, ustedes me dijeron que una vez trataron de hacer que él deje esa aptitud que tiene y no lograron convencerlo y él se enfureció, tampoco creo que lo logren ahora- les dijo Tammy con el mismo semblante que el rubio rizado, ya que los dos rubios le dijeron cuando ellos trataron de hacer recapacitar a Leo sin éxito alguno.

-Pues no estoy ¡MAMADO! Seguro de como vamos hacer que él deje ese comportamiento, pero si es cierto que Kyle fue capaz de ¡CULEARSE! Hacer que Darth Chef dejara de ser villano, de seguro también lograra hacer que Leo vuelva a ¡JODERSE! La normalidad- dijo Tommas tratando se sonar esperanzador.

-Eso espero yo también- dijo Bradley con el mismo semblante.

-¿Pero nuca se han preguntado por qué él decidió ayudar a los cultistas?- les pregunto la castaña, ya que ni ella ni los dos rubios saben sobre los problemas de personalidad que tiene Leo ni de la trampa que los cultistas le pusieron para que sus trastornos mentales empeoraran y al parecer Tommas no sabia de esos problemas mentales que tiene Leo, ya que nunca se lo dijeron cuando estuvo en la misma escuela que él.

-Pues no estoy seguro de eso, pero no podemos permitir que siga con lo que esta haciendo- le respondió el rubio rizado.

-¿Pero como evitaremos que siga con lo que hace y como le diremos a los héroes sobre lo que sabemos de los cultistas?, ya que estas bandas no se quitan con facilidad y si tratamos de decir algo perderíamos la memoria- les dijo la chica, ya que cuando los héroes capturaron a Leo les resulto muy difícil quitarle la banda que tenia puesta.

-Pues no se como, pero en alguno de estos ¡JODIDOS! Días tenemos que hablar con los héroes, para que así puedan detener todo esto- les dijo Tommas y el otro rubio y la chica estuvieron de acuerdo.

Luego de algunos minutos, Leo salió de donde lo estaban atendiendo y se le notaban las vendas que tenia en sus heridas.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto enseguida Bradley.

-Regular- le respondió adolorido el rubio claro- ¿pero como supieron que yo estaba en ese lugar?- les pregunto refiriéndose a la base de los héroes.

-Pues las ¡COÑOS! Bandas que tenemos puestas tienen un ¡CULO! Localizador que nos guio a ese lugar- le respondió Tommas.

-"¿Localizador?, eso es nuevo"- comento la otra mitad de Leo en su mente.

-¿Y cuando se dieron cuenta de que había "desaparecido"?- les siguió preguntando el rubio claro.

-Luego de la ¡MIERDA! Cita que Tammy y yo tuvimos…- al decir esto la chica y él se vieron con una sonrisa cómplice-…fui a dejar tu Harley en tu casa, pero al llegar vi a tus ¡PUTOS! Padres preocupados y dijeron que habías desaparecido y eso me preocupo- le conto a Leo.

-Y después nos llamo y nos dijo que tu habías desaparecido y eso nos preocupo- le siguió contando la chica.

-Y al estar aquí en la base le pedimos a los demás que nos ayudaran a buscarte- le terminó contando el rubio rizado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes se preocuparon por mí cuando supuestamente desapareci?- les pregunto con voz menos ronca.

-Por supuesto, después de todo eres nuestro ¡MALPARIDO! Amigo- le dijo sonriente el rubio de Tourette y el otro rubio y la chica asintieron con el mismo semblante.

-"Por lo menos ellos tres si se preocupan por nosotros y no son unos malditos como el putón de Kenny o los demás estúpidos héroes"- espeto la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo.

-Pues gracias por ayudarme- les agradeció con voz menos ronca.

-No tienes que agradecer, por ti hago lo que sea- le dijo sonriente Bradley, pero los demás lo vieron arqueando una ceja cada uno y enseguida se sonrojo avergonzado.

-"¿Cuándo será el día en que deje de decir mariconerías?"- dijo la parte maligna en la mente de Leo de forma desaprobatoria mientras este se ponía una mano en la cara y botaba un suspiro de molestia.

-Pues entonces ya larguémonos de aquí- les dijo Leo y los chicos se retiraron de la base.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, creo era obvio que Tammy, Tommas y Bradley ya no quieran ayudar a los cultistas y que ayudaran a los héroes mas adelante y creo que mas adelante incluiré a nuevos héroes y a alguno que otro villano que se pueda ocurrir, pero no será el mismo del que se refieren los lideres del culto. Y muchas gracias por sus reviews **


	86. Chapter 86

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION **

**Buenas noches querido publico, en esta ocasión aparecerán personajes sorpresa, especialmente de cierta persona de la que nadie parece acordarse, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO OCHENTA Y SEIS: ALIADOS DEL BIEN**

Los héroes ya habían llegado al hospital de Denver, en donde la seguridad es muy fuerte, especialmente desde que se destruyo el hospital de South Park y el estadio, al estar ahí no perdieron el tiempo en pedir que los atendieran de sus heridas, pero afortunadamente no eran mortales, pero al parecer Jimmy, Tweek, Gregory y Wendy, le tuvieron que poner yesos en sus miembros lastimados.

-Maldición, si no fuera suficiente conque Cartman y Craig estuvieran heridos, ahora mas de nosotros están heridos también- dijo molesto y preocupado Kenny.

-No te preocupes, estas heridas no son demasiadas- le dijo Wendy tratando de sonar optimista.

-Pero lo peor, es que Butters fue rescatado por su equipo- dijo pesimista Clyde.

-Y la base fue destruida- dijo Gregory con el mismo semblante.

-Lo impor-por-portante es que estamos vi-vi-vivos- trato de animar Jimmy.

-Tienes razón Jimmy- le apoyo Token.

-Solo esperemos que podamos ganarles a esos idiotas cuando nos volvamos a enfrentar a ellos- comento el Topo.

-Yo también lo espero- le apoyo Stan.

-Eso me recuerda…creo que hice que ese tal Bradley dejara de ser villano- comento Kyle ganándose la atención de los demás.

-¿Del gay?- le pregunto Kevin y el pelirrojo asintió y algunos héroes hicieron una mueca de repulsión.

-Que bueno Kyle, así hay un villano menos del que preocuparnos- le felicito Kenny- yo también creo que hice que Tammy dejara de ser villana- le conto al resto.

-Bien echo Kennny, eso no ahorrara esfuerzo y tal vez nos puedan ayudar a detener a los cultistas- le dijo Stan.

-Siempre y cuando nos digan lo que saben de los cultistas y no pierdan la memoria como le paso al Chef- espeto la gótica.

-Espero que no se les olvide lo que saben ¡GAH!- comento Tweek.

-Yo también espero que no se les olviden, pero ahora tenemos que pensar en que hacer en caso de que Butters y el resto de su equipo vuelvan al ataque- les dijo Kenny.

-Y también debemos buscar la forma en como hacer que Craig y el culo gordo se recupere, para que así podamos acabar con esos idiotas- dijo Kyle.

-Tienes razón, ahora somos menos héroes, ya que nosotros estamos muy heridos para pelear- dijo Wendy refiriéndose a ella, Tweek, Jimmy y Gregory.

-¿Deberíamos buscar nuevos miembros?- sugirió Ike.

-No es mala idea Ike- le apoyo su hermano.

-Oye Henrietta, ¿no puedes pedirle ayuda a tus dos amigos góticos?- le pregunto Kenny, refiriéndose a Dylan y Ethan.

-Ellos dos no ayudarían, son mucho más inconformistas que yo- le respondió secamente la gótica.

-¿Y no has sabido nada de tu hermano?- le pregunto Kyle, refiriéndose a Bradley Bigglie o mejor dicho Gok´Zarah también conocido como Ment Merry Crunch, quien fue el que derroto al monstruo Cthulu ase tantos años atrás y salvo al mundo.

-No, no eh sabido nada de ese idiota- le respondió la chica sin cambiar de semblante, ya que desde que su hermano descubrió que tiene súper poderes, se dedico a recorrer el mundo para ayudar a las personas que necesitaran de sus poderes de menta y vallas y también debes en cuando viajaba por el espacio para saber que le ocurrió a su planeta de origen.

-Es una lastima, él nos seria de mucha utilidad, ya que con sus poderes derrotaríamos a Butters y a su equipo sin ningún problema- comento Clyde.

-Tienes razón- le apoyo Stan.

-Pues entonces tenemos que encontrar la forma en como hacer que Craig y Cartman se recuperen o encontrar nuevos miembros para nuestro equipo, ya que si seguimos así vamos a estar en desventaja numérica- dijo preocupado Token retomando la conversación original.

-Pues piensen en alguien que pueda ayudarnos- dijo Kenny y los demás empezaron a pensar, pero parecía que a nadie se le ocurrió nada, hasta…

-Creo que se quien podría ayudarnos- dijo Clyde, ganándose la atención de todos.

-¿Quién?- le pregunto Kevin.

-Pues se trata de…- el castaño no pudo seguir hablando, porque de repente los jóvenes vieron como unas enfermeras y médicos movían en unas camillas a unos sujetos que tenían heridas muy parecidas a las que tubo Craig cuando lo ataco el conejillo de indias pirata gigante y también se dieron cuenta de que los sujetos usan ropa muy parecida a la de los guardias del banco de Denver.

-Esto me da mala espina- dijo Kenny y luego los jóvenes preguntaron quienes eran esos tipos y los médicos le dijeron que son los guardias del banco de Denver y que lo habían robado de nuevo, confirmando las sospechas de los héroes y luego descubrieron que esas heridas que tenían eran muy parecidas a las que tenia Craig y el guardia que sobrevivió a la destrucción del estadio de Denver, dando a entender que el conejillo de indias pirata gigante había robado el banco de Denver.

-Carajo, eso quiere decir que mientras nos enfrentábamos al equipo de Butters, ese maldito monstruo aprovecho el momento para robar ese banco- dijo molesto y preocupado Stan mientras se sujetaba fuertemente el puente de la nariz.

-Y con ese dinero podrán comprar el titanio que Butters necesita para crear su armadura- dijo Kyle con el mismo semblante que su mejor amigo.

-Solo esperemos que en caso de que él haga esa armadura, podamos lograr detenerlo- dijo Kenny, aunque el resto no estaba muy seguro de eso.

Luego de unos momentos, los chicos decidieron que era el momento de irse, no antes de visitar a Cartman y Craig, que aun estaban muy graves. En sus respectivas habitaciones se podían ver muchas servilletas tiradas en el piso, ya que son las que usaron sus respectivos familiares para secarse las lagrimas por el estado en el que se encuentran, especialmente por parte de Linana cartman que a visitado a su hijo en varias ocasiones desde que lo ingresaron en el hospital.

-Espero que el culón pueda recuperarse, ya que extraño tanto poder discutir con él- dijo triste Kyle.

-Yo también extraño sus insultos y comentarios indebidos- dijo Kenny con el mismo semblante que el pelirrojo.

-Como me gustaría que la ingeniería genética estuviera más avanzada, ya que de seguro podríamos encontrar la forma de como curarlo y también a Craig- comento Kevin y algunos lo vieron de forma extraña por ese comentario.

-Un momento, ¿ingeniería genética?- le pregunto Stan.

-si, ¿por qué?- le pregunto el otro pelinegro.

-Creo que se quien podría ayudarnos a curar a Cartman y a Craig- dijo el pelinegro mayor esperanzado.

-¿Quién?- le pregunto Clyde con el mismo semblante.

-El Dr. Mephisto- dijo el pelinegro y algunos lo vieron sorprendido.

-¿El científico loco que le crea muchos culos a los animales?- le pregunto Kenny.

-Exacto el mismo- le afirmo el pelinegro.

-¿Crees que él nos ayude?- le pregunto Kyle.

-Yo espero que si, después de todo él nos quiso ayudar cuando las celebridades y el movimiento de orgullo pelirrojo estaban atacando el pueblo ase años- le recordó su mejor amigo.

-Tienes razón Stan- le apoyo Kenny.

-¿Creen que sus avances en genética sean de ayuda para nosotros?- le pregunto Wendy no muy segura.

-Pues si queremos que Craig y el culo gordo se curen, no tenemos muchas opciones- le dijo el líder de los héroes.

-Pues espero que ese científico no se le ocurra tratar de ponerles algunos culos- dijo preocupado Token.

-Si eso no funciona, entonces necesitaremos alguna plegaria para poder ayudar al culón y a Craig- dijo Kevin con el mismo semblante que Token.

-Decir plegarias no sirve, ya que ese que esta arriba no ayuda para nada- dijo el Topo muy blasfemo (NA: espero que Dios no se moleste por eso D:).

-No eres muy religioso Christ- le espeto Gregory y el francés gruño molesto.

-Religioso…un momento, creo que se de alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarnos- dijo Stan ganándose la atención de todos.

-¿Quién?- le pregunto su novia.

-Pues es…- no pudo seguir hablando, porque sonó la alarma de una sala de operaciones en donde estaban atendiendo a uno de los guardias heridos.

-Creo que mejor seguimos hablando mañana en mi cafetería ¡GAH!- propuso Tweek temblando mas que de costumbre mientras se ponía la mano izquierda en el yeso de su brazo derecho.

-Entonces mañana seguimos- dijo Kenny y los héroes se fueron del hospital de Denver rumbo a South Park.

Al día siguiente, los familiares de los héroes que estaban heridos se preocuparon enseguida al verlos con sus yesos, estos les dijeron que mientras estaban con sus amigos, los atacaron y trataron de asaltar, sus familias le creyeron, después de todo, la policía escasea y los criminales comunes y corrientes no han perdido el tiempo en tratar de hacer de las suyas, afortunadamente para los héroes menos lastimados sus familias no sospecharon nada, ya que no se notaban sus leves heridas, lo mismo paso con Tammy, Tommas y Bradley, mientras que Leo no paso mucho tiempo en que su madre le volviera a abrazar y darle besos, mientras que su padre solo le preguntaba en donde había dejado el auto y el rubio le dedico una mala mirada por su falta de preocupación asía él.

Luego de unos momentos en los que ellos hablaban sobre que lugar escoger para una nueva base, los héroes decidieron recoger las cosas que no se destruyeron cuando se derrumbo la base y las llevaron a la vieja base que era propiedad de Token y también le dijeron al Chef que se quedara a vivir ahí hasta que encontraran una nueva base para instalarse.

Primero fueron al lugar en donde vivía el Dr. Mephisto, después de tantos años, aun se acordaban muy bien en donde vive el científico.

-Espero que ese loco si nos ayude y no trate de hacer un clon deforme de ti como en esa ocasión- dijo inseguro Kyle a Stan.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Kenny que los acompañaba, ya que los tres eran los únicos que iban a ese lugar, mientras el resto acomodaban las cosas en la base de Token.

-No se preocupen, ya somos mayores y si eso llegara a ocurrir podremos detenerlo- les aseguro el pelinegro. Luego de unos momentos llegaron al laboratorio de Mephisto y tocaron el timbre y luego de unos momentos se abrió una rejilla de la puerta de metal.

-¿Quién es?- se escucho la voz del Dr. Mephisto del otro lado del labotorio que sonaba mas vieja desde la ultima vez que los chicos lo visitaron y los miraba a través de la rejilla.

-¿Dr. Mephisto?- pregunto Stan.

-Si ¿Quién habla?- les siguio preguntando el científico.

-¿No se acuerda de nosotros?- le pregunto Kyle.

-¿Los conozco?- les siguió preguntando el doctor sin reconocerlos.

-Somos Kenny McCormik, Stan Marsh y Kyle Blofouskie- le respondió el rubio.

-…- el doctor se quedo pensando un momento tratando de recordar y luego de unos segundos parece que los reconoció- ¿ustedes son los mismos chicos que me ayudaron en esa ocasión cuando iba a revelar quien era el padre de Erci Cartman y me habían disparado para que no dijera que fue uno de los Broncos de Denver?- les pregunto (NA: miren el segundo episodio de la segunda temporada y el episodio 201XD).

-Si los mismos- le afirmo Stan y luego de unos segundos se abrió la puerta mostrando a un ya muy viejo Dr. Mephisto que usaba la misma ropa de siempre, incluyendo su bastón y estaba acompañado de su raro asistente (NA: no me acuerdo del nombre del asistente).

-Asía tiempo que no los veía chicos- les saludo el científico sonriendo.

-Nosotros tampoco lo habíamos visto desde ase mucho tiempo doctor- le saludo Stan.

-Pero no se queden ahí, pasen- les pidió mientras les indicaba que entraran a su laboratorio y los chicos entraron.

Al estar dentro del lugar, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que habían muchos animales con muchos culos u otras creaciones echas por el doctor. los chicos le preguntaron por su hijo, pero Mephisto les dijo que él y sus dos amigos estaban estudiando en el extranjero (NA: no recuerdo tampoco los nombres del hijo del Dr. Mephisto ni de sus dos amigos que decían que todo era gay).

-¿Y que es lo que los trae por aquí chicos?- les pregunto el doctor mientras les servía té.

-Necesitamos de su ayuda- le dijo Kyle.

-¿Quieren volver a tratar de cruzar a un cerdo con un elefante para crear cerdifantes?- les pregunto recordando cuando los chicos lo visitaron por primera vez.

-No doctor, es por un asunto muy importante- le dijo Stan.

-¿De que se trata?- les siguió preguntando el doctor.

-¿Usted se ha enterado de las cosas que le han pasado al pueblo últimamente?- le pregunto Kyle y el doctor puso semblante de preocupación.

-Si, me eh dado cuenta de eso, ¿por qué lo dicen?- les pregunto sin cambiar de semblante.

-…- los chicos se miraron entre si para ver como le explicaban al doctor sobre que ellos son los héroes de la liga y que necesitaban de su ayuda para curar a Craig y a Cartman.

-¿Usted nos guardaría un secreto?- le pregunto Kenny.

-Por supuesto, si durante mucho tiempo no revele que Jack Tenorman era el padre de Eric Cartman, puedo guardar cualquier secreto- les aseguro el doctor para luego darle un sorbo a su taza de té y su asistente se servía uno.

-Entonces escuche, necesitamos de su ayuda porque nosotros somos los miembros de la Liga Extrema de Héroes- le dijo sin rodeos el rubio y el científico al escuchar eso escupió el té que se estaba tomando mientras su asistente soltaba el que se iba a tomar y su taza se rompió contra el suelo.

-¿¡QUE!?- les pregunto sorprendido el doctor.

-Así es doctor, nosotros somos algunos de los miembros del equipo de los héroes que protegen el pueblo- le dijo Stan.

-¿Cómo es posible?- les siguió preguntando el científico sin cambiar de semblante.

-Déjenos explicarle- le dijo Kyle para que después los tres le explicaran al científico y a su asistente sobre la liga y también sobre el culto y sobre Butters y su equipo de villanos.

-…y es por eso que estamos aquí- le termino contando el judío.

-No puedo créelo…todo este tiempo unos jóvenes han sido los defensores del pueblo- dijo asombrado el científico.

-¿Entonces cree que pueda ayudarnos con lo de Cartman y Craig?- le pregunto Stan.

-Ummm… pues no estoy seguro, con lo de ese tal Craig necesitaría crear alguna medicina o suero que pueda reparar el tejido dañado y curar heridas y lo de Cartman necesitaría una muestra de su sangre para analizar las toxinas y feromonas que tiene dentro de su cuerpo- les dijo pensativo el científico.

-Pues cuando ayer estuvimos en el hospital, logre conseguir una muestra de sangre del culo gordo- le dijo Kyle mientras mostraba un tubo de ensayo con la sangre de Cartman.

-Muy bien, si analizo esto, tal vez logre encontrar una cura- le dijo el doctor mientras cogió el tubo de ensayo y se lo pasaba a su asistente.

-Espero que si logre crear una cura, ya que el culón no es el único que esta enfermo de esa manera- le dijo Stan, ya que las personas que fueron heridas por los animales del zoológico también se enfermaron e infectaron.

-Hare lo que pueda chicos y si lo logro les avisare enseguida- les dijo a los jóvenes y estos le agradecieron- pero díganme… ¿no tienen una mascota a la que le quieran agregar algunos culos?- les termino preguntando con una sonrisa de locura en la cara intimidando a los chicos.

-Eh… no doctor, no tenemos- le respondió Kyle un poco nervioso.

-Oh… es una lastima- dijo con tono de decepción- pues necesito que me dejen para así poder empezar a trabajar- les pidió.

-Esta bien doctor, estaremos esperando cuando logre encontrar la cura- dijo Stan y luego los chicos se fueron del laboratorio dejando solos a Mephisto y a su asistente junto con sus creaciones.

-¿Están seguros de que fue buena idea pedirle ayuda a ese científico loco?- pregunto Kenny inseguro.

-Creo que si- le respondió Stan, aunque no estaba muy seguro.

-Solo espero que si logra crear una cura, no trate también de crearle mas culos a Cartman ni a Craig- dijo Kyle con tono de preocupación.

-Con el culo tan grande que tiene Cartman es mas que suficiente- dijo burlón el rubio dejando de lado su inseguridad sacándole unas risas al pelirrojo y al pelinegro.

Mientras eso pasaba, Leo junto con el resto de su equipo, incluyendo a Tommas, Bradley y Tammy, estaban reunidos en la base de los cultistas y estaban alrededor la gran mesa redonda.

-¿Cómo te sientes Leo?- le pregunto Bradley refiriéndose a sus heridas.

-Un poco mejor- le respondió aun adolorido el rubio claro- ¿y cuando podemos comprar el titanio para poder crear mi armadura?- les pregunto a los lideres del culto, ya que estos les habían dicho sobre lo del robo al banco de Denver.

-Pues ya hemos hecho un trato con un proveedor que no nos lo dará en el aéreo puerto dentro de unos días- le respondió el señor T.

-¿En el aéreo puerto? Pero si ahí están muchas personas que nos podrían ver- dijo preocupado Doguie.

-No se preocupen, la transacción se hará de noche, así que no habrán personas cerca y sobornamos a los encargados de la torre de control para que así nadie sepa de eso- les dijo el señor M.

-Pues no puedo esperar para poder crear mi armadura- dijo impaciente Leo.

-¿Pero y si los héroes nos tratan de detener?- pregunto el gótico.

-No hay de que preocuparse por ellos, con las bandas que tienen puestas Kyle no sabrá de sus movimientos- les aseguro el señor T y Tommas, Bradley y Tammy se dieron una mirada cómplice y nadie se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Entonces no quieren que les deje uno de mis acertijos para así ponerles una trampa?- les pregunto Leo.

-No, si haces eso seria muy arriesgado ya que ellos aun tiene la ayuda del Chef y ellos tendrían sus armas para pelear, no como paso ayer- les dijo, ya que Georgie les dijo a los lideres sombre como sucedió el combate.

-"Tiene razón, no podemos correr riesgos"- le apoyo la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo.

-Entonces debemos prepararnos en estos días, en caso de que alguien nos trate de detener- dijo Leo y des pues de eso los villanos se empezaron a retirar, pero antes de irse Tommas se le acerco a Leo.

-¿Qué pasa Tommas?- le pregunto secamente el rubio claro.

-Es que yo ¡CULEO! Tengo que decirte algo- le dijo con la intención de hablar para que deje de ser un villano.

-¿De que se trata?- le pregunto el otro rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-Quería decirte que…- el rubio de Tourette no sabia como tratar de convencerlo, ya que la ultima vez que él y Bradley trataron de hacerlo entrar en razón, Leo se puso furioso y si le decía algo como eso de nuevo, entonces Leo tal vez lo lastime gravemente.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?- le pregunto el otro rubio empezando a impacientarse.

-Que… muchas ¡MIERDAS! Gracias por haberme ¡JODIDO! Prestado tu moto- le dijo eso temiendo que el otro rubio se enfurezca si trataba de hacer que entre en razón.

-De nada, solo te la preste porque me has ayudado en mis asuntos- le dijo y luego de eso se fue en su Harley y luego Bradley y Tammy se acercaron a Tommas.

-¿Lograste hacer que recapacitara?- le pregunto Bradley.

-No, no fui capaz de ¡CAGARLO! decirle eso- le respondió decepcionado de si mismo y el rubio rizado y la castaña suspiraron de forma decepcionada.

-Pues ya encontraremos la forma de como lograrlo, pero tenemos que avisarles de alguna manera a los héroes sobre lo del aéreo puerto- les dijo la castaña y los dos rubios asintieron y se fueron de la base.

Mientras tanto, Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Clyde y Token iban en dirección a una casa y al llegar fueron a tocar la puerta y luego de unos segundos un joven la abrió.

-Hola Bridon- le saludo Clyde amablemente.

Fin del capitulo

**TARARARAM, no se esperaban la aparición de Brido ni de Mephisto ¿cierto? Pero los puse ya que parece que nadie se acuerda de ese científico loco, y parece que son muy pocos los fics en donde aparece Bridon, el único que recuerdo en donde aparece es en "sea lo que sea será" y creo que también pondré a otro personaje que a aparecido en muy pocos fic y creo que para los villanos pondré personajes aun mas sorpresa :O y muchas gracias por sus reviews **


	87. Chapter 87

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, en esta ocasión aparecerá un personaje sorpresa y creo que mas adelante aparecerán personajes aun mas sorpresa :O, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO OCHENTA Y SIETE: ALIADOS DEL BIEN, PARTE 2**

Los jóvenes al tocar la puerta fueron recibidos por Bridon Guermo, él es amigo de Clyde y de Token, ya que es el líder del equipo de baloncesto desde que entro al equipo cuando estaba en tercer grado y gracias a él el equipo a logrado ganar varios campeonatos haciéndolo muy popular en la preparatoria, especialmente entre las chicas.

-Hola Bridon- le saludo amablemente Clyde.

-Hola Clyde- le devolvió el saludo el otro castaño con el mismo semblante y luego vio a Token- hola Token- le saludo de igual manera.

-Hola- le saludo el afroamericano con el mismo semblante.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- les pregunto señalando a Stan, Kyle y Kenny ya que parece que no los reconoce ya que él es un grado menor que ellos.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?- le pregunto Stan al castaño menor, este era un poco más bajo que Clyde, pero se notaba bien atlético y sus ojos son de color avellana y usaba ropas parecidas a las que usaba cuando era un niño y usaba el mismo corte de cabello.

-¿Te conozco?- le pregunto aun sin reconocerlo.

-Claro, recuerda que fui yo el que te dijo que fueras valiente y le dijeras a tu padre lo que realmente querías hacer cuando estabas en tercer grado- le recordó.

-¡Así ya recuerdo!- exclamo con tono de agradecimiento- ¿pero que es los trae por aquí?- les pregunto.

-¿Podríamos pasar un momento?- le pregunto Kyle.

-Por supuesto, pasen- les dio permiso de entrar en su casa, estando ya dentro los jóvenes le preguntaron por sus padres y Bridon les dijo que ellos estaban viendo una obra en el teatro y los chicos se dieron cuenta de que el interior de la casa tenia muchos posters sobre obras de teatro y ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Y que es lo que los trae por aquí?- les pregunto el castaño menor.

-Es que queríamos pedirte algo- le dijo el castaño mayor.

-¿De que se trata?- les volvió a preguntar Birdon

-…- los cinco se vieron para ver quien era el que le explicaba que ellos eran los héroes y que estaban buscando nuevos miembros que les ayudaran a detener al culto y a Butters y a su equipo.

-¿Has sabido de las desgracias que han ocurrido en el pueblo últimamente?- le pregunto Kenny y el castaño puso semblante de preocupación.

-Por supuesto que se de eso, seria imposible no saber de las cosas que han ocurrido- les dijo el castaño sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Qué dirías si te dijéramos que existe una forma en la que se pueda detener esas desgracias?- le pregunto Token.

-¿Qué quieren decir?- les pregunto extrañado el castaño.

-¿Podrías guardarnos un secreto Bridon?- le pregunto el castaño mayor.

-Si ¿por qué?- les siguió preguntando Bridon sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pues escucha, necesitamos que nos ayudes, ya que nosotros miembros de la Liga Extrema de Héroes- le dijo Kenny sin rodeos y el castaño abrió sus ojos de sobre manera.

-¿Qué?- pregunto en estado de shock.

-Así es, nosotros somos miembros del equipo de héroes que a luchado para tratar de salvar al pueblo de esas amenazas- le dijo Stan.

-No puede ser- dijo el castaño sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pues déjanos explicarte- le dijo Kyle y al igual que pasó con el Dr. Mephisto, los chicos le explicaron a Bridon sobre lo del culto y de Butters y su equipo de villanos.

-…y es por eso que estamos buscado nuevos miembros en nuestro equipo- le termino contando Clyde.

-No puedo creer que todo este tiempo, dos de mis compañeros de equipo fueran dos de los héroes de la liga- dijo el castaño menor sin cambiar de semblante, refiriéndose a Token y Clyde.

-¿Entonces nos ayudaras?- le pregunto Kenny.

-Pues no lo se… eh escuchado que esos cultistas y ese equipo de villanos son muy peligrosos- les dijo el castaño no muy seguro.

-Escucha, necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible- le pidió Stan.

-No lo se…- le dijo aun inseguro Bridon.

-Si no detenemos a Butters ni al resto de su equipo y cultistas, traerían a ese monstruo al mundo como en esa ocasión y el mundo entero estaría en peligro mortal- le dijo Kyle.

-…- el castaño estuvo pensando unos momentos, pero luego parecía que accedió- esta bien, los ayudare- les dijo y los chicos se alegraron enseguida.

-Buena decisión Bridon- le dijo sonriente Clyde.

-¿Cuándo quieren que les ayude?- les pregunto el castaño menor.

-Cuando sea necesario te avisaremos- le dijo Kenny.

-Solo espero que no salga gravemente lastimado al pelear contra ese equipo de villanos- les dijo el castaño con cierta preocupación.

-¿Sabes como pelear?- le pregunto Stan.

-Estas hablando con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, se como defenderme- les dijo seguro el castaño, dejando de lado su preocupación.

-Fanfarrón- le dijo bromista Clyde y los chicos se rieron un poco por eso y después se fueron de la casa de Bridon y se pusieron en marcha para ir a otra parte del pueblo y llegaron a una casa común y corriente.

-¿Crees que este chico nos ayude?- pregunto Kyle a Stan.

-Espero que si, después de todo es muy buena persona- le aseguro su mejor amigo.

-No puede creer que después de tanto tiempo, seas amigo de él – le dijo irónico y burlón Kenny.

-No veo que tenga nada de malo, aunque al principio me parecía rara su aptitud, pero es mejor de lo que creen- les dijo el pelinegro.

-Si Cartman estuviera aquí, de seguro no perdería el tiempo en decirte que es tu noviecito- le dijo burlón Clyde y el resto no pudo contener sus risas.

-Ya cállense- les dijo molesto Stan.

-Pues toquemos- dijo Token y tocaron el timbre de la casa y luego de unos momentos un joven la abrió.

-Hola Gary- le saludo Stan, él y el chico mormón seguían siendo amigos, aun después de que el rubio lo mandara al carajo cuando eran niños, se volvieron de nuevo amigos cuando en una ocasión el pelinegro fue a un campamento cuando era un niño y de nuevo vio a Gary y al principio estaba re aseo al estar junto con el mormón, pero mientras estaban de excursión, el pelinegro estuvo a punto de morir cuando casi se cae por un barranco, pero el rubio lo salvo y desde ese momento han seguido siendo amigos, aunque el resto de los demás chicos no lo sabían y el rubio estudiaba en una escuela religiosa mormón junto con sus hermanos.

-¡Hola Stan!- dijo alegre el mormón con una gran sonrisa honesta en la cara, que es tal vez mayor que la que mostraba Butters antes de que se volviera un lunático.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto Stan.

-Muy bien- le respondió el rubio sin dejar de sonreír- ¿y quienes son ellos?- le pregunto refiriéndose al pelirrojo, al rubio, al afroamericano y al castaño.

-¿No te acuerdas de nosotros?, somos Kyle, Kenny, Token y Clyde- le dijo el judío.

-¡Ah si, ya me acuerdo!- les dijo el mormón recordándolos cuando eran niños y estaban en la misma escuela- pero no se queden ahí, pasen- les ofreció amablemente y los chicos pasaron.

-¿Dónde están tus hermanos y padres?- le pregunto Stan.

-Ellos están visitando a una tía nuestra y me pidieron cuidar la casa- le respondió el mormón (NA: no recuerdo los nombres de los padres y hermanos de Gary)- ¿pero que los trae por aquí?- les pregunto sin dejar de sonreír amablemente.

-Queríamos pedirte algo- le dijo el rubio mayor, Gary es un poco mas bajo que Kenny y es delgado como Butters antes de que se volviera malo, tiene el mismo corte de pelo que cuando era un niño y sus ojos son cafés y usaba ropa similar que cuando era niño.

-Claro, pueden pedir lo que quieran- les dijo el rubio menor sin dejar de sonreír y los demás se vieron para ver quien le decía que ellos son los héroes del pueblo.

-Pues este… ¿puedes guardar un secreto?- le pregunto Token.

-Por supuesto, mi boca es un ataúd – les dijo medio bromista el mormón.

-Pues escucha Gary, nosotros necesitamos que nos ayudes, ya que somos los héroes del pueblo- le dijo el pelinegro sin rodeos y al mormón se le borro enseguida la sonrisa que tenía en la cara y la remplazo una expresión de asombro.

-¿Cómo…?- les pregunto Harrison en estado de shock.

-Lo que oíste Gary, nosotros somos miembros de la Liga Extrema de Héroes- le dijo el judío.

-Es imposible…- siguió diciendo el mormón sin cambiar de semblante.

-Claro que es posible, escucha…- le dijo Kenny y los chicos le explicaron al rubio menor sobre la liga y sobre los cultistas y de Butters y su equipo de villanos.

-…es por eso que vinimos a pedirte ayuda- le termino diciendo Token.

-Valla… no puedo creerlo… nunca pensé que ustedes fueran los héroes que se han arriesgado para ayudar a las personas- les dijo aun asombrado Gary.

-¿Entonces nos ayudaras?- le pregunto Stan.

-Pues no se…si algo me llegara a pasar, eso preocuparía mucho a mi familia- les dijo inseguro el mormón.

-Pues si no logramos detener a Butters y a su equipo y a los cultistas, el mundo estaría en grave peligro si logran traer a ese monstruo al mundo- le dijo Kyle.

-…- el rubio se puso a pensar un momento, pero luego parece que accedió- muy bien, les ayudare- al decir esto, los demás jóvenes sonrieron complacidos.

-Buena elección- le dijo Clyde sonriente.

-Pero no quiero que mis hermanos ni mis padres se enteren- les pidió el mormón.

-No te preocupes, nuestras bocas son como unos ataúdes- le dijo bromistas Stan sacándole unas risas a los demás jóvenes.

Luego de eso, los chicos se despidieron del mormón y se dirigieron a su vieja base, en donde los demás héroes y el Chef ya habían acomodado las cosas que se trajeron de la vieja base de la Resistence, con la ayuda de las chicas.

-¿Cómo les fue chicos?- les pregunto Dath Chef.

-Muy bien- les dijo sonriente Clyde.

-¿Pudieron convencer a ese científico de que les ayudara?- les pregunto Wendy.

-Claro que lo logramos- le respondió seguro su novio y todos los demás se alegraron enseguida, especialmente Patty y Sally.

-¿Y lograron convencer a Bridon y a ese tal Gary sobre ayudarnos?- les pregunto Bebe.

-Claro que lo logramos- le respondió seguro su novio.

-Que bueno, mas miembros en nuestro equipo- dijo alegre Ike.

-Espero que si sean de ayuda para pelear contra eso idiotas villanos- espeto el Topo.

-Yo también lo espero- le apoyo Gregoy, que tiene un yeso en su pierna izquierda.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- les pregunto Kevin.

-Pues tendremos que esperar a que ese científico logre descubrir la forma de como curar a Craig y a Cartman- les dijo Kenny

-Espero que si lo logre- dijo Kyle no muy seguro.

Luego de eso, pasaron unos pocos días y el ambiente aun seguía tenso en la escuela, en donde los héroes y villanos se lanzaban miradas fulminantes entre si.

El timbre de la salida ya había sonado y casi todos los estudiantes ya se habían ido, excepto el Team Kenny que esperaba que se fueran los villanos y cuando parecía que ya se habían ido, los héroes también hicieron el ademan de irse, pero alguien los llamo.

-¡Esperen CARAS DE CULO!- les llamo Tommas, que era acompañado por Bradley y Tammy.

-¿Que quieren ustedes tres?- les pregunto ásperamente el Topo.

-Es que nosotros queremos decirles que ya no queremos ser villanos- les dijo Tammy y algunos héroes los vieron con duda.

-¿Por qué deberíamos de creerles?- les pregunto Token desconfiado.

-Porque ¡MIERDA! Nos hemos dado cuenta que tratar de causar ¡CULOS! Destrozos y el caos y ayudar a los cultistas, no es la ¡CAGADA! Forma de como resolver los problemas y no queremos que mas ¡COÑOS! Personas sean lastimadas- les respondió el rubio de Tourette con sinceridad.

-Yo no les creo- les dijo Clyde desconfiado y parece que muchos de los héroes estaban con ese semblante.

-¿Qué crees Kenny, debemos creerles?- le pregunto Kyle al rubio

-…- Kenny estuvo pensando un momento, pero al ver las miradas honestas y sinceras en los ojos de los dos rubios y de la castaña, se dio cuenta de que si querían dejar de ser villanos, especialmente recordó cuando él hablo con Tammy y Kyle con Bradley.

-Esta bien… les creo- les dijo el rubio cenizo y los otros dos rubios y la castaña sonrieron de alivio.

-¿Estas seguro?- le pregunto Kyle.

-Claro, además dijiste que cuando hiciste un pasada rápida por sus mentes dijiste que no son malas personas- le recordó el rubio cenizo y los demás héroes recordaron eso también.

-Gracias por ¡CULEARNOS! Creernos- le agradeció el rubio de Tourette.

-Si en verdad quieren ayudar, entonces díganos donde esta la base de los cultistas o quienes son sus lideres- les exigió el Topo.

-No podemos, aun no hemos podido quitarnos estas bandas, así que si tratáramos de decirles algo sobre ellos, perderíamos la memoria- les dijo Tammy y algunos héroes los volvieron a ver desconfiados.

-Pero si podemos decirles, que Leo va a conseguir el titanio en el aéreo puerto dentro de unos días- les dijo Bradley, ya que al parecer las bandas no borran la memoria cuando se habla de Leo o de los demás villanos jóvenes.

-¿Están seguros?- les pregunto Stan y los dos rubios y la castaña asintieron.

-Pues entonces vamos a darles una oportunidad, cuando estemos en el aéreo puerto, ustedes van a fingir pelear contra nosotros y se dejaran derrotar, para que así el resto de los villanos no puedan pelear contra nosotros y escapen y evitemos que consigan el titanio ¿entendieron?- les dijo seriamente Kenny.

-Entendido ¡CARA DE CULO!- le aseguro Tommas.

-Pues espero que si nos ayuden de verdad, ahora váyanse antes de que alguien nos descubra- les dijo Stan y los dos rubios y la castaña se alejaron rápidamente de ellos.

-¿Están seguros de que podemos confiar en ellos?- pregunto desconfiado el Topo.

-Yo espero que si, además Craig se alegrara muchísimo al saber que Tommas ya no quiere ayudar a los villanos- dijo Clyde tratando de ser optimista.

-Yo también lo espero- dijo Kenny y luego todos se fueron de la escuela.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado la aparición de Gary y como ya había dicho, Tommas, Tammy y Bradley ayudarían a los héroes fingiendo seguir siendo villanos y creo que dentro de poco aparecerán personajes aun más sorpresa que se unirán a los villanos :O y muchas gracias por sus reviews, ya casi estoy llegando al 300 **


	88. Chapter 88

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, en esta ocasión aparecerán personajes nunca antes vistos en la serie ni en ningún fic, aunque los mencionan en el show, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO OCHENTA Y OCHO: VISITAS FAMILIARES**

**BUTTERS POV:**

Luego de que sonara el timbre de término de clases, me fui de la escuela y estando en mi Harley iba rumbo a mi casa, durante el camino, me puse a pensar en la aptitud de Tommas, Bradley y Tammy, ellos parecían estar comportándose de una manera extraña, como si estuvieran nerviosos o ansiosos por algo, al principio pensaba que se debía a lo del aéreo puerto ya que será dentro de unos días, pero luego pensé a que se debía a otro asunto, pero no sabia que exactamente.

Luego de unos momentos ya había llegado a mi casa, no perdí tiempo e hice el ademan de ir a mi cuarto para así darle los últimos toques al diseño de mi armadura, pero la voz de mi inútil madre me detuvo.

-Espera Butters, tengo que decirte algo- me dijo saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunte tratando de que mi voz no sonara ronca.

-Es una gran sorpresa, tus primos vendrán de visita- me dijo ella sonriendo, eso me asombro un poco ya que desde ase mucho tiempo, mis primos no vienen de visita a mi hogar, generalmente soy yo el que los visita cuando estoy en vacaciones escolares, pero en cierto sentido estoy un poco emocionado ya que no los había visto en persona desde el año pasado.

-¿Y cuando vendrán?- le pregunte.

-Estarán aquí mañana- me dijo mi madre sin dejar de sonreír y luego volvió a la cocina.

Luego de eso entre a mi cuarto y me puse a pensar, ¿por qué mis primos querían venir aquí? Me refiero que últimamente han ocurrido muchas desgracias en el pueblo, por cortesía mía y de mi equipo, ¿así que por qué alguien quería venir a este lugar?.

-"Tal vez no sepan las cosas que han ocurrido aquí"- me dijo mi otra mitad en mi mente.

-No lo creo, es imposible que nadie en el mundo no sepa de las cosas que han ocurrido aquí- le recordé ese importante detalle.

-"Bueno, sea cual sea el motivo de su visita, solamente esperemos que no nos estorben en nuestros planes"- espeto mi otro yo.

-Eso espero yo también- le apoye y luego de eso me dispuse a darle los últimos toques al diseño de mi armadura.

Ya siendo de noche me dirigía a la base de los cultistas, ya que al parecer los estúpidos lideres del culto tenían algo que decirnos. Al estar ahí vi al resto de mi equipo ya reunidos.

-Al fin llegas Caos- me dio la bienvenida el pendejo de T.

-¿Para que me llamaron?- les pregunte con mi voz ronca.

-Pues queríamos decirles que el portal ya esta terminado- nos dijo el idiota de M y al escuchar eso hizo que se me formara una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-"Al fin lo terminaron"- dijo complacido la voz gutoral en mi mente.

-Que bueno- escuche decir a Doguie, al parecer él, Georgie, Carl, Trent y sus pendejos amigos eran los que estaban mas emocionados por eso, pero me di cuenta de que Tammy, Bradley y Tommas solamente tenían semblantes de preocupación.

-"¿Qué carajos le pasa a esos tres?"- pensó molesto mi otro yo en mi mente.

-No lo se, pero espero que no se les ocurra echarse para atrás- dije en voz baja y nadie me escucho.

-Si no fuera porque yo les ayudo, no lo hubieran logrado- nos dijo de repente el señor C de forma muy arrogante y Tommas lo vio de mala manera.

-"Ese maldito se cree la gran cosa solo porque se puede transformar en ese monstruo y porque fue capaz de recuperar los materiales para el portal y porque destruyo el estadio de Denver, pero nunca nos ayudaba en el campo de batalla por el miedo que le tiene a los rayos de Craig"- espeto molesto mi otra mitad y lo apoye.

-Ahora solo falta que capturemos a Kenny y así podremos traer a nuestro señor al mundo- nos dijo emocionado el gótico.

-Y al fin tendremos a este mundo en la palma de la mano y haremos todo el caos y la ruina que queramos - les dije a los demás aun conservando mi sonrisa en la cara.

-Y con la armadura que crearas, será más fácil capturar a nuestro objetivo principal- me alago el pendejo de T.

-Por supuesto, ya que si no fuera por mi, no hubieran logrado ni la mitad de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora- les dije arrogantemente y algunos de los demás me vieron de mala manera, pero les reste importancia.

-Parece que se te olvida nuestra ayuda- me recrimino Josh.

-Si, si como sea- le dije desinteresadamente.

-Pues eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse- nos dijo el señor M y nos fuimos de la sala de reuniones.

Luego de dejar a Doguie en su casa, regrese a la mía, mis odiosos padres ya estaban dormidos así que no tuve que dar estúpidas explicaciones y estando en mí cuarto estaba a punto de tomarme mi medicina para dormir, pero luego recordé algo importante.

-¿Qué es lo que habrá querido decir el putón de Kenny en esa ocasión cuando dijo que quería mostrarme algunos recuerdos?- me pregunte recordando cuando me habían capturado y estaba peleando contra él en mi mente.

-"Eso no importa, de seguro solo era alguna trampa que quería ponernos"- me dijo mi otra mitad.

-Tienes razón- le apoye y me tome mi medicina para dormir.

Al día siguiente, pasaba lo mismo de siempre, le dedicaba una mirada de burla y desafiante a mi pendejo padre y este se ponía rojo de la ira e impotencia, saludaba a mi estúpida madre con una muy bien fingida sonrisa honesta en mi cara y luego de desayunar me dirigía a la escuela en mi Harley y al estar halla le dedicaba una mirada fulminante a los malditos de la liga, especialmente al putón de Kenny, pero como en las otras ocasiones él me miraba de una manera que no solo demostraba enojo de decepción sino también preocupación y eso solo hacia preguntarme si ¿estaba preocupado por mi o por lo que yo soy capaz de hacer?, pero sea lo que sea, luego de que lo capture y traiga al monstruo Cthulu a este mundo, me encargare de hacerlo pagar por lo que me hizo, aunque él tenga la capacidad de revivir, existen cosas peores que la muerte y eso lo se por experiencia propia.

El resto de las clases seguían con "normalidad" mi Team y el del putón no paraban de lanzarse miradas desafiantes entre si, pero parecía que Tommas, Bradley y Tammy no tenían ese mismo semblante, de los dos primeros no me extraña, ya que ellos, a diferencia de casi todos los demás, no tenían odio ni rencor personal a algunos de los miembros de los héroes, pero se me hacia raro que Tammy no estuviera mirando de mala manera al putón de Kenny, ya que ella lo odia casi de la misma manera en que yo lo odio, ¿acaso habrá ocurrido algo mientras yo estaba en la sala de interrogación?, me pregunte a mis adentros.

-"Esto me esta dando mala espina"- dijo desconfiado la voz de mi otro yo en mi mente.

-Espero que solamente sean ilusiones mías- le dije con el mismo semblante y luego seguí prestando atención a las inútiles clases.

Ya siendo la hora de la salida, me estaba a punto de ir, pero luego me di cuenta que el llorón de Clyde y el ricachón de Token estaban hablando con ese tal Bridon, eso no me extrañaba, ya que ese chico es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y era amigo de ellos dos, así que no le reste importancia, pero luego vi que el enano gótico parecía que estaba hablando con Ruby y con Karen, no escuche de que hablaban pero parecía que las dos le estaban pidiendo a Georgie algo con cierta desesperación, pero no sabia de que exactamente de que se trataba, pero el chico parecía tratar de terminar rápido con el tema del que estaban hablando y pareció estar incomodo con lo que estaban hablando y en ese momento me preguntaba si ellas de alguna manera estaban tratando de convencerlo de que dejara de ser villano, lo cual me parecía algo imposible, ya que el gótico es fiel seguidor del culto de Cthulu así que dudo mucho que se deje convencer por un par de chiquillas, pero ellas al ver que yo las estaba observando, se intimidaron enseguida, especialmente la hermanita del putón, probablemente a que tal vez descubrieron que yo soy el Profesor Caos cuando sucedió lo del zoológico, pero eso me valía un carajo y les sonreí de forma maliciosa y ellas se asustaron mas, especialmente la hermana del idiota de Kenny y luego se alejaron del lugar y del gótico que no pareció darse cuenta de lo que hice y después me subí en mi Harley y me fui de la preparatoria.

Al llegar a mi casa hice el ademan de ir a mi cuarto, pero…

-Espera Butters- era la voz de mi madre y por algún motivo sonaba muy alegre.

-¿Si?- le dije tratando de que mi voz no sonara ronca.

-Ven, saluda a tus primos- me dijo sin cambiar de semblante y no perdí tiempo en ir a la sala en donde estaban mis tres primos.

-Hola Butters- me saludo alegre Britanny (NA: ese nombre me lo sugirió DannyCake, gracias por eso ;D) ella es dos años menor que yo, tiene el cabello rubio claro largo, ojos verdosos , es muy bonita y en estatura es solo un poco mas alta que Wendy.

-Hola Butters- me saludo Eduar también alegre, es el hermano mellizo de Britanny, también rubio y ojos igual de verdosos que los de su hermana, en estatura solo es un poco mas alto que Britanny y es un poco mas delgado que yo, la aptitud de él y Britanny son muy parecidas a la mía cuando tenia su edad, pero ellos obviamente no tienen los mismos trastornos de personalidad que yo tengo.

-Hola- fue el simple saludo de Jack, él es de mi edad y el mayor de mis primos, es más alto que yo, tal vez más alto que Stan y también es muy fuerte, debido a que él se ejercita mucho, su cabello rubio es cenizo como el del putón de Kenny y tiene ojos azules mas oscuros que los míos y tiene una aptitud un poco mas seria y frívola que Eduar y Britanny.

-"Siento que a pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez que los vimos"- espeto irónico la voz gutoral en mi mente, mis primos saben que yo tengo trastornos mentales, pero obviamente no saben como soy ahora.

-Hola primos- les salude, con cierta alegría sincera en mi tono de voz, ya que en las veces en las que los eh visitado hemos pasado por buenos momentos. Así que fui a abrazarlos.

-Asía tiempo que no nos veíamos Butters- me dijo alegre Eduar luego de romper el abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo- le dije con una sonrisa sincera que no hacia desde ase mucho tiempo.

-Has crecido mucho primo- me dijo Jack también alegre y medio burlón aprovechando la diferencia de alturas.

-Lo mismo digo- me dijo Britanny alegre también- ¿pero que te pasó en la cara?- me pregunto refiriéndose a la cicatriz que me hizo el maldito de Kenny cuando peleamos en el zoológico.

-Es una larga historia- les dije cortante para que no seguir con el tema- ¿y que es lo que los trae de visita por aquí?- les pregunte, pero por alguna extraña razón, Britanny y Eduar pusieron semblante de tristeza, mientras Jack ponía una especie de semblante de enojo, pero no parecía dirigido asía mi, sino a algo que no sé de que se trata.

-Es que… desde ase mucho tiempo que no veníamos de visita y es por eso que estamos aquí- me respondió Jack, pude darme cuenta de que ese no era el motivo por el tono de su voz y no es por ofender, pero él no es tan inteligente como yo, así que no pudo haberse inventado una mejor mentira.

-Pues me alegra mucho que ustedes estén aquí- les dijo mi madre, pero por su tono parecía que estaba ocultando algo- no puedo esperar a que Steven regrese del trabajo para que los salude- les termino diciendo sin dejar de sonreír.

-"Tengo el presentimiento de que están ocultando algo"- dijo desconfiado mi otro yo en mi mente y yo asentí.

-Pero no se queden ahí, suban a la habitación de huéspedes, Butters ayúdales con su maletas- me pidió mi mamá y solo por esta vez decidí obedecer y recogí unas dos maletas, Britanny y Eduar cogieron también dos y Jack cargo las mas pesadas sin ningún esfuerzo y las subimos a la habitación de huéspedes y en esta habían dos camas, así que dos de ellos tendrán que compartir una.

Luego les ayude a desempacar su equipaje y me dio cuenta de que por la cantidad de cosas que traían se quedarían por un LARGO tiempo.

-Supongo que tener un poco de compañía no estaría mal- me dije a mi mismo y ninguno de ellos me escucho.

-"Solo esperemos que ellos no se den cuenta de que nosotros somos el temible Profesor Caos"- me dijo mi otra mitad con cierto tono de preocupación.

-Listo, ya terminamos de desempacar, gracias Butterscup- era el apodo que me decía Jack, aunque eso no me molesta ya que me lo decía de cariño.

-De nada- le dije volviendo a sonreír amablemente, pero de repente…

-Ag… ag…- escuche a Eduar gemir y eso nos preocupo a todos, inclusive a mi ya que yo quiero mucho a mis primos.

-¿Estas bien Ed?- le pregunto preocupada Britanny, ella le decía Ed a su hermano.

-Ag… si, estoy bien- le trato de calmar Ed pero aun gemía de dolor.

-¿Aun te duelen los golpes que te hicieron esos malditos?- le pregunto Jack, no solo de forma preocupante sino también molesto.

-¿Malditos?- le pregunte sin saber a que se refetian.

-Es una larga historia, que no quiero contar ahora- me dijo triste Britanny.

-"¿Qué serán lo que ocultan?"- pregunto curioso la voz gutoral en mi mente.

-¿No es nada grave Ed?- le pregunte con cierto tono de preocupación que no usaba desde ase mucho tiempo.

-No… no te preocupes Butters- me dijo aun con tono adolorido.

-Esta bien, como digan- les dije sin créele y luego me fui a mi cuarto a pensar.

-¿Qué es lo que tendrá Ed?- me pregunte a mi mismo.

-"La forma en como jadeo indica que habrá recibido alguna buena golpiza"- me dijo mi otro yo en mi mente, después de todo se por experiencia propia cuando es que se da una paliza, especialmente si soy yo el que las da cuando pierdo la paciencia.

-Pues espero que no sea nada grave- luego de decir esto, volví a donde mis primos a conversar un rato.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV**

Mientras tanto, en la base de los héroes, les estaban creando los trajes para Bridon y Gary.

-Al fin terminamos- dijo Kevin.

-¿Qué nombres quieren de héroes?- les pregunto Kenny.

-Me llamare… el Deportista- dijo Bridon, su traje es como los trajes de futbol , aunque él no juegue ese deporte, en el pecho tiene el símbolo de las Vacas de South Park, el traje es blanco con un poco de verde, tiene coderas y rodilleras verdes al igual que unas protecciones en sus piernas y brazos, usaba tenis deportivos, una gorra deportiva con el # 1 en la frente y lo mismo pasa en la espalda, tiene un antifaz verde al igual que sus guantes y como armas usa dos bastones de metal que se pueden unir para formar uno mayor y los pueden llevar en su espalda.

Yo seré… el Buen creyente- dijo Gary, usaba un chaleco negro largo que casi le llega a las rodillas, tiene una camisa azul oscura con una aureola y alas blancas como símbolo en el pecho, tiene jeans azules oscuros, botas marrones, guantes negros tiene un sombrero panamá negro, tiene gafas negras y como arma tiene una espada, sin filo obviamente parecida a la de los caballeros de la era del renacimiento.

-Pues oficialmente son los nuevos miembros de la Liga Extrema de Héroes- les dijo Stan sonriendo y todos los demás tienen el mismo semblante.

Fin del capitulo

**No esperaban la aparición de los primos de Butters, ¿cierto?, aunque no han aparecido en ningún episodio, solamente son mencionados en el episodio cuando Kenny se droga con orina de gato XD y se me ocurrió inventarlos y ponerlos en el fic, espero que les hayan gustado y también los trajes de Gary y Bridon y gracias por sus reviews, que ya estoy cerca de los 300 **


	89. Chapter 89

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, en esta ocasión se sabrá porque los primos de Leo están de visita, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad, aunque me invente a los primos ;)**

**CAPITULO OCHENTA Y NUEVE: ESPERANZAS PARA AMBOS BANDOS**

Al día siguiente de que los primos de Butters llegaran, era un día festivo, así que no habían clases y Leo, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones en las que iba a la base de los cultistas, estaba hablando con sus primos de cosas que habían pasado cuando eran más jóvenes.

-… y cuando llegamos al final de la fila, el encargado no dejaba pasar a Ed, porque no tenia la suficiente estatura para entrar- dijo sonriente Jack, recordando que cuando eran unos niños a Eduar no lo querían dejar pasar a un atracción en una feria ya que

-Es que en esos tiempos era muy joven y bajito- le contradijo su hermano menor avergonzado mientras se frotaba los nudillos, de la misma forma que Leo cuando era buena persona y lo hizo al recordar ese momento y Leo y Britanny no pudieron evitar reír.

-Aun lo sigues siendo Ed- le dijo burlón el rubio mayor y su hermano dejo de frotarse los nudillos y le saco la lengua de forma infantil.

-"Extrañaba tanto poder hablar con ellos"- dijo la parte maligna en la mente de Leo y este asintió.

-Oye Butters, ¿recuerdas esa vez que estábamos en la playa y de repente un cangrejo te pellizco el pie derecho?- le pregunto Britanny.

-Si… recuerdo que luego de eso mi papá me castigo por no fijarme por donde pisaba- le respondió su primo con nostalgia y cierta molestia por ese suceso.

-Pero dime Butters, ¿Cómo te va con Lexus?- le pregunto Ed, ya que los primos de Leo sabían que el ya tenia novia, pero no sabían que él ya había roto con ella, y Leo, al escuchar eso puso semblante de enojo enseguida.

-Ella y yo ya no somos novios- les espeto esforzándose para que su voz no sonara ronca.

-"Ni nos recuerden el nombre de esa perra"- dijo enojado la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo.

-¿Eh? ¿por qué, acaso ocurrió algo entre ustedes?- le pregunto Britanny asombrada por eso y Ed tenia el mismo semblante, ya que ellos y Jack estaban consientes de la hermosa relación que su primo tenia con Lexus.

-Eso no es asunto nuestro, así que mejor no sigamos- intervino Jack notando el enojo de Leo y este le agradeció con la mirada.

-Esta bien…- dijo Ed sin que él y su hermana se dieran cuenta del cambio de aptitud de su primo.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a esperar a que nuestros tíos regresen de hacer las compras para así comer- dijo alegre Britanny su asombro y luego hizo el ademan de levantarse, pero de repente…

-Ag… ag…- gimió la chica al estar de pie y se puso una mano en la espalda y se apoyaba en el sillón en el que estaba sentado y eso preocupo enseguida a sus hermanos y a Leo.

-¿Estas bien Britanny?- le pregunto Leo con sincera preocupación que no demostraba desde ase tiempo.

-Eh… si… solo un poco cansada…- le dijo adolorida la chica mientras su hermano mayor la ayuda a no caer, mientras Ed la miraba con preocupación.

-"¿Qué rayos le pasa a ella y a Ed?"- pregunto la parte maligna en la mente de Leo, ya que desde que sus primos llegaron, se pudo notar que Eduar y Britanny parecían estar adoloridos de alguna manera, pero trataban de disimularlo.

-¿Les pasa algo a ustedes dos?- les volvió a preguntar Leo y sus primos se vieron entre si para ver quien le respondia.

-Ed, Britanny, vayan a la habitación un momento, tengo que hablar con Butters- les dijo seriamente Jack y su hermano y hermana menores se fueron de la sala dejado solos a su hermano mayor y a Leo.

-Ahora dime que es lo que esta pasando Jack- le pidió Leo también serio y preocupado por sus primos.

-Bueno, mis padres le pidieron a los tuyos que mantuvieran esto en secreto, pero la razón principal por la que estamos aquí es porque vamos a inscribirnos en la escuela de aquí- al decir esto Leo se asombro.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto sin dejar su asombro.

-Es porque mis hermanos y yo ya no podemos seguir soportando las cosas que nos hacen en nuestra vieja escuela- le dijo con enojo y resentimiento y luego le explico a Leo que es lo que le hacían a sus hermanos menores, ya que desde que entraron en la pubertad se notaba mas el gran parecido de Eduar con Britanny y por eso se ganaba comentarios indebidos por parte de los demás chicos y el maltrato por parte de los bullies que lo humillaban y ridiculizaban y golpeaban y no solo a él, sino también a Britanny que al ser parecida a Eduar también le decían y hacían cosas muy malas no importaba que ella fuera una chica muy linda, mientras que Jack, hacia lo posible para proteger y cuidar a sus hermanos menores y que no les dijeran nada o hicieran daño pero aunque él sea uno de los chicos mas grandes y fuertes de su escuela, eso no le impedía a los bullies que le dieran una paliza todos juntos contra el cuando se les enfrentaba para pelear cuando protegía a sus hermanos, pero la situación se paso de la raya cuando le dieron una golpiza muy grave a Eduar y a Britanny, cuando Jack no estaba cerca para ayudarlos, siendo Ed el mas lastimado, ya que él trataba que nada le ocurriera a su hermana y los dos terminaron en el hospital y los padres de ellos al darse cuenta de que si seguían así sus hijos podrían terminar con un daño físico permanente, así que por eso se tomo la decisión de hacer que los tres primos de Butters estudiaran en la escuela de él.

-…y esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí- termino diciendo Jack a Leo.

-Ya veo- le dijo el rubio menor con pesar y comprensión, después de todo a él debes en cuando le hacían ese tipo de cosas en el pasado, pero no con la misma frecuencia, ya que las personas saben de lo que él es capaz de hacer cuando pierde la paciencia.

-"Parece que la mala suerte es de familia"- espeto irónico la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo.

-Algunas veces me pregunto ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecernos eso?- siguió diciendo Jack sin dejar de lado su enojo y resentimiento.

-Entiendo como se sienten, a mí también me han pasado cosas terribles en varias ocasiones a lo largo de mi vida- le dijo Leo sin cambiar de semblante tampoco.

-No se como has logrado sobre llevar las cosas- le dijo el rubio grande y el otro rubio trataba de no reír de forma irónica.

-"Si tan solo supiera las cosas que hemos hecho"- dijo irónico la parte maligna en la mente de Leo.

-Sobre llevo las cosas con… paciencia- le mintió descaradamente.

-Si que debes tener paciencia, yo en algunas ocasiones eh deseado hacer que todas las personas paguen por todas las desgracias que nos han ocurrido a mí y a mis hermanos- le siguió diciendo Jack sin cambiar de semblante, pero Leo al escuchar eso ultimo hizo que una idea se le formara en su retorcida cabeza.

-"Interesante, parece que nosotros no somos los únicos Stouch que guardan un gran rencor al mundo y a sus habitantes"- dijo interesado la voz maligna en la mente de Leo contemplando la posibilidad de poder tener un nuevo aliado para su causa.

-Y dime Jack, ¿Ed y Britanny piensan de esa manera?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

-¿Eh? Pues debes en cuando piensan lo mismo, ¿por qué la pregunta?- dijo extrañado por esa pregunta.

-Pues porque…- el rubio menor se detuvo porque aun no estaba seguro si debería ofrecerle a Jack y a sus primos el mismo ofrecimiento que le hico a Tommas, Bradley y Tammy- por nada, solo era curiosidad- le termino diciendo.

-Ah bueno, creo que para la otra semana mis hermanos y yo estaremos inscritos en tu misma escuela- le dijo Jack cambiando de tema.

Luego de eso los cuatro jóvenes siguieron hablando de cosas triviales y recordando viejos tiempos, luego los tres primos hablaron sobre las cosas que han ocurrido y Leo trataba de no reír cuando ellos mencionaban al Profesor Caos y a su equipo de villanos, dando a entender que todas las cosas que él a echo, se conocen a nivel nacional y eso lo alegraba mucho, luego de eso se preparo para ir a almorzar, pero antes se fue a lavar las manos en el baño, pero antes de abrir la llave del agua…

-"¿Por qué no les pediste a ellos que se unieran a nosotros?"- le pregunto su parte maligna en el reflejo del espejo del baño.

-No puedo hacer eso, ellos son mis primos y si los involucro en esto pueden salir lastimados- le espeto Leo, demostrando que aunque parece volverse mas inestable y demente con el paso del tiempo, aun tiene la "sutileza" de preocuparse por sus parientes.

-"Si fuimos capaces de pedirle ayuda a Tommas, Bradley y Tammy, no veo cual sea el inconveniente en pedirle ayuda a nuestros primos, especialmente a Jack"- le recrimino su otra mitad con cierta molestia.

-Claro que hay un inconveniente, ellos son los únicos familiares a quienes quiero en verdad, así que no puedo arriesgarlos- le recordó ese importante detalle- además, si les hago el ofrecimiento y no aceptan, podrían revelar mi identidad secreta y todo se iría al carajo- termino diciéndose así mismo sin dejarse ver en el espejo.

-"Creo que tal vez tienes razón"- cedió de mala gana la voz maligna en su mente.

-Claro que la tengo, además con la armadura que voy a crear, no tendré que pedirle ayudas a ellos, termino diciendo y luego se lavo las manos y abrió la puerta, pero al hacerlo, vio sorpresivamente a Britanny y ella parecía que estaba a punto de tocar.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto de forma tosca por la sorpresa.

-Eh…- la chica se sorprendió por el tono en el que le hablo su primo- so-solo quería decirte que mi tía ya termino de hacer el almuerzo- le dijo un poco nerviosa al chica mientras se cogía el cabello y lo enrollaba con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, que es el equivalente de cuando Leo o Ed se frotaban sus nudillos cuando estaba nervioso.

-Ah… gracias- le dijo cortante e hizo el ademan de ir al comedor, pero su prima le detuvo.

-¿Con quien estabas hablando ahorita Butters?- le pregunto, ya que cuando iba a tocar la puerta del baño escucho que Leo estaba hablando con alguien, pero no entendió lo que su primo decía.

-Con un amigo por celular- le mintió descaradamente.

-¿Y de que?- le siguió preguntando la rubia.

-"Si que es curiosa"- espeto un poco molesto la voz maligna en la mente de Leo.

-Sobre algo que vamos hacer mañana en la noche- le dijo y en esta ocasión era verdad, ya que se refería al asunto de ir a recoger el titanio en el aéreo puerto.

-¡Butters, Britanny, a comer!- se escucho de repente el grito de Lynda anunciando la comida y el rubio mayor y si prima fueron al comedor en donde ya estaban reunidos los otros dos rubios y Steven, que le dedico una mirada inquisidora a Leo y este trabada de no lanzarle una mirada de burla, para no llamar la atención y todos empezaron a comer.

**KENNY POV:**

Era un día festivo y eso significaba que no habían clases lo que era un motivo de alegría para todos los estudiantes, incluyéndome a mí, pero en vez de estar coqueteando con alguna chica por ahí como lo haría normalmente, no perdí tiempo y les pedí a mis amigos en la liga que tuviéramos una reunión en la base de Token.

-Hola Kenny- me dio la bienvenida Token, ya que él es el primero al llegar.

-Hola- le devolví el saludo- hola Chef también salude al Chef que ya estaba ahí también

-Hola Kenny- me devolvió el también el saludo, eso me puso a pensar, que si el Dr. Mephisto lograba encontrar alguna manera de como ayudar a Craig con sus heridas, entonces tal vez también logre encontrar de hacer que el Chef vuelva a ser el de antes, me refiero obviamente al aspecto físico, para que así no siga siendo mitad maquina.

Luego de unos momentos el resto de la liga ya habían llegado, incluyendo a Bridon y Gary, pero faltaban Tweek, Gregory y Jimmy, ya que con sus yesos no podían salir de sus casas, especialmente porque dudo que sus familias les permitan ir a algún lado, estando lastimados, pero Wendy si pudo venir y estaba acompañada por Bebé.

-Que bueno que llegan- les dio la bienvenida Token, siendo tan caballeroso como siempre.

-¿Vamos a seguir hablando sobre lo del aéreo puerto?- pregunto Ike sin rodeos.

-Si- le afirme- según lo que nos dijeron Tammy, Tommas y Bradley, el equipo de Butters y unos cuantos cultistas van a recibir el titanio mañana a las once de la noche- les dije a los demás.

-¿Estas seguro de que podemos confiar en esos?- me pregunto el Topo desconfiando de ellos y esta no es la primera vez que hace esa pregunta.

-Claro, después de todo ellos no son malas personas- respondió Kyle en mi lugar.

-Espero que tengas razón- le dijo Henrietta, que ya estaba un poco mejor de su pie herido y por alguna "extraña" razón se sentó al lado de mi pelirrojo amigo.

-Yo también lo espero- le dijo Stan que estaba al otro lado de Kyle y que a su izquierda estaba Wendy.

-Pues escuchen, cuando Butters y su equipo estén recibiendo el titanio y lo tengan listo en su camión de carga, nosotros los tomaremos por sorpresa y mientras peleamos contra ellos, Ike y Henrietta, se subirán al camión de carga y se lo llevaran lo mas rápido posible del aéreo puerto- les dije, ya que el hermano menor de Kyle es el mas débil de todos nosotros y no quería que corriera mas riesgos de los que ha estado corriendo últimamente y Henrietta aun no estaba totalmente curada.

-¿Pero que pasa si Butters nos trata de detener con sus rayos electromagnéticos?- me pregunto preocupado Ike.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, él necesita el titanio, así que dudo mucho que trate de lanzar un ataque que pueda dañarlo- le dije con la intención de tranquilizarlo.

-Suponiendo que ese metal se dañara fácilmente por alguna ráfaga de energía- me espeto Henrietta para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Pero si logramos llevarnos el titanio, ¿Dónde lo dejamos?- me pregunto Ike, sabiendo que desde que los almacenes de pruebas fueron destruidos por culpa del conejillo de indias pirata gigante cuando mato a la mayoría de los policías del pueblo y se llevo los materiales para el portal, no podíamos pedirle a los oficiales que quedan qué cuiden de cualquier tipo de carga.

-Lo llevaran cerca del lago Stark y lo ocultaran en el bosque que esta cerca de ahí- le respondí, ya que por alguna extraña razón, Tammy y Tommas me sugirieron ese lugar.

-Espero que si podamos ganarles y que no te capturen- me dijo no muy seguro Kevin.

-No hay de que preocuparse, después de todo se como cuidarme solo- les asegure a los demás- además, esta será la oportunidad para ver sus habilidades a la hora de pelear- les dije a Bridon y a Gary.

-No los decepcionare- me aseguro Bridon confiado.

-Lo mismo digo- me aseguro también Gary con la sonrisa que tanto le caracteriza, eso me asía preguntar si algún día podría hacer que Butters vuelva a la normalidad ya que desde ase mucho tiempo él no sonríe de esa manera que tanto lo caracterizaba antes de que se uniera a esos malditos cultistas.

-Yo también voy a ayudarles a pelear- nos dijo de repente Bebe ganándose la atención de todos, especialmente de Clyde.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Clyde y por su tono me di cuenta de que es el mas asombrado de todos nosotros.

-Lo que escuchaste cariño, voy a ayudarles a pelear contra esos villanos- nos dijo segura Bebe.

-¿Estas loca? Podrías morir- le siguió diciendo Clyde sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pero ustedes necesitan de toda la ayuda posible- le siguió insistiendo ella.

-Escucha madmasuel, esto no será como en esa ocasión en el centro comunitario en donde tu y las demás chicas demostraron tener cojones al pelear contra esos idiotas encapuchados, estos villanos son mucho mas hábiles al momento de pelear- le dijo el Topo refiriéndose a cuando los cultistas trataron de matar a las personas que estaban en el centro comunitario, mientras el resto de nosotros nos enfrentábamos a Butters y a su equipo cerca del puente Park.

-Pues no se preocupen, yo le prestare mi armadura de Legionaria- nos dijo de repente Wendy y pude darme cuenta de que tenia un mirada cómplice, dando a entender que ella y Bebe ya habían hablado de eso en alguna otra ocasión.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con esto Wendy?- le pregunto Stan.

-Por supuesto, después de todo yo les había dicho a las demás chicas que si yo en algún momento no estuviera en condiciones para pelear, alguna de ellas tomaría mi lugar usando mi traje de Legionaria- nos dijo segura Wendy.

-¿Por qué no nos habían dicho de eso?- le pregunto Stan y pude darme cuenta de que tenia cierto tono de molestia.

-Porque de seguro ustedes no hubieran estado de acuerdo con eso- le respondió Bebe.

-¿Pero por qué tienes que ser tu la que tomes el lugar de Wendy?, ¿por qué no puede ser Nycole o Red o Sally o…?- Clyde no pudo seguir hablando y me di cuenta de que Token y Kevin le dedicaban una mirada fulminante por lo que estaba diciendo y eso me causo un poco de gracia.

-Porque ella fue la que aprendió mas rápido a pelear- le respondió Wendy, ya que ella les enseñaba a las chicas a como pelear bien en caso de que nosotros necesitemos refuerzos de forma desesperada.

-Pues aun así no estoy seguro- siguió diciendo Clyde sin cambiar su semblante preocupado.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Token.

-Yo también pienso igual- les apoyo Kevin.

-Si el culo gordo estuviera aquí, de seguro no perdería el tiempo en decir alguno de sus comentarios machistas y pendejos- nos dijo Kyle medio bromista sacándonos unas cuantas risas a nosotros.

-¿Entonces que decides Kenny?- me pregunto Stan y todos los demás me vieron esperando mi decisión y luego de pensarlo, me di cuenta de que necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible, así que accedí.

-Esta bien Bebe, puedes ayudarnos a pelear- cuando dije eso ella y Wendy sonrieron de forma agradecida, mientras Clyde me dedico una mirada de desaprobación .

-Gracias Kenny- me agradeció Bebe sin dejar de sonreír.

-Espero que no te lastimen- le dijo preocupado Clyde y Bebe le dio un beso en los labios para tranquilizarlo y me parece que funciono.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy, así debemos prepararnos para…- no pude terminar de hablar, porque de repente se escullo el sonido de un celular sonando.

-Ah disculpen- nos dijo Stan y atendió la llamada- ¿si? Ah Dr. Mephisto- el escuchar eso pusimos atención- ¿En serio? Muy bien, si vamos para haya- dicho esto colgó sonriente.

-¿Qué pasa Stan?- le pregunto Kyle.

-El Dr. Mephisto dice que ya creo un suero que tal vez pueda ayudar a Craig con sus heridas y una cura para Cartman- el escuchar eso se nos formo una gran sonrisa a todos en la cara.

-Es un milagro de Dios- dijo Gary juntando sus palmas y mirando asía arriba.

-No es por ningún milagro, es por la tecnología- le contradijo el Topo.

-Ahora tenemos que buscar al Dr. E irnos lo mas rápido posible al hospital de Denver, para probar los antídotos que hizo- nos dijo Stan esperanzadamente.

-Pues entonces no perdamos tiempo y vamos- dicho esto, mis amigos y yo nos fuimos en el Coon-Movil 2.0 y el Blue Ranger. Excepto Chef que se quedo a cuidar la base, aunque a veces me pregunto, ¿Cómo es que la mamá del culón y los padres de Craig no se han dado cuenta de que faltan estos vehículos?, no le di importancia a eso y pise el acelerador a fondo, para buscar a Mephisto.

Mientras íbamos por la carretera, pasamos por la casa de Butters y decidí dar una rápida mirada por la ventana y me dio cuenta de que Butters estaba comiendo con sus padres y unos tres jóvenes que por alguna extraña razón se me hacían familiares, pero decidí no prestar atención a eso y seguí mi camino.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV Y DEL CAPITULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y creo que dentro unos cuantos capítulos Craig y Cartman volverán a la acción :O y muchas gracias por sus reviews que ya estoy cerca de los 300 **** y creo que mas adelante hare la descripción física de algunos personajes ;)**


	90. Chapter 90

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, aquí les va otro capitulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mio, pero la historia es de mi propiedad incluyendo a los personajes que invente ;D**

**CAPITULO NOVENTA (creo que esta es la historia mas larga de South Park :D): ESPERANZAS PARA AMBOS BANDOS, PARTE DOS**

Los chicos iban a toda velocidad al laboratorio del Dr. Mephisto y al llegar ahí el científico ya los estaba esperando y no perdieron el tiempo en llevarlo a él y a su asistente al y fueron rumbo al hospital de Denver.

Al estar ahí fueron en dirección al cuarto de Cartman, en donde estaba Linane junto a su hijo, que tenia una barba postiza parecida a la que uso luego de que se lastimo cuando intento volar.

-Hola señora Cartman- le saludo Kyle.

-Hola chicos- les saludo la castaña y en su tono aun se notaba claramente preocupación- ¿vienen a visitar a mi calabacín?- les pregunto tratando de sonreír amablemente.

-No solo vinimos por eso, sino que también vinimos para ayudarlo- le dijo Stan y la señora Cartman se asombro por eso.

-¿Qué, pero como?- les pregunto la mujer sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pase Doctor- dijo Kenny dando paso al Dr. Mephisto y a su asistente.

-Hola señora Cartman- le saludo el científico.

-¿Dr. Mephisto? – pregunto ella mas asombrada todavía, ya que parece que no lo ha visto desde el incidente con las celebridades y los pelirrojos.

-Asía rato que no nos veíamos- le dijo sonriente el científico de forma nostálgica.

-¿Pero que ase aquí?- le siguió preguntando la mamá de Cartman.

-El esta aquí para ayudar a su hijo- le dijo Kyle esperanzadamente.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto la mujer también esperanzadamente- ¿Cómo?-

-Con esto- dicho esto, el Dr. Mephisto le pidió a su asistente que le pasara una jeringa en donde tiene el posible antídoto para curar a Cartman y se lo inyecto al gordo.

-¿Esta seguro que con eso se podrá curar el cul… Cartman?- le pregunto Kyle, corrigiéndose a último momento para no decir ese insulto delante de la señora Cartmman.

-Yo también espero que funcione y si lo logra produciré el antídoto en grandes cantidades para que también curar a las demás personas y si eso pasa al fin ganare el premio Pulitzer que tanto me merezco – les dijo el científico con aires de ganador y los demás lo vieron de forma extraña (miren uno de los episodios de la temporada 3 XD).

-¿Cuánto tiempo cree que le tome a ese antídoto para hacer efecto?- le pregunto Wendy.

-Pues tenemos que esperar algunos días para ver si resulta- les dijo el científico.

-Espero que mi calabacín se logre recuperar- dijo esperanzada Linane mientras se sentaba al lado de su hijo.

-Ahora vamos a donde esta Craig- comento Token y los jóvenes y el científico fueron a otra habitación en donde estaba Craig que tenia de visita a sus padres y a Ruby.

-Hola señores Tucker, hola Ruby- les saludo gentilmente Clyde y los familiares de Craig dieron vuelta para ver a los jóvenes y al igual que la señora Cartman mostraban gran preocupación.

-Oh… hola chicos- les saludo el señor Tucker sin poder ocultar su preocupación y triteza.

-¿Vienen a visitar a mi hijo?- les pregunto la señora Tucker con el mismo semblante que su esposo.

-No solo vinimos por eso, también vinimos para ver si podemos curarlo- les dijo Token y los Tuckers lo vieron asombrados.

-¿Qué?- les pregunto Ruby aun asombrada.

-Lo que oyeron, vamos a tratar de ayudarlo- les dijo Kevin sonriendo.

-¿Cómo?- les pregunto la madre de Craig.

-Con la ayuda de él- dijo Stan dando paso al Dr. Mephisto para que entrara en la habitación.

-¿Quién es usted?- le pregunto el señor Tucker.

-Él es un científico amigo nuestro- les dijo Stan.

-Hola- fue el simple saludo del Dr. Mephisto.

-¿Usted puede curar a mi hermano?- le pregunto desconfiada Ruby.

-Hare lo que pueda, claro si me permiten inyectarle esto- les dijo el científico mostrando el suero que creo, pero los padres y hermana de Craig se vieron entre si no estando muy seguros.

-Escuchen, Craig necesita de toda la ayuda posible y esta puede ser la única forma de ayudarlo para que se cure de esas heridas que tiene- les dijo Stan y parecía que los Tucker parecieron ceder.

-Esta bien, puede hacer lo que quiera, solamente salve a nuestro hijo- dijo la señora Tucker al científico en forma de suplica y el científico le inyecto a Craig el suero que había creado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le tomara hacer efecto?- pregunto Kenny al científico.

-Al igual que Cartman, tenemos que esperar algunos días para ver si tiene efecto- le rescpondio Mephisto.

-Pues espero que Craig se logre recuperar- dijo Kevin no muy convencido.

Mientras los héroes mayores hablaban sobre Cartman y Craig, Ike y Ruby se alejaron un poco para conversar sin que nadie los escuchara.

-¿Qué quieres Ike?- le pregunto la pelinaranja.

-¿Has logrado convencer a Georgie de que deje de ayudar a los cultistas?- le pregunto el pelinegro.

-No, Karen y yo le hemos pedido de varias maneras que deje de ayudar a esos locos, pero el siempre trata de cortar con el tema lo mas rápido posible- le respondió la chica con pesar, después de todo aun recuerda perfectamente como el gótico la salvo a ella y a Karen en el zoológico y eso hizo que empezara a sentir sentimientos dirigidos a él.

-Carajo…- susurro molesto el canadiense.

-Aun no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que él se volvió uno de esos cultistas y como es que Craig es uno de los héroes de la liga?- pregunto la chica recordando cuando el gótico le dijo que Craig es uno de los héroes.

-Pues no estoy seguro cuando se volvió uno de esos cultistas ni como es que tu hermano es uno de los héroes- mintió al decir esto ultimo.

-Pero eso me hace preguntar, si Craig es uno de los héroes de la liga, ¿entonces sus amigos tal vez sean héroes también?- al escuchar esa pregunta, el pelinegro trato de no parecer preocupado.

-Pu-pues no creo que ellos sean los héroes, después de todo mi hermano y sus amigos no tienen las agallas para enfrentar a los villanos- le volvió a mentir, ya que considera que aun no es el momento de que Ruby sepa sobre las identidades de los héroes.

-Tienes razón, ellos no tienen los huevos para enfrentarse a esos cultitas o a esos villanos- le dio la razón la chica creyéndose esa mentira y el canadiense suspiro de alivio- y eso me recuerda que en el zoológico, Karen y yo descubrimos algo asombroso- le siguió diciendo la chica.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunto el pelinegro.

-Que mientras Mysterion peleaba contra el Profesor Caos, descubrimos que Butters es ese villano- le dijo la chica.

-No puede ser- el pelinegro fingió muy bien estar asombrado.

-Pues es cierto, pero lo raro es que Karen me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie, ya que al parecer esos cultistas lo están manipulando de alguna manera- le siguió contando la chica, diciendo lo que Kenny le dijo a Karen.

-Nunca pensé que él fuera ese villano tan terrible- siguió diciendo el pelinegro sin dejar de fingir asombro.

-Pues espero que mi hermano se pueda recuperar, para que así él y los demás héroes puedan detenerlo y a su equipo de villanos y también espero que algún día Georgie deje de estar ayudando a esos locos- termino diciendo preocupada por el gótico y por lo que los demás villanos puedan hacerle al pueblo.

-Yo también lo espero Ruby…yo también lo espero…- le dijo el canadiense con el mismo semblante.

Luego de eso, los chicos se fueron del hospital esperando a que Craig y Cartman se lograran recuperar.

Al día siguiente, era un día de clases, así que Leo se despidió de sus primos y fue rumbo a la preparatoria y volver a la misma rutina de mirar de mala manera a los héroes, especialmente a Kenny y estos hacían lo mismo hacia los villanos.

Era la hora del almuerzo y los dos Teams estaban en sus respectivas mesas, los villanos hablaban sobre lo del aéreo puerto, mientras que los héroes hablaban sobre como detenerlos y también sobre Cartman y Craig.

Pero luego de unos momentos de hablar sobre lo del aéreo puerto, Doguie tomo la palabra.

-Oye Leo, escuche por ahí que tus primos se inscribirán en esta escuela, ¿eso es cierto?- le pregunto al líder del Team y este se asombro y molesto por eso y los demás villanos le prestaron atención.

-"¿Cómo diablos este enano supo de eso?"- pregunto molesto la voz maligna en la mente de Leo.

-¿Cómo supiste de eso?- le pregunto sin ocultar su voz ronca y el pelirrojo se intimido por eso.

-Es que… mientras caminaba cerca de la oficina de la directora Victoria, escuche que ella estaba hablando con tus padres por teléfono- le respondió nervioso.

-Como se nota que eres un experto en escuchar las conversaciones ajenas- le espeto irónico y burlón el gótico.

-"El otro enano tiene razón"- le apoyo la parte maligna en la mente de Leo.

-¿Por qué no nos ¡JODISTES! Dijiste que tus ¡MAL PARIDOS! Primos estarían de visita Leo?- le pregunto Tommas, ya que él si había conocido a los primos de Leo cuando eran un poco mas jóvenes.

-¿Acaso tenia que decírselos?- pregunto toscamente el rubio claro.

-No me sorprende que no nos hayas dicho eso, después de todo si son parientes tuyos de seguro serán tan pendejos como tu- le dijo burlonamente Trent, ganándose unas risas por parte de sus amigos y del gótico y del pelirrojo y una mirada fulminante por parte de Leo y de los otros dos rubios y de la castaña, ya que estos tres son amigos del rubio claro.

-"¿Cómo se atreve?"- pregunto enojado la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo.

-¿En serio eso crees idiota?, pues uno de mis primos seria capaz de tirarte todos tus putos dientes de un solo movimiento- le espeto enojado, refiriéndose a Jack, ya que él es un experto peleador de lucha libre, lo que le a sido de ayuda a la hora de defender a sus hermanos menores.

-Pues me gustaría ver que lo intentara- le dijo desafiante el rubio mayor y el otro rubio lo siguió mirando de mala manera.

-Pero dime Leo, ¿Cuándo ¡MIERDA! Se inscribirán aquí Jack, Eduar y Britanny?- le pregunto el rubio de Tourette.

-La semana que viene- le respondió el otro rubio tratando de calmarse.

-¿Y ellos saben que eres el Profesor Caos?- le pregunto Bradley.

-No tienen porqué saberlo- le respondió cortante el rubio claro.

-¿Te da tanta vergüenza que descubran que eres la oveja negra de la familia?- le pregunto burlonamente Mark, ganándose unas risas por parte de sus amigos y del gótico y del pelirrojo y Leo lo miro de mala manera al igual que sus amigos.

-"Están buscando lo que no se les ha perdido"- dijo la otra mitad en la mente de Leo empezando a enfurecerse de verdad.

-Por lo menos mi familia no me mandaría al carajo si yo terminara en la cárcel- le espeto burlón el rubio claro, ya que en una ocasión le pregunto a los lideres del culto sobre las familias de los tres ex-convictos y le dijeron que sus familiares al parecer nunca se tomaron la molestia de visitarlos en la correccional y los dos pelinegros y rubio mayores dejaron de lado sus risas y vieron enojados a Leo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto enojado Josh.

-Lo que oyeron- le respondió burlón e irónico el rubio claro y los tres ex-convictos parecían que estaban a punto de hacer algún movimiento, pero Tammy intervino.

-No es el momento de que empiecen a pelear ahora, recuerden que debemos mantener nuestras energías para lo del aéreo puerto- les recordó la chica.

-Solo por esta vez te la perdonamos imbécil- dijo molesto Trent a Leo.

-Justamente iba a decirles lo mismo- le dijo desafiante el rubio claro.

-"Cuando hayamos logrado traer a Cthullu a este mundo, ya no los necesitaremos a ustedes tres y los haremos pedazos"- dijo malicioso la voz maligna en la mente de Leo y este trataba de no reír por ese pensamiento.

Luego de que las clases terminaran los héroes y villanos se fueron a sus respectivas viviendas y después de unas horas se hizo de noche y eso significaba que ya había llegado el momento de prepararse para ir al aéreo puerto y los héroes se fueron a preparar la emboscada que le van a tender a los villanos.

Mientras tanto Leo, les dijo a sus padres que iría hacer un trabajo escolar con unos amigos y estaba a punto de irse, pero accidentalmente su mochila con su traje de Profesor Caos se le cayo, pero no se abrió y estaba a punto de levantarla, pero…

-¿Paso algo Butterscup?- le pregunto Jack, al escuchar el sonido de metal contra metal chocándose contra el piso.

-No, nada solo se me cayo mi mochila- le respondió el rubio claro, pero cuando iba hacer el ademan de recoger su mochila, Ed ya la había recogido.

-Esto si que es pesado primo- le dijo Eduar mientras cargaba la mochila.

-Es que los libros de mi escuela son muy pesados- le mintió a su primo descaradamente.

-Espero que no nos resulte muy difícil cargarlos cuando ya estemos estudiando- dijo Britanny que había escuchado esa conversación.

-Si debes en cuando se ejercitaran como yo, no les resultaría difícil cargarlos- les espeto burlón e irónico Jack sacándole una risa a Leo.

-Bueno ya tengo que irme, regreso mas tarde- les dijo Leo y se despidió de ellos y fue rumbo a la base de los cultistas.

Estando en la base, Leo vio que ya estaba reunido todo el Equipo de la Destrucción y los lideres del culto.

-Al fin llegas Caos- le dio la bienvenida el señor T.

-¿Ya estamos todos listos?- les pregunto Leo mientras se ponía su traje del Profesor Caos.

-Si ya estamos ¡CAGADOS! Listos- le dijo Rudeman.

-Pues entonces en marcha- les dijo Caos.

-No se olviden de mi- les dijo Carl que en esta ocasión decidió acompañar a los jóvenes villanos y Tommas lo vio de mala manera.

-"Hasta que al fin deja de ser tan inútil"- espeto irónico la otra mitad en la mente de Caos.

-Entonces ya váyanse- les dijo el señor M y los villanos se subieron a la Maquina de Maldad, mientras Caos y Desorden iban en la Harley del rubio y algunos cultistas los acompañaron en la camioneta y en un camión de carga y se fueron de la base.

Mientras los villanos estaban en camino al aéreo puerto, Mysterion y los demás héroes ya los estaban esperando en el aéreo puerto y estaban escondidos detrás de unas grandes cajas de madera que eran la carga de un avión y desde su posición podían ver el avión que traía el titanio para los villanos.

-Ahh…- bostezo el Mole- como se demoran esos idiotas- espeto impaciente.

-No es el momento de quejarse, hay que estar listos- le dijo Tooshwel.

-¿Pero que pasa si ellos traen consigo al conejillo de indias pirata gigante?- pregunto preocupado Mosquito.

-No se preocupen, tienen mi ayuda, así que tal vez podamos ganarle- les aseguro Darth Chef.

-Tienes razón Chef, además, Tammy y los demás dijeron que a ese monstruo aun le siguen doliendo mucho las heridas que Craig le hizo y que no puede estar transformado por mucho tiempo hasta que se recupere totalmente, así que tal vez no se transforme si nos enfrentamos a él- les dijo Mysterion para tranquilizarlos.

-Tienes razón y si llegara a transformarse, tenemos esto para hacerle frente- le dijo el Sentinela mostrando el escudo y la espada laser y los zapatos anti-gravedad que él, Kyle, kevin y Wendy crearon.

-Con esto no podrán derrotarnos- dijo confiado el Maestro Jedi.

-Afortunadamente no se dañaron cuando se derrumbo la base- comento el Human Kite.

-Eso me recuerda, no se les olviden que deben fingir estar peleando contra Tammy, Tommas y Bradley- les recordó el líder de los héroes.

-No puedo prometer "fingir" un golpe- espeto irónico el Mole ganándose una extraña mirada por parte de los demás héroes.

-Que violento eres- le dijo Bebe o mejor dicho, la Legionaria 2.0 de forma desaprobatoria y el francés bufo.

-Creo que fue mala idea pedirle ayuda a este- dijo Tooshwel a Kite en voz baja.

-Justamente iba a decirte lo mismo- le apoyo el pelirrojo.

Luego de un tiempo, los villanos ya habían llegado al aéreo puerto y se estacionaron cerca del avión que traía el titanio y se bajaron de sus vehículos mientras el encargado de la carga los esperaba junto con sus ayudantes.

-¿Ustedes son los ayudantes de los tipos que me pidieron el titanio?- pregunto sin rodeos el líder de los mercantes.

-Así es- le respondió Caos sin disimular su voz ronca- ¿tiene el titanio?- le pregunto sin rodeos.

-¿Tiene el dinero?- le devolvió la pregunta el mercante.

-Acá esta- dicho esto le indico a Psicosis y al Aniquilador que trajeran las bolsas con el dinero que el señor C robo del banco de Denver y se las entrego a los mercantes.

-¿Esta completo el dinero?- pregunto el líder de los mercantes a sus subordinados que estaban contando el dinero.

-Si señor Marcus, esta completo- le dijo uno de sus ayudantes y a su jefe se le formo una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Pues entonces entréguenles el metal- les ordeno a sus demás ayudantes que le dieron unas grandes cajas de madera a los encapuchados que las montaban en el camión de carga y eso hizo que a Caos se le formara una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-"Al fin es nuestro y con eso podremos crear una armadura que nos hará invencibles"- dijo complacido la voz maligna en la mente de Leo.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted y con sus lideres- le dijo Marcus mientras extendía una mano.

-Lo mismo digo- le dijo Caos mientras estrechaba la mano del mercante con guante metálico derecho.

Luego de unos momentos los cultistas terminaron de subir el metal al camión de carga y los mercantes y los villanos hicieron el ademan de irse, pero…

-¡NO TAN RAPIDO!- les grito Mysterion que junto con los demás héroes se acercaban rápidamente así donde estaban los villanos y los mercantes.

-¿¡Que mierda!?- grito Marcus y algunos de sus ayudantes al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

-¡La Liga extrema de Héroes!- gritaron Caos y algunos de los demás villanos y algunos cultistas también sorprendidos.

-"¿¡Como carajos supieron de esto!?"- pregunto enojado la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos.

-¡Ustedes no van a ir a ninguna parte!- les dijo Kite.

-¡Vámonos rápido!- dijo Marcus a sus ayudantes e hicieron el ademan de subirse a su avión de carga.

-¡No hay que dejar que se escapen!- dijo Mysterion y luego él, junto con Tooshwel y Mosquito les dispararon a los mercantes hiriéndolos, pero no matándolos de forma muy parecida cuando lo hicieron en los muelles de carga.

-¿¡Como supieron de esto!?- les pregunto furioso Caos.

-Escuchamos la conversación que tuvieron hoy en la cafetería- les mintió el Sentinela, para que así los demás villanos no supieran que Tommas, Tammy y Bradley están ayudando a los héroes.

-"Maldición, de seguro también saben que nuestros primos están de visita"- espeto molesto la voz maligna en la mente de Caos.

-Diablos- susurro enojado el rubio claro- ¡Ustedes lárguense rápido!- les ordeno a los encapuchados para que se fueran, pero cuando estos estaban a punto de subirse l camión de carga…

-¿Van a algún lado señores?- les pregunto de repente el Buen Creyente que junto con el Deportista aparecieron delante de los encapuchados.

-¿¡Que diablos…!?- preguntaron asombrados los encapuchados.

-¿¡Quienes son esos dos!?- pregunto enojado Raven.

-Solo son otro par de mocosos que quieren morir- dijo el señor C restándole importancia.

-¡Fuera de nuestro camino!- grito uno de los encapuchados y ellos trataron de atacar a los nuevos héroes.

Uno de los cultistas trato de apuñalar al mormón, pero este, usando su espada sin filo, detuvo el cuchillo del encapuchado y enseguida le dio un rodillazo en el estomago sacándole el aire y luego le pego en la cara con su espada tirándolo al piso dejándolo inconsciente y enseguida dio media vuelta y le pego a otro encapuchado en la cara con la espada también dejándolo inconsciente y después esquivo un cuchillo que le lanzo otro y enseguida lo golpeo en la cara con su espada dejándolo inconsciente como a los otros.

-Ningún arma es más poderosa que el poder de la fe- les dijo medio burlón y medio serio el rubio.

Mientras tanto, un encapuchado trato de acuchillar al castaño, pero este uso uno de sus bastones y le detuvo ese ataque y enseguida uso su otro bastón y le pego al cultista en el cuello haciendo que no pudiera respirar durante un momento y enseguida le dio un codazo en la cara tirándolo al piso inconsciente, luego otro trato de acuchillarlo también, pero el héroe lo detuvo también, pero vio que otro trato de atacarlo por detrás, así que enseguida le dio un puñetazo al cultista que tiene al frente al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada al que lo quería atacar por detrás en el estomago haciendo que los dos retrocedieran, pero luego los dos encapuchados trataron de patear al castaño al mismo tiempo, pero este salto esquivando el ataque de los encapuchados y estos se golpearon entre si al mismo tiempo lastimándose sus piernas y el castaño enseguida hizo que se chocaran sus cabezas noqueándolos.

-Deberían ejercitarse mas, son muy lentos- les dijo burlón el castaño.

-"Por qué cada vez que parece que nosotros damos un paso, estos idiotas parece que nos llevan uno de ventaja"- exclamo molesto la parte maligna en la mente de Caos.

-Pero tengo el presentimiento de que conozco a esos dos, pero no se donde- dijo Caos tratando de reconocer a los nuevos héroes.

-Dense por vencidos- les dijo Mysterion a los villanos.

-¡Nunca!- le grito desafiante Caos mientras él y su equipo se preparaban para pelear.

-¡Pues al ataque!- ordeno Mysterion y los héroes fueron a pelar contra los villanos.

-¡En marcha!- ordeno Caos a su equipo y estos fueron a pelear contra los héroes.

-"Debiste haberle pedido ayuda a nuestros primos"- les espeto la voz maligna en la mente de Caos y este gruño molesto.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en el siguiente hay combate y creo que dentro de unos capitulo, Cartman y Craig se recuperaran y también creo que Leo le pedirá ayuda a sus primos y muchas gracias por sus reviews que ya casi tengo 300 **


	91. Chapter 91

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, en esta ocasión hay combate, espero que les guste, ya saben que South Park no es mio, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO NOVENTA Y UNO: LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 21 Y DESCUBRIENDO LOS PLANOS**

El Profesor Caos se enfrentaba al Human Kite y a Darth Chef (NA: para variar las cosas XD), el rubio le lanzo una ráfaga de energía al ex-villano, pero este la desvió con su espátula laser y la ráfaga dio contra la cabina del avión de los mercantes destruyéndola y el Chef se acercó rápidamente al rubio con la intención de córtalo con su espátula, pero el rubio golpeo con fuerza el piso con ambas botas y se elevo en el aire esquivando el ataque del Chef y cayendo detrás de él, pero el Chef rápidamente giro asía atrás y trato de cortarle la cabeza al rubio, pero este logro agacharse justo a tiempo y la espátula le corto unos cuantos mechones de cabello y enseguida recargo con energía su martillo y golpeo al ex-villano en la parte delantera de su traje mecánico mandándolo a volar varios metros y que se le cayera su espátula y se estrello contra unas cajas de madera y el rubio volvió a pisar fuertemente el piso y fue volando en dirección al Chef con la intención de darle un golpe con su martillo recargado de energía, pero Kite fue volando asía él y le dio una patada voladora en el costado tirando al villano al piso de espaldas y el pelirrojo hizo el ademan de pisarle la cara, pero el rubio se hizo a un lado y rápidamente se puso de pie y trato de darle un golpe "normal" en la cabeza al judío, pero este se agacho esquivando ese ataque y rápidamente se elevo y le dio una patada al villano en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder y después trato de patearlo de nuevo, pero el rubio le sujeto el pie con ambas manos metálicas y enseguida lo azotó fuertemente al piso sacándole un rugido de dolor al judío y el rubio hizo el ademan de pisarle la cara con su bota derecha llena de energía, pero el Chef lo cogió de la capa y fácilmente lo mando a volar, pero el villano dio media vuelta en el aire y con sus botas recargadas de energía se apoyó en el avión de los mercantes y se impulso a toda velocidad rumbo al Chef y le dio un doble golpe con sus puños metálicos de energía en la parte delantera del traje mecánico del Chef tirándolo al piso luego de rodar unos metros y el rubio se le monto encima y trato de darle un puñetazo en la mascara al Chef, pero este enseguida le sujeto el puño de metal con su mano mecánica derecha y el rubio trato de golearlo con su otro puño, pero el Chef también se lo sujeto y se levanto, aun sujetando los puños del rubio y este trataba inútilmente de liberarse del agarre, pero el Chef, usando su fuerza sobre humana, lo sujeta sin esfuerzo, pero no podía aplastarle las manos al rubio porque este usaba sus guantes metálicos que lo protegían, pero el Chef lo estaba poniendo de rodillas mientras el rubio cedía, pero luego de unos momentos el rubio hizo que una descarga de energía recorriera sus guantes y pasara por los brazos mecánicos del Chef haciendo que rugiera del dolor y soltara al rubio mientras retrocedía mientras su brazos mecánicos hacían el sonido de estar fallando y el rubio enseguida le dio un derechazo y luego un izquierdazo tirándole la mascara y el casco al Chef y luego trato de darle otro golpe, pero con energía, pero Kite le sujeto el cuello por detrás usando su cable cadena y rápidamente lo atrajo asía él y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago al rubio y enseguida le dio un golpe vertical en la quijada haciendo retroceder al villano y luego trato de darle un derechazo, pero el rubio le agarro el puño y se lo empezó a aplastar haciendo que el pelirrojo se inclinara por el dolor y el rubio enseguida le dio un fuerte cabezazo con su casco de metal aturdiendo al pelirrojo y enseguida le dio una patada horizontal en el costado izquierdo tirando al judío al piso y luego trato de darle una pata con energía, pero el pelirrojo hizo que el martillo del villano flotara en el aire y se chocara contra el casco de este aturdiéndolo y el pelirrojo no perdió el tiempo y se puso de pie y cogió el martillo y le pego al rubio fuertemente en el estomago sacándole el aire y después trato de pegarle de nuevo en el casco, pero el rubio sujeto el martillo con su guante izquierdo y enseguida le dio un golpe en el pecho al judío con su guante derecho lleno de energía mandando a volar al héroe de espaldas y que se chocara duramente contra el piso y el rubio le lanzo una ráfaga de energía a máxima potencia, pero el Chef se interpuso en el camino, luego de haber recuperado su mascara y casco y espátula y detuvo ese ataque con su arma laser y luego de retroceder unos momentos en donde sus botas mecánicas se hundían en el suelo creando un largo hueco, desvió el ataque de energía con mucho esfuerzo, ya que sus brazos mecánicos aun estaban dañados y la ráfaga de energía fue rumbo al rubio, pero este se agacho fusto a tiempo y la ráfaga dio contra la Harley del rubio destruyéndola enseguida.

-¡NOOOOOO!- grito aterrado y furioso el villano- ¡MI HARLEYYYY!- siguió gritando y su voz rayaba lo gutoral.

-"¡MALDICION Y TANTO TRABAJO QUE NOS COSTO GANARNONOSLA EN ESE PROGRAMA DE CONCURSOS!"- exclamo también furioso la parte maligna en la mente del rubio.

-¿Estas bien Kyle?- le pregunto Darth Chef mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Creo que si- le respondió adolorido el judío mientras se ponía una mano en donde Caos lo golpeo- ¿y usted como esta?- le pregunto.

-Mis brazos están un poco dañados, pero estaré bien- le respondió el Chef también adolorido.

-¡VAN A PAGAR MUY CARO POR LO QUE HAN HECHO!- les grito furioso Caos para enseguida lanzarle una ráfaga de energía con sus dos guantes a máxima potencia y el judío y el Chef lograron esquivar ese ataque justo a tiempo y la ráfaga dio contra un pequeño avión que estaba cerca destruyéndolo enseguida.

-Maldición, si tan solo lo hubiera derrotado en esa ocasión cuando lo capturamos y estaba en su mente, esto no estaría pasando- dijo molesto y preocupado el pelirrojo.

-Ya encontraremos la forma de como detenerlo- le trato de asegurar el ex-villano y luego siguieron peleando contra el enfurecido rubio.

Mientras tanto, Raven se enfrentaba al Maestro Jedi, en esta ocasión el héroe usaba un bastón de metal, el pequeño pelinegro le lanzo unos cuchillos al héroe, pero este hizo que su bastón girara rápidamente delante de él y al hacer eso hizo desvió los cuchillos y rápidamente trato de darle un golpe en la cabeza al pelinegro menor, pero este se agacho y luego trato de apuñalar al otro pelinegro en la cara, pero este le sujeto la muñeca le hizo una yegua voladora mandando a volar al gótico, pero este cayo de pie luego de dar una voltereta en el aire y enseguida le lazo unos cuchillos, pero el pelinegro mayor los volvió a desviar con su bastón y lo uso como garrocha y trato de darle una pata voladora al gótico, pero este se inclino asía atrás (NA: al estilo Matrix… otra vez) y el pelinegro mayor paso por encima de él y luego el pequeño gótico le dio una patada en la espalda tirando al héroe al piso boca abajo y luego hizo el ademan de apuñalarlo, pero el pelinegro mayor rápidamente dio media vuelta y le pego al villano en la cara con su bastón haciéndolo retroceder un momento y el héroe se levanto rápidamente y trato de volverle a pegar en la cara, pero el villano detuvo ese ataque con su brazalete izquierdo y enseguida le dio una patada en el estomago al héroe sacándole el aire y enseguida dio un salto y le dio una pata doble en el pecho haciendo que el héroe retrocediera y luego apoyo sus dos manos en el piso y trato de darle de nuevo otra patada doble, pero el héroe le detuvo ese ataque al sujetarle los pies con ambas manos y enseguida le dio una patada en el costado al gótico tirándolo al piso boca arriba y el héroe trato de darle un golpe vertical con su bastón, pero el gótico rápidamente se puso de pie y cruzo dos cuchillos delante de si deteniendo ese ataque y enseguida le dio una patada en el costado al pelinegro mayor echándolo a un lado y enseguida le trato de apuñalar, pero el pelinegro mayor instintivamente se cubrió con su brazo y el cuchillo se clavo en este sacándole un grito de dolor y el gótico trato de volverlo a apuñalar, pero el héroe se hizo a un lado esquivando ese ataque y enseguida se quito el cuchillo que le clavaron y se lo clavo al gótico en el hombro sacándole también un grito de dolor y luego el pelinegro mayor trato de darle un golpe horizontal en la cabeza, pero el pequeño pelinegro se cubrió con la prótesis de su brazalete derecho y enseguida le dio una patada horizontal al mismo tiempo que el otro hacia ese mismo movimiento y los dos se golpearon al mismo tiempo sus piernas y retrocedieron un poco jadeando del dolor por las heridas.

-Como odio a los malditos conformistas- dijo molesto el gótico mientras se ponía una mano en su hombro herido.

-No puedo creer que me esté costando tanto trabajo pelear contra un miembro del lado oscuro- espeto molesto el pelinegro mayor mientras se soba su brazo lastimado y los dos siguieron peleando.

Mientras tanto, el General Desorden se enfrentaba a la Legionaria 2.0, la rubia trato cortar al pelirrojo con la parte filosa de su lanza, pero el villano se defendió con una de sus porras y luego trato de apuñalar a la rubia con uno de sus pica hielos, pero la chica le detuvo ese ataque con la cuchilla de su brazalete izquierdo y enseguida le dio una pata en el costado con su bota derecha apartando al pelirrojo y enseguida le dio un golpe en el casco con la parte no filosa de su lanza y después trato de darle un golpe vertical con su lanza, pero el villano cruzo sus dos porras encima de si deteniendo ese ataque y enseguida le dio una patada a la chica en la parte delantera de su armadura haciéndola retroceder y enseguida le dio un golpe en el casco espartano haciendo que la chica retrocediera y luego trato de volver a pegarle en el casco, pero la chica se agacho y enseguida le hizo una cortadura en el brazo al pelirrojo sacándole un rugido de dolor y la chica enseguida le dio un cabezazo y los dos cascos de metal se chocaron entre si, pero el villano rápidamente le dio un golpe vertical en la quijada a la chica haciendo que retrocediera y después le dio una patada en el costado izquierdo tirando a la chica al piso y luego trato de patearla, pero la chica flexiono ambas piernas y le dio una patada doble en el estomago al villano sacándole el aire haciéndolo retroceder y enseguida se levanto y uso su lanza con garrocha y le dio una patada voladora al pelirrojo en el pecho tirándolo boca arriba y luego la chica le puso el pie derecho encima e hizo el ademan de clavarle la lanza, pero el villano le clavo un pica hielo en la pierna derecha sacándole un grito de dolor a la rubia y haciendo que le quitara el pie de encima y el villano se paro enseguida y le dio un derechazo y luego un izquierdazo y después trato de darle otro derechazo, pero la chica le sostuvo el puño metálico con su mano derecha y enseguida le clavo su cuchilla izquierda en el brazo derecho del pelirrojo sacándole un grito al villano y la chica le metió el pie haciendo al mismo tiempo que lo jalaba haciendo que el pelirrojo pasara por encima de ella y se cayera fuertemente contra el piso sacándole otro grito de dolor y la chica enseguida le dio una fuerte patada en la cara dejándolo inconsiente.

-Ese es el poder femenino- le dijo burlonamente la chica y luego fue a donde estaba Mosquito, que estaba "peleando" contra Cougar, Rudeman y Sombra.

Mientras tanto, el Aniquilador se enfrentaba a Tooshwel y Iron Meiden, el pelinegro trato de golpear al villano con uno de sus mazos, pero el rubio se cubrió con su brazalete izquierdo y luego trato de golpear al pelinegro con su bate de metal, pero este se echo a un lado esquivando ese ataque y luego le dio un golpe en el casco con su otro maso aturdiendo al rubio un momento y luego trato de clavarle un destornillador en la cara, pero el rubio le cogió la mano derecha en donde tiene el destornillador y se la empezó a aplastar sacándole un rugido de dolor al héroe mientras hacia que el destornillador se acercara cada vez mas y mas a su cara, pero el pelinegro rápidamente uso otro destornillador y se lo clavo al villano en el brazo izquierdo haciendo que el rubio lo soltara y rugiera de dolor y el pelinegro le dio un golpe vertical en l quijada haciendo que el villano retrocediera y después trato de clavarle el destornillador que le quedaba, pero el villano uso su cadena y golpeo al héroe con esta en su casco amarillo aturdiéndolo y enseguida le dio un puñetazo en el estomago sacándole el aire al héroe y haciendo que escupiera sangre y enseguida junto sus dos manos y le dio un doble golpe en el casco al pelinegro tirándolo al piso y haciendo que se le cayera el casco y luego lo levanto por encima de su cabeza e hizo el ademan de partirle la espalda con su rodilla (al estilo de Bane), pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, se dio cuenta que Iron Meiden se le acercaba rápidamente así que le lanzo al pelinegro que se choco contra la parte delantera de la armadura del invalido sacándole un grito de dolor al pelinegro y el invalido se detuvo, pero el rubio se acercó rápidamente al invalido y le golpeo con todas su fuerzas en la parte delantera de su armadura usando su bate de metal haciendo un fuerte ruido de metal contra metal, pero el invalido no sufrió daño, pero el pelinegro, que estaba tirado en el piso, le disparo al villano con una de sus pistolas de clavos que le dieron al villano en su hombrera derecha atravesándola y haciendo que el villano gritara del dolor y el héroe invalido puso en reversa su silla de ruedas y embistió al villano cortándolo un poco con sus cuchillas tirándolo al piso y el pelinegro se puso de pie e hizo el ademan de volver a dispararle, pero el villano, aun tirado en el piso, uso su cadena para enrollarle el pie derecho al héroe y lo jalo haciéndolo caer y lo atrajo rápidamente asía él y al tenerlo cerca se le monto encima y lo empezó a estrangular con su mano izquierda y con su derecha le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara dejándolo casi inconsciente y después hizo el ademan de darle otro, pero…

-¡TIMMY!- le grito el inválido y le lanzo una red que salió de su armadura y esta enrollo al villano y el inválido rápidamente lo atropello tirándolo de nuevo al piso y el villano luchaba para liberarse.

-¡Eres un maldito!- le grito enojado el rubio grande para luego sacar de su cinturón una cuchilla y empezar a cortar la red.

-¿Timmy?- pregunto el inválido al pelinegro que apenas se estaba recuperando del puñetazo que el villano le dio.

-Si… estoy bien Timmy… gracias por ayudarme- le agradeció adolorido el pelinegro mientras buscaba su casco para ponérselo.

-Los voy a matar idiotas, de la misma forma en como mate a ese idiota de Kenny en esa ocasión- les amenazo el rubio grande, recordando cuando mato a Kenny cuando él y los primeros miembros del Equipo de la Destrucción le tendieron una embosca.

-Eso lo veremos- le dijo desafiante el pelinegro para luego ponerse su casco y coger sus dos mazos.

El rubio trato de golpear al pelinegro con su bate de metal, pero este se agacho esquivando ese ataque y después trato de golpearlo con uno de sus mazos, pero el rubio le detuvo la muñeca con su mano derecha y se la empezó a aplastar, pero el héroe le dio un golpe en el costado izquierdo en donde la armadura es débil sacándole un gruñido de dolor y haciendo que soltara al héroe y se pusieran una mano en donde lo golpearon y el pelinegro le golpeo en el casco con su mazo izquierdo y luego con el derecho y después trato de darle un golpe a cada lado al mismo tiempo, pero el villano puso sus brazaletes a cada lado, deteniendo esos ataques y enseguida le dio un cabezazo con su casco de metal contra el casco amarillo de pelinegro haciéndolo retroceder y enseguida le dio una patada en el costado derecho tirando al héroe al piso y sacándole sangre por las púas de la banda de su pierna después le piso fuertemente la espalda al héroe sacándole un grito de dolor al pelinegro y des pues hizo el ademan de golpearlo con su cadena, pero luego vio que el invalido lo trato de atropellarlo, así que dejo a un lado su cadena y se alejó del pelinegro y rápidamente sujeto la parte delantera de la silla del invalido de forma muy parecida cuando lo hizo en la acería y el villano se esforzaba para no caer y las ruedas de la silla del invalido rechinaban contra el suelo y empezaba a salir humo de ellas, pero luego de unos momentos el villano levanto la parte delantera de la silla y la volcó y el héroe no se podía levantar y el villano le empezó a dar patadas al invalido, pero Tooshwel aprovecho que el villano estaba distraído y le dio un fuertísimo golpe en la parte trasera de su casco de metal haciendo que se le cayera el casco al piso y dejando al villano momentáneamente inconsciente y el pelinegro fue a ayudar a levantar al invalido.

-¿Estas bien Timmy?- le pregunto el pelinegro preocupado.

-¡Timmy!- le afirmo alegre el inválido y el pelinegro se alivió.

-¡No han podido conmigo estúpidos!- les grito enojado el villano para luego ponerse su casco.

-Como resiste este idiota- espeto molesto el pelinegro y junto con el inválido siguieron peleando contra el rubio mayor.

Mientras tanto, el Destructor se enfrentaba al Mole y al Buen Creyente, el villano trato de golpear al francés, pero este puso su pala de forma horizontal deteniendo ese ataque y el mormón trato de golpear al villano con su espada, pero este detuvo con su otra hacha y enseguida le dio una patada al rubio en el pecho con su Kangoo Jump derecho haciéndolo retroceder, pero el Mole aprovecho el momento y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago sacándole el aire al villano y después trato de golpearlo con su pala, pero el pelinegro salto por encima del mercenario cayendo detrás de él y le pateo la espalda con uno de sus Kangoo Jumps tirándolo al piso boca abajo y después hizo el ademan de golpearlo con una de sus hachas, pero el mormón se puso en medio y con su espada detuvo el hacha derecha del pelinegro y este trato de darle un golpe horizontal con su otra hacha, pero el rubio se agacho justo a tiempo esquivando ese ataque y enseguida le dio un golpe en la mascara de soldador al villano, lastimándose un poco la mano, pero el pelinegro le dio un rodillazo en el estomago sacándole el aire al rubio y luego hizo el ademan de golpearlo con una de sus hachas, pero de repente el mercenario le dio un fuerte golpe en la mascara de soldador aturdiendo al villano y tirándole la mascara y enseguida le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que el villano retrocediera y después trato de volverle a pegar con su pala. Pero el pelinegro salto por encima del francés y del mormón cayendo detrás de estos y luego trato de golpearlos al mismo tiempo a cada lado, pero el rubio y el francés pusieron sus armas de forma vertical deteniendo cada hacha y enseguida le dieron una patada cada uno en el torso sacándole el aire al villano y haciendo que escupiera sangre y el francés trato de golpearlo en la cara con su pala, pero el villano le detuvo ese ataque con una de sus hachas y enseguida le dio una patada en el costado tirando al francés al piso, pero el mormón le dio un golpe en el cuello con sus espada sin filo sacándole el aire al pelinegro y haciendo que gimiera de dolor y que soltara una de sus hachas y después trato de volver a golpearlo, pero el villano le detuvo ese ataque con el hacha que le quedaba y enseguida le dio un codazo con su codera de metal derecha en la cara haciendo que el rubio retrocediera y después trato de darle un golpe vertical con el hacha que le quedaba, pero el mormón puso su espada de forma horizontal encima de él deteniendo ese ataque y los dos empezaron a forcejear, pero el pelinegro al ser mas fuerte y con la ventaja de altura que tenia estaba haciendo que el rubio cediera, pero de repente el Mole le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda con su pala sacándole un fuerte grito de dolor al villano y este dio media vuelta rápidamente para tratar de darle un golpe horizontal al francés en la cabeza, pero este se agacho justo a tiempo y al levantarse le dio un golpe vertical en la quijada al pelinegro haciéndolo retroceder y el mormón aprovecho eso y le dio un fuerte golpe en parte trasera de la cabeza con su espada sin filo dejando inconsciente al pelinegro.

-Gracias a Dios que pudimos ganarle- dijo alegre el Buen Creyente mirando al cielo.

-Como sea, ahora vamos a "pelear" contra esos tres- le dijo el Mole, para luego él y el rubio ayudaran a Mosquito y a la Legionaria 2.0 que estaban "peleando" contra Sombra, Rudeman y Cougar.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Stouch

-Oye Jack, ¿que es esto?- le pregunto Ed mostrando los planos que hizo Leo para su armadura.

-¿Eh? Déjame ver- dicho esto cogió los planos y los miro un momento- no estoy seguro de lo que sea esto, pero parece como el diseño de una armadura o algo así- le respondió su hermano mayor.

-¿Pero para que hizo Butters esos planos?- le pregunto Bitranny veía también los planos.

-Tal vez sea para algún proyecto escolar- sugirió Ed.

-Umm, bueno cuando regrese se lo preguntaremos, ahora vayan a dormir- les dijo a sus hermanos y estos fueron a la habitación de huéspedes para ir a dormir y Jack vio el nombre de la armadura y esta decía: Iron Caos- ¿Iron Caos? Bueno, sea como sea, ya le preguntare a Butterscup cuando vuelva- pregunto sin entender, pero luego dejo los planos en donde estaban y se fue a dormir con esa duda en la cabeza.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el combate, mañana lo seguiré y dentro de dos o tres capítulos, Cartman y Craig volverán a la acción y creo que también dentro de dos o tres capítulos, Leo le pedirá ayuda a sus primos, muchas gracias por sus reviews, que casi tengo los 300 **** .**


	92. Chapter 92

**LAS CRONICAS MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, aquí va otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y ya saben que south park no es mi, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son míos.**

**CAPITULO NOVENTA Y DOS: LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 22 y DESCUBRIENDO AL VILLANO**

Psicosis se enfrentaba a Tupperware y al Deportista, el villano le lanzo unos bisturís al afroamericano, pero este se cubrió con uno de sus escudos y luego se lo lanzo al villano, pero este lo sujeto con su mano mecánica y se lo lanzo fuertemente al héroe, pero este se volvió a cubrir con el escudo que le quedaba, pero por la fuerza del impacto lo hizo retroceder un poco y el villano no perdió el tiempo y se le acerco rápidamente y le dio un fuerte golpe en el casco con su puño mecánico aturdiendo al héroe un segundo y dejando una grieta en el casco y después trato de clavarle la cuchilla de su brazalete derecho pero el héroe se cubrió con su brazo izquierdo y la cuchilla se clavo en este atorándose en la armadura de héroe y este enseguida le dio un rodillazo sacándole el aire al villano y enseguida le dio cabezazo con su caso haciendo que el villano retrocediera desatorando su cuchilla y enseguida trato de darle un puñetazo, pero el villano le sujeto el puño con su mano mecánica y se la empezaba a aplastar, haciendo que el héroe rugiera de dolor y empezara inclinarse y el villano preparo la cuchilla de su brazalete derecho con la intención de apuñalarlo, pero de repente el Deportista le dio un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza con uno de sus bastones, llamando la atención del villano y este dejo a un lado al afroamericano luego de mandarlo a volar unos pocos metros usando su brazo mecánico y luego trato de acuchillar al castaño, pero este lograba esquivar sus ataques sin esforzarse demasiado y luego de unos momentos el villano trato de cortarlo de forma vertical con su chilla derecha, pero el castaño le detuvo ese ataque con su bastón derecho y enseguida le dio un golpe en la cara con su bastón izquierdo tirándole el bozal y enseguida le dio una patada en el costado izquierdo al pelinegro sacándole un rugido de dolor y después hizo el ademan de golpearlo de nuevo en la cara con su bastón derecho, pero el villano le sujeto el bastón con su mano mecánica y lo partió sin esfuerzo y enseguida le dio un codazo con su codo derecho en la cara al castaño haciéndolo retroceder un poco y enseguida le dio una patada en el costado izquierdo tirándolo al piso y luego hizo el ademan de patearlo, pero el castaño se hizo a un lado esquivando ese ataque y enseguida se levanto y le dio un derechazo y luego un izquierdazo en la cara al villano y luego trato de darle otro derechazo, pero el villano le sujeto el puño con su mano mecánica y le empezó a aplastar la mano al castaño y ese gruñía del dolor y el villano le dio un fuerte puñetazo con su puño derecho en el estomago sacándole al aire al castaño, aunque también se lastimo un poco la mano al golpear contra la protección de torso del héroe y luego hizo el ademan de cortarlo con su cuchilla derecha, pero Tupperware le lanzo uno de sus escudos que le dio en el brazo mecánico haciendo que soltara al castaño y este rápidamente le dio un golpe en la quijada haciendo que el villano retrocediera y luego trato de darle una patada en su costado izquierdo, pero el pelinegro le sujeto la pierna con su mano mecánica y lo lanzo sin mucho esfuerzo asía el afroamericano, pero este logro atrapar al castaño y lo puso de pie contra el piso y el villano no perdió el tiempo y les lanzo uno bisturís , pero los dos héroes se echaron a un lado esquivándolos, pero el villano se acercó rápidamente al afroamericano y trato de darle un puñetazo con su mano mecánica, pero el héroe su cubrió con el escudo que le quedaba y el puño al chocarse contra este lo aboyo y el héroe enseguida le dio un golpe con su mano libre en el estomago del villano sacándole el aire y después trato de darle otro puñetazo, pero el villano se agacho y enseguida retiro la mano mecánica del escudo del héroe y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la parte delantera de su armadura agrietándola y tirando al héroe contra el piso y luego hizo el ademan de acuchillarlo, pero de repente el Deportista salto y le dio una patada doble en el torso al villano tirándolo al piso, pero rápidamente se levanto mientras se sobaba en donde lo habían pateado y el castaño trato de golpearlo con el bastón que le quedaba, pero el villano le detuvo ese golpe con la cuchilla de su brazalete derecho y enseguida cogió al castaño del cuello con su mano mecánica y lo empezó a estrangular, pero el castaño rápidamente le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que el villano lo soltara, pero este enseguida trato de darle un puñetazo con su mano derecha, pero el castaño cruzo sus dos brazos delante de sí protegiéndose del golpe, pero el pelinegro trato de cortarlo con la cuchilla de su brazo mecánico, pero el castaño esquivo ese ataque y luego el villano trato de clavarle la cuchilla de su brazalete derecho, pero de repente Tupperware lo abrazo por detrás inmovilizándolo y el castaño trato de atacar al villano, pero este levanto sus dos piernas y le dio una patada doble al castaño en el protector pectoral tirándolo al piso y enseguida hizo que su brazo mecánico girara totalmente asía atrás y le clavo la cuchilla en el costado izquierdo al afroamericano en donde su armadura no es tan resistente y le saco sangre al mismo tiempo que el héroe lo soltara y el villano dio rápidamente media vuelta y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el casco rompiéndolo totalmente, pero sin herir gravemente al héroe que cayo al piso y el villano trato de atacarlo de nuevo, pero el Deportista salto y le dio una patada en la cara tirando al villano momentáneamente al piso.

-¿Estas bien Token?- le pregunto el castaño mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Creo que si…- le respondió adolorido el afroamericano- pero su vuelvo a recibir otro golpe como ese en la cabeza, no sobreviviría- le respondió tocando su casco roto.

-"Esto es peor que las bofetadas que daba mi papá"- pensó irónico y preocupado el castaño y luego los dos siguieron peleando contraPsicosis.

Mientras tanto, Mysterion se enfrentaba al señor C, el villano saco su lanza de hueso de doble filo y la usaba para pelear contra el rubio, que en esta ocasión usaba la Katana que le quito a Sombra, los dos hacían un intercambio de ataques en los cuales sus armas filosas se chocaban entre si y los dos esquivaban los ataques del otro, luego de unos momentos el rubio trato de darle un golpe vertical con la espada, pero Carl puso su lanza de forma horizontal deteniendo ese ataque y enseguida le dio un rodillazo al rubio sacándole el aire y haciéndolo retroceder un poco y después trato de cortar al rubio de forma horizontal, pero el rubio salto pasando por encima del villano, ya que usaba los zapatos anti-gravedad, cayendo por detrás y le dio una patada en la espala al villano tirándolo boca abajo al piso y el héroe trato de clavarle su espada, pero el villano uso su larga lengua y le enrollo la pierna y levanto al héroe y lo azoto fuertemente al héroe contra el piso boca arriba sacándole un grito de dolor al rubio y el villano hizo el ademan de acercársele para cortarlo, pero el rubio rápidamente le lanzo unos shurikens, pero el villano hizo que su lanza girara rápidamente delante de si desviando los shurikens, pero el rubio rápidamente se puso de pie y trato de darle un golpe en ángulo al villano, pero este lo detiene con una parte de su lanza y enseguida movió rápidamente el otro extremo de la lanza asía arriba y el héroe apenas reacciono y se corrió asía atrás, pero la lanza le hizo una cortadura en ángulo en el torso sacándole un rugido de dolor al héroe y el villano trato de cortarle la cabeza, pero el héroe se agacho esquivando ese ataque y le trato de hacer un corte horizontal, pero Carl se hizo a un lado, pero la espada le hizo un corte superficial en el estomago sacándole un rugido de dolor y el rubio dio un salto y le dio una patada en la cara al villano, pero este uso el impulso del golpe y dio media vuelta rápidamente y le hizo una cortadura en la pierna derecha al rubio, aun estando en pleno salto sacándole un rugido de dolor al rubio que volvió a caer de espaldas contra el piso y el villano trato de clavarle su lanza, pero el rubio rápidamente flexiono sus piernas y le dio una patada doble a Carl en el estomago sacándole el aire y enseguida se levanto, con dificultad por la herida en su pierna, y después trato de cortarle las piernas, pero el villano puso su lanza de forma vertical deteniendo ese ataque, pero el rubio enseguida le dio un puñetazo con su mano derecha haciendo que el villano retrocediera y enseguida trato de darle una patada voladora luego de saltar, pero el señor C se agacho y el rubio paso por encima de él y el villano enseguida le hizo una cortadura en la espalda y también cortando la capa del héroe y este volvió a gritar del dolor, pero rápidamente giro asía atrás dándole una patada horizontal al villano en el costado izquierdo haciéndolo a un lado y enseguida salto, aun con sus heridas y cayo detrás del villano otra vez y luego trato de cortar al villano, pero este rápidamente giro su lanza asía atrás deteniendo el sable del héroe y rápidamente movió su arma asía adelante haciendo que la espada del héroe saliera volando y el villano enseguida le dio una patada en el costado derecho tirando al rubio al piso y luego trato de darle una cortadura vertical, pero el héroe rápidamente saco sus dos cuchillos y se inclino asía adelante y cruzo sus cuchillos delante de si deteniendo el ataque de Carl y enseguida le dio un rodillazo asiendo que el villano retrocediera y jadeara por la falta de aire y el rubio volvió a saltar y le dio una patada doble en el pecho a Carl mandándolo a volar por el impulso de la anti-gravedad y cayendo duramente contra el piso y el rubio le lanzo unos shurikens, pero el señor C los volvió a desviar moviendo rápidamente su lanza y luego se levanto.

-Para ser un mocoso no peleas mal, eso explica porque no te han podido capturar fácilmente- le espeto burlón el villano.

-Por supuesto que no me eh dejado capturar fácilmente, después de todo soy un McCormick y los McCormicks no se rinden con facilidad, aun en contra de un maldito monstruo como lo es usted- le dijo desafiante el líder de los héroes.

-Con que no te rindes con facilidad ¿eh?- le dijo burlón el señor C- pues entonces es hora de que te derrote de la misma forma en como derrote a ese maldito de Craig- dicho esto se transformo en el conejillo de indias pirata gigante intimidando al héroe y los demás héroes y villanos dejaron de lado sus combates y prestaron atención al monstruo, pero se podía notar que aun tenia las heridas que tenia cuando peleo contra Craig cerca del manicomio

-"Maldito monstruo"- pensó enojado Rudeman.

-Creo es mas feo desde la ultima vez que lo vi cara a cara- comento Kite luego de dejar de pelear contra Caos.

-Si que debe de estar desesperándose al transformarse aun con sus heridas- espeto irónico Caos.

-"Tienes razón, pero esta es nuestra oportunidad, mientras estos idiotas están distraídos aprovechemos para irnos en el camión de carga con el titanio"- le dijo su parte maligna en su mente.

-Bien dicho- le apoyo Caos- escuchen, este es nuestra oportunidad, así que súbanse al camión de carga y…- el rubio no pudo terminar de hablarle a su equipo, porque cuando miro asía donde debería estar el camión de carga se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba.

-"¿¡QUE CARAJOS!?"- pregunto molesto la voz gutoral en la mente del rubio claro.

-¿¡DONDE MIERDA ESTA EL CAMION DE CARGA!?- pregunto furioso Caos con su voz casi gutoral, ya que mientras los villanos y los héroes peleaban, Black Spider y el Sentinela aprovecharon eso y se llevaron el camión sin que los descubrieran.

-"Bien echo, Ike Y Henrietta"- felicito mentalmente Kite.

-No fue nada- le dijo la chica que estaba conduciendo el camión y a su lado estaba el canadiense y estaban ya lejos del aéreo puerto.

-¿¡Como rayos se pudieron llevar ese camión sin que nos diéramos cuenta!?- pregunto molesto el pequeño gótico.

-Eso es fácil de responder, mientras ustedes se empeñaban en tratar de matarnos, algunos de nosotros aprovecharon el momento y se llevaron el camión sin que se dieran cuenta- le respondió el Maestro Jedi con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS!- siguió gritando furioso el líder de los villanos.

-No importa que se hayan llevado el camión, aun podemos deshacernos de estos idiotas- les dijo el monstruo mientras hacia el ademan de ir a atacar a Mysterion, pero este salto por encima de él al mismo tiempo que sacaba la espada laser que le dio el Sentinela y le hizo una larga cortadura al conejillo sacándole un rugido de dolor y el héroe cayo detrás de él.

-¿Qué decías sobre deshacerse de nosotros?- le pregunto desafiante y burlón el rubio mientras desenfundaba el escudo laser.

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO!- le grito furioso y agonizante el monstruo y le lanzo un rayo rojo de energía de la boca, pero el héroe se cubrió con el escudo y el rayo al dar con este se disperso en varias direcciones y los héroes y villanos tuvieron que moverse de un lado a otro para no recibir los pequeños rayos de energía.

-¡Cuidado Kenny!- le dijo preocupado Tooshwel.

-¡Perdón!- les dijo el rubio para luego enfrentarse al monstruo y este se preocupo al volverse enfrentar a esas armas lasers, mientras los demás héroes y villanos veían ese enfrentamiento.

Mientras eso pasaba, Cougar, Rudeman y Sombra se acercaron a Caos.

-Escucha Leo, creo que lo mejor seria irnos lo más rápido posible de aquí- le pidió el rubio rizado.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto molesto el rubio claro.

-Lo que queremos decir ¡CARA DE CULO! Es que si seguimos así, los ¡CHUPA VERGA! Héroes podrían ganarnos con sus ¡MIERDAS! Armas laser- le explico el rubio de Tourette.

-Es cierto- le apoyo la castaña

-"Maldición ellos tienen razón, si derrotan a ese pendejo monstruo y luego nos atacan con esas armas lasers, nos podrían despedazar"- dijo molesto y preocupado la voz maligna en la mente de Caos.

-Pero el titanio- contradijo el rubio claro.

-Eso lo podremos recuperar de alguna manera, así que tenemos que irnos rápido- le pidió Cougar.

-Maldita sea- exclamo molesto Caos y luego vio como Mysterion le clavo la espada laser a Carl en una pata sacándole otro rugido de dolor.

-"No tenemos mas opción, tenemos que retirarnos en esta ocasión"- le dijo su parte maligna en su mente.

-Pues entonces escuchen- le pidió a sus tres amigos- Tommas, ve y ayuda a esos inútiles encapuchados a levantarse y que se vayan en la camioneta- le ordeno y el rubio de Tourette hizo lo pedido- Tammy, tu despierta al estorbo de Doguie y al pendejo de Stomper y dile a los demás que vayan a la Maquina de Maldad- le ordeno a la chica y esta asintió- y tu Bradley, ayúdame a llevar las bolsas con el dinero que trajimos, nos puede servir para mas adelante- dicho esto el rubio rizado asintió y los dos fueron asía donde estaban los mercantes heridos y cogieron las bolsas con el dinero que trajeron y se lo llevaron al camión blindado al mismo tiempo que la castaña despertaba al pelirrojo que aun estaba muy adolorido por el golpe que le dio la Legionaria 2.0 y luego fue a donde estaba Mark y también lo despertó y les dijo que era hora de retirarse mientras que Rudeman despertaba a los cultistas que estaban inconscientes y les dijo que también era hora de retirarse y los héroes no se dieron cuenta de eso porque estaban concentrados viendo la pelea entre Mysterion y el señor C y luego el Aniquilador, Psicosis y Raven se dieron cuenta de que era el momento de irse y se subieron rápidamente a la Maquina de Maldad.

-¡Están escapando!- grito la Legionaria 2.0 que vio como los villanos se subían al camión blindado.

-¡No se olviden de mi mocosos!- mascullo Carl mientras saltaba para esquivar un ataque de Mysterion y rápidamente se alejó del campo de batalla, mientras los héroes se asían a un lado para evitar que el monstruo los aplastara.

-¡No voy a dejar que se escapen!- les dijo el líder de los héroes e hizo el ademan de seguir a los villanos.

-¡Pues entonces intenta salvar a tus estúpidos amigos!- le dijo el monstruo y lanzo un rayo de energía rojo en dirección a los demás héroes.

-¡NOOOO!- grito el líder de los héroes y por impulso hizo que las sombras que estaban alrededor de sus amigos se arremolinaran alrededor de estos creando una esfera oscura muy parecida a la que hizo en la base de la Resistence y con esta protegió a sus amigos sin que ese rayo les hiciera nada.

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS…!?- pregunto asombrado y molesto el monstruo y los demás villanos vieron también asombrados eso.

-¿¡Como paso eso!?- pregunto asombrado el rubio mayor.

-¡Es imposible!- exclamo también asombrado el Destructor.

-"¿Con que el poder que tiene ese idiota es el de controlar las sombras eh?"- pregunto molesto la voz maligna en la mente de Caos que estaba en el asiento del conductor.

-¡No te quedes ahí como idiota y ven rápido!- exigió Caos al monstruo y este rápidamente volvió a su forma humana y se subió al camión blindado y los villanos rápidamente se alejaron del aéreo puerto.

-¿Están bien chicos?- les pregunto Mysterion luego de que deshaciera la esfera que hizo.

-Si, gracias por salvarnos Kenny- le agradeció Tooswel, pero él y los demás héroes vieron un poco preocupados a su líder.

-¿Qué?- les pregunto el rubio al darse cuenta de la mirada de los demás.

-Kenny… tu apariencia…- le dijo preocupado Kite y el rubio se quito su guante derecho y vio que su piel estaba pálida como en esa ocasión y también se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de energía oscura.

-Oh no de nuevo…- dijo preocupado el rubio.

-¿Qué rayos le paso?- pregunto asombrado el Deportista.

-No tengo ni idea- respondió el Buen Creyente, ya que esta es la primera vez que el mormón y el castaño ven a Kenny de esa manera.

-No se preocupen, lo tiene bajo control- les trato de tranquilizar Tupperware sin mucho éxito.

-¿Puedes tratar de volver a la normalidad?- pregunto Darth Chef a Mysterion.

-Voy a intentarlo- dicho esto, el rubio se concentro y luego de unos segundos volvió a la normalidad para alivio de todos.

-Parece que ya tienes mas control sobre tus poderes- le felicito Kite.

-Pues espero que para la próxima pueda controlarlos mejor para que así nos sea mas fácil enfrentarnos a Butters y a su equipo- les dijo el rubio.

-Y hablando de maleantes…deberíamos preguntarle a esos si saben quienes son los líderes del culto- sugirió Mosquito señalando a los mercantes que aun estaban tirados en el piso y retorciéndose de dolor, aunque algunos murieron cuando las pequeñas ráfagas de energía lea cayeron encima.

-Pues vamos a ver- dicho esto los héroes se acercaron a los mercantes y le pidieron al Chef que levantara al que parecía ser el líder que también estaba herido.

-¿Cómo se llaman los que te pidieron el titanio?- le pregunto seriamente el líder de los héroes.

-No- no lo se, nunca les vi la cara, usaban capuchas y mascaras- le respondió asustado el mercante.

-No le creo- espeto molesto el Mole.

-Pues solo hay una forma de saber si esta diciendo la verdad, has lo tuyo Kite- le pidió Tooshwel.

-Enseguida- dicho esto el pelirrojo se metió en la mente de Marcus para ver si podía encontrar algo que le dijera quienes eran los líderes del culto y luego de derrotarlo fácilmente en un combate imaginario, pero el héroe solo veía recuerdos sobre diferentes tratos que el mercante había echo, pero luego vio lo que parecía un recuerdo del mercante hablando con los dos lideres del culto y estos tenían sus mascaras y capuchas puestas, así que el pelirrojo no les pudo ver la cara, pero tenia la voz de uno de los lideres del culto se le hacia extrañamente familiar y luego salió de la mente del mercante.

-¿Pudiste averiguar algo Kite?- le pregunto Mysterion.

-No, los lideres del culto usaban mascaras y capuchas y no les pude ver la cara- al decir esto los demás héroes se decepcionaron- pero creo que la voz de uno de los lideres del culto se me ase familiar- les termino diciendo a los demás.

-¿Sabes a quien le pudo pertenecer esa voz?- le pregunto su mejor amigo.

-No lo se, pero estoy seguro de que ya la había escucho antes- le dijo pensante el pelirrojo.

-Cuando vimos a los dos lideres del culto en esa ocasión en el centro comercial, también se me hizo familiar la voz del sujeto que tenia el rifle de francotirador- dijo pensante el líder de los héroes.

-¿Entonces que hacemos ahora?- le pregunto Mosquito.

-Pues ahora vamos a ver que Henrietta y Ike ya hayan ocultado el camión blindado y avicémoles a la policía sobre lo que paso aquí- dijo Mysterion y los héroes dejaron amarrados a los mercantes y se fueron de aéreo puerto.

Mientras tanto, los villanos y los cultistas ya habían llegado a su base secreta y los líderes del culto les preguntaron por el titanio y Caos les dijo que los héroes les tendieron una trampa y se llevaron el meta se enojaron enseguida y les exigieron que para la próxima deberían esforzarse mas, pero los villanos les dijeron que habían dos nuevos héroes y eso molesto mas a los lideres y luego de varias discusiones entre los villanos se decidió dar por terminada la reunión y los cultistas ayudaban a los villanos que estaban heridos, especialmente al señor C y luego de eso Leo cogió una parte del dinero y lo guardo en su mochila sin que nadie lo viera junto con su traje del Profesor Caos y luego le pidió que uno de los encapuchados que lo llevaran a él, Bradley, Tommas, Tammy y Doguie a sus respectivas casas.

Estando ya en su casa, Leo se dispuso a ir a su cuarto pero su mochila se abrió accidentalmente y se cayo su casco de Profesor Caos y este rodo un momento por el piso de la sala y enseguida fue a recogerlo, pero…

-¿Qué es esto Butterscup?- le pregunto Jack que no estaba durmiendo porque fue a tomar un vaso de agua y luego levanto el casco de metal y lo miro fijamente.

-Eso es algo que no te importa- le respondió molesto el rubio menor quitándoselo bruscamente sorprendiendo a su primo por eso, pero este luego se dio cuenta de que ese casco era el mismo que usaba el Profesor Caos y eso lo asombro enseguida.

-Butters…¿tu eres el terrible Profesor Caos?- le pregunto asombrado el rubio mayor y Leo asusto

-"Maldición, nos descubrieron"- dijo molesto la voz maligna en le mente del rubio mayor.

-Eh… no sé de que estas hablando- no sabia que mentira inventar y su primo se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo por la forma en como lo dijo.

-Butters, ¿tu eres el Profesor Caos?- le pregunto su primo seriamente y el otro rubio no tuvo más opción que decir la verdad.

-Si, yo soy el Profesor Caos- le respondió resignado y Jack se asombro enseguida.

-No puede ser… mi primo es ese súper villano que a causado tantas desgracias en este pueblo- dijo Jack no solo asombrado sino también molesto.

-Escucha, por favor no se lo dimas a mis padres ni a nadie- le pidió preocupado Leo.

-¿A si? Pues mañana me vas a explicar a mí y a mis hermanos todo sobre esto ¿entendiste?- le pregunto molesto y preocupado Jack y su primo asintió y los dos fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

-Maldita sea me han descubierto- dijo molesto y preocupado el rubio claro.

-"No te preocupes, esta es nuestra oportunidad y al hablar con ellos mañana tal vez podamos hacer que se nos unan"- le dijo su parte maligna en la mente.

-Tienes razón, no tengo mas opción que pedirles que me ayuden a pelear contra esos malditos héroes, solamente espero que si acepten la oferte y que no les pase nada grave si pelearan contra esos imbéciles- termino diciendo de forma preocupante y luego se dispuso a dormir.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y creo que en el siguiente Leo tratara de convencer a sus primos para que lo ayuden y muchas gracias a Sakuyachan16 al dejar el review # 300 **


	93. Chapter 93

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, al parecer el mundo no se acabó hoy, así que podre seguir escribiendo mas capítulos y fics por mucho tiempo más ****, ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia y los personajes que invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO NOVENTA Y TRES: HABLANDO CON LA FAMILIA Y NUEVA BASE**

El día siguiente de lo ocurrido en el aéreo puerto, era sábado y no habían clases, Leo y Jack esperaban que los padres del primero no estuvieran mientras que Ed y Britanny no entendían el ambiente tan tenso que existía entre su hermano mayor y su primo y luego de un tiempo, Steven y Lynda se fueron de la casa por alguna razón dejando solos a los jóvenes.

-Ya estamos solos, así que es hora de que expliques- dijo Jack a Leo sin rodeos y de forma seria.

-¿Explicar que?- pregunto Britanny sin saber a que se referían los dos rubios mayores.

-¿Se lo dices tú o se los digo yo?- pregunto Jack sin cambiar su semblante.

-"Tiene suerte de que sea nuestro familiar y que lo queramos mucho, porque de lo contrario…"- espeto ya molesto la parte maligna en la mente de Leo.

-¿Decirnos que?- pregunto Ed sin entender tampoco.

-Pues que yo…- Leo se detuvo un momento, pero luego vio la mirada seria de Jack, así que se resigno- yo soy el Profesor Caos- les soltó de golpe y sus primos menores se asombraron enseguida.

-¿Qué…?- le pregunto atónita su prima.

-Lo que escucharon, yo soy el villano mas temido en el pueblo- les siguió diciendo a sus primos y Jack lo miraba de mala manera.

-No puede ser…- dijo también atónito Ed.

-¿Por qué te has vuelto ese terrible villano?- le pregunto Jack sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pues porque al igual que ustedes, yo ya no puedo soportar las horribles injusticias que me han ocurrido a lo largo de mi vida- le respondió Leo de forma molesta recordando todas las cosas malas que le han ocurrido, especialmente lo que le hizo Kenny y Lexus.

-¿Y solo por eso estas ayudando a los cultistas que aparecen en las noticias y que han hecho esas cosas horribles?- le siguió preguntando Jack sin cambiar de semblante.

-Por supuesto, para que así pueda traer a este mundo al monstruo Cthulu- al decir esto, sus primos se asombraron mas de lo que estaban, incluyendo a Jack.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio- le dijo aun asombrado el rubio mayor.

-Claro que hablo enserio- le dijo seriamente Leo.

-¿Pero por qué quieres traer a ese monstruo al mundo?- le pregunto asustada Britanny.

-Porque al traerlo podre gobernar y causar el caos que yo quiera en este mundo- le respondió su primo con una sonrisa sombría en su cara.

-¿Pero tú estas loco?- le pregunto asustado Ed.

-"Es una posibilidad"- espeto irónico y burlón la voz maligna en la mente de Leo.

-Danos una buena razón para que no se lo digamos a las autoridades- le dijo Jack, no solamente molesto, sino también un poco asustado.

-Pues porque necesito que ustedes me ayuden con mis planes- al decir esto sus tres primos se asombraron mas de lo que estaban.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirnos algo como eso?- le pregunto asombrado Jack.

-Somos familia ¿o no?- le dijo tranquilamente Leo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, no puedo creer que estés diciendo ese tipo de cosas- le dijo Jack sin cambiar de semblante.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Britanny.

-Cierto, nunca seriamos capaces de ayudar a traer al mundo a un monstruo como ese- les apoyo Eduar.

-"¿Por qué no me sorprende esa reacción por parte de ellos tres?"- pregunto irónico la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo.

-Pues si me ayudan con eso, nadie en el mundo se atreverá a volver a maltratarlos- les dijo y sus primos al escuchar eso, dejaron a un lado su asombro y le prestaron atención.

-¿Qué dices?- le pregunto Ed.

-Lo que oyeron, si me ayudan, nadie los volverá a tratar de lastimarlos ni ofenderlos-les siguió diciendo Leo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- le pregunto Britanny que se intereso por eso último.

-"Parece que ellos dos están interesados"- dijo complacido la voz maligna en la mente de Leo.

-Por supuesto- les afirmo Leo.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no estas mintiendo?- le pregunto Jack desconfiado, pero por alguna extraña razón parecía estar interesado por esa oferta, al igual que sus hermanos menores.

-Recuerden que yo siempre eh sido honesto con ustedes- le recordó Leo y sus primos parecieron estar de acuerdo- pero primero debo explicarles la situación- dicho esto les empezó a explicar a sus primos sobre el culto, sobres su equipo de villanos y sobre los héroes de la liga.

-… es por eso que les estoy pidiendo ayuda- les termino contando- que dicen, ¿me ayudaran?- les pidió a sus primos y estos se vieron entre si no muy convencidos.

-Pues no se… si ese monstruo llega a este mundo, volverá a causar destrozos como paso ase años- dijo no muy segura Birtanny mientras enrollaba su pelo con su índice derecho.

-Es cierto- le apoyo su hermano mientras se frotaba sus nudillos.

-¿Acaso quieren que las personas los vuelvan a humillar y maltratar?- les pregunto Leo.

-Pues no quiero que eso siga pasando… pero…- Jack parecía dudar al igual que sus hermanos menores.

-Pues ayúdenme y no soportaran eso nunca mas les dijo seguro Leo y sus primos lo pensaron un momento.

-Está bien, yo te ayudare- le dijo Ed y eso hizo que a Leo se le formara una sonrisa en la cara.

-"Va uno quedan dos"- dijo complacido la otra mitad en la mente de Leo.

-Yo también te ayudo- le dijo Britanny y eso hizo que la sonrisa de Leo se hiciera más grande.

-"Van dos, queda uno"- volvió a decir complacido la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo.

-¿Qué dices Jack?- le pregunto Leo esperando ansioso su respuesta.

-…- el rubio más grande se puso a penarlo, teniendo en cuenta lo que habían mostrado en las noticias, pero luego recordó lo que le ha ocurrido a él y a sus hermanos y eso le hizo aceptar- esta bien, voy a ayudarte- al decir esto la sonrisa de Leo se volvió de oreja a oreja.

-"Excelente"- dijo aun mas complacido la parte maligna en la mente de Leo.

-Me alegro mucho que aceptaran- les dijo feliz Leo.

-¿Cuándo quieres que vayamos a esa base?- le pregunto Ed.

-Dentro de poco los presentare ante mis socios- le respondió su primo.

-¿Y esos tales líderes del culto no van a tratar de deshacerse de nosotros como dices que trataran de deshacerse sobre tus amigos?- le pregunto Jack, ya que Leo les conto sobre Tommas, Bradley y Tammy y que los lideres del culto los quieren matar cuando ya no sean de utilidad.

-No se preocupen, como son mis familiares no permitiré que les pase nada- les aseguro Leo.

-Pues eso espero- dijo Britanny mientras seguía enrollando su cabello con su dedo índice.

-Pero díganme, ¿saben como pelear?- les pregunto ese importante detalle.

-Por supuesto que yo se como pelear, después de todo soy muy buen peleador de lucha libre y eh visto muchas películas- le aseguro Jack.

-¿Y ustedes?- le pregunto a Ed y Britanny.

-Bueno… Jack nos ha enseñado un poco para que podamos tratar de defendernos por nosotros mismos- le respondió Ed frotándose sus nudillos.

-Afortunadamente son de rápido aprendizaje- les dijo burlón el rubio mayor sacándole una risa a Leo.

-"Pues espero que con ellos podamos ganarles a esos estúpidos héroes y recuperar el titanio "- dijo la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo.

-Yo también lo espero- dijo en voz baja y sus primos no lo escucharon.

Mientras tanto en el bosque que queda cerca del lago Stark, Kenny y sus amigos ya habían ocultado bien el camión de carga que le quitaron a los villanos y luego volvieron a la base de Token.

-Sin ese metal, ya no podrán crear esa armadura- dijo aliviado Clyde.

-Y así no podrán derrotarnos- dijo seguro Token.

-Solo espero que no descubran en donde lo ocultamos- comento Ike.

-¿y ahora que haremos?- pregunto Henrietta para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Por qué no pensamos en buscar una nueva base?- sugirió Kevin.

-No es mala idea- le apoyo Kyle.

-Pues piensen en algo- les dijo Kenny y todos los demás se pusieron a pensar en alguna nueva base.

-Creo saber que lugar puede ser una base- comento Bridon ganándose la atención de los demás.

-¿Cual?- le pregunto Stan.

-Un teatro abandonado en el que antes trabajaba mi papá- le respondió el castaño.

-¿Teatro?- le pregunto el Topo.

-¿Ese seria un buen lugar para una base?- pregunto Darth Chef sin estar seguro de eso

-Pues en realidad no es mala idea- apoyo Kenny a Bridon y los demás lo vieron escépticos- lo que quiero decir, es que seria un lugar en el que a nadie se le ocurriría pensar que es la base de los héroes del pueblo- les explico a los demás.

-Tienes razón Kenny- le apoyo Kyle y parece que los demás estaban de acuerdo.

-Pues entonces mañana iremos a ese teatro para ver si nos puede servir de base- dijo Stan y todos asintieron.

-¿Me pregunto que es lo que diría Craig y el culón sobre eso?- pregunto Kyle con nostalgia y tristeza.

-Conociendo a Craig de seguro solamente sacaría el dedo medio- dijo Token con cierto tono de burla y tristeza recordando como esta el pelinegro.

-Y de seguro Cartman no perdería el tiempo en decir que esas son mariconerías- dijo Stan con el mismo semblante que Token.

-Y hablando de ellos… ¿no han dicho nada al respecto?- pregunto Kenny.

-Pues le pregunte a la señora Cartman y ella dice que el culo gordo parece estar mejorando- dijo esperanzado el pelirrojo y eso levanto los ánimos de todos los demás.

-Que bueno- dijo feliz Kenny- ¿y Craig?-

-Le pregunte a Ruby y ella me dijo que él también parece estar mejorando también- dijo Ike y eso alegro mucho a los demás, especialmente a Token, Kevin y Clyde.

-No puedo esperar para contárselo a Tweek y a Jimmy- dijo feliz Clyde.

-Y yo no puedo esperar para decirle esta a Patty y ah Sally- dijo también alegre Bebe.

-Parece que si funciono los sueros que invento el Dr. Mephisto- dijo Kenny también feliz.

Luego de eso los héroes aprovecharon para ver si ese viejo teatro servía como nueva base y al ver que a estado abandonado desde ase tiempo se dieron cuenta de que si podía servir como base así no perdieron tiempo en mover las cosas que estaban en la base de Token y ponerlas en la "nueva" base y junto con la ayuda de las chicas hicieron un poco de limpieza para que así la base se vea mas "decente".

-Me dijeron que peleaste muy bien Bebe- le felicito Wendy, que aun tenia el yeso en su mano derecha.

-Por supuesto, después de todo me enseñaste bien- le agradeció la rubia sonriendo.

-Solo tuviste suerte madmasuele, ya que te toco con un oponente débil- comento de repente el Topo que paso por ahí ganándose una mala mirada por parte de las chicas.

-Patán- murmuro molesta Heidi.

-¿Cómo esta Tweek y Jimmy?- pregunto Stan a Token.

-Ya están un poco mejor, dicen que para dentro de unos días ya no tendrán que seguir usando sus yesos- le respondió el afroamericano.

-¿Y como esta Gregory?- pregunto Kyle al Topo, luego de que este dejara de "charlar" con las chicas.

-La princesita ya esta mejor- le respondió medio burlón el francés.

-Pues cuando ellos tres ya estén mejor y cuando el culo gordo y Craig ya se recuperen también, seremos capaces de derrotar a Butters y su equipo- les dijo Kenny que había escuchado esas conversaciones.

-Siempre y cuando el tipo que dice insultos, el maricón y la chica no se les ocurra traicionarnos- espeto el mercenario aun desconfiando de Tommas, Bradley y Tammy.

-Ellos no nos traicionaran, después de todo, nos avisaron sobre lo del aéreo puerto- le contradijo Stan.

-Pues mas les vale- siguió diciendo el francés sin cambiar de semblante.

-Eso me recuerda, que ellos me dijeron que al parecer los primos de Butters van a inscribirse en nuestra misma escuela- dijo Kyle.

-Es cierto- le apoyo su mejor amigo, ya que los dos rubios y la castaña les dijeron eso en la mañana.

-¿Los primos de Butters?- pregunto Henrietta que se acercó a los chicos.

-¿Sus primos?, pero si desde ase tiempo que ellos no vienen aquí- dijo Kenny, ya que él y la mayoría de los héroes habían conocido a los primos de Leo cuando eran un poco mas jóvenes.

-Si y parece que estarán en la misma escuela que nosotros para la otra semana- les siguió contando el judío.

-Eso me huele a problemas- dijo Kenny un poco preocupado.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Clyde que se había acercado a ellos.

-Porque tal vez Butters les pueda pedir que lo ayuden- les dijo preocupado el rubio y algunos de los demás se alarmaron por eso.

-¿Estas seguro de que él les pida ayuda a sus primos?- le pregunto Kevin.

-No estoy totalmente seguro de eso, pero si fue capaz de convencer a Tommas, Tammy y Bradley para que se les uniera, entonces tal vez sea capaz de convencer a sus primos para que también lo ayuden en su causa- les dijo Kenny sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Crees que Jack, Ed y Britanny acepten ayudarle?, porque si no mal recuerdo son buenas personas, así que no creo que le quieran ayudar- le dijo Stan ya que en las pocas veces en que los primos de Leo interactuaron con ellos demostraron ser buena gente.

-Pues Tommas es también buena persona y Butters fue capaz de hacer que lo ayudara al principio- le dijo el rubio y parece que algunos de los demás parecían estar de acuerdo.

-Pues espero que no caiga tan bajo como para pedirle ayuda a sus familiares- dijo preocupado Kyle.

-Mira quien lo dice- le espeto irónico el Topo refiriéndose a Ike y este y su hermano lo vieron de mala manera.

-No empiecen- les advirtió Kenny y el francés y los dos judíos de eso los chicos dejaron su "nueva" base y fueron a sus hogares, excepto el Chef obviamente.

Paso el día y ya era domingo y mientras los héroes terminaban de arreglar el teatro, Leo solicito una reunión una reunión en la base de los cultistas y ahí ya estaban reunidos todo el Equipo de la Destrucción.

-¿Ahora para que ¡MIERDA! Nos llamaron?- pregunto Tommas ya estando cansado de tener que ir a ese lugar.

-Caos nos dijo que hiciéramos una reunión- le respondió el señor T.

-¿Para que?- les pregunto Bradley con el mismo semblante que el rubio de Tourette.

-Dijo que él ya había encontrado nuevos miembros para que se unan a nuestra causa- le respondio el señor M y eso alerto enseguida a los amigos de Leo.

-De seguro debe tratarse de sus tales primitos- espeto burlonamente Trent, ganándose unas risas de sus amigos y también de Georgie y de Doguie.

-¿Y donde esta?- pregunto Tammy.

-Dijo que no tardaría en venir- le respondió el señor T y luego de unos momentos llego Leo.

-Al fin llegas- le espeto el señor C que se le notaba aun estar muy adolorido por las heridas que le hizo Mysterion.

-¿Trajiste a los nuevos miembros?- le pregunto sin rodeos el señor M.

-Por supuesto- le dijo sonriente Leo- pasen- les pidió a sus primos que entraran a la sala de reuniones y los jóvenes villanos los vieron sin estar muy asombrados, pero cuando vieron a Britanny, se entusiasmaron de forma muy parecida a cuando vieron por primera vez a Tammy, ya que la rubia es muy bonita.

-"Asía rato que no los veía"- pensó Tommas.

-Hola señores- les saludo Jack sin rastros de nerviosismo.

-Ho-hola- saludaron los mellizos con claros rastros de estar nerviosos.

-"No sabia que ese pendejo tuviera una prima tan bonita"- pensó emocionado Josh.

-"Tal vez no haya podido conquistar a esa puta de Tammy, pero no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad"- pensó Trent también emocionado.

-"Para ser pariente de ese idiota, no esta nada mal esa chica"- pensó Mark con el mismo semblante que sus amigos.

-"Espero que esa chica estudie en el mismo salón que yo"- pensó esperanzado Doguie.

-"¿Cómo es que nunca los había visto?"- se pregunto Bradley, ya que cuando vivía con Leo cuando tenia quince años, nunca recibieron visitas de los primos.

-"No son la gran cosa"- pensó desinteresadamente Carl.

-Quiero presentarles a mis primos, Jack, Eduar y Britanny- presento Leo a sus primos.

-Hola jóvenes- les dio la bienvenida el señor T sin estar tan emocionado como los demás villanos jóvenes.

-¿Por qué quieren ser parte de esto?- les pregunto sin rodeos el señor M.

-Porque mis hermanos y yo ya nos cansamos de las cosas tan injustas que nos han pasado a lo largo de nuestras vidas- le respondió Jack sin rodeos y rencoroso.

-Buena respuesta- dijeron complacidos los líderes del culto al mismo tiempo.

-"Parece que si les agrado nuestros primos"- espeto irónico la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo.

-"Espero que con ellos si podamos ganarles a esos malditos conformistas"- pensó un poco desconfiado el gótico.

-Entonces no hay que perder el tiempo, necesito que ustedes les hagan bandas para bloquear los poderes mentales de Kyle, mientras les creo los trajes- les pidió a los líderes del culto y estos asintieron y luego Leo se fue de la sala de reuniones, seguidos de sus primos y de los demás jóvenes villanos, dejando solo M, junto con Carl.

-¿Están seguros de que podemos confiar en esos jóvenes?- les pregunto el señor C desconfiando de los primos de Leo.

-Si Caos le pidió ayuda, no tenemos mas opción- le respondió no muy seguro el señor T.

-Solamente espero que no resulten como los demás amigos de él y que si estén bien dispuestos a enfrentarse a la liga- dijo el señor M refiriéndose a Tommas, Bradley y Tammy.

-Como sea- le resto importancia Carl- pero si se vuelven un problema mas adelante, me encargare de ellos- dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa y los líderes del culto sonrieron de forma sombría.

Mientras tanto, Leo y sus amigos y compañeros de equipo ya habían terminado de hacerles los trajes a Jack y a sus hermanos, según sus gustos.

-Ya están listos- dijo complacido Leo, luego de algunas horas de trabajo y con la ayuda de los cultistas también.

-"Magníficos"- dijo también complacido la voz maligna en su mente.

-Debo reconocer que no quedaron mal- espeto Trent y parecía que sus amigos estaban de acuerdo.

-¿Qué nombres quieren?- les pregunto Doguie a los primos de Leo.

-Yo soy el Gladiador- respondió Jack que usaba una armadura parecida a la de los gladiadores y que podía usar sobre su ropa normal , tenia un casco murmillo de acero templado, una protección de torso completa de acero templado también que también le cubría la espalda y que tiene marcado en el frente los pectorales y abdominales y en el centro del pecho tiene la cara de un león rugiendo del mismo color que el resto del traje, usaba en sus dos brazos y hombros la misma protección que tienen lo tracios y son de acero también, en sus piernas usaba protecciones como los tracios también de acero, usaba guantes negros y botas con puntas de metal negras también, como armas usaba una espada gladius, también usaba un escudo redondo de acero también con la cara de un leo rugiendo y por ultimo tiene un hacha doble con funda en su espalda.

-Soy el… vengador- dijo Ed, usaba una armadura exactamente igual a la de los caballeros de la edad media, echa de acero templado, como arma usaba una espada y escudo como la de los caballeros medievales en el pecho tiene una V roja al igual que en el escudo y su armadura era negra y tenia una capa rojo al igual que la cresta del casco

-Y yo…la Luchadora- dijo Britanny (NA: los nombres de los primos menores de Leo me los sugirió Coyote Smith, gracias por eso ;D) Su armadura se parece un poco a la de las amazonas, de acero también, pero de color dorada, protector que le cubre el torso (curveado en algunas partes XD), tiene un casco como el de las valquirias, su cabello sobresalía tiene antifaz marrón , tiene un gran escudo redondo de acero, pero ligero y que podría llevar en la espalda y como arma usaba un tridente y usaba una capa marrón.

-Si que se ve sexi esa chica con ese traje- le murmuro Mark a Johs y este asintió.

-Parece que si te ¡JODISTE! Esforzaste para crearles esas ¡MIERDAS! Armaduras- alago Tomma a Leo.

-Por supuesto, ellos son mis primos, así que necesitan de la mejor protección posible, especialmente mis primos menores- le dijo Leo aun complacido.

-"Con esas armaduras y armas, de seguro nos serán de ayuda para pelear contra lo pendejo héroes"- dijo seguro la voz maligna en la mente de Leo y este asintió.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, especialmente lo que paso con los primos de Leo y los trajes que les puse, creo que pronto Cartman y Craig ya estarán de vuelta a la acción y muchas gracias por sus reviews **


	94. Chapter 94

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, en esta ocasión Leo pensara en la forma de como recuperar el titanio y de como los héroes querrán detenerlos, ya saben que South Park no es mio, pero la historia y personajes que me invente son míos.**

**CAPITULO NOVENTA Y CUATRO: NUEVAS ESPERANZAS Y PLANEAR SECUESTRO**

El día siguiente luego de que los héroes estuvieran en su "nueva" base y de que Leo presentara a sus primos en la base de los cultistas, era lunes y era día de clases, para desgracia de los estudiantes, en la cafetería el Team Kenny miraba fijamente al Team Leo, en donde estaban no solamente los villanos que ya conocían, sino también a los primos de Leo que estaban con ellos ya que fueron inscritos en la escuela.

-Esto no me gusta nada, de seguro Butters ya le pidió a sus primos que se unieran a ellos- dijo preocupado Stan y parece que varios de los demás héroes tienen el mismo semblante.

-¿Están seguros de eso?- les pregunto Clyde.

-Es lo más probable- le aseguro Kyle.

-No parecen la gran vaina, no creo que sea muy difícil enfrentase a ellos si en verdad se han vuelto villanos- espeto el Topo como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-No debes confiarte de esa manera, no lo conoces, pero Jack es muy hábil a la hora de pelear- le contradijo Kenny, después de todo la mayoría de los héroes ya habían conocido a los primos de Leo antes.

-Pero no puedo creer que también le haya pedido ayuda a Ed y Britanny- comento Token.

-Si la memoria no me falla, ellos dos no eran precisamente los mejores en pelear- dijo Kevin pensativo.

-Quien sabe, tal vez en todo el tiempo en el que no los hemos visto, habrán aprendido a como defenderse o algo así- dijo Ike.

-Oye Kyle, ¿por qué no tratas de meterte en sus mentes para ver si ya se han unido a Butters y a su equipo?- le pregunto su mejor amigo.

-Voy a intentarlo- dicho esto trato de dar una pasada rápida por su mente, pero no lo logro- no puedo hacerlo- al decir esto, los demás se llevaron una gran desilusión .

-Carajo, eso quiere decir que ya tienen esas bandas, como los demás miembros del equipo de Butters- dijo Kenny con el mismo semblante que los demás.

-No se pongan así chicos, aun somos mas que ellos, así si nos volvemos a enfrentar a ellos tal vez los podamos derrotar- trato de animar Bebe.

-Pues espero que si en algún momento nos llegáramos a enfrentar a todos ellos, ya tengamos la ayuda de los demás cuando se recuperen de sus heridas- dijo Kenny, refiriéndose a Cartman, Craig, Tweek, Jimmy, Gregory y Wendy.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa del Team Leo, los jóvenes villanos hablaban de los asuntos del culto y de la misión fracasada en el aéreo puerto.

-No puedo creer que un enano como se haya dejado derrotar por una chica- dijo burlonamente Trent a Doguie refiriéndose a cuando este perdió contra la Legionaria 2.0.

-Es que… me había tomado por sorpresa…- se trato de excusar el pelirrojo.

-Si claro, como no- le espeto burlón Josh y el pelirrojo lo miro de mala manera.

-¿Y que tiene de malo ser derrotado por una chica?- pregunto Tammy, que estaba al lado de Tommas.

-Que seria muy vergonzoso ser derrotado por alguna- le respondió descortésmente Mark, ganándose unas risas por parte de sus amigos y una mala mirada por parte de la castaña y de la prima de Leo.

-No creo que sea ver-vergonzoso ser derrotado por una chi-chica- le contradijo Britanny mientras enrollaba su cabello con su índice derecho.

-Si tú lo dices preciosa- le resto importancia Stomper ganándose una mala mirada por parte de los primos de Leo.

-Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, lo que importa es descubrir en donde ocultaron el titanio y recuperarlo para así poder crear mi armadura- dijo el líder de los villanos.

-¿Y como lo descubriremos?- le pregunto Bradley, aunque al igual que Tommas y Tammy no querían que Leo recuperara ese metal.

-¿Por qué no los obligamos a que nos lo den?- pregunto el gótico ganándose la atención de los demás jóvenes.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunto Leo.

-Pues secuestremos a muchas personas y exigimos como rescate el metal que nos quitaran- explico el pequeño pelinegro.

-"No es mala idea"- dijo complacido la voz maligna en la mente de Leo y parecía que algunos de los demás villanos estaban de acuerdo con esa idea.

-¿Secuestrar personas?- pregunto Ed mientras se frotaba sus nudillos.

-Esa es muy buena idea enano- le apoyo Trent y el gótico lo miro molesto por el insulto.

-¿Y a que tipo de ¡MIERDA! Personas vamos a secuestrar?- pregunto Tommas preocupado por eso.

-¿Y que tipo de personas vamos a secuestrar?- pregunto Mark interesado por esa idea.

-Escuche que los chicos de cuarto grado van a una excursión a ese tal pueblo pionero- siguió diciendo el gótico.

-"¿Pueblo pionero eh?, eso me recuerda esa ocasión en la que el hijo de puta de Eric me obligo a escaparme de ese lugar para ir a Súper Diversión"- pensó irónico Leo y su parte maligna estaba de acuerdo (NA: miren el episodio 7 de la temporada 12 XD).

-Me parece un buen lugar- dijo Meyers sonriente.

-¿Y como capturaremos a esos chicos?- pregunto Doguie que parecía estar de acuerdo con eso.

-Sera muy fácil- dijo Leo ganándose la atención de todos- mientras los estudiantes estén haciendo el estúpido recorrido, nosotros dejaremos inconsciente al conductor del autobús y cuando los estudiantes se suban, los dejaremos inconscientes con un gas y así los secuestraremos sin problemas y esos pendejos héroes no tendrán más opción que entregarnos el titanio- les explico a los demás.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?- le pregunto Jack.

-Por supuesto- le respondió su primo sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo estarán de excursión esos chiquillos?- pregunto Mark a Georgie.

-Dentro de unos días- le respondió el pelinegro menor.

-Pues entonces dentro de unos días, secuestraremos ese autobús lleno de niños y así recuperaremos el metal que tanto necesito- les dijo Leo a los demás y estos asintieron, mientras que Tammy, Tommas y Bradley se dieron una mirada cómplice sin que nadie más se diera cuenta.

Paso un día luego de eso en el que los jóvenes villanos le dijeron a los lideres del culto sobre ese plan y estos estuvieron de acuerdo, era martes y Leo uso parte del dinero que salvo del aéreo puerto y lo uso para comprarse otra Harley igual a la que tenia, solo que mas potente y eso hacia que se le formara una gran sonrisa en la cara y al parecer sus padres no se dieron cuenta de que la moto nueva y ese mismo día Tammy, Bradley y Tommas le informaron a Kenny y a los demás héroes sobre ese plan y estos se alarmaron enseguida.

-No puedo creer que vayan a querer secuestrar a un autobús lleno de niños- dijo molesto Stan, todos los héroes estaban reunidos en el teatro.

-Lo que no puedo creer es que aun sigan mandando niños a ese lugar- dijo Kenny recordando esa ocasión en que casi lo matan a él y a los demás cuando los tomaron de rehenes.

-¿Entonces como los detendremos?- le pregunto Kyle.

-Pues hagamos lo mismo que hicimos en el aéreo puerto y tendámosles una trampa- sugirió Clyde y algunos parecieron estar de acuerdo.

-No creo que sea buena idea- le contradijo Henrietta ganándose la atención de los demás héroes- lo que quiero decir es que si hacemos algo como eso de nuevo, Butters y su equipo podrían sospechar de alguien nos esta dando información y podrían descubrir que Tommas, Tammy y Bradley nos están ayudando- les explico a los demás.

-Tienes razón Henrietta, podrían descubrir a los tres- le apoyo Kyle.

-¿Entonces que debemos hacer?- pregunto l Chef.

-Que tal si volvemos a mandarle una carta de amenaza a ese lunático de Butters como hicimos la última vez- sugirió el Topo.

-No creo que esa sea buena idea, si volvemos a tratar de hacer eso él se enojara enseguida y podría revelar nuestras identidades secretas- le contradijo Token.

-Tienes Token, no volverá a caer en la misma trampa- le apoyo el líder de lo héroes y el francés bufo.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?- le pregunto Ike.

-Piensen en algo- les pidió Kenny y todos se pusieron a pensar en como detener lo que tienen planeados los villanos.

-Creo que sé que hacer- dijo Kevin y todos lo vieron- dejemos que se lleven el autobús con los niños- al decir esto los demás lo vieron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Clyde.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que dejemos que se lleven el autobús y los seguiremos sigilosamente sin que se den cuenta y así tal vez los sigamos hasta su base secreta- les explico a los demás.

-Pues… esa una buena idea Kevin- le felicito Kenny.

-Es cierto, si eso pasa entonces tal vez al fin logremos encontrar su base y los detendremos de una vez por todas- dijo optimista Kyle.

-Y así el mundo estará a salvo de esas amenazas- comento Gary con su siempre sonrisa sincera.

-¿Pero no lastimaran a los niños cuando los capturen?- pregunto Bridon.

-Tammy dijo que solamente van a capturarlos y tenerlos como rehenes, no dijeron que les harían daño- le respondió Kenny.

-Eso espero- dijo Bebe un poco preocupada.

-Entonces esto es lo que haremos- les dijo Kenny para que le prestaran atención- cuando ellos secuestren el autobús, tu Kyle los seguirás desde el cielo mientras para que así no te descubran, mientras nosotros los seguiremos muy atrás para que así no nos descubran y tu nos estarás guiando a través del comunicador- les explico su plan a los demás.

-Esa es muy buena idea- le apoyo Stan y parece que los demás estaban de acuerdo.

-Y si eso funciona, entonces tal vez dentro de unos días podremos detener a ese maldito culto de una vez por todas- les dijo esperanzado el líder de los héroes y todos los demás parecían tener el mismo semblante.

-Hasta que al fin esos idiotas usan el cerebro- espeto Damien que vio eso a través de un portal.

-Pero aun así no estoy seguro de que puedan encontrar esa base y detener a esos cultitas- dijo su padre de forma pensativa.

-Con dudas como esa es que no has logrado conquistar el mundo- le espeto Saddan que escucho eso.

-No de nuevo…- dijo hastiado Damien mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

Mientras tanto en la base de los cultistas, el Gladiador estaba practicando con el Vengador, usando sus respectivos escudos y espadas, el rubio mayor le estaba enseñando a su hermano como usar bien sus armas mientras hacían un pequeño combate en el que se chocaban sus espadas y se defendían de los ataques del otro, mientras los demás villanos y cultistas los observaban y parecían estar disfrutando del espectáculo.

-"Ahora ya se como se sentían los antiguos romanos cuando iban al coliseo"- espeto irónico la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos y este lo apoyo.

-Ahora solo falta que suelten a unos tigres para que los ataquen sorpresivamente – dijo también irónico Caos, haciendo referencia a esa escena de la película Gladiador.

-No pelean nada mal- dijo complacido el señor T.

-Lo mismo digo, especialmente el primo mayor de Caos- le apoyo el señor M.

-Espero que esos mocosos si sean de ayuda- les espeto el señor C.

-Apuesto 5 dólares a que ese tal Jack lo tira de una patada- dijo el Destructor a sus dos amigos.

-Yo apuesto que el enano se cansa y cae rendido- le dijo el Aniquilador de forma burlona.

-Y yo apuesto a que hace que se le caiga la espada y ponga la suya cerca de su cuello- les dijo Psicosis.

-"Que antipáticos"- pensó la Luchadora de forma desaprobatoria ya que los había escuchado y los tres ex-convictos no la vieron ya que les daban la espalda y ella ya había practicado con su hermano mayor.

-Si nos hubieran acompañado al aéreo puerto, de seguro hubiéramos logrado conseguir el titanio- dijo Desorden a Raven.

-Y también de seguro hubiéramos acabado con alguno de esos malditos conformistas- le dijo el gótico y el pelirrojo asintió.

-¿De donde es que conocías a los primos de Leo, Tommas?- le pregunto Sombra, ella no tenia su mascara ninja puesta y el rubio no usaba su gorra y ni maquillaje militar puestos.

-Pues ¡COÑO! Cuando éramos mas jóvenes, los ¡PUTOS! Primos de Leo en una ocasión lo visitaron cuando su ¡PUTA! Abuela se murió y todos los familiares de ella fueron a su ¡JODIDO! Entierro y también los conocieron Craig y los demás ¡PENDEJOS! Chicos- le conto refiriéndose a cuando tenían trece años y la abuela de Leo murió "accidentalmente" al caer por las escaleras.

-Eso paso cuando él tenía trece años ¿verdad?- le pregunto Cougar sin su gorra ni gafas puestas y el rubio de Tourette asintió- eso explica porque nunca los vi- dijo recordando que cuando vivía con Leo, tenia quince años y nunca recibieron visitas por parte de los primos.

-¿Pero no te han dicho por qué están de visita?- le pregunto Sombra a Tommas.

-No lo han ¡CAGADO! Dicho- le respondió, ya que Leo y sus primos decidieron no dar detalles sobre ese asunto cuando se presentaron ante los cultistas.

-Oigan- les llamo la Luchadora acercándose a los dos rubios y a la castaña- ¿tu eres Tommas cierto?- le pregunto y el rubio asintió- ¿sabes como es que Butters a cambiado tanto de aptitud?- le pregunto la rubia un poco preocupada por el comportamiento que Leo tiene, ya que es totalmente diferente al que ella recordaba cuando lo vieron por ultima vez.

-Pues no estoy ¡CAGADO! Seguro del porqué de ese cambio- le respondió ya que él, Tammy y Tommas no saben de los trastornos mentales de Leo- pero él fue el primero de nosotros en unirse a estos cultistas- le termino contando a la rubia.

-Ummm, se nota que él ha pasado por momentos difíciles al igual que nosotros- dijo comprensiva la rubia y luego vio como su hermano mayor derribo a su otro hermano al meterle el pie cayendo al piso.

-Gane la apuesta, páguenme- les dijo el Destructor sonriente a Psicosis y al Aniquilador y estos de mala le dieron el dinero.

-¿Estas bien Ed?- le pregunto el Gladiador mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Si… pero aun me duelen un poco esos golpes que me hicieron- le respondió adolorido el rubio menor.

-Ya no te preocupes por eso, tal vez dentro de poco estés totalmente curado- le afirmo el rubio grande.

-Pues eso espero- le dijo el Vengador aun un poco adolorido.

Luego de eso, el Gladiador le pidió a la Luchadora que también practicaran junto con su hermano menor al mismo tiempo que lucharan contra su hermano mayor.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, creo que dentro de poco habrá combate, y muchas gracias por sus reviews **


	95. Chapter 95

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, aquí les va otro capitulo de este fic, creo que mañana hare un pequeño cuento navideño ;), ya saben que south park no es mio, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO NOVENTA Y CINCO: LA PRACTICA HACE AL MAESTRO Y EL DESPERTAR DE LOS HEROES**

Luego de unos momentos de práctica, el Gladiador y sus hermanos decidieron que ya era hora de descansar y fueron a quitarse sus respectivas armaduras.

-Dime preciosa, ¿Cuántos años es que tienes?- pregunto Trent sin su casco puesto a Britanny que ya tenia su ropa normal.

-¿Eh?, pu-pues tengo quince- le respondió un poco nerviosa la chica por esa repentina pregunta mientras se enrollaba su cabello con su índice derecho.

-¿De donde es que vienes?- le pregunto Mark sin su mascara de soldador.

-Pu-pues de Ca-california- le respondió la rubia sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo es que vas a estar en esa escuela?- le pregunto Josh sin su gorro ni bozal puestos.

-Pu-pues hasta que me gra-gradúe de noveno grado- les siguió diciendo la chica aun nervioso al estar hablando con los tres ex-convictos y estos sonrieron ante ese respuesta.

-Luego de secuestrar a ese autobús lleno de niños, ¿no quieres ir a dar un paseo con nosotros?- le pregunto sonriendo el rubio grande, como si fuera una especie de cita.

-¿Paseo?, pues yo eh…- la chica no sabia que decir a esto y solamente se ponía mas nerviosa.

-¿De que hablan ustedes?- pregunto de repente Jack que junto con Ed se acercaban a su hermana y a los dos pelinegro y al rubio más grande.

-De nada que les importe a ustedes dos- les espeto groseramente Trent, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de los otros dos rubios.

-"Huele a problemas"- dijo molesto la voz maligna en la mente de Leo ya que estaban viendo eso luego de que el rubio guardara su traje del Profesor Caos.

-Como esos malditos se atrevan a hacerle algo a mis primos…- dijo también molesto Leo mientras se ponía sus guantes por si acaso.

-Ya es momento de irnos Britanny- le dijo Ed mientras se frotaba sus nudillos y los primos de Leo hicieron el ademan de irse y alejarse de los tres ex-convictos, ya que Leo les dijo el tipo de personas que son.

-Un momento, no hemos terminado de hablar con ella- dijo Mark haciendo el ademan de poner una mano en el hombro de la rubia, pero Jack enseguida le sujeto la mano y con brusquedad se la aparto.

-¿¡Cual es tu problema idiota!?- le pregunto enojado Stomper mientras se sobaba la mano, ya que Jack se la lastimo un poco, mientras los amigos del pelinegro miraban de mala manera al primo mayor de Leo y los rubios menores se pusieron mas nerviosos de lo que ya estaban.

-Que nadie toca a mi hermana, ¿entendieron?- les dijo seriamente Jack, mientras que sus hermanos se ponían detrás de él.

-¿Y quien nos lo va impedir, tú?- le pregunto molesto Meyers.

-Por supuesto- le contesto Jack sin cambiar de semblante y eso solo molesto mas a los dos pelinegros y al rubio mas grande.

-¡Eres un insolente!- le grito enojado Trent y luego trato de darle un puñetazo con su puño derecho, pero Jack se lo detuvo en seco con su mano izquierda y enseguida le empezó a aplastar el puño al rubio mayor haciendo que rugiera de dolor y se empezara a poner de rodillas mientras trataba inútilmente de liberarse, demostrando que aunque sea mas grande, Jack al parecer es mas fuerte y eso sorprendió a los dos pelinegros y al resto del Equipo de la Destrucción que estaban viendo eso.

-No puedo creerlo, esta sometiendo a ese gorila- dijo asombrada Tammy, ella y los demás jóvenes ya estaban con sus ropas normales.

-Es mucho más ¡PENDEJO! Fuerte que la última vez que lo vi- le dijo Tommas también asombrado.

-No ser- dijo Bradley también asombrado.

-Parce que estos mocosos tampoco se van a llevar bien entre si- espeto irónico el señor C.

-Sera divertido ver esto- dijo sádico y divertido el señor M.

-¿Dónde esta una cámara cuando se la necesita?- pregunto el señor T fingiendo un puchero y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Apuesto 10 dólares a que el primo de Leo los deja tirados a esos tres- dijo Doguie a Georgie.

-Yo apuesto a que entre los tres, lo dejan hecho puré- le dijo el gótico.

-Esos tres idiotas van aprender a que nunca se deben meter con un Stouch cuando de enfurece- espeto Leo medio burlón y medio serio.

-"Espero que sea un buen espectáculo"- dijo burlón y sádico la voz maligna en su mente.

-Ten cuidado hermano- le dijo preocupado Ed mientras él y su hermana se alejaban.

Luego de que Jack empezara a aplastar el puño de Trent, enseguida lo cargo encima de sus hombros, aun con su pesada armadura puesta y enseguida se tiro de espaldas con él encima haciendo que se golpeara duramente contra el piso sacándole un grito de dolor al rubio mas grande y enseguida se levanto y vio como Mark trato de darle un puñetazo, pero logro esquivar ese ataque y con el impulso de ese golpe le agarro el brazo al pelinegro y de un movimiento hizo que pasara por encima de él haciendo que se golpeara de cabeza contra Trent que aun estaba tirado en el piso y los dos gritaron de dolor y luego josh trato de golpear a Jack con su brazo mecánico, pero el rubio se agacho esquivando ese ataque y enseguida junto sus dos manos y le dio un fuerte golpe doble al pelinegro en la cara tirándolo al piso y enseguida lo cogió de una pierna y lo levanto e hizo que se chocara contra el otro pelinegro y el rubio mas grande que aun estaban tirados en el piso y los tres volvieron a gritar de dolor al mismo tiempo.

-Me eh enfrentado a desgraciados mas fuertes y hábiles que ustedes, con razón Butterscup me pidió que lo ayudara ya que ustedes no son la gran cosa y si tratan de hacerles algo a mis hermanos y a mi primo les ira peor- les amenazo y luego se alejó de los tres ex-convictos que apenas se estaban levantando y gemían adoloridos.

-Se los dije- les espeto irónico y burlón Leo al acercarse a ellos y los tres los vieron de mala manera.

-Págame- dijo triunfal Doguie extendiendo la mano al gótico y este refunfuño molesto y le dio el dinero.

-Wauuu- dijeron Tammy y Tommas al mismo tiempo muy asombrados.

-No quisiera que fuera mi enemigo- les dijo Bradley con el mismo semblante.

-No pelea mal- dijo Carl restándole importancia.

-Con la ayuda de él de seguro lograremos recuperar el titanio y capturar a nuestros objetivos principales- dijo complacido el señor M.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo T con el mismo semblante.

-¿Estas bien Jack?- le pregunto su hermana.

-Por supuesto, esos tres no son tan rudos como parecen- le dijo su hermano mayor seguro.

-"Si a puño limpio es capaz de joder a esos tres idiotas, no puedo esperar para ver que tan hábil es usando las armas y armadura que le hicimos"- dijo ansioso la parte maligna en la mente de Leo y este tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Esto no ha terminado imbécil!- grito furioso Trent que junto con sus amigos se dispusieron a seguir peleando contra Jack y este se preparaba para seguir peleando y Leo también se preparo para ayudar a su primo, mientras que Ed y Britanny se preocuparon enseguida, pero antes de que ocurriera algo…

-¡BANNGGG!- se escucho el sonido de un disparo, que era por supuesto el rifle de francotirador del señor T que había disparado como advertencia.

-Fue muy buen espectáculo chicos, pero este no es el momento para que sigan mal gastando energías en sus diferencias personales- les advirtió T que recargo su rifle.

-Cierto, mañana es la excursión que esos niños harán al pueblo pionero, así que deben mantener sus energías- les dijo M.

-Grrrr- rugieron molestos los tres ex-convictos al mismo tiempo- algún día vas a pagar caro por esto- le advirtió Mark a Jack.

-Que miedo tengo- les dijo desafiante el primo mayor de Leo y eso solo molesto más a Trent y a sus amigos y estos se aguantaron las ganas de tratar de atacar a Jack.

-Bueno, ya basta de habladuría y vámonos- dijo Leo para terminar con eso y junto con sus primos, Tommas, Tammy, Bradley y Doguie se retiraron de la base.

-Algún día ese bastardo me las pagara- dijo molesto Trent.

-Ya me encargare de cortarle esa cara que tiene mas adelante- dijo Meyers también molesto.

-Lo mismo pienso- les apoyo Mark- pero no puedo esperar en tener la oportunidad en volver a estar con esa prima tan buena- terminó diciendo con un semblante lujurioso y sus amigos cambiaron su semblante también.

Mientras tanto, en la "nueva" base de los héroes, estos también estaban practicando sus movimientos de combate, especialmente con los nuevos miembros, que son por supuesto, el Buen Creyente, el Deportista y La Legionaria 2.0, mientras que Mysterion practicaba con sus poderes de sombras.

-Muy bien Kenny, ahora te voy a lanzar estos platos, ¿estas listo?- le dijo Kyle mientras hacia que unos platos flotaran en el aire.

-Estoy listo- le afirmo el rubio.

-Pues aquí va- dicho esto el pelirrojo hizo que un plato fuera en dirección al rubio y este se fijo en la sombra que hacia el plato en el piso y justo antes de que lo golpeara, el rubio hizo que su propia sombra fuera en dirección a la del plato y la detuvo en pleno vuelo a centímetros de su cara asombrando a los que lo veían.

-Interesante- dijo el Mole tratando de no sonar impresionado.

-El control sobre sus poderes aumentan cada vez más y más- dijo Henrietta tratando de hacer lo mismo que el francés.

-Me recuerda un poco al ninja Shicamaru de la serie Naruto- comento el Maestro Jedi (NA: que indirecta ¿verdad?).

-Bien hecho Kenny, ahora te lanzare otros dos- le dijo el judío pelirrojo y luego hizo que dos platos fueran en dirección y este hizo lo mismo que hizo con el primero y los detuvo estando a centímetros de su cara.

-Con esos poderes que tienes, de seguro Butters y su equipo no podrán ganarnos- dijo seguro Tooshwel.

-Esa habilidad nos seria de mucha utilidad en el baloncesto- comento el Deportista.

-Lo mismo dijo- le apoyo Mosquito.

-¿Pero esos poderes servirán contra seres vivos y contra objetos mas grandes?- pregunto el Sentinela.

-Buena pregunta- le apoyo Tuperware.

-Pues supongo que si fue capaz de salvarnos del rayo de energía de ese monstruo, de seguro podrá detener y mover cualquier tipo de cosa- les dijo optimista el Buen Creyente.

-Pongámoslo a prueba- les dijo Darth Chef- oye Kenny, ¿quieres probar con objetos mas grandes?- le pregunto al rubio.

-Muy bien Chef- luego el ex-villano levanto fácilmente una gran caja de madera y se preparo para tirársela al rubio.

-¿Listo?- le pregunto y el rubio asintió- hay te va- dicho esto le lanzo la caja al rubio y este logro también detenerla justo a tiempo.

-No dejas de impresionarme- le dijo la Legionaria 2.0.

-Ahora hay que poner a prueba si puede detener a las personas- dijo el canadiense.

-¿Algún voluntario?- pregunto la gótica para luego darle una calda a su cigarrillo.

-Yo lo hago- se ofreció el Mole y luego trato de atacar al líder de los héroes sin ningún aviso, pero este fue capaz justo antes de que la pala del mercenario le diera en la cara y este se quedo paralizado y no podía moverse.

-La próxima vez avísame idiota- le espeto molesto el rubio.

-Como sea… ya libérame…- le pidió el francés con dificultad, ya que no podía mover bien la boca porque esta paralizado y luego el rubio lo libero- ya era hora- le dijo desagradecidamente.

-Con esa habilidad ya tendremos la victoria asegurada cuando nos volvamos a enfrentar a Butters y a su equipo y a los cultistas- dijo confiado Mosquito y al parecer varios de los héroes tenían ese mismo semblante.

-No un momento… él tiene sus rayos electromagnéticos y eso no produce sombra… así que aun puede ser una amenaza- razonó Kyle.

-Tienes razón, los poderes del elegido no son capaces detener ataques de energía, lo máximo que seria capaz de hacer contra algo como eso es crear una esfera que pueda lo proteger ó crear un portal que pueda devolver el ataque- explico Henrietta.

-Justo como lo hice en el aéreo puerto- dijo el líder de los héroes.

-De cualquier forma, esos poderes son geniales- dijo emocionado el Maestro Jedi.

-Bueno, creo que ya hemos practicado mucho por hoy, así que…- el rubio cenizo no pudo seguir porque el teléfono celular de Kyle sonó.

-¿Si?- pregunto el judío mientras respondía- ah… hola señora Cartman- saludo y todos pusieron atención- ¿en serio?, ¡que bien!, si vamos para haya- dicho esto colgó y tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué paso Kyle?- le pregunto su mejor amigo.

-La mamá del culón dice que ya él esta empezando a despertarse- le dijo alegre el pelirrojo y algunos de los demás también se alegraron al escuchar eso.

-Pues entonces no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos rápido al hospital de Denver- les dijo Mysyerion y luego los héroes se pusieron sus ropas normales y fueron a los vehículos y se pusieron a toda marcha al hospital de Denver.

Luego un tiempo conduciendo, los héroes recogieron a las chicas y después de varios minutos ya habían llegado al hospital de Denver y enseguida se dirigieron a la habitación en donde estaba Lynane al lado de Cartman que ya estaba a punto de despertarse.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Kyle a la mamá de Cartman.

-Ya casi esta despierto- le dijo la castaña sonriendo y llorando de alegría y luego…

-Ah…-se escucho el gemido el gordo mientras abría los ojos- ¿Dónde carajos estoy?...- pregunto.

-¡Culo gordo!- gritaron felices Stan, Kenny y Kyle y enseguida lo fueron a abrazar con lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras el resto de las chicas y chicos tenían unas grandes sonrisas en sus caras, ya que aunque Cartman jode demasiado, lo consideran una especie de amigo.

-¿¡Que mierda…!?- pregunto asombrado el gordo por la repentina acción de sus amigos.

-¡Extrañaba tanto tus insultos!- le dijo Kyle aun sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-¡Eric!- grito Patty con lágrimas de felicidad y también fue a abrazarlo y besarlo.

-¡Calabacín!- grito Lynane también con lágrimas de felicidad y enseguida lo abrazo y le empezó a dar besitos.

-No… puedo respirar…- les dijo entre cortadamente el gordo por la falta de aire y los que lo abrazaban se separaron.

-Que bueno que ya estés curado Cartman- le dijo Stan secándose las lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?- pregunto el castaño gordo.

-Muchos días gordo- le dijo Kenny también secándose sus lágrimas de felicidad.

-No soy gordo, soy de huesos anchos pobretón- le contradijo el castaño.

-Extrañaba tanto escuchar tus comentarios culón, las cosas no son las mismas si ti- le dijo Kyle secándose también sus lagrimas.

-Claro que las cosas no son las mismas sin mí, ya que yo soy el más cojonudo- les dijo arrogantemente el castaño.

-Nunca cambiaras- le dijo Stan aun sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Kenny con el mismo semblante.

-¡Oigan chicos escuchen, Craig también se esta despertando!- les dijo Ike de repente, ya que luego de ver a Cartman fue a ver al hermano de Ruby.

-¡Pues vamos!- dijo alegre Clyde, que junto con los demás fueron al cuarto del pelinegro, excepto el cuarteto, Patty y la señora Cartman que se quedaron en el cuarto del gordo. Los demás chicos ya habían llegado al cuarto de Craig que ya se estaba despertando.

-Ah… ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto el pelinegro cuando se despertó.

-¡Craig!- gritaron felices al mismo tiempo Clyde, Token y Kevin y enseguida fueron a abrazar al pelinegro y lloraban también de la felicidad.

-¡Que bueno que ya estas bien!- le dijo feliz Clyde que era el que lloraba con mas ganas.

-¡Craig!- grito también Sally y enseguida fue a abrazarlo y a darle besos.

-No puedo esperar para decírselo a Ruby- dijo alegre Ike.

-Nos tenias tan preocupados- dijo Token luego de dejar de abrazar a su amigo.

-No puedo esperar para decírselo a Tweek y a Jimmy- dijo Kevin.

-¿Estoy en un hospital?- pregunto el pelinegro y sus amigos asintieron- ¿pero que paso con el conejillo de indias pirata gigante y Tommas?- les pregunto a sus amigos.

-Es una larga historia, pero lo que importa ahora es que ya estás bien- le dijo Clyde sonriente y aun con rastros de lagrimas.

Luego de esos, los amigos de Craig le explicaron sobre como el monstruo estaba muy herido y sobre que Tommas ya no quiere seguir siendo villano y sobre los demás asuntos de la liga.

-Que bueno que Tommas ya no quiera seguir ayudando a esos malditos- dijo Craig dejando de lado su voz monótona y remplazándola con alegría.

-Si, él nos esta dando información útil sobre los planes de Butters- le dijo Kevin.

-Y cuando tú estés ya totalmente bien, seremos capaces de derrotar a esos villanos de una vez por todas- dijo sonriente Clyde.

-Eso espero- le dijo Craig recuperando su voz monótona.

Mientras en el cuarto de Cartman, la señora Cartman se fue al baño y los chicos le dijeron al gordo sobre lo que ha pasado entre los héroes y los villanos.

-No puedo creer que Butters siga comportándose como un marica- exclamo el castaño entre molesto y preocupado.

-No te preocupes, cuando derrotemos a los cultistas y a ese equipo de villanos, tal vez logremos hacer que él deje esa aptitud que tiene- le dijo Stan para levantar los ánimos.

-Pues eso espero- le dijo el gordo.

-Entonces tal vez para el día de mañana, podremos ponerle fin a todo este asunto y evitaremos que traigan a ese maldito monstruo al mundo- dijo Kenny con el mismo semblante que el pelinegro.

-Como me gustaría estar ahí para patearles el culo- dijo burlón el gordo ganándose unas risas por parte de sus amigos.

Fin del capitulo

**Después de tanto tiempo, al fin Cartman y Craig se recuperan y Kenny ya esta ganando mas control sobre sus poderes y Jack demostró ser un oponente tremendo, muchas gracias por sus reviews y que tengan felices vísperas navideñas **


	96. Chapter 96

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, espero que tengan feliz navidad y que hayan comido mucha fibra XD, en esta ocasión aparecerán personajes sorpresa, ya saben que South Park no es mio, la historia y pero los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO NOVENTA Y SEIS: SECUESTRANDO Y SALVANDO AL CUARTO GRADO**

Al día siguiente luego de que Cartman y Craig se despertaran, era miércoles, los villanos estaban esperando a que el autobús llegara con los niños al pueblo pionero y luego de unos minutos vieron como el autobús con los chicos de cuarto grado llegaron, junto con el conductor y el desagradable profesor Garrison que aun después de tantos años seguía siendo el maestro de cuarto grado.

-Al fin llegan- dijo Caos que observaba todo con unos binoculares.

-"No puedo creer que luego de tantos años ese maricón de Garrison siga siendo el maestro de cuarto grado"- dijo irónico y burlón la parte maligna en la mente de Caos y a este se le formo una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- le pregunto el Gladiador que también estaba viendo al igual que el resto de los villanos a través de unos binoculares.

-Esperemos que esos mocosos estén adentro de ese lugar y cuando el chofer del autobús vaya a estacionarlo lo dejaremos inconsciente y pondremos unos gases de somníferos dentro del autobús y cuando los niños ya estén saliendo y se suban los dejaremos dormidos y así los secuestraremos sin ningún problema- les explico el líder de los villanos.

-Buena idea- le apoyo Desorden.

-Pues entonces no perdamos el tiempo- dijo Raven y los villanos esperaron a que los niños se bajaron del autobús.

-Escuchen chicos, no quiero que se separen, ¿entendieron?- dijo el señor Garrison a sus estudiantes- ahora quiero que conozcan a Pablo pionero- les dijo señalando al mismo tipo que recibió a los héroes cuando eran unos niños (NA: creo que soy el primero en incluir a este personaje en un fic de South Park)

-Hola chicos- les saludo Pablo de la misma forma en que lo hizo ase tantos años atrás- pero que ropa tan extraña tienen- les dijo siendo muy fiel a su personaje de pionero y los estudiantes lo vieron de la misma forma que los héroes cuando eran mas jóvenes- y que extraña es esa carrosa de metal que esta haya- dijo señalando el autobús escolar y tanto los chicos como el maestro bufaron de forma hastiada por esa forma de actuar en sus personaje.

-Muy bien chicos, quiero que se tomen de las manos y empiecen a recorrer el pueblo pionero- les dijo el maestro y los chicos empezaron a formar parejas, mientras el profesor fue a tratar de seducir a algunos trabajadores del lugar XD.

Luego de un tiempo en el que los estudiantes se morían de aburrimiento al escuchar las cosas que decían los empleados y algunos contemplaban la posibilidad de escaparse e irse a Súper Diversión, el recorrido ya había terminado y estaban esperando que el autobús regresara de la zona de parqueo.

-¿Por qué se demora tanto el conductor?- pregunto ya impaciente y molesto el señor Garrison.

-De seguro esta enojado porque no logro conquistarse a uno de los trabajadores- murmuro burlón uno de los alumnos sacándole muchas risas a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué dijiste Antony?- le pregunto enojado el profesor, pero eso no hizo que les risas mermaran, luego de unos minutos llego el autobús escolar- ya era hora- espeto impaciente el maestro y le ordeno a sus estudiantes que subieran y cuando ya estuvieron todos a bordo el maestro se acercó al "conductor"- Muy bien, ya estamos todos a bordo, así que andando- le dijo al "chofer" que tiene puesto el uniforme de los conductores del autobús de la escuela, junto con unas gafas negras puestas y una gorra, pero este no hacia ningún movimiento- ¿Qué estas esperando? En marcha- le exigió impaciente el maestro y al "conductor" se le formo una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-En marcha ¿eh?- le pregunto el "chofer" sin dejar de reír- ¡como quiera!- dicho esto le tiro al maestro una bomba de gas al mismo tiempo que se ponía un mascarilla en la boca para protegerse del gas y el maestro cayo dormido al piso.

-¿¡Que mierda…!?- preguntaron atónitos algunos alumnos al mismo tiempo que de sus asientos salían gases somníferos y los dejaron inconscientes, mientras el "conductor" aun seguía con la mascarilla puesta y luego de que todos los alumnos se durmieran y que el gas se ventilara por las ventanas, el "chofer" se quito la mascarilla y sus gafas y gorra, revelando que es Mark Romper Stomper.

-Ya tengo a los chiquillos y a este pendejo maestro- dijo a través de un comunicador al resto del Equipo de la Destrucción.

-"Muy bien, entonces en marcha"- le ordeno Caos, que estaba en la camioneta con sus primos, mientras que el resto de los villanos estaban en la Maquina de Maldad y se pusieron en marcha, seguidos por Mark que conducía el autobús.

No muy lejos de ahí, mas precisamente en el aire, el Human Kite estaba observando todo eso mientras volaba.

-Escuchen chicos, al parecer el equipo de Butters ya secuestro al autobús- les dijo a los demás a través de su comunicador.

-"No los pierdas de vista"- le dijo Mysterion que conducía el Coon-Movil 2.0., Cartman y Craig aun seguían en el hospital para rehabilitación.

-"Espero que no te descubran"- dijo Tooshwel que conducía el Blue Ranger.

-"No me gustaría que le pasara algo a los niños"- dijo preocupada la Legionaria 2.0 que conducía el Power Girl.

-"En la guerra no se pueden evitar los daños colaterales"- espeto el Mole que iba en su Moncherry.

-"Pues cuando los derrotemos no habrá peligro de daños colaterales"- le contradijo el líder de lo héroes.

-"Como sea"- le resto importancia el mercenario ganándose algunos comentarios negativos por los demás héroes.

Los villanos andaban por la carretera, seguidos desde el aire por Kite, pero luego de unos momentos, Leo tomo un camino que no era el que daba asía la estructura abandonada en donde estaba la base subterránea de los cultistas, sino otro camino diferente.

-¿Por qué tomas este camino primo?- le pregunto el Vengador.

-Ah unas bodegas abandonadas-le respondió Caos con su voz ronca.

-¿Bodegas abandonadas, que no íbamos a volver a la base de los cultistas?- le pregunto la Luchadora.

-No, los lideres del culto y yo decidimos a ultimo momento que lo mas seguro es llevar a los niños a unas bodegas abandonadas que están lejos de la base- le respondió su primo.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto el Gladiador.

-Porque si alguno de esos niños lograra escapar, entonces podría revelar la ubicación de la base si los lleváramos halla- les volvió a explicar Caos.

-Ah ya veo, eres muy listo Butterscup- le alago el rubio mas grande.

-"Por supuesto"- espeto arrogantemente la voz maligna en la mente de Caos y este sonrió por eso.

-¿Por qué ¡MIERDA! Tomaron ese camino?- pregunto Rudeman al Aniquilador refiriéndose a Caos que estaba tomando un camino que no llevaba a la base de los cultistas.

-No lo se- le respondió el rubio mayor que estaba conduciendo el camión blindado.

-Es que el joven Stouch hablo co sobre que llevar a esos mocosos a la base seria un gran riesgo ya que si uno de ellos escapa, podría decir en donde esta la base secreta, así a ultimo momento decidieron llevarlos a unas bodegas abandonadas- les dijo el señor C, que aunque aun tenia las heridas que le produjo Mysterion, decidió acompañar a los jóvenes.

-¿Bodegas abandonadas?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los demás jóvenes villanos y Carl asintió.

-Entonces voy a avisarle a Mark que no vamos a la base- dijo Psicosis para luego comunicarse con su amigo a través del comunicador de su brazo mecánico, mientras que Rudeman, Cougar y Sombra se dieron una mirada preocupante, ya que ellos esperaban que los héroes pudieran detener de una vez por todas a los cultistas.

Los villanos seguían el camino rumbo a las bodegas abandonadas, seguidos por Mark que conducía el autobús con los niños y el señor Garrison que aun estaban inconscientes, seguidos desde el aire por el Human Kite que le indicaba a sus amigos el camino.

-Parece que se dirigen a los almacenes abandonados que están a las afueras del pueblo- dijo el pelirrojo a través de su comunicador.

-"¿Estará ahí su base secreta?"- pregunto Mysterion a través de su comunicador.

-"Parece ser, ¿Qué dice Chef?"- pregunto Tooshwel al ex-villano.

-"Aun no recuerdo claro del todo, pero recuerdo que la base de los cultistas se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo en una estructura aparentemente abandonada"- les dijo Darth Chef.

-"Entonces tal vez la base de ellos se encuentre por esos lados"- razonó Tupperware.

-"Y si la encontramos, podremos al fin derrotarlos de una vez por todas"- dijo optimista el Sentinela.

-Entonces no puedo perderlos de vista- dicho esto, el judío volador (NA: varié un poco las cosas XD) siguió a los villanos.

Luego de unos minutos, los villanos ya habían llegado a una de las bodegas abandonadas y no perdieron el tiempo en amordazar a los niños y al señor Garrison.

-¡Ya dejen de estar quejándose!- les grito molesto Carl a los niños que algunos lloraban y otros se quejaban y decían insultos.

-Por favor, si tiene que lastimar a alguien… háganlo con los niños, ellos no valen tanto como un adulto- les dijo el señor Garrison sin importarle un carajo lo que le pasara a sus estudiantes y estos lo vieron de una mala manera.

-Maldito bastardo- dijo uno de los chicos.

-Con razón el señor Sombrero y el señor Rama, ya no quieren estar con él- dijo otro chico.

-¿Qué dijeron?- les pregunto enojado el maestro.

-"Este hijo de puta no ha cambiado nada"- espeto irónico y burlón la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo el rubio.

-¡Ya sierren la boca!- grito enojado el Aniquilador a los niños y al maestro.

-¡Ustedes no se saldrán con la suya, los villanos nunca ganan!- les dijo desafiante y valiente Antony ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás niños, maestro y villanos.

-"Este chico si que tiene agallas"- dijo molesto y desaprobatorio la otra mitad en la mente de Caos.

-Te crees muy valiente ¿verdad chiquillo?- le dijo burlón el Destructor, que ya tiene su traje puesto e hizo el ademan de acercarse al niño y lastimarlo, pero…

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡CARA DE CULO!- le dijo Rudeman mientras se ponía en su camino.

-Voy a darle una lección a ese enano, así que quítate- le dijo aun con el ademan de ir asía Antony, pero luego Cougar y Sombra se pusieron en su camino también.

-¿Pero tu estas loco?, es solo un niño- le espeto la castaña de forma molesta y preocupada.

-¿Y que?, hay que enseñarle a estos chiquillos que deben respetar a sus mayores- dijo el Aniquilador que se puso junto al pelinegro acompañado por Psicosis.

-Cierto, hay que darles una lección- dijo Psicosis, mientras preparaba la cuchilla de su brazo mecánico.

-No vamos a dejar que les hagan algo a los niños- les dijo el rubio rizado, con el mismo semblante que la castaña.

-¿Y quien nos lo va impedir, ustedes?- les pregunto desafiante el rubio mas grande, a lo que los otros dos rubios y la castaña lo vieron de mala manera, pero antes de que pasara algo, una ráfaga de energía paso cerca de ellos.

-No es el momento para que empiecen con sus pendejadas- les advirtió Caos, mientras que su guante derecho estaba rodeado de energía azul.

-Grrr, solo por esta vez se la perdonamos- dijo el Destructor y junto con sus amigos se alejó de los niños y de los dos rubios y de la castaña, que suspiraron de alivio.

-¿Estas seguro que nada les va a pasar a los niños Butterscup?- le pregunto del Gladiador, un poco preocupado por los menores.

-Claro que no les va a pasar nada, ya que muertos no nos sirve de nada- le respondió su primo como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¿Y- y cuando vas a pedir el rescate?- le pregunto la Luchadora mientras enredaba sus cabello rubio con su índice derecho.

-Mañana le exigiré a esos idiotas héroes que me den el titanio a cambio del titanio- les dijo Caos a sus primos.

-Espe-espero que mientras tanto, esos tres no les haga nada a los niños- dijo un poco nervioso el Vengador mientras se frotaba los nudillos de los guantes metálicos de su armadura, refiriéndose a los tres ex-convictos.

-"Aun con la armadura que le dimos y aun tiene ese habito"- dijo desaprobatoria la voz maligna en la mente de Caos.

-Me trae recuerdos- dijo nostálgico el líder de los villanos.

-¿Ahora que vamos hacer?- le pregunto Desorden que junto con Raven se acercaron a Caos y a sus primos.

-Por el momento vamos a estar aquí y vigilar que no se escapen los niños y el maricón de Garrison- les dijo Caos.

Pero lo que los villanos no sabían, es que Kite los estaban vigilando desde el techo de la bodega y les decía a los demás héroes lo que sucedía.

-"¿Cuál es la situación Kite?"- le pregunto Mysterion a través del comunicador, ya que él y los héroes estaban estacionados lejos de las bodegas para no ser descubiertos.

-Los niños y el señor Garrison están bien- le dijo el pelirrojo.

-"¿El señor Garrison?"- preguntaron algunos héroes sorprendidos al mismo tiempo.

-El mismo que viste y calza- les dijo el judío.

-"No puedo creer que él aun siga dando clases en cuarto grado"- dijo irónico Tooshwel.

-"Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es evitar que les haga daño a los niños"- dijo preocupada la Legionaria 2.0.

-"¿Vez a algún cultista o algo así?"- le pregunto Mysterion pensando que esa es la base de los cultistas.

-No, no veo a ninguno- le respondió el pelirrojo.

-"Tal vez la base de ellos este en alguno de las otras bodegas abandonadas"- sugirió Tupperware.

-"Es posible"- le apoyo el Maestro Jedi.

-"¿Entonces atacamos los otros almacenes?"- pregunto el Mole con cierta emoción.

-"No, primero esperaremos a que el equipo de Butters baje la guardia y cuando estén distraídos los atacaremos y rescataremos a los rehenes"- les dijo el líder de los héroes.

-"Espero que no les pase nada a esas personas"- dijo preocupado el Buen Creyente.

Luego de unas cuantas horas, en las que los héroes no se movían de su posición y no se atrevían a hacer algún movimiento para no alejarse de la bodega en donde estaban los niños y Garrison, mientras los villanos los vigilaban atentamente, los tres ex-convictos trataban de aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenían para tratar de estar cerca de la Luchadora y de hablar con ella, pero el Gladiador y el Vengador obviamente no se los permitían y eso hacia que el rubio mayor y los dos pelinegros los vieran de mala manera y hacia que a Caos se le formara una sonrisa de burla en la cara mientras pensaba en que lugar pedir el rescate, mientras que Desorden y Raven volvían hacer apuestas, mientras que el señor C solamente se quejaba de las cosas que decían los niños, mientras que Rudeman, Cougar y Sombra trataban de tranquilizarlos.

-No se preocupen, no les haremos daño- les trato de tranquilizar Sombra.

-Si, tranquilícense- les dijo Cougar.

-Cierto, no se ¡JODAN! Asusten- les dijo Rudeman.

-Pues más les vale- les espeto Garrison pero luego vio fijamente al Rudeman- Pero dime guapo, ¿luego de esto no quieres salir al valnario y al cine que muestran películas triple X?- le dijo seductor el maestro y el rubio lo miro asombrado y sonrojado aun por debajo de su maquillaje militar, mientras los alumnos trataban de no explotar a carcajadas y el otro rubio y la castaña también asombrados.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¡CHUPA VERGA!- le dijo asombrado y asustado el rubio de Tourette.

-No tienes que ser grosero, si quieres puedo hacer eso ultimo que dijiste y…- el maestro no pudo seguir hablando porque Sombra le dio una patada en la cara que lo dejo tirado en el piso.

-¡La próxima vez que diga algo como eso, le voy a meter esta espada por el culo!- le dijo furiosa la castaña para luego coger al rubio de Tourette de su mano metálica derecha y alejarse de ese lugar seguidos por Cougar mientras que los estudiantes ya no aguantaron y empezaron a morirse de la risa.

-"Espero no terminar así cuando tenga su edad"- pensó el rubio rizado un poco preocupado por esa posibilidad.

-¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos?- pregunto Caos.

-"No se, pero con el marica de Garrison cerca nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir"- espeto irónico la voz maligna en su mente.

-Estos malditos mocosos si que hacen bulla, ¿no puedo simplemente transformarme y comerme a unos cuantos?- pregunto hastiado Carl en voz alta ganándose las miradas asustadas de los niños que dejaron de reír enseguida, del señor Garrison que se estaba levantando y de algunos villanos.

-No seria mala idea- le apoyo Psicosis y al parecer sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-De ninguna manera ¡CHUPA VERGA!- les contradijo molesto y asustado Rudeman y al parecer el rubio rizado, la castaña y los primos de Leo parecían tener ese mismo semblante y eso alarmo a los héroes que aun seguían en sus posiciones fuera de la bodega y escucharon eso.

-Maldición, tenemos que movernos rápido- dijo Mysterion a sus amigos héroes y estos se prepararon para entrar dejando de lado el elemento sorpresa.

-Hagan lo que quieran, pero déjenme concentrarme- dijo molesto el Profesor Caos mientras aun seguía pensando que lugar seria el mejor para pedir el rescate.

-Música para mis oídos- dijo sádicamente Carl e hizo el ademan de transformarse, pero…

-¡YA!- se escucho el grito de Mysterion y de repente se tiraron bombas de humo y petardos a los villanos, tomándolos por sorpresa y también a los rehenes.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA…!?- gritaron algunos villanos al mismo tiempo para luego toser y cubrirse las caras.

-¡AHORA!- se volvió a escuchar el grito de Mysterion, que junto con Kite y Tooshwel, que estaban en el techo, bajaron de este cayendo cerca de los rehenes, mientras que el resto de los héroes entraban por las grandes puertas de la bodega.

-¿¡COMO CARAJOS SUPIERON QUE ESTABAMOS AQUÍ!?- pregunto furioso Caos con su voz casi gutoral para luego toser.

-¡Liberen a los rehenes rápido!- ordeno el líder de los héroes y estos no perdieron en liderar a los estudiantes y al señor Garrison rápidamente.

-¡Váyanse rápido!- les dijo el Mole luego de que los héroes los liberaran.

-¡Gracias!- le agradeció Antony mientras que los demás niños subían al autobús.

-Muévanse rápido- les pidió el Deportista.

-Gracias guapo- le dijo Garrison ganándose las risas de los niños y la mirada sorprendida y desaprobatoria de los héroes y el sonrojo y vergüenza del castaño.

-Oh cielos…- susurro Tooshwel mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz.

-Deje de decir maricadas y váyase rápido- le dijo Mysterion con el mismo semblante que los demás héroes y el maestro bufo decepcionado y se subió al autobús, pero antes de subir por completo miro fijamente a los héroes.

-"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ya los conozco?"- pensó Garrison y luego se sentó en el asiento del conductor y se puso en marcha.

-¡Los rehenes se escapan!- grito Desorden luego de que a él y los otros villanos dejaran de toser.

-"¡No hay a dejar que se vayan!"- dijo furioso la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos y este lanzo una ráfaga de energía al autobús, pero el Maestro Jedi se puso en medio y con su escudo laser logro desviar ese ataque.

-¡MALDITO ESTORBO!- grito aun más furioso Caos y su voz casi era gutoral ante la mirada asombrada de algunos villanos, especialmente la de sus primos.

-¿Butterscup?- pregunto asombrado el Gladiador.

-¿Quiénes son esos tres?- pregunto Mosquito señalando a la Luchadora, al Vengador y al Gladiador.

-De seguro son los primos de Butters- adivino el Human Kite.

-Sea quien sea, no podrán con nosotros- dijo seguro el Mole.

-Ríndanse, los tenemos rodeados- advirtió Mysterion a los villanos.

-¡Nunca!- les grito Caos aun conservando su casi voz gutoral y junto con su equipo hicieron el ademan de acercarse a los héroes.

-Pues entonces voy a mostrarles una sorpresa- les dijo Mysterion y luego se concentro e hizo que su sombra fuera en dirección a la de los villanos paralizándolos.

-¿Qué coño…?- pregunto asombrado el Destructor que trataba inútilmente de moverse.

-"¿Qué rayos esta pasando?"- pregunto asombrado y molesto la voz maligna en la mente de Caos.

-¿Qué significa esto… por qué no podemos movernos?- pregunto Caos con el mismo semblante que su otra mitad y con dificultad ya que como le paso al Mole, no podía hablar bien, lo mismo le pasa a los otros villanos.

-Son algunos de los poderes que ese maldito monstruo me dio cuando me maldijo- le respondió Mysterion con una sonrisa triunfal mientras que los héroes hacían el ademan de acercase a los villanos.

-Maldito bastardo…- dijo molesto el Aniquilador que inútilmente trataba de moverse.

-Tengo miedo Jack…- le dijo asustada la Luchadora ya que no podía moverse.

-Yo también…- le dijo el Vengador en el mismo estado.

-Butters, has algo…- le pidió el Gladiador.

-"Tiene razón, si no hacemos algo, esos malditos nos derrotaran fácilmente"- dijo desesperado y enojado la otra mitad en la mente de Caos.

-Si tan solo pudiera…- dijo Caos y aun estando inmovilizado hizo que de su mano derecha, que apuntaba asía adelante, saliera una ráfaga de energía que dio contra el líder de los héroes mandándolo a volar unos metros en el aire haciendo que dejara de paralizar a los villanos y se golpeara duramente contra el piso.

-¡Kenny!- gritaron alarmados algunos héroes al mismo tiempo y fueron a ver que no le haya pasado nada grave.

-Estuvo cerca- dijo aliviado Caos mientras él y los demás villanos volvían a moverse libremente.

-"Parece ese idiota no puede detener ataques de energía con sus poderes"- dijo inquisidor la voz maligna en su mente.

-¿Qué fue eso primo?- le pregunto la Luchadora un poco asustada.

-No se asusten por eso, con mis poderes no podrá volver a paralizarnos- les trato de tranquilizar el líder de los villanos.

-Pues eso espero- le espeto Psicosis.

-¿Estas bien Kenny?- le pregunto Tooshwel.

-Arg…si… estoy bien…- le dijo adolorido el rubio mientras que sus amigos lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

-Te había dicho que no puedes detener ataques de energía- le espeto Black Spider para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Con los poderes que tiene ese idiota, será más difícil de capturar- dijo molesto y preocupado Desorden.

-Ya encontraremos la forma de capturarlo luego, lo que importa es derrotar a esos idiotas de una vez por todas- dijo molesto Caos y los demás villanos asintieron, excepto Cougar, Sombra y Rudeman que se miraron entre si de forma preocupante.

-Muy bien chicos, ¡en marcha!- ordeno Mysterion a su equipo y estos fueron en dirección asía los villanos.

-¡Equipo de la Destrucción, al ataque!- ordeno Caos a su equipo y fueron a pelear contra los villanos.

Fin de capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en el siguiente habrá combate y quiero darles las gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el fic navideño que subí ayer ;) y creo que dentro de poco en mi perfil hare las descripciones de los otros personajes que me faltan, aunque no de todos obviamente y ¡feliz navidad HOHOHOHO! XD**


	97. Chapter 97

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí va otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste, ya saben que South Park no es mio pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad**

**CAPITULO NOVENTA Y SIETE: LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 23 Y VOLVIENDO A CAPTURAR A LA CLASE DE CUARTO GRADO**

Luego de que los estudiantes y el señor Garrison se fueran y de que Mysterion tratara de paralizar a los villanos y fallara, todos empezaron a pelear.

El Destructor se enfrentaba a Tupperware, el villano trato de golpear con una de sus hachas al héroe, pero este se cubrió con su escudo derecho y enseguida le dio un rodillazo en el estomago al villano haciéndolo retroceder y después trato de golpearlo con su otro escudo, pero el villano se agacho esquivando ese ataque y enseguida dio un salto y le dio una patada doble con sus Kangoo Jumps en el pecho al héroe haciéndolo retroceder y después trato de darle un golpe vertical, pero el héroe se defendió con su escudo izquierdo y el héroe le dio una patada en el costado izquierdo tirando al villano al piso y luego trato de patearlo, pero el villano esquivo ese ataque poniéndose de pie rápidamente y enseguida le golpeo el pecho al héroe con una de sus hachas, aunque no fue capaz de atravesar la armadura, pero el hacha se quedo incrustada en la armadura y no la podía liberar y el héroe enseguida le dio un cabezazo en la frente al villano en la mascara de soldador haciéndolo retroceder y luego se quito el hacha que tenia incrustada y la tiro por ahí y luego le lanzo uno de sus escudos al villano, pero este le golpeo con el hacha que le quedaba desviando el escudo que también cayo por ahí y luego se acercó rápidamente a l héroe y este trato de darle un puñetazo, pero el villano salto por encima del héroe y cayendo por detrás y enseguida le dio un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera del casco con su hacha tirándolo al piso boca abajo, pero no matándolo y después hizo el ademan de patearlo, pero el héroe dio media vuelta rápidamente y de un dispositivo en su muñeca derecha hizo que saliera disparado un pequeño disco que al chocarse contra la mascara del villano se convirtió en humo que hacia que tosiera y no pudiera ver y el héroe rápidamente se puso de pie y enseguida le dio un puñetazo en el estomago sacándole el aire al villano y des pues le dio un derechazo en su mascara de soldador tirándosela y después le dio un izquierdazo y después trato de darle otro derechazo, pero el villano le sujeto el puño con ambas manos y enseguida le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, aunque no le hizo ningún daño y el héroe le dio un golpe en la cara con el escudo que le quedaba apartando al villano y después trato de volver a darle un puñetazo, pero el villano se cubrió con su codera derecha y enseguida le dio un codazo con su codera izquierda en el casco y después le dio le dio un puñetazo en el casco con su puño derecho, lastimándoselo y el héroe le cogió el brazo con el que lo habían golpeado y le hizo una yegua voladora haciendo que el villano se golpeara duramente contra el piso y sacándole un grito dolor y después trato de pisarle la cara, pero el villano se cubrió con el hacha que le quedaba deteniendo el pie del héroe y enseguida movió su hacha asía arriba apartando al héroe y enseguida se levanto y trato de golpearlo en la cara, pero el héroe se cubrió con su escudo y el arma del villano se clavo en este incrustándose y los dos empezaron forcejear y luego de unos momentos, el villano jalo fuertemente su arma liberándola y por el impulso dio un giro asía atrás y del impulso giro rápidamente y trato de darle un golpe en la cabeza al héroe, pero este se agacho esquivando ese ataque y después le dio un puñetazo en la cara al villano haciéndolo retroceder.

-¿Qué te pasa, eso es todo lo que eres capaz hacer?- le pregunto burlón y desafiante el afroamericano.

-¡Maldito imbécil!- le grito furioso el pelinegro y luego cogió su mascara de soldador y poniéndosela- ¡ya veras como termino haciéndote pedazos!- le dijo aun sin cambiar de semblante y siguió peleando contra el héroe.

Psicosis se enfrentaba a Iron Meiden, el inválido trato de atropellar al pelinegro, pero este se echo a un lado esquivándolo, luego les lanzo unos bisturís que rebotaron contra la armadura del héroe y este rápidamente volvió a tratar de embestirlo, pero el villano se apoyó en el parachoques del héroe saltando encima y cayendo por atrás y enseguida hizo el ademan de golpearlo con su brazo mecánico, pero el héroe puso marcha trasera atropellando al villano y cortándolo un poco con sus cuchillas y tirándolo al piso y después trato de arrollarlo pero el villano se movió a un lado esquivándolo de nuevo y enseguida le dio un fuerte puñetazo con su mano mecánica en la parte delantera de la armadura haciendo retroceder al héroe y aboyando la armadura pero no lastimándolo gravemente solo aturdiéndolo un momento y el villano hizo el ademan de volver a atacarlo, pero el inválido le disparo la red que tiene dentro de su traje, envolviendo por completo al villano inmovilizándolo y mientras este trataba de liberarse el invalido lo atropello mandándolo a volar unos metros haciendo que se golpeara duramente contra el piso y gritara del dolor, pero enseguida utilizo la cuchilla de su brazo mecánico cortando la red y vio como el inválido se le acerco rápidamente con la intención de volver a atropellarlo, pero enseguida lo esquivo y volvió a darle un golpe en la armadura creándole otro abolladura y el héroe estando aturdido se choco contra una pared y el villano hizo el ademan de atacarlo por detrás, pero el inválido hizo que de la parte trasera de su armadura saliera una bomba de humo que dio contra el villano enseguesiendolo momentáneamente mientras tosía y el invalido lo volvió a atropellar tirando al villano de nuevo al piso y luego trato de volverlo a atropellar, pero el pelinegro se levanto rápidamente esquivando al inválido.

-No puedo creer que me esté costando tanto trabajo pelear contra ese maldito retrasado- dijo molesto el pelinegro.

-¡Timmy!- le grito molesto el héroe ofendido por ese insulto y luego siguieron peleando.

Mientras tanto, el Aniquilador se enfrentaba a Black Spider y al Deportista, en esta ocasión la chica ya estaba curada de su pie herido y el castaño tiene aparte de sus bastones, dos Kama, el villano trato de golpear a la chica con su cadena, pero esta logro esquivar ese ataque y enseguida le lanzo un cuchillo al rubio, pero este se cubrió con su brazalete derecho y trato de darle un golpe horizontal a la chica con su cadena, pero ella se agacho esquivando ese ataque y luego trato de darle una patada voladora al rubio en la cara, pero este cruzo sus brazos delante de si deteniendo esa patada, pero la chica rápidamente le dio una patada en el casco con su otro pie aturdiendo un poco al villano y enseguida el otro héroe le dio un golpe vertical en la quijada al rubio en la mandíbula, pero el villano lo cogió del cuello con su mano izquierda levantándolo al mismo tiempo que lo estrangulaba, pero el castaño le clavo uno de sus Kama en la axila haciendo que el villano lo soltara y rugiera del dolor, pero luego trato de darle un puñetazo con su puño derecho, pero el castaño cruzo sus brazos protegiéndose de ese golpe con sus protecciones, pero retrocediendo por la fuerza del impacto, pero enseguida la chica le dio una patada en el costado al rubio echándolo a un lado y luego el castaño trato de clavarle uno de sus Kama, pero el villano le detuvo ese ataque con su brazalete izquierdo y enseguida le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, aunque no le hizo mucho daño ya que tiene puesto su protector de torso y después trato de darle un golpe en la cabeza con su bate de metal, pero la chica le lanzo un cuchillo que le dio en la mano en donde tiene el bate haciendo que lo soltara y volviera a rugir del dolor y enseguida la chica salto y le dio una patada en el casco haciéndolo retroceder y luego el castaño le dio una patada en la parte delantera, aunque no le hizo mucho daño y luego la chica le trato de clavar un cuchillo en la cara al mismo tiempo que el castaño trato de clavarle una de sus Kama, pero el rubio cogió al mismo tiempo cada una de las muñecas de los héroes en donde tenían sus armas y las empezó a apretar haciendo que la pelinegra y el castaño se inclinaran mientras gruñían del dolor, aunque el rubio tiene lastimada una de sus manos, pero luego de unos segundos los dos héroes le dieron una patada al mismo tiempo a cada costado haciendo que el rubio gruñera de dolor y los soltara a los dos héroes mientras ponía sus manos en donde lo patearon, pero la chica le trato de volver a clavar el cuchillo, pero el rubio le cogió de nuevo la muñeca y la mando a volar unos pocos metros, pero la chica dio media vuelta en el aire cayendo de pie y luego el rubio cogió su cadena e hizo el ademan de golpear a la chica, pero el castaño le dio una patada doble por la espalda haciendo que el villano cayera boca arriba y después hizo el ademan de clavarle sus dos Kama, pero el villano dio vuelta rápidamente y con su cadena enrolló el cuello del castaño y lo atrajo rápidamente asía el y le dio un puñetazo en la cara tirándolo boca arriba en el piso y haciendo que escupiera sangre y el rubio se paro enseguida y con su cadena, que aun estaba alrededor del castaño, la jalo fuertemente y lo cogió de la cara e hizo el ademan de volver a darle otro puñetazo, pero de repente la gótica le dio una patada por detrás en el lado derecho del casco tirando al villano al piso y que soltara al castaño que se quito enseguida la cadena mientras se sobaba el cuello y la cara.

-¿Estas bien conformista?- le pregunto la chica mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Si… gracias por ayudarme…- le agradeció el castaño adolorido por sus heridas.

-Como sea- dijo la chica para luego coger un cigarrillo y empezar a fumarlo.

-"No puedo creer que me esté costando tanto trabajo pelear contra estos pendejos"- pensó molesto el rubio mientras recogía su bate de metal- disfruta de ese cigarrillo, porque será el ultimo idiota- le dijo molesto el villano a la chica.

-Si soy una idiota, ¿entonces que serás tú que no ha podido derrotarme?- le espeto ácidamente la chica para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo y el castaño no pudo evitar reír por ese comentario.

-¡Maldita perra!- le dijo furioso el villano y se acercó a los héroes para atacarlos, pero el castaño uso la cadena del villano para tratar de golpearlo, pero este uso su bate para protegerse y la cadena se enrollo en este y el rubio rápidamente cogió la cadena con una mano y atrajo rápidamente al castaño asía el, pero este enseguida flexiono sus piernas y le dio una patada doble al villano en el pecho tirándolo al piso boca arriba y enseguida se le monto encima y trato de clavarle uno de sus Kama, pero el villano puso un pie en su pecho y de un movimiento mando a volar al héroe de espaldas unos pocos metros haciendo que se golpeara duramente contra el piso y gritara de dolor y el rubio se puso de pie e hizo el ademan de golpear al castaño con el candado de su cadena, pero el héroe se hizo a un lado esquivando ese ataque y luego le tiro uno de sus Kama, pero el rubio golpeo con su bate esa arma mandándola a volar, pero luego la gótica le lazo un cuchillo en el muslo derecho, sacándole un grito de dolor, pero luego se saco el cuchillo y se lo lanzo a la chica, pero ella logro esquivarlo y de nuevo ayudo al castaño a ponerse de pie.

-¿De nuevo para el piso, eh?- le pregunto irónica la chica para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Si… gracias de nuevo- le agradeció el otro héroe de nuevo y siguieron peleando contra el rubio.

Mientras tanto, Raven se enfrentaba al Sentinela y a Darth Chef, el ex-villano trataba de golpear al gótico, pero este a duras penas lograba esquivar esos ataques ya que a diferencia de la última vez que pelearon, el Chef estaba en perfecto estado y luego de unos momentos el gótico salto y le dio una patada doble al Chef en la parte delantera de su traje mecánico, pero enseguida el Chef lo cogió de las dos piernas y fácilmente lo mando a volar asía una pared, pero el gótico giro en el aire y se apoyó en la pared y con el impulso dio un gran salto rumbo al Chef y trato de patearlo en la cara, pero el Chef le sujeto la pierna con su mano derecha mecánica y luego hizo el ademan golpearlo con su puño izquierdo, pero el chico rápidamente le dio una patada en la mascara haciendo que el ex-villano lo soltara y el chico apoyo sus dos manos en el piso y le dio de nuevo una doble patada en el traje mecánico, pero enseguida el Chef desenfundo su espátula laser y trato de cortarlo de forma vertical, pero el chico, aun apoyado en el piso, giro rápidamente asía atrás esquivando ese ataque por poco y enseguida se puso pie, pero no se dio cuenta de que el canadiense estaba detrás de él y este le dio un fuerte golde por atrás en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza tirándolo al piso de lado y luego el Chef trato de darle un pisotón, pero el gótico se movió a un lado y el Chef hizo que el suelo temblara un poco por la fuerte pisada creando una grieta y el joven villano se puso de pie, pero el Chef trato de cortarle la cabeza con su espátula laser, pero el gótico se agacho esquivando ese ataque por poco, que le corto una pequeña parte de su capucha y el ex-villano trato de cortar al pelinegro varias veces con su espátula, pero este saltaba asía atrás dando vueltas en el aire (NA: al estilo Gatubela) y luego de unos momentos el pelinegro se encontraba entre una columna y la espátula laser y parecía no moverse y el Chef trato de cortarlo por el costado izquierdo, pero el chico se apoyó en el hombro izquierdo del Chef saltando por encima de él y el Chef corto accidentalmente la columna y al hacer eso hizo que una parte del techo de la bodega cediera y le cayera encima dejándolo debajo de una pila de escombros ante la mirada preocupada de los demás héroes

-¡CHEF!- gritaron preocupados Mysterion, Tooshwel y el Human Kite.

-No se distraigan idiotas- dijo Caos que se enfrentaba al líder de los héroes.

-Ike, trata de ayudar al Chef- le pidió su hermano, que se estaba enfrentando al señor C, mientras que Tooshwel se enfrentaba al Gladiador con la ayuda del Mole.

El judío canadiense hizo el ademan de ir a ayudar al Chef, pero el gótico se puso en su camino y le lanzo un cuchillo, pero el canadiense se cubrió con su pequeño escudo y al descubrirse recibió una patada voladora en la cara que lo dejo tirado en el piso, luego el gótico se le acerco con la intención de patearlo, pero el otro pelinegro uso su palo de Hockey y golpeo al villano en la pierna con la que le iban a patear, sacándole un rugido de dolor al gótico mientras retrocedía y el héroe se paro rápidamente del piso y trato de darle un golpe vertical al gótico con su palo de Hockey, pero este uso la prótesis de su muñeca izquierda deteniendo ese ataque y enseguida le dio una patada al canadiense en el costado derecho tirándolo al piso y haciendo que soltara el palo y luego el gótico uso ese mismo y trato de golpear al canadiense, pero este, aun tirado en el piso, se cubrió con su escudo y enseguida lo hizo a un lado y se paro rápidamente y con su pequeña espada trato de acuchillar al otro pelinegro, pero este le detuvo ese ataque con uno de sus cuchillos y enseguida salto y le dio una patada doble al canadiense en el protector del pecho, tirándolo al piso de nuevo y enseguida se le monto encima y le agarro el cuello con su mano derecha y lo estrangulaba mientras levantaba un cuchillo con su mano izquierda.

-Tu nunca serás capaz de derrotarme Ike, yo soy mucho mas hábil que tu y acabare contigo de una vez por todas y así Ruby se fijara en mi como lo merezco- le dijo sombríamente el gótico.

-Eres… un idiota Georgie… ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta… de que las suplicas que te dicen Karen y Ruby… son por tu propio beneficio y para que no sigas siendo uno de los cultistas?...- le pregunto con dificultad el canadiense.

-Yo no puedo cumplir con esas suplicas, el culto es una de las cosas mas importantes de mi vida, así que no lo dejare por nada ni nadie- le dijo el gótico sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Ni siquiera lo dejarías por Ruby?... porque ella en una ocasión… me dijo que ya a empezado a sentirse atraída asía ti- le siguió diciendo el canadiense y eso asombro al gótico.

-¿Qué…?- le pregunto asombrado el gótico disminuyendo su agarre y el canadiense aprovecho y se lo logro quitar de encima y los dos pelinegro se levantaron.

-Así es, ella me dijo en una ocasión que cuando tú la salvaste a ella y a Karen del zoológico, se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia asía a ti- le dijo el judío canadiense.

-¿Es… es eso cierto…?- le pregunto el gótico aun asombrado.

-Por supuesto y es por eso que ella y Karen te piden que dejes de ser parte del culto y si lo haces y nos ayudas a detenerlos, Ruby de seguro estará encantada y así podrá estar con ella, como siempre has querido, pero si sigues ayudando a los cultistas y a traer a ese monstruo al mundo ella sabrá que tu ayudaste para eso y la perderás para siempre- le termino diciendo con la intención de hacerlo recapacitar.

-…- el gótico no sabia que decir, el ama con toda su alma a Ruby y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, pero también es un fiel seguidor del culto de Cthullu y también es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el y eso lo ponía en una situación en la que debe elegir entre ella o el culto.

-Vamos Georgie, deja de hacer esto y ayúdanos y así podrás estar con ella- le siguió insistiendo el canadiense.

-Yo…yo nunca seria capaz de dejar de ayudar al culto y cuando el gran Cthullu llegue a este mundo, solamente tengo que encontrar la manera de hacer que Ruby olvide que soy un cultista y así estará enamorada de mí para siempre- le dijo decidido el gótico.

-Que terco eres- le espeto decepcionado el canadiense- "y lo peor es que no se si pueda derrotarlo"- pensó preocupado y luego siguió peleando contra el gótico.

Mientras tanto, el señor Garrison seguía conduciendo el autobús alejándose rápidamente de las bodegas mientras que los niños hablaban entre si sobre lo que había pasado.

-Ya dejen de estar haciendo escándalo que no puedo concentrarme bien y… - el maestro no pudo seguir hablando porque una bala atravesó una ventana del autobús que paso muy cerca de él distrayéndolo enseguida y haciendo que perdiera el control del autobús ante la mirada asustada de los chicos y el maestro choco el autobús contra un árbol dejando inconsciente al profesor y haciendo que algunos estudiantes se golpearan contra el interior del autobús.

-Que suerte que estábamos cerca- dijo el señor T mientras recargaba su rifle de francotirador.

-Afortunadamente tuvimos el presentimiento de que Caos y su equipo no podrían mantener bien vigilados a estos chiquillos- dijo el señor M que estaba acompañados por unos cuantos cultistas en uno autos que les pertenecían a algunos miembros del culto.

-Ahora llevémoslos a la base y así no aseguraremos de que no vuelvan a escapar- dijo T y luego le indico a sus seguidores que amordazaran a los niños y al profesor y que les pusieran vendas alrededor de los ojos y en la boca y luego se los llevaron a su base secreta mientras que los héroes y villanos seguían peleando en la bodega abandonada.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en el siguiente se seguirá el combate y gracias por sus reviews, creo que dentro de poco hare un fic de año nuevo y me preguntaba ¿si existiría alguien que se tome la molestia de hacer un fic de año nuevo?**


	98. Chapter 98

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**CAPITULO NOVENTA Y OCHO: LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 24 Y MOSTRANDO LA HABILIDAD DE LOS PRIMOS**

Mientras que el señor Garrison y los alumnos volvían a ser secuestrados, los héroes y villanos seguían peleando.

El Vengador se enfrentaba a Mosquito, el héroe le disparo sus pistolas eléctricas al villano, pero este se protegió con su escudo y luego se acercó al castaño y trato de darle un golpe vertical con su espada, pero este cruzo encima de si sus dos Sais deteniendo ese ataque y enseguida levanto su pierna derecha y le dio una patada en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder, aunque no le hizo daño ya que el rubio tiene su armadura y este enseguida trato de cortarle la cabeza con su espada, pero este se agacho esquivando ese ataque y luego le clavo un Sai en la hombrera izquierda del villano, que dándose incrustada en la armadura y el rubio enseguida le dio un golpe en la cara con su escudo, haciendo que el héroe retrocediera y se le cayera su mascara y nariz de mosquito y luego le dio una patada en el costado derecho al castaño tirándolo al piso y después hizo el ademan de pisarle la cara, pero el héroe se echo a un lado y rápidamente se puso die y enseguida le dio un izquierdazo y luego un derechazo, lastimándose un poco las manos al golpear el casco de metal y después trato de darle otro izquierdazo, pero el rubio puso enfrente de si su escudo y el castaño al golpear este se lastimo mas la mano y el rubio hizo a un lado su escudo y le dio un cabezazo al héroe en la cara haciéndolo retroceder y después trato de hacerle un corte en ángulo con su espada, pero el castaño se echo asía atrás, pero la espada le hizo una cortadura superficial en el pecho sacándole un grito de dolor y el rubio trato de darle una estocada, pero el castaño se hizo a un lado esquivando ese ataque y enseguida junto sus manos y le dio un fuerte golpe doble en el casco al rubio tirándolo al piso y haciendo que soltara su escudo y después el castaño trato de atacarlo, pero el rubio trato de cortarle las piernas con su espada, pero el héroe salto esquivando ese ataque y aterrizo pisando fuertemente la armadura del rubio hundiéndola un poco, pero el rubio no fue lastimado gravemente y enseguida volvió a tratar de cortarle las piernas al héroe, pero este volvió a saltar esquivando ese ataque y aterrizando a un lado del vilano y luego trato de patearlo con su pierna derecha, pero el rubio rápidamente se inclino y detuvo esa patada con su brazo izquierdo y enseguida le hizo una cortadura un poco profunda en la pierna, sacándole un grito de dolor al castaño que retrocedía adolorido y el rubio se puso de pie y trato de cortar al héroe en ángulo izquierdo pero el castaño se tiro al piso y enseguida rodo unos metros en el piso y cogió el escudo del villano y se levanto al mismo tiempo que el villano trato de darle un golpe vertical con su espada, pero el castaño puso delante de si el escudo deteniendo ese ataque y luego de unos segundos de forcejear, el castaño le dio una patada en el costado al villano volviéndolo a tirar al piso y enseguida se le monto encima y levanto con sus dos manos el escudo con la intención de golpear al rubio en la cara, pero este rápidamente movió su cabeza asía adelante golpeando con su casco al castaño en la cara aturdiéndolo un segundo y enseguida lo hizo a un lado y se paro rápidamente al mismo tiempo que el héroe y enseguida trato de darle un golpe horizontal por el costado derecho al héroe con su espada, pero este se volvió a cubrir con su escudo y enseguida el héroe le dio un puñetazo en el casco al villano al mismo tiempo que este le daba un rodillazo en el estomago y los dos retrocedieron.

-Se nota que eres primo del lunático de Butters…- le dijo jadeante el héroe ya que es el que se encontraba mas lastimado.

-¡No le digas así a mi primo!- le dijo molesto el Vengador y los dos siguieron peleando.

Mientras tanto, la Luchadora se enfrentaba a la Legionaria 2.0, las dos chicas hacían que sus respectivas armas se chocaran entre si mientras esquivaban los ataques de la otra, siendo que la heroína que tiene mas experiencia en combate tiene una ventaja en contra de la otra rubia y luego de unos momentos la heroína uso su lanza como garrocha y dio una patada voladora a la villana en la parte delantera de su armadura tirándola al piso boca arriba y después la heroína puso sus pies a cada lado de la cabeza de la villana e hizo el ademan de clavarle su lanza, pero la villana, aun tirada en el piso, cogió el escudo que estaba en su espalda y con este se cubrió del ataque de la rubia rizada y enseguida uso su tridente con la parte no filosa de este le pego a la heroína en la quijada haciendo que este se apartara y la villana rápidamente se puso de pie y trato de clavarle su tridente, pero la otra chico puso su lanza de forma horizontal haciendo que las púas del tridente se atoraran en esta y la heroína enseguida hizo un movimiento asía arriba que hizo que el tridente de la otra rubia saliera volando y enseguida le dio un golpe en la cara con la parte no filosa de su lanza haciendo que la villana retrocediera un poco y luego le trato de cortar con la parte filosa de su lanza, pero la villana se cubrió con su escudo de nuevo y al descubrirse le dio una patada a la heroína en la parte delantera de su traje haciendo que retrocediera un poco y después le trato de dar un puñetazo, pero la otra rubia se agacho esquivando ese golpe y enseguida le dio una patada en el costado derecho a la villana tirándola a un lado y después trato de pisarla, pero la otra rubia se echo a un lado y enseguida se levanto y con su escudo le pego en el casco espartano a la heroína haciéndola retroceder y después trato de darle una patada horizontal, pero la heroína levanto su pierna derecha deteniendo ese ataque y enseguida con su lanza le hizo una cortadura en la pierna izquierda a la villana, sacándole un grito de dolor y haciendo que retrocediera y después trato de clavarle la lanza en la cara, pero la chica se inclino asía atrás y enseguida le dio una patada a la heroína en la parte delantera de su traje haciéndola retroceder al mismo tiempo que ella.

-Ríndete, los villanos nunca ganan- le advirtió la heroína.

-Nunca… mi hermano mayor siempre me ha dicho que nunca hay que rendirse…- le dijo la otra rubia mientras se ponía una mano en la herida y luego siguió peleando con la otra rubia.

Mientras tanto, el Buen Creyente se enfrentaba al General Desorden, el rubio trato de darle un golpe horizontal con su espada, pero el pelirrojo se defendió un su porra izquierda y luego trato de golpear al héroe con su otra porra, pero el rubio esquivo ese ataque y enseguida le dio un puñetazo en la cara el villano haciéndolo retroceder y después trato de darle una patada, pero el villano esquivo ese ataque y enseguida le pego en la mandíbula al rubio haciendo que retrocediera y después trato de darle otro, pero el rubio se agacho y enseguida le dio una patada en el estomago al villano tirándolo boca arriba y después hizo el ademan de pisarle la cara, pero el villano cruzo encima sus dos porras deteniendo el pie del héroe y enseguida le dio una patada en la pierna derecha haciendo que el rubio retrocediera y el villano trato de volver a pegarle con su porra derecha, pero el rubio le sujeto la mano y enseguida le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y después trato de darle un derechazo, pero el pelirrojo se agacho y enseguida le pego en el estomago con su porra izquierda sacándole el aire al mormón y haciendo que lo soltara y después trato de golpearlo con su porra derecha, pero el rubio le cogió el brazo y le hizo una yegua voladora tirando fuertemente al pelirrojo en el piso y des pues hizo el ademan de golpearle con su espada, pero el pelirrojo levanto su pierna izquierda y le dio una patada en el estomago al mormón sacándole el aire y después se levanto y trato de darle un golpe vertical con su porra, pero el rubio enseguida hizo que su espada se chocara fuertemente contra esta mandándola a volar y enseguida le dio un golpe en el casco de metal al pelirrojo aturdiéndolo y después le dio un codazo en el cuello sacándole el aire al villano, pero este enseguida cogió uno de sus pica hielos y trato de apuñalar al mormón, pero este desvió ese ataque con su espada haciendo que el pelirrojo pasara delante de si y enseguida le dio un golpe en la parte trasera del cuello tirándolo boca abajo y antes de que este pudiera levantarse, recibió una patada en la para por parte del mormón quedando inconsciente.

-Ahora que ya te derrote, voy a ayudar a Stan y al Topo- dijo el rubio y fue a ayudar a su amigo pelinegro y al francés que se enfrentaban al Gladiador.

El primo mayor de Caos, se enfrentaba a Tooshwel y al Mole, el francés trato de golpear al rubio con su pala, pero este se protegió con su escudo y al descubrirse le dio una fuerte patada al mercenario en el estomago sacándole el aire y tirándolo al piso boca arriba y después hizo el ademan de patearlo, pero se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro le lanzo uno de sus mazos, pero enseguida uso su espada y con esta golpeo al mazo mandándolo a volar y enseguida se acercó al pelinegro con la su espada, pero este rápidamente desenfundo su motosierra activándola y deteniendo la espada del rubio haciendo que salieran chispas, pero este enseguida le dio una patada en el costado izquierdo tirando al héroe al piso y haciendo que la motosierra se deslizara por el piso, pero el héroe enseguida desenfundo sus dos pistolas de clavos y le disparo al villano, pero este se cubrió con su escudo y no recibió ningún daño y después se acercó al pelinegro y trato de patearlo, pero este rápidamente dejo a un lado sus pistolas y detuvo esa patada con sus dos manos, pero el villano enseguida le dio un golpe en el casco amarillo con su escudo tirando al pelinegro al piso y el villano enseguida le piso fuertemente el estomago sacándole el aire y que escupiera sangre y enseguida hizo el ademan de clavarle su espada, pero de repente el Mole le pego por atrás en el casco aturdiendo momentáneamente al rubio y este enseguida giro asía atrás para tratar de cortarle la cabeza la cabeza al francés, pero este se agacho y enseguida le golpeo en la parte delantera de su armadura, aunque no le hizo daño y el rubio enseguida trato de darle un golpe vertical con su espada, pero el francés puso su pala de forma horizontal deteniendo ese ataque y luego de unos momentos de forcejear, a favor del rubio, este le dio un rodillazo al francés en el estomago sacándole de nuevo el aire y enseguida le dio un cabezazo con su casco tirando al mercenario al piso y luego hizo el ademan de clavarle su espada, pero de repente Tooshwel le disparo en la espalda con sus dos pistolas de clavos, que se enterraron en la armadura del rubio pero no le hirieron y el villano le lanzo rápidamente su escudo al héroe y este se tiro al piso esquivando el escudo, pero el rubio rápidamente se acercó al pelinegro y este le volvió a dispararle con sus pistolas de clavos, pero estas rebotaron contra la armadura del villano sin hacerle nada, así que el pelinegro cogió el mazo que le quedaba y uno de sus destornilladores y le lanzo el mazo, pero el villano lo desvió como lo hizo con el primero y el pelinegro trato de clavarle su destornillador en la cara, pero el rubio le cogió la mano y sin esfuerzo se la empezó a aplastar haciendo que el héroe se pusiera de rodillas y después hizo el ademan de clavarle su espada, pero de repente el Buen Creyente le dio una patada en el costado derecho apartando al villano y haciendo que este soltara al pelinegro que le agradeció al mormón y luego vio el hacha que el Destructor soltó cuando peleo contra Tupperware, así que rápidamente la cogió y junto con el rubio menor fueron a atacar al Gladiador, pero este enseguida cogió el hacha que tiene en su espalda y al mismo tiempo detuvo con su espada la del mormón y son su hacha la que tiene el pelinegro y los tres empezaron a forcejear, pero aun siendo dos, los héroes no podían hacer que el rubio mayor cediera y este casi sin esfuerzo estaba empezando a ganar ese forcejeo, pero de repente el Mole lo golpeo en la espalda con su espada haciendo que el villano perdiera el equilibrio y los otros dos héroes aprovecharon el impulso y entre los dos hicieron que el rubio mayor cayera al piso boca arriba, pero este rápidamente flexiono sus piernas y le dio una patada al rubio menor y al pelinegro al mismo tiempo en el estomago y enseguida se inclino asía adelante y vio como el Mole trato de darle un golpe vertical con su pala, pero rápidamente detuvo ese ataque con su hacha y enseguida trato de hacerle horizontal en el costado izquierdo, pero el francés dejo su pala y se echo asía atrás, pero la espada le hizo una cortadura superficial en el estomago sacándole un rugido de dolor, pero el rubio rápidamente le dio un codazo en la cara tirando al francés al piso y después levanto su hacha con la intención con la intención de golpearlo, pero Tooshwel se puso en el medio y con su hacha detuvo la del rubio grande y luego el mormón de atacarlo por la derecha, pero el villano enseguida trato de atacarlo con su espada y el rubio menor uso la suya para defenderse, pero al hacer eso la espada del villano partió la suya a la mitad sorprendiendo al mormón y el villano enseguida le dio una patada, al mismo tiempo que echaba a un lado al pelinegro, pero este trato de golpearlo de forma vertical con su hacha, pero el villano cruzo la suya con su espada deteniendo ese ataque, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el Mole trato de volverlo a atacar por la espalda, así que rápidamente movió su pierna izquierda asía atrás dándole una patada al castaño al francés en el estomago al mismo tiempo que le daba un codazo en la cara al pelinegro con su brazo derecho haciendo que los dos héroes se alejaran de él, pero de repente el rubio menor le lanzo rápidamente uno de los escudos que se le habían caído a Tupperware que le dio en el casco y el escudo regreso como un boomerang asía el rubio, pero el villano se acercó rápidamente y trato de darle un golpe vertical con su hacha, pero el rubio menor se protegió con el escudo y el hacha golpeo fuertemente contra este quedando incrustado haciendo que el rubio menor retrocediera, pero este enseguida levanto sus dos pierna y le dio una patada doble al villano en el estomago, aunque no le hizo nada, pero por el impulso cayo asía atrás y soltando el escudo, pero rápidamente se puso de pie y vio como como el rubio mas grande trato de atacarlo, pero de repente Tooshwel le disparo con una de sus pistolas de clavos que recogió y uno de los clavos le dio en la mano en donde tiene la espada, haciendo que la soltara y el villano rugiera del dolor y enseguida el rubio menor le trato de dar un puñetazo, pero el villano, aun con el su mano lastimada, le sujeto el puño al héroe y se lo empezó a aplastar con facilidad y enseguida le dio un fuerte cabezazo con su casco de metal en la cabeza al rubio menor dejándolo inconsciente y que se le cayera su sombrero y el rubio mas grande se saco el clavo de su mano herida, pero luego vio como el pelinegro, que recogió su motosierra, trato de atacarlo con esta, pero enseguida detuvo ese ataque con su hacha y volvieron a salir chispas, pero luego el francés le dio un golpe en el lado derecho del casco por atrás aturdiendo al rubio grande y haciendo que soltara su hacha y el pelinegro aprovecho el momento y trato de cortar al villano con su motosierra por delante, pero su arma no fue capaz de atravesar la armadura del villano y este enseguida le dio un golpe en la cara con su puño izquierdo al mismo tiempo que le daba un puñetazo al francés con su puño derecho tirando a los dos héroes al piso y el villano enseguida piso la mano del pelinegro en donde este sujetaba la motosierra haciendo que la soltara y enseguida lo cogió del cuello y lo levanto con una sola mano.

-¿Qué te pasa "Bob el constructor" eso es todo lo que eres capaz de hacer?- le pregunto burlón el villano y fácilmente lo levanto por encima de su propia cabeza y se lo arrojo al francés que apenas se estaba levantando tirándolos a los dos al mismo tiempo y gritaran del dolor- ustedes no son un gran desafío, así que ríndanse si valoran su vida- les advirtió el villano mientras recogía su hacha.

-Carajo, pensé que el maldito de Trent era difícil, pero este desgraciado es mucho peor- dijo irónico y preocupado Tooshwel mientras se levantaba junto con el francés.

-Tienes razón, este tal Jack es mucho mas hábil que los otros pendejo villanos- le apoyó el mercenario y luego vio que el Buen Creyente estaba recuperando el conocimiento- entretén un momento a ese estúpido mientras ayudo a ese religioso a ponerse de pie- le pidió el francés y el pelinegro asintió y fue a enfrentarse al villano luego de recoger el hacha del Destructor.

-Oye tu cura, levántate- dijo el francés al mormón para que recuperara totalmente el conocimiento.

-Ah… mi cabeza…- dijo adolorido el rubio mientras se sobaba-… ¿me perdí de algo?- le pregunto al francés mientras este le pasaba su sombrero.

-No hables tanto y coge esto- le dijo mientras le pasaba la espada que se le cayo al Gladiador.

-Pero con una espada como esta podría herir a alguien o matarlo- le dijo preocupado y angustiado el mormón

-Esa es la idea- le dijo el francés como si fuera cualquier cosa- además con esa arma serás de más ayuda que con las estúpidas plegarias que dices- le espeto y el rubio lo miro molesto por eso último- pero ya basta de hablar y en marcha- dicho esto fueron a ayudar a Tooshwel a pelear contra el Gladiador.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado los combates, en el siguiente seguiré con los que me faltan y muchas gracias por sus valiosos reviews :D.**


	99. Chapter 99

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, en esta ocasión sucederá una GRAN sorpresa, espero que les guste y no se molesten por lo que voy hacer ;), ya saben que South Park no es mio, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO NOVENTA Y NUEVE: LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 25 Y LOS PODERES DEL ELEGIDO**

Mysterion se enfrentaba al Profesor Caos (NA: devuelta a lo básico XD) el héroe le lanzo unos shurikens al villano, pero ese se cubrió con su capa resistente, como siempre, y al descubrirse le lanzo un ráfaga de energía al héroe, pero este, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, hizo que una esfera de energía de color oscura lo envolviera y lo protegió de ese ataque asombrando un poco al villano y cuando deshizo la esfera, hizo que su sombra se dirigiera a la del villano con la intención de paralizarlo, pero este enseguida piso fuertemente el piso con su dos botal haciendo que saliera energía de estas y volara por el aire esquivando la sombra del héroe y fuera en dirección a este con la intención de golpearlo con su martillo, pero el héroe creo un portal en el piso debajo de si y enseguida se metió en el desapareciendo y el villano golpeo fuertemente el piso con su martillo recargado de energía creando un pequeño cráter y haciendo que rayos electromagnéticos recorrieran el piso y enseguida empezó a buscar al héroe con la mirada, pero no se dio cuenta de que un portal se formo arriba de si y de este salió el héroe y cuando Caos miro asía arriba recibió una patada en la cara por parte de Mysterion tirándolo al piso y este enseguida se le monto e hizo el ademan de clavarle uno de sus cuchillos, pero el villano se cubrió con el antebrazo de su guante izquierdo y enseguida hizo que una ráfaga recorriera al héroe mandándolo a volar unos pocos metros y el villano rápidamente se paro y se acercó al héroe con la intención de darle una patada con energía, pero este volvió a crear un portal en el piso desapareciendo en el, pero el villano envés de buscarlo con la mirada apunto asía arriba justo cuando el héroe iba a salir por el portal que había echo y enseguida le lanzo una ráfaga de energía al héroe tomándolo por sorpresa y al darle hizo que se chocara duramente contra el techo de la bodega sacándole un grito de dolor y después cayera al piso boca abajo a gatas, pero el villano rápidamente se le acerco y trato de darle un golpe "normal" con su martillo, pero el héroe instintivamente se cubrió con su antebrazo izquierdo, pero al hacer eso el villano le rompió el brazo sacándole otro grito de dolor y el villano no perdió el tiempo y le dio un izquierdaz en la cara tirándolo al piso y que escupiera sangre y después guardo su martillo y cogió al héroe de la parte delantera de su traje levantándolo y enseguida le dio un cabezazo con su casco de metal y des pues otro sacándole sangre de la frente y después hizo el ademan de darle otro, pero el héroe le dio un derechazo en el casco de metal y enseguida le dio un rodillazo en el estomago sacándole el aire al villano y haciendo que lo soltara y los dos retrocedieron un poco.

-Para ser un maldito putón si que resistes- le espeto molesto Caos mientras se sobaba el estomago.

-Date por vencido Butters… si sigues así vas a terminar matándote…- le advirtió el héroe jadeando del dolor mientras se sobaba su brazo herido.

-"Que miedo"- dijo irónico y burlón la voz gutoral en la mente del villano.

-Con ese brazo herido, tus vas a ser el que termine muerto… otra vez- le dijo Caos con una sonrisa sádica en la cara.

-¿Eso crees?- le pregunto irónico el héroe- pues déjame mostrarte esto- dicho esto hizo que su apariencia cambiara sorprendiendo al otro rubio, ya que es la primera vez que lo ve de esa manera y con al hacer eso hizo que un aura oscura lo rodeara y al pasar eso hizo que se le curara su brazo herido.

-"¿¡Que mierda… !?"- pregunto asombrado y molesto la parte maligna en la mente de Caos.

-¿Sorprendido?- le pregunto irónico el héroe y al hablar le salió vapor oscuro de la boca- con estas habilidades que tengo, nunca serás capaz de derrotarme- le dijo aun sin volver a su apariencia normal.

-¡Vete al diablo!- le grito enojado el villano y se dispuso a seguir peleando.

-Lo he visto varias veces- le dijo el héroe y siguieron peleando.

El villano trato de darle un golpe horizontal al héroe con su martillo, pero este se agacho esquivando ese ataque y enseguida trato de darle una patada en el costado izquierdo al villano, pero este levanto su pierna izquierda deteniendo la patada del héroe y enseguida trato de darle un puñetazo con su guante metálico derecho, pero el héroe le sujeto el puño con su mano izquierda y enseguida le dio un codazo con su brazo derecho en la quijada al villano haciéndolo retroceder y enseguida desenfundo su Katana y trato de darle un golpe vertical al villano, pero este lo detuvo con su martillo y luego de unos momentos de forcejear el rubio claro le dio un puñetazo en el pecho al héroe con su guante izquierdo cargado de energía mandándolo a volar varios metros, pero el rubio cenizo creo un portal detrás de si en pleno vuelo metiendo se en el y el villano, pensando que el héroe trataría de volver a atacarlo por arriba mira asía arriba listo para darle un descarga de energía, pero en vez de eso, el héroe apareció por detrás dándole una patada voladora por la espalda tirando al villano boca abajo, pero enseguida dio media vuelta y le lanzo un ráfaga de energía al héroe, pero este se tiro pecho tierra esquivando ese ataque y enseguida se acercó al villano y trato de darle un golpe vertical con su espada, pero este levanto sus dos piernas y detuvo la espada del héroe juntándolas y enseguida hizo que una corriente electromagnética recorriera el sable electrocutando unos segundos al rubio antes de mandarlo a volar de nuevo unos pocos metros, pero el héroe dio un vuelta en el aire cayendo de pie y el villano rápidamente se puso de pie y cogió la espada de héroe y la recargo con energía y se la lanzo, pero el rubio cenizo se agacho esquivando la espada que dio se clavo contra una pared y el héroe enseguida le lanzo de nuevo unos shurikens y el villano volvió a cubrir con su capa resistente sin recibir ningún rasguño y luego se descubrió con la intención de lanzarle una ráfaga de energía al héroe, pero este se había acercado rápidamente y le dio un puñetazo en la cara y enseguida le dio otro en el estomago y después cogió sus cuchillos y trato de darle una apuñalada doble a cada lado, pero el villano levanto sus dos brazos a cada lado deteniendo los cuchillos del héroe y enseguida le dio un rodillazo al héroe haciéndolo retroceder y después trato de darle un golpe vertical con su martillo, pero el héroe dejo a un lado sus cuchillos y con sus dos manos detuvo el martillo del villano y los dos empezaron a forcejear y mirarse fijamente uno al otro de forma desafiante y luego de unos segundos el héroe le dio una patada horizontal en el costado al villano tirándolo al piso boca arriba y enseguida trato de golpearlo con su mismo martillo, pero el villano se hizo a un lado esquivando ese ataque y el héroe golpeo el martillo contra el piso y el villano rápidamente se levanto y le dio un izquierdazo y luego un derechazo en la cara sacándole sangre al héroe y que soltara el martillo, pero este se recupero rápidamente y el villano trato de darle otro izquierdazo, pero el héroe le sujeto el brazo y con el impulso le hizo una yegua voladora al villano tirándolo fuerte mente contra el piso luego y el héroe trato de piarle la cara con su pie derecho, pero el villano le sujeto la pierna izquierda con su guante derecho e hizo e hizo que una ráfaga de energía recorriera al héroe electrocutandolo y sacándole un grito de dolor al héroe para luego mandándolo a volar unos pocos metros, pero cayendo de pie y el villano rápidamente se puso de pie y enseguida fue asía el héroe y trato de darle un puñetazo "normal" con su guante derecho, pero el héroe cruzo delante de si sus dos brazos deteniendo ese ataque aunque lastimándoselos un poco por culpa de la mano metálica del villano y enseguida trato de darle una patada en el costado izquierdo, pero el villano le detuvo la pierna con su mano metálica izquierda y enseguida le dio un puñetazo con energía con su guante derecho rompiéndosela y haciendo que el héroe volviera a gritar del dolor y se tambaleara asía atrás y el villano rápidamente junto sus dos manos y le dio un doble golpe en el lado izquierdo de la cara al héroe tirándolo al piso boca abajo y después hizo el ademan de darle una patada con energía, pero el héroe dio media vuelta y le lanzo un shuriken al villano que le dio en el costado izquierdo sacándole un rugido de dolor al villano y haciéndolo retroceder y el héroe se paro enseguida, con su pierna ya curada y le dio al villano un derechazo en la cara y luego un izquierdazo y después otro derechazo y después trato de darle otro izquierdazo, pero el villano le sujeto el puño con su guante metálico derecho y el héroe trato de darle un golpe con su puño derecho, pero el villano se lo sujeto con puño izquierdo y los dos empezaron a forcejear, pero el villano al tener sus guantes de metal empezó a lastimarle las manos al héroe y luego de unos segundos el héroe le dio un rodillazo en el estomago al villano sacándole el aire, pero este en ves de soltarlo hizo que una ráfaga de energía recorriera los brazos del héroe sacándole un grito de dolor y luego de unos segundos el villano hizo que los brazos del héroe explotaran al tenerlos sujetos por tanto tiempo y hacer que le pasaran tanta corriente.

-¡AHHHHHH!- grito Mysterion en agonía mientras le salía sangre a borbotones y retrocedía ante la mirada preocupante y aterrada de los demás héroes y de algunos villanos.

-¡KENNY!- gritaron al mismo tiempo varios de sus amigos.

-"No puedo creer que Butterscup sea capaz de hacer algo como eso"- pensó asombrado el Gladiador para luego detener la pala del Mole con su hacha para después un codazo al Buen Creyente en la cara.

-"Ese idiota ya sabe como se siente perder un brazo"- pensó irónico Psicosis para luego esquivar una embestida de Iron Meiden.

-"Maldición, si Leo sigue así va a terminar matando a alguien"- pensó preocupado Cougar, que junto con Rudeman y Sombra, estaban "peleando" contra el Maestro Jedi.

-"Oh que pena, creo se nos paso la mano"- dijo sádicamente la voz maligna en la mente de Caos haciendo que se le formara una sonrisa terrible en su cara.

-¿Qué decías sobre que no seria capaz de derrotarte?- pregunto el rubio claro al rubio cenizo sin cambiar de semblante- debería darte vergüenza, alguien supuestamente inmortal como tu, esta siendo derrotado por un humano cualquiera- le dijo burlón.

-"No tan cualquiera"- le contradijo su otra mitad en su mente de forma irónica.

-¡Aun no eh perdido esta pelea!- le dijo aun agonizante el héroe y con su aura oscura hizo que se empezaran a formar dos nuevos brazos curándose totalmente, ante la mirada asombrada de los demás héroes y villanos y la mirada enojada de Caos.

-Como nuevos- le dijo burlón el líder de los héroes y sus amigos se aliviaron por eso y molestaba y asombraba a algunos villanos.

-"Con esa habilidad que tiene, no podre hacer que sufra como se merece"- pensó molesto el Aniquilador para luego tratar de golpear al Deportista con su cadena, fallando.

-"No puedo creer exista alguien en el mundo con poderes como esos"- pensó asombrado el Vengador para luego detener un golpe de Mosquito.

-¡Eres un maldito!- grito furioso Caos al líder de los héroes.

-Claro que estoy maldito, pero puedo usar los poderes de mi maldición para el bien- le espeto Mysterion para seguir peleando.

El héroe trato de darle una pata al villano en la cabeza, pero este se agacho y enseguida trato de darle un puñetazo con su puño metálico derecho, pero el héroe se movió a la izquierda esquivando ese ataque y enseguida le dio una patada en el costado izquierdo tirando al villano al piso boca arriba y después trato de darle una patada, pero el villano flexiono sus piernas y le dio una patada doble con energía al rubio cenizo en el estomago sacándole el aire y sangre mandándolo a volar varios metros y el héroe se choco duramente contra una pared sacándole un grito de dolor, aunque luego se recupero sin problemas y luego vio que a su lado estaba la espada que Caos le había arrojado y estaba clavada en la pared así que rápidamente la trato de despegar de la pared, al mismo tiempo que el villano buscaba su martillo y al recogerlo, golpeo fuerte mente el piso con este e hizo que una ráfaga recorriera el suelo en dirección al héroe, pero este ya había liberado su espada y antes de que la ráfaga le diera, creo un portal y se metió enseguida en el esquivando la ráfaga de energía del villano, pero este al ver que el héroe desapareció, rápidamente giro asía atrás al mismo tiempo que el héroe salía del portal y al pasar eso, la espada del héroe y el martillo del villano se chocaron al mismo tiempo, pero el martillo al estar cargado de energía, hizo que el sable del rubio se reventara en pedazos ante la mirada asombrada del héroe y la de satisfacción del villano y este le dio un golpe "normal" al héroe en la cabeza con su martillo dejándolo casi inconsciente y el rubio claro trato de darle una patada con energía en la cabeza, pero el héroe se tiro al piso en donde creo un portal y al abrirlo de nuevo lo hizo un poco lejos del villano mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas.

-No voy a caer dos veces en el mismo truco- le espeto Caos refiriéndose a cuando el héroe lo trato de atacar por arriba y por la espalda.

-"Carajo, si aun con estas habilidades que tengo es difícil pelear contra él, ¿como será si logra crearse su súper armadura?"- pensó molesto y preocupado el rubio cenizo para luego seguir peleando contra el rubio claro.

Mientras tanto, el Human Kite se enfrentaba al señor C, el pelirrojo hacia que los escombros que se cayeron del techo se dirigieran el villano, pero este usaba su lanza de hueso de doble punta para golpear los escombros que le enviaba el judío y luego de unos momentos el héroe uso su látigo cadena y lo enrolló en el cuello del villano con la intención de atraerlo asía el, pero este fue mas rápido y atrajo al pelirrojo con la intención de cortarlo a la mitad, pero el héroe dio una voltereta en el aire esquivando la lanza del villano y pasando encima de este estando detrás le dio una fuerte patada en la parte trasera de la cabeza al villano tirándolo al piso boca abajo y el pelirrojo uso sus poderes mentales para desenrollar látigo del cuello del villano y lo uso para coger un escombro y como si fuera una onda y se la lanzo al villano a toda velocidad, pero Carl uso su larga lengua y cogió también un escombro y se lo tiro al que le había tirado Kite y los dos escombros se chocaron entre si reventándose y enseguida el villano se acercó y trato de cortarle la cabeza al judío, pero este se agacho, pero el villano enseguida trato de cortarlo por el costado derecho, pero el pelirrojo se elevo en el aire y le dio una patada en la cara a Carl, pero este enseguida lo cogió del pie y lo azotó duramente contra el piso boca arriba sacándole un grito de dolor al judío y el villano hizo el ademan de clavarle su lanza, pero el judío rápidamente hizo que un escombro le diera al villano en la espalda haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera asía adelante y el pelirrojo aprovecho eso y puso sus pies en el estomago del villano y con el impulso hizo que este pasara por encima de si y que se golpeara duramente la cabeza contra el piso y soltara su lanza y el judío rápidamente se puso de pie y trato de darle una pata, pero Carl rápidamente se para de un salto esquivando la patada del héroe y enseguida le dio un derechazo en la cara y después un rodillazo y luego trato de darle un izquierdazo, pero el judío se agacho esquivando ese ataque y enseguida salto y estando flotando le empezó a dar varias patadas en el pecho al villano (NA: al estilo Liu Kang de Mortal Kombat) haciendo que Carl retrocediera con cada patada y que escupiera sangre y después de unos segundos haciendo eso, Carl le cogió las dos piernas del héroe y lo arrojo lejos, pero el pelirrojo se detuvo en pleno aire levitando y el villano rápidamente fue a recoger su lanza doble y al recogerla vio como el judío trato de darle un patada voladora, pero Carl se agacho esquivando ese ataque enseguida le hizo una cortadura en la espalda al héroe, aunque en realidad le corto el a la mitad el pequeño planeador que el pelirrojo tenia en la espalda y solo le hizo una cortadura superficial en la espalda y el héroe hizo un rugido de dolor y rápidamente dio media vuelta y trato de darle una patada horizontal al villano, pero este puso su lanza de forma vertical deteniendo la patada del judío y enseguida le dio una patada en le costado tirando al héroe al piso boca arriba y después hizo el ademan de darle un golpe vertical con su lanza, pero el pelirrojo vio que muy cerca de él estaba el tridente de la Luchadora y enseguida lo atrajo usando sus poderes mentales fusto a tiempo para cogerlo y ponerlo de forma horizontal y detener el ataque del señor C y luego de unos segundos de forcejeo, el héroe hizo que una roca fuera en dirección al villano, pero este lo vio y enseguida corto la roca en pleno vuelo con uno de los extremos de su lanza y las dos mitades cayeron por ahí, pero el judío aprovecho el momento y enseguida se puso de pie y le pego en la cara a Carl con la parte no filosa del tridente haciéndolo retroceder y después trato de clavarle el tridente en la cara, pero el señor C puso su lanza delante de si haciendo que las púas del tridente se atoraran en esta y el villano hizo un movimiento asía arriba haciendo que el tridente saliera volando al mismo tiempo que le hacia un corte superficial en el pecho al judío con el otro extremo de su lanza sacándole un rugido de dolor y el villano enseguida salto y le dio una patada en el estomago al héroe sacándole el aire y que cayera boca arriba de nuevo y enseguida le clavo la lanza en el hombro derecho al héroe impidiéndole moverse ya que la lanza llego hasta el suelo.

-¡AHHHHHH!- grito el pelirrojo del dolor mientras la sangre salía a chorros de su herida y el señor C sonría de forma sombría al igual que muchos de los otros villanos, excepto Rudeman, Cougar y Sombra, que al igual que los héroes miraban de forma asustad y preocupante ese suceso.

-¡KYLE!- gritaron al mismo tiempo, Tooshwel, Mysterion, el Sentinela y Black Spider de forma aterrada.

-¡MALDICIÓN, QUE ALGUIEN LO AYUDE RÁPIDO!- pidió desesperado Tooshwel mientras detenía un ataque del Gladiador, pero al parecer nadie podía ayudar al pelirrojo ya que estaban en sus respectivos combates.

-¡Yo voy!- se ofreció el Maestro Jedi dejando de "pelear" contra Sombra, Cougar y Rudeman y estos tres disimularon estar lastimados para que así el friki fuera a ayudar al judío, pero de repente Psicosis le lanzo un bisturí que le rozo el brazo derecho.

-¿Nunca te han enseñado que es de mala costumbre meterse en las peleas de los demás?- le pregunto sádicamente el otro pelinegro para luego esquivar una embestida de Iron Meiden.

-"Parece que Einstein no podrá salvarse de esta"- espeto burlón e irónico la voz maligna en la mente de Caos haciendo que se le formara una sonrisa sádica al villano, para luego lanzarle un ataque de energía a Mysetrion que hizo el ademan de ir a ayudar al judío pelirrojo.

-"Pobrecito"- pensó un poco preocupado el Vengador para luego detener un ataque de Mosquito.

-"Maldita sea"- pensó preocupada la chica gótica y también hizo el ademan de ir a ayudar al pelirrojo.

-No tan rápido perra- le dijo el Aniquilador para luego tratar de pegarle con su cadena fallando por poco e impidiéndole a la chica ir a ayudar al pelirrrojo.

-¡Hermano!- dijo aterrado el canadiense y también hizo el ademan de ir a ayudar al judío mayor, pero el gótico de puso en su camino.

-Tendrás que pasar primero sobre mi- le dio desafiante el otro pelinegro para luego seguir peleando.

-Si el maldito de Craig no pudo derrotarme cuando me enfrenté a el cerca del manicomio y tampoco me deje derrotar por el estúpido joven McCormick cuando pelee contra él en el aéreo puerto, mucho menos perdería contra un pobre diablo como tu- espeto sádicamente Carl al pelirrojo luego de ponerle un pie en el pecho y sacándole la lanza que tiene clavada en el hombro haciendo que el judío volviera a gritar del dolor y que saliera mas sangre- ¿tienes algo que decir antes de morir?- le pregunto sin cambiar de semblante mientras se preparaba para darle el golpe final.

-Ah… es una lastima… que Craig no te hubiera matado en Perú… ya que así no estarías aquí… causando desgracias…- le dijo desafiante y adolorido el judío poniéndose una mano en su herida y respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Con que es una lastima eh?- le pregunto Carl tomando semblante molesto- pues entonces será aun mas lastima tu muerte- dicho esto hizo el ademan de clavarle su lanza en la cara.

-¡NOOOO!- gritaron al mismo tiempo el líder de los héroes, el mejor amigo del pelirrojo, la gótica y el canadiense al ver que Kyle ya no parecía tener salvación.

Fin del capitulo

(NA: ¡jajajajajajajaja! ¿Pensaron que este era el final de capitulo?, pues no, la historia sigue, espero que no se hayan molestado por esta pequeña broma ;D).

Kite estaba a punto de morir y al parecer nadie podía ayudarlo, pero…

-"¡No voy a dejar que ese maldito mate a Kyle!"- pensó furioso Mysterion y en un arrebato de ira aparto bruscamente a Caos e instintivamente hizo que las sombras de los objetos y de todos los presentes se acercaran a él y lo arremolinaban creando alrededor de él una esfera de energía oscura e hizo que esta se convirtiera en una gran ráfaga de energía oscura que hizo que todo el piso temblara y se dirigió enseguida al señor C y este, al ver eso enseguida se tiro pecho tierra esquivando por poco ese ataque que dio contra una pared destruyéndola por completo y siguió su camino destruyendo con facilidad y la ráfaga siguió su camino perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Devuelta en la bodega, tanto los héroes como los villanos habían caído por el temblor y parece que estaban muy cansados, ya que cuando Mysterion atrajo sus sombras les quito fuerza vital dejándolos muy cansados, pero estaban muy asombrados e incluso aterrados por lo que acaba de pasar, mientras que el líder de los héroes tomaba su forma normal y ponía sus rodillas y manos en el piso y jadeaba con dificultad y sudaba mucho debido a ese esfuerzo.

-¿Cómo… mierda hizo eso…?- pregunto el Aniquilador mientras trataba de ponerse de pie

-Ese es… el poder del elegido…- dijo Black Spider aun tirada en el piso y cansada como el resto.

-"Ese ataque es mucho mas poderoso que los rayos del maldito de Craig y si me hubiera dado, me desintegraría por completo, aun que estuviera transformado"- pensó asustado el señor C tratando de ponerse de pie.

-"Espero que con eso, ya nadie tenga deseos de volver a pelear contra los héroes"- pensó Rudeman.

-¿Estas bien Britanny…?- le pregunto el Gladiador que a duras penas logro acercarse a su hermana.

-Creo que si…- le respondió cansada y un poco adolorida la chica- ¿pero que fue eso…?- le pregunto asustada.

-No lo se… pero creo que lo mejor es decirle a Butterscup que nos vayamos rápido de aquí…- dicho esto se acercó con mucha dificultad a su primo que estaba sentado en el piso cerca de Mysterion y lo veía asombrado.

-"Ese ataque es muchísimo mas poderoso que nuestros ataques de energía"- dijo preocupado la voz gutoral en la mente de Caos.

-Desgraciadamente es cierto… si trato de hacerle frente a eso me desintegraría… con mucha facilidad…- dijo también preocupado Caos

-Primo… creo que lo mejor es irnos de aquí rápido… antes de que vuelva a ocurrir algo como eso…- le pidió el Gladiador que se puso a su lado.

-"Él tiene razón, si seguimos así, ese maldito putón podría matarnos"- dijo la voz maligna en la mente de Caos resignado, molesto y asustado.

-Esta bien… larguémonos…- dicho esto el líder de los villanos se levanto con la ayuda de su primo mayor y le ordeno al Gladiador, a Psicosis, el Aniquilador y al Destructor, que eran los que estaban un poco menos cansados, que ayudaran a los demás villanos a ponerse de pie y se subieron al camión blindado y a la camioneta y se fueron rápidamente de la bodega, sin que los héroes pudieran tratar de detenerlos ya que aun no tenían fuerzas para eso.

Ahora si, fin del capitulo

**¿No se esperaban eso por parte de Kenny, verdad? Esa es la sorpresa que tenia preparada, de seguro pensaron que mataría a Kyle ¿cierto? Aunque esta herido, no pasara mucho tiempo para que él junto con los demás héroes estén de vuelta a la acción y los villanos obviamente usaran a los niños para pedir rescate :o y muchas gracias por sus rewies **** y espero que no se hayan molestado por la broma XD, es que la ultima vez que la hice fue en el capitulo 35 XD.**


	100. Chapter 100

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, creo que es muy asombroso ver un fic que tenga 100 capítulos, creo que este sin lugar a dudas, es el fic mas largo sobre South Park :O y eso que aun no se cuantos capítulos me faltan XD y tal vez sea uno de los fics mas largos de la historia de fan ficción :O y creo que meresco u premio por eso ****, ya saben que South Park no es mio, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CIEN: EL LIBRO MALDITO Y DOS HÉROES VUELVEN A LA ACCIÓN**

Luego de que Mysterion hiciera esa demostración de poder, los villanos se retiraron rápidamente y con esfuerzo de la bodega, dejando solos a los héroes.

-¿Estas bien… Kyle?- le pregunto Tooshwel mientras se acercaba a rastras junto con el Sentinela y Black Spider.

-Regular…- le respondió adolorido y cansado el pelirrojo mientras seguía poniéndose una mano en su herida.

-Tenemos que ir rápido… al hospital de Denver…- dijo el canadiense cansado como el resto de los héroes.

-¿Estas bien Kenny…?- le pregunto Mosquito que se le había acercado con dificultad.

-Creo que si…- le respondió el rubio aun jadeante y arrodillado en el piso.

-¿Cómo lograste hacer eso…?- le pregunto Tupperware.

-No lo se… - le respondió cansado el líder de los héroes.

-Eso fue fabuloso…- le dijo el Maestro Jedi agotado también.

-Escuchen… conformistas… no es el momento de hablar… tenemos que llevarlo a él al hospital…- les dijo la gótica que junto con Tooshwel y el Sentinela ayudaban a Kite a ponerse de pie.

-Entonces vamos…- dicho esto los héroes hicieron el ademan de irse, pero…

-No, esperen falta el Chef…- dijo la Legionaria 2.0

-Cierto… no podemos abandonarlo…- dijo el Buen Creyente.

-Entonces… movamos esos escombros…- dijo el Deportista y los héroes, aun estando cansados empezaron a quitar con dificultad los pedazos del techo que le cayeron encima del Chef y luego de unos momentos vieron al Chef, pero parecía que su traje mecánico estaba muy dañado.

-¿Esta bien Chef…?- le pregunto preocupado Kite, aun herido.

-No precisamente bien…-le respondió adolorido el ex-villano con dificultad y se lograba escuchar el sonido de sus partes mecánicas dañadas.

-Escuchen chicos…- les hablo Mysterion- … nosotros vamos a ir al hospital de Denver… y tu Bebe lleva al Chef a la base para que se repare…- le pidió a la rubia rizada.

-Entendido…- dicho esto, la chica y el Chef se fueron en el Power Girl rumbo al teatro.

-Ahora nosotros vamos a Denver…- dijo Tooshwel.

-Vayan ustedes… yo voy a inspeccionar la zona para ver si por aquí esta la base de esos idiotas cultistas…- le dijo el Mole.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer eso…?- le pregunto Tooshwel refiriéndose al estado del francés.

-Claro… no soy tan… frágil como ustedes…- les espeto el francés tratando de no sonar agotado, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de los demás héroes.

-Entonces vamos…- dicho esto los héroes se subieron al Coon-Movil 2.0 y al Blue Reacer, mientras que el Mole se fue en su Monshery para buscar la base de los villanos.

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio…

-Esos poderes que tiene el pendejo de Kenny, son mas impresionantes de lo que pensaba- dijo asombrado Damien que vio todo eso junto con su padre.

-¿Envidia hijo?- le pregunto burlón el rey de las tinieblas y el ojirrojo gruño molesto- pero tienes razón, Kenny tiene poderes mas grandiosos de lo que pensamos y eso que aun no a usado ni la mitad de lo que posee.

-Si ese idiota es así de poderoso, no quisiera ver lo que seria capaz de hacer el monstruo Cthullu si logra llegar a la tierra- le dijo su hijo sin poder ocultar su preocupación y su padre y el resto de los seres infernales y almas en pena se vieron entre si con el mismo semblante.

Mientras tanto, en el Cielo…

-Nunca pensé que alguien que estuviera maldecido de esa manera pudiera tener esos poderes tan tremendos- dijo asombrado el arcángel.

-Espero que eso no se le suba a la cabeza- dijo Jesus.

-Afortunadamente para las personas Kenny es buena persona y usara sus poderes para el bien- dijo el todo poderoso.

Por otro lado, en Rydley…

-Maldito muchacho desagradecido- dijo molesto Cthullu que vio eso a través de un portal que solo puede abrir de vez en cuando- aunque me resultaría interesante ver un enfrentamiento entre él y del joven Stouch cuando logre usar sus máximos poderes y logren crear esa armadura- termino diciendo de forma sádica.

Mientras tanto, los villanos andaban en la camioneta y en el camión blindado rumbo a la base de los cultistas que estaba muy lejos de las bodegas abandonadas y después de una hora aproximadamente, ya habían llegado y bajaron con sus vehículos en el gran ascensor subterráneo.

-Al fin llegan- les dio la bienvenida el señor T con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-"¿De que mierda se ríe este idiota?"- pregunto molesto la otra mitad en la mente de Caos.

-Les tenemos buenas noticias- les dijo el señor M con el mismo semblante que su socio.

-¿Cuáles son?- les pregunto hastiado Caos, él y los demás villanos ya habían recobrado un poco de sus fuerzas.

-Pues nosotros tuvimos el presentimiento de que ustedes no serian capaces de lograr mantener cautivos a los niños- les espeto el señor T y los demás villanos lo vieron de mala manera.

-Pero afortunadamente nosotros los volvimos a capturar- les dijo M sin cambiar de semblante y eso sorprendió y alegro a algunos de los villanos y preocupo enseguida a Rudeman, Sombra y Cougar.

-¿Enserio? ¡CARAS DE CULO!- les dijo preocupado el rubio de Tourette.

-Por supuesto- le dijo T y le indico a unos encapuchados que abrirán un gran portón y al pasar eso se vieron a los estudiantes de cuarto grado y al señor Garrison amordazados y con cintas en los ojos y en la boca que no dejaba escuchar bien sus quejidos y no podían ver nada y luego serraron el portón.

-"Excelente"- dijo complacido la voz maligna en la mente de Caos mientras este se quitaba el casco y tenia una gran sonrisa sombría en la cara.

-"Maldición, los volvieron a capturar"- pensó preocupada Sombra mientras se quitaba su mascara ninja.

-Con ellos lograremos hacer que esos malditos, nos devuelvan el titanio- dijo Leo sin dejar de sonreír,

-¿Pero no van a lastimarlos verdad?- pregunto la Luchadora mientras se enrollaba su cabello con su índice derecho.

-Mientras que no traten de escapar, no habrá problema- le dijo M sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Pues eso espero"- dijo molesto y preocupado Cougar mientras se quitaba su gorra y gafas.

-Pero digan, ¿Cómo les fue contra los héroes?- pregunto T a los villanos y estos se sorprendieron un poco cuando dijo eso.

-¿Cómo supieron de eso?- les pregunto el Gladiador para luego quitarse el casco.

-Pues suponemos que si esos chiquillos lograron escapar, fue por culpa de los héroes, ¿cierto?- les dijo irónico el señor M.

-Si, es cierto- les dijo Leo.

-¿Entonces como les fue?- les volvió a preguntar T.

-Mal- dijeron muchos villanos al mismo tiempo, incluyendo a Carl.

-¿Por qué?- les pregunto el señor M.

-Por las habilidades de sombras que tiene el maldito putón de Kenny- le respondió leo, dejando de tener su sonrisa en la cara y tomando un semblante molesto.

Pero al decir eso, los líderes del culto se dieron una mirada cómplice, dando a entender que ellos ya sabían que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

-Los poderes del chico McCormick aumentan mas rápido de lo que pensamos- dijo el señor M de forma preocupante.

-Eso me da mala espina- dijo el señor T con el mismo semblante.

-¿Ustedes ya sabían que eso iba a pasar?- les pregunto Trent sin su casco puesto.

-Por supuesto- dijero al mismo tiempo.

-Si ya sabían de eso, ¿por qué no nos dijeron nada?- les pregunto molesto Leo con su voz ronca sorprendiendo de nuevo a sus primos por eso.

-"¿Qué le pasa a la voz de Butters?"- pensó preocupado Ed mientras se frotaba los nudillos de sus guantes metálicos.

-Es cierto, ¿por qué no nos dijeron nada?- les pregunto Mark también molesto como los demás villanos.

-¿Se les olvido lo que dijo nuestro señor dijo cuando apareció ante todos nosotros?- les recordó el señor M.

-Ah si, ya recuerdo- dijo el señor C desinteresadamente y todos los demás villanos recordaron ese suceso.

-¿Su señor?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los primos de Leo, ya que ellos no estaban presentes cuando sucedió eso.

-Luego se los explico- les dijo Leo tratando de que su voz no sonara ronca ante ellos.

-¿Pero entonces que haremos?, con esas habilidades que Kenny tiene, entonces no seriamos capaces de ganarle ni de capturarle, ni siquiera con la súper armadura que él se creara- dijo preocupado el pequeño gótico señalando a Leo.

-"Maldito enano, ¿Cómo se atreve a subestimarnos?"- dijo molesto la voz gutoral.

-No me gusto eso que dijiste enano- dijo molesto Leo al gótico y este ni se inmuto por la forma en como se lo dijeron y miro desafiante a Leo.

-No es el momento para que empiecen- les advirtió el señor T.

-Cierto, además, si en algún otro momento se enfrenta al joven McCormick y no pueden ganarle… tenemos esto- les dijo confiado el señor M y le indico a unos encapuchados que buscaran algo y luego de unos segundos trajeron el Necronoicon que Caos y Desorden se robaron del museo de Denver.

-El Necronoicon- dijo el gótico mientras él y algunos encapuchados que estaban cerca hacían una especie de reverencia.

-"Lame culos"- espeto burlón la voz maligna en la mente de Leo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Meyers, ya que él sus amigos, los primos de Leo, Tommas, Bradley, Tammy y el señor C, no estuvieron presentes cuando Caos y Desorden lograron robarse el Necronomicon del museo de Denver.

-Este es el Necronomicon original- respondió el señor T.

-"Asía rato que no veíamos ese libro"- espeto irónico la otro mitad en la mente de Leo.

-¿Y eso de que nos sirve para enfrentarse al idiota de Kenny?- pregunto Trent.

-Pues si están cerca de él y leen el conjuro correcto, podrían suprimir sus poderes para que así puedan someterlo con más facilidad y así tal vez no les cueste trabajo capturarlo- les explico el señor M y Tommas, Tammy y Bradley se vieron preocupados por eso.

-Me parece magnifico- dijo complacido Georgie con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Pues espero que con ese libro si sean capaces de someter a ese mocoso- espeto Carl.

-"Maldito cobarde"- pensó molesto Tommas.

-Un momento, si no mal lo recuerdo, ese libro parecía estar escrito en un idioma parecido al griego antiguo- dijo Leo recordando cuando lo vio al robarlo del museo.

-¿Y que?- le pregunto Trent.

-Pues no creo que ninguno de ustedes sepan leer el griego antiguo- espeto Leo a los demás villanos.

-¿Y tu sabes Leo?- le pregunto Doguie.

-Solo un poco, pero no soy un experto- le dijo el rubio.

-No hay de que preocuparse, yo se leer muy bien el griego antiguo- dijo el pequeño gótico seguro de si mismo.

-¿Estas seguro enano?- le pregunto Mark.

-Por supuesto, después de todo, cuando estaba con mis viejos compañeros góticos, ellos me habían enseñado ese idioma- dijo Georgie sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pues si en algún cuando se vuelvan a enfrentar al joven McCormick y no son capaces de ganarle, pueden usar este libro para así capturarlo- les dijo sonriente el señor T.

-Con la armadura que creare, no será necesario decir ningún conjuro- dijo arrogantemente Leo y su parte maligna le apoyo.

-Como sea, pero ahora lo mejor es que vayan a descansar y en algún momento pediremos a la liga que nos devuelvan el titanio- les dijo el señor T y los tres ex-convictos y el gótico se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras Leo, sus primos, Doguie, Tommas, Bradley y Tammy se fueron en la camioneta de los cultistas rumbo a sus casas, dejando solos como de costumbre a los lideres del culto y a Carl y este les explico lo que había pasado en la bodega.

-Ese rayo de energía es mucho más poderoso que los rayos del maldito de Craig y también ese mocoso fue capaz de curarse luego de que perdiera los brazos y absorbió nuestras sombras- les termino diciendo el señor C.

-Ummm, ya veo…- dijo pensativo M.

-¿Pero no le salieron alas ni mostro una guadaña?- pregunto T.

-No- le respondió Carl.

-Eso quiere decir que aun no ah utilizado ni la mitad de sus máximos poderes…- dijo M sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Entonces creen que no seamos capaces de ganarles si usa su máximo poder?- les pregunto Carl tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-Con el conjuro correcto podría mermarse sus poderes, pero aun así seguiría teniendo grandes habilidades- explico T.

-Pues espero que cuando el joven Stouch logre crearse su armadura, sea capaz de hacerle frente a ese chico, aunque use sus máximos poderes- dijo Carl sin cambiar de semblante.

-Yo también lo espero- dijo M y luego de eso se fueron de la sala de reuniones.

Mientras tanto, los héroes ya habían llegado al hospital de Denver y no perdieron el tiempo en pedirle a los médicos y enfermeras que atendieran a Kite… otra vez y luego fueron atendidos por sus heridas, aunque en realidad no fueron muy graves.

-Espero que Kyle se recupere- dijo preocupado Tooshwel.

-No te preocupes, él no se murió por culpa de Trent en esa ocasión, no se va a morir esa herida tampoco- le trato de dar ánimos Mysterion, aunque también estaba muy preocupado.

-Pues eso espero- dijo Black Spider sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-¿Por qué mi hermano tiene que pasar por heridas tan terribles?- pregunto el Sentinela sin poder ocultar su preocupación tampoco.

-No te preocupes Ike, aunque no lo parezca él es una de las personas mas fuertes que conozco- le trato de animar el pelinegro mayor.

-Y hablando de fuertes… deberíamos ver a Craig y a Cartman- sugirió Tupperware.

-Tienes razón Token, a estas alturas ellos ya deben de estar mucho mejor- dijo Mosquito.

-Pues entonces vamos- dijo el líder de los héroes, los amigos de Cartman fueron a su habitación, mientras que los de Craig fueron a la suya y los otros héroes se quedaron cerca de donde estaban operando a Kite.

-¿Estas bien culo gordo?- le pregunto Mysterion al entrar a la habitación y en esta se podía apreciar un florero en donde tiene unas flores, posiblemente traídas por Patty y la señora Cartman.

-Muy bien y no gracias a ti pobretón- le espeto el gordo que antes estaba viendo el programa de Terrance y Philip.

-"Extrañaba tanto esos insultos"- dijo irónico y feliz el rubio.

-¿Y que los trae por aquí?- les pregunto el castaño.

-Estamos aquí, porque volvimos a enfrentarnos a Butters y a su equipo y porque Kyle está herido- le respondió Tooshwell.

-¿La rata judía esta de nuevo herida?- les pregunto el gordo sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-Si, pero no es tan grave como la primera vez, o eso espero- le dijo el rubio aun preocupado por el pelirrojo.

-Pues parece que sin mí ayudándolos ustedes no son nada- les dijo el gordo con aires de superioridad.

-Si, si como días culón- le dijo el pelinegro extrañando tanto esos comentarios.

-¿Y cuando podrás de vuelta a la acción?- le pregunto el rubio.

-Mañana al fin podre largarme de este sitio ya que la comida es horrible y me aburro mucho, lo único malo es que tendré que volver a la escuela- le respondió molesto el gordo.

-Se nota que no has cambiado nada- le dijo el pelinegro irónico y alegre el pelinegro.

-Por supuesto que no, después de todo yo soy todo un cabrón- les dijo recuperando sus aires de superioridad.

-No hay que ser psíquico para saber eso- dijo el rubio de forma bromista sacándole unas risas al pelinegro a al gordo y luego de eso le explicaron lo que había pasado últimamente.

Mientras tanto los amigos de Craig lo saludaron y les preguntaba como se sentía y el pelinegro les mostraba el dedo medio de forma burlona y eso reír a sus amigos y al igual que en la habitación de Cartman, se podían apreciar algunos floreros con flores traídos por la familia de Craig o por Salli y luego les explicaron lo que había pasado últimamente.

-Ese maldito de Carl, la próxima vez que me enfrente a él, lo destruiré de una vez por todas- dijo molesto Craig.

-Eso espero también- le apoyo Tupperware.

-¿Y cuando te dejaran salir?- pregunto el Maestro Jedi al otro pelinegro.

-Mañana al fin podre irme de aquí- le respondió con su típica voz monótona.

-Me alegro mucho- le dijo feliz Clyde sin su mascara puesta.

-Con tu ayuda y la de Cartman y la de los demás chicos y los poderes de Kenny, seremos capaces de derrotar a Butters y a su equipo- dijo confiado el pelinegro menor.

-Pero que no se les olvide que no deben hacerles ningún daño a Tommas- les recordó ese importante detalle y sus amigos le aseguraron que no lastimarían de verdad.

Luego de eso sus amigos y los de Cartman se fueron de las habitaciones y les preguntaron a los médicos como seguía Kyle y les dijeron que él esta fuera de peligro ya que le inyectaron el suero que había creado el Dr. Mephisto, aunque tardara un tiempo para que se recupere totalmente y eso alegro mucho a los héroes y luego de eso se despidieron de los doctores y de las enfermeras y de Kyle y se fueron del hospital rumbo a South Park.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo #100 y espero que alguien me de un premio por llegar a los 100 y aun faltan mas :O y creo que dentro d capítulos Kenny usara su máximo poder :O y muchas gracias por sus reviews ;)**


	101. Chapter 101

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, espero que mañana disfruten el ultimo día de este año, ya que creo que voy a estar festejando con unos familiares, así que no creo poder hacer un fic de fin de año DX, pero bueno, ya saben que South Park no es mio, pero la historia y personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CIENTO UNO: PRELUDIO DEL COMBATE**

Al día siguiente, era jueves, los héroes junto con los demás estudiantes habían sido informados por la directora Victoria que los estudiantes del cuarto grado junto con el señor Garrison habían desaparecido y eso hizo que muchos de los estudiantes se alarmaran enseguida, especialmente el Team Kenny que le dedicaban una mala mirada al Team Leo y el lidere de este trataba de no sonreír por eso, lo mismo pasaba con algunos de los demás villanos, excepto los amigos de Leo y sus primos que parecían no estar felices por eso.

Las clases seguían, en el salón de los dos Teams, los héroes y villanos se lanzaban malas miradas entre si, especialmente porque Cartman y Craig ya estaban de vuelta al salón y eso hacia que Meyers y sus amigos vieran de mala manera a Tucker y este solo les dedicaba el dedo medio, mientras que Tommas no podía ocultar su felicidad por ver a su amigo sano de nuevo, mientras que Leo miraba de mala manera a Cartman.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de clase, ya era la hora del almuerzo, mientras que varios estudiantes hablaban sobre que le había pasado a los alumnos del cuarto grado y otros de temas triviales, el Team de los héroes y de los villanos estaban en sus respectivas mesas.

-No puedo creer que ese maldito de Craig haya sobrevivido- dijo enojado Josh para luego aplastar una lata de gaseosa con su mano mecánico y Tommas lo miro enojado.

-Tranquilízate Meyers, después de todo, si en algún momento nos volvemos a enfrentar a él, tendrá la oportunidad de matarlo- le dijo Stomper y eso hizo que Tommas se enojara mas e hizo el ademan de pararse y hacer algún movimiento, pero Tammy lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Calma Tommas, este no es el momento para pelear- le dijo la castaña en su oído para que el rubio de Tourette se tranquilizara y este lo hizo a regaña dientes.

-Si no lo matas tu, de seguro Carl lo intentara de nuevo- espeto Leo retomando la conversación original y parece que nadie se dio cuenta del ademan que hizo Tommas.

-Suponiendo que ese maldito ¡COMO MIERDA! Tenga las agallas de tratar de ¡CULEARSE! Volver a tratar de enfrentarse a ¡HIJO DE PUTA! Craig- espeto Tommas aun molesto.

-Tienes razón, no creo que ese desgraciado tenga las agallas de enfrentarse a Craig, ahora que parece estar totalmente curado- le apoyo el líder de los villanos.

-Como sea, pero si el señor C lograse matar a Craig… entonces podría cobrar venganza tratando de volver a matar a su pequeña hermanita- dijo Josh con una sonrisa sádica en la cara, pero Georgie al escuchar eso, dejo de comer y miro furioso al ex-convicto.

-Como tú te atrevas a volver a tratar de lastimar a Ruby, te vas arrepentir- le advirtió el pequeño pelinegro sin cambiar de semblante.

-No me digas, ¿y que es lo que piensas hacer enano?- le pregunto burlón y desafiante Josh y el gótico hizo el ademan de atacar, pero Leo lo detuvo.

-Mas les vale a ustedes dos que no vuelvan a pelear entre si como en esa ocasión en el zoológico, porque si por sus diferencias personales se arruinan nuestros planes, los hare pedazos con mis guantes, ¿entendieron?- les dijo seriamente el líder delos villanos y los dos pelinegros bufaron molestos y no tuvieron mas opción que tratar de tranquilizarse.

-"Mas le vale a esos idiotas que sepan como controlarse"- espeto molesto la voz maligna en la mente de Leo.

-No me gusta estar rodeada de sujetos tan violentos- dijo Britanny un poco preocupada a su hermano mayor en susurro mientras se enrollaba su cabello con su índice derecho.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Ed mientras se frotaba sus nudillos y con el mismo semblante que su hermana.

-Solo no interactúen mucho con ellos y no habrá problema- les dijo Jack prestando atención a la gran tensión que hay entre los villanos.

-¿Y como vamos a pedir a esos idiotas de la liga que nos den el titanio a cambio de los rehenes?- pregunto Doguie tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente tan tenso.

-Sera fácil… se lo pediremos en el parque de atracciones- le respondió Leo sonriendo (NA: es el mismo parque de atracciones que compra Cartman en la temporada 5 XD)

-¿Parque de atracciones?- le pregunto Trent.

-Exactamente- le afirmo el otro rubio.

-¿Por qué ese lugar?- le pregunto el pequeño gótico.

-Porque ese es un lugar público en donde hay muchas personas cerca, así que esos idiotas de la liga no se atreverían a tratar de detenernos – le explico el líder de los villanos y al decir esto hizo que Tommas, Bradley y Tammy se dieran una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Y como llevaremos a los niños y a ese maestro maricón a ese lugar sin que nadie se dé cuenta de que los tenemos?- le pregunto Jack.

-Usaremos un camión de carga para llevarlos y así nadie se dará cuenta que los tenemos- volvió a explicar su primo.

-¿Y cuando haremos el intercambio?- le pregunto Bradley preocupado por lo que pueda pasarle a los rehenes.

-El sábado en la tarde, ya que así habrá muchas personas cerca y los pendejos de la liga no se atreverán a tratar de detenernos- siguió explicando Leo ya empezando a hastiarse.

-¿Pero que pasa si ese tal Kenny trata de detenernos como pasó ayer?- le pregunto un poco preocupado su primo mayor.

-"Como gustan hacer preguntas"- dijo ya molesto la otra mitad en la mente de Leo.

-No hay de que preocuparse, si ese idiota nos intenta detener de nuevo o usa de nuevo sus poderes, solo tengo que leer el conjuro correcto en el Necronomicon- dijo el pequeño gótico seguro.

-Pues espero que si logres detenerlo- le dijo un poco inseguro Ed.

-"Lo mismo digo"- le apoyo la voz gutoral en la mente de Leo.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de los héroes, algunos ellos estaban viendo fijamente la mesa del Team Leo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No entiendo como es que volvieron a capturar a Garrison y a sus alumnos?- pregunto Bridon, que en esta ocasión estaba junto con los demás héroes.

-No se sabe, pero de seguro habrá sido culpa de los cultistas mientras peleábamos contra Butters y su equipo- le respondió Kenny.

-Y lo peor, es que mientras buscaba en las bodegas cercanas y en los alrededores no encontré nada parecido a una base- espeto el Topo.

-Eso quiere decir que su base esta en otro lugar- razono Wendy, que ya estaba recuperada de su mano lastimada y le habían contado lo sucedido.

-Solo espero que no le pase nada a esos niños ni al marica de Garrison- dijo preocupado Stan.

-¿Y que tan difícil seria rescatar a ese marica y a sus estudiantes?- pregunto Cartman con la falta de sutileza que tanto le caracteriza XD.

-Culón idiota, se te olvida que Butters tiene en su equipo al conejillo de indias pirata gigante, así que no hay que tomarlos a la ligera- le espeto un poco molesto Kenny y el gordo bufo solamente.

-No se preocupen, ya derrote a ese monstruo una vez, podre hacerlo de nuevo- aseguro Craig con su típica voz monótona.

-No me digas Craig, ¿Cómo lo hiciste cerca del manicomio?- le dijo sarcásticamente el gordo y el pelinegro lo miro molesto.

-Eric…- le advirtió Patty que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Por lo menos no me dejaría derrotar por la mordida de un pequeño zorro- le espeto molesto Tucker, ya que los demás héroes le dijeron a él y a Cartman el porqué el uno y el otro estaban en el hospital.

-Es que… me había tomado por sorpresa- se trato de excusar el castaño.

-Si, si, lo que digas- le dijo sarcásticamente el pelinegro ganándose unas cuantas risas por parte de algunos de los demás héroes, mientras que Sally le ponía una mano en el hombro indicándole que no comenzara.

-¡GAH!, pero si ese monstruo nos ataca y trata de comer seria demasiada presión- exclamo Tweek retomando la conversación original ya que estaba curado de su brazo lastimado y ya estaba de vuelta con los demás héroes y temblaba como de costumbre.

-No te preocupes Tweek, si por algún motivo Craig no puede ganarle a ese monstruo, tenemos los artefactos que inventamos para detenerlo- le trato de tranquilizar Kevin.

-Cierto, la ultima vez que pelee contra él me resultaron muy útiles esos artefactos- le apoyo Kenny.

-Solo espero que no nos lastime de la misma forma en que lastimaron a mi hermano- dijo preocupado Ike.

-Pero ese monstruo no es el único problema, ese tal Jack es un oponente difícil- dijo molesto el Topo al recordar como él, Stan y Gary no podían ganarle al primo mayor de Leo.

-¿Jack?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Craig y Cartman ya que ellos no lo notaron cuando estaban en clases.

-El primo mayor de Butters, ¿lo recuerdan?- les pregunto Stan.

-Ah si, ya lo recuerdo- dijo Craig como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¿Y que tan difícil es enfrentarse a uno de los primos del marica de Butters?- pregunto Cartman.

-Mas difícil de lo que crees gordo idiota- le espeto el Topo y el gordo gruño molesto por lo que le dijeron.

-Tienes razón, Jack es más hábil y fuerte que los demás villanos, incluso más que Trent- le apoyo Stan.

-No puedo creer que exista alguien más fuerte que el maldito de Trent- dijo Cartman tratando de no sonar preocupado.

-Y no solo es él, sino que también tienen la ayuda de los otros primos de Butters- dijo Token.

-Pero ellos no son la gran cosa- les resto importancia el francés

-Pero como se nota que el primo mayor si que te puso en aprietos, ¿verdad Christ?- le pregunto burlón Gregory, que ya estaba curado de su pierna rota.

-Por lo menos yo no me quejo como una niñita si me lastimasen una pierna- le espeto molesto el mercenario y su amigo rio burlón al haberlo echo enojar.

-¿Pe-pe-pero como es que Bu-bu-butters fue capaz de con-con-convenceros para que le a-a-ayuden?- pregunto Jimmy, sus piernas ya estaban curadas… o mejor dicho están igual que siempre XD.

-No se sabe- le respondió Clyde.

-De seguro como son familia, lo estarán ayudando por eso- dijo Craig tratando de refutar lo obvio.

-Oh tal vez él los logro convencer como lo hicieron con Tommas, Bradley y Tammy- trato de razonar Wendy.

-Tienes razón Wendy, tal vez los logro convencer como lo hizo con ellos tres- le apoyo Kenny.

-¿Entonces porque no tratamos de convencerlos de que dejen de ser villanos como paso con Tommas y los demás?- pregunto Bebe.

-Esa es muy buena idea- le apoyo su novio.

-Pues no creo que podamos- les dijo no muy seguro Ike y todos les prestaron atención- lo que quiero decir, es que lo logramos con Tommas y con los otros, porque los conocemos y sabíamos sus motivos por el cual estaban ayudando a Butters y a los cultistas, pero no sabemos nada acerca de sus primos- se explico el pequeño pelinegro.

-Es cierto, no sabemos nada acerca de ellos- le apoyo Token.

-Pues esperemos que todos nosotros luchando contra todos ellos al mismo tiempo contra ellos, seamos capaces de ganarles- comento Kevin tratando de sonar seguro.

-Pues con mi ayuda, nadie será capaz de ganarnos- dijo arrogantemente Cartman.

-Como digas gordo- le resto importancia Craig.

-¡Que no soy gordo, soy…!- el castaño no pudo contradecir porque lo interrumpieron.

-De huesos anchos- le dijeron casi todos al mismo tiempo de forma medio burlona y Cartman gruño molesto por eso.

-Extrañaba tanto esto- dijo Stan en susurro a Kenny.

-Yo también- le apoyo el rubio.

Luego de eso, las clases siguieron y mientras los héroes y villanos mayores estaban de vuelta en su atmosfera tensa y Doguie estaba tratando de ligar inútilmente a Britanny en noveno grado, en séptimo grado, Ruby le contaba a Karen sobre que Craig ya estaba mejor y la pelinaranja no podía ocultar su felicidad por eso, mientras que Ike y Georgie se lanzaban miradas desafiantes del uno al otro, especialmente por parte del gótico mientras escuchaban los que las chicas decían.

-La próxima vez que vea a ese científico, voy a darle las gracias por haber curado a mi hermano- dijo la pequeña Tucker refiriéndose al Dr. Mepihisto.

-Me alegro que tu hermano este bien, cuando el mio llego ayer, parecía estar un poco cansado- le dijo la pequeña castaña.

-Pero debes cuidarte la espalda Ruby, el desgraciado que te quería matar en el zoológico ya se entero que Craig esta curado y podría volver a tratar de herirte- le advirtió el gótico.

-¿Te refieres al loco del bozal?- le pregunto preocupada Karen y el pelinegro asintió.

-Pero si ese sujeto trata de atacarlas, ¿tú las volverías a proteger, verdad?- le pregunto Ike de forma burlona e irónica y el otro pelinegro lo miro de mala manera y un poco sonrojado.

-Pues si… las volvería a proteger…- le respondió tratando de que su sonrojo no se notara a través de su maquillaje.

-Gracias Georgie- le agradeció Ruby y el sonrojo del chico se hizo más grande.

-No-no tienes porqué agradecerme… yo seria de defenderte de cualquiera que trate de lastimarte- le aseguro el gótico sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Incluso de ese monstruo si llega a la tierra por culpa de tus compañeros cultistas?- le pregunto tajante el canadiense y eso hizo que el chico deje de sonrojarse y lo mire de mala manera.

-Claro que la protegería de ese monstruo, ¿verdad Georgie?- le pregunto Karen al gótico.

-…- el chico no sabía que decir, ya que si Cthullu llegara al mundo y le ordenara matar a Ruby o algo parecido, él no sabría si debía obedecer a su señor por ser un fiel seguidor suyo o defender a la chica que le gusta, aun en contra de su religión.

-¿Verdad Georgie?- le volvió a preguntar Karen, mientras ella, su amiga y Ike, esperaban alguna respuesta.

-Pues…- el chico no sabía que decir aun ya que una lucha interna en el mismo le impedía decidir.

-Oigan ustedes cuatro, dejen de hablar y presten atención- les regaño el maestro interrumpiendo la platica que ellos tenían y no tuvieron mas opción que prestarle atención a su profesor y a sus inútiles explicaciones.

Luego pasaron unas horas, ya había sonado el timbre de la hora de la salida y los estudiantes ya se estaban yendo a sus casas, mientras que los héroes esperaban a que los villanos se fueran.

-Me alegro que ya no seas uno de esos malditos villanos Tommas- le dijo Craig, ellos dos estaban en la parte trasera de la escuela, que era el lugar en donde antes fumaban los góticos.

-Y yo me ¡CAGO! Alegro que tú estés mejor Craig- le dijo el rubio.

-¿Y los demás villanos no se han dado cuenta que nos estas ayudando?- le pregunto el pelinegro para luego prenderse un cigarrillo.

-No, ninguno de ellos se han ¡JODIDO! Dado cuenta de que Bradley, Tammy y yo los estamos ¡CULEANDO! Ayudando a ustedes- le respondió el rubio.

-Que alivio, ya que si esos malditos te descubren y te hicieran algo, los haría pedazos- le dijo seriamente el pelinegro para luego dar una calada, pero luego de unos segundos recordó un importante detalle que al perecer los demás héroes no se habían dado cuenta- pero dime, ¿es mi imaginación, o tu y esa tal Tammy parecen muy junticos?- le pregunto con una sonrisa picara y el rubio no pudo ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿Co-como ¡COMES MIERDA! Supiste eso?- le pregunto el rubio aun sonrojado.

-La forma en como se miran y se sientan juntos cerca uno del otro los delata- le dijo con su voz monótona y sin dejar de sonreir.

-Bu-bueno, es que desde la primera ¡JODIDA! Vez que la vi me sentí atraído asía ella y luego de algún tiempo yo la ¡CAGUE! Invite a salir y desde entonces…- el rubio trataba de explicar bien, pero su nerviosismo no lo dejaba hablar bien.

-Ya, no tienes que dar explicaciones, me alegro mucho que al fin tengas a una chica que te quiera- le dijo con una sonrisa honesta que muy pocas veces muestra- pero dime, ¿ustedes ya han formalizado su relación o que?- le pregunto recuperando su voz monótona.

-Pues aun no… después de todo la ¡PUTA! Situación no esta para eso- le respondió con pesar refiriéndose a lo del culto y lo demás.

-No le prestes atención a eso, si los dos se quieren deben decírselo a los demás para que sepan que ustedes están juntos- le aconsejo el pelinegro.

-¿Tu crees? ¡COÑO!- le pregunto inseguro.

-Claro- le dijo neutralmente.

-Creo que lo pensare ¡CHUPA VERGA!- le dijo un poco mas seguro y el pelinegro le sonrio.

Luego de eso, Tommas, Bradley, Tammy y Doguie, se habían ido a sus respectivos hogares, los tres ex-convictos y el gótico esperaban que la camioneta de los cultistas los recogiera y Leo y sus primos esperaban que la señora Stouch los recogiera ya que Leo no quería irse en su nueva Harley hasta ver que sus primos ya estuvieran lejos de los héroes.

-¿Por qué aun no te has ido Butterscup?, no es necesario que te quedes con nosotros- le dijo Jack.

-No quiero dejarlos solos con esos idiotas- le respondió su primo viendo fijamente a los héroes y estos hacían lo mismo.

-"Ahora que me doy cuenta, esos idiotas son casi el doble que nosotros, estamos en desventaja numérica, especialmente porque los idiotas que estaban heridos ya están recuperados"- dijo molesto la otra mitad en su mente.

-Y no se donde mierda encontrar nuevos miembros que se nos unan- dijo Leo en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijiste primo?- le pregunto Ed.

-Nada- le respondió secamente leo y luego de unos minutos la camioneta de los cultistas llego y se llevaron a Trent y a sus amigos y al pequeño gótico y luego llego Lynda y recogió a los primos de Leo y este los siguió en su nueva Harley.

Ya siendo mas tarde, los héroes hicieron una reunión en su base, para hablar sobre lo que Tommas y los amigos de Leo les habían dicho sin que los otros villanos se dieran cuenta.

-¿Entonces vamos a darles el titanio en el parque de atracciones?- pregunto Clyde.

-Pues obviamente no podemos hacer eso- le respondió Kenny.

-Pero si no se los damos, podrían lastimar a los alumnos del cuarto grado- dijo preocupada Bebe.

-¿Entonces que es lo que debemos hacer?- pregunto Gary, que ya le habían dicho la situación.

-Yo se lo que hay que hacer- comento el Topo ganándose la atención de los demás- escuchen, les daremos el metal y cuando ellos se alejen y estén en la carretera los tomaremos por sorpresa bloqueándoles el camino y así no tendrán escapatoria y los derrotaremos de una vez por todas- les explico a los demás.

-Esa es buena idea Topo- le felicito Stan y parece que varios de los héroes estaban de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Pero en que parte de la carretera los detendremos?- pregunto Henrietta para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Pues Tammy me dijo que ellos tomarían la autopista 30 y en esa parte no pasan muchos vehículos, así que supongo que ese seria un buen lugar para tenderles una emboscada- sugirió el líder de los héroes.

-No es tan mala idea pobretón- le apoyo Cartman… a su estilo.

-Entonces creo que ya todos sabemos que es lo que tenemos que hacer- les dijo el francés y todos asintieron.

-No esperen, ellos dijeron que con el Necronomicon que tienen, podrían tratar de lastimarte de alguna manera Kenny- dijo Stan.

-Es cierto, con el Necronomicon original ellos podrían afectarte de alguna manera- le apoyo Henrietta para luego darle una calada al cigarrillo.

-Es verdad, puede ser muy peligroso para ti y podrían capturarte- le dijo Ike.

-No se preocupen, yo se como cuidarme solo- les trato de tranquilizar el rubio- además somos casi el doble que ellos y Tommas, Tammy y Bradley no pelearan contra nosotros de forma seria, así que tal vez seamos capaces de ganarles- les dijo su líder sin cambiar de semblante.

-Es cierto, tal vez seamos capaces de ganarles de una vez por todas- dijo optimista Clyde.

-Pero Kyle aun esta en el hospital y aun no se ha recuperado- dijo Ike.

-Tienes razón sin él resultara mas complicado pelear contra ellos- le apoyo Stan.

-¿Y usted como se siente Chef?, ¿ya ha podido reparar totalmente su traje?- le pregunto Kenny.

-Aun me falta por reparar varias de mis partes y circuitos que se dañaron- le respondió el ex-villano.

-Entonces no podrá acompañarnos cuando los tratemos de detener- le dijo el líder de los héroes.

-Pues tendremos que valernos de nuestra ventaja numérica para detenerlos- dijo Kevin.

-Espero que eso sea suficiente para ganarles- dijo Craig con su voz neutra.

-Pues hasta entonces, debemos prepararnos- dijo Token.

-Pues yo me preguntaba ¿si podían hacerme una armadura de Legionaria?- pidió Bebe, ya que como Wendy esta de vuelta a la acción ya no podría usar el traje de la Legionaria original.

-Por supuesto que si Bebe- le dijo sonriente su amiga, pero al parecer Clyde no se sentía a gusto porque esperaba que cuando Wendy volviera a la acción, la rubia ya no tendría que seguir arriesgándose.

-Pues comiencen- les dijo Kenny y luego se acercó a Token- oye Token, tengo que pedirte un favor- le dijo el rubio.

-Claro, ¿de que se trata?- le pregunto el afroamericano.

-¿Podrías hacernos protectores de torso hechos del mismo material que tu armadura?- le pregunto el rubio, recordando lo que dijo en esa ocasión cuando peleo contra Caos en el zoológico.

-¿Protectores de torso?- le pregunto extrañado el mas alto de los héroes.

-Si, es que con las armas que ellos tienen serian capaces de herirnos mortalmente, así que necesitamos de protección extra- le explico el rubio.

-Es cierto, necesitamos de toda la protección que podamos- dijo Stan, que había escuchado esa platica.

-Pues si podría hacerlas, pero me tomaría un día para hacérselas a todos- les dijo Token.

-¿Y crees que se pueda llevar esa protección debajo de nuestros trajes ricachón? para que así no se noten- le pregunto Cartman que estaba al lado del rubio y del pelinegro.

-Por supuesto- le respondió el afroamericano.

-Entonces comienza lo más rápido posible- le pidió el rubio y Token asintió.

-¿Estas seguro que seamos capaces de ganarles Kenny?- le pregunto Stan.

-Eso espero, ya que si fallamos y logran escaparse con el titanio, Butters se crea su super armadura que nos pondrían en una situación mucho más complicada- le respondió un preocupado el rubio.

-¿Y con esas habilidades que dices tener no serias capaz de detenerlo pobretón?- le pregunto Cartman, ya que a él ya Craig le dijeron sobre los poderes de Kenny.

-Pues no estoy seguro de eso culo gordo, pero lo mejor es evitar que logre construírsela, ya que si lo logra no se si sea capaz de ganarle- respondió el rubio con cierta preocupación .

Luego de unas horas los héroes ya habían terminado de crear la armadura de Legionaria 2.0 para Bebe y Token ya había creado unos cuantos protectores de torso y ya se estaban yendo a sus casas, excepto el Chef.

Kenny, al llegar a su casa, noto que sus padres no estaban discutiendo como siempre y que su hermano mayor no estaba, así que se dispuso a ir a su cuarto para dormir, porque ya era de noche, pero noto que su hermana Karen estaba despierta.

-¿Por qué estas despierta Karen?- le pregunto el rubio.

-Es que tuve una pesadilla- le respondió la castaña mientras era acompañada por su hermano a su habitación.

-¿Una pesadilla? Pero si dijiste que ya no habías tenido pesadillas desde ase tiempo- le dijo Kenny con extrañeza.

-Esta fue diferente a las demás- le dijo Karen mientras su hermano la arropaba.

-¿Diferente, de que se trata?- le volvió a preguntar el rubio.

-Es que… no sabría como explicarlo- respondió la pequeña castaña.

-Solo di lo que viste- le insistió su hermano.

-Bueno… es que un sujeto con un extraño traje o armadura y un martillo parece que se enfrenta en combate a mi ángel guardián…- le dijo Karen y el rubio al escuchar eso se preocupo enseguida, ya que posiblemente se esté refiriendo a Butters con su súper armadura.

-¿Y que mas viste?- le siguió preguntando su hermano.

-Pues lo mas extraño, es que mi ángel guardián parece que estaba rodeado de energía oscura o algo así y que tenia grandes alas horribles y una gran guadaña y parecía que el color de su rostro y de ojos habían cambiado de forma horrible- le siguió contado su hermana ya empezando a tener sueño.

-¿Y que as viste?- le siguió preguntando el rubio.

-Pues cuando ellos parecen que van a pelear, me despierto y sé que mas pasa…- le dijo ya empezando a cerrar los ojos.

-Pues espero que eso sea solo un sueño y no se cumpla- le dijo Kenny preocupado por si eso llegara a pasar.

-Yo también lo espero… y si llegara a ocurrir… que mi ángel guardián sea el ganador de esa pelea…- termino diciendo Karen para luego quedar dormida y Kenny le beso la frente y fue a su habitación.

-Espero poder evitar esos sueños y los que me había dicho en el pasado- dijo preocupado Kenny para luego quedar dormido.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y como se habrán dado cuenta, Leo y Kenny si se enfrentaran estando en sus máximas capacidades y creo que serán algunos de los combates mas tremendos que haya escrito :O, pero aun faltaran algunos capítulos para eso ;D y espero que tengan felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo **


	102. Chapter 102

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, espero que hayan tenido un feliz año nuevo, yo estuve celebrando con mis familiares y llegue muy tarde a mi casa :O, espero que les guste la nueva imagen de la historia, ya que así es casi exactamente como me imagino al Coon y al igual que las demás imágenes que eh mostrado, esa no la dibuje, solo me la encontré por ahí XD, ya saben que South Park no es mio, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CIENTO DOS: UN PEQUEÑO DESACUERDO ENTRE LOS HÉROES Y UN NUEVO… ¿ALIADO?**

Ya habían pasado dos días y era sábado, la mitad de los héroes ya habían preparado la emboscada en la autopista 30, mientras que la otra mitad, que tienen el camión de carga con él titanio, estaba esperando en el parque de atracciones que llegara Caos con su equipo y con los rehenes y alrededor de ellos habían muchas personas que estaban jugando y divirtiéndose en las diferentes atracciones.

-No puedo creer que tena que estar en este estúpido lugar- dijo hastiado el Mole.

-Oh vamos Christ, no seas tan amarado, después de todo no es mala idea ir a un parque de atracciones de ves en cuando- le trato de animar el Caballero Ingles y el mercenario gruño molesto.

-¿Pero por qué las personas no se dan cuenta de nuestra presencia aquí?- pregunto Mosquito.

-De seguro estos conformistas piensan que nosotros somos personas disfrazadas de los héroes del pueblo y que trabajamos en este sitio- espeto Black Spider para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Como se nota que Butters si fue bien listo al usar este sitio como lugar para el intercambio- espeto sarcásticamente Blue Reacer.

-Tienes razón Craig, en un sitio como este nadie pensara que somos los héroes verdaderos y que Butters y su equipo son los villanos verdaderos- le apoyo Tooshwel y el otro pelinegro solamente le mostro el dedo medio.

-Eso explica porque nadie a querido comprar mis camisetas del Coon- comento el Coon molesto.

-No es el momento para que empieces- le dijo hastiado el pelinegro de casco amarillo mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz.

-No estén diciendo idioteces, parece que ya vienen- les dijo el francés señalando con su pala a un camión de carga, seguido por un camión blindado y por el Profesor Caos en su Harley junto con el General Desorden y con la camioneta de los cultistas con unos cuantos encapuchados de respaldo y eso puso en alerta a los héroes y se pusieron en guardia y en unos poco segundos ya estaban estacionados.

-Al fin llegan- espeto el pelinegro del casco azul mientras ponía una mano en la empuñadura de su Katana por si acaso y los villanos se bajaron de los vehículos, mientras que el señor C y Psicosis lo miraban de mala manera y luchaban contra el impulso de ir a atacarlo.

-"Maldito bastardo"- pensó furioso psicosis.

-"Algún día voy hacerte pedazos"- pensó Carl también furioso, pero al mismo tiempo un poco preocupado de que el héroe le trate de atacar con sus rayos azules.

-¿Tienen el titanio?- pregunto sin rodeos Caos con su voz grave y mirando fijamente a los héroes y dándose cuenta de que faltan la mitad.

-"¿Dónde mierda están los otros?"- pregunto molesto la voz maligna en su mente.

-¿Tienen a los rehenes?- le devolvió la pregunto el Mole.

-Aquí están- dicho esto, Caos le indico al Aniquilador y al Destructor que sacaran del camión de carga a Garrison y sus estudiantes, que ya no estaban amordazados, pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso asía los héroes, Caos se puso en el medio- si se les ocurre hacer algún movimiento estúpido o algo parecido, hare pedazos a estos mocosos ¿entendieron?- les advirtió el líder de los villanos haciendo que sus guantes y rayos se cubrieran de energía electromagnética dando a entender que hablaba en serio y eso asusto a los niños y al maestro y molesto a los héroes.

-Como digas- dijo resignado Tooshwel y le indico al Mole que acercara el camión de carga asía donde estaban y luego de eso, le entrego las llaves a los villanos y casi todos estos sonrieron con burla, excepto los amigos de Caos.

-Ya te dimos el titanio, ahora deja a los rehenes- les exigió el Caballero Ingles.

-No tan rápido, primero hay que asegurarse de que el titanio este en ese camión- dicho esto, Caos le indico a Desorden y a Raven que revisaran la carga y luego de unos momentos los dos le dijeron que estaba todo.

-"Magnifico"- dijo complacido la otra mitad en la mente de Caos y éste tiene una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Así me gusta idiotas, que me devuelvan lo que me pertenece- les dijo desagradecidamente y burlonamente Caos y los héroes se molestaron mas de lo que estaban- Destructor, llévate el camión- le ordeno y el pelinegro asintió y junto con un encapuchado se monto en el camión en donde estaba el titanio y se alejó rápidamente del lugar, mientras que el rubio le indico a los demás villanos que se subieran a la Maquina de Maldad y se prepararan para irse.

-Los rehenes- exigió molesto Tooshwel.

-Como quieran- le espeto el líder y dio paso para que los niños y Garrison fueran asía los héroes- y disfruten del poco tiempo de vida que les queda, ya que cuando haga mi armadura, seré invencible y los hare pedazos- les dijo sádicamente para luego soltar una carcajada (NA: creo que esta es la 15 ves que se ríe como Depredador y asía rato que no hago que se ría de esa manera XD) asustando aun mas a los niños y al maestro y luego se subió en su Harley junto con Desorden y se fueron rápidamente del lugar seguidos por los demás villanos en el camión blindado.

-¿Qué es eso señor?- pregunto un empleado al dueño del parque de atracciones (NA: no me acuerdo del nombre del dueño).

-No lo se- le respondió su jefe, mientras él y su empleado miraban eso desde la oficina del primero.

-¿Esos no son empleados nuestro o si?- le volvió a preguntar el mismo empleado.

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que a uno de esos sujetos lo conozco- le dijo lo último de forma pensativa al mirar fijamente al Coon.

Mientras tanto, los héroes al ver como los villanos se alejaban del sitio rápidamente le dijeron a Mysterion y a los demás héroes que se alistaran y luego vieron a los estudiantes y a Garrison para ver si estaban bien.

-¿Están seguros que no les pasó nada?- les pregunto Tooshwel.

-Si, estamos bien, gracias por habernos ayudado- les agradeció Antony.

-No tienen que darnos las gracias, solo deben comprar las camisetas del Coon- le dijo el Coon y los niños empezaron a amontonarse para comprar las camisetas ante la mirada desaprobatoria de casi los demás héroes, excepto el Caballero Ingles que se reía un poco por eso.

-"Esa voz… se me ase muy familiar"- pensó el señor Garrison y luego se acercó al gordo- disculpa, ¿acaso nos conocemos?- le pregunto al héroe.

-Me debe estar confundiendo con alguien mas- le respondió tajante el gordo dejando de vender las camisetas y los otros héroes se dieron cuenta de que si seguían hablando el maestro podría desubrirlos.

-No es el momento de estar hablando, tenemos que detener a esos idiotas villanos rápido- interrumpió el Mole y los héroes rápidamente se subieron en sus vehículos y se fueron rápidamente del lugar.

-Estoy seguro que ya conozco a esos héroes, pero no se en donde- dijo pensativo Garrison.

-Lo mismo digo Garrison- le apoyo el señor Sombrero (NA: se me ocurrió de repente XD).

-Oigan, ya que estamos aquí, vamos a aprovechar para jugar en las atracciones- sugirió Antony y todos los estudiantes empezaron a dispersarse por el parque de atracciones.

-¡Oigan, vuelvan aquí!- les ordeno el maestro, pero ninguno de sus alumnos le hicieron caso.

Mientras tanto, Mysterion y los demás héroes estaban esperando que los villanos se acercaran a su posición.

-¿Estas seguro de que seremos capaces de ganarles Kenny?- le pregunto un poco preocupado el Sentinela.

-Claro que seremos capaces, somos más que ellos y yo tengo mis poderes malditos- le afirmo el líder de los héroes aunque en el fondo no estaba totalmente seguro.

-¿Pero si serás capaz de dominar tus poderes bien?- le pregunto la Legionaria 1.0

-Eso espero- le respondió inseguro- "solamente espero que si no lograra controlarme, no lastime a nadie inocente"- termino pensando de forma preocupante.

-Si no los controlas seria demasiada presión ¡GAH!- exclamo Coffeman temblado como de costumbre.

-Oigan, haya vienen- les dijo la Legionaria 2.0 su armadura era parecida a la de Wendy, solo que azulada, mientras miraba a través de unos binoculares como Caos y su equipo se acercaban a su posición.

-Entonces ya saben que hacer- les dijo Mysterion y se prepararon para la emboscada.

Los villanos se acercaban rápidamente a la autopista 30, el Profesor Caos y el General Desorden iban al frente, en medio estaban la Maquina de Maldad y atrás estaban los encapuchados en la camioneta y el camión de carga conducido por el Destructor. Pero de repente, un gran buldócer se puso en medio del camino impidiendo a los villanos avanzar.

-¿¡Que mierda!?- exclamo molesto y sorprendido Caos deteniendo abruptamente su Harley, mientras que cuando el camión blindado al hacer eso la camioneta que iba detrás se chocara con su parte trasera y los villanos se golpearon un poco en el interior de vehículo y el camión de carga apenas se detuvo justo antes de chocarse contra los vehículos.

-¿¡De donde carajos salió ese buldócer!?- pregunto Molesto el Aniquilador que era el que conducía la Maquina de Maldad mientras que los otros villanos se bajaron del vehículo.

-¿¡Por qué coño se detuvieron!?- pregunto molesto el Destructor para luego bajarse del camión de carga, mientras que los encapuchados se quedaban en sus lugares.

-¡Ustedes no van a ir a ninguna parte!- les grito Mysterion que fue el que condujo el buldócer y se bajo de este.

-¡MYSTERION!- gritaron enojados algunos de los villanos al mismo tiempo, excepto Cougar, Rudeman y Sombra que miraron aliviados al líder de los héroes, mientras que los primos menores de Caos se asustaron un poco recordando lo que él hizo en la bodega abandonada.

-"¿¡Como diablos supo este idiota que íbamos a pasar por aquí!?- pregunto enojado la parte maligna en la mente de Caos.

-¡Los tenemos rodeados, así que ríndanse!- les dijo Mysterion, mientras que los héroes que lo acompañaban se ponían alrededor de los villanos.

-¿En realidad creen que ustedes van a poder detenernos?- les pregunto molesto y desafiante Caos, refiriéndose a que no estaban todos los héroes reunidos en el mismo sitio.

-Por supuesto que podremos- le dijo desafiante el líder de los héroes ya que vio como el resto de sus amigos se acercaban en el Coon-Movil 2.0, en el Blue Ranger y el Mole estaba en su Monshery.

-¡Es una emboscada!- grito preocupado Desorden mientras que el resto de los villanos se ponían en guardia.

-No podrán escaparse, así que dense por vencidos- les advirtió Tooshwel que se bajaba del Blue Ranger al mismo tiempo que los demás héroes se bajaban de los demás vehículos.

-¡Nunca vamos a rendirnos ante unos mocosos como ustedes!- les dijo enojado el señor C mientras miraba enojado a Blue Reacer y este le mostraba el dedo medio.

-Entonces no nos dejan mas opción que detenerlos- les dijo Mysterion e hizo el ademan de tratar de paralizarlos con su sombra.

-¡Ya sabes que hacer Raven!- pidió rápidamente Caos al pequeño gótico y este saco de una mochila en su espalda el Necronomicon y empezó a leer un conjuro para someter al líder de los héroes.

-Jaru inidor jucor heven org sigli…- empezó a leer el gótico (NA: esas palabras las invente al asar, así que no tiene nada que ver con el griego antiguo) ninguno de los héroes entendía lo que estaba leyendo, excepto Black Spider que se alarmo al escuchar eso.

-¡No dejen que siga leyendo!- exclamo la gótica sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-¿Pero por qué…?- el líder de los héroes no pudo seguir hablando, ya que de repente se empezó asentir débil y se puso de rodillas al piso ante la mirada preocupante de los héroes y la de satisfacción de algunos villanos- Ah… ¿Qué esta pasándome…?- pregunto muy agotado el rubio cenizo mientras su sombra volvía a la normalidad.

-¿Qué te pasa Kenny?- le pregunto preocupado Tooshwel mientras lo trataba de poner en pie con la ayuda del Coon.

-¡Muy bien, sigue así!- felicito Caos a Raven mientras este seguía leyendo el conjuro- y ustedes, no se queden viendo como idiotas y váyanse rápido- le ordeno a los cultistas y estos aprovecharon que los héroes estaban preocupados por Mysterion y se marcharon en el camión de carga y en la camioneta.

-¡Se están escapando!- exclamo Mosquito.

-Yo me encargo- dijo Blue Reacer para luego levantar la visera de su casco e hizo el ademan de lanzar sus rayos azules.

-¡No tan rápido!- le dijo molesto Caos y lanzo sus rayos de energía electromagnéticos a máxima potencia y estos al chocarse contra los rayos de Craig hizo que el suelo temblara y se formara un cráter debajo del lugar en donde se chocaron los ataques de energía, de forma muy parecida a cuando se enfrentaron en la acería y como paso en esa ocasión, luego de unos segundos la concentración de energía hizo que se formara una explosión que mando a volar a todos los héroes y villanos incluyendo la Harley de Caos e hizo que los otros vehículos que estaban presentes de deslizaran varios metros en el piso, pero sin volcarse.

-Ah… ah… maldición, otra vez esto…- se quejo adolorido Caos mientras se ponía de pie con mucho esfuerzo y luego vio a sus primos y a sus amigos estando en un estado muy parecido al suyo- ¿están bien…?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba a sus primos menores.

-Creo que si… le dijo adolorido el Vengador mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda del Gladiador.

-Afortunadamente las armaduras que nos hiciste nos son de mucha protección…- le dijo su primo mayor también adolorido y luego fue a ayudar a su hermana.

-Eres un mocoso idiota… ese ataque de energía nos pudo haber matado…- le dijo molesto Carl, que al igual que los demás estaba muy adolorido.

-"Gran pendejo"- espeto molesto la voz gutural en la mente de Caos.

-Creo que… este es el mejor momento para retirarnos… -comento Desorden en el mismo estado que los demás.

-Pero aun no hemos peleado contra esos idiotas…- le contradijo el Aniquilador mientras se ponía de pie.

-Es cierto… aun no los hemos hecho pedazos…- le apoyo el Destructor.

-Pero no estamos ¡CAGADOS!... en condiciones para pelear…- les contradijo Rudeman con la intención de que no lastimaran a los héroes, mientras ayudaba a Sombra a ponerse de pie.

-Tienes razón… no estamos en condiciones para pelear…- le apoyo Cougar con las mismas intenciones.

-"No me gusta admitirlo, pero ellos dos tienen razón"- les apoyo de mala gana la otra mitad en la mente de Caos.

-Entonces larguémonos… - dijo el líder de los villanos y estos se subieron al camión Blindado, mientras el rubio fue a coger su Harley y junto con Desorden se subieron en esta y se empezaron a ir del lugar.

-¡Se escapan!- exclamo el Deportista mientras que él y los demás héroes apenas se estaban logrando poner de pie.

-¡No podemos que dejar que se escapen junto con el titanio!- exclamo molesto el líder de los héroes haciendo el ademan de caminar, pero enseguida cayo de nuevo al piso.

-No estamos en condiciones de seguir…- le contradijo el Buen Creyente que trataba de ponerse de pie.

-¡No es el momento de estar quejándose, en marcha!- les exigió Mysterion sin cambiar de semblante y apenas poniéndose de pie.

-Por favor… cálmate Kenny…- le pidió Tooshwel.

-¡No voy a calmarme mientras ustedes sigan tirados en el piso como unos inútiles y no se pongan en marcha!- les grito furioso el rubio y varios de los héroes lo vieron de mala manera y algunos lo vieron asombrados por la forma en como le estaba hablando su líder.

-¡MALDITA SEA POBRETÓN IDIOTA!- le dijo también furioso el Coon y usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban fue a coger bruscamente al rubio de la parte delantera de su traje y los dos héroes se vieron entre si de forma furiosa (NA: como en la nueva imagen de la historia)- ¿¡acaso no te das cuenta del estado en el que estamos!?- le siguió diciendo furioso el gordo y luego de unos segundos, el rubio lo empujo bruscamente para que lo soltara.

-¿¡Y tu de que te quejas culón estúpido!? ¡sí todo este tiempo estabas tirado en una cama de hospital como la plasta de mierda que eres mientras que tu puta madre te visitaba cuando no le daba el culo a sus clientes!- le espeto el rubio sin dejar de estar furioso.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- le grito aun mas furioso el gordo y los héroes, aun estando cansados y adoloridos, empezaron a pelear entre si, ante la mirada preocupante de algunos de los demás héroes.

-¡Carajo, no empiecen a pelear como idiotas!- les dijo Tooshwel, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El gordo trato de rasguñar la cara del rubio, pero este se agacho y enseguida le dio un golpe en la mandíbula, haciendo que el castaño retrocediera y después trato de darle un derechazo, pero el castaño le detuvo el puño con su mano izquierda y al apretar hizo que sus garras se enterraran en los guantes resistentes del rubio sacándole sangre y un rugido de dolor a este y luego trato de darle un puñetazo con su mano libre, pero el gordo se la detuvo también y le estaba haciendo la misma acción haciendo que el otro héroe rugiera mas de dolor, pero luego de unos segundos el rubio le dio un fuerte cabezazo en la frente haciendo que el castaño lo soltara y se sobara la frente y el rubio, aun con sus manos un poco lastimadas, no perdió el tiempo y le dio un derechazo y luego un izquierdazo sacándole sangre de la boca al otro héroe y después hizo el ademan de darle otro derechazo, pero el castaño se agacho esquivando ese ataque y enseguida le rasguño la pierna derecha al rubio sacándole de nuevo un rugido de dolor al rubio, pero este enseguida junto sus dos manos y le dio un golpe doble al castaño en la cara tirándolo al piso boca abajo y después hizo el ademan de patearlo, pero el castaño rápidamente dio media vuelta y le tiro una bombita de humo que le dio en la cara al rubio y este se encegueció y empezó a toser y el castaño rápidamente se puso de pie y le rasguño el lado derecho de la cara al rubio haciendo que gritara de dolor y enseguida le rasguño el lado izquierdo sacándole de nuevo un grito de dolor y luego le rasguño el pecho, aunque en realidad no le lastimo ya que el rubio tiene el protector de torso que le hizo Tupperare, el rubio, luego de dejar de toser y de estar enceguecido le dio un codazo en la nariz al castaño rompiéndosela y sacándole sangre haciéndolo retroceder y el rubio enseguida salto y le dio una patada en el estomago al castaño, aunque no le hizo daño, pero lo tiro boca arriba y el rubio enseguida se le monto encima y lo empezó a estrangular, pero luego de unos segundos, el castaño le clavo sus garras en cada axila al rubio haciendo que este lo soltara y le saliera sangre debajo de sus brazos y el castaño rápidamente le dio un puñetazo en el lado izquierdo de la cara haciendo que el héroe cayera a un lado y el gordo enseguida se le puso encima aplastándolo un poco por su peso XD y enseguida le agarro el cuello con su mano izquierda y sacándole sangre por culpa de sus garras e hizo el ademan de chuzarle los ojos con las garras de su mano derecha, pero el rubio enseguida desenfundo uno de sus cuchillos y con este detuvo las garras del castaño y con su otro cuchillo le hizo una cortadura superficial en el brazo izquierdo haciendo que lo soltara y gruñera del dolor y el rubio le hizo otra cortadura en la pierna izquierda haciendo que le castaño se apartara y se pusiera de pie y el rubio se paro de un salto y trato de apuñalar al castaño, pero este puso delante de si su antebrazo derecho, en el que se había puesto unos brazaletes bien resistentes en cada brazo y debajo de su traje y detuvo la apuñalada, pero el rubio enseguida trato de darle una patada horizontal en el costado izquierdo, pero el castaño le sujeto la pierna con su brazo izquierdo y enseguida lo aventó fuertemente contra el piso boca abajo haciendo que el rubio soltara sus cuchillos y enseguida se le tiro encima goleándolo con el codo en la espalda sacándole un grito de dolor al rubio, pero este enseguida movió su brazo izquierdo asía atrás dándole un puñetazo en el lado izquierdo de la cara apartando al castaño haciendo que se pusiera de pie al mismo tiempo que el rubio, pero el castaño enseguida lo abrazo de tal manera que le inmovilizo los brazos al rubio y levantándolo un poco del suelo y asfixiándolo, pero luego de unos segundos el rubio hizo que un aura oscura lo envolviera haciendo que su apariencia cambie sorprendiendo al castaño y fácilmente se deshizo del abrazo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la parte delantera del pecho aboyando el protector de torso del castaño mandándolo a volar varios metros y cayera duramente contra el piso ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás héroes y el rubio rápidamente se acercó al castaño y le piso fuertemente el pecho aboyando mas el protector y sacándole el aire al gordo, mientras sus heridas se curaban.

-Yo siempre eh sabido que fue un grave error dejarte volver a ser un miembro de nuestro equipo de heroes, pero ese error lo puedo reparar ahora- le dijo el rubio con un tono de voz aun mas grave que el que usa cuando es Mysterion e hizo el ademan de darle el golpe final, pero…

-¡KENNY YA BASTA!- le grito desesperadamente Tooshwel, que junto con Blue Reacer, Tupperware y el Mole tuvieron que sujetar fuertemente al rubio para que no siguiera atacando al gordo.

-¡SUELTENME!- le exigió furiosamente el rubio mientras forcejeaba para que lo liberaran y aun siendo cuatro contra uno, le resultaban difícil someter al lidere de los héroes.

-¡ESTE NO ERES TU, SI SIGUES ASÍ TU MALDICIÓN VA A TOMAR CONTROL SOBRE TI!- le siguió gritando desesperadamente el pelinegro de casco amarillo y el rubio al escuchar eso parecía que reacciono y luego de unos segundos en los que el rubio jadeaba y se tranquilizaba volvió a su apariencia normal mientras los cuatro héroes que lo sostenían deshicieron el agarre, pero con precaución.

-¿Estas bi-bi-bien Eric?- le pregunto el Comediante mientras lo ayudaba a pararse con la ayuda de Mosquito y el Maestro Jedi.

-Eh estado en mejor estado…- le respondió adolorido el gordo mientras se sobaba la cara.

-Casi matas a ese gordo idita, así que explícate- exigió el Mole a Mysterion.

-Yo… yo no se lo que me paso…- fue lo único que supo decir el rubio en su defensa mientras algunos de los héroes lo miraban de manera asustada y el resto de manera desconfiada mientras preparaban sus armas por si acaso.

-Tu estado de ánimo puede afectar tus poderes y nublar tu uso de la razón- comento de repente Black Spider para luego encenderse un cigarrillo.

-¿Estas segura de eso?- le pregunto el Sentinela.

-Por supuesto, el elegido al estar sometido a algún tipo de presión o fuerte estado emocional de cualquier tipo, puede hacer que sus poderes sean los que tomen el control de si nublando de alguna manera su juicio- explico la gótica para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Entonces no sería capaz de controlar esas habilidades si vuelvo a enojarme?- le pregunto Mysterion preocupado por esa posibilidad.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes, que tu fuerza de voluntad dependerá de que tanto control tengas sobre tus poderes- le espeto la chica.

-Pues espero que tengas la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para controlar esos poderes que tienes y que no trates de matarnos como casi lo haces contra este gordinflón- dijo seriamente el Mole a Mysterion y al parecer varios de los héroes lo apoyaban.

-¡Eso seria demasiada presión GAH!- exclamo preocupado Coffeman.

-Yo… no se preocupen… esto no volverá a pasar- les trato de asegurar el rubio, aunque varios de los demás lo seguían mirando con desconfianza- Cartman… yo lo siento, no quise hacerte daño ni decirte esas cosas- se disculpo el rubio.

-Si, si como digas pobretón- le resto importancia el castaño- pero si no tuvieras esos poderes, ya te hubiera derrotado- le dijo con aire de superioridad y algunos héroes rieron por eso.

-Como sea, pero lo peor es que el demente de Butters y su equipo se lograron escapar con el titanio- comento Craig haciendo que todos dejaran de reír.

-Tienes razón, con el titanio Butters podría crearse su armadura y seria invencible- dijo pesimista Tupperware.

-Es cierto y ya no nos serviría nuestra ventaja numérica- le apoyo la Legionaria 1.0

-Pues afortunadamente mientras estos dos idiotas estaban peleando, encontré esto- dijo la gótica y luego mostro el Necronomicon que estaba leyendo Raven.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?- le pregunto el líder de los héroes asombrado de ver ese libro.

-Lo encontré tirado por ahí- le dijo la chica como si fuera cualquier cosa- al parecer cuando los rayos de Butters y los de él- dijo señalando a Blue Reacer y este le saco el dedo medio- se chocaron y produjeron esa explosión, al idiota de Georgie se le cayo el Necronomicon y no se dio cuenta que no lo tenia cuando se escapo con los demás villanos- les termino diciendo la chica para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Eso quiere decir, que si ya no tienen ese Necronomicon…- iba a decir esperanzado el líder de los héroes.

-Ya no podrán traer al monstruo Cthullu a este mundo- terminó diciendo la gótica en su lugar.

-Eso quiere decir que nosotros aun podemos ganar y evitar que traigan a ese monstruo al mundo- dijo optimista Mosquito.

-Es un milagro- dijo también optimista el Buen Creyente.

-Pues entonces no perdamos el tiempo y destruyamos ese libro- dijo el Maestro Jedi.

-Yo me encargo- dijo Blue Reacer y le quito el libro a la chica y luego lo aventó al aire y desenfundo su Katana para tratar de cortar el libro en pleno aire.

-No, espera…- le trato de advertir la chica, pero fue demasiado tarde y cuando la espada del héroe choco contra el libro, en este se formo una especie de campo de fuerza purpura que lo protegió del ataque del pelinegro e hizo que este volara unos pocos metros.

-¡Craig!- gritaron alarmados sus amigos y fueron a ver que no le hubiera pasara nada al pelinegro, mientras el libro estaba tendido en el piso y luego de unos segundos el campo de energía que lo rodeaba desapareció.

-Idiota, iba a decirte que ningún arma mortal, seria capaz de dañar el Necronomicon original- le espeto la gótica para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Eso explicaría porque este libro a durado tantos años- razono la Legionaria 1.0

-Pues entonces lo mantendremos oculto, hasta que logremos detener a los cultistas y al equipo de Butters- les dijo Mysterion y todos asintieron y se subieron a los vehículos para irse de ese lugar.

Pero lo que no sabían, es que alguien los estaba observando desde lejos y no era ni Dios, ni los ángeles, ni Damien, ni su padre.

-Interesante… parece que esos héroes se las pueden arreglar sin que les ayude- dijo un sujeto misterioso y luego se retiro del lugar.

Fin del capitulo.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y el combate de Mysterion contra el Coon, es que desde ase tiempo quería hacer que esos dos pelearan, esa idea se me ocurrió al encontrar esa imagen que le puse a la historia, ¿pero quien será ese nuevo sujeto misterioso?, ese personaje me lo invente yo, así que no traten de esforzarse en adivinar ;) y gracias por sus reviews y espero que hayan tenido un feliz año nuevo **


	103. Chapter 103

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, aquí les va otro capitulo de esta historia, en esta ocasión aparecerán dos personajes sorpresa, ya saben que South Park no es mio, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CIENTO TRES: SINTIENDOSE OBSERVADO Y PRESENTIMIENTOS BUENOS Y MALOS**

**BUTTERS POV:**

Luego de que esa explosión me dejara a mí y al resto de mi equipo adoloridos y cansados y luego de que nos retiráramos de ese sitio, iba en mi nueva Harley junto con Doguie a la base de los cultistas seguidos por el resto de mi equipo en la Maquina de Maldad.

Luego de un tiempo llegamos a la base y al bajar por el elevador subterráneo, lo primero que vi fue el camión de carga que tiene el titanio, eso hizo que se me formara una gran sonrisa en la cara que no pude disimular.

-Que bueno que llegan- nos dio la bienvenida el idiota de T.

-¿Pero que les paso?- nos pregunto el estúpido de M refiriéndose al estado en el que estábamos.

-Tuvimos un inconveniente con los estúpidos de la Liga- le respondí para luego quitarme mi casco.

-Se nota- nos dijo irónico y burlón T y algunos de nosotros lo vimos de mala manera.

-Lo que importa es que tenemos el titanio- les dije volviendo a recuperar mi sonrisa.

-¿Y cuando vas a empezar a hacer tu armadura Butterscup?- me pregunto el Gladiador mientras se quitaba su casco.

-A partir de mañana empezare a hacerla- le respondí aun conservando mi sonrisa y al pasar eso, él pareció estar un poco intimidado, lo mismo pasa con mis otros dos primos que ya no tienen sus cascos puestos.

-Pues más te vale que con esa supuesta súper armadura seas capaz de derrotar a esos mocosos- me espeto el desgraciado de Carl y lo mire de mala manera.

-"No solamente seremos capaces de derrotar a esos idiotas, sino que luego de traer a Cthullu a este mundo nos desharemos de ti, de los idiotas lideres del culto y del imbécil de Trent y de sus estúpidos amigos"- le dijo molesto las voz gutoral de mi otro yo en mi mente.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- le apoye en voz baja.

-También esperamos que con esa armadura seas capaz de capturar a nuestros dos objetivos principales- me espeto el señor M y también lo mire enojado.

-No se preocupen, si él no es capaz de ganarle al idiota de Kenny, entonces aun tenemos el Necronomicon para…- el enano gótico no nos pudo seguir hablando, porque al poner su mano derecha en la mochila que tiene en la espalda se callo enseguida y su expresión se volvió de asombro y miedo.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¡CARA DE CULO!- le pregunto Tommas.

-El Necronomicon… ¡no tengo el Necronomicon!- nos dijo aterrado Georgie mientras se quitaba la mochila de la espalda y la sacudía buscando desesperadamente el libro.

-¿¡QUE COSA!?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo los lideres del culto y yo de forma furiosa ya que a mi me había costado trabajo robar ese libro del museo de Denver.

-"¡ENANO ESTUPIDO!"- exclamo furioso mi otra mitad en mi mente.

-¿¡Como que se te perdió!?- le pregunto M sin cambiar de semblante, mientras que varios de mis compañeros de equipo y el resto de los encapuchados lo miraban también molestos.

-Es… que cuando los rayos de Craig y-y los rayos de Leo se chocaron… pro-produjeron una explosión y- y…- el enano gótico trataba de echarme la culpa de eso, así que furioso lo cogí del cuello y lo estampe contra una pared de la base.

-¡Solamente eres un enano inútil, después de lo que me costó robarme ese libro y evitar que me capturaran y tú lo pierdes!- le grite aun furioso y con mi voz que casi raya lo gutural y eso intimido a varios de los que estaban cerca de mi, especialmente a mis primos.

-¿Qué te pasa primo?- pregunto preocupado Ed mientras se frotaba los nudillos de sus guantes de metal.

-Nada- le respondí toscamente y sin cambiar mi tono de voz y el retrocedió aun mas preocupado- solamente voy a deshacerme de un maldito estorbo- dije y con mi mano libre prepare una descarga de energía listo para darle un puñetazo al enano gótico, pero este enseguida me dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago sacándome el aire y lo tuve que soltar mientras me sobaba el estomago y enseguida se echo a un lado y me lanzo unos cuchillos, pero yo enseguida me cubrí con mi capa resistente y sin recibir daño y al descubrirme le lanza una ráfaga de energía, pero el enseguida se tiro pecho tierra esquivando esa ráfaga que dio contra una pared destruyéndola y asustando a varios de los encapuchados que estaban cerca de nosotros, pero no perdí el tiempo y trate de darle una fuerte pisada con energía al enano, pero él enseguida se echo a un lado parándose enseguida y yo desenfunde mi martillo y trate de darle un golpe horizontal, pero él se agacho esquivando ese ataque y enseguida trato de darme una patada horizontal por el costado derecho, pero yo lo detuve con mi mano derecha sujetándole el pie y enseguida hice que una corriente de energía recorriera sacándole un grito de dolor y enseguida lo agarre con mi otra mano de la mismo pierna y lo azoté fuertemente contra el piso boca abajo sacándole de nuevo un grito de dolor y enseguida hice el ademan de darle un puñetazo de energía en la espalda, pero el rápidamente dio media vuelta y me dio una patada en la cara haciéndome retroceder mientras me sobaba el rostro con mis manos metálicas, pero el enseguida puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y dio un salto pasando por encima de mi cayendo por detrás y enseguida me dio una patada en la espada, aunque no me lastimo debido a que tengo mi capa resistente, pero si fue capaz de tirarme boca abajo y enseguida se sentó encima de mi y parecía que iba a clavarme un cuchillo en la cabeza, pero yo enseguida moví mi martillo asía atrás y le dio en la cara lográndomelo quitar de encima y enseguida me pare al mismo tiempo que el enano y trate de darle una patada en su pierna derecha, pero el salto asía atrás dando una voltereta en el aire, eso me recordó a Gatubela en una de las viejas películas de Batman (NA: que indirecta ¿cierto?) y luego trate de darle un puñetazo, pero él volvió a repetir esa acción y luego de unos segundos en los que él lograba esquivar mis ataques repitiendo esos movimientos y yo me enojaba cada ves mas y mas, él estaba en contra de una pared y no podía moverse, así que enseguida trate de darle un golpe en la cabeza con mi martillo recargado de energía, pero el enano se agacho justo a tiempo y golpee la pared reventándola por completo por la descarga de energía y el enseguida trato de apuñalarme, pero yo enseguida le sujete la mano izquierda en donde tenia el cuchillo y enseguida le di un fuerte cabeza, pero al hacer eso también me lastime mi frente ya que se me olvido que no tenia mi casco puesto, así que lo solté mientras me sobaba la frente mientras retrocedía y el enano hacia lo mismo con la suya, pero luego de unos segundos pise fuertemente el piso haciendo que una descarga de energía recorriera el piso dándole al gótico y lo mande a volar varios metros haciendo que se chocara fuertemente contra una pared sacándole un grito de dolor y no perdí tiempo y me acerque rápidamente y le di un fuerte puñetazo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente momentáneamente y lo volví a sujetar del cuello con mi mano derecha mientras que en mi izquierda preparaba una descarga de energía para darle el golpe final.

-"Para ser un enano, si que sabe pelear bien"- dijo molesto e irónico la voz gutural en mi mente.

-Pues es una lastima que ya no volverá a pelear nunca después de esto- dije de forma sádica y con una sonrisa en mi cara y justo cuando ya estaba por darle el golpe de gracia…

-¡BANGGG!- escuche el sonido de un dispara llamando totalmente mi atención y pude darme cuenta de que el pendejo del señor T fue el que disparo su rifle de francotirador en forma de advertencia.

-¡Dejen de estar peleando!- nos advirtió seriamente el señor M y yo no tuve mas opción que dejar al enano gótico y enseguida unos cultistas lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie, mientras que el idiota de Trent y sus amigos parecían estar disfrutando de ese espectáculo.

-Pero por culpa de este estúpido no tenemos el Necronomico- les dije aun enojado.

-Ya dije… que no fue mi culpa… fue la de él y de Craig…- se trato de excusar el enano mientras recuperaba el conocimiento y gemía del dolor y me señalo y yo lo mire enojado de nuevo e hice el ademan de atacarlo de nuevo, pero Tommas, Bradley, Tammy y mis primos me lo impidieron.

-Espera Leo, por favor detente- me pidió Bradley.

-Pero si por culpa de ese enano perdimos ese libro- les dije aun enojado.

-Primo, por favor cálmate- me pidió Britanny mientras se enrollaba su cabello con su índice derecho.

-Alguien que comete un error como el que hizo ese idiota, no merece estar un mi equipo- les dije sin cambiar de semblante y eso solo los asusto mas.

-Leo, si lo ¡CAGAS! Matas, entonces nos resultara más ¡JODIDO! Difícil pelear contra los héroes- me dijo Tommas y eso me hizo pensar, ya que él tiene razón, los héroes son casi el doble que nosotros, así que si me deshago de ese enano, entonces nos resultaría más difícil pelear contra los idiotas de la liga.

-"Él tiene razón, necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible para pelear contra esos pendejos, así que no debemos deshacernos de ese enano… al menos por ahora"- me dijo esto ultimo sádicamente mi otro y en mi mente.

-Está bien, solo por esta vez se la perdono- les dije y mis amigos y mis primos parecieron dar un suspiro de alivio.

-Butterscup, tienes que controlar un poco ese carácter tan explosivo que tienes- me dijo medio preocupado y medio burlón Jack para levantar los ánimos aunque no resulto muy bien que digamos.

-No es el momento de que digan estupideces, deben pensar en la manera de como encontrar el Necronomicon- nos dijo de repente el señor M sin cambiar de su semblante molesto.

-Y lo peor, es que si los héroes son los que lo tienen, podrían destruirlo y si eso pasa no podremos traer a Cthullu al mundo- dijo preocupado Doguie.

-No se preocupen, si esos héroes son el que lo tienen, no serán capaces de destruirlo, ya que ningún arma mortal sería capaz de dañar al Necronomicon original- nos dijo el señor T y eso me hace preguntar… ¿acaso fue Cthullu el que les dijo eso?

-Pues si esos idiotas lo tienen, lo recuperaremos de una manera u otra- les dije a los demás.

-¿Cómo cuando hicimos la misión de salvarte el culo cuando te capturaron?- me pregunto burlonamente el desgraciado de Trent ganándose unas risas por parte de sus amigos, algunos cultistas y los lideres del culto y una mala mirada por mi parte, de mis primos y amigos.

-"Maldito desgraciado"- dijo enojado la voz de mi otra mitad en mi mente.

-Como sea, ya es momento para que se retiren y mañana espero que si empieces a crearte esa armadura Caos- me ordeno el señor M y lo mire de forma hastiada por estarme dando ordenes- y en cuanto a ti Georgie, vamos a tener una seria platica- le advirtió al enano gótico y este se puso mas pálido de lo que era su maquillaje y eso hizo que sonriera complacido.

-Entonces vámonos- le dije a mis primos y a mis amigos y a Doguie y mientras nos retirábamos del esa parte de la base, escuche a dos cultistas hablar.

-Viste, te había dicho que estos sujetos no sabrían como soportarse y se atacarían entre si, de forma muy parecida a como paso en la película de los Vengadores- escuche a un cultista y pude darme cuenta de que era una de esos nerds que fabrico esa maquina del tiempo cuando era un niño.

-Pero de seguro aprenderán a trabajar bien en equipo, como paso con la primera generación de los Power Rangers- le dijo su amigo que era rubio y luego de eso empezaron a discutir, pero decidí no prestarles más atención y seguí mi camino.

-"¿Trabajar en equipo eh?, pues cuando ese monstruo llegue a este mundo van a ver muchos recortes de personal"- dijo burlón y sádico mi otro yo en mi mente haciendo que se me formara una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

Luego de eso, me dirigía en mi Harley a mi casa seguido por mis primos en la camioneta de los cultistas y luego de que dejaran a Bradley, Tammy, Tommas y Doguie en sus respectivas casas y al llegar estacione mi Harley, mientras mis primos se bajan de la camioneta, tuve el presentimiento de que alguien me estaba viendo y al mirara asía atrás vi a un sujeto de mas o menos mi edad y estatura y me estaba viendo fijamente desde el otro lado de la calle, pero no sabia quien es.

-"¿Quién es ese sujeto?"- pregunto mi otra mitad, ya que tampoco sabe quien es.

-No tengo ni idea- le dije en voz baja e hice el ademan de cruzar la calle para averiguar quien es ese tipo, pero…

-¿Qué miras Butters?- me pregunto Ed haciendo que me distrajera un momento y cuando volví a ver asía adelante, el sujeto ya no estaba.

-"Que raro"- dijo sin entender mi otro yo.

-¿Butters?- me volvió a preguntar Ed.

-No, nada, no miraba nada- le mentí y luego entre a mi casa junto con mis primos, pero tenia el presentimiento de que esa no seria la ultima vez que vería a ese sujeto.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV**

Pero lo que Leo y sus primos no sabían es que el mismo sujeto que vio el desacuerdo que tuvieron los héroes es el mismo que los acaba de ver.

-No se lo que ese lunático de Butters tenga planeado, pero si se crea esa armadura con el titanio que se llevo en ese camión de carga, entonces tal vez ni siquiera Kenny sería capaz de ganarle en combate y entonces tal ves no tendré mas opción que echarle una mano a esos héroes cuando se enfrenten a él y a su equipo de villanos- se dijo así mismo el sujeto misterioso con cierto tono de preocupación para luego irse del sitio.

Luego de eso, pasaron unos días en los que Leo, con la ayuda de algunos de sus compañeros de equipo y algunos encapuchados, estaba fundiendo el titanio junto con el acero para así darle forma para su armadura, ante la mirada complacida de los lideres del culto y de Cthullu que lo estaba viendo desde Rydley, mientras que los tres ex-convictos y Doguie trataban de ligarse a Britanny, aunque Ed y Jack no les dejaban ir muy lejos. También Tommas y Tammy formalizaron su relación ante la sorpresa de todos los héroes, excepto de Craig que sonreía de satisfacción al ver a su amigo con novia y también Kenny, que se alegraba de que su antigua ex-novia tiene a un chico que la quiera como se merece y las madres de la castaña y la del rubio de Tourette se alegraron mucho al saber que sus hijos tienen pareja, mientras que Leo no aprobaba de ninguna manera esa relación ya que aun sigue pensando que el amor solo trae problemas.

Mientras eso pasaba, Kenny también aprovechaba para tratar de controlar a la perfección sus poderes de sombras, con la ayuda de sus amigos héroes incluyendo a Kyle que ya se había recuperado de sus heridas gracias al suero que creo el Dr. Mephisto que aun exigía que le dieran el premio Pulitzer XD y mientras practicaba con sus poderes, Henrietta ojeaba el Necronomicon original para ver si podía encontrar algo que les sea de utilidad en caso de que Cthullu llegue al mundo y también lo tenia cerca en caso de que el líder de los héroes no sea capaz de controlar sus poderes y necesite someterlo de alguna manera.

**KENNY POV**

Han pasado unos cuantos días desde que Butters consiguió el titanio y desde que conseguimos el Necronomicon, algunas veces pienso que cuando estoy cerca de ese libro, hace que me sienta raro, incluso tal ves mas raro que cuando uso mis poderes de sombras, afortunadamente le había pedido a Henrietta que tuviera ese libro cerca en caso de que yo pierda el control, pero afortunadamente eh sabido como mantener el control sobre mi maldición y no ah vuelto a ocurrir lo que paso con Cartman en esa ocasión.

Al estar practicando, Henrietta me pidió que tratara de materializar una guadaña como la que muestra el dibujo que esta en el Necronomicon, trataba de concentrarme y al hacer eso hacia que mi sombra se arremolinara en la palma de mi mano y en esta parecía estar formándose una guadaña, pero justo cuando parecía que ya casi estaba lista, por alguna razón me canso repentinamente y empiezo a jadear de cansancio ya sudar mucho, al parecer tratar de materializar esa arma m cuesta mucha energía ya que aun no tengo todo el control sobre mis habilidades, solamente espero que cuando use mi máximo poder no pierda la razón.

Cuando Tommas y Tammy dijeron que oficialmente son novios, me alegre bastante por ellos dos, ya que ella al fin encontró a un chico que la ame como se merece y que no la use como lo hice yo ase tantos años, al parecer Craig también se alegró mucho por Tommas, después de todo ellos son muy buenos amigos, de la misma manera en como lo éramos Butters y yo antes de que se uniera al culto y Craig demostraba una sonrisa sincera que muy pocas veces a mostrado, pero me di cuenta de que varios de mis amigos ya tienen novias y yo no, eso me hizo pensar que si lograse detener a los cultistas y evitar que Cthullu llegase a este mundo, tal ves un día logre conseguirme una novia seria y no solo por una simple noche de pasión como eh estado haciendo en los últimos años.

Pero durante todo ese tiempo también eh sentido como si alguien me estuviera observando, no creo que haya sido Damien o alguno de los cultistas cuando me observaron en esa ocasión cuando tenían su furgoneta negra, sentía que la persona que me observaba era alguien que nunca había visto, pero que de alguna manera sentía que esa persona podría serme de mucha ayuda en los asuntos sobre el culto y como detenerlos, especialmente por lo que me dijo mi hermana ayer…

_Flash back _(NA: asía rato que no hacia un flash back ¿cierto?)

_Luego de una ronda de patrullaje con mis amigos volví a mi casa ya con mi traje de Mysterion dentro de mi mochila y al entrar me di cuenta de que mis padres ya estaban dormidos y vi a Kevin acostado en el sofá con un ojo morado, posiblemente debido a que no le salió bien su cita con la hermana de Stan y yo trataba de no reír por eso, pero cuando me dispuse a ir a mi cuarto…_

_-¿Eres tú Kenny?- escuche a mi hermana que estaba saliendo de su cuarto._

_-¿Karen?, ¿Qué haces despierta?- le pregunte luego de que dejara mi mochila en mi habitación._

_-Es que… tuve una pesadilla…- me dijo mientras bostezaba._

_-¿De que se trata ahora?- le pregunte interesado, ya que posiblemente se trataba de algo relacionado conmigo o sobre el culto._

_-Pues… no se como explicártelo… pero creo que el sujeto con la armadura que pelea contra mi ángel guardián es tu viejo amigo Butters…- me dijo de forma preocupante, ya que ella sabe que Butters es el Profesor Caos._

_-¿Y que paso?- le pregunte aun mas interesado por la posibilidad de que yo lo lastime de alguna manera grave… si es que él no me mata a mi de nuevo._

_-Pues luego de un tiempo en el que los dos están peleando de forma fantástica, escuche que alguien, no se quien pero se me hacia familiar, estaba leyendo una especie de conjuro o algo así y al pasar eso, mi ángel guardián parecía que jadeaba del dolor y cansancio y Butters le tomo ventaja y estaba a punto de matarlo…- siguió diciendo mi hermana y me preocupe por eso, no precisamente por terminar muerto, ya que yo puedo revivir sin ningún problema, pero me preocupaba por el estado de mis amigos si Butters los tratara de lastimar._

_-¿Qué mas paso?- le seguí preguntando._

_-Pues justamente cuando parecía que mi ángel guardián iba a ser derrotado… de repente un sujeto se pone en el medio y evita que maten a mi ángel de la guarda y cuando parece que se enfrenta a Butters, me despierto y no sé que mas va a pasar…- me dijo para luego quedarse dormida y luego de darle un beso de la frente me fui a mi habitación a pensar en lo que me dijo Karen, al aparecer un nuevo posible aliado me ayudara a mi y a mis amigos a enfrentarme a Butters y a su equipo y a los cultistas, pero ¿Quién será?, me pregunte antes de quedarme dormido._

_Fin del flash back_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien me pone una mano en el hombro.

-Oye Kenny, creo que ya es hora de irnos- me dijo Kyle y pude darme cuenta de que ya se estaba haciendo de noche.

-Si ya es muy tarde, es hora de descansar- le apoyo Stan- especialmente tu.

-Esta bien, vámonos- le dije a mis amigos y nos empezamos a ir del teatro dejando solos al Chef que aun no había terminado de reparar su partes mecánicas.

Al andar por las calles de South Park en la bicicleta de mi hermano, pasaba por algunos de los lugares que han sido destruidos o afectados de alguna manera por los planes malignos que había echo Butters, pase por donde estaba el hospital y me di cuanta que lo estaban reconstruyendo, lo mismo pasa con el centro comercial, el manicomio, la acería y el zoológico, en cierto sentido eso me alegraba ya que a pesar de todas las cosas que han ocurrido en el pueblo, aun quedaban muchas personas que no querían abandonarlo y eso era muy bueno.

Pero luego de unos minutos de recorrido, me di cuenta de que estaba pasando cerca de Hooters y eso me hizo recordar la promesa que le había echo a Lexus sobre tratar de hacer que Butters volviera a la normalidad, así decidí hacer una pequeña visita.

Al entrar al lugar vi a muchos clientes deleitarse la vista con las hermosas chicas del lugar y yo trataba de no hacer lo mismo, pero me resultaba muy difícil no sucumbir a eso y luego de unos momentos vi a Lexus.

-Hola Lexus- le salude y al verla con mas detalle me di cuenta que aun mostraba rastros de gran tristeza en su cara, aun después de tanto tiempo desde que rompió con Butters.

-Oh… hola Kenny- me saludo ella y en su tono pude confirmar que aun seguía triste.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunte refiriéndose a su estado de ánimo.

-Mejor supongo- me dijo ella sin cambiar de tono- ¿y que hay de Butters?- me pregunto.

-Pues… aun no eh podido hacer que vuelva a ser el de antes, pero aun estoy de hacer que se dé cuenta de que tu no le fuiste infiel para que así vuelvan a estar juntos- le trate de dar ánimos, aunque parecía que no funciono totalmente.

-No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco- me dijo dándome una pequeña sonrisa- pero aun sigo muy preocupada por él, ya que últimamente eh tenido el presentimiento que él pasado por situaciones en las que a puesto en riesgo su vida- me dijo preocupada, tal vez esos presentimientos se refieran a cuando Buttters a sido lastimado cuando se enfrenta a nosotros, especialmente cuando lo capturamos y lo llevamos a la vieja base de la Resistence- y tengo mucho miedo de que él algún día sufra algún daño físico permanente o algo peor- me termino diciendo sin cambiar de semblante y eso hizo que yo también me preocupara, ya que esa podía ser una posibilidad muy real, porque Butters se a arriesgado últimamente de tal manera al enfrentarse a nosotros que parece que no le importa su propia integridad física.

-No te preocupes, yo tratare de que no le pase nada- le trate de asegurar, aunque en el fondo también estaba muy preocupado.

-Eso espero- me dijo ella sin cambiar de semblante y luego de unos segundos el dueño del lugar dijo que ya era hora de cerrar y los demás clientes se quejaron por eso y de mala gana se empezaron a ir, mientras que las demás chicas empezaron a alistarse para irse a sus casas.

-Bueno, creo que ya es momento de que me vaya- me dijo Lexus ya estando los dos fuera de Hooters.

-Que tengas buenas noches- le dije en forma de despedida y ella me agradeció y yo hice el ademan de irme en la bicicleta de mi hermano, pero me di cuenta de que ella parecía irse a pie- ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- le ofrecí caballerosamente.

-¿Eh?- pregunto ella al ver en que la quería llevar en bicicleta- ¿estas seguro?, no quiero ser una molestia- me dijo no muy segura.

-No te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia- le dije sonriendo amablemente.

-Ummm esta bien- accedió y se monto en la parte trasera de la bicicleta sujetándome por la cintura y enseguida empecé a paletear y nos empezamos a alejarnos de Hooters.

Luego de media hora, ya habíamos llegado a su casa, era pequeña comparada con las demás del pueblo, solo era un poco mas grande que la mía, pero supuse que esa casa era pagada por Hooters, al igual que las demás casas de las demás empleadas, al bajarnos la acompañe a la puerta de la entrada, pero enseguida tuve el presentimiento de que alguien me estaba viendo y al mirar asía atrás vi a un sujeto de mas o menos mi edad y de casi mi estatura y me estaba viendo fijamente

-Gracias por traerme- me agradeció Lexus haciendo que la viera un momento y cuando mire asía atrás el sujeto ya no estaba.

-De nada, fue un placer- le dije volviendo a mirarla.

-Esto me recuerda cuando Butters me trajo luego de nuestra primera cita- me dijo de forma triste y nostálgica para luego soltar un suspiro.

-No te preocupes, te prometí que hare lo pueda para que él regrese a la normalidad- le asegure.

-Muchas gracias- me dijo para luego darme un beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento- que tengas buenas noches- me dijo sonriente.

-Igualmente- le dije con el mismo semblante y ella entro a su casa y yo me subí en la bicicleta y me empecé a alejar de su casa, con la duda en mi mente.

-"¿Quién habrá sido ese sujeto?"- me pregunte mentalmente mientras andaba por la carretera.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV**

Pero lo que Kenny no sabía es que el sujeto que lo vio, fue el mismo sujeto que vio a Leo y a sus primos cuando habían regresado de la base de los cultistas.

-Que idiota es Kenny, si vuelve a hacer eso, Butters podría darse cuenta y se pondría peor de lo que ya esta- dijo el sujeto misterioso de forma desaprobatoria y se fue de donde estaba,

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, asía rato que no hacia un capitulo en el que estuvieran los POVS del protagonista y del antagonista principales de la historia en el mismo capitulo ¿cierto? Y asía rato que no mencionaba a Lexus y al parecer Leo y Kenny ya se dieron cuenta de que los están observando y Leo ya esta creando su armadura y creo que dentro de pocos capítulos él y Kenny se enfrentaran usando sus máximas fuerzas :O y el sujeto misterioso les será de mucha ayuda a los héroes y creo que soy el primero en mencionar a los dos nerds fanáticos de Star Trek y muchas gracias por sus reviews ****.**


	104. Chapter 104

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión aparecerán personajes sorpresas y Butter terminara su armadura :O, ya saben que South Park no es mio, pero la historia y personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CIENTO CUATRO: IRON CAOS HACE SU APARICION **

Los días seguían en aparente calma, los héroes y villanos estaban en su atmosfera tensa, mientras que Leo tenía una sonrisa cada ves mas y mas grande, dando a entender que la construcción de su armadura estaba en buen camino y eso preocupaba mucho al Team Kenny y también a Tammy, Bradley y Tommas que les han informado como va la construcción de la armadura.

-Esto no me esta gustando nada, parece que Butters ya tiene su armadura casi lista- dijo preocupado Kyle, mientras él junto con los demás héroes y las chicas estaban reunidos en la cafetería del colegio en la hora del receso.

-¿Por qué no le piden al maricón o al que dice los insultos o a esa chica que traten de sabotear la armadura en pleno proceso de fabricación?- pregunto el Topo refiriéndose a que Bradley, Tommas y Tammy.

-Porque ellos dicen que los lideres del culto y los demás encapuchados vigilan muy bien la armadura cuando Butters no esta cerca- le respondió Stan.

-¿Entonces por qué no le tratan de quitar a ellos tres las bandas que tienen como en esa ocasión cuando capturaron a Butters?- pregunto Bridon, ya que los demás héroes le contaron a él y a Gary ese suceso.

-No podemos, cuando destruyeron la vieja base de la Resistence, se destruyeron también las herramientas especiales que use para quitarle esa banda a Butters- le respondió Stan.

-¿Y por qué no te compras unas nuevas herramientas?- le pregunto Wendy.

-Por que cuando destruyeron el centro comercial, también se destruyo la tienda en donde vendían esas herramientas- le respondió su novio.

-Además si les quitamos esas bandas, ellos podrían rastrearlas como paso en esa ocasión- razonó Ike.

-Es cierto, no podemos correr ese riesgo- le apoyo Kevin.

-¿Entonces que haremos en caso de que Butters nos quiera atacar con su armadura?, ni todos juntos lograríamos ganarle- dijo pesimista Clyde.

-Aun cuentan con mis rayos- comento Craig con su voz monótona.

-Pues mas te vale que no nos mandes a volar como paso la ultima ves- le advirtió Cartman y el pelinegro solamente le mostro el dedo medio y el gordo gruño molesto.

-No solamente tenemos tus rayos Craig, también tenemos los poderes mentales de Kyle y los poderes de sombra de Kenny- dijo Token tratando de levantar los ánimos.

-Como sea- le resto importancia su amigo y siguió comiendo como si nada.

Luego de eso, pasaron unas horas y los héroes y villanos estaban retirándose de la preparatoria, excepto Leo y sus primos, que esperaban que Lynda los recogiera, el líder de los villanos miraba fijamente como algunos de los héroes estaban con sus novias y eso hizo que frunciera el ceño ya que aun recordaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido con Lexus y su supuesta traición y eso hacia que sus deseos de venganza contra ella y Kenny aumentaran mas y mas.

Pero al mismo tiempo sentía una extraña opresión en su pecho que ah sentido desde los últimos días, pero que es diferente a la opresión que había sentido en esos pocos momentos en los que parecía sentir cierto arrepentimiento, pero aun así la opresión que sentía era como una especie de vacío en su corazón, como si le faltara algo y que no ah sido capaz de llenar, aun con la emoción de poder crearse su armadura.

-¿Por qué siento esto?- se pregunto así mismo mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho.

-"De seguro es el odio que sentimos asía ese putón y a la perra de Lexus"- le dijo la voz maligna en su mente.

-Pues no se si sea por eso- le contradijo el rubio sin apartar la mano de su pecho.

-¿Te pasa algo Butters?- le pregunto Britanny.

-Nada… no me pasa nada- le respondió su primo inseguro y luego de unos segundos llego Lynda en su auto y todos los rubios se fueron del lugar.

Al día siguiente, era viernes, los héroes y villanos estaban en sus respectivas bases practicando su movimientos de pelea, excepto sus lideres, ya que Kenny estaba tratando de manejar a la perfección sus poderes, mientras que Leo le estaba dando los últimos retoques a su súper armadura.

-"Ahora solo falta poner esto"- dijo la voz maligna en la mente de Leo para luego el rubio ponerle algo igual a su cabello en la parte superior de su nuevo casco para que tenga la misma apariencia de su casco normal y al agregarle eso puso el casco encima de su armadura admirándola por completo.

-Al fin esta lista- dijo complacido para luego quitarse sus gafas de soldador mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente y miraba su obra maestra con una gran sonrisa en su cara- ¡Al fin esta lista!- exclamo emocionado para luego soltar una carcajada (NA: 16 ves que se ríe de esa manera XD) llamando la atención de todo su equipo y de los cultistas que estaban cerca que se le acercaron para ver su obra y muchos no pudieron disimilar su asombro, mientras que Rudeman, Sombra y Cougar se miraban preocupados.

-"Es lo mejor que hemos hecho"- dijo también emocionado su otro mitad en su mente ya que la armadura es igual a como estaba en los planos que hizo Leo.

-Te quedo magnifica Butterscup- le felicito el Gladiador que estaba practicando con sus hermanos.

-Nunca pensé en decir esto, pero hiciste un buen trabajo Leo- le felicito el Aniquilador y sus dos amigos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Me alegro de que al fin hayas terminado Caos- le dijo complacido el señor T.

-¿Vas a probártela? ¡LAME CULOS!- le pregunto Rudeman tratando de no sonar preocupado.

-Primero tengo que ponerle esto- dicho esto, saco de una mochila siete diamantes, el mas grande lo puso en el pecho, el segundo mas grande lo puso en el cinturón, los otros cuatro que eran un mas pequeños y los puso en cada guante y bota y el mas pequeño lo puso en la frente del casco y al pasar eso, parece que su traje brillo un momento.

-¿Crees que con esa armadura seas capaz de derrotar a esos mocosos de la liga?- le pregunto Carl.

-Por supuesto- le aseguro Leo sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

-"Y cuando hayamos traído a Cthullu a este mundo, nos desharemos de ti, de los idiotas de T y M, del estúpido de Trent y de sus amigos, del enano gótico, del culón, del putón y de la perra de Lexus"- dijo sádicamente la otra mitad en la mente de Leo.

-¿Podrías hacer una demostración Caos?- le pidió el señor M.

-Sera un placer- le dijo el rubio y luego se empezó a poner su armadura y luego de un momento ya estaba listo y empezó a mover su mano izquierda delante de si mientras concentraba una esfera de energía en la palma de la mano.

-"Excelente"- dijo complacido la parte maligna en la mente del rubio.

-¿Puedes controlar todo ese poder Leo?- le pregunto Cougar.

-Por supuesto, el mecanismo de la armadura es como el de mis viejos guantes y botas metálicas, puedo aumentar o disminuir la potencia solo con el pensamiento- le respondió seguro el otro rubio- y cuando tenga esta armadura puesta, llámenme Iron Caos- le espeto a los demás villanos (NA: el nombre me lo había sugerido Fire Leon).

-Como me gustaría tener una armadura como esa- murmuro el Vengador a su hermana con cierto tono de emoción y envidia.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo la Luchadora.

-¿Puedes volar?- le pregunto Sombra.

-Claro, pero necesito que se hagan a un lado- les pidió y los demás villanos y cultistas que se apartaran y luego de eso el Iron Caos se concentro y al hacer eso parecía que un aura de energía electromagnética azul y asía un sonido extraño (NA: parecido al sonido cuando Goku, Vegeta y Gohan hacen cuando están transformados en súper Sayayin) mientras su capa se ondeaba y se creaba un pequeño cráter en el piso y empezó a flotar mientras se le formaba una gran sonrisa debajo del casco asombrando a varios de los presentes.

-"Muy bien, funciona a la perfección"- pensó complacido el rubio y su parte maligna estuvo de acuerdo y luego descendió aterrizando suavemente en el piso.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Leo- le felicito Desorden.

-Ahora necesito de un voluntario para probar mis habilidades- dijo Iron Caos y luego de unos segundos vio a Carl y se le ocurrió una idea- oiga Carl, transfórmese y atáqueme- le pidió sorprendiendo a varios de los presentes, incluyendo a los líderes del culto.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- le pregunto el señor C.

-Lo que oyó, transfórmese y atáqueme con su rayo de energía rojo- le volvió a pedir el rubio muy confiado.

-Esta bien, como quieras- le dijo Carl y se transformo en el conejillo de indias pirata gigante y se podía apreciar que sus heridas ya estaban curadas, asustando a muchos de los presentes, incluyendo a los primos menores de Leo ya que estos no habían visto al monstruo tan de cerca, mientras que Rudeman lo miraba de mala manera, después de todo, aun recordaba perfectamente cuando Carl casi mata a Craig.

-Ahora escuchen, necesito que se alejen lo mas que puedan- pidió Caos a todos los presentes y todos hicieron lo pedido- ahora lánceme su mas poderoso ataque- le dijo desafiante al monstruo y este gruño molesto por eso.

-"Se cree muy valiente al desafiarme"- pensó enojado Carl y luego le lanzo un rayo de energía roja a máxima potencia al rubio, pero este en ves de moverse se quedo quieto en su sitio ante la mirada preocupante de sus amigos y de sus primos.

-¡LEO!- gritaron sus amigos.

-¡BUTTERS!- le gritaron sus primos.

-¿¡Leo que haces?! ¡Muévete!- le grito preocupado Cougar e hizo el ademan de ir asía el, pero Rudeman y Sombra lo sujetaron.

-¿¡que COÑO haces Bradley!? ¡Si vas a ese lugar morirás!- le dijo asustado el rubio de Tourette mientras el otro rubio trataba de liberarse.

-¡Pero es que…!- el rubio rizado no pudo seguir hablando, porque él y todos los demás se asombraron por lo que acaban de ver.

Cuando el rayo de energía del señor C estaba a punto de darle a Iron Caos, este solamente dio una simple bofetada al ataque de energía con su mano metálica derecha mandándolo asía arriba y el ataque atravesó los varios pisos subterráneos hasta que salió totalmente de la base y de la estructura abandonada que estaba encima de esta y el rayo se pudo notar por varios lugares del pueblo.

-¿Qué fue eso Kevin?- pregunto el Dr. Mephisto a su asistente que vieron ese rayo de energía desde su laboratorio.

-¿Qué es eso?- se pregunto el operador del cine de South Park (NA: creo que nadie mas a mencionado a ese tipo en un fic).

-¿Qué es ese rayo?- se pregunto el Simon que vio eso desde su departamento.

-¿Qué carajos es eso?- se pregunto Luiguie desde la cárcel mientras los demás presos miraban eso desde la correccional (NA: asía rato que no lo mencionaba en el fic ¿verdad?).

-¿Esos son juegos artificiales?- se pregunto preguntó la directora Victoria que vio eso desde su oficina en la escuela.

-¿De donde viene ese rayo de energía?- se pregunto el sujeto misterioso que es el mismo que había visto a Leo y a Kenny- "Eso no me agrada nada"- pensó y luego trato de ver de donde provenía el rayo de energía.

Devuelta en la base de los cultistas, todos miraban asombrados a Iron Caos que no tiene ningún rasguño y parecía que no le costó ningún trabajo desviar ese ataque de energía.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo asombrado el señor C, aun estando transformado.

-"Magnifico"- dijo complacido la otra mitad en la mente de Caos que aun tiene su gran sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

-Te dije que no le iba a pasar nada- dijo Desorden a Raven, mientras este refunfuñaba y le daba un billete de diez dólares ya que habían vuelto a apostar.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo asombrado el Destructor mientras se quitaba su mascara de soldador.

-Es imposible…- dijo Psicosis igual de asombrado, mientras que el Aniquilador no sabia que decir.

-¿Estas bien Butters?- le pregunto la Luchadora sin su casco puesto mientras ella, sus hermanos y los amigos de Leo se le acercaban.

-Por supuesto- le respondió seguro su primo mientras dejaba de estar rodeado de energía electromagnética.

-Eso fue asombroso primo- le felicito el Vengador sin su casco puesto.

-No es de sorprenderse, después de todo me esforcé mucho al crearme esta armadura- les dijo arrogantemente Iron Caos para luego quitarse su casco y mientras se lo quitaba se escuchaba el sonido de partes mecánicas desencajándose.

-Fue un muy buen espectáculo Caos- le felicito el señor M.

-Fue una gran demostración de poder- le alago el señor T.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo de repente una voz que los cultistas conocían muy bien y casi todos los villanos conocían muy bien y de repente ante ellos se formo un portal que mostraba al monstruo Cthullu y los lideres del culto y el resto de sus seguidores se pusieron de rodillas ante él y algunos de los villanos se intimidaron un poco al verlo, especialmente a los primos de Leo que nunca vieron al monstruo así de cerca.

-¡Oh Dios santo!- exclamo asustada Britanny mientras retrocedía.

-¿¡Que rayos…!?- pregunto Jack sin poder ocultar su miedo.

-¡Cielos!- dijo Ed con el mismo semblante que su hermana.

-Otra ves él…- le resto importancia el señor C mientras volvía a su forma humana.

-¡El gran Cthullu!- dijo emocionado el pequeño gótico aun arrodillado.

-"Como les gusta lamerle el culo a ese monstruo"- dijo burlón e irónico la parte maligna en la mente de Leo.

-Debo felicitarte muchacho, es muy impresionante esa armadura que creaste- alago el monstruo a Leo.

-Por supuesto- le dijo arrogantemente el rubio sin sentirse intimidado ante el monstruo y con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Pero te recomendaría que no te confiaras mucho, ya que cuando ese desagradecido de Kenny logre controlar a la perfección sus poderes, será un oponente difícil de derrotar- le aconsejo el señor oscuro.

-No se preocupe, yo soy lo suficientemente listo para encontrar la forma de como derrotarlo- le dijo el rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-Me gusta esa aptitud, pero en caso de que no seas capaz de ganarle, usa esto…- dicho esto hizo que del portal saliera una especie de collar y el señor M lo cogió.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto Leo.

-Es un collar especial, si de alguna manera logran someter a ese chico rebelde, deben ponérselo para que así él no sea capaz de oponer resistencia ni usar sus poderes y lo puedan poner sin problemas en la maquina para abrir el portal- le explico el monstruo.

-"Me parece magnifico"- dijo complacido la voz maligna en la mente del rubio.

-Gracias supongo- agradeció Leo al monstruo.

-Espero que dentro de muy poco seas capaz de capturar a ese chico tan desagradecido y que cuando se enfrenten, sea un buen espectáculo- dicho esto el portal se cerro.

-Eso fue… interesante- dijo Doguie tratando de no sonar asombrado.

-Ya escucharon a nuestro señor, hay que capturar lo más rápido al joven McCormick- ordeno el señor T a los jóvenes villanos.

-Primero tengo que crearme un nuevo martillo y luego pensare en como capturar a ese putón- le dijo Leo para luego empezar la fabricación del martillo con la ayuda de sus primos, mientras que Tammy, Tommas y Bradley se miraban preocupados.

-Esto no me esta gustando nada, si sigue así podría lastimar gravemente a los héroes- dijo en voz baja el rubio rizado al otro rubio y a la castaña.

-Es cierto, tenemos que ¡CULEARLOS! Decirles sobre esto, para que así se ¡CAGUEN! Traten de alistar- le apoyo el rubio de Tourette.

-Solo espero que si sean capaces de hacer algo contra esa armadura tan poderosa- dijo preocupada la castaña y luego fueron a "ayudar" a Leo con la fabricación de su nuevo martillo.

Mientras tanto, en la base de los héroes, estos no se habían dado cuenta del rayo de energía ya que estaban practicando sus movimientos de combate, pero…

-Ah…- dijo un poco angustiado Kite que estaba practicando con su mejor amigo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

-¿Ocurre algo Kyle?- le pregunto preocupado Tooshwel.

-No se como explicarlo, pero de alguna manera sentí como si mas adelante, vamos a estar en grave peligro- le dijo preocupado el pelirrojo y eso también preocupo a los demás héroes que lo escucharon.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?- le pregunto Black Spider, que estaba practicando con las dos Legionarias.

-Si- le respondió el judío sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Acaso se trata sobre Butters y de su equipo o los cultistas?- le pregunto Mysterion que estaba tratando de materializar de nuevo una guadaña sin éxito y volvía a su forma normal.

-Si, creo que se trata sobre ellos- le respondió su amigo sin cambiar de semblante.

-Tal ves Butters termino de crear su súper armadura- razonó la Legionaria 1.0 y al decir eso los demás héroes se vieron entre si de forma preocupante.

-Oh por favor, ¿Qué tan difícil sería enfrentarse al marica de Butters si es cierto que termino su armadura?- pregunto el Coon, que estaba practicando con Blue Reacer, con la intención de aliviar la preocupación, aunque no pudo disimular la suya propia.

-Pues supongo que si sería difícil, si con sus guantes y botas normales es capaz de hacer frente a mis rayos, entonces con su supuesta súper armadura será aun mas difícil- le contradijo Blue Reacer tratando que sonar neutral, aunque se le notaba su preocupación en su voz.

-Espero que cuando nos volvamos a enfrentar a él y a su equipo, ya sea capaz de controlar a la perfección mis habilidades- dijo el líder de los héroes sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-Eso espe-espe-espero yo tam-tam-también- dijo preocupado el Comediante que estaba practicando con Iron Meiden.

-Que Dios nos ayude- dijo preocupado el Buen Creyente, que junto con el Deportista estaba practicando con el Mole.

-Cuantas veces te eh dicho que ese no ayuda para nada- le contradijo hastiado y blasfemo el francés y el mormón lo miro molesto. (NA: espero que Dios no se enoje por eso D:).

-Bueno, creo que ya es momento de retirarnos para descansar- comento Tupperware tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Esta bien, creo que ya es el momento de irnos- dijo resignado Mysterion y todos empezaron a ponerse sus ropas normales y se empezaron a ir a sus respectivas casas

Kenny andaba por la carretera en la bicicleta de su hermano y mientras lo hacia se fijaba en las sombras y trataba de concentrarse y al hacer eso su apariencia cambio y luego creo un portal delante de él y no perdió tiempo se metió junto con la bicicleta en el portal y al salir de este vio que estaba en el patio trasero de su casa.

-Al menos esta maldición me a servido para cosas buenas- se dijo así mismo de forma irónica y entro a su casa.

Pero lo que no sabia, es que el mismo sujeto misterioso le estaba viendo desde lejos.

-Espero que si logres controlar bien tus poderes, ya que si no logras controlarlos, entonces no tendría mas opción que tratar de detenerte de una manera u otra- dijo el sujeto para luego retirarse.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que dentro de poco habrá combate y Kenny aun no será capaz de manejar a la perfección sus poderes y los héroes estarán en graves aprietos :o y gracias por sus reviews, creo que este es el fic de South Park con mas reviews que alguna vez se a escrito (sonrío victoriso).**


	105. Chapter 105

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, estoy MUY FELIZ, ya que tengo mas de 400 reviews **** y todo se lo debo a todas las personas que me han dejado sus valiosos comentarios, especialmente Miley McTuker, que me ha dejado muchos reviews en los últimos días, muchas gracias por eso ;D, creo que esta es sin lugar a dudas la historia de South Park con mas reviews que alguna ves se a escrito y también uno de los fics mas largos en toda la historia de Fan Ficción :O, espero que algún día sea reconocido y famoso por eso (se me iluminan los ojos con esperanza) y eso que aun faltan varios capítulos por delante :O.**

**CAPITULO CIENTO CINCO: OTRA GRAN DEMOSTRACION DE PODER**

Al día siguiente, era sábado, los héroes y villanos seguían practicando sus movimientos de pelea, mientras que Mysterion seguía tratando de dominar a la perfección sus poderes de sombra, mientras que Caos seguía probando su súper armadura, levantando grandes objetos con mucha facilidad, como su Maquina de Maldad o el camión de carga al mismo tiempo con cada mano mientras flotaba en el aire y sin esfuerzo, ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás villanos y la complacida de los lideres del culto y luego de unos segundos puso de nuevo los vehículos en el piso.

-Son tan ligeros como una pluma- dijo burlón Iron Caos para luego quitarse su casco.

-Eres muy fuerte Butters- le alago Ed.

-Por supuesto- le dijo arrogante su primo.

-Con esa armadura no tendremos problemas en derrotar a esos estúpidos héroes- le dijo seguro Doguie.

-Naturalmente- le afirmo Leo sin cambiar de semblante- y justamente esta noche tengo planeado acabar con ellos de una vez por todas- les dijo a los demás villanos y Bradley, Tommas y Tammy se vieron entre si de forma preocupante.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunto Jack aunque parecía estar un poco preocupado por esa posibilidad.

-Fácil, les enviare uno de mis acertijos y cuando ellos caigan en mi trampa, los destruiremos sin problemas-les explico con una sonrisa macabra en su cara y eso asusto mas a sus amigos e incluso a sus primos.

-¿Des-destruirlos?- le pregunto Britanny preocupada mientras se enrollaba su cabello con su índice derecho.

-Exacto- le afirmo su primo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿No-no crees que es-estas yendo de-demasiado le-le-lejos?- le pregunto preocupado Ed mientras se frotaba los nudillos de sus guantes metálicos.

-De ninguna manera- le contradijo Leo con voz ronca asustando más a sus primos menores- después de todo esos malditos me han utilizado, engañado y manipulado en varias ocasiones a lo largo de mi vida, así que al fin les cobrare lo que me han hecho- dijo Leo sin cambiar su voz ronca.

-"Especialmente el bastardo y el putón"- dijo rencoroso la parte maligna en su mente, refiriéndose a Cartman y a Kenny.

-"Rayos Butterscup, ¿por qué has cambiado tanto?"- pregunto mentalmente Jack de forma preocupante.

-¿Y como vamos a destruirlos?- le pregunto Georgie.

-Cuando les deje el acertijo y ellos vayan al lugar en el que les indique, los tomaremos por sorpresa y así los acabaremos- le dijo seguro Leo.

-¿Y cual será ese lugar?- le pregunto Bradley preocupado también.

-Pues será en el…- su amigo no pudo seguir, porque lo interrumpieron.

-¿De que hablan ustedes?- les pregunto el Aniquilador, que estaba practicando con Psicosis y el Destructor.

-Sobre como acabaremos con esos idiotas de la Liga de una vez por todas- les dijo Doguie.

-¿Para que hacer planes sobre como acabar con esos idiotas?, si con esa armadura que tienes no serían capaces de ganarnos- dijo confiado el Destructor.

-Ellos tienen el Necronomicon, así primero tenemos que exigirles que nos digan en donde lo escondieron y luego los acabaremos- les explico Leo.

-Oh será que te preocupa lo que pueda hacer el chico McCormick si lograra controlar sus máximos poderes y es por eso que aun creas planes para enfrentarse a esos malditos mocosos- espeto Carl de repente que había escuchado esa parte de la plática ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Tommas y Leo.

-"Este maldito si que es descarado al decir eso, por lo menos nosotros tuvimos las agallas para enfrentarnos a Craig, aun que él tenga sus rayos de energía y no nos ocultábamos como cobardes como tu imbécil"- dijo enojado la parte maligna en la mente de Leo.

-Pues espero que cuando le tendamos la emboscada a esos idiotas héroes, si nos seas de ayuda y no huyas cagado del miedo si te toca enfrentarte a Craig- le dijo medio molesto y medio burlón Leo ganándose unas cuantas risas por algunos de los demás villanos.

-¿¡Que fue lo que dijiste!?- le pregunto furioso el señor C.

-Lo que oíste conejillo- le dijo Leo sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡Eres un mocoso imprudente!- le dijo aun furioso Carl y enseguida se transformo en el conejillo de indias pirata gigante ante la mirada asustada del resto del Equipo de la Destrucción que enseguida retrocedieron y la de varios encapuchados que estaban cerca- ¡Ahora es momento que te recuerde porque todas las personas del mundo temblaron de miedo ante mi y los míos!- le siguió diciendo furioso el monstruo mientras se preparaba para combatir.

-Y yo te demostrare porque todas las personas de ese pueblucho tiemblan de miedo ante el temible Profesor Caos- le espeto Leo para luego ponerse su casco y no se intimido ante el monstruo y preparaba su martillo súper resistente que era más grande y largo que el original y se alisto para pelear contra el monstruo ante la mirada preocupada de sus primos y amigos.

-Tu puedes Butters- le animo Ed, aunque no podía disimular su preocupación.

-Vamos primo- dijo Britanny con el mismo semblante que su hermano mellizo.

-No te dejes derrotar Butterscup- dijo Jack tratando de no sonar preocupado.

-Espero que Leo sea capaz de destruir a ese maldito monstruo- dijo Tommas apoyando a su amigo.

-Que no le pase nada- dijo preocupado Bradley.

-No se preocupen, de seguro él será capaz de ganarle- les trato de animar Tammy.

-A ver que tanta habladuría tiene Leo al pelear contra ese monstruo- dijo burlón el Aniquilador a sus amigos.

-esta ves seré yo el que apueste a favor de Leo- dijo Georgie a Doguie y este gruño en desacuerdo ya que se le adelantaron.

- Esta será un buena oportunidad para ver de lo que es capaz de hacer Iron Caos- dijo el señor T con una sonrisa sombría en su cara.

-Lo mismo digo y si es capaz de ganarle a Carl, entonces hay la posibilidad de que también le gane a nuestro objetivo principal aunque use su máximo poder- le dijo el señor M con el mismo semblante y vieron como su socio y Iron Caos empezaron a pelear.

El monstruo se acercó rápidamente a Caos y a cada paso que daba el piso de la base temblaba un poco, pero el rubio ni se inmuto ni movió de su sitio y mediante la visera de su casco podía enfocar al señor C (NA: de forma muy parecida al rastreador de Vegeta, solo de en vez de ser rojizo es azulado claro) y esteba de brazos cruzados y sonriendo con confianza y cuando el monstruo estaba por darle un zarpazo con todas sus fuerzas, el rubio movió asía arriba su mano izquierda deteniendo ese ataque en seco con facilidad y al pasar eso el suelo tembló un poco y se hundió en donde esta parado Caos que no se esforzaba para nada en detener la pata del monstruo y este se esforzaba por liberar su pata sin éxito y el rubio enseguida floto en el aire mientras un aura de energía electromagnética lo envolvía y hacia su típico sonido y levantando al señor C sin esfuerzo y enseguida empezó a dar vueltas rápidamente y luego de unos segundos de estar girando lanzó al monstruo contra una pared destruyéndola enseguida ante la mirada asombrada y shockeada de todos los presentes, incluso los lideres del culto, pero el monstruo se enojo enseguida y con su larga lengua cogió varios trozos de la pared y se los lanzó rápidamente a Iron Caos, pero este sin esfuerzo los rompió solamente con sus puños metálicos convirtiéndolos en polvo y moviéndose a súper velocidad, pero de repente el monstruo lo enrollo con su larga lengua, pero el rubio se la sujeto con su mano derecha e hizo que una potente ráfaga de energía la recorriera y al pasar eso electrocuto también al monstruo haciendo que este rugiera del dolor y le jalo la lengua atrayéndolo rápidamente asía él y al tenerlo cerca le dio un fuertísimo golpe con su martillo en la cara mandando al monstruo a volar de nuevo con facilidad haciendo que se volviera a chocar contra una pared, pero por el golpe del martillo el señor C quedo inconsciente y regreso a su forma humana sorprendiendo aun mas a todos los presentes y Caos descendió sin ningún daño al piso.

-…- nadie sabia que decir ya que todos estaban muy asombrados y sin habla, pero luego de unos segundos…

-¡ESO FUE ASOMBROSO!- exclamo emocionado Ed, mientras se acercaba a su primo seguido por sus hermanos y los amigos de Caos, mientras que los cultistas hablaban entre si muy asombrados.

-Pobre Carl, parece que el joven Tucker no es el único que puede derrotarlo- dijo el señor M sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo el señor T con el mismo semblante- con ese chico, tal ves no tengamos la necesidad de recurrir al otro aliado- le dijo dejando de lado su asombro y remplazándolo por alivio.

-Es cierto, además cuando nuestro gran señor llegue a este mundo, muy pronto se podrá demostrar que Carl no es el único que puede transformarse en un monstruo terrible- dijo su socio con una sonrisa macabra en su cara.

-Increíble Leo, lo ¡CAGASTE! Derrotaste muy fácilmente- le felicito Tommas.

-Naturalmente- le dijo arrogantemente Leo mientras se quitaba su casco y tiene una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-"Y eso que aun no hemos usado toda nuestra fuerza"- dijo arrogante también la parte maligna en la mente de Leo.

-Gane, págame- exigió Georgie a Doguie y este refunfuñó molesto y le dio un billete de diez dólares.

-Nunca pensé que el debilucho de Kínder, ahora sea capaz de tener una fuerza tan tremenda- le dijo burlón e irónico Trent sin su casco puesto, en forma de medio alago y nostalgia y Leo lo miro de mala manera por ese comentario.

-Claro que tengo una gran fuerza, después de todo yo soy el gran Profesor Caos- le espeto molesto y arrogante Leo.

-"Y muy pronto nos desharemos de ti estúpido"- dijo sádicamente la voz maligna en su mente y luego el rubio se acercó junto con su equipo, al señor C, que aun estaba tirado en el piso y apenas estaba recuperando el conocimiento y tiene un gran chichón en la cabeza (NA: al estilo anime XD).

-Ah… mi cabeza… - se quejo adolorido Carl mientras se levantaba.

-¿Qué decías sobre que necesito planes para derrotar a los héroes?- le pregunto burlón Leo- ya que no necesito hacer uno para derrotarte- le espeto sin cambiar de semblante y algunos villanos rieron por eso.

-Mal…maldito mocoso… - le dijo molesto Carl aun adolorido.

-Seré un supuesto mocoso, pero nunca me dejaría ganar de alguien que sea menor que yo- le espeto Leo sin cambiar de semblante- y espero que al estar lastimado de esta manera, no lo uses como excusa para no acompañarnos cuando ataquemos a los héroes- le advirtió seriamente.

-"Bien dicho Leo"- le apoyo su parte maligna.

-Grrr…- gruño molesto el señor C, pero no se atrevió a contradecirlo- no es necesario que me lo digas, con mucho gusto me enfrentare a esos mocosos-le dijo resignado Carl.

-Así me gusta- le espeto el rubio y se empezó a alejar y el resto de su equipo lo siguió, excepto Tommas que se acercó a Carl.

-Como me hubiera gustado que Leo lo ¡JODIERA! Derrotara por completo, para que así usted tenga lo que se merece ¡CARA DE CULO!- le espeto molesto el rubio de Tourette y se retiro haciendo que Carl se enojara mas de lo que estaba y saco su lanza de hueso e hizo el ademan de atacar al rubio por la espalda sin que este se diera cuenta, pero alguien lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en su hombro derecho.

-Un momento Carl, no creo que sea muy buena idea que ataques a ese chico, ya que si lo matas, Caos se enfurecerá y te podría matar-le advirtió el señor M y Carl no tubo mas opción que desistir y guardar su lanza.

-Es cierto, no es el momento mas indicado, para que lo mates- le dijo el señor T- además… cuando nuestro señor Cthullu llegue a este mundo y no lo necesitemos, podrás matarlo como quieras- le dijo con una sonrisa tétrica en su cara.

-Pues no puedo esperar por eso- les dijo aun molesto el señor C.

Luego de eso, pasaron unos minutos en los que Leo le dijo a su equipo que iría a dejar el acertijo en casa de Kenny, para luego salir por el agujero que había creado el día anterior, mientras volaba por el aire en su armadura y disfrutaba del recorrido, mientras que Trent y sus amigos y el pequeño gótico se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones y Jack y sus hermanos esperaban que la camioneta de los cultistas los llevara a la casa de su primo, Tommas, Bradley, Tammy y Doguie esperaban también, pero los amigos de Leo se apartaron del resto para hablar en privado.

-Esto no me gusta nada, con esa armadura que tiene seria capaz de matar a los héroes- dijo preocupada Tammy.

-Es cierto, ni todos ellos juntos lograrían detenerlo- dijo también preocupado Bradley.

-Y lo peor es que Leo no dijo que lugar sería en donde pondría la ¡VERGA! Emboscada para atacarlos- dijo también preocupado Tommas.

-Lo único que podemos hacer, es decirle sobre lo poderoso que es Leo con su armadura- les dijo la castaña sin cambiar de semblante.

-Es una lastima que use esos poderes para ayudar a los malos, si tan solo lográramos hacer que deje esa aptitud que tiene seria de mucha ayuda para los héroes y podría salvar a muchas personas en todo el mundo- dijo lamentable el rubio rizado.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos hacer que Kyle se ¡COMA UNA MIERDA! Metiera en su mente, de seguro seria capaz de hacer que vuelva a ser como era antes- dijo el otro rubio también lamentado.

-¿De que hablan ustedes?- pregunto de repente Jack, que junto con sus hermanos y Doguie se les acercaba, pero al parecer no escucharon lo que los otros dos rubios y la castaña estaban hablando.

-Este… estábamos hablando de lo grandioso que es Leo con su armadura- le mintió la castaña.

-Como me gustaría que mi primo nos hiciera armaduras como esa, seria tan genial- dijo emocionado Ed.

-Cierto, si nos hiciera armaduras como esas, seriamos invencibles y el mundo estaría a nuestros pies y podríamos hacer todo el caos y la destrucción que quisiéramos- dijo también emocionado Doguie, pero al decir eso los primos de Leo dejaron de lado su emoción y pusieron una expresión como de angustia.

-Su-supongo que seria un po-poco genial tener al mun-mundo a nuestros pies. Pe-pero no haría destrozos innecesarios, ni buscaría problemas- dijo Britanny mientras se enrollaba su cabello con su índice derecho.

-Lo mismo di-digo- le apoyo Ed mientras se frotaba sus nudillos.

-Mientras que nadie se meta con nosotros, supongo que no habría problemas y no estaría causando desgracias innecesarias- dijo seguro Jack.

-Que aburridos son- les dijo el pelirrojo como un puchero- ¿y ustedes que dicen?- le pregunto a la castaña y a los otros dos rubios.

-Pues ¡MIERDA!...- el rubio no sabia que decir, pero luego…

-Oigan, ya es hora de irse- les dijo un encapuchado que era el que los iba a llevar en la camioneta a sus casas y los amigos de Leo dieron un suspiro de alivio y se subieron a la camioneta.

Mientras tanto, Iron Caos volaba a toda velocidad por los aires encima del pueblo y gritaba de la emoción.

-¡YUJUUUU!- gritaba mientras miraba asía abajo y se deleitaba con la vista- ¡QUE DIVERTIDO!- siguió diciendo mientras se movía de un lado a otro, de arriba asía abajo, de derecha a izquierda, al derecho y al revés.

-"¡Con estas asombrosas habilidades, nadie será capaz de detenernos!"- dijo también emocionado su otra mitad en su mente.

Mientras tanto, en las calles, la mayoría de las personas no se dieron cuenta de lo que hacia el rubio, pero un grupo de niños se dio cuenta de que algo estaba volando en el cielo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto uno de los chicos.

-Es un pájaro- dijo uno.

-Es un avión- dijo otro

-¡Tal vez sea Súperman!- dijo emocionado Antony que estaba con ellos y sus amigos lo vieron de una manera extraña- o tal vez sea un cohete- dijo para tratar de cubrir su vergüenza.

-Carajo Antony, debes dejar de leer tantas revistas de súper héroes- le dijo desaprobatorio uno de sus amigos.

-Bueno, uno nunca sabe, después de todo esto es South Park y cualquier cosa puede pasar- se trato de excusar el chico.

-Como sea, pero debemos darnos prisa para ver a Terrance y Philip- dijo otro chico y rápidamente los chico se movieron a su casa para ver su programa de televisión favorito.

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio…

-No puedo creerlo… ese lunático logro crearse su súper armadura- espeto Damien y en su tono se podía notar cierta preocupación y envidia.

-Parece que mi nieto no es tan estúpido como parece- espeto molesta la abuela de Butters que junto con las demás almas en pena y seres infernales miraban eso a través de un gran portal.

-Por lo menos no es tan estúpido como usted que se murió al no fijarse en el cable que él le puso cuando bajaba las escaleras- le espeto el rey de las tinieblas asustando enseguida a la anciana- ummm con esa armadura que tiene, tal ves a Kenny le resulte muy difícil ganarle en combate aun si lograra usar sus máximos poderes- termino diciendo de forma pensativa.

-Como me gustaría que se muriera y terminara aquí, para que así lo obligue a hacerme una- espeto su hijo con cierto de molesta y envidia.

-¿Y porque no subes a la tierra y tratas de hacer que te la haga?, ¿o es que acaso no te atreves exigírselo porque sabes que él te podría hacer pedazos con sus rayos de energía?- le pregunto burlón Saddan y el ojirrojo y su padre lo vieron de mala manera.

Mientras tanto, en el Cielo…

-Es una lastima que ese chico vaya a usar su armadura para sus planes malignos, con esa gran inteligencia que tiene podría ayudar a varias personas- dijo de forma desaprobatoria el arcángel Miguel , que junto con los demás ángeles, santos y almas miraban eso a través de una nube.

-Como se nota que el chico que salvo a Imaginacionlandia no ha perdido nada de su creatividad- dijo Jesus con ese mismo semblante- lo único bueno, es que en algún momento él dejara de tener ese comportamiento y terminara ayudando a Kenny y a los demás en algún momento luego de que ese monstruo llegue a la tierra, ¿verdad papá?- le termino preguntando al todo poderoso.

-Así es hijo mio- le afirmo Dios- aunque Kenny no será el único que sea capaz de hacerle frente, ya que dentro de muy poco tiempo un joven muy particular ayudara a los héroes y será de mucha ayuda al momento de enfrentarse a los ocultistas y a su señor oscuro y a sus aliados- termino diciendo el creador.

-Espero que mi viejo amigo no cause muchos destrozos- dijo preocupado Pip.

Devuelta en la tierra, Iron Caos ya había llegado a la residencia McCormick aterrizando en el patio trasero y parece que nadie se dio cuenta y con cuidado se acercó a la ventana de la habitación de Kenny y tiro adentro una roca que tiene pegado un papel en donde tiene el acertijo.

-"Como se nota que esta mierda de casa no ha cambiado en nada"- dijo burlón la otra mitad en la mente de Caos.

-Lo mismo digo, ahora solo tengo que esperar a que este idiota y sus estúpidos amigos resuelva ese acertijo y caigan en la trampa y así los derrotare de una vez por todas- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sombría en su cara y después se retiro volando del lugar.

Pero lo que no se dio cuenta, es que Stuart lo había visto irse, pero no vio lo que dejo.

-Creo que si debo de dejar de tomar tanto- dijo pensando que fue una alucinación para luego tirar a un lado una lata de cerveza que se estaba tomando.

Mientras Iro Caos volaba a un lugar en donde iba a esconder su súper armadura, pasó cerca de un alto edificio, pero paro en seco cuando vio al mismo sujeto misterioso que estaba parado en la azotea del edificio y lo miraba fijamente y no parecía inmutarse por los fuertes vientos a esa altura.

-¿Otra vez ese tipo?- pregunto algo asombrado y molesto el rubio.

-"¿Quién rayos es y como esta ahí sin caerse por el fuerte viento?"- pregunto la voz gutural en su mente con su mismo semblante.

-No lo se, pero voy a averiguarlo enseguida- dicho esto hizo el ademan de acercarse al sujeto, pero de repente una avioneta paso cerca de él distrayéndolo y cuando miro asía adelante el sujeto ya no estaba.

-¿Qué carajos…?- pregunto asombrado el rubio.

-"Sea quien sea ese sujeto, presiento que nos causara muchos problemas"- dijo molesto y un poco preocupado la otra mitad en la mente del rubio.

-No importa quien sea, lo hare pedazos- dijo molesto el rubio y luego siguió volando.

-Ese maldito tiene una armadura muy poderosa, creo que me resultaría muy difícil poder ganarle, aun usando mis máximos poderes- se dijo así mismo el sujeto misterioso de forma molesta y preocupante y luego se retiro del lugar.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y de nuevo gracias por todos sus reviews, especialmente a Miley ****, espero que les haya gustado la gran demostración de poder que mostro Iron Caos, creo que dentro de unos pocos capítulos habrá combate y los héroes perderán, pero no morirán ni quedaran heridos de forma grave ni nada de eso y luego de que pierdan, el sujeto misterioso hará su aparición ante los héroes luego de que pierdan :O**


	106. Chapter 106

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, aquí les va otro capitulo de esta larga historia, ya saben que South Park no es mio, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CIENTO SEIS: LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 26 Y PERTURBANDO EL DESCANSO DE LOS MUERTOS**

Mientras Iron Caos volaba por los aires rumbo a un lugar en donde ocultar su súper armadura, los héroes ya habían terminado de practicar y estaban volviendo a sus respectivas casas.

Cuando Kenny llego, noto que su papá estaba tirando a la basura barias latas y botellas de cerveza, eso le parecía sumamente extraño, ya que él nunca antes desperdiciaba de esa manera la cerveza, decidió no prestarle atención y le pregunto a su mamá donde estaban Karen y Kevin, ella le dijo que Karen estaba dando un paseo con Ruby y Ike, eso alivio un poco al rubio, ya que le avía pedido al canadiense que vigilara a su hermana y a la de Craig, luego pregunto por su hermano y su mamá le dijo estaba en una cita con Shelli, la hermana de Stan, eso le causaba un poco de risa al rubio, ya que al parecer su hermano aun no había desistido en estar con la hermana de Stan.

Luego de eso, fue a su habitación a descansar ya que estaba muy cansado al estar tratando de materializar la guadaña y al estar tratando de usar sus máximos poderes, pero al entrar a su cuarto vio que había una roca con un pedazo de papel tirada en el piso, así que la recogió y al ver el papel vio que es un acertijo y eso lo alarmo enseguida ya que se dio cuenta que Butters estaba planeando hacer algún movimiento, así enseguida leyó el acertijo.

-"Mañana atacare un lugar en donde las personas están para poder descansar en paz y que tienen una piedra encima y donde las personas lloran cuando ponen a su ser querido en ese sitio"- leyó el acertijo el rubio y luego de unos segundos de estar pensando resolvió el acertijo- el cementerio- dijo seguro, después de todo, él es un experto en estar en ese lugar XD- tengo que decírselo a los demás- dicho esto cogió su celular y empezó llamar a sus amigos.

-"¿Qué quieres pobretón?"- le pregunto obviamente Cartman a través del celular.

-Escucha culo gordo, tenemos que volver a reunirnos en la base- le dijo sin rodeos el rubio.

-"¿¡Que!? Pero si apenas acabamos de terminar con el entrenamiento"- se quejo el gordo, como era de esperarse.

-Es que encontré un acertijo de Butters en mi casa- le dijo el rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-"¿Otro acertijo?, ¿Qué dice ahora?"- le pregunto el castaño dejando de estar molesto.

-Primero tenemos que reunir a los chicos en la base, ya que creo que van a tratar de atacar el cementerio, así que hay que alistarse- le dijo el rubio seriamente.

-"Ah… esta bien pobretón"- le dijo resignado el gordo y luego colgó.

-Ahora tengo que avisarle a los demás- dicho esto el rubio empezó a llamar a Stan y a Kyle para que le avisaran a los demás héroes.

Luego de eso, pasaron varios minutos hasta que todos los héroes ya estaban de nuevo en su base, aunque algunos se quejaban de regresar ahí de nuevo a altas horas de la noche.

-¿Ahora por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto hastiado Craig con su típica voz monótona.

-Encontré un acertijo de Butters en mi cuarto- le respondió Kenny sin rodeos y eso preocupo a varios de los héroes.

-¿Qué lugar van atacar ahora?- pregunto preocupado Clyde.

-El cementerio mañana- le respondió el líder de los héroes.

-¿Estas seguro?- le pregunto Token.

-Por supuesto- le dijo seguro el rubio.

-No entiendo, en ese lugar solo están los muertos, ¿así que porque quieren atacar ahí?- pregunto Bridon.

-De seguro él y su equipo querrán atacarnos ahí ya que cree que podrá matarnos y así nos ahorraría un viaje a la morgue- espeto Henrietta como si fuera cualquier cosa para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo y algunos de los demás la vieron de extraña manera por la forma en como lo dijo.

-¿Y el acertijo no dice a que hora atacaran el cementerio?- pregunto Stan tratando de dejar de lado el comentario de la chica.

-No dice- le respondió Kenny.

-Entonces ya saben lo que significa- dijo Kyle.

-No eso de nuevo…- se quejo Cartman sabiendo lo que significa.

-Que mañana tendremos que estar vigilando el cementerio y sus alrededores todo el día-dijo Kenny a los demás y algunos, especialmente Cartman, Craig y el Topo bufaron molestos por eso, pero el resto estuvo de acuerdo.

-Como se nota que no van a dejar que los muertos descansen en paz- espetó irónico Craig y algunos de los demás lo vieron de manera extraña, pero otros rieron por eso.

-Pero hay que tener cuidado, si Butters tiene ya lista su súper armadura, nos resultara difícil hacerle frente- dijo preocupado Ike.

-Tienes razón y si nos derrotan entonces traten de obligarnos a decirles en donde escondimos el Necronomicon- dijo Kyle con el mismo semblante que su hermano.

-Eso me recuerda, dime Cartman ¿estas seguro que nadie encontrara el Necronomicon en donde lo escondiste?- le pregunto Kenny.

-Por supuesto, en donde compre mi Coon-Movil 2.0 casi nadie va- le dijo seguro el gordo refiriéndose al lugar en donde compro su Hummer y donde una ves oculto los resultados de la votación para el presidente de Estados Unidos (NA: miren el ultimo episodio de la temporada 16 XD).

-Aun no puedo creer que en realidad te hayas comprado un Hummer en ese lugar- le dijo medio burlón Clyde y el otro castaño lo miro y gruño molesto.

Luego de eso los chicos se retiraron del teatro, dejando solo a Darth Chef, pero lo que no sabían es que el mismo sujeto misterioso los escucho y observo desde lejos.

-¿El cementerio eh?, será interesante ver como tratan de hacerle frente a Butters con su súper armadura y al resto de su equipo, aunque dudo que sean capaces de ganarle, ni siquiera Kenny en el estado en el que se encuentra ahora, solo espero que no se terminen muriendo, porque si no, tendría tratar de hacer frente a todos esos villanos al mismo tiempo en algún momento mas adelante- se dijo así mismo el sujeto misterioso con cierto tono de preocupación y luego se retiro de su sitio.

Al día siguiente, era domingo, Tommas, Tammy y Bradley le dijeron a los héroes lo poderoso que es Leo con su súper armadura y diciéndoles como fue capaz de derrotar al señor C con mucha facilidad y eso asombro y preocupo a los héroes, ya que cuando se enfrentaron a ese monstruo, les resultaba muy difícil pelear contra él, aun usando las armas que inventaron Kyle, Ike, Wendy y Kevin, ni siquiera Craig pudo disimular su asombro cuando escucho eso ya que ese monstruo casi lo mata cuando se enfrento a él. Eso hacia que Kenny tratara de controlar mejor sus habilidades aunque no avanzaba demasiado.

Pasaron las horas y ya era de noche los héroes seguían rondando en los alrededores del cementerio esperando a que los villanos hicieran algún movimiento, pero lo que no sabían es que Iron Caos y su equipo ya habían llegado ya que el rubio había sido capaz de levantar e la Maquina de Maldad y ponerla en el cementerio y ocultarla en un gran mausoleo que estaba desocupado, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya que al parecer no muchas personas se toman la molestia de visitar a sus parientes muertos.

-¿Hasta cuando tenemos que esperar?- pregunto por enésima ves el Aniquilador ya enojado por estar esperando tanto.

-Cierto, ya me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento- dijo el Destructor con el mismo semblante.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Psicosis.

-Pues estamos en un cementerio, así que si se mueren del aburrimiento ya estarían en su lugar de descanso- les dijo burlón Raven y el rubio y los pelinegros mayores lo vieron de mala manera.

-"Estos iditas si que se quejan"- espeto molesto la parte maligna en la mente de Caos.

-Ya dejen de estar quejándose- les dijo Caos molesto por las quejas y luego miro una especie de reloj en su guante metálico izquierdo- muy bien, ya casi son las doce de la noche, así que prepárense- les dijo a su equipo.

-¿Por qué elegiste el ¡CULO! Cementerio como lugar para atacar a los ¡JODIDOS! Héroes?- le pregunto Rudeman.

-Porque así no habrá nadie cerca para que les ayuden, además si los derrotamos les ahorraríamos la necesidad de un entierro- le respondió con una sonrisa sádica debajo de su casco y esos intimido un poco a sus amigos y primos.

-Por-por lo menos nadie i-inocente resultara las-lastimado- dijo en poco preocupado el Vengador mientras se frotaba los nudillos metálicos de su armadura.

-"Que mocoso tan cobarde"- pensó desaprobatoriamente el señor C.

-Muy bien, ya son las doce, es hora de comenzar- dijo el líder de los villanos y luego hizo el ademan de salir volando le mausoleo, pero el pequeño gótico lo detuvo- ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto molesto.

-No deberías confiarte tanto, cuando tenia el Necronomicon leí que al elegido les resulta más fácil usar sus poderes cuando ya es muy tarde en la noche y será mas fuerte, recuerda lo que pasó en esa ocasión en el aéreo puerto y en esa bodega abandonada- le recomendó el pequeño pelinegro.

-¿Con que mas fuerte eh?, pues espero que eso haga el enfrentamiento sea mas divertido- dijo confiado el rubio con una sonrisa sádica en la cara.

-Solo ten cuidado Butterscup- le dijo un poco preocupado el Gladiador.

-No se preocupen, si fui capaz de ganarle a este- dijo señalando a Carl y este lo miro molesto- seré capaz de ganarle a esos idiotas héroes sin dificultad- dijo sin cambiar de semblante y luego salió volando del mausoleo y estando ya en el aire apunto su mano metálica asía arriba.

-"Espero que sean muy bonitos estos juegos artificiales"- dijo sádicamente la voz gutoral en su mente.

-Pues comencemos- dicho esto hizo lanzo una ráfaga de energía al cielo.

Mientras tanto, el Human Kite estaba volando por los aires mirando asía abajo en busca de alguna anormalidad, pero de repente vio a lo lejos como una ráfaga de energía salía del cementerio.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se detenía en pleno aire- muchachos parece que Butters y su equipo ya están en el cementerio- les dijo a sus amigos a través del comunicador.

-"¿Qué?, ¿pero como fueron capaces de estar en el cementerio sin que nos diéramos cuenta?"- pregunto Mysterion a través de su comunicador y estaba en el Coon-Movil 2.0.

-No se como, pero tenemos que ir halla rápido- dijo el judío volador mientras volaba asía ese lugar.

-"Voy en camino"- dijo la Legionaria 1.0 mientras conducía el Power Girl.

-"Lo mismo digo"- dijo Blue Reacer que conducía el Blue Ranger.

-"No se olviden de mi"- espeto el Coon que obviamente conducía su Hummer.

-"Ya voy"- dijo el Mole que iba en su Moncherry.

Al llegar al cementerio, los héroes estacionaron fuera de este sus vehículos y se dirigieron a pie al interior del sitio y llegaron al centro, en donde parecía que vino esa ráfaga de energía.

-Creo que aquí fue de donde salió esa ráfaga de energía- dijo Kite.

-Pero no hay nadie- dijo Tooswshwel mirando los alrededores.

-Tengan cuidado, ellos pueden aparecer de cualquier lado y…- el líder de los héroes no pudo seguir hablando, porque de repente se escucho una macabra sonrisa (17 que se escucha esa sonrisa XD).

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- es la sonrisa de Iron Caos que descendía ante los héroes asombrándolos por su la imponente apariencia de su armadura que estaba rodeada de un aura de energía electromagnética y aterrizando suavemente en el piso con sus brazos cruzados- Al fin llegan- les dio la bienvenida el villano.

-¡BUTTERS!- gritaron los héroes entre asombrados y molestos.

-Wau… esa armadura se parece mucho a la de Iron Man- dijo el Maestro Jedi con cierto tono de emoción.

-Es impresionante…- dijo Mosquito con un semblante parecido al del pelinegro.

-¿Sorprendidos?- les pregunto burlón el villano mientras dejaba de estar cubierto de energía electromagnética.

-Es una lastima, tu siendo tan inteligente y en ves de usar tu inteligencia para ayudar a las personas, la usas para crearte artefactos para causar el caos y la destrucción- le espeto asombrado y de forma desaprobatoria el líder de los héroes.

-Cierto, es una lastima ¡GAH!-

-Por algo yo soy Iron Caos- le espeto el villano sin quitar la gran sonrisa de su cara- pero no perdamos tiempo y comencemos- les dijo dejando de estar cruzado de brazos y los héroes se pusieron en guardia.

-¿En realidad crees que eres capaz de enfrentarte a todos nosotros Butters?- le pregunto desafiante el Coon tratando de no sonar preocupado.

-Claro que soy capaz de enfrentarme a todos ustedes sin ningún esfuerzo, después de todo si cuando no tenía mi armadura fui capaz de pelear contra casi todos ustedes al mismo tiempo, estoy seguro que puedo hacerlo ahora- les dijo confiado el villano, recordando cuando él se enfrento a todos ellos cuando le enviaron esa nota de desafío- pero no seria justo que yo solo me llevara toda la diversión, así que… ¡Ya saben que hacer muchachos!- dijo a través de un comunicador que tiene en su casco y de repente de un mausoleo salió la Maquina de Maldad que se estaciono por detrás de los héroes tomándolos por sorpresa.

-¡No se olviden de nosotros!- les espeto burlón el Aniquilador mientras se bajaba de vehículo junto con el resto del Equipo de la Destrucción.

-¡Oh mierda!- exclamo molesto y sorprendido Tooshwel.

-Esto va a terminar de forma muy diferente a esa ocasión en esa bodega- les dijo el Destructor.

-No nos asustan- les dijo Blue Reacer tratando de no mostrar preocupación.

-¿Con que se creen muy valientes eh? Entonces… ¡Equipo de la Destrucción al ataque!- ordeno Caos a su equipo mientras apuntaba asía adelante con su mano izquierda mientras la derecha la tenia a un lado de su casco y cerrada en puño.

-¡Liga Extrema de Héroes en marcha!- ordeno Mysterion a su equipo y empezaron a pelear.

-Espero que sea un muy buen espectáculo y que no se dejen derrotar de esos villanos- dijo el sujeto misterioso que miraba y escuchaba eso desde lejos sentado en una lapida mientras comía palomitas y tomaba una gaseosa, (NA: esta no es la lucha que vio Karen en su sueño ya que en esta Kenny aun no controla sus máximos poderes, esa pelea ocurrirá mas adelante y los héroes ya habrán conocido al sujeto misterioso que los ayudara).

El Gladiador se enfrentaba a Blue Reacer, a Tupperware y al Deportista, el pelinegro trato de cortar al rubio con su Katana, pero este le detuvo ese ataque con su espada y enseguida le dio un golpe en su casco azul usando su escudo apartando al héroe, pero luego vio como el castaño trato de atacarlo con una de sus Kama, pero se cubrió con su escudo y enseguida le dio una patada horizontal en el costado izquierdo tirando al héroe al piso, pero enseguida el afroamericano le lanzo uno de sus escudos que le dio en su casco de metal aturdiéndolo un poco, pero enseguida se recupero y trato de darle un golpe con su espada, pero el héroe se cubrió con su escudo si recibir ningún daño, pero el rubio le pego en su casco usando su escudo de metal apartando al héroe, pero enseguida Blue Reacer le dio una patada en la espalda tirándolo boca abajo al piso, aunque no lo lastimo ya que tiene su armadura de metal, pero hizo que soltara su escudo y el pelinegro hizo el ademan de darle un golpe vertical con su sable, pero el rubio rápidamente dio media vuelta y puso su gladius de forma horizontal deteniendo ese ataque, aun estando tirado en el piso y enseguida le dio un puñetazo en su casco azul apartando al héroe y enseguida se levanto y desenfundo el hacha que tenia en su espalda y con esta trato de cortarle la cabeza, pero el pelinegro se agacho esquivando ese ataque por poco y enseguida trato de darle un golpe horizontal con su Katana, pero el rubio bajo su gladius deteniendo ese ataque y enseguida le dio un codazo en el casco tirando al héroe al piso boca abajo y enseguida le piso fuertemente la espalda, aunque no le hizo daño ya que él pelinegro tiene el protector que hizo Token, pero el rubio hizo el ademan de golpearle la cabeza con su hacha, pero Tupperware se puso en el medio y con el escudo que le quedaba se protegió de ese ataque y el hacha quedo incrustada en el escudo y el afroamericano trato de darle un puñetazo pero el rubio enfundo su espada y con su mano derecha detuvo el puño del héroe y enseguida se lo empezó a aplastar sin esfuerzo poniendo al héroe de rodillas y luego hizo el ademan de golpearle la cabeza con su hacha, que estaba liberada, pero el Deportista le dio una patada doble en el costado izquierdo tirando al rubio al piso boca arriba luego de soltar al afroamericano y enseguida se le monto encima y le trato de clavar una de sus Kama, pero el rubio le detuvo ese ataque con su hacha y enseguida le dio un puñetazo con su mano derecha en la cara al castaño quitándoselo de encima y le piso fuertemente el pecho, pero sin lastimarlo y desenfundo su espada gladius con la intención de cortar al héroe, pero rápidamente Blue reacer se puso en el medio y puso su espada de forma horizontal deteniendo el ataque del villano y enseguida Tupperware abrazo al rubio por atrás con la intención de inmovilizarlo, pero el rubio enseguida movió su hacha asía atrás golpeando fuertemente al héroe en el casco aturdiéndolo y haciendo que el hacha se quedara incrustada y haciendo que lo soltara, al mismo que le daba una patada horizontal al pelinegro en el costado derecho apartándolo y enseguida dio media vuelta rápidamente dándole un puñetazo en la cara al afroamericano tirándolo al piso, pero el Deportista rápidamente se puso de pie y se le tiro encima por detrás abrazándolo por el cuello y enseguida le clavo su Kama izquierdo en la parte delantera de la armadura del rubio, aunque no le hizo nada y su arma se quedo incrustada y el villano enseguida se tiro de espaldas al piso, aun con el castaño encima y al hacer eso hizo que el héroe que tiene atrás se golpeara fuertemente contra el piso aplastándolo un poco y gritara del dolor y que lo soltara y el rubio enseguida se levanto y vio como el pelinegro trato de darle un corte en ángulo por el lado izquierdo, pero enseguida le detuvo ese ataque con su gladius y luego de unos segundos de forcejeo en el que el rubio tiene la ventaja, el pelinegro trato de darle un puñetazo, pero el rubio le detuvo el puño con su mano izquierda y enseguida hizo levanto al pelinegro poniéndolo encima de su cabeza y vio como Tupperware se le acercaba, así que enseguida le lanzo al pelinegro haciendo que este chocara contra el afroamericano haciendo que los dos héroes cayeran al piso y luego vio su hacha, que ya no estaba clavada en el casco de Tupperware y la cogió y enseguida se acercó a los dos héroes que estaban tirados en el piso y la levanto con la intención de darles un golpe vertical, pero el Deportista uso el escudo de metal del villano y se puso en medio deteniendo el hacha de este y el castaño enseguida salto y le dio una patada doble en la parte delantera de la armadura del villano haciéndolo retroceder, pero este enseguida trato de cortarle la cabeza con su hacha, pero el castaño se agacho esquivando por muy poco ese ataque, pero el rubio enseguida trato de darle un golpe vertical con su espada, pero el castaño se echo a un lado rodando un poco en el piso y enseguida se puso de pie y le lanzo el Kama que le quedaba al villano, pero este enseguida lo golpeo con su espada en pleno aire mandándolo a volar por ahí, pero enseguida Blue Reacer y Tupperware lo cogieron de cada brazo por atrás haciendo que soltara sus armas y el Deportistas se acercó rápidamente para atacar al rubio con los dos bastones que tenia en su espalda, pero justo cuando ya estaba por atacarlo, el rubio enseguida levanto rápidamente sus dos piernas flexionándolas y le dio una fuerte patada doble al castaño en la parte delantera de su protector tirándolo de espaldas al piso y por la fuerza del impacto logro liberarse del agarre de los otros dos héroes y enseguida los sujeto de sus cascos e hizo que sus cabezas se chocaran entre si aturdiéndolos un momento y enseguida levanto su hacha y su gladius y al mismo tiempo los golpeo con ellas por la espalda, aunque no los lastimo por la protección que tenían y el afroamericano rápidamente dio media vuelta y trato de darle un puñetazo, pero el rubio l sujeto el puño y enseguida dio media vuelta sin soltar al héroe e hizo que este se chocara contra Blue Reacer e hizo que los dos héroes cayeran al piso de nuevo y estando algo adoloridos y enseguida cogió su hacha y espada y las guardo en sus fundas.

-No pelean tan mal como pensaba, pero si no quieren que les vaya peor, será mejor que se rindan- les advirtió el rubio para luego recoger su escudo.

-No puedo creer que no seamos capaces de ganarle a ese maldito- dijo molesto Blue Reacer.

-Y se nota que es mas fuerte y hábil que los demás villanos contra que nos hemos enfrentado- dijo un poco preocupado Tupperware para luego los dos ponerse de pie y seguir peleando contra el rubio, con la ayuda del Deportista y el villano bufo molesto y se preparo para seguir peleando.

-Se nota que ese tal Jack si que es bien hábil a la hora de pelear, me resultaría muy interesante poder enfrentarme a él y a los demás villanos en combate cuando no este usando mis máximos poderes- dijo el sujeto misterioso para luego darle un trago a su gaseosa y luego comer unas cuantas palomitas.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en le siguiente seguiré con los combates y parece que ese sujeto misterioso si que le gusta mucho ver buenas peleas :O y muchas gracias por sus reviews **


	107. Chapter 107

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capitulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mio, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CIENTO SIETE: LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 27 Y PERTURBANDO EL DESCANSO DE LOS MUERTOS, PARTE 2**

El sujeto misterioso seguía comiendo palomitas y tomando gaseosa mientras seguía mirando como los héroes y villanos seguían peleando entre si (NA: ya saben que canciones escuchar).

El Aniquilador se enfrentaba a Tooshwel y al Human Kite, en esta ocasión el pelirrojo tiene dos Nunchakus parecidos a los que uso cuando jugaban a los ninjas y el rubio tiene un hacha parecida a las que tiene el destructor y la llevaba en la espalda junto con su bate de metal, el pelinegro le disparo con una de sus pistolas de clavos, pero el villano se cubrió con su brazalete derecho y con su mano izquierda uso su cadena para tratar de golpear al pelinegro, pero este se echo a un lado esquivando ese ataque y el pelirrojo hizo que una lapida flotara y se dirigiera rápidamente al villano, pero este se agacho esquivándola y enseguida trato de darle un golpe horizontal al pelirrojo con su cadena, pero este enseguida salto flotando en el aire y enseguida fue asía el rubio y le dio una fuerte patada en el casco tirando al villano al piso y el pelirrojo aterrizo cerca de él, pero el rubio enseguida dio media vuelta, aun tirado en el piso y le dio una patada al judío en la pierna tirándolo al piso boca arriba y el villano enseguida se puso de pie y piso fuertemente el protector de torso del judío, aunque no le hizo daño, pero el rubio enseguida hizo el ademan de darle un golpe con su hacha, pero de repente Tooshwel le lanzo uno de sus mazos que le dio al rubio en la parte trasera de su casco llamando su atención y este enseguida fue en dirección al pelinegro y este enseguida preparo su motosierra y también se acercó al rubio y los dos hicieron que sus armas se chocaran entre si haciendo que salieran chispas por el choque de metal contra metal (NA: al estilo Gears of War) y luego de unos segundos de forcejeo en el que el rubio estaba en clara ventaja, pero antes de hacer que la motosierra cortara la cara del pelinegro, de repente el judío le dio una patada en el lado izquierdo de la cara luego de estar flotando en el aire, tirando al villano al piso y enseguida el pelinegro trato de darle un golpe vertical con su motosierra, pero el villano rápidamente se inclino asía adelante y puso su hacha de forma horizontal deteniendo ese ataque usando solamente su mano izquierda y enseguida le dio un puñetazo con su mano derecha en la cara al pelinegro apartándolo y rápidamente se puso de pie levanto su hacha con la intención de golear al pelinegro, pero el pelirrojo enrollo el hacha usando su cable cadena y enseguida se la arrebato al rubio atrayéndola asía el y la cogió en pleno aire, pero el rubio rápidamente trato de darle un golpe al judío con su cadena, pero este enseguida puso el hacha en forma horizontal haciendo que la cadena se enrollara en esta y el villano rápidamente atrajo al judío con todo y hacha al mismo tiempo que desenfundo su bate de metal con la intención de darle un golpe al judío, pero este, aun estando en pleno aire por el impulso, se inclino asía atrás al mismo tiempo que flexionaba sus piernas y le dio una patada doble al villano en la parte delantera de su armadura esquivando el bate del villano y haciéndolo retroceder al miso tiempo que Tooshwel le dio un fuerte golpe por el lado derecho de su casco de metal desde atrás aturdiendo mucho al rubio y el judío enseguida le dio un golpe en el cuello con uno de sus Nunchakus sacándole el aire al rubio y el pelinegro, que cogió el hacha del rubio, trato de darle un golpe con esta, pero el rubio, que ya no estaba aturdido se protegió con su brazalete izquierdo y enseguida le dio un fuerte golpe al pelinegro en el casco con su bate de metal usando su mano derecha tirando al pelinegro al piso e hizo el ademan de volver a golpearlo de nuevo, pero de repente Kite le dio varias patadas por la espalda mientras flotaba en el aire y luego de unos segundos tiro al rubio boca abajo y después hizo el ademan de golpearlo con sus Nunchakus, pero el rubio rápidamente dio media vuelta y le dio una fuerte patada en el costado izquierdo al pelirrojo tirándolo al piso y el rubio enseguida se le monto encima y lo agarro del cuello asfixiándolo con su mano izquierda e hizo el ademan de darle un puñetazo con su mano derecha, pero de repente Tooshwel le dio una fuerte patada en la cara al rubio tirándolo al piso y haciendo que se le cayera el casco dejándolo inconsciente un momento haciendo que cayera a un lado.

-¿Estas bien Kyle?- le pregunto a su mejor amigo mientras lo ayudaba a poderse de pie.

-Si, gracias- le agradeció el judío- ahora solo falta que cuando este idiota se despierte, nos diga que esta noche va a vengarse de nosotros- terminó diciendo de forma irónica.

-¡Esta noche me vengare de ustedes de una vez por todas!- les dijo furioso el Aniquilador mientras se paraba y se ponía su casco.

-Tal como me lo suponía- dijo el judío sin cambiar de semblante y junto con el pelinegro siguieron peleando contra el rubio.

-Como se nota que lo que tiene de grande Trent, lo tiene de idiota- espeto el sujeto misterioso de forma burlona para luego comerse unas palomitas.

Mientras tanto, el Destructor se enfrentaba al Coon y al Buen Creyente, que en esta ocasión usaba la espada que el Mole le había dado en esa bodega abandonada, el villano trato de cortarle la cabeza al castaño con una de sus hachas, pero el gordo se agacho esquivando ese ataque y enseguida le rasguño el pecho al villano con las garras de su mano derecha sacándole un rugido de dolor al pelinegro, pero este enseguida trato de golpear al gordo con su otra hacha, pero el mormón se puso en medio y detuvo ese ataque con su espada poniéndola de forma horizontal, pero el villano enseguida salto pasando por encima de los dos héroes cayendo detrás de ellos y enseguida trato de atacar a los dos héroes con sus hachas, pero el rubio se defendió con su espada y el gordo se cubrió con la banda de su brazo derecho y enseguida le volvió a rasguñar el pecho al pelinegro sacándole otro rugido de dolor al mismo tiempo que el mormón le dio un puñetazo en su mascara de soldador haciendo retroceder al villano y luego el castaño trato de tirársele encima pero el villano enseguida salto y le dio una patada al castaño en la cara tirándolo al piso boca arriba y enseguida le piso fuertemente la parte delantera de su protector de torso y enseguida hizo el ademan de golpearlo con sus dos hachas, pero el mormón rápidamente le dio una patada voladora en el costado izquierdo tirando al villano al piso y haciendo que soltara una de sus hachas y se cayera por ahí y luego trato de darle un golpe con su espada, pero el villano enseguida le dio una patada en el pecho tirando al rubio al piso y el pelinegro enseguida se levanto y trato de darle un golpe con el hacha que le quedaba, pero el Coon le tiro una bombita de humo que le dio al pelinegro en su mascara de soldador encegueciéndolo y haciendo que tosiera unos segundos y enseguida junto sus manos, teniendo cuidado de no cortárselas y le dio un fuerte golpe doble al pelinegro en su cara haciendo que se le cayera su mascara y haciendo que retrocediera y enseguida le dio y puñetazo en el estomago sacándole el aire y enseguida le volvió a rasguñar el pecho y luego trato de rasguñarle la cara, pero el pelinegro enseguida le dio un codazo con su codera izquierda en la cara al gordo haciéndolo retroceder y enseguida le pego en el pecho con el hacha que le quedaba, pero se quedo incrustada sorprendiendo al villano por no haber matado al gordo y este enseguida le rasguño el cachete derecho haciendo que el pelinegro retrocediera mientras gritaba del dolor y el castaño enseguida se quito el hacha que tiene clavada en su protector y con esta trato de darle un golpe horizontal al villano en el costado derecho, pero el villano rápidamente salto esquivando ese ataque y en pleno aire le dio una patada doble en el pecho al castaño en el pecho tirándolo al piso y por el impulso dio media vuelta en el aire y cayendo de pie, pero enseguida el mormón trato de darle un corte en ángulo con su espada, pero el pelinegro se echo asía atrás para esquivar ese ataque, pero la espada le hizo un corte superficial en su ya lastimado pecho sacándole un grito de dolor, pero no perdió tiempo y enseguida le dio un puñetazo en la cara al mormón y después le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, aunque no le hizo daño, así que el rubio enseguida trato de cortarlo, pero el villano le sujeto las dos manos deteniendo ese ataque y luego se dio cuenta de que el Coon trato de atacarlo por la espalda, así que el pelinegro rápidamente levanto sus dos piernas asía atrás y le dio una fuerte patada doble al castaño en el pecho tirándolo al piso, al mismo tiempo que del impulso, le dio un fuerte cabezazo al mormón haciendo que los dos héroes cayeran al piso, así que rápidamente fue a recuperar su mascara de soldador y se la puso y luego recogió sus dos hachas y vio que el gordo se le acercaba rápidamente así le lanzo una de sus hachas con la intención que le diera al castaño en la cabeza, pero el mormón enseguida lo empujo y los dos héroes cayeron al piso esquivando el hacha, que siguió su camino y termino dando contra la cabeza de la estatua de un ángel que era parte de una lapida.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el rubio al castaño.

-Por supuesto, esto no es nada para mí- le dijo el gordo con aire de superioridad.

-Culón idiota, voy hacerte pagar por no haberme visitado en la correccional como lo prometiste- le dijo molesto y rencoroso el villano mientras se preparaba para seguir peleando.

-¿Ah si? Pues yo tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer que visitar a un pobre diablo como tu- le espeto burlón el gordo.

-De seguro estabas perdiendo el tiempo engordando como el marrano que eres- le espeto el villano sin cambiar de semblante haciendo que el mormón riera un poco por eso.

-¡Oye, no engordaba, solo me estaba volviendo fuertecito!- le contradijo enojado el castaño para luego seguir peleando.

-Dios, no permitas que su temperamento lo lleve a su ruina- pidió el mormón aun con rastros de risa y ayudo al castaño a seguir peleando contra el pelinegro.

-Que pareja tan dispareja- dijo burlón el sujeto misterioso, refiriéndose al equipo entre el Coon y al Buen Creyente para luego darle un sorbo a su gaseosa.

Mientras tanto, Raven se enfrentaba a la Legionaria 1.0 y a la Legionaria 2.0, pero en esta ocasión, el pequeño tiene un largo bastón retráctil que llevaba en la espalda y unos dispositivos en sus muñecas que hace que salga una cuchilla de cada una (NA: como la de Lucian de la primera película de Inframundo), la rubia trato de cortar al villano con su lanza, pero este cruzo encima de si dos cuchillos deteniendo ese ataque, pero la pelinegra trato de darle un golpe en la cabeza con la parte no filosa de su lanza, pero el chico se inclino asía atrás y la heroína golpeo accidentalmente a su amiga en su casco haciendo que se alejara del pelinegro y este enseguida salto y le dio una patada doble en la parte delantera de la armadura de la pelinegra haciéndola retroceder y enseguida vio como la rubia trato de darle una patada en el costado derecho, pero el gótico dio un salto asía atrás esquivando ese ataque y dando una voltereta en el aire y luego la chica le trato de darle un golpe en la cabeza con su lanza, pero el chico se agacho y enseguida trato de clavarle un cuchillo a la chica, pero ella se defendió con la cuchilla de su brazalete izquierdo y luego la otra Legionaria le dio una patada en el costado derecho tirando al chico al piso boca arriba y la pelinegra enseguida salto y trato de clavarle su lanza al chico, pero este enseguida dio un salto asía atrás esquivando ese ataque y levantándose enseguida y la chica clavo su lanza en el piso y trataba de liberarla inútilmente y el villano no perdió y enseguida le dio una patada en el casco a la chica tirándola al piso boca abajo y enseguida se le monto en la espalda y le trato de clavar la cuchilla de su brazalete derecho, pero luego vio que la rubia uso su lanza como garrocha y trato de darle una patada voladora, pero el gótico rápidamente se echo a un lado y la chica paso por encima y luego el villano se levanto de un salto y le dio una patada voladora a la rubia en la espalda tirándola boca abajo al piso, pero de repente la otra heroína le dio una patada al lado derecho de la cabeza por atrás tirando al chico al piso y enseguida se le monto encima y trato de clavarle la cuchilla de su brazalete izquierdo, pero el chico enseguida le dio un golpe en el cuello sacándole el aire a la chica y ella se levanto mientras se sobaba el cuello y el chico enseguida se levanto también y trato de clavarle la cuchilla de su brazalete izquierdo, pero la chica le sujeto la muñeca y enseguida le dio un rodillazo al chico en el estomago sacándole el aire, pero el chico enseguida le dio un cabezazo usando la banda metálica de su frente contra el casco espartano haciendo que la chica lo soltara y enseguida trato de clavarle la cuchilla de su brazalete derecho, pero la otra Legionaria uso su lanza para detener la cuchilla del chico y enseguida le dio un puñetazo en la cara apartando al chico y luego las dos chicas trataron de atacar al pequeño pelinegro con las cuchillas de sus brazaletes al mismo tiempo, pero el villano enseguida cogió el bastón que tiene en su espalda y lo puso de forma horizontal deteniendo el ataque de las chicas al mismo tiempo, pero con mucho esfuerzo y enseguida levanto sus dos piernas al mismo tiempo dándole a cada una de las chicas una patada haciéndolas retroceder y enseguida enfundo su bastón y se apoyó en las hombreras de la pelinegra saltando por encima de esta y cayendo por detrás y enseguida salto y le dio una patada en la parte trasera de su casco tirando a la chica al piso, pero enseguida la rubia dio media vuelta con la intención de darle una patada en el costado izquierdo, pero el chico se apoyó en los hombros de la rubia esquivando ese ataque y volviendo a saltar pasando por encima de la chica y al estar detrás de ella trato de clavarle su cuchilla izquierda, pero la chica rápidamente movió su lanza asía atrás deteniendo ese ataque con la parte filosa de su lanza y enseguida la movió asía arriba haciendo que el chico se tambaleara asía atrás y la chica rápidamente dio media vuelta y le dio una patada en el costado izquierdo haciendo que el chica pareciera caer, pero la otro Legionaria enseguida lo cogió por atrás y usando el impulso de la patada se inclino asía atrás, aun sujetando a l chico haciendo que este pareciera golpearse duramente contra el piso de cabeza, pero el villano puso sus manos en el piso y por le impulso hizo que la pelinegra pasara por encima de él y esta volara unos pocos metros y se golpeara duramente contra una lapida y haciendo que esta se cayera.

-¿Nunca has escuchado que tirar una lapida es de mala suerte?- le pregunto burlón el pequeño pelinegro.

-¿Y nunca has escuchado que a una chica no se le pega ni con el pétalo de una rosa?- le pregunto molesta la rubia mientras se le acercaba.

-¿Ni siquiera con el de una rosa muerta?- le pregunto el pelinegro sin cambiar de semblante y siguió peleando contra las chicas.

La rubia trataba de darle diferentes golpes al chico, pero este usando su gran destreza lograba esquivar los ataques dando altos asía atrás y luego de unos momentos el villano se apoyó en una lapida y enseguida dio un salto dándole una patada a la rubia tirándola al piso boca arriba y luego vio que la Legionaria 1.0, que ya había recuperado su lanza, trato de darle un golpe vertical con la parte filosa esta, pero el villano rápidamente se la detuvo con la cuchilla de su brazalete izquierdo y con su mano derecha desenfundo su bastón y con este le dio un golpe en el casco a la chica apartándola y enseguida uso su bastón como garrocha y le dio una patada voladora en el estomago tirándola al piso, pero enseguida la otra Legionaria le clavo su lanza en el hombro derecho haciendo que el villano gritara de dolor y soltara su bastón y se pusiera su mano izquierda en el lugar en donde lo apuñalaron y rápidamente giro y vio como la chica trato de darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero enseguida se agacho y le lanzo unos cuchillos a la rubia y esta uso su bastón para desviar uno, pero el otro cuchillo se le clavo en su muslo derecho sacándole un grito de dolor a la rubia y haciendo que cojeara, pero luego el villano vio como la otra heroína le lanzo su lanza, así que rápidamente se agacho esquivando ese ataque, pero la lanza casi le da a la rubia rozándole el lado izquierdo del casco espartano y la lanza se clavo en una lapida deteriorada que decía: Frank Grimes (NA: el enemigo de Homero Simpson XD) y el chico enseguida le lanzo un cuchillo a la pelinegra que le dio en el brazo izquierdo sacándole un grito de dolor y eso hizo que el gótico sonriera de forma macabra aun con la herida en su hombro, pero luego vio que la rubia trato de atacarlo pero enseguida dio un salto asía atrás esquivando ese ataque.

-"Ver esa lapida, me recuerda cuando mis pendejos compañeros góticos y yo escribíamos poemas sobre lo poco que vale la vida"- pensó de forma nostálgica el pequeño pelinegro mientras se rasgaba una parte de su túnica para ponérsela en su herida.

-Si a esta edad él es así de hábil, no quisiera enfrentarme a él cuando ya sea mayor- dijo de forma molesta la Legionaria 1.0 mientras ayudaba a su amiga a no caer por la herida en su pierna.

-Seria un oponente aun más difícil de lo que ya es- le dijo la rubia con el mismo semblante mientras la pelinegra se arrancaba un pedazo de su capa y lo ponía alrededor de su muslo herido.

-¿Las chicas ya terminaron de hablar sobre su periodo?- les pregunto burlón el pequeño pelinegro y las chicas lo vieron molestas.

-Tu eres un idiota, ¿Qué no te das cuenta que mientras mas sigas ayudando a los cultistas, tus posibilidades de conquistarte a Ruby se desvanecen?- le dijo molesto la pelinegra mientras su amiga le ponía un pedazo de capa en su brazo herido y eso hizo pensar al villano.

-Eso no importa, si el traidor del Chef perdió la memoria sobre lo que sabe del culto, puedo hacer que ella también se le olvide que yo soy uno de los cultistas- le dijo el pequeño villano, pero parecía que se estaba tratando de convencer a si mismo y luego siguió peleando contra las dos heroínas.

-Como se nota que para ser tan pequeño, si que sabe como pelear, ¿pero me pregunto si en algún momento él estará en una situación parecida a como lo que paso en el zoológico?- se pregunto el sujeto misterioso dando a entender que de alguna manera fue capaz de ver el enfrentamiento que los héroes tuvieron contra Caos en el zoológico y luego comió unas palomitas.

El Vengador se enfrentaba a Coffeman, el villano trataba de cortar al rubio tembloroso con su espada, pero este esquivaba sus ataques, aunque con esfuerzo y luego de unos momentos el héroe trato de darle un puñetazo al villano con su guante derecho, pero el otro rubio se cubrió con su escudo y enseguida trato de clavarle su espada al otro rubio en la cara, pero este enseguida se agacho esquivando ese ataque y le dio un gancho al hígado, pero no le hizo nada ya que tiene su armadura puesta, así que el villano enseguida le pego con su escudo en el tarro da café haciendo que el héroe retrocediera y después trato de darle una patada con su pierna derecha, pero el héroe se la detuvo con su guante izquierdo y enseguida le dio un puñetazo en la cara con su guante derecho tirándole el casco al villano y tirándolo al piso y enseguida trato de patearlo, pero el villano se protegió con su escudo y enseguida trato le clavo su espada en el pecho, pero no fue capaz de atravesar el protector de torso de héroe y este trato de pisarlo, pero el villano se movió a un lado esquivando el pie del héroe, pero dejando su espada clavada en el protector de él y rápidamente se levanto y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al rubio tembloroso, pero este enseguida le trata de dar un puñetazo en la cara, pero el villano se cubrió con su escudo deteniendo ese golpe y enseguida trato de darle otro, pero el héroe se echo para atrás y se quito la espada que tenia clavada en su protector y la empuño, aun con sus guantes y enseguida trato de darle un golpe horizontal con la espada, pero el villano se cubrió con su escudo y enseguida trato de darle un puñetazo al héroe pero este se cubrió con su antebrazo izquierdo lastimándoselo un poco por los nudillos de metal del otro rubio, pero enseguida le dio un cabezazo con su tarro de café haciéndolo retroceder y enseguida trato de cortarlo con la espada , pero el villano se volvió a cubrir con su escudo y enseguida le dio una patada horizontal en el costado derecho al rubio tembloroso tirándolo boca abajo en el piso y enseguida se le monto y levanto su escudo con la intención de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero el héroe enseguida movió la espada hacia atrás clavándola en la hombrera y el hombro también sacándole un grito de dolor al villano y haciendo que soltara el escudo y haciendo que se levantara y gimiera del dolor mientras se desclava la espada, mientras que el héroe se levanto con el escudo del villano y este trato de darle un golpe vertical con su espada, pero el otro rubio le detuvo con el escudo y enseguida le dio un fuerte puñetazo al villano en la cara tirándolo a un lado y haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra una lapida y quedara inconsciente.

-No debiste ayudar a Butters, ya que eso es demasiada presión ¡GAH!- le espeto el rubio de forma desaprobatoria.

-¡EDUAR!- se escucho el grito furioso y preocupado del Gladiador y rápidamente le dio un codazo al Deportista y rápidamente se acercó a Coffeman que al ver como iban asía el tembló mas que de costumbre y puso delante de si el escudo del Vengador y e Gladiador le dio un fuerte golpe con su hacha tirando el escudo y enseguida le dio un fuertísimo puñetazo al héroe en la cara tirándolo al piso dejándolo inconsciente un momento y luego se acercó a su hermano que aun estaba inconsciente.

-¿Estas bien Ed?- le pregunto preocupado el rubio mayor pero su hermano aun estaba inconsciente y eso lo puso furioso- ¡ERES UN MALDITO!- le grito al Coffeman que apenas se puso de pie y rápidamente le volvió a dar otro puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al piso otra ves.

-¡TWEEK!- grito preocupado y furioso Blue Reacer e hizo el ademan de lanzarle sus rayos al Gladiador, pero este enseguida levanto a Coffeman y lo uso como escudo y el pelinegro no se atrevió a lanzar sus rayos y el villano levanto al rubio encima de su cabeza y con mucha facilidad se lo tiro al pelinegro haciendo que los dos héroes cayeran al piso y luego vio a su hermano que ya estaba recuperando el conocimiento y fue asía el.

-¿Estas bien Ed?- le volvió a preguntar su hermano mayor.

-Ah… creo que si…- le respondió adolorida mientras se sobaba la cabeza y su hombro herido y su hermano le daba su casco que recogió.

-Que bueno que no te paso nada grave- le dijo ya mas calmado el rubio mas grande – solo no te alejes de mi, yo te protegeré- le dijo a Ed y este asintió y se puso su casco- y óiganme ustedes, si vuelven a tratar de hacerle algún daño a mis hermanos o a mi primo, los voy a hacer pedazos, ¿entendieron?- les advirtió seriamente el Gladiador.

-No nos asustas idiota- le dijo desafiante Tuppeware luego de ayudar a Coffeman a recuperar el conocimiento y luego siguieron peleando.

-Como se nota que Jack si se preocupa mucho por sus hermanitos y del loco de Butters, de la misma forma en como Kenny se preocupa por Karen, me gustaría poder tener la oportunidad de enfrentarme a él cuando no este usando mis máximos poderes, para que así sea muy divertida esa pelea- dijo el sujeto misterioso en tono entre ansioso e impaciente para luego darle un sorbo a su gaseosa.

Fin del capitulo


	108. Chapter 108

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, en esta ocasión los héroes serán derrotados y algunos estarán heridos, pero no de forma mortal, ya saben que south park no es mio y Blablabla XD**

**CAPITULO CIENTO OCHO: LA SUPER BATALLA, ROUND 28, LOS HÉROES NO SIMPRE GANAN**

Psicosis se enfrentaba al Mole y al Caballero Ingles, el francés trato de golpear al villano con su pala, pero este detuvo ese ataque con su brazo mecánico y enseguida le dio una patada en el costado derecho apartando al mercenario, pero el rubio enseguida trato de darle un golpe vertical con su espada, pero el villano la detuvo con la cuchilla de su brazalete derecho y enseguida cogió al rubio del cuello con su mano mecánica y lo levanto fácilmente y enseguida se lo arrojo al francés haciendo que los dos héroes cayeran al piso y el pelinegro trato de cortarlos con la cuchilla de su brazo mecánico, pero el mercenario rápidamente puso su pala de forma horizontal deteniendo ese ataque pero con mucho esfuerzo y enseguida el rubio le da un puñetazo en la cara al pelinegro tirándole el bozal y haciendo que retrocediera y el francés enseguida le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago tirando al villano al piso, pero este enseguida les lanzo unos bisturís, pero el francés desvió uno con su pala, pero el rubio no pudo reaccionar rápido y un bisturí le dio en su hombro derecho sacándole un rugido de dolor, pero el francés rápidamente trato de patear al villano, pero este esquivo ese ataque y enseguida se levanto y le dio un puñetazo al mercenario en la cara con su mano derecha y luego trato de darle otro con su mano mecánica, pero el francés se agacho y enseguida le dio un golpe vertical en la quijada al villano usando su puño izquierdo haciendo que el pelinegro retrocediera y enseguida trato de darle un golpe en la cabeza con su pala, pero el villano se agacho esquivando ese ataque y enseguida trato de cortarle el estomago al francés con la cuchilla de su brazo mecánico, pero el francés se corrió asía atrás, pero recibió una cortadura en su estomago, aunque no le hizo nada por el protector que tiene, pero el villano enseguida trato de clavarle su cuchilla derecha en la cara, pero el rubio rápidamente le detuvo ese ataque con su espada y enseguida le dio un izquierdazo apartando al pelinegro, pero este enseguida trato de darle una cortada al rubio el la cara con su cuchilla derecha al mismo tiempo que trataba de cortar al francés con la de su brazo mecánico, pero este le detuvo ese ataque con su pala al mismo tiempo que l rubio le detenía la cuchilla derecha con su espada y los dos héroes enseguida le dieron una patada doble en el estomago sacándole el aire y tirándolo al piso otra ves y el rubio enseguida se le monto encima y trato de clavarle su espada, pero el villano la sujeto con su mano mecánica y fácilmente la rompió sorprendiendo al rubio y enseguida le dio un puñetazo en la cara con su mano derecha quitándose al héroe de encima y enseguida se paro y le piso un pie en la cara al rubio e hizo el ademan de clavarle la cuchilla de su brazo derecho, pero luego vio que el francés trato de darle por atrás con su pala, así que rápidamente hizo que su brazo mecánico girara totalmente asía atrás deteniendo la pala del francés y enseguida le clavo su cuchilla izquierda en el hombro izquierdo al francés haciendo que rugiera de dolor y que soltara su pala y después trato de golpearlo con su misma pala sujetándola con su mano mecánica, pero el francés se echo a un lado y la pala se clavo profundamente en el piso, pero enseguida la libero y trato de darle un golpe en la cabeza al castaño, pero este logro agacharse justo a tiempo y enseguida le dio un puñetazo en el estomago sacándole el aire al pelinegro, pero este enseguida le dio un rodillazo en la quijada haciendo retroceder y enseguida hizo el ademan de darle un golpe vertical con la pala, pero de repente el rubio le dio le dio una patada en el costado derecho tirando al villano al piso, pero rápidamente se puso de pie y lanzo la pala con su mano mecánica a gran velocidad, pero los dos héroes se echaron enseguida al piso esquivando la pala que dio contra una lapida partiéndola en pedazos.

-Tantos años teniendo esa espada y se me destruye por culpa de ese maniático- dijo molesto el Caballero Ingles.

-No es momento de que empieces a llorar por eso y prepárate para seguir peleando- le espeto el Mole.

-¿De la misma forma en como lloriqueaste cuando se te rompió tu pala en esa ocasión?- le pregunto de forma burlona el rubio y el francés gruño molesto.

-Ya dejen de estar hablando idioteces y prepárense para morir- les espeto molesto Psicosis para luego seguir peleando contra los héroes.

-Y yo que pensaba que el equipo de Cartman y Gary era una pareja dispareja- dijo burlón e irónico el sujeto misterioso para luego comer unas pocas palomitas- maldición, se me están acabando las palomitas- se quejo fingiendo un puchero.

El señor C, que aun tenia rastros del chichón que le hizo Iron Caos XD, se enfrentaba a Black Spider y al Maestro Jedi, la gótica le lanzo unos cuchillos al villano pero esto los desvió al girar rápidamente su lanza de hueso delante de si, pero enseguida el pelinegro trato de darle un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón, pero el villano se agacho esquivando ese ataque y enseguida le hizo una cortadura al héroe en el pecho, aunque no le hizo nada debido al protector que tiene el héroe y la gótica enseguida dio un salto y le dio una patada al villano en la cara tirándolo al piso y el pelinegro enseguida salto y trato de darle un fuerte pisotón, pero el villano se echo a un lado esquivando ese ataque y rápidamente se puso de pie y trato de cortarle la cabeza al héroe, pero este se agacho esquivando ese ataque y luego trato de golpear al villano en la cabeza usando su bastón, pero el villano puso su lanza de forma horizontal deteniendo ese ataque y enseguida le dio una patada al héroe tirándolo al piso, pero enseguida la chica le lanzo un cuchillo que le dio en el costado izquierdo al villano, sacándole un rugido de dolor, pero el villano rápidamente se quito el cuchillo que tiene clavado y se lo tiro a la chica pero ella logro esquivarlo y enseguida se acercó al villano y trato de acuchillarlo, pero Carl le detuvo el cuchillo con su lanza y enseguida trato de darle una patada en el costado derecho a la chica, pero ella enseguida dio un salto esquivando esa patada al mismo tiempo que le daba un puñetazo en la cara apartando al villano al mismo tiempo que el Maestro Jedi le daba una patada en el costado derecho al villano tirándolo al piso boca abajo, pero enseguida dio media vuela y uso su larga lengua enrollo la pierna del pelinegro y lo alzo y trato aventarlo a la chica, pero este enseguida se inclino asía atrás esquivando al otro héroe que se golpeo duramente contra una lapida y el señor C rápidamente se le acerco a la chica y trato de cortarle las piernas, pero ella enseguida dio un salto esquivando ese ataque y enseguida trato de darle una patada al villano en la cara, pero este le sujeto el pie y enseguida azotó fuertemente a la chica contra el piso boca abajo y enseguida hizo el ademan de clavarle su lanza, pero enseguida el otro pelinegro le dio una patada en la parte trasera de la cabeza tirando de nuevo al villano al piso pero enseguida se levanto y uso su lengua para enrollar el cuello del pelinegro y lo atrajo rápidamente asía él con la intención de cortarlo con su lanza, pero a mitad de camino la gótica le corto la lengua al villano con uno de sus cuchillos al tirárselo haciendo que gritara de dolor y el héroe que estaba en pleno vuelo aprovecho eso y le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho a Carl mandándolo a volar un poco y haciendo que se estrellara duramente contra una gran lapida haciendo que volviera a gritar de dolor y la chica rápidamente se le acercó y dio un salto con la intención de darle una patada voladora al villano, pero este se apoyó en la lapida dando un salto asía atrás esquivando el ataque de la chica que dio contra la lapida y el villano, aun estando en pleno salto, trato de cortarle la cabeza a la chica , pero ella logro agacharse y la espada le corto unos mechones de su cabello negro y el villano cayo detrás de la lapida y enseguida volvió a tratar de cortar a la chica, pero ella puso sus pies en la lapida y se apoyó en esta echándose asía atrás esquivando ese ataque y ya estando alejado del villano enseguida le lanzo unos cuchillos, pero el villano enseguida se puso encima de la lapida y salto esquivando los cuchillos y enseguida trato de darle un corte vertical a la chica con su lanza, pero ella enseguida se echo a un lado esquivando ese ataque y el Maestro Jedi trato de darle un golpe al villano con su bastón en el costado izquierdo, pero Carl puso su lanza de forma vertical deteniendo ese ataque y enseguida vio como la gótica trato de acuchillarlo por detrás, así que rápidamente movió su pierna derecha asía atrás dándole una patada a la chica en el estomago apartándola, aunque no le hizo mucho daño, al mismo tiempo que le daba un puñetazo en la cara al pelinegro apartándolo también y después dio media vuelta rápidamente con la intención de darle una patada horizontal a la chica por el costado izquierdo pero ella le sujeto la pierna con sus dos manos, pero el villano enseguida le clavo la lanza en el pecho, pero no le hizo nada ya que la chica tiene su protector de torso haciendo que el villano se sorprendiera un poco a Carl, pero enseguida el otro pelinegro le dio una patada en el costado derecho apartando al villano de la chica haciendo que también liberara su lanza del protector de la chica.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el pelinegro.

-Si- le respondió secamente la chica para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Malditos mocosos, si no tuvieran sus protectores, ya los hubiera matado- les dijo enojado el señor C.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y porque no tratas de transformarte para así acabarnos?- le pregunto desafiante la chica y eso enojo mas al villano y estaba a punto de transformarse, pero luego recordó que Craig estaba cerca y que los héroes tienen su armas laser, así que no tuvo mas opción que aguantarse ya que sabia lo que le podría pasar si se transformara.

-Grrr, no voy a caer en sus trucos de mocosos- le espeto enojado el villano para luego seguir peleando.

-Que la fuerza nos ayude- dijo un poco preocupado el friki y la chica lo vio de manera extraña por ese comentario y siguieron peleando contra Carl.

-Como se nota que ese conejillo es mas listo de lo que parece ó mas cobarde- espeto el sujeto misterioso para luego darle un ultimo sorbo a su gaseosa- carajo, ya se me acabo la gaseosa, afortunadamente tengo esto- dicho esto saco de su bolsillo una gran barra de chocolate y la empezó a comer mientras seguía mirando los combates y se fijo como Sombra, Cougar y Rudeman estaban "peleando" contra el Comediante y Iron Meiden- pero que idiotas son ellos, si no hacen que la pelea se vea mas realista, el resto de los villanos los podrían descubrir- dijo el sujeto de forma desaprobatoria y luego vio como el Sentinela se enfrentaba al General Desorden- para no ser hermano de sangre de Kyle, si que tiene una gran tenacidad digna de un Blofowskie- dijo el tipo de forma un poco satisfactoria- afortunadamente no le toco pelear contra Georgie, porque de seguro él lo terminaría cortando en pedazos y no se salvaría como en esa ocasión- siguió diciendo el sujeto refiriéndose a cuando los dos pelinegros pelearon en esa bodega y luego vio como Mosquito se enfrentaba a la Luchadora- se nota que Clyde esta buscando que Jack lo reviente a golpes, pero si pasa eso, de seguro estará muy pronto con su mamá- dijo entre un medio sádico sabiendo que la señora Donovan esta muerta y luego vio como Mysterion y Darth Chef estaban tratando de atacar a Iron Caos aunque parecía que no le hacían nada- maldición, si ellos dos se dejan derrotar por Butters y este trata de atacar a los demás héroes, no me quedara mas opción que intervenir y si eso pasa, no tendré que mas opción que usar todas mis habilidades y si hago eso…- dijo el sujeto de forma seria y preocupada para luego darle una mordida a su chocolate- solo espero que si logre ganarle o sino, herirlo de tal manera, para que alguien mas termine el trabajo- termino diciendo sin cambiar de semblante y miro fijamente como el líder de los héroes y el Chef seguían peleando contra el líder de los villanos.

Iron Caos se enfrentaba a Darth Chef y a Mysterion, en esta ocasión el rubio cenizo ya había cambiado su apariencia y trataba de paralizar al villano con su sombra, pero el villano hacia que su aura electromagnética lo envolviera y la sombra del héroe no lo podía tocar y enseguida le lanzo una "pequeña" descarga de energía al rubio cenizo, pero este se tiro esquivando ese ataque que dio contra un mausoleo destruyéndolo sin problemas y el líder de los héroes se dio cuanta que tratar de paralizar al villano no era posible y desistió esa posibilidad, así que el Chef trataba de cortar al rubio claro usando su espátula laser, pero este, estando cruzado de brazos y ya dejando de estar envuelto en energía, lograba esquivar sin ningún problema los diferentes ataques que el Chef le lanzaba y luego de unos momentos, el ex-villano trato de cortarle las piernas al rubio claro, pero este enseguida salto y le dio una patada "normal" en la parte delantera del traje mecánico al Chef mandándolo a volar varios metros y que se chocara duramente contra una gran estatua de ángel destruyéndola, ante la mirada preocupada de Mysterion y este enseguida desenfundo el escudo y la espada laser que fue creada por sus amigos y usando los zapatos anti-gravedad dio un gran salto cayendo detrás del villano e hizo el ademan de cortarlo con la espada, pero el rubio claro movió "suavemente" su puño derecho asía atrás dándole un golpe en la cara al héroe mandándolo a volar rápidamente asía atrás, pero este enseguida creo un portal detrás de si y se metió en el, pero el villano miro asía arriba justo cuando el héroe iba a salir y le lanzo una "pequeña" descarga de energía al otro rubio, pero este enseguida se cubrió con el escudo laser, pero el impulso del hizo que el rubio volara muy alto, pero enseguida el villano voló asía el luego de hacer que sus botas estuvieran recargadas de energía y le dio una "suave" patada en la cara tirándolo rápidamente asía abajo, pero antes de estrellarse contra el piso creo un portal metiéndose en este y trato de volver a cortar al villano, pero este hizo que su guante izquierdo estuviera rodeado de energía electromagnética y detuvo fácilmente la espada laser del héroe sujetándola sin que le cortara la mano metálica y sorprendiendo al héroe, pero este enseguida trato de golpear al villano con su escudo laser, pero el otro rubio rápidamente hizo que su mano metálica derecha estuviera cubierta de energía y detuvo fácilmente el escudo del héroe y este trataba inútilmente de liberar sus armas laser y el villano enseguida le dio un "suave" cabezazo en la frente al héroe haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento unos segundos mientras caía soltando sus armas laser, pero el villano las sujeto, pero antes de que el héroe se chocara contra el piso, recupero el conocimiento y uso sus zapatos anti-gravedad para detener su caía mientras se sobaba la frente, que al igual que sus otras heridas se curo sin problemas y miro como el villano descendía suavemente al piso.

-Se nota que se esforzaron mucho al crear estas armas laser- le espeto burlón Caos mientras que hacia que el visor de su casco analizara detenidamente la empuñadura de la espada y del escudo y guardaba la información en el casco- es una lastima que estas armas ya no volverán a servir nunca mas- dicho esto aplasto fácilmente las empuñaduras de las armas, incluyendo los diamantes que tenían adentro ante la mirada molesta del rubio.

-"Así ya nos ahorramos inconvenientes"- dijo también burlón la voz gutural en su mente.

-Maldición, tanto trabajo que le costó a Kyle, Wendy, Ike y a Kevin hacer esas armas- dijo enojado el rubio cenizo.

-¿Ahora como harán para tratar de lastimarlo sin esas armas?- se pregunto el sujeto misterioso para luego darle una mordida a su barra de chocolate.

El héroe enseguida les lanzo unos shurikens al villano, pero obviamente no le hicieron nada y rebotaron y este enseguida se le acerco al héroe y le clavo el puño en el estomago al héroe, atravesando el protector que tiene este y su puño metálico literalmente atravesó por completo al rubio saliendo por la espalda haciendo que el héroe escupiera sangre enseguida que salpico el casco al villano y este tiene una gran sonrisa diabólica en su cara y los héroes y algunos villanos se aterraron por eso.

-¡KENNYYYY!- gritaron algunos aterrados al ver lo que le ocurrió a su amigo, mientras que los amigos y primos de Caos miraban también aterrados eso y todos dejaron de pelear.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso Butters!?- le pregunto el Gladiador sin cambiar de semblante.

-Oh Dios… ¿Qué es lo que le esta ocurriendo a mi primo?- pregunto choqueado el Vengador refiriéndose al comportamiento de Caos, mientras dejaba caer su espada y se frotaba rápidamente los nudillos de sus guantes metálicos.

-No puede ser que él sea Butters… - dijo también choqueada la Luchadora mientras se enrollaba su cabello con su índice derecho.

-Cielos santo… cada vez esta peor…- dijo asustado Cougar.

-Sino ¡CAGAMOS! Hacemos algo, tarde o temprano va a terminar matando a alguien- dijo también asustado Rudeman a Sombra y ella asintió.

-Oh… pobrecito…- dijo burlón Psicosis.

-Como me gustaría hacerle eso a los otros tres estúpidos- dijo sádicamente el Aniquilador refiriéndose a Stan, Kyle y Cartman.

-Carajo, parece que no tengo mas opción que intervenir- dijo el sujeto misterios terminando de comerse su chocolate.

-Con que tiene un protector de torso ¿eh?- pregunto Caos al darse cuenta de la protección que tiene Mysterion.

-"De seguro los otros estúpidos también tienen eso"- razonó su parte maligna en su mente y luego el rubio saco su puño del estomago del héroe haciendo que este cayera al piso mientras le salía mas sangre y se retorciera de agonía y el villano estuvo a punto de darle un fuerte pisotón, pero se detuvo ya su visera le indico que había alguien con un gran poder muy delante de él y cuando vio asía adelante miro al mismo sujeto misterioso que estaba muy lejos, pero que parecía emanar una gran cantidad de energía y parecía estar rodeado de un aura purpura.

-¿Qué carajos…?- se pregunto así mismo el villano.

-"Es ese mismo tipo"- espeto molesto y un poco asombrado la voz de su otra mitad en su mente.

-Sea quien sea ese tipo, tiene un poder impresionante- se dijo así mismo el villano tratando de no sonar asombrado y luego hizo el ademan de ir asía el sujeto, pero…

-¡No tan rápido!- le grito Darth Chef, que enseguida le lanzo una lapida al villano a gran velocidad que le dio al villano en la parte trasera del casco haciendo que la lapida se rompiera en pedazos, aunque no le hizo nada al villano y solo distrajo su atención un segundo y cuando volvió a mirar asía adelante, el sujeto misterioso ya no estaba, así que enfoco su atención al Chef que se le acercaba rápidamente y a cada paso que daba, el suelo temblaba un poco y enseguida le dio un fuertísimo golpe en el casco al villano haciendo que el suelo temblara por la gran fuerza del impacto, pero no le hico nada al rubio y enseguida le empezó a dar varios golpes en la parte delantera de la armadura y por cada golpe el suelo temblaba, pero al hacer eso, sus puños mecánicos se empezaron a dañar y lo peor es que no le estaba haciendo nada al villano que solo sonreía con burla y arrogancia y luego de unos segundos de eso, el rubio le cogió cada mano al Chef con cada una de sus manos metálicas y con mucha facilidad le empezó a aplastar las manos al Chef quien trataba inútilmente de liberarse y este enseguida le dio una fuerte patada al rubio en el estomago, pero sin hacerle daño y solo hizo que se le dañara su pierna derecha mecánica y el villano solo sonrió mas y enseguida le dio un fuertísimo rodillazo en la parte delantera del traje del Chef y sin dejar de sostenerle sus manos mecánicas arrancándoselas al ex-villano al mismo tiempo que lo mando a volar muy lejos y que se chocara duramente contra un mausoleo, ante la mirada asombrada de los héroes y villanos.

-¡CHEF!- gritaron asustados Tooshwel, Kite y el Coon mientras se acercaban a su amigo.

-"Maldición"- pensó Mysterion mientras se alejaba arrastrándose aun agonizando, pero luego de unos segundos se curo totalmente de su herida y se acercó rápidamente asía donde estaba el Chef.

-Es mas poderoso de lo que pensé- dijo molesto y un poco preocupado el sujeto misterioso luego de ocultarse detrás de una estatua con la intención de atacar sorpresivamente a los villanos.

-Que lastima, parece que ya no podrá hacer mas carne azada- dijo burlón y sádico Caos mientras se acercaba a sus primos que aun estaban asombrados.

-"¿Pero quien habrá sido ese tipo con grandes poderes?"- le pregunto su otra mitad en su mente.

-No tengo ni idea- le contesto el rubio con el mismo semblante- ¿están bien?- les pregunto a sus primos y amigos y estos al verlo retrocedieron- ¿pero que les pasa?- les volvió a preguntar extrañado por esa aptitud.

-Tu… heriste mortalmente a Kenny y a ese tal Chef- le dijo el Gladiador tratando de no sonar asustado.

-¿Solo por eso tienen esa aptitud?, tranquilícense, ese putón no se va a morir por eso y el Chef tiene miembros mecánicos- les trato de tranquilizar Caos, pero aun así sus amigos y primos no cambiaron su semblante de miedo.

-Pe-pe-pero si haces eso a cu-cualquier persona se po-po-podría morir- le dijo su prima mientras se enrollaba su cabello con su índice derecho.

-Es cierto Le-leo, podrías matar a alguien- le dijo asustada Sombra.

-Ya no se asusten, no voy a pelear con todas mis fuerzas contra esos idiotas héroes… - les dijo ya empezando a molestarse por la aptitud de sus compañeros de equipo.

-"Al menos no por ahora"- termino diciendo la voz maligna en su mente de forma sádica.

-Pe-pe-pero podrías ma-ma-matarnos accidentalmente- le dijo asustado el Vengador.

-¿Pero que idioteces dices?, ustedes son mis primos y amigos, obviamente no les haría algo como eso ni por accidente- les volvió a tratar de asegurar el líder de los villanos ya estando molesto por esa aptitud.

-Pues eso espero ¡OJO DE CULO!- dijo aun preocupado Rudeman.

-Vamos idiota, sigue así de distraído unos cuantos minutos mas…- dijo el sujeto misterioso mientras discretamente preparaba un ataque para Iron Caos.

-¿Esta bien Chef?- le pregunto preocupado Kite que lo ayudaba a levantarse con sus poderes mentales mientras los demás héroes se les acercaban.

-No…- le respondió adolorido el ex-villano mientras del lugar de donde le arrancaron sus brazos mecánicos salían unas pocas chispas.

-Esa armadura es mas poderosa de lo que pensé- dijo Mysterion a sus compañeros de equipo de forma preocupante.

-¿Estas bien Kenny?- le pregunto Tooshwel .

-Si, no se preocupen- les aseguro su líder.

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?, con la armadura que tiene Butters, es invencible- dijo pesimista Mosquito.

-Cierto, no podremos ganarle- le apoyo el Maestro jedi con el mismo semblante.

-Nunca pensé decir esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con ustedes- les apoyo el Coon.

-Lo mismo digo, lo mejor es retirarnos por ahora y luego pensar en alguna estrategia para tratar de acabar con ellos- dijo resignado el Mole.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?- pregunto Blue Reacer tratando de no sonar preocupado.

-Entonces es hora de…- Mysterion no pudo seguir hablando porque una ráfaga de energía paso cerca de ellos.

-No crean que voy a dejarlos escapar tan fácil idiotas- les espeto Iron Caos y algunos de los héroes lo vieron sin poder disimular su miedo, mientras que Mysterio, Blue Reacer, el Coon, Black Spider y el Mole trataban de no aparentar no estar preocupados.

-"Como se nota que tienen miedo"- dijo burlón y sádico la voz maligna en la mente de Caos.

-Se nota- le apoyo el rubio con el mismo semblante- ustedes apártense, yo solo me encargo de estos pendejos- le ordeno al resto de su equipo.

-¿Estas seguro? ¡COME MIERDA!- le pregunto Rudeman, más preocupado por lo que les pueda pasar a los héroes, que lo que le pueda pasar a su amigo

-Por supuesto, ahora háganse a un lado- les volvió a ordenar a su equipo y estos se alejaron- ahora, después de todas esas veces en las que me han humillado y utilizado, los hare pagar de una ves por todas- le dijo hostilmente y de forma rencorosa a los héroes viendo especialmente a Mysterion y al Coon mientras se les acercaba lentamente a ellos y algunos retrocedían asustados.

-"Al fin vamos hacer que nos paguen todo lo que nos han hecho"- dijo de forma rencorosa y sádica la voz gutural en la mente del rubio.

-Bu-butters espera, no re-recuerdes las cosas malas que te han pasado en la vida, solamente recuerda los buenos momentos que has pasado con nosotros- le trato de hacer entrar en razón Tooshwel sin poder ocultar su miedo.

-¿Buenos momentos? ¡Son mas las desgracias las que me han pasado a lo largo de mi vida, que esos efímeros momentos!- les exclamo enojado el villano.

-Así no vamos a llegar a nada- espeto Blue Reacer y sin previo aviso se quito su casco y le lanzo sus rayos laser azules al villano a máxima potencia, pero el rubio hizo lo mismo que cuando desvió el ataque de energía de Carl y con una simple bofetada asía arriba desviando ese ataque sin esfuerzo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo Craig asombrado y el resto de los héroes no sabían que decir.

-Lo volvió hacer- dijo un poco emocionado el Vengador.

-"Por favor, que no lastime a Craig"- rezo mentalmente Rudeman.

-Interesante… ese ataque de energía es un poco mas potente que el de Carl…- dijo pensativo Iron Caos.

-"Eso no se compara con lo que te estoy preparando"- pensó el sujeto misterioso que aun preparaba su movimiento contra Caos.

-Ahora te toca a ti Mysterion, trata de lanzarme un ataque como el que hiciste en esa bodega- le dijo desafiante el líder de los villanos.

-Maldición, aun no controlo bien mis poderes- murmuro molesto y preocupado el líder de los héroes, que aun no había vuelto a su apariencia normal.

-Si no vas hacer nada, entonces hare el primer movimiento- dicho esto, rápidamente se acercó a los héroes y le dio un golpe "normal" a Craig en el protector de torso mandándolo a volar haciendo que se chocara contra una lapida, pero sin matarlo y enseguida le dio una patada "normal" a Tupperware en el casco mandándolo a volar también y enseguida el Mole y Clyde trataron de darle un puñetazo en la cara al mismo tiempo, pero el rubio enseguida les agarro cada muñeca partiéndoselas al mismo tiempo sacándole un grito de dolor a los dos castaños y enseguida los mando a volar si esfuerzo y luego el Sentinela le dio un golpe en el casco con su palo de Hockey y obviamente no le hizo nada y el rubio le dio una patada "suave" al canadiense en la pierna izquierda partiéndosela sacándole un grito de dolor y tirándolo al piso y luego vio como Tooshwel trato de cortarlo con su motosierra, pero el rubio la cogió con su mano derecha y la partió enseguida y enseguida le dio una patada en la pierna derecha al pelinegro rompiéndosela y sacándole un grito de dolor tirándolo también al piso y luego vio como el Maestro Jedi le trato de dar una patada voladora, pero enseguida le cogió el pie rompiéndoselo enseguida y luego se lo tiro a Black Spider tirándolos al piso y luego vio como Iron Meiden lo quiso embestir, pero solamente se quedo en su sitio y al chocarse la armadura del héroe se aboyo y el villano enseguida arranco la parte delantera de la armadura del héroe y saco a este de su traje y lo levanto con una sola mando y lo mando a volar varios metros haciendo que el invalido de golpeara duramente la cabeza contra una lapida, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento y luego vio como el Coon se le quería echar encima, así que enseguida le agarra su mano derecha y lo aporreo fuertemente contra el piso y luego le dio un golpe a Kenny en la cabeza tirándolo al piso casi inconsciente y luego vio como algunos héroes empezaban a retroceder y eso hizo que sonrisa macabra se volviera mas grande.

-Voy a acabar con sus sufrimientos- les dijo sádicamente y enseguida voló asía arriba y preparo un ataque de energía- ¡DESPIDANSE DE ESTA VIDA!- les dijo a los héroes de abajo e hizo el ademan de tirar un gran esfera de energía electro magnética y parecía que no tenían salvación.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, creo que en el siguiente se revelara la identidad de sutejo misterioso :O y muchas gracias por sus reviews**


	109. Chapter 109

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, en esta ocasión aparecerán personajes sorpresa que creo que nadie mas ha mencionado en algún fic de South Park y también revelare la identidad del sujeto misterioso y aparecerán personajes de otra serie que me gusta mucho, aunque solo aparecerán unos momentos XD, ya saben que South Park no es mio ni los personajes de la otra serie, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CIENTO NUEVE: PRESENTANDOSE ANTE LOS HEROES Y OFRECIENDO UNA MANO**

Iron Caos estaba flotando en aire, mientras prepara una esfera de energía para acabar con loa héroes, mientras estos ayudaban a sus amigos heridos a tratar de ponerse de pie, mientras que los amigos y primos de Caos miraban muy preocupados lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Despídanse de este mundo idiotas!- les grito Caos cuando ya tenia lista su esfera de energía

-¡OH DIOS SANTO, NOS VA A MATAR GAH!- exclamo aterrado Coffeman que ayudaba a Craig a levantarse y temblaba más que de costumbre.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo asustado el Coon que junto con Mysterion ayudaban a Tooshwel a estar de pie.

-Rayos…- dijo asustado el Caballero Ingles que ayudaba al Mole a pararse.

-Estamos perdidos…- dijo también asustado Tupperware mientras ayudaba a Mosquito a ponerse de pie.

-Necesitamos un milagro- dijo preocupado el Buen Creyente que junto con el Deportista, ayudaban al Maestro Jedi a ponerse de pie.

-Coño…- dijo asustado Kite que ayudaba a su hermano a estar de pie.

-"Diablos, si tan solo pudiera manejar a la perfección mis poderes"- pensó Mysterion, mas preocupado por sus amigos que por si mismo.

-Oh no, va a matar a mis amigos- dijo preocupado Pip, que junto con las demás almas y ángeles miraban eso a través de una nube en el Cielo.

-Mi pequeño Clyde- dijo preocupada Betsy.

-Por culpa del imbécil de Kenny, van a matar a esos idiotas- espeto molesto Damien, que estaban en el infierno viendo eso a través de un portal junto con los demás seres infernales y las almas de los condenados.

-¿Pero quien es ese chico?- pregunto su padre que también estaba viendo eso, refiriéndose al sujeto misterioso.

-¡MUERANNNN!- grito Caos para enseguida lanzar su gran esfera de energía que fue a toda velocidad y los héroes no tenían salvación.

-¡NOOOO!- exclamo furioso y asustado Mysterion, pero cuando parecía que sus amigos ya no tenían salvación…

-¡AHORA!- grito de repente el sujeto misterioso y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, lanzo un ataque de energía que dio contra la esfera que lanzo Caos y al pasar eso, creo una fuerte explosión que mando a volar por los aires tanto a los héroes como a los villanos que estaban en el cementerio y también a las lapidas y a las estatuas y hundiendo el suelo y las tumbas.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA…!?- pregunto asombrado Caos, que al ser tomado por sorpresa se cubrió con su capa súper resistente por puro instinto mientras aun flotaba en el aire y no se movió por esa explosión.

-"¿¡Como carajos paso eso!?"- pregunto enojado la voz maligna en su mente, pero el rubio vio que de repente un ataque de energía morada oscura fue en su dirección, pero enseguida desenfundo su gran martillo, que hasta el momento no lo había usado y le dio un fuerte golpe a ese ataque de energía desviándolo pero con esfuerzo y el ataque se perdió en el horizonte.

-¡Maldición, falle!- exclamo enojado el sujeto misterioso y parecía estar un poco cansado- "Ahora tengo que esperar otra oportunidad para tratar de atacarlo por sorpresa o esperar a que los héroes se recuperen para trata de detenerlo en algún otro momento"- termino pensando para luego retirarse del lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿¡De donde mierda salió ese ataque!?- pregunto furioso Iron Caos y luego miro a todos lados para ver al responsable de eso, pero no vio a nadie.

-"Tal ves fue ese tipo extraño y al parecer ese ataque es mas poderoso que el que hizo el putón en esa bodega"- dijo enojado la otra mitad en su mente.

-¿Están bien chicos?- pregunto Mysterion a su equipo que habían caído cerca de sus vehículos, pero se dio cuenta que varios de sus amigos estaban inconscientes y eso lo preocupo enseguida, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea para irse de ese sitio y salvar a sus amigos.

-Escuchen, ya se como podemos irnos de aquí rápido- les dijo a los héroes que estaban consientes.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunto Kite que ayudaba a Black Spider a ponerse de pie.

-Pues…- el rubio no pudo seguir porque una ráfaga de energía pasó cerca de él.

-¡No voy a dejar que se escapen!- les grito furioso Iron Caos y voló en dirección al héroe y este se sorprendió, pero justo cuando parecía que estaba a punto de darle un golpe al rubio cenizo con su martillo, pero este creo un portal debajo de si y metiéndose en el esquivando por poco ese ataque y enseguida aparecieron varios portales debajo de los demás héroes y sus vehículos desapareciéndolos también y poniéndolos a salvo ante la mirada sorprendida y enojada de Caos.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡A dónde carajo se fueron!?- pregunto furioso al aire.

-"Esos malditos poderes… necesitamos encontrar ese Necronomicon para asegurarse de que no vuelvan a escaparse como ahora"- dijo molesto la voz de su otra mitad en su mente.

-Aunque me hubiera gustado enfrentarme a ese idiota usando sus máximos poderes- terminó diciendo el rubio dejando de lado su enojo y remplazándolo por desilusión.

-"Hubiera sido más divertido"- espeto en forma de puchero su otra mitad y luego él rubio fue a ver como estaba el resto de su equipo que aun están tirados en el piso.

-¿Están bien?- les pregunto mientras ayudaba a su prima a levantarse.

-Creo que si… ¡CHUPA VERGA!- le dijo adolorido Rudeman.

-Pero… ¿por qué tu ataque de energía exploto en el aire…?- le pregunto adolorido Desorden.

-No lo se, pero creo que el responsable fue el mismo sujeto que vi en esas ocasiones- le respondió molesto Caos mientras ayudaba al Vengador a ponerse de pie.

-¿Sujeto?- le pregunto el Gladiador mientras ayudaba a los otros villanos a ponerse de pie.

-Es que en esa ocasión cuando volvíamos a casa me di cuenta de que un tipo nos estaba observando y cuando usaba mi armadura para ir a dejar el acertijo en la casa del putón, volví a mirar a ese tipo que me estaba observando desde el techo de un edificio muy alto y ahora, cuando estaba a punto de darle un fuerte pisotón al idiota de Kenny, volví a mirar ese tipo y parecía tener grandes poderes- les explico Iron Caos a su equipo.

-¿Y sabes quien es…?- le pregunto Raven.

-No, nunca lo había visto en mi vida- le respondió Caos.

-"Y creo que esta no será la ultima ves que lo veamos"- dijo molesto la gutural en su mente y el rubio le dijo a su equipo que se fuera en la maquina de maldad, que no se destruyo por la explosión y cuando estaba a punto de irse, vio una lapida que estaba lejos y cuando se acercó y la vio puso una mueca de molestia.

-Asía rato que no te visitaba, ¿verdad abuelita?- dijo molesto para luego darle una patada a la lapida destruyéndola y luego se quito el casco y escupió la tumba para luego irse del cementerio.

Mientras tanto, en el Cielo…

-Por un momento pensé que esos chicos estaban a punto de morir- dijo un poco aliviado el arcángel Miguel.

-Espero que ese joven les sea de mucha ayuda a los héroes- dijo Jesus refiriéndose al tipo misterioso.

-Por supuesto que lo será hijo mio- le afirmo Dios.

Mientras tanto, en el infierno…

-No se quien sea ese tipo, pero tiene un poder impresionante- dijo Damien tratando de no sonar asombrado.

-Sus poderes tal ves podrían llegar a ser tan tremendos que los de ese tal Butters o que los de Kenny si llegara a usar sus máximas fuerzas- dijo su padre con el mismo semblante.

-Envidiosos…- murmuro burlón Saddan ganándose una mala mirada por su ex-novio, del ojirojo y de Chris XD.

Mientras tanto en Rydley…

-No se quien sea ese joven, pero presiento que va a causarle mucho problemas a mis seguidores y a ese equipo de villanos- dijo molesto Cthullu.

Mientras tanto, en el espacio exterior, los extraterrestres que miraban la tierra como si fuera un programa de televisión, se emocionaban mas por estar viendo eso (NA: son los mismos extraterrestres que aparecieron en el episodio 100 de la serie XD y creo que soy el primero en mencionarlos en algún fic), junto con el extraterrestre que se encontró el auto de madera que fabricaron Stan y Randy (NA: miren el episodio 6 de la temporada 13 XD).

-¡Impresionante, esos combates se están poniendo mejor, no puedo esperar para ver que mas pasa!- dijo emocionado uno de los alienígenas.

-Que alivio que no destruimos la tierra en esa ocasión, ahora nuestro rating es mayor- dijo complacido uno de los ejecutivos de ese programa recordando cuando el cuarteto hablo con ellos.

-Ahora que recuerdo… uno de esos chicos fue el que me apuñalo en la garanta cuando fui a la tierra- dijo pensativo otro extraterrestre (NA: no me acuerdo del nombre de ése alienígena).

-Y creo que uno de esos héroes es el chico gordo al que se le daño la antena que le pusimos en su culo y se le la tuvimos que reparar- dijo pensativo el taco gigante que caga helado XD.

-Creo que son esos mismos chicos que nos tomaron esas fotos cuando nos chupamos nuestro…- uno de los ejecutivos iba a decir, pero el otro la tapo la boca enseguida de forma muy vergonzosa.

-¿Se chuparon que?- pregunto sin entender el taco gigante.

-¡Eh nada, nada! Que esos fueron los chicos que nos convencieron de no cancelar la tierra- dijo uno de los ejecutivos tratando de cambiar de tema y los otros alienígenas lo vieron con duda.

-Como sea, pero este programa es mejor que cuando hicimos ese sobre la entrega de premios a la mayor mierda del universo- dijo uno de los extraterrestres (NA: miren uno de los últimos episodios de la temporada 6 XD).

-Me muero por ver que pasa mas adelante- dijo otro de los extraterrestres y siguieron viendo lo que pasaba en la tierra.

Devuelta en la tierra, mas específicamente en la ciudad de Springfield…

-Mira Sanjay, al fin logramos conseguir las bombas de gasolina que tanto queríamos- dijo complacido Apu a su hermano.

-Y con ellas podremos competir con el de la costillita- dijo también complacido su hermano, pero luego escucharon un sonido extraño y al mirar asía arriba vieron que cierta ráfaga de energía de color morado que es la misma que desvió Caos, se les estaba acercando.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Apu.

-No lo se, pero parece…- su hermano no pudo seguir hablando porque la ráfaga de energía dio contra las bombas de gasolina explotándolas junto con el Kwik- E-Mart.

-¡Hay caramba!- exclamo asombrado cierto joven de peinado de picos que vio eso acompañado de su amigo de cabello azul y con gafas (NA: ya saben a quienes me refiero XD).

-¿Ahora en donde vamos a comprar los dulces?- pregunto asustado el chico de cabello azul.

-¡D, ouh! ¿Ahora en donde voy a comprar mi cerveza?- pregunto angustiado un señor gordo y calvo (NA: adivinen quien es XD).

-Por aquí- le dijo un cantinero mientras señalaba un bar que decía MOE.

-¡YAJUUU!- exclamo alegre el señor y fue corriendo al bar, mientras su esposa de cabello azul en forma de cactus hacia un gemido de desaprobación (NA: adivinen de nuevo XD).

De vuelta en South Park, específicamente en la base de los héroes, en el suelo de este se formo varios portales, de los cuales salieron los héroes y sus vehículos y al parecer aun estaban muy adoloridos y cansados.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Mysterion cansado y volviendo a su apariencia normal.

-No…- le dijo muy adolorido Tooshwel que tiene su pierna muy lastimada y estaba tirado en el piso y el Sentinela, el Mole, Mosquito, Timmy, el Maestro Jedi y el Chef estaban en la misma situación.

-Entonces… tenemos que sacar nuestros vehículos… e ir rápidamente al hospital de Denver…- dijo el Human Kite, pero cuando los héroes menos heridos estaban a punto de hacer eso…

-Como se nota que los ataques de Butters si que los dejaron bien jodidos- espeto de repente el sujeto misterioso que salió de entre las sombras que están en el teatro, tomando por sopresa a los héroes.

-¿¡Que mierda…!?- exclamo asombrado el Coon, que junto con los demás se ponían en guardia lo mejor que podían.

-¿Quién es e-e-ese ti-tipo?- pregunto asombrado el Comediante.

-"Es el mismo tipo que vi en esa ocasión"- pensó el líder de los héroes.

-¿¡Quien carajos eres tu y que estas haciendo aquí!?- le pregunto enojado y asombrado Mysterion, la apariencia del sujeto era: apuesto, de piel bronceada, cejas pobladas, nariz afilada, cabello negro lacio echado asía atrás con un pequeño y delgado mechón en el lado derecho de su frente y otro en el lado izquierdo, unos cuantos pequeños mechones alzados que están encima de sus orejas y en la parte trasera de la nuca, ojos marrones oscuros casi negros, quijada cuadriculada, bien fornido, de mas o menos la altura de Kenny, voz un poco fuerte, tiene jeans azules oscuro, botas marrones Land Rover, cinturón café, playera negra de mangas cortas con una especie de símbolo en el pecho, en su brazo izquierdo tiene tatuado una especie de dragón chino rojo y negro enrollándole el brazo, en el derecho tiene entre el codo y el hombro tiene un tatuaje que dice: te amo mamá, tiene un reloj en la muñeca izquierda y en la derecha una manilla de color amarillo, azul y rojo.

-¿Dónde están mis modales?- pregunto el sujeto fingiendo disculparse- llámenme Carlos, Luis Carlos- se presento el sujeto muy al estilo de James Bond (NA: ¡SORPRESA, SOY YO! XD, no se lo esperaban ¿verdad?, pero como me gustaría algún día tener tatuajes como esos).

-¿Qué haces en nuestra base y que quieres?- le pregunto Mysterion sin cambiar de semblante.

-Estoy aquí para ayudarlos Mysterion… o debería llamarte Kenny McCormick- le termino diciendo Luis con una sonrisa un poco arrogante y al escuchar eso ultimo los demás héroes se sorprendieron.

-¿Tu… sabes quien es él?- le pregunto asombrado Kite.

-Por supuesto que lo se… Kyle Blofowskie y también se cuales son sus verdaderas identidades- les siguió diciendo Luis Carlos y eso hizo que los héroes se sorprendieran mas.

-¿Cómo… es que sabes… nuestros nombres verdaderos…?- le pregunto Tooshwel que aun estaba adolorido por su pierna rota.

-Tengo mis formas de saberlo Stan Marsh- les dijo Luis sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres de nosotros?- le pregunto molesto el Coon.

-Ya lo había dicho Eric Cartman, que quiero ayudarles a enfrentarse a Butters, a su equipo y a los cultistas- les dijo Luis cambiando a uno serio.

-¿Sabes que Butters es el Profesor Caos?- le pregunto le pregunto Mysterion dejando de lado su enojo, remplazándolo por uno de asombro.

-Por supuesto que sé que él es el Profesor Caos y también sé que Tommas, Bradley y Tammy los están ayudando a ustedes dándoles información.

-¿Sabes de ellos también?- le pregunto Craig sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-Claro que se sobre ellos Craig Tucker y no te alarmes, no le voy a decir a nadie sobre que tu amigo les esta ayudando a ustedes- les aseguro Luis y el pelinegro le saco el dedo medio- eso es lo que te meten por el culo marica- le dijo un medio burlón y medio molesto Luis sacándoles unas risas a algunos héroes haciendo que el pelinegro lo viera molesto por ese insulto (NA: creo que soy el primero que se atreve a devolverle el insulto a Craig XD).

-¿Pero de donde vienes y como es que sabes tanto?- le pregunto Kenny sin su capucha puesta retomando la conversación original.

-En ves de estar haciéndome preguntas, deberían llevar a sus amigos al hospital- les dijo toscamente Luis refiriéndose a Stan, el Topo, Ike, Timmy, Clyde, Kevin y el Chef.

-Es cierto, debemos llevarlos al hospital rápido- le apoyo Wendy sin su casco puesto.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?- pregunto Gregory a Kenny.

-No… me gusta la idea de dejarlos solos… con ese tipo…- dijo adolorido el Topo.

-Para ser un mercenario, se nota que te preocupas mucho por los demás- le espeto medio burlón Luis y el francés lo miro y gruño molesto.

-Escuchen, Bebe y Wendy, llévense a los heridos, Kyle tu ayuda al Chef a tratar de repararse- les pidió Kenny.

-¿Estas seguro?- le pregunto la rubia desconfiando de Luis Carlos (DX).

-Si, váyanse- dicho esto las chicas se llevaron a Stan y a los que estaban heridos en el Power Girl y luego Kyle ayudo al Chef llevándolo a su zona de reparación.

-Ahora si, explícate- exigió Kenny a Luis mientras el resto de los héroes no disminuían la guardia.

-Ya les había dicho, que quiero ayudarlos a enfrentarse a los villanos- le dijo Luis ya hastiado de tener que volver a explicar lo mismo (NA: se nota que si soy paciente ¿verdad? XD).

-¿Cómo es que sabes de nosotros y de Butters y su equipo?- le pregunto Kyle, luego de haber dejado al Chef en su cuarto para descansar un poco.

-Tengo mis formas de saberlo- le respondió mi personaje sin cambiar de semblante XD- "después de todo, no eres el único que tiene poderes mentales Kyle"- dijo seguro Luis telepáticamente a los héroes sorprendiéndolos.

-¿Tu puedes leer las mentes?- le pregunto asombrado Kyle.

-Por supuesto, yo también tengo mis habilidades especiales y con esos poderes mentales se todo sobre ustedes desde el momento en que empecé a observarlos y esos no son los únicas poderes que tengo- les dijo seguro y medio presumido Luis.

-¿Tú nos has estado observando todo este tiempo?- le pregunto medio asombrado y medio molesto Kenny y Luis asintió.

-Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué no nos habías ayudado desde el principio?- le pregunto desconfiado Token.

-Porque pensaba que no era necesario que yo interfiriera ya que en varias ocasiones me había dado cuenta de que ustedes parecían poder arreglárselas sin mi ayuda- le respondió Luis- Además, me resultaba muy entretenido ver los combates que ustedes tenían y si interfería ya no hubieran sido tan divertido ya que los villanos hubiesen sido derrotados muy fácilmente y a mí me da mucha florera moverme innecesariamente- les termino diciendo medio burlón y divertido y los héroes lo vieron de mala manera por ese comentario.

-No hacíamos eso para divertirte- le dijo molesto Kenny.

-Como sea- le resto importancia Luis sin cambiar de semblante XD.

-Maldito bastardo holgazán- murmuro molesto Cartman.

-Mira quien habla de bastardo y de holgazán pedazo de culón idiota- le espeto molesto mi personaje y el castaño gruño molesto por el insulto y algunos héroes rieron por ese comentario.

-¿Y por qué hasta ahora decidiste ayudarnos?- le pregunto Henrietta para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo retomando la conversación original

-Pues porque en los últimos tiempos me eh dado cuenta de que algunas veces ustedes les ha estado costando trabajo enfrentarse a los villanos y al culto, aun con los nuevos miembros que tiene y con los poderes que ustedes tres tienen- dijo refiriéndose a Kenny, Craig y Kyle- especialmente cuando me di cuenta de que Butters quería crearse su súper armadura, desde que supe eso, me puse a pensar si debería ayudarlos o no- les explico a los héroes.

-Si tienes poderes mentales, ¿Cómo es que sabes de él y de los demás villanos si tienen sus bandas puestas?- le pregunto Gregory refiriéndose a las bandas que bloquean los poderes mentales.

-Porque yo ya había dado una rápida mirada a las mentes de los villanos antes de que tuvieran esas bandas sin que ellos se dieran cuanta y es por eso que se mucho sobre ellos, incluyendo de los trastornos mentales de Butters- le respondió el pelinegro.

-Si nos has estado observando desde el principio, ¿por qué no evitaste que robaran el banco de Denver en esa ocasión cuando casi me matan?- le pregunto Kyle.

-Porque en ese momento pensé que ustedes ya habían logrado convencer a Butters para que dejara de ayudar a los cultistas, así que no vi necesario que interviniera.

¿por qué no evitaste que el conejillo de indias pirata matara a la mayoría de los policías del pueblo cuando fue a recuperar los materiales para el portal?- le pregunto Kenny recordando ese suceso.

-Porque en ese momento yo estaba viendo como ustedes y los villanos peleaban en la acería- le respondió el pelinegro ya empezando a frustrarse de tanto interrogatorio (NA: algunas veces me canso cuando me hacen tantas preguntas XD).

-¿En-en-entonces por qué no e-e-evitaste que destruyeran el es-estadio de Denver?- le pregunto Jimmy.

-Porque en ese momento estaba viendo el combate que tuvieron en el centro comercial.

-¿Y por qué no evitaste que los internos del manicomio se escaparan o ayudaste cuando el maldito de Carl revelo que él estaba ayudando a los cultistas?- le pregunto Craig de forma neutral.

-En ese momento yo estaba viendo el combate en el zoológico, pendiente en caso de que los capturaran a ustedes dos- dijo refiriéndose a Kenny y a Cartman- y cuando miraba eso, también ayudaba a las personas para que los animales no las atacaran, pero cuando vi que Butters los habían capturado y llevado en su camión blindado, estaba a punto de ir a ayudarlos luego de seguirlos luego de que se estrellaron, pero cuando me di cuenta de que el señor Mojón los ayudo, obviamente no iba a acércame ya que hubiese terminado cubierto de mierda- les explico un poco asqueado pensando en esa posibilidad.

-¿También viste lo ocurrido en el aéreo puerto?- le pregunto Bridon.

-No lo vi completo, en ese momento ya me había dado sueño y me retire cuando ese tal Carl los ataco con su rayo de energía rojo- les explico medio bromista.

-Supongo que también viste lo que paso en esa bodega abandonada- le espeto Kenny y mi personaje asintió- ¿y por qué no evitaste que secuestraran de nuevo a Garrison y a sus alumnos?- le pregunto un poco molesto.

-Porque, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, cuando absorbiste las sombras para crear ese potente ataque de energía oscura, también absorbiste la mía debilitándome un poco, así que no pude ayudar a esos niños ni a ese maricón maestro- le respondió un poco molesto al recordar eso.

-¿Por qué no trataste de detener a Butters y a su equipo cuando se llevaron el titanio?- le pregunto Gary.

-Estaba a punto de seguir a ese camión de carga, pero cuando los ataques de energía de Butters y el de Craig se chocaron y produjeron esa explosión, también me lastimo un poco ya que estaba un poco cerca sin que me vieran.

-Como se nota que te gusta estar viendo los problemas de los demás- le espeto Craig irónicamente.

-Gracias- le dijo Luis tomando eso como una especie de alago.

-¿Y casualmente tu no sabes en donde esta la base de los cultitas?- le pregunto Cartman aun molesto por el insulto que le di XD.

-No, en una ocasión trate de seguir al señor C cuando el robo el banco de Denver, pero luego de unos momentos de estar siguiéndolos, sentí como una especie de gran barrera invisible de energía bloqueaba mis poderes y no los pude seguir, lo mismo paso cuando trate de averiguar de donde salió un rayo de energía rojo que creo que pudo haber venido de esa base secreta- les explico el bronceado.

-"De seguro es por eso que Damien no sabia en donde esta la base de los cultistas cuando se lo pregunte"- pensó Kenny recordando esa ocasión cuando estaba en el infierno.

-¿Y por qué quieres detener a esos cultitas?- le pregunto Kyle.

-¿Recuerdan que en los noticieros habían dicho sobre las primeras diez personas que sacrificaron por culpa del culto?- les pregunto Luis Carlos y todos asintieron- pues una de las primeras victimas fue mi abuelo que estaba de vacaciones en este país y desde que eso paso eh tratado de buscar cualquier tipo de pista que me diga en donde están esos malditos cultistas para así hacerlos pagar por eso- les dijo de forman enojada y triste (NA: mi abuelo se murió ase 5 años por un paro respiratorio DX)- luego de estar averiguando, me estere del enfrentamiento que ustedes tuvieron con ellos en el centro comunitario y desde entonces los e estado observando y ahora quiero unirme a ustedes para que paguen por eso- les termino diciendo tratando de cambiar de semblante y algunos lo miraron un poco compadecidos.

Luego de eso, los héroes empezaron a hablar entre si para ver si debían aceptar a Luis Carlos en su equipo, pero teniendo en cuenta que varios de los otros héroes estaban heridos, parecían estar resignándose en aceptar su ayuda.

-Antes de que te nos unas, tienes que decirnos de donde vienes y como obtuviste tus poderes- le exigió Kenny.

-Ase mucho tiempo salve a la hija de un brujo y este en forma de agradecimiento de dijo que me cumpliría cualquier deseo y yo desee tener el poder de que todo lo que yo me imagine se haga realidad cuando yo quiera- les explico el pelinegro bronceado de forma un poco nostálgica y algunos se asombraron por eso.

-¿Es en serio?- le pregunto no muy convencido Kyle.

-Claro, solo miren- dicho esto hizo que de repente su brazo se estirara y cogió una botella de aguan y la atrajo asía si para darle un sorbo- ¿sorprendidos?- les pregunto presumido y burlón y varios de los héroes no punieron disimular su asombro- y esto solo es una pequeñísima porción del poder y de las habilidades que tengo- les termino diciendo sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Y de donde vienes?- le pregunto Kenny tratando de no sonar asombrado.

-De Colombia- le respondió Luis Carlos con un tono de orgullo.

-¿Ese es el país en donde se hace el mejor café del mundo?- le pregunto Tweek con cierta emoción y no tembló ni tartamudeo ni tubo sus tics.

-Así es- le aseguro sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡No puedo esperar algún día en ir a ese lugar!- exclamo emocionado el rubio saltando de entusiasmo y algunos se rieron por eso.

-¿Entonces me aceptaran en su equipo?- les pregunto Luis Carlos.

Ummm, no se, ¿crees que tus poderes sean capaces de hacer frente a la súper armadura de Butters?- le pregunto no muy seguro Kenny.

-Por supuesto que sería capaz de hacerle frente, después de todo yo fui el que los salvo en el cementerio- les dijo el pelinegro bronceado y algunos lo vieron asombrado.

-¿Tu fuiste el que nos salvaste?- le pregunto asombrado Cartman y Luis asintió.

-Fue un placer salvarlos, aunque en realidad tenía la intención de atacar a Butter con dos ráfagas de energía, pero cuando me di cuenta de que los iba a atacar, tuve que usar una para detener ese ataque y cuando le mande la otra, él la desvió con su martillo- les explico Luis Carlos

-¿Y que tanto poder tienes?- le pregunto Kyle.

-Cuando uso mis máximas fuerzas, creo que tengo tanto poder como Butters cuando usa su armadura- le respondió un poco presumido Luis.

-¿Y por qué no usaste tus máximos poderes enseguida cuando estábamos en el cementerio?- le pregunto Kenny.

-Pues porque…- el pelinegro bronceado se detuvo un momento pensando si debería seguir, pero luego decidió seguir- porque cuando uso mis máximas fuerzas eso me cuesta mucha fuerza vital y si los uso durante mucho tiempo sin descansar, podría morir- les dijo tratando de no sonar preocupado el latinoamericano, pero algunos héroes lo vieron no muy convencidos.

-¿Entonces deberíamos aceptarlo en nuestro equipo?- pregunto Kyle a Kenny y luego de unos segundos, parece que el rubio accedió.

-Esta bien, puedes ser parte de nuestro equipo y espero que nos seas de ayuda al enfrentar a Butters con su súper armadura- le pidió el rubio.

-Por supuesto que les seré de ayuda- les aseguro Luis – "solo espero que no muera luego de usar mis máximas fuerzas"- termino pensando de forma preocupante.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado mi aparición como un nuevo aliado de los héroes y los poderes que me puse, si se preguntan porque decidí incluirme en esta historia, es porque ase algún tiempo tuve una especie de sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla en la que me vuelvo como uno de los personajes de la serie y tengo que ayudar a los chicos en algo, pero me termino muriendo cuando me cae una gran roca encima y Stan y Kyle dicen su frase característica XD y obviamente les seré de mucha ayuda a los héroes ;) y muchas gracias por dejarme sus reviews **** y también espero que les hayan gustado la aparición de los personajes sorpresa XD.**


	110. Chapter 110

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capitulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mio, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULLO CIENTO DIEZ (NA: como se nota que no me canso de escribir ¿cierto? XD): SINTIENDO DE NUEVO ESA OPRESIÓN Y MOSTRANDO UN POCO DE LAS HABILIDADES**

Mientras los héroes hablaban con Luis Carlos, Iron Caos y el Equipo de la Destrucción, ya estaban llegando a la base de los cultistas, al estar ahí los líderes del culto les preguntaron si ya habían acabado con los héroes y Caos les dijo que no pudo acabarlos y les dijo que fue por culpa del sujeto misterioso que tiene grandes poderes, eso sorprendió y molesto mucho a los lideres del culto y luego de una "pequeña" discusión entre los villanos, Leo junto con sus primos y amigos ya se habían ido sus casas mientras que el pequeño gótico y los tres ex-convictos fueron a sus habitaciones dejando solos, como de costumbre a los lideres del culto y al señor C en la sala de reuniones.

-No puedo creer que exista alguien que sea capaz de detener uno de los ataques de energía de Caos- dijo un poco preocupado el señor T.

-Y lo peor es que no se sabe quien es el tipo que ayudo a la liga- dijo el señor M con el mismo semblante.

-Si fue capaz de detener ese ataque de energía, eso quiere decir que sea quien sea el que ayudo a esos mocoso, debe tener un poder que es incluso mayor que los rayos del maldito de Craig- dijo molesto el señor C tratando de no sonar preocupado.

-Lo único bueno es que parece que algunos de los héroes están muy lastimados y no podrán pelear- dijo el señor T cambiando su semblante a uno sádico.

-Y parece que nuestro objetivo principal aun no sabe como manejar a la perfección sus poderes- dijo ya aliviado el señor M.

-¿no deberíamos pedirle ayuda a… ya saben quien?- les pregunto Carl con cierto tono de precaución.

-No- le dijo seriamente T- Caos aun tiene posibilidades de lograra capturar a nuestros objetivos, así que no hay que recurrir a eso todavía- termino diciendo un poco preocupado T.

-Cierto, aun no hay que llegar a eso todavía- le apoyo M con el mismo semblante.

Mientras tanto, Leo ya había llegado a su casa junto con sus primos, sus padres les preguntaron porque se habían demorado tanto, a lo que su hijo les dijo que estaban dando un "paseo" por el cementerio mientras visitaban la tumba de su abuela, sus padre le creyeron y luego los rubios fueron al cuarto de huéspedes.

-¿Están seguros que se encuentran bien?- pregunto Jack a sus hermanos.

-Si- le respondieron Ed y Britanny al mismo tiempo.

-Que bueno- les dijo el rubio mayor- ¿pero quien crees que haya sido el sujeto que detuvo tu ataque de energía Butterscup?- le termino preguntando a Leo que parecía estar metido en sus pensamientos.

-Ni idea, sea quien sea ese sujeto debe de ser alguien con enormes poderes como para lograr detener ese ataque de energía, incluso tal ve sea más poderoso que los ataques de energía de Carl y de Craig combinados- le respondió su primo de forma pensativa.

-"Tal vez sea tan poderoso como cuando usamos nuestra armadura"- espeto molesto la voz de su otra mitad en su mente.

-Bueno, no importa quien sea ese sujeto, lo hare pedazos con mi súper armadura- termino diciendo molesto el rubio y sus primos se preocuparon un poco al escuchar eso saliendo de la boca de su primo.

-Eh… primo… ¿no crees que es-estas yendo de-demasiado lejos con e-eso?- le pregunto preocupado Ed mientras se frotaba sus nudillos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto Leo sin saber a que se refería.

-Lo-lo que queremos decir, es-es que creemos que se te pa-paso un poco la ma-mano en el ce-cementerio- le dijo un poco preocupada Britanny.

-¿Pasarme de la mano? Esos estúpidos héroes son nuestros enemigos, no tengo porque ser delicado con ellos, especialmente después de todas las desgracias que me han pasado por culpa de ellos- les dijo enojado Leo sin poder ocultar su voz ronca y eso intimido a sus primos.

-Ya nos has dicho que ellos te han usado en varias ocasiones y todo eso, pero aun así creo que te pasaste un poco cuando los atacaste e intentaste matarlos- le recrimino Jack tratando de no sonar preocupado.

-¿Acaso no le harían eso mismo a los que los joden a ustedes cuando estaban en su vieja escuela?- les pregunto toscamente Leo molesto por esa aptitud por parte de sus primos.

-…- ninguno de los otros tres rubios sabían que decir, ya que en varias ocasiones han deseado que cosas malas les pasen a los que los han humillado, pero aun así no estaban totalmente de acuerdo con ese comportamiento.

-Pu-pues supongo que tra-trataría de hacerlos pagar de a-alguna manera, pero…- Ed aun no sabia que mas decir.

-"Odio cuando tienen dudas"- espeto molesto la voz maligna en la mente de Leo.

-Me conformaría con molerlos a golpes usando mis propias manos, no matarlos innecesariamente- dijo serio Jack.

-"Al menos él esta un poco mas de acuerdo"- dijo un poco complacido la otra mitad en la mente de Leo.

-Pe-pero es que esos he-héroes no nos han e-echo nada- dijo Britanny con el mismo semblante que su hermano mellizo.

-Pues cuando se enfrenten a ellos, solo imagínense que están peleando contra los que los han lastimado- les dijo ya hastiado y molesto Leo.

-"Para ver si así ya dejan de decir tonterías"- espeto también hastiado y molesto la voz gutural en su mente.

-Pero aun así…- iba a decir Jack, pero lo interrumpieron.

-¡Chicos, ya es hora de dormir!- les dijo Lynda desde la sala.

-Bueno, ya mañana seguiremos hablando de eso, por ahora tienen que descansar para estar listos cuando prepare otra trampa para esos idiotas de la liga y que tengan buena noches- se despidió Leo dejando solos a sus primos, que parecen que aun tienen semblantes de duda y fue a su habitación.

Estando ya en su cuarto, Leo se puso a pensar en otra emboscada para los héroes, mientras se miraba en el espejo, pero luego de unos minutos en los que parecía que no se le ocurrió nada, se resigno y estaba a punto de tomarse su medicina para dormir, pero antes de eso vio con molestia una foto de él con Lexus, pero al verla, sintió de nuevo ese vacío en su pecho y se puso una mano ahí.

-¿Por qué vuelvo a sentir esto?- se pregunto así mismo- ¿acaso… acaso aun la amo…?- se volvió a preguntar con voz un poco menos grave y con gran duda en su mente.

-"¿¡Pero que idioteces dices!? ¡Sí esa maldita perra y el hijo de puta de Kenny nos han puesto los cachos desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo!"- le recordó su parte maligna en su mente enojado por las dudas que tiene el rubio.

-Es cierto… ¿pero por qué aun sigo sintiendo esto?- se volvió a preguntar sin cambiar de semblante.

-"De seguro esa sensación se debe a que no logramos acabar con los malditos de la liga o porque nuestros primos tuvieron dudas"- le dijo su otra mitad como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Tal vez tengas razón- le apoyo Leo y luego se tomo su medicina para dormir.

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio…

-Butter…- susurro tristemente Lexus que estaba viendo una foto igual a la que tiene su ex-novio- solo espero que Kenny cumpla con su promesa- se dijo tratando de darse esperanzas y luego se dispuso a dormir

Al día siguiente, era un lunes festivo, así que los héroes y villanos no tenían que volver a su atmosfera tensa en la escuela y mientras los villanos practicaban sus movimientos de peleas, los héroes estaban hablando con Luis Carlos en su base.

-¿Entonces tu comías palomitas y tomabas gaseosa cuando nos mirabas pelear contra los cultistas y contra Butters y su equipo?- le pregunto Kenny.

-Correcto, esas peleas algunas veces son tan buenas como algunas películas- le respondió divertido el latino, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de los héroes mientras se corría asía atrás los dos mechones de su frente (NA: algunas veces hago cuando esos mechones me dan rasquiña XD).

-¿Y tus padres saben que estas aquí y no en tu país de origen?- le pregunto Kyle.

-¿Acaso tienen que saberlo?- le pregunto toscamente (NA: a mi no me gusta mucho tener que dar explicaciones a las demás personas, ni siquiera a mis padres XD).

-¿Entonces donde vives ahora?- le pregunto Wendy.

-En una casa que alquile por ahí- le respondió desinteresadamente el latino.

-¿Y tu eres capaz de pagarla sin tener trabajo?- le preguntó Token.

-Por supuesto, después de todo solamente tengo que imaginarme tener el dinero suficiente para así poder pagar el arriendo- le respondió sonriente el latino (NA: como me gustaría tener esa habilidad en el mundo real).

-Que suertudo- murmuro envidioso Cartman y eso hizo que la sonrisa de Luis se hiciera más grande.

-¿Y vas a inscribirte en la misma escuela que nosotros o algo así Alarcón?- le pregunto Bebe (NA: Alarcón es mi apellido).

-Pues no se, a mi me da mucha flojera levantarme temprano para ir a clases y escuchar las pendejadas que dicen los profesores- le respondió el latino.

-Por primera vez estoy de acurdo contigo- le apoyo Craig.

-Lo mismo digo- les apoyo Cartman (NA: creo que muchas personas estarían de acuerdo con eso XD).

-Que flojos son- les dijo desaprobatoriamente Wendy ganándose una risa por parte del latino, un gruñido del gordo y la seña obscena de Tucker XD.

-¿Qué significa el símbolo que tienes en el pecho?- le pregunto Gary señalando su camisa negra.

-Este es el escudo nacional de mi país- le respondió orgulloso el latino (NA: yo me siento orgulloso de ser colombiano).

-Se nota que eres muy patriótico- le espeto irónico Craig.

-Obviamente- le espeto el latino sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Y ya has pensado en algún traje o nombre de súper héroe?- le pregunto Bridon.

-Pues ya tengo un nombre- le respondió seguro el pelinegro para luego echarse asía atrás uno de sus dos mechones.

-¿Cuál?- le preguntó Henrietta para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-El Maestro de la Imaginación- le respondió seguro el latino (NA: que buen nombre ¿verdad? XD).

-Supongo que no suena mal- le dijo Kenny.

-Por supuesto- le dijo medio arrogante el pelinegro sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Ya tienes pensado algún traje?- le pregunto Kyle.

-Claro, ya lo tengo listo en mi mente- le respondió el latino sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Ya lo tienes listo?- le pregunto un poco asombrado Token.

-Por supuesto, después de todo, soy el Maestro de la Imaginación-le respondió arrogantemente el latino sacándole algunas risas a los demás presentes.

-¿Pu-puedes mostrárnoslo? ¡GAH!- le pidió Tweek.

-Sera un placer- dicho esto se apartó un poco de los demás y con un solo pensamiento, ya tenía puesto su traje luego de que su cuerpo brillara un momento.

-¡Wauuu!- exclamaron algunos de los héroes asombrados.

-¿Bonito traje verdad?- les pregunto arrogantemente y burlón el latino, tiene un casco negro, un poco parecido al de los templarios, excepto que la parte superior era un poco redondeada asía atrás y tenia dos pequeñas puntas en la parte superior trasera que apuntaban asía atrás, con una franja horizontal para los ojos un poquito curveada asía arriba y un poco mas ancha que la que tienen los templarios, con dos cuernos que apuntaban asía atrás de color amarillos muy oscuros, tiene una especie de protector pectoral del mismo color que el casco metálico con una I latina mayúscula en el medio y al lado de esta parecía tener un dragón a cada lado, amarillos oscuros también, hombreras metálicas del mismo color del casco, que se parecen a las caras de un dragón y los colmillos amarillos sobresalían un poco, un protector que le envolvía alrededor el estomago y espalda amarillo oscuro, un cinturón metálico parecido al de Depredador del mismo color que el casco y amarillo en los bordes, guantes metálicos negros también c, con los nudillos y los bordes amarillos que llegan casi hasta los codos con un dragón amarillo enrollándolos en cada guante, botas metálicas negras que llegan casi hasta las rodillas con los bordes amarillos y también un dragón enrollándolas, coderas y rodilleras amarillas, entre las coderas y las hombreras la armadura es amarilla, lo mismo pasa entre las rodilleras y el cinturón y por ultimo una capa, en la mitad superior de esta es de color amarillo y la otra mitad era azul y roja, pero en el borde parecía estar un poco desgarrada y en el centro de la capa había una gran I latina mayúscula.

-Impresionante Luis…- dijo asombrado Kenny.

-Claro que es impresionante- le dijo arrogantemente Luis Carlos para luego quitarse su casco.

-¿Esa es una súper armadura como la de Butters?- le pregunto Kyle saliendo de su asombro.

-No, solo cuando uso mis máximos poderes, se vuelve muy resistente, pero cuando no uso todo mi poder es normal- le respondió el latino.

-¿Pero por qué le pusiste cuernos a tu casco?- le pregunto Wendy.

-Para así intimidar mas- le respondió presumido y medio bromista Luis.

-¿Y porque una parte de tu capa esta desgarrada?- le pregunto Gregory.

-Le da mas estilo- le respondió el latino sin cambiar de semblante.

-Debo reconocer que la diseñaste muy bien Luis- le felicito Token.

-Naturalmente- le respondió Luis sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Y que armas tienes Alarcón?- le pregunto Craig con su voz monótona.

-Puedo imaginarme cualquier arma- dicho esto creo en su mano derecha una espada de hoja ancha un poco curveada asía atrás.

-No puedo esperar para contarle sobre esto a Kevin y a Clyde- dijo Token sabiendo como se emocionarían sus amigos al escuchar eso.

-Y a Christ también- dijo Gregory.

-Ni yo a Stan y a Ike- dijo Kyle.

-Eso me recuerda, ¿Cómo esta el Hippie y los demás?- pregunto Cartman a los otros.

-Ellos aun están muy lastimados y les van a tomar algunos días recuperarse, aun con el suero que invento el Dr. Mephisto- le respondió triste el judío.

-Espero que pronto se recuperen, para así estar listos cuando el equipo de Butters vuelva al ataque- dijo también preocupado Kenny.

-No se preocupen conmigo en su equipo seremos capaces de ganarles, especialmente si tu logras controlar a la perfección tus poderes de sombra Kenny- les aseguro Luis Carlos

-¿Estas seguro de eso Luis?- le pregunto el rubio cenizo.

-Claro, solo tienes que practicar más para manejar a la perfección tus poderes y si lo logras, seremos capaces de ganarle a Butters si nosotros dos unimos nuestras fuerzas para enfrentarnos a él- le dijo confiado y seguro el latino.

-Se nota que eres muy optimista- le espeto sarcástico Cartman.

-Gracias- lo tomo como cumplido.

-Pero aun debo encontrar la manera de como lograr dominar a la perfección mis poderes- le dijo Kenny.

-¿En el Necronomicon que tienen no dice algo sobre como manejar a la perfección tus poderes?- pregunto Luis.

-Pues ese libro dice que cuando el elegido se enfurezca muchísimo, será capaz demostrar sus máximos poderes- le respondió Henrietta- pero…- la chica no estaba segura si debía seguir.

-¿Pero…?- le pregunto Kenny con cierta precaución.

-Como ya lo había dicho antes, tu fuerza de voluntad determinara si tienes el control sobre tus poderes, pero mientras mas tiempo pase, tal vez empieces a descontrolarte y empieces a causar grandes desgracias- le dijo la gótica tratando de no sonar preocupada y eso preocupo a varios de los héroes.

-No se preocupen, ya les había prometido que no volvería a perder el control como paso en esa ocasión- les trato de asegurar Kenny, aunque en el fondo no estaba muy seguro.

-No te preocupes Kenny, de seguro serás capaz de controlarlos- le trato de animar Kyle.

-"Pues espero que si logres controlarte, ya que si te descontrolas, no me quedara mas opción que detenerte usando mis máximas habilidades"- pensó seriamente y un poco preocupado Luis Carlos

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el nombre de héroe de mi personaje y su armadura, creo que dentro de unos cuantos capítulos habrá de nuevo un combate y en ese Kenny si usara sus máximas habilidades y gracias por sus reviews ****.**


	111. Chapter 111

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión mi personaje ayudara u poco a Kenny en su control sobre sus poderes y los héroes estarán "jugando" contra los villanos, ya saben que South Park no es mio, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CIENTO ONCE: ¿JUGANDO O ATACANDOSE?**

Ya mas tarde en el mismo día el Maestro de la Imaginación se dispuso a ayudar a Kenny a practicar sus poderes de sombras junto con la ayuda de Henrietta y el Necronomicon por si acaso mientras el resto de los héroes prestaban atención, excepto Kyle y Wendy que estaban ayudando a Darth Chef a repararse.

-Muy bien, ahora cambian de apariencia- le pidió Luis, sin su casco puesto.

-Como digas- le dijo el rubio, que tiene su traje de héroe, ero no la capucha ni el antifaz negro puestos, cambio su apariencia mientras estaba rodeado de un aura de energía oscura.

-Ummm, es mas feo cuando lo veo así de cerca- murmuro el latino- ahora trata de concentrar un ataque de energía como el que hiciste esa vez en esa bodega.

-¿Estas seguro?- le pregunto el rubio.

-Claro, en estos momentos no eres capaz de usar tus máximas fuerzas, así no hay peligro de que me hieras ni me mates- le dijo seguro y arrogante el latino.

-Se cree la gran cosa- dijo un poco molesto Craig que escucho eso.

-Veamos que tanto hace ese hablador- dijo Cartman con el mismo semblante.

-Oh vamos, no digan eso, después él fue el que nos salvo la vida- les dijo Bebe a lo que el gordo y el pelinegro bufaron molestos.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Kenny trato de crear una pequeña esfera de energía en la palma de su mano derecha, luego de hacer que unas sombras se arremolinaran en ella y cuando ya estaba lista, se la mando a toda velocidad a Luis, pero este solamente le dio una bofetada que la mando asía arriba sin esfuerzo y la esfera atravesó el techo del teatro y siguió su camino, ante la mirada asombrada de los presentes.

-La des-desvió sin pro-problemas…- dijo asombrado Jimmy.

-Ese ataque no se compara con el que hizo en esa ocasión en esa bodega- les dijo Henrietta.

-Con un ataque tan simple como ese, no vas a ganarle nunca a Butters- recrimino Luis a Kenny.

-Es que no es tan fácil, cuando hice ese ataque en esa bodega, es porque estaba bien enojado- le espeto el rubio un poco molesto por el comentario del latino.

-Ah… a ver… pues entonces trata de pensar en algo que te ponga bien furioso, para ver si eso te ayuda a aumentar el poder de tus ataques- le dijo Alarcón luego de pensarlo un momento.

-¿Crees que eso funcione?- le pregunto el rubio.

-Si algo eh aprendido de las diferentes películas, series de televisión y video juegos que eh visto, es que cuando los héroes están bien encabronados o en una situación critica, es cuando muestran sus máximas fuerzas- le explico el latino (NA: ¿alguna otra persona se ah dado cuenta de eso también?).

-Parece que Kevin no es el único que ha visto tanto de esas cosas- murmuro Token medio irónico y burón.

-¿Pero en que cosa puedo pensar que haga que me enoje?- pregunto Kenny a Luis Carlos.

-Ah…- suspiro Alarcón empezando a frustrarse mientras se masajeaba las sienes- imagínate algo terrible, como por ejemplo: que alguien matara o lastimara gravemente a alguien a quien aprecias, como a alguno de tus amigos o tu hermana Karen o algo como eso- le explico Luis Carlos un poco hastiado.

-Voy a intentarlo- dijo el rubio para luego imaginarse alguna situación en la que sus amigos y o su hermana estuvieran en peligro mortal y al pensar en eso lo ponía muy enojado y mientras se enojaba, las sombras de los objetos que estaban cerca de él se arremolinaban mas y mas y después de unos segundos el rubio creo una esfera de energía un poco mas grande que la anterior y se la lanzo rápidamente al latino, que en esta ocasión puso delante de si sus dos manos deteniendo ese ataque que lo hizo retroceder un poco, pero enseguida lo desvió a un lado haciendo que esa esfera de energía se chocara contra una parte del teatro destruyéndola por completo creando un gran hueco y los demás presentes se volvieron a asombrar.

-Ese ataque fue más poderoso que el anterior- dijo asombrado Gary.

-Si mi papá viera que eso le ocurre a un teatro, de seguro le da un infarto- dijo asombrado e irónico Bridon.

-"Se nota que ese ataque fue un poco mas potente que el anterior"- dijo complacido Luis Carlos mientras miraba sus guantes metálicos que se aboyaron un poco al detener ese ataque- No puedo esperar para ver que tan fuerte eres cuando uses tu máximo poder- le dijo a Kenny que a diferencia de las otras veces, no estaba cansado y volvió a su apariencia normal.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto de repente Kyle, que junto con Wendy salieron del taller en donde estaban reparando a Darth Chef.

-Sola practicaban- les respondió Craig no su voz neutral.

-¿Están bien?- les pregunto Wendy.

-Si, no se preocupen- le respondió Bebe.

-¿Cómo esta el Chef?- les pregunto Kenny.

-Apenas hemos reparado la mitad de su traje mecánico- le respondió tristemente el pelirrojo.

-No se preocupen, ya hemos ayudado al Chef de cosas peores- les dijo Cartman.

-¿Cómo cuando dejaron que se cayera de ese precipicio cuando lo querían salvar de ese club de súper aventuras?- les espeto irónico Craig, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de varios de los presentes, pero una risa por parte de Luis.

-Craig…- le advirtió Token y el pelinegro solo le saco el dedo medio.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto molesto Kyle a Craig y este solamente le saco el dedo medio.

-Bueno, ya dejen de lado sus idioteces, deben seguir practicando- les dijo Henrietta molesta al ver como los demás héroes iban a empezar a discutir.

-Es cierto, no es el momento para que empiecen con sus discusiones pendejas- les dijo seriamente Kenny.

-¡Eso es demasiada presión GAH!- exclamo Tweek mientras se jalaba unos mechones de cabello.

-Como sea- le resto importancia Craig para luego volver a hacer si típica seña, molestando mas al rubio cenizo, al judío y al castaño.

-Nunca me cansare de esto- murmuro divertido Alarcón que trataba de no reír.

Luego de un tiempo, los héroes se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, mientras que los que estaban heridos recibían visitas de sus familiares especial mente de Randy, que no perdía el tiempo en filmar a su hijo y a los demás chicos usando su cámara de video, haciendo que su esposa y las familias de los otros héroes se quejaran, mientras su hijo y Sharon se sujetaban el puente de la nariz XD.

Al día siguiente era martes, los héroes y villanos volvieron a su atmosfera puesta, pero parece que los villanos hacían burla a los héroes que estaban heridos y eso solo molestaba mas a los héroes.

**KYLE POV (NA: asía rato que no hacia un pov de Kyle ¿verdad?):**

Estábamos en el salón de clases, la ausencia de mi mejor amigo, Stan y del Topo, Clyde, Kevin y Jimmy eran más que obvias, ya que sin ellos el salón parecía más vacío y eso nos preocupaba mas a mi y a mis amigos, ya que si Butters y su equipo trataran de hacer algo contra nosotros, nuestra poca ventaja numérica tal vez no nos sirva, lo único bueno es que Tommas, Bradley y Tammy estaban de nuestro lado así que eso nos quita una carga pesada de encima, es una desgracia que aun no les hayamos quitado esas bandas que tienen, ya que si se las quitáramos, podríamos saber en donde esta la base secreta de los cultistas y detenerlos de una vez por todas.

Algo curioso es ese tal Luis Carlos, si es cierto que su abuelo fue una de las primeras victimas del culto, ¿en verdad tuvo que viajar desde su país Colombia hasta aquí?, después de todo ese país queda muy lejos de Colorado, aunque supongo que para alguien que tiene supuestamente poderes casi ilimitados no le resultaría difícil viajar de un lado otro sin esfuerzo. Aunque sigo algo molesto por la aptitud de ese tipo, ya que él se ah estado divirtiendo observando como nosotros arriesgábamos nuestras vidas al enfrentarnos a los cultistas y al equipo de Butters y él aun teniendo esos poderes no nos había ayudado para nada, como si nosotros fuéramos la fuente de su entretenimiento y eso nos molesto ya que nosotros no hacíamos eso para divertir a nadie y sabe mucho acerca de nosotros al leer nuestras mentes aun sin nuestro permiso lo cual ah echo que algunos le tuviéramos algo de desconfianza.

Pero aun así estoy agradecido con él, ya que fue quien nos salvo en esa ocasión en el cementerio y parece que le ha servido de ayuda a Kenny en el entrenamiento de sus poderes de sombras, pero eso hace que me pregunte ¿lo hace para que Kenny sea lo suficientemente fuerte para que así los dos unan sus fuerzas para que le ganen a Butters o lo hace por qué quiere ver un buen combate entre los dos para así poder divertirse mas?, si es por lo segundo eso haría que lo echáramos enseguida de nuestro equipo, ya que eso quiere decir que nos ayudaría solo por entretenerse y no porque en realidad nos quiera ayudar a detener a los cultistas.

Y hablando de los cultistas, eso me recuerda lo que nos dijo Luis, cuando dijo que en una ocasión trato de seguirlos luego de que ellos robaran el banco de Denver con la ayuda del conejillo de indias pirata gigante, pero cuando los estaba siguiendo dijo que una especie de campo de algún tipo de energía invisible afecto sus poderes de tal manera que no los pudo seguir, eso hacia preguntarme, ¿acaso los cultistas son capaces de bloquear los poderes especiales como los que tiene Luis o como los míos?, aunque eso es una buena posibilidad, ya que si son capaces de crearse esas bandas que bloquean mis poderes mentales, de seguro han encontrado la manera de bloquear los poderes de cualquier ser con habilidades mentales si se acerca a su base, pero si eso es cierto, ¿Cómo o de que manera logran bloquear esas habilidades?, ¿acaso alguno de los cultistas tiene habilidades capaces de bloquear los poder de los demás seres con habilidades que tengo yo o de Luis Carlos?. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del odioso del culo gordo.

-Oye judío, el timbre ya sonó, es la hora del almuerzo-

-Siempre piensas en la comida culón- le espete.

-¡No me digas culón rata judía!- me dijo enojado la bola de grasa y estaba a punto de responderle como siempre pasa, pero Kenny interfirió.

-No es el momento para que empiecen con sus idioteces- nos dijo seriamente nuestro rubio amigo y el gordo idiota y yo no tuvimos más opción que deteneros.

-A ti nadie te pregunto pobretón- le espeto el culón mientras se alejaba de nosotros.

Luego de que se terminara la hora del almuerzo, en la que mis amigos y yo estábamos hablando sobre lo que le paso a Stan y a los demás y veíamos fijamente al equipo de Butters, era la hora de educación física, esa es una de las clases más peligrosas para nosotros desde que el equipo de Butters esta en nuestro curso, ya que ellos en varias ocasiones nos han tratado de lastimar con el pretexto de que fue un "accidente" al momento de estar practicando algún deporte.

Estábamos practicando baloncesto, aun recuerdo los tiempos en los que yo era el mejor jugador de la escuela, pero desde que me había echo esa operación para ser alto y negro y luego volví a la normalidad, había perdido el interés en seguir practicando ese deporte y solamente lo practicaba cuando jugaba con mis amigos.

El entrenador (NA: es el mismo entrenador que es abofeteado por el papá de Bridon XD) dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante y nos dejo solos para que eligiéramos los equipos y obviamente mis amigos y yo hacíamos equipo para enfrentarnos a Butters y al suyo, también recuerdo cuando él era pésimo deportista cuando éramos unos niños, pero después de tanto tiempo enfrentándose a nosotros siendo el Profesor Caos ah logrado mejorar mucho sus habilidades físicas.

Mientras nosotros nos preparábamos para "jugar" me di cuenta de que las chicas, incluyendo a Tammy, estaban practicando voleibol en otra parte del gimnasio, afortunadamente ellas no le guardan ningún tipo de rencor a ella cuando era una de las villanos y podían jugar entre si sin problemas a diferencia de nosotros.

-Muy bien chicos, ¿Qué me dicen si en vez de jugar baloncesto, jugamos a los quemados?- escuche a Butters preguntarle a su equipo de forma desafiante y con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-Me parece buena idea- le apoyo Trent con el mismo semblante.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Mark.

-Yo también- les dijo Josh, algunas veces me pregunto como es que nadie se ah dado cuenta de la piel falsa que tiene en su brazo mecánico.

-Supongo que no tengo inconveniente- les dijo Jack, algunas veces me pregunto como es que Butters logro convencerlo a él y a Eduar y a Britanny, ya que cuando los vimos por primera vez ase varios años, ellos tres eran buenas personas y no creo que solamente lo ayuden por ser familiares.

-¿Y quienes se están creyendo para decidir que deporte practicar?- les pregunto molesto el culón.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo barril de grasa- escuche a Craig apoyándolo.

-Porque nosotros somos los que tenemos el balón, imbéciles- nos dijo ásperamente Butters sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¡GAH! Que tramposos- exclamo molesto Tweek.

-Desgraciados- murmuro molesto Gregory.

-¿Entonces que hacemos Kenny?- le pregunto Token y mi amigo y se puso a pensar un momento, pero luego de unos momentos parece que accedió.

-Esta bien, jugaremos como ustedes quieran- les dijo seguro Kenny y el resto de nosotros lo vimos asombrados.

-¿Qué dijiste pobretón?- escuche al culo gordo preguntarle molesto.

-Esta podría ser una buena oportunidad de practicar mis habilidades de sombra- nos explico- Kyle, asegúrate que nadie este cerca- me pidió.

Yo asentí y luego me concentre para averiguar que no hubiese nadie cerca del gimnasio y luego de unos segundos parecía que no había nadie cerca, aparte de las chicas obviamente, pero sentí como si alguien nos estuviera observando, pero antes de tratar de averiguar quien era…

-¡PIENSEA RAPIDO!- escuche de repente el grito de Trent y antes de que pudiera reaccionar un balón me golpeo fuertemente en la cara tirándome al piso, eso me dolió muchísimo y mientras me sobaba la cara, mis amigos se acercaron a mi para ayudarme a poner de pie mientras escuchaba las risas de Butters y su equipo.

-¿Estas bien Kyle?- me pregunto Kenny ya estando yo de pie.

-Regular…- le respondí adolorido mientras me sujetaba la nariz de donde me salía sangre.

-Oh… perdón, ¿te lastime?- me dijo burlonamente el estúpido de Trent y mis amigos y yo lo miramos molesto, mientras que sus amigos y Butters no paraban de reír, pero parece ser que Jack no estaba muy alegre por eso y obviamente Tommas y Bradley no se reían.

-Ese grandísimo animal- dije enojado y enseguida hice que el balón con el que me golpeo flotara y lo mande a toda velocidad asía el dándole justamente en la entre pierna haciendo que dejara de reír enseguida y se tirara en el suelo mientras soltaba un gemido agudo de dolor y sus amigos fueron a ayudarlo, mientras que Butters aun seguía riendo y con mas fuerza (NA: en esta ocasión no ríe como Depredador XD) y parece que Jack estaba a empezando a reír también y parece que Bradley y Tommas también, mientras que las chicas habían dejado de jugar y nos miraban un poco preocupadas temiendo lo peor.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿¡ya no se creen tan rudos verdad!?- les pregunto en carcajadas el culón, mientras que algunos de mis amigos reían también.

-Malditos…- murmuro el idiota de Trent que aun agonizaba y seguía tirado en el piso.

-Les enseñare a no meterse con nosotros- nos dijo molesto Josh y con su brazo mecánico cogió el balón y nos lo lanzo a toda velocidad, yo estaba a punto de detenerlo con mis poderes mentales, pero de repente un portal oscuro se creo frente de nosotros y el balón se metió en el y de repente se creo un portal detrás de Meyers y el balón salió de este y le pego duramente en la cabeza tirándolo boca abajo al piso y eso nos sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a Butters y al resto de su equipo que habían dejado de reír y todos le dedicamos una mirada a Kenny que fue el que hizo el portal, pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones su apariencia no cambio dando a entender que ya tiene mas control sobre sus poderes.

-Y yo les enseñare a que nunca deben meterse con nosotros- les dijo molesto mi amigo rubio.

-Te crees la gran cosa porque tienes tus poderes malditos, pero les vamos a enseñar que podemos ganarles sin que tengamos nuestras armas y que yo no tenga mi armadura- nos dijo molesto Butters con su terrible voz ronca y cogió el balón listo para seguir peleando contra nosotros.

-Nunca pensé decir esto, pero extraño al francesito de Pip- nos dijo irónico y nostálgico el culo gordo sabiendo que Pip era el mejor de nosotros al jugar a los quemados.

-Lo mismo digo gordinflón- le apoyo Craig y mi gordo amigo lo miro molesto por ese comentario.

-Pues empecemos- dijo Kenny y empezamos a "jugar" contra Butters y su equipo.

Pasaba el tiempo de la clase y nosotros esquivamos los diferentes balonazos que nos lanzaban con los diferentes balones que habían cerca, mientras que se los devolvíamos y gracias a mis poderes mentales y los portales de Kenny, lográbamos lastimarlos mas de los que ellos nos lastimaban, claro teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a Tommas y a Bradley, al menos innecesariamente ya que no queríamos levantar sospechas y mientras "jugábamos", las chicas nos daban ánimos, después de todo, casi todas ellas eran porristas, pero luego recordé que avía alguien cerca así que les dije a los chicos que se detuvieran, pero todos estaban enfocados en esquivar los balonazos, incluso Kenny, pero de repente el profesor entro al gimnasio, afortunadamente no vio cuando Kenny creo un portal.

-¿¡Que carajos están haciendo!?- nos pregunto enojado.

-¡Ellos empezaron!- dijimos al mismo tiempo mis amigos y yo mientras señalábamos a Butters y a su equipo y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Les había dicho que jugaran baloncesto!- nos siguió diciendo enojado el profesor, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo golpeados que estábamos- Ag… luego hablaremos de esto después, ahora voy a buscar a la enfermera, pero mas les vale que no empiecen a darse balonazos de nuevo, ¿entendieron?- nos dijo seriamente y todos asentimos y luego se retiro del gimnasio dejándonos solos y las chicas no perdieron tiempo en acercarse a nosotros para ver como estábamos, pero Tammy fue asía donde estaba Tommas para ver que tal estaba, pero parecía no estar tan lastimado como los demás.

Luego de unos minutos llego el profesor, que aun estaba enojado junto con la enfermera Gollum, que a diferencia de cuando éramos niños, no nos asustamos al ver el feto que tiene pegado en su cabeza, pero al parecer algunos de los miembros del equipo de Butters se asombraron un poco al verla, ya que ellos nunca han ido a la enfermería de la escuela en todo el tiempo que han estado aquí. Luego de unos minutos en los que la enfermera nos ponía vendas y curitas ya había terminado.

-Ya están listos chicos, pero para la próxima deben tener mas cuidado- nos dijo amablemente la enfermera y luego se retiro.

El maestro nos regaño y como castigo nos dijo que para la próxima clase nos haría dar 30 vueltas y obviamente todos nos quejamos y después se acabó la clase y fuimos a ponernos nuestras ropas normales, pero recordé que alguien estaba cerca cuando "jugábamos", solo esperaba que esa persona no nos hubiera visto a mi y a Kenny usar nuestros poderes.

**FIN DEL KYLE POV**

Pero lo que no sabía Kyle, es que alguien si los había visto usar sus poderes y también los de Kenny y en esta ocasión no fue Luis Carlos.

-No puedo creerlo, dos de esos chicos tiene poderes y parecen ser miembros de la Liga Extrema de Héroes- dijo asombrada la persona que vio todo eso y luego se retiro.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, especialmente la parte del POV e Kyle, es que asía rato que no ponía un POV de él y también había notado que no me enfoco demasiado en la vida estudiantil de los héroes y villanos, así decidí dar un pequeño vuelco a las cosas XD y al parecer alguien descubrió a los poderes de Kyle y de Kenny :O y gracias por sus reviews ****.**


	112. Chapter 112

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenos días damas y caballeros, si sé preguntan porque no actualice ayer, es porque tuve un pequeño problema con el internet, pero bueno eso no importa, ya saben que South Park no es mio, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CIENTO DOCE: ADVERTENCIA Y DESAPARICIÓN**

Ya siendo mas tarde en ese mismo día, los héroes estaban en su base, en donde los estaba esperando Darth Chef, que aun estaba en proceso de reparación y luego Kyle llamo a Henrietta para avisarle sobre la reunión y al parecer el Topo también había pedido ir a la reunión, a pesar de su muñeca lastimada y en contra de las objeciones de Gregory que decía que necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse a lo que el mercenario decía que había pasado por cosas peores que una muñeca rota, pero al parecer Stan, Ike, Timmy, Clyde y Kevin aun seguían muy heridos y no pudieron ir a la reunión.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que comencemos- dijo Kenny dándose cuenta de la ausencia de sus otros amigos- ahora solo falta que llegue Henrietta y Luis Carlos para…- el rubio no pudo seguir ya que lo interrumpieron.

-¿Me hablaban?- pregunto de repente Alarcón, que estaba saliendo de entre las sombras del teatro tomando por sorpresa a los héroes.

-¿Ya estabas aquí esperándonos?- le pregunto Wendy.

-No, solamente esperaba a que la mayoría estuvieran reunidos- le respondió el latino, pero luego se fijo en el estado en el que estaban los demás jóvenes- ¿pero por qué tienen esas vendas y curitas?- les pregunto.

-Es que estábamos jugando a los quemados con el marica de Butters y sus pendejos amigos- le respondió Cartman, que aun sigue molesto por ese suceso.

-Como se nota que si les dieron bien duro- les dijo burlón Luis Carlos ganándose una mala mirada por parte de varios de los chicos.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es como detener a Butters y su súper armadura- dijo seriamente Kenny.

-¿Por qué no simplemente lo atacamos cuando él no tenga puesta su súper arma dura y este distraído?- sugirió el latino.

-¿Atacar al enemigo por la espalda?, no es mala idea Alarcón- le felicito el Topo.

-Obviamente- dijo Luis medio arrogante.

-No- les dijo seriamente Kenny- escuchen, tal vez para ustedes el solamente sea un villano demente, pero a pesar de todo, aun sigue siendo mi amigo y tengo que encontrar la manera de hacer que deje ese comportamiento que tienen y que se dé cuenta de que lo están usando y que le de Lexuxs fue culpa del culto- les termino diciendo sin cambiar de semblante y el francés y el colombiano bufaron molestos.

-Tienes razón Kenny- le apoyo Kyle- además solamente los cobardes atacan a sus oponentes por le espalda- termino diciendo.

-Estamos en guerra contra ellos, no tenemos que ser "justos"- le espeto el mercenario.

-Es cierto, tenemos que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad- le apoyo Craig.

-Pero no seria justo atacarlos sorpresivamente- les dijo Gary.

-En la guerra todo se vale fraile- le espeto el francés y el mormón lo miro un poco molesto.

-Tienes razón, en la guerra todo se vale- le apoyo Cartman.

-Pues no debemos caer tan bajo- les dijo desaprobatoriamente Wendy.

-¿Ah sí?, pues ellos nos han atacado sorpresivamente en varias ocasiones, así que hay que hacerles lo mismo- le contradijo Craig.

-Tienes razón, hay que pagarles con la misma moneda- le apoyo el colombiano.

-¡Pero eso seria demasiada presión GAH!- les contradijo Tweek mientras se jalaba su camisa mal abotonada y le daba su tic en el ojo derecho.

Luego de un tiempo en el que los héroes discutían si debían tratar de atacar a los villanos por sorpresa o no, Henrietta ya había llegado y contemplo el desacuerdo que había entre los demás héroes.

-¿Ahora de que me perdí?- pregunta la gótica secamente.

-Que bueno que llegas Henrietta- le dio la bienvenida Kyle y la chica agradecía que su maquillaje cubriera el sonrojo que tiene.

-¿Por-por qué están discutiendo?- pregunto la chica retomando la conversación original para que nadie notara su sonrojo.

-"No engañas a nadie"- pensó burlonamente el colombiano.

-Estábamos hablando sobre si deberíamos de poner alguna trampa al equipo de Butters en vez de esperar a que hagan algún movimiento- le explico Token.

-Ah…- dijo la gótica y luego de unos segundos pareció que se le ocurrió una idea- ¿y por qué no le piden a ese tal Tommas, Bradely y Tammy que ataquen a los demás villanos desde adentro?- sugirió la pelinegra para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-No es mala idea madmasule- le apoyo el Topo.

-Es cierto, con ellos tres podríamos sabotear sus planes y la armadura de Butters- les apoyo el colombiano.

-No- les dijo seriamente Craig- si Tommas trata de hacer algo como eso, podrían descubrirlo y lo matarían- les dijo tratando de no sonar preocupado.

-No es momento para que te preocupes por tu noviecito Craig- le espeto molesto Cartman y el pelinegro le saco el dedo medio, mientras que Luis se rio un poco.

-Pero Craig tiene razón, ellos tres ya se han arriesgado mucho diciéndonos varios de los movimientos que ha hecho Butters y su equipo, no podemos pedirles que se arriesguen de esa manera- le apoyo Kyle.

-¿Entonces por qué no les pedimos que nos traigan los planos de la armadura de Butters para así ver si tiene algún punto débil?- sugirió el Chef, que estaba con los chicos, pero aun le faltaba mucho para estar en perfecto estado y todos les prestaron atención.

-Es muy buena idea Chef- le felicito Kenny.

-Tiene razón, si logramos encontrar un punto débil en esa súper armadura, nos resultara mas fácil en ganarle en combate- les dijo confiado el latino- "y eso me ahorraría esfuerzo innecesario"- termino pensando.

-¿Creen que ellos sean capaces de conseguir esos planos?- pregunto no muy seguro Bridon.

-Eso espero, para que así si me enfrento a él usando mis máximas fuerzas, logre encontrar la manera de derrotarlo sin tener que llegar a matarlo- les dijo Kenny.

-Bueno, con mi ayuda no habrá necesidad de matarlo- le aseguro el colombiano- "al menos de que no sea absolutamente necesario"- termino pensando.

Luego de eso, pasaron unas pocas horas y los héroes ya habían decidido irse a sus hogares, excepto Kyle y Wendy que decidieron quedarse para reparar al Chef .

Kenny iba andando por la carretera montado en la bicicleta de su hermano y podía contemplar que ya han terminado de reconstruir el manicomio, el puente destruido, el centro comercial, el manicomio y el hospital, eso le alegraba mucho ya que así, en caso de que sus amigos resulten heridos de nuevo, no tienen que ir hasta Denver y eso les ahorraría tiempo valioso y puedan ser atendidos rápidamente.

Pero luego de unos momentos vio que de nuevo se estaba acercando a Hooters, así que decidió hacerle una visita a las chicas, especialmente a Lexus y luego de unos segundos de estar contemplando a las chicas, vio a la ex-novia de Leo.

-Hola Lexus- le saludo el rubio.

-¿Kenny?- le pregunto un poco asombrada la chica por verlo con unos pocos días de diferencia- ¿Qué haces aquí, acaso ya hiciste que Butters se diera cuenta de que no lo engañe?- le pregunto esperanzada.

-Eh… no- le respondió el rubio con pesar y eso hizo que la chica se le cambiara el semblante enseguida- pero vamos, no te preocupes, ya te había prometido que él volvería a ser el de antes- le trato de asegurar.

-Ya lo se… ¿pero quieres algo de comer?- le pregunto ella tratándolo como cliente.

-Bueno este…- el rubio busco en sus bolsillos para ver si tenia dinero y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia, porque se lo gasto en la ultima playboy que salió ase unos días, (NA: recuerden que él es Kenny XD)- pues no tengo con que pagar- le dijo a la castaña un poco avergonzado y ella río un poco por eso, al parecer es la primera sonrisa verdadera que hace desde el rompimiento con Leo, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea.

-Pues, si no tienes con que pagar, puedes venir a mi casa y te preparare algo- le ofreció la castaña sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto el rubio, no porque no quisiera comer gratis, sino porque se sentiría algo incomodo saliendo con la ex-novia de Butters, especialmente ya que este cree que Kenny fue el que lo engaño con Lexus.

-Claro, después de todo tu me has dado mucho apoyo últimamente, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti- le dijo sonriendo la chica.

-Bueno, gracias- le dijo el rubio con el mismo semblante.

Luego, de eso, las chicas terminaron de trabajar, mas temprano que de costumbre y Kenny, como paso la ultima vez, llevo a Lexus a su casa en la bicicleta y al llegar a la casa de la chica, ella le pidió al rubio que pasara y luego de pasar él vio en una pared varias fotos de Lexus junto a Butters, que obviamente son de cuando ellos eran novios, en las fotos se veían muy felices los dos juntos, eso enojo mucho a Kenny ya que por culpa del culto, Butters rompió con ella al ponerle esa trampa y luego le echaron la culpa a él y es por eso que Butters se volviera el ser terrible que es ahora.

Luego se dio cuenta de un osito de peluche que estaba encima de la chimenea, así que curioso fue a verlo y al tenerlo en sus manos, noto que el osito tenia un corazón en sus manos que decía: "te amo".

-Es el osito que me quería dar Butters en nuestro segundo aniversario como novios- dijo de repente Lexus que salía de la cocina con unas galletas en una bandeja tomando por sorpresa al rubio.

-Eh yo… este no quería… - el rubio trato de excusarse por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ya, no te preocupes- le trato de restar importancia la chica- aun recuerdo esa ocasión cuando ese sujeto extraño con gorra y gafas negras me obligo a besarle y Butters nos vio y soltó el osito y salió corriendo echo un mar de lagrimas antes de que pudiera explicarle- le conto poniendo un semblante triste y eso le dio pesar al rubio.

-Ya no te preocupes por eso- le trato de animar el rubio y luego vio las galletas- ¿tu hiciste esas galletas?- le pregunto con la intención de cambiar de tema.

-¿Ah? Pues si las hice- le dijo la castaña dejando de lado el tema de Butters, tal y como quería Kenny y luego los dos empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales sobre como le ah ido a ella en Hooters y como le ha ido al rubio en la escuela, aunque claro no le decía a la chica nada sobre el tema de los héroes ni esas cosas, pero de un tiempo, el rubio se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde así que se dispuso a irse.

-Bueno, fue divertido hablar contigo, pero tengo que irme ya es muy tarde- dijo el rubio a la chica.

-A mi también me gusto hablar contigo Kenny- le dijo sonriente Lexus, el rubio le devolvió el gesto, pero antes de irse se le ocurrió una idea para animar a la chica.

-Oye… escuche por ahí que están dando una nueva película, así que… no se ¿quisieras acompañarme?- le pregunto el rubio.

-¿Una cita?, pues no se si deba…- dijo no muy segura la castaña.

-No lo veas como una cita, míralo como una salida de amigos- le dijo sonriente el rubio.

-Ummm, esta bien, supongo que podría hacerlo- le dijo aun insegura la chica.

-Ya veras como vas a pasar bien el rato- le aseguro el rubio.

-Bueno, esta bien, que tengas buenas noches- se despidió la chica.

-Igualmente- dicho esto, el rubio se fue de la casa de Lexus.

Mientras andaba en la carretera, Kenny se dio cuenta de que no había nadie cerca de él, así que enseguida creo un portal delante de si y se metió en el para luego crearse otro portal que lo dejo en la parte trasera de su casa y al parecer nadie se dio cuenta, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su casa…

-No deberías hacer eso al aire libre Kenny- le recrimino una voz y el rubio al darse vuelta vio a Luis Carlos que la miraba fijamente con un semblante de desaprobación y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto un poco molesto el rubio por esa repentina intromisión.

-Te estaba buscando para decirte que creo tener una forma de como detener a Butters, pero cuando me dispuse a buscarte me di cuenta que estabas con Lexus en su casa hablando de cursilerías- le dijo el latino sin cambiar de semblante ni moverse de su lugar (NA: me da flojera moverme XD).

-¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar la conversaciones ajenas?- le pregunto el rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-Me lo han dicho varias veces- le dijo burlón el pelinegro y el rubio se molesto mas- pero eso que hiciste ase rato es un peligro- recuperando su semblante serio.

-¿Lo de crear un portal en la carretera?, no había nadie cerca, no hay de que preocuparse- le aseguro el rubio.

-No me refiero a eso- le contradijo el pelinegro y el rubio lo miro sin entender- lo que quiero decir, es que estar a solas con Lexus no es ninguna buena idea y mucho menos invitarla a salir- le recrimino el latino.

-Lo hacia para que ella no este angustiada todo el tiempo- le espeto el rubio.

-Sé que lo hiciste con buenas intenciones, ¿pero que crees que llegue a pasar si Butters los ve a ustedes dos juntos? Porque si los llegara a ver juntos, de seguro sus problemas mentales empeorarían y ya no habría esperanzas de hacer que él vuelva a ser el mismo de antes- le explico el colombiano y eso hizo pensar al rubio dándose cuenta del posible fatal error que esta cometiendo.

-Yo… yo no había pensado en eso.

-No me sorprende- le dijo burlón el latino y el rubio lo miro molesto- ¿entonces que vas hacer, ir a una cita con ella o que?- le pregunto recuperando su semblante serio.

-Pues no se… ella a sufrido mucho por su rompimiento con Butters- le dijo el rubio aun pensando si debe seguir con sus planes para la cita.

-Deberías pensarlo detenidamente- le aconsejo el colombiano, pero cuando el rubio iba a decirle algo, alguien interrumpió.

-¿Eres tu Kenny?- se escucho la voz de Carol que se asomaba por la puerta trasera de la casa, pero como Kenny estaba directamente delante de ella, no pudo ver a Luis Carlos.

-Si mamá, soy yo- le respondió el rubio al mirar asía atrás.

-¿Con quien estas hablando?- le pregunto la pelirroja.

-Estoy hablando con…- el rubio se callo al ver asía adelante y darse cuenta que el colombiano ya no estaba.

-Que rayos…- susurro el rubio.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto su mamá que no logro escucharlo.

-Que estaba hablando con un amigo por celular- le mintió su hijo.

-Bueno… pero no te quedes ahí, entra- le pidió su mamá.

-Muy bien- dicho esto el rubio hizo el ademan de entrar, pero…

-"Debes ser cauteloso Kenny, si Butters te ve junto con Lexus, todo se ira al carajo y él seguirá así para siempre y tal vez nunca regrese a la normalidad"- le advirtió telepáticamente Luis.

-"Espero que eso no pase"- le trato de asegurar el rubio, aunque en el fondo no estaba seguro.

-¿Te pasa algo Kenny?- le pregunto Kevin que lo vio metido en sus pensamientos.

-No, nada- le dijo su hermano- ¿Dónde esta Karen?- le pregunto al darse cuenta de que ella no estaba en la casa ya que era muy de noche.

-No lo se, creo que ella dijo que estaría con su amiga Ruby- le dijo su hermano mayor y el rubio enseguida cogió su celular y marco el numero de su hermana, pero no contestaba y eso hizo que el rubio se preocupara enseguida ya que siempre que llamaba a su hermana, ella le contestaba enseguida, así que luego marco el numero de Craig para verificar si Karen estaba en la casa de los Tucker y luego de unos segundos, Craig contesto.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto el pelinegro a través del celular con su típica voz neutral.

-Oye Craig, ¿mi hermana esta haya en tu casa junto con Ruby?- le pregunto sin rodeos el rubio.

-"¿Qué?, ¿acaso Ruby no esta con tu hermana?"- le pregunto sin entender el pelinegro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto el rubio con el mismo semblante.

-"Es que Ruby dijo que iba ir junto con tu hermana a visitar a Ike en el hospital y luego de eso dijeron que iban a ir a al parque y que luego iban a estar en tu casa hasta tarde, ¿acaso ellas no están ahí?"- pregunto Craig sin poder disimular su preocupación.

-No, no están aquí- le dijo el rubio con el mismo semblante, pero luego temió lo peor- un momento, ¿crees que ellas hayan sido…?- pregunto asustado.

-"¡MALDITA SEA!"- exclamo asustado el pelinegro y enseguida colgó sabiendo a lo que se refería Kenny y este enseguida empezó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras se pasaba desesperadamente sus dos manos por su cabello.

-¿Qué te ocurre hijo?- le pregunto Stuart que lo vio en ese estado mientras se tomaba un vaso de agua, ya que el rubio estaba en la cocina.

-¡Creo que Karen fue secuestrada!- grito asustado el rubio y su papá al escuchar eso escupió enseguida el agua que estaba tomando.

-¿¡QUE!?- le preguntaron aterrados al mismo su papá, su mamá y su hermano que lo escucharon a la perfección.

-¿¡ACASO USTEDES NO SE HABIAN DADO CUENTA DE QUE ELLA NO ESTABA!?- les pregunto el rubio no solamente aterrado, sino que también furioso e internamente luchaba para que su apariencia no cambiara.

-¡Es que pensábamos que ella estaba con su amiga Ruby!- le dijo aterrada su mamá.

-¡SON UNOS INUTILES!- les grito furioso el rubio y parecía que el piso tembló un cuando grito haciendo que sus padres y hermano retrocedieran asustados, especialmente porque su voz sonó aun mas profunda que cuando tiene su voz de Mysterion.

-¿Ke-kenny?- le pregunto asustada Carol y el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, trato de tranquilizarse… a duras penas y luego se dirigió a la puerta para irse.

-¿Ah donde vas Kenny?- le pregunto asustado Stuart.

-A buscar a Karen y más les vale que también traten de encontrarla y pídanle ayuda a la policia- les dijo seriamente el rubio y enseguida salió de su casa.

-¡Ya lo escucharon, tenemos que movernos rápido!- dijo asustada Carol y luego fue a buscar las llaves de la camioneta oxidada, pero luego vio que su esposo e hijo no se movieron de su lugar- ¿¡que están esperando?, muévanse!- les grito enojada la pelirroja.

-Es que… creo que el tono de voz de Kenny se parece mucho al de ese tal héroe Mysterion- dijo choqueado su esposo.

-Creo que tienes razón y lo mas extraño es que cuando grito, el piso tembló- dijo Kevin con el mismo semblante.

-¡Eso no importa ahora, hay que encontrar a mi niña rápido!- le grito enojada y aterrada Carol y luego los McCormick se subieron en su camioneta oxidada y empezaron a buscar a Karen por todos lados mientras llamaban a la policia.

Mientras tanto, Kenny ya había llegado a la base de los héroes al usar uno de sus portales, y en ella ya estaban Kyle y Wendy que estaban ayudando a Darth Chef a repararse y se sorprendieron mucho al ver repentinamente al rubio, que ya había cambiado su apariencia.

-¿Ke-kenny?- le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto la pelinegra.

-No hay tiempo que perder, Kyle llama a los chicos telepáticamente rápido- le ordeno sin rodeos el rubio.

-Pero ya es muy tarde y no creo que los chicos…- el judío no pudo seguir porque el rubio lo interrumpió.

-¡DIJE RÁPIDO!- le dijo furioso el rubio mientras las sombras los arremolinaban y creaban un aura oscura a su alrededor, asustando al judío, a Wendy, incluso al Chef.

-E-esta bien- dijo asustado el judío para enseguida llamar al resto de la liga telepáticamente, mientras el rubio trataba de controlarse, pero con mucha dificultad.

-¿Qué te pasa Kenny?- le pregunto asustada Wendy mientras se le acercaba con precaución.

-¡Es mi hermana, creo que ella y Ruby fueron secuestradas por los cultistas o por el equipo de Butters!- le respondió el rubio, no solamente furioso, sino aterrado por esa posibilidad y eso preocupo enseguida a la chica, al judío y al Chef.

-¿Estas seguro que fue por culpa de ellos?- le pregunto el Chef.

-No estoy 100% seguro, pero es lo mas probable- le respondió el rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-Espero que no les pase nada a ellas- dijo preocupada Wendy.

Luego de unos minutos, el primero en llegar fue Craig, que desde que Kenny lo llamo no perdió el tiempo en ir a la base, luego de decirle a sus padres de la posibilidad del secuestro de Ruby y ellos enseguida se aterraron y empezaron a hacer lo mismo que los McCormick.

Kyle le pidió a Cartman que buscara al resto del equipo y que también trajera el Necronomicon, preocupado por lo que Kenny sea capaz de hacer en caso de que su furia haga que pierda el control y por ultimo llamo telepáticamente a Luis Carlos, este al principio se quejo ya que decía que estaba durmiendo (NA: me gusta dormir mucho XD), pero cuando el pelirrojo le dijo lo que paso, el latino enseguida fue a la base. Luego de unos momentos ya estaban reunidos los miembros de la Liga Extrema de Héroes, excepto obviamente los miembros que estaban heridos incluyendo al Topo.

-ya era hora de que todos estuvieran aquí- les dijo toscamente Kenny, que ya tenia su traje de Mysterion puesto.

-Bonita forma de recibirnos pobretón- le dijo molesto Cartman y el rubio luchaba contra el impulso de hacerle algo mientras lo miraba de manera fulminante y varios de los demás héroes se intimidaron por eso.

-"Ten listo el Necronomicon Henrietta- le pidió preocupado Kyle telepáticamente y la chica asintió.

-"Esto no me gusta nada"- pensó Alarcón un poco preocupado mientras se preparaba para lo peor.

-Escuchen, mi hermana ah desaparecido y lo mas probable es que haya sido por culpa de los cultistas o de Butters y su equipo- les dijo seriamente Kenny mientras aun seguía rodeado de un aura oscura.

-Se te olvida que secuestraron a la mía también- le espeto Craig tratando de ocultar su miedo.

-¿Pero están totalmente seguros de que fueron secuestradas?, tal vez solo se perdieron o algo así- les dijo Token tratando de tranquilizarlos.

-Si ellas se hubieran perdido, nos habrían llamado por el celular a Craig o ah mi- le espeto el rubio.

-Es cierto, además ase unos momentos le había preguntado a Ike si ellas lo habían ido a visitar y él me dijo que si, lo que quiere decir que en algún momento luego de que ellas se fueran del hospital, las habrán secuestrado- razonó Kyle.

-¿Pero entonces que hacemos?, si eso es cierto, Butters no nos ah dejado alguno de sus acertijo- dijo preocupada Bebe.

-Un momento, yo se lo que hay que hacer- dijo Wendy ganándose la atención de todos, especialmente la de Craig y la de Kenny- Craig, llama a Tommas y pregúntale si el equipo de Butters a echo algún movimiento- le dijo la chica.

-Buena idea Wendy- le felicito Bridon.

-Entendido-dijo Tucker y enseguida marco el teléfono de su amigo rubio.

-"¿Hola? ¡PUTA DE MIERDA!"- contesto el chico de Tourette.

-Tommas, ¿los cultitas o el resto del equipo de Butters han secuestrado a mi hermana o ah la de Kenny?- le pregunto sin rodeos el pelinegro.

-"¿Qué?, nosotros no hemos hecho nada ¡CHUPA VERGA! De eso"- le dijo sin entender el rubio.

-¿Estas seguro?- le siguió preguntando el pelinegro.

-"Bueno, Leo no nos ha dicho ¡CAGADA! Nada desde que salimos de la escuela"- le dijo el rubio de Tourette.

-¿Estas seguro?- le volvió a preguntar Craig.

-"Si, seguro, pero ahora voy a ¡CULEAR! Llamar a Bradley y a Tammy, para ver si ellos ¡SE CAGARON! Saben algo"- le dijo el rubio.

-Si sabes algo, avísame- le pidió el pelinegro y luego colgó y miro a los demás- dice que no sabe si el resto del equipo de Butters fueron las que las secuestraron- les dijo Craig sin poder ocultar su miedo.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- exclamo furioso Kenny mientras mas sombras se arremolinaran a su alrededor.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Gary un poco asustado por lo que le estaba pasando al otro rubio.

-Yo se lo que hay que hacer- dijo Token.

-¿Qué?- le preguntaron al mismo tiempo Kenny y Craig.

-Escuchen, Kyle búscalas telepáticamente- le dijo el afroamericano.

-Es muy buena idea- le dijo el pelirrojo para luego empezar a concentrarse.

-¿Tu también puedes hacer eso Alarcón?- le pregunto Craig.

-Claro que puedo- dicho esto, el latino empezó a concentrarse para buscar a Karen y a Ruby y al hacerlo sus pupilas se volvieron un poco moradas, pero luego de unos minutos parce que ni él ni Kyle fueron capaces de localizar a las chicas.

-¿Y bien?- les pregunto Kenny impaciente.

-No eh podido localizar a ninguna de ellas- le respondió decepcionado Kyle.

-Yo tampoco- le dijo el colombiano con el mismo semblante.

-¡CARAJO!- exclamo furioso el rubio y luego hizo que una ráfaga de energía oscura fuera en dirección a la pared de un teatro destruyéndola por completo ante la mirada asustada de casi todos los demás héroes, pero Luis Carlos se le acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Sera mejor que te tranquilices Kenny- le dijo seriamente el latino, pero con cierto rastros de precaución.

-¡Quítame tus manos de encima!- le dijo furioso el rubio mientras se quitaba bruscamente la mano del latino del hombro- ¡si tu eres tan poderoso, entonces porque mierda no te diste cuenta de que Karen desapareció!- le exclamo el rubio sin cambiar de semblante ni su tono de voz.

-Porque de seguro cuando ella desapareció, yo estaba viendo cuando tú estabas con Lexus- le espeto molesto y un poco preocupado el latino- además yo no puedo estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo y no puedo estar viendo a todas las personas al mismo tiempo tampoco- le termino diciendo el colombiano dejando de lado su preocupación y estando ya totalmente molesto.

-¿Estabas con Lexus?- pregunto Token sin saber a que se referían el rubio y el latino.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es encontrar a mi hermana- dijo Kenny tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Pues entonces empecemos a recorrer el pueblo para buscarla a ella y a la otra chica, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo- dijo Henrietta para tratar de tranquilizar el ambiente tan tenso que hay.

-Entonces no pierdan el tiempo y alístense- le dijo Kenny y todos los demás héroes se empezaron a ponerse sus trajes de héroe y Luis Carlos solamente tuvo que pensar y ya tenia su traje puesto.

-Ya estamos listos- dijo el Human Kite.

-Entonces muévanse- les ordeno Mysterion sin cambiar su apariencia.

-Yo voy a estar vigilando la casa de Butters, en caso de que él haya sido el responsable de la desaparición de Karen y Ruby- le dijo el Maestro de la Imaginación- "así no tengo que estar moviéndome innecesariamente"- termino pensando mientras asía que sus ojos brillaran debajo de su casco.

-Pues ya vámonos- dijo el líder de los héroes y todos se fueron de la base dejando solo al Chef.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, creo que dentro de poco Kenny usara sus máximos poderes y se enfrentara con todo lo que tiene contra Iron Caos y luego mi personaje lo ayudará :O y gracias por sus reviews **


	113. Chapter 113

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, hacía rato que no subía dos capítulos en el mismo día, ¿verdad?, como sea, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CIENTO TRECE: PENSANDO Y LUEGO ACTUANDO**

**BUTTERS POV:**

Luego de que termináramos de "jugar" contra los idiotas y luego de que la enfermera Gollum nos pusiera curitas y vendas, mi equipo y yo fuimos a los vestidores para ponernos nuestra ropa normal, mientras íbamos a ese lugar me puse a pensar en lo que hizo el putón de Kenny, las ultimas veces que él había creado sus portales lo hacia cuando ya había cambiado de apariencia, pero cuando los hizo ase rato él tenia su apariencia normal, lo que quiere decir que parece estar controlando mejor sus poderes de sombra, en cierto sentido eso me emocionaba un poco ya que si lograra controlar por completo sus habilidades me resultaría mas divertido enfrentarme a él en combate cuando tenga puesta mi súper armadura, pero en otro sentido eso me preocupaba un poco, ya que si él usa sus máximos poderes y recibe la ayuda de ese sujeto misterioso, tal vez no sea capaz de ganarles a los dos al mismo tiempo, ya que ese tipo fue capaz de detener ese ataque de energía que hice en el cementerio, eso quiere decir que debe tener un poder casi comparable con el de mi armadura, aunque no estoy totalmente seguro si ese sujeto este del lado de los héroes, pero aunque no lo este seria un enemigo al que hay que tener en cuenta.

Ya estando en los vestidores, mi equipo y yo nos quitábamos el uniforme que nos dan en educación física y pude notar que el idiota de Trent estaba cojeando mientras se sobaba la entre pierna mientras sus pendejos amigos lo miraban un preocupados, mientras que yo trataba de no reírme por eso. Pero cuando me empezaba a quitar el uniforme, me di cuenta que Bradley me estaba viendo fijamente y pude darme cuenta que su mirada parecía estar hipnotizada y después boto un suspiro mientras se le formaba una sonrisa pendeja en la cara y eso hizo que pusiera un semblante de desaprobación y asco y también que me sintiera un poco nervioso y él al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando desvió enseguida su mirada y trataba inútilmente de cubrir su sonrojo.

-"Ese marica ni siquiera disimula"- espeto molesto mi otro yo en mi mente de forma desaprobatoria.

-Si no fuera porque es nuestro amigo, ya lo habríamos molido a golpes por su pendejadas y maricadas- dije en voz baja y luego hice el ademan de ponerme mi camiseta gris, pero…

-¿Qué le paso a tu cuerpo Butterscup?- me pregunto Jack de forma preocupante, refiriéndose a las muchas cicatrices que tengo debido a todas esas ocasiones en las que me enfrentaba a los malditos de la liga.

-Son las heridas que tengo luego de tanto tiempo en enfrentarme a los idiotas de los héroes- le respondí, ya que en todo el tiempo en que mis primos han estado conmigo, nunca me habían visto sin alguna camisa o algo así y solamente podían mirara la cicatriz que tengo en mi cara.

-¿Tanto te han lastimado?- me siguió preguntando Jack sin cambiar de semblante y yo asentí- ¿Cómo has logrado resistir tanto tiempo?- me siguió preguntando sin cambiar de semblante.

-Eh sufrido cosas peores que estas heridas- le respondí molesto al recordar todas las desgracias que me han ocurrido a lo largo de mi vida.

-¿Y mis tíos saben sobre esas cicatrices?- me siguió preguntando.

-"Como pregunta"- me dijo hastiado y molesto mi otra mitad en mi mente.

-No, ellos solo saben de la cicatriz que tengo en la cara y de esta- le dije señalando la larga cicatriz que tengo en el torso que me hizo la maldita de Wendy cuando pelee contra ella en los muelles.

-Si mis padres me vieran a mi o a Ed y a Britanny con heridas como esas, de seguro enloquecerían- me dijo medio burlón y medio serio, ya que sus padres se preocupan mucho por mis primos, ya sea que estén pasando por algo grave o no, a diferencia de los míos, que en el pasado solo han demostrado preocupación real luego de que me ocurre alguna desgracia, pero luego de un tiempo vuelven a ser los mismo de siempre.

-"No seria la primera vez que alguno de nuestros padres enloquecen"- espeto irónico y molesto la voz gutoral en mi mente recordando esa ocasión cuando mi estúpida madre quería ahogarme en el auto cuando era un niño.

Luego de eso, las clases siguieron con "normalidad", mientras mi equipo y yo mirábamos de mala manera a los idiotas de la liga y ellos nos devolvían el gesto, algunas veces me pregunto cómo es que hemos logrado aguantarnos entre nosotros tanto tiempo sin que nos matáramos a golpes dentro de la escuela, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que es mejor así, ya que al estar en la escuela obviamente no tendré mis guantes y botas electromagnéticas y mucho menos mi súper armadura y sin eso no sería capaz de hacerle frente al putón de Kenny ya que el posee sus poderes de Sombra, pero afortunadamente él no se atreve a usar sus poderes en público, así que no tengo que preocuparme por que trate de hacer algo en mi contra o el resto de mi equipo.

Ya era la hora de la salida y los idiotas de la liga y mi equipo nos preparábamos para irnos, pero me di cuenta de que varios de esos idiotas tenían una novia, el pendejo de Stan, aunque está en el hospital, tiene a Wendy, lo mismo pasa con Clyde que tiene a Bebe, Kevin tiene a Red, Ike tiene a la hermanita del putón, Token tiene a Nycole, al parecer Craig tiene a Sally, el bastardo de Eric tiene a Patty, incluso creo que tengo la impresión de que Kyle tiene a esa chica gótica que creo que se llama Henrietta, ese tal Gregory parecer un encanto al seducir a las demás chicas e incluso Tommas ya tiene a Tammy. Al verlos todos ellos con una chica me causa mucho enojo, ya parece ser que todos ya tienen a alguien que lo ame y este a su lado, mientras que yo, como siempre, tengo muy mala suerte y mientras todos están muy felices con sus respectivas parejas, la maldita perra de Lexus, que supuestamente amaba con todo su corazón, me engaño con el desgraciado putón de Kenny, que era supuestamente mi mejor amigo, pero aun así algo dentro de mí, que creo que está relacionado con ese vacío que debes en cuando siento en el pecho, me indicaba que aun siento algo por ella, no, eso no es posible aún recuerdo perfectamente las fotos que me mostro Doguie en esa ocasión en las que se ve claramente como ella y el putón se estaban besando y cuando pienso en eso, hace que mis deseos de querer despedazarlos a los dos se mantengan intactos… pero últimamente siento como si mis deseos de hacer eso parecieran estar disminuyendo un poco, pero no sé por qué y creo que ésta relacionado con esa maldita opresión que siento debes en cuando y aun con el apoyo de mi otro yo, esa opresión debes en cuando persiste y algunas veces me dan ganas de ir asía Lexus para que las cosas fueran como antes y luego pienso, en cómo fue capaz Doguie de tomar esas fotos, recuerdo que él en una ocasión me dijo que quería ser un camarógrafo y reportero así que supongo que tendría una cámara a mano, aunque debes en cuando pienso que fue demasiada coincidencia que él me enseñara esa fotos cuando me disponía a decirle a la liga lo que sabía del culto luego de que robara el banco de Denver hace mucho tiempo, bueno sea como sea, ya averiguare las respuestas luego de que logre traer al monstruo Cthullu al mundo.

Mi mamá ya había llegado para recoger a mis primos, yo estaba a punto de subirme en mi Harley para irme también, pero luego me di cuenta de que la hermana de Craig, junto con Karen estaban hablando de algo, así que curioso, me acerque disimuladamente sin que ellas me vieran y escuche…

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitar a Ike en el hospital?- pregunto Karen a Ruby.

-Supongo que es buena idea- le dijo su amiga con la típica voz neutral de una Tucker- pero me pregunto ¿cómo es que no se dio cuenta de que un auto se le acerco antes de que lo atropellara?- le termino preguntando a Karen, en ese momento me di cuenta de que a ellas les habrán dicho alguna mentira para explicar lo de la pierna rota de Ike, de seguro lo mismo pasa con los demás miembros de la liga que lastime.

-"Como se nota que no se les pudo ocurrir una excusa mejor"- espeto burlón e irónico mi otra mitad en mi mente.

-No lo sé, ¿pero qué te parece si luego de ir a visitarlo damos un pase por el parque?- le pregunto sonriente la hermana del putón.

-Está bien- le respondió ella sin cambiar de semblante y luego vi que Craig se les estaba acercando, así que me aleje y nadie pareció notar que escuche esa plática.

Mientras andaba en mi Harley y seguía a mis primos, se me ocurrió una buena idea para así poder capturar fácilmente al putón de Kenny y recuperar el Necronomicon, si lograba tener a Karen y a Ruby como rehenes, obligaría a eso idiota a que se dejara capturar y recuperar ese libro y al fin lograría poder traer a Cthullu al monstruo y al fin podría causar el caos y la destrucción que tanto deseo, al pensar en eso hizo que se me formara una sonrisa que casi se me hacía difícil de disimular, pero luego de unos segundos esa sonrisa se me borro al sentir esa opresión en el pecho, como si me indicara que no es lo correcto, trate de no prestarle atención a eso ya que habíamos llegado a mi casa.

-¿Estás seguro de que estas bien Jack?- escuche a Britanny preguntarle, refiriéndose a las vendas y curitas que nos pusieron.

-Sí, Britanny, estoy bien- le aseguro Jack luego de sobarse su hombro derecho.

-Como se nota que si te dieron duro- le dijo medio burlón y medio serio Ed sacándonos algunas risas.

Luego de unos minutos, espere a que mis pendejos padres no estuvieran cerca de nosotros, así que me aliste para ir al lugar en donde había escondido mi súper armadura, pero antes de irme…

-"¿No deberíamos pedirle ayuda al resto del equipo?"- me pregunto mi otro yo en mi mente.

-No será necesario, no es ningún desafío capturar a un par de chiquillas- le dije como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-"Es cierto"- dicho esto trate de volver a hacer el ademan de salir, pero…

-¿A dónde vas Butterscup?- me pregunto Jack que era acompañado por Ed y Britanny.

-Voy a buscar algunos recursos para capturar a Kenny- le respondí sonriendo y al hacer eso mis primos se asustaron un poco.

-¿No va-vas a las-lastimar a alguien verdad?- me pregunto preocupado Ed mientras se frotaba sus nudillos.

-No se preocupen, no lastimare a nadie…- les asegure- "…al menos que sea necesario"- termino diciendo la voz gutural en mi mente de forma sádica.

-Bu-bueno, solo cuídate- me pidió Britanny mientras se enrollaba su cabello con su índice derecho.

-Recuerden que yo soy el Profesor Caos, se cómo arreglármelas, especialmente con mi armadura- les volví asegurar.

-Bueno, está bien, ¿pero que les digo a mis tíos?- me pregunto Jack

-Díganles que fui hacer un trabajo escolar o algo así- dicho esto salí de mi casa y me subí en me Harley y me puse en marcha.

Mientras iba al lugar en donde escondí mi armadura, me di cuenta de que varios de los lugares que había destruido ya habían sido reconstruidos, como el puente Park, el centro comercial, el manicomio y el hospital, eso me molesto, ya que tanto trabajo que me costó destruir esos lugares y ya los reconstruyeron, bueno eso no importa, cuando Cthullu llegue a este mundo volveré a destruir esos lugares.

Luego de un tiempo, ya había llegado al lugar en donde escondí mi súper armadura, que era la misma bodega en donde Doguie y yo usábamos de antigua base cuando queríamos descubrir quién era Mysterion, aunque él no sabe que yo la sigo usando. Al abrir la reja de metal vi mi hermosa armadura que estaba cubierta con una sábana blanca y luego se la quite y después cerré la reja de metal y empecé a ponérmela y luego de unos minutos ya estaba listo y me mire en un gran espejo admirando mi gran obra maestra sin mi casco puesto, también me puse a pensar en si en algún momento le haga también una súper armadura a mis primos o ah Tommas, Bradley y Tammy, ya que aún tengo mucho titanio en la base.

-Si se las hago, nos resultaría más fácil causar el caos y la destrucción en el mundo- me dije a mi mismo fantaseando por esa posibilidad.

-"Por el momento no, algunas veces ellos demuestran no estar muy dispuestos a ayudarnos, así que es mejor no hacérselas por ahora"- me recordó mi reflejo en el espejo con su típica voz gutural.

-Es cierto, ya luego pensare en eso- dicho esto me puse mi casco y cuidadosamente salí de la bodega por un túnel secreto en el piso y cuando salí me dispuse a irme, pero antes de hacer eso, escanee el área para asegurarme que no hubiera nadie cerca, especialmente ese tipo misterioso que creo que fue el salvo a los héroes en el cementerio, pero al parecer no estaba cerca y después fui volando rumbo al hospital de Denver.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, ya había llegado a Denver y me pare en la azotea de un edificio que estaba cerca del hospital de la ciudad y enseguida use el visor de mi casco empecé a escanear todo el hospital, viendo a través de las paredes y observando a las personas que estaban adentro, al ver adentro vi los cuartos en donde estaban los idiotas héroes que había lastimado en el cementerio y pude notar que el estúpido papá del pendejo de Stan, estaba yendo de un lado a otro filmando con una cámara de video y se me hacía difícil no reír por eso, pero luego me puse a pensar en esa ocasión cuando el señor C lastimo el hombro de Kyle y luego este estaba totalmente curado luego de unos pocos días, eso me hacía preguntarme, ¿de qué manera fue que logró curarse tan rápido?, ¿acaso ellos encontraron algún método de curar heridas como esa en poco tiempo?, no estaba seguro de eso, pero sea lo que sea, la próxima vez que me vuelva a enfrentar a ellos, me encargare de hacerlos pedazos.

Después de unos minutos vi a Karen y a Ruby entrando al hospital y dirigiéndose así a la habitación de Ike y parece ser que empezaron a habla de algún tema. Luego de un tiempo ellas ya se estaban yendo, no antes de hacerles unas pequeñas visitas a Stan, Clyde, Kevin y a Timmy y ellos agradecieron y las chicas se fueron y ese era el momento de actuar

Miraba que ellas están pasando asía un callejón, así que no perdí tiempo y me escondí hay sin que nadie ve viera y cuando la chicas pasaron por el callejón las cogí sorpresivamente sus brazos. Pero antes de que ellas pidieran ayuda les puse somnífero y ellas quedaron inconscientes y enseguida las cargue y me dispuse a ir a la base de los cultistas, para que así pueda lograr capturar a Putón de una vez por todas.

Fin de capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, creo dentro de poco habrá combate :O y gracias por sus reviews **


	114. Chapter 114

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta larga historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CIENTO CATORCE: BUSQUEDA EN VANO Y UNA PEQUEÑA MUESTRA DE COMPACIÓN**

**CARTMAN POV (hacía rato que no hago un POV de Cartman ¿verdad?):**

El pobretón estaba bien furioso, nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando yo lo jodía por ser pobre, aunque yo y los demás siempre hemos sabido que él se preocupa mucho por su hermanita, pero eso no quiere decir que actúe de la manera en como actuó en la base, afortunadamente no estábamos en mi anterior base en el sótano de mi casa, ya que si ese pobretón se hubiera atrevido a dañar mi casa…, bueno, eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es encontrar a su hermana y la del pendejo de Craig.

Conducía mi genial Coon-Movil 2.0, por las carreteras y me acompañaban la gótica esa, el presumido de Gregory, el mormón ese y ese tal Bridon, mientras que en el Camaro de Craig lo estaban acompañando el ricachón de Token, el cafienomano de Tweek y Jimmy, mientras que la hippie de Wendy y Bebe estaban en su mercedes, aunque algunas veces me pregunto quién pudo ocurrírsele un nombre tan estúpido con Power Girl (NA: ese maldito de Cartman no aprecia la originalidad), la rata judía voladora estaba surcando los cielos, el pobretón no sé dónde carajos esta y el Colombiano ese se fue para supuestamente vigilar la casa del marica de Butters, ellos estaban buscando por un lado del pueblo y yo y los que me acompañan por otro mirando en los alrededores en los que dos chiquillas podrían perderse, como el parque, una tienda de dulces o ese tipo de cosas en el que creo se pueden haber metido ellas dos.

Pero luego de estar dando vueltas por esos lugares y preguntarle a cualquier transeúnte si había visto a las chicas y luego de venderles algunas de mis geniales camisetas y gorras de Coon, el resto de mis compañeros de equipo y yo decidimos que ya era hora de regresar a la base, ya que han pasado varias horas y ya era muy tarde en la noche, así que les avisamos al resto que íbamos a regresar a la base, el judío y la hippie parecieron estar de acuerdo, mientras que el pobretón y el pendejo de Craig se negaron al principio ya que querían seguir buscando a sus hermanas, pero luego de la insistencia por parte de los demás, especialmente la mía y la del judío, logramos convencerlos de regresar a la base y luego de un tiempo ya habíamos llegado y ahí ya nos estaba esperando el Chef.

-¿Cómo les fue chicos?- nos preguntó mientras sacaba un destornillador que estaba usando en su mano derecha, ya que su izquierda á sido la única que han podido reparar totalmente el judío y la hippie.

-Mal, no pudimos encontrar a Ruby- le respondió Craig sin lograr disimular su preocupación mientras se pasaba desesperadamente una mano por su cabello, mientras el ricachón y el cafeinomano lo trataban de tranquilizar.

-Y yo busque por todo Denver y no logre encontrar a Karen- nos dijo el pobretón con el mismo semblante mientras el judío lo trataba de tranquilizar.

-Parece que nadie á logrado encontrarlas- nos dijo pesimista ese tal Bridon mientras se quitaba su gorra deportiva y su antifaz verde.

-Un momento, falta Luis Carlos tal vez él sepa algo al estar observando a Butters- nos dijo la hippie mientras se quitaba su casco espartano.

-Ese colombiano bueno para nada de seguro no á descubierto nada ya que no es un…- estaba a punto de decir un insulto, pero me interrumpieron.

-¿A quién le dices colombiano bueno para nada, pedazo de hijo de puta culón?- escuchamos de repente la voz ese holgazán que salía de entre las sombras con su maldito traje puesto, pero sin su casco y me miraba muy molesto, ya que obviamente escucho lo que dije y sus ojos brillaban de color purpura.

-Te lo dije a ti ¿algún problema con eso minoría?- le dije desafiante respondiendo a lo que me pregunto.

-Claro que tengo un problema con eso pedazo de anormal idiota y es hora de que te enseñe los modales que tu puta madre nunca te enseño- me dijo enojado mientras hacía que su mano derecha brillara un momento y en esta se materializó una espada dando a entender que quería atacarme, pero cuando yo estaba por ponerme en guardia…

-¡YA BASTA!- nos gritó furioso el pobretón para luego pisar fuertemente el pico creando una gran grieta y haciendo que todo el lugar temblara un poco mientras más sombras se arremolinaban a su alrededor sorprendiéndonos a todos, incluyéndome a mí- ¡dejen a un lado sus idioteces!- nos dijo sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡El empezó!- dijimos al mismo tiempo el latino ese y yo mientras nos señalábamos y eso molesto más al pobretón.

-Es cierto, ya dejen de lado sus idioteces- nos recrimino el judío- ¿has logrado saber en dónde están Karen y Ruby mientras vigilabas la casa de Butters, Luis Carlos?- le termino preguntando a ese perezoso (NA: ese maldito de Cartman sí que es descarado ¿cierto?)

-No, no sé en donde están ellas, pero estoy seguro de que fue Butters el que las secuestró y las llevo a la base de los cultistas- nos dijo seguro.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- le pregunto Craig.

-Si- fue la simple respuesta de ese inútil.

-Pues explícanos- le exigió el pobretón y enseguida nos empezó a decir lo que sabía mientras estaba vigilando la casa de Butters.

-… y cuando él vio que lo estaba observando me retire y vine hasta aquí- nos terminó diciendo.

-¡Ese maldito lunático!- exclamo furioso Craig e hizo el ademan de salir del teatro para ir a la casa de Butters.

-¡Craig cálmate!- le dijo preocupado el ricachón de Token, que junto con Tweek, Bridon, Gary y Gregory lo sujetaban para que no saliera.

-¡Suéltenme maldita sea!- les dijo aún furioso Craig, que inútilmente trataba de liberarse.

-Po-por favor Craig, ma-mantén la calma- le pidió Jimmy.

-¿Pero estas totalmente seguro de que ellas no están lastimadas o algo así?- pregunto el judío a Alarcón.

-No estoy totalmente seguro, pero Butters dijo que los rehenes sirven más estando vivos que muertos- nos dijo ese flojo.

-Por lo menos eso quiere decir que están vivas- espeto la noviecita del judío para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos pobretón?- le pregunte y parecía que estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-… creo que debemos esperar hasta mañana y exigirle a Butters que nos diga en donde las tiene- me respondió tratando de tranquilizarse, aunque no podía ocultarnos su miedo- "ya que tengo el presentimiento de que nada malo les va a pasar a ellas"- termino pensando el rubio.

-¡Pero si ellas están en la base de esos malditos las podrían lastimar!- le dijo aún furioso Craig.

-No, recuerda que ese chico gótico está bien enamorado de tu hermana, así que de seguro no permitirá que le hagan daño, ni a ella ni a la mía por ser su amiga- razonó el pobretón ya recuperando su apariencia normal.

-Pero en esa base están Meyers y el conejillo de indias pirata gigante y ellos de seguro trataran de hacerle un daño a Ruby por ser hermana de Craig- nos dijo preocupada Bebe y eso solo enojo y preocupo más al pendejo.

-Pues no tenemos que decir una plegaria para que no les pase nada a ellas- nos dijo preocupado el mormón ese.

Luego de eso, ya nos tuvimos más opción que irnos y a mí, al idiota de Crag y a la hippie de Wendy nos tocó tener que dejar al resto de los héroes en sus casas, afortunadamente mi mamá estaba dormida y no se dio cuenta de mi ausencia, pero antes de ir a mi cuarto…

-Miau…- escuche el maullido del señor Kiti, que a pesar de tantos años aún seguía vivo y me estaba pidiendo comida.

-¡No Kiti, es muy tarde para comer!- le dije molesto.

-Miau…- me siguió maullando, así que frustrado fui a la cocina y cogí un pedazo de pescado y se lo tire en su plato.

-¡Ahí tienes tu puto pescado, así que cállate!- le grite enojada y el señor Kiti enseguida empezó a comerse el pescado y luego subí a mi cuarto y enseguida me tire en la cama a pensar en lo que el marica de Butters hizo, después de todo secuestrar niñas es demasiado, incluso para alguien tan genial como yo y eso me hace dar cuenta de que él parece estar cada vez peor, solo espero que el pobretón y el judío sean capaces de volver a entrar en su mente como en esa ocasión cuando me dijeron que lo habían capturado, ya que si Butters sigue así…, bueno no importa, ya encontraríamos la manera de como detenerlo.

**FIN DEL CARTMAN POV**

Pero antes de que los héroes tuvieran su reunión en su base y mientras Kenny estaba con Lexus, Iron Caos estaba llevando a Karen y a Ruby a la base de los cultistas y ya les había avisado a los líderes que les llevaría unas sorpresas que les serán de mucha ayuda para capturar a Kenny y recuperar el Necronomicon.

Al llegar a la base Caos entro por el hueco que había hecho cuando se enfrentó al señor C la primera vez y al terminar de bajar fue recibido por los líderes del culto, Carl, los tres ex-convictos, el pequeño gótico y varios de los encapuchados.

-¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarnos Caos?- le pregunto sin rodeos el señor M.

-Esto- dicho esto saco detrás de su capa a las dos chicas que aún seguían inconscientes y eso asombro un poco a los cultistas, especialmente a Georgie que casi se le cae la quijada al ver a la chica que le gusta, junto con la mejor amiga de esta.

-¿Qué rayos…?- se preguntó así mismo el gótico.

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí…- dijo Josh con una sonrisa sádica en la cara, imaginado las miles de cosas que le puede hacer a la pequeña Tucker.

-"Se nota que este mocoso no es tan estúpido como parece"- pensó el señor C pensando en también hacerle algo a la hermana de Craig.

-¿Para qué trajiste a esas niñas?- pregunto Trent al rubio más pequeño.

-"Que pregunta tan estúpida"- espeto molesto la voz maligna en la mente de Caos.

-Una de estas chiquillas es la hermana del pendejo de Kenny, así que él no tendrá más opción que dejarse capturar y darnos el Necronomicon y así ya tendremos al objetivo principal y podremos traer al monstruo Cthullu a este mundo- explico Caos y eso hizo que todos los cultistas se emocionaran enseguida.

-Es una magnífica idea Caos- le felicito el señor T.

-Obviamente- dijo arrogantemente el rubio mientras se quitaba su casco.

-¿Pero por qué tenías que traer también a Ruby?- le pregunto enojado Georgie.

-"Oh… Romeo se enojó"- dijo burlonamente la otra mitad en la mente de Leo.

-Porque dos rehenes son mejores que uno- le dijo el rubio sádicamente con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Queras decir UN rehén, ya que voy a disfrutar mucho jugando cortando en pedacitos a esta chiquilla- dijo sádicamente Meyers mientras preparaba su cuchilla para empezar a "jugar" con Ruby, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo…

-¡TU NO VAS HACERLE NADA!- le dijo furioso y preocupado el pequeño mientras se ponía en medio de Ruby y Josh.

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a joder como paso en el zoológico?- le pregunto enojado el pelinegro mayor.

-Inténtalo a ver si puedes- le dijo desafiante el pequeño pelinegro mientras sacaba de su saco negro unos cuchillos y se alistaba para pelear contra el otro pelinegro, pero antes de que pudieran pelear…

-Ninguno de ustedes va hacer nada, ya que yo seré el encargado de deshacerme de esta mocosa- les dijo el señor C, para luego transformarse enseguida en el conejillo de indias pirata gigante, intimidando enseguida a varios de los presente- ahora voy a deleitarme con el sabor de una Tucker- dijo sádicamente el monstruo mientras acercaba su larga lengua a Ruby.

-¡NOOOOO!- grito aterrado y furioso el pequeño gótico mientras se acercaba rápidamente asía las chicas, que aún estaban inconscientes, pero el monstruo enseguida lo mando a volar al golpearlo con su lengua tirándolo fuertemente contra una pared sacándole un fuerte grito de dolor para luego unos encapuchados le ayudaban a pararse y los líderes del culto sonrieron sombríamente al ver seo, lo mismo hacían los tres ex-convictos y Leo que vio como el monstruo enrollaba a Ruby con su lengua y la alzaba.

-Serás un buen aperitivo- dijo sádicamente Carl a la pequeña Tucker mientras la acercaba más y más a su boca.

-"En vez de hablar mierda, debería comérsela enseguida"- dijo sádicamente la voz maligna en la mente de Leo, haciendo que a este se le formara una sonrisa terrible en la cara, pero enseguida sintió de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho.

-Maldición, ¿ahora por qué?- se dijo así mismo en voz baja mientras se ponía su mano metálica en su pecho metálico.

-"Que lastima, me hubiera gustado mucho ser yo el que la matara"- pensó desilusionadamente Meyers.

-¡ESPERE POR FAVOR, HARE LO QUE SEA!- suplico Georgie al monstruo, mientras apenas se lograba parar.

-Muy tarde- le dijo el señor C sin cambiar de semblante y la chiquilla ya estaba casi dentro de su boca.

-¡NOOOOO!- volvió a gritar aterrado el pequeño gótico mientras se le salían lágrimas que corrieron su maquillaje y cuando el monstruo estaba a punto de comerse a Ruby…

-¡Un momento!- dijo Leo ya con su casco puesto y por impulso fue rápidamente asía el monstruo y con su mano derecha sujeto la lengua de Carl y con la izquierda empujo el hocico del monstruo ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás presentes.

-¿¡Que crees que haces!?- le pregunto enojado el señor C y con dificultad, ya que no podía hablar bien porque el rubio le sujetaba fuertemente la boca.

-Deteniéndote obviamente- le dijo seriamente el rubio sin disminuir su agarre.

-¿Por qué ayudas a esa niña Caos?- le pregunto seriamente el señor M.

-Pues porque…- el rubio se pensó un momento en porque había reaccionado de esa manera, ya que fue algo en su interior que lo hizo actuar así, pero luego se le ocurrió una excusa- pues porque dije que dos rehenes son mejores que uno- les dijo a los demás.

-Ummm, tienes razón Caos, dos son mejor que uno- le apoyo el señor T complacido por lo que dijo el rubio.

-Claro que tengo razón- dijo arrogantemente el rubio, sin dejar de sostener a Carl- además, es demasiado cobarde matar a una chiquilla indefensa- le dijo al mosntruo.

-Pero ella es la hermana de mi enemigo mortal- le espeto molesto el monstruo mientras trataba inútilmente de liberarse.

-Si tanto quieres matar a Craig, entonces ve y trata de matarlo ahora, en vez de estar aquí escondido como un cobarde- le espeto burlón el rubio y el monstruo no tuvo más opción que dejar a la chica en el piso y luego volvió a su forma humana, mientras que Georgie se acercaba con dificultad a Ruby.

-Solo espero el momento más adecuado para acabar con ese idiota- le dijo aun molesto Carl mientras se sobaba su quijada.

-Si, como sea- le dijo el rubio sin cambiar de semblante- lo mismo te digo a ti Meyers, más te vale que no le hagas nada a esa chiquilla- le dijo ya serio al pelinegro.

-Pero al menos déjame hacerle alguna cortadita- le pidió en forma de puchero a Meyers.

-Dije que no, ¿oh es que acaso piensas desobedecer mis órdenes?, ya que si es así con mucho gusto voy hacer que te cortes a ti mismo con la cuchilla de tu propio brazo mecánico- le dijo seriamente el rubio haciendo que el pelinegro se pusiera pálido por eso, ya que el rubio puede hacerlo literalmente.

-Es-está bien, tendré que conformarme con cortar en pedazos al idiota de Craig cuando vuelva a pelear contra él- dijo Josh tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo mientras se retiraba del lugar con sus amigos.

-Escucha Leo- le dijo el pequeño gótico con su maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas mientras trataba de cargar a Ruby- no puedo creer lo que voy a decirte… pero muchas gracias- le dijo con un tono sincero que muy pocas veces usa.

-Sí, lo que sea, solamente no le quites los ojos de encima a ella, oh sino el lunático de Josh o el cobarde de Carl trataran de hacerle algo- le advirtió Caos y el pelinegro asintió y luego le pidió a unos encapuchados que le ayudaran a llevar a Karen y a Ruby a su habitación y luego todos los presentes se empezaron a retirar del lugar, pero cuando Caos iba a hablar con los líderes del culto…

-"¿Por qué carajos hiciste eso?, esa mocosa no significa nada para nosotros"- le espeto molesto la voz maligna en su mente.

-Sé que no es nada nuestro… pero no sé qué mierda fue lo que me hizo actuar de esa manera…- se trató de convencer así mismo en voz baja, mientras se volvía a poner una mano en su pecho.

Luego de eso, Caos hablaba con los líderes del culto sobre qué lugar exigir el rescate, mientras que en otro lado de la base, Georgie ya estaba en su cuarto en donde estaban también Karen y Ruby, el chico miraba fijamente a la pelineranja con cara de enamorado que no podía disimular y con cierta emoción en tenerla tan cerca y en el mismo lugar y luego empezó a acariciar el cabello de Ruby con ternura, lo cual es MUY raro proviniendo de un gótico. Pero luego de unos minutos, la pequeña Tucker empezó a despertarse y el pelinegro enseguida aparto su mano del cabello de la chica muy sonrojado.

-Ah… ¿Qué paso…?- pregunto la chica mientras se trataba de poner de pie.

-¿Estas bien Ruby?- le pregunto el chico.

-¿Ge-georigie?- le pregunto la chica sin reconocerlo bien, ya que el gótico no tiene su maquillaje puesto y se podía contemplar su piel blanca normal y sus ojos azules bien oscuros- ¿eres tú?- le volvió a preguntar ya que nunca antes lo había visto sin su maquillaje en todo el tiempo que se conocen.

-Si Ruby, soy yo- le respondió el chico con una sonrisa gentil que casi nunca a echo- ¿estás bien?- le volvió hacer esa pregunta.

-Sí, estoy bien- le respondió la chica pero luego vio el cuarto, en donde estaban muchas cosas de góticos, como libros sobre la muerte o lo poco que vale la vida y ese tipo de cosas y también vio una imagen en la pared que era un retrato del monstruo Cthullu que estaba como en un pequeño altar- ¿Dónde estoy?.

-Estas en mi habitación- le respondió el chico sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

-¿Tu habitación, eso quiere decir que estamos en tu casa?- le pregunto asombrada la chica, ya que ni ella ni nadie sabe en donde vive el chico gótico durante todo el tiempo que lo conocen.

-Bueno, no es precisamente una casa, pero…- el chico no pudo seguir ya que Karen estaba despertando.

-Oh… ¿Qué ocurrió…?- pregunto la pequeña castaña mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Estas bien Karen?- le pregunto su amiga y la chica asintió y luego vio al pelinegro- ¿Georgie?- le pregunto de la misma forma que hizo Ruby.

-Hola Karen- le dijo el chico sin cambiar de semblante- ¿estás bien?- le pregunto, ya que aunque ella no sea la chica que le gusta es como una especie de amiga.

-Sí, estoy bien- le respondió de la misma forma como Ruby lo hizo y también empezó a mirar alrededor- ¿dónde estamos?.

-Estas en mi habitación- le respondió con el mismo semblante.

-¿Pero cómo llegamos aquí?- le pregunto de nuevo.

-Pues este…- el pelinegro no sabía cómo decirles que Caos las trajo a la base secreta- ¿prometen no enojarse?- les pregunto.

-¿Por qué deberíamos de enojarnos?- le pregunto sin entender la pequeña castaña.

-Es que… ustedes están en…- el pelinegro no pudo seguir, porque tocaron la puerta metálica de su cuarto que tiene un gran seguro y candado.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto el gótico luego da abrir ligeramente la puerta.

-Nuestros líderes quieres que vayas a una reunión con ellos y el resto tu equipo de villanos- le dijo un encapuchado.

-Díganles que ya voy- dicho esto cerró la puerta y luego vio a las chicas- escuchen, voy a salir un rato, así que por favor, no le abran a nadie que no sea yo- le pidió preocupado.

-Pero dónde estamos?- le pregunto Ruby.

-Luego se los digo, pero no se muevan de aquí y pónganle el seguro y el candado hasta regrese- dicho esto salió de su cuarto dejando más confundidas a las chicas que hicieron lo que les pidió el chico.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, especialmente el POV del culón y esa parte en la que Caos y Georgie ayudan a Karen y a Ruby, creo que dentro de unos cuantos capítulos habrá combate :O y gracias por sus reviews **


	115. Chapter 115

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, m e di cuenta que ayer cometí un pequeño error en el POV de Cartman, en la parte en la que Kenny dice que tiene el presentimiento de que Karen este bien, ya que lo puse como pensamiento y la intención es que él se lo haya dicho a los demás, bueno ya dejando eso de lado, es notable ver que ya llevo 5 meses escribiendo esta historia :O y me eh divertido mucho escribiéndola ;D, aunque creo que para dentro de un mes, ya habré terminado esta historia ****, pero obviamente ya estaría comenzando con mis próximos proyectos ****. Ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CIENTO QUINCE: CONOCIENDOSE MAS A FONDO**

Luego de que Georgie fuera a la reunión en la que se decidió que el mejor lugar para pedir el rescate es el parque de atracciones como pasó en esa ocasión cuando recuperaron el titanio, el rescate se pedirá mañana en la tarde, ya que a esas horas hay muchas personas y piensan que los héroes no tratarían de hacer algún movimiento.

Ya luego de esa pequeña reunión, Caos se fue y los demás villanos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y el pequeño gótico fue a la suya y toco la puerta metalica.

-¿Quién es?- se escuchó la voz de Karen del otro lado de la puerta.

-Soy yo- le respondió el gótico y luego se escuchó el sonido de metal moviéndose y de quitar el seguro y el candado.

-Qué bueno que eres tu Georgie- le dijo sonriente Ruby y el chico se sonrojo un poco por eso y luego entro a su cuarto.

-¿Están cómodas?- les pregunto el pelinegro.

-Si- le dijo sonriente la castaña.

-Ahora dinos en donde estamos- le pidió Ruby y eso hizo que el pelinegro pusiera semblante de incertidumbre.

-Ah…- voto un suspiro de resignación y luego no tuvo más opción que decirle la verdad a las chicas- están en la base de los cultistas que es donde vivo- dicho esto, las chicas se asombraron y asustaron.

-¿Qué…?- pregunto choqueada Ruby.

-Así es, están la base de mis compañeros cultistas- les afirmo el gótico.

-Oh cielos, eso quiere decir que estas en el lugar en donde viven esos locos que han causado tantas desgracias- dijo muy asustada Karen.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí- dijo Ruby tratando de no sonar asustada, pero antes de que pudieran salir el pelinegro las detuvo.

-No pueden salir- les dijo el chico.

-¿Pero por qué?- le pregunto Karen.

-Pues porque en este lugar está el mismo sujeto que las quería lastimar en el zoológico y el conejillo de indias pirata gigante que lastimo a Craig- les dijo sin rodeos el pelinegro y eso asusto más a las chicas, ya que el chico les había dicho en una ocasión que el señor C quiere matar a Craig.

-¿¡QUE!?- le preguntaron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas aterradas.

-¡Entonces tenemos que irnos aún más rápido todavía!- dijo Ruby sin cambiar de semblante y volvió hacer el ademan de salir del cuarto del gótico.

-Si salen de aquí, esos dos podrían tratar de matarlas- les dijo preocupado el pelinegro y eso detuvo en seco a la pelinaranja y a la castaña.

-Es ci-cierto Ruby, ese lunático y ese monstruo nos matarían si nos vez- razonó asustada Karen.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- pregunto Ruby sin poder ocultar su miedo.

-No se preocupen, solo quédense aquí en mi cuarto, les prometo que no les pasara nada- les aseguro el gótico.

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunto aun preocupada Karen.

-Claro, yo las protegeré- les aseguro el pelinegro.

-Gracias Georgie- le agradeció Ruby el chico no pudo disimular su sonrojo.

-No-no tienes que darme las gra-gracias- le dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Pero cómo es que llegamos a este lugar?- pregunto Karen, ya que ellas no fueron capaces de reconocer a Caos cuando las capturo en ese callejón.

-Pues Caos las capturo como rehenes y…- el gótico se calló enseguida al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Caos, te refieres al Profesor Caos que es ese tal Butters?- le pregunto asombrada y asustada Ruby.

-Sí, el mismo- le afirmo el pelinegro.

-¿Pero por qué nos capturo como rehenes?- le pregunto la castaña.

-Es porque… los héroes tienen algo que nosotros necesitamos- le respondió a medias, ya que los líderes del culto le habían dicho a sus seguidores que no le dijeran a nadie sobre Kenny ni Cartman.

-Solo espero que nuestro ángel guardián nos pueda salvar- dijo preocupada la pequeña castaña.

-"Pobre ilusa que cree que ese idiota es su ángel guardián y no sabe que él se podría convertir en el ángel de la muerte"- pensó el gótico un poco divertido por la inocencia de Karen.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?- pregunto Ruby al gótico.

-Mañana pediremos el rescate para ustedes en el parque de atracciones- le respondió.

-Solo espero que nadie trate de lastimarnos- dijo aun preocupada Karen.

-Ya les dije que no se preocupen, que las protegería- les volvió a asegurar el pelinegro.

-Gracias- le agradeció Ruby haciendo que el chico se sonroje- pero cuando ese tal Butters nos trajo aquí, ¿Cómo es que ese lunático del bozal y el conejillo de indias pirata gigante no aprovecharon para matarme?- le termino preguntando.

-Bu-bueno… este yo trate de impedir que te hicieran algo…- le dijo un poco sonrojado el chico.

-No sabes cómo te lo agradezco- le dijo la pequeña Tucker para luego abrazar al gótico, que se puso tan rojo como un tomate.

-De-de nada- le dijo el chico sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Y tú fuiste capaz de enfrentarte a ese monstruo?- le pregunto asombrada Karen.

-Bueno, no precisamente, Caos evito que ese monstruo las lastimara- le respondió luego de que Ruby dejara de abrazarlo.

-¿Butters nos salvó?- le pregunto un poco confundida la pequeña Tucker y el chico asintió- ¿pero por qué, si él es el villano más temido de todo el pueblo?- le termino preguntando sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pues no sé exactamente…- le respondió no muy seguro él chico ya que no se creyó del todo cuando Caos dijo que necesitaba más rehenes.

-Pero aun no puedo creer que Butters, que era uno de los chicos más gentiles que conocía, este ayudando a los cultistas- dijo un poco preocupada Karen.

-Tienes razón, tu hermano solamente dijo que los cultistas lo están usando de alguna manera, pero no dijo cómo- le dijo Ruby- ¿y tú sabes porque él está ayudando a los cultistas Georgie?- le pregunto al chico.

-Pues no, no se- le respondió el chico, ya que los líderes del culto nunca le dijeron a sus seguidores como es que lograron convencer a Leo para que se les uniera, ni tampoco les dijeron sobre los trastornos mentales que tiene, excepto a Doguie que es su informante.

-¿Entonces qué haremos ahora?- pregunto la castaña.

-Si quieren pueden hablar- les dijo el chico.

Los tres empezaron a hablar sobre cosas diferentes, mejor dicho, las chicas hablaban con más frecuencia que el chico, pero luego de unos momentos, ellas le preguntaron porque vivía en ese lugar y sobre sus padres, él chico les dijo que sus padres habían muerto asé mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que fuera un gótico y que desde los cuatro años vivió con su tío alcohólico que lo golpeaba con frecuencia y desde que se unió a los góticos, a los cinco años, se volvió un fiel ocultista cuando sus viejo amigos le mostraron esa religión ya que esta ofrecía poder tener al mundo a quienes veneran a Cthullu y luego de unos años, a la edad de doce años se cansó de su tío y luego de darle una fuerte paliza usando sus grande habilidades de pelea que le enseñaron los otros góticos para luego irse de su casa y desde entonces á vivido en la base de los cultistas y también desde que tenía seis años, cuando conoció a Ike, Karen y Ruby, se enamoró poco a poco de la pequeña Tucker, aunque eso iba en contra de sus principios de gótico, pero obviamente ellas no sabían que él era uno de los cultistas. (NA: cuando haga la pre cuela, mencionare también la vida de Georgie).

-…y es por eso que yo ayudo a mis compañeros cultistas a traer a mi gran señor a este mundo- les termino diciendo Georgie a las chicas.

-Oh… no sabía que habías tenido una vida tan dura Georgie- le dijo con pesar Karen.

-Si… pero cuando el gran Cthullu llegue a este mundo, todas las personas estarán a nuestros pies- dijo el chico con aires esperanzados y eso preocupo a las chicas.

-¿Pero es que acaso no te das cuenta de que si ese monstruo llega al mundo, muchas personas podrían morir?- le pregunto Ruby sin poder disimular su miedo.

-Mientras menos conformistas haya en este mundo, será mucho mejor- le dijo el pelinegro sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Pero qué hay de nosotras, no te has dado cuenta de que si ese monstruo llega al mundo, nosotras podríamos morir al no ser parte de tu culto?- le pregunto preocupada la pequeña castaña.

El pelinegro al escuchar eso puso enseguida cambio de semblante, ya que tenía la idea de hacer que Ruby se le olvidara que él es un ocultista y uno de los villanos, pero nunca se lo ocurrió que ella podría morir al no ser parte del culto y al parecer a los demás cultistas no les importa que ella y Karen sean sus amigas y eso no impediría que ellos trataran de hacerles algo.

-Yo… yo no había pensado en eso…- dijo preocupado el gótico.

-Entonces por favor, deja de ser un ocultista y deja de ayudar a los villanos- le pidió Ruby.

-Ya les eh dicho que no puedo, esto es mi religión, no tengo más alternativa- les dijo con pesar el chico ya empezando a desesperarse por las peticiones de la chica.

-Claro que existen otras alternativas, hay otras religiones, no tienes que seguir en este culto- le trato de hacer entrar en razón Karen.

-No puedo- les volvió con pesar mientras se tapaba los oídos con sus manos ya estando más desesperado.

-Escucha Georgie-le dijo seriamente Ruby mientras le cogía sus manos y se las apartaba para que el chico la escuchara- por favor, deja de ayudar a estos locos, hazlo por mi si en verdad me amas, ya que yo también te…- la pequeña Tucker se calló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y eso sorprendió a la castaña y especialmente al gótico.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó atónito el chico que se puso más rojo de lo que nunca se puso.

-Es que…- Ruby también se puso muy roja- lo-lo que quiero decir, es que des-desde que nos salvaste en el zo-zoológico, me eh dado cuenta de que tú me….- la chica no pudo seguir, ya que repentinamente empezaron a tocar la puerta de metal interrumpiendo ese momento.

-"Rayos, ¿por qué cuando hay momentos como este siempre se interrumpen de alguna manera?"- pensó un poco molesta Karen (NA: ¿nunca se han preguntado eso?).

-¿Quién es?- pregunto el chico tratando de ocultar su sonrojo mientras entre abría la puerta.

-Nosotros- le dijo el señor M que era acompañado por el señor T sin sus máscaras, pero con sus capuchas puestas y el chico enseguida abrió la puerta para luego hacer una especie de reverencia.

-¿Qué desean?- les pregunto el chico sin cambiar de semblante, mientras que las chicas retrocedían un poco asustadas.

-Queremos hablar un momento con tus amiguitas… a solas- le dijo el señor T sonriendo y eso preocupo enseguida el gótico e intimido más a las chicas.

-Pe-pero…- trato de objetar el chico.

-No le haremos nada, si es lo que te preocupa- le dijo el señor M con el mismo semblante que su socio y el chico se acercó un momento a las chicas.

-Estaré afuera por si acaso- les dijo en susurro para tratar de tranquilizarlas y luego se retiró con precaución dedicándole una última mirada a las chicas antes de cerrar la puerta de metal.

-¿Qui-quienes son ustedes?- les pregunto Ruby tratando de no sonar preocupada.

-Llámame el señor M.

-Y yo soy el señor T- les dijeron los dos sin cambiar de semblantes.

-¿Qué-que quieren de no-nosotras?- les pregunto Karen tratando inútilmente de no sonar preocupada.

-Oh nada, solo queríamos ver de cerca a la hermanita de nuestro objetivo principal- le dijo sonriente el señor M.

-¿Her-hermana de su objetivo prin-principal?- le pregunto aun asustada Karen.

-Así es- le afirmo el señor T.

-Su ob-objetivo principal es mi her-hermano Kenny, ¿verdad?- les pregunto la castaña sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?- le pregunto un poco asombrado el señor M.

-Lo sé por-porque hace algún tiempo, tuve pe-pesadillas en las que veía a mi her-hermano Kenny si-siendo puesto en una especie de ma-máquina para abrir un gi-gigantesco portal y de este salía ese monstruo horrible que a-apareció hace tantos años junto con otros mo-monstruos- les dijo la pequeña castaña sin cambiar de semblante.

-Interesante…- dijo pensativo el señor T mientras se frotaba la quijada- ¿entonces saben que este mundo estará bajo el control del gran Cthullu?- les termino preguntando con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Eso no pasara- les dijo desafiante Ruby y los líderes del culto la vieron un poco molestos- Mysterion y sus amigos los detendrán a ustedes, a sus seguidores y a Butters y su equipo de villanos- les dijo sin cambiar de semblante.

-Es cierto, mi án-ángel de la guarda los de-detendrá- les dijo Karen tratando de sonar desafiante.

-¿Con que eso creen, eh?- les preguntó burlón el señor M- pues déjenme decirles que su estimado "ángel de la guarda" muy pronto se volverá un ser aún más terrible que todos los demás miembros del Equipo de la Destrucción, incluso tal vez más terrible que Caos- les terminó diciendo sin cambiar de semblante y con una sonrisa lúgubre en su cara intimidando más a las chicas.

-E-eso no es cierto, mi ángel guardián nu-nunca se volverá un ser terrible- les dijo Karen, que no sola estaba asustada, sino también molesta.

-Ya verás que tenemos razón chiquilla- le dijo el señor T con el mismo semblante para luego acariciar con brusquedad el cabello de Karen y esta le aparto la mano de un manotazo.

-Ustedes jamás se saldrán con la suya- les dijo aun desafiante Ruby.

-Se nota que eres toda una Tucker- le espeto el señor M sin cambiar de semblante- solo espero ver como Carl o Meyers te despedazan poco a poco y también a tu hermano Craig- le dijo sádicamente asustando enseguida a Ruby.

-¿Co-como conocen a mi hermano?- le pregunto la pequeña Tucker sin cambiar de semblante.

-Eso será una explicación para otro día, pero hasta entonces, que tengan buenas noches y espero que mañana estén listas cuando las intercambiemos por lo que los héroes nos quitaron- les dijo sombríamente el señor T, para luego retirarse de la habitación junto con su socio y enseguida entro Georgie.

-¿Están bien?- les pregunto sin rodeos el gótico.

-Sí, estamos bien- le aseguro la castaña y eso hizo que el pelinegro soltara un suspiro de alivio y luego miro la hora en el reloj de su cuarto y vio que ya era muy tarde.

-Ya es muy tarde, lo mejor es que duerman- les dijo el chico.

-¿Pero en donde dormiremos?- le pregunto la castaña.

-Usen mi cama.

-¿Pero y tú?- le pregunto Ruby.

-Yo dormiré en un rincón- dicho hizo el ademan de irse a un lado, pero la pelinaranja le sujeto la mano derecha haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

-No, quédate a do-dormir con nosotras- le pidió la chica tratando de no sonrojarse.

-¿Es-están seguras?- les pregunto el chico sin cambiar de semblante.

-Claro, además hay espacio- le dijo sonriente la castaña y luego se corrió un poco haciendo espacio para el chico.

-Es-está bien- dicho esto el chico apago la luz de su cuarto y se puso en el lado izquierdo de la cama, mientras que Ruby estaba en el centro y Karen en el derecho.

-Buenas noches- dijo la pequeña castaña mientras aparentemente se dormía, mientras el chico miraba a un lado dándole la espalda a Ruby.

-¿Georgie?- le pregunto la Tucker.

-¿Si?- le devolvió la pregunta el chico.

-¿Pu-puedo abrazarte?- le pregunto sonrojada la chica.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto el chico igual de sonrojado.

-Es-es que algunas veces cu-cuando no dormir bien, le pido a Craig que me acompañe, pero él no está, así que eh…- la chica se avergonzaba más y más.

-Cla-claro que puedes abrazarme- dijo el gótico muy emocionado por eso y se emocionó más al sentir como la chica lo abrazaba por la espalda y se le formo una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Hasta mañana Georgie.

-Hasta mañana Ruby- dicho esto los dos se quedaron dormidos con grandes sonrisas en sus caras.

-"No puedo esperar para contarle esto a Ike y a Kenny"- pensó alegre Karen para luego quedarse dormida.

Pero antes de que las chicas y el gótico hablaran entre sí, Iron Caos ya había llegado a su bodega y luego de asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviera viendo, se metió por hueco subterráneo y luego guardo su súper armadura y después de ponerse su ropa normal, saco su Harley y se dirigió rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar a ella, estacionó su moto y después de asegurarse de que nadie lo había seguido entro a su casa.

-Hola Butters, ¿Cómo te fue en ese proyecto escolar?- le pregunto gentilmente Lynda luego de salir de la cocina, al parecer los primos de Leo le dijeron esa mentira a sus tíos.

-"Que idiota, les creyeron esa mentira"- dijo la voz gutural en su mente de forma burlona.

-Muy bien mami- le respondió el rubio con una muy bien fingida sonrisa honesta en su cara.

-Me alegro mucho por ti hijo- dicho esto, la rubia entro de nuevo a la cocina y el rubio fue así a su papá que cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia bajo el periódico y lo miro de mala manera.

-Hola papá, ¿Cómo te fue en ese balneario gay?, de seguro ya te la enterraron varias veces ¿verdad?- le pregunto burlonamente y eso hizo que su padre se pusiera furioso enseguida y se levantó de su sillón para encarar a su hijo, pero este ni se inmuto.

-Escucha Butters, no sé si estas en alguno de tus trastornos de personalidad o no, pero algún día me voy a cansar de ser paciente y voy a encargarme de darte tu merecido- le advirtió tratando de un explotar de la rabia.

-"Hui que miedo"- dijo burlonamente la voz maligna en la mente del rubio.

-¿Tú me vas a dar mi merecido?, ¿Cómo paso en esa ocasión cuando te aporre contra la pared?- le pregunto burlonamente el rubio haciendo que su padre se enojara más, pero antes de que pasara algo…

-¿Eres tu primo?- se escuchó la voz de Ed, que junto con Jack y Birtanny se arrimaron por las escaleras.

-Si Ed soy yo, solamente estaba hablando con mi papá un momento- le respondió Leo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y luego empezó a subir las escaleras dedicándole una risa de burla a su padre haciendo que se enfureciera más de lo que estaba, pero los primos de Leo no se dieron cuenta de eso.

Luego de eso, Leo les había explicado a sus primos lo del secuestro de Karen y Ruby a sus primos y estos se preocuparon poco por eso, también les dijo que le diría a Tommas, Bradley y Tammy mañana sobre lo de pedir rescate, pero cuando estaba a punto de decirles en donde se iba a pedir el rescate, sintió de nuevo que alguien lo estaba observando y cuando miro asía la ventana vio al Maestro de la Imaginación, con su traje puesto incluyendo su casco, que lo miraba fijamente y sus ojos brillaban de color purpura.

-¿Qué rayos…?- dijo asombrado y molesto Leo.

-"Creo que ese es el mismo sujeto que vimos en esa ocasión y que ayudo a los estúpidos héroes en el cementerio"- dijo la otra mitad en su mente.

-Pues vamos a averiguarlo- dicho esto, el rubio hizo el ademan de ir asía la ventana, pero…

-¿Te pasa algo Butterscup?- le pregunto Jack mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro distrayendo un momento a Leo y cuando volvió a ver asía adelante, el Maestro de la Imaginación ya no estaba.

-¿Qué rayos…?- se preguntó así mismo Leo.

-¿Te encuentras bien primo?- le pregunto Britanny.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-"Tengo el mal presentimiento de que ese tipo va a ser un gran estorbo para nosotros"- dijo molesto y preocupado la voz maligna en la mente de Leo y este siguió hablando con sus primos.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, especialmente la parte entre Georgie, Karen y Ruby, creo que dentro de poco habrá combate y gracias por su reviews en todos estos cinco meses de esta historia ****.**


	116. Chapter 116

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido publico, en esta ocasión aparecerán personajes sorpresa ;), ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CIENTO DIECISEIS: PREPARANDOSE PARA EL INTERCAMBIO**

Al día siguiente, era miércoles los familiares de Ruby y los de Karen aún seguían bien angustiadas por no poder encontrar a sus hijas y la policía obviamente no las habían encontrado.

Los alumnos estaban preparados para entrar a sus clases, mientras que Leo caminaba con una aparente sonrisa "amable" en su cara mientras cantaba.

-Lo-lo-lo tengo manzanas, lo-lo-lo tú también, lo-lo-lo vamos hacer un pastel, tuturuntuntuntun- tarareaba esa canción que hacía en varias ocasiones en el pasado (NA: hacía rato que nadie escribía sobre esa canción ¿cierto?), pero en esta ocasión la cantaba con cierto tono maquiavélico y estaba llegando a su casillero, pero…

-¡BUTTERS!- se escuchó el grito furioso de alguien.

-¿Si?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa fingiendo una sonrisa amable pero cuando giro asía atrás, de repente Craig, que fue el que grito y estaba siendo acompañado del resto de los héroes, lo cogió de la parte delantera de su chaqueta negra con sus dos manos y lo aporreo fuertemente contra los casilleros sacándole un rugido de dolor al rubio, pero este no cambió su sonrisa.

-¿¡DONDE ESTA!?- le pregunto furioso el pelinegro.

-"Se nota que está bien molesto"- pensó irónico y burlón la parte maligna en la mente de Leo.

-¿Quién?- le pregunto el rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡ESTOY HABLANDO DE RUBY, NO TE LAS TIRES DEL IMBECIL!- le siguió gritando furioso Craig y justo cuando parecía darle un golpe en la cara…

-¡Oye tu déjalo!- se escuchó el grito de Jack y enseguida cogió a Craig por la parte trasera de su chaleco azul con sus dos manos y enseguida lo mando a volar haciendo que se chocara contra unos casilleros.

-¡CRAIG!- gritaron alarmados Token y Tweek y enseguida fueron a ver que no le pasaba nada y los otros héroes también se le acercaron, mientras que el Team Leo se acercaron a su líder.

-¿Estas bien Leo?- le pregunto Bradley.

-Eh estado en mejores condiciones- le respondió un poco adolorido el otro rubio mientras se sobaba la espalda.

-Oye Jack, no tenías que ¡JODER! Hacerle eso a Craig ¡COME MIERDA!- le dijo un molesto Tommas.

-Yo ya había dicho que nadie se mete con mi primo ni con mis hermanos- dijo seriamente el rubio más grande.

-Se nota que eres muy sobre protector- le dijo burlonamente Trent ganándose unas sonrisas por parte de sus amigos y una mala mirada por parte de los primos de Leo.

-¿Estas bien Craig?- le pregunto Token mientras lo ayudaba a pararse junto con la ayuda de Tweek.

-Regular…- le respondió el pelinegro para luego sobarse su espalda.

-¿Dónde están Karen y Ruby, Butters?- le pregunto seriamente Kenny.

-¿Te importa?- le pregunto burlonamente Leo y eso molesto más al líder de los héroes y a Craig.

-Si no regresan a mi hermana ahora, los hare pedazos- les dijo aun enojado Craig mientras hacía que sus ojos brillaran de color azul indicando que estaba hablando en serio y eso intimido un poco a varios de los villanos.

-No se asusten, este idiota no se atrevería atacarnos con sus rayos laser, ya que estamos en la escuela y accidentalmente mataría a los estudiantes- dijo seguro Leo a su equipo.

-¿Quieren ver como si me atrevo?- les dijo aun enojado Craig, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Kenny le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Cálmate Craig, ellos tienen razón, si usas tus rayos podrías lastimar a las demás personas que están aquí- le trato de tranquilizar el rubio- además, si atacas ahora, Tommas resultaría lastimado- al decir esto, el pelinegro se tranquilizó un poco.

-Está bien, solo por ahora perdono a esos idiotas- dijo resignado el pelinegro- pero más les vale que no le haya pasado nada a Ruby, porque si no…- amenazo a los villanos.

-¿Oh sino que?- le pregunto desafiante Josh- tienes suerte de que Leo no me haya permitido hacerle algo a tu hermanita, ya que de lo contrario ella estaría cortada en pedacitos- dijo sádicamente y con una sonrisa terrible en su cara a los héroes.

-"¿Por qué este idiota tuvo que decir eso?"- pregunto molesto la otra mitad de Leo en su mente.

-¿No te lo permitió?- le pregunto Kyle sin entender.

-¿Pero porque?- pregunto Wendy con ese mismo semblante.

-Eso no les importa- les dijo molesto Leo y enseguida se escuchó el timbre de comienzo de clases y los héroes y villanos no tuvieron más opción que ingresar a clases.

-"¿Acaso Butters evito que lastimaran a Ruby y a Karen?"- se preguntó mentalmente Kenny recordando esa ocasión cuando tuvo el presentimiento de que nada malo le ocurrió a su hermana- "eso quiere decir que aún hay posibilidad de que el vuelva a la normalidad"- termino pensando esperanzado.

Las clases seguían "normal" entre los héroes y villanos, Craig miraba de mala manera a Leo y a Meyers y este le devolvía el gesto mientras que el rubio le sonreía burlonamente, Kyle hablaba telepáticamente con Kenny sobre lo que dijo Josh sobre que Leo evito que lastimaran a su hermana y a Ruby y el rubio le dijo que aún queda posibilidad de hacer que Butters regrese a la normalidad y el judío le dijo sobre eso a los demás héroes, aunque obviamente la mayoría no estaban seguros de hacer que Butters vuelva a la normalidad, después de todo recuerdan perfectamente como Leo los trato de matar en el cementerio.

Mientras que en noveno grado, Doguie les decía a Ed y a Britanny de todas las veces en las que él había ayudado Leo en sus planes de Profesor Caos desde que eran niños y lo decía con gran orgullo con la intención de sorprender a la prima de Leo, aunque esta y su hermano no parecían estar muy de acuerdo con eso y solo hacían que se preocupara más por la aptitud de su primo.

Por otro lado, en séptimo grado, Georgie estaba muy preocupado, ya que al no estar en la base, no sería capaz de defender a Ruby ni a Karen del señor C en caso de que él tratara de hacerles algún daño, solo esperaba que la advertencia que dijo Caos sea suficiente para que Carl no les hiciera daño, también se puso a pensar en lo que Ruby y Karen le dijeron antes de que los líderes del culto hablaran con ellas y eso hacía que se le empezara a formar dudas en su mente en sí debería seguir siendo ocultista o no y especialmente recordó lo que Ruby le estaba a punto de decirle y al pensar en eso hizo que se sonrojara enseguida y agradecía que tuviera su maquillaje puesto para que así nadie lo notara.

-Oye mimo, ¿sabes dónde está Karen y Ruby?- le pregunto de repente Filmore, él es uno de los chicos más altos de séptimo grado y en varias veces a tratado de seducir a Karen o a Ruby, lo cual lo hace una especie de enemigo de Ike y de Georgie y este lo miro molesto cuando lo llamo mimo, que es un apodo que debes en cuando le dicen sus demás compañeros de clase.

-No las eh visto- le mintió el pequeño pelinegro ya que antes de ir a la escuela se había despedido de ellas- y en caso de que no lo sepas, ellas fueron secuestradas ayer cuando iban a visitar a Ike- le dijo la verdad sin cambiar su semblante molesto.

-¿Secuestradas?- le pregunto un poco preocupado el pelinegro más grande y el otro asintió- maldición… ¿Cómo lo supiste?.

-Se lo había preguntado a sus hermanos mayores- le mintió el otro pelinegro menor.

-Carajo y yo que tenía pensado tratar de invitarlas de paseo por el centro comercial que acaban de reconstruir- dijo un poco decepcionado Filmore y el otro lo miro molesto por eso.

-Aunque alguna de las dos estuviera aquí, ninguna de ellas aceptaría tu invitación- le espeto secamente el pelinegro menor y el más grande lo miro molesto.

-¿En serio y como sabes eso?- le pregunto Filmore sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pues en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, Karen y Ike están muy acaramelados- le dijo el gótico sin cambiar de semblante.

-Maldición, pues supongo que tendré que conformarme con Ruby- dijo resignado Filmore y el gótico lo miro más molesto de lo que estaba ya que menospreciaron a Ruby de esa manera.

-Ella no es un objeto para que digas eso- le dijo molesto el gótico mientras se paraba de su asiento y se podía apreciar la diferencia de alturas entre los dos.

-¿Tienes algún problema?- le pregunto burlón y desafiante el pelinegro mayor.

-Claro tengo un problema con eso y si vuelves a decir algo como eso asía Ruby de nuevo, te vas a arrepentir- le advirtió seriamente el pequeño gótico.

-Que miedo tengo ¿y que piensas hacer al respecto enano?- le dijo ya molesto el pelinegro mayor mientras que los demás niños y niñas dejaron de hablar entre si y prestaron atención a la conversación que tenían los dos pelinegros, mientras que el profesor se encontraba fuera del salón "hablando" con el señor Garrison en otra parte de la escuela XD.

-Pues te voy a dejar tirado en el piso como en esa ocasión en sexto grado, ¿oh acaso ya lo olvidaste?- le recordó burlonamente el gótico y los demás alumnos hicieron un "Uhhhh" al mismo tiempo y eso hizo que Filmore se enojara enseguida.

-¡Maldito idiota!- le exclamo furioso el pelinegro mayor y enseguida trato de darle un puñetazo al gótico, pero este enseguida se agacho esquivando ese golpe y luego salto y le dio una fuerte patada doble al pelinegro mayor en la parte superior del estómago haciendo que este se cayera de espaldas contra las sillas del salón mientras el resto de los demás alumnos se apartaban mientras gritaban de la emoción (NA: como paso cuando Cartman peleo contra Wendy XD) y algunos apoyaban a Filmore y otros al gótico, pero el pelinegro mayor se paró mientras se sobaba el estómago y enseguida cogió una silla y se la tiro al pelinegro menor, pero este se inclinó asía atrás (NA: al estilo Matrix… cuarta vez XD) esquivando la silla y enseguida se apoyó en otra y dio un salto dándole una patada en la cara a Filmore tirándolo de nuevo al piso boca abajo y el gótico enseguida se le sentó fuertemente en la espalda sacándole un grito de dolor a Filmore.

-Ya no te crees tan rudo ¿verdad?- le dijo burlón el pequeño gótico mientras los demás alumnos seguían haciendo bulla de la emoción.

-Algún día… vas a pagar por esto…- le dijo con dificultad el pelinegro mayor que no podía levantarse.

-¿Y qué vas hacer al respecto, pedirle ayuda a tu tía Rosie o´Donell como en esa ocasión cuando no ganaste las elecciones de ser el presidente del kínder?- le preguntó burlonamente el pelinegro más pequeño (NA: miren uno de los episodios de la cuarta temporada XD) y eso hizo que el pelinegro mayor se enojara enseguida y se quitara de encima al gótico y luego se paró con la intención de seguir peleando, pero…

-¿¡Que está pando aquí, okey!?- pregunto molesto el señor Mackey que escucho el escándalo que hacían los demás alumnos y estos enseguida señalaron al gótico y al pelinegro mayor.

-¡El empezó!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos pelinegros apuntándose al mismo tiempo.

-¡Los dos a mi oficina, ¿okey?!- les dijo aun molesto el cabezón XD y los dos chicos no tuvieron más opción que seguirlo mientras el resto de los alumnos seguían hablando entre si y algunos pagaban apuestas que habían hecho cuando inicio la pelea.

-Como se nota que ese chico no permite que nadie hable mal de la hermanita de Craig- dijo burlonamente Luis Carlos que vio eso lejos de la escuela y luego enfoco su mirada en el salón de los héroes mayores- si el ambiente entre ellos sigue así, no tendré más opción que inscribirme en la escuela para echarles una mano por si acaso- dijo con molestia por la posibilidad de tener que estudiar y luego se fijó en donde estaban los primos menores de Leo y en Doguie- creo que debí decirle a Butters que ese chico pelirrojo fue el que tomo esas fotos a Lexus y a Kenny cuando tuve la oportunidad de decírselo en vez de esperar que lo hicieran recapacitar- dijo un poco lamentado, ya que fue capaz de ver ese suceso pero no había hecho ningún movimiento- solo espero que cuando los villa nos pidan el rescate, los héroes y yo seamos capaces de detenerlos, especialmente a Butters con su armadura- termino diciendo con cierto tono de preocupación.

Ya las clases habían terminado, Leo le dejo a los héroes una nota en la que decía que si querían recuperar a las chicas, tenían que ir al parque de atracciones a las 5:00 PM y tenían que llevar el Necronomicon y Kenny y Cartman debían dejarse capturar, obviamente los héroes no podían permitir eso, pero por petición de Craig, accedieron llevar con ellos el libro, además de que lo podrían necesitar en caso de que Kenny se descontrole.

-¿Están seguros de que deben hacer lo que le piden, chicos?- preguntó el Chef que aún no tiene su brazo izquierdo ni pierna derecha reparadas, a los héroes, que ya estaban en su base y se estaban alistando para ir al parque de atracciones.

-Si queremos salvar a mi hermana y a Ruby, no tenemos más opción- le dijo Mysterion.

-Pero obviamente no vamos a dejar que esos idiotas nos pongan sus manos encima- dijo el Coon.

-Pero con la armadura que tiene Butters, tal vez nos hiera gravemente o algo peor…- dijo preocupado el Deportista.

-¡Eso sería demasiada presión GAH!- exclamo asustado Coffeman… como era de esperarse.

-No se preocupen, conmigo en su equipo, no perderán- les aseguro un poco arrogante el Maestro de la Imaginación y algunos lo vieron un poco desconfiados- además, tú ya tienes más control sobre tus poderes Kenny- le termino diciendo al líder de los héroes.

-Pues espero que así, seamos capaces de ganarle a Butters- le dijo un poco inseguro el rubio.

-Por supuesto que seremos capaces de ganarle- le afirmo el latino- "primero voy a ver qué tal te va al enfrentarte a Iron Caos y si veo que te resulta imposible ganar, no tendré más opción que usar mis máximas fuerzas"- termino pensando un poco preocupado el colombiano.

-¿Tienen el Necronomicon?- pregunto Black Spider para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Acá esta- dijo el Coon para luego sacar de su mochila el libro y luego la chica lo cogió.

-"Espero que no tengamos que tener que usarlo contra Kenny"- pensó preocupado el Human Kite.

-"Espero que mis plegarias hayan sido escuchadas"- pensó el Buen Creyente.

-Entonces vamos- dijo Blue Reacer tratando de no sonar angustiado y luego los héroes se fueron de la base, dejando solo a Darth Chef para que siga reparándose.

Mientras tanto, en la base de los cultistas, el Equipo de la Destrucción ya se estaba alistando para ir al parque de atracciones, en el que habían saboteado una atracción en donde se hará el intercambio de Karen y Ruby, pero Rudeman se había molestado mucho cuando Caos le dijo que una de las rehenes era la hermana de Craig, pero se tranquilizó un poco cuando supo que el gótico la había cuidado de Carl y de Josh.

-Muy bien, ya estamos listos, Raven trae a las chicas- le ordeno Iron Caos y el pequeño pelinegro fue asía su habitación para buscar a las chicas y luego de unos momentos llego a su cuarto y toco la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Ruby.

-Soy yo- le dijo el pelinegro sin su máscara negra ni capucha puesta y luego de unos segundos se abrió la puerta de metal- muy bien, ya es hora de irnos- le pidió a sus amigas y luego les indico que lo siguieran y las dos, un poco temerosas lo siguieron por la base y pudieron ver el gran portal que se había construido y eso asusto a Karen ya que es el mismo portal que ella vio en sus pesadillas. Las chicas miraban con cautela a los ocultistas que estaban cerca, pero no reconocían a ninguno, porque todos tienen sus máscaras y capuchas puestas, pero luego de unos minutos vieron una gran puerta de metal con grandes candados, cadenas y grilletes que decía: NO ENTRAR.

-¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta Georgie?- le pregunto Karen.

-No lo sé, en todo el tiempo que eh estado viviendo aquí, mis líderes nunca han dejado que nadie entre a ese lugar- le respondió el pelinegro.

-"Eso me da un mal presentimiento"- pensó un poco preocupada Ruby.

Luego de unos minutos, los tres llegaron ante los demás villanos, las chicas se asustaron enseguida al ver a Psicosis y al señor C y estos luchaban contra el impulso de tratar de lastimar a Ruby, pero la mirada seria que les dedicaba Iron Caos a través de su casco, los hacia contenerse.

-Ya están aquí, ahora métanse al camión blindado- ordeno el líder de los villanos.

El Aniquilador, el Destructor, psicosis, el General Desorden, el señor C, Cougar, Sombra y Rudeman se subieron a la Maquina de Maldad, pero el pequeño gótico detuvo un momento a Caos.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto toscamente el rubio.

-Es que no quiero que ellas estén junto con Carl y Psicosis, así que me preguntaba ¿si ellas podrían ir en la camioneta?- le pidió el pequeño pelinegro mientras que sus amigas eran amordazadas por unos encapuchados.

-"¿Solo por eso nos hace perder el tiempo?"- pregunto molesto la voz gutural en la mente del rubio.

-No- le dijo secamente el rubio.

-Por favor- le suplico el gótico.

-"Como insiste"- espeto a otra mitad de Leo en su mente y este estaba a punto de decirle que no, de nuevo a Raven, pero el Gladiador le puso una mano en su hombrera izquierda.

-Vamos Butterscup, cúmplele ese favor, además esas niñas estarán en gran peligro si las pones junto con el resto del equipo- le pidió su primo mayor.

-Si primo, deja que nos acompañen en la camioneta- le pidió la Luchadora.

-"Como joden también"- espeto aun molesto la parte maligna en la mente de Caos.

-Está bien, con tal de que dejen de estar quejándose- les dijo hastiado el rubio.

-Gracias- le agradeció el pelinegro y luego le dijo a sus compañeros ocultistas que pusieran a las chicas en la camioneta, mientras que Caos se acercó a los líderes del culto.

-Espero que tengas suerte Caos- le dijo el señor T.

-Y espero que logres recuperar el Necronomicon y capturar a nuestros dos objetivos principales- le dijo el señor M.

-Denlo por hecho- les dijo seguro el rubio.

-"Y dentro de poco, nos desharemos de ustedes dos y nosotros seremos los que gobernaremos el mundo al lado de Cthullu"- dijo sádicamente la voz maligna en la mente del rubio haciendo que se le formara una sonrisa terrible debajo de su casco y luego se acercó a la camioneta en donde estaban sus primos, el gótico y las rehenes.

-Ya es hora de irnos y tú, ponle esto en sus cabezas- dijo Caos al gótico mientras le daba unas fundas negras para que se las pusiera las cabezas a las chicas, para que así ellas no supieran la ubicación de la base.

-Voy a ponerles esto- dijo el pelinegro a sus amigas y estas no estaban muy de acurdo con eso- no se preocupen, les prometo que no les va a pasar nada- les aseguro.

-Espero que mi ángel guardián y sus amigos puedan detener a estos villanos- murmuro en voz baja Karen para que los primos de Caos no la oyeran.

-Espero que cuando eso pase, tú ya no los estés ayudando Georgie- le dijo Ruby también en murmuro y el chico solo se limitó a ponerles las fundas en sus cabezas.

-En marcha- le pidió al Gladiador que era el conductor y este se puso en marcha.

Luego de un tiempo, los villanos fueron los primeros en llegar al parque de atracciones y ocultaron su camión blindado y la camioneta de los ocultistas y después le quitaron las cuerdas a las chicas y se dirigieron a pie al interior del lugar, pero las personas no se aterraron al verlos ya que pensaron que se trataban de empleados del sitio disfrazados de los villanos y eso le causaba un poco de gracia a algunos de los villanos mientras que las chicas eran vigiladas para que no trataran e huir y luego llegaron a lo que parecía ser la mansión embrujada, que era la atracción que habían saboteado para hacer el intercambio.

-Muy bien, entremos- dijo Caos a su equipo, pero antes de que pudieran entrar…

-Wau… que disfraces tan geniales- les dijo emocionado Antony que era acompañado por sus amigos.

-Cierto, son iguales a los trajes que usan los villanos del pueblo y que nos tuvieron en esa bodega- dijo también emocionado uno de sus amigos y algunos de los villanos los vieron molestos, pero otros rieron.

-"Creo que esos chiquillos son algunos de los que secuestramos en esa ocasión"- pensó el Vengador.

-"Mocosos estúpidos"- pensó molesto Carl con su capucha puesta.

-"Increíble que no se hayan dado cuenta de que nosotros somos los verdaderos villanos del pueblo"- pensó burlonamente el Destructor.

-¿Podemos tomarnos unas foto con ustedes?- les pregunto Antony a los villanos.

-Supongo que es buena- le dijo sonriendo burlonamente Caos y luego le pidió a su equipo que se agrupara correctamente, aunque la mayoría se molestaron por eso.

-"Esta será la foto de los villanos más temidos del pueblo"- dijo divertido y sádicamente la voz gutural en la mente de Caos.

-Ya están listos- dijo emocionado Antony que junto con sus amigos se pusieron en frente de los villanos, mientras que Karen y Ruby estaban atrás y siendo vigiladas por el Gladiador y por el Aniquilador, mientras que la mamá de Antony cogió su cámara.

-Muy, a la una, a las dos y a las 3- dicho esto la señora presiono el botón tomando la fotografía.

-¡Ya tenemos la foto!- grito emocionado Antoy- ¡muchas gracias!- le agradeció a los villanos.

-De nada, fue un placer- le dijo Caos con una sonrisa lúgubre en su casco, pero el chico no la noto y se fue con su mamá y sus amigos.

-"Muchachos idiotas, disfruten de toda la felicidad que les queda, ya que muy pronto el mundo entero estará sumergido en el Caos y la destrucción"- pensé sádicamente la otra mitad de Caos en su mente.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, mañana habrá combate y dentro de poco Kenny usara sus máximos poderes :O y muchas gracias por sus reviews **


	117. Chapter 117

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí las va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CIENTO DIECISIETE: LA SÚPER BATALLA, ROUN 29**

Los villanos estaban esperando a los héroes dentro de la mansión embrujada luego de unos minutos, los héroes ya habían llegado al parque de atracciones, pero antes de entrar, le pidieron al Maestro de la Imaginación que entrara por otro lado del lugar para que así tomara por sorpresa a los villanos cuando hicieran el intercambio.

Los héroes empezaron a recorrer el parque de atracciones en busca de la mansión embrujada, pero al igual que los villanos las personas al verlos pensaron que eran empleados disfrazados y eso hacía que algunos de los héroes rieran por eso, pero algunos se molestaran, mientras que Mysterion y Blue Reacer no cambiaban su semblante serio. Pero luego de un momento…

-Wau… miren esos trajes, son tan geniales como los de los villanos- dijo Antony… de nuevo con el mismo semblante que uso cuando vio al Equipo de la Destrucción.

-Son iguales a los héroes de verdad- dijo uno de sus amigos igual de emocionados.

-Es que nosotros somos los verdaderos he…- el Coon iba a objetar, pero el Human Kite le tapó la boca.

-Culón idiota, vas a echar todo a perder- le murmuro molesto el pelirrojo y el otro bufó molesto.

-¿Podemos tomarnos una foto con ustedes?- les pregunto uno de los amigos de Antony.

-No- dijo sin rodeos Mysterion e hizo el ademan de seguir buscando la mansión embrujada pero…

-Que lastima, nos hubiera gustado tomarnos una foto con ustedes como lo hicimos con el equipo de villanos- dijo desilusionado uno de los amigos de Antony, pero al decir eso, se ganó la atención de los héroes.

-¿Ustedes vieron al Equipo de la Destrucción?- les pregunto Tupperware.

-Sí, los vimos entrar a la mansión embrujada que esta fuera de servicio- le respondió uno de los amigos de Antony.

-"Rayos, llegaron primero que nosotros"- pensó molesto Mysterion, ya que los héroes tenían la esperanza de llegar primero a la casa embrujada.

-¿Nos pueden decir en donde queda la mansión?, es que estamos un poco perdidos- les pidió amablemente la Legionaria 1.0.

-Bueno… si nos dejan tomar con ustedes se lo diremos- les dijo Antony y todos los héroes vieron a su líder para ver que decía.

-Ah… está bien, como quieran- dijo resignado el rubio.

-Si Christ estuviera aquí, de seguro estaría en desacuerdo- dijo irónico y burlón el Caballero Ingles, sacándole unas risas a algunos de los héroes.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, Antony y sus amigos ya se habían tomado una foto con los héroes y después los guiaron hasta la mansión embrujada.

-Gracias por guiarnos chicos- les agradeció la Legionaria 2.0

-De nada, solo espero que logren reparar la mansión- les dijo uno de los amigos de Antony, pensando que los héroes son empleados del sitio.

-Lo que sea, pero no se acerquen a este lugar mientras lo "reparamos"- les dijo Blue Reacer con su voz monótona.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a la montaña rusa- dijo emocionado uno de los chicos y se retiraron del lugar mientras los héroes entraron a la mansión embrujada con mucha precaución.

Al entrar al lugar las luces estaban encendidas y vieron varios monstruos, fantasmas o ese tipo de cosas que obviamente son falsas mientras miraban a su alrededor con la guardia en alto por si acaso.

-Esto no me gusta nada, ellos podrían salir de cualquier sitio- dijo preocupado Tupperware.

-Y lo peor, es que están esas cosas- dijo un poco asustado Kite viendo los monstruos y esas cosas.

-Que judío tan cobarde- dijo burlón el Coon, y el pelirrojo estaba a punto de objetar, pero…

-No es el momento para que empiecen con sus pendejadas- les dijo seriamente Mysterion, que ya había cambiado de apariencia, pero antes de que sus amigos pudieran objetar…

-Al fin llegan- les dio la bienvenida Iron Caos, que salió detrás de una pared mientras que el resto de su equipo salieron detrás de otras paredes que estaban a los lados de los héroes rodeándolos, mientras que Psicosis y Carl miraban de mala manera a Blue Reacer y este se limitó a mostrarles el dedo medio.

-¡Mierda!- exclamaron algunos molestos.

-¿Dónde están Karen y Ruby?- pregunto sin rodeos el líder de los héroes.

-Aquí están- dijo Caos haciéndole una seña para que el Aniquilador para que saliera detrás de una pared sosteniendo firmemente a Ruby y a Karen y estas se alegraron enseguida al ver a los héroes.

-¡Ángel guardián!- dijo alegre Karen e hizo el ademan de ir asía su hermano, pero el Aniquilador la detuvo.

-No tan rápido enana- le dijo burlonamente el rubio más grande del lugar.

-"¿Por qué Mysterion tiene esa apariencia?"- pensó Ruby al ver detenidamente al hermano de su amiga.

-Primero denos el Necronomicon- exigió Caos a los héroes.

-Grrr… Black Spider…- dijo Mysterion a la gótica y esta saco de una mochila el libro y con precaución se acercó lentamente asía los villanos acompañado de Kite, mientras que Raven y el Aniquilador se acercaban a ellos con las niñas, la gótica le dio el libro al pequeño pelinegro y los dos se vieron de mala manera mientras que el judío y el villano más grande se miraban también de mala manera y luego los dos héroes retrocedieron sin despegar su vista de las chicas y de los villanos, mientras que el gótico guardaba el Necronomicon en la mochila en su espalda.

-"Al fin recuperamos el libro"- dijo complacido la voz maligna en la mente del líder de los villanos.

-Ahora liberen a las chicas- les exigió Mysterion.

-No tan rápido, ahora tú y el gordo idiota deben entregarse- les exigió Caos.

-¡No soy gordo, soy de huesos anchos!- le dijo enojado el Coon.

-"Es voz… se me hace conocida"- pensó Ruby.

-Vamos Coon- le dijo molesto el líder de los héroes y los dos se acercaron a donde estaban el rubio mayor, mientras el pelinegro retrocedía un poco mientras se alistaba para usar el libro por si acaso mientras Caos se acercaba asía los dos héroes y sacaba el collar que Cthullu le dio en esa ocasión a los villanos y lo alistaba para ponérselo al líder de los héroes, mientras que el resto de los héroes y villanos alistaban sus armas por si acaso.

-Luego de que el monstruo Cthullu llegue al mundo, voy a divertirme matándote todas las veces que sea necesario hasta que te quedes muerto- dijo sádicamente Caos al líder de los héroes y este lo miro molesto, mientras que su hermana y Ruby los miraban sin entender de lo que estaban hablando.

-"¿Matarlo varias veces?"- se preguntó mentalmente Karen.

-"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"- se preguntó Ruby con el mismo semblante, pero cuando parecía que Caos estaba a punto de colocarle ese collar a Mysterion…

-¡No tan rápido!- se escuchó el grito del Maestro de la Imaginación, que salió debajo del piso del lugar, creando un hueco e interponiéndose en medio de Mysterion y Caos sorprendiendo a los villanos y tranquilizando a los héroes.

-¿¡Que carajos…!?- preguntaron molestos y asombrados los villanos.

-"¡Es ese mismo sujeto!"- dijo enojado la parte maligna de Caos en su mente, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el colombiano cogió a las dos chicas apartando bruscamente al Aniquilador y enseguida salió volando del sitio atravesando el techo del lugar llevándose a Karen y a Ruby, sorprendiendo más a los villanos, excepto a Cougar, Rudeman y Sombra, ya que los héroes les habían hablado del latino.

-¡Bien echo Luis Carlos!- felicito Mysterion mientras que él y el Coon se apartaban de los villanos.

-¿Luis Carlos?- pregunto Caos, ya nunca había escuchado el nombre del colombiano.

-¿¡Quien carajos es ese tipo!?- pregunto el Destructor con el mismo semblante que sus compañeros.

-Eso no les importa- les dijo toscamente Blue Reacer mientras les mostraba el dedo medio.

-Pues entonces vamos a capturarlos a la fuerza- les dijo molesto Caos mientras se preparaba para pelear junto con su equipo.

Mientras tanto, el Maestro de la Imaginación ya estaba a las afueras del parque de atracciones y había dejado a Karen y Ruby en el piso.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto el latino a la dos chiquillas.

-Estamos bien, gracias por ayudarnos- le agradeció la castaña sonriendo.

-Me alegro, pero ahora deben alejarse de aquí, este lugar se puede volver muy peligroso- dicho esto el héroe voló de vuelta asía la mansión embrujada.

-Ese tipo… creo que lo eh visto antes…- dijo pensativa Karen.

-¿Lo avías visto antes?- le pregunto Ruby.

-No sé exactamente, pero en un sueño que tuve vi a mi ángel guardián estando siendo sometido por Butters cuando alguien lee una especie de conjuro y cuando este estaba a punto de darle el golpe final miro como ese sujeto se pone en medio y salva a mi ángel guardián- le contó la castaña.

-Entonces tenemos que regresar- le dijo su amiga y la castaña la miro sorprendida- mi hermano y Georgie están haya, así que tenemos que asegurarnos que no les pase nada- le explico decidida.

-Espero que no lastimen a Georie- dijo un poco preocupada la castaña y las dos entraron de nuevo al parque de atracciones mientras que las demás personas no sabían lo que estaba por ocurrir en la mansión embrujada.

Mientras tanto, el Maestro de la imaginación ya había vuelto a la mansión embrujada volando sorprendiendo y enojando más a los villanos.

-Al fin llegas Alarcón- le espeto el Coon.

-¿Qué harían sin mí?- pregunto burlón y arrogantemente al colombiano.

-Si este es el mismo tipo que ayudo a los héroes en el cementerio, entonces nos va a dar muchos problemas- murmuro molesto Caos.

-"Con nuestra armadura, no habrá problemas"- le dijo confiado la voz maligna en su mente.

-Pues entonces… ¡Equipo de la Destrucción al ataque!- ordeno Caos a su equipo, que en esta ocasión, los villanos que no tenían armadura, tienen unos protectores de torso de metal debajo de sus ropas que también le cubrían las espaldas.

-¡Liga Extrema de Héroes, en marcha!- ordeno Mysterion a su equipo y todos empezaron a pelear.

-"Esto será muy divertido"- pensó un poco emocionado el colombiano (NA: ya saben que canciones escuchar).

Raven se enfrentaba al Caballero Ingles y a la Legionaria 1.0, el rubio trato de atacar al villano con un movimiento vertical de su nueva espada, al mismo tiempo que la chica trato de cortarle las piernas con la parte filosa de su lanza, pero el gótico cruzo encima de su cabeza las dos cuchillas de sus brazaletes deteniendo la espada del rubio y enseguida levanto sus dos piernas esquivando el ataque de la pelinegra dándole una doble patada a esta en el estómago a la chica tirándola al piso al mismo tiempo que le daba un cabezazo al rubio en la cara apartándolo un momento, pero la chica, aun tirada en el piso, enseguida trato de darle un golpe horizontal en las piernas al chico, pero este salto esquivando ese ataque y luego vio que el rubio trato de darle un golpe horizontal con su espada, pero el chico enseguida desenfundo el bastón que tenía en la mochila en su espalda y lo puso de forma vertical deteniendo la espada del rubio y enseguida dio un salto dándole una patada al héroe en el estómago apartándolo, pero enseguida la peliengra, que ya estaba de pie, le dio una patada en el costado derecho haciendo que el chico pareciera caer, pero enseguida apoyo su bastón en el piso y por el impulso hizo que diera una voltereta asía atrás cayendo de pie y enseguida le lanzo unos cuchillos a la heroína, pero esta enseguida hizo que su lanza girara rápidamente delante de si desviando los cuchillos que le lanzo el pequeño pelinegro y enseguida se le acerco y trato de darle un golpe en ángulo con su lanza por el costado izquierdo, pero el chico desvió ese ataque con su bastón asiendo que la chica pasara por delante del chico y este enseguida le dio una patada horizontal a la pelinegra por la espalda tirándola boca abajo y el chico enseguida se le sentó fuertemente en la espalda e hizo el ademan de clavarle una de sus cuchillas, pero enseguida el inglés le dio una patada en la cabeza por detrás tirando al chico al piso y quitándolo de encima de la chica y el villano cayo boca arriba y el rubio enseguida trato de pisarle la cara, pero el chico cruzo delante de si sus dos brazaletes deteniendo el pie del rubio y enseguida levanto sus pierna derecha dándole una patada en la pierna izquierda al rubio haciendo que este la apartara de encima del pelinegro y este enseguida se puso de pie y trato de darle un golpe en ángulo por el costado derecho usando su bastón, pero el rubio le detuvo ese ataque con su espada y enseguida le dio un rodillazo al pelinegro sacándole el aire y haciendo que retrocediera y enseguida trato de cortarle la cabeza, pero el chico se agacho echándose asía atrás y puso sus manos en el piso apoyándose y levantando sus dos piernas y dándole una patada doble al rubio en el pecho tirándolo al piso, pero la pelinegra trato de cortar al chico con su lanza, pero este, aun con las manos en el piso, dio un salto con voltereta asía atrás esquivando ese ataque, aun teniendo el Necronomicon en su espalda y la chica repitió varias veces ese ataque, pero el chico lograba esquivarlos casi sin esfuerzo y luego de unos momentos, se apoyó en uno de los monstruos del lugar y dio un salto dándole una patada en la chica en su casco espartano tirándola de nuevo boca abajo y el chico trato de clavarle una de sus cuchillas, pero el británico le clavo su espada por la espalda, pero como el chico tiene el libro en su espalda, este creo un campo de energía, como paso cuando Craig lo quería cortar y mando al rubio a volar unos metros en el aire haciendo que se chocara duramente contra el maniquí de un fantasma sacándole un grito de dolor y no le paso nada al gótico, pero la heroína enseguida se levantó y trato de cortar al chico, pero este uso su cuchilla izquierda deteniendo ese ataque y con la derecha trato de acuchillar a la pelinegra, pero esta uso la cuchilla de su brazalete izquierdo deteniendo ese ataque y luego de unos segundos de forcejeo, la chica le dio cabezazo al chico con su casco espartano haciendo que el chico retrocediera un poco, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el rubio trato de cortarlo por el costado derecho por detrás, pero el chico enseguida movió su bastón asía atrás deteniendo la espada del rubio y enseguida dio un salto dándole una patada a la chica en el pecho al mismo tiempo que movió su cabeza asía atrás dándole un cabezazo al rubio en la cara haciéndolo retroceder y después se apartó un poco de los héroes.

-"Que suerte que ni Ruby ni Karen están aquí para ver como peleo contra estos conformistas"- pensó aliviado el pequeño pelinegro.

-¿Estas bien Gregory?- le pregunto la Legionaria 1.0

-Eh estado en mejores- le respondió el rubio mientras se sobaba la cara- pero tenemos que derrotar a ese chico para recuperar el Necronomicon- terminó diciendo un poco molesto.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo- dijo la chica con el mismo semblante y los dos siguieron peleando contra el gótico.

Mientras tanto, el Vengador y la Luchadora se enfrentaban al Deportista y al Buen Creyente, la chica trato de clavarle su tridente al mormón, pero este uso su espada gladius para detener ese ataque y luego trato de darle una horizontal a la chica, pero esta uso su gran escudo redondo deteniendo ese ataque y enseguida trato de volverle a clavar su tridente, pero el castaño pateo esa arma desviándola y luego trato de clavarle uno de sus Kama a la chica, pero el hermano de esta detuvo ese ataque con su espada y enseguida le dio un rodillazo al castaño en la parte delantera de su protector, aunque no le hizo daño y después trato de cortarlo con su espada, pero el mormón enseguida uso su espada para detener ese ataque y enseguida trato de darle una patada a la chica por el costado izquierdo, pero esta se protegió de nuevo con su escudo al mismo tiempo que su hermano golpeo con su escudo al castaño en la cara apartándolo y enseguida la chica le hizo una cortadura superficial al mormón en el hombro izquierdo sacándole un grito al rubio más grande y su hermano trato de darle un golpe vertical al castaño con su espada, pero este uso su Kama derecho para desviar ese ataque y enseguida le dio un codazo al rubio con su codera izquierda apartándolo un poco, pero luego la chica trato de clavarle su tridente en la cara, pero el castaño se agacho y el mormón le dio una patada a la chica en la parte delantera del traje de la chica, aunque no le hizo nada y después trato de clavarle su espada, pero la chica se cubrió con su escudo y su hermano enseguida le dio un golpe en la cara con su escudo apartando un poco al mormón, pero enseguida el castaño trato de clavarle su Kama izquierda al rubio menor, pero este se lo detuvo con su guante derecho, pero el castaño enseguida le dio un puñetazo en la cara, lastimándose un poco su puño derecho al chocar contra el casco de metal del villano, pero enseguida la chica le clavo su tridente en la hombrera derecha del traje del castaño, aunque no llego muy profundo en la carne, pero el héroe enseguida grito de dolor y el mormón enseguida le dio un puñetazo en la cara a la chica apartándola y haciendo que botara un poco de sangre de la boca y su hermano se enojó enseguida y trato de clavarle su espada, pero el rubio mayor le desvió con la suya y trato de darle un puñetazo, pero la rubia le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su escudo haciendo que el mormón retrocediera, pero enseguida el castaño se apoyó en los cascos de los villanos saltando y haciendo que las cabezas d estos se chocaran entre si aturdiéndolos un momento y después el mormón le dio una patada en el costado izquierdo de la chica al mismo tiempo que el castaño le daba una patada en el costado derecho al otro rubio haciendo que los hermanos se volvieran a chocar entre sí de nuevo, pero la chica trato de darle un golpe horizontal con la parte no filosa de su tridente al mormón en la cabeza, pero este se agacho esquivando ese ataque, pero el castaño accidentalmente recibió ese golpe, aturdiéndolo un momento y el Vengador aprovecho eso y le dio una fuerte patada en la parte delantera de su traje tirando al castaño al piso y enseguida trato de cortar al mormón con su espada, pero este se la detuvo con la suya, pero la chica le hizo una cortadura en su pierna derecha con su tridente sacándole un rugido de dolor al héroe y enseguida el otro rubio le dio un cabezazo en la cara usando su casco de metal tirando al rubio mayor al piso y la chica enseguida se le monto encima y trato de clavarle su tridente en la cara, pero el Deportista, que ya estaba de pie, le dio una patada en el costado derecho, quitando a la chica de encima del mormón y enseguida trato de clavarle uno de sus Kama al hermano de la chica, pero este se cubrió con su escudo, pero el castaño enseguida dio un salto y le dio una patada en la parte delantera de la armadura del chico tirándolo al piso y después se acercó asía el mormón para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estas bien Gary?- le pregunto.

-No precisamente bien…- le dijo un poco adolorido el rubio mientras se sobaba su hombro y pierna heridos.

-¿Estas bien Britanny?- le pregunto su hermano mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Creo que si- le dijo la chica mientras se sobaba la cara- pero que bueno que las armaduras que nos hizo nuestro primo nos defienden bien- terminó diciendo aliviada.

-Y también hemos aprendido mucho de Jack- le dijo su hermano con el mismo semblante refiriéndose a los movimientos de pelea y luego vio cómo su hermano, junto con el Aniquilador, se enfrentaban al Maestro de la Imaginación- solo espero que sea capaz de ganarle a ese tipo- terminó diciendo preocupado.

-Lo mismo digo- le dijo su hermana y luego siguieron peleando contra el mormón y el castaño.

-Me alegro mucho que Ed y Britanny sepan cómo pelear- dijo complacido Caos, que se enfrentaba a Mysterion sin tener que hacer demasiado esfuerzo.

-"Y si algún día les creamos armaduras como la nuestra, nada ni nadie podrá detenernos y el mundo estará a nuestros pies"- dijo sádicamente su otra mitad en su mente.

-"Si logro derrotar a este tipo, voy a encargarme de esos dos por haber lastimado a mis hermanos"- pensó molesto el Gladiador para luego tratar de golpear con su espada al Maestro de la Imaginación, pero este le detuvo ese ataque con una espada de hoja ancha.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, mañana seguiré con los combates y creo que dentro de dos o tres capítulos Kenny usara sus máximos poderes :O y gracias por sus reviews ;)**


	118. Chapter 118

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, en esta ocasión mi personaje demostrara un poco de sus habilidades a la hora de pelear, espero que les guste, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad y ya saben que canciones escuchar ;).**

**CAPITULO CIENTO DIECIOCHO: LA SÚPER BATALLA, ROUN 29 Y ADMIRANDO EL ESPECTACULO (NA: como me gusta hacer que se peleen entre si ¿verdad? XD)**

El Destructor se enfrentaba al Human Kite y a Black Spider, la chica le lanzo unos cuchillos al villano, pero este salto esquivando ese ataque y enseguida se acercó a la chica y trato de darle un golpe vertical con una de sus hachas, pero la chica salto a un lado esquivando ese ataque y enseguida el otro héroe levito y le dio una patada al villano en el pecho apartándolo un poco y después trato de darle una patada en la cara, pero el villano se cubrió con una de sus hachas y luego trato de darle un golpe horizontal con su otra hacha, pero el pelirrojo floto en el aire esquivando ese ataque y la chica enseguida le dio una patada por la espalda al villano tirándolo al piso boca abajo, pero este enseguida dio media vuelta lanzándole un hacha a la chica, pero esta se agacho esquivando el hacha, que se clavó en una pared y el judío trato de darle un fuerte pisotón al villano, pero este se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque del judío y enseguida se puso de pie y trato de darle un golpe horizontal con el hacha que le quedaba, pero el héroe se agacho y enseguida uso uno de sus nunshakus y golpeo al villano en su máscara de soldador, pero este enseguida le dio una fuerte patada en la parte delantera de su protector de torso tirando al judío al piso boca arriba y enseguida le puso su kangoo jump derecho encima e hizo el ademan de golpearlo con su hacha, pero la gótica le lanzo un cuchillo que le dio al pelinegro que le dio en el hombro derecho sacándole un rugido de dolor y haciendo que retrocediera y dejara de pisar al judío y este enseguida se levantó y levito dándole varias patadas en el pecho al villano y después le dio una patada en su cara tirándole su máscara de soldador, pero el pelinegro enseguida lo cogió de la pierna y lo azotó fuertemente contra el piso sacándole un rugido de dolor al pelirrojo y el villano se dio cuenta de que la chica trato de darle una patada voladora, pero enseguida levanto su pierna izquierda dándole una patada a la chica en el costado derecho tirándola al piso y después hizo el ademan de darle un golpe vertical con su hacha, pero el judío uso su látigo cadena y enrollo el cuello del pelinegro por detrás y enseguida lo atrajo asía él y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al villano sacándole sangre de la nariz y después le dio un puñetazo vertical en la quijada haciendo que el pelinegro retrocediera un poco, pero este enseguida le dio una pada horizontal en el costado derecho al judío tirándolo al piso y enseguida salto y piso fuertemente la espalda al judío hundiendo un poco el pequeño planeador que tiene en la espalda, pero la chica salto y le dio una patada doble al villano por la espalda tirándolo boca abajo y apartándolo del pelirrojo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la gótica al judío mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Sí, gracias- le agradeció el pelirrojo.

-¡Malditos estúpidos, voy a acabar con ustedes!- les dijo furioso el villano para luego ponerse su máscara de soldador.

-Si supuestamente somos estúpidos, ¿Qué serás tú que no nos á derrotado?- le espeto ácidamente la chica para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo sacándole una risa al pelirrojo y el villano se enojó más y siguieron peleando.

Mientras tanto, el Coon y la Legionaria 2.0 se enfrentaban al señor C, la rubia trato de acuchillar al villano con su lanza, pero este la desvió con su lanza de hueso y enseguida le dio una patada a la chica en el costado derecho apartándola, pero enseguida el gordo trato de rasguñarle la cara, pero el villano se agacho esquivando ese ataque y le dio un rodillazo al castaño en el estómago, pero se lastimo la rodilla al chocarse contra el protector del gordo y se dio cuenta de que la chica trato de darle una cortada horizontal por la espalda, así que rápidamente movió su lanza asía atrás deteniendo el ataque, pero enseguida el castaño le rasguño el pecho, pero como el villano tenía un protector de torso de metal, no le paso nada y enseguida levanto sus dos piernas dándole una patada doble al castaño tirándolo al piso al mismo tiempo que movió su cabeza asía atrás dándole un cabezazo a la chica, pero lastimándose la cabeza al chocarse contra el casco espartano de la chica y esta enseguida le metió el pie haciendo que el villano cayera de costado al piso y la chica enseguida trato de clavarle su lanza, pero el villano enseguida dio media vuelta, aun tirado en el piso y le pateo la pierna izquierda a la chica haciendo que cayera y Carl enseguida se levantó y trato de clavarle su lanza de hueso a la chica, pero enseguida el gordo lo abrazo por detrás y enseguida se inclinó asía atrás haciendo que el villano se golpeara duramente la cabeza contra el piso, pero este le hizo una cortadura al gordo en su mano derecha haciendo que este lo soltara mientras rugía de dolor y luego se la sobo y el villano enseguida trato de cortarle la cabeza, pero el castaño se agacho esquivando ese ataque y luego le rasguño el pecho al villano, sin hacerle nada y este le trato de clavar el otro extremo de su lanza, pero el gordo uso la banda de su brazo derecho deteniendo ese ataque y la rubia enseguida uso su lanza como garrocha y le dio una patada voladora al villano en la cara tirándolo al piso boca abajo y el gordo enseguida se le sentó encima aplastándolo un poco por su peso XD sacándole el aire a Carl y el gordo hizo el ademan de clavarle sus garras en la parte trasera de la cabeza, pero el villano uso su larga lengua para coger el maniquí de un fantasma y rápidamente hizo que este se chocara contra la cabeza del castaño tirándolo al piso y haciendo que se le quitara de encima y el villano se levantó y enseguida trato de darle un corte vertical con su lanza, pero la rubia enseguida se puso en el medio y puso su lanza de forma horizontal deteniendo ese ataque y enseguida le dio una patada en el estómago del villano apartándolo y la chica trato de clavarle la cuchilla de su brazalete izquierdo, pero se agacho esquivando ese ataque y luego le clavo su lanza en el pecho de la rubia, pero no fue capaz de atravesar la armadura de la chica y enseguida el Coon, que ya estaba de pie, le rasguño la cara al villano apartándolo de la chica y esta enseguida le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la parte no filosa de su lanza apartando de nuevo al villano que se sobaba la cara por el rasguño.

-¡Malditos mocosos!- les dijo furioso el villano.

-Nunca debes meterte con un mapache pendejo- le espeto burlón el gordo ganándose una risa por parte de la rubia.

-"Ahora veo porque los líderes del culto odian tanto a este gordo maldito y lo quieren joder"- pensó molesto Carl y siguió peleando contra los héroes.

Mientras tanto Ruby y Karen estaban regresando de nuevo a la mansión embrujada y al meterse se ocultaron detrás de unos maniquíes sin que nadie las viera ya que los héroes y villanos estaban concentrados en sus respectivos combates y las chicas prestaban toda su atención viendo como todos peleaban.

-Mira Ruby, ahí está Georgie- dijo Karen señalando al pelinegro mientras este esquivaba la espada del Caballero Ingles y luego le lanzaba un cuchillo a la Legionaria 1.0, pero ella lo esquivo.

-Espero que esos héroes no lo lastimen gravemente- dijo Ruby sin poder ocultar su preocupación y luego vio como Blue Reacer estaba peleando contra psicosis- espero que mi hermano sea capaz de derrotar a ese lunático- dijo para luego ver como el héroe esquivo la cuchilla derecha del villano y luego trato de darle un golpe vertical con su Katana, pero el villano se la detuvo con su antebrazo mecánico y luego trato de apuñalarle la cabeza, pero el héroe se agacho esquivando ese ataque y enseguida le dio un golpe vertical en la quijada haciendo retroceder al villano.

-Pero algo no está bien, ahí no están todos los amigos de mi ángel guardián ¿Dónde estarán los demás?- pregunto la castaña para luego ver como el General Desorden trato de golpear al Coffeman, pero el rubio se agacho y enseguida le dio un gancho al hígado sacándole el aire al pelirrojo, pero este enseguida le dio un golpe al héroe en la cara con su porra izquierda y este trato de darle un derechazo, pero el villano se agacho esquivando ese ataque, pero el rubio le dio un izquierdazo en la cara apartándolo.

-No sé dónde estarán, pero en las noticias dijeron que al parecer cuando destruyeron se dice que algunos héroes resultaron lastimados- le dijo su amiga y luego vio como Sombra, Rudeman y Cougar estaban "peleando" contra Tupperware y el Comediante- que raro… ¿es mi imaginación o parece que esos villanos no están peleando en serio?- termino preguntando.

-Tal vez ya estén cansados- sugirió la castaña y luego vio como Mysterion estaba tratando de atacar a Iron Caos, pero este lograba esquivar sin esfuerzo cada uno de sus ataques- esto no me está gustando nada, parece que mi ángel guardián no le está haciendo nada a Butters- termino diciendo preocupada.

-Rayos, ¿pero estas segura de que ese tipo es el que va a salvar a Mysterio?- le pregunto Ruby señalando al Maestro de la Imaginación que detuvo el hacha del Aniquilador con una espada al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada al Gladiador en el costado izquierdo apartándolo.

-Sí, estoy segura- le afirmo la castaña- no puedo esperar para contarle de esto a mis hermanos y a Ike- dijo dejando de lado su preocupación y reemplazándola por cierta emoción, pero de repente…

-¡Que impresionante!- exclamo Antony, que junto con sus cuatro amigos estaban viendo los combates, tomando por sorpresa a las chicas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- le pregunto seriamente Ruby.

-Yo soy Antony, él es John, él es Ben, él es Clark y este es Jason- presento Antony a sus amigos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunto Karen.

-Es que mientras la mamá de Antony hacía fila para comprar unos boletos, las vimos entrar al lugar y las seguimos para decirles que la mansión no funcionaba, pero luego vimos esto- le explico John señalando los combates entre los héroes y villanos.

-¿Y por qué se quedan aquí?, este lugar es muy peligroso- les dijo Ruby sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Irnos de aquí?, pero que cosas dices, si esos actores pelean muy bien- les dijo emocionado Ben, ya que los chicos aun pensaban que esos eran trabajadores del lugar.

-Ellos no son actores, son los héroes y villanos verdaderos- les dijo Karen.

-¿Los verdaderos?- le pregunto asombrado Clark y la chica asintió.

-Eso quiere decir que…- dijo Antony, pero sus amigos se le adelantaron.

-¡Que nos tomamos una foto con los héroes y villanos verdaderos!- exclamaron emocionados los demás chicos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Cierren la boca, nos podrían escuchar!- les dijo enojada Ruby.

-No puedo esperar a que mi mamá le saque fotocopias a esas fotos para mostrárselas a los demás- dijo Antony muy emocionado.

-En vez de estar diciendo tonterías, deberían irse- les dijo ya estando molesta Karen.

-De ninguna manera, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para verlos en acción y grabarlos- dijo John para luego sacar una cámara digital de su bolsillo y empezar a gravar los combates.

-Está bien, quédense, pero no hagan ruido- les dijo molesta Ruby y los chicos asintieron y miraron en silencio las peleas.

-"¿Qué mierda están haciendo aquí esos chicos y por qué carajos Karen y Ruby regresaron?"- pensó molesto el Maestro de la Imaginación ya que al parecer fue el único que se dio cuenta de la presencia de los menores.

El Maestro de la Imaginación se enfrentaba al Gladiador y al Aniquilador, al principio de la pelea, los dos rubios se habían sorprendido mucho al ver como el latino había hecho que dos espadas de hoja ancha aparecieran de repente, pero no le habían prestado atención a eso y se enfrentaron a él. El rubio más grande uso su cadena para tratar de golpear al héroe, pero este uso el antebrazo de su guante metálico derecho haciendo que la cadena se enrollara y enseguida la jalo con aparente facilidad atrayendo al villano asía él y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la quijada tirando al villano al piso y este soltó su cadena y el héroe vio que el otro rubio trato de atacarlo por detrás con su espada, pero el latino enseguida movió su espada izquierda asía atrás deteniendo ese ataque y enseguida dio media vuelta dándole con la intención de darle una patada horizontal al rubio, pero este se cubrió con su escudo deteniendo ese ataque y el rubio enseguida le dio un cabezazo y los dos cascos de metal se chocaron entre si aturdiendo un momento a los dos, pero el latino se recuperó enseguida y dio un salto dándole una patada doble al rubio en el protector de pecho tirándolo al piso, pero de repente el rubio más grande le dio un fuerte golpe en el lado derecho del casco por detrás usando su bate de metal y tirando al latino al piso boca arriba y luego trato de darle un golpe vertical con su hacha, pero el latino enseguida hizo que su pierna derecha se estirara, con armadura y todo y le dio una fuerte patada al villano en la cara tirándolo al piso y el héroe se levantó de un salto y luego vio como el otro rubio, que estaba usando su hacha al mismo tiempo que usa su espada, trato de darle un golpe horizontal en la cabeza con su hacha, pero el héroe se agacho esquivando ese ataque y enseguida trato de cortarlo por la mitad con su espada izquierda, pero el villano le detuvo ese ataque con su espada gladius y enseguida trato de darle una patada horizontal por el costado derecho, pero el héroe enseguida levanto su pierna derecha deteniendo la patada del villano y enseguida trato de cortarle la cabeza con su espada derecha, pero el rubio se la detuvo con su hacha y el latino se dio cuenta de que el rubio más grande trato de darle un golpe vertical con su hacha, así que rápidamente flexiono sus piernas asía atrás dándole una patada doble al rubio mayor en la parte delantera de su traje al mismo tiempo que le daba un cabezazo al otro rubio en el casco apartándolos a los dos un momento, pero enseguida el rubio menos grande trato de darle un golpe vertical con su hacha al mismo tiempo que el otro rubio trato de darle un golpe horizontal con su hacha, pero el latino puso su espada izquierda de forma horizontal deteniendo el ataque del rubio menos grande, al mismo que ponía su espada derecha de forma vertical deteniendo el ataque del rubio mayor y enseguida levanto su pierna izquierda dándole una patada en el costado derecho al Gladiador tirándolo al piso y enseguida hizo que la cadena del rubio mayor levitara y se enrollara en el cuello de este por detrás y jalándolo apartándolo del latino y tirándolo al piso y el héroe salto y trato de darle un fuerte pisotón al Gladiador que aún estaba en el piso, pero este se hizo a un lado esquivando ese ataque y rápidamente se paró y trato de darle un golpe vertical con su hacha, pero el héroe enseguida cruzo sus dos espada arriba de si deteniendo ese golpe, pero el rubio enseguida uso su espada y le corto el brazo derecho al héroe entre el codo y el hombro atravesando la armadura del héroe.

-¡AHHHHHH!- grito en agonía el colombiano mientras retrocedía unos pasos mientras su sangre salía a chorros ante la mirada aterrada de los héroes, de los chiquillos y de algunos villanos, mientras que el resto de los villanos sonreían por eso.

-¡ALARCÓN!- grito aterrado y preocupado Mysterion.

-"Parece que ese sujeto no es tan poderoso como pensamos"- dijo sádicamente la voz maligna en la mente de Caos.

-Entonces no nos resultara difícil derrotarlo si peleamos contra él- dijo el líder de los villanos con el mismo semblante que su otra mitad.

-Parece que no soy el único que le falta un brazo- dijo burlonamente Psicosis.

-¡Oh Dios santo!- exclamo aterrada Karen mientras abrazaba a Ruby y hundía su cara en el pecho de su amiga y esta le correspondía el gesto y esta no podía ocultar su miedo.

-¿Karen?- pregunto Raven al escuchar la voz de la castaña, pero no la pudo visualizar.

-¡MIERDA!- exclamaron aterrados Antony y sus amigos, mientras que John seguía filmando.

-¿Esos fueron los gritos de unos niños?- pregunto Black Spider al escuchar ese grito.

-Voy a ver- le dijo Kite tratando de no estar aterrado para luego concentrarse.

-¿Pero qué es lo que ah echo nuestro hermano?- pregunto aterrado el Vengador a su hermana y esta no sabía que decir.

-"Creo que me pase"- pensó angustiado el Gladiador por lo que acaba de hacer- con un solo brazo no podrás derrotarme, así que ríndete- le pidió al latino.

-Ah… ah...- jadeo el colombiano por el dolor mientras aun salía sangre a borbotones, pero…- jajajajajaja- de repente empezó a dejar de gemir de dolor y empezó a reír como si hubiera escuchado un chiste y eso extraño y sorprendió a los presentes.

-"¿De qué mierda se ríe ese idiota?"- pregunto sin entender la otra mitad de Caos en su mente.

-Jajajajajaja… tu no me has derrotado idiota- le dijo entre risas y de repente hizo que su brazo cortado flotara en el aire y con este le dio un fuerte golpe al Gladiador en la cabeza tirándolo al piso asombrando enseguida a todos los presentes.

-¿¡Que mierda!?- pregunto asombrado el Coon.

-¡Es impresionante!- exclamo también asombrado Tupperware.

-¿¡Cómo fue capaz de hacer eso!?- pregunto asombrado y molesto Caos con su voz ronca.

-Por algo yo me llamo, el Maestro de la Imaginación- dijo arrogantemente el latino y enseguida hizo que la sangre que perdió se le devolviera al cuerpo y enseguida cogió su brazo cortado y se lo pego curándose enseguida- como nuevo- dijo mientras movía sus dedos y flexionaba el codo.

-Asombroso…- murmuro asombrada Ruby.

-Wau… - dijeron Antony y sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

-Oigan, hay unos niños aquí- dijo Kite luego de dejar de concentrarse.

-¿Dónde?- le pregunto Mysterion.

-Pues en…- el pelirrojo no pudo seguir, porque el Destructor trato de golpearlo con su hacha.

-No sigan prestando atención a lo que hizo ese sujeto y acabemos con estos idiotas- dijo Caos a su equipo y todos volvieron a pelear.

-Creo que ahora tu eres el que no podrás derrotarme- dijo burlonamente el colombiano al Gladiador.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo el rubio tratando de no sonar asombrado y siguió peleando contra el latino con la ayuda del Aniquilador.

-Eso fue impresionante- dijo emocionado Antony.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Ed.

-Espero que ese tipo si sea capaz de acabar con el resto de los villanos- dijo esperanzada Karen.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Ruby y siguieron viendo los combates.

Fin del capítulo.

**De seguro pensaron que mi personaje quedo gravemente herido ¿verdad?, pero recuerden que yo soy el Maestro de la Imaginación, así que se necesitara más que un corte para matarme XD, creo que en el siguiente Kenny demostrara sus máximos poderes :O y gracias por sus reviews **


	119. Chapter 119

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Muy buenos días damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión Kenny mostrara sus máximos poderes :O y lamento no haber actualizado ayer, es que tuve un problema con el internet. Ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CIENTO DIECINUEVE: EL ÁNGEL DE LA MUERTE**

Mysterion se enfrentaba a Iron Caos, en esta ocasión el héroe era más rápido y fuerte que cuando peleo en el cementerio, pero aun así el villano lograba esquivar muy fácilmente cualquier ataque del héroe y detener sin esfuerzo cada uno de sus ataques, el héroe trato de darle un puñetazo en la cara con su mano derecha, pero el villano le sujeto el puño fácilmente, aunque el piso tembló un poco por el impacto y el villano enseguida le empezó a aplastar fácilmente la mano del héroe sacándole un rugido de dolor, pero este enseguida le dio un puñetazo en la parte delantera de la armadura del villano, sin hacerle nada y este enseguida le dio un fuerte cabezazo con su casco en la frente al héroe mandándolo a volar enseguida y haciendo que el héroe se choque con varios de los monstruos y fantasmas del lugar, pero enseguida creo un portal detrás de si metiéndose en este por el impulso del golpe y enseguida creo otro apareciendo por detrás del villano, pero este solamente movió su brazo derecho asía dándole un golpe "suave" al héroe en la cara torciéndole totalmente la cabeza al héroe ante la mirada horrorizada de los demás héroes, de los chiquillos y de algunos de los villanos, pero el héroe enseguida puso ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza y la volvió a enderezar sin problemas ante la mirada aliviada de sus amigos y asombrada de los demás presentes, pero Caos se le acerco enseguida y le clavo el puño en el estómago a Mysterion atravesándolo por completo como paso en el cementerio y haciendo que el héroe vomitara sangre, pero enseguida el héroe sujeto con sus dos manos el brazo con el que Caos lo golpeo y de un empujón se logró sacar el brazo de este, pero el villano enseguida trato de darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero el héroe se inclinó asía atrás esquivando por poco ese ataque y enseguida le dio una fuerte patada doble al villano en la parte delantera de la armadura al villano, sin hacerle nada pero haciendo que el suelo temblara un poco y el villano enseguida le cogió las dos piernas y lo azotó fuertemente contra el piso haciendo que este temblara sacándole un grito de dolor al héroe, pero este enseguida creo un portal debajo de si metiéndose en este haciendo que el villano lo soltara y el héroe enseguida apareció arriba del villano dándole una fuerte patada en el casco al villano, aunque no le hizo nada y el villano enseguida le cogió el pie e hizo que una descarga de energía recorriera al héroe sacándole un rugido de dolor al héroe y luego de unos segundos el villano le destruyo la pierna por completo como paso en esa bodega abandonada haciendo que el héroe gritara de nuevo del dolor, pero enseguida hizo que se le volviera a formar otra pierna incluyendo la bota y el pantalón que se le destruyo y eso solo molestaba más al villano y aliviaba al resto de los héroes y a los chiquillos.

-Mi ángel guardián es asombroso- dijo emocionada Karen.

-Tienes razón- le apoyo Ruby- pero aun así, no parece ser capaz de ganarle a Caos- termino diciendo un poco preocupada.

-Pero los héroes siempre encuentran la manera de cómo ganarle a los villanos- dijo optimista Antony y sus amigos parecieron apoyarlo.

-No puedo esperar para subir esto a You Tube- dijo emocionado John.

-¡Oigan ustedes, no se queden ahí y váyanse rápido!- exigió el Maestro de la Imaginación a los chiquillos mientras detenía al hacha del Gladiador para luego darle un codazo al Aniquilador.

-"¿Ah quien le está gritando?"- pregunto la parte maligna de Caos en su mente y luego este escaneó la zona y localizo a los chiquillos y a la hermana de Kenny y la de Craig.

-Parece que tenemos invitados sorpresa- dijo molesto Caos a su equipo todos vieron asía donde estaban los menores.

-"Ahí está la hermana de Craig"- pensó sádicamente Psicosis sonriendo.

-¿Qué rayos están haciendo ellas aquí?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Mysterion, Blue Reacer y Raven al ver a Karen y Ruby.

-Oh no, nos descubrieron- dijo asustado Clark.

-Entonces vámonos- dijo Ben con el mismo semblante y todos hicieron el ademan de irse, pero…

-¡No tan rápido!- grito Caos y enseguida lanzo una ráfaga de energía diera contra una parte del techo derrumbándolo y bloqueando la salida del lugar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto el dueño del parque de atracciones que vio ese rayo de energía desde su oficina.

-Parece que salió de la casa embrujada- le respondió uno de sus empleados.

-¿Qué fue eso mami?- pregunto una niña ya que las personas que estaban fuera de la mansión vieron ese rayo de energía.

-Tal vez estén experimentando con alguna nueva atracción- le respondió su mamá.

-Se nota que tiene buenos efectos especiales- dijo emocionado un chico.

-¿Pero dónde están Antony y sus amigos?- pregunto la mamá de Antony al no ver a su hijo y a los demás chiquillos.

Devuelta al interior de la mansión….

-¡Maldición!- exclamo molesta y asustada Ruby.

-¿Por qué ¡MIERDA! Hiciste eso?- pregunto molesto Rudeman a Caos.

-"Esa voz se me ase familiar"- pensó Ruby.

-Así tendremos más rehenes por si acaso- le respondió Caos como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Ustedes no van a necesitar rehenes, porque vamos a derrotarlos de una vez por todas- les dijo desafiante Mysterion.

-Me gustaría ver que lo intentaran- dijo Caos para seguir peleando.

-Tenemos que salir rápido de aquí- dijo preocupado Jason a sus amigos y estos hicieron el ademan de irse, pero…

-¿Con que nos volvemos a ver, eh?- pregunto sádicamente Psicosis a Ruby y a Karen y estas se asustaron al verlo y el villano se les acercaba lentamente, pero…

-¡No tan rápido!- le grito Blue Reacer y enseguida trato de cortar al villano por la espalda, pero este enseguida hizo mecánico girara totalmente asía atrás deteniendo la espada del héroe con su cuchilla y enseguida dio media vuelta dándole una patada al héroe en el costado derecho al héroe tirándolo momentáneamente al piso y el villano volvió a enfocar su atención en los menores.

-Ahora voy a terminar lo que empecé en el zoológico- dijo sádicamente el villano y se acercó a las chicas, mientras que Antony y sus amigos se habían echado a un lado.

-"Esto es mejor que una película"- pensó emocionado John que aún seguía filmando y cuando parecía que las chicas no tenían salvación…

-¡MALDITO!- grito Raven de repente, que había dejado de pelear contra la Legionaria 1.0 y el Caballero Ingles y enseguida salto y le dio una patada doble al pelinegro mayor tirándolo al piso.

-"¿Qué rayos…?"- pensó Blue Reacer al ver eso.

-"Esto es como un Deja ´vu "- pensó irónico Mysterion recordando lo que paso en el zoológico, mientras que varios de los héroes miraban eso asombrados y varios de los villanos se molestaron por eso.

-"La misma mierda de la última vez"- dijo molesto la voz gutural en la mente de Caos.

-"Ese enano no cambia"- pensó molesto el Aniquilador.

-"Lo mismo de la otra ocasión Georgie"- pensó irónica Black Spider.

-"Que valiente"- pensó la Luchadora.

-Tengo que hacer una toma más de cerca- dijo John mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto el gótico a las chicas.

-Sí, gracias por…- Ruby no pudo seguir porque de repente Psicosis le dio un fuerte puñetazo al gótico con su mano derecha tirándolo al piso y asustando enseguida a las chicas.

-Ya me encargare de ti después, ahora voy a despedazar a esta chiquilla- dijo enojado el pelinegro mayor y luego hizo de atacar a Ruby, pero…

-¡Primero te despedazo a ti!- le grito Blue Reacer y enseguida le lanzo sus rayos azules laser, pero el villano se agacho esquivando ese ataque que dio contra una viga del edificio haciendo que lo poco que quedaba del techo se empezara a derrumbar sobre las chicas, mientras que el villano y los menores se apartaron enseguida.

-¡Carajo!- exclamo el Maestro de la Imaginación y apunto su mano derecha, que brillaba de color purpura, asía donde estaban las chicas, pero al parecer los escombros le cayeron aplastándolas, mientras los héroes miraban eso asustados y los villanos solamente sonrieron por eso, excepto Rudeman, Cougar y Sombra obviamente.

Mientras tanto, afuera del sitio, las personas se volvieron a asombrar al ver ese rayo de energía y volvieron a pensar que eran efectos especiales.

Devuelta en la mansión…

-"Oh, que lastima, se murieron"- dijo sádicamente la otra mitad de Caos en su mente haciendo que este sonriera bajo su casco, pero su sonrisa desapareció enseguida al sentir de nuevo esa opresión en su pecho.

-¡NOOOOOO!- gritaron aterrados Mysterion, Raven y Blue Reacer al ver a las chicas, aparentemente murieron.

-"Que lastima, no pude matarla yo mismo"- pensó decepcionado Psicosis.

-¡RUBY!- gritaron al mismo tiempo su hermano y el pequeño gótico sin poder disimular sus lágrimas.

-¡KAREN!- grito aterrado Mysterion, pero luego de unos segundos,(NA: les recomiendo que escuchen la canción cuando Goku empezó a transformarse por primera vez en un súper sayayin nivel 3) esa emoción se transformó en furia y empezó a apretar sus puños con fuerza, hasta que…- ¡AHHHHHHHH!- grito furioso al aire y su grito se escuchó por todo el parque de atracciones mientras miraba asía arriba haciendo que todo el piso temblara mucho más fuerte que cuando lo hizo en esa bodega abandonada y hacia que las sombras de los objetos y de los presentes se arremolinaran asía él.

-"No de nuevo"- pensó el Maestro de la Imaginación y enseguida se creí un campo de energía purpura a su alrededor evitando que su sombra sea atraída, al mismo tiempo que Iron Caos creaba un campo de energía electromagnética que lo protegió también.

Mientras tanto, Mysterion seguía absorbiendo las sombras de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y no solo lo que estaba en la mansión sino que también las sombras de las personas y objetos que estaban afuera empezaron a ser dirigidas asía donde estaba el héroe, haciendo que las personas cayeran agotadas y ellas no sabían porque y el suelo de todo el parque de atracciones también empezó a temblar y el cielo se empezó a oscurecer y al héroe se le empezó a escuchar el crujido de huesos mientras que de su espalda le salían un bulto en cada uno de sus omóplatos y estos empezaron a crecer rasgando una parte de la capa el héroe y se le formaron dos alas iguales a las de Cthullu, pero son negras ante la mirada atónita de los chiquillos, de héroes y villanos que estaban tirados en el piso, pero cansados y luego una esfera de energía oscura envolvió al líder de los héroes mientras el suelo temblaba más y más y luego de unos segundos la esfera de energía creo una fuerte explosión mandando a volar a todos los que estaban cerca destruyendo la mansión, excepto a Caos y al Maestro de la Imaginación que aún seguían cubiertos por sus respectivos campos de energía y capaz, mientras que el resto de los héroes y villanos cayeron fuera de donde estaba la mansión, incluyendo a Antoy y sus amigos que al parecer cayeron en una tienda de peluches que amortiguaron su caída y al crearse esa explosión una gran ráfaga de energía oscura que se escuchó por todos lados y salió disparada asía arriba llegando incluso al espacio exterior y perdiéndose en el horizonte.

-¡Es más poderoso que ese ataque que hizo en esa bodega!- dijo asombrado Caos mientras aún seguía cubierto por su capa y por el campo de energía que creo, pero al descubrirse y al ver al héroe se asombró más de lo que estaba.

-"¡No puedo creerlo!"- exclamo la voz maligna en su mente con el mismo semblante.

Ante él estaba Mysterion, pero rodeado de un aura negra con una gran guadaña en su mano izquierda (NA: parecida a la de Ninja Gaiden 2 aunque un poco menos grande y oscura) el color de su traje se volvió un poco más oscuro, el signo de interrogación que tenía encima de su cabeza desapareció, pero aún tiene su capucha puesta, su mirada se había vuelto más terrible que cuando el héroe vio su nueva apariencia por primera vez en el espejo de su boca, aun cerrada, salía un vapor negro, sus alas negras se movieron un poco y debajo de él se formó un gran cráter.

-"Es más poderoso de lo que yo me pude haber imaginado"- pensó asombrado el Maestro de la Imaginación al sentir el impresionante poder que emitía Mysterion.

Mientras tanto, en el Cielo…

-Es increíble…- susurro asombrado el arcángel Miguel y varios de los ángeles y almas tienen ese mismo semblante.

-Y pensar que Cthullu es más poderos todavía- dijo Jesus con ese mismo semblante-solo espero que sepa cómo controlarse.

-Afortunadamente Kenny no matara a ninguna persona con esos poderes que tiene- dijo Dios con la intención de tranquilizar a los demás presentes.

-Espero que logre tener auto control- dijo Pip aun preocupado.

Mientras tanto, en el Infierno…

-¡Tiene un poder tremendo!- exclamo asombrado Damien que vio eso junto con su padre y con los demás seres infernales y almas de los condenados.

-Tiene mucho más poder de lo que pensamos- dijo el rey de las tinieblas con el mismo semblante.

-"Tal vez sea mucho más poderoso que yo y que mi padre combinados"- termino pensando el ojirrojo no solo asombrado, sino envidioso y un poco preocupado.

-Me gustaría mucho que ese chico matara a mi estúpido nieto- dijo la abuela de Butter apoyando a Mysterion.

Mientras tanto, en Rydley…

-Muchacho desagradecido- espeto molesto Cthullu que vio eso junto con los demás monstruos del lugar- pero será muy divertido ver como pelea usando sus máximos poderes, contra el joven Stouch- termino diciendo cambiando su semblante.

Mientras tanto en el espacio exterior…

-¡No puedo esperar para que él y el otro chico empiecen a pelear!- exclamo asombrado uno de los ejecutivos del programa.

-¡Los ratings están subiendo de forma espectacular!- exclamo también emocionado el taco gigante que caga helado.

Devuelta en la tierra, más específicamente en el hospital de Denver…

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Stan a los demás héroes que estaban heridos y estaban reunidos en una mesa aun con los yesos que tienen puestos y todos los que estaban en el lugar escucharon el sonido de la explosión que creo Mysterion.

-No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que tuvo que ver con Kenny- le dijo preocupado Ike.

-Solo espero que Craig y los demás están bien- dijo Clyde con el mismo semblante que el canadiense.

-Espero que la princesita sepa cómo cuidarse- dijo el Topo, que ya estaba de vuelta en el hospital, refiriéndose a Gregory y tratando inútilmente de no sonar preocupado.

-Que la fuerza los ayude- dijo preocupado Kevin, ganándose una mirada extraña por parte de los demás.

-Kevin… enserio debes dejar de ver tantas películas de Star Wars- le dijo Clyde de forma desaprobatoria.

-¡Timmy!- le apoyo Timmy y el pelinegro inclino su cabeza asía abajo avergonzado.

-Espero que nada malo le haya pasado a Kyle y al resto- dijo aun preocupado el pequeño canadiense.

Mientras tanto, en la jefatura de policía de South Park…

-¿Qué fue ese sonido y esa cosa oscura?- pregunto el sargento jates ya que al parecer ese suceso es escucho y vio por todo el pueblo y al parecer se sintió el fuerte temblor.

-No lo sé, pero parece que proviene del parque de atracciones- le dijo uno de los policías.

-Pues vamos a comprobarlo- dicho esto, los pocos policías que quedaban en el pueblo se dirigieron al parque de atracciones.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras del parque de atracciones, un pequeño portal purpura se creó y de este salió Karen y Ruby ilesas, ya que justo antes de que les cayeran los escombros, el Maestro de la Imaginación había creado un portal con el cual salvo a las dos chicas.

-¿Otra vez estamos afuera del lugar?- pregunto Ruby sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-¿Pero cómo llegamos aquí?- le pregunto la castaña con el mismo semblante.

-No lo sé- le respondió su amiga y luego vio el cielo que estaba oscuro y se escuchaban truenos y se veían rayos- ¿pero qué le pasó al cielo?-

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que regresar para ver que no le haya pasado nada a Georgie, ni a mi ángel guardián ni a sus amigos ni a tu hermano- le dijo Karen.

-Entonces vamos- dicho esto, las dos chicas regresaron por segunda vez al parque de atracciones, pero al entrar se dieron cuenta de que varias personas estaban tiradas en el piso y jadeaban del cansancio y algunas trataban de ponerse de pie.

-¿Pero que les paso a las personas?- pregunto Karen preocupada.

-No sé, pero tenemos que seguir- dijo Ruby tratando de no sonar preocupada y siguieron su camino, tratando de no pisar a las personas.

Mientras tanto, en la tienda de peluches que estaba cerca de la mansión…

-Auch… - murmuro adolorido y cansado Antony, pero no estaba gravemente herido- ¿están bien…?- pregunto al ver a sus amigos en el mismo estado que él.

-Regular…- le respondió Clark mientras se trataba de poner de pie.

-Qué lindo osito…- dijo alegre Ben al darse cuenta de que un gran oso de peluche fue el que amortiguo su caída.

-Que marica…- espeto Jason de forma desaprobatoria por el comentario de su amigo.

-Afortunadamente no le paso nada a mi cámara digital…- dijo aliviado John.

-¿Pero dónde están los héroes y villanos…?- pregunto Antony.

-No lo sé, lo único que recuerdo es que luego de que nos caímos al piso, se produjo una fuerte explosión, que al parecer la hizo Mysterion…- explico Clark.

-Entonces busquémoslos para seguir filmando…- dijo John los chicos salieron de la tienda de peluches, pero Ben tuvo que cargar el "osito" que lo salvo XD.

Devuelta en donde estaba la mansión embrujada…

-¿Estas bien Kenny?- le pregunto el Maestro de la Imaginación acercándosele con cautela.

-…- el rubio no contesto y solamente miraba fijamente a Iron Caos- sí, estoy bien- le respondió con una voz aún más profunda que la que usa cuando es Mysterion y eso intimido un poco al latino- ahora escucha, asegúrate que los demás están bien y luego llévatelos de aquí- le termino ordenando.

-Entendido, ¿pero crees que serás capaz de ganarle a Butters?- le pregunto el latino.

-Claro que puedo, ahora vete- le aseguro el rubio oscuro que aparentemente esta calmado.

-"Con ese poder que tiene, hay la posibilidad de que le gane a Butters y así ya no tendré que usar mis máximos poderes para ayudarlo y me alegro que si controle bien los suyos y no se descontrole"- pensó aliviado y esperanzado el colombiano y luego fue a buscar a los demás héroes.

-¿Con que esa es tu apariencia al usar tus máximos poderes, eh?- pregunto Caos a Mysterion o mejor dicho al Ángel de la Muerte, dejando de lado su asombro.

-Sera mejor que te des por vencido Butters, aun con tu súper armadura, no lograras ganarme- le advirtió el rubio oscuro.

-"Cree que con eso nos asusta"- espeto molesto la parte maligna en la mente del rubio claro.

-Espero que hagas el combate más divertido que los anteriores- dijo burlón y desafiante Caos al héroe con su voz ronca.

-Pues entonces no me dejas más opción que detenerte de una vez por todas- le dijo el héroe y los dos se prepararon para pelea.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado la apariencia de Kenny ahora que es el Ángel de la Muerte y como se transformó, en el siguiente capítulo él y Iron Caos pelearan usando sus máximos poderes y luego mi personaje le echara una mano ;D y muchas gracias por sus reviews ****.**


	120. Chapter 120

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenos días señoras y señores, primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado hace dos días, es que cuando estaba por subir el capítulo se jodió de nuevo el maldito internet. Al principio tenía pensado dividir este capítulo en dos, pero mejor lo deje en uno para así compensarles el no haber actualizado, y al parecer este es sin duda el capítulo más largo que eh hecho de esta historia y ningún otro será tan largo, ni antes ni después :O. Ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CIENTO VEINTE: LA SÚPER BATALLA, ROUND 30, LUZ CONTRA OSCURIRAD (NA: ¿no han notado que dejo notas del autor junto con el título del capítulo cada diez capítulos? XD)**

El Ángel de la Muerte y Iron Caos se miraban de forma desafiante esperando a que el otro haga el primero movimiento mientras el cielo seguía oscuro y caían rayos y se escuchaban fuertes truenos, el héroe tiene un semblante serio combinado con la ira y tristeza al pensar que su hermana estaban muerta, pero como estaba furioso contra el otro rubio, no lo ataco enseguida, mientras tanto, el villano tiene una sonrisa de confianza y de cierta emoción ya que por fin va a tener la oportunidad de usar sus máximas fuerzas contra un oponente digno de sus habilidades.

-¿Qué estas esperando?, comencemos- dijo desafiante el villano.

-…- el héroe no contesto, pero vio a su alrededor y vio al Maestro de la Imaginación que estaba ayudando a los demás héroes a ponerse de pie aunque no parecían ser capaces de sostenerse por sí mismos y luego se dio cuenta de que habían muchas personas en los alrededores que estaban en esas mismas condiciones y se dio cuenta de que fue por su culpa.

-Cambiemos el lugar de la pelea- le dijo al villano y este empezó a escanear el área y se dio cuenta también de las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

-"Como se nota que aún se preocupa por las personas"- dijo burlón e irónico la parte maligna de Caos en su mente y este estaba a punto de mandar al carajo al héroe, pero luego recordó que sus primos, Tommas, Bradley y Tammy, aún estaban en los alrededores, así que no tuvo más opción que acceder.

-Está bien, como quieras- dijo el villano y el héroe extendió sus alas y empezó a aletear yendo asía arriba alejándose rápidamente del parque de atracciones y el villano no perdió tiempo en seguirlo y los dos estaban a miles de metros del piso.

-Muy bien, ya estamos aquí, comencemos- dijo Caos mientras era envuelto por un aura de energía electromagnética.

-Antes de que acabe el día, esto terminara de una forma u otra- le espeto secamente el héroe mientras era envuelto por un aura oscura.

-"Que miedo"- dijo burlón la otra mitad del villano en su mente.

-Pues comencemos- dicho esto el villano se acercaron el uno al otra a toda velocidad y al estar cerca hicieron que el martillo y la guadaña se chocaran entre sí creando una poderosa explosión y gran onda expansiva haciendo que el suelo bajo ellos temblara (NA: les sugiero que cuando ellos dos peleen escuchen la canción de cuando Goku transformado en súper sayayin 3 peleó contra el Majin Boo enano).

-Tienen una velocidad y un poder impresionantes- dijo asombrado el Maestro de la Imaginación que fue capaz de verlos alejarse.

-¿Qué… que paso?- pregunto el Human Kite que estaban muy cansado y adolorido.

-Kenny se ha transformado por completo y está usando su máximo poder- le dijo el colombiano mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-¿Don-donde esta…?- le pregunto el judío al no ver a su amigo.

-Esta haya arriba y está por enfrentarse a Butters- le dijo el latino y el judió miro asía arriba tratando de verlos pero no los logro encontrar y solo miraba el cielo oscuro y los rayos y escuchaba los truenos y explosiones.

-No veo a ninguno de los dos…-

-No es hora de hablar, tenemos que ayudar a los otros- le espeto el Latino mientras ayudaba al Coon a ponerse de pie.

-Está bien…- dicho esto el judío uso sus poderes mentales para quitar los escombros que estaban encima de sus amigos, pero el colombiano dejo sentado al Coon y luego voló asía donde estaban tirados los villanos.

-Como se notan que están bien jodidos- les dijo burlonamente el latino a los villanos que aún estaban conscientes.

-¿Qué… quieres…?- le pregunto adolorido y cansado el Gladiador que junto con sus hermanos y los amigos de Caos, eran los únicos que aún estaban conscientes.

-Decirles que son unos perdedores- les dijo bulón el latino y los villanos lo vieron molestos- pero aparte de eso, quiero decirles que deben hacer que Butters deje esa aptitud que tiene y que traten de hacer que vuelva a ser el de antes- les dijo ya serio el colombiano.

-¿Tu… ya habías conocido a nuestro primo antes…?- le pregunto el Vengador.

-No, pero se mucho sobre él y por eso les pido que traten de hacer que vuelva a la "normalidad"- les volvió a pedir, haciendo énfasis en la palabra normalidad".

-¿Por qué nos pides eso…?- le pregunto Sombra.

-Porque ustedes son los seres más cercanos a él y obviamente él no va escuchar razones de cualquier otra persona- les dijo el colombiano.

-Pues ¡MIERDA! Nosotros tratamos de hacerlo recapacitar una vez, pero no ¡JODIMOS! Pudimos lograrlo- le dijo Rudeman.

-¿Ustedes hicieron eso?- les pregunto la Luchadora y el rubio de Tourette asintió.

-Pues inténtenlo de nuevo- les exigió el colombiano.

-Pero si tratamos de hacer eso, él se enfurecería y trataría de hacernos algún daño- dijo preocupado el rubio rizado.

-Pues si no lo intentan, él seguirá causando desgracias, ¿o es que acaso quieren que él siga así?- le pregunto el latino sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pues no…- le dijo con pesar la castaña.

-¿Y qué dicen ustedes?- pregunto el latino a los primos de caos.

-Él es nu-nuestro primo, no po-podemos tratar de obligarlo a ca-cambiar- le dijo la Luchadora mientras se enrollaba su cabello con el índice derecho.

-Cierto, no podemos obligarlo- le apoyo el rubio mayor.

-¿Acaso les gusta la aptitud que tiene?- les pregunto ya molesto el colombiano.

-Pues no, pe-pero…- el Vengador no pudo seguir porque de repente se escuchó una fuerte explosión en el cielo oscuro y el suelo tembló un poco.

-"Diablos, ya comenzaron a pelear"- pensó molesto y preocupado el colombiano.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Sombra asustada.

-Kenny y Butters están peleando arriba de nosotros- les dijo el latino y los villanos miraron asía arriba, pero no pudieron verlos.

-Espero que no le pase nada a Leo- dijo preocupado Cougar.

-En vez de estar diciendo idioteces, lárguense lo más rápido posible si no quieren resultar lastimados- les dijo volviendo a estar molesto el colombiano alejándose de los villanos, que empezaron a despertar al resto del Equipo de la Destrucción y luego el latino llego a donde estaban los héroes ya despiertos.

-¿De que hablaban tú y ellos…?- le pregunto la Legionaria 1.0 ya que ella y los demás héroes miraron al latino hablar con los villanos.

-Solo trataba de convencer a los primos de Butters de que trataran de hacer que él dejara ese comportamiento que tiene- les explico el latino..

-¿Y lo lograste…?- le pregunto Tupperware.

-¿Ustedes que creen?- les pregunto sarcásticamente el latino, pero antes de que algún otro héroe objetara, se escuchó de nuevo una fuerte explosión y el suelo tembló de nuevo.

-Creo que lo mejor… es irnos…- sugirió Black Spider.

-Entonces larguémonos…- dijo el Deportista y todos hicieron el ademan de irse, excepto Blue Reacer que no se movía de su sitio y miraba el lugar en donde estaba la mansión embrujada.

-¿Te pasa algo Craig? ¡GAH!- le pregunto el Coffeman, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que al pelinegro le salían lagrimas debajo de su casco.

-Es que… por mi culpa Ruby murió…- dijo el pelinegro con la voz entre cortada.

-No seas idiota, ni ella ni Karen murieron, yo las tele transporte fuera del parque de atracciones justo antes de que el techo les cayera encima- le dijo el colombiano ganándose la atención de los demás héroes.

-¿Lo dices en serio…?- le pregunto el pelinegro del casco azul.

-Por supuesto- le afirmo el latino y repentinamente el otro pelinegro lo abrazo fuertemente sin importarle que el latino tenga su armadura puesta asombrando a los demás presentes ya que nunca habían visto al pelinegro hacer eso.

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- le dijo con la visera de su casco levantada mostrando sus lágrimas- no sabría qué hacer si ella se hubiera muerto por mi culpa.

-Fue un placer… pero mejor suéltame, ya me estas asfixiando…- le dijo medio burlón y medio serio y el otro pelinegro lo soltó y le hizo su típica seña- desagradecido- le dijo burlón el latino.

-No es momento de pendejadas y tenemos que irnos rápido- espeto el Coon y luego se escuchó otra explosión y se sintió otro temblor.

-Ustedes váyanse yo me quedo aquí- les dijo el colombiano.

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunto el Buen Creyente.

-Si, además alguien tiene que quedarse aquí para ayudar a las personas y yo soy el único que las puede salvar a todas tele transportándolas y podré ayudar a Kenny en caso de que no sea capaz de ganarle a Butters- les explico el colombiano.

-Pues buena suerte- le dijo Kite y los héroes se empezaron a retirar del lugar.

-Ahora tengo que empezar a tele transportar a estas personas- se dijo así mismo el Maestro de la Imaginación pero luego se fijó en el Ángel de Muerte y en Iron Caos- "Vamos Kenny, gánale a Butters, no me hagas tener que usar mis máximas fuerzas"- termino pensando preocupado el latino.

-¿Puedes ver algo John?- le preguntó Antony mientras que junto con sus amigos estaban cerca de la tienda de peluches mirando al cielo tratando de ver al líder de los héroes y al líder de los villanos.

-Eso trato, pero no logro enfocar nada y solo veo explosiones y ondas expansivas- le dijo decepcionado su amigo.

-Pues trata de captar algo, tal vez si los grabamos nos den un premio o algo así- le dijo Jason.

-Solo piensas en el dinero Jason- le dijo Clark de forma desaprobatoria.

-Jódete Clark- le dijo molesto su amigo.

-No empiecen a pelear- les pidió Ben que aun cargaba su "osito".

-Y tú deja ese osito tan maricón- le dijo molesto Jason.

-Cierren la boca- les dijo ya molesto Antony y siguieron tratando de observar el combate.

-¿Dónde está mi ángel guardián y sus amigos?- pregunto Karen al llegar al lugar en donde estaba la mansión embrujada.

-No lo sé, ¿pero por qué el suelo tiembla y se escuchan el sonido de explosiones?- pregunto Ruby, pero luego vio asía arriba y vio una gran onda expansiva producto de una explosión- ¿Qué está pasando haya arriba?

-No lo sé, pero creo que…- la castaña no pudo seguir porque vio algo- ¿ese de haya no es Georgie?- pregunto señalando a Raven, ya que al parecer cuando se produjo la explosión en la mansión el pequeño gótico salió volando en dirección opuesta a la de los demás villanos y estos no se han dado cuenta de su ausencia.

-Sí es él vamos- dijo Ruby y las chicas se acercaron al pelinegro que apenas se estaba levantando, pero luego cayo de nuevo.

-¿Estas bien Georgie?- le pregunto la pequeña castaña mientras ella y su amiga ayudaban al chico a ponerse de pie.

-¿Ka-Karen… Ruby…?- Les pregunto el chico asombrado al verlas.

-Sí, somos nosotras y…- la pequeña Tucker no pudo seguir hablando porque el chico la abrazó enseguida enrojeciéndola de sobre manera.

-Pensé que te habías muerto- le dijo el pelinegro llorando de felicidad, algo que nunca había hecho en todos sus años de gótico.

-Que tierno- dijo emocionada Karen mientras juntaba sus dos manos, pero luego se escuchó otra explosión y el suelo tembló de nuevo y los tres miraron asía arriba.

-"Increíble, parece que el idiota de Kenny ya está peleando con sus máximos poderes"- pensó el gótico con cierta emoción- escuchen, tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro, estar al aire libre es muy peligroso- les dijo a sus amigas.

-Es cierto, no podemos quedarnos aquí- dijo Ruby.

-¿Pero a dónde vamos?- pregunto la castaña.

-Vamos a esa tienda de recuerdos- dijo el gótico señalando el lugar.

-En marcha- dijo la pequeña Tucker y los tres fueron a la tienda.

-"Si Caos es capaz de ganarle a Kenny, entonces lograremos capturarlo para traer a nuestro gran señor a este mundo"- pensó alegre el gótico.

El Ángel de la Muerte se enfrentaba a Iron Caos (NA: esperaron mucho por este combate ¿verdad?), el villano le lanzaba unas esferas de energía al héroe a toda velocidad, pero este uso su guadaña para cortar esas esferas fácilmente haciendo que estas se esparcieran por varias direcciones y luego se le acercó al villano y trato de darle un golpe en ángulo derecho con su guadaña, pero el otro rubio uso su martillo deteniendo ese ataque produciendo una fuerte onda expansiva y luego de un momento de forcejear, el villano le dio un cabezazo al héroe apartándolo y después un rodillazo en el estómago, con cada golpe se producía una onda expansiva y el villano trato de darle un golpe vertical con su martillo, pero el héroe le dio un golpe en la cara con la parte no filosa de su guadaña y enseguida le dio una patada en el costado izquierdo apartando al villano y poniéndolo de espaldas y luego trato de cortarlo por el costado derecho, pero el villano movió su martillo asía atrás deteniendo ese ataque y enseguida levanto sus dos piernas asía atrás dándole una patada doble al héroe en el pecho mandándolo a volar asía atrás y el villano, usando su súper velocidad, se puso detrás del héroe, aun en pleno vuelo y trato de darle un golpe vertical con su martillos, pero el héroe puso su guadaña de forma horizontal deteniendo ese ataque y enseguida le dio una patada en la cara al villano mandándolo a volar y el héroe enseguida se metió en un portal apareciendo encima del villano y enseguida trato de clavarle su guadaña, pero el villano le lanzo una ráfaga de energía con el diamante que tiene en su frente dándole al héroe en sus ojos encegueciéndolo momentáneamente y el villano aprovecho el momento y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara con su martillo torciéndole la cabeza y mandándolo a volar de nuevo, pero el héroe enseguida creo un portal metiéndose en este y por el impulso la salir le dio una fuerte patada al villano en el pecho al mismo tiempo que se curaba de su herida mandando al villano dirección al piso, pero este enseguida uso la potencia de sus botas y rápidamente voló en dirección al héroe y este no reacciono a tiempo y el villano hizo que su cabeza se chocara contra el estómago del héroe haciendo que este vomitara sangre, pero este enseguida le dio un izquierdazo en el casco apartándolo, pero el villano enseguida le dio un codazo vertical en la quijada apartando al héroe, pero este enseguida dio una patada en el costado izquierdo al villano, pero este enseguida trato de darle un puñetazo en la cara con su mano derecha recargada de energía, pero el héroe hizo el mismo movimiento y los puños de los dos se chocaron creando una poderosa explosión de donde salieron rayos, pero ninguno retrocedió y después de unos segundos de forcejeo el héroe trato de cortarle la cabeza con su guadaña, pero el villano se agacho y la guadaña le corto unos mechones de cabello falso del casco del villano y este enseguida trato de darle una patada horizontal por el costado izquierdo, pero el héroe levanto su pierna izquierda deteniendo ese golpe, aunque lastimándose la pierna, pero enseguida le dio un golpe en la cara con la parte no filosa de su guadaña, pero el villano enseguida trato de darle un golpe en la cara al héroe con su martillo, pero este puso su antebrazo derecho deteniendo ese ataque, aunque lastimándose su brazo, pero enseguida le dio un rodillazo al villano en el estómago apartándolo, pero obviamente no lastimándolo y enseguida lanzo un ataque de energía con el diamante en su pecho a quema ropa al héroe creando una poderosa explosión haciendo que los dos rubio salieran volando en direcciones opuestas, pero luego de unos segundos el villano se detuvo en seco y al parecer se creó una pequeña grieta en el pecho, pero no muy importante, mientras que el héroe extendió sus alas deteniéndose y se podía notar que todo su torso estaba hecho pedazos y salía mucha sangre y faltaban los órganos internos, pero luego de unos sus heridas se curaron totalmente incluyendo el traje del héroe y después los dos rubios se vieron fijamente a pesar de la gran distancia y el villano puso su martillo en su funda y enseguida apunto asía adelante sus manos metálicas mientras concentraba una impresionante cantidad de energía electro magnética, al mismo tiempo que él héroe ponía sus manos en posición (NA: de la misma forma en cómo se prepara un Kame Hame Ha) y concentraba una gran cantidad de energía oscura y los dos rubios lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo y las dos ráfagas de energía se chocaron entre si produciendo un inmensa onda expansiva y los dos forcejeaban para que sus respectivos ataques de energía destruyera al otro, pero al parecer ninguno cedía y luego de unos segundos, después de tanta concentración de energía se produjo un poderosa explosión mandando a volar aún más lejos al héroe y al villano y la onda expansiva al parecer, hizo que todo el pueblo se hundiera un poco y temblara, a pesar de estar bien lejos a muchos kilómetros en el aire.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Randy que junto a su esposa y Shelli se preparaban para ir al hospital de Denver a visitar a Stan.

-No lo sé- le respondió su esposa.

-Parece que fue una explosión- dijo la mamá de Kyle, que junto con su esposo los iban a acompañar a los Marsh a Denver a visitar a Ike.

-¿Pero de dónde provino?- pregunto Geral.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?- pregunto Stuar, que junto con su esposa y Kevin seguían buscando a Karen, junto con los Tucker que buscaban a Ruby.

-No sé- le respondió su hijo.

-"¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que esto tuvo que ver con Kenny?"- pensó Carol.

-No importa que fue eso, tenemos que seguir buscando a nuestras hijas- dijo la señora Tucker tratando de restarle importancia a eso.

-¿Qué coño fue eso?- se preguntó Darth Chef, que aún seguía reparándose en la base de los héroes- "¿por qué tengo el presentimiento de que eso tuvo que ver con alguno de los chicos?"- terminó pensando preocupado.

-¿Qué mierda fue esa explosión?- pregunto el Coon, que conducía su Coon-Movil 2.0 deteniendose abruptamente y los héroes se empezaron a bajar del vehículo.

-Parece que provino de cielo- razonó la legionaria 1.0 luego de bajarse de su Power Girl junto con otros héroes.

-¿Habrán sido Kenny o Butters?- pregunto Blue Reacer luego de bajarse del Blue Ranger con el resto de los héroes.

-No estoy seguro de quien de los dos fue el responsable, pero creo que debemos volver al parque de atracciones- dijo el Human Kite, luego de haber aterrizado con dificultad debido a la onda expansiva y todos lo vieron asombrado por lo que dijo.

-¿Volver?- le pregunto preocupado el Deportista y el judío asintió.

-¿Estás loco?, si ellos dos están cerca de ese lugar podríamos morir- le dijo preocupado el Buen Creyente.

-¡Eso sería demasiada presión GAH!- exclamo Coffeman… como era de esperarse.

-Pues en ese lugar están muchas personas y no estoy seguro de que Luis Carlos sea capaz de evacuarlas a todas rápidamente- explico el pelirrojo (NA: que falta de confianza asía mi DX).

-Es cierto, necesitan de nuestra ayuda- le apoyo Black Spider para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Entonces vamos- dijo la Legionaria 1.0 y los héroes se subieron a los vehículos y tomaron rumbo de regreso al parque de atracciones.

-¿De dónde carajos provino esa explosión?- pregunto molesto el Aniquilador que conducía la Maquina de Maldad deteniéndose.

-Parece que vino del cielo- dijo Desorden luego de sacar la cabeza por la puerta superior del camión.

-Eso no importa, sigamos- dijo el Destructor.

-Un momento, ¿en dónde está ese enano gótico?- pregunto el señor C al darse cuenta de que Raven no estaba.

-De seguro se quedó en el parque de atracciones- dijo Psicosis sin demostrar preocupación.

-Que se joda, sigamos- dijo el Aniquilador y siguió su camino sin importarle lo que le pasara al pequeño pelinegro.

-¿Qué fue esa explosión?- pregunto preocupada la Luchadora, que estaba con sus hermanos y los amigos de Leo en la camioneta de los ocultistas.

-¿Acaso vino del cielo?- pregunto el Gladiador pisando el freno del vehículo.

-¿Creen que haya sido causada por Butters?- pregunto preocupado el Vengador frotándose los nudillos de sus guantes metálicos.

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada a Leo- dijo preocupado Cougar.

-No te preocupes, él tiene su ¡VERGA! Armadura, de seguro estará bien- le trato de tranquilizar Rudeman, aunque en el fondo también estaba preocupado.

-Él es bien inteligente, de seguro estará bien- les trato de tranquilizar Sombra, pero con el mismo semblante que su novio.

-Espero que tengas razón- le dijo el Gladiador y siguió conduciendo.

-¿De dónde crees que habrá venido esa explosión y ese temblor?- pregunto el señor T.

-No lo sé, pero creo que tiene que ver con nuestro objetivo principal y con Caos- le respondió el señor M.

-De seguro se debe estar dando con todo- dijo sádicamente T con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Qué mierda están haciendo esos dos?, si esa explosión se hubiera producido a nivel del piso, hubiera destruido el pueblo por completo- dijo molesto y preocupado el Maestro de la Imaginación para luego tele transportar a unas personas y pudo ver y escuchar el combate aun estando lejos.

-¿Filmaste esa explosión John?- le pregunto Antony.

-Sí, fue espectacular- le dijo emocionado su amigo y todos los demás chicos se emocionaron también.

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada a mi ángel guardián- dijo preocupada Karen ya que ella, Ruby y el gótico saben porque se produjo esa explosión y temblor.

-No te preocupes, si está usando sus máximos poderes, no se morirá fácilmente- le trato de tranquilizar Georgie, sin su máscara puesta- "además, si se muere puede revivir sin ningún problema"- termino pensando.

-"Esa explosión fue muy poderosa"- espeto molesto la parte maligna de Caos en su mente, estando parándose de la cima de una montaña, que es en donde cayó luego de salir volando y luego el rubio empezó a mirar su armadura y se dio cuenta de que tenía unas pequeñas grietas en algunas partes y se había desteñido un poco, pero seguía funcionado perfectamente.

-Afortunadamente mi obra maestra nos protegió, ahora hay que buscar a ese idiota y seguir peleando- dicho esto floto en el aire y con el rastreador de su casco, localizo al héroe- ahí esta…- dicho esto fue volando a toda velocidad asía donde estaba el héroe.

-Diablos… si esa explosión se hubiera producido más abajo, hubiera destruido por completo el pueblo- dijo molesto y preocupado el Ángel de la Muerte que estaba en otra montaña y luego sintió como Caos iba en su dirección- tengo que detener a Butters de una vez por todas- dicho esto creo un portal y la meterse y salir por el otro lado estaba justo enfrente de Caos que se detuvo en seco por esa repentina aparición.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo el villano y su parte maligna al mismo tiempo por la sorpresa.

-Hay que poner fin a esto Butters, si seguimos así no solo el pueblo será destruido, sino que también el mundo entero podría terminar hecho pedazos- le dijo seriamente el rubio oscuro.

-Pues entonces sigamos y a ver si eso ocurre- dijo sádicamente el rubio claro.

-"Que es justamente lo que queremos"- dijo su otra mitad con el mismo semblante y siguieron peleando contra el héroe y casualmente estaban de nuevo cerca del parque de atracciones.

El villano le lanzo una ráfaga de energía al héroe con su mano derecha, pero este se cubrió con una de sus alas protegiéndose de ese ataque y al descubrirse le lanzo unos rayos oscuros de sus ojos al villano, pero este los desvió con su martillo y le lanzo un rayo de energía con el diamante en su pecho, pero el héroe uso su guadaña y corto ese ataque justo al medio y las dos mitades pasaron a cada lado de él, pero el villano enseguida se le acercó y le dio un fuerte patada en el estómago al héroe sacándole sangre y haciendo que soltara su guadaña que empezó a caer al piso, pero el héroe enseguida le sujeto la pierna con sus dos manos y empezó a dar vueltas rápidamente y después lo mando a volar y enseguida se metió en un portal y al salir estaba arriba del villano y enseguida junto sus dos manos y le dio un fuerte golpe doble en el casco haciendo que el villano descendiera al piso y el héroe volvió a meterse en otro portal y al salir estaba detrás del villano y le dio una fuerte patada doble por la espalda impulsando al villano asía arriba y enseguida creo de nuevo un portal y al estar de nuevo encima del villano trato de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero este cruzo sus brazos delante de si protegiéndose de ese golpe y el villano enseguida le dio un rodillazo al héroe en el estómago sacándole sangre y enseguida le dio un fuerte golpe horizontal en la cabeza torciéndosela por completo al héroe, pero este enseguida le sujeto el brazo en donde tenía su martillo y le dio un fuerte golpe haciendo que el villano soltara su arma que empezó a caer al piso y enseguida le dio un derechazo y luego un izquierdazo y después trato de darle otro derechazo, pero el villano le sujeto el puño con su mano izquierda y el héroe trato de golpearlo con su izquierda, pero el villano se la detuvo con su otra mano y enseguida hizo que una ráfaga recorriera al héroe sacándole un grito de dolor y luego de unos los brazos del héroe se destruyeron de forma muy parecida a como ocurrió en esa bodega, pero enseguida hizo que sus brazos se curaran y enseguida le dio un puñetazo al villano en el pecho, pero este enseguida le dio un codazo en la cara al héroe y este le dio una patada en el costado derecho, pero el villano enseguida le cogió la cabeza con cada mano y enseguida le dio un fuerte cabezo y luego le empezó a dar varios cabezazos creando más ondas expansivas, pero el héroe le dio una fuerte patada doble apartándose del villano y enseguida le empezó a dar varios puñetazos el villano en el estómago, aunque no lo lastimaba creaba pequeñas grietas en su armadura y el villano junto sus dos manos y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al héroe aplastándosela y des pues le cogió su brazo derecho haciéndole una yegua voladora mandándolo a volar a toda velocidad y enseguida voló rápidamente asía el héroe y trato de darle una patada, pero este enseguida le sujeto la pierna y enseguida le lanzo rayos oscuros de sus ojos que le dio al villano en la cara encegueciéndolo un momento y el héroe aprovecho el momento y le dio un golpe de energía oscura en el lado derecho del casco al villano agrietando un poco el casco, pero el villano enseguida le dio un golpe en el lado izquierdo de la cara al rubio oscura, pero este enseguida se elevó y le dio un fuerte patada al villano en la cara y por el impulso del golpe, el villano dio una vuelta de 360 grados y trato de patearle horizontal al héroe por el costado derecho, pero este se cubrió con su ala derecha y enseguida dio media vuelta y le dio una patada al villano en el estómago apartándolo y después le trato de dar un puñetazo en la cara al villano, pero este se cubrió con su antebrazo izquierdo y enseguida le dio un codazo al héroe con su brazo derecho en la cara, pero el héroe enseguida le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, pero el villano enseguida junto sus dos manos metálicas y le dio un fuerte golpe doble en la cabeza al héroe, pero este enseguida , usando el impulso el golpe dio media, golpeando con sus alas el pecho del villano y marcando un poco la armadura y cuando giro totalmente le dio una fuerte patada en el casco al villano, pero este enseguida le sujeto la pierna con su mano derecha y con su izquierda le sujeto una de sus alas y alzo al héroe encima de su cabeza y de un movimiento hizo que la espalda de este se chocara contra su rodilla derecha partiéndole la espalda al héroe y sacándole un grito de dolor, pero este enseguida le dio le dio una patada en el casco haciendo que el villano lo soltara y enseguida se curó y luego le empezó a dar varios golpes en el pecho el villano a súper velocidad, pero luego de unos segundos el villano le sujeto los puños con sus manos y enseguida le empezó a dar varios rodillazos en el estómago al héroe sacándole sangre con cada golpe, pero luego de unos segundos el héroe le dio un cabezazo en el casco al villano haciendo que lo soltara y enseguida le dio una fuerte patada doble en el estómago mandando al villano a volar de espaldas, pero el héroe, en vez de tratar de atacarlo, hizo que su guadaña, que cayó al piso se dirigiera rápidamente asía él a toda velocidad y al tenerla hizo que de esta salieran varias cuchillas de energía oscura que fueron a toda velocidad al villano, que ya se había detenido y al ver esos ataques palmeo fuertemente sus manos metálicas creando una fuerte onda expansiva que al dar contra las cuchillas, hizo que estas regresaran al héroe y este apenas lograba esquivar, pero dos de las cuchillas le cortaron sus alas sacándole un grito de dolor y empezó a caer y el villano rápidamente se le acerco y lo sujeto fuertemente y se dirigió rápidamente al suelo mientras estaba rodeado por su aura de energía (NA: algo parecido a lo que hizo el agente Smith contra Neo en la tercera película de Matrix) y a cada segundo se acercaban más y más al piso, específicamente al parque de atracciones.

-Creo que ya evacue a todas las personas- dijo complacido el Maestro de la Imaginación, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Iron Caos y el Ángel de la Muerte se acercaban rápidamente al lugar- creo que ya es hora de que ayude a Kenny- dicho esto hizo el ademan de ir a ayudarlo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Antony, sus amigos, Ruby, Karen y Georgie estaban en el parque de atracciones- ¿¡pero que mierda están haciendo esos chiquillos aquí!?- pregunto enojado y enseguida fue asía donde estaban los chiquillos.

-Oigan, creo que algo está cayendo del cielo- dijo John mientras trataba de filmar con su cámara.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunto Antony.

-No lo sé, pero parece…- el chico no pudo seguir hablando, porque de repente alguien lo agarro por detrás junto con sus amigos.

-¿Qué es eso Ruby?- pregunto Karen señalando asía arriba.

-Parece como si fueran…- su amiga no pudo seguir hablando porque alguien la sujeto a ella, a Karen y al gótico por detrás y justo un segundo después, Caos hizo que el Ángel de la Muerte se chocara fuertemente contra el piso creando una poderosa explosión haciendo que todo el parque de atracciones se destruyera por completo y los pedazos de las máquinas y todo eso volaron por todos lados.

-¿¡Que mierda!?- pregunto asombrado el Coon el sentir como el suelo temblaba y escuchar esa explosión y enseguida piso el freno de su Hummer y los demás héroes hicieron lo mismo con sus respectivos vehículos, pero afortunadamente estaban muy lejos y la explosión no les hizo nada.

-¡Eso vino del parque de atracciones!- dijo asustado el Human Kite.

-¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y sigamos!- exclamo la Legionaria 1.0 y los héroes siguieron su camino.

-¿Qué fue eso sargento?- pregunto un oficial a Jates mientras andaban en las patrullas.

-No lo sé, pero creo que viene del parque de atracciones-

-¡Oigan miren!- dijo otro oficial señalando asía adelante y en frente de ellos estaban las personas que el Maestro de la Imaginación había evacuado y estaban todas en medio de la carretera, pero aún seguían muy cansadas.

-¿Qué hacen todas esas personas ahí?- pregunto otro oficial.

-Vamos a ver- dijo Jates y junto con los oficiales fueron asía donde estaban las personas.

Devuelta en el parque de atracciones, o mejor dicho al gigantesco cráter que abarcaba todo el ancho del parque, Caos estaba en el centro de este al lado del Ángel que parecía estar muerto o inconsciente y parece ser que volvió a su forma normal y el cielo dejo de estar oscuro y ya no habían rayos ni truenos.

-"Al fin lo derrotamos"- dijo complacido la voz gutural en la mente del villano y este tenía una sonrisa sádica en su cara.

-Al parecer ya no había nadie en el parque cuando lo destruimos- dijo el villano al darse cuenta de que no había restos de personas en el lugar.

-"¿Pero cómo se habrán ido, si todos estaban muy cansados?"- pregunto su otra mitad.

-No tengo idea- dijo pensativo el rubio- pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que tengo que recuperar mi martillo y luego llevarme a este putón a la base- dicho esto uso un localizador en su guante derecho para localizar su arma y al encontrarla se dio cuenta de que estaba relativamente "cerca" del cráter, así que enseguida cogió al héroe y fue asía en donde estaba su arma.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Karen al darse cuenta que ella, junto con Ruby, Georgie, Antony y sus amigos estaban rodeados de un campo de energía de color purpura y delante de ellos estaba el Maestro de la Imaginación que les daba la espalda y los jóvenes solo miraban su capa ya que él fue el que salvo a los menores.

-¿Están bien?- les pregunto el latino luego de deshacer el campo de energía y dar vuelta para ver a los chiquillos.

-Si- le respondió Antony y sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

-"Que bueno, mi cámara no se dañó"- pensó aliviado John.

-"Que bien, mi osito no se dañó"- pensó Ben con el mismo semblante que su amigo.

-Niños idiotas, ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo en este lugar?- les pregunto molesto el latino.

-Es que nosotros queríamos filmar lo que estaba pasando en el cielo- le dijo Clark.

-Y nosotras estábamos buscando a Mysterion y a los demás héroes- le respondió Ruby.

-Niñas tontas, si las salve y las puse fuera del parque de atracciones era para que se fueran, no para que regresaran- les dijo aún más molesto el colombiano.

-¿Tú nos salvaste?- le pregunto Karen y el colombiano asintió- ¡muchas gracias!- exclamo alegre la chica y salto abrazándolo del cuello.

-"Otra vez lo mismo"- pensó irónico e colombiano.

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- le dijo el gótico.

-Gracias- le dio Ruby sonriendo y haciendo la típica seña de una Tucker XD.

-Se nota que eres igual a tu hermano- le dijo burlón el latino luego de que Karen dejara de abrazarlo.

-¿Tú conoces al hermano de Craig?- le pregunto Karen.

-Pues sí y también…- el latino no pudo seguir porque sintió como Caos estaba cerca de su posición y eso lo alerto enseguida- escuchen, este lugar es peligroso ya que el Profesor Caos está cerca, así que váyanse rápido- les dijo a los chiquillos y estos se alarmaron por eso, excepto el gótico que ya tenía de nuevo su máscara y se preparó por si acaso y el latino hizo el ademan de ir a ayudar al héroe.

-¿Pero qué vas hacer tú?- le pregunto Karen.

-Voy a echarle una mano a tu her… ángel guardián- se corrigió a último segundo ya que Kenny le había pedido que no le dijera a su hermana sobre su identidad secreta.

-"Queras decir el Ángel de la muerte"- le contradijo mentalmente el gótico.

-Espero que logres ayudarlo- dijo la pequeña castaña.

-No se preocupen, por algo yo soy el Maestro de la Imaginación- les dijo arrogantemente el latino en pose victorioso.

-Genial- dijeron al mismo tiempo Antony y sus amigos y luego de eso el héroe se retiró.

-Ya escucharon, tenemos que irnos- dijo Ben que aún tiene su "osito".

-De ninguna manera, tenemos que grabar esto- le contradijo John.

-Es cierto, vamos- dijo Jason y los menores fueron asía donde se fue el héroe y el gótico hizo el ademan de seguirlo, pero Karen lo detuvo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Georgie?- le pregunto la castaña.

-Voy a seguirlos-

-¿Pero por qué? Si Butters está cerca, sería muy peligroso- le dijo Ruby sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-Pues porque…- el chico se detuvo a pensar en que decir, ya que iba a ese lugar para leer el Necronomicon por si acaso Kenny tratara de escapar y así detenerlo sin problemas- pues porque Butters es parte de mi equipo y tengo que asegurarme de que nada le pase- les mintió.

-Pues entonces te acompañamos ya que queremos asegurarnos de que nada le pase a Mysterion- le dijo decidida Ruby.

-Pero podrían resultar heridas y…- el chico fue interrumpido.

-Pero nada, vamos- dijo la pequeña Tucker y le cogió la mano al chico haciendo que se sonrojara y fueron en dirección asía donde se habían ido los chiquillos y el Maestro de la Imaginación.

Mientras tanto, Iron Caos estaba recorriendo los alrededores del cráter, en donde habían unos cuantos árboles inclinados asía atrás y que apenas si no fueron destruidos y también vio pedazos de metal y maquinas echas pedazos por todos los alrededores que eran los restos del parque de atracciones, mientras aún seguía cargando a Mysterion que seguía inconsciente y luego de unos momento encontró su arma.

-Al fin la encuentro- dijo hastiado el villano y luego levanto su martillo y lo puso en su funda y cuando hizo el ademan de ponerle al héroe el collar…

-¡No tan rápido!- se escuchó el grito del Maestro de la Imaginación y el villano al levantar la vista vio que una gran esfera de energía purpura se le acercaba pero enseguida puso sus manos metálicas delante de si deteniendo ese ataque, pero el collar sé destruyo y el villano empezó retroceder creando un largo hueco que fue hecho por sus botas que se enterraban en el piso y haciendo que temblara también, pero después de unos segundos el villano movió sus manos asía arriba desviando el ataque de energía que salió volando asía arriba perdiéndose en el horizonte.

-"¿¡Que mierda fue eso!?"- pregunto furioso la parte maligna de Caos en su mente y este trato de ver quien fue el que lo ataco, pero no vio a nadie.

-¿Estas bien Kenny?- le pregunto Luis Carlos sin su casco puesto mientras lo movía un poco y los dos estaban detrás de una gran roca.

-Ah… ¿Dónde estoy…?- pregunto adolorido el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Estamos detrás de una roca-

-¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Están a salvo, ahora quédate aquí mientras me enfrento a Butters- le dijo sin rodeos el latino e hizo el ademan de ir a enfrentarse al villano, pero el rubio le sujeto el brazo deteniéndolo.

-No, yo soy el único que debe enfrentarse ya que es mi responsabilidad ya que yo fui su mejor amigo y nadie más debe interferir- le dijo seriamente el rubio mientras cambiaba de apariencia.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres enfrentarlo solo?, si unimos nuestras fuerzas le ganaremos- le dijo el colombiano.

-Sí, estoy seguro, además no quiero tener matarlo innecesariamente- le afirmo el rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-Como digas- le dijo un poco inseguro de eso el latino- ah, por cierto yo salve a…- iba a decirle que había salvado a Karen y a Ruby, pero de repente una ráfaga de energía electromagnética le dio mandándolo a volar enseguida haciendo que se chocara contra un árbol partiéndolo enseguida a la mitad y haciendo que la armadura del pelinegro se partiera en pedazos y el rubio llevó su vista asía adelante y vio a Iron Caos con su mano derecha extendida que fue con la que lanzo ese ataque de energía.

-¡Al fin me deshice de ese maldito estorbo!- dijo enojado el villano y luego vio al otro rubio- se nota que ya estás bien, ¿continuamos?- le dijo desafiante y con una sonrisa sádica en la cara.

-Con gusto- le dijo serio el héroe mientras hacía que le crecieran sus alas negras y se materializaba su guadaña y los dos volvieron a subir al cielo, que de nuevo se puso oscuro y volvieron a aparecer rayos y truenos.

-Ah… mi cabeza…- dijo adolorido Luis Carlos mientras se sobaba la frente y luego miro asía arriba- ¿otra ronda eh?, creo que mejor descanso un poco- dicho esto creo unas palomitas y un vaso de gaseosa y empezó a mirar el espectáculo (NA: que flojo soy ¿verdad? XD.)

El Ángel de la Muerte lanzo una esfera de energía oscura al villano, pero este enseguida le dio un golpe desviándolo y enseguida le lanzo una ráfaga de energía con su guante izquierdo, pero el héroe enseguida creo un portal haciendo que la ráfaga de energía se metiera en este y luego hizo que apareciera por atrás del villano dándole en la espalda y destruyéndole su súper capa resistente y haciendo que el villano fuera rápidamente asía el héroe, que levanto su guadaña para darle un golpe vertical al villano, pero este movió sus piernas asía adelante dándole una fuerte patada doble al héroe en el estómago sacándole sangre y enseguida hizo que una ráfaga saliera de cada una de sus botas atravesando el estómago del héroe haciendo que vomitara más sangre, pero enseguida creo un portal metiéndose en este y apartándose del villano y al salir estaba arriba de este y dándole una patada doble en el estómago y los dos rubios se dirigieron a toda velocidad al suelo chocándose duramente contra este creando un cráter, aunque no tan grande y el suelo no tembló tan fuerte y el villano quedo enterrado en el piso con el héroe aun pisándolo fuertemente, pero este enseguida hizo que una ráfaga recorriera al héroe sacándole un grito de dolor haciendo que se apartara y el villano enseguida se puso de pie y enseguida le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su martillo haciendo que el suele temblara, pero el héroe aprovecho el impulso del golpe y dio media vuelta rápidamente y trato de darle una patada en la cara al villano, pero este se cubrió con su antebrazo derecho y enseguida le agarro la pierna y alzo al héroe y lo azoto fuertemente contra el piso haciendo que se reventara, pero el rubio oscuro enseguida le dio una patada en el casco haciendo que el villano lo soltara y enseguida se puso de pie y trato de darle un golpe vertical con su guadaña, pero el villano puso su martillo de forma horizontal deteniendo ese ataque y el suelo se hundió enseguida y luego de unos momentos de forcejeo el héroe hizo que su aura oscura creciera al mismo tiempo que el villano hacia que su aura azul electromagnética creciera también haciendo que las dos energías se chocaran entre si y el suelo entero tembló más y más y las grandes rocas empezaron a correrse creando largos huecos en el piso y los pocos árboles que habían también empezaron a arrancarse de raíz y empezaron a salir rayos del lugar en donde estaban los dos rubios.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?- pregunto Antony que junto con sus amigos, Ruby, Karen y Georgie estaban detrás de unas rocas y apenas se lograban sujetar de estas para no salir volando aun estando lejos de ese sitio.

-¡Miren!- exclamo Karen señalando asía donde estaba su hermano y Caos, pero apenas si los veía.

-¡Filma rápido John!- le exigió Jason y su amigo apenas si lograba que su cámara no saliera volando y luego uso el zoom de su cámara.

-"Muy bien, estoy lo suficientemente cerca, solo tengo que esperar el momento correcto para así leer el conjuro correcto"- pensó complacido Raven.

-¿Pero dónde está ese tipo?- pregunto Ruby refiriéndose al Maestro de la Imaginación.

-Maldición, se me rego la gaseosa y las palomitas- dijo molesto Luis Carlos mientras trataba de no salir volando.

Luego de unos momentos de fuerte forcejeo, Caos le dio un rodillazo al héroe en el estómago, al mismo tiempo que este le daba un cabezazo y los dos se alejaron del uno del otro, pero enseguida le lanzo su guadaña al villano pero este salto esquivando ese ataque y enseguida se acercó y trato de darle un golpe vertical al héroe, pero este puso sus alas delante de si y creo una esfera oscura y el martillo al chocarse contra esta se creó una fuerte explosión mandando a volar a los dos rubios en direcciones opuestas, pero el villano enseguida se levantó e hizo el ademan de volver a atacar al héroe, pero este hizo que su guadaña, que estaba en pleno vuelo, se dirigiera al rubio claro por la espalda mientras giraba rápidamente, pero este se dio cuenta de eso y voló asía arriba esquivando por muy poco la guadaña, pero el héroe hizo que esta siguiera al villano y a donde este iba la guadaña lo seguía (NA: parecido a lo que hizo Freezer cuando peleo contra Goku) y luego de unos segundos en donde el villano apenas esquivaba la guadaña, el héroe le lanzo un rayo de energía oscura al villano y este no reacciono a tiempo y el ataque le dio en la mano derecha haciendo que soltara su martillo, pero enseguida vio que la guadaña se le acercaba y rápidamente se inclinó asía atrás y la guadaña paso muy cerca llegando a rozarle el casco, casualmente en el mismo sitio en donde el villano tiene la cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cara, pero luego de enderezarse enseguida vio que el héroe le había lanzado una gran esfera de energía oscura, pero enseguida junto sus dos manos metálicas dándole un fuerte golpe a ese ataque echándolo a la izquierda y el ataque se perdió en el horizonte y en rubio claro enseguida voló asía el héroe y trato de darle un puñetazo con energía, pero este se hecho a un lado esquivando ese ataque que dio contra el piso creando una explosión y dejando un cráter haciendo que el suelo temblara y el héroe enseguida le dio una súper patada en el pecho al villano mandándolo a volar y haciendo que se estrellara contra una gran roca partiéndola en pedazos y el villano siguió su camino y cayera al piso creando un largo y profundo hueco hasta detenerse totalmente y el héroe enseguida atrajo su guadaña y enseguida creo un portal y al meterse en este salió encima del villano trato de clavársela, pero este rápidamente levanto sus dos piernas dándole una patada doble en la quijada al héroe torciéndole la cabeza asía atrás y haciendo que soltara su guadaña y el villano se puso de pie y le empezó a dar varios puñetazos al héroe en el estómago a súper velocidad sacándole chorros de sangre por la boca, estando ya la cabeza curada y enseguida junto sus dos manos y le dio un golpe doble al villano en la parte superior del casco tirando al villano al piso boca abajo y enseguida le dio una patada en la cara mandando al villano a volar asía atrás y enseguida se metió en un portal y apareció detrás del villano y de nuevo junto sus dos manos y le dio un fuerte golpe doble en la espalda mandando al villano rápidamente contra el piso, pero antes de chocarse puso sus pies debajo de si cayendo a cuatro patas al piso hundiéndolo y cuando miro asía arriba se dio cuenta de que el héroe no estaba, así que instintivamente giro rápidamente asía atrás dándole una patada horizontal al héroe que ya se encontraba detrás de él mandándolo a volar por la derecha haciendo que se chocara contra varios árboles rompiéndolos y el villano usando su súper velocidad se puso detrás de héroe enseguida dándole una patada doble en la espalda lastimando las alas negras y mandándolo asía arriba y milisegundos después se puso arriba del héroe y enseguida junto sus manos y le dio un fuerte golpe doble en el estómago mandando al héroe al piso, pero antes de chocarse extendió sus alas, que ya estaban curadas y al hacer eso se detuvo suavemente en el piso y el villano se le acerco y trato de darle un pisotón, pero él héroe es hizo a un lado esquivando ese ataque por poco y después los dos iniciaron un intercambio de golpes a súper velocidad en los que esquivaban y trataban de golpearse el uno al otro haciendo que el suelo temblara, hasta que el héroe concentro su energía en su puño derecho al mismo tiempo que el villano concentraba la suya en su mano izquierda y los dos puños se chocaron al mismo tiempo creando otra poderosa explosión mandando a volar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, incluyendo a los menores, a pesar de estar bien lejos.

-¡Mierdaaaaa!- grito Jason que junto con sus amigos y las dos chicas salieron volando, pero al parecer el gótico no estaba con ellos.

-¡Ángel guardián ayudanossss!- grito asustada Karen.

-¿Karen?- pregunto su hermano, que a pesar de estar lejos pareció escuchar la voz de su hermana.

-No es prudente que te distraigas Ángel de la Muerte- le advirtió Caos y los dos se dispusieron a seguir peleando.

Pero de repente, el Maestro de la Imaginación, que ya estaba con su armadura en perfecto estado, logro sujetar en pleno vuelo a los chiquillos salvándolos… otra vez.

-Ya me estoy cansando de tener que estar siempre salvándoles el culo- les espeto molesto el latino dejándolos de nuevo en el piso.

-Eres un súper héroe, es tu obligación ayudarnos- le espeto Jason de forma desagradecida y el latino lo vio molesto.

-Un momento, ¿Dónde está Georgie?- pregunto Ruby.

-No lo sé, cuando los salve ese chico no estaba con ustedes- le dijo el colombiano.

-Qué bueno que esta cámara resiste- dijo aliviado John.

-"Afortunadamente este libro crea un campo de energía alrededor del que lo lleva "- pensó aliviado el gótico mientras era rodeado de un campo de energía morado oscuro y se estaba acercando asía donde estaba Iron Caos y el Ángel de la Muerte y al parecer estar rodeado de esa energía, no fue detectado por el rubio oscuro, ni por el rubio claro, ni por el colombiano- "Ahora es el momento de que Leo capture a ese idiota"- dicho esto sacó de la mochila de su espalda el Necronomicon para empezar a leer el conjuro para debilitar al héroe.

-Un momento, esto ya lo había visto en esa pesadilla- dijo Karen recortando eso y observando el entorno.

-¿Pesadilla?- le pregunto el colombiano.

-Es que hace un tiempo tuve un sueño en el que mi ángel guardián se enfrentaba al temible Profesor Caos y luego de estar peleando de forma fantástica como paso ahora, al parecer alguien le una especie de conjuro para debilitarlo- explico la castaña.

-Esperen, si ese chico no está aquí y tiene el Necronomicon, eso significa que…- dijo preocupado el latino.

-¿De qué están hablando ustedes?- le pregunto Antony.

-¡MIERDA!- exclamo molesto el latino y rápidamente fue asía donde estaba el otro héroe y Caos.

Los dos rubios estaban listos para seguir peleando, el rubio oscuro ya había atraído su guadaña, pero antes de que hicieran algún movimiento…

-Eturun arnigus pructun cirtir lottor stroncius manius etrigli…- se escuchó la voz del pequeño gótico diciendo el conjuro cerca de los dos rubios y estos miraron en su dirección.

-"¿Qué hace él aquí?"- pregunto la voz maligna en la mente de Caos.

-¿Qué está diciendo ese chico?- pregunto el rubio oscuro, pero de repente se sintió extraño y empezó a jadear del cansancio y soltó su guadaña que cayó al piso y esta se hizo humo negro desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que el héroe se puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza mientras se ponía de rodillas y gemía del dolor y sus alas se encogieron hasta desaparecer por completo y volvió a su apariencia normal y sudaba desesperadamente ante la mirada complacida de Caos que sonreía satisfactoriamente.

-Bien hecho Georgie, bien hecho- le felicito el villano mayor mientras el chico seguía diciendo el conjuro.

-Diablos…- susurro preocupado el arcángel Miguel en el Cielo y Dios y todos los demás presentes lo vieron de mala manera por lo que dijo- perdón…- se disculpó nervioso.

-Ahora es el momento en que ese joven defenderá a Kenny, ¿verdad papá?- pregunto Jesus al todo poderoso.

-Así es hijo mio- le afirmo el creador.

-Maldición, lo van a matar por pendejo- dijo molesto Damien desde el infierno.

-No sería la primera vez que se muere por ser eso- dijo bromista Saddan.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo- le apoyo Christ.

-Ahora, es el momento en que te mate… por tercera vez- dijo sádicamente Caos y levanto su puño derecho e hizo el ademan de darle un golpe a Mysterion, pero justo cuando parecía que lo iba a matar…

-¡BUMMM!- se escuchó un fuerte sonido, ya que el Maestro de la Imaginación se puso en medio y con sus dos manos detuvo el puñetazo de Caos en seco, haciendo que el suelo temblara.

-¿Qué tal si yo te mato a ti primero?- le pregunto molesto y desafiante el latino y bruscamente lo aparto alejando al villano del otro héroe.

-"¿¡Que mierda está haciendo ese tipo aquí!? Si ya lo habíamos destruido"- pregunto furioso la otra mitad de Caos en su mente.

-¿¡Quién diablos eres tú!?- le pregunto furioso el rubio claro y su voz casi era gutural.

-Llámame Carlos, Luis Carlos- se presentó el latino de la misma forma en cómo se presentó ante los héroes mientras se quitaba su casco.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado este LARGO CAPITULO (me sobo las ampollas) esta es sin duda la pelea más GRANDE que haya escrito y no creo que haga otra pelea tan grande en el mismo capítulo y se me están acabando las neuronas y me sale humo de las orejas XD. En el siguiente capítulo mi personaje se enfrentara a Iron Caos usando sus máximos poderes, espero que me salga bien esa pelea ya que se me están acabando las ideas, al principio tenía pensado hacer que Leo le hiciera una súper armadura a Jack para que lo ayude a pelear, pero creo que mejor dejo esa idea, ya que entonces estaría dando demasiadas vueltas en la historia y solo complicaría más las cosas, así que mejor dejo al resto de los villanos de forma "normal", aunque aún no eh decidido si hacer esa idea o no, pero como sea, gracias a sus reviews, ya que estoy acercándome a los 500 ****.**

**Posdata: estoy haciendo un dibujo en lápiz y papel de Iron Caos y del Ángel de la Muerte, inspirándome un poco en los dibujos que había mostrado antes, espero que les guste ;)**


	121. Chapter 121

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION **

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, en esta ocasión Iron Caos y mi personaje se enfrentaran en combate y yo tendré que usar mis máximos poderes :O, pero en este capítulo aparecerán personajes SORPRESA de los que parece que nadie se acuerda. Ya saben que South Park y los personajes sorpresa no son míos, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CIENTO VEINTIUNO: LA SÚPER BATALLA, ROUND 31, IMAGINATIVO VS IMAGINATIVO Y TRATANDO DE HACER QUE RECAPACITEN**

Iron Caos y Luis Carlos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, aunque el latino miraba asía arriba, ya que el villano, al tener su súper armadura puesta parecía ser más grande de lo que es, mientras que el pequeño gótico al ver al colombiano se tuvo que retirar del lugar, ya que obviamente no sería capaz de hacer nada contra el colombiano, mientras que Mysterion aun jadeaba del dolor y cansancio a pesar de que no se seguía leyendo el conjuro trataba de alejarse del sitio arrastrándose para luego tratar de recuperar energías y el cielo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-"Es el mismo sujeto que vimos en esas ocasiones"- dijo molesto la voz maligna en la mente de Caos.

-Tu eres el mismo tipo que salvo a los héroes en el cementerio, verdad- dijo el rubio, más como una afirmación, que como pregunta.

-El mismo- le afirmo el latino sonriendo- y desde hace mucho tiempo que quería hablar contigo Profesor Caos… o mejor dicho, Leopold Butters Stouch- le termino diciendo sin cambiar de semblante y eso asombro al villano.

-"¿Qué carajos…?"- pregunto asombrado un molesto la otra mitad de Caos en su mente.

-¿Cómo rayos sabes mi nombre?- le pregunto el villano con el mismo semblante que su otra mitad.

-Se muchas cosas sobre ti Butters y también se sobre tu otra personalidad que está en tu mente- le dijo serio el latino mientras que empezaba a caminar alrededor del villano, para tratar de ver algún punto débil en la súper armadura mientras cargaba su casco por el costado derecho.

-"Imposible"- dijo aún más molesto y asombrado la voz gutural del villano.

-¿Cómo es posible que sepas de eso?- le pregunto el villano sin cambiar de semblante, mientras también empezaba a caminar en círculo a la par del héroe para analizarlo también.

-"Rayos, parece que no tiene punto débil en su armadura"- pensó molesto y un poco preocupado el latino dejando ya de caminar- se dé eso ya que yo tengo poderes mentales parecidos a los de Kyle y antes de que tú y tu equipo de villanos tuvieran sus bandas puestas había echado una mirada rápida en sus mentes sin que se dieran cuenta- le respondió la pregunta dejando de lado su preocupación.

-"Maldito infeliz"- dijo más molesto la parte maligna del villano.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú has visto todo lo que yo eh echo desde el principio?- pregunto el rubio también ya más molesto.

-Correcto- le respondió arrogante y sonriendo el latino- pero debo reconocer que tus planes malignos son muy buenos y han causado muchos destrozos y desgracias, se nota que aun conservas la gran creatividad en imaginación que usaste cuando salvaste Imaginacionlandia- le dijo el colombiano en forma de medio alago y medio decepcionante.

-¿Sabes de eso también?- le pregunto el rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-Claro que se dé eso, aunque déjame decirte que si a la edad de nueve años, me hubieran elegido a mí para ser el que salvara ese lugar, yo con solo mover una mano hubiera sido capaz de derrotar a ese montón de monstruos y seres malignos sin tener que esforzarme como lo hiciste tú, aun qué supongo que debe ser difícil concentrarse cuando un león que habla te está rugiendo molesto- dijo arrogantemente y burlón el latino moviendo su mano derecha delante de si y molestando más al villano (NA: en serio, cuando era un niño no me hubiera costado trabajo acabar con ese ejercito de seres malignos, de la misma forma en como le costó a Butters, especialmente porque puedo imaginarme monstruos más horribles de los que ninguna persona cualquiera sería capaz de imaginarse).

-"Pedazo de…"- dijo enojado la otra mitad de Caos por lo que dijo el latino.

-¿Acaso también hubieras sido capaz revivir a todos los seres de ese lugar si se hubieran muerto por una bomba nuclear?- le pregunto también molesto el rubio para luego recoger su martillo que logro localizar.

-Claro que hubiera sido capaz, después de todo yo soy el Maestro de la Imaginación- le dijo arrogantemente el colombiano para luego ponerse su casco y luego hizo que sus ojos brillaran purpura.

-¿Maestro de la Imaginación? Que nombre tan ridículo- le dijo burlonamente el villano y el héroe se molestó por eso.

-Pues creo que suena mejor que: Profesor Caos o Iron Caos- le dijo burlonamente el latino y eso molesto al rubio- pero ya basta de hablar, eso hora de demostrar, quien es en realidad el humano más creativo e imaginativo del mundo entero- le dijo seriamente el latino mientras se ponía en guardia (NA: que arrogante soy ¿verdad? XD).

-"En vez de hablar no sé qué cosa, debería de hacer todo lo posible para detener a Butters hasta que me recupere"- pensó molesto Mysterion que se puso detrás de un árbol y no podía escuchar lo que decían.

-"Derrota a ese tipo rápido Caos, para así llevarnos a nuestro objetivo principal"- pensó impaciente Raven que estaba detrás de una gran roca y si pudo escuchar lo que decían los mayores.

-Esto se pondrá bueno- dijo emocionado Antony que junto con sus amigos y Karen y Ruby estaban en los alrededores, pero no escucharon esa conversación, mientras que John trataba de filmar con su cámara.

-Pero no veo a mi ángel guardián- dijo preocupada la castaña.

-Y yo no veo a Georgie- dijo Ruby sin poder disimular su preocupación.

-¿En realidad crees que puedes hacer frente a mí? Después de todo, fui capaz de ganarle al putón cuando usaba sus máximos poderes- dijo arrogantemente Caos al latino.

-Claro que soy capaz de hacerte frente, después de todo mi imaginación no tiene límites y yo aún no eh usado mis máximos poderes- le dijo seguro el latino- "solo espero no quedar bien jodido luego de esto"- pensó un poco preocupado y enseguida empezó a concentrarse mientras todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un aura purpura mientras hacia un rugido de esfuerzo y su capa ondeaba fuertemente y todo el suelo a su alrededor temblaba y de este salían rayos morados, asombrando al villano y a los que estaban cerca, especialmente a los menores.

-Wau…- dijeron Anotny y sus amigos emocionados.

-"Impresionante"- pensó asombrado Mysterion- "tal vez sea tan poderoso como yo".

-"Tiene un poder tremendo"- dijo la voz gutural en la mente de Caos sin poder disimular su asombro mientras miraba al latino a través del rastreador de su casco.

-Su poder tal vez sea comparable con el de Kenny- dijo el rubio sin poder disimular su asombro.

Luego de unos segundos más, el colombiano hizo un último rugido de poder estando rodeado de un brillante aura purpura y el suelo dejo de temblar y durante unos pocos segundo jadeo de esfuerzo, pero ya recobro la compostura (NA: ya saben que canción escuchar).

-Debes considerar esto un honor, ya que eres el primero quien tendrá el privilegio de enfrentarme usando mi máximo poder- le dio arrogante el latino mientras se tronaba sus nudillos y movía su cuello de un lado a otro lentamente tronándoselo también (NA: eso es algo que hago con frecuencia).

-"Desgraciado, se cree la gran cosa"- dijo molesto la parte maligna de Caos.

-En vez de decir idioteces comencemos- le dijo molesto el rubio.

-Cómo quieres- dicho esto el latino enseguida se le acerco tomando por sorpresa al villano y enseguida le dio un golpe vertical en la quijada mandándolo a volar asía arriba a súper velocidad, haciendo que el piso temblara y enseguida voló asía él y le dio una patada por el costado izquierdo mandando a volar de nuevo al villano, pero a la derecha y enseguida se le puso detrás con la intención de patearlo, pero el villano dio varias vueltas súper rápidas y le dio un golpe con su martillo en el casco de héroe rompiéndoselo enseguida y mandándolo a volar asía atrás y el villano rápidamente se puso debajo de él y le dio una fuerte patada doble en la espalda al latino partiéndole esa parte de la armadura rasgándole un poco la capa y sacándole un grito de dolor y mandándolo asía arriba y el villano enseguida se puso arriba de él con la intención de darle un golpe vertical con su martillo, pero el héroe enseguida hizo que su pierna izquierda se estirara dándole una patada en el estómago al villano mandándolo a volar y el héroe enseguida se puso arriba de él e hizo que su puño derecho se volviera un gran yunque y le dio un poderoso puñetazo en el pecho al rubio mandándolo a volar asía la izquierda, pero su puño se partió en pedazos y enseguida se le acerco y trato de darle una patada por la espalda, estando su pie derecho convertido en un hacha, pero el villano rápidamente giro asía arriba quedando de cabeza esquivando la patada del héroe por poco que le rozo unos pelitos y enseguida le dio una patada en la cabeza al héroe haciendo que se dirigiera rápidamente asía el piso, pero el rubio rápidamente se puso debajo de él y enseguida le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago al latino rompiéndole esa parte de la armadura y haciendo que escupiera sangre y enseguida trato de darle un golpe con su martillo en la cabeza, pero el héroe enseguida le dio un derechazo y enseguida un izquierdazo en el casco y repitió esos movimientos durante unos segundos a súper velocidad, pero después el villano lanzo un ataque de energía a quema ropa al héroe usando el diamante de su pecho creando una fuerte explosión apartándolos a los dos y las grietas en la armadura del villano solo se hicieron un poco más largas, mientras que al héroe se le reventó totalmente la parte delantera de su armadura y se pudo apreciar un tatuaje en su pecho que se trata de una calavera envuelta en llamas (NA: como me gustaría tener un tatuaje así), pero enseguida se curó reparando también su armadura y vio cómo el villano le lanzo una gran esfera de energía, pero enseguida le dio una patada apartándola y enseguida estiro sus brazos enrollando al villano como si fuera una serpiente y empezó a tratar de comprimirlo, pero el rubio enseguida hizo que una poderosa recorriera los brazos del pelinegro sacándole un grito de dolor y luego de unos segundos el villano abrió bruscamente sus brazos reventando los del héroe sacándole de nuevo un grito de dolor, pero enseguida estiro su pierna derecha se estirara dándole una patada en el casco al villano, pero este enseguida le sujeto la pierna y rápidamente se dirigió al suelo sin dejar de sujetar la pierna del latino haciendo que este descendiera también y en milisegundos el rubio azoto fuertemente al latino contra el piso haciendo que este temblara y produjera un gran cráter, los dos estaban cerca del lago Stark rodeado de árboles, pero el latino enseguida hizo que su brazo izquierdo creciera y en su puño se formó otro yunque y le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho al villano haciendo que le soltara la pierna, pero el yunque se partió en pedazos de nuevo y el latino enseguida se puso de pie e hizo que su puño derecho se volviera otro yunque y le dio un derechazo volviendo a partirse el puño y enseguida le dio un izquierdazo con otro yunque y por cada golpe el suelo temblaba y luego trato de darle un derechazo, pero el villano se agacho esquivando ese ataque y enseguida levanto sus dos piernas y de estas hizo que una ráfaga de energía diera contra el héroe mandándolo a volar asía atrás, pero en pleno vuelo el latino junto sus dos piernas fuertemente creando de estas una especie de cañón y al disparar este, en vez de salir un misil, salió un poderosa esfera de energía, pero el villano rápidamente le dio un fuerte golpe con su martillo mandando ese ataque asía arriba, pero al mirar asía adelante se dio cuenta de que el héroe no estaba, así que instintivamente movió su martillo asía atrás deteniendo un golpe del héroe, que lo trato de cortar a la mitad con una gran hacha doble y luego de detener ese ataque rápidamente dio media vuelta dándole una patada en el costado al héroe, pero este uso el impulso de la patada y enseguida dio media vuelta y trato de cortarle la cabeza al rubio con su hacha por el lado izquierdo, pero este se agacho esquivando por muy poco ese ataque y enseguida trato de darle una patada por el costado izquierdo al héroe, pero este enseguida levanto su pierna izquierda deteniendo ese golpe, pero rompiendo esa parte de su armadura y lastimándose la pierna y el villano enseguida movió su puño derecho a la cara del latino, al mismo tiempo que este hacia lo mismo y los dos se golpearon en su cara al mismo tiempo mandándose a volar asía atrás en direcciones opuestas creando un cráter en donde se golpearon, pero el latino hizo que sus brazos se volvieran unas picas y las clavo en el piso para detenerse, pero creo dos largos huecos, mientras que el rubio se detuvo en seco creando un campo de energía electromagnético y luego ubico al colombiano y enseguida goleo con fuerza el piso con su martillo creando un cráter e hizo que una ráfaga de energía fuera en dirección al colombiano, pero este al ver eso salto en el aire y la ráfaga siguió su camino destruyendo los árboles que estaban cerca sin problemas y el latino, aun en pleno aire hizo que sus dos puños se volvieran dos martillos gigantescos y estiro los brazos en dirección al rubio con la intención de aplastarlo, pero este se inclinó asía atrás esquivando por poco ese ataque y los dos martillos se chocaron entre si partiéndose en pedazos y el villano enseguida sujeto de las muñecas al héroe y enseguida lo azoto fuertemente contra el piso sacándole un rugido de dolor y el villano salto y trato de darle un fuerte pisada doble al latino, pero este se echó a un lado esquivando ese ataque y el villano reventó el piso con su botas y el latino enseguida creo de nuevo su gran hacha doble y trato de cortar al villano por su costado izquierdo, pero este puso su martillo de forma vertical deteniendo ese ataque haciendo que el piso temblara de nuevo y luego de unos segundos de forcejeo, los dos dieron media vuelta rápidamente y luego de girar hicieron que el martillo y el hacha se chocaran fuertemente creando una gran explosión, pero el hacha del héroe se reventó en pedazos ante su mirada asombrada y el rubio enseguida le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza torciéndosela totalmente, pero el latino uso el impulso del golpe e hizo que su cabeza girara totalmente (NA: al estilo Exorcista XD) asombrando al rubio y enseguida le lanzo unos rayos laser de sus ojos a quema ropa dándole en la cara al villano que lo mando a volar asía atrás y al aterrizar cayo dentro del lago y el héroe enseguida se acomodó su cabeza y enseguida voló asía arriba y levanto sus dos manos y empezó a crear una gigantesca esfera de energía purpura que se hacía más y más grande a cada segundo llegando a tener muchísimos kilómetros de diámetro y la mayoría de las personas del pueblo, sino del estado pudieron ver eso y el latino lanzo esa ENORME esfera de energía al lago Stark y al dar contra este evaporo enseguida el agua fría, pero Caos, que aún estaba en el fondo puso sus dos manos delante arriba de si deteniendo justo a tiempo ese ataque, pero el suelo del lago enseguida tembló violentamente y debido al inconcebible peso de esa esfera de energía las grietas en la armadura del rubio se empezaron a volver más y más pronunciadas, especialmente las que estaban en sus guantes y sus pies se hundían cada vez más y más en el suelo, pero luego de unos segundos de increíble forcejeo el rubio concentro todas sus energías en su bota izquierda y con esta le dio un poderosa patada a la esfera de energía mandándola a volar asía arriba tomando por sorpresa al latino, que pensó que ya había ganado el combate y la esfera de energía dio contra el mandándolo asía arriba mientras gritaba del dolor y su armadura se destrozaba, pero luego de unos milisegundos logro empujar a la derecha la esfera de energía y esta se perdió en el espacio exterior viajando a una velocidad inimaginable.

Mientras tanto, en el planeta Manglar… (NA: miren uno de los episodios de la temporada tres XD)

Paco el Flaco, junto con su gente estaban comiendo, pero el joven miro asía arriba y vio algo extraño y luego fue a avisarle a uno de los alienígenas del sitio (NA: creo que soy el primero de mencionar a Paco el Flaco y a su gente y a los Manglaniaros XD).

-¿Qué pasa Manglar?- le pregunto el líder de los alienígenas y el chico señalo asía arriba.

-Oye Manglar ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el alien.

-No lo sé Manglar, pero parece un…- el otro alien no pudo seguir hablando, porque lo que vieron fue la GIGANTESCA esfera de energía que desvió el Maestro de la Imaginación y cuando esta dio contra el planeta lo destruyo por completo explotándolo en millones de pedazos y matando enseguida a todos lo que lo habitaban (NA: parecido a cuando el Majin Boo enano destruyo la tierra).

-¿Pero qué mierda está haciendo ese estúpido? Si ese ataque de energía hubiera dado contra la tierra la habría echo explotar en pedazos como paso en ese planeta- dijo molesto y preocupado Damien, que junto con su padre y los demás seres infernales y almas en pena vieron eso desde el Infierno, a pesar de que ese planeta estaba MUY LEJOS de la tierra.

-Qué suerte que mi estúpido nieto detuvo ese ataque- dijo aliviada y nerviosa la abuela de Butters.

-No puedo creerlo… ese joven tiene el poder de destruir mundos enteros…- dijo asombrado y aliviado el arcángel Miguel, que vio eso junto con Dios, los demás ángeles y las almas.

-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero me alegro que Butters se haya creado su súper armadura- dijo aliviado Jesus.

-Y pensar que él quiere causar el caos y la destrucción en la tierra y no sabe que la salvo- dijo irónica la señorita se las traga.

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio…

-Esto es terrible, si siguen peleando de esa manera podrían destruir la tierra por completo…- dijo asustado el alcalde de Imaginacionlandia, que junto con los demás seres imaginarios vieron eso desde una gran esfera de cristal (NA: creo que también soy el primero en mencionar a los habitantes de Imaginacionlandia).

-Pero lo que aún no puedo creer, es que nuestro gran salvador haya causado tantos destrozos y desgracias- dijo preocupado y desaprobatoriamente Luke Skilewaker para luego mirar una GRAN estatua de Butters cuando era un niño, que es un monumento en honor a él.

-Pues Jesus nos contó que su padre dice que ese chico dejara de ser un terrible villano más adelante- les recordó Zeus.

-Espero que si pase eso- dijo aún preocupada la Mujer Maravilla.

-Creo que debimos haber dejado que él se quedara aquí luego de que nos salvara- dijo pensativo Morfeo.

-Pero ese otro joven, ese tal Luis Carlos, tiene una capacidad creativa e imaginativa impresionantes- dijo asombrado Gandalf.

-Creo que debimos haberlo elegido a él para que nos ayudara cuando sucedieron esos ataques terroristas- dijo un poco lamentada el Hada de los Dientes.

-Pues recuerden que no lo elegimos a él porque en esos tiempos, él no tenía un gran autocontrol y si lo hubiéramos traído aquí hubiera acabado con todos nosotros accidentalmente- les recordó Popeye (NA: cuando era un niño mi imaginación me superaba XD).

-Y al parecer aún le falta mucho autocontrol- espeto Santa Claus refiriéndose a lo que hizo el Maestro de la Imaginación.

-Es cierto, además el joven Stouch fue elegido por el destino no solamente para salvar a Imaginacionlandia, sino para algo aún más importante que salvar nuestro amado reino- les dijo Aslam.

-Espero que tengas razón Aslam- dijo un poco inseguro el Rey Caramelo.

Mientras tanto, en el espacio…

-¡Vieron eso, unos cuantos trillones de kilómetros a la derecha y esa esfera de energía nos hubiera matado!- dijo alarmado el taco gigante que caga helado.

-Creo que no fue buena idea quitar el gigantesco cubo de energía que puse alrededor de la tierra en esa ocasión- dijo asustado y arrepentido el extraterrestre que fue apuñalado por Stan.

-Pero los ratings valen la pena- dijo uno de los ejecutivos tratando de restarle importancia, aunque también estaba muy asustado.

Devuelta en la tierra…

-¿¡Vieron esa gigantesca esfera de energía!?- pregunto alarmada la Legionaria 1.0

-¡Parece que se produjo en el lago Stark!- dijo También alarmado Tupperware.

-Debemos ir haya- dijo Blue Reacer esforzándose mucho para no sonar alarmado.

-Pero aún no hemos ido al parque de atracciones- dijo el Caballero Ingles asustado.

-Pues entonces escuchen, Coon, Legionaria y los que lo acompañan irán al parque de atracciones, Blue Reacer y yo iremos al lago Stark para ver que paso- dijo el Human Kite.

-¿Estás seguro de eso judío?- le pregunto el Coon.

-Si, en marcha- dicho esto los héroes tomaron caminos diferentes.

Devuelta al lago Strak, o mejor dicho, al ENORME cráter que es tan grande como el que está en el parque de atracciones, Iron Caos estaba en el centro del cráter y se podía notar que su bota metálica izquierda estaba muy maltratada y con profundas y grandes grietas, lo mismo pasa con sus guantes metálicos y el rubio se los examinaba y no podía ocultar su preocupación.

-Maldición, si trato de detener de nuevo un ataque de energía como ese, me destruiría enseguida- se dijo así mismo el rubio con miedo.

-"Y lo peor es que en todo este tiempo, el putón de Kenny tal vez se haya podido recuperar y si lo volvemos a enfrentar en estas condiciones, nos derrotaría"- dijo su otra mitad en su mente con el mismo semblante.

Pero de repente el rubio vio al Maestro de la Imaginación, con casi toda su armadura hecha pedazos descendiendo lentamente al cráter a unos cuantos metros de él y se podía notar que estaba jadeando con dificultad por el gran cansancio y al parecer se le estaba empezando a formar unas venas pequeñas en su cabeza y en varias partes de su cuerpo que estaban expuestas a pesar de estar curado de sus heridas.

-"Maldita sea… use casi todas mis energías en ese ataque… y ese desgraciado fue capaz de devolverme esa enorme esfera de energía… si esto sigue así… voy a morir…."- pensó molesto y preocupado el colombiano mientras se ponía su mano derecha en su frente por el dolor de cabeza que tiene, ya que al usar sus máximos poderes lo debilito no solo físicamente, sino mentalmente también.

-Debo reconocer que tus poderes son tan impresionantes como los de Kenny, pero me doy cuenta de que ya casi no tienes energías, así es hora de acabar contigo de una vez por todas- le dijo Caos y empezó a acercarse lentamente al latino y este trataba de ponerse en guardia lo mejor que podía, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea.

-"Es hora de usar el plan de contingencia"- pensó el pelinegro- Antes de que trates de matarme, déjame decirte algo.

-Está bien, di tus últimas palabras- le dijo el rubio deteniéndose.

-Dime, ¿Cómo Kenny supuestamente fue capaz de ir a besar a Lexus en esa ocasión luego de que fueras a comprar ese osito?- esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al rubio, ya que no se la esperaba.

-"¿De qué mierda está hablando?"- pregunto sin entender la voz maligna en la mente del rubio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con esa pregunta?-

-Ponte a pensar, en ese mismo día Kenny estaba acompañando a su hermana Karen a su casa, ¿así que como es posible que supuestamente haya estado también en Hooters al mismo tiempo y con ropa diferente a la que él usa normalmente?- le pregunto el latino ya que él sabe muy bien que Kenny no fue el que beso a Lexus en esa ocasión.

-…- el rubio y su parte maligna no sabían que decir, ya que nunca se habían puesto a pensar en eso y siempre habían dado por hecho que Lexus y Kenny lo traicionaron, pero luego recordó las fotos que Doguie le mostro cuando flaqueo la primera vez.

-Pero yo vi unas fotografías que me mostro Doguie, en las que Kenny y Lexus se estaban besando- le dijo el rubio.

-¿Pero no te has puesto a pensar que ese chico te mostrara esas fotografías casualmente cuando ibas a tratar de ayudar a los héroes?, ¿o tampoco te has puesto a pensar de qué manera fue que las tomo? Ya que parece mucha coincidencia que lo de la supuesta traición de tu exnovia ocurrió poco tiempo después de que te negaras a ayudar a los ocultistas y que luego cuando te estabas arrepintiendo de ayudarlos, ese chico te mostro esas fotos y recuerda que los líderes del culto dijeron que sabían todo sobre ti y eso quiere decir que también saben de los trastornos mentales que tienes y si juntas todas esas piezas, parece que hay gato encerrado- le dijo detalladamente el colombiano tratando de no sonar cansado… a duras penas.

-…- el rubio se volvió a quedar sin palabras, ya que se puso a pensar detenidamente lo que le dijo el latino y al encajar algunas piezas se daba cuenta de que lo que le dijo tiene mucho sentido y en su mirada se notaba una gran confusión que hacía rato no sentía.

-¿Y bien, ya te diste cuenta de que todo eso fue una trampa por parte los líderes del culto?- le insistió el latino y el rubio recordó las varias ocasiones en las que los héroes de la liga le dijeron palabra parecidas a esa y recordó que cuando se lo dijeron tenían miradas sinceras, pero cuando parecía estar a punto de decir algo…

-"¡NO LE HAGAS CASO A ESE IDIOTA, DE SEGURO ESTA TRATANDO DE CONFUNDIRTE!"- le grito furioso la voz gutural en su mente.

-¡CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE!- grito el rubio mientras se ponía de rodillas y se sujetaba fuertemente los costados de su casco, sintiendo de nuevo esa gran desesperación que desde hacía rato no sentía.

-Butters, escucha a tu corazón, no a esa maldita voz que tienes en la cabeza- le siguió insistiendo el colombiano.

-"¡MALDITA SEA, NO LE PRESTES ATENCIÓN!"- siguió gritando furioso su otra mitad en su mente.

-¡YA DEJAME POR FAVOR!- se siguió gritando sin cambiar de semblante y derramaba lágrimas de angustia ya que no sabía si escuchar a su otra mitad o hacerle caso esa opresión en el pecho que se le formo ante las palabras del latino y este miraba un poco preocupado y algo esperanzado al rubio.

-Tu eres el dueño de tu vida y de tus actos, no debes dejar que tu otra mitad te diga o te incite que hacer- le siguió insistiendo el latino.

-Yo…yo…- el rubio estaba a punto de darle la razón al latino mientras se paraba y se le acercaba y su voz durante unos escasos momentos volvió a la normalidad, pero de repente…

-¡Oye tú, aléjate de él!- se escuchó el grito de Blue Reacer que junto con los demás héroes que lo acompañaban habían llegado al centro del cráter luego de dejar el Camaro del pelinegro en el borde y este enseguida uso sus rayos azules contra el rubio, pero este instintivamente uso su martillo para desviar ese ataque de energía asía arriba, a pesar del estado en el que esta su armadura.

Los héroes rodearon al villano y al latino, que aún seguía arrodillado en el piso y seguía jadeando del cansancio, pero los héroes no podían ocultar su nerviosismo al estar cerca de la súper armadura del villano.

-¿Entonces que… es lo que vas hacer Butters…?- le pregunto el latino.

El villano solamente le dedico una mirada al latino y luego de dar un leve asentimiento se fue volando del lugar yendo asía el sitio en donde estaba el cráter que hizo en el parque de atracciones, dejando solos a los héroes.

-¿Crees que ese chico ya vuelva a la normalidad papá?- pregunto Jesus al todo poderoso en el Cielo.

-Por el momento no hijo mío, aún falta tiempo para que él vuelva a la normalidad y luego ayude a los héroes a enfrentarse al monstruo Cthullu- le dijo Dios.

-¿Por qué mi viejo amigo á pasado por tantas desgracias?- pregunto preocupado Pip.

-Todo tiene su porque hijo mío- le dijo el Creador para que el pequeño rubio deje de preocuparse.

-Espero que eso sea suficiente para tranquilizar a ese lunático- espeto Damien desde el infierno.

-¿Pero por qué tengo el presentimiento de que esto no ha termindado?- dijo pensativo su padre.

-Con esa aptitud tan pesimista, no has logrado conquistar la tierra- le espeto burlón Saddan y de nuevo volvió a pelear contra Crhist XD.

-¿Estas bien Luis Carlos?- le pregunto Kite que lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie con sus poderes mentales.

-Regular… estoy muy cansado… y casi no tengo fuerzas…- le dijo agotado el latino mientras aún se le notaban sus venas.

-Ummm, se nota que tú y Butters sí que se dieron con todo- espeto el Caballero Ingles al mirar todo el entorno a su alrededor.

-Bueno, pudo haber sido peor… si hubiéramos peleado en una zona habitada y habrían muchas tumbas sin nombre- dijo el latino tratando de ser positivo.

-¿Tumbas sin nombre? ¡Eso es demasiada presión GAH!- exclamo alterado Coffeman… como era de esperarse y algunos héroes rieron por eso.

-¿Y tú solo fuiste capaz de enfrentarte a Butters con su súper armadura?- le pregunto Kite mientras el latino ponía su brazo derecho encima de sus hombros, mientras que Blue Reacer le sujetaba el otro brazo.

-Claro que fui capaz… aunque creo que voy a necesitar de unas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza que tengo…- le dijo el latino medio bromista y medio serio.

-Increíble que le hayas echo frente- le dijo el pelinegro del casco azul sin disimular su asombro.

-¿Pero dónde está Kenny?- pregunto Black Spider.

-Esta… en el cráter que se formó en donde estaba el parque de atracciones…- les dijo el latino.

-¿Cráter?- le pregunto Tupperware.

-Es… una larga historia… pero tenemos que ir haya rápidamente…- les pidió el colombiano.

-Entonces vamos- dicho esto los héroes ayudaron a Luis Carlos a subir al Camaro de Craig y se fueron del lugar.

Mientras tanto, cerca del cráter del parque de atracciones, Antony y sus amigos, junto con Ruby y Karen buscaban en los alrededores al gótico y a Mysterion.

-¿Ángel guardián dónde estás?- grito la castaña.

-¿Dónde estás Georgie?- grito Ruby.

-¿Filmaste ese gigantesca esfera de energía John?- le pregunto Clark.

-Por supuesto- le dijo seguro su amigo.

-Con esa grabación nos darán mucho dinero y seremos famosos- dijo fantaseando Jason

-¿Qué es eso de haya?- pregunto Ben señalado a un lugar específico y todos los chiquillos vieron asía donde señalaba el chico y vieron a Mysterion que aún se arrastraba por el piso.

-¡ÁNGEL GUARDIÁN!- grito alegre Karen y rápidamente fue hacia su hermano.

-¿Karen?- pregunto el rubio y al levantar la vista vio a su hermana sana y salva- ¡KAREN!- grito el rubio con lágrimas de felicidad y usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se paró y se acercó asía su hermana y los dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo- pensé que te habías muerto- le dijo el rubio mientras le salían más lágrimas y abrazaba fuertemente a su hermana y esta lo abrazaba de cuello.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien y Ruby también- dijo señalando a su amiga y esta le mostro el dedo medio.

-Que tierno- dijo emocionado Ben mientras abrazaba a su "osito".

-Que marica eres Ben- le dijo burlón Jason.

-Esta escena es digna de una película- dijo emocionado John mientras seguía filmando lo que pasaba.

-¿Pero cómo fue que se salvaron?- pregunto el héroe a las chicas.

-Pues ese sujeto que se llamaba el Maestro de la Imaginación nos salvó al tele transportándonos – le dijo la pequeña Tucker.

-Tengo mucho que agradecerle a Luis- se dijo así mismo el rubio, que ya estaba recuperando sus fuerzas.

Pero no muy lejos de ahí, el pequeño gótico estaba observando todo eso detrás de unos árboles casi caídos, pero no podía hacer ningún movimiento porque hay estaban Ruby y Karen, pero de repente alguien le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ya es momento de irnos Raven- le dijo Iron Caos que había llegado a ese lugar y nadie lo vio.

-¿Irnos? Pero si esta es la oportunidad perfecta para capturar a Kenny- le contradijo el pelinegro.

-No- le dijo seriamente el rubio recordando lo que le dijo Luis Carlos- mi armadura está muy dañada y si Kenny está recuperado no le ganaría- se justificó el rubio.

-Pero solamente tengo que leer de nuevo el conjuro y…- el chico no pudo seguir porque el rubio le tapó la boca con su mano metálica dañada.

-Dije que no, así que en marcha- dijo seriamente el villano mayor y luego cogió al chico y lo cargo en su espalda para irse del lugar y nadie los vio, pero el pelinegro le dedico una última mirada a Ruby y a Karen

-"Por lo menos ellas dos ya están a salvo"- pensó aliviado y luego se sujetó firmemente de la espalda de Caos y fueron volando a la base de los ocultistas.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente en combate y la parte en la que hablo con Butters para que recapacite y lo que dijeron los habitantes de Imaginacionlandia, creo que me pase un poco por la destrucción del planeta Manglar, creo que se me fue la mano XD, pero eso es para demostrar lo increíblemente poderoso que soy (sonrío orgulloso XD), pero creo que si le hare a Jack su súper armadura, espero que me salga bien y muchas gracias por su reviews **


	122. Chapter 122

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en este capítulo Butters se dará cuenta sobre la trampa que le pusieron los líderes del culto, pero aun así las cosas se pondrán peores, especialmente para los héroes, ya verán porque ;). Ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CIENTO VEINTIDOS: INVIRTIENDO LAS PERSONALIDADES**

Unos pocos minutos después de que Caos y Raven se fueran, el Coon junto con la Legionaria 1.0 y los héroes que los acompañaban ya habían llegado al cráter en donde estaba el parque de atracciones y todos se asombraron al ver que todo el lugar estaba hecho pedazos.

-Oh Dios santo…- susurro choqueado el Buen Creyente.

-Qué suerte que ya no soy el dueño de este lugar- dijo aliviado el Coon.

-¿Pero dónde está Kenny?- pregunto preocupada la Legionaria 2.0

-Espero que nada le haya pasado al pobretón- dijo el gordo sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-Oigan, miren- dijo el Deportista señalando asía adelante y cuando todos miraron asía donde señalaba vieron a Mysterion junto con Karen, Ruby, Antony y sus amigos que lo ayudaban a caminar.

-¡Es Ke-ke-kenny!- exclamo aliviado y alegre el Comediante y los héroes enseguida fueron asía donde estaba su amigo y los menores.

-¡Miren es la Liga Extrema de Héroes!- exclamo emocionado Antony que junto con sus amigos, las chicas y el rubio fueron asía donde estaban los otros héroes.

-Qué alivio… mis amigos están bien…- dijo alegre el líder de los héroes.

-¿Estas bien Ke… Mysterion?- la Legionaria 1.0 se corrigió a último segundo ya que casi dice el verdadero nombre del rubio.

-Más o menos…- le dijo aun cansado Mysterion.

-¿Pero dónde está Bu… Caos?- se corrigió el Deportista a ultimo segundo, para que los menores no supieran la verdadera identidad del villano.

-El Maestro de la Imaginación y él fueron volando mientras peleaban y no sé dónde están- les dijo el líder de los héroes.

-Ummm… espero que no le haya pasado nada grave- dijo un poco preocupada la Legionaria 2.0

-Pero al menos tu estas bien- dijo la otra Legionaria señalando al líder de los héroes.

-¿¡Nos dan sus autógrafos!?- pregunto emocionado Antoy y sus amigos tienen el mismo semblante.

-Por supuesto, solo tienen que comprar estas gorras del Coon por 5,99- les dijo el héroe gordo sacando de su espalda una bolsa en donde tiene unas gorras, ante la mirada emocionada de los chiquillos y la de desaprobación de los demás héroes y la de risa por parte de Karen y Ruby. Luego de unos minutos, los chiquillos ya tenían sus gorras de Coon puestas y los autógrafos de los héroes.

-Ya es hora de irnos- dijo Mysterion que ya estaba recuperado.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a llegar a nuestras casas?- pregunto Ben, que aún cargaba su "osito".

-No se preocupen, yo los llevo- se ofreció amablemente la Legionaria 1.0

-Gracias señora- le agradeció Clark y algunos de los héroes rieron ya que se lo dijeron como si fuera una mujer mayor.

-Oigan, aún sigo siendo joven- dijo un poco molesta la pelinegra.

-Como diga señora- le dijo burlón Jason y la heroína se molestó más.

-Yo también tengo que llegar a casa, de seguro mis padres y mis hermanos están preocupados cuando desaparecí- dijo Karen.

-Bueno, entonces la Legionaria lleva a esos chicos a sus casas y Coon, vamos a llevarlas a ellas a sus casas- dijo el rubio señalando a su hermana y a Ruby, la pelinegra asintió y se llevó a los menores en su mercedes, pero antes de que los demás héroes fueran al Coon-Movil…

-Esperen un momento, falta Georgie- dijo preocupada Ruby.

-¿Quién?- pregunto el Buen Creyente.

-El enano gótico- le dijo el Coon.

-Hay que buscarlo- dijo Karen.

-¿Por qué deberíamos tomarnos la molestia de buscar a ese enano?- pregunto el gordo y las dos chicas lo vieron de mala manera por eso.

-Porque él es nuestro amigo- le dijo la pequeña castaña.

-Pero él es también uno de los villanos- les dijo la Legionaria 2.0

-¿Y eso qué?, cuando Caos nos secuestró y nos llevó a la base de esos locos, Georgie nos cuidó y nos protegió a nosotras dos- les dijo molesta la pequeña Tucker y eso asombro a los héroes, incluyendo a Mysterion ya que pensaba que el chico solamente se preocupaba por Ruby, pero luego recordó lo que paso en el zoológico y se había dado cuenta de que el chico también se preocupa por su hermana.

-Tienen razón, ese chico ya había demostrado en el pasado que se preocupa mucho por ellas dos, así que hay que encontrarlo, además él tiene el Necronomicon, así que hay que recuperarlo- dijo Mysterion a los demás héroes.

-Está bien, como sea- dijo resignado y molesto el Coon.

-En marcha- dicho esto, los héroes empezaron a buscar al chico en los alrededores.

-Maldito mocoso desagradecido- espeto molesto Cthullu que lo observo desde Rydley- pero no entiendo porque el joven Stouch no acabo con ese tal Luis Carlos cuando tuvo la oportunidad- se dijo así mismo, ya que aunque vio la impresionante pelea entre Iron Caos y el Maestro de la Imaginación, no pudo escuchar la plática que tuvieron a último minuto ya que sus portales no son como los que hace Damien.

Por otro lado, el Equipo de la Destrucción ya estaban llegado a la base de los cultistas, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de la ENORME esfera de energía que se produjo cuando Caos se enfrentó a Luis Carlos. Al estar en la base los recibieron, como de costumbre, los líderes del culto y varios encapuchados.

-Al fin llegan- les dijo el señor T.

-¿Tienen a nuestros objetivos principales?- les pregunto sin rodeos el señor M y los villanos se vieron entre sí para ver quien le responde, hasta que el Gladiador decidió hablar.

-No tenemos a ninguno de sus objetivos- les dijo el rubio seriamente.

-¿¡QUE COSA!?- preguntaron furio al mismo tiempo.

-Lo-lo sentimos- les dijo nervioso Desorden mientras se quitaba su casco de metal.

-¡SON UNOS INUTILES!- les dijo furioso M y los villanos lo vieron molestos.

-¿¡Por lo menos tienen el Necronomicon!?- les pregunto T con el mismo semblante que su socio.

-Pues ese enano gótico lo tiene ya que a él se lo dieron- les dijo molesto el Aniquilador mientras se quitaba su casco.

-¿Y dónde está Georgie?- les pregunto e M tratando de calmarse, pero no vio al chico por ningún lado y los villanos jóvenes se vieron de nuevo para ver quien le respondía.

-No lo sa-sabemos- les dijo un poco asustado Bradley sin su gorra y gafas puesta.

-¿¡QUE!?- volvieron a gritar furiosos los líderes del culto.

-¿¡Cómo fue que eso paso!?- les pregunto enojado M.

-Es que ¡MIERDA! Nosotros vimos como Leo se enfrentaba a ¡EL HIJO DE PUTA! Kenny mientras volaban por el aire muy arriba de nosotros- les dijo Tommas sin su gorra ni gafas puestas, pero omitió el detalle de cuando el Maestro de la Imaginación les hablo.

-¡Ustedes solamente son uno malditos estúpidos e inútiles!- les grito furioso T y los villanos se enojaron más.

-¡Oigan ya me canse de que nos sigan gritando!- le dijo también furiosa Tammy para enseguida hacer el ademan de ir a golpear a los líderes del culto, pero unos encapuchados la sujetaron de cada brazo para tratar de inmovilizarla, perol a chica movió sus dos piernas hacia cada lado dándole una patada en el estómago a cada encapuchado sacándoles el aire y haciendo que la soltaran y la chica enseguida se apoyó en el hombro de uno y salto para darle una patada en la cara al otro y después le dio un puñetazo al otro, pero de repente otro encapuchado la sujeta por detrás inmovilizando sus brazos, pero enseguida Tommas junto sus dos manos metálicas y le dio un fuerte golpe doble al ocultista en la parte trasera dejándolo inconsciente haciendo que soltara a la chica y cayendo al piso.

-¿Estas bien ¡PUTA! Tammy?- le pregunto el rubio de Tourette.

-Sí, gracias Tommas- le agradeció la chica.

-¡Tommas, Tammy, cuidado!- les grito Bradley que vio como unos encapuchados les lanzo unos cuchillos a la castaña y al rubio de Tourette, pero este enseguida los protegió a los dos al cubrirse con su capa resistente que los protegió de los cuchillos y al descubrirse, la chica les lazo unos cuchillos que les dio a los encapuchados en las piernas sacándoles un grito de dolor, pero de repente otros encapuchados los trataron de atacar por atrás, pero de repente el Gladiador se pudo en medio y sujeto a los encapuchados por el cuello e hizo que sus cabezas chocaran dejándolos inconscientes .

-¿Nunca han escuchado que solo los cobardes atacan por la espalda?- les dijo el segundo rubio más grande del lugar molesto.

-¡Debería matarlos ahora!- les dijo furioso el señor T e hizo el ademan de dispararles con su rifle de francotirador, pero justo cuando jalo el gatillo, el señor M le movió su arma asía arriba y el disparo dio contra el techo y eso asusto a los primos de Leo y a sus amigos, mientras que el resto de los villanos solamente se habían apartado un poco cuando Tammy y Tommas pelearon y miraban el espectáculo.

-Estos tipos nos van a matar- dijo Britanny en voz baja a Ed, asustada mientras se enrollaba su cabello con su índice derecho.

-¿Dónde está nuestro primo para que nos ayude?- pregunto Ed con el mismo semblante mientras se frotaba los nudillos de sus guantes metálicos.

-¿Por qué desviaste mi disparo?- pregunto molest mientras el resto.

-Porque si los matas, Caos se enfurecerá con nosotros y nos mataría y todo se iría al carajo- le dijo su socio preocupado por esa posibilidad.

-Grrr… está bien, solo por eso no los mato ahora- dijo resignado T.

-Cobardes- les dijo Tammy que escucho eso y los líderes del culto la vieron molestos.

-Pero no se preocupen, recuerden que Leo se estaba enfrentando a Kenny, así que tal vez haya sido capaz de capturarlo- dijo Doguie tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente tan tenso que hay.

-Pues eso espero- dijo aun molesto el señor T, mientras que los amigos de Leo y Jack los miraban molestos y los demás encapuchados estaban con la guardia en alto por si acaso.

-Que mierda- espeto divertido Josh por lo que estaba pasando.

-Como me hubiera gustado ver que le volaran la cabeza a ese chico de Tourette- dijo decepcionado el señor C.

Mientras tanto, Iron Caos y Raven volaban de vuelta a la base de los ocultistas, en la cabeza del rubio estaba aún presente lo que Luis Carlos le dijo y eso lo hacía dudar si debería volver a ese lugar, pero recordó que ahí estarían sus primos y sus amigos y también tenía que hablar seriamente con los líderes del culto y con Doguie, a pesar de las cosas que le decía su otra mitad en su mente, mientras que el pequeño pelinegro pensaba en que Ruby y Karen estaban a salvo, pero recordó la conversación que había tenido con las dos cuando estaban en su cuarto y eso lo hacía dudar si debería seguir siendo un ocultista.

Luego de unos segundos los dos había llegado a la base de los cultistas y el rubio se metió en el hueco que había hecho y al llegar vio ya a su equipo y eso lo alivio un poco ya que vio que su primos y amigos estaban bien y luego vio de mala manera a los líderes del culto y a Doguie, pero estos no se dieron cuenta ya que el visor del casco del villano no dejaba que mostrara bien sus ojos, mientras que Raven se bajó de su espalda.

-Al fin llegas Caos- le dijo secamente el señor T y todos los villanos enseguida se dieron cuenta del estado de la armadura del villano, con varias grietas grandes y abolladuras y rasguños, especialmente las que están en sus guantes y bota izquierda.

-¿Estas bien Leo?- le pregunto Bradley.

-Sí, estoy bien Bradley- le respondió el rubio claro y su voz sonaba menos ronca que antes.

-Como se nota que te dieron bien duro- le dijo burlonamente Trent ganándose unas risas por sus amigos y una mala mirada por parte del rubio menor.

-¿Lograste capturar al joven McCormick?- le pregunto si rodeos el señor M y el rubio con armadura lo miro molesto.

-No- le respondió secamente.

-Pero tenemos esto- dijo el pequeño gótico sin su máscara puesta y saco de la mochila en su espalda el Necronomicon y eso hizo que a los líderes del culto y al resto de los encapuchados se les formaran grandes sonrisas debajo de sus máscaras.

-Al fin lo recuperaron- dijo complacido el señor M mientras un encapuchado cogía el libro.

-¿Pero fuiste capaz de derrotar a Kenn, Butterscup?- le pregunto Jack sin su casco puesto.

-No, no fui capaz- le mintió su primo, ya que si no hubiera sido por la interrupción del Maestro de la Imaginación, hubiera matado a Kenny cuando estaba débil.

-Diablos, pues entonces tenemos que pensar en algún otro plan para capturarlo a él y al segundo objetivo- dijo molesto T.

-Primero que todo, tengo que hablar con ustedes dos… a solas- exigió Caos refiriéndos eso sorprendió a los dos y a los encapuchados y lleno de intriga al resto de los villanos.

-¿Sobre qué?- le pregunto M.

-Sobre algo importante- le dijo seriamente el rubio- así que rápido, váyanse- exigió a los demás presentes.

-Está bien ¡COME MIERDA!- le dijo Tommas, para luego empezar a retirarse junto con Tammy, Bradley, los primos de Leo y Doguie y Caos vio fijamente a este último con el ceño pero nadie lo noto, mientras que el resto de los villanos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero antes el señor C parecía estar hablando un momento co luego se fue junto con los encapuchados.

-Si quieres hablar, vamos a la sala de reuniones- dijo T a Caos y junto con su socio fueron a ese lugar y el rubio estaba a punto de seguirlos, pero…

-"No puedo creer que en realidad te hayas creído lo que te dijo ese maldito"- le espeto molesto la voz maligna en su mente.

-Tu cállate, lo que dijo ese tal Luis Carlos tiene mucho sentido, así que tengo que llegar al fondo de esto- se dijo así mismo seguro.

-"¿Y qué importa si eso es cierto o no?, lo que importa es que tratemos de gobernar el mundo y causemos el caos y la destrucción que tanto queremos"- le dijo aun molesto su otra mitad y eso molesto enseguida al rubio

-Claro que importa, si eso es cierto, perdí todas las cosas que más me habían importado en la vida por culpa de esos malditos- dijo enojado y arrepentido el rubio sin su voz ronca.

-"La posibilidad de tener al mundo en la palma en la mano, es mejor que cualquier cosa"- le contradijo su otra mitad, demostrando que no está arrepentido por todas las cosas malas que habían hecho ni parece importarle el hecho de que los líderes del culto los hayan engañado y eso molesto aún más al rubio.

-Luis tiene razón, no puedo seguir haciéndote caso, tengo que escuchar a mi corazón y hacer lo correcto de una vez por todas- dijo el rubio con decisión y fue asía donde se fuero pesar de las quejas de su otra mitad.

Luego de unos minutos Caos y los líderes del culto ya estaban en la sala de reuniones y el rubio escaneo el área para verificar que un hubiera nadie cerca.

-¿De qué quieres hablarnos Caos?- le pregunto el señor M.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes sabían acerca de mí y de mis trastornos mentales?- les pregunto sin rodeos el rubio mientras estaba de pie y con sus guantes dañados cruzados de brazos y esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a los líderes del culto.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto el señor T tratando de no sonar sorprendido.

-No se las tiren de los idiotas, recuerdo muy bien que en esa ocasión cuando me ofrecieron unirme a ustedes, dijeron que sabían todo sobre mi y mis antiguos amigos, así que díganme como es que saben todo eso- les exigió seriamente el rubio.

-…- ninguno de los líderes del culto sabía que decir, ya que nunca habían tomado en cuenta que el rubio les dijera eso.

-¿¡Y bien!?- les pregunto enojado el villano mientras era rodeado de un aura electromagnética y enseguida cogió la gran mesa redonda y la arrojo contra una pared rompiéndola enseguida y los líderes del culto se asustaron enseguida, ya que ni con la ayuda de todos sus seguidores, no serían capaces de detener a Caos, aunque tuviera su armadura dañada.

-Es-espera Caos, po-podemos explicarlo- le dijo asustado el señor M.

-¡Ya se toda la verdad, ustedes me pusieron una trampa para hacerme creer que Lexus me había engañado con Kenny, para que así mis problemas mentales aumentaran terriblemente y los ayudara en sus malditos planes!- les dijo furioso el rubio para enseguida pisar fuertemente el piso con su bota derecha haciendo que toda la base temblara.

-Esto me huele a problemas- dijo Carl y salió de su cuarto para ir a la sala de reuniones.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Mark, que junto con Trent y Josh, estaban jugando póker.

-De seguro fue un terremoto- le restó importancia el otro pelinegro para luego coger una carta- ¡cuatro ases gane!- exclamo triunfal par luego coger el dinero que apostaron.

-Más te vale que no estés ocultando cartas con tu brazo mecánico- le dijo molesto el rubio.

-¿No confían en mí?- le pregunto su amigo fingiendo un puchero.

-Pues te conocemos lo suficiente, así que más te vale que no estés haciendo trampa- le advirtió el otro pelinegro también molesto.

-Que malos perdedores son- les dijo burlonamente el pelinegro del brazo mecánico.

-…- aparentemente un sujeto misterioso se dio cuenta de ese temblor y abrió un poco sus ojos, pero luego los cerró para aparentemente volver a dormir en otra parte de la base.

-Ese temblor se parece un poco a los temblores de cuando Leo se enfrentó a Kenny- dijo Georgie, pero decidió no prestarle atención a eso y se arre costó en su cama para pensar un momento.

-¡Ustedes son unos malditos bastardos, por su culpa traicione a mis amigos, perdí a mi novia, metí en problemas a Tommas, Bradley y Tammy y también a mis primos y cause muchas desgracias!- dijo furioso Caos a los líderes del culto, pero al parecer su voz no sonaba tan gutural como en las otras ocasiones, demostrando que aparentemente estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo molesto y asustado T y con su rifle de francotirador le disparo al rubio, pero la bala no hizo nada contra la armadura del rubio y desesperadamente le volvió a disparar varias veces, con el mismo resultado y el rubio cogió en pleno vuelo una de las balas fácilmente y se la regreso al encapuchado que le rozo el hombro derecho sacándole un rugido de dolor y haciendo que soltara su arma y el rubio la piso fuertemente destruyéndola con facilidad.

-Voy a acabar con ustedes, y luego destruiré ese maldito portal para que así ese monstruo no llegue al mundo y así trate de redimir un poco todas las cosas malas que eh hecho- les dijo aun enojado el rubio y cuando levanto su puño derecho para atacar a los líderes del culto…

-¡No tan rápido!- le dijo el señor M y de un bolsillo de su túnica saco una especie de dispositivo y al activarlo hizo que la banda que tenía el rubio en su muñeca izquierda y que no se dañó cuando el rubio peleo contra el Ángel de la Muerte y contra el Maestro de la Imaginación, empezó a votar una especie de energía invisible que afecto mentalmente al rubio.

-¿Qué… que está pasándome…?- se preguntó así mismo el rubio y luego cayó al piso inconsciente y los líderes del culto soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Estuvo cerca…- dijo ya calmado T mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente por el miedo que tuvo.

-Qué suerte que esas bandas que hicimos pueden noquear al que la use con este control- dijo también aliviado M para luego guardar el dispositivo.

-¿Qué mierda fue ese temblor?- pregunto Carl que ya había llegado a la sala de reuniones.

-El joven Stouch descubrió la trampa que le habíamos puesto- le dijo T.

-Diablos, ¿entonces qué es lo que van hacer con él?, ¿van a matarlo o algo así?- les pregunto Carl señalando al rubio.

-No, tengo una mejor idea y si funciona él nos seguirá ayudando por pura voluntad- dijo M con una sonrisa sombría en la cara.

-¿No me digas que vas a tratar de…?- le pregunto T sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Exactamente- le afirmo su socio.

-¿De qué están hablando?- les pregunto Carl.

-Vamos a invertir su mente- le respondió T con el mismo semblante que M.

-¿Invertir su mente?- les pregunto Carl sin entender.

-Exacto, cuando recolectaba información y expedientes sobre los chicos de la liga, descubrí que el joven Stouch tenía dos personalidades, una es su personalidad la normal y la otra es su otra mitad que es totalmente diferente ya que es maligna y que cuando el chico estaba sometido a una gran presión mental y emocional de forma negativa, su parte maligna lo incitaba y apoyaba en todas las decisiones terribles que tomara- le dijo T.

-Y es por eso que nos ha estado ayudando en todo este tiempo para traer a nuestro señor, para así causar todo el caos y la destrucción que quiera- terminó explicando M.

-¿Y por qué quieren invertir su mente?- les pregunto Carl.

-Para que así su parte maligna sea la que tome el control de su cuerpo- le explico T.

-Y si hacemos eso, existe la posibilidad de que su parte maligna aun nos quiera ayudar en nuestros planes, a pesar de que sepa que le pusimos una trampa al joven Stouch- volvió a terminar de explicar M.

-¿Están seguros de que eso funcionara?- les pregunto Carl no muy seguro.

-Pues eso esperaos- le dijo T.

-Y si no… solamente tenemos que deshacernos de él y listo- le dijo M con una sonrisa tétrica un su cara.

Mientras tanto, los héroes que buscaban en vano al pequeño gótico en los alrededores del cráter del parque de atracciones, decidieron irse del lugar, aun en contra de las objeciones de Karen y Ruby, pero no tuvieron más opción que desistir y esperar que el chico estuviera bien y mientras andaban en el Coon-Movil 2.0, los héroes le preguntaron a las chicas información sobre el culto.

-¿Saben en dónde está la base la base de los ocultistas?- les pregunto Mysterion.

-No, cuando el Profesor Caos nos secuestró estábamos inconscientes y cuando nos sacaron de la base para hacer el intercambio, nos pusieron unas fundas en la cabeza- les dijo Ruby.

-Rayos- murmuro molesto el rubio.

-¿Pero pudieron verles las caras a los líderes del culto o alguno de sus seguidores?- les pregunto la Legionaria 2.0

-No, cuando estuvimos en la base, todos esos tipos tenían máscaras y capuchas puestas y cuando esos líderes hablaron con nosotras, tenían sus capuchas puestas- les dijo Karen y los héroes bufaron molestos.

-Diablos, no tenemos ninguna pista- dijo decepcionado el Deportista.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo- dijo la pequeña castaña.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto su hermano con su voz grave de héroe para que ninguna de las chiquillas lo reconociera.

-Es que en una pesadilla que tuve hace tiempo, vi que esos ocultistas ponían a mi hermano Kenny en una máquina para activar un gigantesco portal para que ese monstruo horrible llegara a este mundo, ¿pero por qué lo ponen escogen a él para abrir ese portal?, ¿acaso mi hermano tiene algún don o algo así?- pregunto Karen y los héroes se vieron entre sí para ver quien le respondía.

-No creo que tenga alguna habilidad especial, después de todo tu hermano es un pobre diablo y no tiene nada de especial- le respondió el Coon para que las chiquillas no sospecharan algo y los héroes le agradecieron con la mirada, aunque el rubio cenizo se molestó por ese comentario.

-"Gracias culón idiota"- pensó Mysterion medio agradecido y medio molesto.

-"Esa voz y esa forma de insultar se me hacen conocidas"- pensó Ruby.

-¡No digas esas cosas sobre mi hermano!- exclamo enojada la pequeña castaña y su hermano trato de no reír por eso.

-Si, si, como sea- le restó importancia el gordo y luego se dio cuenta de que ya estaban llegando a la casa de ella y del rubio cenizo- muy bien, ya llegamos a tu casa ahora bájate- le ordeno el castaño, pero cuando la chica se bajó, su hermano la acompaño.

-Escuchen, voy a acompañarla, en caso de que Caos o algún miembro de su equipo trate de volver a secuestrarla- dijo Mysterion a los demás.

-Entendido- le dijeron todos los héroes al mismo tiempo y Ruby se despidió de su amigo y el vehículo se fue del lugar.

-Vamos Karen- le dijo el héroe mientras le sujetaba la mano y se acercaban a la pequeña casa.

-"La forma en como me sujeta la mano, se parece mucho a como lo hace Kenny"- pensó la pequeña castaña.

Al entrar a la casa no había nadie, ya que los señores McCormick y Kevin aún no habían regresado de su búsqueda, el héroe se aseguró de que no había peligro dejo pasar a su hermana.

-¿Dónde estarán mis padres y mis hermanos?- pregunto Karen.

-Están buscándote por todo el pueblo- le respondió el rubio.

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunto la chica y su hermano asintió- pues no puedo esperar a que llegue Kenny, para así contarle todo lo que paso desde que me secuestraron a mí y a Ruby, hasta lo que paso en el parque de atracciones- terminó diciendo emocionada mientras se sentaba en el sofá que estaba delante del televisor de la casa.

-De seguro será muy interesante- le dijo sonriente su hermano mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Pero aun no entiendo cómo fue que se destruyó el parque de atracciones, pero creo que fue por culpa de ese terrible Profesor Caos- dijo la chica un poco preocupada por eso y el rubio se incomodó un poco por ese comentario.

-Pues cuando me enfrentaba a él, nuestras fuerzas eran tan tremendas que hacíamos que todo temblara- le dijo su hermano un poco arrepentido por eso.

-Espero que eso no vuelva a ocurrir- dijo preocupada la castaña.

-Eso espero… eso espero…- dijo el rubio inseguro, pero luego de unos segundos se escuchó la puerta abrirse y los dos miraron asía ella.

-¿Mamá, papá?- pregunto la chica.

-¿Eres tú Karen?- pregunto Carol al abrir totalmente la puerta y asombrada de ver a su hija.

-¡Si mamá soy yo!- le dijo feliz la chiquilla- mira ángel guardián, son mis pa…- la chica se calló porque cuando miro asía atrás, su hermano ya se había ido en un portal que creo sin que nadie se diera cuenta- "¿Dónde está?" – se preguntó mentalmente.

-¡KAREN!- exclamo alegre su mamá mientras lloraba de felicidad y enseguida corrió asía ella y la abrazo fuertemente y le empezó a dar besitos.

-¡HIJA!- exclamo Stuart con el mismo semblante que su esposa e hizo lo mismo que ella.

-¡HERMANITA!- exclamo Kevin e hizo lo mismo que sus padres y entre los tres abrazaban a la chiquilla y la besaban.

-¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti hija!- dijo Carol mientras aun botaba lágrimas.

-Me están… aplastando…- dijo con dificultad la chica por el fuerte abrazo que recibía.

-Perdón- les dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Pero dónde estabas, acaso te secuestraron?- le pregunto Stuart.

-Sí, eso paso- le dijo su hija y luego empezó a explicar lo que sucedió.

De vuelta en la base de los cultistas, Iron Caos estaba amarrado con grandes cadenas y grilletes a una pared, ya que los líderes del culto no son capaces de quitarle la armadura al rubio, porque si tratan de hacer eso, podría despertar y los mataría enseguida.

-¿Están seguros de lo que van hacer?- pregunto Carl a los líderes del culto, ellos son los únicos que están ahí y ni sus seguidores ni el resto de los villanos saben de eso.

-No totalmente seguros, pero hay que intentarlo si queremos lograr traer a este mundo a Cthullu- le dijo T.

-Pues comencemos- dicho esto el señor M cogió el Necronomicon y se acercó al rubio.

-¿Van a usar ese libro para invertir la mente del chico?- pregunto Carl.

-Este libro tiene muchos hechizos y no solamente para detener a Kenny- le dijo M y luego empezó a leer un conjuro- Raccon secur pirala ocrun pirques…- mientras decía el conjuro, el rubio parecía retorcerse y gemir y luego de unos segundos partió fácilmente las cadenas y grilletes y cayo de rodillas al piso mientras aún gemía y se ponía las manos en los costados de su casco y lo sujetaba con fuerza, pero luego de unos segundos, el rubio dejo de jadear y se puso de pie con los ojos cerrados y los líderes de culto retrocedieron precavidos.

-Creo que funciono- dijo el señor T.

-¿Eres tu joven Stouch o tu otro mitad?- le pregunto M.

-…- el rubio abrió sus lentamente sus ojos y luego empezó a ver a su alrededor y después sus manos metálicas dañadas y enseguida se le formo una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Eres tú o tu parte maligna?- le pregunto de nuevo M.

-jajajajajajaja- empezó a reír el rubio, pero después empezó a carcajear- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- u carcajada se volvió más terrible (NA: 19 ves que se ríe de esa manera XD) y los líderes del culto y Carl se intimidaron un poco por eso.

-¿Eres tu Butter?- le pregunto un poco preocupado T.

-No soy Butters, soy su otra mitad, llámenme Caos- les dijo con una sonrisa terrible en su cara y voz es la misma de cuando le hablaba a Butter en su mente.

-¿Y vas a seguir causando desgracias y a ayudarnos para traer a este mundo a Cthull?- pregunto M.

-Por su puesto que quiero seguir con eso- les dijo seguro el rubio sin cambiar de semblante y eso hizo que los lideres del culto rieran también.

-"Parece que si funciono "- pensó irónico Carl.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les a haya gustado el capitulo, ahora que Caos esta tomando el control del cuerpo de Butters, será mucho peor :O se ecucha música dramatica. creo que dentro de unos capítulos habar combate y gracias por sus reviews **


	123. Chapter 123

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenos días damas y caballeros, perdón de nuevo por no haber actualizado ayer, el internet se jodió de nuevo , aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CIENTO VEINTITRES: INVIRTIENDO LAS PERSONALIDADES, PARTE 2**

Caos admiraba poder estar en el mundo real y teniendo el control del cuerpo de Butters, moviendo las manos metálicas dañadas y la piernas metálicas y después se acercó a un espejo y se quitó su casco, que estaba con grandes grietas y abolladuras y el visor estaba un poco partido y se empezó a mirar en el espejo y en su mirada se podía notar la misma mirada llena de maldad que mostraba cuando solo estaba en la mente de Butters y empezó a tocarse la cara con su mano derecha para verificar que esto esté sucediendo de verdad y al comprobarlo hacía que su sonrisa se volviera más grande.

-Siempre soñé, con el día en el que por fin sea yo el que tome el control del cuerpo- dijo emocionado el rubio con su voz gutural sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Cómo lo lograron?- le pregunto a los líderes del culto que aún lo miraban con cautela.

-Fue fácil, solamente tuve que leer un conjuro del Necronomicon para que así tú seas el que tenga el control del cuerpo del joven Stouch- le dijo el señor M un poco menos cauteloso.

-No saben cuánto se los agradezco, al fin podré hacer todo lo que siempre eh querido sin estar limitado a estar solamente en la mente de Butters- les dijo Caos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Y supongo que quieres seguir nuestros planes para traer al gran Cthullu a este mundo ¿verdad?- le pregunto el señor T.

-Por supuesto, no puedo esperar para que este mundo este a mis pies y pueda causar todo el caos y la destrucción que tanto quiero- les dijo Caos sin cambiar de semblante.

-Magnifico- dijeron complacidos los líderes del culto al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y ya tienes un plan para capturar a esos dos mocosos?- le pregunto el señor C.

-Primero les explicare lo que paso cuando me enfrente a Kenny y luego en algún momento tendre que reparar mi armadura- les dijo Caos.

-Está bien, como quieras- le dijo el señor M y junto con sus socios se retiraron del lugar.

-Ese chico aún me inspira confianza- dijo el señor C en voz baj M.

-No te preocupes Carl, si trata de hacer algo, solamente tengo que volver a activar el control remoto y problema resuelto- le aseguro M, pero su socio aún no estaba seguro.

-Sigan disfrutando de lo que les queda de vida, ya que muy pronto me encargare de hacerlos pedazos y así yo seré el nuevo líder del culto- dijo sombríamente Caos e hizo el ademan de retirarse, pero…

-"¿¡Que está pasando, porque estoy aquí!?"- pregunto desesperadamente Butters dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo M?- le pregunto burlón Caos y eso molesto a Butters- Ahora los papeles se invierten Butters y al fin después de tantos años de estar encerrado y limitado dentro de tu mente, seré yo el que tome el control del cuerpo y podré hacer las cosas que tú nunca te atreviste hacer- le termino diciendo Caos sádicamente.

-"¡NO TE ATREVEAS!"- le grito furioso y desesperado Butters dentro de su mente.

-Intenta detenerme- le dijo burlón Caos.

-"¡Nunca debí haber robado ese maldito libro!"- exclamo Butters sin cambiar de semblante.

-Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse- le dijo Caos si cambiar de semblante y luego se retiró del lugar.

Mientras tanto, en la base de los héroes, los primeros en llegar eran los que estaban en el Blue Ranger y el Human Kite, el pelirrojo uso sus poderes mentales para poner cómodamente a Luis Carlos en una cama, ya que el latino aún estaba muy cansado.

-¿Están bien chicos?- les pregunto el Chef.

-Regular…- le respondió el colombiano mientras que tomaba un sorbo de agua.

-¿Y el resto donde esta?- volvió a preguntar el ex-villano.

-No sabemos, ellos fueron al parque de atracciones para asegurarse que no le haya pasado nada a Kenny y a las personas que estaban en ese lugar- le dijo Tupperware para luego quitarse su casco.

-El parque de atracciones no existe…- comento Luis Carlos y todos lo miraron enseguida asombrados.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto atónito Kyle con su ushanka puesta y sin sus gafas de aviador.

-Lo que escucharon… el parque de atracciones fue totalmente destruido…- les afirmo el latino.

-¿Pero cómo?- le pregunto Craig sin su casco puesto y sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-Fue… cuando Kenny usaba sus máximos poderes y se enfrentaba a Butters… los dos chocaron fuertemente contra el piso… y crearon un cráter igual al que está en donde estaba el lago Stark…- les explico el latino.

-¿Y las personas que estaban en ese lugar?- le pregunto Gregory.

-No se preocupen por ellas… yo las tele transporte lejos del parque… así que están a salvo…- les aseguro el colombiano.

-¿Pero qué paso con Kenny, acaso Butters lo capturo?- pregunto Henrietta sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien- les dijo de repente Mysterion que salió del portal que había creado tomando por sorpresa a los héroes.

-¡Kenny!- dijo alegre el judío y fue a abrazarlo- pensé que te había pasado algo- le dijo luego de romper el abrazo.

-Ya les dije que estoy bien.

-¡Oh cielos, pensábamos que te habían capturado y torturado de formas terribles!- exclamo Tweek… como era de esperarce.

-Calma Tweek- le dijo Token.

-Se nota que te gusta dejarnos en suspenso- dijo Craig a Mysterion mientras este se quitaba su capucha y antifaz.

-No fue mi intención- le dijo humorístico el rubio y el pelinegro le saco el dedo medio, pero luego se le acercó al latino- escucha Luis, quiero darte las gracias- eso tomo por sorpresa al latino.

-¿Sobre cuándo evite que Butters te matara?, solo esperaba el momento oportuno para actuar- le dijo el colombiano ya un poco menos cansado.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a cuando salvaste a Karen, yo no sabría qué hacer si ella se hubiera muerto- le dijo el rubio.

-Ah eso, bueno es que ella y Ruby son unas chiquillas, obviamente tuve que salvarlas- le restó importancia el latino- además, si ella se hubiera muerto, tu solamente tendrías que esperar a que te murieras como de costumbre para que así la vieras en el Cielo en cualquier momento- le terminó diciendo bromista, ya que sabe de las muchas veces en las que el rubio se ha muerto y todos rieron por ese comentario.

Luego de unos minutos ya habían llegado la Legionaria 1.0 y el Coon junto con el resto de los héroes.

-Al fin llegan- les dijo Craig con su voz monótona.

-Gracias por preguntar si estamos bien- le dijo sarcásticamente el Coon y el pelinegro le mostro el dedo medio.

-¿Están todos bien?- les pregunto Token y los demás héroes asintieron.

-No van a creer lo que le paso al parque de atracciones- les dijo la Legionaria 2.0 para luego quitarse su casco.

-Ya sabemos que fue hecho pedazos- les dijo Kyle.

-Afortunadamente ya había salvado a las personas antes de que ese lugar se destruyera- les dijo Luis Carlos que ya estaba recuperado.

-¿Pero que habrá sido esa gigantesca esfera de energía que se vio cerca del lago Stark?- pregunto el Buen Creyente para luego quitarse su sombrero y sus gafas.

-Pues… yo fui el responsable de eso- les dijo el latino y todos lo vieron asombrados.

-¿Tú fuiste el que hizo esa esfera de energía?- le pregunto el Deportista sin su antifaz y gorra puestas.

-Sí, cuando me enfrente a Butters en ese sitio lo había tirado en el lago y enseguida cree esa esfera de energía para tratar de destruirlo, pero él fue capaz de levantarla y devolvérmela- les dijo el colombiano como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¿Pero tú estás loco?, una esfera de energía como esa hubiera destruido el pueblo por completo- le dijo molesto y preocupado Kenny.

-Corrección, hubiera destruido el mundo entero- le contradijo Damien desde el Infierno.

-No hubiera sido diferente si cuando tú y Butters crearon esa explosión en el aire, ya que si hubiera sucedido a nivel de tierra el pueblo también se hubiera destruido- dijo un poco molesto el latino al rubio.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, lo que importa es que todos estamos vivos y pudimos salvar a Karen y a Ruby y nadie inocente murió- dijo Kyle.

-Pero Butters escapo cuando lo rodeamos en ese cráter- dijo desilusionado Gregory.

-Y lo peor es que tal vez sea capaz de reparar su armadura y volver al ataque- dijo Token preocupado.

-No se preocupen por eso, él no volverá a causar problemas- les dijo seguro Luis Carlos ganándose la atención de todos.

-¿Qué dices?- le pregunto Cartman sin sus orejas ni nariz de mapache puestas.

-Lo que oyeron, con mi indispensable ayuda hice que Butters recapacitara y volviera a la normalidad- les dijo medio arrogante el latino.

-¿Pero cómo?- le pregunto un poco esperanzado Kenny.

-Fácil, cuando él estaba a punto de matarme, le hice dar cuenta de que los líderes del culto lo estaban usando al recordarle las supuestas casualidades que le habían ocurrido desde que le habían ofrecido unirse a ellos y también le dije que escuche a su corazón y no a esa maldita voz que tiene en la cabeza- les explico el latino seguro.

-¿Pero estas totalmente seguro de que si lo hiciste recapacitar?, después de todo ya lo habíamos intentado en el pasado y no lo logramos- le dijo Kyle un poco escéptico.

-Claro que estoy seguro, ya que de lo contrario él me hubiera matado y es por eso que él no los ataco cuando fueron a ayudarme- le dijo Luis sin cambiar de semblante.

-Eso tiene algo de sentido- dijo Token.

-Espero que tengas razón, ya que en las otras ocasiones en las que parece que él recapacito, ah seguido jodiendo- le dijo inseguro Cartman.

-Si se los aseguro es porque es cierto, después de todo yo soy un hombre de palabra- les dijo arrogantemente el latino.

-Eso espero- le dijo Kenny- "¿pero por qué tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas se van a poner peor?"- se preguntó preocupado mentalmente.

-"Que falta de confianza"- le dijo mentalmente el latino aparentando un puchero ya que leyó los pensamientos del rubio y este se molestó un poco por eso.

Luego de unos minutos los héroes ya se pusieron sus ropas normales y fueron a sus respectivos hogares, cuando estaban en la carretera vieron grandes grietas en el suelo y muchas zonas estaban un poco hundidas, probablemente a debido a los fuertes temblores que se hicieron cuando Caos se había enfrentado al Ángel de la Muerte y al Maestro de la Imaginación, pero afortunadamente ninguna casa o parte importante del pueblo fue destruida, aparte del parque de atracciones y del lago Stark y los alrededores de estos.

Luego de que dejara a algunos de los héroes en sus casas, Craig no perdió el tiempo en ir a la suya y al llegar vio a su hermana Ruby siendo abrazada y besada por sus padres y enseguida fue a ella y la abrazo y beso como nunca la había abrazado y besado sin poder ocultar sus lágrimas de felicidad, su hermana le dijo lo mismo que dijo Karen cuando sus padres la abrazaban y luego de romper el abrazo los dos se mostraron el dedo medio como todos unos Tuckers XD y luego la chica le explico a su hermano cómo Georgie la había cuidado y protegido a ella y a Karen y eso asombro al pelinegro, ya que aunque le habían dicho en algunas ocasiones como ese chico se preocupaba por Ruby, nunca había pensado que llegara a ese grado y eso lo hacía dar cuenta de que el gótico si la ama de verdad y luego la chica le dijo como el Maestro de la Imaginación las había salvado en más de una ocasión.

Mientras tanto Kenny ya había llegado a su casa y su hermana enseguida fue a abrazarlo y el rubio tuvo que fingir estar aliviado y la chica enseguida le dijo lo mismo que Ruby le dijo a Craig sobre el gótico y eso alegro mucho al rubio, ya que existía la posibilidad de que el chico dejara de ser un ocultista, a pesar de que fue el que leyó ese conjuro que lo debilito cuando se enfrentó a Butters. Su hermana también le conto como su "ángel guardián" se había enfrentado a Iron Caos y que luego el Maestro de la Imaginación la salvo a ella y a Ruby en más de una ocasión y que luego se enfrentó a Caos, el rubio tuvo que fingir muy bien su sorpresa y al parecer su hermana no sospecho nada y luego le dijo como Mysterion la acompaño a ella a su casa hasta que sus padres volvieron y se alegraron enseguida de verla sana y salva.

Mientras tanto Caos ya les había dicho a los líderes del culto sobre como el Maestro de la Imaginación había ayudado a Mysterion y sobre los grandes poderes que tenía, eso los preocupo enseguida ya que nunca pensaron que pudiera existir alguien con poderes tan grandes como los de Kenny, pero el rubio les aseguro que ya encontraría la forma de como derrotarlo a él y capturar a Kenny más adelante y también les dijo que necesitaría algunos días para que pudiera reparar su armadura y también les dijo que no le dijeran a nadie sobre que él es el que tiene el control sobre el cuerpo de Butters, ya que no quería que sus primos y amigos se asustaran por eso y los líderes y Carl le dijeron que no dirían nada, más que por querer hacerle ese favor, lo hacen para que así el rubio no se enoje y no trate de hacerles algo.

Luego de eso, Caos volaba de regreso asía la bodega en donde escondía su armadura y al llegar ahí se aseguró de que nadie lo estuviera viendo y luego se quitó con cuidado la armadura y al verla más detenidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba peor de lo que pensaba.

-Diablos, si no hubiera sido capaz de regresarle a ese idiota esa esfera de energía, me hubiera destruido por completo- se dijo así mismo Caos molesto y preocupado con su voz gutural- bueno, lo importante es que estoy vivo y espero que en algún momento si me enfrento al putón y a ese tal Luis Carlos, sea capaz de ganarles.

-"¡No puedes hacer eso!"- le grito enojado y preocupado Butters desde su mente y luego el rubio se vio en el espejo y su reflejo mostraba a Butters con su voz y mirada normales, pero aun con la cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cara y su ropa de rebelde.

-¿En serio y porque no debería hacer eso?- le pregunto burlonamente Caos.

-"Porque Kenny es mi mejor amigo y a pesar de todas las cosas que eh hecho, él seguía preocupándose por mí y trataba de hacerme dar cuenta de que me estaban usando todo este tiempo"- le dijo Butters sin cambiar de semblante.

-Que ternura de tu parte, pero si queremos que este mundo este a nuestros y causemos el caos y la destrucción que tanto queremos, hay que capturarlo para traer a ese monstruo al mundo y despedazar a cualquiera que trate de impedirlo- le dijo sádicamente Caos sonriendo.

-"Pues en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, ya no quiero causar el caos ni la destrucción en el mundo"- le dijo Butters más enojado.

-¡Ah por favor! Tal vez los idiotas d nos hayan puesto esa trampa, ¿pero acaso se te á olvidado todas las desgracias que nos á pasado lo largo de nuestra vida? Porque ellos no son los causantes de eso- le dijo ya enojado Caos.

-"Bu-bueno, no se me han olvidado, pe-pero eso no quiere decir que quiera seguir ayudando a los cul-cultitas, ya que causar el caos y la destrucción y lastimar a las pe-personas no es la respuesta para los pro-problemas"- dijo Butters mientras se frotaba los nudillos de sus guantes negros en el reflejo y eso enojo enseguida a Caos, ya que esas son las palabra que Kenny, Stan y Bradley y Tommas les habían dicho hace mucho tiempo.

-Eres patético y débil y siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás hasta que empieces hacer las cosas a mi modo- le dijo molesto y decepcionado Caos.

-"Nunca lo hare a tu modo de nuevo, todo este tiempo lo eh hecho de esa manera y solamente me ha causado problemas y eh perdido las cosas que más me importaban y eh puesto a las personas que más quiero en situaciones de grave peligro"- le dijo Butters volviendo a estar enojado.

-Eres un desagradecido, todas esas ocasiones en las que te eh aconsejado y ayudado y así es como e pagas- le dijo Caos sin cambiar de semblante- pero bueno, ahora que yo soy el que está a cargo del cuerpo no tengo porque seguir tratando de convencerte de hacer las cosas a mi modo y puedo hacerlas por mí mismo- dijo volviendo a sonreír sádicamente y luego le dio un puñetazo el espejo reventándolo y luego se retiró de la bodega en su Harley.

Mientras Caos iba en la carretera pudo notar, al igual que los héroes, que habían varias grietas en suelo y algunas zonas estaban hundidas, debido a la pelea que tuvo contra Kenny y Luis Carlos y eso hacia se le formara una sonrisa tétrica en su cara, mientras que Butters en su mente se arrepentía por todo lo ocurrido y se lamentaba más al recordar todos los lugares que había destruido con su equipo y la ayuda de los ocultistas y eso hacía que se arrepintiera más y más.

Luego de unos minutos ya había llegado a su casa y estaciono su moto y entro.

-Ya llegue- dijo el rubio esforzándose para que su voz no sonara gutural.

-Hola Butters ¿Cómo te fue en ese proyecto escolar?- le pregunto alegre Lynda que salía de la cocina.

-"Pa-parece que mis pri-primos volvieron a mentir"- dijo aliviado Butters en su mente.

-Por lo menos nos ayudan en algo- espeto Caos en voz baja- me fue mui bien mamá- le dijo Caos con una sonrisa muy bien fingida- perra estúpida- termino diciendo en voz baja.

-"¡No digas esas cosas sobre mi madre!"- le dijo furioso Butters en su mente.

-Parece que se te olvido cuando nos quiso ahogar- le recordó molesto Caos.

El rubio subió las escaleras para ir al cuarto de sus primos y se dio cuenta de que su padre no estaba, probablemente estaba en el trabajo o estaba de nuevo en ese balneario gay y ese pensamiento le causo mucha risa a Caos.

-Qué bueno que ya estés aquí primo- le dijo alegre Britanny.

-¿Y de que estuviste hablando con los líderes del culto?- le pregunto Ed.

-Sobre cómo no fui capaz de ganarle al maldito de Kenny por culpa de ese tal Luis Carlos- le respondió Caos tratando de que su voz no sonara Gutural.

-¿Luis Carlos?- le pregunto Jack.

-Es el mismo tipo contra el que te enfrentaste en la mansión embrujada y el mismo que salvo a los héroes en el cementerio- le dijo Caos.

-¿Y fuiste capaz de ganarle?- le pregunto su prima.

-Mejor se los explico- dijo hastiado Caos y le dijo a sus primos cuando peleo contra Kenny y contra Luis Carlos y eso asombro a sus primos.

-No puedo creer que existan seres con esos poderes tan tremendos- dijo asombrado Jack.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que vas hacer, si ellos dos unen sus fuerzas te podrían matar?- dijo Ed a Caos muy preocupado mientras se frotaba sus nudillos.

-Pues aún no sé qué hacer, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, después de todo yo soy el Profesor Caos- les dijo arrogantemente Caos sin su voz ronca.

-"Pues más te vale que no le hagas nada a Kenny y a los demás"- le advirtió Butters en su mente y Caos solo sonrió burlón.

Luego de unos momentos de hablar con sus primos, Caos fue a su habitación para pensar en alguna manera de cómo ganarle a Kenny y a Luis Carlos cuando usen sus máximos poderes.

-Diablos, si los dos pelean juntos contra mí, me derrotarían- dijo molesto Caos.

-"Pues será mejor que te resignes y no intentes hacerles algo"- le advirtió Butters en su mente.

-Tú cállate cobarde, solamente tengo que pensar en alguna manera de cómo ganarles- le dijo molesto Caos y luego se puso a pensar, pero luego de unos minutos se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ya sé cómo ganarles- dijo Caos con una sonrisa tétrica en su cara.

-"¿Co-cómo?"- le pregunto preocupado Butters.

-Fácil… voy a crearle una armadura a Jack para que así nos ayude a pelear contra esos dos malditos- le dijo Caos sin cambiar de semblante.

-"¿Pe-pero cosas dices? Si Jack nos trata de ayudar a pelear contra ellos, podría morir"- le dijo Butters sin cambiar de semblante.

-Si no nos morimos cuando peleamos contra ellos, mucho menos se va a morir él- le dijo Caos restándole importancia.

-"Pe-pero aun así es muy peligroso para él"- le dijo Butters aun preocupado.

-Con tal de conseguir lo que queremos, hay que estar dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa- le dijo Caos.

-"Queras decir, lo que tú quieres conseguir"- le dijo molesto Butters.

-Lo que sea- dicho esto el rubio hizo el ademan de tomarse su medicina para dormir, pero no lo hizo.

-"¿Por qué no la tomas?"- le pregunto Butters.

-Durante mucho tiempo hemos tomado esta pendejada, así que es momento de ver qué pasa si tratamos de dormir sin tomárnosla- le dijo Caos y dejo de lado la medicina y se tiró en la cama para dormir.

-"Espero que mis viejos amigos logren detenerte"- le dijo molesto Butters.

-Que lo intenten- le dijo burlón Caos y luego trato de dormir.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que dentro de poco Caos le hará una armadura a Jack para que así haya más súper peleas :O y gracias por sus reviews **


	124. Chapter 124

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta larga historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CIENTO VEINTICUATRO: NOTICIAS BUENAS, MALAS Y LAS PEORES**

Al día siguiente, era jueves (NA: increíble lo que pasó en un solo día miércoles ¿verdad?), las personas del pueblo estaban alarmadas y asustadas por los temblores y las fuertes explosiones que pasaron cuando Iron Caos se enfrentaba al Ángel de la Muerte y especialmente estaban asustados por la gigantesca esfera de energía que hizo el Maestro de la Imaginación y porque el lago Stark y el parque de atracciones fueron destruidos, lo único bueno es que nadie murió ni resulto herido por esos sucesos, que se lograron sentir hasta ciudades lejos del pueblo, especialmente en Denver.

En las noticias decían que nadie sabía por qué el de esos sucesos, hasta que de repente Antony y sus amigos les dijeron a los reporteros que ellos tenían una grabación que mostraba como La Liga Extrema de Héroes se había enfrentado al Equipo de la Destrucción en el parque de atracciones y como Mysterion y el Maestro de la imaginación se habían enfrentado a Iron Caos y que ellos habían sido los responsables de todas las explosiones y temblores que se habían formado junto con el Maestro de la Imaginación. Los héroes al escuchar esa notica se preocuparon porque tal vez esos chiquillos hayan podido descubrir las identidades secretas de Kenny y Luis Carlos y también de Caos y de Georgie.

-Rayos, se me olvido quitarle la cámara a esos chiquillos- dijo molesto Luis Carlos, que junto con los demás héroes estaban viendo las noticias a través de la pantalla de plasma que habían puesto en el teatro.

-Pero tú tuviste tu casco puesto todo el tiempo y Kenny tuvo su capucha y antifaz puestos, así que tal vez sus identidades están a salvo- les dijo Kyle.

-Bueno, en realidad hubo algunas ocasiones en las que mi casco se había dañado o no lo tenía puesto, así que tal vez hayan podido filmar mi cara- dijo el latino un poco preocupado.

-Pues esperemos que no te hayan enfocado bien- le dijo Kenny un poco preocupado también.

-Al parecer unos chiquillos filmaron a Caos y a nuestro objetivo principal- dijo el señor M, que junto con los demás ocultistas y algunos de los miembros del equipo de la destrucción estaban viendo las noticias en su base secreta.

-¿Sera algún problema?- pregunto el señor C.

-Creo que sería muy divertido saber cómo reaccionan las personas al saber que el héroe principal del pueblo fue el que causo esas explosiones y temblores al haberse enfrentado a Caos- dijo sombríamente el señor T.

-"Oh no, tal vez se-sepan de nuestra i-identidad secreta y que fu-fuimos los causantes de esas explosiones y temblores"- dijo preocupado Butters dentro de la mente de Caos, mientras que él, sus primos y padres miraban las noticias en su casa.

-¿Y qué importa si saben nuestra identidad o no?, mientras que tengamos nuestra súper armadura, no habrá nada de qué preocuparnos- le restó importancia Caos en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara.

-¿Qué dijiste Butterscup?- le pregunto Jack, que no había escuchado bien lo que dijo.

-Nada importante- le dijo Caos secamente tratando de que su voz no sonara gutural y al parecer su primo no se dio cuenta de eso.

-Pero no puedo creer que esos chicos digan que fue Mysterion el causante de esos sucesos cuando peleo contra el temible Profesor Caos- dijo incrédula Lynda y su hijo se lamentaba en la mente de Caos mientras este trataba de no reír por eso y sus primos le dedicaron una mirada de preocupación.

-¿En realidad crees que hayan filmado a Leo mientras peleaba contra Kenny, Tommas?- pregunto Tammy a su novio y los dos estaban en la casa de este.

-Pues ¡MIERDA! Espero que no hayan descubierto la identidad de ninguno de los dos ¡CARAS DE CULO!- le dijo preocupado el rubio.

-Espero que no descubran que Leo es el Profesor Caos- dijo en voz baja Bradley, que junto con Simon miraban las noticias.

-¿Qué dijiste Bradley?- le pregunto su novio.

-Nada, solo recordé algo- le mintió el rubio rizado.

-Ahora las personas tal vez van a saber que Butters es el temible Profesor Caos- dijo un poco preocupada Karen, que junto con Ruby estaban viendo las noticias en la casa de los Tuckers.

-Y también la de ese tal Maestro de la Imaginación y la de Georgie- le dijo la pelinaranja sin poder disimular su preocupación.

-"Buenas tardes señoras y señores, les informamos que unos chicos dicen tener una grabación en la que muestran como Mysterion y otro súper héroe llamado el Maestro de la Imaginación se enfrentaron al Profesor Caos que usaba una especie de armadura y al parecer ellos fueron los responsables de las fuertes explosiones y temblores que sucedieron ayer y de esa enorme esfera de energía"- dijo un reportero que era un cuadrapléjico sueco montado en un pony en la televisión (NA: es el mismo que apareció en el episodio de Bárbara Streicer XD).

-"Así es, mis amigos y yo filmamos como el gran Mysterion y el Maestro de la Imaginación se enfrentaron al terrible Profesor Caos"- dijo Antony que estaba acompañado por sus amigos.

-"Nos arriesgamos mucho para lograr filmarlos en acción"- dijo Jason.

-"Pero al menos no sufrimos ningún daño"- dijo Ben.

-"Y aquí tenemos la grabación"- dijo John pero cuando quiso quitar la cinta de su cámara su expresión se volvió pálida.

-"¿Pasa algo John?"- le pregunto Clark al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-"La cinta… no le puse cinta a la cámara…"- le dijo John sin cambiar de semblante.

-"¿¡QUE!?"- le preguntaron furiosos sus amigos y los reporteros que estaban cerca y las personas que miraban las noticias botaron un suspiro de decepción y molestia, mientras que los héroes y algunos villanos botaron uno de alivio.

-Pensé que ya me habían descubierto- dijo aliviado Luis Carlos.

-Parece que tu identidad está a salvo primo- dijo Ed a Caos y este parecía tener un semblante decepcionado.

-"Que alivio que no tienen ninguna grabación"- dijo aliviado Butters en la mente de Caos.

-Por un momento me preocupe- dijo aliviado Stan, que junto con el Topo, Clyde, Timmy, Ike y Kevin estaban viendo las noticias junto con los demás pacientes en el hospital de Denver.

-Pensé que me habían filmado sin mi mascara puesta- dijo aliviado Georgie.

-"¡JOHN ERES UN IDIOTA!"- le gritaron al mismo tiempo Antony y sus amigos furiosos para luego darle un golpe cada uno.

-"¡Pe-perdón no me ha-había dado cuenta!"- les dijo asustado el chico mientras se sobaba en donde lo golpearon.

-"Damas y caballeros, parece que fueron falsas noticias, lamentamos haberles dado falsas esperanzas"- dijo desilusionado y molesto el reportero.

-"¡Esperen, aún tenemos esto!"- dijo de repente Antony, que de su bolsillo saco unas copias de las fotografías que su madre le habían tomado a los héroes y villanos y se las dio al reportero.

-"¿Qué es esto?".

-"Es una fotografía que nos tomamos con los héroes y villanos en el parque de atracciones"- dijo Antony y sus amigos y los demás reporteros se alegraron por eso, mientras que los héroes y varios de los villanos se volvieron a alarmar.

-Diablos- susurro molesto Kenny.

-No debimos dejar que esos enanos nos tomaran esas fotos- dijo molesto Cartman.

-Esperemos que nadie nos reconozca- dijo preocupado Kyle.

-Afortunadamente no estaba con ustedes cuando tomaron esa foto- dijo aliviado Luis Carlos.

-"No de-debí dejar que nos to-tomaran esa fotografía"- dijo preocupado Butters y Caos solo rio por eso.

-"Damas y caballeros, tenemos estas fotografías bien detalladas, esperemos que seamos capaces de averiguar las verdaderas identidades de los villanos y de los héroes, los mantendremos informados y denles las gracias a estos cinco valientes chicos"- dijo el reportero y los chicos empezaron a saludar a las cámaras.

-"Espero que nos den mucho dinero por eso"- dijo arrogantemente Jason y luego pasaron a otras noticias.

-Como me gustaría que pudieran identificar a esos villanos para que así los detengan de una vez por todas- dijo Steven y Caos lo miro molesto mientras que sus primos se miraron entre si asustados por esa posibilidad.

-Ya verás cómo te voy a joder idiota- dijo en voz baja Caos.

Luego de esas noticias, que aparentemente se dieron por todo el país, pasaron unos días en los que las personas debatían si debían abandonar el pueblo o no y por culpa de esos sucesos no habían clases en la escuela y los héroes se preguntaban porque Butters no había ido asía ellos para ayudarles si en verdad había vuelto a la normalidad, a lo que Kenny y Alarcón dijeron que tal vez necesite tiempo para que así él logre encontrar la manera de como disculparse por todas las cosas que ha hecho y logre como decirles lo que sabe del culto sin que pierda la memoria y al parecer el colombiano no se tomó lo molestia de espiarlo como en las otras ocasiones, ya que aún está totalmente seguro de que ya lo había hecho recapacitar.

Mientras tanto, Caos aprovechaba el tiempo para poder reparar su armadura en la base de los ocultistas, sin que sus amigos lo sepan, mientras que sus primos lo ayudaban como podían, mientras que Butters no podía hacer nada para evitar eso y trataba inútilmente de convencer a Caos para que se detuviera y este solo lo mandaba al carajo.

Ya siendo domingo, Caos había terminado de reparar su súper armadura y eso hacía que tuviera una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Al fin la repare- dijo complacido el rubio para luego quitarse sus gafas de soldador y secarse el sudor de la frente.

-"Nunca debí haber construido esta armadura o por lo menos debí usarla para propósitos mejores que causar destrozos"- dijo arrepentido Butters.

-Ya era hora de que terminaras Caos- le espeto el señor T.

-Inútil- susurro enojado Caos, ya que ni los líderes del culto, ni sus seguidores, ni el resto de los villanos no lo ayudaron, a excepción de sus primos.

-¿Ahora vas a ir a tratar de capturar a nuestro objetivo principal?- le pregunto el señor M.

-No, si trato de hacer eso ahora, ese tal Luis Carlos lo ayudaría y no podría contra los dos juntos- le dijo Caos tratando de que su voz no suene gutural para no asustar a sus primos.

-¿Entonces como capturaremos a nuestro objetivo principal?- pregunto Georgie.

-Ya sé cómo, Jack- el aludido lo miro para escuchar que le decía su primo- debes considerarte afortunado, ya que voy a crearte una armadura como la mía- le dijo sonriente y eso asombro a todos los presentes, especialmente a sus primos.

-"No puedo creer que si quieras hacérsela de verdad"- dijo molesto y preocupado en su mente.

-¿Qué…?- pregunto Jack a su primo.

-Lo que escuchaste, tendrás el honor de poder tener una armadura como la mía- le dijo Caos sin cambiar de semblante y restándole importancia a lo que dijo Butters.

-Bueno… supongo que sí es un privilegio, pero….- Jack no estaba seguro si sentirse honrado por eso, pero alguien interrumpió.

-¿Pero por qué se la tienes que hacer a él?, si yo eh estado ayudándote desde que éramos niños, debo ser yo al que tengas que hacerle un súper armadura- se quejó Doguie que estaba en la base y pocas veces ayudaba a Caos a reparar su armadura.

-"Después de habernos engañado con esas fotos, tiene el descaro de exigir eso"- dijo molesto Butters en la mente de Caos.

-Por primera vez tienes razón- le dijo Caos en voz baja- tú no tienes las habilidades de pelea para usar a máximo poder una súper armadura, así que olvídate que te haga una- le dijo al pelirrojo toscamente.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser tu primo? Si yo soy el más grande y fuerte miembro de equipo y sería mejor usando una armadura que ese pobre idiota- se quejó Trent y Caos y sus primos lo vieron molestos por ese comentario.

-"Infeliz"- dijo molesto Butters en su mente.

-Si no mal lo recuerdo yo una vez te estaba aplastando el puño sin mucho esfuerzo y luego te deje tirado en el piso junto con tus dos amigos- dijo molesto Jack al rubio mayor y este y sus dos amigos lo miraron molestos.

-Ese joven tiene razón, con la habilidad que mostro en esa ocasión, seria impresionante si tuviera una armadura como la tuya Caos- les dijo el señor T.

-Entonces ya está decidido, voy a crearte una armadura Jack y así lograremos capturar al idiota de Kenny, sin importar que reciba la ayuda de ese tal Luis Carlos- le dijo Caos sonriendo.

-Gracias supongo…- le dijo aun no muy seguro Jack.

-Que suertudo eres hermano- le dijo Ed un poco envidioso.

-"Espero que Jack no lastime gravemente a alguno de mis viejo amigos"- dijo preocupado Butters en su mente.

-Yo espero lo contrario- le dijo sádicamente Caos- pero antes de empezar a crear esa armadura, primero tengo que ir a robar del museo de Denver unos diamantes- les dijo a los demás villanos.

-¿Cómo hicimos la última vez?- le pregunto Doguie con cierta emoción.

-No, conmigo es suficiente, no necesito de la ayuda de nadie- les dijo arrogantemente Caos y algunos de los villanos lo vieron molestos.

-Bueno, entonces te esperamos en la casa- le dijo Britanny y junto con sus hermanos y Doguie se retiraron de la base y Caos empezó a ponerse su súper armadura, que en esta ocasión tiene una nueva capa súper resistente y después se fue volando del lugar, mientras que el resto de los villanos y encapuchado iban a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¿Creen que sea buena idea que Caos le construya una armadura a su primo mayor?- pregunto Carl a los líderes del culto no muy seguro.

-Con tal de capturar a nuestro objetivo principal, no tenemos de otra- le dijo T con el mismo semblante.

-Cierto, además Caos conserva sus grandes ansias de querer traer a nuestro señor al mundo y eso es muy bueno para nosotros- les dijo M confiado.

Iron Caos volaba por el aire rumbo al museo de Denver, ya era de noche y asegurándose de que nadie lo siguiera, especialmente el Maestro de la Imaginación y al llegar al museo no perdió en lanzar una pequeña esfera de energía al techo del lugar destruyéndolo enseguida y luego de destruir las cámaras y el sistema de seguridad del museo, enseguida empezó a robarse todos los diamantes que podía y los metió en una bolsa que tenía debajo de su capa y enseguida se fue rápidamente del lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta… o eso pensaba.

-No entiendo porque ese lunático está haciendo eso, si se supone que ese tal Luis Carlos lo hizo recapacitar- dijo molesto Damien desde el Infierno.

-Si está robando esos diamantes, quiere decir que está planeando hacer otra súper armadura- dijo su padre también molesto.

-Espero que mi viejo amigo pueda recuperar el control de su cuerpo antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo preocupado Pip desde el Cielo ya que él junto con los demás presentes están al tanto del intercambio de personalidades que tubo Butters.

-Vamos tátara nieto, recupera el control- dijo preocupado Tintin (NA: hacía rato que no lo mencionaba ¿verdad?).

-Sea lo que sea que esté planeando ese chico, no puedo esperar para ver el resultado- dijo complacido Cthullu desde Rydley y al parecer no se dio cuenta de lo que paso entre Butters y los líderes del culto en esa ocasión.

-¿Pero por qué nuestro salvador sigue con sus planes malignos?, si se supone que Luis Carlos ya lo había hecho recapacitar- dijo preocupado el alcalde de Imaginacionlandia, ya que al igual que Damien y Cthullu, no supieron que paso en la base de los encapuchados.

-No sé porque sigue con eso, solo esperemos que ese tal Kenny y Luis Carlos puedan detenerlo sin tener que llegar a matarlo- dijo también preocupado Luke.

Mientras tanto, Iron Caos ya había llegado a la bodega de Doguie y luego de asegurarse de que nadie lo había seguido ni observado se metió en ella para ocultar su armadura.

-No puedo esperar para empezar a crearle esa armadura a Jack- dijo emocionado y un poco impaciente Caos.

-"No tienes por qué hacer eso"- le dijo molesto y preocupad Butters en su mente.

-¿Y por qué no?, si se la hacemos, luego podríamos hacérselas también a Ed, Britanny, Tommas,Bradley y Tammy y así todos juntos haríamos todo el caos y la destrucción que siempre hemos soñado y nadie nos podría detener, ¡nadie!- exclamó sádicamente Caos con una sonrisa terrible en su cara mientras miraba su reflejo distorsionado en el espejo roto.

-"Nunca vas a lograr convencerlos a ellos para que hagan esas cosas"- le dijo Butters sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Eso crees eh?, pues algún día te voy a demostrar que puedo hacer que ellos hagan las cosas a mi modo- le dijo Caos sin cambiar su semblante sádico y luego se fue en su Harley a su casa.

Al día siguiente era lunes y los estudiantes iban a la escuela, desgraciadamente, los héroes que estaban heridos ya se habían recuperado y estaban en perfecto estado y eso alegraba mucho a sus amigos, quienes les habían dicho sobre lo que paso en el parque de atracciones y en el lago Stark y eso los asombro, ya que nunca habían podido imaginarse que Kenny y Luis Carlos tuvieran esos poderes tan tremendos y también les dijeron como el colombiano había hecho que Butters volviera a la "normalidad", aunque obviamente no estaban totalmente seguros de eso.

-Pues espero que las cosas mejoren a partir de ahora- dijo optimista Clyde.

-Eso espero yo también- dijo Kevin con el mismo semblante.

-Conmigo estando cerca, no tienen de que preocuparse- les dijo arrogantemente Luis Carlos, que ya había decidido entrar a la preparatoria, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer y al decir eso algunos rieron y otros lo miraron de mala manera, pero de repente todos vieron que a unos metros de ellos estaba "Butters" que los miraba fijamente y sonriendo, los héroes y él eran los únicos en el pasillo ya que había sonado el timbre de inicio de clases y los héroes se le acercaron lentamente con precaución.

-¿Butters?- le pregunto Kenny un poco esperanzado y el aludido no cambiaba de semblante.

-¿Cómo están chicos?- les pregunto Caos con su voz gutural y todos los héroes se asustaron ante ese tono de voz, ni siquiera Kenny, Luis, Craig, Cartman ni el Topo, no pudieron ocultar su intimidación, mientras que Tweek temblaba más que de costumbre XD.

-"Esa voz…"- pensó asustado Kyle al reconocerla enseguida.

-"¿Qué rayos…?"- pregunto Kenny con el mismo semblante que el pelirrojo, ya que también reconoció esa voz.

-"Imposible"- pensó preocupado Luis, ya que él también conoce esa voz.

-¿Es-estas bien Butters?- le pregunto Stan asustado.

-Claro que estoy bien Stan- le respondió Caos sin cambiar de semblante.

-Tu- tú no eres Butters- le dijo Kyle aún asustado y todos lo vieron sin entender.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Cartman.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas Kyle?- le pregunto Caos y su sonrisa se volvió más grande.

-¿De qué están hablando?- les pregunto Craig tratando de no sonar asustado.

-Exactamente como dice Kyle, yo no soy Butters, soy su otra personalidad que habitaba en su mente y que ahora controlo su cuerpo, llámenme Caos- les dijo sombríamente el rubio para luego carcajear (20 vez XD) y eso asusto más a los héroes.

-Eso no puede ser, yo te había hecho recapacitar- le dijo Luis Carlos cambiando de semblante a uno enojado.

-Pues sí, lograste hacer que Butters recapacitara y por eso te lo agradezco, ya que cuando él volvió a la base de los ocultistas y se dio cuenta de la trampa que le habían puesto los líderes, estuvo a punto de hacerlos pedazos, pero uno de ellos leyó un conjuro con el cual pudo invertir la mente de Butters y así soy yo el que tiene el control de su cuerpo y él solamente está limitado a estar dentro de mi mente- les explico Caos sin disminuir su sonrisa.

-Oh Dios santo…- susurro asustado Kyle.

-¡Eres un maldito, devuélvele a Butters el control de su cuerpo!- le grito enojado Kenny e hizo el ademan de acercársele, pero Stan y Cartman lo detuvieron y el rubio luchaba para no perder el control como paso en las otras ocasiones.

-¿Devolverle el control de su cuerpo y por qué debería hacer eso?, ahora que yo soy el que está en control, podre hacer las cosas que siempre eh querido hacer y voy a divertirme mucho haciéndolas- les dijo Caos aun sonriendo macabramente.

-¡Tú eres un maldito monstruo!- le grito enojado Kyle.

-¿Yo un monstruo?, ya lo eh dicho en varias ocasiones, yo fui creado en la mente de Butters, porque él ya no podía seguir soportando todas las desgracias e injusticias que le han ocurrido a lo largo de su vida- les dijo Caos, dejando de sonreír y poniendo un semblante rencoroso y molesto.

-¡Butters si puedes escucharnos, trata de recuperar el control de tu cuerpo!- le pidió preocupado Kyle.

-Es imposible que lo logré, él es demasiado débil como para hacer eso y si creen que las cosas que hemos hecho hasta ahora son terribles… lo que sigue será peor- les dijo Caos recuperando su sonrisa terrible.

-¡No si puedo impedirlo!- le dijo enojado Luis Carlos mientras sus ojos brillaban y estaba envolviéndose por un aura purpura.

-¿En realidad vas a tratar de detenerme en este lugar?, porque en caso de que se te olvide, estamos en la escuela y si tratan de hacer algo, llamarían mucho la atención- les dijo el villano sin inmutarse por lo que estaba haciendo el latino.

-¿Quieres ver como si me atrevo?- le pregunto aun enojado Luis y luego hizo el ademan de golpearlo, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Espera Luis, si lo atacas lastimarías a Butters también- le dijo Kenny, que ya estaba un poco más calmado y el colombiano se detuvo de mala gana.

-No puedo esperar el momento para volver a pelear contra ustedes de nuevo para así hacerlos pedazos- les dijo sádicamente Caos.

-Tienes suerte de que nunca ataque a un enemigo cuando no esté en condiciones para pelear, ya que te haría pedazos cuando no estés usando tu armadura- le dijo aún enojado el latino.

-Que miedo tengo- le dijo burlonamente Caos y luego se retiró del lugar.

-Como se nota que si lo hiciste recapacitar- espeto sarcásticamente Craig a Luis Carlos y este lo miro molesto.

-Maldición, ahora está peor que antes- dijo asustada Weny.

-No, Butters recapacito, solamente tenemos que encontrar la manera de hacer que vuelva a tener el control de su cuerpo- les dijo Kenny tratando de sonar seguro.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo pobretón- le espeto Cartman tratando de no sonar preocupado.

Mientras tanto, Caos ya había entrado al salón de clases en donde lo esperaba sus compañeros de equipo, pero no había llegado el profesor.

-¿En dónde estabas Leo?- le pregunto Bradley que estaba a su lado derecho.

-Aclarando algunas cosas- le respondió Caos tratando de no sonar gutural.

-"Mis amigos van a encontrar la forma de como detenerte"- le dijo Butters molesto en su mente.

-Que miedo tengo- le dijo Caos en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡CARA DE VERGA!- le pregunto Tommas que estaba a su lado izquierdo.

-Nada importante- le dijo el rubio claro y luego entraron los héroes dedicándole una mirada de miedo y enojo a Caos y este les sonrió burlón y luego comenzaron las clases.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, parece que los chicos se asustaron mucho al hablar con Caos, dentro de muy poco Jack ya tendrá su armadura y así él y Caos se enfrentaran a Kenny y a mí en combate, creo que los combates me enfocare más en los de ellos y no en los del resto de los héroes y villanos, para así no tener un pocotón de peleas que describir ya que mis cayos se volverían más grandes XD y gracias por sus reviews ****.**


	125. Chapter 125

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta larga historia en el que se mostrara cómo será la armadura de Jack, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO VEINTICINCO: NUEVO GUERRERO Y MAS INCOGNITAS**

Las clases seguían con "normalidad" los héroes y villanos estaban en su atmosfera tensa, especialmente ahora que Caos tiene el control del cuerpo de Butters y eso alarmaba y preocupaba más a los héroes, especialmente a Kenny que no despegaba su vista de Caos y este solamente le sonreía burlonamente y eso enojaba y preocupada más al rubio cenizo, mientras que Butters no podía hacer nada en su mente.

Luego de que las clases terminaran los héroes y villanos se fueron a sus respectivas viviendas, mientras que Luis luchaba por el impulso de atacar a Caos ahora que no tenía su armadura.

-Si no tuviese honor o paciencia, lo hubiera jodido ahora- se dijo así mismo el colombiano molesto (NA: cuando yo quiero joder a alguien, nunca lo ataco por la espalda ;D).

-Tranquilo Luis, si los dos unimos fuerzas, él no podrá ganarnos- le dijo Kenny que lo había escuchado.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero si volvemos a pelear como paso en esa ocasión, el pueblo tal vez sea destruido por completo- le dijo el latino un poco preocupado, el rubio estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero…

-Oigan ustedes- les dijo de repente una voz y el rubio y el pelinegro giraron asía atrás y vieron a Antony y a sus amigos, que estudiaban en la misma escuela.

-"Estos niños de nuevo…"- pensó hastiado el colombiano.

-¿Qué quieren?- les pregunto el rubio.

-¿No los hemos visto a ustedes en algún lado?- les pregunto Clark y los dos héroes se miraron entre si un poco preocupados.

-Nos deben estar confundiendo con alguien más- les dijo cortante el latino.

-Esa voz se me hace familiar- dijo John.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Jason y el colombiano y el rubio se preocuparon más.

-¿Están seguros que no lo hemos visto en algún lado señor?- pregunto Ben al colombiano y este estaba a punto de contradecirlo, pero…

-¡Kenny!- le dijo de repente Karen, que se le acercaban junto con Ruby, Ike y Craig y eso alivió al aludido y al latino.

-Hola Karen- le saludo su hermano, mientras que Craig y su hermana les mostraba el dedo medio y el canadiense rio por eso.

-¿Ustedes de nuevo?- pregunto Ruby a los menores.

-Hola linda- le dijo medio pícaro Antony, sacándole unas risas a sus amigos, a Karen, Kenny, Luis, Ike y la mirada molesta de Ruby y su hermano que le mostraron el dedo medio XD.

-¿De que estaban hablando?- pregunto Craig para luego prenderse un cigarrillo y empezar a fumarlo.

-Estos chicos creen que nos conocen- le respondió Kenny.

-¿Sobre qué?- le pregunto su hermana.

-Sobre nada importante- dijo toscamente el latino y luego se retiró del lugar.

-Pero aún no hemos terminado de hablar con ustedes- les dijo Ben en forma de puchero.

-Pues no tenemos tiempo, nosotros nos tenemos que ir también- dijo Kenny y junto con su hermana se fue del lugar acompañados por Ike.

-Dime linda, ¿tienes libre la tarde?- pregunto Antony pícaramente a Ruby ganándose las risas de sus amigos y Craig su hermana lo miraron molestos de nuevo.

-Eres demasiado menor para ella enano- le dijo toscamente Craig y junto con su hermana se retiraron.

-Nunca aprendes ¿verdad Antony?- le pregunto Clark de forma un poco desaprobatoria luego de haber dejado de reir.

-Obviamente no- le dijo su amigo.

-Pero aún creo que hemos visto a esos dos en alguna parte- dijo pensativo John.

-Tienes razón, especialmente al que tiene el cabello negro y los tatuajes- le apoyo Ben con el mismo semblante.

-Bueno eso no importa ahora, mejor movámonos rápido, para ver a Terrance y Philp- les dijo Jason y los chicos se pusieron en marcha rápidamente.

Los días pasaban, las noticas sobre el robo del museo de Denver se hizo saber por el pueblo rápidamente y eso les daba un mal presentimiento a los héroes y estos volvieron a fabricar una espada y escudo laser y terminaron de reparar totalmente a Darth Chef y eso los alegraba mucho. Mientras que en la base de los ocultistas Caos construía con entusiasmo la armadura para Jack, a pesar de las protestas de Butters en su mente y de las inseguridades de su primo mayor y sin que Tommas, Bradley y Tammy supieran de lo que estaba haciendo Caos, ya que este no consideraba necesario de que ellos sepan de eso.

Siendo ya viernes, Caos les daba los últimos toques a la armadura de Jack, este al ser más grande que su primo, obviamente la armadura tiene que ser más grande y gruesa y después de ponerle la última pieza, el rubio contemplo su nueva obra maestra.

-Ya está lista- dijo complacido Caos sonriendo, el casco tiene la misma forma que el primer casco murmillo que había creado, en donde están los agujeros para los ojos tiene unos visores resistentes como los de Caos con rastreador incluido, las hombreras tienen forma de la cara de un león rugiendo lo mismo pasa en el pecho, en las botas y en la hebilla del cinturón, en su guante derecho tiene una especie de cañón que dispara una esfera de energía, en el guante izquierdo tiene una especie de ametralladora que dispara unas pequeñas ráfagas de energía y estas, al igual que el cañón, son disparadas a súper velocidades, también tiene una espada gladius y un hacha doble que son un poco más grandes que las primeras y tienen sus respectivas fundas, tiene un escudo laser como el que tenían los héroes, ya que Caos había examinado ese artefacto cuando los vio en el cementerio y no tiene capa como Caos, las hombreas, el casco, el cinturón, las botas, los guantes, el pecho y la parte superior de la espalda son negros, mientras que alrededor de la cintura, el cuello, entre los hombros y el codo son plateados con un poco de negro , lo mismo pasa con las piernas, las fundas de la espada y del hacha son negras y las empuñaduras también, pero las partes filosas son plateadas, en el centro del pecho tiene un gran diamante, en la hebilla otro y dentro de su casco, guantes y botas tiene uno cada uno.

-"Es muy bonita la armadura, pero aun así no quiero que Jack la use para lastimar a Kenny o a los demás"- dijo Butters en su mente preocupado.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión- le espeto molesto Caos en voz baja.

-Te quedo muy bonita primo- le alago Ed.

-Cierto- le dijo Britanny.

-Por supuesto- les dijo Caos arrogantemente- ¿Qué te parece Jack?- le pregunto a su primo mayor.

-Pues se ve genial- le felicito el rubio más grande- solo espero que si la uso, el pueblo no sea destruido- termino diciendo preocupado y Caos estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero lo interrumpieron.

-Te quedo magnifica Caos- le dijo el señor M, que estaba acompañado por el señor C, por T, el pequeño gótico, Doguie y los tres ex-convictos y algunos encapuchados.

-Espero que con esa armadura sean capaces de capturar a Kenny sin problemas- les exigió el señor T.

-Sigue dando órdenes mientras puedan idiotas- susurro en voz baja Caos molesto.

-¿Podrían hacer una demostración?- les pregunto Carl.

-Claro- le dijo Caos y junto con sus primos le ayudaron a Jack a ponerse su súper armadura y después de unos minutos ya estaba listo.

-¿Cómo te sientes hermano?- le pregunto Britanny.

-Bien supongo- le respondió su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué nombre vas a usar?- le pregunto Ed y luego de unos segundos pensando, a Caos se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ya se, vas a ser Steel Gladiador- le dijo tratando de no sonar gutural.

-Genial- le dijo emocionado Ed.

-Suena bien para mí- dijo un poco emocionado el primo mayor.

-"Su-supongo que está bien el nombre"- dijo Butters en la mente de Caos.

-¿Y cuándo volverán a enfrentarse a nuestro objetivo principal y a ese tal Luis Carlos?- le pregunto el señor M.

-El domingo tengo planeado volver a enfrentare a ellos y en esta ocasión los derrotare con tu ayuda Jack y nadie nos podrá detener- dijo seguro Caos y eso preocupo un poco a su primo, pero como tiene su casco puesto Caos no lo noto, mientras que Ed y Britanny se miraron entre si preocupado también.

-Pues espero que este fin de semana al fin sean capaces de capturar a nuestros objetivos y así traer a este mundo a nuestro señor- les dijo el señor M y Caos lo miro molesto por estarles dando órdenes.

-Si como sea- les dijo hastiado el líder de los villanos.

Luego de un tiempo, en el que Caos le enseñaba a Steel Gladiador como usar correctamente los poderes de su súper armadura, ya habían decidido que el sábado seguirían con el entrenamiento, los encapuchados estaban retirándose junto el resto de los villanos, mientras Doguie, Ed y Britanny fueron llevados a sus casas sin que Jack y Caos los acompañaran, ya que estos decidieron irse volando en sus súper armaduras.

-Muy bien Jack, es momento de irnos- le dijo Caos tratando de no sonar ronco.

-Entendido- le dijo el rubio mayor, pero cuando hicieron el ademan de irse, el rastreador de Caos detecto una pequeña fuente de energía que desapareció luego de unos pocos segundos y eso llamo un poco la atención del rubio claro, así que decidió seguir el origen de esa fuente de energiá.

-"¿Qué habrá sido eso"?- pregunto Butters en su mente.

-No sé, pero vamos a ver, oye Jack acompáñame un momento- le pidió.

-¿A dónde?-

-Creo que detecte una fuente de energía, ayúdame a buscarla- dicho esto, los dos rubios empezaron a recorrer la base, los encapuchados que no vivían ahí ya se habían ido a sus casas y el resto estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, así que nadie notaban sus presencias, el rubio mayor usaba también su rastreador para ayudar a su primo en busca de esa fuente de energía y luego de unos minutos parece que encontró su origen.

-Oye Butterscupp, creo que encontré el origen- le dijo señalando una gran puerta de metal con grandes candados, cadenas y grilletes que decía: NO ENTRAR, que es la misma puerta que Karen le había preguntado a Georgie cuando estuvo secuestrada.

-"Esa pu-puerta no la habíamos visto an-antes"- dijo Butters dentro de su mente, ya que en todas las veces en qué á estado en la base, nunca había visto esa puerta.

-Tienes razón- le apoyo Caos y luego con su primo se acercaron a la gran puerta de metal y luego trataron de escanear el interior de esta, pero parecía que sus rastreadores no eran capaces de traspasar la puerta de metal y se había desvanecido la fuente de esa energía.

-¿Qué rayos…?- pregunto un poco molesto Caos.

-No podemos ver qué hay del otro lado- dijo Gladiador.

-"¿Pe-pero que hay del otro lado?"- pregunto Butters un poco preocupado.

-No lo sé, pero vamos a ver que hay ahí- dicho esto Caos hizo el ademan de romper los candados, cadenas y grilletes, pero…

-¿Acaso no saben leer?- les pregunto molesto de repente el señor T, que era acompañado por M y Carl y los dos rubios los miraron.

-¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta?- les pregunto sin rodeos el rubio más pequeño.

-No quisieran saberlo- les dijo M con el mismo semblante que su socio.

-"Hu-huele a problemas"- dijo Butters preocupado.

-¿Por qué no deberíamos saberlo?- pregunto el rubio mayor.

-Que mocosos tan curiosos- les espeto molesto el señor C y los dos rubios los vieron molestos.

-Ya díganme que hay detrás de esa puerta- les exigió molesto Caos y los líderes del culto soltaron un suspiro de molestia y resignación.

-Detrás de puerta, esta alguien que al principio pensábamos que nos podría ser de mucha ayuda para nuestros planes- comenzó a explicar M.

-Pero luego no dimos cuenta de que es demasiado peligroso tratar de convencerlo para que nos ayude, así que es por eso que lo tenemos encerrado- terminó explicando T.

-"De- de seguro se están refiriendo al su-sujeto misterioso que men-mencionaron en esa ocasión"- pensó Butters preocupado recordando cuando espiaron esa reunión con la ayuda de uno de sus ratoncitos.

-Tienes razón- le apoyo Caos en voz baja- si ustedes fueron capaces de pedirme ayuda, ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser convencer a quien sea que está detrás de esta puerta?- les pregunto a los líderes del culto.

-Pues quien está detrás de esa puerta, casi no tiene autocontrol y tal vez es más poderoso que tú y tu primo usando sus armaduras- les dijo seriamente M y eso asombro enseguida a los dos rubios.

-"Oh recorcholis"- dijo asustado Butters.

-¿Es en serio?- les pregunto Caos sin poder disimular su asombro.

-Por supuesto- le afirmo M sin cambiar de semblante.

-Creo que lo mejor es no abrir esa puerta Butterscupp- le dijo el Gladiador sin disimular su asombro.

-"Ti-tiene razón"- le apoyo Butters.

-Ummm…- el rubio se puso a pensar un momento en sí debería mandar al carajo a los líderes del culto y abrir la puerta o hacerles caso a sus advertencias, pero al parecer decidió hacer lo segundo.

-Supongo que podría aguantar mi curiosidad- al decir esto, Carl y los líderes del culto soltaron una especie de suspiro de alivio.

-Pero bueno, creo que lo mejor es que se vayan y empiecen a prepararse para que capturen a nuestros objetivos principales- les dijo T.

-Como sea, vámonos Jack- dicho esto, los dos rubios se retiraron del lugar.

-Estuvo cerca- dijo aliviado M.

-¿Pero en serio creen que sea más poderoso que las armaduras del joven Stouch y su primo?- les pregunto Carl.

-No estamos totalmente seguros, pero si lo despiertan de alguna manera, tal vez sea hasta más poderoso que nuestro objetivo principal- dijo preocupado T.

Mientras tanto, Iron Caos y Steel Gladiador volaban por los aires, el rubio mayor estaba muy emocionado por estar haciendo eso y eso hacía que Butters se alegrara mucho, ya que estaba feliz por su primo, pero enseguida se preocupó al recodar cual era el objetivo de esa súper armadura.

Luego de unos minutos ya habían llegado a la bodega de Doguie y luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie observándolos, ocultaron sus armaduras y después se subieron a la Harley del pequeño rubio y fueron a su casa.

Al llegar ahí les dijeron a los padres de Butters que estaban con unos amigos y estos le creyeron y subieron al cuarto de huéspedes en donde los estaban esperando Ed y Britanny.

-Hola- les saludaron al mismo tiempo los mellizos y los rubios mayores les devolvieron el gesto.

-¿Cómo les fue?- les pregunto Ed.

-Bien supongo- le respondió Caos tratando de no sonar ronco.

-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?- les pregunto Britanny.

-Es que… estábamos averiguando algo- le dijo su hermano mayor.

-¿Sobre qué?- les pregunto curioso Ed.

-Nada muy importante- le dijo cortante Caos tratando de no sonar ronco y su primo mayor le dedico una mirada cómplice y luego Caos fue un momento a su cuarto a pensar.

-¿Quién será ese sujeto que hace que esos idiotas se preocupen tanto?- se preguntó así mismo.

-"No-no lo sé, pero supongo que de-debe ser alguien terrible y si es supuestamente mós poderoso que nosotros y Jack, creo que lo me-mejor es no tratar de a-averiguar quién es"- le dijo Butters preocupado.

-Cobarde, aunque me gustaría ver quién es esa persona, ya que si logramos que se una a nosotros, entonces nos ayudaría a ganarle al putón y a ese tal Luis Carlos con más facilidad- le dijo Caos sonriendo.

-"Si lo haces, ta-tal vez nos po-podría hacer algún daño"- le dijo aun preocupado Butters.

-Que pendejo eres, en caso de que no podamos hacer que trabaje para nosotros, solamente habría que pelear con la ayuda de Jack y problema resuelto- le aseguro Cao confiado.

-"Pues es-esperemos que seamos ca-capaces de detener a esa persona, sea quien sea"- le dijo Butters aun preocupado.

-Pues yo espero que si lo convencemos, nos ayude a causar todo el caos y la destrucción que tanto deseamos- dijo sádicamente Caos y luego fue a la habitación de sus primos para hablar un momento.

Pero lo que no sabía Caos, es que Luis Carlos había escuchado lo que dijo estando fuera de la casa.

-¿Un nuevo posible aliado para los villanos?, eso me huele a que van a ver más problemas para nosotros, si es cierto que ese ser tiene poderes tan grandes como los que dice ese maldito de Caos- se dijo así mismo el latino un poco preocupado y luego se retiró del lugar para avisarles a los demás héroes.

Al día siguiente, era sábado los héroes se habían preocupado por la notica que les dijo Luis Carlos, aunque claro, el colombiano les había asegurado arrogantemente que mientras que él estuviera en su equipo, no tenían de que preocuparse, especialmente ya que Kenny puede usar sus máximos poderes.

Mientras tanto, Caos aún seguía practicando con Gladiador para que así sepa cómo manejar bien los poderes de la súper armadura.

Por otro lado, Tommas y Tammy estaban dando un paseo por el pueblo tomados de la mano hablando de lo que había ocurrido últimamente.

-Aún no puedo creer que Leo y Kenny hayan sido los causantes de la destrucción del parque de atracciones y de esas terribles explosiones y temblores- dijo la castaña.

-A mí también me costó ¡MIERDA! Trabajo creer eso también, pero con la ¡VERGA! Armadura que tiene no cabe duda de que fue el responsable- le dijo el rubio.

-Como me hubiera gustado que diéramos un paseo por el lago Stark antes de que lo destruyeran y hacer lo mismo que hicimos la última- dijo medio decepcionada y medio lujuriosa la castaña y eso sonrojo un poco a su novio.

-Pues también me hubiera ¡JODIDO! Gustado hacer eso- le dijo el rubio con el mismo semblante que su novia- pero lo que me cuesta creer también, es que ese tal Luis Carlos haya sido capaz de ¡CULEARSE! Enfrentarse a Leo y que fue el que creo esa gigantesca esfera de energía con la que destruyo el lago y que a Leo le costó mucho esfuerzo levantarla y devolvérsela.

-Se nota que ellos tres tienen unos poderes sorprendentes- dijo la chica asombrada por eso- ¿pero me pregunto qué es lo que Leo estará haciendo en estos momentos?

-No lo sé ¡PERRA!, pero él dijo que estaba trabajando en algo con lo que sería capaz de detener a Kenny y a Luis Carlo-

-Espero que sea lo que sea en que esté trabajando, no vuelva a causar destrozos como la última vez- dijo preocupada la castaña.

-Eso espero yo también ¡CARA DE CULO!- le dijo el rubio con el mismo semblante- pero dime Tammy, ¿no has notado que Leo se está comportando un poco diferente últimamente?- le pregunto.

-¿Diferente?- le pregunto la chica sin entender.

-Es que en algunas ocasiones parece que su voz suena aún más ¡CAGADA! ronca que antes y su mirada… su mirada parece que se ha vuelto más terrible de lo que nunca ha sido- le dijo el rubio preocupado.

-Pues si… algunas veces me doy cuenta de eso, ¿pero porque será, acaso es porque está enojado por no haber podido ganarle a Kenny y a Luis Carlos cuando peleo contra ellos?- pregunto la castaña también preocupada.

-Pues en algún momento tenemos que volver a tratar de ¡CAGARLA! Hacerlo recapacitar para que así deje ese comportamiento que tiene- dijo el rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-Espero que lo logremos- dicho esto los dos entraron a la cafetería de Tweek para tomar y comer algo.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que en el siguiente Kenny y yo nos enfrentaremos a Caos y a Jack usando nuestros máximos poderes :O y muchas gracias por sus reviews y ya casi termino los dibujos de Iron Caos y el Ángel de la Muerte **


	126. Chapter 126

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPITULO CIENTO VEINTISEIS: LA SÚPER BATALLA, ROUND 32**

Ya era domingo, los héroes practicaban sus movimientos de pelea, especialmente el Maestro de la Imaginación que practicaba con Mysterion, que en esta ocasión usaba su guadaña, pero sin estar transformado, demostrando tener ya más control sobre sus poderes y eso aliviaba un poco al colombiano y a los demás héroes.

Mientras tanto Caos iba en su Harley rumbo a la casa de los Blofowsky, ya que tiene pensado dejar uno de sus acertijos. Al llegar estaciono su moto y se acercó a la casa.

-"No pu-puedo creer que en realidad quieras des-destruir ese lugar"- le dijo preocupado y molesto Butters refiriéndose al lugar que Caos había decidido atacar.

-Claro que quiero destruir ese sitio- le dijo sombríamente Caos con su voz gutural y después toco la puerta y luego de unos segundos la abrió Sheilla.

-Hola señora Blofowsky- la saludo el rubio esforzándose por no sonar ronco y con una muy bien fingida sonrisa honesta en la cara.

-Oh, hola Butters- le saludo gentilmente la señora, ya que al parecer ni ella ni las demás madres y padres de los héroes saben que Butters ya no es amigo de sus hijos y mucho menos saben sobre su gran cambio de aptitud.

-"Pa-parece que no le han dicho so-sobre nosotros"- dijo aliviado Butters.

-¿Se encuentra Kyle?- pregunto Caos a la pelirroja sin hacerle caso al comentario de Butters.

-No, dijo que iba a estar con unos amigos, ¿pero qué es lo que te trae por aquí?- le pregunto gentilmente la mamá de Kyle.

-Es que vine a entregarle una tarea que me había pedido- le dijo Caos sin cambiar su falsa sonrisa y después sacó de su bolsillo una hoja de papel doblada.

-Gracias, eres muy amable, cuando llegue se la doy enseguida- le agradeció la mujer.

-Fue un placer- le dijo Caos sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Pero no quieres pasar y tomar algo?- le ofreció gentilmente la señora.

-Gracias señora- le dijo el rubio y luego entra a la casa.

Al estar adentro de la vivienda el rubio vio a Geral leyendo el periódico y este levanto la vista y lo saludo y Caos le devolvió el gesto y después la pelirroja le dijo que esperara en la sala mientras ella iba un momento a la cocina y el rubio se sentó en una silla, pero…

-¿Eres tu Kyle?, ¿cómo te fue con Stan y los…?- Ike estaba bajando las escaleras y enseguida se calló y se asustó al ver a Caos en su casa y este solamente le sonrió tétricamente, ya que al canadiense le contaron sobre la inversión de personalidades que tuvo Butters y no decido ir a la base de los héroes, porque decidió estudiar un poco para un examen que tendría el lunes.

-"Oh no"- dijo preocupado Butters.

-Hola Ike, ¿Cómo estás?- le saludo sombríamente Caos sin disminuir su sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le pregunto el pequeño pelinegro, no solamente asustado, sino molesto.

-Vine a dejarle una tarea a tu hermano- le dijo Caos sin cambiar de semblante y eso solamente asusto y molesto más al pequeño pelinegro que ya estaba sentado frente a él en otra silla.

-Quiero que te vayas de mi casa- le dijo sin cambiar de semblante y en voz baja para que sus padres no lo oyeran.

-Oblígame- le dijo desafiante el rubio y cuando el pelinegro estaba a punto de decirle algo, la señora Blofowsky salió de la cocina con una bandeja de galletas y un vaso de leche.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes?- les pregunto la pelirroja.

-Le preguntaba cómo está la pierna que tenía lastimada- le respondió el rubio, lo cual es irónico ya que fue él el que se la lastimo cuando paso lo del cementerio.

-Oh eso, cuando me entere de eso, me aterre enseguida, ya que no sabría qué hacer si alguno de mis hijos resultaran heridos gravemente de nuevo- le dijo la pelirroja y luego empezó a hablarle al rubio sobre su preocupación sobre los sucesos que habían ocurrido y lo que han hecho el Equipo de la Destrucción y Caos trataba de no reír por eso, mientras que Butters se sentía terriblemente mal por eso mientras que Ike solo miraba asustado y molesto al rubio.

-…y es por eso que creo que lo mejor es que hay que abandonar el pueblo- termino diciendo la mamá de Ike.

-Pero no te preocupes mamá, estoy seguro de que la Liga Extrema de Héroes serán capaces de detener a esos villanos- le dijo su hijo y el rubio lo miro molesto por ese comentario.

-"Eso espero yo también"- dijo preocupado Butters en su mente y luego el rubio vio la hora en el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto tarde.

-Ya perdí tiempo hablando pendejadas- dijo Caos en voz baja- bueno fue un placer hablar con ustedes, pero ya es hora de que me vaya- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y fingiendo una sonrisa amable.

-Para nosotros también fue un placer hablar contigo- le dijo sonriente la pelirroja- Ike acompáñalo a la puerta por favor- le pidió al pequeño canadiense y este se puso nervioso, pero pudo disimularlo y luego acompaño al rubio a la puerta.

-Tu mamá hace unas galletas muy deliciosas- dijo Caos al pelinegro estando los dos en el umbral de la puerta usando su voz gutural y eso lo asusto enseguida.

-No-no sé qué es-estés planeando, pero mis amigos y yo te detendremos de u-una manera u otra- le dijo Ike tratando inútilmente de no sonar asustado.

-"Eso espero"- dijo preocupado Butters.

-Me gustaría ver que lo intenten- le dijo burlón el rubio y luego acarició bruscamente el cabello del menor y este le aparto la mano de un manotazo estando ya molesto.

Luego de que Caos se fuera, el canadiense no perdió el tiempo y enseguida cogió su celular para llamar a su hermano sobre lo que paso y este al escuchar eso, no perdió el tiempo en ir a su casa, junto con Stan, Kenny y Cartman, a pesar de las protestas de este último.

-Hola Kyle, hola chicos- les saludo amablemente Sheilla.

-Hola mamá.

-Hola señora Blofowiskie- le saludaron al mismo tiempo el pelinegro, el rubio y el castaño y los cuatro entraron a la casa.

-Oye Bubba, tu amigo Butters vino aquí y te dejo una tarea que tú le habías pedido- le dijo su mamá usando ese apodo que avergonzaba a su hijo mayor, pero al escuchar eso los cuatro chicos mayores se alarmaron más de lo que estaban.

-Gracias mamá- le dijo su hijo mayor y luego con sus amigos y su hermano subieron a su cuarto.

-¿Estas bien Ike, no te hizo nada?- pregunto Kyle a su hermano muy preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes- le aseguro el pequeño pelinegro.

-Ahora muestra la "tarea" que dejo Caos- dijo Kenny y el canadiense les mostro a los mayores la hoja que dejo Caos y, como de costumbre, resulto ser un acertijo.

-Es un acertijo- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No me digas- le dijo Cartman sarcásticamente.

-No empiecen…- dijo Stan mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto Kenny tratando de no enojarse por el comentario entre el judío y el gordo.

-Dice: "El lugar en donde varias veces eh pasado por muchas humillaciones en todos estos años, pero que cuando perdía la paciencia nadie se atrevía a ponerme una mano encima"- leyó el canadiense.

-¿Humillaciones?- pregunto el gordo.

-La escuela- adivino el rubio.

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunto el pelinegro mayor.

-Claro, ¿acaso no recuerdan todas esas veces cuando los chicos de grados mayores debes en cuando molestaban a Butters?- les pregunto Kenny a los demás (NA: esas serán algunas delas cosas que mostrare en la pre cuela).

-Ah sí, ya recuerdo- le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Aún recuerdo esa ocasión en la que Butters molió a golpes al líder de los de sexto grado- dijo Cartman de forma burlona y nostálgica.

-Un momento, eso quiere decir que van a hacerle algo a la escuela- dijo preocupado Kyle.

-¿Ese acertijo no dice a qué hora van a atacar la escuela?- pregunto preocupado Stan.

-No, no dice- le dijo el canadiense.

-Entonces tenemos que movernos rápido- dijo el rubio.

-No puedo creer que tengamos que tratar de salvar la escuela- dijo molesto el gordo.

-No es el momento de quejarse culón- le dijo molesto Kyle.

-Es cierto, vamos- dijo Stan.

Kyle uso sus poderes mentales para hacer que sus padres quedaran dormidos y luego los puso en el cuarto de estos, para que así ellos no se dieran cuenta de su ausencia ni la de su hermano, luego Kenny uso un portal con el cual con el cual se tele transporto junto con sus amigos a la base y están ahí les explicaron a los demás héroes lo que había pasado y estos se alarmaron, así que enseguida se alistaron.

-Ya estamos listos- dijo Mosquito.

-Entonces vamos rápido- dijo Tooshwel y todos hicieron el ademan de irse en los vehículos, pero Mysterion los detuvo.

-Esperen-

-¿Qué pasa pobretón? No tenemos tiempo- se quejó el Coon.

-Por eso, para ahorrar tiempo, voy a tele transportarlos- les dijo a los demás héroes.

-Buena idea Kenny- le apoyo el Maestro de la Imaginación.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes tele transportarnos a todos?- pregunto Darth Chef.

-Creo que si- les dijo su líder.

-Si yo pude hacerlo con las personas del parque de atracciones, tú también podrás- le apoyo el colombiano.

-Entonces vamos- dicho esto Mysterion creo un gran portal.

Mientras tanto, en los alrededores de la escuela, el Equipo de la Destrucción ya estaba esperando a que llegara la Liga Extrema de Héroes, Caos ya tenía puesta su súper armadura puesta, ya que luego de irse de la casa de Kyle, fue directamente a su casa para buscar a Jack para así ir asía la bodega en donde tienen sus armaduras.

-Como se demoran esos idiotas- dijo impaciente el Aniquilador.

-Cierto- le apoyo el Destructor.

-Ya cállense-es dijo molesto Iron Caos y luego miro la escuela- no puedo esperar para destruir este maldito lugar- se dijo así mismo sádicamente en voz baja y nadie los escucho mientras se alejaba un poco de su equipo.

-"¡No hagas eso, por favor!"-le pidió desesperadamente Butters en su mente.

-Grandísimo idiota, ¿acaso se te han olvidado todas las humillaciones que pasamos en ese maldito lugar?- le pregunto furioso Caos.

-"Pu-pues no se me han ol-olvidado, pero los chicos que nos molestaban hace mucho tiempo que ya no están estudiando a-aquí"- le dijo Butters sin cambiar de semblante.

-Entonces no te quejes, además ya me estoy cansando de tener que estudiar idioteces que no me servirán cuando seamos mayores- le dijo sombríamente Caos pero cuando Butters estaba a punto de objetar, alguien le puso una mano en su hombrera derecha.

-O-oye Leo, puedo decirte a-algo- le pidió un poco preocupado Cougar, mientras que Sombra y Rudeman conservaban la distancia precavidos.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto toscamente Caos.

-¿No-no crees que es-esto ya es demasiado?- le pregunto nervioso el rubio rizado.

-¿Qué dices?- le pregunto molesto Caos.

-Lo- lo que quiero decir es que esto y es demasiado, primero destruiste el parque de atracciones y luego el lago Stark y ahora quieres destruir la escuela- le dijo el rubio rizado tratando de ser lo más firme posible.

-¿Y qué importa si quiero destruir la escuela y que haya destruido ese parque y el lago?, lo que importa es que cause el mayor caos y destrucción que pueda y que trate de capturar a Kenny- le espeto molesto el rubio claro y su voz empezaba a sonar ronca y eso asusto a su amigo.

-¿Ah caso no te das cuenta de que te estás pasando?, si sigues así vas a destruir el pueblo por completo y no sé si pueda seguir ayudándote- le dijo Cougar, no solo preocupado, sino molesto y Caos al escuchar eso se molestó más de lo que estaba y sin previo aviso sujeto por el cuello al rubio rizado con su mano derecha y levantándolo, ante la mirada asustada del rubio de Tourette, la castaña y de sus primos, mientras que el resto de los villanos solo veían eso divertidos.

-Escúchame bien Bradley… durante mucho tiempo eh soportado tus mariconerías, pero si se te ocurre echarte para atrás de nuevo como en esa ocasión, dejare de ser paciente y te hare pedazos- le advirtió seriamente Caos y su voz sonaba cada vez más y más ronca mientras el rubio rizado trataba inútilmente de liberarse, mientras la mano de Caos lo apretaba más y más.

-"¡Por favor no lastimes, él es nuestro amigo!"- le pidió desesperadamente Butters en su mente.

-Su voz está cambiando de nuevo…- dijo asustada la Luchadora.

-"¿Qué rayos le pasa a mi primo?"- se preguntó mentalmente Steel Gladiador preocupado.

-Bu-butters por favor déjalo ¡LAME CULOS!- le pidió asustado Rudeman.

-"Parece que cada vez está peor"- pensó preocupada la castaña.

-Po-por favor Leo… no me hagas nada…- le pidió aterrado el rubio rizado con dificultad por la asfixia.

-…- Caos pensó un momento en si dejarlo o no, pero Butters le recordó como Bradley los había ayudado en varias ocasiones en el pasado, así que por eso lo soltó de mala gana.

-Solo porque eres mi amigo y me has ayudado en el pasado te la perdono por ahora, pero si se te ocurre volver a decirme de nuevo algo como eso, te hare pedazos- le advirtió hostilmente Caos y luego se alejó un poco de sus amigos, mientras el rubio rizado se sobaba la garganta y era ayudado por Sombra y Rudeman a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estas bien Bradley?- le pregunto la castaña.

-Creo que si… pero esa mirada y esa voz no le pertenecen al Butters del que me enamore- les dijo asustado a sus amigos.

-Tienes razón ¡CHUPA VERGA!, parece que está peor que antes, incluso más que cuando se enojó en esa ocasión- le dijo preocupado el rubio de Tourette.

-Pobrecito, parece que su novio rompió con él- dijo burlonamente el Aniquilador, sacándole risas a sus amigos, al señor C y al pequeño gótico.

-"No tenías que hacerle ni decirle eso a Bradley"- dijo molesto Butters a Caos.

-¿Y de que mierda te quejas?, si en varias ocasiones tú también te has molestado y avergonzado por las maricadas que él ha dicho y hecho- le espeto molesto Caos.

-"Pu-pues sí, pero no era para que le dijeras esas cosas"- le dijo aún molesto Butters, pero antes de que Caos le dijera algo…

-¡Oigan ustedes!- se escuchó de repente la voz de Mysterion, que junto con el resto de los héroes habían aparecido de repente detrás de los villanos tomándolos por sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué rayos…?!- pregunto asombrado y molesto Psicosis, que junto con el resto de los villanos se ponían en guardia.

-¿¡Como rayos llegaron aquí sin que los detectara!?- pregunto furioso Caos a los héroes y su voz a penas no llegaba a lo gutural.

-Nos tele transportamos por un portal que hice- le dijo el líder de los héroes que ya estaba transformado.

-Infeliz… pero no creas que se van a salvar como en esa ocasión en el parque de atracciones, ya que en esta ocasión tengo una gran ayuda- dijo Caos y luego se hizo a un lado para que los héroes pudieran ver claramente a Steel Gladiador y eso los asombro enseguida.

-Que armadura tan genial…- dijo el Maestro Jedi con cierta emoción.

-¿Con que eso es en lo que has estado trabajando todos estos días verdad?- pregunto el Ángel de la Muerte a iron Caos.

-Por supuesto- le dijo arrogantemente el líder de los villanos.

-"Maldición, si cuando me enfrente a ese maldito fue bien complicado, ahora su primo tiene una súper armadura también"- pensó preocupado y enojado el Maestro de la Imaginación mientras era rodeado por un aura purpura.

-Escuchen, mientras Jack y yo nos enfrentamos a esos dos idiotas, encárguense del resto de inútiles- ordeno Caos al resto de su equipo y estos asintieron.

-Ya saben que hacer chicos- dijo el líder de los héroes a sus amigos y estos asintieron.

-Muy bien, comencemos- dijo Caos y junto con su primo volaron asía arriba seguidos de los dos héroes más poderosos de la liga.

-Escucha Luis, yo me encargo de Caos y tú enfréntate a Jack- le dijo el rubio oscuro.

-Está bien, solo espero que no me dé un fuerte dolor de cabeza como en esa ocasión- le dijo el latino medio bromista y medio preocupado.

-"Por favor Kenny, detennos antes de que pase algo terrible"- dijo preocupado Butters en su mente.

-¡AL ATAQUE!- grito Caos y junto con su primo empezaron a pelear contra los héroes (NA: ya saben que canción escuchar).

El Maestro de la Imaginación creo dos espadas de hoja ancha y con una de estas trato de cortar al rubio mayor, pero este le detuvo ese ataque con su gladius poniéndolo de horizontalmente y enseguida trato de cortar al latino con su hacha, pero este se inclinó asía atrás esquivando ese ataque y enseguida le dio una patada en la cabeza verticalmente mandándolo asía arriba y por cada golpe se creaba una poderosa onda expansiva y en milisegundos se puso arriba del villano con la intención de darle una cortada doble con sus espadas, pero el rubio movió asía adelante su espada y hacha deteniendo las espadas del latino y enseguida movió su pierna asía arriba dándole una patada en el casco al latino rompiéndoselo y enseguida se puso de frente a él y trato de cortarlo por la derecha e izquierda al mismo tiempo, pero el latino creo dos escudos en cada brazo deteniendo el ataque del villano y enseguida junto sus dos piernas creando un cañón y al disparar su esfera de energía fue a quema ropa contra la armadura el villano mandándolo a volar muchos metros, pero luego creo un campo de fuerza deteniéndose en seco y con una pequeñas grietas en su pecho y enseguida apunto asía adelante su ametralladora disparando pequeñas ráfagas de energía electromagnética asía el latino a súper velocidad, pero este movió rápidamente sus manos delante de si desviando con dificultad las ráfagas de energía y después de eso puso delante de si su mano derecha transformándola en un cañón y enseguida disparo una potente esfera de energía purpura, al mismo tiempo que el rubio hizo lo mismo con su cañón creando una gran esfera de energía electromagnética y las dos esferas se chocaron creando una poderosa explosión que los mando a volar a los dos en direcciones opuestas y que hizo que todo el pueblo temblara y se hundiera un poco, pero el colombiano enseguida se tele transporto, aun en pleno vuelo y apareció por detrás del gladiador y enseguida le dio una patada doble mandando al villano a volar asía arriba y enseguida se puso arriba de este y trato de darle un golpe vertical con un gran hacha que creo, pero el villano puso delante de si su hacha deteniendo la del héroe y enseguida le clavo su gladius en el estómago del latino haciendo que este vomitara sangre, pero este enseguida le dio cabezazo apartado al rubio y haciendo que soltara su espada y el latino se la saco del estómago y rápidamente se curó y trato de cortar al villano por el costado izquierdo, pero este enseguida puso su hacha de forma vertical deteniendo ese ataque y luego de un fuerte forcejeo entre los dos, se separaron dando media vuelta con la intención de cortarle la cabeza al otro, pero de nuevo sus armas chocaron creando de nuevo una poderosa onda expansiva, pero el latino enseguida transformo su puño izquierdo en un yunque y le dio un poderoso golpe en el casco al villano mandándolo a volar y que el yunque se rompiera y el latino enseguida se puso detrás del rubio y trato de enterrarle su gladius pero el villano movió asía atrás su hacha deteniendo ese ataque y enseguida dio media vuelta rápidamente y le dio una patada al latino por el costado derecho mandándolo a volar a la izquierda, pero el héroe enseguida hizo que su puño se volviera un yunque e hizo que su brazo creciera dándole un poderoso puñetazo al villano en el casco mandándolo a volar asía atrás y el héroe enseguida se puso arriba del villano e hizo que sus piernas crecieran y le dio una doble patada al rubio en el pecho mandándolo a volar asía el piso y el rubio se estrelló duramente contra el piso creando un gran cráter y el colombiano rápidamente se le acerco con la intención de darle un pisotón en la cara, pero el rubio se hecho a un lado esquivando por muy poco ese ataque y al estar de pie trato de cortar al latino por el costado derecho con su hacha, pero este creo un escudo con su mano derecho deteniendo ese ataque y luego trato de darle una estocada al rubio con la gladius en la cara, pero el villano le sujeto la mano y enseguida le hizo una yegua voladora azotando fuertemente al latino contra el piso haciendo que el suelo temblara, pero el héroe hizo que su pie derecho se volviera un martillo y estiro su pierna golpeando al villano en el casco y apartándola y enseguida se puso de pie e hizo que sus puños se volvieran yunques y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y luego otro en el casco, haciendo que el suelo temblara por cada golpe y que los yunque se rompieran pero se curaban enseguida y después trato de volver a darle otro golpe en el casco, pero el villano le sujeto el yunque con su mano izquierda y el latino trato de golpearlo con su yunque libre, pero el rubio se lo detuvo con su mano izquierda y los dos empezaron a forcejear y mientras asían eso el piso temblaba más y más y el aura electromagnética del villano estaba chocándose con el aura purpura del héroe y empezaron a salir rayos de ese choque de energías haciendo que el piso temblara más, pero luego de unos segundos, el villano le dio un rodillazo al latino en el estómago al mismo tiempo que este le daba un cabezazo y los dos se apartaron.

-Tú eres un idiota Jack, en vez de hacer esto, deberías de usar esa armadura para ayudar a las personas y no para ayudar a tu primo con sus planes malignos- le espeto el latino molesto.

-Lo que yo haga o no haga es asunto mío- le dijo molesto el rubio y enseguida le disparo una gran esfera de energía y el latino puso delante de si sus dos manos deteniendo ese ataque y retrocediendo creando dos largos y profundos huecos por sus pies y el suelo temblaba y luego de unos segundos mando asía arriba esa esfera de energía y enseguida vio como el villano se le acerco rápidamente con la intención de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero el latino enseguida cruzo sus dos brazos delante de si, rompiéndose esa parte de la armadura y creando otra gran onda expansiva y enseguida salto dándole un rodillazo en el casco al villano mandándolo a volar asía arriba, pero el latino estiro sus dos brazos agarrando las dos piernas del villano y enseguida lo azoto fuertemente contra el piso haciendo que este temblara y formando un cráter y después lo elevo y lo volvió a azotar contra el piso y durante unos segundos repetía esa misma acción, creando cráteres y temblores, pero luego el rubio hizo que una poderosa corriente de energía recorriera los brazos del latino sacándole un grito de dolor y luego de unos segundos los brazos explotaron y el héroe volvió a gritar más fuerte mientras salían chorros de sangre a borbotones y el rubio enseguida se le acercó y le clavo un puñetazo en el estómago al héroe haciendo que escupiera sangre y enseguida le empezó a dar varios golpes en el estómago a súper velocidad y el suelo temblaba con cada golpe, pero luego el latino hizo que sus puños se volvieran dos martillos y enseguida le dio un golpe doble al casco del villano a cada lado haciendo que este dejara de golpearlo y diera unos paso asía atrás y el latino enseguida junto sus dos manos creando un gran martillo y con este le dio un poderosísimo golpe al rubio en el pecho mandándolo a volar asía arriba y el latino enseguida se puso detrás de él y le volvió a pegar con el martillo en la espalda al villano mandándolo al suelo, pero antes de chocarse contra el piso puso sus piernas asía abajo cayendo de pie contra el piso y creando un cráter y luego vio que su hacha estaba cerca y enseguida la cogió y vio como el héroe trato de golpear lo con su martillo, así que enseguida hizo que su hacha se chocara contra ésta creando otra gran explosión y onda expansiva y las dos armas se destruyeron por el impacto ante la mirada asombrada del latino y del rubio, pero el héroe enseguida trato de darle un derechazo, pero el villano se cubrió con la ametralladora de su brazo izquierdo y enseguida trato de darle una patada con su pierna derecha al héroe, pero este salto pasando por encima del rubio y este giro rápidamente asía atrás para darle una patada al héroe al mismo tiempo que este la quería dar una patada y las piernas de los dos se chocaron entre si creando de nuevo una fuerte onda expansiva y que el suelo temblara y después los dos hicieron un intercambio de golpes en los que esquivaban y trataban de golpearse a súper velocidad y mientras hacían eso, el suelo temblaba más y más y se empezaron a crear grandes grietas en el piso y luego el héroe concentro energía en su puño derecho, al mismo tiempo que el villano concentro energía en el cañón de su brazo derecho y los dos se golpearon al mismo en las caras mandándolos a volar y creando una poderosa explosión y destruyendo los árboles que estaban cerca, pero el villano se detuvo en seco y pudo notar que su cañón estaba un poco dañado, mientras que la parte superior de la armadura del héroe estaba hecha pedazos incluyendo su casco y eso lo molesto.

-¿¡Por qué no te mueres!?- le pregunto furioso al rubio y enseguida piso fuertemente el piso enterrando sus pies y creando un temblor.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, acaso estás haciendo un berrinche?- le pregunto burlonamente el villano e hizo el ademan de acercársele.

-Ya veremos quien hace un berrinche- dicho esto, hizo que del suelo saliera una de sus piernas con una cuchilla en el pie, ya que hizo que esta se estirara bajo tierra y tomando por sorpresa al rubio que apenas esquivo ese ataque y luego el latino hizo de nuevo ese movimiento con su otra pierna y siguieron haciendo eso a súper velocidad, pero luego el rubio le sujeto una pierna y luego la otra y enseguida las jalo.

-Oh oh- dijo preocupado el héroe y enseguida fue jalado asía abajo enterrándose en el piso para luego salir por el otro lado de donde lo estaban jalando mientras se sujetaba la entre pierna y gritaba del dolor, ya que obviamente se lastimo las joyas de la familia al habérselas chocado contra el suelo y el rubio enseguida lo empezó a azotar fuertemente contra el piso varias veces, pero luego de unos momentos el latino hizo que sus piernas se encogieran y se acercó rápidamente al villano y le dio cabezazo en el casco haciendo que le soltara las piernas y enseguida le empezó a dar varios golpes en el estómago al rubio a súper velocidad creando varios temblores, pero luego de unos segundos el villano lo cogió de los hombros levantándolo y rápidamente se dirigió al piso enterrando de cabeza al héroe creando una poderosa explosión y un cráter y solo las piernas del héroe sobresalían mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba enterrado y el villano, que pensó que ya había ganad se empezó a apartar del héroe, pero este rápidamente se salió del piso y enseguida junto sus dos manos y le dio un poderoso golpe doble al villano en la cabeza desde atrás mandándolo a volar asía la derecha y el latino enseguida se puso debajo de él y trato de patearlo, pero el rubio enseguida dio media vuelta asía atrás y le dio una patada en la cara al héroe mandándolo al piso haciendo que se chocara contra este y creando un profundo y largo hueco, pero rápidamente se puso de pie mientras que el villano fue a recoger su espada que estaba cerca de él.

-"Este hijo de puta sí que jode y su poder es comparable al de Caos, solo espero no tener que recurrir a tratar de volver a crear otra esfera de energía como en esa ocasión"- pensó molesto el colombiano mientras se curaba de sus heridas y su armadura volvía a la normalidad.

-"Debo reconocer que Butterscupp hizo una armadura impresionante, solo que me gustaría que usara esa gran inteligencia para crear cosas para ayudar a las personas, no para causar destrozos"- pensó un poco preocupado el Gladiador y luego siguió peleando contra el colombiano

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en el siguiente seguiré con los combates y gracias a sus reviews que casi tengo los 500 ****.**


	127. Chapter 127

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, creo que este es uno de los combates más largos que eh echo, incluso tal vez más largo que el del capítulo 120 y 121 :O, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad y ya saben que canciones escuchar durante los combates ;D.**

**CAPÍTULO CIENTO VEITISIETE: LA SÚPER BATALLA, ROUND 33**

El Ángel de la Muerte se enfrentaba a Iron Caos, como de costumbre, el cielo estaba oscuro, incluso más de lo que debería ser siendo de noche y se escuchaban fuertes truenos y se miraban rayos caer, pero al parecer los dos rubios no fueron afectados demasiado por las explosiones y ondas expansivas que crearon el Maestro de la Imaginación y Steel Gladiador. El rubio oscuro lanzo un rayo de energía oscura al villano, pero este se cubrió con su súper capa resistente mientras esta estaba envuelta por energía electromagnética protegiéndolo del ataque del héroe y al descubrirse lanzo una ráfaga de energía con el diamante que tiene en el pecho al héroe, pero este creo una esfera oscura a su alrededor protegiéndose de ese ataque, pero cuando lo deshizo vio que Caos se le acerco rápidamente y lo golpeo en la cabeza con su martillo mandando al héroe volar asía el piso, pero antes de chocar extendió sus alas deteniendo u caída y aterrizando suavemente en el piso y luego vio como el villano se le acerco rápidamente para darle un pisotón doble, pero enseguida se hizo a un lado esquivando ese ataque y el villano reventó el piso haciendo que temblara y el rubio oscuro trato de cortar al villano por el ángulo izquierdo, pero este enseguida le detuvo ese ataque con su martillo haciendo que el suelo temblara de nuevo y luego de unos segundos de forcejeo el villano concentro energía en su puño izquierdo y le dio un poderoso golpe al héroe en el pecho mandándolo a volar asía atrás a súper velocidad y que el héroe chocara contra los árboles que estaban detrás de él destruyéndolos enseguida y el villano en milisegundos se puso detrás de él y trato de darle un fuerte golpe en la espalda con su martillo, pero el rubio oscuro se cubrió con sus alas deteniendo ese ataque, aunque lastimándose un poco sus alas y enseguida dio media vuelta rápidamente dándole una patada en el casco al villano mandándolo a volar asía la derecha a súper velocidad y que soltara su martillo en pleno vuelo mientras atravesaba una pequeña montaña y salía por detrás de esta y cayendo duramente contra el piso creando u largo y profundo hueco y el héroe se tele transporto y enseguida estuvo arriba del villano y trato de clavarle su guadaña, pero el villano junto sus dos manos justo a tiempo deteniendo ese ataque haciendo que el piso se hundiera y luego de unos segundos de fuerte forcejeo, en el que el piso temblaba, el villano le dio un poderoso rodillazo al héroe en el estómago haciendo que vomitara sangre y que soltara su guadaña y luego el villano le dio un codazo apartándolo y enseguida uso la guadaña del héroe para cortarle la cabeza, pero este se inclinó asía atrás esquivando por poco la guadaña y apoyando sus alas en el piso flexiono sus piernas y le dio una poderosa patada doble en la cara al villano mandándolo asía arriba y enseguida el héroe se puso detrás del él y junto sus dos manos y le dio un poderoso golpe doble en la espalda al villano tirándolo fuertemente contra el piso haciendo que temblara y creara otro cráter y enseguida se le acerco con la intención de patearlo, pero el villano, que aún tenía la guadaña, rápidamente dio media vuelta y trato de cortar al héroe por el costado izquierdo, pero este se elevó esquivando ese ataque por poco, pero el villano uso el impulso de su ataque y giro rápidamente con la intención de darle una patada al héroe, pero esto puso su pierna izquierda en medio deteniendo ese ataque, aunque lastimándose la pierna y el villano enseguida trato de clavarle la guadaña, pero el héroe sujeto la empuñadura de ésta deteniéndola y enseguida el héroe le lanzo un rayo de energía oscura de sus ojos dándole al villano en la cara tirándolo asía atrás y que soltara la guadaña del héroe y este enseguida uso su guadaña para tratar de cortar al villano por el costado izquierdo mientras su arma estaba concentrada con energía oscura, pero el rubio claro salto asía atrás dando una voltereta en el aire y la guadaña le corto una parte de la capa y como la guadaña estaba con energía, el héroe hizo que un largo corte oscuro fuera en dirección asía los arboles cortándolos sin problemas, pero el villano, que aún estaba en pleno aire, le dio una patada a la guadaña del héroe haciendo que la soltara y el arma voló y se clavó contra una gran piedra y el villano enseguida le dio una fuerte patada al héroe en la cabeza torciéndosela por completo, pero aun así el héroe le sujeto la pierna al villano y enseguida lo azotó fuertemente contra el piso haciendo que este temblara al mismo tiempo que su cabeza volvía a su sitio, pero el villano hizo que una poderosa ráfaga de energía recorriera la pierna que el héroe le sostenía y este lo soltó mientras rugía del dolor y retrocedía y el rubio claro enseguida se puso de pie y le dio un poderoso derechazo al héroe en la cara haciendo que el piso temblara, pero este enseguida le dio un izquierdazo en el casco, pero el villano enseguida le dio un rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre, pero enseguida le trato de darle una patada por el costado derecho, pero el villano le sujeto la pierna con sus dos manos metálicas y enseguida giro la pierna a toda velocidad y el rubio oscuro dio muchas vueltas en el mismo lugar y el villano trato de darle una patada vertical, pero el héroe enseguida le sostuvo esa pierna con su mano izquierda y enseguida trato de darle una patada en el casco al villano, pero este le detuvo ese ataque con su antebrazo derecho y enseguida le cogió la pierna al héroe y enseguida lo azoto fuertemente contra el piso haciendo que este temblara, pero el héroe enseguida atrajo su guadaña y la sujeto a tiempo y la uso para detener un poderoso pisotón por parte del villano y estando aún en el piso le dio una patada al villano en el costado apartándolo y el héroe enseguida se puso de pie.

-¡Escucha Butters, si puedes oírme trata de recuperar el control de tu cuerpo!- le pidió desesperadamente el Ángel de la muerte.

-"¡Eso trato, pero no puedo!"- le dijo desesperadamente también Butters dentro de la mente de Caos.

-Es inútil que le pidas eso- dijo sádicamente Caos al héroe con su voz gutural- y cuando te derrote y traiga al monstruo Cthullu a este mundo, voy a divertirme mucho matándote una y otra vez y Butters no tendrá más opción que ver eso y cuando me aburra de ti… voy a divertirme mucho con tu hermanita- le termino diciendo con una sonrisa de locura en su cara y eso enfureció enseguida al héroe.

-¡Tú le tocas un pelo a ella y te hare pedazos, no me importa que Butters esté dentro de tu puta y psicópata cabeza!- le grito furioso el rubio oscuro con un tono aún más profundo que el que usa cuando es Mysterion mientras su aura oscura se volvía más y más grande, eso hizo que Butters se asustara dentro de su mente, mientras que Caos solamente sonreía más.

-Eso es, enójate más para que esta pelea sea más divertida- le dijo desafiante el rubio claro, pero antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo…

De repente se vio como el Maestro de la Imaginación volaba cerca de ellos mientras esquivaba a duras penas las ráfagas que eran disparadas por la ametralladora del Gladiador y sin que el latino se diera cuenta, ya que estaba de espaldas contra el piso y lanzaba rayos laser de sus ojos al rubio más grande y paso cerca del líder de los héroes y del líder de los villanos y las ráfagas del Gladiador dieron contra estos atravesando al rubio oscuro y dañando un poco la armadura del rubio claro haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso.

-¡KENNY!- grito alarmado el latino mientras lo sujetaba y lo apartaba del lugar.

-¡BUTTERS!- grito también alarmado el rubio mayor y fue así a su primo, pero parece que no tenía un daño grave en su armadura- ¿estás bien?-

-¡Fíjate por donde apuntas idiota!- le grito furioso el rubio más pequeño sin poder disimular su voz gutural y eso hizo que el rubio mayor retrocediera asustado.

-¿Bu-butters?- le pregunto asustado Steel Gladiador.

-"No tienes porqué gritarle de esa manera, lo hizo accidentalmente"- dijo molesto Butters dentro de su mente y Caos solo bufo molesto.

-Perdón Jack- se disculpó de mala gana el pequeño rubio- y sí, estoy bien- le dijo tratando de no sonar tan ronco.

-"Esa voz no es la de mi primo, parece la de un monstruo"- pensó preocupado el rubio más grande.

-¿Estas bien Kenny?- pregunto Luis Carlos sin su casco puesto estando los dos detrás de unos árboles.

-Sí, estoy bien- le dijo el rubio oscuro mientras se le curaban sus heridas- ¿pero tenías pasar cerca de donde estaba yo?- le pregunto medio burlón y medio serio.

-Ups, perdón- le dijo bromista el colombiano- pero si seguimos peleando de esta forma, el pueblo entero será destruido- le dijo ya serio y preocupado.

-No solo eso, tal vez el mundo sea destruido si seguimos peleando así- le dijo con el mismo semblante el rubio mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Entonces cambiamos de pareja de baile?- le dijo bromista el latino refiriéndose a sus oponentes.

-No, lo mejor es que peleemos al mismo tiempo contra ellos, así hay más posibilidades de ganarles- le dijo el rubio.

-Oh de que nos maten- le dijo molesto y preocupado el colombiano.

-Nosotros podemos curarnos de nuestras heridas ellos no, así que esa ventaja es vital para nosotros-

-Si enfrentarnos a Butters y a su primo con sus súper armaduras es bien jodón y difícil, ¿Qué tan difícil será enfrentarnos a Cthullu si es capaz de llegar a este mundo?- pregunto sin dejar de estar preocupado el latino.

-No puedo imaginármelo-le dijo el rubio con el mismo semblante.

-Desgraciadamente yo si soy capaz de imaginármelo- le dijo irónico el colombiano.

-Y yo también puedo imaginármelo- les dijo de repente Caos para luego golpear fuertemente el piso con su martillo haciendo que una poderosa ráfaga de energía recorriera el piso en dirección a los héroes, pero el colombiano creo un gran escudo y lo clavo en el piso haciendo que ese ataque se dispersara por los alrededores destruyendo los árboles y rocas cercanas.

-"Que suerte que no les paso nada"- dijo aliviado Butters.

-Estuvo cerca- dijo aliviado el latino para luego ponerse su casco.

-Vamos Jack, acabemos con esos idiotas- le dijo su primo y el rubio mayor se preocupó un poco.

-En marcha- dijo el rubio oscuro y junto con el colombiano pelearon al mismo tiempo contra los villanos.

El latino creo una gran cadena con una bola de metal y con está trato de golpear al rubio mayor, pero este uso su escudo laser y cuando la bola se chocó contra este se desintegro enseguida y Caos enseguida le dio un golpe en el casco con su martillo tirándolo contra el piso haciendo que este temblara, pero enseguida el rubio oscuro le dio una poderosa patada en la espalda mandándolo a volar un momento, pero el rubio mayor trato de cortarlo por detrás con su gladius, pero el rubio oscuro movió su guadaña asía atrás deteniendo ese taque y enseguida dio media vuelta y le dio una poderosa patada por el costado derecho mandándolo a volar un momento, pero enseguida Caos se le acercó y le dio una poderosa patada en la quijada mandándolo asía arriba a súper velocidad torciéndole la cabeza al héroe, pero enseguida el latino uso el resto de su cadena para enrollar el cuellos del rubio claro y rápidamente lo atrajo asía él y le dio un poderoso golpe en el casco mandándolo a volar a súper velocidad, pero como aún tiene la cadena alrededor del cuello, el latino lo volvió a atraer y le dio otro poderoso golpe mandándolo a volar y repitió esa acción a súper velocidad y por cada golpe el piso temblaba más y más, pero luego de unos segundos, el rubio mayor corto la cadena del héroe liberando a su primo y enseguida trato de apuñalar al latino con su gladius, pero el latino creo un hacha en su mano izquierda y con esta desvió la espada del villano y con su mano derecha creo otra hacha y trato de golpear con esta al rubio mayor, pero este uso su escudo laser y se protegió de esa hacha desintegrándola y luego Caos trato de atacar al latino por detrás con su martillo, pero este movió su pierna derecha asía atrás haciendo que su pie se volviera un hacha deteniendo ese ataque, pero como el rubio mayor seguía forcejeando con su gladius contra el latino de frente y Caos con su martillo por detrás, entre los dos estaba sometiendo al latino por las inmensas fuerzas entre los tres y el suelo temblaba más y más y se hundía ya que estaban de pie, pero de repente el Ángel de la Muerte lanzo una ráfaga de energía oscura al rubio mayor mandándolo a volar apartándolo del latino y este enseguida dio media vuelta y le dio una patada a Caos en el costado derecho apartándolo también, pero de repente el Gladiador disparo una gran esfera de energía con su cañón al rubio oscuro, pero este enseguida creo un portal delante de sí y la esfera al meterse salió por detrás del rubio mayor dándole en la espalda creando una poderosa explosión mandándolo a volar asía adelante súper velocidad y que la parte trasera de su armadura se agrietara un poco y enseguida el colombiano salto en el aire y enseguida creo un martillo y le dio un poderoso golpe vertical al villano en el casco tirándolo fuertemente al piso creando un profundo cráter y que todo temblara, pero de repente Caos lanzo una ráfaga de energía la colombiano tomándolo por sorpresa y la ráfaga le dio por detrás desintegrándole su capa y destruyendo esa parte de la armadura sacándole un grito de dolor y el rubio claro lanzo otra ráfaga asía el rubio oscuro, pero este se metió en un portal esquivando ese ataque y salió encima del villano con la intención de cortarlo, pero el Gladiador se puso en medio y con su espada detuvo la guadaña del héroe esta se hundió un poco en la espada como su fuera a cortarla por la mitad, pero el rubio mayor enseguida puso su cañón contra el pecho del héroe y disparo a quema ropa mandando a volar asía atrás a súper velocidad al rubio oscuro y que soltara su guadaña y Caos enseguida se puso detrás del héroe y le pego fuertemente en la espalda tirándolo fuertemente contra el piso haciendo que temblara, pero enseguida se puso de pie mientras se le curaban y vio como el rubio mayor se le acercaba por detrás al mismo tiempo que Caos se le acercaba por delante y cuando los dos estaban a punto de atacarlo, el héroe se metió en un portal desapareciendo justo a tiempo, ya que el martillo del rubio claro se chocó contra la espada del rubio mayor creando una poderosa onda expansiva y la espada se partió en pedazos ante la mirada asombrada del rubio mayor mientras que el martillo de Caos solo se agrieto un poco y de repente el Maestro de la Imaginación, que no tiene su casco puesto hizo que su brazo creciera y le dio un poderoso golpe a Caos con su Yunque derecho mandándolo volar y enseguida se le acercó al rubio mayor y le dio una patada en el casco mandándolo a volar asía arriba en reversa y enseguida se puso detrás de él y trato de cortarlo por detrás con una gran hacha, pero el villano, que aún tenía la guadaña del Ángel de la Muerte, la movió asía atrás deteniendo el hacha del héroe y rápidamente levanto la guadaña haciendo que el hacha del héroe saliera volando y trato de cortarlo por el medio, pero el héroe creo un escudo para protegerse de la guadaña, pero este corto ese escudo fácilmente al igual que al héroe por el costado izquierdo.

-Ah…- gimió el colombiano por el dolor mientras soltaba el escudo que cayó en dos al piso mientras el rubio grande solo retrocedía un poco angustiado.

-¡ALARCÓN!- grito alarmado el Ángel de la Muerte para luego esquivar una ráfaga de energía de Caos.

-"¡Oh Dios santo!"- exclamo asustado Butters.

-Haber si se recupera de eso- dijo sádicamente Caos.

-Ahora… se lo… que sintió… Freezer… cuando se partió… así mismo por la mitad… cuando trato de matar a Goku…- dijo el latino mientras se ponía sus manos que temblaban en su estómago y luego las miro y vio que estaban manchadas de su sangre-… es… una sensación… muy desagradable…- dijo irónico para luego caer partido a la mitad al piso.

-Creo que me pase- dijo arrepentido el Gladiador mientras descendía al piso cerca de las dos mitades del colombiano y lo miraba fijamente.

-¡Jack deja de mirar a ese idiota y ven para acabar con este putón!- le exigió Caos para luego desviar una ráfaga de energía oscura que le lanzo el rubio oscuro.

El rubio hizo lo que le pidió su primo y le dio la espalda al "cadáver" del colombiano y le apunto al líder de los héroes con su cañón y cuando estaba a punto de dispararle…

-¿¡QUE MIERDA…!?- grito asombrado Caos al ver algo.

-"Increíble…"- dijo Butters también asombrado.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo con ese mismo semblante el Ángel de la Muerte al ver lo que miraba el villano.

El Gladiador no entendía la reacción y cuando trato de mirar asía atrás recibió una fuerte patada por atrás del casco por parte de la pierna izquierda del colombiano que increíblemente su mitad inferior de su cuerpo flotaba en el aire aun separada de la superior mientras que esta también flotaba a un lado y cuando recibió esa patada soltó la guadaña y el Ángel de la Muerte la atrajo rápidamente así él para detener el martillo de Caos.

-Nunca le des la espalda a un enemigo, aunque no tenga las piernas pegadas al cuerpo- dijo irónico y burlón el colombiano al rubio mayor y enseguida se le acercó para seguir peleando, aun estando cortado a la mitad (NA: sí que soy bien hábil y duro de matar ¿verdad?). Su parte superior trataba de golpear al villano por el costado derecho, mientras la inferior tratada de atacarlo por el costado izquierdo, el villano se esforzaba mucho desviando y deteniendo esos ataques al mismo tiempo, ya que tenía que tratar de mirar a ambos lados al mismo tiempo, pero luego de unos segundos el rubio sujeto la pierna derecha del héroe y enseguida la uso como garrote y el trasero de héroe choco contra su cara XD tirándolo al piso unos momentos.

-Golpeado en la cara con mi propio culo, ¿Qué podría ser más humillante?- se preguntó así mismo el colombiano estando tirado en el piso, pero aun así seguía haciendo que sus piernas siguieran atacando al villano, pero luego de unos segundos este le dio un puñetazo en la entre pierna- ¡Oh NO, ¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE PREGUNTAR?!- se preguntó así mismo alarmado mientras se sujetaba fuertemente los costados de su cabeza- "afortunadamente estoy separado de mi cintura, porque si no ese golpe me hubiera dolido más que cuando me corto a la mitad"- termino pensando un poco más aliviado y luego hizo que su brazo izquierdo se volviera un cañón y le disparo al villano una poderosa esfera de energía, pero este se cubrió con su antebrazo derecho deteniendo ese ataque, pero su propio cañón se destruyó por el impacto de esa energía y luego retrocedió unos pasos mientras que con su mano izquierda se sostenía su antebrazo derecho.

-"Rayos, a Butterscupp no le va a gustar esto"- pensó un poco preocupado Steel Gladiador refiriéndose a su cañón destrozado.

-Deberías rendirte, sin tu cañón has perdido una gran arma a tu disposición- le advirtió el colombiano para luego hacer que sus dos mitades se unieran de nuevo, GRAN ERROR- Ah… - gimió agonizando mientras se sujetaba fuertemente sus… partes nobles, aún través de la armadura y cayó al piso de rodillas- maldición… se me olvido eso…- se lamentó aun agonizando mientras luchaba para que no le salieran lágrimas del dolor (NA: no tienen idea de cómo duele eso… y desgraciadamente me ha pasado más de una vez DX).

-Tal vez perdí mi cañón, pero aún tengo mis huevos bien puestos- le dijo burlón el rubio mayor y el colombiano se molestó enseguida.

-¿Ah sí…?- le pregunto molesto el latino sin cambiar de semblante y con dificultad se puso de pie- pues se te olvida algo…- dicho esto empezó a reír como en esa ocasión en la mansión embrujada- se te olvida que puedo curarme de CUALQUIER tipo de herida y no creo que tu súper armadura sea capaz de reconstruirse- le dijo con una sonrisa de confianza y luego materializo su casco y se lo puso.

-Carajo… si esto sigue así… va a terminar despedazándome…- se dijo así mismo el Gladiador preocupado mientras preparaba su escudo laser con su mano derecha y alistaba la ametralladora de su brazo izquierdo.

-"Increíble, los poderes de Luis no dejan de asombrarme, si seguimos así seremos capaces de ganarles"- pensó complacido y confiado el Ángel de la Muerte que vio eso.

-"Esos poderes son geniales"- dijo emocionado Butters que vio eso.

-Maldita sea, si lo hubieras matado en el lago Stark en vez de escuchar sus idioteces no estaríamos pasando por esta situación tan complicada- le espeto molesto y preocupado Caos.

-"Escucha Kenny, voy hacer que este grandulón me trate de atacar y tú has lo mismo con Caos y cuando ellos dos lancen una poderosas ráfagas de energía se las devolvemos con un portal cada uno"- le dijo telepáticamente el Maestro de la Imaginación.

-"¿Crees que eso funcione?, si eso pasa Butters podría ser destruido"- le dijo el rubio oscuro preocupado por esa posibilidad.

-"No te preocupes, no se destruyó cuando fue capaz de devolverme esa gigantesca esfera de energía, no se destruirá si recibe un ataque por parte su primo, aunque de seguro su armadura dañara mucho y así tal vez le ganaremos y también a su primo"- le aseguro el colombiano.

-"Esta bien"- le dijo el otro héroe- ¿Qué te pasa Caos, acaso te está dando miedo al ver que las súper armaduras que haces se están destruyendo?- le pregunto burlón y desafiante.

-¡Maldito idiota!- le grito furioso Caos y luego le empezó a lanzar varias ráfagas de energía al héroe con cada uno de sus guantes, pero este usaba su guadaña para desviarlos con mucho esfuerzo y algunos de esos ataques se dirigieron a varias direcciones.

Mientras tanto, en los alrededores de la escuela el resto de los héroes y villanos se estaban enfrentando entre si y al parecer no fueron afectados por las poderosas explosiones y ondas expansivas, ya que el Ángel de la Muerte y el Maestro de la Imaginación se enfrentaban a Iron Caos estaban peleando en las afueras del pueblo.

-Espero que Kenny este bien- dijo preocupado el Human Kite para luego hacer que una piedra flotara y fuera en dirección a Raven, pero este lo esquivó sin problemas.

-No te preocupes Kyle, él tiene la ayuda de Luis Carlos, así que estará bien- le trato de asegurar Tooshwel para luego dispararle con su pistola de clavos a Psicosis, pero este se protegió con su brazo mecánico.

-Pues se les olvida que mi hermano está ayudando a mi primo a pelear contra ellos- les espeto un poco molesto el Vengador para luego usar su escudo para cubrirse de un cuchillo que le lanzo Black Spider.

-Aun así nuestros amigos derrotaran a tu hermano y al lunático de Butters- le espeto Mosquito para luego dispararle al Destructor con una de sus pistolas eléctricas, pero el pelinegro salto esquivando ese ataque y los primos de Caos se enojaron al escuchar eso, pero de repente…

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto la Legionaria 1.0 señalando con su lanza una ráfaga de energía electromagnética que fue desviada por el líder de los héroes.

-Parece una ráfaga de energía electromagnética- dijo Tupperware, pero cuando dijo eso todos los héroes y villanos se asustaron enseguida.

-¡MIERDA!- gritaron muchos de los villanos y héroes al mismo tiempo y todos se tiraron pecho tierra y la ráfaga paso por encima de ellos y dio contra la escuela destruyéndola por completo y creando una poderosa explosión, pero afortunadamente no lastimo a nadie.

-¡Destruyeron la escuela!- gritaron alarmados la mayoría de los héroes y algunos villanos aterrados, mientras que la mayoría de estos lo gritaron de la felicidad… incluyendo al Coon, Blue Reacer y el Mole XD.

-Maldición y tanto que estudie para el examen de mañana- dijo molesto el Sentinela.

-Nerd- le dijo burlón Raven.

-Por primera vez Leo hace algo que me gusta mucho- dijo complacido el Aniquilador.

-Lo mismo digo- le dijeron al mismo tiempo sus dos amigos.

-Espero que Kenny y Alarcón sepan cómo manejar la situación- dijo preocupada la Legionaria 2.0

Devuelta a donde están peleando los dos héroes y villanos más poderosos, el Gladiador le disparaba varias ráfagas de energía al colombiano y este usaba un escudo para protegerse y después se lo lanzo al estilo Capitán América, pero el rubio lo esquivo sin problemas y luego trato de darle un fuerte pisotón, pero el latino se hecho a un lado esquivando ese ataque y el piso tembló demasiado fuerte.

-¿Qué te pasa Russell Crowe, eso es todo de lo que eres capaz de hacer?- le pregunto burlón el colombiano y eso molesto al rubio.

-Ahora veras de lo que soy capaz de hacer- dicho esto el villano empezó a concentrar energía en el diamante que tiene en el pecho.

-"Este es el momento Kenny, has que Caos concentre una gran cantidad de energía"- le dijo telepáticamente el latino.

-Entendido, vamos Caos, lánzame tu mejor ataque- le dijo desafiante al rubio claro.

-¡GRANDISIMO ESTUPIDO!- le grito furioso el villano con su voz gutural y enseguida puso delante de si sus dos guantes y empezó a concentrar energía en estos y disparo una poderosa ráfaga de energía al rubio oscuro al mismo tiempo que el rubio mayor hacia lo mismo contra el Maestro de la Imaginación pero cuando parecían que estos ataque iban a dar contra los héroes, estos crearon un portal delante de si absorbiendo esos ataques y haciendo que salieran encima de los villanos tomándolos por sorpresa.

-¿¡QUE MIER…?!- Caos no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la ráfaga le dio justamente en la parte delantera de su armadura tirándolo fuertemente contra el piso.

-¿¡QUE CARA…?!- a su primo le paso justamente lo mismo y los dos se chocaron fuertemente contra el piso creando profundos cráteres y haciendo que todo el suelo temblara.

-¡Lo logramos!- exclamaron felices los héroes ya que al parecer habían derrotado a Iron Caos y a Steel Gladiador de una vez por todas.

-"Fue un buen movimiento"- dijo feliz Butters mientras Caos estaba tirado en el piso con su armadura gravemente dañada.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y los combates, obviamente este no será el fin para Iron Caos ni para Steel Gladiador, aunque va a pasar un tiempo antes de que vuelvan a estar en perfecto estado y creo que dentro de poco se revelara la identidad del aliado misterioso del culto y creo que también se revelaran las identidades de los héroes al público :O y muchas gracias a sus reviews, que ya casi llego a los 500 ****.**


	128. Chapter 128

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido público, en esta ocasión al primo de Caos se le ocurrirá una idea en la que me pondrá a mí y a Kenny en graves aprietos :O, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CIENTO VEINTIOCHO: RETIRADA FORZOZA Y PRELUDIO DE OTRA GRAN BATALLA**

Cuando las ráfagas de energía dieron contra Iron Caos y Steel Gladiador, se produjeron dos poderosas explosiones que tiro a los dos villanos duramente contra el piso, aunque no murieron ni fueron heridos gravemente, sus armaduras fueron gravemente dañadas, mientras que el Ángel de la Muerte y el Maestro de la Imaginación tenían semblantes victoriosos.

-Parece que ya les ganaron- dijo aliviado el arcángel Miguel en el Cielo.

-Esto aún no ha terminado hijo mío- le contradijo el todo poderosos y los que estaban presentes se preocuparon enseguida.

-Hasta que al fin derrotaron a ese lunático y a su primo- espeto hastiado Damien desde el Infierno.

-Un momento… creo que fue demasiado fácil…- dijo pensativo su padre.

-Parece que ya le ganaron a nuestro antiguo gran salvador- dijo un poco aliviado Luke desde Imaginacionlandia.

-Ummm… pero está escrito en el destino que el joven Butters aún tiene un largo trecho que recorrer…- dijo pensativo Aslam.

-Que lastima que ese joven haya sido derrotado- dijo molesto y decepcionado Cthullu desde Rydley.

-Al fin les ganamos- dijo triunfal el colombiano para luego quitarse su casco.

-¿Pero Butters no estará herido?- pregunto preocupado el rubio oscuro.

-Veamos…- dicho esto los dos se acercaron al líder de los villanos con precaución.

-Maldición… mi armadura…- dijo enojado y preocupado Caos mientras trataba de ponerse de pie y se podía notar las grandes y profundas grietas y abolladuras que tiene en su armadura, incluso algunas partes se estaban cayendo a pedazos dejando expuestos partes de su cuerpo.

-Ríndete Caos, en el estado en el que estas nunca nos ganaras- le advirtió el Ángel de la Muerte poniéndose delante de él mientras que el Maestro de la Imaginación se ponía detrás del villano.

-¡NUNCA VOY A RENDIRME!- les grito furioso el rubio claro con su voz gutural, pero cuando trato de ponerse en guardia, se le cayó una parte de su guante izquierdo, la hombrera derecha, lo que le quedaba de su capa, una parte del pectoral y una parte de su casco mostrando su piel y eso asusto y enfureció más al villano- ¡MALDITA SEA!-

-Ya escuchaste, es imposible que nos ganes en ese estado y cuando te pongamos las manos de encima, encontraremos la forma de hacer que Butters vuelva a tener el control de su cuerpo y nos desharemos de ti de una vez por todas- le advirtió el colombiano.

-"Eso espero ya quiero que todo esto termine"- dijo esperanzado Butters, pero cuando parecía que el villano no tenía escape…

-¡Oigan ustedes!- se escuchó el grito del Gladiador, que a pesar de tener grietas y abolladuras como las de su primo, su armadura al ser más grande y gruesa resistió un poco más y enseguida cogió un gigantesco árbol arrancándolo de raíz y con este golpeo al colombiano mandándolo a volar y el árbol se hizo pedazos por el impacto y el rubio mayor enseguida disparo una ráfaga de energía al rubio oscuro usando el diamante que tiene en su pecho mandándolo a volar también y luego se acercó a su primo.

-Escucha Butterscupp, si esto sigue así nos van a matar, lo mejor es irnos lo más rápido de aquí posible- le dijo sin rodeos y sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

El rubio menor estuvo a punto de mandarlo al carajo, pero al ver el estado de su armadura se dio cuenta de que su primo tiene razón, así que no tuvo más opción que seder.

-Entonces larguémonos- dijo de mala gana Caos y los dos rubios hicieron el ademan de irse.

-¡Ustedes no van a ningún lado!- les dijo enojado el colombiano y junto con el rubio oscuro hicieron el ademan de acercárseles.

-¡MALDITOS ESTORBOS!- les grito furioso Caos e hizo que el diamante que tiene creara un gran haz de luz muy brillante que encegueció a los dos héroes momentáneamente, mientras que al rubio mayor no le paso nada ya que la visera de su casco le protegió sus ojos y luego los dos villanos se alejaron volando a toda velocidad de los héroes mientras estos se sobaban los ojos.

-¡No veo nada!- dijo molesto el Ángel de la Muerte.

-¡Diablos!- exclamo también molesto el latino.

-¡Esos dos son unos idiotas!- espeto molesto Damien.

-Ya me suponía que habían ganado demasiado fácil- dijo irónico su papá.

-No debieron confiarse de esa manera- dijo desaprobatoriamente Jesus desde el Cielo.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo la señorita Se Las Traga.

Caos y Gladiador se alejaban rápidamente del campo de batalla rumbo asía la base de los ocultitas y el rubio más pequeño trataba de comunicarse con el resto de su equipo para decirles que la misión fallo y que deben retirarse lo más rápido posible.

-Vamos… funciona, funciona- dijo Caos desesperado tratando de hacer que el comunicador de su casco funcione.

-Déjame intentarlo- le dijo el rubio mayor y luego trato de usar su comunicador.

Mientras tanto, en los alrededores de donde estaba la escuela hecha pedazos, el resto de la Liga Extrema de Héroes se seguían enfrentando al resto del Equipo de la Destrucción, pero…

-"¿Alguien me escucha?"- se escuchó la voz del Gladiador a través de los comunicadores de los villanos.

-Te escuchamos hermano- le dijo la Luchadora mientras usaba su escudo para protegerse de un ataque del Comediante.

-"La misión fracaso, no pudimos ganarle a Kenny ni a Luis Carlos, hay que retirarnos"- al decir eso los demás villanos se alarmaron enseguida.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto molesto y preocupado Raven para luego lanzarle a Kite un cuchillo, pero este lo esquivo.

-"Lo que oyeron, Butters y yo perdimos contra ellos y en estos momentos nos dirigimos a la base, así que ustedes hagan lo mismo"- les dijo al resto de los villanos.

-Esos dos mocosos son unos inútiles- dijo molesto el señor C para luego esquivar uno de los escudos de Tupperware.

-¿De qué diablos hablan estos pendejos?- pregunto el Coon para luego tratar de "rasguñar" a Rudeman.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- pregunto preocupado Desorden.

-Pues no tenemos de otra, tenemos que irnos- dijo de mala gana Psicosis.

-¿Irse?- preguntaron varios de los héroes al mismo tiempo.

-Yo nunca me voy del campo de batalla- espeto molesto el Aniquilador para luego tratar de golpear al Maestro Jedi con su cadena, fallando por poco.

-Idiota, ¿acaso quieres tratar de enfrentarte a Kenny y a Luis Carlos cuando estén usando sus máximos poderes?- le pregunto el señor C y eso hizo que el resto de los villanos se alarmaran.

-Es cierto, nunca les ganaríamos a esos dos malditos- dijo resignado y preocupado el Destructor.

-Entonces vámonos- dijo Sombra y junto con su novio y Cougar dieron un asentimiento a los héroes y estos le devolvieron el gesto sin que ningún otro de los villanos se dieron cuenta y todos ellos fueron asía la Maquina de Maldad y en la camioneta de los ocultistas y empezaron a escapar.

-No perdamos tiempo, sigámoslos chicos- dijo Darth Chef y los héroes fueron al Coon-Movil, al Blue Ranger y al Power Girl para perseguir a los villanos, mientras que el Mole iba en su Moncherry.

-Ah… se fueron- dijo molesto el Maestro de la Imaginación luego de que él y el Ángel de la Muerte se terminaran de tallar sus ojos.

-Hay que tratar de localizarlos- le dijo el rubio oscuro y los dos trataron de enfocarse en localizar las energías de Caos y el Gladiador.

-Están por haya- le dijo el Latino apuntando al norte.

-Entonces vamos para haya- dicho esto los dos fueron a esa dirección a toda velocidad.

Mientras ellos iban en esa dirección, el resto de los héroes seguían discretamente al resto de los villanos de la misma forma en como lo hicieron cuando secuestraron a los alumnos del cuarto grado. El Human Kite estaba volando por el aire siguiendo al camión blindado y a la camioneta de los villanos sin que estos se dieran cuenta y le indicaba al resto de los héroes que mantenían su distancia.

Pero luego de un tiempo, en el que los villanos pasaron por la autopista 74, algo extraño le estaba pasando al judío volador.

-Ah… mi cabeza…- dijo adolorido para empezar a descender lentamente al piso, ante la mirada preocupada de los demás héroes, que desde lejos miraban eso.

-¿Qué rayos le está pasando al judío?- pregunto el Coon sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-¡Vamos rápido!- dijo alarmado el Sentinela y los héroes dirigieron sus vehículos asía donde había aterrizado el pelirrojo.

-¿Estas bien Kyle?- le pregunto Black Spider luego de que los héroes se bajaran de los vehículos.

-No se… lo que me pasa… pero siento que mis poderes mentales… se desvanecen…- les dijo jadeante el pelirrojo mientras se ponía sus manos a los costados de su cabeza ya que al parecer le dolía y los demás héroes se preocuparon por eso.

-¿Pero por qué?- le pregunto preocupada la novia de su mejor amigo.

-No lo sé…- le dijo el judío mayor sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¡GAH!- pregunto alarmado Coffeman.

-Sin Kyle no podemos seguirlos discretamente- dijo la Legionaria 2.0.

-Creo que lo mejor es dejar de seguirlos, si los villanos se retiraron eso quiere decir que Kenny y Luis Carlos habrán sido capaces de ganarle a Caos y su primo- razonó la Legionaria original.

-Diablos, y yo que quería encontrar la base de esos idiotas para así joder a todos esos encapuchados- dijo el Mole decepcionado y con un puchero.

-No empieces Christ- le espeto el Caballero Ingles y el francés gruño molesto.

-Entonces vámonos- dijo el Buen Creyente y los héroes subieron a sus vehículos, pero el Human Kite tuvo que ser ayudado por Tooshwel y la gótica a subir al Coon-Movil 2.0 y se retiraron del lugar.

Mientras tanto, el Maestro de la Imaginación y el Ángel de la Muerte volaban a la dirección que dijo el latino y estaban por la avenida 49, al no saber en qué lugar están los villanos, no pueden tele transportarse hacía donde ellos están. Pero luego de unos momentos el latino les perdió el rastro y se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa Alarcón?- le pregunto el rubio oscuro.

-No lo sé… pero de repente les perdí el rastro, como en esa ocasión en la que les dije que seguía a los ocultistas cuando robaron por segunda vez- le dijo el colombiano y por alguna extraña razón empezó a sudar mucho y jadear un poco como si estuviera agotado.

-Rayos, pues entonces dividámonos y busquemos por el área y…- el rubio no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente el latino cayo contra el piso estrellándose duramente y eso asusto enseguida al rubio.

-¿Qué carajos…?- se preguntó así mismo y enseguida aterrizó para ver que le paso al otro héroe que estaba de rodillas sin dejar de jadear y sudar mientras se le desaparecía su armadura y estaba con su ropa normal y se le empezaban a notar sus venas.

-¿Estas bien Alarcón?- le pregunto el rubio mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-No… ciento como si de repente mis poderes mentales e imaginativos se desvanecen…- le dijo el pelinegro sin cambiar de estado y se le estaban desvaneciendo sus tatuajes DX.

-¿Pero cómo?-

-No sé exactamente… pero creo que es este lugar en el que estamos… parece que vota una especie de energía que suprime mis poderes…

-Carajo- susurro molesto el rubio, pero luego recordó lo que Damien le dijo en esa ocasión- Un momento, tal vez en los alrededores este la base de los cultistas- le dijo al latino.

-¿Qué…?- le pregunto sin entender.

-Es que hace un tiempo, un amigo mío me dijo que uno de los líderes del culto había encontrado la manera de como poder ocultar su base sin que alguien con poderes especiales o mentales lograra encontrarla- le explico el rubio.

-Y si estoy… perdiendo mis poderes… eso quiere decir que… estamos cerca de esa base…- terminó razonando el latino.

-Exacto, pero ahora que sabemos eso, tenemos que avisarle a los chicos y así más adelante podamos encontraremos la base de esos malditos y los detendremos de una vez por todas- dijo esperanzado el rubio y luego se llevó al latino del lugar.

-Aún me sigo preguntando, ¿cómo es que uno de los líderes del culto es capaz de crear una barrera invisible que bloquea poderes mentales para que nadie sepa en donde está su base secreta?- pregunto Damien desde el infierno.

-No estoy seguro, pero supongo que debe ser alguien que tenga alguna especie de habilidad especial o algo así- le dijo su padre.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos saber en dónde está la base de esos idiotas, ya se lo hubiera dicho al inútil de Kenny en esa ocasión- dijo molesto el ojirrojo.

Mientras tanto, Caos y su primo ya habían llegado a la base de los ocultistas y al entrar fueron recibidos, como de costumbre, por los líderes del culto y algunos encapuchados.

-Al fin llegan- les dio la bienvenida el señor M y junto con su socio y el resto de los encapuchados vieron el estado de la armadura de los dos rubios.

-¿Se encuentras bien?- les pregunto T.

-¿Usted qué cree?- le pregunto toscamente Caos.

-¿Y pudieron capturar a nuestro objetivo principal?- les pregunto sin rodeos M y los dos rubios se miraron entre sí para ver quien le respondía

-No pudimos, Kenny y Luis Carlos no ganaron en combate- les dijo el rubio mayor.

-¿¡QUE!?- les preguntaron furiosos los líderes del culto… como era de esperarse.

-¿¡Y para qué diablos se construyeron esas malditas armaduras pedazos de inútiles!?- les grito furioso T y Caos, harto de que le griten de esa manera rápidamente lo cogió con su mano derecha dañada y lo levanto sin problemas mientras que M y el resto de los encapuchados se asustaron enseguida y nadie se atrevía a tratar de detenerlo.

-Escúchame tu imbécil, durante mucho tiempo eh soportado sus malditas órdenes y no me importa si ustedes fueron lo que me dieron el control del cuerpo, si me vuelven a gritar de esa manera, los hare pedazos- le dijo seriamente Caos sin disimular su voz gutural y eso asusto más a todos los presentes, especialmente a su primo.

-"Esa voz de nuevo…"- pensó preocupado el rubio mayor- "¿pero qué quiso decir con el control del cuerpo"- terminó pensando.

-Es-espera Caos, lo-lo sentimos, es que últimamente pa-parece que las co-cosas no han marchado co-como esperábamos y es-estamos un poco ofuscados por eso- trato de razonar el señor M sin poder disimular su miedo.

-Debería acabar con ustedes dos ahora mismo- les dijo Caos sin cambiar de semblante y sin soltar a T.

-"No pu-puedo creer lo que voy a de-decir, pero estoy de acuerdo con eso"- le apoyo Butters en su mente, ya que odia profundamente a los líderes del culto por la trampa que le pusieron.

Caos estaba a punto de despedazar a T, pero…

-Un momento- interrumpió Cthullu que creo un portal para poder hablar con los presentes y todos los encapuchados al verlo se pusieron de rodillas y Caos, por el asombro soltó a T que cayó al piso mientras se sujetaba el cuello para tratar de respirar.

-"Ese mo-monstruo de nuevo"- dijo asustado Butters.

-Esa criatura otra vez…- dijo el Gladiador preocupado en voz baja.

-¿Qué quiere?- pregunto Caos al monstruo sin estar intimidado y sin disimular su voz gutural.

-Aunque me complace ver una demostración de tu gran maldad, no puedo permitir que mates a uno de mis lacayos, aún los necesito y me han sido de mucha ayuda- le dijo seriamente el monstruo.

-Pues dígale a este par de idiotas que si vuelven a gritarme de esa manera, los hare pedazos- le dijo también serio Caos.

-Como quieras jovencito- le afirmo el monstruo para luego mirar de mala manera a sus lacayos y estos se asustaron enseguida dando a entender que ya habían captado esa orden.

-Haber si así aprenden a respetarme- espeto Cao M.

-Aunque me gustó mucho el enfrentamiento que tú y tu primo tuvieron contra ese muchacho desagradecido y ese tal Maestro de la Imaginación, debo decir que estoy muy decepcionado al ver que no fueron capaces de ganarles- le dijo molesto Cthullu.

-"Oh no, está molesto"- dijo Butters aún asustado.

-Solo fue un contra tiempo, ya vera que dentro de poco encontrare la forma de como capturar a ese putón y al bastardo de Cartman y despedazar a cualquiera que los trate de ayudar- le trato de asegurar Caos.

-Pues eso espero- le dijo el monstruo sin cambiar de semblante y luego desapareció su portal.

Luego de eso, pasaron unos minutos y el resto del Equipo de la Destrucción ya había llegado, Caos no perdió en decirles como no pudieron ser capaces de ganarles a Kenny ni a Luis Carlos y sus primos y amigos se preocuparon por él y por Jack y estos les dijeron que estaban bien y que volverían a pasar unos días hasta que reparen de nuevo las armaduras y también les contaron sobre el incidente que paso entre Caos y los líderes del culto, aunque al parecer los demás villanos no se preocuparon demasiado por eso, excepto tal vez Doguie, Georgie y Carl y luego de unos minutos los villanos se empezaron a retirar, dejando solos al seño los líderes del culto, como de costumbre.

-Como se nota que Caos no tiene la misma paciencia que el joven Stouch- espeto irónico y medio burlón Carl.

-Si no fuera, porque nuestro señor interfiere, me hubiera hecho pedazos- dijo preocupado T.

-Debí haber tenido el control a mano- dijo M con su mismo semblante.

-Si lo hubieras usado en ese momento, de seguro el primo de Caos hubiera interferido de alguna manera- le dijo el señor C.

-Rayos… creo que no fue buena idea invertir la mente del joven Stouch- dijo arrepentido T.

-Si no fuera porque nuestro señor le estima tanto, ya lo hubiéramos matada cuando tuvimos la oportunidad-dijo M con el mismo semblante.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos, debemos dejar que Caos y su primo se vuelvan a tratar de enfrentarse al joven McCormick y Luis Carlos o debemos pedirle ayuda a…?- les pregunto Carl y los líderes se pusieron a pensar un momento.

-Ummm… creo que lo mejor es esperar a que reparen sus armaduras y luego tratar de convencerlo para que nos ayude- dijo pensativo e inseguro M.

-De haber sabido que tendríamos estos problemas, hubiera matado a esos chicos con mi rifle de francotirador cuando tuve la oportunidad- dijo molesto y arrepentido T.

Mientras tanto, Caos y su primo ya habían llegado a la bodega, al estar ahí se quitaron con cuidado sus armaduras y pudieron apreciar las dañadas que estaban, eso enojo mucho al pequeño rubio ya que se había esforzado mucho al crear la de Jack y reparar la suya propia.

Luego, ya habían llegado a la casa en donde los estaban esperando Ed y Britanny, al parecer los padres de Butters no se encontraban y eso aliviaba a los rubios mayores ya que no tendrían que dar explicaciones.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que vas hacer primo, como tú y Jack van a derrotar a esos dos?- le pregunto preocupada la pequeña rubia.

-No lo sé- le respondió Caos tratando de no sonar ronco, pero se podía apreciar un poco la desesperación al no ocurrírsele nada.

-No te preocupes, tu eres muy inteligente de seguro encontraras la manera- le apoyo su primo menor con una gran sonrisa gentil.

-"Gracias Ed, pero me gustaría no tener que hacer esas cosas"- le dijo Butters.

-¿Crees que debamos pedirle ayuda a la persona que estaba detrás de esa puerta de metal?- pregunto al rubio mayor a su primo.

-¿Puerta de metal?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los rubios menores.

-Luego se los explico- les dijo su hermano mayor.

-….- ah Caos ya se le estaban acabando las ideas (NA: y a mí también DX) y durante varios segundos estaba considerando la opción de pedirle ayuda al aliado misterioso, pero también recordó lo que le dijeron los líderes sobre lo supuestamente poderoso que era, así que dejo eso de lado, pero cuando parecía que no se le ocurrió nada, Ed le hablo.

-Oye Butters, puedo preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué?- le pregunto un poco tosco Caos y eso puso un poco nerviosos a los pequeños rubios.

-Si-si ese chico lla-llamado Georgie fue capaz de leer un conjuro pa-para debilitar a Kenny con ese libro, ¿no podría leer algún otro conjuro para hacer que él se vuelva malo y pelee contra Luis sin que ustedes se a-arriesguen de nuevo?- le pregunto Ed mientras se frotaba sus nudillos.

Al escuchar eso, Caos se le formo una gran sonrisa en su cara ya que esa es una muy buena idea, pero al sonreí así sus primos se intimidaron incluso Jack.

-"¿Por qué tu-tuviste que decir e-eso Ed?"- pregunto preocupado Butters.

-Esa es muy buena idea Ed, muy buena idea- le dijo complacido Caos sin disminuir su sonrisa- todo este tiempo me eh enfrentado a esos idiotas de la liga, pero nunca se me pudo haber ocurrido hacer que su líder se vuelva contra ellos.

-¿Y crees que e-eso funcione?- le preguntó Britanny mientras se enrollaba u cabellos con su índice derecho.

-Espero que funcione, ya que así ese putón se enfrentara al infeliz de Luis Carlos y si eso pasa de seguro se terminaran matando entre sí o se cansaran mucho y así los capturaremos sin tener que volver a esforzarnos demasiado y lo mejor de todo, es que tal vez el idiota de Kenny acabe él mismo con el resto de los héroes y así nadie tratara de detenernos- les explico Caos sin disminuir su sonrisa y sus primos tampoco cambiaron sus semblantes.

-"¿Por qué dije eso?"- se lamentó mentalmente Eduard.

-"Esa sonrisa no es la misma amable y gentil que siempre había demostrado"- pensó asustada la pequeña rubia.

-"Primero su voz, ahora esa sonrisa"- pensó preocupado el rubio más grande.

Luego de unos minutos, Steven y Lynda ya habían llegado a la casa y después de desearles buenas noches a Caos y sus primos todos se fueron a preparar para dormir, pero Jack detuvo un momento a su primo.

-¿Qué pasa Jack?-

-Estoy preocupado por ti Butters- le dijo sin rodeos el rubio más grande.

-¿De qué?-

-Es sobre tu voz y esas miradas y sonrisas que has mostrado últimamente, eso nos está asustando mucho a mis hermanos, a mí y a tus amigos, ¿en serio estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado Jack.

-"Oh hamburguesas, está sospechando no quiero que nadie más sepa sobre lo que me paso"- dijo alarmado y desesperado Butters en su mente.

Durante unos segundos Caos se puso a pensar en si restarle importancia a lo que dijo su primo, pero como es su familiar y es un aliado poderoso, mejor decidió medio explicarle.

-No te preocupes por esas cosas Jack, lo que pasa es que cuando estoy muy molesto mi voz, mi mirada y facciones cambian, pero solo durante un momento- le dijo la verdad, ya que cuando Butters es el que tenía el control de su cuerpo y se enfurecía sus expresiones se volvían casi tan terribles como las de Caos.

-Pero aun así nos asustas con esos repentinos cambios de humor- le dijo Jack sin cambiar de semblante.

-En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, últimamente han pasado cosas que me ponen de muy mal humor- le dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Ummm… puedes que tengas razón, pero aun así nos preocupas- le dijo inseguro su primo mayor.

-Ya no se preocupen por eso, cuando logremos capturar a Kenny y traer a Cthullu al mundo, verán como vuelvo a ser el de antes- le mintió descaradamente y luego fue a su cuarto dejando a Jack metido en sus pensamientos.

-"Eres un mentiroso"- dijo molesto Butters a Caos.

-¿Y qué? Lo que él y los demás no sepan no les afectara- le restó importancia Caos- pero no puedo esperar para ver si esos dos malditos se tratan de matar el uno al otro- dijo sádicamente refiriéndose a Kenny y Luis Carlos.

-"Kenny nunca se volverá alguien malo"- le contradijo Butters aún molesto.

-Eso lo veremos y no puedo esperar para ver como él mismo despedaza a ese maldito de Luis y al resto de esos estúpidos héroes- termino diciendo sádicamente para luego tratar de dormir.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y como verán Kenny y yo nos enfrentaremos en combate, aunque obviamente no nos vamos a matar, después de todo él es inmortal y yo soy el Maestro de la Imaginación XD y creo que después de esa pelea, Caos y los líderes del culto no tendrán más opción que usar a su aliado secreto :O y gracias a sus reviews que ya casi tengo los 500 :D.**


	129. Chapter 129

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta larga historia y estoy muy feliz ya que tengo más de 500 reviews :D y la persona que me lo dejo fue Miley, muchas gracias por eso ;D, esto demuestra que sin dudas soy el poseedor del fic de South Park más largo y con más reviews de todos los tiempos (sonrío orgulloso), solo espero que algún día sea reconocido y famoso por eso (mis ojos brillan con esperanza), pero bueno, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CIENTO VEITINUEVE: ESTANDO TAN CERCA Y TAN LEJOS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

**KENNY POV:**

Mientras cargaba a Luis Carlos, me había comunicado con el resto de mis amigos a través de mi comunicador, que afortunadamente no se dañó cuando me enfrente a Butters y a Jack, ellos me dijeron que estaban bien, eso me alivió, pero me dijeron que una ráfaga de energía electro magnética destruyo la escuela, eso me preocupo ya que posiblemente haya sido una de las descargas que desvié cuando pelee contra Caos, también me dijeron que por alguna razón Kyle empezó a perder sus poderes en pleno vuelo, al parecer le había pasado lo mismo a que a Alarcón, afortunadamente cuando los tele transporte a todos en los alrededores de la escuela, también había tele transportado los vehículos, así que lo ayudaron para ir a la base.

Al llegar al teatro, parecía que Luis Carlos ya se encontraba un poco mejor y ya no sudaba ni jadeaba con dificultad, aunque se les notaban algunas venas. Al entrar ya estaban todos mis amigos ahí.

-Al fin llegas pobretón- me dio la bienvenida el culón de Cartman, él y los demás ya no tienen sus máscaras ni cascos puestos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kenny?- me pregunto Stan.

-Sí, estoy bien- le respondí para luego quitarme mi capucha y antifaz.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa Alarcón?- le pregunto Craig para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Tuve en pequeño dolor de cabeza- le respondió mientras se sentaba y pude darme cuenta que era medio bromista y medio serio.

-¿Y tú como estas Kyle?- le pregunte.

-Bien supongo- me respondió mientras tiene una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza.

-¿Y ustedes dos fueron capaces de ganarles a Caos y a su primo?- nos preguntó Wendy.

-Por supuesto- le respondió Luis Carlos mientras se tomaba una aspirina con un vaso de agua.

-Pero los dos se lograron escapar- espete molesto.

-Solo tuvieron suerte, para la próxima no se escaparan de nosotros- nos dijo Luis medio presumido y arrogante sacándoles unas risas a algunos, pero el resto lo vimos un poco hastiados por esa aptitud.

-Pero si escaparon, tarde o temprano repararan su armadura y volverán a ataque- nos dijo preocupado Ike.

-Es cierto y lo peor es que tal vez les pidan ayuda a ese supuesto aliado sea quien sea- nos dijo preocupado también Token.

-No importa quien sea, mientras Kenny y yo estemos por aquí, nadie será capaz de ganarnos- nos aseguró Luis… tan arrogante como siempre, aunque le agradecí mentalmente por ese gran optimismo.

-Eso espero- le dijo algo inseguro.

-Eso me recuerda, ¿por qué tus poderes fallaron Kyle?- le pregunto Henrietta.

-No lo sé, de repente cuando pasábamos por la autopista 74 mis poderes empezaron a fallar- nos dijo Kyle.

-Lo mismo me paso cuando volaba por avenida 49, mis poderes mentales e imaginativos empezaron a fallar- les dijo Luis y nos dimos cuenta de que ya estaba un poco mejor.

-¿Pero por qué habrá sido eso?- nos pregunto Bebe.

-Es porque en esos alrededores esta la base de los ocultistas- les dije y todos me miraron asombrados.

-¿Qué dices?- me pregunto Henrietta sin poder disimular su asombro y dejando de lado su cigarrillo.

-Es que hace un tiempo, descubrí que uno de los líderes del culto de alguna manera es capaz de bloquear los poderes mentales de alguien que tenga poderes especiales y si Kyle y Alarcón perdieron sus poderes cuando estaban por esos alrededores…- le estaba explicando a los demás.

-Eso quiere decir que por esos lados esta la base de los encapuchados- terminó diciendo por mí Kyle siendo tan razonable como siempre.

-Y si encontramos esa base, detendremos a esos maricas de una vez por todas- nos dijo confiado el culo gordo.

-Primero tenemos que saber que lugares ahí por esos alrededores, ya que aún recuerdo que esa base esta debajo de una estructura abandonada- nos dijo el Chef.

-Buena idea, necesitamos un mapa del pueblo y señalar los lugares en donde ustedes dos perdieron sus poderes para así hacer un perímetro- nos dijo el Topo, ya que obviamente tiene mucha experiencia en ese tipo de cosas.

Luego de unos minutos, teníamos un gran mapa del pueblo, con un lápiz señalamos la auto pista 74 y la avenida 49 y después de hacer un círculo que abarcaba el diámetro de esos dos lugares, vimos que lo que se encontraba en medio era una fábrica de maletas y bolsos abandonada y en mal estado que estaba al noreste, una mansión abandonada también que estaba en el suroeste, un almacén en donde antes se guardaba vehículos de construcción y una tienda de mascotas abandonada que estaba por el noroeste. Nos dimos cuenta de que esos lugares estaban en las afueras del pueblo y al parecer nadie había estado en ellos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Parece que tenemos cuatro opciones para buscar esa base- nos dijo Gregory.

-¿No me digas?- le pregunto sarcásticamente el Topo, pero Gregory solo rio un poco.

-Entonces a partir de mañana vamos a investigar esos lugares y si la base se encuentra en alguno de ellos, detendremos a esos malditos de una vez por todas- les dije a los demás.

Luego de eso nos fuimos de la base dejando solo al Chef, obviamente no perdí el tiempo y con un portal me tele transporte a mi casa, con cuidado de que nadie me haya visto. Al entrar me di cuenta de que Karen estaba despierta y mirando la televisión.

-¿Qué haces despierta Karen?- le pregunte y ella dejo de mirar la tele y fue a abrazarme.

-Es tuve de nuevo una pesadilla- me dijo y eso me asusto ya que solo significaba problemas- y también había escuchado algunas explosiones a lo lejos y sentí fuertes temblores que sacudieron el piso, pero ni papá y mamá ni Kevin se dieron cuenta- me terminó diciendo, de seguro esos temblores y explosiones se deben a cuando Luis y yo nos enfrentamos a Caos y a Jack.

-¿Pero de que se trata la pesadilla que tuviste?- le pregunte dejando de lado el tema de los temblores y explosiones.

-Es que… no sé cómo explicarlo…- me dijo mientras la llevaba a su cuarto.

-Pues solo di lo que viste- le insistí.

-Pues… en la pesadilla, el sujeto que me salvo a mí, a Ruby y a esos chicos en el parque de atracciones… el Maestro de la Imaginación, vi que él se estaba enfrentando en combate a mi ángel guardián- al escuchar eso, me preocupe enseguida ya que aparte de Caos y Jack, Luis Carlos es uno de los pocos que son capaces de enfrentarse a mí cuando uso mi máximo poder.

-¿Por qué peleaban?- le pregunte a mi hermana mientras la arropaba, temiendo por la posibilidad de que Alarcón nos traicione o algo así (NA: que desconfianza ¿verdad?).

-No lo sé… pero antes de que pelearan… mi ángel de la guarda parecía estar comportándose de manera extraña…- al decir eso me preocupe aún más de lo que estaba, ya que eso quería decir que posiblemente estaba perdiendo el control como paso en esas ocasiones.

-¿Y quién fue el ganador?- le pregunte tratando de no sonar preocupado.

-No se…- eso me preocupo más- pero recuerdo otra cosa.

-¿Qué?-

-Creo que algún tiempo después de que ellos dos pelean… aparece una especie de monstruo que aterroriza el pueblo…-

-¿Acaso es Cthullu?- le pregunte alarmado.

-No… es otro diferente… pero parece que ya había aterrorizado el pueblo antes… pero no recuerdo como se llama… y creo que es casi tan terrible… como el monstruo Cthullu…- me dijo preocupada para luego quedarse y luego de darle un beso en la frente fui a mi cuarto a pensar en lo me había dicho.

La posibilidad de que yo de alguna manera pierda el control sobre mí mismo era terrible porque me convertiría en el monstruo que siempre temí convertirme y siendo yo inmortal nadie podría matarme ni detenerme y aunque Alarcón sea tan poderoso como yo, él parece que puede cansarse y tener límites y tal vez yo lo termine matando y después mis amigos y el resto del pueblo sean destruidos por mis manos y eso me asustaba de sobre manera.

También me preocupe por la otra cosa que dijo Karen, ¿un monstruo que es casi tan terrible como Cthullu?, eso sería casi imposible ya que no creo que exista algún ser tan terrible como ese maldito, pero recordé lo que nos dijo Luis sobre otro posible aliado del culto, ¿acaso ese monstruo será ese aliado?, en el peor de los casos e lo más probable, pero también recordé que mi hermana dijo que ese ser sea lo que sea ya había aterrorizado el pueblo antes, lo cual sería difícil de adivinar quién es, ya que varios seres o criaturas extrañas ya han aterrorizado al pueblo antes, ¿así que quien será de todos ellos?. Luego de unos minutos con esos pensamientos me empecé a quedar dormido, ya mañana empezaría a buscar la base de los ocultistas con mis amigos.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV**

Al día siguiente, las personas del pueblo se volvieron a alarmar por los temblores y explosiones que habían sentido y escuchado la noche anterior y también se angustiaron al saber que la escuela fue hecha pedazos, pero al parecer muchos de los jóvenes del pueblo se alegraron mucho por esto último ya que así tendrán unas largas "vacaciones".

En la base de los héroes, Kenny les había dicho sobre la pesadilla que tuvo Karen y eso preocupo enseguida a sus amigos, incluyendo a Luis Carlos, sabiendo que sería el único en ser capaz de hacerle frente si llega a perder el control, pero como el rubio es inmortal y puede curarse de sus heridas, le sería muy complicado ganarle o someterlo de alguna manera y lo peor es sobre el otro posible aliado del culto y eso hizo pensar a los héroes después de todo ellos obviamente son conscientes de los diferentes seres que han causado desgracias por todo el pueblo en varias ocasiones.

Mientras tanto, Caos les había dicho a los líderes del culto sobre tratar de hacer que Kenny se volviera malo con algún conjuro en el Necronomicon, estos estuvieron de acuerdo con esa idea, ya que es posible hacer eso y si su plan tiene éxito entonces Kenny se volvería un ser terrible que destruiría a sus propios amigos y así nadie interferirían con sus planes.

Luego de unos cuantos días, en los que los héroes buscaban la base de los ocultistas, Caos había reparado la armadura de Steel Gladiador, esta al estar un poco menos dañada y ser más gruesa fue la más fácil de reparar y eso asía que el líder de los villanos sonriera satisfactoriamente y luego se empeñó a reparar la suya propia a pesar las protestas de Butters en su mente.

Ya era viernes las personas aún seguían alarmadas por lo que había sucedido recientemente y Caos aún no había terminado de reparar su armadura y mientras lo hacia su primo mayor estaba probando su armadura para verificar que todo funcionaba correctamente en un lugar lejos de la base.

-Oye primo, puedo preguntarte algo- le pidió Britanny luego de pasarle una placa de metal echa de acero combinado con titanio.

-Dime- le dijo Caos para luego empezar a soldar el pedazo de metal que le dio la rubia.

-¿No-no te preocupa que va-varias partes del pu-pueblo hayan sido des-destruidas por tus enfrentamientos con-contra Kenny y Luis Carlos?- le pregunto nerviosa por la reacción que podría tener su primo.

Pero Caos al escuchar eso enseguida dejo de soldar y se puso de pie y se quitó su máscara de soldador mostrando su expresión molesta y tratando de no gritarle enojado a su prima y esta retrocedió un poco sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Preocuparme y por qué rayos debería preocuparme?- le pregunto Caos tratando de no sonar ronco.

-Pu-pues porque si tu si-sigues peleando de esa forma, mu-muchas personas podrían resultar heridas o mo-morir por esas explosiones y daños colaterales- le explico la pequeña rubia mientras se enrollaba su cabello con su índice derecho.

-¿Y qué me importa si las personas resultan heridas o muertas?, lo único que me importa es causar el caos y la destrucción que tanto quiero- le dijo toscamente Caos e hizo el ademan de seguir soldando, pero la rubia se asustó más por esa respuesta.

-¿Qué te ha pa-pasado?- le pregunto la chica sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto Caos ya hastiado.

-Tu-tu antes no eras así primo, an-antes siempre te preocupabas por las de-demás personas y las a-ayudabas sin pe-pedir nada a cambio y si-siempre tenías una gran sonrisa amable, ahora eres to-totalmente diferente- le dijo la chica sin cambiar de semblante, eso molesto más a Caos, aunque no le decía o hacia algo malo porque es un familiar que quiere mucho a pesar de él es más cruel que cuando Butters era el que tenía el control de su cuerpo y este obviamente no estaría feliz si le hace algo a la chica, especialmente porque Jack tampoco estaría contento si le respondiera bruscamente a Britanny.

-Eh cambiado con el tiempo y me eh dado cuenta de que tratar de ser gentil y amable no me trae nada bueno y por eso quiero que todo este mundo sufra por todas las cosas que me han pasado, solo espero que algún día logres entender y veras que tengo razón- le dijo seriamente el rubio y luego siguió con su trabajo y la chica solo se asustó más y se alejó de su primo.

-¿Te encuentras bien hermana?- le pregunto Ed.

-Yo sí, pero no sé que decir sobre Butters- le dijo su hermana sin cambiar de semblante.

-"No tenías por qué decirle eso a Britanny"- le espeto molesto Butters en su mente.

-¿Y tú de que mierda te quejas? Si en estos últimos meses has pensado de esa forma- le espeto molesto Caos.

-"Bu-bueno si, pero…"-

-Pero nada, muy pronto veras que te volveré a convencer de que hacer las cosas a mi modo son mejor y así ya no harás tus estúpidas protestas y no tendré que volver a escuchar tus quejas- le espeto molesto Caos para luego ponerse su máscara de soldador.

-"Y no me cansare de decirte que nunca volvería hacer las cosas a tu modo"- le contradijo ya molesto Butters.

-Como sea- dijo Caos hastiado para luego seguir soldando.

Mientras tanto, los héroes ya habían terminado de inspeccionar la mansión abandonada y el almacén abandonado y no encontraron la base de los ocultistas, lo cual solo dejaba a la fábrica y a la tienda de mascotas como posibles lugares en donde está la base de los ocultistas.

-Espero que ya encontremos esa base, ya me estoy cansando de estar buscando de un lado a otro en lugares llenos de polvo- se quejó el Coon… como era de esperarse mientras conducía su vehículo, los que los acompañaban eran Tooshwel, el Comediante, Iron Meiden, el Deportista, el Buen Creyente y el Caballero Ingles e iban asía la tienda de animales abandonada.

-"No te estés quejando culón"- le espeto molesto el Mysterion a través de su comunicador, él estaba con Blue Racer, Mosquito, Tupperware, Coffeman y el Maestro Jedi y se dirigían asía la fábrica abandonada.

-"Pero él tiene razón, estos días hemos buscado en esos lugares y no hemos encontrado ni un rastro de esa dichosa base"- espeto molesto el Mole que iba en su Moncherry siguiendo al Coon-Movil 2.0.

-"Lo mismo digo"- les apoyo Blue Reacer con su típica voz neutral.

-"Ya dejen de lado las quejas"- les reprimió la Legionaria 1.0, que junto con la otra Legionaria, Black Spider, el Sentinela y Darth Chef estaban en el Power Girl e iban detrás del Blue Ranger.

-"Como sea"- le restaron importancia al mismo tiempo el francés, el gordo y el pelinegro del casco azul.

Luego de unos minutos, el Coon junto con los que los acompañaban ya habían llegado a la tienda de mascotas y no perdieron el tiempo en revisar el lugar y sus alrededores.

-Saben, creo que la última vez que estuve aquí fue cuando mi tía Regla me regalo ese pez diabólico que provino de otra dimensión- dijo nostálgico Tooshwel al mirar el interior del lugar (NA: miren el segundo especial de Halloween de la serie XD).

-Sí y recuerdo que tú y el judío quisieron cambiarme por mi otro yo de la otra dimensión- le recordó molesto el Coon.

-No sé de qué idioteces están hablando, pero pónganse a buscar algún indicio de la base secreta- les espeto molesto el Mole.

Mientras tanto, Mysterion y junto con los que lo acompañaban ya habían llegado a la fábrica abandonada y pudieron apreciar que estaba más deteriorada de lo que pensaban.

-Que mierda de lugar- espeto Blue Ranger.

-¿Cree que aquí este la base Chef?- le pregunto Mysterion.

-…- el ex-villano se puso a pensar un momento, pero luego de unos segundos parece que recordó algo- creo que este es el lugar en donde está la base secreta chicos.

-¿Esta seguro?- le volvió a preguntar el rubio cenizo.

-100 % no, pero sí muy seguro- le afirmo el Chef.

-Entonces comencemos- dijo Tupperware y todos empezaron a registrar el lugar.

Pero lo que ninguno sabia es que una cámara que estaba escondida en una pared los estaba viendo.

-¡ALERTA, INTRUSOS, ALERTA INTRUSOS, ALERTA INTRUSOS!- se escuchó una alarma en el interior de la base tomando por sorpresa a todos los encapuchados que estaban adentro, especialmente a Caos, sus primos menores, algunos miembros de su equipo y a los líderes.

-¿¡Que mierda…!?- pregunto molesto Caos para luego quitarse sus gafas de soldador.

-¿Qué es e-ese sonido?- preguntó Ed asustado mientras estaba abrazado con su hermana.

De repente una gran pantalla de plasma se abrió en una pared y mostro a los héroes que estaban fuera de la base y eso asusto y molesto a los que estaban presentes.

-¡No puede ser!- grito molesto y preocupado el señor M.

-¡Son esos mocosos!- dijo Carl con ese mismo semblante, especialmente al ver a Craig acompañando a los héroes.

-¿¡Pero como supieron que aquí estaba nuestra base!?- pregunto el señor T con el mismo semblante que sus socios.

-"No sé como supieron que la base está aquí, pero que bueno que llegaron"- dijo aliviado Butters.

-De seguro el enano pelirrojo, el maricón, la puta esa o el grosero ese nos han traicionado- dijo molesto Trent refiriéndose a Doguie, Bradley, Tammy y Tommas.

-Esos malditos traidores- dijo enojado Caos recordando cómo sus amigos han mostrado indicios de no querer seguir ayudándolos.

-No, miren ahí esta ese traidor- dijo Josh y con su mano mecánica señalo a Darth Chef.

-¡El Chef!- gritaron molestos los líderes del culto.

-¡De seguro ese maldito traidor ya habrá recuperado su memoria!- dijo aun enojado Caos dejando de lado su idea de que sus amigos fueron los que los traicionaron.

-Pues no perdamos tiempo y vamos a pelear contra esos idiotas- dijo Mark, pero antes de que alguien hiciera un movimiento Caos los detuvo.

-¿Eres idiota o qué?, Kenny esta haya fuera y tiene la ayuda del Chef y de Craig junto con el resto de los héroes, mientras que aún falta el resto de nosotros y no eh terminado de reparar mi armadura y si salimos ahora ellos nos derrotarían sin problemas ya que ellos tienen sus poderes- les dijo Caos no solo molesto, sino preocupado.

-Es cierto, nuestro objetivo principal puede usar sus máximos poderes y nos acabaría fácilmente, especialmente con la ayuda del traidor de Chef y con los rayos del joven Tucker- le apoyo M con ese mismo semblante.

-Y lo peor, es que el resto del equipo no se encuentran con nosotros para ayudarnos- dijo T con el mismo semblante.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- pregunto asustada Britanny sin dejar de abrazar asustada a su hermano.

-¿Deberíamos pedirle ayuda a…?- iba a preguntar Carl, pero lo interrumpieron.

-¡Ni de broma!- le dijeron al mismo tiempo los líderes del culto.

Durante unos segundos parecía que a nadie se le ocurrió algo, hasta que a Caos se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ya sé que hacer- dijo ganándose la atención de todos- ¿mi primo y el enano gótico fueron a los muelles de carga para verificar que su armadura aún funcione verdad?- les pregunto a los líderes del culto y estos asintieron- pues escuchen, voy a decirle a Jack que llame la atención de los héroes al crear una explosión en ese lugar y cuando Kenny y los demás estén ahí, Georgie leerá el conjuro para hacer que se vuelva malo y así él acabara con ellos, especialmente con Luis Carlos y cuando haya pasado eso, leeré el conjuro para debilitarlo y así mi primo lo traerá a la base sin esfuerzo y problema resuelto- explico Caos a los demás y los líderes del culto sonrieron por ese plan.

-"Espero que a Jack y a los demás no les pase nada, especialmente a Kenny"- dijo preocupado Butters.

-Buena idea Caos- le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces no pierdan el tiempo y avísenle a esos dos rápido- dijo el señor C y Caos enseguida cogió el comunicador de su casco para avisarle a su primo y al gótico.

Mientras tanto, en los muelles de carga, que es el mismo en donde los héroes habían frustrado la entrega de los materiales para el portal, Steel Gladiador estaba verificando que su súper armadura estuviera bien y sin ningún esfuerzo levanto un enorme buque de carga con una mano, mientras que el pequeño gótico, que tiene el Necronomicon, solamente lo observaba para dar un informe sobre su estado, pero también estaba metido en sus pensamientos y recordando lo que Ruby y Karen le dijeron en esa ocasión.

_Flash back_

_-¿Pero acaso no te das cuenta de que si ese monstruo llega al mundo, muchas personas podrían morir?- le había preguntado Ruby sin poder disimular su miedo._

_-Mientras menos conformistas haya en este mundo, será mucho mejor- les había dicho el pelinegro._

_-¿Pero qué hay de nosotras, no te has dado cuenta de que si ese monstruo llega al mundo, nosotras podríamos morir al no ser parte del culto?- le había preguntado preocupada Karen y eso había hecho que el chico se preocupara enseguida._

_-Yo… yo no había penado en eso…-_

_-Entonces por favor, deja de ser un ocultista y deja de ayudar a los villanos- le había pedido Ruby._

_-Ya les eh dicho que no puedo, esto es mi religión, no tengo más alternativa- les había dicho con pesar el pelinegro empezando a desesperarse por las peticiones de las chicas._

_-Claro que existen otras alternativas, hay otras religiones, no tienes que seguir en este culto- Karen había tratado de hacerlo entrar en razón._

_-No puedo- les había vuelto a decir con pesar mientras se tapaba sus oídos con sus manos ya desesperándose más y más._

_-Escucha Georgie- le había dicho seriamente Ruby mientras le sujetaba las manos apartándoselas para que la escuchara- por favor, deja de ayudar a estos locos, hazlo por mi si en verdad me amas, ya que yo también te…- la chica se calló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y eso había sorprendido a su amiga y sobre todo al gótico._

_-¿Qué...?- el chico le había preguntado estupefacto poniéndose rojo como nunca se había puesto._

_-Es que…- la chica estaba también roja- lo-lo que quiero decir, es que des-desde que nos salvaste en el zo-zoológico , me eh dado cuenta de que tú me…- la chica no había podido seguir hablando porque en ese momento los líderes del culto estaban tocando la puerta de metal interrumpiendo ese momento _(NA: ¿nuca se han preguntado por qué cuando hay momento como ese, alguien interrumpe de alguna manera?)

_Fin del flash back_

Al recordar eso, al gótico se le habían formado grandes dudas sobre si seguir siendo un ocultistas y esas dudas habían aumentado con el paso del tiempo.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien le habla a él y al Gladiador a través de sus comunicadores.

-"¿Me escuchan?"- se escuchó la voz de Caos.

-Te escuchamos Butterscupp, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto su primo mientras se acercaba al gótico.

-"Los héroes al parecer han descubierto la base secreta"-

-¿¡Que!?- pregunto alarmado Georgie.

-¿Quieres que vaya para haya?- pregunto el rubio grande.

-"No, escucha Jack quiero que crees alguna explosión o hagas alguna distracción para llamar la atención de los héroes y cuando Kenny y ellos estén cerca de ustedes, tu Georgie leerás el conjuro para hacer que el putón se vuelva malo y cuando eso pase él atacara al resto de los héroes y si ven que derrota a Luis Carlos, entonces lees el conjuro para debilitarlo y tu Jack aprovecharas el momento para así traerlo a la base y así mataremos a dos pájaros de un tiro"- les explico Caos.

-Es muy buena idea Leo- le felicito el pequeño pelinegro.

-Supongo que es muy buen plan- dijo con desganas el Gladiador.

-"Entonces ya saben que hacer"- dicho esto se cortó la comunicación.

-Ya escuchaste a tu primo, has algo para llamar la atención de esos idiotas conformistas- le apresuro el pequeño pelinegro.

-No tienes que decírmelo dos veces- le dijo un poco hastiado el rubio y luego voló asía arriba y con el cañón de su brazo derecho apunto asía arriba- "Espero que nadie resulte lastimado por esta esfera de energía"- pensó preocupado.

Mientras tanto, en la base de los héroes, ahí se encontraban Luis Carlos y Kyle, ya que como no podían acompañar al resto de los héroes solo podían esperar a que les fuera bien en su misión y estaban hablando un poco para conocerse mejor.

-¿Entonces algunos de tus movimientos de pelea los aprendiste al ver tantas películas y series de televisión?- pregunto el judío al latino.

-Se te olvido mencionar los video juegos- le dijo el latino medio sonriendo con orgullo.

-¿Y tú imitas todos los movimientos al pie de la letra?-

-No, la mayoría de mis técnicas me las invento inspirándome un poco en lo que veo en las películas, series de televisión y video juegos- le dijo el pelinegro sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Y nunca se te acaban las ideas?-

-Nunca, después de todo yo soy el Maestro de la Imaginación- le dijo arrogantemente el latino.

-¿Entonces porque no te imaginas que ya hemos capturado y derrotado a los ocultistas y al equipo de Butters para así ahorrarnos problemas?-

-Ojala pudiera hacer eso, pero mis poderes imaginativos solo funcionan en mí y si quisiera encontrar o capturar a alguien o derrotarlo, tendría que hacerlo directamente y no solo pensarlo- le explico el pelinegro ya no estando tan orgulloso.

-¿Entonces no podrías imaginarte que todas las cosas que han sido destruidas en el pueblo regresen a la normalidad?-

-No creo que pueda, es más fácil destruir que construir- le dijo el pelinegro sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Y si alguien muera no serias capaz de revivirlo?-

-No podría porque yo no tengo dominio sobre las almas de los muertos porque obviamente ya no pertenecen al mundo de los vivos ni al mundo real- le explico el colombiano- además… si tuviera esa habilidad, ya habría revivido a mi abuelo hace mucho tiempo- le terminó diciendo con tristeza (NA: algunas veces me pongo muy triste al pensar en eso DX).

-Oh… perdón no quería tocar ese tema- se disculpó el judío.

-No te preocupes por eso… pero dime ¿tu novia gótica y tú ya lo han hecho?- le pregunto pícaro y sin vergüenza y eso hizo que el judío se pusiera tan rojo como su cabello.

-Bu-bueno este…- el pelirrojo no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente se escuchó una explosión.

-¿¡Que mierda…!?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿De dónde provino esa explosión?- pregunto alarmado el judío.

El colombiano se concentró un momento y luego descubrió que el origen de esa explosión provino cerca de los muelles de carga.

-Eso provino de los muelles de carga-

-Entonces tenemos que avisarle a los demás e ir haya- le dijo el judío para luego coger su comunicador y llamar al resto de los héroes ya que no puede comunicarse con ellos mentalmente porque están en esos lugares.

Mientras tanto, en la fábrica deteriorada, Mysterion y los que los acompañaban seguían buscando algún indicio sobre la base de los ocultistas, hasta que el Maestro Jedi vio el hueco que Caos había hecho cuando probó por primera vez su súper armadura.

-Oigan chicos miren esto.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto el líder de los héroes y el pelinegro señalo el hueco.

-Es un hueco- dijo Mosquito.

-No me digas- dijo sarcásticamente Blue Reacer.

-¿Pero cómo se habrá formado?- pregunto Tupperware.

-Tal vez fue un rayo- sugirió Mosquito.

-Ummm… no creo, un rayo no haría un hueco como este- razonó la Legionaria 1.0.

-¡Oh cielos, tal vez fue un topo gigante!- exclamo alarmado Coffeman por sus paranoias… como era de esperarse y los demás héroes lo vieron de mala manera y el rubio tembló más de lo normal.

-La base es subterránea chicos, tal vez este hueco lleve a ella- les dijo Darth Chef.

-Entonces averigüémoslo- dijo el rubio cenizo, pero de repente se escuchó una fuerte explosión llamando toda la atención de ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto preocupado el Sentinela.

-Fue una explosión- dijo la Legionaria 2.0.

-"¿Me escuchan chicos?"- pregunto de repente Kyle a través de sus comunicadores.

-Te escuchamos- le dijo Mysterion.

-"Se produjo una fuerte explosión y parece que proviene de los muelles de carga"-

-¿Estás seguro hermano?- le pregunto el pequeño canadiense.

-"Si, ahora Luis y yo nos dirigimos a ese lugar, voy avisarle al resto"-

-Entendido- le dijo Mysterion y se cortó la comunicación- Muy bien chicos vamos haya- dicho esto se subieron en sus vehículos y se fueron del lugar olvidando lo del hueco.

-Que bien, ya se fueron- dijo aliviado T.

-Espero que tu plan salga bien Caos- le dijo M.

-Como me gustaría ver como el idiota de Kenny mata a sus propios amigos- dijo Caos con una sonrisa sádica en su cara y el resto de los villanos tenían un semblante parecido, excepto sus primos que se asustaron al ver esa expresión.

-"Espero que Kenny no cause desgracias ni mate a mis viejos amigos"- dijo asustado Butters en la mente de Caos.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en el siguiente habrá combate y después de ese pasara algún tiempo hasta que aparezca el aliado secreto del culto :O, ya estoy terminando los dibujos de Iron Caos y del Ángel de la Muerte, que espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus más de 500 reviews :D.**


	130. Chapter 130

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noche señoras y señores, aquí las va otro capítulo de esta larga historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CIENTO TREINTA: LA SÚPER BATALLA, ROUND 34 ¿QUIEN ES EN REALIDAD EL HUMANO MÁS PODEROSO DEL MUNDO? (NA: de diez en diez capítulos XD)**

Mientras que Mysterion y los demás héroes se dirigían a los muelles de carga, Tammy, Bradley y Tommas estaban en la casa de este último y los tres se habían alarmado cuando escucharon esa explosión.

-Esa explosión solo pudo haber de la armadura de Leo o de Jack- dijo preocupada la castaña.

-Pero si la de Leo aún no está ¡JODIDA! Arreglada- dijo el rubio de Tourette.

-Entonces habrá sido la de Jack- dijo preocupado el rubio rizado.

-¿Acaso él va a tratar de enfrentarse a Kenny y a Luis Carlos estando solo?- pregunto la castaña.

-Eso no puede ser, Jack nunca sería capaz de ¡CAGARLA! ganarle a los dos al mismo tiempo- dijo preocupado el rubio mayor.

-Tal vez estén tratando de ponerle una trampa a los héroes- dijo el otro rubio con ese mismo semblante.

-Es probable, recuerden que Leo había dicho que había encontrado la manera de como deshacerse de ellos y de Luis Carlos- les dijo la chica.

-¿Pero de qué manera? ¡PERRA!- preguntó su novio.

-No dijo como, solo había dicho que estaría relacionado con Kenny de alguna manera- le dijo su novia.

-Espero que no les pase nada a los héroes- dijo preocupado el rubio rizado.

-Y yo espero que si encuentren la base de los ¡CARAS DE CULO! Ocultistas- dijo Tommas.

-No debimos haber dejado que nos pusieran estas bandas- dijo lamentada la chica.

Mientras tanto, en los muelles de carga los primeros en llegar habían sido el Maestro de la Imaginación y el Human Kite que llegaron rápidamente a ese lugar a través de un portal que creo el latino.

-No veo a nadie- dijo el judío.

-Yo tampoco- le dijo el colombiano y luego se concentró para tratar de localizar al responsable de esa explosión, pero el Gladiador estaba oculto junto con el gótico y como no estaba rodeado de energía electromagnética, el latino no lo podía localizar como en esa ocasión cuando se retiró del campo de batalla junto con Caos.

-Hay esta Luis Carlos junto con el hermano de Ike, solamente hay que esperar que llegue Kenny para así leer el conjuro y hacer de que maten entre si- dijo el pequeño gótico complacido que junto con Steel Gladiador estaban escondidos detrás de un contenedor.

-¿Pero estas seguro de que si lees ese conjuro, él no volverá a la normalidad o algo así?- le pregunto el primo mayor de Butters.

-Déjame ver…- dicho esto el chico hojeo el Necronomicon-… aquí dice que solamente el elegido podría romper el conjuro que lo vuelve malo solamente si su fuerza de voluntad es superior al conjuro en si- termino explicando el pelinegro.

-Por lo que escuche, Kenny tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad, así que tal vez ese conjuro no funcione en él- le dijo el villano mayor.

-Pues esperemos que el conjuro tenga efecto sobre él hasta que acabe con esos conformistas, especialmente con Luis Carlos- espeto el pequeño villano.

Después de unos pocos minutos, Mysterion y con los héroes que lo acompañaban ya habían llegado a los muelles con sus vehículos a través de un portal que el rubio cenizo había creado.

-Al fin llegan- les espeto el colombiano.

-¿Dónde está el resto?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-El culón y el resto ya vienen en camino- le respondió el líder de los héroes- ¿ya han descubierto el origen de esa explosión?-

-No, pero creo que habrá sido Caos o su primo- les dijo el latino.

-¿Pero dónde estarán?- pregunto Tupperware.

-No lo sabemos- le respondió Kite.

-Entonces estén alerta y empecemos a buscarlos y…- Mysterion no pudo seguir hablando porque…

-Grundu zed liveter cusor lengli laceion porfer sorac sipli…- se escuchó la voz de Georgie, que gracias a un altavoz que tiene Steel Gladiador podía hacer que el conjuro se escuche hasta donde están los héroes sin tener que acercarse a ellos.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- pregunto Blue Reacer.

-Es la voz de Georgie- dijo el Sentinela.

-Un momento- dijo Black Spider y luego se alarmo al reconocer lo que el chico decía- ¡maldición, Kenny rápido tienes irte lo más rápido posible de aquí!- le dijo al rubio sin poder disimular su semblante y los demás héroes la vieron extrañados.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto el rubio cenizo mientras aún se escuchaba la voz de Georgie.

-Es porque…- la chica no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente…

-Ah…- gimió Mysterion mientras se sujetaba fuertemente los costados de su cabeza y tenía los ojos cerrados y jadeaba- ¡AHHHHHHH!- grito de forma desesperante como si estuviera agonizando y esos preocupo enseguida a los demás héroes (NA: escuchen música de suspenso).

-¿Qué te pasa Kenny?- le pregunto asustado Kyle e hizo el ademan de ponerle una mano encima, pero cuando lo hizo una pequeña ráfaga de energía oscura lo recorrió sacándole un grito de dolor y salió volando de espaldas unos cuantos metros asustando más a los héroes.

-¡KYLE!- gritaron al mismo tiempo su hermano y la gótica que se le aceraron enseguida.

-¿¡Que mierda te pasa Kenny!?- le pregunto molesto y preocupado el colombiano, pero de repente el rubio estaba envuelto en un aura oscura y el suelo temblaba más y más mientras el suelo se oscurecía y caían rayos y se escuchaban fuertes truenos mientras el rubio gritaba con más fuerza y daba unos cuantos pasos asía atrás alejándose un poco de sus amigos.

-¿Qué carajos…?- pregunto Blue Reacer sin poder disimular su miedo.

-¿Qué te pasa Kenny?- le pregunto preocupado Darth Chef.

-¡ALEJENSE DE MÍ!- les grito desesperadamente Mysterion sin quitar las manos de su cabeza.

Los demás héroes no perdieron el tiempo y enseguida se alejaron lo más posible del rubio, que aún seguía gritando desesperadamente mientras le crecían sus alas, que por alguna razón eran más negras que de costumbre y su capa y algunas partes de su traje parecían desgarrarse un poco y se volvieron más oscuras también, pero después de unos segundos creo una esfera negra oscura a su alrededor y después hizo que esta se transformara en una ráfaga de energía que salió dispara asía arriba y se perdió en el espacio de la misma forma en como paso en la mansión embrujada y el rubio oscuro parecía calmarse un poco.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Mosquito a los demás héroes y todos asintieron.

-¿Qué te pasa Kenny?- le pregunto molesto el Maestro de la Imaginación mientras se le acercaba con precaución.

El rubio oscuro no decía nada, pero luego empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos y al tenerlos abiertos se pudo apreciar que la parte azul de estos se habían vuelto rojas y eso intimido un poco al latino y asusto de sobre manera a los demás héroes.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto asustado Mosquito.

Luego de mirarlos fijamente al rubio oscuro se le formo una sonrisa terrible en su cara.

-¿Kenny…?- le pregunto asustado Kite.

-Claro que estoy bien- les respondió el Ángel de la Muerte con un tono de voz terrible que es comparable con el de Caos para luego soltar una carcajada terrible (NA: primera vez que un héroe se ríe de esa forma XD) y los demás héroes se asustaron más de lo que estaba.

-Parece que el conjuro funciono- dijo complacido Georgie luego de cerrar el libro.

-¿No se ha vuelto más poderoso o algo así?- le pregunto preocupado el Gladiador.

-No, solamente hice que se volviera alguien terrible- le explico el gótico sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa?- pregunto el colombiano al rubio oscuro no solo preocupado, sino molesto.

-Nada que les importe- le respondió toscamente el rubio sin cambiar de semblante- ahora mismo voy a divertirme con ustedes- les dijo sádicamente y sin previo aviso lanzo una ráfaga de energía a Kite, que estaba acompañado por la gótica y el pequeño canadiense, pero justo antes de que ese ataque les diera, el colombiano se puso en el medio y le dio una patada a ese ataque de energía mandándolo asía arriba salvando a los dos judíos y a la chica y los demás héroes se asustaron al darse cuenta de lo que paso.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA TE ESTA PASANDO!?- pregunto enojado el colombiano al rubio oscuro mientras se sobaba el pie con el que pateo ese ataque ya que esa parte de la armadura se destruyó.

-Ya les dije, voy a divertirme con ustedes les dijo aún sádico el Ángel de la Muerte mientras materializaba su guadaña dando a entender que iba a atacar a sus amigos sin vacilación y estos se asustaron más.

-Oh no, mi pequeño Clyde puede resultar lastimado- dijo asustada Betsy desde el Cielo.

-No te preocupes hija mía, ya dije que Kenny no matara a nadie con sus poderes- le dijo el todo poderoso, pero la mujer seguía preocupada por su hijo.

-No sé qué mierda dijo ese chico gótico, pero hizo que Kenny pareciera perder la cabeza- espeto molesto Damien desde el Infierno molesto y sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-Si no recupera el control, va a destruir el mundo antes de que Cthullu pudiese llegar al mundo- dijo su padre con el mismo semblante que su hijo.

-Ahora la aptitud de ese muchacho me gusta- dijo complacido Cthullu desde Rydley.

-¿Me pregunto si Luis Carlos será capaz de hacerle frente al joven McCormick?- pregunto Zeus desde imaginacionlandia.

-Ummm… aunque los dos son igualmente poderosos, Alarcón puede cansarse y si la pelea dura mucho tiempo, le ocurriría algo parecido a cuando se enfrentó por primera vez a nuestro salvador- dijo pensativo Morfeo.

-Pues es el momento de que demuestre si es en verdad el Maestro de la Imaginación- dijo no muy esperanzada el Hada de los Dientes.

Devuelta en los muelles de carga, el Ángel de la Muerte se alistaba para atacar a sus amigos y obviamente el único que sería capaz de hacerle frente es el Maestro de la Imaginación que ya estaba rodeado de su aura purpura.

-¿Pero qué te está pasando Kenny?- le pregunto asustado Kite.

-No es su culpa- dijo la gótica ganándose la atención de los demás- la voz de Georgie estaba diciendo un conjuro con el cual hace que el elegido tenga una aptitud terrible y que no pueda mantener el control de sí mismo ni de sus poderes- le explico a los demás y estos se asustaron más.

-¡GAH, oh Dios santo, se volvió malo!- exclamo aterrado Coffeman.

-"Rayos, lo que más me temía ocurrió y parece que ha perdido el control sobre sus poderes"- pensó molesto y preocupado el latino- Escúchenme todos, deben irse de aquí mientras me enfrento a Kenny- les dijo a los demás.

-¿Qué?- le preguntaron varios de los héroes al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que oyeron, yo soy el único que es capaz de enfrentarse a Kenny.

-Pero no puedes lastimarlo, Kenny es nuestro amigo- le dijo preocupado Mosquito.

-En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, él no es el mismo Kenny de siempre y si no se van de aquí, podrían resultar muertos- les advirtió el latino.

-Es cierto, no es el mismo Kenny- dijo preocupado Tupperware.

-¿Pero estas seguro de que eres capaz de enfrentarlo tú solo?, podríamos serte de ayuda- le dijo el Maestro Jedi.

-No quisiera ofenderlos, pero ninguno de ustedes me resultaría de ayuda, ni si quiera Craig, Kyle y Chef, así que váyanse rápido- les volvió a pedir el latino y el pelinegro del casco azul le mostro el dedo medio XD.

-Pero…- iba a objetar Kite, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Les dije rápido!- les grito enojado el latino y sin previo aviso los tele transporto a otro lugar.

-¿En realidad crees que tú solo puedes enfrentarte a mí?- le pregunto burlón el rubio oscuro.

-Por supuesto, si fui capaz de hacerle frente a Caos cuando me enfrente a él por primera vez, lógicamente también sería capaz de enfrentarme a ti- le espeto el latino tratando de parecer seguro.

-Pues es hora de que te demuestre porque yo soy el Ángel de la Muerte- le espeto el rubio mientras se ponía en guardia.

-Y yo te voy a demostrar porque yo soy el Maestro de la Imaginación y esta será la oportunidad perfecta para ver quién de los dos es en realidad el humano más poderoso del mundo entero - le espeto también el colombiano mientras se ponía en guardia (NA: ya saben que canciones escuchar).

-Estate listo Jack, si Kenny mata a Luis Carlos, enseguida voy a leer el conjuro para debilitarlo y así lo capturaras sin problemas- le dijo Georgie, ya que los dos están observando todo eso y el rubio mayor tienen semblante de inseguridad.

El primero en atacar fue el latino que lanzo una esfera de energía al rubio oscuro, pero este uso su guadaña para cortar ese ataque a la mitad fácilmente, pero enseguida el pelinegro se le acercó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a volar de espaldas a súper velocidad y el latino enseguida se puso detrás de él y le dio una poderosa patada doble en la espalda entre sus alas negras mandándolo asía arriba, por cada golpe el suele temblaba, el latino enseguida estaba arriba del rubio y trato de cortarlo a la mitad con una gran espada de hoja ancha, pero el rubio le detuvo ese ataque con su guadaña y enseguida le lanzo unos rayos oscuros de sus ojos que le dieron al latino en su cara destruyendo su casco y apartándola un poco y sobándose los ojos, pero el rubio enseguida trato de cortarlo por la mitad, pero este uso su espada para detener ese ataque y enseguida le dio una patada en la cara al rubio, pero este uso la fuerza del impacto para dar media vuelta rápidamente y tratar de cortar al colombiano por el ángulo izquierdo, pero este enseguida uso otra vez su espada para detener ese ataque, pero el rubio enseguida le dio un poderoso rodillazo en el estómago al pelinegro rompiendo esa parte de la armadura y haciendo que escupiera sangre, pero el latino enseguida hizo que su pierna izquierda se volviera una espada y con esta trato de cortar al rubio por el costado derecho, pero este uso su ala derecha para detener ese ataque y enseguida le dio un puñetazo en la cara al pelinegro con su puño izquierdo mandándolo a volar y enseguida se tele transporto quedando detrás del colombiano y trato de darle un golpe vertical con su guadaña para cortarlo por la mitad, pero el colombiano se puso de cabeza e hizo que sus piernas se volvieran una gran pinza y con esta detuvo la guadaña del rubio que trataba de liberar su arma, pero el latino aprovecho eso y enseguida le dio varios puñetazos en el estómago al rubio a súper velocidad haciendo que este vomitara sangre, pero luego de unos segundos el rubio le dio un poderoso rodillazo al latino en la cara rompiéndole la nariz y haciendo que soltara la guadaña y retrocediera mientras se sobaba la cara y el rubio enseguida trato de cortarlo por la mitad, pero este arqueo su espalda asía atrás esquivando por poco ese ataque y dio media vuelta y le dio un cabezazo al rubio en la cara aturdiéndolo un poco y enseguida hizo que su puño derecho se volviera un yunque y con este le dio un poderos golpe vertical en la quijada mandando de nuevo al rubio asía arriba rápidamente y el pelinegro enseguida se puso arriba de él e hizo que su pierna derecha se volviera un hacha y con esta trato de darle un golpe vertical, pero el rubio cruzo sus alas deteniendo ese ataque y enseguida dio media vuelta haciendo que el pelinegro se pusiera de espalda y con su guadaña trato de cortarlo por el costado izquierdo, pero el latino enseguida creo una espada en su mano izquierda y la giro asía atrás deteniendo la guadaña del rubio y en su mano derecha creo un hacha y enseguida dio media vuelta con la intención de cortarle la cabeza al rubio, pero ese se agacho esquivando por poco ese ataque y enseguida trato de cortar al pelinegro por el costado derecho, pero este uso su hacha para detener ese ataque y enseguida trato de clavarle su espada al rubio, pero este se hecho asía atrás esquivando ese ataque y enseguida le dio una patada en la mano izquierda haciendo que el latino soltara su espada que empezó a caer al piso y el rubio y el colombiano empezaron a hacer que la guadaña y el hacha se empezaran a chocar entre si mientras esquivaban los ataques del uno al otro y eso lo hacían a súper velocidad y cada vez que sus armas chocaran creaban fuertes ondas expansivas que hacían que el suelo debajo de ellos temblara por cada golpe, pero después de unos segundos el rubio fue capaz de cortarle las dos manos al latino sacándole un grito de agonía y que saliera grandes chorros de sangres y que el hacha cayera al piso y el rubio enseguida rio sádicamente y enseguida le dio una patada en el pecho apartándolo y enseguida hizo que su guadaña lanzara unas cuchillas de energía oscura asía el latino con la intención de cortarlo en pedazos, pero este creo un portal metiéndose en este esquivando esos ataques por poco, pero el rubio instintivamente dio media vuelta rápidamente y casi le corta la cabeza al latino, pero este había hecho que su cabeza se hundiera en su torso y la guadaña le corto unos cuantos mechones del cabello, pero el pelinegro enseguida hizo que sus dos brazos se volvieran un hacha cada uno y la puso la derecha en el lado izquierdo del rubio y la izquierda en el lado derecho y de un movimiento de tijera corto al rubio a la mitad.

-Ah…- gimió agonizando el rubio mientras caía al piso cortado a la mitad de forma parecida a cuando el latino se enfrentó al Gladiador.

-Sí que fuiste difícil de derrotar, ahora tengo que aviarle al resto de los chicos sobre esto- le espeto el colombiano dando media vuelta dándole la espalda al "cadáver" del rubio y alejándose caminando lentamente, pero…

-¿Quién va aviarle a quién?- le pregunto de repente el rubio que enseguida había juntado sus dos mitades y cuando el latino dio media vuelta enseguida fue cortado por la mitad por la guadaña del rubio (NA: de forma parecida a cuando Trunks derroto a Freezer) y luego de unos segundos las dos mitades del colombiano cayeron al piso manchándolo de sangre.

-Parece que al fin lo derroto- dijo complacido Georgie que junto con el Gladiador miraron eso y este se perturbo un poco por lo que vio.

-Ahora intenta curarte de eso con tu cabeza cortada a la mitad- dijo sádicamente el rubio oscuro a las dos mitades del latino- ahora voy a buscar a los demás y después de divertirme con ellos, voy a disfrutar mucho destruyendo todo lo que haya en este mundo- dijo sin cambiar de semblante dándole la espalda a ah las dos mitades e hizo el ademan de irse, pero…

De repente las dos mitades se pusieron de pie y los dedos de sus manos le alargaron convirtiéndose en unas largas púas y cuando el rubio dio media vuelta cuatro púas se clavaron una en cada brazo y en cada pierna y otras dos se clavaron en cada ala y el resto se clavaron a lo largo del torso del rubio sacándole un grito de dolor y que vomitara sangre mientras las dos mitades del latino se unían volviendo a la normalidad y el rubio oscuro soltó su guadaña.

-Impresionante- dijo asombrado el Gladiador y el gótico no sabía que decir ya que estaba a punto de leer el conjuro para debilitar al Ángel de la Muerte.

-Como podrás darte cuanta, aunque me partan en miles de pedazos podré recuperarme sin mucho problemas mientras que mi mente siga intacta- espeto presumido el latino al rubio mientras lo tenía inmovilizado con sus púas y este trataba inútilmente de liberarse.

-¿Acaso eres inmortal…?- le pregunto enojado el rubio oscuro mientras le salía sangre de la boca.

-No, no soy inmortal como tú, solo soy difícil de matar, además si fuera inmortal ya te hubiera matado cuando te corte a la mitad, después de todo sabes perfectamente que solo un inmortal puede matar a otro inmortal en combate- le espeto el latino sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿A sí? pues yo no me canso en cambio tú sí, ¿Qué pasaría cuando ya estés totalmente agotado, acaso seguirías curándote como lo hiciste ahora?- le pregunto desafiante el rubio oscuro.

-…- el latino solo lo miro molesto, ya que si se volviera a cansar como en esa ocasión cuando peleo contra Iron Caos y alguien lo hiere en estando ese estado, tal vez no sería capaz de curarse y moriría irremediablemente.

-Se nota que tengo razón- le espeto burlón el rubio oscuro.

-Eso no importa ahora, ya que te tengo puedo seguir atacándote hasta que encuentre la forma de ganarte de una vez por todas- le trato de restar importancia el latino y enseguida floto en el aire, aún con el rubio en sus manos y enseguida hizo que una poderosa corriente eléctrica recorriera sus brazos hasta llegar al rubio electrocutándolo y sacándole gritos de agonía, pero luego de unos segundos concentro toda su energía oscura y creo una poderosa explosión demandando que hizo que todo el pueblo temblara de nuevo, a pesar de estar lejos y en el aire y mando volar al colombiano que desclavo sus púas del cuerpo del rubio oscuro, mientras que el Gladiador tuvo que proteger al gótico con su escudo laser para que no saliera volando. Luego de unos segundos el colombiano se detuvo en seco, pero enseguida el rubio oscuro le sujeto por el casco y la hombrera derecha y enseguida lo empezó a dirigir al piso, pero en vez de caer como un meteorito hizo que la cara del pelinegro se enterrara en el piso mientras creaba un largo hueco sin soltarlo y luego de unos segundos, los dos habían llegado de nuevo a los muelles y el colombiano hizo que su brazo izquierdo se volviera una espada y con esta le corto los dos brazos al rubio oscuro haciendo que lo soltara mientras gritaba de dolor y enseguida dio media vuelta y junto sus dos manos creando un gran martillo y con este le dio un poderoso golpe al rubio que lo mando a volar asía un enorme buque de carga y el rubio se chocó contra el atravesándolo por completo y se hundiera en el mar y el latino hizo el ademan de acercársele, pero el rubio enseguida levanto el buque con sorprendente facilidad y enseguida se lo lanzo al colombiano, pero este junto de nuevo sus manos creando una gran espada con esta corto el buque fácilmente a la mitad y las dos mitades de este siguieron volando en direcciones opuestas hasta que cayeron al océano, pero de repente el rubio oscuro se puso arriba del latino y junto sus dos manos y le dio un poderoso golpe doble al latino en el casco rompiéndoselo de nuevo y lo mando a volar a toda velocidad asía el mar estrellándose contra este y creando una enormes olas y el pelinegro se estrelló en el fondo marino y el rubio enseguida fue asía él travesando el agua y golpeando fuertemente al latino con su rodilla derecha haciendo que el agua alrededor de ellos se alzara y se volvieran a crear enormes tsunamis, pero cuando el rubio le trato de dar el rodillazo al latino, este se lo había detenido con sus dos manos y enseguida se puso de pie apartando al rubio y el agua los volvió a rodear, pero el latino enseguida le dio un puñetazo en la cara al rubio haciendo que el agua se volviera a apartar y creando más tsunamis, pero el rubio enseguida le dio un puñetazo al latino también en la cara al latino y este le dio un rodillazo en el estómago al rubio sacándole sangre, pero este enseguida le dio un golpe en la quijada al pelinegro, pero este le dio un codazo en el lado derecho de la cara al rubio y este le dio una patada en el costado derecho y el pelinegro enseguida le dio un cabezazo, los dos seguían así dándose golpes y tratando de esquivar los del otro y mientras se golpeaban hacían que el lecho marino temblara violentamente y las poderosas ondas expansivas alejaban el agua alrededor de ellos y creaba enormes tsunamis que llegaban a las costas.

-Los dos tienen un poder impresionante, ahora entiendo porque Butterscupp y yo no fuimos capaces de ganarles cuando peleamos contra ellos- dijo asombrado el Gladiador que estaba viendo eso mientras flotaba en el aire y el pequeño gótico estaba en su espalda.

-Pero el poder del Ángel de la Muerte no es nada comparado con el del gran Cthullu, ya que él es mucho más poderoso- le dijo el pelinegro con cierta emoción.

-"¿Más poderoso?, eso quiere decir que si ese monstruo llega al mundo nadie sería capaz de detenerlo"- pensó preocupado el rubio mayor.

-¿Sienten esos temblores?- pregunto Tooshwel que iba en el Coon-Movil rumbo a los muelles junto con el resto de los héroes que no habían estado con Mysterion.

-Si los sentimos- le dijo el Buen Creyente.

-¿Acaso Luis Carlos o Kenny se están enfrentado a Caos o a su primo de nuevo?- pregunto el Deportista.

-No lo creo, si ese fuera el casco los temblores serian más fuertes y se escucharían fuertes explosiones como paso en las veces anteriores- dijo el Caballero Ingles.

-Es ci-cierto- le apoyo el Comediante.

-"Tal vez estén peleando lejos del pueblo"- les dijo el Mole a través de su comunicador mientras iba delante del Coon-Movil.

-¡Timmy!- le apoyo Iron Meiden que estaba en la parte trasera del Hummer.

-Pues entonces tenemos que acelerar el paso- dijo el Coon mientras pisaba más fuerte el acelerador.

-Espero que Kyle y los demás estén bien- dijo preocupado el pelinegro del casco amarillo.

Mientras tanto, en la base de los héroes se habían formado unos portales purpuras y de estos habían salido Kite y los héroes con sus vehículos que habían sido tele transportados por el Maestro de la Imaginación.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Mosquito.

-Estamos de vuelta en la base- dijo Tupperware.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que ir a los muelles para ayudar a Alarcón- dijo apresurado el Maestro Jedi.

-No debemos ir haya- les dijo Kite- si tratamos de volver haya tal vez Kenny nos quiera atacar- les explico a los demás.

-Es cierto- le apoyo Black Spider.

-¿Pero entonces que hacemos? ¡GAH!- pregunto preocupado Coffeman mientras le daba un tic en su ojo derecho.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que Luis Carlos sea capaz de ganarle a Kenny y que lo capture para así tratar de encontrar la manera de cómo hacer que vuelva a la normalidad- les dijo el pelirrojo.

-Suponiendo que Kenny no lo termine matándolo a él- espeto Blue Reacer sin poder disimular su preocupación.

De vuelta en el océano, el Ángel de la Muerte y el Maestro de la imaginación ya habían salido del fondo del mar, al parecer los tsunamis no habían llegado al pueblo porque estaban muy lejos de él pero si habían inundado todo el terreno que estaban cerca, incluso casi llegando a las afueras del pueblo. Se podía apreciar que el colombiano estaba agitado y la parte superior de su armadura estaba totalmente destruida solo tenía un pedazo de su camisa negra colgada por el hombro derecho mostrando la calavera en llamas que tiene tatuada en el pecho y en la espalda había un tatuaje de un ángel peleando contra un demonio, mientras que la parte inferior de su armadura casi estaba totalmente destruida y se miraba los jeans azules que estaban muy desgastados y con algunos huecos.

-¿Qué te pasa, ya te estas cansando?- le pregunto burlón el rubio oscuro, que aunque su traje de Mysterion estaba dañado también, se le volvió a formar, pero aun conservando algunas partes rasgadas.

-Parece que esto ya casi ha terminado- dijo Georgie, que junto con el Gladiador estaban escondidos.

-"Maldición, si esto sigue así va a terminar matándome, es hora de que use la misma táctica que use contra Butters"- pensó molesto y preocupado el colombiano.

Pero sin previo aviso el rubio oscuro se le acerco rápidamente y le clavo un puñetazo en el estómago sacándole sangre al latino y el rubio enseguida junto sus dos manos y le dio un poderoso golpe doble en la cabeza mandando a volar al latino contra una montaña chocándose en esta y el rubio enseguida se le acercó para tratar de darle un poderoso pisotón, pero el latino se hecho a un lado y el rubio destruyo la montaña con su pie y el latino enseguida trato de darle un derechazo, pero el rubio le sujeto el puño con su mano izquierda y enseguida trato de darle un puñetazo con su mano libre, pero el pelinegro se lo sujeto con su mano izquierda y los dos empezaron a forcejear y mientras lo hacían el aura oscura del rubio crecía al mismo tiempo que el aura purpura del colombiano crecía también y las dos auras se chocaron entre si hundiendo el piso debajo de ellos y se produjeran fuertes temblores por todos lados y salían rayos de los dos choques de energía de forma parecida a cuando el rubio oscuro se había enfrentado a Caos cerca del cráter del parque de atracciones y las rocas que quedaron de la montaña destruida empezaron a alejarse de los dos llegando incluso a mandándolas a volar, pero luego de unos segundos de fuerte forcejeo los dos se dieron un poderoso cabezazo apartándose del uno al otro y estaban jadeando con dificultad, pero parece que el rubio se recuperó fácilmente luego de unas sombras lo arremolinaran.

-¿Vez? Mientras tu estas cansándote yo no me canso y puedo seguir así todo el tiempo que quiera- le espeto burlón el rubio oscuro y en su mano derecha hizo que se materializara su guadaña y estaba listo para atacar al colombiano.

-"Es hora nunca"- pensó el latino- Este no eres tu Kenny, solo estas así porque te hicieron un conjuro para que te volvieras un ser terrible- le trato de hacer entrar en razón.

-¿Acaso me conoces para decirme eso?- le pregunto enojado el rubio.

-Tal vez no nos conocemos por mucho tiempo, pero en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos, me eh dado cuenta de que eres una gran persona, valiente, audaz, perseverante, leal y te preocupas mucho por las personas que quieres- le dijo tratando de ser razonable aún.

El rubio al escuchar eso hizo que se detuviera y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sus ojos se volvieron azules y se sujetara fuertemente el costado de su cabeza mientras se ponía de rodillas y gemía de desesperación.

-Tu eres más fuerte que ese conjuro, recupera el control- le siguió insistiendo el latino.

-E-eso trato, pe-pero no puedo recuperar el control- dijo desesperadamente el rubio.

-Pues hacerlo, piensa en tu hermanita Karen, ¿Qué crees que ella pensaría si te viera de esa forma y que supiera quieres causar desgracias?- le pregunto eso importante.

-Karen…- dijo el rubio para luego gritar asía arriba y de su boca parecía salir mucho vapor negro y después de eso cayó al piso de rodillas y luego de jadear un momento se levantó con los ojos cerrados y aún estaba transformado.

-¿Eres tú Kenny?- le pregunto precavido el latino mientras se le acercaba lentamente.

-Sí, soy yo, no te preocupes- le dijo el rubio con su voz norma sus ojos habían vuelto a ser azules.

-Qué alivio- dijo alegre el latino mientras se secaba algunas gotas de sudor de su frente.

-¿Pero estas bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien, no estoy tan jodido como cuando pelee contra Caos la primera vez- le dijo bromista el latino sacándole una risa al rubio.

-Afortunadamente no había nadie cerca- dijo lamentado al ver todo a su alrededor.

-Tele transporte a los demás a la base, ellos están bien- le aseguro el colombiano.

-Gracias- le agradeció el rubio ya volviendo a su apariencia normal.

-Diablos, parece que fue capaz de romper el conjuro- dijo molesto Georgie los vio desde lejos.

-Y parece que Luis no esté demasiado cansado y si trato de enfrentarme a los dos al mismo tiempo no sería capaz de ganarle- dijo preocupado el rubio mayor.

-Diablos, parece que no tenemos de otra que regresar a la base- dijo de mala gana el pelinegro.

-Entonces vamos- dijo el Gladiador y sin botar energía electromagnética se alejó con cautela del sitio.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo especialmente el combate, creo que dentro de poco el aliado secreto del culto aparecerá y Caos revelara las identidades de los héroes y la suya propia a los ciudadanos de pueblo :O y creo que también dentro de poco Kenny volverá a ser capturado :O y muchas gracias por su reviews y creo que dentro de poco hare un dibujo mío con mi traje y el de Steel Gladiador y espero que me salga bien ;D.**


	131. Chapter 131

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noche señoras y señores, aquí les va otro capítulo de este historia, creo que dentro de poco se revelara la identidad del aliado secreto del culto y se revelaran las identidades de los héroes y villanos :O, ya saben que South Park y los personajes de otras series o cuentos no son míos, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CIENTO TREINTA Y UNO: CONCECUENCIAS Y EL PRIMER PASO PARA EL CAOS TOTAL**

Luego de que Kenny y Luis Carlos terminaran de pelear y se retiraran de lo poco que quedaba de los muelles sin que nadie, aparte de Georgie y de Steel Gladiador los haya visto… o eso pensaban.

-Qué alivio, Kenny fue capaz de recuperar el control- dijo aliviado el arcángel Miguel desde el Cielo.

-A pesar de que Luis Carlos es medio flojo y medio grosero sí que sabe cómo hacer entrar en razón a las personas- dijo complacido también Jesús.

-Si Kenny fue capaz de romper el conjuro, tal vez Butters sea capaz de hacer lo mismo- dijo esperanzado Pip.

-Hasta que ese tal Luis Carlos hace algo útil para variar- espeto aliviado Damien desde el Infierno.

-Por un momento pensé que Kenny no volvería a la normalidad- dijo el rey de las tinieblas con ese mismo semblante.

-¿Tan cagados estaban del miedo?- les pregunto burlonamente Saddan ganándose una mala mirada de los dos y algunas risas por parte de las almas en pena y de los demás seres infernales.

-Y ya que empezaba a agradarme ese maldito muchacho- espeto molesto Cthullu desde Rydley.

-Parece que ese chico ha demostrado en verdad ser el Maestro de la Imaginación- espeto Gandalf desde Imaginacionlandia.

-Es cierto, se nota que es muy creativo para así hacer entrar en razón al joven McCormick- le apoyo Popeye.

-Pero aun así no creo que él ni Kenny juntos sean capaces de hacerle frente al monstruo Cthullu aunque unan sus fuerzas- dijo preocupada la Mujer Maravilla.

-Pues Jesús había dicho que nuestro salvador en algún momento los ayudara a ellos a enfrentarse a ese monstruo con la ayuda de su primo- les dijo Zeus.

-Pero no creo que los cuatro juntos sean capaces de ganarle a Cthullu- dijo preocupada el Hada de los Dientes.

-Solo espero que si ese monstruo llegase a conquistar la tierra, no trate de conquistar nuestro amado reino también- dijo preocupado el alcalde de Imaginacionlandia.

-Si eso pasa sería peor que cuando los seres malignos fueron liberados y estaríamos perdidos- dijo también preocupado el Rey Caramelo.

-Estas peleas se ponen mejor- dijo complacido uno de los ejecutivos alienígenas desde el espacio exterior.

-No puedo esperar para ver qué pasa cuando tengan que enfrentarse a ese monstruo- dijo impaciente el taco gigante.

Devuelta en la tierra, Kenny y Luis Carlos estaban ya afuera de la base de los héroes, pero antes de entrar el latino detuvo al rubio.

-Deja que yo entre primero, si te ven primero van a pensar que me mataste y que quieres hacerles daño-

-Buena idea, no quiero que piensen que los quiero lastimar- le apoyo el rubio.

Cuando el latino entro y los demás héroes lo vieron se aliviaron enseguida.

-Qué bueno que estas aquí Luis- le dijo aliviado Kyle sin sus gafas de aviador puestas y con su ushanka puesta, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba un poco agitado.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto preocupada Wendy sin su casco puesto.

-Sí, estoy bien- les aseguro el colombiano.

-¿Y qué pasó con Kenny, pudiste ganarle o hacer que volviera a la normalidad?- le pregunto Henrietta.

-No se preocupen, él ya está bien- dicho esto el latino se hizo a un lado para que Mysterion pasara y los demás héroes lo vieron con cautela.

-¿Eres tú Kenny?- le pregunto preocupado Clyde sin su gorro ni mascara puesta.

-Si chicos soy yo- les aseguro el rubio, apenado por lo que les había tratado de hacer.

-¿Cómo sabemos que si eres tú?- le pregunto desconfiado Craig sin su casco puesto.

-Si no fuera el mismo de siempre, ya me hubiera matado- respondió en su lugar el latino, pero aun así los demás héroes seguían mirando al rubio con desconfianza.

-Eso tiene sentido- dijo Bebe.

-Yo… lo siento chicos, no quería tratar de lastimarlos, no sé lo que me paso- les dijo arrepentido Mysterion mientras se quitaba su capucha y antifaz negro.

-No fue tu culpa, fue por culpa por el conjuro que leyó Georgie que hizo tuvieras ese comportamiento- le dijo la gótica.

-Es cierto, no fue tu culpa Kenny- le dijo el pelirrojo comprensivo y parecía que la mayoría de los demás tenían el mismo semblante.

-Gracias por entenderme chicos- les agradeció el rubio cenizo.

-¿Pero cómo ese hechizo te hizo comportarte así?- pregunto Token.

-Fue el conjuro de invertir comportamiento- dijo Henrietta ganándose la atención de todos.

-¿Invertir comportamiento?- le pregunto Ike.

-Exacto, ese conjuro sirve para que la mente de alguien se vuelva totalmente diferente a lo que es normalmente- explico la chica.

-¿Y cómo fuiste capaz de deshacer el conjuro Kenny?- le pregunto Darth Chef.

-Bueno, gracias a mi indispensable ayuda, pude hacer que él recapacitara- respondió en su lugar de nuevo Alarcón medio arrogante… como era de esperarse XD ganándose algunas risas por parte de algunos héroes y una mirada extra por el resto.

-¿Tú tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad verdad?- pregunto Henrietta a Kenny sin tomar en cuenta el comentario del latino DX.

-Sí, creo que fue por eso que logre recuperar el control de mí mismo- le respondió el rubio.

-Ya veo, recuerdo que cuando tenía el Necronomicon original y hojeaba los conjuros que habían en él, descubrí que cuando alguien es hechizado solamente su fuerza de voluntad es capaz de romper el hechizo- dijo la gótica a los demás héroes.

-Eso tiene sentido- le apoyó Kyle.

-Esperen un momento, si eso es cierto, eso quiere decir que aún existe la posibilidad de que Butters sea capaz de recuperar el control de su cuerpo- dijo esperanzado Kenny.

-Eso espero- le dijo el colombiano.

-Pues yo no lo creo- dijo Craig ganándose la atención de los demás- si la memoria no me falla, él no era precisamente la persona con más fuerza de voluntad antes de que se uniera a esos malditos ocultistas cuando estaba en su trastorno mental- les explico a los demás.

-Tienes razón Craig, él solamente mostraba ser persistente cuando estaba furioso- le apoyo Kevin.

-Pues entonces hay que seguir insistiéndole a que trate de recuperar el control de sí mismo- dijo Kenny, pero antes de que alguien pudiera objetar…

-"¿Alguien me escucha?"- se escuchó la voz de Tooshwel a través de un comunicador.

-Te escuchamos Stan- le dijo su mejor amigo luego de coger el comunicador y ponerlo en alta voz.

-"Tienen que ayudarnos rápido, parece que unas grandes olas llegaron a las ciudades cercanas al pueblo y lo han inundado todo"- les pidió ayuda el pelinegro del casco amarillo y cuando dijo eso Kenny y Luis Carlos se vieron entre si preocupados sabiendo que ellos fueron los responsables de eso.

-¿Inundaciones?- pregunto Ike.

-"Sí, parece que unos grandes tsunamis llegaron del océano y todos los pueblos cercanos están inundados y necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible para encontrar y evacuar a las personas antes de que se ahoguen"- les dijo el pelinegro sin cambiar su semblante de preocupación.

-Muy bien, entones vamos para haya- le dijo Kenny para luego cortar la comunicación.

-¿Ciudades inundadas?, eso me recuerda cuando Stan y el barril de grasa rompieron ese represa de castores e inundaron el pueblo de Beaverton- espeto irónico Craig (NA: miren el episodio 8 de la temporada 9 XD).

-¿Pero cómo se habrán inundado? Si los pueblos y ciudades más cercanas al océano están a varios kilómetros de distancia- dijo preocupada Bebe.

-Pues… creo que soy parcialmente responsable- dijo Luis un poco apenado ganándose la atención de los demás héroes.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto el Chef.

-Lo que oyeron, cuando él y yo peleamos hubo una parte en la que combatimos en el fondo del océano y accidentalmente produjimos grandes temblores y tsunamis- respondió Kenny por el latino y todos los vieron no solamente asombrados, sino un poco asustados.

-¿Nunca les han dicho que son un par de locos?- les pregunto Craig sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-Debes en cuando me lo han dicho- dijo bromista el latino.

-Nos es el momento de hablar, tenemos que evitar que las personas se ahoguen- les dijo Kyle mientras se quitaba su gorro verde y se ponía sus gafas de aviador.

-Es cierto vamos- dijo Mysterion y todos se pusieron en marcha.

Mientras tanto, Steel Gladiador y Georgie ya estaban llegando a la base de los ocultistas y al entrar por el agujero en el piso de la fábrica y llegar al fondo fueron recibidos por Caos, sus primos, los líderes del culto, Carl, los tres ex-convictos y los encapuchados que viven ahí.

-Qué bueno que estas aquí hermano- le dijeron aliviados Ed y Britanny al mismo tiempo.

-¿Pudieron capturar a Kenny?- les preguntaron Caos sin rodeos y su primo mayor y el pequeño gótico se miraron entre sí para ver quien le respondía y obviamente el rubio mayor fue el que hablo.

-No pude capturarlo.

-¿¡QUE!?- le pregunto furioso Caos y los líderes del culto al mismo tiempo.

-"Que alivio"- dijo alegre Butters en la mente de Caos.

-Ya sabía que su ridículo plan no funcionaría- espeto burlón Carl.

-¿¡Acaso no leíste el conjuro para volverlo malo y el que sirve para debilitarlo!?- pregunto furioso M al pequeño gótico y este se intimido un poco.

-Pu-pues si pude leer el con-conjuro que lo volvió ma-malo, pero luego de que él se enfrentara a Luis Carlos, fue capaz de romper el conjuro por si mis-mismo- les dijo un poco nervioso el pequeño pelinegro.

-¡Diablos, parece que subestimamos su fuerza de voluntad!- dijo enojado T.

-"Por supuesto que lo subestimaron"- les espeto Butters en la mente de Caos.

-¿Y el conjuro que sirve para debilitarlo, no lo leíste luego de que le ganara a Luis Carlos?- les pregunto enojado Caos.

-No hubo la oportunidad, Kenny no le gano a Luis Carlos, es más él fue el que hizo el que Kenny recobrara el sentido e hiciera que rompiera el conjuro- le explico Gladiador para luego quitarse su casco.

-Ese maldito- dijo aún enojado Caos.

-"Parece que Luis ha vuelto evitar que ocurra alguna desgracia"- dijo alegre Butters.

-Rayos, ¿entonces qué hacemos? no pudieron capturar a Kenny, ni matar a ese tal Luis Carlos y lo peor es que los idiotas de los héroes saben en dónde está la base secreta- dijo preocupado Meyers.

-Cierto, estamos en una situación crítica- le apoyo Mark y todos los encapuchados se empezaron a alarmar.

-Mírenlo por el lado bueno, Alarcón y el joven Kyle no pueden llegar a este lugar por la barrera de energía psíquica que cree- les trato de calmar M sabiendo que los seres con poderes mentales o especiales no pueden llegar a la base ni a sus alrededores.

-"Siempre me eh preguntado ¿Cómo fue capaz de crear esa barrera?"- pregunto Butters en su mente.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Caos en voz baja- si Luis Carlos no es capaz de llegar hasta aquí, eso nos quita un gran problema de encima, lo mismo pasa con Kyle, solo hay que preocuparse por Kenny y del resto de los héroes- les dijo a los demás.

-Tienes razón Caos- le apoyo T.

-Pues aun así el resto de los héroes podrían venir aquí en cualquier momento y no está todo el equipo para detenerlos y lo peor es que podrían pedirle ayuda a los pocos policías que quedan en el pueblo para venir hasta acá y detener al resto de nuestros seguidores- les dijo preocupado M.

-Y aún no has terminado de reparar tu armadura y no creo que tu primo solo sea capaz de ganarle solo a nuestro objetivo principal- dijo T a Caos.

-No deben subestimar a un Stouch- dijo un poco molesto Jack por ese comentario.

-"Lo mismo digo"- le apoyo Butters.

-¿Entonces qué debemos hacer primo?- pregunto preocupado Ed a Caos.

-Yo… diablos no se me ocurre nada- dijo Caos empezando a desesperarse mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello desesperadamente.

-Parece que al temible Profesor Caos se le acabaron las ideas- le espeto burlón Trent ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Caos y sus primos, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo…

-"Recibimos noticias de que varias ciudades y pueblos están inundadas por grandes olas que provinieron del océano, no se sabe cuál es el origen de estas olas, pero los científicos creen que fue una actividad sísmica que se produjo en el lecho marino, no sabemos si eso es cierto, solo esperamos que nadie haya resultado herido o muerto por estas olas y… un momento ¡miren!"- dijo un reportero que daba las noticias en la gran pantalla de plasma que estaba en la base y señalo en una dirección mostrando a la Liga Extrema de Héroes que se acercaron al lugar para ayudar a las personas.

-"¡LA LIGA EXTREMA DE HÉROES!"- gritaron varias personas en alegres en la televisión.

-Solamente son esos idiotas- le restó importancia Caos.

-Si están ahí eso nos da algo de tiempo- dijo un poco más aliviado M.

-"Parece que los héroes del pueblo de South Park han venido a ayudar a las personas"- dijo alegre el reportero.

-"No tienen que darnos las gracias ciudadanos, solamente tienen que comprar las camisas del Coon por 9 con 95 y las gorras por 5 con 50"- se escuchó al Coon promocionando sus productos… como era de esperarse mientras las personas se amontonaban para comprar y se podía ver a Tooshwel agarrarse el puente de la nariz y el resto de los héroes lo miraban de forma desaprobatoria.

-Se nota que nuestro segundo objetivo sigue haciendo las mismas idioteces de siempre- espeto irónico T.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Caos.

-¿Pero cómo fue que esos pueblos y ciudades se inundaron?- pregunto preocupada Britanny mientras se enrollaba su cabello.

-Fue por culpa de Kenny y de Luis Carlos- dijo Georgie ganándose la atención de todos.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Caos.

-"¿Pero cómo?"- pregunto Butters.

-Cuando los dos estaban peleando, hubo un momento en el que los dos estaban peleando en el fondo del océano y mientras seguían enfrentándose causaban fuertes temblores y producían grandes olas que llegaron a la costa- les explico Jack.

-Esos dos quieren defender al mundo y solamente están causando grandes destrozos- dijo irónico y burlón M.

-Es cierto y hubiesen sido más destrozos si yo me hubiese enfrentado a alguno de ellos- dijo Caos con el mismo semblante y eso solo molesto y preocupo más a Butters, pero casi enseguida se le ocurrió una retorcida idea- un momento, ya sé cómo lograr capturar a Kenny y a Cartman y sin tener que hacer casi nada de esfuerzo- les dijo a los demás con una sonrisa tétrica en su cara.

-"No me di-digas que…"- le dijo Butters asustado en su mente ya sabiendo lo que esta planeando Caos.

-¿De qué forma?- pregunto T.

-Es fácil, ¿Jack tuviste el casco activado todo el tiempo cuando mirabas a esos dos pelear?- le pregunto a su primo mayor.

-Sí, ¿por qué?-

-Eso significa que gravaste todo el combate que Alarcón y Kenny tuvieron- le dijo su primo.

-¿Gravar?- pregunto el señor C

-Sí, los grave ¿por qué?- pregunto Jack, ya que cuando Caos había construido su armadura y la de su primo, había puesto en los cascos una especie de cámara en cada uno para así gravar los combates en caso de que quisiera examinar la grabación para tratar ver detenidamente los movimientos de combate de Kenny y de los demás héroes.

-Con esa grabación ya lograremos capturar al putón de Kenny y al culón de Cartman de una vez por todas- les dijo Caos sin disminuir su sonrisa.

-Explícate Caos- le pidió M.

-Escuchen todos, los idiotas héroes van a estar ocupados salvando a las personas de esas inundaciones por lo mínimo unos cuantos días y en esos días ya habré terminado de reconstruir mi armadura- les dijo a los demás presentes.

-¿Quieres volver a enfrentarte a ellos luego de terminar de reparar tu armadura?- le pregunto T.

-No, luego de esos días voy a mostrar esa grabación a los ciudadanos para que ellos se den cuenta que los destrozos que han pasado últimamente han sido por culpa de su querido héroe y así ellos exigirán que se entreguen a nosotros- siguió explicando Caos.

-¿Crees que eso funcione?, después de todo las personas del pueblo no saben quiénes son los héroes así que no sabrían a quién exigir- le dijo el pequeño gótico.

-Claro que funcionara, ya que voy a revelar la identidad secreta de todos esos pendejos y así todo el pueblo sabrá quiénes son ellos- les dijo Caos sin cambiar de semblante.

-Buena idea Caos- le felicito M.

-Pe-pero entonces ellos tam-también revelarían nuestras i-identidades- dijo preocupado Ed mientras se frotaba sus nudillos.

-¿Y qué? También tengo planeado revelar nuestras identidades y así todo el mundo sabrá quién es el temible Profesor Caos y sus ayudantes- les dijo a los Caos a los demás villanos y sus primos se preocuparon enseguida por eso.

-"¡No puedes hacer eso!"- le dijo aterrado Butters en su mente.

-Suena bien para mí, así podre fanfarronear- dijo emocionado Stomper.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Trent.

-Yo también- les apoyo Josh.

-Ya todo el mundo sabe que estoy de vuelta en las andanzas, así que no me importa- le restó importancia Carl.

-Pe-pero Butters, las per-personas sabrían de no-nosotros también y…- Britanny estaba preocupada por eso, pero la interrumpieron.

-Pero aun así no estoy seguro de que funcione eso, las personas valoran mucho a los héroes- dijo T no muy seguro de ese plan.

-Pues esa es la mejor parte del plan, si los ciudadanos no nos quieren entregar a los héroes, los amenazaremos con destruir al pueblo por completo- les siguió explicando Caos.

-¿Y cómo piensan destruir el pueblo? Si tú y Jack tratan de destruirlo Kenny y Alarcón los tratarían de detener- le dijo el pequeño gótico y Jack se preocupó enseguida por esa posibilidad.

-Pues nosotros no seremos los que trataremos de destruir el pueblo- le contradijo Caos y eso extraño a los demás villanos, pero alivio a su primo mayor.

-¿Entonces quién?- le pregunto Trent y eso hizo que la sonrisa de Caos se volviera más grande.

-El que empezara a destruir el pueblo será la persona misteriosa que está detrás de esa gran puerta de metal- al decir esto, los líderes del culto y Carl pusieron expresión de shock.

-¿Puerta de metal?- preguntaron Ed y Britanny al mismo tiempo.

-¿Te refieres a esa gran puerta que tiene candados, grilletes y cadenas?- le pregunto Josh ya que él y sus amigos ya habían visto esa puerta en todo el tiempo que están en la base, pero no saben que hay detrás.

-Exactamente, la misma- le aseguro Caos.

-"¿Por qué quieres que esa persona sea quien sea nos ayude?"- pregunto mentalmente preocupado Jack.

-¿¡Pero tú estás loco!?- le pregunto M alarmado.

-"No me gustan cuando me dicen eso"- dijo molesto Butters.

-No lo estoy- le mintió descaradamente- si es cierto que el ser que está detrás de esa puerta es tan poderoso como ustedes dicen, sería el más poderoso aliado que tendríamos, lo único que hay que hacer es convencerlo de que se nos una y nadie nos podrá detener- les dijo Caos a los demás villanos y obviamente la mayoría no sabe de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Más poderoso?- pregunto sin entender Mark.

-¿Hay alguien detrás de esa puerta?- pregunto Georgie.

-¡Es un riesgo que no podemos cometer!- exclamado molesto y asustado T.

-Tal vez ustedes no haya podido convencer a esa persona para que los ayude, pero tal vez yo si pueda encontrar la forma- les dijo confiado Caos.

-¿Estás seguro de eso Butterscupp?- le pregunto su primo mayor.

-Claro- le aseguro sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar de que vas a lograrlo?- le pregunto inseguro Carl.

-"Bu-buena pregunta"- dijo Butters preocupado.

-Pues solamente tengo que ver de quien se trata y saber su historia para así ver que le puedo ofrecer y que le guste- les dijo ya hastiado Caos por tanto protesta.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Carl y los líderes del culto, Caos y el resto de los villanos discutían entre sí en si deberían hacer lo que estaba pidiendo el rubio, pero luego este les hizo una pregunta importante.

-¿Acaso quieren hacer esperar a su señor Cthullu?, porque si no mal recuerdo él estaba impacientándose cuando lo vimos por última vez- les dijo ya molesto Caos.

Los líderes del culto se callaron enseguida ante eso, ya que últimamente su señor se ha estado enojando mucho por las muchas fallas que han pasado, así que no tuvieron más opción que acceder a la petición de Caos.

-Está bien, vamos a darte la oportunidad de que trates de convencerlo, pero más te vale que si lo logres y que no nos trate de matar si se libera- le dijo desconfiado M.

-¿Ma-matarnos?- preguntaron asustados Ed y Britanny al mismo tiempo.

-"Es-espero que eso no pase"- dijo nervioso Butters en su mente.

-Pues entonces vamos y tu Jack estate listo por si acaso- le aviso a su primo mayor y este asintió y se puso su casco.

Los líderes junto con los villanos se dirigieron a la gran puerta de metal y los señores sacaron unas grandes llaves de sus túnicas y con estas empezaron a abrir cada uno de los grandes candados de la puerta y luego le pidieron ayuda de Steel Gladiador para que quitara los grandes candados y cadenas que pesaban mucho y luego de hacerlas a un lado empezó a empujar la pesada puerta de metal que hacia el sonido clásico de las puertas chirriantes metálicas y cuando estaba totalmente abierta se pudo apreciar ver unas escaleras que llevaban a un nivel subterráneo.

-¿Otro nivel subterráneo?- pregunto un poco molesto Caos.

-"Pen-pensábamos que este e-era el último nivel de la base"- dijo un poco sorprendido Butters.

-Claro que es otro nivel, lo pusimos en el fondo para que así no le resulte fácil escapar en caso de que no nos quiera ayudar ya que este nivel tiene una piso mucho más resistente que el resto de la base- explico T.

-"Es explica porque no se partió cuando pise con fuerza en esa ocasión"- recordó molesto Butters.

-Pues no puedo esperar para ver de quien se trata- dijo Trent con cierta emoción.

-Entonces veamos- dijo Mark y todos empezaron a bajar las escaleras que tenían unas luces en el techo, pero cuando ya terminaron de bajarlas vieron que había un lugar que estaba muy oscuro y no se podía ver nada, pero se escuchaba lo que parecía ser una profunda y larga respiración.

-No veo a nadie- dijo Josh.

-¿Pe-pero que es ese so-sonido?- pregunto asustado Ed que junto con Britanny estaban detrás de su hermano mayor sujetándolo por detrás.

-¿Dónde está ese tipo?- pregunto un poco impaciente Caos.

-Ya lo verán- les dijo M y luego fue a activar un gran interruptor y cuando lo hizo unas grandes luces en el techo se encendieron y los jóvenes villanos se aterraron enseguida y retrocedieron unos pasos.

-¡OH CIELOS SANTO!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo los primos menores de Caos.

-"¡OH DIOS MÍO!"- exclamo también aterrado Butters en su mente.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA!?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Trent y sus amigos.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- exclamo Caos sin poder ocultar su miedo.

-¡CON RAZÓN NO QUERIAN QUE SE ABRIERA ESA PUERTA!- exclamo el Gladiador mientras abrazaba de forma protectora a sus hermanos.

-…- el gótico estaba tan impactado que no sabía que decir y se puso más pálido de lo que es con su maquillaje.

-Parece que si se cagaron del miedo- espeto irónico y burlón Carl.

-Ahora hay que ver si Caos logra hacerlo- dijo asustado T.

-"¡NUNCA PENSE QUE LO VOLVERIA A VER!"- dijo aún aterrado Butters.

-Pero si lo logro convencer, nada ni nadie nos podrá detener, ¡nadie!- exclamo confiado Caos dejando de lado su miedo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Tommas…

-Ciento que algo terrible va a pasar dentro de poco tiempo- dijo preocupada Tammy.

-¿Pero qué será? ¡CHUPA VERGA!- le pregunto su novio también preocupado.

-No lo sé- le dijo la chica sin cambiar de semblante.

-Espero que no tenga nada que ver con Leo- dijo Bradley con ese mismo semblante.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que dentro de dos capítulos se haré el terrible plan de Caos y el pueblo se podría poner de cabeza, literalmente hablando XD y muchas gracias por sus reviews ;D.**


	132. Chapter 132

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido público, en esta ocasión aparecerán personajes sorpresas especialmente el aliado secreto del culto :O y debo felicitar a Coyote Smith ya que fue el único que descubrió quien es el aliado secreto ¡FELICIDDES! (arrojo confeti XD). Ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAÍTULO CIENTO TREINTA Y DOS: REVELANDO LAS IDENTIDADES Y EL PEOR ALIDO DEL MAL**

**STAN POV (NA: hacía rato que no hago un POV de Stan ¿verdad?):**

Íbamos rumbo a los muelles y parecía que ya no habían temblores, pero de repente vimos agua en la carretera, no era muy profunda, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que se escuchara el grito de personas pidiendo ayuda que provenían de un pueblo relativamente cercena a South Park, así que le dijimos a Cartman que fuera para haya y él como de costumbre se quejó y luego se dirigió haya. Al llegar a ese pueblo, vimos a varias personas en los techos de sus casas y rodeadas por él agua, así que no perdimos tiempo en tratar de ayudarlas… excepto Cartman que estaba promocionando sus gorras y camisetas del Coon como era de esperarse y eso nos avergonzaba a los demás y me sujetaba fuertemente el puente de la nariz y después le pedí ayuda al resto de nuestro equipo a través de los comunicadores.

Luego de unos minutos ya todos estábamos ayudando a las personas evitando que se ahogaran con la ayuda de otras personas y Kenny junto con los demás ya habían llegado, aunque parecía que Luis Carlos estaba un poco agitado.

-Al fin llegan- les espeto el Topo. (NA: en los POVS de Stan él dice los nombres reales, no los de héroes).

-¿Cuál es la situación?- nos preguntó sin rodeos Kenny.

-Hay varias personas atrapadas en los techos y están rodeadas por el agua- le respondió Gregory.

-¿Nadie se ha muerto o herido?- nos preguntó Kyle.

-Por el momento parece que nadie ha muerto ya que al parecer las olas que llegaron al pueblo vinieron lentamente y eso les dio tiempo para buscar un lugar alto- le respondió el Topo.

-Qué alivio- nos dijo Bebe.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo fue que esas olas llagaron hasta este lugar?- pregunto Gary y pude darme cuenta que Kenny y Luis Carlos se dieron una mirada de preocupación, aunque este último tenga su casco puesto.

-Pues… fue por nuestra culpa- nos dijo Luis Carlos y todos lo vimos asombrados.

-¿Qué…?- les pregunto Bridon.

-Es que… Luis Y yo estábamos peleando en los muelles de carga y hubo una ocasión en la que peleamos en el fondo del océano y por eso formaron fuertes temblores y grandes tsunamis- nos dijo Kenny y eso nos asustó enseguida.

-¿¡Que!?- les preguntamos casi todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Pe-pero por qué es-estaban peleando en-entre sí!?- les pregunto asustado Jimmy.

-Es una historia algo complicada- nos dijo Henrietta y durante unos minutos Kenny y Luis Carlos nos explicaron lo del conjuro que hizo ese chico gótico y como Kenny se volvió malo y como peleó contra Alarcón y de como él hizo que recobrara el sentido.

-…y si no fuera por mi indispensable ayuda, el mundo ya estaría hecho pedazos- nos terminó diciendo Luis con su característica arrogancia, aunque todos estábamos aliviados por tenerlo en nuestro equipo.

-Pues más te vale no volver a perder la cabeza pobretón- le espeto molesto y desconfiado Cartman, probablemente recordando esa ocasión cuando peleó contra Kenny.

-No se preocupen, ya les dije que no volverá a pasar- nos aseguró Kenny.

-Eso dijiste la última vez- le siguió diciendo molesto el culo gordo.

Kenny estaba a punto de decir algo, pero de repente sentimos y poderoso temblor que nos sacudió a todos y ajito violentamente el agua de la inundación.

-¿¡Que rayos fue eso!?- pregunto molesto el Topo.

-¿Acaso será un terremoto?- pregunto Craig sin poder disimular su asombro.

-Pero si esta zona no tiene actividad sísmica- nos dijo Ike.

-Tal vez fue Butters o su primo- nos dijo Wendy.

-No lo creo, este temblor parece que fue bajo tierra- le contradijo Kyle.

-Es cierto, además no puedo sentir la energía de las armaduras de alguno de los dos- le apoyo Luis Carlos.

-Tal vez cuando ustedes dos pelearon en el fondo del mar afectaron de tal manera las placas tectónicas que hicieron que estas se corrieran y se produjera ese temblor- nos dijo Kevin, aunque algunos lo vieron sin entender de que hablaba, ya que al parecer él se ha tomado la molestia de ver documentales y ese tipo de cosas mientras el resto de nosotros no.

-Puede que tengas razón Kevin, además últimamente se han producido fuertes temblores debido las peleas que ustedes dos han tenido contra Butters y Jack- le apoyo Token refiriéndose a Kenny y Alarcón.

-Tal vez sea cierto, además no se escuchó una explosión cuando se produjo este temblor- nos dijo Kenny.

-Entonces sigamos ayudando a las personas- les dije a los demás y seguimos rescatando a las personas, pero tenía el mal presentimiento de que ese temblor solo era el preludio de algo terrible.

Los días pasaban, seguíamos rescatando y evitando que las personas se ahogaran en los pueblos cercanos a South Park, afortunadamente nuestro padres no preguntaban en donde estábamos cuando íbamos de pueblo en pueblo y gracias a los portales que creaban Kenny y Luis Carlos podíamos salvar con mucha más facilidad a las personas, afortunadamente no paso lo mismo que en esa ocasión cuando accidentalmente destruí esa represa de castores y nadie se ahogaba ni resultaba herido gravemente y las personas no culpaban al calentamiento global ni a la gente cangrejo como paso en esa ocasión, también recibíamos la ayuda de las chicas y de Tommas, Bradley, Tammy y de algunas personas de nuestro pueblo y de los pueblos que no estaban inundados, eso nos alegraba mucho ya que las personas se ayudaban entre sí.

Ya era lunes y ya estábamos salvando a las últimas personas del pueblo de Beaverton, ¿irónico verdad?, pero luego de unos minutos ya las habíamos salvado a todas.

-Gracias por ayudarnos jovencitos- nos agradeció un anciano.

-De nada- le dijo sonriente Wendy y luego el anciano se retiró con un chico que supuse que era su nieto.

-Gracias por habernos ayudado Tommas- le dijo Craig.

-De nada ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- le dijo Tommas que está acompañado por Tammy y Bradley.

-¿Pero Butters no les ha dicho nada sobre hacer algún movimiento o algo así?- les pregunto Kenny y uso el nombre "Butters" y no "Caos" ya que consideramos que no sería buena idea si les decimos sobre la inversión de mente que tuvo Butters.

-No nos ha dicho nada, solo nos dijo que muy pronto llevaría a cabo su plan más terrible- nos dijo preocupada Tammy y eso nos preocupó enseguida a nosotros.

-Diablos, bueno mañana trataremos de ver si esa fábrica abandonada es en donde está la base de esos malditos- nos dijo Kenny.

-Y también mañana voy a tratar de quitarles esas bandas de la misma forma como se la quite a Butters para que así nos digan todo lo que saben- les dije, ya que hace unos días pude conseguir las herramientas adecuadas para quitar esas bandas.

-Eso espero, ya no quiero seguir teniendo esta banda- nos dijo Bradley.

-Entonces vámonos- dijo Kenny, pero antes de irnos nos dimos cuenta de que Alarcón parecía estar viendo a la nada.

-¿Luis Carlos?- le pregunto mi mejor amigo moviéndolo un poco y cuando reacciono y nos vio nos dimos cuenta que parecía ver a ese anciano y a su nieto.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto Kenny.

-Nada… es que ver a ese niño con su abuelo… me recuerda mucho cuando yo estaba con el mío y dábamos alguna caminata por mi viejo vecindario…- nos dijo Alarcón y aún con su casco puesto se podía apreciar en su tono de voz su gran tristeza.

-Oh vamos, no te pongas así- le dijo con pesar Kyle.

-Cierto, no es momento que pienses tu abuelo y en esas maricadas- dijo Cartman y todos lo vimos molestos, pero sin previo aviso, Luis Carlos lo sujeto del cuello y lo levanto fácilmente con una mano.

-¿¡QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE!?- le pregunto furioso Alarcón mientras era rodeado por su aura purpura y el reto de nosotros nos intimidamos un poco por eso, mientras que el culón trataba inútilmente de liberarse- ¡REPITELO HIJO DE PUTA!- le siguió gritando furioso Luis mientras apretaba su agarre.

-¡Luis ya cálmate, recuerda que este culón es un idiota y no controla lo que dice!- le dijo desesperado Kyle y al parecer eso hizo que Alarcón pareciera calmarse un poco.

-Como digas- le dijo para luego acercar su casco a la cara del culón- si algún día vuelves a decir algo como eso de nuevo, te voy a convertir en carne molida como lo hiciste con tu padre- le amenazo de esa forma, ya que al parecer sabe de alguna manera el incidente entre el culo gordo y su medio hermano Scott, posiblemente lo sabe porque puede leer la mente de las personas o porque alguno de nosotros se lo habrá dicho y luego tiro bruscamente al culón idiota al piso y luego se alejó un poco de nosotros.

-¿Estas bien Eric?- le pregunto Patty Nelson mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Creo que si…- le dijo el culón mientras se sobaba el cuello- ¿¡Pero que mierda le pasa a esa minoría!?- pregunto enojado y Luis lo volvió a mirar molesto.

-¡Ya cállate culón!- le grito enojado Kenny mientras le golpeaba el brazo izquierdo.

-¡AUCH! ¡Eso dolió pobretón!- le dijo más molesto Cartman.

-Cierra la boca Cartman- le dije ya molesto mientras me sujetaba la nariz.

-¡Pero si fue su culpa!- nos dijo señalando con la garra de su índice izquierdo a Alarcón que aún lo miraba molesto.

-Tu comenzaste culo gordo- le espeto molesto Kyle.

-¡Pero es que…!- el gordo idiota no pudo seguir quejándose porque Patty le puso una mano en su hombro derecho.

-Eric…- le advirtió y el culón no pudo disimular su preocupación.

-Ah… como sea- le restó importancia y algunos de nosotros no pudimos disimular la risa al ver a Cartman en ese estado.

-Bueno ya vámonos- nos dijo Kenny, que trataba de no reír y junto con Luis nos tele transporto a South Park.

**FIN DEL STAN POV**

Al día siguiente, ya era martes, en las noticias mostraban como la Liga Extrema de Héroes habían salvado a todas las personas de los pueblos inundados y eso hacía que los héroes se sintieran bien consigo mismos, aunque les extrañaba que ni Caos ni su equipo de villanos hayan hecho ningún movimiento y eso solamente los preocupaba más y más.

Ya siendo medio día, las familias de los héroes estaban viendo las noticias, mientras algunos miembros ya estaban en la base por solicitud de Kenny, en ella solamente estaban él, Luis Carlos, el Chef, el Topo, Craig, Gregory y Henrietta y el televisor de la base estaba encendido mostrando las noticias.

-¿Dónde está el resto?- pregunto el líder de los héroes al ver que no estaban todos.

-Clyde, Token y Kevin- están dando un paseo por el centro comercial con Bebe, Nycole y Red y Tweek está en la cafetería de sus padres- les respondió Craig como si fuera cualquier cosa para luego darle una calada a un cigarrillo que le dio el Topo.

-¿Y los demás?- volvió a preguntar el rubio.

-Kyle me dijo que él y su hermano ya están alistándose para venir aquí- le respondió la gótica para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo también.

-Se nota que no pierden el contacto- le dijo medio pícaro y medio burlón el colombiano y la chica se sonrojo un poco y se pudo notar a través de su maquillaje.

-Bueno entonces esperemos a que todos se desocupen y que vengan aquí y también a esperar a que lleguen Tammy, Bradley y Tommas para que Stan les pueda quitar las bandas que tienen puestas y tal vez así hoy podamos detener a esos encapuchados y a Caos y su equipo de una vez por todas- les dijo el rubio cenizo.

-Y hablando de Caos… eso me recuerda algo raro que vi en estos últimos días cuando espiaba su casa- dijo Alarcón.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto el Chef.

-Pues no se con exactitud, pero parecía que ayer él y sus primos estaban moviendo unas maletas, como si se estuvieran mudando o algo así y los padres de Butters no se dieron cuenta- les dijo el latino.

-¿Mudando?- le pregunto Gregory y el latino asintió.

-¿Pero por qué?- pregunto el otro rubio.

-Tal vez piensen que los queremos atacar o algo así y por eso dejaron su casa- dijo el Topo para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Pues no sé porque, solo escuche que Caos dijo que su terrible plan ya casi estaba completo- al decir esto los héroes no pudieron disimular su preocupación.

-Eso huele a mierde- espeto el Topo.

-Lo mismo digo Christ- le apoyo Gregory.

-Maldición, oye Craig, ¿a qué hora dijo Tommas que iba a llegar?- le pregunto Kenny, sabiendo que el rubio de Tourette iba ir a la base de los héroes junto con Bradley y Tammy.

-Dijo que llegaría con ellos dos a las 12:30 PM- le respondió el pelinegro luego de mirar la hora en su reloj.

-Espero que se den prisa para…- el rubio cenizo no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente su celular sonó- ¿hola?- pregunto al contestar.

-"¡Kenny es una emergencia!"- se escuchó la voz de Tammy y claramente se podía notar que estaba alterada.

-¿Tammy, que pasa?- le pregunto preocupado Kenny.

-"¡Es Leo, él va ah…!"- la chica no pudo seguir hablando porque…

-"Ciudadanos de South Park"- se escuchó la voz gutural de Caos y los héroes al ver la televisión vieron a Iron Caos con su armadura totalmente reparada y junto con casi todo su equipo en la pantalla y estaba hablando a través de un micrófono.

-¿¡Qué rayos está haciendo!?- pregunto molesto Alarcón.

-"Primero que todo quiero desearles buenas tardes"- siguió diciendo Caos en el televisor y todos los habitantes que miraban la televisión prestaron toda su atención.

-Oh Dios santo, es el temible Profesor Caos- dijo asustada Lynda en su casa.

-"Ese tono de voz se me hace conocido"- pensó también asustado su esposo.

-¡Randy, Stan, Shelly vengan rápido!- exclamo asustada Sharon que estaba viendo eso en su casa.

-¿¡Que pasa!?- pregunto alarmado su hijo pero al ver a Caos en la pantalla se alarmo más de lo que estaba- ¿¡que mierda!?- volvió a preguntar.

-Esto huele a mierda- dijo su hermana sin poder disimular su preocupación.

-Qué suerte que tengo mi cámara- dijo emocionado Randy mientras la encendía.

-Oh no otra vez…- dijeron al mismo tiempo su esposa y sus hijos mientras se sujetaban el puente de la nariz avergonzados XD.

-¡Oigan todos miren!- exclamo Carol a su esposo y a sus hijos en su casa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto Stuart y la pelirroja señalo la pantalla.

-¡Es el Profesor Caos!- dijo alarmado Kevin.

-"Oh no es Butters"- pensó preocupada Karen.

-¿Ahora qué es lo que piensa hacer ese demente?- pregunto preocupado Stuart.

-¡Ike, Kyle vengan rápido!- dijo alarmada Sheilla en su casa mientras ella y su esposo miraban la televisión.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- le pregunto su hijo mayor pero callo enseguida al ver a Caos en la tele.

-¿Qué carajos…?- pregunto atónito el pequeño canadiense.

-¿Ahora que va hacer ese tipo?- pregunto preocupado Gerald y sus hijos se vieron entre si preocupados.

-Oh cielos, es el Profesor Caos- dijo preocupada Linna Cartman en su casa- pero sí que se ve guapo con ese traje aunque no muestre bien su cara- termino diciendo con tono seductor.

-¡Mamá!- dijo molesto y avergonzado su hijo- "Ahora que mierda va hacer ese hijo de puta"- pensó preocupado el gordo.

-Oh… -dijeron al mismo tiempo el señor y señora Tucker preocupados mientras que Ruby se asustó enseguida.

-"¿Ahora que rayos tiene planeado hacer Butters?"- se preguntó mentalmente la chica.

-¡Miren chicas!- dijo Mercedes en Hooters.

-Es el Profesor Caos- dijo Porche.

-¿Qué es lo que quera ese tipo?- pregunto preocupada Ferrari.

-Ese tono de voz se me hace conocido- dijo en voz baja Lexus.

-¿Ahora qué es lo que quiere hacer ese tipo?- pregunto preocupado Simon desde su departamento.

-¡Oigan todos miren!- dijo una persona en el centro comercial señalando los televisores en una tienda y todas las personas de ese lugar enseguida se acercaron para ver eso, incluyendo Clyde, Kevin, Token y sus respectivas novias.

-¡Es el Profesor Caos!- exclamo una persona.

-Esto no me gusta nada Token- le dijo Clyde en voz baja.

-Lo mismo digo- le dijo su amigo en voz baja también.

-Miren todos, es el Profesor Caos- dijo la hermana menor de Gary en su casa y enseguida sus hermanos y padres fueron a la sala.

-¿Ahora qué es lo que piensa hacer ese tipo?- pregunto preocupado el hermano mayor de Gary.

-"Dios, que no haga algo horrible"- rezó mentalmente Gary.

-Querido ven a ver esto- dijo la señora Guermo que junto con su hijo miraba la televisión y su marido, que estaba practicando sus movimientos de baile frente al espejo fue a ver qué pasaba.

-Es ese sujeto tan terrible- dijo asustado el señor Guermo.

-"¿Ahora que tendrá planeado hacer?"- se preguntó mentalmente Bridon.

-¿Qué es lo que hará ese sujeto?- pregunto preocupado el papá de Wendy, que junto con ella y su esposa miraban eso.

-"Esto me da mala espina"- pensó preocupada la chica.

-Mamá, apaga el televisor- dijo Tammy a su madre en su casa, en la que estaban también Tommas y Bradley.

-¿Pero por qué?- le pregunto su mamá.

-Pues porque…- la castaña no sabía que decirle a su madre.

-¿Crees que Leo vaya a revelar nuestras identidades Tommas?- le pregunto el rubio rizado preocupado en voz baja.

-No lo sé ¡CHUPA VERGA!, cuando nos dijo hoy que iba a revelar las identidades de los héroes y las nuestras, parecía decidido ¡OJO DE CULO!- le dijo en voz "baja" el rubio de Tourette.

-Solo esperemos que si tenga en cuenta lo que le dijimos- le dijo Bradley sin cambiar de semblante.

-Oh cielos santo- dijo preocupada la mamá de Tommas en su casa.

-¡Oigan todos miren!- dijo Jimbo a las demás personas en el bar en el que estaba y todos pusieron su atención.

-Súbanle el volumen al televisor- pidió Ned.

-Oye cariño mira esto- dijo la mamá de Jack, Britanny y Ed desde su casa en Los Ángeles, ya que parece que la transmisión de Caos se está dando a nivel nacional.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto su esposo (NA: estos son los tíos de Butters que aparecen en el episodio de Genial-O XD).

-Es el Profesor Caos.

-Carajo, es el mismo tipo que aterroriza el pueblo en donde están Steven y Lynda.

-Solo espero que nuestros hijos estén bien- dijo preocupada la señora.

-"Como todos ustedes sabrán queridos ciudadanos, en los últimos meses eh causado el caos y la destrucción en el querido pueblo de South Park con mis geniales planes malignos"- siguió diciendo Iron Caos y con aire de orgullo- "pero supongo que todos ustedes se habrán dado cuenta de que en los últimos tiempos el pueblo ha sido llevado al borde de la destrucción debido a las poderosas explosiones y temblores que han ocurrido, pues déjenme decirles que todo eso no solo se debe a mi inmenso poder sino también por culpa de sus amados héroes"- siguió diciendo Caos y los ciudadanos al escuchar eso no solo se preocuparon más de lo que estaban sino que se confundieran- "así es, por culpa de ellos han pasado esas grandes desgracias y si no me creen solo miren esto"- dicho esto Caos mostro un video en el que mostraba varias escenas de los combates que él y su primo mayor han tenido contra el Ángel de la Muerte y el Maestro de la Imaginación, aunque obviamente tuvo que poner la grabación en cámara súper lenta para que así las personas pudieran apreciar los ataques de energía y poderosos golpes que se ha hecho cuando se enfrentó a los héroes más poderosos de la liga, especialmente la ENORME esfera de energía que hizo el colombiano y eso hizo que varias personas no solo se asustaran, sino que también se molestaran ya que muchos han depositado sus confianzas en la Liga Extrema de Héroes- "tal como lo pueden ver, su tan amado y apreciado Mysterion junto con otro héroe llamado el Maestro de la Imaginación han sido responsables de todas las grandes desgracias que han pasado últimamente, especialmente de las inundaciones que han afectado a los pueblos cercanos a South Park y supongo que muchos de ustedes no están muy felices por eso ¿verdad?"- pregunto burlonamente el villano- "Pero si no quieren que mis socios y yo sigamos enfrentándonos a ellos de esas maneras tan brutales y destructivas, solamente les pido una cosa"- al decir esto las personas ya casi tenían sus ojos pegados a las pantallas de los televisores-"quiero que nos entreguen a Mysterion y al Coon"- exigió el villano con una sonrisa terrible que se podía ver a través del visor de su casco.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo molesto y preocupado Kenny.

-No me gusta a donde lleva esto- dijo Henrietta sin poder disimular su preocupación.

-Ahora las persona van a pensar que yo quise destruir el pueblo- espeto Luis Carlos, no preocupado, sino molesto.

-"Tal como lo escucharon ciudadanos, exijo que nos entreguen a esos héroes, pero se estarán preguntando: ¿Cómo vamos a entregarlos si no sabemos quiénes son?, pues como soy tan gentil, les voy a facilitar un poco la tarea, ya que les voy a decir quiénes son sus tan amados héroes"- al decir esto los héroes se aterraron enseguida y las demás personas se pusieron impacientes- "el gran Mysterion es nada más y nada menos que Kenny McCormick"- cuando dijo eso mostro una imagen de Kenny al lado de una imagen de Mysterion y varias del pueblo casi se les cae la quijada, especialmente los familiares de los héroes.

-¿¡QUE, QUE, QUE!?- exclamo asombrada Sheilla.

-¿El hermano del idiota de Kevin es Mysterion?- pregunto asombrada Shelli.

-¿¡QUEEEEE!?- gritaron atónitos al mismo tiempo los McCormick ya que nunca se les pudo ocurrir que él fuera el héroe más grande del pueblo.

-¿Kenny… es mi ángel guardián?- pregunto atónita Karen- "Eso explica cómo es que sabía tanto de mí y porque cada vez que lo necesitaba siempre aparecía en el momento oportuno y eso quiere decir que todas las veces que ha llegado tarde no fue porque estaba con alguna de sus novias, sino porque estaba en alguna misión con sus compañeros de equipo"- razono mentalmente la castaña.

-¡No puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo en el que tal Mysterion nos exigía que no maltratáramos a nuestros hijos y no gastáramos dinero en bebidas y drogas, era Kenny el que no los ordenaba!- exclamo Stuart dejando de lado su asombro y reemplazándolo por enojo.

-Entonces todas esas veces en la que no llegaba a casa y se ha muerto y renacido era porque lo habrán matado en algún momento siendo Mysterion- razonó Carol, pero enseguida se tapó la boca al darse cuenta que no lo pensó, sino que lo dijo en presencia de sus hijos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto Kevin.

-Eh… nada, mejor sigamos viendo lo que dice en la televisión- le trato de restar importancia la pelirroja.

-¿Muerto y renacido?- le pregunto Karen y sus padres se vieron entre sí sabiendo que ya habían metido la pata.

-"Así es queridos habitantes de South Park, el putón más grande del pueblo es el héroe más grande de todos y de seguro muchas chicas deben sentirse honradas y orgullosas al haberse acostado con él"- siguió diciendo Caos y al decir esto lo dijo burlón- "y si se sorprendieron por eso, se van a sorprender más por las identidades secretas de los demás héroes, el siguiente en la lista es le Coon y es nada más y nada menos que el bastardo de Eric Cartman, aunque supongo que muchas personas saben eso ya que obviamente es imposible que nadie reconozca a alguien tan gordo como él "- siguió diciendo Caos sin cambiar de semblante y luego mostro una imagen del Coon y de Cartman y eso sorprendía más a las personas.

-¡Calabacín!- exclamo asombrada la señora Cartman.

-Ni que fuera para tanto mamá- le trato de restar importancia su hijo, aunque en el fondo estaba muy preocupado.

Caos seguía diciendo las identidades de los héroes y mostrando sus imágenes y los familiares de estos se asombraban más y más.

-¡STAN!- exclamaron asombrados sus padres al mismo tiempo y su hijo solamente se limitó a sujetarse el puente de la nariz sabiendo que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Buen trabajo mojón- le espeto su hermana.

-¡Mi hijo es un súper héroe!- exclamo emocionado y orgulloso Randy.

-¡KYLE, IKE!- exclamaron asombrados los señores Blofowsquie.

-Estamos perdidos hermano- le dijo asustado Ike y el pelirrojo solamente se tapó la cara con sus dos manos.

-¡TWEEK!- exclamaron asombrados sus padres.

-¡GAH, OH DIOS MIO, AHORA TODO EL MUNDO SABE QUE SOY UN SÚPER HÉROE, ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!- dijo aterrado el rubio mientras se jalaba sus cabellos y las personas en la cafetería lo miraban asombrados.

-¡CRAIG!- dijeron al mismo tiempo sus padres.

-¡Imposible, Ike también es uno de los héroes!- dijo asombrada Ruby sin sobresaltarse por lo de su hermano ya que sabía de su identidad secreta- "entonces los amigos de mi hermano si eran héroes también, eso explica muchas cosas"- terminó razonando mentalmente.

-Vámonos de aquí antes de que nos mencionen- dijo asustado Kevin a sus amigos y sus novias y discretamente se retiraron del centro comercial.

-¡WENDY!- dijeron sus padres al mismo tiempo y la chica solamente desvió la mirada.

-¡GARY!- dijeron al mismo tiempo sus padres y hermanos.

-¿Dios por qué?- preguntó el chico con pesar.

-¡Con razón se me hacían familiares todos ellos!- dijo asombrado Garrison.

-"Y de seguros muchos recordaran al tan querido Chef"- siguió diciendo Caos mostrando las imágenes.

-¿¡EL CHEF ESTA VIVO!?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Jimbo y sus amigos en el bar.

-"Y por último el Maestro de la Imaginación, que fue el responsable de esa gigantesca esfera de energía y de esas olas y temblores"- siguió diciendo Caos y mostro una foto del latino.

-¡Lo sabía, era ese sujeto con tatuajes, el mismo que nos salvó!- exclamó emocionado Antony que con sus amigos estaban viendo eso.

-¡Con razón u cara se me hacía familiar!- exclamo también emocionado Jason.

-Maldita sea, ahora todo el mundo sabe de mí, pero como soy relativamente nuevo en el pueblo de seguro nadie me conoce- trato de sonar aliviado el colombiano.

-¡MALDICIÓN, ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!- grito furioso Kenny mientras cambiaba su apariencia y pisaba fuertemente el piso del teatro haciendo que este temblara.

-Qué suerte que mi mamá esta en Francia- dijo un poco aliviado el Topo.

-"Así es ciudadanos, todos los mencionados son sus amados héroes, ¿nunca penaron que fueran solamente unos jóvenes verdad?"- pregunto irónico y burlón Caos- "pero si se preguntan cómo se todo eso, déjenme darles el placer de revelar quién soy yo"- dicho esto Caos hizo el ademan de quitarse u casco, pero durante unos segundos parece que vacilo y gimió como si estuviera adolorido y se ponía su mano derecha en el costado derecho de su casco- "ya es demasiado tarde"- se dijo así mismo y luego se quitó totalmente el casco- "Tal como pueden ver ciudadanos, el temible, brillante y poderoso Profesor Caos es nada más y nada menos que el tierno, gentil y amable Leopold Butters Stouch"- dijo esto con para luego soltar una carcajada (NA: 21 vez XD) y las personas se asustaron al escuchar esa carcajada y algunas se quedaron impactadas al reconocerlo.

-¡BUTTERSSSS!- exclamaron atónitos y aterrados Lynda y Steven.

-¡OH DIOS MIO, MI HIJO ES ESE SER TAN TERRIBLE!- exclamo Lynda mientras se le salían las lágrimas.

-¡ESO EXPLICA SU COMPORTAMIENTO DURANTE ESTOS ULTIMOS MESES!-exclamo su esposo no solo atónito, sino también enojado y sintiéndose estúpido al no haberse dado cuenta.

-Ese chico se me hace familial- dijo pensativo el dueño del Citi Wonk.

-"¡Es el desgraciado que echó a perder mis planes!"- dijo el doctor Janus en su mente.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, ES EL HIJO DE LYNDA Y STEVEN!- exclamaron atónitos los tíos de Butters al mismo tiempo.

-¡Es ese mismo chico que mato a esas personas en ese concurso de baile!- dijo asombrado un espectador en el centro comercial y algunas personas empezaron recordaron eso.

-¡También es el mismo chico que vendió su semen como bebida deportiva!- exclamo otro espectador y varias personas pusieron una mueca de asco (NA: miren el episodio 8 de la temporada 16).

-¡También es el mismo chico que escribió el libro de Escroto mack Bolas de Moco!- dijo otra persona y algunas personas vomitaron al recordar eso.

-¡También fue el que reventó a golpes al dr. Oz! - dijo otra persona.

-¡También fue el que salió en ese video en You Tube!- dijo otra persona.

-¡También fue uno de los chicos que mato al alienígena brujo que hechizaba a los hombres ricos y exitosos!- dijo otro.

-¡ES MATEQUILLA NUESTRO LIBERTADOR!- exclamo un mexicano que junto con sus amigos miraban eso desde México ya que parece que eso se podía ver a nivel internacional.

-¡Es el señor Jingles!- exclamo Paris Hilton.

-No… no puede ser…- dijo atónita Lexus mientras dejaba caer un plato de comida que se rompió contra el piso mientras que sus amigas la miraba asombradas ya que ellas nunca se les pudo ocurrir que el ex-novio de ella fuera el villano más terrible del pueblo.

-¿Estas bien Lexus?- le pregunto Porche preocupada.

-¡NO, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, ES COMO UNA HORRIBLE PESADILLA!- grito aterrada Lexus mientras lloraba incontrolablemente y se sujetaba fuertemente los costados de su cabeza y caía de rodillas al piso.

-"¿Nunca se esperaron a que yo fuera el terrible Profesor Caos verdad?, pero ya es hora de que conozcan al resto de mi equipo"- dicho esto le indico a Carl que se acercara a la pantalla-"De seguro muchos recordaran al que destruyo de Denver, pues aquí está el terrible conejillo de Indias"- dicho esto le dijo al señor C que se transformara y cuando lo hizo las personas se aterraron más al saber que ese monstruo es uno de los aliados de Caos- "Y también quiero presentarles al resto de mi equipo"- dicho esto presento una ah uno a los demás villanos y estos sonreían con arrogancia y orgullo, excepto Jack y sus hermanos menores.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, NUESTRO HIJOS SON UNOS VILLANOS!- dijo aterrada la tía de Butters mientras se le salían las lágrimas.

-¡NUNCA DEBIMOS HABERLOS MANDADO A ESE MALDITO PUEBLO!- dijo su esposo, no solo aterrado sino furioso

-No puedo creerlo, en mi antigua escuela estudiaban los héroes y villanos del pueblo- dijo asombrada la directora Victoria.

-"Y para mañana quiero que nos entreguen a Mysterion y al Coon, o de lo contrario, mi más poderoso aliado destruirá por completo su pueblo"- al decir esto Caos hizo que la cámara enfocara a otra parte y las personas al ver al aliado misterioso se aterraron más de lo que estaban, incluyendo a los héroes.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- exclamo aterrado Kenny.

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- exclamo Henrietta con el mismo semblante.

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunto Luis Carlos.

-¡Es… es….!- Kenny no podía hablar bien por su estado de shock (NA: música dramática).

-¡ES BARBRA STREISAND!- gritaron todas las personas que estaban viendo televisión al mismo tiempo.

-"Ya saben lo que pasara si no nos entregan a Mysterion y al Coon y solo tienen un día, así que hasta pronto"- se despidió Caos y apago la cámara dejando a las personas en estado de histeria y caos total.

Fin del capítulo

**TATARATAN TATARATA, no se esperaban que el aliado fuera Barbra Streisand ¿verdad? Y creo que ella será casi tan terrible como Cthullu :O y creo que soy el primero en ponerla en un fic y creo que dentro de poco volverán a capturar a Kenny y a Cartman :O y muchas gracias por sus reviews ;D.**


	133. Chapter 133

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**CAPÍTULO CIENTO TREITA Y TRES: PRIMER PASO DEL PLAN COMPLETADO**

**BUTTERS POV: **

Cuando en encendieron la luz del nivel subterráneo de la base, todos nosotros nos aterramos enseguida al ver a nada más y nada menos que al gigantesco robot de Barbra Streisand, el mismo monstruo mecánico que aterrorizo el pueblo dos veces hace tantos años, aún recuerdo cuando ella se enfrentó a esos otros gigantescos robots y uno de ellos la cogió de la cola y la mando a volar asía el espacio exterior haciendo que explotara en pedazos y también recuerdo la segunda vez que aterrorizo el pueblo y el equipo de súper héroes Los Súper Mejores amigos le pusieron una trampa para que ella para que ella le cantara al público y luego de eso lograron quitarle los dos triángulos de Sintar y cuando eso paso ella pareció ser desactivada y luego trataron de destruir los dos triángulos, pero parece que no se puede destruir, así que lo mandaron al fondo del océano para que así nadie lo pudiera encontrar…. O al menos eso pensaba ya que a un lado del monstruo mecánico estaba los dos triángulos dentro de un cubo de vidrio. También recuerdo que la desmantelaron y esparcieron todas las partes de su cuerpo en diferentes partes del mundo para que así nadie pudiera reconstruirla y utilizarla para que volviera a causar destrozos… pero al parecer los líderes del culto lograron reconstruirla y ella se ve casi igual a cuando las celebridades le pidieron que empezara a causar destrozos en el pueblo entero, aunque parecía tener algunas pocas cosas cambiadas.

-¿Cómo la encontraron?- les pregunto mi otro yo dejando de lado su asombro y se podía notar que ella parecía estar dormida o algo así y sus respiraciones eran lentas y profundas y en sus piernas brazos, cola y cuello tenía enormes grilletes y cadenas y estaba inclinada asía adelante.

-No fue fácil de encontrar, nos tomó mucho tiempo poder recuperar todas su partes y volver a ensamblarlas- nos explicó T.

-Después de tantos años, nunca pensé que la volvería a ver- les siguió diciendo mi otra mitad.

-Es el mis-mismo monstruo que ataco al pu-pueblo ase tantos años- dijo asustada Britanny.

-Es más horrible de lo que recuerdo- dijo Trent, ya que de seguro él y sus amigos la vieron en las noticias desde la correccional ase tantos años.

-¿Está dormida?- pregunto Georgie.

-Podría decirse que si- le respondió M.

-Pues no pierdan el tiempo y actívenla para así tratar de convencerla- le exigió mi otro yo con cierta impaciencia y mis primos me vieron asombrados.

-¿Estás seguro Butterscupp?- me pregunto asustado Jack.

-Claro que estoy seguro y prepárate Jack, en caso de que esa monstruosidad nos trate de atacar- le advirtió Caos y mis primos menores y el resto de mi equipo empezaron a retroceder precavidos mientras que Carl cogió los dos triángulos y se montó en una especie de elevador que lo llevo hasta la nariz de ella y luego esta se abrió y Carl puso adentro los triángulos y rápidamente se bajó y se apartó de ella lo más rápido posible.

-¿Ya está activada?- pregunto mi otra mitad a los líderes del culto.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera responder, Mecha Streisand, creo que era así como la llamaban, abrió sus enormes ojos y nos miraba fijamente mientras se erguía un poco y todos nos intimidamos enseguida, excepto mi otro yo que solamente sonreía complacido.

-Hola señora Streisand, ¿Cómo ha estado?- le pregunto Caos sin estar nervioso, no me gusta admitirlo pero si la hubiera visto en algún momento antes de que me uniera al culto, hubiera estado temblando del miedo.

Pero ella no respondió y enseguida soltó un poderoso rugido que lastimo los oídos de todos nosotros y nos hizo tapárnoslos con nuestras manos y retrocedíamos y sin previo aviso jalo fuertemente las cadenas que las sostenían y las rompió sin ningún esfuerzo y eso nos asustó enseguida, especialmente a los líderes del culto ya que ellos obviamente fueron los que la apresaron.

-¡Caos rápido, trata de convencerla!- me pidió desesperadamente el señor T.

-Espere un momento señora Streisand, antes de que nos trate de matar, déjeme decirle algo- le dijo mi otro yo, que ya estaba empezando a volver a asustarse.

Pero ella sin previo aviso levanto su brazo izquierdo y con este trato de aplastarme, pero enseguida Jack se acercó rápidamente a mí y me sujeto y se hizo a un lado justamente antes de que ese monstruo me aplastara y golpeo el piso de la base con un fuerza impresionante haciendo que toda la base temblara terriblemente, incluso creo que ese temblor se pudo sentir en lugares muy lejos de la base (NA: es el mismo temblor que habían sentido los héroes).

-¿Estas bien Butters?- me pregunto Jack.

-Sí, gracias Jack- le dijo mi otro yo.

-"Sa-sabía que esto no era bu-buena idea"- le dije asustado y él solamente bufó.

-¡SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA!- escuche el grito desesperado de Mark mientras que él junto con sus amigos subían rápidamente las escaleras, pero el monstruo usó la enorme motosierra de su brazo derecho para cortar las escaleras a la mitad justamente delante de ellos tres impidiéndoles pasar.

-¡MIERDA!- gritaron aterrados el pendejo de Trent y sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

-¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!- grito también aterrado Georgie.

-¡Rápido Butters trata de razonar con ella!- me dijo asustado Jack que aún me cargaba.

-¡Ponme en altavoz rápido!- le pidió desesperadamente mi otro yo y Jack lo hizo enseguida.

-¡Di algo rápido antes de que nos mate!- me pidió desesperadamente el señor C, en ese momento me di cuenta de que aunque él sea increíblemente resistente cuando se transforma y puede lanzar un poderoso rayo de energía, no sería capaz de hacerle ni un rasguño a Mecha Streisand, razón por la cual él estaba de acuerdo con los líderes del culto en no liberarla cuando mi otro yo se los exigió.

-¡ESCUCHE SEÑORA STREISAND, ¿USTED RECUERDA AL EQUIPO DE LOS SÚPER MEJORES AMIGOS?!- le dijo desesperadamente mi otro yo a través del altavoz.

Ella al escuchar eso se detuvo en seco, ya que al parecer recuerda perfectamente como ellos le pusieron esa trampa cuando hicieron ese falso concierto de música.

-"Pa-parece que aún se acuerda de e-eso"- dije un poco aliviado.

-Escuche señora Streisand, sé que usted hace mucho tiempo junto con las demás celebridades trataron de destruir el pueblo de South Park porque se hartaron de las constantes burlas que han recibido, ¿cierto?- le dijo mi otro yo y al parecer eso llamo la atención del monstruo y ella acerco lentamente su cara así donde estábamos Jack y yo y eso nos intimido, especialmente porque podíamos apreciar mejor sus enormes colmillos y ojos y su gran nariz y de esta salió una especie de vapor, al igual que de sus tetas.

-Ten cuidado Butterscupp- me dijo Jack en voz baja.

-También entiendo que está enojada porque por culpa de los líderes del culto ha estado encerrada aquí desde hace mucho tiempo, créame que se cómo se siente, ya que yo sé perfectamente lo que es estar encerrado en un lugar durante mucho tiempo sin poder salir ni hacer lo que quiera- le siguió diciendo mi otro yo refiriéndose a todos los años en los que ha estado limitado a estar encerrado en mi mente y al decir eso me molesto enseguida, pero al parecer mis primos, Georgie, el idiota de Trent y sus amigos no sabían de lo que estaba hablando, mientras que los malditos líderes del culto se molestaron y preocuparon un poco por lo que dije.

-…- ella solamente me miraba fijamente prestando atención a lo que decía Caos.

-Escuche por favor señora, si me ayuda a mí y a mis socios en lo que le pidamos, será totalmente libre y podrá cobrar venganza contra los Súper Mejores Amigos y también del pueblo de South Park y nadie en el mundo volverá a criticar su tan hermosas música y canciones- le ofreció Caos y eso parece hizo que ella se emocionara, claro suponiendo que un monstruo robótico como ella pudiera emocionarse.

Luego ella levanto la cabeza y soltó otro gran rugido como si estuviera de acuerdo y luego me extendió uno de los dedos de su mano izquierda como si me quisiera estrechar la mano y mi otra mitad capto el mensaje y extendió mi mano izquierda sellando el trato.

-Lo logro…- dijeron sorprendidos los líderes del culto y Carl al mismo tiempo.

-Bien hecho Butterscupp- me felicito Jack.

-No puedo creerlo…- me dijo Georgie.

-Tuvo suerte nada más- dijo el pendejo de Trent.

-Eres bien listo primo- me felicito Ed.

-Claro que lo soy- le dijo arrogante mi otro yo.

-Bueno, ya que todo esto está solucionado, mejor subamos- nos dijo el desgraciado de M y con la ayuda de Jack y logramos subir al otro nivel de la base dejando sola a Mecha Streisand.

Luego de eso empezamos a hablar sobre el plan que mi otra mitad había dicho que sobre revelar las identidades de los héroes y amenazar al pueblo con destruirlo por completo con la ayuda de Mecha Streisand, aunque internamente trataba inútilmente de hacer que Caos desistiera pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para impedírselo, algunas veces me doy cuenta de que él tiene toda la razón, siempre eh sido demasiado débil como para tomar mis propias decisiones y solamente eh mostrado gran valentía y confianza en mí mismo solamente cuando eh estado bien furioso y cuando eh estado en mis trastornos mentales, como ha pasado en los últimos meses, pero desde que Luis Carlos me hizo dar cuenta de me han estado usando y que lo de la supuesta traición de Lexus con Kenny fue una trampa por culpa de los malditos líderes del culto, eh vuelto a ser el mismo chico cobarde, inocente y tímido que eh sido desde siempre y es por eso que no eh podido recuperar el control de mi propio cuerpo.

Paso un tiempo en el que Caos seguía reparando mi súper armadura, mis primos decidieron que ya era de regresar a casa, Ed y Britanny se fueron en la camioneta de los ocultistas mientras que Jack y yo nos fuimos volando a la bodega de Doguie, aunque mi otro yo tenía que tener cuidado de no volar a toda velocidad, ya que la armadura aún estaba frágil. Al llegar ahí nos quitamos nuestras armaduras, desde hace un tiempo había decidido que nunca debo dejar la armadura en la base de los ocultistas, ya que estos podrían copiar su diseño y eso nos causaría muchos problemas y mi otro yo estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Estando ya en mi casa, mis primos menores dijeron que mis padres estaban preocupados sobre las noticias que seguían diciendo sobre las inundaciones de los pueblos cercanos a South Park, eso me preocupaba mucho, aunque yo no había sido el responsable de eso, mientras que Caos trataba de disimular una sonrisa que casi se le forma en mi cara.

Pasaron los días, mi otro yo seguía reparando mi súper armadura y ya le había dicho a Doguie sobre el plan de revelar las identidades secretas de los héroes y las nuestras, a él parecía no preocuparle y parecía estar emocionado al dar a conocer que él es uno de los miembros de mi equipo y también parecía que no le importaba lo que pensarían sus padres al respecto, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que yo seguía bien enojado con él al haberme mostrado esas fotos para hacer que mis trastornos aumentaran, pero al parecer mi otro yo no le importaba demasiado eso. Pero también me hacía preguntar ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo él ha estado trabajando para el culto?, aunque creo que es por una gran razón, después de todo él tiene una característica que la mitad de los ocultistas tienen.

Ya era lunes, mi otro ya le había dicho por teléfono a Tammy, Tommas y Bradley que el martes llevaría a cabo el terrible plan aunque no les dijo los detalles y en las noticias mostraban como la Liga Extrema de Héroes habían salvado a las personas de los pueblos que se inundaron, eso me alegraba mucho, aunque para mi otra mitad eso no le hacía gracia, aunque no le presto mucha atención y ya había terminado de reparar mi súper armadura y eso hacía que se le formara una gran sonrisa en la cara y yo solo me preocupaba más.

-Al fin esta lista- dijo complacido mi otro yo.

-¿Ahora vas a hacer la trasmisión para revelar las identidades de los héroes, Caos?- me pregunto M ya que desde hace unos días mi otro yo había empezado a meterse en los medios de comunicación para así interferir en las noticias y exigir la captura de Kenny y Eric a nivel nacional, eso me recuerda cuando era un niño y había hecho una amenaza de inundar al mundo con una manguera de jardín.

-No, primero tengo que ir a mi casa y decirles a mis primos que vamos a mudarnos aquí, ya que obviamente luego de revelar nuestras identidades los policías del pueblo no van a perder mucho tiempo en ir a nuestra casa- les dijo mi otro yo, eso me preocupo enseguida, ya que al revelar mi identidad y las de mis primos eso nos pondría en una terrible situación y mis padres recibirían los comentarios y acusaciones por parte de las demás personas.

-Como quieras y espero que cuando hagas esa trasmisión las personas del pueblo accedan a entregarnos nuestros dos objetivos principales- nos dijo T.

-Con decirles a los pendejos habitantes del pueblo que si no nos entregan a esos dos idiotas haremos que Mecha Streisand destruya el pueblo, accederán enseguida y nos ahorrara la molestia de tener que volver a pelear contra ellos- dijo confiado mi otro yo y luego de eso nos pusimos nuestra armadura y fuimos volando asía la bodega de Doguie.

Luego de eso ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, mis padres estaban dormidos y ya me estaban esperando mis primos.

-¿Ya terminaste de reparar tu armadura primo?- me pregunto Ed.

-Claro- le dijo arrogante mi otro yo- ahora escuchen, preparen sus maletas, ya que a partir de mañana vamos a llevar a cabo mi terrible plan y no podemos estar aquí cuando pase- cuando Caos dijo eso, mis primos enseguida pusieron semblante de preocupación.

-¿Es-estas seguro de que quieres ha-hacer eso primo?- me pregunto preocupada Britanny mientras se enrollaba su cabello.

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro, ya que cuando haga mi plan, no va a pasar mucho tiempo para que nos busquen enseguida- les siguió diciendo mi otra mitad sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Pero qué va a pasar con nuestros tíos?- me pregunto preocupado también Jack.

-Que se jodan, después de todos estos años de castigos ridículos, ser humillados de esta forma es lo que se merecen.

-¿Pe-pero y nosotros que?- me pregunto Ed con el mismo semblante.

-No se preocupen, estando conmigo nadie les tratara de poner una mano encima- les aseguro mi otro yo, en cierto sentido eso me aliviaba, ya que a pesar de que él es más cruel de lo que yo nunca fui cuando estaba en mi crisis mental, por lo menos se preocupa por nuestros primos.

-Es- espero que tengas razón- me dijo aún preocupada Britanny.

-Claro que la tengo, ahora empecemos- dicho esto mis primos fueron a su cuarto para empezar a empacar sus cosas mientras que yo fui al mío a hacer lo mismo.

Mi otra mitad solo empacaba lo que consideraba necesario, no se tomó la molestia de guardar las fotos en las que yo estaba con mis amigos y con Lexus, al no hacer eso me molestaba mucho ya que a pesar de que ella no me fue infiel, mi otro yo no se ha tomado la molestia de ir asía ella y tratar de volver a reconciliarnos, ya que él no la ama como yo la amo y solamente la quería cuando hacíamos… al pensar en eso me sonrojaba mentalmente.

Luego de empacar la ropa, empezó a guardar con cuidado los planos que había diseñado para la armadura de Iron Caos y la de Steel Gladiador, ya que mi otro yo tiene planeado hacerle unas armaduras a mis demás primos, aunque obviamente no estaba seguro de hacérselas a Bradley por lo que nos dijo en esa ocasión en la escuela y porque aún seguía molesto por las cosas que él nos había dicho en sus insinuaciones y tampoco estaba seguro hacérsela a Tommas por lo que nos dijo en esa ocasión en la base ni a Tammy, porque parece que ella ya no pelea con la misma pasión que lo hacía al principio, lo único que yo quería era que ellos tres no sigan siendo más parte de mi equipo para que así no se metan en más problemas.

Y por último, empacaba el traje de Profesor Caos, que no me lo eh puesto desde que construí mi súper armadura, pero en los guantes y botas aún seguían los diamantes que le dan energía electromagnética.

-"¿Para qué empacas eso?"- le pregunte.

-Estos guantes y botas nos fueron de mucha ayuda antes de que construyéramos nuestra súper armadura, así que lo vamos a tener como recuerdo- me dijo con nostalgia mi otra mitad.

-"Si no fuera por ellos, ya estaríamos muertos desde hace mucho tiempo"- recordé todas esas ocasiones en las que me enfrentaba a los héroes y con los guantes y botas evitábamos que me derrotaran fácilmente y también recordé lo que paso en el zoológico.

-Lo mismo digo- dicho los guardo en una mochila y cuando parecía que no había nada útil que guardar, nos fijamos en mi antiguo traje de Profesor Caos, con el casco, los guantes y botas hechos de papel aluminio y suspire con nostalgia al recordar todos mis viejos planes de los cuales la mitad son fallidos y cuando era niño tenía que enfrentarme a Mysterion, al Coon y al resto de la liga, aunque la mayoría de las veces no podía ganarles y tenía que escapar, pero eso había cambiado desde que cree mis guantes, botas y casco de acero y mi capa resistente.

-Creo que también debo guardar esto, después de todo esto fue el preludio de lo que somos ahora- siguió diciendo mi otro yo sin cambiar de semblante y guardo el viejo traje de Profesor Caos.

Luego Caos les pregunto a mis primos si ya habían terminado de empacar y ellos nos dijeron que sí, así que discretamente cogí el auto de mi padre y metimos las maletas en él y nos fuimos de la casa rumbo a la base de los ocultistas y al llegar haya los malditos líderes del culto nos mostraron cuales serían nuestros cuartos, eran relativamente pequeños y no habían ventanas y la puerta de metal tiene candados, cadenas y grilletes y la cama no era muy grande y había una rejilla de aire acondicionado, pero supongo que es mejor que si terminara en una cárcel si me llegaran a capturar, aunque a Ed y a Britanny solicitaron que les dieran un cuarto que ellos dos compartieran, ya que ellos tienen la costumbre de dormir juntos, afortunadamente nuestros cuartos estaban cerca uno del otro y eso me aliviaba a mí y a Jack.

Después de desempacar y establecer nuestras cosas nos fuimos de la base para regresar a mi casa, que a partir de mañana ya no sería mí hogar, aunque debo reconocer que en algunas veces en el pasado había considerado escaparme cuando ya no podía seguir soportando los castigos de mis padres e incluso casi lo logro cuando tenía alrededor de 14 años, pero mis padres me detuvieron y mientas me regañaban, me había enfurecido tanto que les di a cada uno un puñetazo en la cara y ellos se aterraron por eso y por eso ellos me habían mandado a ese maldito centro psiquiátrico con la intención de "curarme" y obviamente no lo lograron y cuando hice que ese maldito doctor sufriera ese "accidente", me sacaron de ese lugar, al recordar eso me hizo sentir muy mal, ya que fue la segunda persona que mate voluntariamente a parte de mi abuelita.

Estaba dispuesto a acostarme, pero Caos se le había olvidado avisarle a Tommas, Bradley y Tammy sobre lo que tiene planeado hacer mañana, pero le restó importancia y decidió que mañana se los diría.

Al día siguiente, era martes y hoy se llevaría a cabo el terrible plan de mi otro yo y él le había dicho a los líderes del culto que envíen a un encapuchado para recogernos, pero antes de eso mi otra mitad cogió las fotografías de mi padre cuando estaba en ese balneario gay y las metió en un sobre y fue al cuarto de mis padres y lo puso debajo de la almohada de mí mamá.

-No puedo esperar para ver como ella reacciona al ver eso y la gran humillación que pasara nuestro pendejo padre luego de que publique las otras fotos que imprimí- dijo sádicamente mi otro yo mientras ocultaba una pequeña cámara encima de la cortina.

-"¡Por favor, no hagas eso, ellos no se lo merecen!"- le dije desesperado.

-¿Qué no se lo merecen?, ¿acaso se te olvidan todos los estúpidos castigos que esos dos pendejos no han puesto a lo largo de nuestras vidas?- me pregunto molesto mi otro yo.

-"Pu-pues no se me han ol-olvidado, pero…"- le trate de decir pero me interrumpió.

-¡Pero nada, además recuerda todas las cosas horribles que nos han hecho!, ¿o acaso se te olvido como nos querían vender a la puta de Paris Hilton?- me recordó ese terrible suceso.

-"Tam-tampoco se me ha olvidado eso, pero…"- me volvió a interrumpir.

-Pues es el momento de que paguen por todo eso- me dijo sádicamente mi otro yo y bajamos las escaleras y vimos a mis primos despidiéndose de mi papá y mi mamá.

-Adiós Butters, espero que se diviertan en el cine- me dijo sonriente mi mamá mientras me abrazaba.

-Claro que nos vamos a divertir mamá- le dijo mi otro yo esforzándose mucho para que su voz no sonara ronca- adiós papá- le dijo con una sonrisa amable muy bien fingida.

-Adiós hijo- me dijo mi papá con cautela y por su tono de voz me di cuenta de que sospechaba y se creía que íbamos al cine.

-Ya saben, que deben estar aquí antes de las siete- nos dijo mi madre.

-Sí, ya sabemos adiós- esa fue la última conversación que tuve con mis padres antes de que cerraran la puerta de mi viejo hogar.

Luego de eso, Jack y yo nos fuimos a la bodega en donde nos pusimos nuestras armaduras, mi otro yo le dijo a Jack que se adelantara, ya que teníamos que decirle a Bradley, Tammy y Tommas sobre lo que tenemos planeado hacer. Luego de eso le avisamos a Tommas que fuera a buscar a Tammy y a Bradley y que fueran al cráter en donde estaba el lago Stark y luego de esperar media hora ya habían llegado.

-¿Qué pasa Leo?- me pregunto Bradley.

-Escuchen tengo planeado revelar las identidades de los héroes y las nuestras al público- les dijo sin rodeos mi otro yo y ellos se asustaron enseguida.

-¿Qué dijiste…?- me pregunto asombrada Tammy.

-Lo que oyeron, voy a revelar las identidades de ellos y las nuestras.

-¿Pero por qué? ¡LAME VERGA!- me pregunto Tommas asustado.

-Es voy a exigir a los ciudadanos del pueblo que nos entreguen al putón de Kenny y al Bastardo de Cartman o de lo contrario destruiremos el pueblo por completo- les siguió diciendo mi otro yo sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Pero tú estás loco?, si revelas nuestras identidades nos meterías en graves problemas- nos dijo asustada Tammy.

-Pues entonces vayan a sus casas y preparen sus maletas para irse a la base- les dijo cortante mi otra personalidad.

-Leo, por favor no hagas esto, si revelas nuestras ¡CULOS! Identidades nuestras madres nunca nos lo perdonarían- nos dijo Tommas refiriéndose a él y a Tammy.

Luego de unos minutos de suplicas por parte de mis amigos, mi otra personalidad ya se hastió.

-Está bien, no voy a revelar las suyas, pero más les vale que no se les ocurra alguna estupidez como traicionarnos ¿entendieron?- les amenazo mi otro yo.

-Entendido- nos dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo asustados.

Luego de eso fui volando a la base y al llegar el resto de mi equipo ya estaba listo, así que Caos no perdió el tiempo en ir al nivel subterráneo en donde estaba Mecha Streisand.

-Muy bien, ya estamos listos, luces, cámaras, acción- dijo mi otro yo al señor M que era el que nos filmaba.

-"¡Por favor detente!"- le implore, pero él obviamente no me hizo caso.

-Ciudadanos de South Park, primero que todo quiero desearles buenas tardes- les dijo mí otro yo mientras sostenía un micrófono- como todos ustedes sabrán queridos ciudadanos, en estos últimos meses eh causado el caos y la destrucción en el querido pueblo de South Park con mis geniales planes malignos- siguió hablando mi otro yo muy orgulloso de eso mientras que yo me sentía terrible por eso- pero supongo que todos ustedes se habrán dado cuenta de que en los últimos tiempos el pueblo ha sido llevado al borde de la destrucción debido a las poderosas explosiones y temblores que han ocurrido, pues déjenme decirles que todo eso no solo se debe a mi inmenso poder, sino por culpa de sus amados héroes, así es, por culpa de ellos han pasado grandes desgracias y si no me creen solo miren esto- al decir esto mostro una grabación que mostraba algunas escenas que eligió sobre las varias peleas que Jack y yo tuvimos contra Kenny y Luis Carlos y obviamente mi otro yo puso la grabación a velocidad súper lenta para que las personas pudieran apreciar los ataques de energía y poderosos golpes cuando peleábamos, especialmente le gran esfera de energía que hizo Luis Carlos cuando pelee por primera vez contra él- tal como lo pueden ver, su tan amado y apreciado Mysterion junto con otro héroe llamado el Maestro de la Imaginación han sido los responsables de todas esas grandes desgracias que han pasado últimamente, especialmente de las inundaciones que han afectado a los pueblos cercanos a South Park y supongo que muchos no están muy felices por eso ¿verdad?- pregunto burlonamente mi otro yo y eso me molesto y preocupo más de lo que estaba- pero si no quieren que mis socios y yo sigamos enfrentándonos a ellos de esas maneras tan brutales y destructivas, solamente les pido una cosa- a decir eso me desespere más de lo que estaba.

-"¡Detente por favor!"- le volví a suplicar, pero él no me prestó atención.

-Quiero que nos entreguen a Mysterion y al Coon- exigió mientras se le formaba una sonrisa terrible en mi cara- tal como lo escucharon ciudadanos, exijo que nos entreguen a esos héroes, pero se estarán preguntando: ¿Cómo vamos a entregarlos si no sabemos quiénes son?, pues como soy tan gentil, les voy a facilitar la tarea, ya que les voy a decir quiénes son sus amados héroes- eso me desespero más.

-"¡No lo digas por favor!"- le volví a suplicar.

-El gran Mysterion es nada más y nada menos que Kenny McCormick- cuando dijo hizo que mostraran una imagen de Kenny y la de Mysterion y me di cuenta de que ya todo estaba perdido para él y los demás héroes.

-Así es queridos habitantes de South Park, el putón más grande del pueblo es el héroe más grande de todos y de seguro muchas chicas deben sentirse honradas y orgullosas al haberse acostado con él- les siguió diciendo mi otra mitad burlonamente- y si se sorprendieron por eso, se van a sorprender más por las identidades secretas de los demás héroes, el siguiente en la lista es el Coon y es nada más y nada menos que el bastardo de Eric Cartman, aunque supongo que muchas personas saben eso ya que obviamente es imposible que nadie reconozca a alguien tan gordo como él- siguió diciendo burlonamente mi otro yo y algunos de los miembros de mi equipo rieron por eso y yo me moleste más y más, especialmente porque mi otro yo seguía diciendo las identidades de mis viejos amigos y yo le seguía suplicando que se detuviera, pero él no me prestaba atención.

-"¡Detente por favor, detente!"- le suplicaba desesperado.

-Y de seguros muchos recordaran al tan amado Chef- luego de decir eso mostro una imagen de él- y por último el Maestro de la Imaginación que fue el responsable de esa gigantesca esfera de energía y de esas olas y temblores- dijo para luego mostrar una imagen de Luis Carlos- Así es ciudadanos, todos los mencionados son sus amados héroes, ¿nunca pensaron que fueran solamente unos jóvenes verdad?- pregunto burlonamente e irónico y eso solo me enojaba más de lo que estaba- pero si se preguntan cómo se todo eso, déjenme darles el placer de revelar quién soy yo- cuando dijo eso ya no lo pude soportar más.

-"¡YA BASTAAAA!"- le grite furioso y mentalmente estaba luchando contra él, pero como él ya tiene el control total de mi cuerpo no le pude ganar, a pesar de ser una pelea bien reñida y difícil.

-Ya es demasiado tarde- me dijo triunfal y luego se quitó el casco y enseguida me di cuenta de que ya todo estaba perdido para mí y mis padres y no había vuelta atrás y ya no habían esperanzas- tal como pueden ver ciudadanos, el temblé, brillante y poderoso Profesor Caos es nada más y nada menos que el tierno, gentil y amable Leopold Butters Stouch- luego de decir eso soltó una terrible carcajada que es incluso peor que las que yo soltaba cuando estaba en mis trastornos y no tenía que ser adivino para saber la expresión de las personas que me conocen, especialmente la de mis padres y Lexus y eso hacía sentirme peor de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Nunca se esperaron a que yo sea el terrible Profesor Caos verdad?, pero ya es hora de que conozcan el resto de mi equipo- dicho esto le pidió a Carl que se acercara a nosotros- de seguros muchos recordaran al que destruyo el estadio de Denver, pues aquí está el terrible conejillo de indias- luego de decir eso Carl se trasformó y de seguro muchas personas se asustaron por eso- y también quiero que conozcan al resto de mi equipo- dicho esto presento uno a uno a cada uno de ellos.

-"¡Por favor, muestras a mis primos!"- le suplique ya que no quiero que ellos tengan problemas, pero mi otro yo solamente me mando al carajo otra vez y pude darme cuenta de que Jack, Ed y Britanny no parecían estar muy orgullosos, a diferencia del resto.

-Y para mañana quiero que nos entreguen a Mysterion y al Coon, o de lo contrario, mi más poderoso aliado destruirá por completo su pueblo- cuando dijo eso, mi otro yo le indico a M que enfocara a Mecha Streisand y esta solo rugió y de seguro todas las personas se aterraron más de lo que estaban- ya saben lo que pasara si no nos entregan a Mysterion y al Coon y solo tienen un día, así que hasta pronto- dicho esto le indico a M que apagara la cámara.

-Y corte-

-Salimos muy bien- dijo presumido el idiota de Trent.

-Ahora solo tenemos que esperar hasta mañana, para que así nos entreguen a esos idiotas- dijo confiado mi otro yo.

-"¡NUNCA TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA!- le grite furioso y asustado.

-Eso ya lo veremos- me dijo sombríamente y me di cuenta de que tal vez él tiene razón

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV Y DEL CAPITULO**

**Espero que les gustara el capítulo, creo dentro de dos capítulos se volverán a capturar a Kenny y a Cartman y gracias por sus reviews ;D:**


	134. Chapter 134

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta larga historia, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CIENTO TREINTA Y CUATRO: SEGUNDO PASO DEL PLAN, FALLIDO**

Luego de que se terminara de dar el anuncio de Caos, las personas estaban en estado de histeria, no solamente al darse cuenta de las identidades de los héroes y villanos, sino al darse cuenta de que Mecha Streisand era una aliada del Equipo de la Destrucción y eso aterraba a todos, especialmente a…

-¡Es ese monstruo!- exclamo aterrado Pip desde el Cielo, después de todo él murió cuando fue aplastado por Mecha Streisand.

-Tengo el mal presentimiento de que ese monstruo va a causar grandes destrozos- dijo preocupado Jesús.

-Ya se me hacía raro que esa perra no haya aparecido durante todos estos años- espeto molesto Damien desde el Infierno.

-Creo que a Kenny y a ese tal Luis Carlos no le resultarían fácil ganarle a ese monstruo- dijo pensativo su padre.

-Buen plan chico- felicito Cthullu desde Rydley- esa tal Barbra Streisand sí que se ve bien guapa- termino diciendo seductoramente, suponiendo que un monstruo como él pueda tener ese semblante XD.

-Rayos, ahora que nuestro viejo salvador reveló las identidades de los héroes, las cosas se pondrán peores- dijo molesto y preocupado Luke desde imaginacionlandia.

-Ahora solo falta esperar para ver qué es lo que hacen las personas- dijo preocupada la Mujer Maravilla.

-No puedo creerlo, nuestro antiguo chulo es ese temible Profesor Caos- dijo una de las perras que trabajaban para Butters cuando tenía su compañía de "besos".

-Y pensar que él fue el mejor chulo que tuvimos y que nunca nos maltrató- dijo irónica y preocupada otra perra.

-Parece que Leo sin nos hizo el favor de no revelar nuestras identidades secretas- dijo aliviado Bradley en voz baja.

-Pero ahora todo el ¡CULO! Mundo sabe sobre las identidades de Craig y los demás- le dijo Tommas preocupado en voz baja.

-Oye Tammy, ¿acaso ese tal Butters no es un viejo amigo tuyo?- le pregunto su madre.

-Eh… oh cielos santo, Butters es el terrible Profesor Caos- fingió sorpresa la castaña.

-No puedo creerlo, Butters es ese villano tan terrible y pensar que él fue el que le salvo la vida a Bradley, ¿ahora como reaccionara él al saber esto?- dijo preocupado Simon.

-No puede ser… uno de los mejores amigos de mi hijo ese ese ser tan terrible- dijo atónita la mamá de Tommas- pero nunca pensé que Craig y sus demás amigos fueran los héroes del pueblo- siguió diciendo sin cambiar de semblante.

-No puedo creer que ese chico que fue una vez chulo y que hizo que descubriéramos al lunático del doctor Janus sea ese maldito Profesor Caos- espeto el sargento Jates, no solo asombrado, sino molesto.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos sargento?- le pregunto un oficial.

-Que pregunta tan estúpida, vamos a ir enseguida a la residencia Stouch- dicho esto el sargento junto con algunos oficiales fueron en sus patrullas a la casa de Butters.

-¿¡Como puede ser posible Kyle, Ike!?- le pregunto alarmada su madre.

-…- ninguno de sus hijos sabían que decirle y solamente desviaron la mirada.

-¿Desde cuándo son héroes?- les pregunto su padre recuperando algo de su calma.

-Yo lo soy desde que tengo nueve años- le respondió su hijo mayor con pesar.

-Y yo desde que tengo diez años- les dijo el pequeño pelinegro con el mismo semblante.

-¿Eso quiere decir que todos estos años han estado protegiendo el pueblo y arriesgando sus vidas?- les pregunto de nuevo Sheilla.

-Si- le respondieron al mismo tiempo sus dos hijos.

-Ya veo, todas esas veces en las que han resultado heridos por esos supuestos accidentes, es porque han sido lastimados por algún criminal- razonó Gerald.

-Así es- le dijo su hijo mayor.

-¿Pero cómo pueden hacer eso, acaso no se dan cuenta de que sus vidas han estado en peligro mortal?- les pregunto aún alterada su mamá tan sobre protectora como siempre.

-Claro que nos hemos dado cuenta y es por eso que nos arriesgamos para que el pueblo no pase por desgracias- le dijo su hijo menor sabiendo a donde querían llegar sus padres.

-Pues no podemos dejar que sigan siendo héroes- les dijo seriamente la señora Blofowskie.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende esa respuesta?- pregunto irónico su hijo mayor.

-Y no puedo creer que Butters sea el temible Profesor Caos y lo dejamos entrar a nuestra casa- dijo aún preocupado Gerald.

-¿Tú has sido un héroe todo este tiempo Stanlie?- le pregunto asombrada Sharon.

-Si- le dijo cabizbajo su hijo pelingro.

-¿Desde cuándo mojón?- le pregunto su hermana tratando de no sonar asombrada.

-Desde que tengo nueve años- les dijo de la misma forma en como Kyle les dijo a su padres.

-¡No puedo creerlo, todos estos años un súper héroe ha estado viviendo en mi casa, no puedo esperar para decírselo a todos!- exclamo emocionado Randy para luego coger su teléfono y marcar números telefónicos mientras que su esposa. Hijo e hijo se sujetaban el puente de la nariz.

-Papá, creo que ya todo el mundo lo sabe- le dijo un poco hastiado su hijo.

-Mi nieto Billy es héroe, que honor, aunque use un traje tan marica- dijo medio orgulloso y medio avergonzado el abuelo de Stan y este se sujetó más fuerte la nariz.

-Pero lo que no puedo creer que el mojón de Butters sea el temible Profesor Caos- espeto Shelli.

-¿Calabacín, todo este tiempo has estado ayudando a las personas?- preguntó Linane a su fuertecito hijo XD.

-Eh… pues…- Cartman no pudo seguir hablando porque su madre enseguida lo abrazo y le dio varios besitos.

-¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti cariño, nunca pensé que te dedicaras a salvar a las personas después de todas las cosas malitas que has hecho cuando eras niño!- le dijo alegre la señora Cartman sin dejar de abrazar y besar a su hijo.

-No… puedo respirar mamá…- le dijo el gordo que se estaba ahogando y su mamá lo soltó mientras se disculpaba.

-Pero no puedo creer que tu amiguito Butters sea el temible Profesor Caos- le dijo recuperando su semblante de asombro.

-Es que él siempre ha sido un marica- le dijo su hijo tratando de disimular su preocupación- "y ahora que le invirtieron su loca mente está peor"- termino pensando.

-Pero aun así, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo guapo que esta, especialmente con esa cicatriz que tiene en su cara y con ese traje que tiene que lo hacen ver más sexi- dijo Linane con tono seductor.

-¡MAMÁ!- se quejó molesto y avergonzado su hijo.

-Maldita sea, ¿ahora qué es lo que debemos hacer?- pregunto molesto el hermano mayor de Kenny.

-No lo sé, pero no podemos dejar que entreguen a Kenny- dijo preocupada Carol.

-Pero si no hacemos eso, ese monstruo empezara a destruir el pueblo como en ésa ocasiones- dijo preocupado Stuart.

-¡De ninguna manera podemos dejar que entreguen a Kenny!- dijo molesta y preocupada Karen apoyando a su madre.

-¡Pero el pueblo podría ser destruido!- dijo alarmado su hermano mayor.

-¡Pero no podemos entregarlo!- dijo Carol sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡Y lo peor es que las personas podrían entregarlo a la fuerza!- dijo también alarmado su papá.

-¡Entonces tenemos que esperar a que él llegue para ver que se hace!- dijo la pequeña castaña sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡No puede ser, nuestro querido hijo es ese villano tan terrible!- se lamentó Lynda mientras lloraba descontroladamente mientras que su esposo trataba de calmarla.

-Y no solo él, sino también nuestros sobrinos lo han estado ayudando- se lamentó Steven- si tan solo no me hubiera chantajeado con esas fotos, tal vez hubiera descubierto que…- Steven se calló enseguida al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Fotografías?- le pregunto su esposa sin entender y tratando de secarse inútilmente las lágrimas.

-Eh…- su esposo no pudo seguir porque de repente se escuchó que tocaron la puerta y cuando los dos fueron a ver quién era y resulto ser la policía.

-¿Qué quieren oficiales?- les pregunto la rubia mientras se sonaba la nariz.

-Con lo que mostraron en la televisión es muy obvio para que vinimos- les dijo sin rodeos el sargento Jates y enseguida entro a la casa sin pedirle permiso a los señores Stouch y enseguida fueron al cuarto de Butters y de sus primos.

-¡MALDITA SEA, ¿QUÉ HACEMOS, QUE HACEMOS?!- pregunto furioso y preocupado Kenny en la base los héroes mientras daba una caminata en el mismo lugar mientras se pasaba desesperadamente sus manos por su cabello y ya había cambiado de apariencia.

-Espero que ese anuncio no haya llegado a mi hermoso país natal- dijo preocupado Luis Carlos, aunque no lo estaba tanto como Kenny y varios de los demás héroes (NA: siempre trato de tomarme las cosas a la ligera XD).

-Lo mismo digo- dijo el Topo y al igual que el latino no estaba tan preocupado.

-No me imagino como habrán reaccionado mis conformistas padres- espeto Henrietta de forma irónica con el mismo semblante que el colombiano y el francés.

-Yo tampoco puedo imaginarme la reacción de los míos- dijo Gregory que si estaba tan preocupado como la mayoría de los héroes.

-De seguro te desheredan- le espeto medio burlón el francés y el rubio lo miro molesto.

-No es el momento de decir tonterías chicos- les dijo molesto el Chef.

-Es cierto, ahora que todo el mundo sabe de nosotros, estamos en una situación crítica- dijo Craig tratando inútilmente de no sonar preocupado para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo al mismo tiempo que el Topo y la gótica.

-Creo que lo mejor ahora es que vuelvan a sus casas, de seguro sus padres deben estar muy preocupados chicos- les dijo Darth Chef.

-Tienes… tienes razón Chef, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es volver a nuestras casas y hablar con nuestras familias- dijo Kenny tratando de calmarse.

-No me imagino que cara habrá puesto la mamá de Kyle al saber que él y Ike son héroes- dijo irónico Craig.

-Yo si soy capaz de imaginármela- dijo medio burlón Alarcón.

El día pasaba y algunas de las familias de los héroes reaccionaron de forma muy parecida a como reaccionaron los padres de Kyle y Ike, mientras que el resto reaccionaban algo parecidos a cómo reaccionó Randy, ya que obviamente se sienten orgullosos de que su hijo o hija sean súper héroes. Mientras que varios de ciudadanos consideraban seriamente hacer lo que exigió Caos mientras que el resto empacaban sus cosas y se marchaban lo más rápido posible del pueblo, de forma muy parecida a como paso cuando ocurrió lo del zoológico, el manicomio y la biblioteca.

Kenny ya había llegado a su casa en un portal, sin que nadie se diera cuenta y al entrar vio a sus padres, hermano y hermana, los dos primeros lo vieron de forma molesta, el segundo de forma inquisidora y la menor de forma asombrada y decepcionada.

-Al fin llegas Kenny- le espeto su papá.

-¿En dónde estabas hermano, cogiéndote a una chica o salvando a una anciana que estaba siendo asaltada?- le preguntó irónico su hermano mayor.

-Yo… déjenme explicarles- les pidió el rubio.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tú eras mi ángel guardián Kenny?- le pregunto Karen de forma decepcionante y molesta y eso hacía que el rubio se sintiera terrible ya que proviene de la persona que él más quiere.

-Es que, esperaba que fueras un poco más grande para que te lo dijera Karen- se trató de excusar su hermano para luego hacer el ademan de tocarla, pero la chica retrocedió impidiéndole esa acción y eso hizo que Kenny se sintiera peor.

-Todo este tiempo pensaba que eras un ángel enviado por Dios para que me cuidara y solamente resulto ser mi hermano disfrazado, eso demuestra que esas cosas de ángeles y Dios y eso no existen- le dijo la castaña frívolamente.

-No Karen, no digas eso los ángeles si existen, solamente es que yo…- el rubio se sentía peor al escuchar esas palabras salir de su hermanita.

-Ya deja de buscar excusas y acepta que solamente eres un farsante- le espeto molesto su hermano mayor.

-Es cierto, solo eres un farsante- le dijo también molesto Stuart.

-¿Yo un farsante?, por lo menos yo si ayudo a las personas que me necesitan y no desperdicio el tiempo bebiendo y drogándome y peleando por razones estúpidas como ustedes lo hacen- les dijo molesto Kenny dejando a un lado su angustia.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarnos de esa manera!?- le pregunto enojada su mamá.

-¡Atreviéndome ¿algún problema?!- les pregunto ya enojado el rubio mientras cambiaba de apariencia y haciendo que toda la casa temblara y eso asusto enseguida a sus padres y a sus hermanos, especialmente a Karen.

-¿Kenny…?- le pregunto asustada la castaña y el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se trató de tranquilizar y volvió a la normalidad.

-Yo… lo siento… no quise asustarlos- se disculpó el rubio.

-Eso explica lo que paso en esa ocasión- dijo Stuart recordando esa ocasión cuando secuestraron a Karen.

-Escuchen, no es el momento para pelear y discutir por cosas del pasado, lo que importa es irnos del pueblo lo más rápido posible- dijo Carol dejando de lado su miedo.

-¿Irnos?- le pregunto el rubio.

-Exacto, irnos ya que de seguro muchas personas en el pueblo deben estar tomando en cuenta lo que tu viejo "amigo" Butters dijo y no estarán perdiendo el tiempo en querer tratar de entregarte"- le explico la pelirroja.

-Pero yo no puedo irme- le dijo el rubio.

-¿Acaso no viste y escuchaste lo que ese loco dijo?, dijo que va hacer que ese monstruo destruya por completo el pueblo, hay que irnos lo más rápido posible del pueblo- le dijo preocupado su hermano mayor.

-Pues si me voy, van a hacer que ese monstruo destruya el pueblo de igual manera- les dijo el rubio.

-¿Entonces te vas a entregar voluntariamente?- le pregunto su padre, no solo preocupado, sino molesto.

-Pues obviamente no, ya que si me capturan van a traer al monstruo Cthullu al mundo- les dijo el rubio y sus padres y hermano mayor se sorprendieron, excepto Karen que ya sabía eso.

-¿Te refieres al mismo monstruo que causo destrozos hace tantos años?- le pregunto Kevin.

-El mismo- le afirmo el rubio.

-Pues con mayor razón debemos irnos, si es cierto lo que dices no podemos dejar que te pongan las manos de encima- le dijo su mamá sin cambiar de semblante.

-Si dejo el pueblo, entonces Caos junto con Barbra Streisand y sus socios van a causar destrozos por todo el pueblo y no puedo permitir eso- les dijo seriamente el rubio.

Pero antes de que sus padres y hermanos pudieran decir algo, se mostró un informe en la televisión, que estaba encendida.

-"Recibimos un informe de que la alcaldesa de South Park ha decidido hacer una reunión de emergencia en el centro comunitario del pueblo para así decidir si se debe acceder a las exigencias que hizo el Profesor Caos o abandonar el pueblo, se solicita la presencia de todos los ciudadanos, especialmente de los jóvenes Kenny McCormick, de Eric Cartman y de los demás jóvenes héroes y si no se presentan se tomaran medidas extremas ya que las afueras del pueblo están siendo fuertemente custodiadas para asegurarse de que no intenten escapar"- se escuchó la voz de un reportero en las noticias.

-Carajo- dijo molesto el rubio.

-Genial, ahora por tu culpa de seguro el pueblo nos quera joder- le dijo molesto y preocupado Kevin.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- pregunto preocupada Karen.

-Pues no tenemos opción, debemos ir a esa reunión- dijo de mala gana Carol.

-Al menos de que quieras hacer que te crezcan alas como mostro el video que mostro el Profesor Caos- dijo irónico Stuart a su hijo y este lo miro molesto.

-Ya no empiecen y vamos a ese lugar antes de que decidan buscarnos- dijo molesta la pelirroja y junto con su esposo e hijo mayor salieron de la casa y Karen iba a hacer lo mismo, pero el rubio le puso una mano encima de su hombro derecho.

-Espera Karen, deja que te explique.

-No Kenny, todo este tiempo confié en que tú eras siempre sincero conmigo, pero parece que me equivoque- le dijo secamente la chica y luego se quitó la mano de encima y se alejó de su hermano.

-Dios, ¿por qué?- dijo mientras miraba asía arriba y se le salía una lagrima de tristeza.

-No te preocupes hijo mío, ya verás como todo se solucionara más adelante- le dijo el todo poderoso desde el Cielo.

-Eso espero papá- dijo Jesús.

En el centro comunitario, las personas que quedaban en el pueblo ya estaban reunidas y también los reporteros de otras ciudades y estos no perdían el tiempo en tratar de entrevistar a los héroes, pero la mayoría de estos no querían hablar del tema, pero algunos, como Cartman, no perdían el tiempo en fanfarronear y vender sus camisas y otros productos , mientras algunos héroes, como Stan, se avergonzaban, mientras que varias personas trataban de pedir autógrafos y esas cosas, especialmente a Kenny y varias chicas soltaban suspiros de enamoradas, mientras que algunas otras personas lo miraban molesto, ya que saben que por culpa de él se han producido fuertes temblores y explosiones y la inundación de los pueblos cercanos.

-¡ORDEN!- exigió la alcaldesa a través de un micrófono- me alegro mucho que ya estén todos aquí y…- la alcaldesa no pudo seguir hablando porque la interrumpieron.

-No pierda el tiempo en pendejadas alcaldesa y valla al grano- le exigió molesto Jimbo de forma parecida a la última reunión que se hizo.

-Cierto, valla al grano- le apoyo Ned como en esa ocasión.

-Como todos ya saben, el temible Profesor Caos resulto ser el joven Leopold Butters Stouch y…- le peli azul no pudo seguir porque la interrumpieron… otra vez.

-¡Eso es culpa de los Stouch!- exclamo molesto un ciudadano señalando a los mencionados y se podía notar que Lynda aún seguía llorando y ella y su esposo se sobre saltaron cuando los mencionaron.

-¡SI ES CIERTO, ES SU CULPA!- gritaron algunas personas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Nuestra culpa?, pero si nosotros no queríamos que nuestro hijo se volviera ese ser terrible- dijo asustado Steven.

-Claro que es su culpa, si no fueran por todos los maltratos y estúpidos castigos que ustedes siempre le han puesto, Butters no se hubiera vuelto ese maldito del Profesor Caos- les espeto Cartman, ya que obviamente él y el resto de los héroes saben de las cosas que han hecho los padres de Butters.

-Pe-pero solamente queríamos que nuestro hijo se volviera una persona de bien y es por e-eso que éramos estrictos con él- se trató de justificar Lynda.

-Pues hicieron muy mal su trabajo- les espeto de repente Lexus, que aún tenía rastros de lágrimas y estaba acompañada por sus amigas de Hooters- Butters siempre me contaba de todas las cosas horribles que ustedes le habían hecho desde que era un niño y de seguro es por eso que él es ese terrible villano- les dijo molesta la chica.

-Tú solo eres una chica estúpida que no sabe nada- le dijo molesto Steven ganándose la desaprobación de las demás personas especialmente de las amigas de Lexus.

-¡Oiga, no le hable así a ella!- le grito enojado Kenny.

-Esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor- dijo emocionado Rany que filmaba todo con su cámara mientras su esposa se sujetaba fuertemente el puente de la nariz avergonzada.

-Pelo la chica tiene lazón, de seguro es culpa de ustedes que Buttels tenga esos tlastolnos mentales que lo llevalon a ser el temible Plofesol Caos- les dijo el dueño del City Wonk, después de todo entre lunático y lunático se identifican XD, además de que él había descubierto sobre la otra personalidad de Butters en una ocasión cuando estaba en el mismo centro psiquiátrico que él hace algunos años.

-¿Trastornos mentales?- le preguntaron al mismo tiempo muchas de las personas del pueblo, incluyendo Lexus, Tommas, Bradley y Tammy ya que ellos no sabían de eso, excepto los miembros de la liga obviamente.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es ver que es lo que se debe hacer ahora- interrumpió Kyle para cambiar ese tema y parece que funcionó.

-Es cierto, debemos decidir en si debemos ceder ante las exigencias del Profesor Caos- dijo uno de los ciudadanos.

-¡No pueden entregar así a mi hijo!- dijo molesta y preocupada la señora Cartman mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo y este se avergonzó enseguida.

-Pero si no lo entregamos a él y al otro joven, entonces ese monstruo robótico destruiría el pueblo por completo- dijo preocupado otro ciudadano y parecía que varios ciudadanos estaban de acuerdo.

-Ustedes son unos idiotas- dijo de repente Luis Carlos que salió de entre las sombras del centro comunitario tomando por sorpresa a los ciudadanos.

-¡Miren, es el sujeto que nos salvó en el parque de atracciones!- dijo emocionado Antony.

-También es el mismo que creo esa gigantesca esfera de energía que casi destruye el pueblo- dijo molesto y preocupado otro ciudadano.

-Usted está arrestado- le dijo el sargento Jates e hizo el ademan de ponerle una mano encima, pero el latino le aplasto la mano y enseguida le dio un puñetazo "normal" en la cara al sargento que hizo que se estrellara contra una pared asombrando a todos los presentes.

-Si alguien vuelve a tratar de ponerme una mano encima, la va a ocurrir algo peor que eso- advirtió molesto el colombiano y ningún oficial se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere joven?- le pregunto la alcaldesa un poco preocupada.

-Decirles que ustedes son unos desagradecidos- dijo el latino mientras se acercaba a la tarima en donde estaba la alcaldesa y al decir eso casi todas las personas lo vieron de mala manera, mientras los héroes lo miraban de forma desaprobatoria (NA: sí que soy bueno para dar una primera impresión ¿verdad? XD).

-"Carajo, ¿ahora que va a decir Alarcón?"- se preguntó mentalmente Stan mientras se sujetaba la nariz.

-Sí que es guapo- dijo seductoramente Linane y algunas mujeres tenían ese mismo semblante, mientras que Cartman se tapó la cara avergonzado.

-Con su permiso alcaldesa- le dijo el latino mientras le quitaba el micrófono bruscamente.

-Yo no le di permiso- le dijo molesta la peli azul.

-Ah pues entonces…- le dijo el latino mientras hacia el ademan de devolverle el micrófono, pero cuando la mujer lo iba a coger, el latino lo aparto de nuevo-… sin su permiso- le dijo burlón y la mujer y varias personas se molestaron más por eso, mientras que algunas no pudieron evitar reír, incluyendo algunos de los héroes.

-¿Qué es lo que usted quiere jovencito?- le pregunto molesta la mamá de Kyle, mientras este y su hermano trataban de no reír por lo que había hecho el latino.

-Lo que escucharon al principio, decirles que todos ustedes son unos desagradecidos, después de todas las veces en las que Kenny y sus compañeros de equipo han salvado su pueblo y todas esas veces en las que ellos han arriesgado sus vidas al enfrentarse a toda clase de villanos y ustedes tienen el descaro de considerar entregarlos en bandeja de plata- les dijo ya molesto el colombiano y eso hizo que muchas personas pusieran semblante de vergüenza.

-Lo-lo sentimos, pero es que no tenemos más opción- dijo un ciudadano.

-Yo siempre eh sabido que soy un desagradecido de primera clase, pero me doy cuenta de que hay gente peor- les espeto el latino sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Y tú qué sabes al respecto?, si en el anuncio de ese tal Butters se mostró que tú fuiste el que creo esa esfera de energía que casi destruye el pueblo y que cuando peleaste contra Kenny se mostró fueron que ustedes dos fueron los causantes de esas olas que inundaron los pueblos cercanos al nuestro- le dijo molesta la mamá de Kyle y algunas personas parecieron apoyarla y Kenny recibió las malas miradas de las demás personas.

-Tiene razón señora, yo fui el responsable de esa gran esfera de energía y que cuando pelee contra Butters y su primo cause uno que otro temblor y fuertes explosiones, lo mismo pasa con lo de esas olas que hice cuando pelee contra Kenny y que en el poco tiempo que llevo ayudando a los héroes en realidad parece que eh causado más destrozos que evitarlos, pero eso no quiere decir que deban entregarlo a él ni al culón de Cartman, ya que ellos son algunos de los héroes que se han arriesgado para protegerlos, bueno tal vez no tanto Cartman ya que en algunas ocasiones ha jodido a más personas de las que salva- dijo esto último medio burlón y algunas personas rieron por eso incluyendo algunos héroes y el culón gruño molesto por eso.

-Él tiene razón, todos esos chicos se han arriesgado mucho para salvarnos y proteger el pueblo, no podemos entregarlos ni darles la espalda- dijo Jimbo y algunas personas parecieron estar de acuerdo.

-Pero si no lo hacemos ese monstruo robótico nos atacaría y destruiría el pueblo- volvió a decir preocupada la mamá de Kyle y de nuevo algunas personas parecieron apoyarla.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que no van a tratar de destruir el pueblo si nos entregan?- pregunto molesto Kenny ganándose la atención de todos- aunque accedan a las demandas de Butters y me traten de entregar y al culón, él y su equipo de villanos de igual manera van a hacer que Mecha Streisand destruya el pueblo como paso en el pasado- al decir eso varias personas se pusieron de acuerdo.

-¿Pero que pasara si ella quiere destruir el pueblo?- volvió a preguntar alarmada Sheilla.

-Que idiota es señora, si ella está al ataque solamente Kenny y yo debemos enfrentarnos a ella y listo, después de todo si cuando peleamos somos capaces de hacer temblar el pueblo, lógicamente seremos capaces de ganarle a esa perra robótica- les dijo seguro el latino y Kenny le agradeció mentalmente mientras que Kyle y Ike se molestaron cuando le dijo idiota a su madre.

-Él tiene razón, él fue el que salvo a todas las personas del parque de atracciones cuando estábamos débiles y cansados, de seguro será capaz de detener a ese monstruo y al resto del equipo de villanos- dijo la mamá de Antony y muchas personas estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

-Hasta que al fin alguien me valora como me merezco- espeto el latino.

-Cierto, él, Kenny y el resto de los héroes nos protegerían- dijo seguro Antony.

-Espero que tengas razón joven- dijo no muy segura la mamá de Kyle- pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ustedes dos hayan causado esas grandes olas- les dijo molesta al latino y a Kenny.

-¿Y eso qué? Eso no fue nuestra intención y fue un error y errar es de humano y a alguien no se le puede castigar ni reclamar por ser humano ni criticarlo y mucho menos usted que fue la que causo la guerra entre Estados Unidos y Canadá- le dijo ya molesto el latino y muchas personas vieron de mala manera a Sheilla al recordar eso y esta estaba roja como su cabello, pero no de vergüenza, sino de ira y sus hijos y esposo se asustaron enseguida.

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVES DE DECIRME ESO!?- pregunto furiosa la rubio al latino y este ni se inmuto por eso.

-Atreviéndome, ¿algún problema? ¿Oh es que acaso esta es la primera vez que se encuentra a alguien tiene las agallas de discutir con usted y contradecirla?- le pregunto desafiante el latino.

-¡AHHHH!- grito histérica la mamá de Kyle y sin previo aviso se acercó al latino a empezar a golpearlo, pero en vez de lastimarlo a él, se lastimaba sus propias manos y piernas, hasta que su hijo mayor tuvo que usar sus poderes mentales para alejarla del colombiano que solamente sonreía burlón y sin ningún rasguño.

-Mi abuela me golpearía más duro que usted- le dijo burlón el latino- y como se nota que aún tiene mucho de Jersey en su interior- le dijo irónico y eso solo enojaba más a Sheilla y avergonzaba a sus hijos y esposo y le sacaba risas a las demás personas.

-Bueno, ya basta de tanto espectáculo y tomemos una decisión- dijo la alcaldesa tratando de no seguir riendo.

-Pero antes de tomar una decisión recuerden que Kenny es tan poderoso como yo, así que piénsenlo, ¿en realidad van a tratar de ponerle una mano encima a alguien con esos grandes poderes?- les pregunto de manera de advertencia y eso hizo que muchas personas se preocuparan y el aludido se sintió un poco incómodo por eso.

-"Gracias Luis, ahora las personas van a tenerme miedo"- pensó sarcásticamente Kenny.

-"De nada fue un placer, además así nadie tratara de capturarte o algo así"- le dijo mentalmente el latino y el rubio se molestó más por eso.

-Los que quieran entregar a Kenny y a Cartman levanten la mano- los ciudadanos que iban a levantar la mano primero vieron a Kenny y se preocuparon y nadie levanto la mano, excepto Sheilla obviamente avergonzando a sus dos hijos y a su esposo y ganándose la mala mirada por parte de los amigos de Kenny.

-¿Cómo se nota que valora mucho a los amigos de su hijo verdad?- le pregunto sarcásticamente el colombiano y la mamá de Kyle se volvió a enojar.

-Muchacho grosero y antipático- le dijo molesta la pelirrojo.

-Muchas gracias por ese cumplido señora- le dijo burlón el colombiano, pero antes de que la mamá de Kyle pudiera reclamarle, la alcaldesa interrumpió.

-Supongo que el resto de las personas no quieren entregar al joven Kenny y al joven Cartman ¿verdad?- pregunto la alcaldesa a las personas y estas asintieron- pues entonces declaro finalizada esta reunión- al decir eso hizo que algunas personas se preocuparan mientras que los amigos de Kenny y Cartman se alegraron enseguida y también la mamá del culón y los padres y hermano mayor del rubio, mientras que Karen aún lo miraba molesta y decepcionada y eso no paso de ser percibido por el colombiano.

-"Ummm… como se nota que esa chiquilla no tomo bien al saber que Kenny es su ángel guardián"- pensó el latino.

Ya las personas se estaban retirando del centro comunitario y algunas miraban de mala manera a los padres de Butters y les decían comentarios indebidos, mientras que Kenny y el resto de los héroes estaban hablando un momento.

-Nunca pensé decir esto, pero debo felicitarte Alarcón, eres el único que ha sido capaz de discutir de esa manera contra la mamá de Kyle- le felicito Craig.

-Eso no es nada, cuando mi abuela o mi mamá se ponían furiosas de verdad, eran perores que ese perra gorda- les dijo el latino como si fuera cualquier cosa (NA: en serio, cuando yo me comportaba supremamente mal y era súper grosero mi abuela y mamá era peores que la madre de Kyle cuando se enfurecían :O).

-¡No le digas así a mi madre!- le dijo enojado Kyle.

-Es que si no me atrevo a discutir con ella ¿Quién lo hará?- pregunto el colombiano sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pero no tenías que ser tan grosero- le dijo molesto Ike.

-Imposible que deje de serlo- dijo sonriente el colombiano.

-Pero debo darte las gracias, ahora las personas ya no me quieren entregar ni al culo gordo, aunque no tenías que decir lo de mis poderes para intimidarlas- le dijo Kenny medio agradecido y medio molesto.

-Es que esa es una garantía para que nadie te trate de entregar a Caos ni a los ocultistas- le restó importancia el colombiano.

-Pero de seguro Butters va a dejar que Barbra Streisand trate de destruir el pueblo- dijo preocupada Wendy.

-Si cuando Kenny y yo peleamos contra Butters y su primo no lograron matarnos, obviamente esa maldita Godzilla metálica tampoco va a poder ganarnos- les dijo el latino tratando de parecer seguro.

-Pues eso espero- dijo preocupado Stan.

-¡Oigan ustedes!- se escuchó la voz de una chica y cuando todos miraron asía la derecha vieron al Lexus acompañada por sus amigas.

-¿Lexus?- pregunto Kenny mientras se acercaba a la chica- escucha… yo lamento no haberte dicho que Butters es el Profesor Caos y también lamento no haber logrado hacer que el volviera contigo- le dijo con pasar el rubio.

-No… yo… yo ahora entiendo que todo este tiempo, en el que Mysterion se enfrentaba al Profesor Caos, eras tú tratando de convencer a Butters de dejar de ser villano y por eso te lo agradezco mucho- le dijo la chica, que aún tiene rastros de lágrimas- pero te pido que por favor, que por favor has que mi Butters deje de ser ese villano y que no siga haciendo desgracias ni destrozos, no importa lo que él haya hecho yo aún lo amo , así que por favor has que el vuelva a ser el mismo chico amable, gentil y cariñoso del que me enamore- le pidió la chica mientras volvía a llorar con fuerza y ese conmovió a los héroes, incluso a Cartman, el Topo, Henrietta, Craig y a Luis Carlos y las amigas de Lexus le ponían una mano en cada hombro de ella apoyándola.

-No te preocupes, ya te había prometido que él volvería a la normalidad y que regresaría contigo y mis amigos y yo encontraremos la manera de cómo lograrlo- le trato de asegurar Kenny.

-Gracias- le agradeció la chica y luego se retiró con sus amigas y algunas de estas le lanzaban guiñidos sensuales a los héroes y a estos se le formaron grandes sonrisas en sus caras, hasta que de repente las novias de estos los fulminaron con la mirada y los chicos temblaron enseguida.

Ya todas las personas del centro comunitario se habían retirado, pero lo que no sabían era que Iron Caos y Steel Gladiador los habían escuchado con la ayuda de uno de los ratoncitos del rubio menor.

-Parece que las personas del pueblo no nos van a entregar a Kenny ni a Cartman- dijo el rubio mayor, que no parecía estar molesto, sino aliviado.

-"Que bueno"- dijo aliviado Butters en la mente del rubio más pequeño.

-Grrr… otra vez por culpa de ese maldito de Luis Carlos, se vuelven a joder nuestros planes- dijo molesto Caos para luego recoger el ratoncito y meterlo en su jaula- pero bueno, supongo que va a ser muy divertido ver como Mecha Streisand empieza a destruir el pueblo- dijo sádicamente Caos preocupando enseguida a su primo ya Butters y luego se retiraron discretamente del lugar.

-"Por lo menos Lexus aun parece amarme"- dijo alegre y esperanzado Butters en su mente, pero Caos solo le restó importancia.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que dentro de poco Kenny y yo nos tendremos que enfrentar a Mecha Streisand y a Caos y Jack al mismo tiempo y en ese combate lograran capturar a Kenny de nuevo y no podrán salvarlo :O y muchas gracias por sus reviews ;D.**


	135. Chapter 135

**LA CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta larga historia, que creo que ya está llegando a su clímax :O, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CIENTO TREINTA Y CINCO: TERCER PASO DEL PLAN, EN MARCHA**

Después de la reunión las personas ya habían regresado a sus casas y algunas de ellas no perdían el tiempo en empacar sus cosas para irse lo más rápido del pueblo, a pesar de que es de noche.

Mientras tanto, los Stouch ya habían llegado a su casa, ellos se sentían terriblemente mal, no sólo porque su hijo resulto ser el villano más temido del pueblo y que sus sobrinos también resultaran ser villanos, sino que aparte de eso las personas los aborrecían y culpaban por el comportamiento de su hijo y eso los avergonzaba más y más.

-Mi pobre hijo, ¿en que nos equivocamos?- se preguntó lamentada Lynda que aún seguía llorando (NA: sí que es descarada al hacer esa pregunta ¿verdad?)

-Debimos haberlo seguido enviando a ese centro psiquiátrico hasta que lo curaran- se lamentó Steven, pero no precisamente triste, sino más bien molesto.

-Y lo peor es que Jack, Eduard y Britanny de seguro lo deben de estar ayudando desde que llegaron aquí- dijo la rubia aun lamentándose.

-¿Pero por qué?- pregunto su esposo.

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que avisarle a mi hermana y a su esposo sobre esto- le dijo la mujer y los dos subieron a su cuarto, que al parecer no fue revisado por la policía.

-Yo empaco las cosas para irnos lo más rápido del pueblo, mientras tú llamas a tú hermana- le dijo Steven.

La rubia asintió y fue asía el teléfono que estaba en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama, pero cuando lo iba a coger, se dio cuenta de que un pedazo de papel sobresalía debajo de su almohada, así que curiosa levanto su almohada y vio el sobre que Caos había dejado y cuando lo cogió y lo abrió y al hacerlo vio ciertas fotografías en las que se podía apreciar a su esposo teniendo relaciones sexuales con varios hombres y lo peor es que es el pasivo y al verlas las soltó y pareció darle como un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño?- le pregunto su esposo y luego vio algo tirado en el piso y al cogerlo vio la foto de él mismo teniendo relación con otro hombre- ¡OH MIERDA, ESE MALDITO LUNÁTICO!- exclamo furioso y aterrado refiriéndose a cuando Butters le amenazo con esas fotos- Es… escucha cariño, esto no es lo que piensas, es…- Steven no sabía que decirle a su esposa, pero de repente…

-¡AHHHHHH!- grito histérica la rubia y sin previo aviso se abalanzo encima de su marido para rasguñarlo y los dos cayeron al piso y la rubia le estaba arañando la cara a su esposo y este trataba de sujetarle las manos pero al hacerlo la rubia le rasguñaba las manos y ante brazos- ¡ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA CARA DE CULO, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO DE NUEVO?!- le siguió gritando en cólera la mujer mientras su esposo la trataba de apartar inútilmente.

-¡Espera querida, puedo explicarlo!- le dijo aterrado su marido mientras le salía sangre de su cara, de sus brazos y manos.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO MARICÓN, DEBI HABERME SUICIDADO EN ESA OCASIÓN Y HABER MATADO A BUTTERS Y ASÍ NADA DE LO QUE HA OCURRIDO ESTARAIA PASANDO!- le siguió gritando la rubia loca de ira mientras su esposo apenas se puso de pie.

-¡Un momento cielo, tal vez debamos ir a Hawái para así resolver esto y que te tranquilices como le paso a nuestro hijo en esa ocasión y…!- Steven no pudo seguir hablando porque la rubia había tirado la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche y le dio en la cabeza.

-¡DEBI HABERLE ECHO CASO A MI MADRE Y NUNCA HABERME CASADO CON UN POBRE DIABLO MARICÓN COMO TÚ!- le siguió gritando histérica Lynda para luego seguir atacando a su esposo y ninguno de los dos sabía que la cámara que oculto Caos los estaba grabando.

Mientras tanto Iron Caos y Steel Gladiador ya habían llegado a la fábrica abandonada que estaba encima de la base secreta de los ocultistas, pero antes de que los dos entraran, el rubio menor recibió una especie de mensaje en su casco y al verlo en su visor hizo que una gran sonrisa se le formara en su cara.

-"¡OH NO!"- grito aterrado Butters al ver como sus padres estaban peleando y su mamá gritaba incoherencias.

-Magnifico- dijo complacido Caos.

-¿Pasa algo Butterscupp?- le pregunto el rubio más grande.

-Nada, pero adelántate un momento, tengo de pensar en algo importante- le dijo el rubio más pequeño tratando de no sonar gutural y su primo lo vio un poco inseguro pero luego entro a la base.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- apenas el Gladiador se fue, Caos soltó una terrible carcajada (NA: 22 vez XD)- ¡JUSTO LO QUE SE MERECEN ESOS DOS IDIOTAS!- dijo sin poder ocultar su voz gutural- y ahora voy a publicar esas fotos y esta grabación- dijo aún complacido, pero cuando estaba por presionar un botón de su brazo izquierdo…

-"¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!"- le grito Butters en su mente, no solo aterrado, sino enojado.

-¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo?, ¿acaso se te ha olvidado todas las cosas horribles que hemos pasado por culpa de esos dos, especialmente su malditos castigos?- le pregunto Caos, dejando de estar complacido y estando ya molesto.

-"Pu-pues no… pero ellos son nuestros padres y…"- Butters fue interrumpido.

-¿Y qué importa que ellos sean nuestro padres? Ellos deben sufrir por todo lo que nos han hecho- dicho esto Caos presiono un botón de su guante izquierdo haciendo que esa grabación y fotografías se esparcieran por la red.

-"¡NOOOO!"- grito Butters de nuevo aterrado y enojado, pero ya no había nada que hacer.

-Listo, nuestra venganza contra ellos ya está completa- dijo Caos volviendo a estar complacido- ummm… eso me recuerda cuando los malditos de Cartman, Kyle y Stan nos obligaron a hacer ese video de You Tube para tener millones de dólares teóricos- recordó molesto Caos.

-"Pero aun así no logramos darle ese dinero a los canadienses"- recordó nostálgico Butters.

-Y eso que las personas nos llamaron el chico gay por ese maldito video- dijo molesto Caos- pero bueno, eso ya quedo en el pasado, ahora lo que importa es concentrarse en esparcir el caos y la destrucción por el pueblo y luego por el mundo entero- termino diciendo con una sonrisa terrible en su cara y luego entro a la base.

Al estar en el fondo fue recibido por sus primos, compañeros de equipo, incluyendo a Mecha Streisand y los líderes del culto.

-Al fin estas aquí Caos- le dijo el señor T.

-¿Y qué fue lo que dijeron los ciudadanos?- le pregunto el señor M, ya que no le preguntaron a Jack.

-Esos malditos pendejos no nos van a entregar voluntariamente al putón ni al culón bastardo- les dijo Caos para luego quitarse su casco.

-Maldición- dijeron molestos los líderes del culto al mismo tiempo.

-Pero eso es lo mejor de todo- siguió diciendo Caos ganándose la atención de todos- ahora es el momento en el que usted empiece a causar el caos y la destrucción por todo el pueblo señora Streisand- al decirle eso, el monstruo mecánico soltó un rugido de satisfacción.

-Si sigue gritando así, me voy a quedar sordo- dijo molesto y adolorido Trent tapándose sus oídos.

-¿Vamos a pelear de nuevo contra los héroes?- pregunto Doguie.

-No, Jack y yo iremos al pueblo junto con la señora Streisand y ustedes quédense aquí, ya que de seguro los idiotas de la liga trataran de venir aquí, así que ustedes tienen que tratar de detenerlos y luego de unos momentos en el putón y Luis Carlos se estén enfrentando a ella, Jack y yo los atacaremos sorpresivamente y tú Georgie nos acompañaras y leerás el conjuro y así capturaremos a Kenny de una vez por todas- explico Caos a lo demás.

-Buena idea Caos- le felicito T.

-¿Y cómo vamos a sacarla a ella de la base?- pregunto Georgie con cierta emoción.

-Cuando habíamos construido esta base, en el terreno que nos rodea habíamos hecho que el techo sea corredizo para que así cuando logremos traer a nuestro señor pueda salir sin problemas- dijo el señor M.

-Pues entonces no pierdan el tiempo y abran el techo para que así ella salga y comience a causar destrozos- les dijo un poco impaciente Caos y sus primos se vieron entre si preocupados.

El señor T les dijo a los encapuchados que vivían en la base que se hicieran a un lado y después activo una palanca y al hacer eso toda la base empezó a temblar y de repente los niveles superiores de la base se empezaron a correr abriéndose, de forma algo parecida a como lo hace el techo de un estadio y luego de unos segundos la base estaba totalmente al descubierto.

-Espero que no se haya destruido mi cuarto- espeto molesto Mark.

-¿Ahora como ella va a llegar al pueblo sin que nadie se dé cuenta?- pregunto Caos.

-Pues cuando la ensamblamos , le hicimos unas cuantas mejorías y le agregamos algunas cosas que la vuelven más letal- dijo M con aires de fanfarrón.

-¿Co-cómo cuáles?- pregunto preocupado Ed.

-Ya verán- les dijo sonriente el señor T.

-"Es-espero que no sea algo gra-grave"- dijo preocupado Butters en la mente de Caos y este tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo, Kenny había solicitado que todos los héroes fueran a la base para hacer un plan de ataque a la base de los ocultistas y detenerlos antes de que Caos haga que Mecha Streisand empiece a atacar el pueblo y también solicito la presencia de Tammy, Bradley y Tommas y obviamente los héroes tenían que decirles a sus familias sobre lo que dijo Kenny y obviamente algunos familiares estaban preocupados por eso, especialmente Sheilla Blofowsquie XD.

-Bueno mamá y papá, tenemos que ir a una reunión- dijo Kyle a su padres y junto con Ike hicieron el ademan irse, pero su mamá se puso entre ellos y la puerta.

-¡No les eh dado permiso para que vayan!- les dijo molesta la pelirroja… como era de esperarse.

-Para salvar al mundo no necesitamos permiso- le dijo valientemente el canadiense.

-¡Pero podrían morir!- les dijo ya preocupada Sheilla.

-Pues si no hacemos algo, Butters y su equipo podrían destruir el pueblo por completo- le dijo ya empezando a molestarse Kyle.

-Pues déjenle ese trabajo a Kenny y a ese tal Luis Carlos, ellos tienen poderes que ustedes no poseen- les trato de razonar Gerald.

-Tal vez ellos dos sean los héroes más poderosos de la liga, pero aun así necesitarían de nuestra ayuda en caso de emergencia- les dijo Ike.

-Es cierto, además todos ellos son nuestros amigos, a pesar de que tú querías entregar al culón y a Kenny- recriminó Kyle a su madre.

-¡Pues ya les dije que no van a ir a ningún lado!- les dijo volviendo a molestarse su madre.

-¡Pues algunas veces creo que Cartman tiene razón, ya que algunas veces te comportas como una puta que se queja por todo y critica lo que no te gusta, tal y como dijo Luis Carlos!- grito Kyle ya furioso a su madre y esta, su esposo y el pequeño se asombraron por eso.

-¿¡QUE, QUE, QUE!?- pregunto furiosa y aterrada su madre.

-¿¡COMO PUEDES DECIRLE ESO A TU MADRE KYLE!?- le pregunto choqueado Gerald.

-Sí que tienes agallas hermano- le felicito Ike.

-¡AHORA MUCHO MENOS VAN A IR A ALGUN LADO Y…!- la pelirroja no pudo seguir gritando, porque de repente ella y su esposo empezaron a quedarse dormidos, ya que Kyle uso sus poderes mentales para dejarlos inconscientes.

-Cuando se despierten, van estar más molestos- le dijo Ike.

-No te preocupes, cuando despierten no recordaran nada de esto- le aseguro su hermano.

-Pero creo que te pasaste con haberle gritado- le recriminó el pelinegro.

-Es que algunas en realidad ella si se comporta como una puta- le espeto el pelirrojo.

-Oh como una habitante de Jersey – le dijo bromista su hermano.

-Es lo mismo- dicho esto, los dos salieron de su casa dejando a sus padres en su cuarto.

-Bueno… me tengo que ir- dijo Stan con pesar a sus padres, hermana y abuelo.

-Oh cariño, por favor deja de arriesgarte- le pidió preocupada Sharon.

-Soy un héroe, no puedo dejar de ayudar a las personas- le dijo su hijo sin cambiar de semblante.

-Entonces ve y patéale el culo a esos maricones villanos, Billy- le apoyo su abuelo.

-Sí, Stan demuestra de lo que es capaz de hacer un Marsh- le apoyo Randy.

-Bueno… supongo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión- dijo la mamá de Stan con pesar- entonces que tengas suerte hijo- luego de decir eso le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias mamá- le agradeció su hijo menor.

-Buena suerte mojón- le dijo Shelli, tratando de no sonar preocupada y su hermano le agradeció.

-Espera hijo, toma esto- le dijo su padre mientras le daba un casco de constructor que tiene una especie de cámara adentro.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es un casco que diseñe para que así puedas gravar momentos emocionantes cuando te enfrentes a los malos- le dijo Randy con aires de gran orgullo y su esposa, hija e hijo se e sujetaron la nariz.

-Gracias papá- le dijo su hijo para luego irse de su casa.

-¿Crees que nuestro hijo este bien?- pregunto Sharon a su esposo.

-Claro que estará bien, después de todo aprendió del mejor- le dijo su esposo orgulloso.

-¿Te refieres a ti o a su antiguo maestro de karate?- le pregunto secamente su hija (NA: miren el último episodio de la temporada 9 XD).

-Bueno mamá, ya me voy- dijo Cartman a su madre.

-Cuídate mucho calabacín- le dijo Linane para luego abrazarlo y darle besitos.

-¡Mamá!- se quejó el gordo y luego se fue.

-Ya me voy, voy a buscar al resto- dijo neutralmente Craig a sus padres y hermana.

-Cuídate hijo- le dijo su mamá sin poder ocultar su miedo.

-Si hijo, cuídate- le dijo su padre con el mismo semblante que su esposa.

-Espera Craig- le dijo su hermana.

-¿Qué quieres?, tengo prisa- le dijo el pelinegro.

-Es sobre Geogie… por favor, no permitas que alguien lo lastime, aunque no lo creas él es buena persona y me defendió a mí y a Karen en varias ocasiones, así que no le hagas nada si te toca pelear contra él- le pidió su hermanita.

-Ah… está bien, voy a tratar de convencer a los demás- le dijo un poco hastiado su hermano y luego le mostro el dedo medio como despedida y Ruby y sus padres le devolvieron el gesto y se fue de su casa.

-Ya me voy papá- dijo Clyde a su padre.

-Cuídate mucho hijo, ya perdí a mi esposa no sería capaz de soportar perder a mi hijo también- le dijo el señor Donovan con lágrimas en sus ojos, demostrando que la sensibilidad pasa del padre al hijo XD.

-No te preocupes papá, voy a estar bien- le dijo su hijo para luego darle un abrazo de despedida y luego salió de su casa y saco de su cuello el collar que su madre le dio hace tantos años (NA: miren mi fic navideño XD)- deséame suerte mami- dijo para luego darle un beso a la fotografía de ella.

-Buena suerte hijo- le dijo Betsy desde el Cielo.

-Ya me voy ¡GAH!- dijo Tweek a sus padres.

-Cuídate mucho hijo- le dijo su mamá.

-Si hijo, ten cuidado y si tienen problemas, piensa en el café, ya que el café es como la fuerza vital que cada persona necesita para hacer lo que desea y…- su padre empezó a dar un discurso sobre el café mientras se escuchaba una especie de música de fondo XD.

-¡No tus discursos, es demasiada presión GAH!- exclamo su hijo para luego irse dejando a su papá que aún seguía con su discurso XD.

-Bueno… ya me voy- dijo Kenny a sus padres y hermanos.

-Ten cuidado hijo- le dijo Carol preocupada.

-No hagas que los McCormick queden mal de nuevo- le dijo su padre y este recibió un golpe por parte de su esposa.

-Y espero que no te distraigas con alguna chica por ahí- le dijo bromista Kevin sacándole una risa al rubio.

-No te preocupes por eso- luego de decir eso se dirigió a Karen- Karen… solo espero que algún día me entiendas- le pidió a su hermanita.

-Pues ese día no está muy cerca- le dijo secamente la chica y luego se fue a su cuarto y el rubio se sintió mal de nuevo y se fue de su casa. Pero cuando Karen entro a su cuarto…

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto asustada al ver a alguien en su cuarto.

Ya siendo más de noche, ya casi todos los héroes habían llegado a la base, incluyendo Tommas, Tammy y Bradley, aunque algunos parecían tener muy bajos los ánimos.

-Qué bueno que ya están aquí chicos- les dio la bienvenida Darth Chef y luego se fijó en los semblantes que varios tenían- ¿se encuentran bien?-

-No- le dijeron al mismo tiempo Kyle, Ike, Kenny, Gary, Bridon, Kevin y Gregory.

-¿Por qué?- les pregunto el ex-villano.

-Tuve que dejar inconsciente a mis padres para poder venir- le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Karen aún sigue molesta conmigo- le dijo el líder de los héroes.

-Mi padres no aprueban lo que hago ya que ellos dicen que nuestra religión no aprueba lo que hago- dijo con pesar el mormón (NA: en realidad no se casi nada sobre los mormones).

-Mi padre se enojó tanto que abofeteo a mi mamá y lo tuve que golpear- dijo con pesar Bridon.

-Mis padres me dijeron que si seguía siendo héroe, no me volverían a dar dinero para mis historietas- dijo Kevin.

-Y los míos me amenazaron que desheredarme- dijo Gregory.

-Lo sabía- dijo triunfal el Topo y el rubio lo miro molesto.

-No-no es el momento de la-lamentarse y co-comencemos- dijo Jimmy.

-¡Timmy!- le apoyo Timmy.

-Esperen, ¿Dónde está Luis Carlos?- pregunto Wendy.

-Aquí estoy- dijo el aludido para luego salir de entre las sombras… como de costumbre XD.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto Token.

-Haciendo algo importante- les dijo el latino como si fuera cualquier cosa y algunos lo miraron escépticos.

-Pues entonces comencemos, Stan ¿trajiste las herramientas adecuadas para quitar esas bandas?- le pregunto Kenny dejando de lado su mal estado de ánimo.

-Si- le afirmo el pelinegro sacando de su mochila una caja con herramientas especiales-¿Quién quiere ser el primero?- pregunto a Tommas, Bradley y Tammy.

-Yo por favor- le pidió el rubio rizado.

-Pero primero tenemos que preguntarles algo- dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué cosa?- les pregunto Bebe.

-¿A qué se refirió ese ¡PENDEJO! Tipo cuando dijo que Leo tenia ¡MIERDA! trastornos mentales?- les pregunto el rubio de Tourette.

Los héroes se vieron entre sí para ver cómo les explicaban a ellos tres sobre que Butters tiene dos personalidades desde que era un niño y que la personalidad maligna ha incitado y apoyado a hacer todas esas cosas malas en los últimos meses y que ahora es la que tienen el control del cuerpo de Butters.

-Es que…- comenzó diciendo Kyle, pero fue interrumpido.

-Resulta que Butters tiene trastornos de personalidad desde que molió a golpes al dr. Oz- les dijo sin rodeos Craig como si fuera cualquier cosa y con su característica sensibilidad XD.

-¡CRAIG!- le dijeron al mismo tiempo Kenny, Kyle, Stan y Cartman al mismo tiempo y el aludido solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo el rubio rizado, el de Tourette y la castaña.

-Maldición, bueno déjenos explicarles…- les dijo Kenny y los héroes les contaron desde que a Butters se le había diagnosticado tener problemas mentales desde que era un niño y cuando lo llevaban a ese centro psiquiátrico para tratar inútilmente de "curarlo" y cuando los líderes del culto le ofrecieron a Butters unirse a ellos y la trampa que le pusieron para hacerle creer que Lexus lo había engañado para que así sus trastornos aumentaran terriblemente y de los intentos fallidos de hacerlo recapacitar, hasta que Luis Carlos se enfrentó a él.

-…y gracias a mi indispensable ayuda, logre hacer que Butters recapacitara- dijo Alarcón con su característico aire de grandeza XD.

-Pero al parecer los líderes del culto había leído un conjuro para invertir su mente y hacer que su personalidad maligna tomara el control del cuerpo- termino diciendo Henrietta para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-No puede ser…- dijo atónita Tammy.

-¡Eso es mentira, él no está loco!- les dijo enojado Bradley.

-Pues es la verdad- le espeto el Topo.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? ¡CARAS DE VERGA! Si en todo el tiempo en que conozco a ¡HIJO DE PUTA! Leo, nunca me habían dicho de eso- les dijo Tommas con el mismo semblante que su novia.

-Es que cuando le diagnosticaron que tenía problemas mentales fue a los 14 años y en esos momentos tú no estabas en el pueblo porque estabas de viaje con tu mamá en las vacaciones de verano y cuando nosotros lo supimos, el psiquiatra lo atendía nos había dicho que mientras menos personas lo supieran, sería mejor- le explico Kyle (NA: eso es algo que mostrare en la pre cuela).

-Pero eso no puede ser, si cuando vivía con él cuando teníamos 15 años nunca mostro tener algún problema mental o algo así- les dijo Bradley tratando de calmarse y aún parecía no estar convencido.

-En esos tiempos él estaba enamorándose de Lexus y al parecer eso hacía que sus problemas mentales disminuyeran considerablemente- les explico Kenny.

-Todo eso tiene sentido y eso explica su comportamiento en todo el tiempo en el que nos ha pedido ayuda- razonó Tammy.

-Y eso explica también porque parece ser que su voz y miradas se volvieran más ¡JODIDAS! Terribles en las últimas semanas- razonó también su novio.

-Eso no puede ser, si él fue la persona que me salvo la vida y que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien necesitara ayuda y siempre ha demostrado ser alguien amable, gentil y tierno- dijo Bradley sin cambiar de semblante y parecía que le estaba a punto de salirse la lágrimas.

-No seas marica- le espeto burlón Cartman y todos lo vieron molesto.

-¿Existe alguna forma de hacer que él vuelva a recuperar el control de su cuerpo?- les pregunto Tammy mientras ella y su novio trataban de apoyar a Bradley.

-Solo existen dos formas, la primera y más fácil es leer un conjuro en el Necronomicon para así hacer que su mente vuelva a la "normalidad"- les dijo Henrietta para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Y la segunda? ¡PUTA DE MIERDA!- le pregunto el rubio de Tourette.

-La segunda y más difícil es que él rompa el hechizo con su propia fuerza de voluntad como lo hizo Kenny cuando le cambiaron su aptitud- les siguió explicando la gótica.

-Pues no pierdan el tiempo y quítenos estas bandas- les dijo decidido el rubio rizado mientras se secaba las lágrimas y extendía su muñeca izquierda.

-Entonces comienza Stan- le dijo Kenny y cuando el pelinegro estaba por comenzar…

De repente se escuchó un terrible rugido y todos los héroes se aterraron enseguida ya que reconocieron a la perfección ese rugido y cuando salieron del teatro vieron con horror al gigantesco robot de Mecha Streisand que estaba empezando a destruir el pueblo como lo hizo hace tantos años.

-¡BARBRA STREISAND!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡PERO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE YA ESTE AQUÍ, SI NO SENTIMOS EL TEMBLOR DE SUS PASOS!?- pregunto asustado Kyle.

-¡Eso no importa, lo que importa es detener a ese maldito monstruo!- dijo alarmado Stan.

-¿¡Pero cómo?, ni aunque todos uniéramos nuestras fuerzas para pelear contra ella no le ganaríamos!- dijo Wendy con el mismo semblante que su novio.

-¡ESCUCHENME!- dijo Kenny y todos le prestaron atención- ¡Luis Carlos y yo vamos a enfrentarnos a ese maldito monstruo, el resto trate de evacuar a las personas del pueblo lo más rápido posible!- les dijo a los demás.

-¿¡Están seguros de que ustedes dos van a poder enfrentarse a ese monstruo sin nuestra ayuda!?- les pregunto Darth Chef sin poder disimular su miedo.

-Ustedes no serían capaces de ayudarnos, no tienen los súper poderes que nosotros tenemos, así que solamente serían un estorbo- les dijo el colombiano tratando de ser lo más "sutil" posible y todos lo vieron molestos.

-¡NO PIERDAN EL TIEMPO Y EN MARCHA!- exclamo Kenny mientras cambiaba de apariencia y los héroes se empezaron a poner sus trajes de héroes.

Mecha Streisand piso con su pie izquierdo una casa destruyéndola enseguida, aunque al parecer nadie estaba adentro y las personas en sus casas se aterraron enseguida y no perdieron el tiempo en recoger todo lo que podían y se marchaban lo más rápido posible, de la misma forma en como lo hicieron algunas personas luego de la reunión en el centro comunitario.

El monstruo hizo que su brazo izquierdo se transformara en una especie de cañón (NA: esa habilidad se la invente) y con este apunto al hospital del pueblo y cuando apunto para disparar…

-¡NO TAN RAPIDO!- le grito el Maestro de la Imaginación y enseguida junto sus dos manos haciendo que estas se volvieran un gigantesco martillo y con este le dio un golpe al cañón del monstruo robótico haciendo que este apuntara asía arriba y de este salió una gigantesca esfera de energía que se perdió en el horizonte.

-Eso estuvo cerca, un segundo más y el hospital se hubiera destruido de nuevo- dijo aliviado el Ángel de la Muerte y la bestia mecánica rugió furiosa por eso (NA: al estilo Godzilla XD).

-Va a resultar muy divertido ver como ellos dos se enfrentan a Mech Streisand- dijo sádicamente Caos que junto con su primo y Georgie miraban eso desde lejos.

-Espero que Ruby no salga lastimada- dijo preocupado el pequeño pelinegro.

-"Solo espero que ellos dos si sean capaces de ganarle a esa monstruosidad"- pensó preocupado el rubio mayor.

-"Vamos Kenny, tú puedes ganarle a ese monstruo"- dijo Butters en la mente de Caos, pero en el fondo estaba muy preocupado.

La bestia robótica trato de golpear al latino con su mano izquierda, pero este se hecho asía atrás esquivando ese ataque y mientras volaba de espalda hizo que su brazo derecho se volviera una ametralladora y de con esta empezó a disparar ráfagas de energía a súper velocidad, pero estas al dar contra la villana no le hicieron nada y esta enseguida hizo que uno de los misiles de su hombro derecho saliera disparado y le dio al latino creando un poderosa explosión tirando al colombiano contra el piso duramente y la villana hizo el ademan de aplastarlo, pero el rubio oscuro le lanzó un corte de energía que dio contra la bestia, pero al parecer no le hizo nada y esta enseguida uso su cola para golpear al héroe creando una fuerte onda expansiva y mandándolo a volar rápidamente, pero el rubio creo un portal metiéndose en este y cuando salió fue cerca de la cara de la villana y por el impulso del golpe le dio una poderosa patada en el lado izquierdo de la cara haciendo que la villana retrocediera unos pasos y con cada paso el suelo temblaba, pero la villana enseguida trato de comerse al rubio, pero este se tele transporto esquivando ese ataque por poco y al salir apareció entre las piernas de la villana y trato de cortarla, pero esta enseguida le lanzo un poderoso vagipedo XD haciendo que el rubio se asqueara y tosiera desesperadamente y la villana enseguida trato de cortarlo con su enorme motosierra, pero el latino enseguida hizo que su brazo derecho creciera volviéndose una gigantesca sierra circular y esta al chocarse contra la sierra se produjo una poderosa onda expansiva y salieran grandes chispas del choque, pero luego de unos segundos de poderoso forcejeo, la motosierra de la villana logro partir en pedazos la sierra circular de latino haciendo que el brazo de este volviera a la normalidad y se lo sobara, pero la villana enseguida hizo que de su nariz saliera un poderoso rayo de energía rumbo asía el latino y este enseguida clavo sus piernas en el piso y puso delante de sí sus dos manos creando un gran escudo y el rayo al chocarse contra este hizo que el latino retrocediera mientras hacía dos largos huecos en el piso que temblaba y el rayo se dispersó por todos lados destruyendo las casa y vehículos que estaban cerca y luego de unos segundos el escudo exploto en pedazos mandando a volar de nuevo de espaldas, pero enseguida creo un portal metiéndose y al salir creo una gran hacha con su dos manos y con esta le dio un poderoso golpe a la villana en la espalda haciendo que todo el piso temblara, pero el hacha se partió en pedazos asombrando al héroe y al parecer solo le hizo una pequeña grieta a la villana en la espalda y esta enseguida le dio un poderoso golpe al latino con su cola tirándolo al piso al lado del rubio oscuro, que aún seguía tosiendo por el vagipedo de la villana XD.

-¿Estas bien Alarcón…?- le pregunto el rubio mientras tosía.

-Arg… si estoy bien, pero al parecer ese puta mecánica parece ser más resistente que las armaduras de Caos y su primo- le dijo el latino molesto y preocupado.

-Como se nota que las celebridades sí que pusieron mucho empeño al construirla- le dijo irónico el rubio dejando de toser.

-No me puedo imaginar de que aleación metálica estará hecha- le dijo el latino con el mismo semblante para luego seguir peleando contra Mecha Streisand.

Mientras tanto, los héroes ayudaban a las personas a irse lo más rápido posible del pueblo, incluso con la ayuda de Rudeman, Cougar y Sombra.

-Ya váyanse- dijo el rubio rizado a Antony y su madre.

-Gracias joven- le agradeció la mamá del chico.

-Oye, ¿tú no eres uno de los villanos?- le pregunto Antony.

-Eh…- el rubio no sabía que decir, pero el rubio de Tourette interfirió.

-No pierdan el tiempo en hablar y váyanse ¡CARAS DE CULO!-

-Muchacho grosero- le dijo molesto la mamá del chico y se fueron rápidamente en su camioneta.

-Estuvo cerca- dijo aliviado el rubio rizado.

-¡CUIDADO!- les grito Sombra y los tres vieron como un auto voló cerca de ellos, pero lograron agacharse y el auto dio contra una casa destruyéndola y casualmente resulto ser la casa de Tommas.

-¡OH NO, MAMAAA!- grito aterrado el rubio de Tourette y junto con su novia y amigo fueron a la derrumbada casa y enseguida empezaron a quitar los escombros buscando a la señora Tompson.

-¡ACA ESTA!- dijo la castaña y los dos rubio la ayudaron a quitar un gran pedazo de pared.

-¿Estas bien ¡PERRA! Mamá?- le pregunto su hijo sin sus gafas ni gorra militar puestas, pero aún tiene su maquillaje militar puesto y sostenía a su madre.

-¿To… Tommas… ?- pregunto débilmente la señora Tompson con los ojos entre abiertos y no pudiendo reconocerlo bien por el camuflaje que tiene su hijo.

-Si ¡PUTA mamá, soy yo, no te preocupes te voy a llevar al hospital- dicho esto la levanto junto con la ayuda de su novia y el otro rubio y le llevaron al auto de la señora Tompson.

-¿Por… por qué tienes… la cara así…?- le pregunto débilmente la mujer, pero al ver el traje de su hijo y del otro rubio y de la castaña se asustó enseguida- ¿tú… tú eres uno de… los villanos…?- le pregunto aún más cansada y adolorida.

-…- su hijo no sabía que decir ya que parece que ocurrió lo que más temía y su madre lo descubrió-… lu-luego te lo explico ¡COÑO!, pero ahora hay que llevarte al hospital rápido- le dijo su hijo.

-¿Pero… por qué… eres uno… de los… villanos…?- luego de decir esto quedó inconsciente.

-Tienes que llevarla al hospital rápido- le dijo su novia.

-¿Y ustedes? ¡PENDEJOS!- les pregunto preocupado el rubio mayor.

-Nosotros vamos a seguir ayudando a las personas, no te preocupes- le dijo Cougar.

El rubio mayor asintió y se subió al auto de su madre y fue rumbo al hospital.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que dentro de uno o dos capturaran a Kenny y al culón y dentro de poco se revelaran las identidades secretas de los líderes del culto :O y gracias por sus reviews ;D.**

**Posdata: para el día de San Valentín voy a hacer y One Shot de una pareja Crack de la que creo que nadie ha escrito nunca :O.**


	136. Chapter 136

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta larga historia, que ya está por llegar a su clímax :O, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CIENTO TREINTA Y SEIS: TERCER PASO DEL PLAN, COMPLETADO, AUNQUE CON UN PEQUEÑO CONTRA TIEMPO Y CAPTURANDO DE NUEVO A LOS OBJETIVOS PRINCIPALES**

El Ángel de la Muerte y el Maestro de la Imaginación seguían peleando contra Mecha Streisand, mientras varios de los ciudadanos evacuaba la cuidad lo más rápido posible, con la ayuda de los héroes y de la policía, mientras que algunas personas iban al hospital, ya que el combate que se estaba teniendo provocaba grandes daños colaterales y varias personas resultaban heridas.

Algunos héroes tuvieron que volver a sus casas para ayudar a sus familias a irse lo más rápido posible y obviamente sus familiares no estaban muy dispuestos a irse sin ellos.

-¡Rápido mamá y papá váyanse!- dijo Kite a sus padres.

-¡Pero no podemos irnos sin ustedes!- le dijo alarmada su mamá.

-¡Nosotros vamos a estar bien, así que váyanse!- les dijo el Sentinela.

-¡No podemos dejarlos en este pueblo!- les dijo su padre con el mismo semblante que su esposa.

-¡Maldita sea no es el momento para que pierdan el tiempo!- les dijo su hijo mayor para luego usar sus poderes mentales y hacer que sus padres se pusieran en marcha sin quejarse y se fueran en su auto con las cosas que habían cargado encima.

-Si a nosotros nos costó trabajo hacer que nuestros padres se fueran, ¿Cómo les estará hiendo a los demás?- pregunto irónico y preocupado el pequeño pelinegro.

-No puedo imaginarlo- le dijo su hermano con el mismo semblante.

-¡Tienen que irse rápido!- dijo Tooshwel a sus padres, hermana y abuelo.

-¿¡Pero y tú cariño!?- le pregunto alarmada Sharon.

-¡Yo voy a estar bien, no se preocupen por mí!-

-Buena suerte Billy- le dijo su abuelo.

-Si mojón, buena suerte- le dijo su hermana sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-¡Espero que no te pase nada cariño!- le dijo su mamá para luego abrazarlo junto con su marido y Shelli.

-Que tengas suerte campeón- le dijo Randy- pero espera un momento- dicho esto le quito el casco con la cámara- que alivio, si le puse cinta y que espero que no se dañe- dijo aliviado.

-Papá…- le dijo avergonzado su hijo mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz.

-¡Ya no pierdan el tiempo y vámonos!- les dijo el abuelo desde el auto.

-Adiós hijo- le dijo Sharon con lágrimas en sus ojos para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, lo mismo hizo su hermana y su papá y se subieron en su auto y se pusieron en marcha con las cosas que habían empacado.

-Ahora tengo que ver cómo están Kyle y Wendy- se dijo así mismo el pelinegro del casco amarillo y se retiró del lugar.

-¡Rápido mamá, vete!- dijo el Coon a su madre.

-¿¡Pero que pasara contigo calabacín!?- le pregunto asustada Linane.

-Recuerda que yo soy el grandioso Coon, ahora vete- le dijo Cartman con su aire de grandeza.

-¡Te cuidas mucho cariño!- le dijo aún preocupada sus mamá para luego abrazarlo y besarlo.

-Sí, sí, ya vete- le dijo avergonzado el gordo y la mujer se fue en su auto dejándolo solo con su Coon-Movil 2.0- ahora tengo que ver que Patty este bien- se dijo así mismo y se subió a su vehículo.

-¡Suban las cosas a la camioneta rápido!- dijo asustada Carol a sus hijos y a su esposo.

-¡No se olviden de las cervezas!- dijo Stuart y junto con su hijo mayor fueron a buscar las bebidas, mientras que Karen miraba como Mecha Streiand, que estaba bien lejos, rugía enojada y recibía ataques de energía purpuras y oscuros hechos obviamente por su hermano y el colombiano.

-¡Karen no te quedes ahí parada y sube rápido!- le dijo su mamá sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿¡Pero que va a pasar con Kenny!?- pregunto asustada la castaña.

-¿Pensé que estabas molesta con él?- le pregunto Kevin luego de subir una caja llena de cervezas.

-Pues no, luego de que él se fuera y yo entrara a mí cuarto…- Karen no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente un autobús estaba volando y pasó cerca de ellos y cayó en su pequeña casa destruyéndola.

-¡NOOOOO!- gritaron los McCormick aterrados al mismo tiempo.

-¡MALDICIÓN Y TANTO TRABAJO QUE ME COSTO CONSTRUIRLA!- exclamo enojado Stuart.

-Sino mal recuerdo, tu viejo amigo Gerald y tú la habían construido como una especie de fuerte cuando eran unos jóvenes- le espeto Carol.

-¡No pierdan el tiempo en discutir y vámonos!- exclamo molesto Kevin.

-"Dios, por favor que a Kenny no le pase nada malo"- rezo mentalmente Karen y junto con sus padres y hermano se fueron.

-¡Mamá!- grito Sombra al entrar en su casa.

-¿Tammy, eres tú?- le pregunto su madre al ver a su hija con su traje.

-Sí mamá, soy yo- le dijo la castaña mientras se quitaba su máscara ninja.

-¿Pero por qué estas vestida así?- le pregunto su madre.

-…- su hija al igual que Rudeman no sabía que decirle a su madre, pero esta al igual que la señora Tompson pareció darse cuenta de que ella es una de los villanos.

-Un momento, ¿tú eres parte de ese equipo de villanos?- le preguntó asustada su mamá y eso hizo que la castaña se angustiara enseguida.

-No… no es lo que piensas, es que…- la chica no pudo seguir porque de repente un misil cayó en una casa que estaba a solo dos calles de la suya y eso las asusto enseguida- Luego te lo explico, vamos- dicho esto cogieron lo que pudieron de su casa y lo subieron a un auto que la chica tomo "prestado" luego de que ella ayudara a su novio.

-¿Dónde estará Bradley?- pregunto preocupado Simon, que ya había empacado sus cosas en su auto.

-No te preocupes, él está bien- le trato de tranquilizar Big Gay All, que junto con el Señor Esclavo, ya tenían listas sus cosas en su auto.

-Pero es que…- el rubio no pudo seguir hablando porque una ráfaga de energía oscura dio contra los pisos superiores del edificio en el que vivían destruyéndolos por completos.

-¡Oh Jesucristo!- exclamo aterrado el Señor Esclavo.

-¡Oigan!- les grito Cougar sin su gorra ni gafas puestas.

-¡Bradley!- le dijo aliviado Simon y fue a abrazarlo y besarlo.

-¿Estas bien Simon?- le pregunto el rubio rizado luego de besarse, pero su separarse demasiado.

-Si- le dijo el rubio claro y luego vio la vestimenta que tenía su novio- ¿pero por qué estas vestido de esa manera?- le pregunto con cierto toque lujurioso.

-Es que…- el rubio rizado se sonrojo por el modo en que se lo preguntaron.

-No quisiera interrumpir esa escena tan romántica, pero creo que no es el mejor momento para eso- les interrumpió All.

-Es cierto, hay que irse- les dijo Esclavo.

-Luego me cuentas, vámonos- dijo Simon y junto con Bradley se subieron en su auto y se retiraron, seguidos por la otra pareja.

Mientras tanto, Rudeman ya había llegado al hospital: Paso al Infierno, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que parecían estar sacando a los pacientes y llevándoselos.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡PENDEJOS!- pregunto el rubio a una enfermera y esta se molestó por el insulto (NA: esta es la misma enfermera que aparece en el segundo episodio de la temporada 2).

-Estamos trasladando a todas las personas de aquí al hospital de Denver- le respondió la enfermera sin importarle el hecho de que el joven tenga su maquillaje militar y traje puesto.

-¡JODER! ¿Por qué?- le volvió a preguntar el rubio.

-Porque si nos quedamos aquí, el hospital y las personas que están en el podrían ser destruidas- le dijo la enfermera ya asustada.

-Pero tienen que atender a mi ¡PUTA! Madre- le dijo preocupado el rubio.

-Pues entonces acompáñanos al hospital de Denver, jovencito- le dijo el doctor a cargo del hospital.

Rudeman asintió y junto con su madre que estaba en el auto siguió de cerca las ambulancias que iban a Denver y se alejaban del pueblo.

-Que divertido es ver como las personas huyen por sus vidas- dijo sádicamente Caos, que junto con su primo mayor y Georgie seguían mirando como las personas huían del pueblo.

-"Es-esto es lo peor que le ha pa-pasado al pueblo"- dijo asustado Butters en la mente de Caos.

-Espero que el señor C haya lograda hacer lo que le pidieron nuestro líderes- espeto el pequeño gótico.

-¿No deberíamos… tratar de ayudar a las personas?- pregunto de repente el rubio mayor.

-¿Y por qué rayos deberíamos hacer eso?- le pregunto molesto Caos.

-Pues porque…- el Gladiador no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente un misil paso cerca de ellos y exploto un edificio que estaba cerca.

-¡Si esto sigue así, vamos a terminar muertos!- exclamo alarmado el pelinegro.

-Entonces creo que ya es el momento de interferir- dijo Caos para luego usar el visor de su casco para enfocar como el Ángel de la Muerte y el Maestro de la Imaginación seguían peleando contra Mecha Streisand, pero al parecer el latino estaba cansándose y perdiendo energías y parece que la villana se le habían formado una pequeñas grietas producto de los poderosos ataques de los héroes.

-"Pa-parece que Luis Carlos está perdiendo fuerzas"- dijo preocupado Butters.

-Entonces vamos….- Caos no pudo seguir, ya que accidentalmente vio como Lexus, estaba desesperadamente tratando de sacar las cosas de su casa y meterlas en un pequeño auto y una camioneta cayó cerca de su casa.

-"¡LEXUS!"- exclamo aterrado Butters.

-Ah, solo es ella- le restó importancia Caos.

-"¡HAY QUE SALVARLA!"- le dijo Butters sin cambiar de semblante.

-No tengo tiempo para eso-le dijo Caos sin cambiar de semblante.

-"¡TIENES QUE SALVARLA, DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HEMOS HECHO, ELLA AÚN ME AMA!"- le dijo Butters, no solo aterrado, sino furioso y su voz se volvió ronca.

Caos estaba a punto de mandarlo a la mierda, pero al parecer las exigencias de Butters le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza, a tal punto que se empezó a sujetar los costados de su casco y jadear del dolor.

-"¿Qué rayos le pasa?"- se preguntó mentalmente el gótico.

-¿Estas bien Butterscupp?- le preguntó preocupado el Gladiador.

-"¡NO PUEDES DEJARLA A ELLA A SU SUERTE!"- grito furioso Butters a Caos, mientras los forcejaban dentro de su mente, Butters tiene su ropa de rebelde y Caos obviamente tiene su traje de Profesor Caos, sin su casco puesto.

-"¡No tenemos tiempo para salvar a esa perra!"- le dijo enojado Caos para luego darle un puñetazo en la cara apartándolo un poco.

-"¡Tal vez a ti no te importe ella, pero yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados!"- le dijo furioso Butters para luego darle un rodillazo en el estómago.

-"¡Maldita sea está bien, si así dejas de poner problemas!"- le dijo enojado y resignado Caos- "solo porque ha sido muy buena en la cama"- terminó diciendo pícaramente y Butters se sonrojo por eso.

-¿Qué te pasa Butters?- le pregunto preocupado el Gladiador.

-Nada- le dijo secamente el rubio más pequeño- ustedes acérquense más al putón y a Luis Carlos, mientras que me ocupo de algo y cuando regrese con ustedes, lee el conjuro- le dijo al gótico.

-¿Y qué vas hacer tú?- le pregunto el pelinegro.

-Nada que les importe, ahora vayan- dicho esto se alejó de ellos y su primo le dedico una mirada de preocupación y luego se retiró del lugar junto con el villano más pequeño.

Lexus cogía todas las cosas que podía de su casa, especialmente las fotografías de ella junto con Butters y antes de salir cogió el osito que Butters le había comprado. Al salir de su casa hizo el ademan de subirse a un pequeño auto, que de seguro le presto una de sus amigas, pero de repente vio como un gran árbol se le acercaba a ella y se paralizo del miedo, pero de repente una ráfaga de energía electromagnética dio contra el árbol destruyéndolo por completo sorprendiendo a la chica y cuando miro a su derecha vio a Iron Caos descendiendo ante ella.

-¿Bu-butters?- le pregunto la castaña.

-Hola cariño, ¿no te alegras de verme?- le pregunto burlonamente Caos.

-Es-escucha, lo-lo que paso en esa ocasión con ese sujeto, no-no quería hacerlo, ese sujeto me obligo a besarlo y…- la chica estaba asustada penando que su ex-novio está ahí por ese asunto.

-Eso no importa ahora, aprovecha que te salve y lárgate lo más rápido posible- le dijo toscamente Caos e hizo el ademan de irse, pero la chica le hablo.

-¡Espera!, ¿por qué has hecho todas esas desgracias que han causado el caos y la destrucción en el pueblo?-

-No tengo que darte explicaciones- le siguió diciendo toscamente Caos e hizo el ademan de irse, pero la chica lo abrazo por el costado izquierdo, sin importarle que tenga la armadura puesta.

-¡Por favor no sigas haciendo esas cosas horribles, por favor vuelve a ser el chico tan amable, gentil y tierno del que me enamore!- le pidió desesperadamente la chica.

-No tengo tiempo para estas maricadas- le dijo ya molesto Caos mientras se la trataba de zafar, pero la chica no disminuía su agarre.

-¡Te lo pido, deja de hacer maldades, olvidare todo lo que has hecho, pero por favor no sigas con esto!- le volvió a pedir desesperadamente la chica ya con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-"¿Después de todo lo que eh hecho… ella aún me ama…?"- pregunto atónito Butters en la mente de Caos.

-¡Ya suéltame maldita sea!- le grito furioso Caos y con su mano derecha la agarró del cuello y la levanto del piso y la chica trataba inútilmente de liberarse- sabes, hace algunas semanas deseaba poder hacerte esto y ahora puedo hacerlo sin problemas- le dijo sádicamente Caos refiriéndose cuando Butters aún pensaba que ella lo había engañado con Kenny.

-Por… por favor… no lo hagas… yo aún… te amo…- le dijo con dificultad la chica.

-Me conmueves, pero ya es hora de acabar con tu tristeza- le dijo sádicamente el rubio y con su puño izquierdo hizo el ademan de golpearla, pero…

-"¡NOOOOOO!"- le grito furioso Butters y de nuevo los dos volvieron a pelearse y al pasar eso Caos soltó a la chica que se sobaba el cuello.

-"¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO A ELLA!"- siguió gritando Butters en la mente de Caos mientras trataba de recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

-Ah… ¡AHHHH!- empezó a gritar desesperadamente Caos mientras se sujetaba fuertemente los costados de su casco y daba unos pasos alejándose de Lexus.

-¿Butters…?- le pregunto preocupada la chica mientras trataba de ponerle una mano encima.

-Le-Lexus… lo-lo siento tanto…- le dijo con dificultad el rubio con su tono normal de voz que la chica hacía tiempo que no escuchaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto la chica sin cambiar de semblante.

-Ale… aléjate de mí…- le pidió desesperadamente el rubio y en su mente estaba peleando contra Caos.

-¿Pero qué te ocurre?- le siguió preguntando la chica sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡ALEJATEEEE!- le grito aún más desesperado el rubio con su voz ronca y eso hizo que la chica se volviera a asustar y luego se montó en su auto y le dedico una última mirada de preocupación a su ex-novio y se puso en marcha.

-"¡Eres un pobre diablo!"- grito enojado Caos a Butters en su mente y luego hizo que su brazo creciera y le dio un puñetazo a Butters mandándolo a volar asía atrás, pero este creo detrás de sí una almohada deteniéndose suavemente.

-"¡Y tú eres un maldito, Lexus no me ha hecho nada y nunca me fue infiel y tú aun así la quisiste lastimar!"- le grito furioso Butters y su voz apenas era menos ronca que la de Caos y enseguida estiro su pierna derecha dándole una patada a Caos en el estómago mandándolo a volar asía atrás, pero este extendió su capa como una especie de para caídas deteniéndose.

-"¿Y qué importa si no nos fue infiel o no?, ella trato de detenerme y todo aquel que trate de detenerme merece morir"- le dijo Caos con una sonrisa diabólica en su cara y eso intimido y enfureció más a Butters.

-"No puedo creer que durante todo este tiempo eh prestado atención a todas esas cosas tan horribles que dices, pero ese es un error que puedo corregir ahora derrotándote y recuperando el control de mi cuerpo"- le dijo Butters sin cambiar de semblante mientras se alistaba para pelear.

-"No me hagas reír, tú siempre has sido débil y patético y si no hubiera sido por mí nunca hubieras tenido las agallas para defenderte por ti mismo ni de hacer todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora"- le dijo burlón Caos.

-"Pues te voy a demostrar lo contrario"- le espeto Butters y empezaron a pelear.

Caos creo dos ametralladoras en sus brazos y le disparo a Butters, pero este enseguida creo una larga pared defendiéndose de las balas y enseguida hizo que esta se volviera un cañón y le disparo una esfera de energía a Caos, pero este creo un tubo en U haciendo que la esfera se metiera en un extremo y saliera por el otro y la esfera se le devolvió a Butters y este cruzo delante de sí sus dos brazos y la esfera choco contra estos creando una poderosa explosión destruyendo los brazos de Butters sacándole un grito de agonía y Caos enseguida se le acerco y trato de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero Butters hizo que de su boca saliera fuego quemando a Caos enseguida y este retrocedía mientras estaba envuelto en llamas y gritaba agonizando y Butters enseguida hizo que sus brazos se curaran e hizo que el derecho se convirtiera en una espada y se la clavo a Caos en el pecho y enseguida hizo el ademan de clavarle la de su mano izquierda, pero Caos, que se estaba curando de las quemaduras, sujeto la espada derecha de Butters e hizo que una descarga eléctrica la recorriera electrocutando a Butters haciendo que volviera a gritar del dolor y después su brazo derecho se desintegro y Caos enseguida junto sus dos brazos creando un enorme martillo y con este le dio un golpe a Butters en su cara mandándolo a volar asía atrás de nuevo y enseguida se puso detrás de él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza por detrás mandándolo asía abajo, pero Butters hizo que sus dos brazos crecieran sujetando a Caos y enseguida lo atrajo rápidamente haciendo que su cabeza y la suya se chocaran creando una poderosa onda expansiva y los dos rubios retrocedieron mientras se sobaban las cabezas, pero luego Caos trato de darle un derechazo a Butters, pero este enseguida e cubrió con su antebrazo izquierdo y luego trato de darle una patada a Caos con su pierna derecha, pero Caos levanto su pierna izquierda deteniendo ese ataque y luego los dos juntaron sus manos y mientras forcejeaban hacían que sus dos rodillas se chocaran entre si creando fuertes ondas expansivas, pero luego de unos segundos, Caos le lanzo unos rayos de sus ojos a Butters en su cara lastimándosela y haciendo que retrocediera y se sobara la cara mientras rugía del dolor y Caos enseguida aprovecho el momento en hizo que de su boca saliera una larga cadena con la cual enrollo a Butters de tal manera que le inmovilizo sus brazos y pierna y trataba inútilmente de liberarse.

-"Vez, te lo dije, tal vez nuestras habilidades imaginativas y creativas sean iguales, pero tu fuerza de voluntad es débil y patética y no se compara con la mía"- le espeto triunfal Caos.

-"¡SUELTAME!"- le exigió furioso Butters que trataba de liberarse.

-"No te esfuerces, es inútil que trates de liberarte mientras que tu fuerza de voluntad sea débil, te puedo mantener sometido sin problemas, ahora ya es momento de que vuelva al mundo real"- dicho esto Caos recupero el control de su cuerpo y al ver a los alrededores se dio cuenta de que Lexus ya no estaba.

-Rayos, esa perra no está, bueno no importa, ahora lo que importa es atrapar al pendejo de Kenny- dicho esto Caos fue asía donde estaba su primo y el pequeño gótico que al parecer no se dieron cuenta de lo que paso hace unos momentos.

-¿Qué era lo que hacías Leo?- le pregunto el gótico.

-Nada importante, ¿Cómo va la situación?- pregunto señalando a Mecha Streisand, que después de recibir tantos ataques de energía y poderosos golpes, parecía estar con varias gritas y abolladuras.

-Kenny y Luis Carlos siguen peleando con fervor contra esa bestia y parece que después de tantos ataques, la han dañado, aunque no parece nada muy importante- le explico Steel Gladiador.

-Entonces activa el alta voz y tú prepárate para leer el conjuro para debilitarlo- les ordeno a su primo y al pequeño pelinegro.

-Irtodur detred pucu linve sepete kaart jojo…- empezó a leer el gótico.

-Es voz…- dijo el Ángel de la Muerte para luego esquivar la motosierra de Mecha Streisand.

-¡Es la voz de ese enano gótico, tienes que irte rápido!- le dijo alarmado el Maestro de la Imaginación y enseguida detuvo el puño izquierdo del monstruo creando una poderosa onda expansiva que destruyo todos los edificios y casas que estaban cerca y mando a volar muchas cosas.

El rubio oscuro empezó a descender al piso mientras jadeaba de cansancio y al aterrizar volvió a su forma normal y sudaba desesperadamente y estaba con las manos y rodilla en el piso.

-¿Ya no te crees tan rudo verdad?- le pregunto burlonamente Caos, que junto con su primo se le acercaba mientras que Georgie aún seguía leyendo el conjuro.

-Malditos…- les dijo agotado Mysterion.

-El que esta maldito aquí eres tú- le espeto burlón Caos y luego se le acercó y le puso un nuevo collar que Cthullu le había dado a los líderes del culto y lo dejo inconsciente.

-"¡NOOO!"- grito Butters en la mente de Caos sin poder hacer nada.

-Al fin lo tenemos- dijo complacido Georgie para luego guardar el Necronomicon.

-¡KENNY!- grito alarmado el Maestro de la Imaginación mientras se acercaba a los tres rubios y al pelinegro-¡libérenlo!- les exigió enojado.

-Oblíganos- le dijo desafiante el rubio claro.

-Voy a acabar con ustedes- les dijo aún más molesto el latino.

-¿En serio crees poder contra nosotros? Parece que se te olvida el importante detalle de que la señora Streisand está con nosotros, así que es imposible que nos puedas ganar- le dijo seguro y arrogante Caos.

El latino estaba analizando la situación y se dio cuenta de que Caos estaba en lo cierto, ya que estaba empezando a cansarse y nunca sería capaz de ganarle a Caos, Gladiador y Mecha Streisand al mismo tiempo.

-Estos hijos de puta sí que joden… ya me encargare de ustedes en alguna otra ocasión- dicho esto se metió en uno de sus portales desapareciendo.

-Desapareció- dijo el rubio mayor, aunque más bien parecía aliviado.

-Cobarde- espeto molesto Caos.

-Bueno, ya tenemos a este idiota, ahora vámonos- dijo el gótico.

Caos le aviso a Mecha Streisand que ya habían capturado a Kenny y que era el momento de irse a la basa y la villana de mala gana hizo que sus piernas se volvieran una especie de cohete cada una y fue volando rumbo a la base y Caos junto con su primo hicieron lo mismo pero luego vieron que el Coon-Movil estaba por la carretera y eso hizo que a Caos se le formara una gran sonrisa en su cara y enseguida se puso delante del Hummer del héroe tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que el héroe se estrellara contra el rubio quedando inconsciente por el fuerte impacto y al vehículo se le daño el parachoques delantero.

-"¡ERIC NOOOOO!"- dijo alarmado Butters.

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé- dijo Caos y luego cogió al gordo y fue volando a la base de los ocultitas.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que dentro de poco se revelaran las identidades de los líderes del culto y pronto Cthullu llegara al mundo :O y muchas gracias por sus reviews ;D y para el día de San Valentín hare un fic de una pareja MUY Crack XD.**


	137. Chapter 137

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noche damas y caballeros, primero que todo, debo felicitar a Miley McTuker, a VicPin y a Coyote Smit, porque han sido las únicas personas en adivinar quién es el señor T, ¡FELICIDADES! (tiro confeti y serpentinas XD) pero aun así nadie fue capaz de adivinar quién es el señor M D: y en este capítulo se resolverán varias incógnitas :O. Ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CIENTO TREINTA Y SIETE: REVELACIONES Y EXPLICASIONES**

Luego de asegurarse de que el pueblo estuviera evacuado, los héroes regresaron a su base.

-¿Ya estamos todos?- pregunto Mosquito.

-No, aún faltan Kenny, Cartman y Luis Carlos- le dijo la Legionaria 1.0

-¿Y dónde están Tommas, Tammy y Bradley?- pregunto Tupperware.

-Tommas me dijo que estaba llevando a su madre al hospital de Denver, ya que al parecer ella esta lastimada y todas las personas que estaban en el hospital son trasladadas haya y también me dijo que le iba a decir a Tammy y Bradley que volvieran aquí- explico Blue Reacer.

-¿Pero qué paso con ese monstruo robótico?- pregunto el Caballero Ingles.

-Se fue volando en unos cohetes que tiene en los pies- dijo de repente el Maestro de la Imaginación que salió de entre las sombras de teatro y se podía apreciar que estaba cansado y que su armadura estaba muy dañada.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Kite mientras se le acercaba con el resto de los héroes.

-Regular…- le dijo cansado el colombiano.

-¿Dijiste que ese monstruo se volando en unos cohetes en sus pies?- le pregunto el Maestro Jedi y el latino asintió.

-Eso no lo tenía la última vez que ataco al pueblo- dijo preocupado Tooshwel.

-Parece que le han agregado algunas cosas- razonó el Sentinela.

-¿Pero dónde está Kenny?- pregunto la Legionaria al latino.

-…- este desvió la mirada sabiendo que no fue capaz de evitar que capturaran al rubio, pero no tuvo más opción que decir la verdad- Kenny fue capturado por Caos y su primo- soltó de golpe y eso hizo que todos quedaran en estado de shock.

-¿¡QUE!?- le preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo aterrados.

-¿¡Acaso no estabas con Kenny para ayudarlo!?- le pregunto enojado Tooshwel.

-¡Solo eres un inútil!- le dijo también enojado Blue Reacer.

-¡Oigan, ellos eran dos contra uno y tenían la ayuda de ese monstruo robótico, es imposible que yo puedo contra ellos tres al mismo tiempo!- les dijo ya enojado el colombiano.

-¡No es el momento para que discutan!- les dijo también molesto Kite- si eso es cierto, eso quiere decir que también habrán capturado al culo gordo- terminó razonando de forma preocupante.

-Maldición, si tienen a Kenny, eso quiere decir que ya no tienen problemas en traer al monstruo Cthullu al mundo- dijo preocupado el Deportista.

-Y lo peor es que tienen la ayuda de Mecha Streisand, no tenemos posibilidad de ganarles- dijo también preocupado el Buen Creyente.

-No solo eso, sino que ni Kyle ni yo podemos ir a la base de los ocultistas para tratar de rescatar a Kenny y al culón- dijo pesimista el latino.

-Entonces ya no tenemos esperanzas- dijo la Legionaria 2.0 con el mismo semblante.

-Oh vamos chicos, no se pongan así- les trato de animar Darth Chef.

-Pe-pero ya no ha-hay nada que po-podamos hacer- dijo el Comediante con el mismo semblante que la rubia y el colombiano.

-Esperen, aún hay algo que podríamos hacer- dijo Black Spider ganándose la atención de todos.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto el judío mayor.

-Recuerdo que en las reuniones que solíamos tener, el líder decía que cuando se tratara de traer a Cthullu al mundo, se intentaría a la media noche para que así los poderes de sombra del elegido sean más efectivos- explico la chica.

-¿Media noche?- le pregunto el canadiense y la chica asintió.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Token.

-Son las 11:00 PM- le respondió el latino luego de mirar el reloj en su muñeca izquierda.

-Entonces aún tenemos una hora para pensar en algún plan para salvar a Kenny y al culón- dijo Tooshwel tratando de sonar esperanzado.

-Entonces voy a buscar a Tommas, Bradley y Tammy para no perder más tiempo- dijo Alarcón, que ya estaba menos cansado y enseguida creo un portal en el que se metió.

Mientras tanto, Iron Caos, Steel Gladiador, Georgie y Mecha Streisand ya habían llegado a la base de los ocultistas, que aún estaba abierta y cuando la villana aterrizo hizo que todo el lugar temblara.

-¡Cuidado en donde pisa ese monstruo!- exclamo asustado el Destructor.

-¡Un poco más a la derecha y nos aplasta!- exclamo Psicosis con el mismo semblante.

-¿Lograron capturar a nuestro objetivos principales?- pregunto el señor M sin importarle los comentarios de los dos pelinegros.

-Aquí están- dijo Caos mostrando a Mysterion y al Coon y eso hizo que a los líderes del culto y a sus seguidores se le formaran grandes sonrisas debajo de sus máscaras y capuchas y luego se las quitaron.

-Al fin lo tenemos- dijo complacido M mirando fijamente a Mysterion.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo T con el mismo semblante mirando al Coon.

-¿Estas bien hermano?- pregunto el Vengador al Gladiador.

-Si estamos bien- le afirmo el rubio más grande.

-¿Y cuándo piensan usar a este putón para traer a Cthullu?- pregunto sin rodeos Caos.

-Primero tenemos que preparar la máquina para activar el portal y a las doce empezare a leer el conjuro para así traer a nuestro señor a este mundo- le dijo M.

-Aún queda una hora, así que esos mocosos héroes tratarían de venir acá para tratar de rescatar a estos dos idiotas- espeto el señor C.

-Y eso me recuerda, ¿logro hacer lo que le pedimos?- le pregunto Caos.

-Claro, no fue un gran desafío- dijo Carl como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Pues no puedo esperar para que Cthullu llegue al mundo- dijo Desorden con cierta emoción.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Georgie, pero al recordar lo que Ruby y Karen le dijeron, hizo que su emoción disminuyera enseguida.

-Pues entonces preparen lo necesario para traer a ese monstruo al mundo, mientras nosotros nos preparamos en caso de que la liga quiera hacer algún movimiento- dijo Caos y todos asintieron.

-¿Pero qué es lo que van hacer con ese gordo idiota?- pregunto el Aniquilador señalando al Coon mientras unos encapuchados se lo llevaban.

-Voy a encargarme de hacer sufrir un poco a esa bola de grasa- dijo sádicamente T.

-"Más le vale que no le trate de hacer nada a Eric"- dijo molesto Butters en la mente de Caos.

-¿Por qué mierda te preocupas por él?, ¿acaso se te ha olvidado todas las desgracias que hemos pasado por ese maldito bastardo?- le pregunto molesto Caos en voz baja.

-"No-no, pero…"- Butters fue interrumpido.

-Pero nada, luego de que T se divierta un rato jodiendo a esa bola de manteca, me encargare de matarlo con mis propias manos lenta y dolorosamente y tú veras eso muy detalladamente- le dijo sádicamente Caos.

-¿Qué dijiste primo?- le pregunto la Luchadora.

-Nada, vamos- le dijo cortante su primo y junto con los demás villanos se alistaron en caso de que los héroes trataran de hacer un rescate.

Mientras tanto, el Maestro de la Imaginación ya había recogido a Rudeman, Cougar y Sombra.

-Al fin llegan- les dio la bienvenida Kite.

-Escuchen, tenemos que pensar en un plan para rescatar a Kenny y a Cartman- les dijo sin rodeos Tooshwel y eso asombro al rubio de Tourette, al rizado y a la castaña.

-¿Capturaron a Kenny?- pregunto alarmada la castaña mientras se quitaba su máscar.

-No hay que perder el tiempo, tenemos que pensar en un plan para rescatarlos- dijo apresuradamente Black Spider.

-Primero quítenos estas bandas ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- les pidió Rudeman.

-Enseguida- les dijo el pelinegro del casco amarillo y empezó a quitarle la banda al rubio de Tourette.

Devuelta en la base de los ocultistas, Kenny, que no tiene su traje de Mysterion, estaba encadenado a una silla y aún tiene el collar que le puso Caos en el cuello, pero luego de unos segundos pareció estar despertándose.

-Ah… ¿Dónde estoy…?- se preguntó mientras entre abría sus ojos, pero cuando trato de moverse se dio cuenta que estada encadenado- ¿¡Qué está pasando, por qué no puedo moverme!?- pregunto enojado mientras trataba inútilmente de liberarse.

-Al fin despiertas joven McCormick- le dijo de repente el señor M para luego prender un foco que ilumino todo el cuarto.

-¡TU!- le grito enojado el rubio al ver que era uno de los líderes del culto- ¿¡quién eres y donde mierda estoy!?- le pregunto sin cambiar de semblante.

-Bueno, en esa ocasión en el centro comercial te dije que todas las explicaciones llegarían a su tiempo y este es el mejor momento para eso- dicho esto el señor M levanto su capucha para mostrar su cara y el rubio lo reconoció enseguida.

-¡YO TE RECUERDO, TUERES…!- dijo molesto y asombrado el rubio.

-Parece que aún me recuerdas- le dijo sombríamente el señor M.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la base, Cartman, que no tiene su traje de Coon, también se estaba despertando y al igual que Kenny no podía moverse porque estaba encadenado a una silla.

-¿¡Que carajos está pasando, donde mierda estoy!?- pregunto el gordo mientras trataba inútilmente de liberarse.

-Al fin despierta cerdito- le dijo de repente el señor T que al igual que el señor M prendió las luces del lugar.

-¿¡Quién mierdas eres tú hijo de puta!?- le pregunto enojado Cartman.

-Soy uno de los líderes del culto-le dijo con tranquilidad T.

-¿Tu eres uno de esos sujetos que apareció en el centro comercial verdad?- le pregunto molesto el gordo.

-El mismo- le afirmo T sin cambiar de semblante-Y se nota que no ha cambiado nada cerdito- le espeto burlón T- pero ahora mismo te mostrare quien soy- dicho esto se levantó la capucha y el gordo al verle la cara se puso pálido enseguida.

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE TU… TUE ERES…!- el gordo estaba tan asustado que casi no podía hablar.

-¿No te alegras de verme cerdito?- le pregunto burlón M.

Devuelta en la base de los héroes, Tooshwel ya estaba terminando de quitarle a Rudeman la banda de su muñeca izquierda.

-Listo- dijo el pelinegro del casco amarillo- fue tan difícil de quitar como la que tenía Butters en esa ocasión.

-Ahora dinos quienes son los líderes del culto- pidió sin rodeos Kite al rubio de Tourette.

-El que se hace llamar señor T es ¡CARA DE CULO!...- el rubio estaba diciendo el verdadero nombre de T (NA: música dramática por favor).

-¡SCOTT TENORMAN!- grito aterrado Cartman (NA: ¿nunca pensaron que fuera él verdad?).

-Hacía rato que no nos veíamos cerdito- le dijo burlón el pelirrojo, su apariencia no ha cambiado mucho desde sucedió el incidente de las celebridades y el movimiento de orgullo pelirrojo, solamente era un poco más alto y ya no tiene pronunciadas ojeras.

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- exclamo el gordo sin cambiar de semblante.

-Claro que es posible hermanito- le espeto burlón el pelirrojo.

-Pero si tú eres uno de los líderes del culto, eso quiere decir que…- trato de adivinar el castaño.

-Exacto, el movimiento de orgullo pelirrojo se ha combinado con el culto del gran Cthullu- le dijo Tenorman sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Pero cómo?- le pregunto atónito el castaño.

-Es una larga historia…- dicho esto, el pelirrojo empezó a contarle lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron.

Devuelta en la base de los héroes…

-¿¡QUE!?- preguntaron casi todos los héroes al mismo tiempo, después de todo aún recuerdan cuando Cartman les había pedido ayuda para cobrarle venganza a Tenorman y también recuerdan lo que ocurrió con el movimiento de orgullo pelirrojo y las celebridades ase tantos años.

-¿Scott Tenorman?- pregunto el Topo, ya que ni él, Gregory, Bridon, Gary, Henrietta, nunca habían sabido de Tenorman y Luis Carlos solo lo sabe al ser capaz de leer las mentes de las personas (NA: y porque me he visto la serie y leído varios fics XD).

-¡AH claro, ya lo recuerdo, él es uno de los líderes del culto!- exclamo el Chef, que ya estaba recuperando la memoria.

-No puedo creerlo… después de tantos años sin saber de él y resulta que es uno de los líderes del culto…- dijo atónito Kite.

-¿Pero quién es ese tal Scott Tenorman?- pregunto el Caballero Ingles.

-Es una larga historia- le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Pero ese no era el nombre del líder del culto a Cthullu- recordó Black Spider.

-Un momento, si Tenorman es uno de los líderes del culto, eso quiere decir que…- estaba razonando la Legionaria 1.0

-Eso quiere decir que el movimiento de orgullo pelirrojo esta combinado con el culto de Cthullu- termino razonando el judío mayor.

-Eso es cierto, la mitad de los ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! Encapuchados, son pelirrojos- les dijo Rudeman, mientras que Tooshwel le estaba quitando a Cougar la banda que tiene puesta.

-¿Pero entonces quien es el otro líder del culto?- le pregunto el Sentinela.

-El otro ¡PENDEJO! Líder del culto es ¡LAME VERGA!...- el rubio les estaba diciendo quien es el otro líder de los encapuchados.

Devuelta en donde tienen a Kenny…

-¡JIM MALCK ROY!- dijo atónito el rubio (NA: si no recuerdan quien es ese tipo, es el mismo que apuñaló a Kenny en ese callejón en el segundo episodio de la trilogía de Coon y amigos).

-Parece que aún me recuerdas- le dijo irónico Malck Roy.

-Claro que te recuerdo, a mí nunca se me olvida quien me ha matado- le dijo molesto el rubio.

-Entonces recuerdas muchas caras- le espeto burlón el señor M.

-Con razón tu tono de voz me resultaba tan familiar- le dijo el rubio sin cambiar de semblante recordando esa ocasión en la que él y sus amigos espiaron ese reunión del culto hace tantos años- ¿pero entonces quien es el otro líder del culto?- le termino preguntando.

-Un amigo mío y que tú y tus amigos conocen muy bien y es el medio hermano de tu buen amigo Cartman- al decir eso, el rubio se volvió a asombrar.

-¿¡SCOTT TENORMAN!?- le pregunto impactado Kenny.

-El mismo- le afirmo Jim.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? Si el movimiento de orgullo pelirrojo y el culto de Cthullu son dos grupos totalmente diferentes.

-Pues te equivocas, desde hace mucho tiempo nuestros dos grupos se unieron y los pelirrojos son también adoradores de nuestro gran señor- le dijo Malck Roy.

-¿Pero cómo?- le volvió a preguntar el rubio.

-Es una larga historia…- dicho esto Jim le empezó a explicar a Kenny como el culto de Cthullu y el movimiento de orgullo pelirrojo se unieron, al mismo tiempo que Tenorman le explicaba a Cartman.

_Flash back_

_Había pasado unos meses desde que Cthullu había sido derrotado por Ment Merry Crunch y a causa de eso muchos de los ocultistas a nivel mundial habían abandonado el culto y eso preocupo mucho a Cthullu que estaba en Rydley, ya que él necesitaba tener a la mayor cantidad de seguidores posible para que le sirvieran para sus propósitos y no había perdido tiempo en comunicárselo a Jim Malck Roy, que fue al que había elegido como el líder de todos los ocultistas y solo quedaban la mitad de lo que eran originalmente._

_-¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga mi señor?- le pregunto Malck Roy desde el sótano de su casa, ya que en esos momentos no se había hecho la base subterránea._

_-Necesito que consigas más seguidores- le ordeno el monstruo desde Rydley._

_-¿Pero cómo lo lograré mi señor? Si ahora solo quedan la mitad de sus fieles seguidores- le dijo Jim._

_-Ummm… recuerdo que hace unos meses antes de mi prematura llegada a este mundo, en tu pueblo de South Park existió una organización llamada: el movimiento de orgullo pelirrojo, creo que ellos se volverían unos buenos seguidores míos- le dijo pensativo Cthullu._

_-¿Está seguro de que ellos se unirán a nosotros mi señor?- le pregunto Malck Roy._

_-Claro que estoy seguro, además el líder de esa organización, se llama Scott Tenorman y odia mucho a eso gordo idiota de Eric Cartman que me utilizo para que destruyera todo lo que él odiaba y por su culpa no pude darme cuenta de que ese chico con los calzoncillos por fuera, era el mismo chico que yo había elegido para que fuera mi sombra cuando fuera un poco mayor- le explico el monstruo, molestándose por ese recuerdo._

_-¿Y dónde puedo encontrar a líder de esa organización?- le siguió preguntando Jim._

_-Él sigue viviendo en su vieja casa, ahora ve para convencerlo de que se una a mis seguidores- le ordenó el monstruo._

_Jim asintió y luego con unos cuantos de sus seguidores, fueron a la casa de Tenorman. Al llegar a ese lugar se dieron cuenta de que la casa estaba muy deteriorada y que el patio delantero y trasero esta hecho un desastre, así que sin permiso entraron a la casa y al ver el interior vieron que los muebles estaban tirados por todos lados, los espejos estaban rotos y en las paredes estaba escrita las frases: muerte para Eric Cartman o muerte para el cerdito y otras frases parecidas, pero de repente…_

_-¿¡Quienes mierda son ustedes!?- se escuchó la voz enojada de Tenorman, en esos momentos sus ojeras estaban más grandes que la última vez que se le vio y estaba todo desalineado y parecía cojear de una pierna._

_-¿Tú eres el joven Tenorman?- le pregunto Malck Roy._

_-El mismo, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- les pregunto sin rodeos el pelirrojo._

_-¿Y también eres el mismo que lidero el movimiento de orgullo pelirrojo?- le siguió preguntando Roy._

_-Sí, ¿por qué?- les dijo el pelirrojo sin cambiar de semblante._

_-Pues debes considerarte afortunado, ya que te doy la oportunidad de unirte a mi causa- le ofreció Jim._

_-¿Unirme a su causa y cual sería exactamente?- le pregunto toscamente el pelirrojo._

_-¡Que seas parte del culto del gran Cthullu!- exclamo Jim y eso asombro al pelirrojo ya que él, al igual que todas las personas del pueblo saben a la perfección la destrucción que ese monstruo hizo._

_-¿Se refieren a ese monstruo que causo tantos destrozos por todos lados?- les pregunto el pelirrojo sin poder disimular su asombro._

_-El mismo._

_-¿Y por qué debería de unirme al culto de ese monstruo?- les volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo._

_-Porque mi gran señor y tú tienen algo en común._

_-¿Y eso sería…?-_

_-Que los dos odian a Eric Cartman- le dijo tranquilamente Jim y el pelirrojo al escuchar ese nombre se puso furioso enseguida._

_-¿Eric Cartman? ¡ERIC CARTMAN!- grito furioso Scott para luego coger una mesa y reventarla violentamente contra una pared._

_-Del mismo, ¿entonces te interesa nuestra oferta?- le pregunto sonriente Jim._

_-¡CLARO QUE ME INTERESA ESA OFERTA!- le dijo emocionado el pelirrojo y eso hizo que Roy y los que lo acompañaban sonrieran._

_Luego de eso, Malck Roy había presentado Cthullu a Tenorman y este al principio se había intimidado, pero cuando le explicaron sus motivos y el por qué necesitaban de su ayuda y la de los pelirrojos, eso hizo que Scott les ayudara sin titubear y se volviera un ocultista, ya que no solo quiere hacer pagar a Cartman por lo que hizo, sino que aún quiere conquistar el mundo y hacer que sea un mejor lugar para los pelirrojos y luego de un tiempo volvió a reunir a sus seguidores e hicieron que todos ellos se volvieran seguidores del culto de Cthullu._

_-Ahora que nuestros dos grupos se han unido, pronto el mundo estará a nuestros pies cuando traigamos a nuestro señor- dijo Jim a Scott._

_-Pero primero necesitamos crear una base adecuada para eso y en donde podamos construir el portal para traerlo sin que nadie interfiera- le dijo el pelirrojo._

_-Ummm… creo saber en qué lugar podemos crear una base sin que nadie nos descubra ni trate de detener- le dijo Jim luego de pensarlo._

_-¿Dónde?-_

_-¿Sabes de esa vieja fábrica abandonada que hacia zapatos?- le pregunto Malck Roy._

_-Si la recuerdo- le respondió el pelirrojo._

_-Pues en ese lugar construiremos una enorme base subterránea en la que nuestros seguidores podrán vivir y construir el portal sin problemas- le explico Roy._

_-Me gusta cómo suena eso- le dijo sonriente Tenorman._

_Pasaron años en los que los ocultistas y pelirrojos construían en secreto la gran base subterránea y al terminarla todos los que no tenían hogar propio estaban muy satisfechos._

_-Después de tanto tiempo al fin esta lista- dijo complacido Scott, en esos momentos ya estaba curado de su cojera._

_-Ahora solo falta que construyamos el portal para así traer a este mundo a nuestro señor- le dijo Jim._

_-Pero para eso necesitamos de ayuda y no solamente de nuestros seguidores- le dijo el pelirrojo._

_-Ummm… creo que se de algunas personas que podrían ayudarnos, pero primero necesitamos localizar algunos de ellos y al otro tenemos que recolectar todas sus partes que están distribuidas por todo el mundo- le dijo Malck Roy refiriéndose a Carl Cobayus, a Darth Chef y a Mecha Streisand respectivamente._

_-No puedo esperar para ver de quienes se tratan- le dijo Tenorman con cierta emoción- pero antes de comenzar con la fabricación del portal, necesitamos nombres clave para nosotros, en caso de que algún seguidor nuestro que no nos conozca bien, no revele nuestra identidad en caso de que quiera desertar._

_-Buena idea- dicho esto los dos empezaron a pensar en nombres claves y luego de unos minutos al pelirrojo se le ocurrió una idea._

_-Ya se, a partir de este momento yo seré el señor T._

_-¿Señor T, por qué?- le pregunto Jim._

_-La T es por mi apellido Tenorman- le explico el pelirrojo._

_-Buena idea, entonces y seré el señor M por mi apellido Malck Roy._

_-Nombres dignos para los líderes del culto que algún día gobernaran al mundo junto con Cthullu- dijo sonriente el pelirrojo._

_Fin del Flash back_

-…y desde ese entonces los dos grupos hemos trabajado juntos y unido fuerzas para tratar de traer al gran Cthullu a este mundo- termino diciendo Jim a Kenny.

-Eso explica muchas cosas- le dijo el rubio asombrado por todo eso.

-Eso explica por qué no eh sabido de ti durante todos estos años- espeto Cartman a Tenorman, que le había explicado todo eso también.

-Por supuesto cerdito, durante todo este tiempo eh estado preparando todo para que así el movimiento que tú creaste hace tantos años sea el que tenga el dominio del mundo al lado de nuestro señor Cthullu - le dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que ustedes saben tanto de nosotros, incluso de los trastornos mentales de Butters?- pregunto Kenny a Jim.

-Pues veras…- le empezó a explicar de nuevo.

_Flash back_

_Un tiempo después de que Tenorman y los pelirrojos se unieran al culto de Cthullu, el señor m recordó un importante detalle que podría tirar abajo todo lo que ellos estaban haciendo en ese entonces._

_-Oye señor T, ¿sabes de esos chicos que siempre que aparece un problema en el pueblo, siempre encuentran la forma de cómo solucionarlo?- le pregunto el señor M._

_-Claro que se de ellos, son los amigos de mi estúpido medio hermano y por su culpa no pude llevar a cabo mi venganza- le respondió el pelirrojo molesto al recordar eso._

_-Entonces necesito que investigues cada detalle de ellos- le pidió M._

_-¿Investigarlos, por qué?- le pregunto el pelirrojo._

_-Porque tengo el presentimiento de que en algún momento en el futuro, ellos serán un gran problema para nosotros- le explico Jim._

_-¿Y qué quiere que investigue de ellos?- le pregunto el pelirrojo._

_-Todo de ellos, sus familias, sus amigos, conocidos, enemigos, estatus social, personalidad, especialmente sobre el joven McCormick- le dijo Roy._

_-Para hacer eso, me tomara algún tiempo- le dijo Tenorman._

_-Pues tomate todo el tiempo necesario y para asegurarme de que no falles, le diré a Nelson que te preste su furgoneta negra y así podrás espiar a esos chicos sin problemas y saber todo acerca de ellos- le dijo Jim._

_-Me gusta cómo suena eso- le dijo sonriente el pelirrojo._

_Los años pasaban y Tenorman averiguaba todo sobre los amigos, conocidos y enemigos de Cartman y Kenny y también sobre sus familias, aunque Scott ya sabía todo lo necesario de su medio hermano y se enfocaba más en los que eran cercanos a Kenny._

_Fin del flash back_

-… y es por eso que sabemos todo acerca de ti y de tus amigos cerdito- dijo Scott a Cartman, ya que este al igual que Kenny le había exigido explicaciones.

-Como se nota que te esforzaste mucho para querer tratar de jodernos cabrón- le espeto molesto el castaño.

-¿Y cómo es que supieron de los trastornos mentales de Butters, si muy pocas personas sabían de eso?- pregunto molesto Kenny a Jim.

-Eso es fácil de explicar, ¿sabes del General Desorden?-

-¿Te refieres a Doguie, que pasa con él?- le pregunto sin entender el rubio.

-Pues él ha sido nuestro informante desde hace algunos años- le respondió Malck Roy.

-¿Informante, pero cómo?- le volvió a preguntar el rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-Él es pelirrojo, la respuesta es muy obvia- le refuto M burlón.

-Pero eso no explica cómo es que saben de los problemas mentales de Butters, no recuerdo que él se lo haya dicho a ese chico- le espeto el rubio.

-El joven Stouch nunca se lo había dicho y por eso le pedimos que lo investigar…- dicho esto volvió a explicar.

_Flash back_

_Ha Doguie de entre catorce y quince años le habían ofrecido unirse al movimiento de orgullo pelirrojo y el acepto gustoso, especialmente cuando supo que esa organización se había unido al culto de Cthullu y que querían conquistar al mundo, pero la razón principal por la que lo reclutaron fue porque era el socio criminal del Profesor Caos o mejor dicho de Leopold Butters Stouch y siendo cercano a este sabía muchas cosas acerca de él y eso le interesaba mucho a los líderes del culto, ya que Tenorman descubrió que Butters fue uno de los mejores amigos de Kenny desde que fueron a Hawái, pero nunca supieron porque el joven Stouch había sido internado en ese centro psiquiátrico._

_-¿El joven Stouch nunca te dijo porque había sido enviado a ese lugar cuando tuvo catorce años?- pregunto Tenorman al pelirrojo más pequeño._

_-No, en estos últimos años nunca me había dicho porque lo enviaban a ese lugar, pero al parecer cuando el psiquiatra que estaba a su cargo tuvo un accidente automovilístico, sus padres no lo volvieron a enviar ahí y creo que desde que tenía alrededor de quince años o un poquito más, su comportamiento y aptitud sobre querer causar el caos y la destrucción en el pueblo había empezado a disminuir- le explico el pequeño pelirrojo._

_-Qué raro… pues entonces ve a ese centro psiquiátrico y averigua los informes de los análisis y pruebas que le hayan hecho al joven Stouch- le ordeno el pelirrojo mayor y el chico asintió._

_El pelirrojo se infiltro en el centro psiquiátrico y al estar ahí no perdió tiempo en buscar el expediente de Butters y luego de unos momentos en buscar en los archivos vio los documentos relacionados con el rubio y al leerlos se asombró._

_-¿Trastornos mentales, otra personalidad que lo incita a hacer cosas horribles cuando está sometido a mucha presión o cuando es afectado negativamente a nivel emocional y mental?- leyó el pelirrojo- esto explica muchas cosas y no puedo esperar para decírselo al señor T- dicho esto fotocopió esos expedientes y se retiró del centro psiquiátrico._

_-Ummm… ya veo, eso explica porque el joven Stouch se comporta de forma terrible en algunas ocasiones- razonó Tenorman que estaba en la furgoneta negra junto con Doguie._

_-Pero aún creo que él no nos sirva de ayuda, en los últimos meses parece que su aptitud no es tan inestable como antes- le dijo el pelirrojo menor._

_-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que vaya a la base y le muestre al señor M este expediente y el de los otros chicos- dicho esto el pelirrojo fue dejado en su casa y Tenorman fue a la base de los ocultistas para mostrarle los expedientes a su socio._

_Fin del flash back_

-… y es por eso que sabemos de los trastornos mentales que tiene tu amiguito Butters- termino explicando Tenorman a su medio hermano.

-Yo siempre eh sabido que lo jodo de vez en cuando y que siempre le pido ayuda para lo que necesite, pero ustedes hacen que yo parezca un santo- espeto enojado Cartman.

-Y ustedes fueron lo que le pusieron ese trampa a Butters para que sus trastornos empeoraran y los ayudara en sus planes, verdad- dijo enojado Kenny no como pregunta, sino como una afirmación.

-Exacto, cuando Doguie nos dijo que él no quería unirse a nuestra causa, mi amigo Tenorman se puso una gorra y gafas oscuras y luego obligó a Lexus a besarlo justo a tiempo para que así Butters los viera- le explico como si fuera cualquier cosa Roy.

-¡USTEDES SON UNOS MALDITOS, POR SU CULPA BUTTERS SE HABIA VUELTO UN SER TAN TERRIBLE!- le grito furioso el rubio mientras trataba inútilmente de liberarse de las cadenas.

-Gracias a eso, él nos ayudó con gusto todo este tiempo hasta que ese tal Luis Carlos le hizo dar cuenta de la trampa y tuvimos que invertir su mente para que así su personalidad maligna tomara el control del cuerpo de Butters y nos siguiera ayudando- le explico con tranquilidad Jim.

-¿¡Pero esas fotografías de Lexus y yo, como las tomaron!?- le pregunto Kenny aún furioso.

-Fácil, le habíamos pedido a Doguie que te siguiera ese día cuando ibas a hablar con Lexus y cuando te vio abrazándola y besándola para darle apoyo y ánimos, él no perdió el tiempo y les tomo esas fotos y luego de que el banco de Denver fuera robado por primera vez, Butters estaba arrepentido por algo y no quería seguir ayudándonos, así que le pedimos a Doguie que le mostrara esas fotos y eso hizo que los trastornos de Butters empeoraran aún más y siguió ayudándonos- le volvió a explicar Jim sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡CUANDO ME LIBERE LOS VOY HACER PAGAR POR TODO ESO!- le volvió a gritar furioso el rubio, pero como tiene ese collar puesto no podía usar sus poderes de sombras.

-Que miedo tengo- le dijo burlón Jim.

-Y esas malditas bandas que protegen la mente de las personas y hacen que pierdan la memoria ¿Cómo las hicieron?- pregunto Cartman a Tenorman.

-Pues veras cerdito, hace un tiempo las habíamos hecho para protegernos de una persona que tenía grandes poderes psíquicos- le respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿De quién?-

-¿Recuerdas a ese mago llamado David Blaine?- le pregunto Scott.

-Si lo recuerdo, ¿Qué pasa con él?- le volvió a preguntar el castaño recordando que cuando era un niño, él y sus amigos se unieron a esa secta.

-Pues mi socio y yo le habíamos pedido que se uniera a nosotros, pero…- empezó a explicar el pelirrojo.

_Flash back… otra vez XD_

_Mientras la base subterránea estaba en pleno proceso de construcción, los líderes del culto le habían ofrecido a David Blaine que se uniera a ellos, este acepto enseguida, pero él tenía sus propios planes. Luego de que perdiera a todos sus seguidores por culpa de Stan y los súper mejores amigos, empezó a practicar para mejorar sus poderes mentales y psíquicos, llegando al punto que podía controlar la mente de las personas y cuando le habían ofrecido unirse al culto de Cthullu, había aceptado porque se dio cuenta de que si podía tener a todos los cultistas y pelirrojos a su disposición, podría tener al mundo a sus pies y los líderes del culto se preocuparon enseguida por eso, así que le pidieron ayuda a Cthullu para poder acabar con él, ya que obviamente ellos no serían capaces de hacerle algo._

_-Ya veo…- dijo pensativo el señor oscuro- pues entonces te daré unas habilidades con la que podrás hacerle frente a ese tipo sin ningún problema y te daré el conocimiento para que crees unas bandas a prueba de poderes mentales- le dijo al señor M._

_-Muchas gracias mi señor- le agradeció Jim y el monstruo le lanzo un rayo de energía para darle habilidades especiales y que pudiera enfrentarse a David Blaine sin problemas._

_Luego de eso Jim se enfrentó a Blaine en combate y este trato de controlar su mente, pero no lo logro ya que Roy tiene una banda puesta y luego de eso usó uno de sus poderes y destruyó por completo a David y nadie había vuelto a tratar de controlar las mentes de losocultistas._

_Fin del flash back_

-… y es por eso que se cómo fabricar bandas que protegen de poderes mentales y por eso soy capaz de crear una barrear psíquica que mantiene oculta la ubicación de la base de cualquier ser que posea poderes mentales o especiales- termino explicando Jim a Kenny que al igual que Tenorman, le había preguntado eso.

-Eso explica porque no se había vuelto a saber de ese tipo ya que usted lo elimino- razonó el rubio.

-Correcto- le afirmo nostálgico Jim.

-"Eso explica porque Damien no supo en donde estaba la ubicación de la base y porque Kyle y Luis Carlos perdieron sus poderes en esa ocasión"- razono mentalmente el rubio.

-¿Pero los otros aliados de su culto, como conocieron al Chef y al conejillo de indias pirata gigante y como encontraron las piezas para volver a ensamblar a Mecha Streisand?- le pregunto Kenny.

-¿Acaso el joven Stouch no les dijo que nosotros habíamos encontrado al Chef porque uno de nuestros seguidores era parte de ese club de súper aventuras y que cuando le hicimos por primera vez el ofrecimiento no lo acepto enseguida?- le pregunto Roy.

-Sí, nos había dicho que la primera vez ustedes no lo habían convencido de ayudarles, pero la segunda lo lograron cuando le ofrecieron darle al Chef a mí, al culón, a Kyle y a Stan para que satisficiera sus fantasías sexuales- le dijo molesto el rubio al recordar eso.

-Pero es una desgracia que él nos haya traicionado, nos hubiera sido de mucha ayuda- dijo lamentado y molesto Malck Roy.

-Pero gracias a Kyle, él fue capaz de dejar de ser un maldito pedófilo- le espeto sonriendo el rubio.

-Bueno no importa, cuando nuestro gran señor llegue a este mundo los destruiremos y al resto de tus amigos héroes le dijo sombríamente Roy.

-¿Pero qué pasa con Carl y con Mecha Streisand?- le pregunto el rubio.

-Luego te contare eso, ahora tengo que hacer los preparativos para la llegada del gran Cthullu- dicho esto el encapuchado se retiró del lugar dejando solo al rubio.

-Así que… todo eso explica muchas cosas… no puedo esperar para contárselo al resto- se dijo así mismo el rubio.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la parte en la que se revelan las identidades de los líderes del culto y las explicaciones que estos dieron y creo que dentro de poco Cthullu llegara al mundo :O y muchas gracias por sus reviews ;).**


	138. Chapter 138

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión se explicara como los líderes del culto conocieron a Carl Cobayus y como fueron capaces de reconstruir a Mecha Streisand y porque le tenían miedo y aparecerán dos personajes sorpresa. Ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CIENTO TREITA Y OCHO: REVELACIONES Y EXPLICASIONES, PARTE 2**

Mientras que Tenorma y Malck Roy le daban explicaciones a Cartman y a Kenny respectivamente, en la base de los héroes, Tooshwel ya le había quitado a Cougar y Sombra las bandas que tenían puestas y el Chef ya había recuperado gran parte de su memoria y les había explicado a los héroes muchas de las cosas que los líderes del culto le habían explicado a Kenny a Cartman.

-No puedo creerlo… todo este tiempo el movimiento de orgullo pelirrojo a estaba trabajando junto con el culto de Cthullu- dijo atónita la Legionaria.

-Y eso explica porque nunca se ha vuelta a saber de David Blaine- razonó Tupperware, ya que los líderes del culto la habían explicado al Chef y a Carl todo lo relacionado con el culto.

-Hacía tiempo que se me había olvidado el nombre del líder del culto- espeto Black Spider refiriéndose a Malck Roy.

-¿Y por qué nunca me trataron de pedir que me uniera a ellos?- pregunto Kite.

-Tenorman sabía que tú nunca serias capaz de unirte al movimiento pelirrojo porque eres buena persona, así que no se tomó la molestia de tratar de pedirte que te unieras a su causa- le dijo el Chef.

-Eso tiene sentido- dijo el Sentinela.

-¿Pero cómo los líderes del culto conocen al conejillo de indias pirata gigante y como fueron capaces de reconstruir a Mecha Streisand?- pregunto Kite al Chef.

-Pues verán, ellos me dijeron…- el ex-villano les conto lo que sabía de los otros villanos.

_Flash back_

_En algún momento luego de que Jim Malck Roy derrotara a David Blaine, trato de encontrar al antiguo secretario de defensa de Estados Unidos, también conocido como Carl Cobayus con la ayuda de Tenorman, pero desde que fue capaz de escapar de su cárcel nunca se había vuelto a saber de él, así que junto con Scott construyeron una especie de dispositivo localizador que puede detectar seres con habilidades sobre humanas, así luego de un tiempo buscando, lograron encontrar lo que parece ser la guarida secreta de Carl, que es una especie de cueva en las montañas que está ubicada por las fronteras del Perú._

_-Parece que aquí es donde vive ese tipo- dijo Tenorman que tiene el dispositivo, él y M estaban buscando solos a Carl, ya que no querían que algunos de sus seguidores se aterraran al verlo y esparcieran el miedo a los demás ocultistas y el pelirrojo ya tenía su rifle de francotirador por si acaso._

_-Pues entonces entremos- dicho esto los dos entraron a la cueva sin permiso._

_Al estar adentro de la cueva vieron lo que parecían se jeroglíficos o imágenes de grandes conejillos de indias destruyendo pueblos y esas cosas y otros jeroglíficos sobre las bandas de flautas peruanas y estos estaban todos rasgados con marcas de grandes garras, especialmente un dibujo que se parecía mucho a Craig que lo mostraba teniendo como una especie de combate contra Carl y ese jeroglífico era el que estaba más rasgado de todos, pero antes de que pudieran seguir avanzando…_

_-¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?- se escuchó la voz enojada de Carl y cuando Jim y Scott miraron a su izquierda vieron a Carl Cobayus, sus ropas son de montañero y estaban muy desgastadas, aunque parecía no haber envejecido nada desde la última vez que se le vio y tiene en su mano izquierda su lanza de doble punta hecha de hueso._

_-¿Usted es Carl Cobayus el antiguo secretario de defensa de Estados Unidos?- le pregunto Jim._

_-El mismo, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les volvió a preguntar Carl sin cambiar de semblante._

_-Déjame presentarme, yo soy Scott Tenorman, también puedes decirme señor T- se presentó el pelirrojo mientras preparaba su rifle._

_-Y yo soy Jim Malck Roy y puedes llamarme el señor M- se presentó el otro._

_-¿Y qué quieren de mí?- les pregunto Carl un poco menos enojado._

_-Venimos a ofrecerte a que te unas a nuestra causa- le dijo M._

_-¿Y su causa sería…?-_

_-¡Traer a este mundo al gran Cthullu!- les dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos y eso asombro a Carl, ya que él al igual que todas las personas del mundo, sabe muy bien la destrucción que ese monstruo hizo en el mundo._

_-¿Se refieren a ese monstruo que causo tantos destrozos?- les pregunto Carl._

_-Del mismo- le afirmo el pelirrojo._

_-Pues jódanse, no pienso ayudarlos- les dijo cortante Carl._

_-Pero si nos ayudas, tendrás un puesto garantizado al lado de nuestro señor y podrás gobernar el mundo a nuestro lado y…- el señor M no pudo seguir hablando porque fue interrumpido._

_-¡Les dije que no!- les grito enojado Carl mientras se transformaba en el conejillo de indias pirata gigante haciendo que los dos líderes del culto retrocedieran asustados- ¡Si algún día quisiera volver a tratar de gobernar al mundo, lo haría por mis propios y no trabajando para nadie!- les siguió gritando enojado para luego hacer el ademan de acercárseles._

_-No te convendría tratar de atacarnos- le advirtió Tenorman mientras volvía a preparar su rifle._

_-¿En realidad crees que con ese rifle puedes hacerme un daño?- le pregunto burlón el monstruo- si ningún arma cualquiera es capaz de lastimarme- les espeto sin cambiar de semblante._

_-Con ese rifle tal vez no, pero con esto si- dicho esto el señor M le mostro una de las habilidades que Cthullu le había dado y eso asombro a Carl._

_-Que interesante…- les dijo un poco más calmado Carl para luego volver a su forma humana- pero aun así no pienso ayudarlos- les termino diciendo._

_-Como quiera, pero si en algún momento cambia de opinión, aquí tiene nuestro número- dicho esto Tenorman le dejo un papel con un número telefónico que es el mismo que le dejaría a Butters cuando le hicieran la oferta _(NA: se me olvido decir en el capítulo anterior que el número que le dieron a Butters, es el número de las letras del alfabeto en español incluyendo la eñe y cuando se ordena dice el nombre de Scott Tenorman).

_-Te dije que no iba a aceptar nuestra oferta- dijo el pelirrojo a su socio._

_-No importa, aún tenemos otros dos candidatos para que se nos unan- le restó importancia Jim refiriéndose a Darth Chef y a Mecha Streisand._

_Fin del flash back_

-… y eso fue lo que paso la primera vez que Tenorman y Jim trataron de convencer a Carl para que se les uniera- terminó diciendo Darth Chef a los héroes.

-¿Entonces porque acepto la segunda vez si acepto trabajar para ellos?- le pregunto Tooshwel.

-Pues cuando ustedes habían frustrado en esa ocasión la entrega de los materiales para el portal, Butters les había dicho que Craig, Jimmy, Tweek y Kevin los habían ayudado y cuando supieron eso vieron sus expedientes y como Tenorman sabía que Craig fue el que derroto a Carl, no perdieron el tiempo en volver hacía Carl y mostrarle una foto de Craig para que así él los quisiera ayudar a cambio de que pudiera cobrar venganza contra Craig y poder dominar una parte del mundo- les explico el Chef.

-Debí haberlo matado en esa ocasión en Perú- dijo irónico Blue Reacer.

-Pero afortunadamente no te mato cuando peleaste contra él cerca del manicomio- le dijo Mosquito y el pelinegro le sacó el dedo medio.

-Y luego en algún momento le hicieron a usted esa oferta por segunda vez ¿cierto?- pregunto Kite al Chef.

-Correcto, fue unos días antes de que Butters destruyera el hospital- le afirmo el ex-villano.

-¿Pero qué pasa con Mecha Streisand, si lo último que se supo de ella es que la desmantelaron y esparcieron por diferentes partes del mundo?- le pregunto la Legionaria 2.0

-Ellos dijeron…- volvió a explicar el Chef.

_Flash back_

_Un tiempo luego de que los líderes del culto habían fracasado al pedirles ayuda a Carl Cobayus y a Darth Chef, empezaron a buscar y recuperar las diferentes partes de Mecha Streisand, les tomo algunos años y mucho esfuerzo poder encontrar la mayoría de las piezas y lograr llevarlas hasta la base y volver a reconstruirla, aunque les hicieron algunos cambios y mejoras y al terminar de hacer eso, se dieron cuenta de que faltaba los dos triángulos de Sintar para hacer que funcionara._

_-Ahora solo falta que encontremos los dos triángulos para así activarla- dijo Jim a Tenorman._

_-Lo último que supe, es que los súper mejores amigos lo lanzaron al Abismo Challenger, que es el lugar más profundo en el océano- le dijo el pelirrojo._

_-¿Y cómo vamos a llegar a ese lugar tan profundo?- le pregunto Roy. Los dos empezaron a pensar en alguna forma de cómo llegar a esas profundidades, hasta que al pelirrojo se le ocurrió una idea._

_-¿Has escuchado hablar del submarino Batiscafo Trieste?- le pregunto el pelirrojo._

_-¿Te refieres a ese submarino que fue capaz de llegar al fondo de la Fosa de las Marismas e hizo muchas otras inmersiones?- le pregunto Jim._

_-Del mismo- le afirmo el pelirrojo sonriendo._

_-Ya entiendo, quieres hacer un submarino como ese para poder llegar a esas profundidades y recuperar los triángulos- entendió Roy sonriendo._

_-Exacto._

_Pasaron unos meses en los que los cultistas habían usado gran parte del acero que tenían en su base para crear un submarino, aunque obviamente tuvieron que encontrar los planos y cuando lo terminaron de construir no perdieron el tiempo en ir al océano y sumergirse en el Abismo Challenger y habían construido un localizador para encontrar los dos triángulos._

_-Gira a la derecha- dijo Roy a Tenorman, ya que eran los únicos que tuvieron el valor de hacer ese viaje._

_-¿Ya estamos cerca de los dos triángulos?, si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera, la presión del agua nos va aplastar- le dijo preocupado el pelirrojo._

_-No te preocupes, ya estamos muy cerca- le trato de tranquilizar Jim- ¡Hay esta!- dijo señalando a la izquierda en donde estaba una ventana súper resistente._

_El pelirrojo uso unos brazos robóticos para así poder sujetar y meter los dos triángulos al interior del submarino._

_-Al fin es nuestro- dijo complacido Tenorman._

_-No puedo esperar para activarla- dijo Jim con el mismo semblante._

_Luego de eso subieron a la superficie en donde los estaba esperando un barco con sus seguidores y luego tomaron rumbo a América del Norte._

_Al estar en la base, ya habían desmantelado el submarino y empezaron a fundir sus partes para poder crear una parte del portal y luego fueron al último nivel de la base en donde ya estaba reconstruida Mecha Streisand, que aún sin tener los triángulos puestos parecía estar respirando o algo así._

_-Espero que si nos sea de ayuda- dijo un poco escéptico Jim._

_-Si las celebridades fueron capaces de convencerla para que los ayudara, de seguro podremos hacerlo también- le dijo seguro Tenorman._

_-Pero aun así me sorprende la aleación metálica que hicieron, ya que tal este hecha del metal más duro que exista- le dijo un poco sorprendido Roy._

_-Y nos costó mucho trabajo recrear esa aleación para hacerle el cañón de su brazo izquierdo, los cohetes de sus piernas y algunas de las partes que no pudimos recuperar- dicho esto Tenorman había usado un elevador para subir hasta la nariz de la villana e hizo que esta se abriera y luego le metió los dos triángulos y después descendió._

_-Ahora vamos a ver si…- Jim no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente la bestia mecánica abrió sus enormes ojos y vio fijamente a los líderes del culto y a los encapuchados que los acompañaban._

_-¿Puede escucharnos señora Streisand?- le pregunto Tenorman pero parece que el monstruo no le prestaba atención._

_-Nosotros somos los líderes del culto de Cthullu y la hemos reconstruido para que nos ayude a…- Jim no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente la bestia mecánica soltó un fuerte rugido y movió su brazo izquierdo a la izquierda golpeando una gran pared de la base y destruyéndola sin problemas, ante la mirada aterrada de los ocultistas, especialmente porque una parte de los niveles superiores se derrumbó aplastando a varios de los encapuchados._

_-¡ESTA FUERA DE CONTROL!- grito aterrado Roy y luego el monstruo piso fuertemente el piso de la base haciendo que toda esta temblara de forma terrible._

_-¡NI SIQUIERA NOS DA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE TRATAR DE HABLAR CON ELLA!- grito también aterrado Tenorman y luego vieron que el monstruo hizo el ademan de usar sus cohetes para tratar de volar atravesando la base por completo._

_-¡HAY QUE DETENERLA!- volvió a gritar Jim._

_-¡USA EL CONTROL PARA DESACTIVARLA!- le grito Tenorman y su socio saco de su túnica un control remoto y al presionar el botón hizo que la bestia pareciera moverse lentamente hasta el punto de que se detuvo por completo y todos los presentes votaron un suspiro de alivio._

_-Estuvo cerca- dijo Scott mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente._

_-¿Pero por qué rayos reacciono de esa manera?- pregunto molesto y preocupado Roy._

_-No estoy seguro, pero parece que al ser maquina durante tanto tiempo ha hecho que pierda el poco autocontrol que le quedaba cuando las celebridades la activaron hace tanto tiempo- trato de razonar Tenorman._

_-Si eso es cierto, eso quiere decir que todo el esfuerzo y tiempo que pusimos para reconstruirla fue en vano- espeto molesto Malck Roy._

_-Desgraciadamente y todo ese empeño lo hubiéramos utilizado para conseguir más dinero para comprar más materiales para el portal o para conseguir más seguidores- dijo Scott con el mismo semblante._

_-Creo que lo mejor es quitarle los dos triángulos y dejarla aquí encerrada para que así no haya peligro de que se vuelva a activar y no nos trate de matar ni nada de eso- espeto aún molesto Jim._

_-Solamente espero que nunca tengamos que volver a tratar de activarla de nuevo, ya que si eso pasa…- dijo preocupado Scott._

_Luego de eso los cultistas crearon grandes candados y grilletes y se los pusieron al monstruo y luego de reconstruir la pared que se destruyó, dejaron a un lado los dos triángulos de Sintar y cerraron la gran puerta metálica y le pusieron grandes candados, grilletes y cadenas, pensando que nunca volverían a pedirle ayuda a ese monstruo._

_Fin del flash back_

-… y dijeron que habían pasado dos años desde eso- terminó explicando Darth Chef a los héroes otra vez.

-Ya veo, sí que le tienen miedo a esa perra robótico- dijo irónico el Mole.

-Pero lo peor es que Caos logro convencerla para que lo ayude- dijo preocupado el Buen Creyente.

-Ahora que sabemos todo eso, ¿Qué haremos ahora para salvar a Kenny y a Cartman?, Kyle y Luis Carlos no pueden ir a la base por la barrera psíquica que creó ese tal Malck Roy y nosotros solos nunca seriamos capaces de hacerle frente a Caos y a su primo- dijo pesimista el Deportista.

-¡Oh Dios santo, estamos en desventaja y eso es demasiada presión GAH!- exclamo alterado Coffeman… como era de esperarse.

-Un momento, creo saber que hacer- dijo el Black Spider ganándose la atención de todos.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Mosquito.

-En el Necronomicon que tengo, creo que puedo hacer un hechizo para que así ustedes dos puedan ir a la base de los ocultistas- dijo la gótica señalando al pelirrojo y al latino.

-¿Hechizo?- le pregunto el judío.

-Correcto, puedo crearles inmunidad ante poderes psíquicos- les dijo la chica.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto esperanzado el colombiano.

-Por supuesto, aunque no sea el Necronomicon original, el que tengo tiene algunos cuantos conjuros que les podrían ser útiles- les siguió diciendo la gótica.

-Pues no pierdas el tiempo y has ese conjuro- le pidió apresurado el latino y la chica lo miro un poco molesta por eso y luego cogió su Necronomicon y empezó a leer un conjuro dirigido al judío pelirrojo y al colombiano y después de unos segundos termino de leer el conjuro.

-¿Funciono?- pregunto Luis Carlos.

-Supongo que si- le espeto la gótica.

-Muchas gracias- le agradeció el judío y la chica se enrojeció un poco por eso.

-No quisiera interrumpir, pero creo que ya se nos ha hecho tarde- les dijo el Caballero Ingles mirando la hora en su reloj.

-Es cierto, no podemos perder más tiempo en recordar cosas del pasado ni en decir conjuros- espeto Blue Reacer y el Chef y Black Spider lo vieron molestos por esa indirecta.

-Entonces escúchenme- dijo Kite y todos les pusieron atención- tú Luis Carlos te enfrentaras a Butters, a su primo y a Mecha Streisand al mismo tiempo- al decir esto el latino se asombró.

-¿Estás loco?, yo nunca sería capaz de ganarle a los tres al mismo tiempo- le dijo molesto y preocupado el colombiano.

-No tienes que derrotarlos, solo tienes que distraerlos y alejarlos de la base- le explico el pelirrojo.

-Ah ya veo, bueno creo que si podría hacer eso… pero aún no eh recuperado todas mis fuerzas- terminó diciendo volviendo a preocuparse.

-Si lo que te preocupa es que te canses y pierdas energías, ¿por qué no solo te imaginas tener energías ilimitadas y que tu mente nunca se canse?- le sugirió el Maestro Jedi.

-Kevin, en serio debes dejar de ver tantas…- Tupperware fue interrumpido por el colombiano.

-¡Es una buena idea, ¿Cómo no se me pudo haber ocurrido antes?, todo este tiempo me eh estado preocupando al pensar que usar mis máximos poderes me costaría la vida, pero nunca se me había ocurrido imaginarme en no tener límites físicos y que mi mente nunca se canse!- exclamo emocionado el colombiano- ¡ahora yo no tengo limites en mi poder!- dicho esto se imaginó a sí mismo nunca cansarse ni física ni mentalmente- ¡ahora nada ni nadie podrá detenerme, NADIE¡- dicho eso empezó a reír (NA: segunda vez que un héroe se ríe como Depredador XD) y los héroes lo vieron un poco preocupados por esa risa y por la expresión que tiene en su cara.

-Bueno… ya que esa parte del plan está resuelta, ¿Qué más sigue hermano?- le pregunto el Sentinela tratando de no preocuparse por lo de hace un momento XD.

-Mientras que Alarcón distrae a Caos, a su primo y a Mecha Streisand, el resto de nosotros trataremos de rescatar a Kenny y al culo gordo de la base de los ocultistas- les dijo el judío mayor.

-¿Estás seguro de que podremos lograrlo?, en esa base no solo está el equipo de la destrucción, sino también todos los ocultistas- le dijo preocupado su mejor amigo.

-Claro que podremos lograrlo- le trato de asegurar el pelirrojo.

-Y con nuestra ayuda tal vez lo logren- interrumpió una voz y de repente en la base de los héroes estaban los dos góticos amigos de Henrietta y esta hizo una mueca de lo que parece ser una sonrisa.

-¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!?- les pregunto la Legionaria original mientras que con el resto de los héroes se ponían en guardia, ya que los góticos son de aproximadamente la misma edad que Henrietta y por eso ya se habían graduado de la preparatoria hace algunos años y solo iban a ese lugar cuando querían fumar todos juntos y casi nunca eran vistos por los estudiantes y los pocos que los conocían ya se habían olvidado de ellos.

-Tranquilícense todos, ellos dos son mis viejos amigos góticos- les dijo la gótica con cierto tono de emoción en su voz.

-Ah sí, ya me acuerdo de ustedes- dijo Tooshwel, después de todo él estuvo un tiempo con ellos.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?- les preguntó la Legionaria 2.0 aún con cautela y varios de los héroes tienen ese mismo semblante.

-Yo les pedí que vinieran aquí- dijo la gótica ganándose la atención de todos- luego de que el pueblo fuera evacuado, les había llamado para que nos vinieran a ayudar cuando fuéramos a tratar de atacar la base de los ocultistas- les explico.

-¿Y por qué no nos lo habías dicho desde un principio?- le pregunto un poco molesto el Mole.

-Iba a decírselos, pero cuando le quitaron la banda a él- dijo señalando a Rudeman- y luego de él- dijo señalando al Chef- empezara a explicar esas cosas, se me había olvidado decírselo- les dijo con simpleza la gótica.

¿Y ustedes dos nos quieren ayudar a enfrentarnos a su viejos compañeros ocultistas?- pregunto un poco desconfiado Tupperware a los dos góticos.

-Claro que queremos ayudarlos, después de todo desde hace varios años dejamos de ser parte de esa organización tan conformistas- les espeto Ethan, él es el gótico más alto, es tan alto como Stan, pero parece ser casi tan delgado como Tweek o Kyle, su ropa es parecida a cuando era más joven y su peinado y maquillaje no han cambiado nada y tiene una especie de bastón.

-¿Y por qué no se habían ofrecido a ayudarnos desde el principio?- les pregunto aún desconfiado Mosquito.

-¿Y haber sido una especie de héroe que se arriesgara para ayudar a las personas?, no gracias eso es demasiado conformista para nosotros- les espeto Dylan, él es el gótico del mechón de cabello rojo, también conocido como Red Goth, su peinado es el mismo que cuando era más joven y su es el mismo, su ropa tampoco había cambiado, es como de la estatura de Kenny, pero no es tan delgado y luego de decir eso se corrió asía atrás su mechón rojo de cabello.

-¿Es-están se- seguros de que po-podemos confiar en e-esos tipos?- pregunto desconfiado el Comediante y varios de los héroes tienen ese mismo semblante.

-Ummm… si Henrietta confía en ellos, supongo que también nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo- dijo Kite luego de pensarlo y la gótica se sonrojo un poco al escucharlo decir eso y sus dos amigos se dieron cuenta de eso.

-Pues eso espero- dijo aún desconfiado Blue Reacer.

-¿Y ustedes saben cómo pelear?- les pregunto el Mole.

-Claro, ¿acaso nunca les dijiste que nosotros fuimos los que le enseñamos a Georgie como pelear, Henrietta?- le pregunto el gótico mayor para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Si lo había dicho- le respondió la chica para luego dar una calada también.

-Pues entonces no perdamos el tiempo y vamos a esa base- dijo Tooshwel y junto con los demás héroes fueron a sus vehículos para que el Maestro de la Imaginación los tele transportara, pero Henrietta y sus dos amigos góticos se quedaron un momento.

-¿Qué te paso Henrietta?, hace algunos años nunca hubieras aceptado ayudar a estos conformistas- le espeto Red Goth para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Tengo mis razones, además en caso de que no se den cuenta, los ocultitas podrían tomar represalias contra nosotros por ser desertores- les explico la chica.

-Oh será que estas ayudando a esos conformistas para poder estar cerca del chico que tiene las gafas de aviador y ese pequeño planeador en su espalda- le dijo el gótico mayor como una especie de burla y una mueca que parecía ser una especie de sonrisa y la chica no pudo disimular su sonrojo.

-No-no sé de qué estás hablando- trato de ser cortante la chica.

-¡Oigan no se queden ahí, vamos!- les apresuro el Maestro de la Imaginación y la chica no perdió el tiempo en irse del sitio.

-¿Vez? Te lo dije, siempre supe que algún día ella caería ante los encantos de un conformista- dijo irónico Dylan a su amigo y también parecía hacer una especie de sonrisa.

-Y yo que tenía pensado tratar de invitarla a salir cuando reconstruyeran el cementerio- le dijo Ethan con ese mismo semblante y se retiraron del lugar.

Mientras tanto, en la base de los ocultistas, la base ya estaba cerrada por completo y el señor M y sus seguidores estaban preparando la máquina en donde pondrán a Kenny para activar el portal, mientras que Tenorman se estaba divirtiendo torturando a su medio hermano electrocutándolo y haciéndolo comer diferentes tipos de chile mientras escuchaban una canción de Radio Head, que es todo parte de la venganza de Scott, mientras que Caos se divertía mucho viendo eso desde cierta distancia y su equipo estaba listo para tratar de detener cualquier tipo de ataque que pudieran hacer los héroes, mientras que a Mecha Streiand le estaban revisando algunas grietas que tiene en su cuerpo.

-Que divertido es ver como joden a ese culón- dijo sádicamente Caos cruzado de brazos.

-"¡ERIC, NOOOOO!"- grito aterrado Butters en su mente- "¡TIENES QUE SALVARLO!"- le exigió a Caos, no solo aterrado, sino enojado.

-¿Salvarlo y por qué mierda debería hacer eso?- le pregunto molesto Caos- ¿o acaso se te ha olvidado todas las bromas y desgracias que nos ha hecho ese hijo de puta y cómo siempre nos pedía ayuda para sus estúpidos planes?- le recordó sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Pu-pues no, pe-pero es que…"- Butters fue interrumpido.

-Pero es que nada, luego de que T se divierta, me encargare de seguir jodiendo a ese gordo estúpido y lo mejor es que tú no tendrás más opción que observar como lo hago- le dijo Caos recuperando su semblante sádico y eso aterro y enojo más a Butters.

-Que aburrido es estar esperando a que esos idiotas lleguen- dijo molesto e impaciente el Aniquilador, ya que junto con el resto del Equipo de la Destrucción estaban escondidos detrás de las paredes de la fábrica que estaba encima de la base.

-Como te quejas- le dijo Steel Gladiador, molesto también por las quejas del rubio mayor y de sus dos amigos y estos solo bufaron molestos.

-¿Pe-pero donde es-estarán Tommas, Bradley y Tammy?- pregunto un poco preocupada la Luchadora.

-Leo dijo que les había avisado a último minuto sobre el plan de revelar nuestras identidades y ellos le habían pedido que no revelaran las suyas , así que supongo que ellos se habrán ido del pueblo antes del ataque de Mecha Streisand- explico Desorden.

-Eso explica porque no estaban con nosotros cuando nos mostraron en la televisión- razonó Psicosis.

-De igual manera esa puta, el maricón y el grosero ese no hubieran salido bien en televisión- dijo burlón el Destructor.

-Y yo que tenía ganas de tratar de cogerme a esa chica a la fuerza- dijo el rubio mayor fingiendo un puchero sacándole unas risas a sus amigos, al pelirrojo, al gótico y al señor C y los primos menores de Butters lo vieron un poco asustados, mientras que el Gladiador tenia semblante de desaprobación.

-Cre-creo que no debes acercarte mu-mucho a esos sujetos hermana- dijo preocupado el Vengador a su hermana en voz baja y esta asintió.

-"Aún no puedo creer que Butterscupp haya estado trabajando con estos tipos tanto tiempo"- pensó molesto y desaprobatorio el primo mayor de Butters, pero de repente…

-¡OIGAN USTEDES!- se escuchó el grito del Maestro de la Imaginación que volaba encima de ellos.

-¿¡Qué diablos!?- pregunto molesto y asombrado el señor C.

-¿¡Cómo puede estar aquí!? ¡Si se supone que nadie que tengas poderes mentales o especiales no pueden llegar hasta aquí!- exclamo asombrado Desorden.

-¡Eso no importa, avísale a tú primo!- dijo Raven al Gladiador y este no perdió el tiempo en usar el comunicador de su casco.

Devuelta en el interior de la base, Tenorman seguía torturando a Cartman mientras usaba el sombrero y el bastón que usó en esa ocasión hace tantos años.

-¿Te gusta esto cerdito?- le preguntó sádicamente el pelirrojo mientras le metía a la fuerza una cuchara en la boca para que comiera chile y el gordo trato de escupir.

-¡Eres un maldito!- le grito furioso Cartman y en su cara se podía notar mucho moretones.

-Parece que ya estas lleno de los platillos de entrada, entonces es hora de que te muestre el plato principal- dicho esto Tenorman jaló una palanca y al hacer eso una pared y parte del piso se estaba transformando, en el piso apareció una especie de enorme trituradora de carne y en la pared estaba amarrada nada más y nada menos que la mamá de Cartman.

-¿¡MAMÁ!?- pregunto aterrado el gordo.

-¡CALANACÍN!- grito Linane también aterrada.

-Que hermosa reunión familiar ¿verdad?- dijo sádicamente Tenorman.

-¿¡Cómo es que la tienen, acaso no se había ido del pueblo!?- pregunto Cartman ya furioso.

-Pues…- empezó a explicar su medio hermano.

_Flash back _(NA: este capítulo y el anterior tienen la mayor cantidad de flash backs de toda esta historia ¿verdad? XD)

_Luego de que Mecha Streisand fuera volando en dirección del pueblo acompañada por Caos, su primo y el gótico, el señor T hablo con Carl._

_-Escucha Carl, necesito que vayas al pueblo y traigas a la puta madre de mi maldito medio hermano- le pidió Scott._

_-¿Para qué?-_

_-Para que así mi venganza sea más satisfactoria- le respondió con una sonrisa sombría en su cara._

_-Me gusta cómo suena eso- le dijo el señor C y se transformó en el conejillo de indias pirata gigante y fue al pueblo._

_Luego de estar esperando oculto detrás de unos grandes árboles que estaban cerca de la carretera principal del pueblo, el monstruo vio a Linane en su auto, así que no perdió el tiempo enseguida se puso delante del auto haciendo que este se estrellara contra él y la señora Cartman se aterro al ver al monstruo y este no perdió tiempo y enseguida la cogió con su larga lengua y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la base luego de dedicarle una mirada a Mecha Streisad que seguía peleando contra el Maestro de la Imaginación._

_Fin del flash back_

-…y aquí está tu puta madre, que la voy a convertir en carne molida en frente de tus ojos para que te la comas- le terminó diciendo con una sonrisa diabólica en su cara.

-¡COMO TU TE ATREVAS A PONERLE UNA MANO A ELLA ENCIMA TE JURO QUE MES LA VAS A APAGAR!- le grito furioso Cartman

-Que miedo tengo cerdito- le dijo burlón Scott- y como tú fuiste el que convirtió en carne molida a mis padres y me los diste de comer, voy a devolverte el favor- dicho esto hizo el ademan de acitvar una palanca, pero…

-¡ALERTA INTRUSOS, ALERTA INTRUSOS!- se escuchó la alarma de la base.

-¿¡Ahora de que se trata!?- pregunto enojado Tenorman dejando solos a Cartman y a su madre.

-¿¡Qué pasa con esa alarma!?- pregunto también molesto Caos.

-"¡Butter, el Maestro de la Imaginación está volando cerca de nosotros!"- le dijo alarmado.

-¿¡Qué, pero como, si nadie que tenga poderes mentales o especiales puede llegar aquí!?- siguió diciendo molesto Caos.

-"No se cómo, pero ven aquí enseguida"- le pidió su primo.

Dicho esto Caos ordeno que volvieran a abrir el techo de la base como la última vez y al hacer eso pudo salir Mecha Streisand junco con Iron Caos.

-¡Oiga idiotas, atrápenme se pueden!- les dijo burlón el colombiano.

-¡ACABEMOS CON ESE IDIOTA!- grito enojado Caos y junto con su primo y la villana se alejaron de la base persiguiendo a colombiano.

-¡Miren, la base está abierta!- dijo el Sentinela, que junto con los demás héroes estaban escondidos junto con sus vehículos.

-¡Pues entremos antes de que la cierren!- dijo Kite y junto con los héroes se pusieron en marcha para querer meterse en la base de los ocultistas.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, de seguro no se esperaban la aparición de los otros dos góticos ¿verdad? Y creo que en siguiente capítulo ya traerán a Cthullu al mundo y dentro de poco algunos personajes morirán y no será Kenny :O y muchas gracias por sus reviews.**


	139. Chapter 139

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, en este capítulo Cthullu llegara a este mundo y empezara la el principio del fin, tal y como dice el título XD. Ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CIENTO TREINTA Y NUEVE: EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN, PARTE UNO**

La base estaba abierta y los héroes vieron como Caos, Gladiador y Mecha Streisand salían de la base a perseguir al Maestro de la Imaginación y se alejaban del lugar, así que no perdieron el tiempo en ir en sus vehículos y se lograron meter en la base tomando por sorpresa a los villanos y a los ocultistas.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA!?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo varios de los villanos y de los encapuchados.

-¡Ya entramos, hay que buscar a Kenny y a Cartman!- dijo sin rodeos Tooshwel, que junto con los demás héroes se bajaron de los vehículos.

-¡Voy a tratar de localizarlos!- dijo Kite y enseguida se concentró para localizar a su amigo rubio y al gordo y luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban en los niveles subterráneos de la base.

-¿Los encontraste?- le pregunto la Legionaria 1.0.

-¡Si, están en los últimos niveles de este lugar!- les dijo apresurado el pelirrojo.

-¡Entonces vamos!- dijo Tupperware y los héroes, junto con Darth Chef y los amigos de Henrietta empezaron a tratar de ir a los niveles inferiores de la base y en el camino se encontraron con mucho ocultistas y se dieron cuenta de que la mitad de todos ellos son pelirrojos tal como les conto el Chef.

-¡Hay que detener a esos idiotas!- dijo molesto y alarmado Desorden y junto con los demás villanos fueron tras los héroes, pero cuando estuvieron más cerca el pequeño gótico se asombró enseguida al ver a sus dos viejos amigos junto con los héroes.

-¿¡DYLAN, ETHAN, QUÉ RAYOS HACEN AQUÍ!?- les pregunto el pequeño pelinegro sin poder disimular su asombro.

-Hola Georgie, hacía rato que no nos vemos- le dijo Red Goth como si fuera cualquier cosa para luego lanzar un cuchillo a un pelirrojo dándole en el ojo sacándole un grito de agonía.

-Se nota que has pasado mucho tiempo ayudando a estos conformistas- dijo el gótico mayor para luego usar su bastón para golpear en la cara a un encapuchado y después darle una patada a otro en el estómago.

-¿¡Pero qué hacen aquí!?- les volvió a preguntar el pelinegro sin cambiar de semblante.

-Para ayudar a esos conformistas héroes a evitar que ese monstruo llegue al mundo- le respondió Dylan sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡Ustedes son unos malditos traidores como Henrietta!- les dijo enojado Raven para luego lanzarle un cuchilla a Ethan y este lo desvió con su bastón sin problemas.

-¡Y hablando de traidores, MIREN!- dijo enojado el Aniquilador señalando a Sombra, Rudeman y Cougar que se estaban enfrentado a unos encapuchados.

-¿¡Qué carajos están haciendo esos tres aquí!?- pregunto molesto Desorden.

-¡Siempre supe que esos tres idiotas serian un problema, especialmente ese mocoso de Tourette!- dijo molesto el señor C.

-Entonces acabemos con esos idiotas- dijo Psicosis y junto con los demás villanos y los ocultistas fueron a pelear contra los héroes.

-¿¡Qué diablos está pasando, por qué está sonando la alarma!?- pregunto molesto Jim a Tenorman y luego fueron a ver la gran pantalla de la base vieron a los héroes que estaban en su base y se enfrentaban a sus seguidores y al Equipo de la Destrucción.

-¡LA LIGA EXTREMA DE HÉROES!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo junto con varios de los pelirrojos y los otros seguidores.

-¡Parece que han venido a salvar al cerdito y a Kenny!- dijo molesto Scott.

-¡Pero hay también está el chico Blofousquie, ¿Cómo es posible que pueda llegar a este lugar?!- pregunto molesto también Roy.

-Eso no importa, ¿Dónde mierda esta Caos, su primo y Streisand?- pregunto molesto Scott.

-Al parecer ellos fueron tras el Maestro de la Imaginación- le respondió uno de los nerds de Star Trek.

-¿¡Ese tipo también pudo llegar hasta aquí!?- pregunto molesto y preocupado Jim.

-Entonces no podemos perder más tiempo, hay que traer al gran Cthullu a este mundo- dicho esto Tenorman fue a al lugar en donde estaban Cartman y Linane- tienes suerte cerdito, parece que tus pendejos amigos han venido a tratar de salvarte y a tu amiguito Kenny- le espeto molesto.

-¡Qué bueno!- dijo alegre la señora Cartman.

-Hasta que al fin llegan- espeto Cartman desagradecido, pero en el fondo estaba muy agradecido.

Tenorman y Malck Roy le pidieron a unos encapuchados que los acompañaran a donde estaba Kenny para así llevarlo hacía la máquina, como el rubio tiene ese collar puesto y las cadenas y grilletes no podía oponer mucha resistencia.

-Tus inútiles amigos han venido para tratar de salvarte- le dijo molesto Tenorman.

-Y ya es hora de que cumplas con el propósito por el cual fuiste elegido por el gran Cthullu- le dijo sin rodeos Roy mientras lo llevaban.

-¡No se saldrán con la suya!- les grito molesto el rubio mientras forcejeaba inútilmente.

-¿Quieres ver que si?- le pregunto burlón Tenorman.

-¡Malditos!- le dijo el rubio sin cambiar de semblante- Pero antes de que me pongan en esa maldita máquina, quiero respuestas, si Cthullu fue capaz de llegar a este mundo sin ayuda de nadie la última vez hace tantos años, ¿por qué necesita de la ayuda de ustedes y de mí?- les pregunto.

-Supongo que podríamos responderte a unas cuantas preguntas- le dijo sonriente Roy.

-La última vez que llego a este mundo fue accidentalmente, ya que fue capaz de salir de Rydley cuando se abrió esa gran grieta en el océano- comenzó a explicar Scott.

-Y cuando salió fue prematuramente y sus poderes no estaban completos, pero ahora que él tiene la energía vital de las personas de los sacrificios, especialmente las del estadio, es mucho más poderoso que en esa ocasión- siguió explicando Roy.

-Y ahora que vamos a abrir el portal para su llegada, con la ayuda de los poderes del elegido, o sea tú, él será el indiscutible amo de este mundo- terminó diciendo Tenorman sonriendo.

-"Eso explica porque Ment Merry Crunch fue capaz de ganarle con tanta facilidad en esos tiempos"- razonó mentalmente Kenny- ¿Pero y mi maldición, por qué en varias ocasiones me eh muerto de diferentes maneras?- siguió preguntando.

-¿Acaso nuestro señor nunca te dijo que al tener los poderes que te dio, haces que tengas algo de mala suerte?- le pregunto Roy.

-Sí, me acuerdo de eso cuando habla con él en Rydley y también me había explicado porque nadie recordaba mis muertes- le dijo el rubio recordando esa ocasión cuando el Aniquilador lo había matado y al estar muerto hablo con el monstruo.

-Y en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, tus muertes se han vuelto mucho menos comunes, ya que solo te morías con frecuencia cuando eras un niño y ahora que eres un poco mayor, esa parte de tú maldición ha disminuido considerablemente- le explico Tenorman.

-"Es cierto, la última vez que morí fue cuando Butters me mato luego de que el señor Mojón me rescatara en esa ocasión"- volvió a razonar mentalmente el rubio- pero una última pregunta, ¿por qué cada vez que me muero, siempre despierto en mi cama?- al decir esa pregunta los líderes del culto sonrieron y se dieron una mirada cómplice y asintieron.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado qué pasa con tu cadáver o con lo que quede de ti luego de cada muerte?- le pregunto Roy sonriendo.

-No- le respondió el rubio, ya que nunca se había preguntado eso.

-Luego de que mueres, tus restos son transportados en un portal y luego te reconstruyes para que así puedas renacer- le dijo el pelirrojo con el mismo semblante que su socio.

-¿Renacer?- pregunto Kenny sin entender, pero luego…- un momento… ¿eso quiere decir que…?- preguntó atónito al saber a lo que se referían.

-Exacto, luego de cada muerte, tú madre vuelve a darte a luz siendo un bebito- le dijo Jim sin cambiar de semblante y eso impacto más al rubio.

-No… no puede ser, ¿eso quiere decir que mi madre siempre ha sabido que yo eh muerto muchas veces?- pregunto el rubio sin cambiar de semblante.

-Correcto ya que como el gran Cthullu te maldijo cuando estabas en el vientre de tú madre, obviamente ella sabe perfectamente de tus muertes y como Stuart estuvo con ella cuando la maldijeron, también sabe cuándo mueres- le siguió explicando Tenorman.

-Y cuando naces, ellos solamente te ponen en tu camita con la misma capucha naranja de siempre- le terminó diciendo Malck Roy.

-No puede ser… ¡no puede ser, esos malditos estúpidos!- grito furioso el rubio- ¿¡y mis hermanos, ellos recuerdan mis muertes!?- pregunto sin cambiar de semblante.

-No, al parecer tus padres han mantenido muy bien ese secreto y como tú hermano mayor no estuvo presente cuando maldijeron el vientre de tú madre, no recuerda ninguna de tus muertes- le explico Scott.

-Y obviamente tu hermanita no existía en ese momento- terminó diciendo Roy y luego se dio cuenta de que ya estaban llegando al portal y cerca de este estaba una especie de máquina parecida a la que las celebridades habían construido para absorber la inmunidad de… ya saben quién (NA: no menciono el nombre de ese profeta por obvias razones, miro de un lado a otro preocupado D: ) - muy bien, ya estamos aquí, no perdamos el tiempo- dicho esto les indico a algunos de su seguidores que pusieran al rubio en esa máquina y este trataba inútilmente de oponer resistencia, pero lo amarraron bien fuerte.

-No hay que perder el tiempo, ya casi es media noche, lee el conjuro Jim antes de que los pendejos de la liga nos traten de detener- le dijo apurado Tenorman.

-Con mucho gusto- dicho esto Roy le pidió al gordo fanático de Star Trek que le pasara el Necronomicon y luego se paró a un lado del portal y miro a sus seguidores- ¡mis viejos seguidores!- les dijo a la mitad de los ocultistas.

-¡SI!- gritaron la mitad al mismo tiempo

-¡Y los míos!- grito Scott a la otra mitad, que obviamente son pelirrojos.

-¡SI!- gritaron también.

-¡El momento en el que el gran Cthullu venga al mundo ha llegado!- siguió gritando Roy.

-¡Y recuerden, no está muerto el que yace eternamente….!- comenzó a decir Tenorman como una especie de discurso.

-¡Y durante extraños eones, hasta la muerte puede morir!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡sacorn timbur lectoi ducon sorde…!- empezó a leer Malck Roy para tratar de activar el portal, pero…

-¡NO TAN RÁPIDO!- se escuchó el grito de Blue Reacer y de repente una pared de la base fue destruida por los rayos azules del pelinegro y esos rayos pasaron muy cerca de Roy que se tuvo que tirar al piso y el Necronomicon se deslizo un poco por el piso y por el hueco que causo los rayos azules salió la Liga Extrema de Héroes, que se notaban seguían peleando contra el Equipo de la Destrucción y contra varios de los ocultistas.

-¡NO DEJEN QUE LEA EL CONJURO!- exclamo asustada Black Spider para luego lanzar un cuchillo contra un encapuchado dándole en el hombro.

-¡AHÍ ESTA KENNY, HAY QUE SALVARLO Y BUSCAR AL CULÓN RÁPIDO!- exclamo Kite para luego hacer que un escombro de la pared flotara y se lo lanzo a Raven, pero este lo esquivó sin problemas.

-¡DETENGAN A ESOS IDIOTAS RÁPIDO!- ordenó furioso Scott a los oculstistas y estos fueron a tratar de detener a los héroes.

-¡Miren, ahí está el Necronomicon agárrenlo!- exclamo Tupperware señalando el libro en el piso y luego uso su escudo para protegerse de unos bisturís que le lanzo Psicosis.

-¡No voy a dejar que no nos quiten por segunda vez!- dijo molesto Roy e hizo el ademan de coger el libro, pero Kite uso sus poderes mentales para atraerlo hacía él.

-¡Lo tengo!- dijo triunfal el judío.

-¿¡Eso crees!?- le pregunto irónico el Destructor para luego dar un salto y darle una patada en la cara al pelirrojo tirándola al piso y luego el pelinegro le quito el libro.

-¡Es mío!- grito triunfal también.

-¡No tan rápido!- le grito Tooshwel para luego usar una de sus pistolas de clavos y dispararle en la mano al Destructor y eso hizo que gritara del dolor y soltara el libro y luego Iron Meiden atropello al villano mandándolo a volar unos pocos metros.

-¡Timmy!- exclamo el invalido, pero enseguida el señor C uso su larga lengua y cogió el libro y enseguida se lo mando a Roy.

-¡No pierdan más el tiempo y lean el conjuro!- grito Carl a Jim y luego con su lanza de hueso detuvo un golpe de espada de Blue Reacer.

-¡No tan rápido!- les dijo Darth Chef y literalmente levanto a un ocultista y lo tiro con facilidad a Roy, pero este se agacho esquivando al tipo.

-¡Ya es demasiado tarde, ustedes no podrán detenernos!- les grito Roy y empezó a leer el conjuro.

-¡Nunca es demasiado tarde!- le contradijo la Legionaria original y le lanzo su lanza, pero Jim puso delante de sí el libro y cuando la lanza choco contra este creo un campo de energía morado protegiendo a Roy y la lanza cayó por ahí.

-¿Qué decías?- le pregunto burlón Malck Roy y volvió hacer el ademan de leer el conjuro.

-¡Ella decía que nunca es ¡MIERDA! Demasiado tarde!- le respondió Rudeman y le lanzo uno de sus discos de metal filosos, pero Roy se agacho esquivando ese ataque y luego se enderezo, pero no se dio cuenta de que el disco regresaba como un boomerang y se le acercaba por detrás.

-¡Roy cuidado!- le grito Scott al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba a un lado y los dos cayeron al piso esquivando por poco ese disco que volvió a la mano de rubio de Tourette.

-¡Ya lean ese puto conjuro de una maldita vez!- les grito molesto el Aniquilador para luego usar su cadena para tratar de golpear al Maestro Jedi, pero este salto asía atrás esquivándolo.

-¡Rápido Jim!- le apresuro Scott y su socio empezó a leer el conjuro otra vez.

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo molesto Mosquito y trato de dispararle con una de sus pistolas eléctricas, pero el Vengador se puso en el camino y se protegió con su escudo.

-"¡Luis Carlos ven rápido, necesitamos de tu ayuda!"- le pidió Kite telepáticamente de forma desesperada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el colombiano que estaba lejos de la base junto con Caos, su primo y Streisand y detenía el hacha del rubio mayor con una espada en su mano derecha y la izquierda la había transformado en un cañón y con este le disparo una esfera de energía a Caos, pero este la golpeo con su martillo mandándola asía arriba.

-"¡Necesitamos que vengas rápido!"- le volvió a pedir desesperadamente Kite para luego usar su cable cadena para golpear a un ocultista en la cara.

-¡Ya voy!- le dijo el latino, para luego esquivar un misil del monstruo mecánico y luego vio que Caos y el Gladiador trataron de golpearlo por cada lado al mismo tiempo, así que rápidamente se metió en un portal y al hacer eso, el martillo del rubio menor y el hacha del rubio grande se chocaron creando una poderosa onda expansiva y una parte del hacha se partió en pedazos, pero la otra parte no.

-¿¡Ah donde mierda se fue!?- pregunto furioso Caos, asustando un poco a su primo por su tono de voz.

-Se escapó como en esa ocasión- le dijo un poco intimidado el rubio grande- pero al menos estamos lejos de la base y no hay daños colaterales- le dijo un poco aliviado por eso.

Pero Caos al escuchar eso, se dio cuenta de que el Maestro de la Imaginación los estaba distrayendo para alejarlos de la base para que así el resto de los héroes pudieran tratar de rescatar a Kenny, a Cartman y a su madre.

-¡Maldita sea, todo fue una trampa, hay que regresar a la base rápido! – dijo furioso Caos y junto con su primo y Mecha Streisand fueron rumbo a la base.

El colombiano había llegado a la base, la cual seguía abierta y el portal estaba al aire libre y parecía que energía oscura se estaba formando en su interior y las nubes se empezaron a arremolinar y se escuchaban fuertes truenos y caían rayos y se podía notar a los héroes luchando desesperadamente contra los villanos y contra los ocultistas y el latino logro divisar a Kenny que trataba de liberarse inútilmente mientras era rodeado de su aura oscura que era la que le daba energía al portal y luego vio a Tenorman y Roy y este último era el que estaba leyendo el conjuro.

-¡No voy a dejar que traigas a ese monstruo al mundo!- Dicho esto hizo el ademan de ir asía los líderes del culto, pero…

En el centro del portal se formó una especie de gran portal de energía oscura y al pasar eso creo una poderosa onda expansiva que tiro a todos los presentes al piso (NA: escuchen música apocalíptica para dar más drama y horror XD)

-¡LO LOGRAMOS!- exclamaron emocionados al mismo tiempo los líderes del culto, el General Desorden, Raven y varios de los encapuchados.

-¡NOOOOOO!- gritaron aterrados al mismo tiempo los héroes, especialmente Kenny.

Pero del portal salió una inmensa mano izquierda de color entre verdosa y amarillenta con enormes garras y esta golpeo duramente el piso de la base haciendo que toda esta temblara y haciendo que partes de esta cayeran al piso aplastando a algunos encapuchado y atrapando a otros y luego una enorme mano derecha y también golpeo fuertemente el piso creando el mismo resultado y las dos enormes manos se impulsaron hacia adelante y del portal salió lo que más se temía.

-¡ES EL GRAN CTHULLU!- gritaron emocionados y alegres muchos de los encapuchados, especialmente los líderes.

-¡NOOOOOO!- volvieron a gritar aterrados casi todos los héroes, especialmente Kenny.

-¡GAHHHHH!- grito aterrado Tweek mientras se quitaba el tarro de café de la cabeza y se jaló tan fuerte el cabello que se arrancó varios de sus mechones.

-¡OH DIOS SANTO!- gritaron aterrados los primos menores de Butters.

-¡MALDICIÓN NO LLEGUE A TIEMPO!- grito el Maestro de la Imaginación, no solo aterrado, sino enojado.

-¡POR FIN LO LOGRARON!- exclamó satisfecho Iron Caos que junto con su primo mayor y Mecha Streisand ya habían llegado a la base.

-"¡OH NOOOOO!"- grito aterrado Butters en su mente.

-"Es más horrible de lo que recuerdo"- pensó preocupado Steel Gladiador.

-¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!- grito furioso y enojado Kenny que aún luchaba para tratar de liberarse.

-¡AL FIN EH VUELTO, PARA SER EL INDISCUTIBLE SOBERANO DE TODO ESTE MUNDO!- grito emocionado Cthullu mientras se escuchaban más truenos y caían relámpagos justamente encima de él, ya que al parecer el mundo entero estaba condenado y no parece haber salvación alguna.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que en el siguiente morirá un personaje y no será Kenny :O y ya se está acercando el punto culminante de esta historia y tengan por seguro que varios personajes morirán (música dramática) y muchas gracias por sus reviews ;D.**

**Posdata: mi impresora se dañó y no podre escanear los dibujos que hice de Iron Caos y del Ángel de la Muerte DX.**


	140. Chapter 140

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas tardes señoras y señores, perdón por no haber actualizado ayer, es que estaba de fiesta ya que en mi ciudad natal se celebran los carnavales y estaba parrandeando XD y en esta ocasión aparecerá un personaje sorpresa que les será de ayuda a los héroes y tal y como lo dije en el capítulo anterior, en esta ocasión morirá alguien y no será Kenny :O. ya saben que South Park y los personajes de otras series o historias no son míos , pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CIENTO CUARENTA: (NA: creo que este es la última vez que hago de diez en diez XD) EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN, PARTE DOS**

Cuando Cthullu salió del portal, los héroes se aterraron enseguida, mientras que los ocultistas y los líderes del culto se alegraron enseguida, pero no solo los héroes se aterraron.

-¡ESOS ESTÚPIDOS HÉROES NO VALEN UNA MIERDA!- grito furioso y asustado Damien desde el Infierno, ya que al parecer la barrera psíquica que creo Roy desapareció cuando Cthullu llego al mundo.

-¡Si ese monstruo conquista la tierra, entonces yo no podría hacer nada para quitarle el dominio del mundo y lo peor es que tarde o temprano tratara de conquistar el infierno también!- dijo el rey de las tinieblas con el mismo semblante que su hijo- escucha Damien, creo que te tocara ir a la tierra y ayudar a Kenny y a sus amigos- le ordeno.

-¿¡Que!?, ¿¡estás loco!? ¡Ese monstruo me mataría sin ningún problema!- le dijo su hijo sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando!- le dijo seriamente el Demonio mientras hacía que varios chorros de lava salieran del piso.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú mismo y ayudas a esos chicos a pelear contra ese tal Cthullu?- le pregunto Saddan ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Es porque… tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer aquí- se trató de justificar su ex-novio.

-Si claro, como digas- le dijo sarcásticamente el dictador iraquí- ¿y acaso una de esas cosas importantes no es volver conmigo y divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos?- le termino preguntando con tono lujurioso y eso hizo que el Demonio se pusiera más rojo de lo que era y varias de las almas en pena y seres infernales no pudieron contener sus risas.

-¡Oye este no es el momento para tus bromas estúpidas!- le grito enojado Christ para empezar a pelear contra él como de costumbre.

-No sé qué es peor, ¿si querer ayudar al pendejo de Kenny y sus inútiles amigos a tratar de detener a ese monstruo o ver a esos dos pelear por quedarse con el culo de mi padre?- preguntó irónico y avergonzado el ojirrojo.

-¡OH MIERDA!- grito molesto y asustado el arcángel Miguel desde el Cielo y todos los presentes lo vieron molestos por eso, especialmente Dios- Pe-perdón- se disculpó asustado y avergonzado.

-Con esta ya son dos Miguel- le advirtió el todo poderoso.

-¿Ahora qué es lo que vamos hacer padre?- le pregunto preocupado Jesús.

-Tú tendrás que ir a la Tierra hijo mío, para que así ayudes a Kenny y a sus amigos a detener a los monstruos de Cthullu- le dijo el Creador, sabiendo que Cthullu tiene a su disposición un enorme ejercito de monstruos que vienen de Rydley y que los héroes y el resto de las personas del mundo necesitaran ayuda para enfrentarlos.

-Pero necesitare la ayuda de mis Súper Mejores Amigos- le dijo su hijo sin cambiar de semblante.

-Y no solo de ellos, también tendrás a nuestros ángeles para que te ayuden a pelear y recibirás ayuda de otras fuentes- le dijo Dios sabiendo quienes ayudarían a pelear contra el ejército de monstruos de Cthullu.

-Creo que esto será más terrible que cuando el Infierno nos atacó- dijo irónico Miguel- solo espero poder filmar este suceso y no solo limitarme a observar- terminó diciendo nostálgico.

-Espero que ese monstruo no llegue hasta aquí- dijo preocupado Pip y varias de las almas y ángeles tienen ese semblante.

-Carajo, no pudieron evitar que ese monstruo llegara a la Tierra- dijo molesto y preocupado Luke desde Imaginacionlandia.

-Si el joven McCormick y sus amigos no logran detener a Cthullu… solo será cuestión de tiempo para que trate de venir aquí y conquistar nuestro amado reino- dijo preocupado Zeus.

-Y lo peor es que parece que nuestro salvador aún no parece tener intenciones de cambiar- dijo Morfeo con el mismo semblante.

-Ummm… parece que no tendremos más opción que ayudar a los héroes a detener a Cthullu y a su ejército de monstruos- dijo Aslam luego de pensarlo.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Recuerda que no podemos estar en el mundo real durante mucho tiempo- le recordó la Mujer Maravilla.

-Espero que sea suficiente tiempo- le dijo el león.

-Les hare probar mis puños- dijo Popeye mientras botaba humo de su pipa.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de Imaginacionlandia…

-Ese monstruo es más terrible de lo que ninguno de nosotros es- espeto molesto el Minotauro que junto con los demás seres imaginarios malignos miraban eso a través de una gran esfera de cristal.

-Pero sería muy divertido ver como se mueren las personas y sufren- dijo emocionado una aridilla parlante que es uno de los animalitos del bosque del cuento de Navidad de Cartman XD.

-Pero solo podemos quedarnos aquí y a mirar solamente y no podremos divertirnos matando, violando y torturando a las personas- dijo tristemente el osito.

-Es una desgracia- dijo el conejito con el mismo semblante.

-Aún me sigo preguntando quien fue el que se inventó a estos animalitos- pregunto Jason Voohees.

-Justamente iba a decir lo mismo- le dijo Fredy Krueger.

-El que se los imaginó sí que debe estar bien retorcido de la cabeza- dijo irónico el Hombre Oso Cerdo.

-Esos animalitos son nada comparado con nosotros- dijo de repente una voz y todos los seres malignos se intimidaron al ver a unos monstruos bien grandes y horripilantes.

-Es cierto, el que nos creó a nosotros tiene una capacidad imaginativa ilimitada- dijo otro monstruo.

-Y tal vez sea más creativo e imaginativo que ese tal Butters que los derroto a ustedes hace tanto tiempo- dijo otro monstruo.

-¿Y quién fue el que los creo a ustedes?- les pregunto un poco asustado el Minotauro.

-El gran Maestro de la Imaginación, también conocido como Luis Carlos Alarcón- les dijo otro monstruo (NA: mis bestias son mucho más horribles que cualquier monstruo que nadie pueda imaginarse XD).

-Como se nota que ese joven sí que se esforzó al crearlos- les dijo irónico el Hombre Oso Cerdo.

-En realidad no les costó mucho trabajo crearnos, nos hizo con mucha facilidad- le dijo otro monstruo.

-Solo espero que no se muera cuando pelee contra ese tal Cthullu- dijo preocupado otro monstruo.

-Y espero que con la ayuda de ese tal Kenny sean capaces de detenerlo, ya que de lo contrario… tal vez venga a este lugar y nos trate de matar- dijo preocupado otro monstruo y los demás seres malignos se preocuparon también.

Devuelta en la Tierra, más específicamente en Denver en donde las personas de South Park ya se habían instalado, vieron con preocupación cómo habían grandes nubes negras y se miraban caer rayos en donde se encontraba el pueblo de South Park y sus alrededores y a pesar de la distancia se podían escuchar los fuertes truenos.

-¿Qué es lo que estará pasando en nuestro pueblo?- pregunto preocupada Sharon.

-Espero que nuestros hijos estén bien- dijo preocupada la mamá de Tweek.

-Y espero que Stan logre filmar todo lo que pase- dijo Randy y su esposa se sujetó el puente de la nariz.

-¿Pero cómo es que llegamos aquí?, si lo último que recuerdo es que estaba hablando con Kyle y Ike y de repente estábamos aquí- dijo preocupada Sheilla.

-No lo sé querida- le dijo Gerald con el mismo semblante.

-¿Pero dónde está la señora Cartman?- pregunto el señor Garrison al no verla por ningún lado.

-Ni idea y tampoco veo a los Stouch, ¿Okey?- dijo el señor Mackie.

-Y hablando de los Stouch ¡miren!- exclamo Jimbo mostrando en una computadora portátil las fotografías que Caos había subido en la red de Steven teniendo relaciones sexuales con varios hombres y varias personas se amontonaron para ver eso y muchos se asombraron.

-¿Viste Marsh?, te dije que Steven era un maricón, ahora págame- le dijo triunfal Stuart mientras le extendía una mano a Randy.

-Carajo- murmuro molesto el papá de Stan mientras le daba un billete de $ 100.

-Tú también Tucker, no te quedes atrás- le exigió Stuart.

-…- el señor Tucker solo le mostro el dedo medio y le dio también un billete se $ 100 y parece que varios de los adultos del pueblo le tuvieron que pagar al señor McCormick y varias de las mujeres se avergonzaron por la apuesta que sus esposos hicieron.

-Espero que con ese dinero puedas hacer algo productivo y no solo gastarlo en drogas y bebidas- recrimino Carol a su esposo.

-Solo espero que Kenny este bien y esa pesadilla que tuve hace tiempo no se haga realidad- dijo preocupada Karen.

-Y eso me recuerda, ¿Qué quisieron decir con que cuando el no regresaba a casa era que se había muerto y luego renacido?- pregunto Kevin a sus padres, recordando esa ocasión cuando dijeron eso luego de que Caos revelara que Kenny es Mysterion.

Sus padres se vieron entre si sabiendo que ya no podrían ocultar ese gran secreto, así que asintieron y se apartaron un poco de las personas que estaban hablando entre sí y con sus hijos fueron a un rincón y luego les empezaron a explicar sobre desde que fueron a esa reunión del culto y la maldición y hasta que Carol dio a luz por última vez a Kenny.

-…y en esa ocasión cuando lo puse en su cama, parecía estar rodeado de sombras y me había sentido diferente cuando lo parí- les termino diciendo Carol refiriéndose a la última vez que dio a luz a Kenny y los hermanos de este se habían asombrado al escuchar todo eso.

-No puede ser…- dijo atónita la castaña.

-Eso explica porque en varias ocasiones había escuchado lo que parecían ser gemidos de dolor viniendo de su cuarto en las noches- dijo Kevin refiriéndose a cuando su mamá trataba de ahogar los gritos de dolor durante los partos.

-¿Y por qué no nos habían dicho de eso antes?- pregunto molesta Karen a sus padres.

-Es que no queríamos angustiarlos por las muchas muertes de Kenny- les dijo Stuart.

-Eso también explica porque en varias veces eh sentido que hemos ido a varios funerales- volvió a decir Kevin.

-¿Y Kenny sabe qué siempre vuelve a la vida porque tú le das a luz luego de cada muerte?- pregunto Karen a su mamá.

-No, nunca se lo hemos dicho, pensábamos que eso lo podría enojar- le respondió Carol.

-Y claro que se enojara cuando lo sepa- dijo irónico Kevin a sus padres y estos se preocuparon enseguida.

De vuelta en la base de los ocultistas, los héroes miraban aterrados a Cthullu y algunos de los villanos estaban asustados también mientras que los ocultistas estaban emocionados.

-¡OH mi gran señor, me alegro que este aquí!- dijo emocionado Roy.

Cthullu solo se limitaba en ver a todos los presentes luego vio a Iron Caos que estaba flotando en el aire junto con su primo mayor y eso hizo que se le formara una especie de sonrisa debajo de los tentáculos de su cara, pero cuando vio a su derecha vio a Kenny que estaba aún en la máquina, se enojó enseguida y el rubio no pudo disimular su miedo.

-Tú eres un muchacho estúpido y desagradecido, si me hubieras ayudado voluntariamente podrías haber gobernado el mundo a mi lado, pero ahora que ya no me sirves para nada, es hora de deshacerse de ti de una vez por todas- dicho esto el monstruo levanto su mano derecha e hizo el ademan de aplastar al rubio.

-¡KENNY!- gritaron aterrados al mismo tiempo sus amigos.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- grito preocupado el Maestro de la Imaginación e hizo el ademan de ayudar al rubio, pero de repente una rafa de energía le dio de lleno tirándolo contra el piso duramente.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación meterse en los problemas ajenos?- le pregunto sádicamente Caos y luego vio como la mano de Cthullu se acercaba a Kenny como si fuera en cámara lenta.

-"¡KENNY NOOOO!"- grito aterrado Butters.

-"¡MALDICIÓN, ES MI FIN!"- pensó enojado y asustado Kenny, sabiendo que si Cthullu la mata ahora se quedaría muerto para siempre, después de todo solo un inmortal puede matar a otro inmortal, pero cuando parecía que no tenía salvación…

-¡NO TAN RÁPIDO!- se escuchó un grito y de repente un campo de fuerza rosado se creó alrededor de Kenny y cuando la mano de Cthullu golpeo contra este creo una poderosa onda expansiva que sacudió de nuevo a la base y de nuevo cayeron escombros del techo.

-¡Mierda!- grito el Aniquilador, pero una viga le cayó encima atrapando su pierna izquierda y algunos escombros cayeron a su alrededor impidiendo que el resto de los villanos lo fueran a ayudar.

-¡TRENT!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Psicosis y el Destructor.

-¿¡QUIEN MIERDA FUE EL QUE CREO ESA ESFERA ROSADA!?- pregunto furioso Caos y cuando él y el resto de los presentes vieron asía arriba, muchos se asombraron por lo que vieron.

-No poder ser…- dijo molesta y asombrada Black Spider.

-El de nuevo…- dijo Kenny con el mismo semblante.

-¡TU!- grito furioso Cthullu.

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunto Luis Carlos mientras se recuperaba del ataque de Caos.

-Es… es… - el Human Kite no podía hablar porque estaba muy emocionado.

-¡ES MENT MERRY CRUNCH!- gritaron emocionados y alegres los miembros originales de la Liga Extrema de Héroes, después de todo ellos recuerdan perfectamente que el hermano adoptivo de Henriette fue el que los salvo de la ciudad de Rydley hace tantos años luego de derrotar a Cthullu, durante todo este tiempo ha estado recorriendo el mundo ayudando a las personas que necesitaran del poder de las mentas y las vallas y recorriendo el espacio exterior en busca de su planeta de origen.

-¡HOLA A TODOS!- saludo alegremente el mencionado, a pesar de los años la forma de su traje no ha cambiado nada, sus ojos eran un poco rosados con verde, por obvias razones, es entre la altura de Kyle y Tweek y a pesar del tiempo su aptitud infantil no ha cambiado mucho, incluso en el pasado había ser hasta más infantil que Butters cuando eran más jóvenes.

-¡Es el maldito mocoso que derroto a nuestro señor hace tantos años!- exclamo molesto Roy

-¡Ah sí, ya lo recuerdo!- exclamo alegre el Buen Creyente después de todo él y todas las personas del mundo recuerdan muy bien como Bradley o mejor dicho Gok´Zarah fue capaz de darle una paliza a Cthullu.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí hermano?- le pregunto secamente la gótica.

-Escuche que tenían problemas, así que vie a echarles una mano- les dijo el rubio rosado XD.

-"Siento que este chico tiene un poder impresionante, tal vez sea tan poderoso como Kenny o yo"- pensó un poco asombrado Luis Carlos.

-¡Es el hermano de Henrietta!- exclamo molesto Raven, después de todo él y sus viejos amigos góticos ya habían conocido a Gok´Zarah.

-"¡Es Bradley Biggle!"- dijo alegre Butters en la mente de Caos.

-¡ES ESE ESTÚPIDO!- grito enojado Caos, después de todo los dos eran una especie de amigos de jóvenes, pero a Gok´Zarah nunca se atrevían a molestarlo debido a sus "grandiosos" poderes y eso hacía que Butters y Caos le tuvieran un poco de envidia en esos tiempos.

-¡Después de todo este tiempo y ahora si te dignas en aparecer!- le dijo molesto Kenny, después de todo Biggle fue el que le quito su momento de triunfo y gloria hace tantos años y después de tanto tiempo en el que no ayudaba a los héroes en el pueblo y mucho menos enfrentarse a Caos, su equipo y a los ocultistas, se presenta en este momento.

-No tienen que darme las gracias, solo cumplo con mi labor de héroe- dijo el rubio rosado haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo Kenny y este se molestó más por eso.

-¡Maldito chiquillo, voy hacerte pagar por lo que me hiciste hace tantos años!- le grito molesto Cthullu mientras extendía sus alas.

-Y yo te voy a derrotar como en esa ocasión, después de todo soy más poderoso que cuando era un niño- le dijo seguro el rubio rosado.

-Pues yo también soy más poderoso que en esa ocasión y ni tus poderes de mentas y vallas podrán detenerme- le dijo aún molesto el señor oscuro y enseguida aleteó sus alas impulsándose asía arriba destruyendo de nuevo una parte de la base y haciendo que varios escombros empezaran a caer sobre todos y los ocultistas y lo villanos tuvieron que irse de la base lo más rápido posible.

-¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido!- dijo asustado Tooshwel.

-¡Pero no hemos salvado a Kenny ni al culón!- recordó alarmado Mosquito.

-"¡Yo me encargo de salvarlos, ustedes váyanse rápido!"- les dijo telepáticamente el Maestro de la Imaginación.

-"¿Estás seguro?"- le pregunto Kite.

-"¡Sí, ya váyanse!" dicho esto el latino creo varios portales de los cuales tele transporto a los héroes y a sus vehículos.

-Sera muy divertido ver como Cthullu acaba con ese pendejo- dijo sádicamente Caos que flotaba en el aire mientras su primo mayor fue a ayudar a sus primos menores y al resto de los villanos, pero de repente vio al Aniquilador en el piso con su pie atorado mientras varios escombros caían a su alrededor, así que lentamente se le acerco y se paró delante de él con los brazos cruzados.

-Leo… que bueno que estas aquí… ayúdame rápido…- le pidió adolorido el rubio más grande, ya que su pierna esta lastimada, pero el pequeño rubio solamente sonrió tétricamente para luego quitarse su casco y agacharse para verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Sabes Trent… me has sido de mucha ayuda en estos últimos meses… pero aún no se me olvida lo que me hiciste en el pasado… así que ¡JODETE!- le grito en la cara para luego reír diabólicamente (NA: 23 vez XD).

-¡¿QUE? NO PUEDES DEJARME AQUÍ!- le grito furioso y aterrado el rubio mayor mientras trataba inútilmente de liberar su pierna.

-¿Quieres ver que si puedo?- le pregunto burlón el rubio menor para luego ponerse su casco y empezar a retirarse alejándose del otro villano.

-¡NO!- le grito desesperado y cuando miro asía arriba vio que una viga de acero le estaba cayendo encima- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito aterrado justo antes de que la viga lo aplastara matándolo enseguida y esparciera mucha sangre por el piso.

-Parece que el Aniquilador fue aniquilado- dijo sádicamente Caos al ver eso y se fue volando para que no le cayera nada encima.

-"No-no debías dejarlo así"- le recrimino Butters.

-¿Ahora te vas a preocupar por ese desgraciado después de lo que nos hizo en el pasado?- le pregunto molesto Caos- después de todo habíamos dicho que cuando no nos fuera de utilidad, lo eliminaríamos- le recordó sin cambiar de semblante.

-"Pu-pues no se me ha olvidado eso, pero…"- Butters fue interrumpido.

-Pues ahora solo hay que encargarnos de los otros idiotas que ya no nos son de utilidad- le dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa y fue a buscar al resto de su equipo y no se dio cuenta de que los héroes ya se habían ido mientras que pedazos de la base seguían cayendo en pedazos.

-¿Estas bien Kenny?- le pregunto el Maestro de la Imaginación mientras lo quitaba de la máquina en donde lo habían puesto.

-Creo, que sí- le respondió un poco cansado el rubio y luego miro a sus alrededores y vio como gran parte de la base se estaba destruyendo- ¿pero dónde están los demás?- le pregunto preocupado.

-Los demás están bien, ahora hay que buscar al culón para largarnos de aquí antes de que Caos, su Primo, la puta robótica o el monstro Cthullu nos traten de matar- le dijo el latino con prisa.

-¿Y dónde está ese monstruo?- le pregunto el rubio.

-Esta haya arriba peleando contra ese tal Ment Merry Crunch- le respondió el colombiano señalando asía arriba y el rubio al ver en esa dirección vio como el rubio rosado le lanzo un rayo de energía rosado al monstruo.

-No puede ser… ¿acaso ese inútil de Bradley volverá a derrotar a Cthullu?- pregunto molesto Kenny.

-Es imposible que lo derrote, ese chico tiene un poder comparable al mío o al tuyo, así que él solo nunca sería capaz de ganarle a ese monstruo- le dijo el latino.

-Entonces quítame este collar para así ir a pelear contra ese maldito- le pidió el rubio.

-Si en este momento tratamos de pelear contra ese monstruo, también tendríamos que enfrentarnos a Caos, a su primo y a Streisand y todos ellos juntos nos derrotarían- le dijo ya preocupado el latino y el rubio se dio cuenta de eso- lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es reagruparnos con los demás y pensar en algún plan de ataque- le termino diciendo.

El rubio asintió y luego el colombiano fue junto con él a buscar a Cartman y luego de esquivar los pedazos de la base, llegaron a donde estaban Cartman y se llevaron la sorpresa de ver también a la madre de este.

-¿Señora Cartman?- pregunto Kenny.

-¡Qué bueno que están aquí chicos!- dijo alegre Linane.

-¡Ah buena hora llegan inútiles!- les dijo desagradecido y molesto el culón.

-Si no tuviera prisa te partiría esa boca por ese comentario- le dijo molesto el colombiano y enseguida creo un portal para tele transportar al culo gordo y a la mamá de este.

-Ahora sigues tú Kenny.

-¿Pero qué pasa con Bradley y Cthullu?- le pregunto el rubio.

-Voy a buscar a ese tal Crunch antes de que ese monstruo lo mate- dicho esto tele transporto al rubio- ahora voy a ver si puedo ir hasta ese chico y evito que me conviertan en puré.

Ment Merry Crunch lanzo varias mentas y vallas de colores Cthullu, pero a diferencia de esa ocasión, ese ataque no le hacía nada al monstruo y este hizo que de su boca saliera un poderoso rayo de energía morado oscuro en dirección al rubio, pero este creo un campo de fuerza rosado que lo protegió de ese ataque, pero cuando lo deshizo el monstruo enseguida lo cogió con su mano izquierda y luego se lo acerco a la cara.

-Esto va a terminar de forma muy diferente a como paso hace tantos años- le dijo triunfal el monstruo y empezó a apretar su mano izquierda aplastando al rubio.

-¡AHHH!- Crunch gritaba del dolor y cuando parecía no tener salvación…

-¡HEY TÚ DEJALO!- se escuchó el grito del Maestro de la Imaginación y sin previo aviso creo una enrome hacha y con esta le corto la mano izquierda al monstruo que rugió del dolor y liberando al rubio rosado.

-¡MI SEÑOR!- gritaron preocupados varios de los ocultistas al mismo tiempo, que ya estaban fuera de la base.

-Ese maldito estorbo- espeto molesto Caos que ya estaba con el resto de su equipo acompañando a los ocultistas.

-"Que alivio, logro salvar a Ment Merry Crunch"- dijo alegre Butters.

-"Este monstruo no es tan fuerte como pensé"- dijo confiado el colombiano- ¿estás bien chico frambuesa?- le pregunto a Bradley que se estaba sobando el cuerpo.

-Si… gracias por ¡CUIDADO!- le grito el rubio señalando asía adelante y cuando el latino miro en esa dirección, se dio cuenta que le estaba creciendo una nueva mano izquierda al monstruo al mismo tiempo que esta se le acercaba a él y le trato de dar un poderoso puñetazo, pero el latino puso delante de si sus dos manos deteniendo ese golpe a duras penas creando una poderosa onda expansiva.

-¿¡Como rayos le creció una mano!?- pregunto enojado el latino mientras forcejeaba contra la mano del monstruo.

-¡Muchacho estúpido, si Kenny tiene el poder de curarse de sus heridas, yo lógicamente puedo hacerlo también!- le respondió molesto el monstruo para luego usar su otra mano para golpear al colombiano y mandarlo contra el piso creando un cráter y haciendo que temblara.

-Esa habilidad no la tenía cuando vino a la Tierra por primera vez ¿verdad?- pregunto Caos a los líderes del culto refiriéndose a la capacidad de Cthullu de curarse.

-Ahora es mucho más poderoso que en esos tiempos- le respondió Tenorman.

-¡Nuestro gran señor es increíble!- dijo emocionado Raven.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Gok´Zarah al Maestro de la imaginación luego de acercársele.

-Creo que si…- le dijo adolorido el colombiano mientras se curada del golpe y el choque contra el piso y luego vio que Cthullu se les acercaba rápidamente y se alarmo enseguida- escucha, tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido.

-Pero aún no eh derrotado a ese monstruo y…- el rubio rosado no pudo seguir porque el colombiano lo interrumpió.

-¡Tú nunca serias capaz de ganarle a esa bestia, así vámonos!- le dijo ya molesto y enseguida creo un portal tele transportándolos a los dos justo a tiempo, ya que el monstruo golpeo el suelo con tal fuerza que creo un enorme cráter, incluso mayor que el del parque de atracciones y el del lago Stark juntos haciendo que no solo el pueblo temblara, sino gran parte del estado también temblara.

-¡Se escaparon!- grito molesto Cthullu- bueno, no importa ya me encargare de esos mocosos después, ahora tengo que empezar a gobernar este mundo tal y como siempre eh querido- dicho esto fue asía donde estaban sus seguidores y el Equipo de la Destrucción que estaban cerca de la base dañada.

-¡NUESTRO SEÑOR!- dijeron casi todos los ocultistas al mismo tiempo mientras hacían un alabanza ante el monstruo mientras que varios de los miembros el equipo de Caos se intimidaron ante su presencia.

-"Dios protégenos"- rezó mentalmente la Luchadora que junto con su hermano mellizo abrazaban por detrás al Gladiador que trataba de no asustarse ante la presencia del monstruo.

-"Aun no entiendo como Eric fue capaz de acercarse a esta bestia hace tantos años"- dijo preocupado Butters en la mente de Caos.

-Me alegro que haya podido llegar a este mundo Cthullu- le dijo el líder de los villanos, que no estaba asustado, sino complacido.

-Debo darte las gracias muchacho, con tú ayuda y la de tu equipo pude llegar a este mundo más rápidamente de lo que mis seguidores hubieran logrado por si mismos- le dijo complacido Cthullu mientras acercaba su cara a los villanos y varios de estos se asustaron enseguida.

-¿Qué harían sin mí?- pregunto arrogantemente Caos.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos ahora mi señor?- pregunto Roy al señor oscuro sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de Caos.

-Ahora quiero que les avisen al resto de mis seguidores a nivel mundial que empiecen a matar a todas las personas que encuentren para que así su fuerza vital sea mía y me vuelva invencible- les ordeno el monstruo.

-Entendido- le dijeron al mismo tiempo los líderes del culto y junto con los encapuchados fueron a su base dañada para avisarles a los demás ocultistas que estaban en otras partes del mundo lo que ordeno el monstruo.

-¿Ma-matar a todas las personas?- pregunto asustado el Vengador en voz baja.

-¿Hay más seguidores suyos en otras partes del planeta?- pregunto Caos al monstruo.

-Claro que hay más, lo que estaban en este pueblo y en sus alrededores solo son la punta del Iceberg- le respondió el monstruo.

-"E-eso no lo sabíamos"- dijo Butters, asustado por eso.

-¿Y usted cree que con solo sus seguidores sea capaz de matar a todas las personas que haya por ahí?, después de todo las personas no se van a dejar matar fácilmente- espeto Carl al monstruo.

-Si con mis seguidores no son suficiente, tengo a mi ejercito de monstruos- dicho esto hizo que del portal, que aún funcionaba sin tener a Kenny, salieran hordas tras hordas ilimitadas de monstruos de diferentes formas y tamaños y eso asusto a varios de los encapuchados y villanos.

-Son los mismos monstruos que mataron a tantas personas hace tantos años- dijo molesto y preocupado Steel Gladiador.

-Con ese ejército de monstruos nadie será capaz de detenernos- dijo sonriente Caos.

-Ahora escúchenme, busquen a ese muchacho desagradecido y tráiganlo ante mí y maten a todos sus amigos y a cualquiera que traten de ayudarlo- ordenó Cthullu refiriéndose a Kenny y a los demás héroes.

-Me resultaría muy divertido ver como ese putón agoniza antes de morir de forma definitiva- dijo sádicamente Caos y junto con el resto de su equipo se empezaron a alejar del monstruo.

-Esperen, ¿Dónde está Trent?- pregunto el Destructor.

-No lo sé, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando varios escombros empezaron a caer a su alrededor- le dijo Psicosis.

-Él está muerto- dijo secamente Caos ganándose la atención de los demás villanos.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron atónitos los dos pelinegros.

-Cuando el techo de la base se estaba cayendo, una viga de acero le cayó encima matándolo- les dijo Caos como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-No puede ser…- dijo el Destructor sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿¡Y por qué no evitaste que le cayera esa viga encima!?- pregunto furioso Psicosis.

-Estaba evitando que me cayeran vigas también- le mintió descaradamente Caos.

-Y lo peor es que no fue capaz de cumplir con su venganza- dijo ya molesto Mark sin su máscara puesta.

-Pues cuando nos volvamos a enfrentar a los idiotas de la liga, mataremos a esos cuatro pendejos en su nombre- dijo Josh refiriéndose a Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman.

-"Más les vale que no les hagan nada a Kenny y a los demás"- dijo molesto Butters.

-Y eso me recuerda, Leo tus amigos Tommas, Tammy y Bradley nos han traicionado- le dijo Desorden y el rubio se detuvo en seco.

-¿¡QUE COSA!?- le pregunto furioso y eso intimido al pelirrojo y a sus primos.

-Es-es que cuando los miembros de la liga entraron a la ba-base ellos tres estaban con ellos- le explico Desorden sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡ESO MALDITOS TRES ESTÚPIDOS!- grito furioso Caos y eso intimido a sus primos de nuevo al escuchar esa voz ten terrible.

-"Que bueno, Tommas, Bradley y Tammy ya no son villanos"- dijo alegre Butters.

-¡Eso explica cómo es que esos malditos héroes supieron de varios de nuestros movimientos y planes!- razonó Caos sin cambiar de semblante- Muy bien, pues entonces voy a deshacerme de esos tres desgraciados para que así paguen por su traición- termino diciendo con una sonrisa terrible debajo de su casco.

-"¡MÁS TE VALE QUE NO LES HAGAS NADA A ELLOS!"- le grito furioso Butters y Caos solo la mando al carajo y siguió caminando.

-No puedo creer que esas palabra hayan salido de mi primo- dijo asustada la Luchadora en voz baja

-Y de nuevo tiene ese tono de voz terrible- susurro su hermano mellizo con el mismo semblante.

-Y lo peor es que no parece estar preocupado por lo que esos monstruos puedan hacer contra la personas- les dijo su hermano mayor tratando de no sonar asustado- "y si esto sigue así, no creo poder seguir ayudándolo con sus planes"- terminó pensando de forma desaprobatoria.

-Y dígame señora Stresand, ¿desde cuándo a tratado de destruir ciudades enteras?- le pregunto Cthullu luego de acercársele.

La bestia mecánica solo se sorprendió un poco por esa repentina pregunta y luego hizo unos rugidos como si fuera una especie de palabras respondiendo a la pregunta del otro monstruo.

-Oh ya veo, ¿no quiere dar un paseo por ahí destruyendo todas las casas y edificios que encontremos?- le pregunto como una especie de cita.

La villana se asombró un poco por eso, pero luego de unos segundos parece que asintió y junto con Cthullu se dirigieron al pueblo de South Park y por cada paso que daban el piso temblaba (NA: como se nota que me gusta crear parejas bien crack ¿verdad?, especialmente cuando se tratan de monstruos horribles XD).

-No puedo creer que esos dos estén en una especie de cita- dijo irónico Damien desde el Infierno.

-Son el uno para el otro- dijo medio bromista y medio irónico Luis Carlos que vio eso ya estando en la base de los héroes.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que no se hayan molestado por la muerte de Trent y que les haya gustado la aparición de Ment Merry Crunch y lo de Cthullu y Mecha Streisand XD, creo que dentro de poco volverán a morir personajes y empezara una guerra entre los monstruos de Cthullu y los ejércitos del Cielo y el Infierno combinados y las personas tendrán que hacer todo lo que puedan para sobrevivir y pelear por sus vidas :O y gracias por sus reviews ;D.**


	141. Chapter 141

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia que está llegando a su fin y aparecerá un personaje sorpresa que de seguro les gustara XD. Ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedas.**

**CAPÍTULO CIENTO CUARENTA Y UNO: ALIADOS INESPERADOS Y PLAN DE CONTRAATAQUE**

Luego de que Cthullu le dijera sus órdenes a sus seguidores y al Equipo de la Destrucción y fuera a "pasear" con Mecha Streisand, los héroes ya estaban en su base gracias a los portales del Maestro de la Imaginación.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- pregunto el Deportista.

-Gracias mi están aquí obviamente- les dijo el latino que estaba junto con Ment Merry Crunch.

-¿Y qué pasó con Kenny y el culo gordo?- le pregunto Kite.

-Aquí estamos, no se preocupen- les dijo Kenny que estaba junto con Cartman.

-¿Estas bi-bien E-eric?- le pregunto preocupado el Comediante viendo el estado en el que estaba el gordo.

-¿Acaso me veo bien?- pregunto adolorido y toscamente el gordo mientras Kenny lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie- ¿Dónde está mi mamá?- pregunto al no verla.

-La tele transporte a donde están las demás personas del pueblo- le respondió Luis Carlos sin su casco puesto.

-¿Tú mamá estaba en la base de los ocultistas?- pregunto la Legionaria 1.0 a Cartman.

-Es una larga historia- les dijo Kenny.

-¿Pero qué paso con Cthullu, pudiste ganarle Bradley?- pregunto Mosquito al hermano de Henrietta.

-No, no pude, parece que ese monstruo es mucho más poderoso que cuando lo derrote hace tantos años- les dijo aún adolorido el rubio rosado.

-Y lo peor es que ese monstruo puede curarse de sus heridas- les dijo el colombiano.

-Entonces ya no hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerlo, el mundo está condenado- dijo pesimista el Maestro Jedi y varios de los héroes tienen ese mismo semblante.

-Es cierto, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo Tupperware.

-Oigan, aquí estamos presentes Kenny, este chico frambuesa y yo, de seguro los tres seriamos capaces de ganarles si unimos fuerzas- les trato de animar Luis Carlos y Gok´Zarah se molestó un poco porque le dijeron frambuesa XD.

-Es que no solo se trata de Cthullu, también esta Caos, su primo y Mecha Streisand y todos ellos trabajando juntos son invencibles- les dijo pesimista también Tooshwel.

-Y no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que empiecen a causar destrozos por todo el mundo- dijo Black Spider sin poder disimular su preocupación.

-Si tan solo hubiéramos salvado a Kenny a tiempo, esto no estaría pasando- dijo el Sentinela con ese mismo semblante.

-Es que todos ustedes son unos inútiles- les dijo de repente una voz y sin previo aviso y pentagrama de fuego se formó en el piso de la base haciendo que todos se asustaran enseguida.

-"No puede ser…"- espeto mentalmente Kenny poniéndose una mano en la cara sabiendo de quien se trata y luego el pentagrama se volvió un portal de fuego y de este salió nada más y nada menos que Damien rodeado por un aura de fuego sorprendiendo más a los presentes.

-Hola- saludo tranquilamente el ojirrojo dejando de estar cuberto de fuego mientras botaba un poco de humo de la boca y con su tono de voz tan… infernal.

-¡OH DIOS SANTO!- gritaron al mismo tiempo varios de los héroes asustados, ni siquiera Cartman, Craig, el Topo, Hebrietta y sus amigos y Alarcón no pudieron ocultar su asombro.

-¡Es un demonio!- exclamo asustado el Buen Creyente.

-¿¡Quien rayos eres tú!?- pregunto Kite, no solo asustado sino molesto.

-¿Acaso no se acuerdan de mí?- les pregunto Damien fingiendo un puchero.

-Esa voz se me hace familiar- dijo Tooshwel.

-Lo mismo digo- le dijo Cartman.

-¿Qué haces aquí Damien?- le pregunto Kenny y algunos de los héroes lo vieron un poco asombrados.

-¿Tú ya conoces a este tipo Kenny?- le pregunto la Legionaria 2.0.

-Claro que lo conozco- le respondió el rubio.

-Un momento, ya te recuerdo, tú fuiste el que reto a Jesús para que peleara contra el Demonio y el que quemo a Pip en la fiesta del culón- dijo Kite y varios de los héroes se acordaron de eso.

-¡Ah es cierto, ya lo recuerdo, fue muy gracioso lo que le hiciste a ese francesito!- exclamo Cartman u poco divertido al recordar eso.

-¡No soy francés, soy ingles!- dijo molesto Pip desde el Cielo y varios de los que lo rodeaban rieron por eso.

-Sí, ya me acuerdo también- dijo Blue Reacer estando ya más calmado.

-Y también fue uno de los chicos a los que pusimos a prueba para ver quién sería el sustituto de Kenny- recordó Tooshwel.

-Y supongo que también se acuerdan de esto- dijo Damien para luego transformarse en el "fantasma" del viejo Chaps asustado de nuevo a algunos héroes- ¡BUUUU!- hizo el grito de fantasma (NA: si no saben a lo que me refiero, vean el especial de Halloween que hice XD).

-¡Así que tú fuiste el que nos asustó en esa ocasión!- le dijo molesto Cartman.

-Por supuesto que fui yo y fue muy divertido ver como salías cagado del miedo de esa casa- le dijo burlón el ojirrojo mientras volvía a su forma normal.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Damien?- le pregunto un poco tosco Kenny.

-Les vengo a hecha una mano- le respondió el pelinegro.

-¿Vas a ayudarnos?, ¿por qué?- le pregunto desconfiado el Mole y el resto de los héroes tienen ese mismo semblante.

-Pues porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer y me canse de solo observar como ustedes se divertían peleando contra Butters y su equipo de pendejos villanos- les respondió el ojirrojo como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¿Tú nos has estado observando todo este tiempo?- le pregunto Tupperware.

-Exacto.

-Como se nota que no soy el único chismoso que le gusta observar como pelean las demás personas entre si- dijo irónico y divertido el colombiano y el ojirrojo lo miro molesto por eso.

-¿Pero por qué hasta ahora nos quieres ayudar?- le pregunto de nuevo el francés, pero cuando el pelinegro estaba por responderle, el colombiano lo interrumpió.

-Porque él y su padre le tienen tanto miedo a Cthullu, que ahora que ese monstruo ha llegado a la Tierra, no tiene más que ayudarnos a tratar de detenerlo porque de lo contrario ese monstruo podría tratar de conquistar el Infierno también- cuando el latino dijo eso todos lo vieron asombrados, mientras que Damien se molestó por eso.

-¿Cómo diablos supiste de eso?- le pregunto enojado el ojirrojo.

-En caso de que no lo sepas, yo puedo leer la mente- le dijo el latino mientras se tocaba la frente con su índice derecho- aunque creo que luego de haber leído tu mente, me va a costar mucho trabajo dormir por las noches- le dijo medio burlón y algunos héroes rieron por eso.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a leer mi mente!?- le pregunto aún más furioso el ojirrojo.

-Atreviéndome así de simple- le respondió el latino como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¿¡Acaso no sabes con quien estás hablando!?- le pregunto el ojirrojo sin cambiar de semblante y acercándose peligrosamente al latino y por cada paso que daba las marcas de sus pisadas dejaban fuego en el piso y al estar de frente el latino se pudo apreciar la diferencia de alturas, pero el latino ni se inmuto ni si quiera al ver esos ojos tan rojos ten terribles.

-Estoy hablando con Damien Thorn, que es el Anti- cristo y es el hijo de Diablo y que le gusta torturar las almas de los condenados cuando esta aburrido- le dijo con simpleza el colombiano y los héroes que no conocían al ojirrojo se asustaron al escuchar eso.

-El-el Anti- cristo…- dijo asustado el Deportista.

-Padre nuestro que estas en el Cielo, santificado sea tu nombre…- empezó a rezar asustado el Buen Creyente.

-¡OH JESUSCRISTO!- exclamo aterrado Tweek mientras se jalaba sus mechones de cabello arrancándose algunos… de nuevo XD.

-Que interesante- dijeron al mismo tiempo el Mole y al Caballero Ingles sin poder ocultar su miedo.

-Lo mismo digo- dijeron al mismo tiempo Black Spider y sus amigos para luego dar una calada a su cigarrillo al mismo tiempo y tratando de no sonar asustados.

-Oh Dios santo…- dijo asustada Sombra para luego sujetar la mano de Rudeman que no podía hablar del miedo.

-Ahora que recuerdo, es el mismo chico que casi destruye la cafetería cuando trabajaba en la escuela- dijo molesto el Chef.

-¡Y aun así te atreviste a leer mi mente!- siguió diciendo furioso el ojirrojo al latino mientras era envuelto por un aura de fuego.

-Correcto, ¿algún problema?- le dijo el latino sin cambiar de semblante y eso enojo más al ojirrojo.

-Te crees muy valiente porque tienes tus poderes imaginativos, pero si no los tuvieras estarías temblando del miedo ante mí- le espeto Damien sonriendo mientras mostraba sus colmillos asustando más a los demás héroes y ese comentario molesto al colombiano.

-¿Conque eso crees, eh?, pues si tú no tuvieras tus poderes infernales y fueras una persona "normal" tampoco serias la gran vaina- le dijo molesto el latino- claro suponiendo que una persona normal tuviese la piel tan pálida y tuviera los ojos rojos y eso colmillos tan horribles y ese aliento que huele a pura mierda- le termino diciendo burlón el colombiano y algunos héroes rieron por eso, incluyendo a los góticos.

-¡VAS A PAGAR CARO POR ESO!- dijo furioso Damien y enseguida le traspaso el pecho al colombiano haciendo que este gimiera un poco de dolor y el resto de los héroes se asustaron por eso.

-¡LUIS CARLOS!- gritaron asustados al mismo tiempo Kenny, Kite y Tooshwel.

-Voy a divertirme mucho torturando tu patética alma- dijo diabólicamente Damien al latino e hizo el ademan de sacarle al alma del cuerpo, pero parecía que su mano derecha se atoro y forcejeaba por sacarla.

-Se dice que el Diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo, pero parece que su pendejo hijo no sabe con quién se está metiendo- le dijo Luis Carlos para luego sujetarle la muñeca derecha al ojirrojo y apartarla con facilidad de su pecho sin tener ningún rasguño y aplastándola fácilmente mientras el pelinegro más alto se ponía de rodillas y gemía de dolor mientras trataba inútilmente de liberar su mano mientras su aura de fuego aumentaba pero sin hacerle nada al latino- ¿acaso no sabes que a los seres súper poderosos no se les puede torturar el alma como a los seres normales?, después de todo al tener grandes poderes, eso nos puede proteger de cualquier ser con poderes tan insignificantes como los tuyos- dicho esto le dio un puñetazo en la cara con su mano izquierda mandando a volar al ojirrojo que se estrelló contra una pared del teatro destruyéndola- solamente eres un pobre diablo- le dijo burlón y varios de los presentes se asombraron ante lo que hizo.

-¿Estas bien Luis?- le pregunto Kite.

-Por supuesto, si no me mato un golpe del monstruo Cthullu, mucho menos alguien como ese pobre infeliz- le dijo el latino como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-No tenías que hacerle eso a Damien- le dijo un poco molesto Kenny, después de todo el ojirrojo era como una especie de amigo suyo.

-Él fue el que comenzó y…- el latino no pudo seguir hablando porque fue interrumpido.

-¡MALDITO!- se escuchó el grito furioso de Damien mientras hacía que los escombros del techo volaran en varias direcciones y algunos de los héroes tuvieron que esquivarlos- ¡VAS A PAGAR CARO POR ESTO!- luego de gritar eso, el pelinegro se empezó a transformar, su camisa negra fina se desintegro y se volvió más musculoso y en su cuerpo se empezó a formar varios símbolos diabólicos de color rojos especialmente una estrella invertida que estaba rodeada por un circulo en su pecho, en su frente le crecieron dos grandes cuernos rojos (como los de HellBoy), sus colmillos se volvieron más largos sobresaliendo un poco de la boca, le crecieron garras negras en sus manos y en sus pies ya que sus zapatos se desintegraron, le salieron unas púas rojas en cada vertebra en su espalda y le creció una larga cola roja puntiaguda y su aura de fuego se volvió más intensa llegando incluso a derretir el piso en el que estaba parado y casi todos los héroes se aterraron ante eso, excepto Kenny ya que obviamente no es la primera vez que lo ve enfurecido.

-"Oh cielos…"- pensó el rubio mientras se ponía de nuevo una mano en la cara.

-¡Gary reza más rápido!- le pidió asustado el Deportista y el rubio siguió diciendo plegarias XD.

-¿Se supone que tengo que asustarme al verte así?- pregunto burlón el latino al ser infernal- se necesita más que una apariencia terrible para asustarme, después de todo puedo imaginarme o en mis pesadillas eh visto monstruos mucho más horribles que tú o que cualquier ser infernal- le termino diciendo sin cambiar de semblante (NA: es en serio :O).

-¡VOY HACER QUE SUPLIQUES POR TU VIDA!- le grito aún más furioso e Damien y sin previo aviso boto fuego de su boca y los héroes se tuvieron que echar a un lado para esquivar ese ataque que dio contra el latino, que no tenía sus armadura puesta, la llamarada quemó todo a su alrededor creando una gran nube de humo que oscureció todo.

-Cof… cof… ¿están todos bien?- pregunto Mosquito mientras él y el resto de los héroes tosían y estaban cubiertos de cenizas y hollín.

-Creo que si… cof… cof- le dijo tosiendo su novia.

-¿Pero y Luis Carlos?- pregunto preocupado Tooswel mientras se quitaba sus gafas amarillas que le protegió de las cenizas y hollín.

-Ese desgraciado no es tan poderoso como dice y…- Damien se calló y se asombró enseguida, ya que cuando el humo se disipo se pudo apreciar a Luis Carlos que no tenía ningún daño, ni siquiera su ropa se quemó, pero estaba cubierto de cenizas y hollín.

-Cof… cof… esto es peor que estar en una sala llena de fumadores- dijo el latino luego de mover su mano izquierda apartando el humo que le rodeaba- y se ensució mi ropa- dijo al mismo tiempo que se sacudía como un gato quitándose la suciedad de encima y eso asombro a los héroes.

-Wau….- dijeron al mismo tiempo Mosquito, el Maestro Jedi y Tupperware con cierta emoción.

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE, NADIE PUEDE SOPORTAR LAS LLAMAS DEL INFIERNO!- exclamo furioso y asombrado Damien, aun estando transformado.

-Pues parece que yo soy nadie- le dijo burlón el latino- ahora es mi turno- luego de decir esto se acercó al ojirrojo sin previo aviso y le enterró el puño derecho en el estómago atravesándole la espalda y haciendo que gritara del dolor y en vez de escupir sangre, parecía que escupió lava que salpico la cara al latino y este ni se inmuto y enseguida saco su puño del cuerpo del ser infernal y enseguida salto y le dio una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar y antes de que se chocara contra otra pared, el latino se puso detrás del ojirrojo y enseguida junto sus dos manos y le dio un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza tirando al diablo contra el piso del teatro creando un hueco.

-Ah… ah…- gimió adolorido el ojirrojo mientras se trataba de poner de pie y botaba lava de su boca y de sus heridas.

-¿Qué te pasa, eso es todo de lo que es capaz de hacer uno de los máximos representantes de la maldad?- le pregunto burlón Alarcón mientras se ponía delante de Damien- si no eres capaz de hacerme un rasguño, mucho menos serias capaz de hacerle algo a Cthullu- le espeto sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO!- le grito más furioso el ser infernal y se le acerco enseguida y con todas sus garras trato de rasguñar al latino, pero cuando chocaron contra la piel de este se rompieron enseguida haciéndolo volver a gritar de dolor.

-Si la mamá de Kyle no me pudo hacer nada con sus uñas, mucho menos tú- le dijo burlón el latino y varios de los héroes rieron por eso, mientras que los dos judíos del lugar se molestaron por eso.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- volvió a gritar furioso Damien mientras se sobaba sus heridas que luego de unos segundos se curaron.

-Debo decir, que Butters aun siendo una persona "normal" por así decirlo, demostró ser un oponente mucho más difícil que tú, incluso su tono de voz y mirada son más terribles que las que estas demostrando ahora y ni hablar que del tono y la mirada que demuestra su parte maligna y eso quiere decir que una persona podría resultar ser más terrible que cualquier ser infernal- le espeto seriamente el latino (NA: ¿nunca se han dado cuenta de eso?).

-Y si eso es verdad ¿por qué no me has derrotado aún?- le pregunto aún molesto Damien.

-Porque no ganaría mucho matando a un pobre diablo como tú- le dijo burlón el latino- además se nota que te estas desesperando, dime ¿acaso esta es la primera vez que te toca pelear de esta manera contra alguien o es que acaso esta es la primera vez que alguien tiene el poder y las agallas de insultarte como te mereces y ponerte una mano encima? ¿Y es que acaso estás acostumbrado a no sufrir ningún tipo de dolor e incomodidad y por eso te estas desesperando ahora? - le terminó preguntando sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡CUANDO TE MUERAS MI EJÉRCITO DE DIABLOS SE ENCARGARAN DE HACERTE SUFRIR COMO TE MERECES!- le grito aún más enojado por esas palabras mientras era envuelto de nuevo por su aura de fuego.

-Que miedo tengo- le dijo sarcásticamente el latino, pero antes de que los dos volvieran a pelear…

-¡YA BASTA!- grito enojado Kenny, que ya estaba transformado y se puso en medio de los dos poniendo una mano en cada pecho y apartándolos y sin quemarse por el fuego de Damien.

-¡EL COMENZO!- gritaron al mismo tiempo el colombiano y el pequeño demonio XD al mismo tiempo que se señalaban.

-¡Ya cállense!- les dijo de nuevo molesto el rubio oscuro- Escucha Damien, agradezco mucho que quieras ayudarnos, pero lo que dijo Alarcón es cierto, tú no le harías ningún rasguño a Cthullu- le dijo ya un poco más tranquilo Kenny.

-Gr…- rugió molesto el ojirrojo mientras volvía a su forma "normal" y después su cuerpo se cubrió de fuego para que así su ropa estuviera puesta- pues aun así les puedo ser de ayuda de otra manera- terminó diciendo sin cambiar de semblante.

-Bueno, si ya dejaron de estar perdiendo el tiempo en hablar idioteces, debemos pensar en alguna forma de como detener a Cthullu y a Caos, su primo y a la puta robótica- les dijo el Mole que junto con los demás héroes se les acercaban.

-Es cierto, tenemos que pensar en cómo derrotar a ese monstruo- les dijo Kite.

-Y ese monstruo no será el único problema que deberán enfrentar- dijo de repente una voz y cuando todos miraron a la puerta del teatro vieron a nada más y nada menos que a Jesús.

-¡Es Jesús!- dijeron alegres varios de los héroes, después de todo ya lo conocían desde que era un niño.

-Es un milagro- dijo emocionada el Buen Creyente, ya que él al igual que varios de los héroes no lo habían visto en persona.

-Ah, solo es el hijo de inútil que está arriba- dijo blasfemo el Mole… como era de esperarse.

-Hola Jesús- le saludo Kenny con total tranquilidad, después de todo ya lo ha visto en varias ocasiones XD.

-¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?- le pregunto molesto Damien y los dos se vieron de mala manera, después de todo uno es el hijo de Dios y el otro es el hijo del Diablo.

-Más les vale que no empiecen- les advirtió hastiado Kenny- ¿Qué haces aquí Jesús?- le hizo la misma pregunta que el ojirrojo.

-Vine a ayudarles hijos míos- les dijo Cristo.

-¿Tú ayudando?, no me digas ¿y cómo piensas hacerlo, tomándote esa "medicina" para volverte grande y fuerte?- le preguntó burlón Damien (NA: miren el episodio 13 de la temporada 16 XD).

-Por lo menos a mí no me ponen los cachos- le dijo ya molesto Jesús refiriéndose a lo que el ojirrojo hizo hace unos momentos y este se molestó por ese comentario y algunos de los héroes rieron por eso.

-¿A sí?, por lo menos mi padre no se esconde detrás de una nube como lo hace el tuyo- le dijo molesto y burlón el ojirrojo.

-En eso estoy de acurdo- le apoyo el Mole.

-Christ…- le advirtió el Caballero Ingles y su amigo bufó molesto.

-Por lo menos mi padre no le da el culo a Saddan Husein como lo hace el tuyo- dijo molesto y burlón también Jesús al Damien y este se enfureció más de lo que estaba y algunos de los héroes se rieron más por eso, después de todo varios de ellos estuvieron presentes cuando ocurrió el asunto entre Cabada y Estados unidos y vieron como Saddan jodía al Demonio XD.

-Golpe bajo- dijo en voz baja Cartman a Kyle mientras los dos reían.

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO!?- pregunto furioso Damien a Jesús y cuando parecía que los dos iban a pelear, Kenny piso fuertemente el piso de la base ya estando enojado.

-¡YA COMPORTENSE!- les dijo el rubio seriamente- ¿pero qué quisiste decir conque Cthullu no es el único problema con que debemos enfrentarnos?- le pregunto a Jesús tratando de calmarse.

-Pues luego de que Cthullu tratara de matar a ellos dos- dijo señalando a Luis Carlos y a Gok´Zarah- él hizo que del portal de donde salió, salieran todo tipo de monstruos con los cuales planea usar para matar a todas las personas de la Tierra, junto con la ayuda de los ocultistas que hay a nivel mundial- les explico a los héroes y estos se asustaron por eso.

-¿Matar a todas?- le pregunto asustado Kenny.

-Correcto- le afirmo el hijo del creador.

-¿Y cuándo piensa comenzar con ese ataque a nivel mundial?- pregunto asustado Kite.

-Cuando el monstruo ese termine de dar su paseo con Mecha Streisand, empezara con eso- les dijo Damien y los héroes se sorprendieron por eso.

-¿Paseo con Mecha Streisand?- pregunto Tooshwel.

-A sí, se me olvido decirles que la puta esa y Cthullu tienen una "cita romántica" que consiste en destruir los pueblos cercanos a South Park- les dijo Luis Carlos (NA: ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar eso? XD).

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es como encontrar la manera de como detener a Cthullu y a su ejército de monstruos y los ocultistas- dijo Kenny a los demás.

-Pues mi padre dijo que pondría a su disposición su ejército de demonios y seres infernales para tratar de detener a esos monstruos- le dijo Damien.

-Lo mismo hizo mi padre con nuestro ejército de ángeles- le dijo Jesús.

-Si a ese ejército de debiluchos de debiluchos casi no pudieron contra el ejército de mi padre, mucho menos contra el de Cthullu- le dijo burlón Damien.

-Pues ahora son muchos más miembros y son más fuertes que en esos tiempos- le dijo molesto Jesús.

-Ya no empiecen- les advirtió Kenny, pero luego e le ocurrió una idea- esperen, ¿sus ejércitos serían capaces de lastimar a los monstruos que forman parte del ejército de Cthullu?- les pregunto.

-Si- le respondieron al mismo tiempo Cristo y el Anti-cristo.

-En realidad cada monstruo por separado no es muy poderoso, hasta una persona con armas comunes y corrientes sería capaz de lastimar a uno de esos monstruos- le dijo Jesús.

-Solo son peligrosos porque son muchos y cuando se les hiere se pueden curar sin problemas- terminó diciendo el ojirrojo.

-Entonces ya sé que hacer- dijo Kenny ganándose la atención de todos- escuchen, Jesús y Damien, ustedes dirigirán sus ejércitos para que se enfrenten a los monstruos de Cthullu, ¿creen que sean capaces de aguantarles una pelea?- les pregunto.

-Claro que mi ejército sería capaz de hacerle frente al de Cthullu- le dijo arrogantemente Damien.

-¿Quieres que nuestros dos ejércitos unan fuerzas para pelear contra el de Cthullu?- pregunto Jesús a Kenny.

-Exacto, los ángeles y demonios tendrán que trabajar juntos para así traten de contener a los monstruos de Cthullu- cuando Kenny dijo eso, Jesús y Damien se dieron una mirada mutua de desaprobación y molestia.

-"No puedo creer que tenga que trabajar con este idiota"-pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Como se nota que no se aguantan- dijo irónico y burlón Alarcón en voz baja ya que leyó sus mentes.

-¿Y cuál es el resto del plan Kenny?- le pregunto Tooshwel.

-Necesito que varios de ustedes vayan a la ciudad de Denver y a los demás pueblos cercanos a South Park y les avisen a las personas que se preparen para pelear contra los ocultitas y monstruos que las traten de atacar- cuando dijo eso, varios de los héroes se asombraron.

-¿Avisarles que se preparen para pelear?- le pregunto Kite.

-Correcto, necesitamos que cualquier persona que pueda luchar se aliste para enfrentarse a los ocultistas y a esos monstruos, ya que necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible para detenerlos- les dijo el rubio.

-Tienes razón, necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible- le apoyo el Mole.

-Pero las personas podrían morir- le dijo preocupado el Buen Creyente.

-Si esos monstruos atacan a las personas se morirán de igual manera, pero si mueren peleando, al menos habrán servida para algo- les dijo el francés como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Es cierto, al menos serían de ayuda- le apoyo Luis Carlos.

-Cierto, para que así sean menos conformistas- les apoyo Dylan para luego correrse su mechón de cabello rojo.

-¿Y qué es lo que sigue Kenny?- le pregunto Kite, tratando de no prestarle atención a esos comentarios.

-Lo que sigue, es que yo junto con el resto de nosotros iremos de nuevo a la base de los ocultistas- al decir esto sus amigos se asustaron.

-¿Estás loco pobretón?- le pregunto Cartman, no solo preocupado, sino molesto.

-¿Por qué quieres volver a ese lugar?- le pregunto Blue Reacer tratando de sonar monótono.

-Pues porque haya está el Necronomicon que se usó para traer a Cthullu al mundo- le respondió el rubio.

-¿Y?- le volvió a preguntar el pelinegro del casco azul sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pues recuerdo que hace un tiempo mi hermana dijo que tuvo una pesadilla en la que veía todo lo que está pasando ahora y también dijo que Mysterion, o sea yo leería un conjuro del Necronomicon delante del portal para así tratar de detener a Cthullu de una vez por todas- le dijo a los demás.

-¿Karen soñó eso?- le pregunto el Sentinela.

¿Y crees que si podrías leer un conjuro para detener a ese monstruo?- le pregunto Tupperware.

-Eso es posible- dijo Black Spider ganándose la atención de todos- se dice que solo alguien que haya pasado por grandes sufrimientos sería capaz de leer el conjuro para derrotar a ese monstruo de una vez por todas- les explico a los demás.

-Y obviamente yo eh sufrido mucho por mis muertes- razonó Kenny.

-Como se nota que aún te acuerdas de eso Henrietta- le dijo irónico el gótico más alto.

-¿Y crees que ese plan funcione?- pregunto no muy seguro Damien a Kenny.

-Es el mejor plan que podemos hacer ahora- le respondió el rubio.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con Cthullu?, él no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras tratas de leer el Necronomicon, de seguro trataría de matarte- le dijo Alarcón.

-Pues para eso necesitare de tu ayuda y la de él para hacerle frente- le dijo señalando a Gok´Zarah.

-Bueno, eso solo es una parte del problema, se te olvida que ese monstruo tiene la ayuda de Caos, su primo y de Mecha streisando y no creo que los tres juntos podamos ganarles a esos cuatro, son demasiado poderosos- le dijo el colombiano.

Kenny se dio cuenta de ese importante detalle y supo que lo que le dijo el latino era cierto, los tres nunca serían capaces de ganarles a esos cuatro, pero cuando parecía que no tenía algo que decir…

-No tienen que preocuparse por eso- se escuchó la voz de alguien que los héroes conocían muy bien y de repente de un agujero que estaba en el techo del teatro, estaba descendiendo Steel Gladiador que en su espalda cargaba a sus hermanos menores.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA!?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo varios de los héroes al mismo tiempo y se pusieron en guardia.

-¿¡Qué diablos haces tú aquí!?- pregunto molesto Luis Carlos al rubio mayor mientras materializaba su armadura.

-Es-esperen, no-nosotros no vi-vinimos a pelear- les dijo nervioso el Vengador mientras se bajaba de la espalda de su hermano junto con la Luchadora.

-¿A sí, entonces para que vinieron?- les pregunto molesto el líder de los héroes.

-Es que no-nosotros no podemos seguir ayudando a Bu-butters con sus te-terribles planes- les dijo nerviosa la Luchadora que se enrollaba su cabello con su índice derecho… como de costumbre.

-¿Qué cosa?- les pregunto Kite.

-Lo que oyeron, nosotros tres ya no podemos seguir ayudando a Butterscupp con las cosas que hace y estamos muy preocupados por él- les dijo sin rodeos Steel Gladiador mientras se quitaba su casco.

-¿Y por qué ese cambio de aptitud?- les pregunto desconfiado Tooshwel.

-Pues porque…- el primo mayor de Butters les empezó a explicar.

_Flash back_

_Mientras Cthullu y Mecha Streisand estaban en su "paseo" y los monstruos esperaban su regreso, Caos junto con su equipo y los líderes del culto estaban en la sala de reuniones, que no se había destruido cuando se estaba derrumbando el techo de la base._

_-¿Entonces qué es lo que vamos hacer ahora?- pregunto Doguie._

_-Pues nuestro señor dijo que empezara a matar a todas las personas que nos encontremos, así que comencemos con eso- dijo Tenorman y el resto de los villanos parecían estar de acuerdo con eso, excepto los primos de Caos obviamente._

_-Es muy buena idea- le apoyo Caos._

_-¿Entonces por donde quieren comenzar?- pregunto Carl._

_-Primero comenzaremos con Denver y con los pueblos cercanos a South Park y después con el resto del mundo entero- les dijo sonriente Roy._

_-"¡NOOO!"- grito aterrado Butters en la mente de Caos._

_-Pues entonces escuchen- dijo Caos para que le pusieran atención- tu Georgie, lideraras el ataque a Denver y llevaras contigo a varios de los ocultistas que están aquí y a varios de los monstruos y junto con los ocultistas que se encuentra halla mataran a todas las personas que se encuentren en esa ciudad- le ordeno._

_-Entendido- le dijo el pequeño gótico y se retiró del lugar para así hacer lo que le dijo Caos._

_-Mark y Josh, lideraran a los demás ocultistas que están aquí y junto con varios de los monstruos empezaran a atacar los pueblos cercanos a South Park- les ordeno a los dos pelinegros._

_-Sera un placer- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se retiraron del lugar._

_-¿Y qué harás tú Caos?- le pregunto Tenorman._

_-Pues cuando Cthullu y Mecha Streisand regresen buscaremos a esos malditos héroes y los derrotaremos de una vez por todas- les dijo con una sonrisa terrible en su cara y esos asusto de nuevo a sus primos._

_-Buena idea y sin ellos en el camino nada ni nadie podrá detener a nuestro señor- dijo complacido Roy luego los jóvenes villanos se retiraron de la sala de reuniones._

_Estando ya fuera de la base, Caos estaba esperando impaciente a que llegaran Cthullu y Mecha Streisand, pero el Gladiador se le acerco._

_-Tengo algo que decirte Butterscupp- le dijo seriamente el rubio mayor, mientras sus hermanos conservaban su distancia y al parecer Doguie y Carl seguían dentro de la base._

_-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Caos y su primo parecía buscar la forma de cómo decírselo lo más delicadamente posible._

_-Yo…- parecía que le estaba costando trabajo buscar las palabras correctas._

_-¿Qué pasa?- le volvió a preguntar Caos._

_-Yo… ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto- le soltó de golpe el rubio mayor _

_-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto Caos molesto por eso._

_-Lo que oíste, mis hermanos y yo ya no podemos seguir ayudándote con esos planes tan terribles- le dijo ya seriamente el rubio mayor._

_-¡USTEDES NO SE PUEDEN HECHAR PARA ATRÁS!- les grito furioso Caos con su voz gutural y eso hizo que el rubio mayor retrocediera asustado mientras su hermanos estaban más asustado aún._

_-Es-esa voz de nuevo- dijo asustada la Luchadora._

_-¡DESPUES DE HABER LLEGADO TAN LEJOS ¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE DECIR ESO?!- les pregunto aún furioso Caos._

_-Pe-pero Butters, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que les va a pasar a las personas si se cumple ese plan, acaso no te das cuenta de que ellas van a morirse?- le pregunto el Gladiador, no solo asustado sino molesto._

_-¡¿Y QUE ME IMPORTA SI LAS PERSONAS DE TODO ESTE MALDITO MUNDO SE MUEREN?, LO ÚNICO QUE ME IMPORTA ES HACER QUE TODAS LAS PERSONAS SUFRAN POR TODAS LAS DESGRACIAS QUE ME HAN PASADO Y CAUSAR EL MAYOR CAOS Y DESTRUCCIÓN QUE NADIE PUEDA IMAGINARSE!- le siguió gritando furioso Caos- ¿¡OH ES QUE ACASO SE TE OLVIDO LO QUE ME DIJISTE SOBRE COMO LAS PERSONAS DE TÚ VIEJA ESCUELA MALTRATABAN A ED Y A BRITANNY Y COMO ME DIJISTE QUE QUERIAS HACER QUE TODOS PAGARAN POR ESO!?- le siguió preguntando furioso._

_-No se me ha olvidado eso, pero eso no quiere decir que las personas del mundo entero sufran por lo que me hayan hecho esas personas, ya que la demás gente no me ha hecho nada y no le guardo ningún rencor a nadie más- le dijo el rubio mayor, dejando de lado su miedo y estando totalmente molesto y eso solo enfureció más a Caos y alegro mucho a Butters._

_-"Bien dicho Jack"- le felicito Butters._

_-¡ERES UN MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!- grito Caos y sin previo aviso uso su martillo cogió su martillo y golpeó a su primo mayor en el casco mandándolo a volar varios metros haciendo que se chocara contra una gran roca destruyéndola por completo._

_-¡JACK!- gritaron asustado los rubios más pequeños._

_-¡TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS MALDITOS DESAGRADECIDOS, SIENDO DE MI PROPIA SANGRE Y ME TRAICIONAN DE ESA MANERA Y ESO QUE LES HABIA OFRECIDO EL MUNDO ENTERO A NUESTROS PIES!- les siguió gritando furioso Caos._

_-No Butters, esto no es lo que queríamos y hay que ponerle un alto a esto de una vez por todas- le dijo seriamente su primo mayor mientras se ponía de pie._

_-¡CONQUE ESO ES LO QUE QUIEREN ¿EH?, PUES BIEN NO LOS NECESITO YA A USTEDES Y LOS HARE PEDAZOS AHORA, NO ME IMPORTA SI SON MIS PRIMOS!- dicho esto apunto con su brazo izquierdo una especie de dispositivo que dispara un largo rayo láser, que es un nuevo accesorio que tiene en su armadura y cuando estaba a punto de dispararle a sus primos menores…_

_-¡NOOO!- grito el Gladiador y enseguida se puso en medio y uso su escudo laser protegiéndose y a sus hermanos de ese rayo láser, que al chocar contra el escudo se desvió y corto a la mitad fácilmente una parte de la base y esta cayo cortada en dos._

_-¡SOMOS TUS PRIMOS, ¿CÓMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE TRATAR DE HACERNOS ESTO?!- grito furioso el Gladiador a Caos._

_-¡PUES NO VOY A SOPORTAR A NINGUN TRAIDOR, NO ME IMPORTA SI SON MIS QUERIDOS PRIMO!- les grito furioso Caos e hizo el ademan de querer atacarlos, pero…_

_-"¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LES HAGAS ALGO A ELLOS, MALDITO!"- le grito furioso Butters en su mente y su furia era tal que logro romper las cadenas que Caos le había puesto y volvió a pelear contra por el control del cuerpo._

_-¡AHHHH!- empezó a gritar desesperadamente Caos mientras se sujetaba fuertemente los costados de su casco._

_-¿Qué le está pasando a Butters?- pregunto asustado el Vengador._

_-No lo sé- le respondió también preocupado su hermano mayor._

_-Jack… llévate a Ed… y a Britanny rápido… y busca a Kenny y a los demás con esto… y pídanles ayuda- le dijo con dificultad Butters mientras le lanzaba un dispositivo de rastreo que le dio Tenorman._

_-¿Pero qué es lo que te está pasando?- le pregunto preocupado su primo mayor mientras cogía el dispositivo._

_-Váyanse rápido…- les siguió diciendo Butters sin cambiar de semblante- ¡NO VAS A RECUPERAR EL CONTROL DEL CUERPO IDIOTA!- grito esta vez Caos._

_-¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?- le volvió a preguntar el rubio mayor sin cambiar de semblante._

_-¡VAYANSE YA!- les grito de nuevo Butters y sin previo aviso se fue volando de la base._

_-¡BUTTERS ESPERA!- le grito desesperado el Gladiador, pero luego vio como Cthullu y Mecha Streisand estaban volviendo- maldición, escúchenme tenemos que ir rápido así donde están los héroes- les dijo a sus hermanos._

_-¿Pe-pero que pasa con Butters?- le pregunto preocupado el Vengador mientras se frotaba sus nudillos metálicos._

_-No lo sé, pero él parecía querer que fuéramos a pedirle ayuda a los héroes de la liga, tal vez ellos sepan que hacer, así que vamos- dicho esto cargo en su espalda a sus primos y se fueron del lugar._

_Fin del flash back_

-… y luego use este dispositivo para localizarlos- terminó diciendo Jack a los héroes que lo miraban a él y a sus hermanos sin cambiar su semblante de despreocupación.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos de creerles?- le pregunto desconfiado el Mole.

-Si no les estuviera diciendo la verdad, los hubiera atacado sin previo aviso- le respondió el rubio mayor.

-¿Qué dices Kenny?- le pregunto Kite.

El líder de los héroes miraba fijamente a los primos de Butters y al fijarse en sus miradas vio una gran honestidad muy parecida a las que tenía Butters antes de que se uniera a los ocultistas, así que les creyó.

-Muy bien, les creo- al decir eso sus amigos se asombraron.

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunto Tooshwel.

-Claro que lo estoy, además si nos hubiera querido atacar lo habría hecho sin avisar y nos puede ser de mucha ayuda al enfrentarse a Cthullu y a Mecha Streisand- le dijo el rubio señalando a Jack.

-Pues espero que tengas razón pobretón- le espeto Cartman.

-Un momento, ¿eso quiere decir que ya están por atacar a la ciudades que están cerca de South Park?- pregunto la primera Legionaria.

-Entonces tenemos que movernos rápido- dijo Kenny a los demás.

-Es-esperen, solo le quiero ha-hacer una pregunta- les pidió Britanny.

-¿Qué es?, no temeos tiempo- le dijo un poco apresurado el colombiano.

-¿Us-ustedes saben del cambio de ap-aptitud de Butters?- les pregunto la chica.

-Ci-cierto, él antes no era así- les dijo Ed y los héroes pusieron el mismo semblante que cuando Tommas, Bradley y Tammy les hicieron preguntas parecidas a esa.

-¿Ustedes… ustedes saben algo de los trastornos mentales de Butters?- les pregunto Kite tratando de ser delicado.

-Pues nuestros tíos nos habían dicho hace algunos años que él cuando se enfurecía perdía y perdía el control reaccionaba violentamente, pero al parecer se había enderezado en los últimos años - les dijo Jack.

-¿Y ustedes no saben de la otra personalidad que tiene?- les pregunto Tooswel.

-¿Doble personalidad?- les preguntaron los tres primos de Butters al mismo tiempo.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo hastiado Blue Reacer sabiendo lo que iba a pasar y luego los héroes les explicaron a los primos de Butters sobre sus trastornos mentales y de cómo los ocultistas lo engañaron para que esos trastornos aumentaran terriblemente y como le invirtieron su mente para que su parte maligna tuviera el control del cuerpo luego de que descubriera esa trampa.

-… y es por eso que su aptitud es tan terrible- termino diciendo Kenny y eso dejo asombrados a Jack y sus hermanos.

-No puede ser…- dijo impactado el rubio mayor.

-¡Eso no es cierto, mi primo no está loco!- les dijo enojado Ed.

-Pues sí que lo está chico- le dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa el Mole.

-Pero no puedo creer Butters que era una persona tan amable, gentil y cariñoso, se haya vuelto un ser tan terrible- dijo atónita Britanny.

-Eso explica su cambio de aptitud y porque su voz y mirada se habían vuelto más terribles en las últimas semanas y porque se estaba gritando a sí mismo cuando nos iba a atacar- razonó Jack- ¿y hay alguna forma de hacer que recupere el control de su cuerpo?- les pregunto preocupado a los héroes.

-Las dos únicas formas son que leamos el hechizo correcto en el Necronomicon original o que su con su propia fuerza de voluntad recupere el control de su cuerpo- les dijo la gótica.

-Pues entonces no hay que perder el tiempo, hay que acabar con Cthullu y con Streisand y luego encontrar a Butters para tratar de hacer que vuelva a la normalidad- dijo decidido Jack.

Luego de eso Kenny y Cartman se pusieron sus trajes de héroes de repuesto y antes de irse el rubio hablo con los demás.

-Escuchen chicos…. Tal vez esta sea la última ocasión en la que estaremos juntos… así que buena suerte- les dijo preocupado.

-No te preocupes, los héroes siempre ganan- le dijo seguro Alarcón sin su casco puesto.

-Pues entonces…- dicho esto el líder de los héroes extendió su mano derecha para que así el resto las juntara también y captaron el mensaje así que de uno a uno pusieron sus manos derechas una encima de otra, excepto los amigos de Henrietta, Jesús, Damien y los primos de Butters obviamente y luego de que los héroes terminaran de poner las manos dieron un asentimiento al mismo tiempo.

-Que pendejada- espeto molesto Damien.

-¡LIGA EXTREMA DE HÉROES EN MARCHA!- gritaron los héroes al mismo tiempo.

-No olviden en llevar una toalla- dijo de repente una toalla azul.

-¡OH NO TOALLIN!- gritaron casi todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Jack.

-Si van a ir a hacer algún esfuerzo físico, no se olviden en llevar una toalla- les siguió diciendo la toalla parlante.

-¡SI YA LARGATE!- le gritaron al mismo tiempo varios de los héroes.

-Como quieran, ¿quieren porro?- les pregunto la toalla mostrando unos cigarrillos.

-¡NO!- le volvieron a gritar al mismo tiempo varios de los héroes.

-Y si quiero uno- le dijo Craig sin su casco puesto.

-yo también- dijo el Topo.

-Lo mismo digo- dijeron al mismo tiempo Henrietta y sus amigos góticos.

-¿Pero qué creen que están haciendo?, no tenemos tiempo para esto- les dijo molesto Mysterion.

-Oye, esta podría ser el último cigarrillo que fume, así que tengo que aprovechar- le dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa Craig.

-Lo mismo digo- dijeron los góticos y el francés al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, supongo que en donde fuman seis, puede fumar siete- les dijo Alarcón que le pisió un cigarrillo a Toallin.

-¿Tú fumas?- le pregunto Kte.

-No, pero esta podría ser mi única oportunidad para hacerlo antes de tener que volver a pelear contra Cthullu- le dijo el latino para luego toser un poco.

-Como les gusta perder el tiempo en eso- dijo desaprobatoriamente Jesús.

-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo- le apoyo Damien- "solo espero que si logren ganarle a ese monstruo, o si no…"- termino pensando preocupado.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la parte de Damien y la aparición de Toallin XD ya que parece que últimamente él no ha aparecido en algún fic. Y muchas gracias por sus reviews ;D.**


	142. Chapter 142

**LAS CROINICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido público, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia que está llegando a su fin y creo que dentro de poco aparecerán personajes sorpresas. Ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CIENTO CUARENTA Y DOS: EL INICIO DEL CONTRAATAQUE, PARTE 1**

Los héroes se habían dividido en cuatro partes, Jesús, Damien y el Chef irían a detener a los monstruos de Cthullu con los ejércitos de ángeles y demonios y Jesús dijo que tendría ayuda de unos amigos suyos. Las dos Legionarias, el Mole, el Caballero Ingles, Deportista, el Buen Creyente, Black Spider y sus amigos irían a los pueblos cercanos a South Park para avisarles a las personas que se preparen para pelear. Mosquito, Tupperware, Coffeman, el Maestro Jedi, el Sentinela, el Comediante y Iron Meiden irán a Denver para avisarles a las personas que se preparen a pelear también. Mientras tanto Mysterion, el Maestro de la Imaginació, Ment Merry Crunch, Steel Gladiador, Blue Reace, el Human Kite, Tooshwel, el Coon, Rudeman, Sombra, Cougar, el Vengador y la Luchadora, irían a atacar la base de los ocultistas.

-¿Creen que los demás vayan a estar bien?- pregunto preocupado Kite.

-Yo espero que si- le dijo su mejor amigo mientras que junto con los otros héroes se acercaban a la base de los ocultistas en el Coon-Movil 2.0.

-¿Pero qué pasa con Butters?, aún no se sabe nada de él- dijo preocupado el Vengador.

-No podemos esperar a que aparezca y si ha vuelto a la normalidad o no, tenemos que detener a los ocultitas y al monstruo Cthullu y a la otra monstruosidad- les espeto Blue Reacer, que como le había prestado su Camaro a Tupperware, tiene que ir de pasajero.

-Solo espero que si sea capaz de recuperar el control de su cuerpo y que nos ayude, ya que de lo contrario, no tendríamos más opción que detenerlo usando cualquier método necesario- dijo Mysterion preocupado por lo que tengan que hacer en caso de que Caos los trate de lastimar.

-Pues más vale que no tengan que llegar a eso- les dijo seriamente el Gladiador que volaba sobre ellos, demostrando que aunque Caos lo haya querido atacar a él y a sus hermanos, aún sigue queriendo a Butters.

-"Este sujeto aún no me inspira confianza"- dijo telepáticamente el Maestro de la Imaginación a Mysterion, mientras volaba al lado del rubio mayor para vigilarlo por si acaso.

-"A mí tampoco"- le apoyo Kite telepáticamente también.

-"Si queremos detener a Cthullu, a Mecha Streisand y al resto de los ocultistas necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible"- les dijo mentalmente el líder de los héroes y luego se dio cuenta de que se estaban acercando a la base de los ocultistas- Muy bien, Coon estaciona aquí- le ordeno.

-¿Aquí, por qué?- le pregunto el gordo mientras pisaba el freno de su vehículo.

-Porque si peleamos contra Cthullu y Mecha Streisand cerca de portal, se podría destruir y si eso pasa no podríamos desterrar a ese maldito monstruo y a los suyos del mundo- les explico el rubio.

-Eso tiene sentido- le apoyo Sombra y luego los héroes se bajaron del Coon-Movil 2.0.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? ¡CHUPA VERGAS!- pregunto Rudeman.

-Escuchen, Luis Carlos y Ment Merry Crunch se encargaran de Mecha Streisand y es necesario que se alejen de la base para que así no ayude a Cthullu, ¿creen que puedan hacer eso?- les pidió Mysterion.

-Ahora que mis poderes no tienen límites, claro que podre acabar con esa perra robótica- le dijo seguro el latino.

-Muy bien, entonces Jack, tú y yo nos enfrentaremos a Cthullu también lejos de la base- le dijo el rubio cenizo más bajo, ya que quería ver si en verdad el primo mayor de Butters estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los héroes.

-¿Estás seguro de que podremos ganarle a ese monstruo?- le pregunto un poco preocupado el rubio mayor.

-Si tu armadura fue capaz de resistir combates contra Luis Carlos y yo, de seguro serías capaz de hacerle frente a ese monstruo- le dijo el otro rubio para que no estuviera preocupado.

-¿Y qué hacemos nosotros?- pregunto un poco preocupado Cougar.

-Ustedes se enfrentaran a los ocultistas que quedan y al resto los monstruos que queden en la base- cuando dijo eso los demás lo vieron preocupados.

-¿Pero estas loco? Si cuando te vinimos a rescatar y a barril de grasa apenas si pudimos evitar que nos jodieran- le espeto Blue Reacer tratando de no sonar preocupado.

-Pues ahora ya no hay tantos ocultistas en la base y de seguro no esperaran a que hagamos ahora un ataque, así que los tomaríamos por sorpresa- les dijo Mysterion para que no estuvieran preocupados.

-Es cierto y la mayoría del Equipo de la Destrucción no está en la base- les dijo el Gladiador.

-¿Y qué hacemos mientras nos enfrentamos a ellos?- pregunto Tooshwel.

-Pues intenten conseguir el Necroniicon y cuando lo tengan avísenme enseguida para que así y lea el conjuro para mandar a Cthullu devuelta de donde salió junto con sus malditos monstruos- les dijo el rubio.

-Es-espero que no nos maten- dijo preocupada la Luchadora.

-Pues debieron pensarlo antes de ayudar a su queridísimo primo- les espeto Blue Reacer y los primos de Butters lo vieron de mala manera.

-Ya basta de decir pendejadas y acabemos con esos maricas- les dijo el Coon y empezaron a acercarse sigilosamente a la base de los ocultistas.

Mientras tanto, en esa base Cthullu desde hace rato ya le había llegado luego de su "paseo" con Mecha Streisand y ya había ordenado a sus monstruos que fueran con los ocultistas a los pueblos y ciudades cercanas a South Park y empezaran a matar a las personas.

-No puedo esperar a que todas las personas de este mundo mueran, para que así su fuerza vital sea mía y me vuelva el ser más poderoso del mundo entero- dijo el señor oscuro con cierta impaciencia mientras estaba sentado en lo que parecía una especie de trono improvisado- y cuando ya me haya vuelto invencible, empezare a conquistar todos los planetas que existan en esta dimensión para que así yo sea el indiscutible emperador del universo entero- termino diciendo con cierta emoción, suponiendo que un monstruo como él pueda emocionarse.

-¿¡Conquistar los planetas del universo entero!?- preguntaron asustado los alienígenas.

-¡Maldición, te dije que debíamos haber cancelado la Tierra cuando tuvimos la oportunidad!- dijo molesto y asustado un ejecutivo a su amigo.

-¡Pero es que esos chicos tienen esas fotos de nosotros dos chupándonos nuestros Yagots y…!- el otro ejecutivo se calló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Ustedes se chuparon los Yagots?- pregunto asombrado el taco gigante y todos los otros alienígenas vieron asombrados a sus jefes.

-¡No es eso, es que…!- los ejecutivos no sabían que decir.

-No es el momento para que digan pendejadas, tenemos que ver cómo termina esto- les dijo el extraterrestre que fue apuñalado por Stan.

-Cierto, ya luego hablaremos sobre que se chuparon sus yagots- les dijo el taco y siguieron mirando lo que pasaba en la Tierra.

-¿Ves?, te dije que nuestros jefes eran unos maricas- dijo uno de los alienígenas que monitoreaba una de las cámaras de televisión en voz baja a otro mientras le extendía una mano como si hubiera ganado una apuesta (NA: como se nota que han aprendido mucho de los humanos XD).

-Mierda- dijo el otro alien mientras le daba lo que parece ser dinero espacial.

Devuelta a la base de los ocultistas…

-¿Dónde estará Leo y sus primos?- pregunto Desorden.

-Ni idea, esos mocosos dijeron que iban a estar afuera un momento- le respondió Carl.

-Tal vez Caos haya decidido causar uno que otro destrozo en el pueblo junto con su primo mayor- refuto Scott como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Y eso me recuerda, ¿Cómo creen que les estará yendo al resto del equipo con los ataques a las personas en los pueblos cercanos a South Park?- volvió a preguntar el pequeño pelirrojo.

-Supongo que ya habrán matado a muchas personas con la ayuda de nuestros seguidores y con los monstruos del gran Cthullu- le dijo seguro Roy.

-Como me hubiera gustado ir con ellos- dijo triste el pelirrojo menor.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Carl en puchero, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo…

-¡OIGAN IDIOTAS!- se escuchó el grito del Maestro de la Imaginación y sin previo aviso lanzo un ataque de energía contra Mecha Streisand, que estaba al lado de Cthullu y le estaban reparando unas cuantas grietas que tiene su cuerpo.

-¿¡Que rayos!?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los líderes de culto y los pocos encapuchados y monstruos que quedaban en la base vieron asía y vieron al latino flotando en el aire.

-¡Es ese chico de nuevo!- dijo molesto el señor oscuro.

La bestia robótica rugió molesta y uso sus cohetes para seguir al colombiano que se alejaba volando de la base.

-¡También voy a seguir a ese maldito!- dijo el señor oscuro, pero cuando hizo el ademan de seguirlos…

-¡NO TAN RÁPIDO!- se escuchó el grito del Ángel de la Muerte y lanzo un corte de energía oscura que dio contra una de las alas del monstruo que grito del dolor y de la herida salió sangre de color morado oscuro a borbotones, pero luego de unos segundos se curó sin problemas.

-¡TU!- le grito furioso el monstruo, ya que Kenny no uso sus poderes para llegar a la base, ya que si lo hacía el monstruo lo podría haber detectado por su presencia.

-¡Estas vez te voy a destruir de una vez por todas!- le dijo el rubio oscuro.

-¡Maldito muchacho desagradecido, esta vez voy a aplastarte como el insecto que eres!- le dijo enojado el monstruo y fue a perseguirlo en dirección opuesta por donde se fue Mecha Streisand cuando fue a perseguir al Maestro de la Imaginación.

-¿Creen que su señor sea capaz de ganarle a ese chico?- pregunto el señor C a los líderes del culto.

-Claro que será capaz de ganarle a ese chico, nuestro señor es mucho más poderoso- le dijo seguro Jim.

-Esperen, si Kenny y Luis Carlos están enfrentándose a Cthullu y a Mecha Streisand, eso quiere decir que el resto de los héroes…- iba a adivinar Doguie, pero…

-¡Oigan idiotas!- se escuchó el grito de Blue Reacer, que junto con los héroes que lo acompañaban ya habían llegado a la base tomando por a los ocultistas.

-¡LA LIGA EXTREMA DE HÉROES!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡No extrañaron maricas!?- les pregunto burlón el Coon.

-¡Malditos!- les grito enojado Tenorman.

-¡Miren, ahí están Ed y Britanny!- dijo Desorden señalando a los rubios que tienen sus cascos puestos.

-¡Si están con ellos quiere decir que nos han traicionado!- dijo molesto Carl.

-¡Maldición, eso significa que el primo mayor de Caos nos ha traicionado también!- adivino Roy también enojado.

-¡Primero fue el Chef luego Tommas, Tammy, Bradley y ahora ellos!- exclamo Desorden, no solo molesto sino preocupado, especialmente por el primo mayor de Butters que tiene una súper armadura.

-¡Vamos a detenerlos de una vez por todas!- les dijo Kite.

-¿No me digan, como lo trataron de hacer la última vez?- les pregunto burlón Tenorman.

-Pues parece que ahora son muchos menos ocultistas que la última vez- les dijo Tooshwel y los líderes al darse cuenta de eso se preocuparon ya que no habían demasiados de sus seguidores en la base.

-Gr…- gruño molesto Roy- pues se les olvida que aquí también hay algunos cuantos de los monstruos del gran Cthullu- les dijo ya confiado y cuando aparecieron los monstruos, los héroes se preocuparon por eso, especialmente los primos menores de Butters.

-Sí que son feos esos monstruos- dijo asqueado el Coon.

-Recuerden lo que dijeron Jesús y Damien, estos monstruos no son muy resistentes, así que no tengan miedo- les trato de aliviar Tooshwel.

-Pero sí que dan asco- dijo Sombra con el mismo semblante que el Coon.

-No es momento de asquearse por esos fenómenos, tenemos que acabar con estos pendejos y conseguir el Necronomicon- les dijo Blue Reacer.

-Cierto, acabemos con ellos- dijo Cougar.

-Escuchen, yo me encargo del marica de Scott, ustedes encárguense de los demás pendejos- dijo el Coon.

-¿Estás seguro culón?- le pregunto Kite, refiriéndose a que el gordo aún sigue lastimado por las heridas que les había hecho Tenorman.

-Sí, estoy seguro ahora vamos contra ellos- dicho esto los héroes se enfrentaron a los pocos ocultistas que habían y a los monstruos.

Mientras tanto, en Denver, Mosquito y los héroes que los acompañaban ya habían llegado a donde estaban resguardadas las personas que vivían en South Park.

-Tenemos que avisarles a las personas para que se preparen para pelear- dijo Tupperware y cogió un alta voz para que las personas los escuchara- ¡OIGAN TODOS ESCUCHENME!- cuando grito todas las personas dejaron de estar haciendo y vieron asía los héroes.

-¡Miren es la Liga Extrema de Héroes!- exclamo emocionado Antony.

-¡TODOS ECUCHEN, DEBEN PREPARARSE PARA PELEAR POR SUS VIDAS!- cuando el héroes más alto dijo eso varias personas se preocuparon enseguida.

-¿Qué?- les pregunto Sharon.

-¡LO QUE OYERON, LOS OCULTISTAS Y VARIOS MONSTRUOS VAN A VENIR A ATACAR DENVER!- les dijo Mosquito que también tiene un alta voz y eso asusto más a las personas.

-¿¡Los ocultistas!?- preguntaron la mitad de las personas al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Monstruos!?- gritaron el resto asustados también.

-¡Si eso es cierto, tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido!- dijo asustada Sheilla y varias personas hicieron el ademan de empacar sus cosas.

-"¿Por qué no me sorprende esa reacción por parte de ti mamá?"- se preguntó mentalmente el Sentinela de forma irónica.

-¡NO PUEDEN IRSE, DEBEN QUEDARSE A COMBATIR!- les dijo el Maestro Jedi, que cogió el alta voz de Mosquito.

-¡¿Quedarse a pelear, están locos?, esos lunáticos nos tratarían de matar!- les volvió a decir Sheilla y parecía que varias personas estaban de acuerdo con eso, pero…

-¡Pues si tratan de escapar sería lo mismo!- dijo de repente Patty Nelson, que salió de entre la multitud junto con sus amigas y varias de estas fueron con sus respectivos novios para abrazarlos y besarlos.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que escapar sería lo mismo?- pregunto Gerald a la novia de Cartman.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que aunque tratemos de escapar ahora, esos encapuchados y monstruos tarde o temprano ellos nos mataran de igual manera- les explico la chica.

-Esa chica tiene razón, esos encapuchados nos tratarían de matar tarde o temprano- le apoyo Jimbo.

-Es cierto, además no es la primera vez que nos tratan de atacar, recuerden todas esa veces en las que diferentes seres nos han tratado atacar, como los pavos mutantes, Mecha Streisand, los pelirrojos, los habitantes de Jersey y muchas otras cosas más y siempre encontramos la forma de cómo sobrevivir- les dijo Randy y varias de las personas recordaron eso.

-Es cierto, ya hemos perdido nuestro pueblo, no podemos dejar que nos maten sin pelear- les volvió a decir Jimbo.

-Cierto, no hay que dejar que nos vuelvan a tratar de joder, recuerden lo que paso en el centro comunitario y como logramos intimidar a esos malditos ocultistas- les recordó el Doctor del hospital de South Park.

-Es cierto, ya hemos sobrevivido a todo tipo de desgracias, también sobreviviremos a esto- dijo Carol y varias personas estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¡ENTONCES DEBEN ALISTARSE PARA PELEAR Y AVISENLES A LOS HABITANTES DE DENVER QUE SE PREPAREN TAMBIÉN!- les dijo Mosquito a través del alta voz, aunque obviamente varias personas estaban muy preocupadas.

-¿Creen que se-seamos ca-capaces de enfrentarnos a los o-ocultistas y a esos monstruos?- pregunto preocupado el Comediante a sus amigos en voz baja.

-Espero que si- le dijo Tupperware que en el fondo estaba preocupado también.

-¡Si no los detenemos el mundo estaría condenado y eso sería demasiada presión GAH!- exclamo alterado Coffeman… obviamente XD.

-¡MIREN!- dijo el pequeño canadiense que tiene unos binoculares y estaba subido en una escaleras y señalo asía adelante y cuando todas las personas vieron en esa dirección y vieron como varios encapuchados y monstruos recorrían las calles y las personas huían aterradas de ellos y algunas eran asesinadas.

-¡YA LLEGARON!- exclamaron asustados varias personas.

-¡ESCUCHENME, LOS NIÑOS Y ANCIANOS BUSQUEN UN LUGAR SEGURO, EL RESTO VAMOS A PELEAR CONTRA ESOS MALDITOS!- dijo Tupperware y las personas cogieron armas y otros objetos para pelear contra los encapuchados y los monstruos y cogían otras cosas para que les sirviera como una especie de protección improvisada.

-¡MUY BIEN, AL ATAQUE MIS VALIENTES!- dijo Mosquito.

-¡TIMMY!- dijo Iron Meiden y todas las personas fueron a pelear contra los encapuchados y los monstruos (al estilo de las peleas de las películas del Señor de los Anillos y los mismo va a pasar con el resto de los combates entre las personas y los monstruos y con el ejército de ángeles y demonios).

El primero en atacar fue Iron Meiden, que atropello a varios encapuchados y monstruos y el resto de las personas usaban sus armas improvisadas para golpear o defenderse, mientras que las tenían armas de fuego no perdían el tiempo en disparar contra los encapuchados y contra los monstruos, pero cuando herían a estos, vieron como sus heridas se curaban sin problemas y eso los asustaba más de lo que estaban.

-¡Estos malditos monstruos se pueden curar!- dijo molesto y preocupado Stuart mientras usa una llave inglesa para golear a un monstruo en lo que parecía ser el lado derecho de su cara.

-¡Pero es más divertido que cazar alces, ¿verdad Ned?!- pregunto Jimbo con cierta emoción para luego dispararle a un monstruo con su escopeta.

-Sí, es más divertido- le dijo su amigo mientras usaba un M-16 para dispararle a otros monstruos.

-Solo espero que nuestro hijos estén bien- dijo preocupada Carol mientras usaba una sartén para golpear a un encapuchado en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-Afortunadamente me hice otro casco como el que hice a Stan- dijo orgulloso Randy que tiene puesto un casco con una cámara adentro.

-Randy…- dijo hastiada Sharon mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz y después uso un rodillo de cocina para golpear a un encapuchado en la cabeza.

-Conformistas idiotas- dijo burlón Raven que estaba parado en la cima de un edificio viendo eso, pero su semblante cambió enseguida al recordar lo que Ruby y Karen le habían dicho en esa ocasión- "solo espero que Ruby este bien"- terminó pensando preocupado.

-¿No-no deberíamos ayudar a nuestros pa-padres a pelear?- pregunto preocupado Ben, que junto con sus amigos, los demás menores de edad y los ancianos estaban escondidos viendo todo eso.

-Este chico tiene razón, vamos haya y pateémosles el culos a esos maricas- le apoyó el abuelo de Stan.

-¿Y qué pueden hacer unos viejitos decrépitos contra esos monstruos?- pregunto descortésmente Jason y algunos de los demás jóvenes rieron por eso, mientras que los ancianos lo miraron molestos.

-Muchacho grosero- le dijo molesta una anciana.

-Pero Ben tiene razón, tenemos que ayudar a los mayores de alguna forma- dijo Antony.

-¿Pero cómo?- pregunto asustada Karen, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo…

-Miren que tenemos aquí- dijo de repente uno de los ocultistas que resulta ser uno de los fanáticos de Star Trek que era acompañado por algunos encapuchados.

-¡OH MIERDA!- gritaron preocupados varios de los menores y ancianos al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos a acabar con estos pobres diablos para que así sus fuerzas vitales pasen al gran Cthullu- dijo el otro fanático de Star Trek.

-Ustedes no nos asustan idiotas- les dijo valientemente Ruby mientras les mostraba el dedo medio de cada mano.

-Vamos a comenzar contigo chiquilla grosera- le dijo molesto el fanático rubio que sacó un cuchillo de su túnica, pero de repente…

-¡HEY TÚ DEJALA!- se escuchó el grito enojado de Raven y sin previo aviso salto de donde estaba y le dio una patada en la cara al nerd tirándolo al piso.

-¡GEORGIE!- gritaron alegres Ruby y Karen.

-¡Es el mismo chico que estaba con nosotros cuando el Maestro de la Imaginación nos salvó!- dijo emocionado John.

-¡Solamente es el mimo desgraciado!- exclamo molesto Filmore, recordando bien cuando el gótico le dio una paliza y cuando Caos revelo su identidad.

-¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo Georgie!?- le pregunto molesto el fanático gordo.

-En caso de que se les hayan olvidado lo que paso cuando el señor C trato de lastimarla, no voy a permitir que le hagan daño a ella- les dijo seriamente el pequeño gótico y Ruby se sonrojo un poco por eso.

-Entonces déjanos matar a las otras personas- le dijo molesto otro encapuchado.

El chico iba a decirles que podrían hacer lo que quisieran, pero luego decidió ver asía atrás en donde estaba Ruby, Karen, los demás chicos y chicas y los ancianos quienes tienen semblantes asustaos y se dio cuenta de que todas esas personas podrían resultar muertas y eso de alguna manera le ablando su corazón gótico y teniendo en cuenta lo que Ruby y Karen le dijeron en esa ocasión hizo que pareciera recapacitar y dejar de querer seguir siendo un ocultista, especialmente cuando vio a la pequeña Tucker directamente a los ojos.

-No se los voy a permitir- dijo serio el gótico a los ocultistas y eso asombro a los encapuchados y alegro a los ancianos y los menores, especialmente a Karen y a Ruby.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto molesto un encapuchado.

-Lo que oyeron, no voy a dejar que lastimen a estas personas- les dijo el pequeño gótico sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡Entonces eres un traidor!- le gritaron furiosos los fanáticos de Star Trek y trataron de atacarlo, pero el chico salto dando le a cada uno una patada en sus caras tirándolos al piso al mismo tiempo y luego les lanzo unos cuchillos a los otros encapuchados que les dio en sus piernas haciendo que gritaran del dolor y cayeran al piso.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto el pelinegro pequeño a los demás mientras se quitada su máscara y capucha.

-Si muchas gracias por defendernos- le dijo feliz Ruby para luego abrazarlo haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

-De-de nada- le dijo avergonzado y emocionado el gótico sin romper el abrazo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no seguirás siendo un ocultista?- le pregunto Karen y el chico asintió- ¡qué bien!- le dijo alegre para abrazarlo también.

-Que tierno- dijo Ben mientras juntaba sus manos

-Maricón- le dijo desaprobatoriamente Jason.

-Carajo, parece que ya perdí mi oportunidad de conquistar a alguna de las dos- dijo molesto Filmore.

-No estén perdiendo el tiempo en mariconerías y vamos a patearles el culo a esos encapuchados y monstruos- dijo el abuelo de Stan.

-No, ustedes son demasiado viejos y esos monstruos los matarían fácilmente, lo mejor es que se vayan lo más rápido de la cuidad- les dijo el gótico y algunos ancianos bufaron molestos.

-¿Y en donde nos vamos?- pregunto una anciana.

Los chicos miraban por todos lados y luego vieron a unos cuantos autobuses que no estaban siendo atacados por los monstruos.

-Hay están unos autobuses súbanse en ellos- dicho esto los menores ayudaban a los ancianos a subirse en los autobuses y al parecer ningún monstruo y encapuchado se dieron cuenta de eso.

-Listo, ya váyanse- le dijo Karen unos ancianos.

-¿Pero que van hacer ustedes?- le pregunto una anciana.

-Nosotros vamos a estar bien, ahora váyanse- les dijo Ruby y los ancianos se fueron en los autobuses.

-¿Ahora que hacemos mimo?- pregunto Filmore a Georgie y este lo miro molesto y varios chicos rieron por eso.

-Vamos a pelear contra esos monstruos y contra los encapuchados- les dijo el gótico y varios de los menores se preocuparon por eso.

-¿Pero cómo?- le pregunto Antony.

-¡Oigan miren!- dijo Karen señalando una tienda de artículos deportivos.

-¿Una tienda de artículos deportivos?- pregunto sin entender Clark.

-Sí, en esos lugares hay varias cosas de protección como rodilleras, cascos y eso. Así que vamos- dicho esto los chicos y las chicas fueron a esa tienda y se pusieron diferentes tipos de protecciones y cogieron varias cosas como armas improvisadas.

-Creo que ya estamos listos- dijo Antony con cierta emoción.

-¡Entonces al ataque!- dijo Georgie y junto con los demás menores de edad fueron a ayudar adultos a pelear contra los encapuchados y los monstruos.

-"Solo espero que Kenny este bien"- pensó preocupada Karen.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que en los siguientes mostrare lo que pasara en los pueblos cercanos a South Park y la batalla de los ángeles y demonios contra los monstruos de Cthullu :O y muchas gracias por sus reviews ;D.**


	143. Chapter 143

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches querido público, en esta ocasión aparecerán personajes sorpresa, especialmente de ciertos personajes del que nadie parece haber incluido en un fic :O. Ya saben que South Park y los personajes de diferentes series de televisión o cuentos no son míos, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CIENTO CUARENTA Y TRES: EL INICIO DEL CONTRATAQUE, PARTE 2**

Al mismo tiempo que las personas en Denver se enfrentaban a los ocultistas y a los monstruos que los atacaban, Black Spider y los héroes que la acompañaban ya estaban en uno de los pueblos cercanos a South Park y junto con algunas personas ya estaban enfrentándose a los encapuchados y a los monstruos que habían ido a atacar a los pueblos cercanos a South Park.

-¡Estos monstruos no tienen fin!- dijo molesto el Mole para luego usar su pala para golear a un monstruo.

-¡Y lo peor que se me puede ensuciar la ropa!- dijo asqueado el Caballero Ingles para luego cortar a un monstruo a la mitad.

-¡Dejen de estar quejándose y sigan peleando!- les dijo la Legionaria 1.0 mientras golpeaba a un encapuchado con su lanza y después le daba una patada a un monstruo.

-De haber sabido que estaría metido en esto, hubiera seguido siendo parte del culto- dijo irónico Red Goth para luego lanzarle unos cuchillos a un monstruo y des pues saltar y darle una patada a un ocultista en la cara.

-Pues supongo que esto es mejor que estar en esa organización tan conformista- le dijo el gótico más alto con el mismo semblante.

-Lo mismo digo- le dijo Black Spider y delante de si había en encapuchado y al ver atrás vio que un monstruo salto para atacarla, así que solamente se agacho esquivando al monstruo que dio contra el encapuchado.

-Solo espero que mis hermanos y mis padres estén bien- dijo preocupado el Buen Creyente para luego clavar su espada en un monstruo en lo que parecía ser un ojo en su pecho y al sacarla dio media vuelta rápidamente para cortar unos tentáculos a otro monstruo que estaba detrás de él pero los monstruos se recuperaron fácilmente.

-Y parece que tus plegarias no han servido de nada- le espeto el francés luego de golpear a un encapuchado en la cabeza con su pala y el mormón lo miro molesto por ese comentario.

-¿Pero cómo les estará yendo a los demás?- pregunto el Deportista para luego cortar un brazo a un monstruo con su Sai derecho y mover asía arriba su izquierdo cortándole el estómago a otro monstruo haciendo que saliera sangre verde y después salto y le dio una patada a un encapuchado en el estómago.

-Pues a estas alturas sus estúpidos amigos deben estar hechos mierda- les dijo de repente una voz y cuando los héroes miraron asía la derecha vieron al Destructor y a Psicosis que fue el que hablo al mismo tiempo que levanto a una persona con su brazo mecánico y la mando a volar fácilmente.

-¡Ustedes!- les dijeron molestos el inglés y el francés al mismo tiempo.

-¿Nos extrañaron?- pregunto burlón el Destructor para luego usar una de sus hachas para golpear en la cabeza a una persona matándola enseguida.

-¡Son unos malditos!- les grito enojada le Legionaria 2.0, refiriéndose por lo que acababan de hacer.

-Y ustedes son unos pobres diablos- les dijo burlón Psicosis para luego cortarle la garganta a otra persona usando la cuchilla de su brazalete derecho.

-Y esta es la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con ustedes de una vez por todas- les dijo el Destructor para luego saltar y darle una patada doble a una persona tirándola al piso y unos monstruos enseguida se la empezaron a comer aterrando a varias personas que vieron eso.

-No tiene el resto de su equipo para que les ayuden- les espeto molesta la Legionaria 1.0 y también estaba asustada por lo que vio al igual que la mayoría de las personas.

-Pues con la ayuda de estos monstruos y de los encapuchados los haremos pedazos sin problemas- les dijo confiado Psicosis mientras alistaba sus cuchillas- aunque lo único malo es que no está el pendejo de Craig para hacerlo sufrir como se merece- terminó diciendo de forma decepcionante.

-Pues vamos a ver quién termina hecho pedazos- les dijo desafiante el Mole y siguieron peleando.

El tiempo pasaba y los héroes y las personas seguían peleando con valentía y fervor, pero se notaba que más y más personas se estaban muriendo a tal grado que los héroes y unas cuantas personas estaban acorraladas y estaban muy cansadas y parecía no tener escape.

-¿Qué pasa, ya están cansados?- les pregunto burlonamente Psicosis.

-Diablos… esto no pinta nada bien…- dijo cansado el Mole, no solo molesto, sino preocupado.

-Lo digo de nuevo…. Debí haber seguido siendo un ocultista…- dijo irónico Dylan.

-Ya… cállate…- le dijo hastiada la gótica.

-Dios, necesitamos ayuda- pidió el Buen Creyente.

-Eso es, digan sus últimas plegarias- les dijo burlón el Destructor y cuando parecía que no había salvación…

-¡Aquí estoyyyy!- se escuchó un grito y sin previo aviso de una alcantarilla salió el señor Mojón (NA: hacía rato que no lo mencionaba en el fic verdad XD).

-¿¡QUE MIERDA!?- preguntaron asombradas varias personas al mismo tiempo.

-¡OH NO OTRA VEZ ÉL!- dijeron asqueados el Mole, el Caballero Ingles, Spider Black y Psicosis, después de todo aún recuerdan muy bien de lo que es capaz de hacer esa mierda XD.

-¿Qué es esa mierda?- pregunto Ethan, ya que él, Dylan, el Deportista, el Buen Creyente y el Destructor no estuvieron presentes cuando el señor Mojón rescato a Kenny y Cartman en esa ocasión.

-Es el pedazo de mierda que salvo a Kenny y al gordinflón en esa ocasión- le respondió su amiga sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿¡Y qué mierda está haciendo aquí esa mierda!?- pregunto enojado Psicosis,, recordando perfectamente esa ocasión cuando se manchó de mierda XD.

-Vengo a echarles una mano a estos valientes jóvenes y al resto de personas- dicho esto, el señor Mojón hizo que de las diferentes cloacas salieran sus criaturas de mierda XD.

-¡Oh no está mierda de nuevo!- gritaron asqueados la gótica, el francés y el inglés al mismo tiempo y varias personas se asquearon también, incluso los monstruos.

-¡Miran lo que causan tus plegarias, solo son una mierda!- dijo molesto el Mole al mormón refiriéndose a cuando pidió ayuda y este se molestó por eso y lo que dijo el francés tiene doble significado.

-Miren el lado bueno, al menos tenemos un poco de ayuda- dijo el Deportista tratando de ser optimista, aunque también está muy asqueado.

-¡No importa que venga un ejército de mierdas, vamos a acabar con ustedes!- dijo molesto y asqueado el Destructor mientras se preparaba para pelear junto con su amigo, los encapuchados que quedan y los monstruos.

-Esta será una noche bien asquerosa- dijo asqueado e irónico Ethan y siguieron peleando con la ayuda de la mierda XD.

Mientras tanto, en un área desolada en el país, el ejército de ángeles y demonios ya se habían reunido para pelear contra el resto del ejército de monstruos de Cthullu, aunque obviamente los dos ejércitos tienen roces entre si y los soldados se miraban de mala manera y luchaban contra el impulso de atacarse entre sí

-Aún no puedo creer que tenga que unir fuerzas con estos pendejos- dijo molesto Damien que era el que iba a comandar a su ejército de seres diabólicos.

-Y yo tampoco puedo creer que tenga que unir fuerzas con estos pobres diablos- le dijo ya molesto Jesús y cuando parecía que los dos iban a pelear, el Chef intervino.

-No es el momento para que empiecen- les advirtió- Jesús, ¿Cuándo llegaran tus amigos para ayudarnos a pelear contra los monstruos de Cthullu?- le pregunto.

-Estarán aquí pronto- le afirmo el hijo del creador.

-Si se trata de tu equipo de los Súper Mejores Maricas, no serán de mucha ayuda- dijo burlón el ojirrojo y varios de los seres infernales rieron por eso, pero antes de que Jesús le respondiera molesto…

-¡Miren!- exclamo el arcángel Miguel señalando asía arriba y resulta que iba volando el equipo de los Súper Mejores Amigos.

(Voz del narrador, o sea yo XD) : así es, es el equipo de los Súper Mejore Amigos.

Buda con el poder de la invisibilidad, Krishna con el poder de transformarse, Josef Smith con el poder de votar hielo, Lao sute con el poder de controlar las mentes y dar vida y Semen con…

-¡ES SEA-MAN!- dijo enfadado el héroe interrumpiéndome.

(Claro, como digas semen). Le dije burlón y sus amigos se rieron por eso y también varios ángeles y demonios y eso hizo que el héroe se enojara más XD (como iba diciendo, todo el equipo de los Súper Mejores Amigos estaban reunidos, excepto cierto profeta musulmán que por razones de censura tuvo que abandonar el equipo desde hace varios años y ya saben a quién me refiero, empiezo a mirar de un lado a otro preocupado D: ).

-Me alegro que todos estén aquí- dijo feliz Jesús a sus amigos.

-Siempre puedes contar con nosotros Jesús- le dijo Buda.

-Si ya dejaste de hablar con tu equipo de Súper Maricas, hay que alistarse ya que ese ejército de monstruos no tardaran en llegar a donde estamos nosotros- les dijo Damien y antes de que los representantes de las religiones pudieran decirles algo…

-No es momento para discutir- les dijo de repente una voz y de repente unos ases de luces se formaron delante de ellos y de estos salieron el consejo de Imaginacionlandia junto con varios seres imaginarios.

-Que buen que llegan- les dio la bienvenida el hijo del Creador.

-Más inútiles- murmuro Damien en voz baja.

-Siempre estamos listos para luchar- dijo Santa Claus a Jesús sin que haya escuchado el comentario de Damien.

-¿Siempre listos para luchar?, ¿Cómo en esa ocasión en la que el lunático de Butters los tuvo que salvar de los seres malignos de su patético reino?- les pregunto burlón Damien y Jesús y sus amigos lo vieron molestos por eso.

-En esos tiempos no estábamos listos, pero ahora hay más seres imaginarios que estén dispuestos a luchar por el bien- le dijo molesto Zeus.

-Si claro, como no- les dijo burlón el ojirrojo.

-Y con nuestra ayuda tengan por seguro que derrotaran a ese ejército de patéticos monstruos- dijo de repente un monstruo que estaba con los seres imaginarios y varios de los presentes se intimidaron al verlo, incluso los seres infernales.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?- le pregunto Damien sin poder ocultar su intimidación.

-Yo soy uno de los monstruos que se imaginó el gran Luis Carlos Alarcón- le respondió el monstruo que era acompañado por varias de mis creaciones (NA: mis bestias harían que cualquier monstruo o ser infernal se pusiera a temblar del miedo :O).

-¿Te refieres al desgraciado ese que tuvo el descaro de golpearme?- le pregunto el ojirrojo.

-Exacto, del mismo- le dijo otra de mis bestias- no le vuelvas a decir así- le advirtió seriamente y el pelinegro lo miro no solo molesto, sino preocupado.

-¿Pero qué hacen ellos aquí, no deberían estar con el resto de seres imaginarios malignos?- pregunto Jesús con el mismo semblante que su enemigo mortal.

-Pues como ellos son leales al Maestro de la Imaginación, suponemos que si nos serán de ayuda ya que su creador quiere detener a Cthullu y a sus aliados- le respondió Luke.

-Exacto, solo porque nuestro padre está de su lado nosotros los estamos ayudando, porque sino no nos tomaríamos la molestia de ayudarlos- les dijo otro de mis monstruos.

-Y yo que pensé que los animalitos que se imaginó el culón de Cartman eran horribles, pero no sé qué rayos tiene ese tal Luis Carlos en la cabeza- espeto irónico Damien (NA: debes en cuando me pregunto eso XD).

-¡HAYA VIENEN!- grito de repente un demonio señalando asía adelante y cuando todos vieron en esa dirección vieron a una enorme cantidad de monstruos de diferentes formas y tamaños y que parecían no tener fin y eso preocupo a los ángeles, a los demonios y a los seres imaginarios.

-Son más de lo que pensamos- dijo preocupado Aslam.

-Espero que mi cámara logre filmar todo esto- dijo el arcángel Miguel que casualmente tiene un casco parecido al que tiene Rany y su hijo.

-¡PREPARENSE!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Jesús y Damien y sus respectivos ejércitos prepararon su diferentes clases de armas, lo mismo pasa con los seres imaginarios.

-¡AL ATAQUE!- grito Jesús que tiene una espada y había tomado su "medicina especial" para volverse grande y fuerte mientras que Damien ya se había transformado y todos fueron contra los monstruos de Cthullu (NA: escuchen la canción del Señor de los Anillos cuando el ejército de jinetes en caballos van a pelear contra los enormes elefantes).

Los ejércitos se chocaron entre sí, los ángeles usaban sus espadas, lanzas, escudos y arcos y flechas para pelear contra los monstruos de Cthullu, mientras que los demonios tienen armas más… diabólicas por así decirlo como tridentes y esas cosas y varios seres infernales botaban fuego de la boca para quemar a los monstruos y usaban sus atributos, como garras, colmillos y esas cosas para despedazarlos, pero como los monstruos de Cthullu pueden curarse solo hacían esfuerzo innecesario.

Darth Chef usaba su espátula laser para cortar fácilmente a los monstruos y luego uno de ellos le enrollo el brazo derecho con unos tentáculos, pero el ex-villano lo jalo fácilmente atrayéndolo y luego cortándolo a la mitad y después le dio un puñetazo a otro en lo que parecía ser su boca atravesándolo por completo después tirándolo contra otro monstruo, pero de repente otros dos monstruos muy grandes lo trataron de atacar al mismo tiempo, así rápidamente guardo su espátula y con sus dos brazos mecánicos sujeto al mismo tiempo a los monstruos haciendo que retrocediera un poco y enseguida los levanto y los hizo golpearse entre sí y luego los mando a volar.

-Esto es más complicado que cuando tuve que guiar al pueblo contra el ataque de los pavos mutantes- dijo nostálgico e irónico el Chef para luego seguir peleando.

Jesús usaba una espada y un M-16 que casualmente tiene a mano y con esta les disparo a unos monstruos y enseguida le corto la cabeza a uno con su espada y después movió su pierna izquierda asía atrás dándole una patada a otro monstruo y después uso su aureola como un disco cuchilla y al lanzarlo corto a varios monstruos a la mitad y como un boomerang la aureola volvió a su mano y se la puso en la cabeza y después clavo su espada a un monstruo y le dio un rodillazo apartándolo y después le puso su arma a otro monstruo en la boca y al dispararle le reventó la cabeza al monstruo y después movió asía arriba su espada cortando a otro monstruo a la mitad y luego corto a otro por el costado derecho haciendo que su sangre verde le manchara su túnica blanca.

-Si esto sigue así me va a salir cara la lavada de mi ropa- dijo molesto el hijo del creador y luego vio como los monstruos que lastimo se curaban sin problemas- carajo, si esto sigue así, se me va acabar mi medicina especial- termino diciendo molesto y siguió peleando contra los monstruos.

Damien que estaba rodeado por su aura de fuego, usaba sus garras para despellejar y arrancarle los miembros y diferentes partes el cuerpo a los monstruos sin piedad alguna y cuando hacia eso la sangre de los monstruos estaba por salpicarle, pero el fuego que lo envolvía hacía que la sangre se evaporara enseguida sin haberlo tocado y también lanzaba bolas de fuego quemándolos enseguida y después embestía a los monstruos atravesándolos con sus cachos rojos fácilmente y se los quitaba fácilmente de encima y después usaba el látigo de fuego que le regalo su papá en navidad para envolver a los monstruos quemándolos y al jalarlos los hacía golpearse contra los otros monstruos y azotarlos duramente contra el piso y después materializó un tridente y se lo lanzo a un monstruo dándole justo en los ojos y atravesándole la cabeza.

-Justo en el blanco- dijo triunfal el ojirrojo y después uso su cola para cortarle la cabeza a otro monstruo, pero después de unos segundos los monstruos que había atacado se estaban curando- ¡diablos!- exclamo molesto.

-¿Si señor?- le preguntaron varios de sus demonios al mismo tiempo penando que el ojirrojo los había llamado.

-Nada, solo lo decía en forma de expresión- les dijo hastiado el pelinegro y todos los seres infernales siguieron peleando- "si Kenny no logra desterrar a Cthullu y a estos malditos monstruos, entonces tarde o temprano me quedare sin ejército"- terminó pensando molesto y preocupado y siguió peleando.

Mientras tanto, los Súper Mejores Amigos y varios de los seres imaginarios usaban sus poderes para pelear contra los monstruos, ya sea congelándolos, quemándolo, electrocutándolos y ese tipo de cosas, mientras que los seres que no tenían grandes poderes como por ejemplo Morfeo, la Mujer Maravilla, Luke Skylewaker, Popeye y Aslam, Santa Claus y otros usaban sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo para pelear contra los monstruos, a diferencia de esa ocasión cuando los seres malignos de Imaginacionlandia estaban al ataque y solo se limitaban a observar.

-Esto es más difícil que en esa ocasión- dijo irónica la Mujer Maravilla para luego darle una patada a un monstruo en la cara.

-Pero en esa ocasión teníamos al joven Butters para que nos ayudara- le dijo Zeus con el mismo semblante para luego lanzarle rayos a varios monstruos.

-Y en esa ocasión casi todos ustedes se limitaban a observar mientras el resto de nosotros arriesgábamos el pellejo- les espeto Santa Claus para luego usar su hacha para cortar a un monstruo a la mitad y varios de los representantes de Imaginacionlandia lo vieron un poco molestos por eso.

-Pues esperemos que nuestro antiguo salvador logre recuperar el control de su cuerpo como nos dijo Jesús para que así ayude al joven McCormick a derrotar a Cthullu de una vez por todas- dijo Gandalf para luego usar su bastón para golpear a un monstruo en la cara.

-Recuerden que está escrito que el destino de Butters este lejos de terminar, aún luego de esta batalla decisiva- les recordó Aslam para luego rasguñar y morder a un monstruo arrancándole un pedazo de carne.

-Pues espero que mi padre, el Maestro de la Imaginación sea capaz de ayudar a esos chicos a derrotar a Cthullu- dijo una de las bestias creadas por Luis Carlos, para luego coger a un monstruo con sus manos y partirlo fácilmente a la mitad manchándose de la sangre verde y después la saboreo con su lengua- delicioso- dijo sádicamente y varios de los ángeles y otros seres imaginarios pusieron semblantes de repulsión o de asco y miedo, incluso algunos demonios tienen ese mismo semblante.

-Qué asco- dijo asqueado Popeye para luego darle un puñetazo a un monstruo en la cara.

-Ahora que Alarcón no tiene límites físicos ni mentales, tal vez sea capaz de hacer que sus bestias se hagan realidad sin ningún problema- dijo el Hada del Diente con cierta preocupación.

-Pues esperemos que las use para el bien- dijo Sea- Man con cierta preocupación.

-¿Usarlos cómo, semen?- le pregunto burlón Buda y sus amigos y varios de los ángeles, seres infernales y seres imaginativos rieron por eso.

-¡YA LES DIJO UN MILLON DE VECES QUE ES SEA-MAN!- les dijo furioso semen, digo Sea-Man XD.

-Si eso fue lo que dije semen- le volvió a decir burlón Buda y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

-"¿Por qué aún sigo siendo parte de este equipo?"- se preguntó mentalmente molesto semen, quiero decir Sea-Man XD.

Devuelta a la ciudad de Denver, varias de las personas de la ciudad y del pueblo de South Park que estaban luchando ya habían muerto o siendo devoradas por los monstruos y también habían muerto la mayoría de los ocultistas y las personas que quedaban estaban muy cansadas.

-Es inútil que sigan oponiendo resistencia, ríndanse para que sus fuerzas vitales sean otorgadas al gran Cthullu- dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-¡Nunca vamos a rendirnos malditos!- les dijo valientemente Antony, que junto con las personas que quedaban vivas estaban rodeadas por los monstruos.

-¡Sí, no nos rendiremos!- les dijo Jimbo con el mismo semblante.

-¡Entonces mueran de la forma más horrible!- les grito molesto el mismo encapuchado y cuando iban a atacar a las personas…

De repente se escuchó los disparos de unas ametralladoras y varios monstruos empezaron a caer con agujeros de balas y cuando todos vieron a la derecha miraron a un extraño robot.

-¡ES CHISTO-BOT!- exclamaron alegres los héroes, después de todo ellos recuerdan muy bien al robot que contaba chistes.

-Hola a todos- saludo el robot con su acento tan… robótico XD (NA: creo que soy el primero en ponerlo en un fic de South Park).

-¿Qué es lo que ha-haces aquí?- le pregunto el Comediante.

-Vine a echarles una mano o mejor dicho una ametralladora- les dijo bromista refiriéndose a las ametralladoras que tiene y eso hizo que varias personas rieran por eso.

-Solo es un pedazo de chatarra, no podrás detenernos- dijo molesto un encapuchado.

-Pues no está solo- dijo de repente una voz y resulta que en la cima de un edificio estaba el Capitán Standish, que es el mismo sujeto que llego a la tierra cuando se estaba acabando el relleno para pavos en las vísperas del día de acción de gracias (NA: es el mismo tipo que apareció en el episodio 13 de la temporada 15 y creo que soy el primero en ponerlo en un fic).

-¡Es el peregrino que salvo el relleno!- exclamo alegre uno de los ciudadanos.

-Y no es el único que los vino a ayudar- dijo otra voz y en la cima de otro edificio estaba el Capitán Hindsight.

-¡Es el Capitán Hindsight!- exclamo alegre otro ciudadano (NA: creo que también soy el primero en incluirlo en un fic).

-¿Qué ese tipo no había perdido sus poderes?- pregunto Tupperware.

-Ummm… si ustedes hubieran construido las calles de forma más amplia hubieran tenido más espacio para moverse libremente y si las personas con armas se hubieran subido a los techos así hubieran tenido mejor puntería para así haber causado más daño- les refuto para que se dieran cuenta de sus errores.

-Es cierto, hubiéramos tenido mejor puntería estando encima de los edificios- dijo una persona.

-Debimos haber pensado en eso antes- se lamentó Ned.

-¡Muchas gracias Capitán Hindsight!- le agradecieron varias personas.

-De nada, solo cumplía con mi deber- dicho esto el "héroe" se fue volando.

-¿Esa es toda la ayuda por parte de ese tipo?- pregunto molesto el Capitán Standish.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende esto?- pregunto irónico Mosquito.

-Ese tipo es más inútil que las propuestas del partido conservador- dijo burlón Chisto-bot y varias personas rieron por eso.

-Ya basta de pendejadas y acabemos con estas personas- dijo molesto un encapuchado, pero…

-No se olviden de nosotros- dijo otra voz y cuando las personas miraron a un lado parecía no haber nadie- aquí abajo- dijo nada más y menos que uno de los gnomos roba calzones que es acompañado por el resto de los gnomos

-¡GAH, LO GNOMOS ROBA CALZONES!- exclamo asustado Coffeman… como era de esperarse, pero en vez de jalarse el cabello se sujetaba fuertemente sus pantalones XD.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- les pregunto el Maestro Jedi.

-Venimos a ayudarlos contra estos maricas- le respondió el líder de los gnomos.

-¿Ah quienes dijiste maricas enano?- le pregunto molesto uno de los encapuchados.

-Ah ustedes se los dije ¿algún problema con eso maricas?- les volvió a insultar el líder del gnomos.

-Grrrr ¡ACABEN CON ELLOS!- dijo furioso el encapuchado y los encapuchados que quedaban siguieron peleando contra los ciudadanos, los gnomos, el peregrino y Chisto-Bot.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la aparición la aparición del señor Mojón, de Chisto-Bot, del peregrino, de los gnomos roba calzones y del inútil del Capitán Hindsight, creo que dentro de poco volverán a morir personajes y también se verán los combates que tienen el Maestro de la Imaginación y Ment Merry Crunch contra Mecha Streisand y el de Steel Gladiador y el Ángel de la Muerte contra Cthullu y también pondré la última batalla de Butters contra Caos :O y muchas gracias por sus reviews ;D.**


	144. Chapter 144

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión morirán otros personajes :O . Ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CIENTO CUARENTA Y CUATRO: LA SÚPER BATALLA, ROUND 35 DAVIDS CONTRA GOLIATHS.**

Mientras las personas en Denver y las que estaban en los diferentes pueblos peleaban por sus vidas y mientras el ejército de ángeles y demonios peleaban contra los monstruos de Cthullu. En el pueblo de South Park el Maestro de la Imaginación y Ment Merry Crunch se enfrentaban a Mecha Streisand (NA: ya saben que canciones escuchar).

La villana hizo que su brazo izquierdo se transformara en un cañón y con este le disparo una poderosa esfera de energía al latino, pero este junto sus dos manos creando un gran martillo y con este golpeo ese ataque de energía devolviéndoselo a la bestia mecánica y al dar contra esta creo una poderosa explosión que destruyó los edificios cercanos, pero al parecer la villana no sufrió ningún daño y esta hizo el ademan de lanzarle unos misiles de sus hombros, pero el rubio rosado lanzo unas mentas y vayas que dieron contra la cabeza del monstruo creando pequeñas explosiones por cada menta y vayas, pero no le hizo nada a la villana y esta dirigió su vista al rubio y de su boca lanzo una enorme ráfaga de fuego que se dirigió a toda velocidad al rubio, pero este creo un campo de fuerza alrededor suyo que lo protegió del fuego pero cuando lo deshizo para tratar de lanzar un ataque de energía rosado, la villano movió su cola rápidamente golpeando fuertemente al rubio mandándolo a volar contra un edificio atravesándolo por completo y estrellándose duramente contra el piso y luego la villano uso la enorme motosierra de su brazo izquierdo para cortar ese mismo edificio a la mitad con mucha facilidad haciendo que cayera sobre el rubio y la villana hizo el ademan de volver a lanzar fuego, pero el colombiano hizo que sus brazos crecieran y sus puños se volvieran enormes y le dio un izquierdazo en la cara al monstruo haciendo que retrocediera y después le dio un derechazo y se repetía el mismo procedimiento y por cada golpe el suelo temblaba y también por los pasos del monstruo, pero luego de unos segundos esta hizo que de sus senos saliera un vapor muy caliente que dio contra el latino quemándolo un poco y haciendo que tosiera y se cubriera la cara con sus manos y la bestia aprovecho eso y lo sujeto con su mano izquierda y lo empezó a aplastar y el latino gruñía de dolor, pero usando su inimaginable fuerza lograba abrirle los dedos a la villana y esta trataba de volver a cerrar su puño pero le resultaba imposible y luego de unos segundos de poderoso forcejeo, la villana hizo que de su nariz saliera un rayo de energía que dio contra el latino mandándolo a volar y al estrellarse contra el piso creo un profundo y largo hueco y la villana uso los cohetes de sus piernas y se impulsó en el aire en dirección al latino con intención de aplastarlo, pero ese creo un portal metiéndose en este y esquivando los pies del monstruo que al dar contra el piso hizo que todo a su alrededor temblara violentamente y creando un cráter en el piso y el latino salió detrás de la villana y estiro sus piernas dándole una poderosa patada doble a ella haciendo que cayera boca abajo al piso y enseguida junto sus dos manos creando un gigantesco taladro para tratar de atravesar a la villana, pero esta hizo que de su cola saliera una especie de ácido que al dar contra el latino hizo que se le empezara a derretir su armadura y su piel haciendo que gritara de agonía y varios chorros de ácido cayeron por todos lados derritiendo casas, autos y otras cosas y mientras el héroes seguía agonizando la villana se levantó y enseguida le dio un puñetazo al latino de forma vertical haciendo que este se entierre contra el piso y enseguida levanto su pierna izquierda con la intención de aplastarlo, pero de repente el rubio rosado había levantado un edificio entero y con facilidad se le tiro a la villana, pero esta al darse cuenta de eso uso su motosierra y corto el edificio en pleno vuelo y las dos mitades siguieron volando y cayendo por ahí aplastando varias casas, pero enseguida el rubio se le acercó rápidamente a la bestia y junto energía rosada en sus puños y le dio un poderoso golpe doble a la villana en el estómago creándole unas grandes grietas y haciendo que retrocediera, pero no fue capaz de atravesarla por completo y la villana enseguida lo cogió con su mano izquierda y enseguida lo mando a volar exactamente a donde estaba el colombiano que apenas se estaba curando de sus heridas y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y el rubio se chocó contra él literalmente cabeza contra cabeza y los dos quedaron enterrados contra el piso.

-Auch… mi cabeza…- dijo adolorido el colombiano mientras se sobaba la cabeza- ¿estás bien chico frambuesa?- le pregunto al rubio que se sobaba su cabeza también.

-¡No soy frambuesa, soy Ment Merry Cruch!- le corrigió molesto el rubio.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas cereza- le dijo burlón el latino y el rubio se molestó más por eso, pero luego vieron como Mecha Streisand se les acercaba para seguir peleando- maldita sea, esta maldita perra sí que jode y aún sin tener límites en mi poder, me está costando trabajo pelear contra ella- terminó diciendo molesto, más que preocupado.

-¿Entonces qué haremos? No solo esta ella, sino Cthullu y si él le gana a los demás no perderá el tiempo en atacarnos también- le dijo el rubio rosado claramente asustado.

-No sé qué hacer, estos malditos monstruos tienen unos poderes tremendos y si trato de destruirlos con una gigantesca esfera de energía como la que hice en esa ocasión, el condado entero podría ser destruido por completo-le dijo ya preocupado el latino sin saber que esa esfera de energía destruyo el planeta Manglar, pero luego vio el tatuaje que de dragón chino que tiene en su brazo izquierdo y se le ocurrió una idea- un momento, ¿monstruos? ¡Ya sé que hacer!- dijo de forma triunfal.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto el rubio aun viendo de forma preocupante como Mecha Streisand se les acercaba.

-Para derrotar a un monstruo gigantesco, hay que volverse un monstruo gigantesco también-le dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban de color purpura.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto sin entender el rubio, pero antes de que el latino le respondiera unos misiles cayeron cerca suyos y esos los obligo a los dos a elevarse en el aire y en direcciones opuestas y estando flotando el colombiano respiro hondamente para hablarle fuertemente a la bestia.

-¡Escúcheme señora Streisand, usted se cree muy valiente al ser un monstruo muy grande y fuerte que ataca a seres más pequeños que usted, pero de seguro si le tocara pelear contra alguien de igual tamaño estaría cagando tuercas del miedo!- le espeto molesto y desafiante y eso molesto a la bestia mecánica.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando?- le pregunto el rubio rosado sin entender todavía.

Pero de repente el colombiano estaba haciendo un rugido de esfuerzo mientras es rodeado por su aura purpura y mientras lo hacía pareciera hacer que todo el mundo temblara ante su poder literalmente hablando mientras las nubes oscuras a su alrededor parecían arremolinarse encima de él mientras áun seguía rugiendo de poder, pero de repente sus ojos se volvieron totalmente morados y pareciera crecerle colmillos y salirle púas de la espalda y de repente todo su cuerpo brillo para volverse un gigantesco dragón chino y hacía aun ensordecedor rugido(NA: parecido a Shen Long excepto que la parte superior del cuerpo es roja, la inferior es negra, tiene una larga garra en la punta de la cola, los ojos son morados, más acuerpado y no tan largo).

-¡OH DIOS SANTO!- exclamo asustado el rubio rosado mientras que Streisand solo rugió molesta al ver al dragón.

-Sorprendida ¿verdad?- pregunto el dragón a la bestia mecánica con un tono de voz tan… bestial y esta volvió a rugir molesta- pues ya es hora de que te convierta en chatarra- dicho esto volvió a pelear contra la bestia mecánica.

El dragón rojo (NA: me recuerda una película XD) fue hacía la bestia mecánica y esta le disparo varios misiles, pero el dragón los esquivaba mientras aún seguía su camino y los misiles destruyeron varias casas y edificios, cuando el dragón llego a donde estaba el monstruo mecánico enseguida uso sus garras para rasguñar el cuerpo metálico de la villana dejando grandes marcas en su cuerpo y luego esta trato de cortarle la cabeza con su motosierra, pero el dragón se agacho esquivando ese ataque y luego trato de clavarle su cola a la villana, pero esta sé la sujeto e increíblemente logro levantar al dragón y lo azoto fuertemente contra el piso y luego hizo el ademan de lanzarle fuego, pero el dragón se le adelanto y le lanzo una gran llamarada que dio contra la cara de la villana haciéndola retroceder y que se le quemara su cabello y después se le tiro encima y la mordió usando sus grandes colmillos y con estos le arranco una parte del hombro izquierda a la villana con todo y misiles, pero la villana enseguida hizo que su brazo izquierdo se volviera un cañón y con este le dio un disparo de energía a quemarropa al dragón creando una poderosa explosión que destruyó los edificios y casas cercanos y mando a volar al dragón dejándoles grandes heridas, pero enseguida se empezó a curar y después hizo que de su boca saliera un rayo de energía morado en dirección a la villana, pero esta uso sus cohetes para impulsarse asía arriba esquivando ese ataque que por poco le da a Ment Merry Crunch y estando en pleno aire uso los pocos misiles que le quedaban en su hombro izquierdo lanzándoselos al dragón, pero este se movió rápidamente como un tornado desviando los misiles que se regaron por todo el pueblo destruyendo más casas y después de girar el dragón se acero a la villana y como una serpiente se envolvió alrededor de la bestia mecánica apretándola con todas sus fuerzas y mientras lo hacía se escuchaba el sonido de las partes mecánicas de la villana fallando y luego el dragón puso su cara delante de la villana y abrió su boca con la intención de lanzarle un ataque de energía cara a cara, pero la villana uso la motosierra de su brazo derecho para cortar al dragón en pedazos haciendo que lo soltara y el dragón rugiera de dolor mientras sus partes cortadas caían al piso y luego de unos segundos sus partes se volvieron a juntar, pero al hacerlo el colombiano volvió a su forma normal mientras que Mecha Streisand se paró sobre unas casas aplastándolas.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Ment Merry Crunch al latino.

-Si estoy bien- le respondió mientras se sobaba en donde lo habían cortado y ya estaba totalmente curado y luego miro a su alrededor- mierda, si seguimos peleando de esta manera contra esta puta, el pueblo entero se convertirá en polvo- dijo no solo preocupado, sino molesto.

-Pues tenemos que pensar en algo o sino…- el rubio no pudo seguir hablando porque una rayo de energía que salió de la nariz del monstruo le dio mandándolo a volar muchos metros haciendo que se chocara contra una gasolinera explotándola.

-¡Frambuesa!- grito preocupado el colombiano- ¡maldita perra, te crees muy poderosa porque tienes esos triángulos en tu nariz, pero si no los tuvieras…- el latino se calló ya que al decir eso se le ocurrió una idea para acabar con la bestia de una vez por todas- nariz… ¡ya sé cómo ganarte maldito monstruo!- termino diciendo de forma triunfal mientras concentraba sus energías en su puño derecho- ¡este será tu fin!- dicho esto se empezó a acercar a la bestia mecánica en cámara lenta (NA: les sugiero que escuchen la canción de cuando Goku se le acerco a Broly para clavarle un puñetazo en el estómago).

-Ah…- gimió adolorido el rubio rosado mientras salía de los restos de la gasolinera y luego vio como el latino se acercaba a Mecha Streisand- ¿¡que estás haciendo!?- le gritó alarmado.

El colombiano hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo el rubio y siguió acercándose a la villana que también se le acercaba y cada paso que daba el piso temblaba y justo cuando abrió su boca para tratar de comérselo, el latino se metió en su boca y la bestia la cerro fuertemente creando una fuerte onda expansiva.

-¡NOOOOO!- grito aterrado el rubio rosado- "Oh cielos, ahora me toca enfrentarme solo a esta bestia"- terminó pensando preocupado y el monstruo hizo el ademan de acercársele, pero…

De repente se empezó a escuchar sonidos que provienen del interior de la bestia y esta se puso de rodillas mientras se sujetaba el estómago y se escuchaba más y más sonidos que eran de golpes de metal contra metal y sin previo aviso…

-¡BUMMMM!- de repente exploto en mil pedazos la nariz del monstruo y de esta salió Luis Carlos, que no tiene su armadura puesta y en su puño derecho estaba sujetando los dos triángulos de Sintar y aterrizo en la cima de un edificio y cuando hizo eso la bestia mecánica empezó a tambalearse de un lado a otro y cayó al piso boca abajo haciendo que el piso temblara y no pudiera levantarse debido a que ya no tiene su fuente de poder mientras salían chispas en donde estaba su nariz que recorrieron todo el cuerpo del monstruo.

-¿¡Ya no te crees tan ruda verdad!?- le pregunto burlón y triunfal el latino y luego se le acercó a la cola de la villana- ¡ahora vamos a dar una vueltecita!- dicho esto la cogió de la cola y con facilidad la levantó y empezó a girar a súper velocidad y mientras hacía eso creo grandes corrientes de aire y después la soltó mandando a volar a la villana que se dirigió al espacio exterior y después exploto en miles de pedazos mientras que el latino se empezó a detener lentamente y al estar totalmente quieto sus ojos aún seguían girando mientras se tambaleaba debido a que estaba mareado.

-Ah… ahora ya se… como se siente el Demonio de Tasmania y la Máscara- dijo bromista y aturdido mientras caía al piso sentado y se sujetaba la cabeza para tratar de recuperar la orientación.

-¡INCREIBLE, LA DERROTASTE!- le dijo emocionado Ment Merry Crunch mientras se le acercaba y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Pues claro que la derrote… después de todo soy el Maestro de la Imaginación… lo que me hace el humano más poderoso del universo entero…- le dijo el latino con su típica arrogancia y aún un poco aturdido- y también me dijeron que Robert Smith había derrotado a esa perra mecánica de la misma forma en como lo hice ahora la primera vez que ese monstruo ataco el pueblo hace tantos años- le termino diciendo ya dejando de estar aturdido y luego vio los dos triángulos de Sintar que aún tiene en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué vas hacer con esas cosas?- le pregunto el rubio.

-Voy asegurarme de que nadie use estos triángulos de nuevo de una vez por todas- dicho esto dividió los dos triángulos y lanzo uno de ellos asía arriba y el triángulo se perdió en la oscuridad del espacio exterior-Listo, así nadie volverá a unir estos triángulos nunca más.

-¿Pero y el otro?-

-Voy mantenerlo como recuerdo, además tal vez me sea de ayuda en algún momento- le dijo el latino y luego vio el estado del pueblo- carajo… si con pelear contra esa puta el pueblo casi es destruido por completo… no me gustaría ver qué hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos enfrentado a Cthullu aquí- termino diciendo de forma preocupante.

-Y eso me recuerda, ¿Cómo estarán los demás?- pregunto preocupado el rubio rosado.

-No lo sé, pero vamos a ir a ayudar a Kenny y a Jack a pelear contra Cthullu- dijo el latino mientras materializaba su armadura, el rubio asintió y los dos se fueron volando del pueblo que estaba en ruinas.

-¿Qué fue esa explosión?- pregunto Damien, que junto con su ejército y los ángeles y seres imaginarios y monstruos vieron la explosión de Mecha Streisand y al parecer esa explosión se pudo ver en todo el mundo.

-No lo sé, pero se me hace muy familiar- dijo pensativo el Chef.

-A mí también- dijo Jesús con el mismo semblante.

-Ummm… tengo el presentimiento de que mi creador tuvo que ver con eso- dijo pensativo uno de los monstruos de mi imaginación.

-Como sea, sigamos peleando contra estos monstruos- dijo Luke y siguieron combatiendo.

-¿Vieron esa explosión?- pregunto Kite a los héroes que estaban con él en la base de los ocultistas, a esas alturas ya habían derrotado a los pocos encapuchados que quedaban en el lugar y solo quedaban los monstruos, el General Desorden, Tenorman, Roy y el señor C.

-Sí, la vimos- le dijo su mejor amigo-… se me hace muy familiar- termino diciendo luego de pensarlo.

-A mí también- dijo el Coon.

-Eso no importa, sigamos- dijo Blue Reacer que se enfrentaba a Carl y todos volvieron a pelear.

El pelinegro del casco azul se enfrentaba a Carl, a diferencia de esa ocasión en el manicomio, el héroe no estaba muy cansado y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas y al villano le estaba costando trabajo lograr detener y desviar los ataques de la Katana del héroe usando su lanza doble de hueso y también le costaba trabajo tratar de cortarlo o acuchillarlo y el pelinegro y el villano seguían en un intercambio de golpes y desvíos de sus armas filosas durante varios minutos, pero luego el héroe pone su espada de forma horizontal deteniendo la lanza del villano y enseguida le da un rodillazo en el estómago sacándole el aire al villano haciéndole retroceder y enseguida le hace una cortadura en su brazo derecho haciendo que soltara su lanza de hueso y gimiera del dolor y el pelinegro enseguida le dio un puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al piso boca arriba y enseguida le puso el pie derecho en el pecho.

-Esto terminara de forma muy diferente a como paso en esa ocasión en el manicomio y podré cumplir con esa maldita profecía peruana de la cual no quería ser parte- dijo monótonamente el héroe al villano mientras le ponía el filo de su espada en el cuello y sin tener su casco y con su chullo puesto.

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO!- le grito furioso el señor C para luego transformarse en el conejillo de indias pirata gigante mandando a volar al héroe, pero como este tiene puestas las botas anti-gravedad puedo apoyarse en una pared de la base y saltar en dirección al monstruo y enseguida desenfundo la espada laser que la había dado el Maestro Jedi y al aterrizar sobre la espalda del monstruo enseguida le clavo la espada laser en la espalda haciendo que gritara del dolor mientras guardaba en su funda su espada samurái y el monstruo enseguida se movió violentamente quitándoselo de encima y el pelinegro salto esquivando la lengua larga del monstruo y enseguida se la corto con su espada laser haciendo que la bestia volviera a rugir del dolor, pero enseguida lanzo su rayo de energía rojo en dirección al pelinegro que aún estaba en pleno aire, pero este rápidamente había desenfundado su escudo laser activándolo y protegiéndose de ese ataque, pero el impulso lo mando de nuevo asía una pared, pero dio una vuelta en el aire apoyándose de nuevo y con el impulso fue de nuevo a toda velocidad al monstruo pasando por su costado derecho creándole una larga cortadura en el lado derecho del estómago del monstruo y en su pata derecha trasera haciendo que el monstruo volviera a gritar de nuevo del dolor, pero este enseguida trato de golpear al héroe con su pata izquierda trasera, pero el pelinegro se protegió con su escudo y las garras del monstruo se desintegraron contra este y el pelinegro enseguida le corto la pata izquierda al monstruo y enseguida se echó a un lado para que el monstruo no le cayera encima mientras volvía a gritar del dolor ya que ahora tiene sus dos patas traseras lastimadas y el héroe hizo el ademan de clavarle la espada laser en la cara, pero el villano trato de golpearlo con su pata izquierda delantera, pero el pelinegro salto en esa pata y por el impulso salió volando varios metros hasta caer de pie en el piso.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO!- grito en agonía y furioso el monstruo que trataba inútilmente de ponerse de pie.

-Si yo soy un bastardo, ¿Qué serás tú que no has podido ganarme?- le pregunto secamente el pelinegro para luego hacerle su típica seña Tucker u eso enfureció más al monstruo.

-¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO!- luego de gritar furioso el monstruo preparo su rayo de energía rojo al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro preparaba sus rayos azules y los dos ataques de energía se chocaron entre sí haciendo que el piso temblara y se formara un pequeño cráter debajo de donde se chocaron y varios de los héroes, villanos y monstruos cayeron al piso por ese temblor y todos se fijaron en ese choque de energías.

-¡Vamos ¡CARA DE CULO! Craig, puedes ganarle!- le ánimo Rudeman.

-¡Si, no te rindas!-le ánimo también Kite.

-¡Vamos Carl, acaba con ese pobre diablo!- le dijo Scott que se había estado enfrentando al Coon.

Los dos ataques de energías empezaban a forcejear, pero luego de varios segundos los rayos del héroe estaban tomando ventaja contra los del villano.

-¡Este es tu fin!- grito Craig a Carl mientras usaba su máximo poder y sus rayos superaron a los del villano.

-¡NOOOOO!- grito aterrado y agonizante el villano al sentir como los rayos lo empezaban a desintegrar (NA: de la misma forma en como Gohan derroto a Cell, háganse una idea de eso y escuchen la canción de esa parte)- ¡AHHHHHHHHH!- grito en agonía el monstruo mientras se empezaba a desintegrar lentamente y era impulsado hacía atrás y los rayos desintegraban también las paredes que se encontraban detrás del monstruo y luego de unos segundos en los que este gritaba los rayos los desintegraron por completo matándolo de una vez por todas y luego de eso el pelinegro cayó al piso de rodillas jadeando y sudando del cansancio.

-…- nadie sabía que decir, todos se asombraron por eso, hasta que…

-¡SI, LO LOGRO!- grito emocionado Rudeman y junto con los demás héroes se acercaron asía donde estaba el pelinegro.

-No puede ser…- dijo atónito Jim mientras que los monstruos se habían asombrado por eso.

-Imposible…- dijo Scott con el mismo semblante.

-Esto se está poniendo peor- dijo asustado Desorden.

-¡Bien hecho Craig, lo derrotaste!- le felicitó Tooshwel.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Kite.

-Eh estado mejor…- le respondió irónico y cansado el pelinegro.

-Me alegro que hayas sido el ¡CAGADO! Ganador- le dijo aliviado el rubio de Tourette.

-Y así puedo darle cierre a esa estúpida profecía…- dijo el pelinegro sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Ahora ustedes no se creen tan rudos, verdad?-pregunto con aires de superioridad el Coona los villanos y monstruos.

-Gr… malditos, tal vez hayan podido ganarles a Carl, pero no podrán conmigo- les dijo molesto Roy.

-¿No me digas y que te hace pensar que no podremos contigo pendejo?- le pregunto el gordo sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pues que Carl no es el único que puede transformarse en un monstruo terrible- dicho esto Roy estaba aumentando de tamaño y se transformó en una especie de esfinge tan grande como Carl y tiene dos grandes alas, su cara era la misma pero con pronunciados colmillos y era de color pálido verdoso, ya que esa es una de las habilidades que Cthullu le había dado.

-¡MIERDA!- gritaron asustados los héroes, incluso Desorden que nunca lo había visto así

-Hacía rato que no te transformabas Roy- le espeto Scott mientras cogía el Necronomicon que se cayó cuando su socio se transformó.

-Esta es una de las grandes habilidades que el gran Cthullu me dio y de esta forma pude acabar con David Blaine- les dijo sonriente el monstruo, mientras que junto con el resto de los monstruos y los dos pelirrojos se preparaban para seguir peleando contra los héroes.

-E-ese monstruo sí que es horrible- dijo asustado el Vengador mientras se frotaba sus nudillos de metal mientras su hermana se enrollaba su cabello con su índice derecho… como de costumbre.

-No le tengan miedo a ese fenómeno, tenemos que recuperar ese libro de una vez por todas- dijo valientemente Kite.

-¡PUES AL ATAQUE!- exclamo el Coon y volvieron a pelear contra los monstruos y los dos pelirrojos.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no esperaron que los personajes que se murieran fueran Mecha Streisand y el señor C ¿verdad?, creo que dentro de poco hare la última batalla :O. espero que hayan tenido un buen San Valentín y gracias por sus reviews ;D.**


	145. Chapter 145

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, aquí les va otro capítulo de esta historia que ya está llegando su fin :O ya que creo que dentro de tres o cuatro capítulos se acaba este fic en el que eh trabajado más de seis meses :O. Ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CIENTO CUARENTA Y CINCO: LA SÚPER BATALLA, ROUN 36 DAVIDS CONTRA GOLIATHS PARTE DOS**

El Ángel de la Muerte y Steel Gladiador se enfrentaban a Cthullu en un lugar lejos de South Park, el monstruo se había sorprendido y molestada al ver al primo de Caos ayudando al rubio oscuro, pero aun así no perdió el tiempo en tratar de atacar a los dos rubios (NA: ya saben que canciones escuchar).

El monstruo había lanzado de su boca una gran rayo de energía al rubio oscuro, pero este se había metido en un portal esquivan ese ataque y luego se puso detrás del monstruo con la intención de cortarlo por detrás, pero esta al parecer se dio cuenta de eso y enseguida movió su mano izquierda hacía atrás rápidamente dándole un poderoso golpe al rubio mandándolo a volar rápidamente hacia la derecha y enseguida extendió sus alas y se le acercó rápidamente con la intención de atacarlo, pero el rubio mayor le disparo una poderosa esfera de energía con el cañón de su brazo derecho que dio contra el lado derecho de la cara del monstruo llamando su atención mientras rugía de dolor y luego se acercó al rubio mayor con la intención de golpearlo con su brazo derecho, pero este esquivo el brazo del monstruo y enseguida clavo su espada en este y recorrió todo el brazo del monstruo creando una larga y profunda cortadura desde la muñeca del monstruo hasta el hombro haciendo que este gritara del dolor y saliera enormes chorros de sangre morada, pero en pocos segundos esa herida se curó y el monstruo y enseguida hizo que de su mano izquierda saliera un rayo de electricidad súper poderoso que dio contra el rubio mayor electrocutando toda su armadura y haciendo que perdiera el control de esta y que empezara a votar energía por todas partes durante unos segundos y el monstruo enseguida lo sujeto con sus dos manos y lo empezó a aplastar y se podía escuchar el sonido del metal retorciéndose, pero de repente el rubio menor le corto las dos manos al monstruo usando su guadaña liberando al rubio mayor y haciendo que el monstruo rugiera de dolor y le volviera a salir sangre a borbotones, pero enseguida hizo que los tentáculos de su cara crecieran y con estos enrollo cada brazo y cada pierna del rubio y el torso y empezó aplastarlo al mismo tiempo que hacía que le recorriera electricidad haciendo que el rubio gritara del dolor, pero enseguida el rubio mayor, cuya armadura no estaba muy dañada, uso su hacha doble para cortar los tentáculos de la cara del monstruo haciendo que este volviera gritar del dolor y liberando al rubio oscuro, pero el monstruo, que ya tiene sus manos recuperadas, trato de golpear al rubio mayor con su mano izquierda, pero este guardo rápidamente sus armas en su funda y puso delante de si sus manos deteniendo el puño del monstruo creando una poderosa onda expansiva mientras el rubio mayor forcejeaba contra la mano del monstruo, pero enseguida hizo que del diamante de su pecho saliera un poderoso rayo de energía electromagnética que dio contra la mano del monstruo a quema ropa destruyendo la mano del monstruo que volvió a gritar del dolor mientras retrocedía unos pasos y enseguida el otro rubio trato de cortarle la cabeza al monstruo, pero este movió su cola rápidamente golpeando al rubio menor haciendo que este se chocara contra el piso, pero enseguida el rubio mayor le empezó disparar al monstruo con l ametralladora de su brazo izquierdo haciendo que las ráfagas de energía atravesaran la piel del monstruo que volvió a rugir del dolor pero este enseguida junto sus dos manos y le dio un doble golpe al rubio mandándolo a volar y haciendo que se chocara contra una montaña destruyéndola y que los trozos le cayeran encima y el monstruo, que ya estaba totalmente curado le lanzo una ráfaga de energía de su boca, pero de repente un portal negro se creó en el medio y ese ataque de energía se metió en este y antes de que el monstruo reaccionara se abrió otro portal arriba de él y ese ataque de energía salió del portal que le dio de lleno en la parte superior del cuerpo lastimándolo gravemente y haciendo que cayera de espaldas al piso y enseguida el rubio oscuro, que fue el que creo esos portales, le trato de clavar su guadaña al monstruo en su lastimada cara, pero este hizo que de su boca saliera una poderosa onda sonora combinada con un ensordecedor grito que le lastimo los oídos al rubio mandándolo a volar mientras se cubría sus oídos y el monstro se levantó del piso mientras se curaba de sus heridas y lanzo una gran ráfaga de energía de su boca en dirección al rubio oscuro, pero enseguida el rubio mayor, que ya se había levantado de entre los escombros de la montaña, disparo de su cañón una poderos esfera de energía que dio contra el ataque de energía del monstruo en mitad de camino creando una poderosa explosión que hizo que el suelo temblara y el rubio mayor enseguida se acercó al monstruo y le dio un puñetazo en el lado derecho de la cara y después otro en el lado izquierdo, pero antes de que pudiera darle otro puñetazo el monstruo abrió su boca e hizo que otra poderosa onda sonora saliera de esta que dio contra el rubio fracturando un poco su armadura y mandándolo a volar, pero como tiene su casco puesto no se lastimo mucho los oídos y el monstruo le dio un golpe con su mano derecha de forma vertical tirando al rubio al piso creando un cráter y enseguida hizo el ademan de pisarlo, pero de repente el rubio oscuro hizo que unos cortes de energía oscura dieron contra el monstruo produciéndole varias y profundas cortaduras al monstruo haciendo que volviera a rugir del dolor mientras retrocedía y el rubio oscuro se acercó enseguida al estómago del monstruo y le clavo su guadaña y rápidamente se movió hacia arriba creando una larga cortadura al monstruo haciendo que enormes borbotones de sangre morada salieran de esa herida que cayeron encima del rubio mayor que aún estaba en el piso y el monstruo grito más fuerte del dolor mientras retrocedía y el rubio oscuro hizo el ademan de tratar de cortarle la cara, pero el monstruo rápidamente movió sus dos manos a cada lado para tratar de aplastar al rubio y al juntarlas creo una poderosa onda expansiva que aparentemente aplasto al héroe, de resulta que este había puesto sus manos a cada lado deteniendo las manos del monstruo a duras penas y hacía el enorme esfuerzo para tratar de apartarlas mientras gruñía de esfuerzo pero parece que el monstruo era más fuerte y se escuchaba el crujir de los huesos del rubio rompiéndose, pero de repente el rubio mayor, le corto los tendones de las patas al monstruo haciendo que cayera al piso boca abajo haciendo que soltara al rubio oscuro, pero el monstruo hizo que de su brazo izquierdo salieran disparadas miles de púas en dirección al rubio mayor, pero este enseguida desenfundo su escudo laser protegiéndose de esas púas que al dar contra este se desintegraron y al descubrirse le disparo una esfera de energía con su cañón derecho al monstruo, pero este, que aún esta tirado en el piso, golpeo ese ataque de energía con su mano derecha mandándolo a volar asía arriba y enseguida hizo el ademan de lanzarle un ataque de energía de la boca, pero enseguida el rubio oscuro le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que el monstruo lanzara su rayo de energía a una montaña destruyéndola enseguida y después se apartó del monstruo seguido del rubio mayor.

-¿Estas bien Jack?- le pregunto el pequeño rubio (NA: es bien raro referirse a Kenny como pequeño rubio ¿verdad? XD).

-Sí estoy bien, afortunadamente la armadura que me hizo Butterscupp es bien resistente- le dijo el rubio mayor y luego vio fijamente al monstruo que se estaba poniendo de pie- ¿pero es mi imaginación o ese monstruo parece volverse más poderoso con cada minuto que pasa?- le pregunto con cierta preocupación.

-No lo sé, pero desde que empezamos peleamos contra él parece que nos está costando más trabajo poder lastimarlo- le dijo el rubio menor con el mismo semblante.

-Muchachos estúpidos, en caso de que no se hayan dado cuenta, cuando mis monstruos y mis seguidores matan a las personas, la fuerza de estas pasa a ser mía y eso me hace más poderoso- les dijo el monstruo que los escucho y eso preocupo más a los dos rubios.

-Maldita sea, si esto sigue así, ese monstruo nos va a convertir en puré de papas- dijo preocupado y molesto el rubio más grande.

-Solo espero que los demás sean capaces de conseguir ese libro para así desterrar a este monstruo y a los suyos de una vez por todas antes de que se vuelva tan fuerte que nadie lo pueda detener- dijo el rubio menor con el mismo semblante, pero antes de que siguieran peleando contra el monstruo vieron una gigantesca explosión que provenía del espacio exterior, que era por supuesto la explosión de Mecha Streisand cuando Luis Carlos la mando a volar al espacio exterior.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto el rubio mayor.

-No sé, pero algo me dice que ahora tenemos un problema menos de que preocuparnos- le dijo el rubio más pequeño y siguieron peleando contra el monstruo.

El rubio oscuro junto sus dos manos y luego lanzo de estas una ráfaga de energía oscura al monstruo, pero este puso sus alas delante de si cubriéndose y defendiéndose de ese ataque y al descubrirse lanzo una onda sonora hacía los rubios, pero el mayor se cubrió con su escudo laser mientras que el menor se metió en uno de sus portales y al salir arriba del monstruo se paró en su cabeza y le clavo su guadaña entre sus ojos haciendo que rugiera del dolor y luego hizo el ademan del clavarle la guadaña en el ojo derecho, pero el monstruo enseguida lo cogió con su mano derecha y lo empezó a aplastar, pero el rubio mayor se acercó al monstruo rápidamente mientras le disparaba ráfagas de energía con la ametralladora de su brazo derecho que le dieron en la cara al monstruo, pero este su cubrió la cara con su ala derecha y con su mano izquierda sujeto al rubio mayor en pleno vuelo y lo empezó a aplastar al mismo tiempo que aplastaba el rubio menor, pero luego de unos segundos el rubio oscuro uso sus alas para contar los dedos de la mano derecha del monstruo al mismo tiempo que el rubio mayor cortaba los dedos del mano izquierda usando su hacha y espada y los dos se liberaron al mismo tiempo mientras el monstruo rugía del dolor y el rubio mayor en seguida le clavo su espada en el pecho y bajaba rápidamente creando una larga cortadura en el torso de la bestia, pero esta enseguida le dio una poderosa patada con su pierna izquierda mandándolo a volar asía arriba, mientras el otro rubio trato de volver de clavarle su guadaña en la cara al monstruo pero este movió rápidamente su cola golpeando al héroes tirándolo contra el piso y el monstruo enseguida le puso encima su mano izquierda de tal manera que le aplasto las piernas haciendo que el rubio gritara del dolor y el monstruo acerco su cara al rubio que trataba inútilmente de quitarse la mano de encima.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes, si me hubieras ayudado voluntariamente podrías haber gobernado el mundo a mi lado, pero ahora mismo vas a pagar muy caro tu traición y rebeldía- dicho esto abrió su boca para lanzarle un ataque de energía, pero…

-¡NO TAN RÁPIDO!- se escuchó el grito del Maestro de la Imaginación que enseguida junto sus dos manos para crear un gran cañón que tiene forma de dragón y se éste salió una enorme y poderosa esfera de energía purpura que dio contra el monstruo mandándolo a volar varios metros haciendo que cayera contra uno árboles aplastándolos enseguida.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Ment Merry Crunch al rubio oscuro mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Arg… voy a estar bien…- le dijo adolorido para empezar a curarse de sus heridas- ¿pero qué hacen aquí, que paso con Mecha Streisand?- les pregunto ya totalmente curado.

-¿Viste esa enorme explosión en el cielo?- le pregunto el colombiano y el rubio asintió- pues eso fue cuando esa puta robótica exploto en pedazos luego de que la mandara a volar- le dijo con semblante de autosatisfacción.

-¿Tú… derrotaste a Mecha Streisand?- le pregunto asombrado el rubio oscuro.

-Claro que la derrote, después de todo yo soy el humano más poderoso del universo entero- le dijo arrogantemente el latino con una sonrisa triunfal en su cara.

-Debiste verlo, fue asombroso- dijo el rubio rosado con cierta emoción.

-Luego me cuentan, ahora hay que seguir peleando contra este maldito monstruo- les dijo el rubio oscuro mientras miraban como Cthullu se ponía de pie.

-¿Pero dónde está Jack?-pregunto el latino mientras se ponía su casco.

-Acá estoy- les dijo el rubio mayor mientras descendía y se podía notar que su armadura tiene algunas abolladuras y pequeñas grietas.

-Muy bien, entonces ¡en marcha!- dijo el rubio oscuro y fueron pelear contra el monstruo.

Cthullu vio como los cuatro súper héroes se le acercaban rápidamente, así que clavo sus manos en el piso e hizo que sus dedos se alargaran y salieran rápidamente del piso como si fueran enormes agujas y los héroes tuvieron que esforzarse mucho para esquivarlas a duras penas y luego de unos segundos haciendo eso el rubio oscuro, el rubio mayor y el latino usaron sus armas filosas para cortar las púas del monstruo haciendo que salieran chorros de sangre de estas y el monstruo tuvo que sacar sus manos del piso mientras se le curaban sus dedos, pero vio como el latino y el rubio se le cercaron rápidamente así que enseguida puso delante de si sus dos manos con la intención de dispararlas varias púas, pero los héroes enseguida se chocaron contra las manos del monstruo haciendo que retrocediera un poco pero enseguida empezó a forcejear contra los dos héroes que le habían sujetado cada mano, pero luego de unos segundos de poderoso forcejeo en lo que parecía que el monstruo tenía ventaja el rubio rosado se acercó rápidamente a la cara del monstruo y junto sus dos manos concentrando energía rosa en estos y le dio un poderoso golpe doble en la cara al monstruo haciendo que este empezara a caer de espaldas, pero enseguida el rubio oscuro se había puesto detrás del monstruo y concentró todas sus energías en su guadaña y con esta corto a la mitad al monstruo haciendo que gritara del dolor y las dos mitades cayeran al piso haciéndolo temblar, pero el monstruo hizo que su pierna izquierda pateara al latino mandándolo a volar y después hizo que su cola golpeara al rubio rosado tirándolo al piso y enseguida la mitad inferior se puso de pie mientras que la superior le había dado un puñetazo al rubio mayor clavándolo al piso y luego de su mano derecha salieran disparadas varias púas al rubio oscuro, pero este giro rápidamente su guadaña delante de sí desviando esas púas, pero enseguida la parte superior del monstruo le dio un golpe enterrándolo en el piso y luego las dos mitades flotaron y se volvieron a unir.

-No joda, este maldito monstruo no se muere con nada- dijo molesto y preocupado el latino.

-Y lo peor es que mientras más pase el tiempo recibe la energía vital de las personas que son asesinadas por sus monstruos y ocultistas y se vuelve más poderoso- le dijo el rubio mayor con el mismo semblante.

-Maldición y el único que sería capaz de matarlo es Kenny ya que solo un inmortal puede matar a otro inmortal y él no tiene el poder necesario para acabar con ese maldito- dijo el colombiano sin cambiar de semblante.

-Pues tenemos que seguir peleando contra ese maldito hasta que mis amigos tengan el Necronomicon y…- el rubio oscuro fue interrumpido.

-"¿Pueden escucharme?"- se escuchó la voz de Toowshel a través del comunicador.

-Te escuchamos, ¿Qué pasa Stan?- le pregunto el rubio oscuro.

-"No van a creerlo, pero parece que…"- el pelinegro no pudo seguir hablando porque corto la comunicación pero en su tono de voz parecía estar alegre.

-¿Stan? ¿¡STAN!?- pregunto alarmado el rubio oscuro.

-¡No deberían distraerse jovencitos!- les grito el monstruo y enseguida lanzó púas de su mano izquierda que dieron contra el latino atravesándolo por completo haciendo que gritara del dolor y que cayera al piso y luego lanzo una poderosa onda sonora al rubio rosado lastimándole los oídos y mandándolo a volar y enseguida lanzo una ráfaga de energía de su boca al rubio oscuro que puso delante de si sus alas y creo una esfera de energía pero la ráfaga destruyo esa esfera y lastimo gravemente al rubio oscuro mandándolo a volar y el rubio mayor enseguida fue asía el monstruo mientras le disparaba una esfera de energía con su cañón, pero el monstruo golpeo ese ataque con su mano izquierda desviándolo y enseguida le dio un golpe con su mano derecha tirando al rubio contra el piso creando un cráter y enseguida la bestia lo agarro con los tentáculos de su cara y lo acerco a su cara.

-No me importa que tú seas el primo de ese chico que me cae tan bien y por tu traición voy a despedazarte- le dijo para luego concentrar energía en su boca para darle un ataque a quema ropa al rubio mayor que trataba de liberarse y parecía que no tenía salación.

Fin del capítulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que dentro de poco va a suceder la última batalla contra Cthullu :O, me alegre mucho escribiendo esta historia durante seis meses y muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejan reviews durante todos estos mese ;D.**


	146. Chapter 146

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les va otro capítulo de este fic tan grande, creo que esta será la penúltima batalla, ya que en el siguiente capítulo creo que se hará la última batalla :O, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CIENTO CUARENTA Y SEIS: LA SÚPER BATALLA, ROUND 37 Y DESHACIENDOSE DEL CAOS**

**BUTTERS POV (NA: creo que este es uno de los últimos POVS de esta historia):**

Luego de evitar que mi otra mitad lastimara a Jack, Ed y Britanny, pude tomar el control de mi cuerpo durante unos segundos en los cuales aproveche para irme volando alejándome de la base de los ocultistas sin rumbo fijo y luego de unos segundos había llegado a un pequeño bosque y aterrice ahí mientras internamente luchaba contra mi otro yo para tomar el control de mi cuerpo.

-¡Ahhhhh!- gritaba desesperadamente mientras me sujetaba los costados de mi casco y por la desesperación empezaba a botar rayos de energía electromagnética por todos lados destruyendo todo a mí alrededor.

-¡MALDITO IDIOTA!- me grito furioso mi otro yo al tomar el control del cuerpo durante unos segundos.

-¡Y tú eres un monstruo…!- le grite molesto al recuperar de nuevo el control del cuerpo y mi enojo era tal que superaba mi nerviosismo.

-¡¿A sí?, pues no somos tan diferentes ¿o acaso se te olvido las cosas que has hecho en estos últimos meses?!- me pregunto de nuevo furioso al recuperar de nuevo el control del cuerpo durante unos segundos.

-¡Eres un maldito, no solamente Tenorman y Malck Roy tienen la culpa de haber hecho que me volviera alguien terrible, sino que tú también tienes la culpa ya que si no hubiera escuchado tus malditos consejos y ni te hubiera prestado atención nunca hubiera hecho todas esas desgracias!- le seguí gritando furioso al recuperar de nuevo el control de mi cuerpo.

-¡¿Malditos consejos?, si no fuera por mis consejos tú nunca hubieras tenido el valor de defenderte por ti mismo y nunca hubieras sido capaz de luchar por lo que querías!- me grito sin cambiar de semblante, en cierto sentido ya que en varias ocasiones cuando era más joven y me molestaban o me ocurría alguna desgracia, mi otro yo siempre me decía que me defendiera de cualquier manera o me "aconsejaba" para solucionar cualquier problema que tuviera, pero ahora me doy cuenta que haberle prestado atención todo este tiempo solamente ha causado más problemas que soluciones.

-Tal vez me hayas ayudado en algunos momentos, pero eso va acabar ahora- le dije para luego meterme dentro de mi mente para pelear contra él.

Al estar dentro de mi mente estaba con mi ropa de rebelde, aunque no me gusta admitirlo me gusta mucho este estilo de vestimenta ya que me hace parecer más rudo de lo que parecía cuando usaba mi ropa normal. Delante de mí estaba mi otro yo con el traje del Profesor Caos sin tener el casco puesto y con su mirada de indescriptible maldad, de solo pensar en que casi me vuelvo así de terrible hace que me asuste demasiado.

-"Maldito desagradecido, en esa ocasión no acabe contigo ya que esperaba que volvieras a hacer las cosas a mi modo y porque quería hacer que vieras como me divierto matando a Kenny una y otra vez y luego "divertirme" con su hermanita, pero ahora acabare contigo de una vez por todas"- me dijo enojado mi otra mitad con su voz gutural.

-"¿En serio no me destruiste por eso?, ¿no será que no me destruiste porque tenías miedo de que al desaparecer yo se perdiera la mitad de la inteligencia, creatividad e imaginación que poseemos?"- le pregunte desafiante, ya que si uno de los dos es destruido, existe la posibilidad de que el que quede vivo tal vez solamente le quede la mitad de la inteligencia e imaginación que poseemos al estar juntos.

-"Pues es un riesgo que voy a correr"- me dijo Caos y empezamos a pelear (NA: ya saben que escuchar).

El hizo que su mano metálica derecha se volviera grande y de sus dedos empezaron a salir púas que se dirigieron a mí, pero enseguida cree un escudo redondo en mi mano izquierda protegiéndome de esas púas y después de cubrirme le lancé el escudo de forma parecida a como lo hace Token, pero Caos lanzo rayos de sus ojos destruyendo el escudo que le lance y enseguida se acercó a mí y trato de darme un puñetazo con su mano metálica izquierda, pero yo me cubrí con mi antebrazo derecho y enseguida trate de darle un rodillazo con mi pierna izquierda, pero Caos enseguida levanto su rodilla derecha deteniendo ese ataque y enseguida trato de darme un codazo en la cara con su codo derecho, pero enseguida se lo sujete con mi mano izquierda y enseguida trate de darle un puñetazo con mi mano derecha, pero él me sujeto el puño con su izquierda y los dos empezamos a forcejear y después hicimos que nuestras rodillas se empezaran a chocar entre si creando fuertes ondas expansivas que hacían temblar toda mi mente, pero luego de unos segundos los dos nos dimos un cabezazo al mismo tiempo apartándonos mientras no sobábamos nuestras cabezas, pero enseguida hice que un gigantesco bloque de metal se creara encima de Caos y se lo envié rápidamente con la intención de aplastarlo, pero mi otro yo enseguida puso sus manos arriba deteniendo ese bloque y empujándolo asía abajo y con mucho me lo lanzo, pero enseguida cree una gigantesca cierra circular delante de mí con la cual corte el bloque a la mitad y las dos partes pasaron por mis lados súper velocidad, pero no me di cuenta de que Caos se había tele trasportado detrás de mí y enseguida me dio una fuerte patada por la espalda mandándome a volar asía adelante mientras gritaba del dolor y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Caos ya se había puesto arriba de mi juntando sus dos manos dándome un poderoso golpe doble en la cabeza haciéndome chocar contra el piso de mi mente y luego vi con se acercaba a mí a toda velocidad, pero enseguida hice que mi pierna izquierda se volviera una lanza y enseguida hice que se estirara y se la clave a Caos justo en el estómago haciendo que gritara del dolor y enseguida me le acerque e hice que mis puños se agrandaran y se volvieran de metal y al estar cerca de él le di un derechazo y luego un izquierdazo y durante varios segundos le di muchos poderosos golpes en la cara, pero después Caos me sujeto los puños con sus manos y enseguida me escupió acido en la cara haciéndome gritar del dolor mientras me apartaba de él y me sobaba la cara, pero enseguida hizo que los dedos de sus manos se alargaran clavándomelos en los brazos, piernas y torso y luego me acercó a su cara.

-"Te lo dije la última vez y te lo diré otra vez, eres débil y patético y por eso no puedes ganarme y cuando tenga el total control del cuerpo… voy a disfrutar mucho haciendo que Lexus gima como la puta que es cundo me la coja una y otra vez"- me dijo con una sonrisa terrible en su cara, pero al escuchar eso hizo que me enfureciera enseguida.

-"¡NOOOO!"- le grite furioso mientras era rodeado por energía clara haciendo que las púas de Caos se desintegraran liberándome haciendo que él retrocediera- "¡no voy a dejar que le hagas daño a la gente que aún me quiere y voy a detenerte usando cualquier método cueste lo que me cueste!"- luego de decirle eso me imagine tener una armadura muy parecida a la que tengo en el mundo real pero sin mi casco puesto y obviamente no tengo las limitaciones que tengo en el mundo real y era rodeado de un aura azul claro que es igual al aura electromagnética de mi armadura real.

-"¿Conque quieres jugar rudo, eh?"- me pregunto desafiante Caos sin mostrar rastros de miedo- "pues yo también puedo hacer eso"- dicho esto se imaginó tener una armadura como la mía, pero la de él era mucho más oscura especialmente su capa que estaba rasgada por algunas partes y botaba energía azul oscura.

-"Ya basta de hablar y empecemos"- dicho esto materialice un casco en mi cabeza y un martillo en mi mano derecha al mismo tiempo que Caos hizo lo mismo, pero su martillo tiene púas pequeñas en algunas partes.

Los dos nos acercamos rápidamente e hicimos que nuestros martillos se chocaran entre si creando una poderosa onda expansiva que hizo que mi mente temblara, luego nos apartamos e hice que mi brazo derecho se volviera un cañón y con este le dispare una gran esfera de energía a mi otro yo, pero él uso su martillo para golpear esa esfera mandándola a la derecha y enseguida hizo que su brazo izquierdo se volviera una ametralladora que disparo ráfagas de energía, pero enseguida me cubrí con mi capa, pero al descubrirme Caos enseguida hizo que su brazo junto con su martillo y con este me dio un fuerte golpe en el casco que me mando a volar asía atrás rápidamente, pero enseguida supe lo que Caos iba hacer así que enseguida gire en pleno vuelo poniendo mis pies detrás dándole una poderosa patada doble a mi otra mitad, que ya estaba detrás de mí en el pecho haciendo que él fuera el que volara asía atrás y enseguida me puse encime de él con la intención de darle un golpe vertical con mi martillo, pero él enseguida me lanzo rayos laser de sus ojos dándome en la cara encegueciéndome un momento y Caos enseguida aprovecho eso para darme una patada en el lado derecho de mi casco mandándome a volar a la izquierda, pero enseguida hice que mis brazos crecieran y sujetaran fuertemente los costados de Caos y enseguida me acerque él y le enterré mi cabeza en su estómago atravesando su armadura y haciendo que Caos gritara del dolor, pero él enseguida sujeto su martillo con sus dos manos y con este me dio un poderoso golpe en la espalda mandándome a volar contra el piso de mi mente, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo puse delante mis manos cayendo a cuatro patas y cuando mira asía arriba y que Caos había juntado sus dos piernas creando una gigantesca lanza con la cual quiso atravesarme, pero enseguida me eche a un lado esquivando ese ataque haciendo que Caos se quedara atorado en el piso y yo enseguida aproveche el momento y le di un golpe en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, pero al pasar eso, Caos hizo que por el impulso de golpe todo su cuerpo diera una vuelta de 360 grados y mientras eso pasaba juntó sus dos manos creando un gran martillo y con este me dio un poderoso golpe al cuerpo que me mando a volar, pero enseguida hice que mis piernas se clavaran en el suelo de mi mente deteniéndome luego de retroceder unos metros crenado dos largos huecos en el piso y enseguida me acerque a mi otro yo mientras hacía que mi puño derecho creciera al mismo tiempo que Caos hacia lo mismo y los dos nos golpeamos la cara al mismo tiempo haciendo que mi mente temblara de nuevo, pero enseguida trate de darle una pata a mi otro yo por el lado izquierdo de su casco, pero él me sujeto la pierna con sus manos y enseguida hizo que girara rápidamente de forma horizontal sin moverme de lugar y enseguida hizo que su pierna se volviera una espada con la que trato de cortarme, pero enseguida deje de girar e hice que mis manos se volvieran una pinzas con las que detuve esa espada y enseguida hice mi pierna derecha se volviera un cañón y con este le dispare una esfera de energía que le dio de lleno en la cara destruyéndosela y haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos y enseguida me enderece y le empecé a dar varios golpes en el cuerpo a súper velocidad, pero luego de unos segundos él hizo que del lugar en donde debería estar su cabeza saliera un hacha con la cual trato de cortarme la cabeza, pero enseguida me incline asía atrás esquivando ese ataque al mismo tiempo que le di una patada doble en el pecho mandándolo volar asía arriba, pero enseguida extendió su capa para detenerse mientras se curaba de sus heridas al mismo tiempo que yo hacía lo mismo.

-"¡Maldito, aún no me has derrotado!"- me grito furioso Caos.

-"Y tú a mí tampoco"- le espete molesto y él se enojó más y gruño, pero luego empezó a carcajear de forma horrible asustándome un poco (NA: es la 24 que se ríe de esta manera y creo que la última XD)- "¿de qué te ríes?"- le pregunte tratando de no sonar intimidado.

-"Jajajaja, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?"- me pregunto aún con rastros de risa.

-"¿Cuenta de que?"- le pregunte si entender.

-"Que mientras nosotros estamos peleando, de seguro en el mundo real Cthullu y su ejército de monstruos deben estar causando destrozos por todo el mundo entero matando a todas las personas"- me dijo con una sonrisa sádica en su cara.

Eso me preocupo enseguida, ya que eso es verdad, aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo desde que empecé a pelear contra mi otra mitad, en el mundo real solo deben haber pasado unos cuantos minutos, pero en ese tiempo de seguro muchas personas ya habrán muerto por culpa de esos monstruos y de seguro Kenny, junto con Luis Carlos, Ment Merry Crunch y tal vez Jack se deben estar enfrentando a Cthullu y a Mecha Streisand, mientras el resto de mis viejos amigos deben estar peleando contra mi equipo, los ocultistas y los monstruo y tratando de salvar a las personas.

-"Oh hamburguesas"- dije sin poder ocultar mi preocupación- "pues entonces pondré a esta pelea de una vez por todas"- dije ya volviendo a estar molesto.

-"Justamente iba decirte lo mismo"- me dijo confiado mi otro yo sin dejar de sonreír y seguimos peleando.

Los dos iniciamos un intercambio de golpes en los que golpeábamos al otro y tratábamos de esquivar los golpes del otro y también tratábamos de cortarnos y lanzarnos diferentes ataques de energía, pero luego de lo que parecieron ser varios minutos los dos retrocedimos mientras jadeábamos cansados, eso me recordó cuando Kyle peleó contra Caos dándome entender que la mente de una persona se puede cansar a pesar de que lo que haga no sea real.

-"Es inútil que sigas poniendo resistencia… yo seré el ganador…"- me dijo desafiante mi otra mitad tan cansado como yo.

-"Los malos nunca ganan…"- le espete.

-"¿Y tú te crees muy buena persona?, por favor en varias ocasiones especialmente en estos meses has demostrado ser casi tan terrible como yo"- me espeto molesto.

-"Pues ahora comparado contigo, yo soy un santo"- le dije molesto, aunque no creo que eso sea precisamente verdad, ya que eh cometido cosas horribles en estos últimos tiempos y obviamente las puertas del Cielo estarían cerradas para mí a pesar de las cosas buenas que hice en el pasado, solo espero redimirme un poco al tratar de ayudar a mis viejos amigos si logro recuperar el control de mi cuerpo.

Sin previo aviso mi otro yo me lanzo un ataque de energía, pero enseguida cruce mis brazos deteniendo ese ataque y cuando los baje empecé lanzar discos de energía cortantes de mis manos en dirección a Caos , pero este creo un ventilador delante de si con el cual me empezó a devolver los discos de energía y tuve que moverme de un lado a otro para esquivarlos, aunque algunos me rozaban los brazos y las piernas, aún con mi armadura y eso me hizo rugir del dolor y al parecer no me podía curar con la misma facilidad que al principio, debido a que ya estaba cansándome y al estar derecho vi que Caos me lanzo un enorme taladro con la intención de despedazarme , pero enseguida hice que mi mano derecha se volviera un martillo grande y con este golpee ese taladro destruyéndolo, pero me di cuenta de que Caos ya no estaba delante de, así que instintivamente moví mi brazo izquierdo asía tras lanzando una ráfaga de energía al mismo tiempo que hacía que el derecho apuntara asía arriba pensando que mi otro yo iba a atacarme por eso lados, pero para mí desgracia no fue así, ya que Caos se había hundido en el piso y al salir lo hizo entre mis pies y yo me eche para atrás para esquivarlo, pero resulto que en su mano derecha había creado una espada y con esta me corto ambas piernas haciéndome gritar del dolor y caer al piso boca arriba y él enseguida me puso un pie en el pecho para inmovilizarme y enseguida cree un hacha y trate atacarla con ella, pero él la sujeto por la empuñadura y de un movimiento con su espada me corto las manos haciéndome gritar del dolor y él tiro el hacha a atrás de él mientras acercaba su espada a mi cuello.

-"¿Lo vez…? Te lo dije… tu eres débil y patético… y ahora seré yo el que gobierne el mundo y cause el caos y la destrucción que tanto quiero…"- me dijo ya estando cansado y me di cuenta en ese momento de que si alguno de los dos es herido de forma mortal ya no podríamos recuperarnos al estar cansados y seria el fin.

Estaba desesperado, no podía hacer que mis brazos y piernas se curaran enseguida, tenía que pensar en algo rápido o sino… de repente vi el hacha que estaba tirada lejos de Caos y se me ocurrió una idea.

-"Tienes razón… soy demasiado débil… sin ti nunca hubiera podido defenderme por mi mismo…- le empecé a decir y eso llamo su atención y no se daba cuenta de que hacía que el hacha se empezara a mover.

-"Claro que tengo razón… sin mi tu solamente hubieras sido un pobre diablo… debilucho y patético"- me dijo arrogantemente sin que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-"Entonces por favor… dame la oportunidad de volver a tratar de hacer las cosas a tu modo de nuevo… para que así disfrutemos juntos… del caos y le destrucción de este mundo…"- le dije mientras hacía que el hacha ya estaba flotando.

-"¿Otra oportunidad?... pues ya es demasiado tarde para eso… ya no te necesito para causar el caos y la destrucción en el mundo… ya que puedo hacerlo con mis propias manos… cuando ya recupere totalmente el control del cuerpo…"- dicho esto levanto su espada para cortarme la cabeza, así que enseguida hice que el hacha volara a toda velocidad para que lo cortara por la espalda, pero justo antes de que le diera, Caos se movió asía atrás y con su brazo izquierdo sujeto justo a tiempo el hacha deteniéndola.

-"¿Crees que soy idiota o qué?... el truco de alagar al villano y querer unirse a él para tratar de atacarlo por atrás es más viejo que los dinosaurios y…"- me recriminó aún sin mirarme y siguiendo sosteniendo el hacha.

Cayó justo en mi trampa.

Enseguida hice que el hacha explotara lastimando gravemente a mi otra mitad mandándolo a volar alejándolo de mí y cayera duramente contra el piso de mi mente haciendo que soltara su espada y mientras él estaba tirado en el suelo, yo use las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para hacer que mis piernas y brazos amputados volvieran a mí para curarme lo mejor que podía y con esfuerzo a penas si me pude poner de pie y luego me acerque a mi otro yo que gemía agonizante en el piso y me di cuenta de que todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo estaba hecho pedazos, así que cogí su espada y puse mi pie derecho en su destrozado torso y puse la espada contra su cuello e hice que me mirara.

-"Este… es tu fin maldito…"- le dije mientras me preparaba para cortarle la cabeza y él no pudo disimular su miedo y no tiene su casco puesto debido a la explosión.

-"No tienes las agallas de matarme…. Las únicas veces que has matado… fueron esas personas en esos concursos de baile… y las que estaban en ese crucero… lo hiciste accidentalmente… y cuando mataste a nuestra puta abuela, al maldito psiquiatra ese y al putón de Kenny… fueron porque yo te incitaba a hacerlo… y sin mi apoyo… no eres capaz de matar… ni a una mosca…- me dijo tratando de no sonar asustado, pero él tiene razón, si no hubiera sido por su maldito apoyo y ánimos, nunca hubiera matado a mi infeliz abuelita, ni a ese maldito psiquiatra, ni a Kenny, aunque fueron dos veces, pero él pudo revivir sin problemas.

-"Tienes razón… sin ti no hubiera echo eso"- le di la razón y él pareció sonreír victorioso- "pero si lo piensas detenidamente, al acabar contigo… no estoy matando a nadie de verdad ya que solo eres parte de mi mente y estaría acabando con mis demonios internos… así que…- le dije mientras volvía a levantar la espada-"¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!"- le grite mientras movía rápidamente la espada (NA: música dramática por favor).

-"¡NOOOOOOOO!"- grito aterrado y furioso mi otro yo y fue lo último que dijo antes de cortarle la cabeza y esta giro varios metros en el aire con clara expresión de miedo y furia en su cara con la boca aún abierta que siguió gritando NO antes de empezar a evaporarse desapareciendo totalmente al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo y al pasar eso sentí como si de alguna manera se me desaparecía una gran presión de la cabeza y una gran carga se me quitaba de encima.

-"Al fin lo derrote…" dije aliviado mientras caía al piso de rodillas y jadeaba del cansancio y luego mire a mi alrededor, al parecer mis recuerdos estaban intactos y mis gran creatividad e imaginación estaban intactas también, al parecer perder a mi otro yo no me hizo menos inteligente ni menos imaginativo ni nada de eso.

-"¿Pero por qué no perdí la mitad de mi inteligencia ni imaginación?"- me pregunte a mí mismo, pero enseguida recordé que yo ya tenía mi gran imaginación e inteligencia mucho antes de mi otro yo se formara en mi mente, así que aunque él ya no exista no quiere decir que pierda la mitad de esas grandes cualidades mentales.

-"Ahora entiendo… porque fui yo el elegido para salvar a Imaginacionlandia…"- dije para luego ponerme de pie aún cansado- "ahora… ya es hora de que regrese al mundo real"- dicho esto volví a recuperar el control de mi cuerpo.

Al abrir mis ojos enseguida mire mis manos y empecé a mover los dedos, afortunadamente destruir a mi otro yo no me hizo perder el control de mi cuerpo físico ni mis habilidades cognoscitivas.

No perdí el tiempo y enseguida me dirigí a la base de los ocultistas para tratar de detener a Cthullu y a sus monstruos, mientras volaba pase por el pueblo y me di cuenta de que estaba en ruinas y eso me asusto enseguida y no sabía si era producto por alguna pelea por culpa de Cthullu o de Mecha Streisand, solo esperaba que nadie haya muerto. Ya estaba a las afueras del pueblo, pero el localizador me dijo que habían unas pequeñas fuentes de energía cerca, así que curioso fui asía donde provenían y vi una cabaña de madera y en esta salían unas personas que parecían estar desesperadas y la razón de eso era que unos monstruos las estaban atacando, así que no perdí el tiempo y fui a ayudarlas.

-¡Cuidado mamá!- escuche a un chico gritando y vi a una señora que estaba por ser atacada por un monstruo con varios tentáculos, así que enseguida le lance una ráfaga de energía desintegrándolo y salvando a la señora y después desintegre a los otros monstruos.

-¿Esta bien señora?- le pregunte mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Sí, gracias por… - le señora fue interrumpida.

-¡ES EL PROFESOR CAOS!- dijo asustado un señor, supuse que era el esposo de la señora.

-¡OH CIELOS!- grito asustada la señora mientras se apartaba de mí rápidamente y se subía a su auto junto con su hijo y esposo.

-Esperen, yo vengo a ayudarlos y…- no pude terminar de hablar porque ya se habían ido, no podía culparlos después de todo las personas saben de las cosas horribles que eh hecho y eso me hizo sentir mal, así que hice el ademan de ir a la base.

Pero de repente oí un reportaje de la televisión que estaba dentro de la cabaña y el ver las noticas mostraron que las personas del mundo entero estaban peleando por sus vidas contra los ocultistas y varios monstruos y como los ejércitos de todos los países peleaban también enfrentándose contra hordas y hordas de monstruos que parecían no tener fin y eso me angustio enseguida.

-Oh Dios santo…- susurre mientras me tapaba la boca- ¿Qué es lo que eh hecho…?- me pregunte a mí mismo sabiendo que por mi culpa esos malditos monstruos llegaron al mundo- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE EH HECHO, QUE ES LO QUE EH HECHO, QUE ES LO QUE EH HECHO?!- me preguntaba mientras me ponía de rodillos y lloraba de terror, desesperación y arrepentimiento sabiendo que todo lo que est pasando es por mi culpa- ¿Qué es lo que eh hecho…?- me pregunte mientras me quitaba mi casco y me secaba las lágrimas y al verme a un espejo vi par mi alivio que mi otro yo no se reflejaba- tengo que reparar todo esto, no importa lo que tenga que hacer- dicho esto retome mi rumbo a la base de los ocultistas para tratar de detener a ese maldito monstruo y a los suyos de una vez por todas.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, especialmente la pelean entre Butters Y Caos y como le corto la cabeza, el siguiente capítulo se llevara a cabo la última pelea contra Cthullu y obviamente Butters pondrá de su parte para eso y creo que dentro de poco morirán personajes otra vez y uno será de los buenos y no será Kenny :O y gracias por su reviews ;D.**


	147. Chapter 147

**LAS CRONICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, en esta ocasión morirán tres personajes más y uno resultara mortalmente herido :O y como dice el título, esta será la última pelea entre el bien contra el mal :O, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CIENTO CUARENT Y SIETE: LA SÚPER BATALLA, ROUND FINAL**

Tooshwel y los que lo acompañaban seguían peleando contra Tenorman, Desorden y los monstruos, especialmente contra Roy que se trasformó en una esfinge con alas y aunque estas son muy resistentes, el resto de su cuerpo no era muy duro (NA: en esta ocasión escuchen la canción de la película Resident Evil 4 cuando Alice y su amiga pelean contra el monstruo del hacha).

El pelinegro del casco amarillo le disparo al monstruo en su cara con sus pistolas de clavos y este rugió del dolor, pero este enseguida se acercó al héroe con la intención de aplastarlo con su pata izquierda, pero el pelinegro corrió asía él y paso por entre sus patas y al estar debajo desenfundo su motosierra y con esta le hizo una gran cortadura al monstruo en su estómago haciendo que la sangre morada de este lo manchara, pero enseguida trato de aplastarlo con su pata derecha trasera, pero el pelinegro se hecho a un lado rodando unos pocos metros en el piso y el monstruo hizo el ademan de aplastarlo, pero el Human Kite hizo que una roca flotara y fuera rápidamente en dirección a la cara del monstruo golpeándolo duramente y haciendo que la roca se partiera en pedazos, pero el monstruo enseguida vio al pelirrojo y de sus ojos hizo que salieran rayos de energía, pero el pelirrojo floto en el aire esquivando ese ataque y enseguida se dirigió a la cara del monstruo y le empezó a dar varias patadas en la cara, pero el monstruo le lo quitó de encima de un manotazo y cuando parecía que el pelirrojo iba a chocarse contra el piso, el pelinegro del casco amarillo lo atrapo en el aire y los dos cayeron al piso y el monstruo hizo el ademan de lanzarles un rayo de energía de sus ojos, pero de repente Rudeman hizo que Sobra se apoyara en sus manos y la elevo y la chica saltó en al aire cayendo en la espalda del monstruo y enseguida le clavo su Katana en la columna vertebral haciéndolo gritar de dolor y la bestia se movió desesperadamente para tratar de quitarse a la chica de encima y luego de unos segundos ella empezó a caer dejando su espada en la espalda del monstruo, pero enseguida giro en el aire cayendo de pie en el piso, pero el monstruo enseguida hizo que de su boca salieran unos tentáculos con los cuales agarro a la chica y la acercó a su boca para comérsela, pero el rubio de Tourette lanzo sus dos discos de metal que cortaron los tentáculos del monstruo liberando a la chica que cayó de nuevo de pie y el monstruo trato de darle un golpe con su pata derecha, pero la chica dio un salto con voltereta asía atrás esquivando ese ataque y enseguida Cougar uso su látigo para enrollar la pata derecha trasera del monstruo y con la ayuda del Coon, que había dejado de pelear contra Scott jalaron la pata del monstruo al mismo tiempo que Kite hizo lo mismo con su cable cadena y junto con la ayuda se su mejor amigo jalaron la pata izquierda del monstruo y cuando los cuatro héroes hicieron eso el monstruo cayó al piso y enseguida Blue Reacer le lanzo sus rayos de energía azul, pero el monstruo enseguida puso delante de si sus dos alas y con estas desviaron los rayos del pelinegro azul que dieron contra unos monstruos desintegrándolos y la esfinge enseguida movió sus patas traseras haciendo que los héroes que lo sujetaban cayeran al piso y enseguida los trato de aplastar con sus patas, pero Kite hizo que una viga de acero flotara y diera contra el monstruo clavándose por su costado derecho atravesándolo de lado a lado y tirándolo al piso alejándolo de los héroes.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Tooshwel a los demás y todos asintieron.

-¡Malditos héroes!- les grito furioso la esfinge mientras se ponía de pie aún con la viga de acero en su pecho.

-Y tú eres un pendejo- le dijo burlón y desafiante el Coon.

-¡Y ustedes son unos idiotas!- les dijo enojado Tenorma que tiene claras marcas de rasguños, producidas por el Coon obviamente mientras era acompañado por unos monstruos.

-Por lo menos no nos dejaríamos derrotar por alguien de menor de edad que nosotros- les espeto secamente Blue Reacer, que ya tenía su casco puesto y les mostro el dedo medio.

-¿Derrotar?, pero si esto no ha terminado- les dijo Roy para luego sacarse la viga que tienen clavada en su cuerpo y sus heridas se empezaron a curar ante la mirada asustada y molesta de los jóvenes.

-¡Maldición!- exclamaron algunos de los jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ahora có-como van a a-acabar con ese mo-monstruo?- pregunto asustado el Vengador que junto con su hermana se enfrentaban a Desorden y a varios monstruos.

-No lo sé- le dijo la rubia con el mismo semblante- so-solo espero que Jack de-derrote a ese mon-monstruo y venga aquí pa-para ayudarnos.

-"¿Pero dónde mierda esta Caos para que nos ayude contra estos idiotas, acaso cuando Jack nos traiciono lo derroto?"- pensó preocupado el pequeño pelirrojo sabiendo que cuando los primos menores de Butters están ayudando ahora a los héroes, lógicamente el primo mayor los ayudaría también.

-No se dejen asustar por ese monstruo y sigamos- dijo valientemente Kite y los jóvenes se prepararon para seguir peleando contra los monstruos y los dos pelirrojos, pero el Vengador recordó algo importante.

-O-oigan, las botas y gu-guantes electromagnéticos de Butters se en-encuentran en la base- les dijo a los héroes.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto Tooshwel para luego esquivar los rayos de la esfinge.

-¡BOCA FLOJA!- le grito enojado Desorden para luego tratar de golpearlo con su porra, pero el rubio se cubrió con su escudo.

-¿Eso es verdad?- pregunto Sombra para luego golpear a un monstruo con su bastón retráctil.

-Si- les dijo la luchadora para luego cubrirse con su escudo redondo de las garras de un monstruo y luego clavarle su tridente en el ojo.

-¡Pues entonces no se queden ahí y tráiganlos!- les exigió el Coon para luego rasguñar a un monstruo en su cara con las garras de su mano derecha y sacarle los ojos a otro con las de su izquierda y los rubios pequeños asintieron e hicieron el ademan de ir a la habitación de su primo luego de apartarse de los monstruos contra los que peleaban.

-¡No dejen que consigan esos guantes y botas!- exclamo molesto Scott para luego tratar de apuñalar a su medio hermano con una espada delgada que saco de su bastón, pero el gordo esquivo ese ataque para luego darle una patada a un monstruo.

-Tommas, Tammy ayuden a esos enamos- les dijo Blue Reacer para luego cortar a la mitad a dos monstruos al mismo tiempo uno con su sable y al otro con su espada laser.

-¿Pero y ustedes? ¡MAL PARIDOS!- les pregunto preocupado el rubio de Tourette para luego cortarle la cabeza a un monstruo con su disco de metal derecho y enseguida darle una patada a otro en lo que parecía ser su trasero XD.

-Nosotros estaremos bien, así que vayan- les dijo el pelinegro del casco azul y su amigo y la castaña asintieron para luego ir a ayudar a los primos de Butters.

El Coon se enfrentaba a Tenorman y a unos monstruos al mismo tiempo, el gordo usaba las garras para rasguñar y cortar a los monstruos, pero como estos se pueden curar solamente se esforzaba innecesariamente, luego de unos segundos un monstruo enrollo con sus tentáculos el brazo derecho del gordo, pero este enseguida sujeto los tentáculos y levanto al monstruo y lo azoto fuertemente contra otro monstruo tirándolos al piso y luego vio que otro monstruo abrió su boca con la intención de morderlo, pero el castaño cogió una de sus bombitas de humo y se la tiro haciendo que el monstruo se la trague y este empezó a toser humo y el gordo enseguida le dio una patada en lo que parecía ser… la entrepierna y el monstruo gimió del dolor y el castaño le dio un codazo en la cara apartándolo, pero enseguida su medio hermano le clavo su espada en el hombro izquierdo por detrás atravesándolo totalmente haciendo que el gordo gritara del dolor, pero este sujeto esa espada por delante de su hombro y enseguida giro asía atrás y con un zarpazo de su mano izquierda le rasguño la cara al pelirrojo haciendo que este gritara del dolor mientras retrocedía sobándose la cara y el castaño se desclavo la espada que tenía en su hombro sin importarle el dolor y la hemorragia y con esta le corto la cabeza a un monstruo y después se la lanzo a otro como una lanza dándole justo en el ojo y enseguida se acercó al pelirrojo y le rasgó el pecho sacándole otro grito de dolor y después le rasgo el estómago causando el mismo resultado y después hizo el ademan de chuzarle los ojos, pero unos monstruos lo sujetaron por los brazos y las piernas inmovilizándolo y el castaño trataba de liberarse inútilmente.

-¡Suéltenme malditos pendejos!- exigió molesto el castaño.

-Es inútil cerdito… estos monstruos solo obedecen y ayudan a los que sean ocultistas o trabajen para el gran Cthullu… y no podrás manipularlos a tu antojo como lo hiciste con mi señor hace tantos años…- le espeto Scott adolorido por sus heridas.

-¡Eres un maldito lame culos, pasaste de ser el líder de una gran organización a ser el perro faldero de un monstruo que yo pude manipular a mi antojo cuando era un niño!-le espeto el gordo entre molesto y burlón y eso enojo enseguida al pelirrojo.

-Pues entonces debo darte las gracias, ya que si no hubieras iniciado el movimiento de orgullo pelirrojo hace tantos años, no hubiera llegado a ser lo que soy ahora- le recrimino sin cambiar su semblante molesto y luego le quito al monstruo la espada que tenía clavada y la puso contra el cuello del castaño- ¿tienes algo que decir antes de morir cerdito?- le pregunto con una sonrisa sádica en su cara.

-Sí, ¿casualmente no tienes chile picante por ahí?, es que me estoy muriendo de hambre- le dijo burlón refiriéndose cuando mato al padre de los dos y a la mamá del pelirrojo y este enseguida se enfureció al pelirrojo.

-¡YA MUERTE DE UNA VEZ MALDITO CERDO!- dijo furioso e hizo el ademan de clavarle su espada en cámara lenta.

-¡CARTMAN!- gritaron asustado Kite y Tooshwel, pero Roy no les permitió ir a ayudarlo y cuando parecía que el gordo no tenía salvación…

De repente una ráfaga de energía electromagnética paso entre el pelirrojo y al castaño, salvando a este y desintegrando la espada del villano y desintegrando a unos monstruos que estaban cerca y cuando todos miraron arriba de la base vieron a Butters que estaba flotando mientras era rodeado por su aura de energía electromagnética (NA: ahora que Caos desapareció voy a llamar a Butters por su nombre de verdad aunque tenga su armadura puesta).

-¡BUTTERS!- exclamaron los héroes al mismo tiempo.

-¡CAOS!- exclamaron Roy, Tenorman y Desorden al mismo tiempo.

-¡LEO!- dijeron Cougar, Rudeman y Sombra al mismo tiempo, estos últimos ya habían conseguido las botas y guantes electromagnéticos de Caos con la ayuda de los primos menores y el rubio de Tourette tiene puesto las botas y guantes de Caos.

-¡PRIMO!- dijeron los pequeños rubios al mismo tiempo.

-…- Butters miraba fijamente a los presentes y miro enojado a los líderes del culto y a Desorden, pero cuando vio a sus viejos amigos y a sus pequeños primos se alivió ya que estaban bien.

Así que sin previo aviso se dirigió enseguida hacía donde estaba el gordo y fácilmente aparto a los monstruos que lo sujetaban y se alejó enseguida.

-¿Es-estas bien Eric?- le pregunto preocupado mientras lo trataba de poner de pie, el castaño obviamente se alejó de él pensando que tal vez Caos aún tenga el control del cuerpo del rubio- Por fa-favor, déjame ayudarte- le pidió el rubio y el castaño se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz ya que desde hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba ese tono de voz proviniendo del rubio.

-¿Butters…?- pregunto con cautela.

-Sí Eric, so-soy yo- le afirmo el rubio para luego quitarse su casco y mostrar una mirada y sonrisa que no mostraba desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Butters, al fin vuelves a la normalidad marica!- exclamo alegre el Coon y el rubio no se molestó por ese insulto, después de todo esa es la forma que tiene el gordo de demostrar su felicidad.

-¿¡QUE!?- preguntaron enojados y asustados los líderes del culto y Desorden.

-¡¿Butters?!- gritaron sus viejos amigos mientras se le acercaban junto con sus primos.

-Ho-hola chicos- les dijo el rubio con la cabeza agachada, después de todo no podía verlos a la cara luego de todas las cosas horribles que han hecho.

-¿Eres tú realmente Butters?- le pregunto Kite.

-Si Ky-kyle, soy yo- le afirmo el rubio.

-¿Primo?- le pregunto la Luchadora.

-Ed, Britanny… yo no sé qué decirle, yo…- el rubio no pudo terminar de disculparse porque su primos enseguida lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Nos alegramos tanto que vuelvas a la normalidad primo!- le dijo su primo con lágrimas de felicidad lo mismo pasa con su hermana.

-¡Y nosotros también!- le dijo Cougar que junto con Rudeman y Sombra lo abrazaron.

-¡Qué bueno que hayas recuperado el control de tu CULO cuerpo!- le dijo el rubio de Tourette.

-¿Us-ustedes saben que yo no te-tenía el con-control de mi cuerpo?- les pregunto Butters un poco asombrado por eso.

-Nosotros nos tomamos la molestia de explicarles a ellos sobre tus trastornos mentales y de cómo tu otra personalidad tomo en control de tu cuerpo- le dijo Craig como si fuera cualquier cosa arruinando ese momento… al estilo Tucker XD.

-Esto no me está gustando nada, ahora que Butters tiene el control de su cuerpo no podría matar- dijo molesto y preocupado Scott a la esfinge y al pequeño pelirrojo.

-Entonces deberíamos irnos- sugirió Desorden más asustado que molesto.

-Nunca, nuestro señor nunca nos perdonaría si huimos del campo de batalla, además tenemos a los monstruos para que nos ayuden- dijo Roy tratando de no sonar asustado.

-Es-escuchen chicos, voy a en-encargarme de estos malditos- les dijo ya serio Butters mientras se ponía su casco.

-¿Estás seguro Leo?- le pregunto Cougar.

-Cla-claro y ya no me digan Leo, llámenme Butters- les dijo el rubio.

-Tengo que avisarle a Kenny sobre esto- dijo Tooshewel alegre mientras cogía su comunicador- ¿pueden escucharme?- pregunto.

-"Te escuchamos Stan, ¿Qué pasa?"- le pregunto el Ángel de la Muerte a través del comunicador.

-No van a creerlo, pero parece que…- el pelinegro fue interrumpido ya que Roy lanzo rayos de sus ojos en dirección a los héroes, pero Butters desvió ese ataque fácilmente con un golpe de su mano derecha.

-Voy hacerlos pagar por lo que han hecho- amenazó Butters a los líderes del culto y a su viejo ex-asistente y estos se asustaron por eso, incluso los monstruos, pero la voz del rubio no sonó gutural.

-No Butters espera, tú debes ir a ayudar a Kenny y a los demás a pelear contra Cthullu, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos- le dijo Kite.

-¿Es-están seguros?- le pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-Claro, ahora ve y ayuda a nuestro hermano- le pidió el Vengador su primo asintió pero antes de irse…

-Tienen suerte de que sea el mismo de antes, ya que de lo contrario los haría pedazos en este momento- les dijo molesto a los dos pelirrojos y a la esfinge y luego se fue volando de la base en ruinas.

-Qué alivio- dijeron Tenorman, Roy y Desorden al mismo tiempo.

-¿En que estábamos?, así ¡vamos a patearles el culo a estos pendejo!- exclamo el Coon, aún con su hombro herido y junto con los demás fueron a pelear contra los monstruos y los dos pelirrojos.

Butters volaba a toda velocidad asía donde su rastreador le indico donde estaba Cthullu y cuando llego a ese lugar vio al monstruo que estaba a punto de matar a su primo, así que enseguida puso delante de si sus dos manos mientras todo su cuerpo era rodeado por energía y se dirigió a toda velocidad contra el monstruo y se chocó contra la cabeza de este con tanta fuerza que la atravesó por completo haciendo que cayera a un lado y su armadura se manchó de la sangre del monstruo de tal manera que su capa se puso totalmente morada oscura tomando por sorpresa a los héroes y a su primo.

-¡CAOS!- exclamaron casi todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Butterscupp?- pregunto el rubio mayor mientras su primo se le acercaba.

-¿Es-estas bien Jack?- le pregunto preocupado mientras le extendía la mano derecha para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero el rubio mayor lo miro con desconfianza aún a través de su casco- yo ven-vengo a ayudarte, no te preocupes- le trato de tranquilizar y su primo al igual que Cartman se asombró al escuchar ese tono de voz.

-¿Eres tú Butters?-le pregunto mientras le cogía su mano para ponerse de pie y el rubio menor asintió- ¡BUTTERS!- dijo aliviado mientras lo abrazaba, aunque los dos tengan sus armaduras puestas.

-¿Butters?- pregunto el Ángel de la Muerte mientras se le acercaba junto con Ment Merry Crunch y el Maestro de la Imaginación con cautela.

-Ke-Kenny…- le dijo el rubio claro con el mismo semblante que cuando le hablo a los héroes- Yo-yo lo siento tanto, la-lamente mucho to-todas esas cosas ho-horribles que hice y también ha-haberte matado dos veces y por haber amenazado a Ka-Karen y…- no pudo seguir hablando porque el rubio oscuro lo abrazo al mismo tiempo que lo estaba haciendo el rubio más grande.

-Me alegro mucho que vuelvas a la normalidad- le dijo el rubio oscuro para luego romper el abrazo- pensé que había perdido a mi mejor amigo para siempre- le dijo con una lágrima de felicidad.

-Oh…- dijo Gok´Zarah conmovido mientras juntaba sus manos.

-"Que maricada"- pensó el latino sin estar tan emotivo "NA: ¿Qué sensible soy verdad? XD"- ya era hora de que recuperaras el control de tú cuerpo- le espeto Butters pero con una sonrisa honesta en la cara ya que no tiene su casco puesto.

-Ten-tengo que darte las gracias Luis Carlos, sin ti hu-hubiera seguido con mis terribles ac-actos y no me hu-hubiera dado cuenta de que me habían puesto u-una trampa- le agradeció el rubio luego de quitarse el casco

-Ya te cobrare ese favor más adelante- le dijo medio bromista y medio serio- pero bueno, si logramos acabar con ese monstruo de seguro seríamos buenos amigos, después de todo entre ser imaginativo y ser imaginativo se entienden- le dijo bromista y eso saco unas risas a los demás rubios.

-Cla-claro que lo seriamos- le dijo el rubio claro sonriendo con esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba antes de unirse al culto.

-¿Pero qué pasó Caos, no volverá a tratar de tomar el control de tu cuerpo?- le pregunto serio el rubio oscuro.

-No se preocupen, ya me deshice de él y nunca más volverá a decirme que hacer- les aseguro Butters.

-Eso espero, no quisiera tener que crear otra gran esfera de energía para tratar de detenerte de nuevo- le dijo medio serio y medio bromista otra vez el latino, pero…

-¿¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!?- pregunto furioso Cthullu que ya se había curado de esa herida en la cabeza y miraba enojado a Butters- ¿¡por qué me atacaste!?- le pregunto sin cambiar de semblante.

-Porque no voy a dejar que causes el caos y la destrucción en el mundo- le dijo seriamente Butters mientras se ponía su casco y junto con los otros rubios y el colombiano se alistaban para pelear.

-Grrr… pensé que en ti había encontrado a un reemplazo de ese desagradecido- dijo señalando al rubio oscuro- y a alguien que me ayudaría a tener al universo entero en la palma de la mano y que me ayudaría a causar el caos y la ruina ya que tenías las cualidades que tanto me agradaban, pero parece que me equivoque ya que siento que has cambiado- le dijo molesto y decepcionado el monstruo.

-No sabía que un supuesto dios oscuro pudiera equivocarse y cometer errores- le dijo burlón el latino.

-¡PUES AHORA MISMO VOY CORREGIRLOS!- dijo furioso el monstruo para pelear contra los cinco (NA: ya saben que escuchar).

El primero en atacar fue el latino que hizo que su brazo derecho se agigantara y trato de darle un puñetazo l monstruo en la cara, pero este le sujeto el puño con su mano izquierda y enseguida lo azoto fuertemente contra el piso haciendo que temblara, pero enseguida Butters le dio un poderoso golpe recargado de energía con su martillo en la cara haciendo que el monstruo retrocediera unos pasos y se produjo un poderosa onda expansiva, pero el monstruo le dio un golpe con su cola mandando a Butters contra el piso e hizo el ademan de pisarlo, pero el rubio mayor le disparo una esfera de energía de su cañón dándole al monstruo en la cara haciéndolo retroceder, pero enseguida el monstruo le mando una onda sonora mandando al rubio mayor a volar, pero enseguida el rubio oscuro le hizo una larga cortadura por la espalda haciendo que el monstruo gritar del dolor, pero enseguida giró asía atrás y trato de aplastarlo con sus manos, pero el rubio se tele trasporto en un portal y al salir estaba justo arriba del monstruo, pero este reacciono rápido y le escupió acido al rubio haciendo que este gritara del dolor e hizo el ademan de volver aplastarlo, pero enseguida una lluvia de hojas filosas le dieran en su cara distrayéndolo y cuando miro a su derecha vio al rubio rosado que fue le seguía lanzando hojas filosas, así que enseguida le trato de dar un poderoso puñetazo, pero el rubio puso delante de si sus manos deteniendo a duras penas ese golpe que creo una poderosa onda expansiva y el monstruo trato de golpearlo con su otra mano, pero el Gladiador se la sujeto y mientras los dos rubios forcejeaban con las enormes manos del monstruo, el colombiano se volvió un taladro gigantesco y se dirigió rápidamente asía el monstruo y al chocarse contra su torso al taladro le costó trabajo atravesarlo por completo, pero luego de unos segundos logro atravesarlo totalmente saliendo por la espalda del monstruo que empezó a vomitar sangre, pero enseguida hizo que los rubios que le sostenían las manos se chocaran entre sí y con sus manos empezó a dispararle varias púas al latino que ya volvió a su forma normal, pero enseguida el rubio oscuro se puso en medio e hizo que su guadaña girara a súper velocidad desviando esas púas y luego trato de paralizar al monstruo con su sombra, pero al parecer este era inmune ante esa técnica e hizo que descargas eléctricas súper poderosos salieran de sus tentáculos en dirección al rubio oscuro y al latino y estos se tuvieron que mover de un lado a otro esquivando a duras penas esos ataques y después el monstruo uso su cola con la que golpeo al latino mandándolo a volar y con esta misma enrollo al rubio oscuro como si fuera una anaconda y el rubio gritaba del dolor, pero enseguida Butters hizo que de su guante izquierdo saliera un rayo láser y como si fuera una espada laser corto la cola del monstruo fácilmente haciendo que soltara a Kenny y volviera a rugir del dolor, pero enseguida trato de golpear a Butters con su mano izquierda, pero este enseguida concentro energía en su martillo y con este golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la mano del monstruo destruyéndola en pedazos y creando una poderosa explosión haciendo que el monstruo se sujetara el lugar de la herida y el rubio le lanzo una ráfaga de energía al monstruo con su guante derecho dándole en el ojo izquierdo al monstruo, pero este enseguida hizo que los tentáculos de su cara crecieran y enrollaran cada brazo y cada pierna del rubio y las empezó a jalar con la intención de arrancarles las extremidades, pero enseguida el rubio mayor uso su espada para cortar los tentáculos liberando a su primo y enseguida le corto la garganta al monstruo con su hacha haciendo que salieran enormes chorros de sangre morada y enseguida el latino hizo que una enorme montaña flotara en el aire con facilidad y se la lanzó al monstruo justo después de que los rubios se apartaran y la montaña aparentemente aplasto al monstruo haciendo que todo el piso temblara violentamente, pero luego de unos segundos la montaña exploto en miles de pedazos, que se dirigieron en todas direcciones y los rubios y el latino tuvieron que esquivarlos y de donde estaba la montaña el monstruo se acercó enseguida al colombiano tomándolo por sorpresa y con sus manos lo aplasto creando una poderosa onda expansiva.

-¡ALARCÓN!- grito preocupado el Ángel de la Muerte, pero de repente unas púas atravesaron las manos del monstruo que enseguida aparto sus manos y se pudo apreciar que el latino tenía púas alrededor de su cuerpo como un puercoespín y enseguida se transformó en un gigantesco dragón rojo como lo hizo cuando peleo contra Mecha Streisand sorprendiendo a los rubios, incluso al rosado a pesar de que ya lo había visto así antes.

-Impresionante…- dijo asombrado el Gladiador.

-Lo mis-mismo digo…- le dijo Butters sin con el mismo semblante- "que suerte que nunca hizo eso cuando pelee contra él en esas ocasiones, ya que de seguro me hubiera matado"- pensó aliviado.

-Como se nota que su imaginación en verdad no tiene límites…- dijo con ese mismo semblante el rubio oscuro.

-"Aun me da miedo"- pensó preocupado Gok´Zarah.

-Es hora de que te enfrentes con alguien de tu tamaño- dijo el dragón al Cthullu que no se intimido por eso y el dragón se le tiro encima y usando sus garras empezó a rasguñar al monstruo al mismo tiempo que este le hacía lo mismo y después de unos segundos el dragón le mordió el ala izquierda al monstruo y se la arranco de un jalón haciendo que el monstruo gritara del dolor, pero este enseguida lo cogió de la cola y lo azotó fuertemente contra el piso haciendo que este temblara de nuevo e hizo el ademan de lanzarle un ataque de energía a quema ropa, pero enseguida unas ráfagas de energía electromagnéticas le dieron en la espalda destruyendo gran parte de esta incluyendo el ala que le quedaban y el monstruo miro asía arriba y atrás vio que fue Butters y el Gladiador el que le lanzaron esos ataques y enseguida hizo que de su mano derecha salieran disparadas varías púas a súper velocidad, pero el rubio menor se puso detrás de su primo y este enseguida uso su escudo laser para protegerse de esas púas y enseguida el rubio oscuro le corto el pie izquierdo al monstruo haciendo que este se pusiera de rodillas y el rubio rosado enseguida le mando varias mentas y vayas que dieron contra el monstruo creando pequeñas y poderosas explosiones, pero el monstruo enseguida uso al dragón rojo, que aún sujetaba con su mano izquierda para golpear al rubio rosado mandándolo volar, pero el dragón enseguida se empezó a enrollar alrededor del cuerpo del monstruo como una serpiente apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras el monstruo rugía del dolor y enseguida le mordió la parte derecha de su cuello.

-"¡Kenny rápido, esta es tu oportunidad, atácalo!"- le exigió mentalmente el dragón.

El rubio oscuro asintió y concentro todos sus poderes oscuro en su guadaña y rápidamente se acercó a la cabeza del monstruo con la intención de cortársela, pero este enseguida lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de energía, a pesar de que el dragón lo seguía mordiendo y ese ataque al dar contra el rubio creo una poderosa onda expansiva y el héroe trataba de avanzar contra el rayo del monstruo y los dos forcejearon durante varios segundos y mientras eso pasaba el piso temblaba violentamente y las montañas que estaban cerca se empezaron a correr y desintegrar por ese poderoso forcejeo, mientras Butters y su primo trataban de no salir volando por eso y parecía que el mundo entero literalmente temblaba por eso. Pero luego de unos segundo es rubio estaba cediendo llegando a tal punto que se tuvo que echar a un lado cayendo duramente contra el piso y el rayo de energía del monstruo se perdió en el horizonte llegándose a notar en el espacio exterior y el monstruo enseguida hizo que sus alas cortaran al dragón rojo que aún lo estaba apretando y al pasar eso el dragón rugió del dolor y luego sus partes se volvieron a unir y enseguida hizo que de su boca saliera hielo con el cual congelo al monstruo inmovilizándolo como en un enorme bloque de hielo y luego el dragón regreso a su forma humana y se acercó a Butters y al Gladiador.

-¡Butters, Jack, ataquémoslo con todo lo que tenemos ahora!- le exigió el colombiano mientras juntaba sus manos creando un cañón que parecía un dragón con la boca abierta.

Los dos rubios asintieron y el rubio menor extendió asía adelante sus dos manos mientras concentraba todas sus energías electromagnéticas en sus guantes al mismo tiempo que su primo lo hacía pero con el diamante en su pecho y los tres lanzaron poderosas ráfagas de energías que se combinaron en pleno vuelo que se dirigía al monstruo que aún estaba congelado y ese ataque combinado al dar contra este evaporo el hielo enseguida y destruyo totalmente la parte delantera superior del monstruo y lo que quedaba de él cayó de espaldas y esa ráfaga se perdió en el espacio también.

-¡Parece que lo logramos!- dijo seguro y triunfal el Gladiador.

-¡SI!- dijo el latino mientras se quitaba el casco con ese mismo semblante.

-Que bien- dijo alegre Butters.

-Parece que ya lo lograron- dijo feliz Gok´Zarah mientras ayudaba al rubio oscuro a ponerse de pie.

-…- este solamente miraba la parte inferior que quedaba del monstruo, pero enseguida recordó un detalle que lo alarmo enseguida- ¡NO LO HAN DERROTADO, RECUERDEN QUE CTHULLU ES INMORTAL!- les grito a los otros dos rubios y al latino.

Estos enseguida cambiaron de semblante l mismo tiempo que la parte inferior del monstruo se ponía de pie y se reconstruía sin problemas ante la mirada asustada y molesta de los presentes.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- grito el colombiano, más molesto que asustado.

-¡CARAJO!- dijo el rubio mayor con el mismo semblante.

-¡OH CIELOS!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Butters y el rubio más pequeño.

-¡HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA!- grito el rubio oscuro con el mismo semblante que el latino y luego los cinco se agruparon en círculo mientras el monstruo "flexionaba" sus brazos, alas y cuello.

-¿A-ahora que hacemos?- pregunto preocupado Butters mientras se frotaba sus nudillos de metal.

-Solamente un inmortal puede matar a otro inmortal, así que tenemos que pensar en alguna manera de que yo lo lastime de forma mortal para sí matarlo- les dijo el rubio oscuro y los demás se pusieron a pensar, hasta que al latino se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ya se- dijo y los rubios le prestaron atención- volvamos a combinar nuestros ataques de energía.

-Pero si ahorita no le hizo nada grave cuando hicimos eso- le dijo el rubio mayor.

-Pero solo éramos los tres, pero con la ayuda de ustedes dos, podríamos lograrlo, especialmente con la tuya Kenny- le dijo el latino y todos lo miraron sin entender- lo que quiero decir, es que si tu ataque de energía oscura se combina con nuestros ataques tal vez los nuestros les den más poder al tuyo y así serás capaz de matar a ese monstruo de una vez por todas- les explico.

-Es una bu-buena idea Luis- le dijo Butters.

-Es cierto, tal vez así lo destruya de forma definitiva- les dijo el rubio oscuro.

-Pues comencemos- dijo el rubio pequeño.

-Pero hagamos eso en el aire, ya que si se produce alguna explosión en el suelo, todas las ciudades que estén cerca podrían ser destruidas- les dijo el rubio mayor.

Los otros rubios y el latino asintieron y se dirigieron asía arriba para que el monstruo los siguiera y así lo hizo y mientras volaban, los jóvenes pudieron ver como varios aviones de guerra iban de un lado a otro en diferente ciudades debido al ataque de los monstruos de Cthullu a nivel mundial y eso hizo que Butters se sintiera mal enseguida y luego de unos segundos, todos ya se encontraban en el espacio exterior.

-¡Cthullu, este será tu fin!- le grito el Ángel de la Muerte mientras se preparaba junto con los otros rubios y el colombiano.

-"Creo que soy el único que no encaja aquí"- pensó irónico el latino sin su casco puesto refiriéndose a que él es pelinegro y los que lo rodeaban son rubios.

-¡CORRECCIÓN, SERA EL FIN DE SUS PATETICAS VIDAS!- les grito furioso el monstruo mientras concentraba todas sus energías para lanzar un ráfaga de energía de su boca, al mismo tiempo que lo hacían los rubios y el latino y estos lanzaron sus respectivos ataques de energía, los de Butters y su primo azules claros se combinaron con el rosado de Gok´Zarah, el purpura de Alarcón y el oscuro del Ángel de la muerte creando una ráfaga de energía de inimaginable poder que l chocarse contra el lanzo el monstruo crearon una poderosa onda expansiva que hizo que la tierra, e incluso la luna temblaran a pesar de estar en el espacio exterior.

-¿¡Que mierda es eso!?-pregunto el Coon mientras él y los demás caían al piso y parece que eso le pasaba a las demás personas del mundo.

-¿¡Que carajos…!?- pregunto Darth Chef.

-¡Oh Dios santo, es un terremoto!- exclamo aterrado Coffeman y el "terremoto" seguía sin parar.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo el Destructor que estaba cerca de una gasolinera y varios pedazos de esta empezaron a caer y de repente y un barril de gasolina se derrama creando una gran charco y como Black Spider y sus amigos góticos estaban cerca, accidentalmente a uno de ellos se le cayó su cigarrillo en el charco creando una chispa que se dirigió asía donde estaba el barril de gasolina.

-Creo que sería buena idea movernos de aquí-dijo Red Goth y junto con sus amigos se arrastraron poniéndose detrás de un contenedor de basura.

-¡NOOOO!- grito aterrado el Destructor al ver como la chispa se acercaba al barril de gasolina y justo cuando estaba por explotar…- "ahora ya no podré ir a Disneylandia"- fue lo último que pensó antes de que toda la gasolinera explotara en pedazos creando una gran bola de fuego matando enseguida al pelinegro.

-¡MARRRRRKKK!- grito Psicosis, que estaba cubierto de mierda y estaba herido y tirado boca arriba en el piso.

-Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo- le espeto el francés que de un movimiento con su filosa pala le corto la unión del brazo mecánico del villano con el cuerpo.

-¡AHHHHHH!- grito agonizante el pelinegro- "no esto de nuevo"- pensó irónico y el francés puso su pala contra su cuello.

-¿Algunas últimas palabras?- le pregunto como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Tú eres un héroe… y los héroes nunca se atreven a matar a los villanos…- le dijo agonizante el pelinegro.

-Tienes razón, los héroes no tienen las agallas de matar a los villanos- le dijo el francés y el pelinegro rio un poco por eso- pero yo no soy un héroe, soy un mercenario y como todo mercenario tiene que matar a sus enemigos de ser necesario, así que…- al decir eso levanto su pala y el villano lo miro asustado- este es el momento necesario- le dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¡NO, ESPE…!- el villano no pudo terminar de suplicar porque el francés le corto la cabeza con su pala y mientras rodaba por el piso…-"diablos… no pude cobrar mi venganza contra Craig… y no pude empapelar todas las casa que quería…"- fue lo último que pensó antes de morir totalmente.

-A ver si te reconstruyen tu cabeza como le paso a tu brazo- le dijo el francés como si fuera cualquier cosa para luego fumarse un cigarro.

-No tenías que hacer eso Christ- le dijo un poco molesto y angustiado el Caballero Ingles.

-¿Esto es la guerra, no?- le pregunto sin cambiar de semblante sin importarle que el piso siga temblando.

Los héroes en el espacio seguían con su poderoso forcejeo contra Cthullu, parecía que ni los buenos ni el villano cedían mientras seguían haciendo que el mundo temblara, pero con un grito de esfuerzo por parte del Ángel de la Muerte, el Maestro de la Imaginación, Gok'Zarah y unas grietas en las armaduras de Butters y Steel Gladiador, hicieron que su combinado ataque de energía sobrepasara al del monstruo.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- grito el monstruo mientras ese poderoso ataque de energía lo empezaba desintegrar mientras gritaba del dolor ese ataque de energía se perdiera en el espacio chocándose contra una estrella lejos de nuestro sol haciendo que explotara y esa explosión se pudo apreciar y sentir por muchos lados de la galaxia haciendo que los ejecutivos del programa Tierra y sus trabajadores se asustaran enseguida (NA. Eso les pasa por chismosear XD).

-¡Lo logramos!- grito triunfal Alarcón.

-Parece que ahora si- dijo el rubio mayor.

-Al fin- dijo el rubio oscuro mientras sostenía al rubio rosado que está agotado y no tiene poderes infinitos como los del latino o el rubio oscuro.

-Ahora tenemos que detener a los monstruos que están abajo y…- Butters no pudo seguir hablando porque para horror de todos, los restos que quedaron de Cthullu se estaban uniendo y el monstruo su recupero sin problemas.

-¡NO!- gritaron aterrados los cinco.

-Debo reconocer que la idea de combinar esos ataques fue buena, pero como solo Kenny es inmortal, que le den energía por parte de simples mortales como ustedes no van hacer que él tenga el poder necesario para matarme- les dijo tranquilamente el monstruo dando a entender que había escuchado ese plan.

-Okey… buena idea, pésimo resultado…- dijo el latino sin poder ocultar su miedo.

-¿Qué ha-haremos?- pregunto asustado Butters mientras se frotaba sus nudillos.

-¡Maldición, pues no tenemos de otra, sigamos!- les dijo mientras el rubio rosado se alejó un poco para tratar de recuperar fuerzas.

Devuelta a la base de los ocultistas, todos habían caído al piso, incluyendo los monstruos, así que enseguida el Human Kite aprovecho eso para volar asía donde estaba Tenorman, que seguía herido y le quito una mochila en su espalda en donde tiene el Necronoicon.

-¡Lo tegon!- dijo triunfal mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.

-¡NO!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Scott y Roy y este trato de acercarse al judío, pero Craig le lanzo sus rayos azules mandando a volar al monstruo que se chocó contra una pared de la base.

-¡Llama a Kenny rápido!- le dijo su mejor amigo para luego golpear con un mazo a u monstruo.

El pelirrojo asintió y se concentró para llamar telepáticamente al rubio.

-"Kenny… ¿me escuchas?"- le pregunto mentalmente.

-¿Kyle?, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto el rubio mientras que Butters, el Gladiador y el Maestro de la Imaginación peleaban contra Cthullu.

-"Tenemos en Necronomicon, ven rápido".

-¡¿En serio?, voy para haya enseguida!- dicho esto se metió en un portal.

-¿¡A dónde vas Kenny!?- pregunto angustiado Butters mientras detenía la mano derecha del monstruo.

-De seguro ya tienen el Necronomicon para poder desterrar a este monstruo de una vez por todas- dijo el latino.

-¿¡QUE COSA!?- pregunto furioso el monstruo- ¡ESO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!- dicho esto fue volando a la base de los ocultistas a toda velocidad seguidos por los dos rubio y del latino mientras el rubio rosada los seguía lentamente.

Al llegar a la base el rubio oscuro enseguida cogió el libro de las manos de Kite y se puso en frente del portal pero cuando quiso leerlo… se dio cuenta de que no podía, ya que no entiende el idioma.

-¡No puedo leerlo, no entiendo lo que dice!- dijo desesperado el rubio.

-¡Que idiotas son ustedes, solo alguien que sepa leer griego antiguo entenderá lo que dice el libro!- les dijo burlón Tenorman y los héroes se dieron cuenta de ese importante detalle.

-¡MALDICIÓN, TAN CERCA Y PARA NADA SIRVIO ESTO!- grito furioso y desesperado el rubio, pero…

-¡SUELTA ESE LIBRO!- le exigió Cthullu que estaba llegando a la base para luego lanzar una esfera de energía y el rubio enseguida tele trasporto a sus amigos salvándolo.

-¡Cuidado Scott!- le grito Roy para luego cubrirlos a los dos con sus alas.

-¡No se olviden de mí!- les dijo Desorden y luego vio que la bola energía estaba ya junto encima de él- "no debí unirme al movimiento de orgullo pelirrojo"- pensó arrepentido para enseguida ser destruido junto con una gran porción de la base y a varios monstruos.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Mysterion sus amigos que estaban fuera de la base y todos sintieron.

-¡Oigan chicos!- dijo Butters que junto con su primo y el latino ya lo habían alcanzado.

-¿Pudiste detener ese monstruo Kenny?- le pregunto el latino.

-No pude, el libro está escrito en un idioma que se parece al griego antiguo.

-Entonces estamos perdidos, ninguno de nosotros sabe leer ese idioma- dijo pesimista el rubio mayor.

-Yo entiendo un poco el griego antiguo- dijo Butters.

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunto Mysterion y el otro rubio asintió, pero luego vio que la capa de Butters se volvió purpura muy oscura y enseguida recordó lo que Karen le dijo sobre una de sus pesadillas…

_Flash back _(NA: recuerden el capítulo 26)

_-No estoy segura… pero creo que alguien leerá un libro cerca del portal para tratar de detener al monstruo y después me despierto…- le había dicho esa parte de su pesadilla._

_-¿Y sabes quién es?- le había preguntado Kenny._

_-No lo sé, no pude distinguir quien era porque lo vi de espaldas… pero creo que fue mi antiguo ángel de la guarda porque la persona que lee el libro tiene una capa oscura…- le había dicho mientras se le cerraban los ojos._

_-¿Casualmente su capa no era de color verde, cierto?- le había preguntado Kenny pensando que los ayudara en esos momentos._

_-No… la capa era muy oscura y creo que purpura… como la de mi ángel guardián- se había quedado dormida al decir eso._

_Fin del flash back_

Al recordar eso, Kenny se dio cuenta de que el que tiene que leer el Necronomicon es Butters, ya que tiene la capa purpura oscura y también recordó que Henrietta le dijo que solo alguien que haya pasado por grandes sufrimientos sería capaz de leer el conjuro correcto y Butters obviamente ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles a lo largo de su vida y ha sufrido muchas desgracias a nivel físico, emocional y mental así que él si sería capaz de desterrar a Cthullu y a sus monstruos, tal vez Kenny fue elegido por ese monstruo para que le sirviera para llegar a la tierra, pero el destino eligió Butters para que fuera el que salvara al mundo entero.

-¡Entonces escuchen!, Butters tú vas a leer el conjuro para desterrar a ese monstruo, mientras que Jack, Luis y Yo nos enfrentamos a él y el resto se encargaran del resto de los monstruos- les dijo los demás.

-¿Crees que eso funcione?- le pregunto Butters mientras se frotaba sus nudillos de metal.

-¡Sí, ahora vamos!-

El rubio oscuro volvió a la base junto con el latino y el rubio mayor y distrajeron a Cthullu, mientras el resto de los héroes se enfrentaban a los monstruos y sin que se dieran cuenta Butters ya estaba delante del portal con el Necronomicon y empezó a buscar el conjuro correcto.

¿Dónde está, dónde está?, ¡aquí esta!- al decir eso llamo la atención de Cthullu y empezó a leer el conjuro- ¡gaboyduir, gdeiof, ishryu, laomhd, odeomnw…!

-¡NOOOO!- grito furioso y desesperado el monstruo para luego lanzar una ráfaga de energía al rubio que ya estaba terminando de leer el conjuro.

-¡hioihshb, oodjjdn, oionhuen, finguis!- termino de leer el conjuro y vio como una ráfaga de energía se le acercó e instintivamente se trató de cubrir con su capa súper resistente, pero esa energía la desintegro de igual manera junto con el Necronomicon y despedazando la mayor parte de la armadura del rubio mandándolo a volar de espaldas haciendo que se chocara fuertemente contra una pared.

-¡BUTTERRRRS!- gritaron aterrados sus amigos.

-¡NOOOOOO!- gritaron al mismo tiempo sus primos con el mismo semblante.

Pero de repente el color del portal se volvió claro y un gran rayo de energía salió disparado de este hacía arriba.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- grito furioso y aterrado Cthullu, sabiendo que este es el momento de su derrota.

Fin del capítulo.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y como se podrán haber dado cuenta fue Butters el que salvo al mundo a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, ¿Qué ironía verdad? y creo que solo quedan dos capítulos de este largo fic y en el siguiente morirá alguien y gracias por sus reviews ;D.**


	148. Chapter 148

**LAS CRÓNICAS DE MYSTERION**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí está el último capítulo de esta LARGA historia (se escucha un NO por parte de las personas) pues sí este es el final de este fic y les aseguro que a todas las personas les gustara el final, que es totalmente original (sonrío orgulloso). Ya saben que South Park no es mío ni los personajes de otras historias o cuentos, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO CIENTO CUARENTA Y OCHO: AL FIN… YA TODO HA TERMINADO Y TODOS TIENEN SUS FINALES FELICES.**

Luego de que Butters leyera el conjuro frente al portal y de que Cthullu lo atacara con una ráfaga de energía, del portal salió una ráfaga de energía clara que se dirigió asía arriaba que aclaro el cielo, ya que estaba oscuro no era por ser de noche, sino que era de mañana y todo estaba oscuro por los poderes de Cthullu y del Ángel de la Muerte y parece que ese rayo de energía clara se pudo apreciar por todos lados del mundo (NA: escuchen la canción del Señor de los Anillos 3 cuando el ojo de fuego está gritando y todos lo ven).

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Mosquito que junto con sus amigos y las demás personas dejaron de pelear contra los monstruos y estos también miraban eso.

-No lo sé- le respondió Tupperware.

-¿Qué carajos es ese rayo de energía?- pregunto el Mole.

-No sé- le dijo el Caballero Ingles.

-Un momento, ¡lo lograron!- exclamo Black Spider sin poder ocultar su alegría y todos la vieron sin entender- ¡lograron leer el conjuro para desterrar a Cthullu de una vez por todas!- al decir eso todos se asombraron.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto la Legionaria 1.0 y la gótica asintió.

-¡Sí, al fin lo derrotaron!- exclamo alegre la otra Legionaria y los monstruos y ocultistas que estaban cerca se asustaron por eso.

-¡Qué bien!- exclamo el Deportista.

-¡Es un milagro!- exclamo el Buen Creyente y varias de las personas que los rodeaban se empezaron a abrazar alegres.

-Ya era hora- espeto feliz el Mole.

-¡Los chicos lo lograron!- dijo feliz el señor Mojón y sus criaturas de mierda abrazaban felices a las personas manchándolas de mierda XD.

-¡TIMMY!- exclamo alegre Iron Meiden, que junto con las personas en Denver sabían lo que pasaba ya que Georgie se los dijo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Lo hicieron!- dijo el Maestro Jedi y todas las personas se alegraron por eso y algunas se abrazaron por eso.

-¡VIVA!- dijeron Antony y sus amigos al mismo tiempo que se abrazaban.

-¡Mi hermano y sus amigos lo lograron!- dijo emocionada Karen que abrazaba al Sentinela felices.

-¡Muy bien!- dijo Ruby para luego abrazar a Georgie e inconscientemente lo beso en la boca y el chico se sonrojo tanto que se notó a través de su maquillaje y la chica también hizo eso, pero luego se volvieron a besar.

-Que bien- dijeron al mismo tiempo el peregrino mientras guardaba su espada y Chisto-Bot que guardaba sus ametralladoras.

-Al fin derrotaron al líder de estos maricas- dijo el líder de los gnomos.

-¡LO LOGRARON!- grito al mismo tiempo varios de los seres imaginarios alegres, ángeles y demonios.

-¡Bien hecho chicos!- felicito Darth Chef mientras varios de los ángeles y demonios y seres infernales se abrazan entre sí, sin importarle el hecho de que sean enemigos mortales (NA: moraleja, cuando se derrota a un enemigo común, hasta los enemigos mortales dejan de lado sus diferencias XD).

-¡Lo hicieron!- dijeron Jesús y Damien al mismo tiempo que se abrazaban, pero al darse cuenta de eso se separaron enseguida y se miraron de mala manera, pero luego sonrieron- Buen trabajo- dijeron al mismo tiempo que estrechaban sus manos.

-¡Viva!- exclamo feliz Sea-Man mientras abrazaba a uno de mis monstruos.

-Cuidado se me pega el semen- le dijo burlón el monstruo y todos lo que los rodeaban rieron por eso y el héroe se enojó enseguida.

-Tenías razón Aslam- le dijo Santa Claus.

-Siempre supe que el destino de Butters era salvar la tierra-dijo alegre Aslam a sus amigos.

-Y con esta ya son dos veces- dijo la Mujer Maravilla.

-¡No puedo creerlo, mi viejo amigo salvo al mundo!- dijo alegre Pip desde el Cielo que estaba junto con las almas y ángeles que no fueron a pelear contra los monstruos de Cthullu.

-Y con esta ya son dos veces- dijo la señorita Se Las Traga.

-¡Bien hecho tátara nieto!- felicito Tintin.

-Inconcebible, ¡ese chico salvo al mundo!- dijo asombrado el Demonio desde el Infierno.

-Parece que mi nieto no es tan estúpido e inútil como pensé- espeto irónico la abuela de Butters.

De regreso a la base de los ocultistas, los héroes miraban asombrados ese rayo de energía mientras que Cthullu y los líderes del culto miraban asustados eso.

-¡Tengo que largarme rápido!- exclamo asustado el señor oscuro e hizo el ademan de irse volando, pero de repente el rayo de energía claro se volvió una onda expansiva que al parecer no lastimaba a las personas y se expandió por todos lados (NA: ahora escuchen la canción de Gears of War 3 luego de que Marcus Fenix mata a la reina de los Locuts).

La onda expansiva empezó a recorrer todo el mundo, primero llego a Denver y a los pueblos cercanos a South Park y los monstruos al ver eso empezaron a tratar de alejarse lo más rápido posible pero al ser alcanzados por esa energía empezaron a flotar en el aire contra su voluntad y empezaron a volar hacían donde estaba el portal mientras las personas miraban asombradas como esa energía pasaba alrededor de ellas sin que les pasara nada, luego esa energía fue asía donde estaba los ejércitos de ángeles y demonios y seres imaginarios y los monstruos que peleaban contra ellos trataron de escapar pero les paso lo mismo y empezaron a flotar y fueron rápidamente en dirección de dónde provenía esa onda expansiva que no le hacía nada a los demonios ni seres infernales y a los monstruos imaginarios.

La onda expansiva recorría el mundo entero y todos los monstruos de Cthullu empezaron a flotar y dirigirse asía la base de los ocultistas metiéndose enseguida en el portal rápidamente ante la mirada asombrada de los héroes.

-¡NO!, ¡NOOOOOOOO!- grito desesperadamente Cthullu mientras hundía sus garras en el piso tratando de no entrar en el portal y se podía notar como era arrastrado asía tras mientras sus garras dejaban profundas marcas y después de unos segundos de forcejeo se separó del piso y cuando estaba casi totalmente dentro del portal sujeto a este de cada lado en un último intento de no ser absorbido pero al hacer eso arranco esas partes del portal y se metió totalmente en este desapareciendo del mundo de una vez por todas y volviendo de donde salió junto con sus monstruos.

-¡MI SEÑOR!- grito preocupado Roy aun siendo esfinge.

-¡Si tanto quieres a tu señor ve con él!- le dijo el Maestro de la Imaginación para enseguida darle un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo al portal que se estaba destruyendo.

-¡ROY!- exclamo Tenorman, pero enseguida el Coon lo cogió.

-¡No te preocupes, voy a enviarte con tu noviecito ahora!- le dijo burlón el gordo que lo levanto y lo arrojo al portal y justo después este se destruye por completo, para que así nunca más se vuelva a saber de Cthullu, sus monstruos y lacayos.

-Wau… ¡QUE FINAL TAN EMOCIONANTE!- exclamo complacido uno de los ejecutivos del programa Tierra.

-¡Y los ratings suben hasta las nubes!- dijo el otro con el mismo semblante.

-Al menos ese ataque de energía no nos dio- dijo aliviado el taco gigante.

-Y por lo menos ese monstruo ya no podrá conquistar el universo entero- dijo aliviado el extraterrestre que fue apuñalado por Stan.

-Pero ahora dígannos, ¿ustedes se chuparon los yagoht?- les pregunto el taco gigante y todos los alienígenas miraron atentamente a sus jefes y estos sudaron nerviosos y no sabían que decir.

Luego de que todo el portal se destruyera todos guardaron silencio, hasta…

-Eh… ¿misión cumplida?- pregunto Blue Reacer.

-¡SIIIII!- gritaron casi todos al mismo tiempo felices incluso Gok'Zarah que ya había llegado y vio lo que le paso a Cthullu y a los monstruos.

-¡Hasta que al fin derrotamos a ese monstruo no joda!- exclamo alegre Luis Carlos sin su casco puesto.

-¡Y todo gracias a Butters!- exclamo alegre el Coon, pero todos se callaron enseguida al escuchar eso.

-¡BUTTERS!- gritaron asustados todos sabiendo que Cthullu le lanzo un poderoso rayo de energía y enseguida empezaron a buscarlo en la base.

-¡Aquí esta!- dijo Alarcón luego de mover un gran bloque de hormigón, todos enseguida se acercaron y vieron a Butters y su estado es terrible, su armadura casi totalmente destruida y se podía notar graves heridas por todo su cuerpo y le salía mucha sangre y respiraba con dificultad.

-¡NOOO!- gritaron aterrados sus primos y sus amigos mientras se quitaban sus cascos y máscaras.

-¡¿Estas bien Butters?!- le pregunto Kenny sin su capucha ni antifaz puestos mientras volvía a su apariencia normal y sostenía al rubio y le quitaba lo poco que le quedaba de su casco (NA: escuchen la canción de Naruto luego de que Sasuke queda herido al proteger a Naruto durante la pelea contra Sabusa).

-¿Están bien… chicos…?- les pregunto Butters con dificultad para luego toser sangre y respiraba con más dificultad.

-Si Butters, estamos bien- le dijo Cartman que trataba de no sonar preocupado.

-Y todo gracias a ti Butters, tú salvaste al mundo entero- le dijo Kyle sin poder disimular su preocupación.

-Me alegro…- dijo el rubio sonriendo para luego volver a vomitar sangre- chicos… perdónenme por todas… las cosas horribles que eh hecho… todo esto fue mi culpa…- les dijo arrepentido para volver a toser sangre.

-No, no fue tú culpa, fue la de esos malditos de Tenorman y Roy que te pusieron esa trampa- le dijo Kenny que trataba de no llorar.

-Sí fue mi culpa… si tan solo no le hubiera hecho caso… a mi otro yo… no hubiera ayudado a los… ocultistas y no hubiera causado… tantas desgracias…- siguió diciendo Butters sin cambiar de semblante y toser más fuerte.

-Ya no te preocupes por eso ¡HIJO DE PUTA! Vamos llevarte a un hospital para que te ayuden- le dijo Tommas que ya no tiene su camuflaje militar y se le salían algunas lágrimas.

-Tommas… Bradlye… Tammy… Jack… Eduard… Brittany… perdónenme…. Por mi culpa… yo los metí en graves problemas… e hice que se volvieran villanos…- se disculpó el rubio ya con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Te perdonamos primo, pero por favor no te mueras- le dijo Ed llorando.

-Yo también te perdono, pero resiste- le dijo Brittany llorando también.

-Tú eres un Stouch, puedes resistir cualquier cosa- le dijo Jack llorando también mientras sus hermanos lo abrazaban de cada brazo.

-No voy… a salir de esta…- les dijo su primo con más dificultad.

-Por favor no te mueras, yo te amo tanto- le dijo Bradley llorando también.

-"Maricón"- pensó Craig que no estaba tan sensible como los demás.

-Te perdonamos Butters, pero resiste- le dijo Kenny que ya estaba llorando de la misma manera que los primos de Butters, lo mismo pasa con Catman, Stan, Kyle, Tommas, Tammy, Bradley y Gok'Zarah, mientras que el latino trataba de poner semblante como el de Craig, pero le resultaba muy difícil (NA: debes en cuando me pongo emotivo DX).

-Gracias chicos por perdonarme…- dijo Butters para luego vomitar de nuevo sangre.

-¡Resiste por favor, a pesar de todo eres mi mejor amigo!- le dijo desesperado Kenny mientras le sujetaba la mano derecha fuertemente y lloraba más.

-Y tú el mío Kenny…- le dijo Butters con una sonrisa y siguiendo llorando-… y díganles… a mis padres… que los quiero… y a Lexus que la amo con todo mi corazón… y… y…- fueron las últimas palabras de Leopold Butters Stocuh antes de que su mano derecha soltara la de Kenny y cayera al piso dando a entender que había muerto con los ojos abiertos y lo boca entre abierta.

-¿Butters?- le pregunto Kenny moviéndolo, pero no obtuvo respuestas- ¿¡Butters!?- le pregunto desesperado y con el mismo resultado- ¡BUTTERS NOOOOO!- grito con gran dolor y tristeza mientras lloraba desesperadamente.

-¡BUTTERS!- gritaron Jack, Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Tommas, Bradley y Tammy al mismo tiempo.

-¡PRIMO, NOOOO!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Ed y Brittany y todos ellos tienen el mismo semblante que Kenny y junto con él y su hermano mayor abrazaron el cuerpo sin vida de Butters llorando encima de él.

-¡Maldición!- grito Luis Carlos, no solo algo triste, sino enojado- "si tan solo tuviese el poder de dar vida o revivir a las personas…"- terminó pensando decepcionado de sí mismo.

-Ya Tommas, ya…- le trato de tranquilizar Craig mientras el rubio lo abrazaba y lloraba en su hombro.

-"Butters…"- pensó angustiada Lexus para ponerse una mano en el pecho al sentir en su corazón que algo terrible le paso a su ex-novio.

-¿Te pasa algo Lexus?- le pregunto Porche mientras sus amigas y las demás personas que estaban en Denver seguían felices porque ya no habían monstruos.

-No sé cómo explicarlo, pero creo que algo terrible le paso a Butters- le dijo la castaña sin cambiar de semblante.

**KENNY POV**

Luego de que Butters muriera, pasaron unos minutos para que mis amigos y yo nos tratáramos de tranquilizar y después decidimos que era hora de ver como estaban las personas en Denver, mientras que Jack y sus hermanos aún seguían llorando lo mismo pasa con Tammy, Tommas y especialmente Bradley, así que les dije que fueran a nuestra base y se fueron junto con el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo, que a pesar de todo que ha hecho, aún lo consideraba MI mejor amigo.

Al llegar a Denver pudimos apreciar que varios lugares estaban destruidos y que muchas personas murieron, incluyendo a varios ocultistas y me sorprendí l ver a ese peregrino, a Chisto-Bot y a los gnomos roba calzones.

-¡Miren son los héroes!- exclamo alegre un chico, creo que es ese tal Antony que Luis Carlos salvo en el parque de atracciones, pero pude darme cuenta de que él junto con los demás menores de edad tienen como protecciones deportivas o algo así

Enseguida todas las personas vinieron a nosotros especialmente nuestros amigos y las chicas y nuestras familias que nos saludaron y nos preguntaron como estábamos y como derrotamos a esos monstruo y yo les dije que fue Butters el que salvo al mundo y eso asombro a nuestros amigos, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo…

-¡KENNY!- escuche la alegre voz de mi hermanita que se abría paso entre la multitud y era acompañada por Ike, Ruby y ese chico gótico.

-¡KAREN!- grite feliz al ver que estaba sana y salvo y enseguida fui a abrazarla- ¡me alegro que estés bien!- le dije llorando de felicidad.

-¡Lo mismo digo!- me dijo ella con el mismo semblante.

-¿Pero pensé que no querías volver a saber de mí?- le pregunte recordando cuando ella supo que yo era Mysterion.

-Pues…- me empezó a explicar.

_Flash back_

_Luego de que te fueras, había entrado a mi cuarto vi que había alguien ahí._

_-¿Quién es usted?-pregunte asustada y luego la luz de mi cuarto se prendió y vi tu amigo, Luis Carlos que estaba sentado en el marco de mi ventana._

_-Hola jovencita- me saludo como si fuera cualquier cosa._

_-Ah… eres tú- le dije aliviada._

_-¿A quién esperabas, a tu ángel guardián?- me pregunto burlón y eso me molesto enseguida._

_-No quiero hablar de eso ahora- le dije cortante._

_-Pues yo si quiero- me dijo ya serio- no debes estar así de molesta con Kenny- me dijo._

_-¿Y por qué no?, él me mintió y me engaño diciendo que era mi ángel guardián y me hizo creer que existen los ángeles y esas cosas y resulta que todo es una mentira- le dije aún molesta._

_-Eso no es cierto, los ángeles y todo ese tipo de cosas si existen, él lo sabe por experiencia propia- me dijo con cierto tono irónico que no le entendí._

_-¿Entonces por qué me mintió durante todos estos años?- le pregunte sin cambiar de semblante._

_-Él lo hizo porque te quiere mucho y porque quería protegerte de cualquier cosa- me dijo._

_-¿Y por qué no solamente me cuidada como mi hermano normal sin tener que disfrazarse?- le pregunte de nuevo._

_-Porque él quería que tuvieras fe, él quería que fueras una buena persona y no fueras como tus padres, es por eso que se hacía llamar tu ángel guardián para para que así crecieras con esperanzas y para que sepas que siempre habrá personas que te ofrecerán la mano cuando estés en cualquier tipo de dilemas- me había explicado._

_Eso me hizo pensar y que me diera cuenta de que todo lo que decía era cierto, siempre me dabas esperanzas cuando estaba triste y cuando estabas disfrazado y eso era de más ayuda que si me hubieras ayudado siendo tú mismo._

_-Creo… creo que tienes razón- le dije._

_-Claro que tengo razón- me dijo arrogante y yo reí por eso._

_-Muchas gracias por decirme eso- le agradecí._

_-Siempre es un placer dar consejos y siempre es un placer entrar las casas de las personas sin su permiso- me dijo bromista y reí de nuevo._

_-¿Con quién hablas Karen?-me pregunto mamá mientras abría la puerta de mi cuarto._

_-Estoy hablando con…- no pude terminar de hablar porque mire así adelante, Luis ya no estaba_

_Fin del flash back_

-…y después de eso empecé a ayudar a Kevin y a papá y mamá a empacar nuestras cosas- me terminó diciendo Karen y eso me asombro, ya que nunca pensé que Alarcón fuera hacerme ese favor.

-"Supongo que tendré que darte las gracias Luis"- pensé.

-"Por supuesto"- me dijo telepáticamente y yo mire asía atrás y lo vi rodeado de personas que le pedían su autógrafo o algo así y me sonrió burlón, pero no pude molestarme, después de todo él me ha ayudado de muchas maneras.

Luego de eso vi a mis padres y a mi hermano, estaba feliz porque estuvieran bien, pero enseguida recordé lo que me dijeron Scott y Roy.

-Voy a tener una larga charla con ustedes más adelante- les dije seriamente y ellos palidecieron, tal vez sepan a qué me refiero.

Luego de eso verificamos que varias personas del pueblo murieron, afortunadamente ningún familiar de mis compañeros de equipo murieron y eso era un alivio para todos nosotros y pude darme cuenta de que Cartman no estaba vendiendo sus camisas o esas cosas, debido a que aún estaba triste por la muerte de Butters, entiendo cómo se siente.

Después fuimos a uno de los pueblos cercanos a South Park y nos llevamos la… desagradable sorpresa de que el señor Mojón había ayudado a Henrietta y a los demás contra los monstruos y los ocultistas y todo estaba cubierto de mierda, literalmente hablando y el Topo nos dijo que mato a Meyers, bueno supongo que al ser un mercenario ya debe de estar acostumbrado a eso y también nos dijeron que Mark murió al explotar una gasolinera, pero afortunadamente ningún miembro de mi equipo murió ni resultó gravemente herido y eso nos alegró a los demás.

Luego fuimos a donde estaban el Chef, Jesús y Damien y mis algunos de mis amigos se asombraron mucho al ver e muchos ángeles y demonios reunidos, después de todo no habían visto a los demonios desde que paso la guerra entre Estados Unidos y Canadá desde hace tantos años.

-¡Chicos, lo lograron!- nos felicitó el Chef.

-Hasta que sirvieron para algo inútiles- nos dijo Damien mientras volvía a su forma "normal".

-Nos alegramos mucho que hayan sido capaces de detener a Cthullu- nos dijo alegre Jesús.

-No fuimos nosotros, fue Butters el que nos salvó a todos sacrificando su vida- les dijo Kyle y varios de los presentes se asombraron por eso.

-¡¿Butters?!- nos preguntó asombrado el Chef y pude darme cuenta de que Jesús y los ángeles no estaban muy asombrados por eso, ¿acaso ya sabían que eso iba a pasar?, aunque supuse que obviamente Dios ya lo sabía y se los había dicho en el Cielo.

-¿¡Ese lunático derroto a Cthullu!?- nos preguntó asombrado Damien.

-¡NO LE DIGAS ASÍ!- le dije furioso y enseguida lo cogí del cuello mientras me transformaba y vi que ningún ser infernal lo trato de ayudar, probablemente a que todos saben de mis grandes poderes y nadie se atrevería a ponerme una mano encima.

-Per-perdón, no que-quería de-decir eso- se disculpó Damien hablando con dificultad y lo solté mientras se sobaba el cuello.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir- le advertí seriamente.

-Pobre diablo- escuche decir burlón a Luis y eso les saco una risas a varios, pero antes de que Damien pudiera decir algo…

-¿¡Butters se sacrificó!?- preguntaron de repente…. ¿Luke Skilewakwer, Gandalf el gris, Morfeo, Santa Claus, el Hada del Diente, Popeye, la Mujer Maravilla, el león de Narnia y Zeus?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les pregunte mientras volvía a mi forma normal (NA: recuerden que Kenny nunca estuvo en Imaginacionlandia).

-¡Es el consejo de Imaginacionlandia!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Stan y Kyle y eso me hizo recordar esa ocasión cuando ellos me dijeron que estuvieron en ese sitio y Butters salvo a toda la imaginación.

-¿Pero es cierto lo que dijeron, que nuestro viejo salvador se murió?- nos preguntó Luke refiriéndose a Butters.

-Si- le respondimos con pesar y tristeza los que lo vimos morir.

-Pero eso no puede ser, si se supone que el destino de Butters debería seguir luego de esto- nos dijo atónito ese león parlante... creo que se llama Aslam o algo así.

-¿Ustedes sabían que Butters iba a salvar al mundo?- les pregunto Stan.

-Sí sabíamos que él fue elegido por el destino para salvar al mundo, pero no sabíamos que iba a morir- nos dijo la Mujer Maravilla, ummm… ahora que la veo detenidamente es muy hermosa, pero este no es el momento para pensar en esas cosas.

-No puedo creerlo… nuestro viejo salvador murió…- dijo triste el Hada del Diente y los seres imaginarios que estaban con ellos no pudieron evitar ponerse triste, después de todo, según lo que me contaron, Kyle, Stan y el culón, Butters los salvo a todos ellos.

Luego de eso los ángeles y demonios que quedaron vivos fueron a sus respectivos hogares, o sea al Cielo y al Infierno claro está y supongo que los que murieron ya deben estar esperando su regreso. Pero luego me di cuenta de que Luis Carlos parecía estar hablando con unos monstruos grandes y bien horribles y parecía estar emocionado o algo así y esas criaturas pareciera que lo trataran como un padre o algo parecido, incluso hicieron una especie de reverencia ante él o algo parecido y después de eso esas bestias se fueron con los demás seres imaginarios.

Luego de eso, pasó un día, en los que las personas del pueblo que quedamos vivas teníamos que reconstruir South Park, como lo hemos hecho en el pasado y me di cuenta de que la batalla que Luis Carlos y Ment Merry Crunch tuvieron con Mecha Streisand fue tremenda, ya que muchas casas fueron destruidas, incluso la mía. Pero afortunadamente las personas que no teníamos hogar nos instalábamos en el centro comunitario. Pero me di cuenta de que Jack y sus hermanos no podían establecerse, ya que todos sabían que ellos fueron parte del Equipo de la Destrucción y también pude darme cuenta de que los padres de Butters no estaban en ningún lado, así que cuando fui a su casa, no vi a nadie y en su cuarto todo estaba hecho un desastre, pero no había rastro de ellos y después fui al cuarto de Butters y parecía que faltaban cosas y pero Jack me había dicho que cuando se habían mudado a la base de los ocultistas, se habían llevado algunas cosas y afortunadamente para ellos, los cuartos que les asignaron no se destruyeron y sus cosas personales no se habían dañado, incluyendo las de Butters. Estaba a punto de irme, pero vi una foto de Butters con Lexus y eso me hizo recordar la promesa que le había hecho de hacer que Butters volviera hacer el mismo de siempre, me sentí terriblemente mal de nuevo, ya que aunque Butters recapacito con la ayuda de Alarcón y logro recuperar el control de su cuerpo, termino sacrificándose para salvar al mundo y Lexus y él ya nunca podrían a volver a estar juntos como antes, así que no tuve más opción que ir y decirle a ella lo que paso.

Al llegar a su casa, vi que no estaba tan dañada, así que me acerque a su puerta pensando en cómo decirle que Butters murió y también pensé en sí debería decirle sobre los trastornos mentales y la otra personalidad que tenía.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Lexus cuando entre abrió la puerta.

-Soy yo, Kenny- le dije y ella abrió totalmente la puerta.

-Me alegro que seas tú- me dijo y su tono parecía de alivió y me dejo pasar.

-Tengo que… tengo que decirte algo importante- le dije con pesar.

-¿De qué se trata, acaso es sobre Butters? No me digas que le paso algo malo- me pregunto preocupada y eso me puso peor ya que parece supo de alguna manera que a Butters le paso algo.

-Si… se trata de Butters… él…- trataba de decir, pero se me formo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Sí?- me pregunto sin cambiar de semblante.

-Él…- no pude contener mis lágrimas por lo siguiente que dije- él murió- le dije llorando y ella abrió los ojos de sobre manera.

-¿Qué…?- me pregunto atónita.

-Lo que oíste… Butters murió- le dije tratando de no llorar y ella puso sus manos en su boca y empezó a negar con la cabeza lentamente.

-No… no puede ser…- me dijo mientras se le salían las lágrimas- ¡NOOOOO!- me grito devastada llorando desconsoladamente y caía al piso de rodillas y yo la abrace mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie mientras los dos nos abrazábamos fuertemente mientras llorábamos.

-Yo lo siento tanto Lexus… no pude cumplir con la promesa que te hice de hacer que Butters volviera contigo- le dije mientras le sobaba el cabello y lo empapaba con mis lágrimas.

-¡¿Pero por qué, por qué tenía que pasar todo esto?! ¡¿Por qué él es el Profesor Caos, por qué ayudaba a esos ocultistas, por qué hizo todas esas tan horribles? Si él fue la persona más amable, tierna, gentil y cariñosa que eh conocido en toda mi vida!- me pregunto sin dejar de llorar desesperanzadamente luego de separarnos del abrazo.

En ese momento me puse a pensar en sí debería decirle a ella sobre los trastornos mentales que tenía Butters y me di cuenta de que si le decía eso podría ponerla peor de lo que estaba, pero también quería que supiera que él fue el que salvó al mundo y que fue capaz de recapacitar y recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

-Escucha Lexus, él no tuvo toda la culpa- le empecé a decir mientras trataba de secarme las lágrimas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- me pregunto mientras trataba inútilmente de secarse las lágrimas.

-Pues veras…- le empecé a explicar desde que se descubrió que tenía trastornos mentales y como estos mermaron al haberse hecho novio de ella y como aumentaron terriblemente cuando Scott Tenorman la obligo a besarla justo en frente de Butters ya que fue una trampa para que se uniera a los ocultistas y lo ayudara con sus planes y como Luis Carlos lo hizo entrar en razón, pero después le invirtieron su mente para que su parte maligna fuera el que tomara el control de su cuerpo y como se sacrificó para salvar al mundo.

-…y lo último que dijo fue que te amaba con todo su corazón- le termine diciendo y ella estaba asombrada por todo lo que dije.

-¿Eso quiere decir… que durante todo el tiempo que fuimos novios… siempre tuvo una personalidad maligna en su mente?- me pregunto.

-Así es- le afirme.

-¿Pero entonces por qué durante todo el tiempo que fuimos novios nunca mostro algún indicio de problemas mentales?

-Fue el amor Lexus, el gran amor que él sentía asía ti hacia que sus problemas mentales disminuyeran de manera considerable- le dije para que se diera cuenta de lo vital que fue para la salud mental de Butters antes de que se uniera a los ocultistas.

-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que el amor que teníamos hacía que siempre tuviera la gran bondad y gentileza que siempre lo caracterizaba y cuando ese líder del culto me obligo a besarlo hizo que se volviera alguien terrible por la influencia de su otra personalidad y después cuando recapacito y le invirtieron su mente, se había vuelto peor- razonó Lexus.

-Correcto- le afirme.

-Eso explica lo que paso cuando me salvo mientras tú y el Maestro de la Imaginación peleaban contra ese monstruo mecánico- me dijo llorando un poco menos.

-¿Eh?- le pregunte sin entender.

-Cuando ese monstruo estaba atacando el pueblo, yo estaba metiendo mis cosas en un auto que me presto Ferrari y cuando un árbol estaba a punto de caerme, él me salvo y cuando trate de persuadirlo para que no siguiera con sus actos malos, se había enojado y estuvo a punto de matarme, pero de repente se empezó sujetar los costados de su cabeza y a gritarse a sí mismo y luego me exigió que me alejara lo más rápido posible- me dijo y eso me hizo dar cuenta que en ese momento Butters había luchado contra su otro mitad.

-Parece que te amaba tanto que lucho contra su otra mitad para que no te pasara nada y creo que fue por eso que logro recuperar el control de su cuerpo- le dije.

-Pero aun así él se murió y ya nunca podremos volver a estar juntos- me dijo botando de nuevo unas lágrimas- lo único bueno es que fue el que salvo al mundo y derroto a ese monstruo para siempre y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre a último momento- me dijo tratando de ver el lado positivo.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Solo espero que ya esté en un mejor lugar- me dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Eso espero yo también… eso espero…- dije mirando asía arriba y recordando algo muy importante que hacer.

Luego de que me despidiera de Lexus fui a las vías del tren y me puse en el medio a que un tren me atropellara, eso me recuerda esa vez cuando Stan, Kyle y yo queríamos hacer una grabación para un programa de concursos accidentalmente un tren me atropello y cuando le quería hacer a Clyde un favor para que su madre lo visitara en navidad cuando éramos unos niños.

-Como se demora este tren- dije impaciente de la misma forma en como lo dije en esa ocasión y luego lo vi acercarse a mí- ya era hora- dicho esto el tren me atropello matándome enseguida.

Luego de eso mi alma empezó a flotar al Cielo y al estar ahí no perdí el tiempo en buscar al todo poderoso y pude darme cuenta de que varios ángeles estaban heridos y de repente una señora se puso en mi camino.

-¡Oye chico, siéntate y cállate!- me dijo la vieja conductora del autobús escolar de cuando era un niño (NA: se me había olvidado ponerla en este fic XD).

-No tengo tiempo puta gorda- le dije cortante.

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?- me pregunto enojada.

-Que se me acaba el tiempo para encontrar la ruta corta- le dije como Stan solía decirle cuando estaba viva.

-Oh, pues debes apresurarte- me dijo y seguí mi camino y después encontré al todo poderoso.

-Dios, necesito pedirte unos favores- le pedí sin rodeos.

-Sé que quieres que las personas de la Tierra olviden que tú y tus amigos son los héroes de South Park- me dijo ya sabiendo para lo que venía.

-Exacto, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?- le pedí, ya que si todas las personas del mundo saben de nuestras sobre nuestras identidades secretas, los criminales no perderían el tiempo en atacar a nuestros seres queridos.

-Usualmente no haría ese tipo de favores- me dijo el creador y ese me preocupo enseguida- Pero como tú y tus amigos se arriesgaron mucho para salvar a la tierra, hare una excepción- al decir eso me alegro enseguida-Solo las personas que sabían de sus identidades secretas antes de que Caos las dijera las recordaran y tu hermana y otras pocas personas recordaran sus identidades también- me siguió diciendo.

-Muchas gracias- le agradecí y luego recordé algo importante- ¿y… casualmente Butters no está por aquí?- le pregunte ese importante detalle y Dios me miro seriamente.

-No, él no se encuentra en el Cielo, él ha causado muchas desgracias cuando estaba vivo- al decirme eso de preocupe enseguida.

-¿No me digas que él está en el Infierno?- le pregunte asustado por esa posibilidad.

-No te preocupes, él ah hecho muchas cosas buenas también y fuel el que salvo la tierra dos veces y a Imaginacionlandia, así por eso se salvó de ir al Infierno- al decir eso me tranquilizo.

-Que alivió- dije en suspiro, ya que si iba al Infierno, Damien o el Demonio o cualquier ser infernal no perderían el tiempo en torturarlo de formas horribles.

-También voy hacer que nadie recuerde que él fue el terrible Profesor Caos lo mismo pasa con sus primos y amigos, nadie recordaran que ellos fueron villanos, excepto ellos mismos, tú y tus amigos y las novias de ellos, tú hermana, la hermana de Craig, Georgie y tus compañeros de equipo que te ayudaron a pelear contra los villanos, los ocultistas y los monstruos- me dijo el Creador.

-No sabes cuánto de lo agradezco- y después recordé a los padres de Butters- ¿podrías hacer que los padres de Butters se olviden esas fotos que les mostro Butters y que ya no exista ese video en YouTube?- le pedí ya que cuando estuve en la casa de Butters vi unas fotos en donde Steven estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con otros hombres y supongo que por eso deben estar pasando una situación crítica y también recordé un video que me mostro Kyle antes de que fuera a ver a Lexus que mostraban a los señores Stouch peleando de forma horrible.

-Está bien ellos olvidaran las cosas malas que Butters ha hecho y esas fotos y ese video desaparecerá y nadie lo recordara- me dijo Dios.

-Gracias-le dije, aunque los padres de Butters nunca me cayeron bien, ellos no deben pasar por esas cosas tan graves y con la muerte de su Butters ya tendrán más que suficiente, pero…- un momento, si Butters no está aquí ni en el Infierno, ¿Dónde está, acaso está en el Limbo?- le pregunte de nuevo.

-Eso será una sorpresa que sabrás más adelante y que te gustara mucho- me dijo Dios y luego empecé a desaparecer.

-¿Una sorpresa?, espera un momen…- no pude terminar porque desaparecí y al abrir mis ojos esta en… ¿una casa para desamparados?, me pare y no perdí tiempo para hablar con mis padres.

Al estar hablando con mis padres estaba muy enojado con ellos por nunca haberme dicho que ellos sabían de mis muertes, pero ellos me habían dicho que era para que Kevin y Karen no se asustaran por eso y que también si se lo decían a las demás personas podrían pensar que estaban locos, supongo que en ese sentido tienen razón, pero aun así estaba enojado con ellos por no habérmelo dicho, solo el tiempo dirá cuando los perdone.

Al día siguiente era el funeral de Butters y estaba lloviendo (NA: escuchen la música cuando hicieron el funeral del tercer Hokague en la serie Naruto), Cartman, Stan, Kyle y yo no pudimos evitar llorar de nuevo, Tammy y Tommas tampoco y se sujetaban de las manos, Bradley lloraba desconsoladamente y abrazaba fuertemente a un chico que se parecía a Butter, supuse que era su novio, Jack y sus hermanos lloraban desconsoladamente también mientras abrazaban a sus padres quienes lloraban la muerte de su sobrino, los padres de Butters lloraban desconsoladamente también especialmente Lynda que lloraba en histeria como en esa ocasión cuando fingimos la muerte de Butters y Lexus lloraba también descontroladamente a pesar de que la trate de consolar el día anterior y sus amigas la apoyaban, el resto de mis amigos solo tenían semblantes tristes ya que aunque Butters nos trató de matar en varias veces, él fue el que salvo al mundo y también vi a varios mexicanos tristes debido que Butters fue su libertador y también estaban algunos seres imaginarios estaban presentes y estaban tristes y parece que nadie se incomodó por sus presencias.

Luego de que el padre Maxi terminara de decir su sermón algunas personas nos acercábamos al ataúd de Butters para poner cosas importantes, Lexus puso el osito que Butters le había comprado y una foto de ellos juntos, el culón puso unas cajas de cartón que era su viejo disfraz de Genial-O y yo puse un dibujo que Butters había hecho cuando éramos niños que era de nosotros dos montados en un avioncito.

Ya todas las personas se estaban retirando y varias seguían llorando yo me quede junto con Stan, Kyle y Cartman un momento frente a la lápida que decía: Leopold Butters Stouch una persona cariñosa, tierna, gentil y bondadosa, 2003-2020 que descanse en paz.

-Saben chicos, eh aprendido algo de todo esto, cuando tengas algún problema o estés pasando por algún momento difícil debes primero pensar las cosas con calma y escuchar los consejos que te digan tus amigos- nos dijo Kyle.

-Sí- dijeron Stan y Cartman y luego se alejaron dejándome solo.

-Espero que si sea una agradable sorpresa- dije para luego poner una rosa en la lápida y retirarme del cementerio.

Ya pasaron unos días, se había confirmado que los ocultistas que quedaron vivos están todos arrestados y eso nos alegró mucho.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Stan.

-Pues ahora deben pagar mis servicios- nos dijo el Topo.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte sin entender.

-Cuando accedí a ayudarlos fue por dinero, así que esta es la cuenta- dicho esto nos mostró un papel y cuando vimos los números casi se nos cae la quijada.

-¿¡QUE!?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo Kyle, Stan, Cartman y yo asombrados.

-¿¡ 100.000 DOLARES!?- le pregunto asombrado Kyle.

-Todo está justificado, ahora paguen- nos exigió el francés.

-Que codicioso eres Christ- le dijo Gregory de forma desaprobtoria.

-¡Pero no tenemos tanto dinero!- les dijo y antes de que el Topo se molestara…

-Tienen estos diamantes- nos dijo Jack sacando de una bolsa unos diamantes.

-¿De dónde los sacaste?- les pregunte.

-Butters dijo que había robado de un museo estos diamantes- nos dijo Jack y luego el Topo cogió uno y lo examino.

-Supongo que con esto cubren la cuota- nos dijo guardando el diamante.

-¿Y ahora qué es lo que vas hacer con la armadura que te hizo Butters?- le pregunto Wendy.

-Bueno, el me enseño como repararla, así que supongo que podría usarla para ayudar a las personas y a ser el bien- nos dijo triste.

-Pues eso espero- le dijo desconfiando Cartman.

-¿Y los planos?- le pregunto Kevin.

-Aquí están- dijo sacando de su mochila los planos con los diseños de las armaduras

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- nos preguntó Ike.

-Quemémoslos- nos dijo Craig.

-No, tal vez estos planos nos puedan ser de ayuda en algún momento más adelante, así que guardémonoslos- les dije a los demás y todos asintieron.

-Mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿verdad?- nos preguntó Luis Carlos saliendo de las sombras del teatro.

-Si ya acabamos con el culto y Cthullu y los villanos, ¿por qué no vuelves a tu país de origen?- le pregunto molesto Cartman.

-No tengo prisa, además en este pueblo debes en cuando pasan muchas cosas raras y eso me resulta divertido- nos dijo sonriendo y eso nos molestó un poco- además, tal vez algún día escriba alguna historia sobre esto o algo así.

-¿Qué, como las Crónicas de Narnia?- le pregunto burlón Kevin y algunos reímos por eso.

-¿Crónicas? Ummm… eso me da una buena idea- nos dijo pensativo Alarcón mientras se frotaba la quijada (NA: y ya saben a lo que me refiero XD) y nosotros lo vimos sin entender.

Han pasado ocho años desde que ocurrió todo eso, ya todos nos habíamos graduado de la escuela desde hace mucho y ya teníamos nuestras propias vidas.

Kyle se había vuelto un gran abogado y solo ayudaba las personas que eran inocentes de verdad, después de todo puede leer la mente y sabe quién no ha hecho ningún crimen y se casó con Henrietta, como era de esperarse y ella había dejado de ser gótica y se había vuelto maestra en literatura antigua ante la desaprobación de sus amigos góticos.

Stan se había vuelto el dueño de una tienda de herramientas y es veterinario, se casó con Wendy y ella está en la política y lucha por los derechos de las personas y por increíblemente que parezca su hermana Shelli se casó con mi hermano, lo cual se me hace gracioso ya que Kevin siempre se pone sumiso ante ella.

Cartman se volvió un empresario de una fábrica de comida de todo tipo, no es ninguna sorpresa y al principio sentí lastima por sus empleados, pero al parecer la influencia de su esposa Patty hace que el culón sepa cómo controlarse… debes en cuando.

Craig se había vuelto jefe de la policía de South Park, con su carácter tan… Tucker las calles se han mantenido limpias de delincuentes, aunque luego de un tiempo dejo ser novio de Sally y se casó con una mujer llamada Miley y parece que ella hace que no sea te frívolo (NA: ¡sorpresa Miley XD). En cuanto a su hermana Ruby, ella y Georgie se habían vuelto novios y Craig no se había puesto feliz por eso, pero como sus padres vieron como ese chico defendía a las personas en Denver, no tuvieron problemas en dejar que fueran novios e incluso le ofrecieron vivir con ellos, ya que el chico no tiene hogar y eso lo alegro mucho y también a Ruby y Craig claro esta no estaba feliz con eso al principio, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo lo fue queriendo como una especie de hermano menor aunque siempre tenía que vigilar que él y su hermana no hicieran alguna "gracia".

Clyde se volvió junto con Token y Bridon, grades estrellas del baloncesto y han ganado muchos campeonatos, Clyde se casó con Bebe y también es el dueño de la zapatería de su padre y Token se casó con Nicole y se volvió un gran rapero también, mientras que Bridon tiene a muchas chicas suspirando por él.

Tweek se volvió campeón mundial de boxeo… en peso pluma obviamente y también tiene muchas cafeterías en varios lados del país y se casó con Heidi y eso le quitaba un poco de presión.

Kevin se volvió un director de películas de ciencia ficción y ha creado varias secuelas de las películas de Star Wars… como era de esperarse y se casó con Red.

Jimmy se volvió un gran comediante muy famoso y Timmy es su ayudante personal y guarda espaldas y los dos han destacado mucho en las olimpiadas especiales.

Del Topo no se sabe mucho, pero parece que aún sigue siendo un mercenario y debes en cuando Gregory le echa una mano en sus misiones a pesar de las objeciones del francés.

Gary se volvió consejero de diferentes personas, ya sean políticas, celebridades y ese tipo de gente y es gran promotor de la iglesia mormón.

El Chef, bueno con la ayuda del suero del doctor Mephisto pudimos hacer que volviera a ser físicamente el mismo de antes y todas las personas del pueblo se habían sorprendido al verlo vivo y eso los alegro mucho y volvió a ser el Chef de la escuela, como en los viejos tiempos.

El sin vergüenza de Luis Carlos se volvió un escritor famoso y tuvo el descaro de escribir una historia basada en lo que hicimos nosotros cuando peleábamos contra los malos, pero por lo menos tuvo la sutileza de cambiar los nombres, pero últimamente no se ha sabido nada de él, lo último que dijo fue que ahora se dedicaría a recorrer el mundo y observar o mejor dicho chismosear todo lo que pase a su alrededor y aprender nuevas habilidades y creo que había dicho que trataría de visitar mundos paralelos o algo así.

Jack se volvió un gran jugador de futbol americano debido a su gran fuerza y es instructor de defensa personal y gran peleador de lucha libre y cada vez que puede usa su súper armadura para ayudar a las personas haciéndolo muy famoso a nivel mundial, mientras que Ed y Brittany se volvieron médicos, mientras que los padres de Butters se mudaron a Hawái para tratar de rehacer sus vidas y tratar de reponerse de la pérdida de su hijo.

Tammy se volvió una gran súper modelo y se casó con Tommas que es su representante y su Tourette mermo de forma significativa y que siempre trata de evitar que alguien le lance algún piropo o algo así.

Bradley, se casó con su novio Simon y se volvió un instructor de yoga y su esposo lucha por los derechos de los gays.

Damien, bueno casi nunca me muero y muy pocas veces voy al Cielo o al Infierno, pero parece que él o su padre no tienen intenciones de conquistar el mundo, probablemente porque saben que yo tengo el poder suficiente para detenerlos sin ningún problema. Mientras que Jesús y los Súper Mejores amigos siguen ayudando a las personas y haciendo chistes sobre semen XD.

Gok'Zarah, hace lo mismo de siempre, viajar por todo el mundo ayudando con sus poderes de mentas y vayas haciéndolo famoso a nivel mundial también y viajando por el espacio exterior buscando su planeta de origen.

Karen y Ike van a la misma universidad junto con Ruby y Georgie que ya dejo de ser gótico desde que empezó a vivir con los Tucker, mi hermana estudia para ser bióloga, Ike para ser un ingeniero, Ruby para ser psicóloga y Georgie para ser arqueólogo y es maestro de artes marciales.

Yo, bueno puedo decir que en todo este tiempo, Lexus y yo dejamos de ser amigos para ser algo más y estamos felizmente casados, yo cumplí con mi sueño de ser un corredor de Nascar volviéndome muy famoso y eh ganado muchas carreras y ella siempre me anima y siempre vigila que yo no le lance un piropo o alguna insinuación a cualquier otra chica, después de todo soy un McCormick y aún tengo todos mis poderes, aunque no siempre los uso, prefiero combatir el crimen siendo Mysterion que siendo el Ángel de la Muerte.

Sí, todos tenemos buenas vidas y ya no nos metemos en grandes aventuras o problemas cuando éramos jóvenes, pero cada vez que las fuerzas del mal y los criminales amenacen a las personas y traten de causar desgracias en el mundo, siempre van ser detenidos por…

¡LA LIGA EXTREMA DE HÉROES!

**FIN DEL KENNY POV**

Kenny estaba nervioso en el hospital, ya que Lexus estaba dando a luz a su primer hijo y después de esperar, una enfermera le dijo que ya podía pasa y el rubio no perdió el tiempo en ir hacía su esposa.

-¿Estas bien Lexus?

-Si… estoy bien…- le dijo agotada su mujer.

-Aquí está su hijo señor McCormick, felicidades, es un varón- le dijo sonriente una enfermera mientras le entregaba al bebe envuelto en una manta y el rubio lo cogió con delicadeza y lo acercó a su esposa.

-Es tan bello…- dijo la castaña feliz, él bebe era rubio claro.

-Si- le dijo su esposo con el mismo semblante, pero cuando vio detenidamente la cara de su hijo vio que sus ojos eran celestes y en el lado izquierdo de su cara tenía una cicatriz que le resultaba muy familiar- no puede ser, esa cicatriz, esos ojos, ese cabello, se parece a…- dijo atónito Kenny luego recordó lo que Dios le dijo sobre que se llevaría una sorpresa más adelante- "ahora ya entiendo a lo que se refería, gracias Dios"- le agradeció mentalmente sabiendo que su hijo es la reencarnación de su viejo amigo Butters.

-De nada- le dijo el Todo poderoso desde el Cielo.

-¿Qué nombre vamos a ponerle…?- pregunto Lexus.

-Muy fácil, su nombre será Butters- le dijo sonriente su esposo y eso asombro a su mujer.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro, solo míralo- le dijo y él bebe había reído al escuchar ese nombre.

-Sí, se parece a Butters- dijo asombrada la mujer al verlo detenidamente.

-Entonces así se llamara, Leopold Butters McCormick- dijo alegre Kenny mientras levantaba su hijo y este rio de nuevo por eso y eso le hizo entender a Kenny que tendría una buena vida al lado de su esposa y de su hijo para siempre.

**EL FIN**

**¡SE ACABO! (se escucha el aplauso ensordecedor del público y se escuchan chiflidos y me lanzan rosas XD) de seguro nadie pensó que Butters renacería como el hijo de Kenny ¿verdad?, pues ya les había dicho que él tendría su final feliz y muy original claro está después de todo yo soy un hombre de palabra XD, me divertí mucho escribiendo esta ENORME historia que ha durado 6 meses y 5 días, que es sin lugar a dudas el fic de South Park más largo de toda la historia de Fanficción :O, ya sea en cantidad de reviews, capítulos y palabras y no creo que alguien más escriba otra historia de South Park tan larga como esta nunca (eso espero) y espero ser reconocido por esto algún día (mis ojos brillan esperanzados), pero aun así no creo que mis futuras historias sean tan largas, después de todo este fic me ha costado muchas ampollas y gran parte de mis neuronas, creo que los otros fics largos serán el de South Wars, Los Vengadores de South Park y alguno que otro que se me ocurra XD, aunque obviamente no los hare tan largos y creo que ahora me dedicare un poco a los one-shoths o pequeños fics.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído esta historia especialmente a:**

**Coyote Smith (que creo que es mi seguidor más fiel y me ha dejado muchos reviews, gracias por eso :D).**

**Sakuyachan (que me dejo el review 100, 200 y 300, ¿Qué casualidad verdad? XD y con esos 300 fui a pelear contra los persas XD).**

**MileyMcTuker (que fue la primera que me dejo un review y también el 400 y 500, ¿otra casualidad verdad? XD, gracias por eso también).**

**También gracias a VicPin, DannyRed y a FireLeon que me han dejado muchos reviews también y a todas las demás personas que me han dejado reviews, les deseo lo mejor y espero que también me dejen reviews en mis demás historias y espero poder seguir escribiendo fics revolucionarios durante mucho tiempo más (especialmente mientras tenga mi mentalidad tan… particular XD) y ya saben que si quieren consejos o ayuda para sus historias, pueden pedirme ayuda cuando quieran, después de todo yo soy el Maestro de la Imaginación XD (luego de decir esto doy media vuelta mientras ondeo mi capa y camino asía el amanecer para comenzar con otro hermoso día).**


End file.
